Oh my shiny!
by GabyMarie
Summary: Kanan Matsuura y Dia Kurosawa son maestras en la preparatoria de Uranohoshi. Cuando Kanan conoce a una nueva estudiante de traslado salen chispas entre ellas ¿es que acaso Kanan se está enamorando de su alumna? Kanan x Mari/ Dia x Maru / You x Riko / Chika x Ruby
1. Chapter 1

**Love Live Sunshine!**

Disclaimer: _Love Live!_ _Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Antes que nada gracias por interesarte en esta historia. Debo decir y advertirte que es la primera que escribo así que puede que no cubra tus expectativas, sin embargo debes saber que estoy poniendo mucho empeño en ella. La temática en general de la historia la he traído rondando en la cabeza desde hace ya bastante tiempo, me animé a escribirla debido a que por más que he buscado historias de ésta temática, no he encontrado lo que estaba buscando y considerando el rush que tengo por las acuarelas, no podía dejarlo pasar, después de todo estamos a nada de su primer live así que hay que festejarlas._

 _Este fic es una colaboración con la escritora que más admiro (y amo), si no fuera por ella definitivamente no me habría aventurado a escribirla, gracias_ _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes_ _. Pueden disfrutar sus excelentes historias, en particular mi favorita que es Omegaverse: Wild Stars._

 _Sin más preámbulos los dejo con mis queridas Aqours._

 **Oh my shiny!**

Capítulo 1: Dulce primavera.

El inicio del año escolar siempre era un acontecimiento que generaba gran emoción en los jóvenes. Regresar de un largo descanso y tener la oportunidad de iniciar desde cero, nuevos compañeros o tal vez un nuevo salon, cambiar de profesores, todo esto causaba gran expectativa.

Claro, no para todos era igual. Para Matsuura Kanan, una joven profesora de 24 años poseedora de un atlético y esbelto cuerpo, cabello lacio en color cobalto tan largo que llegaba hasta su cintura, quien apenas iniciaba su segundo año como maestra de educación física, era aún complicado estar del otro lado del escritorio, pero tenía todas las ganas de iniciar nuevamente la aventura en este nuevo ciclo escolar.

Hace un año trascendió sobre la comunidad estudiantil que entre las filas del cuerpo de docentes de la preparatoria de Uranohoshi, se unieran dos jóvenes profesoras. Kanan y Dia fueron grandes amigas en la preparatoria y al terminar sus estudios universitarios, decidieron regresar al lugar en donde nacieron sus sueños.

Kanan era una joven promesa de la natación en la universidad, sin embargo tuvo que abandonarlo debido a que su padre cayó enfermo en el hospital y desde entonces no ha podido salir de ahí. Kanan se hizo cargo de los negocios familiares pero fue su padre quien la recomendó para ingresar como profesora a la preparatoria. Al principio tenía sus dudas porque nunca se consideró una persona con aptitudes para la enseñanza pero al ser voluntad de él no puso reparos para entrar.

La situación era diferente para Dia Kurosawa una joven poseedora de hermosos ojos esmeraldas que contrastaban con su oscuro y largo cabello, quien siempre sintió gran pasión por la enseñanza. Ella no tuvo dudas cuando terminó su carrera universitaria, quería regresar y enseñar en su primera cuna. Siendo integrante de una familia de tanto renombre como la suya, no tuvo ningún problema para ser aceptada inmediatamente como docente.

El primer año fue complicado para ambas. Kanan tenía la situación de su padre, preocupaciones por su enfermedad, las responsabilidades económicas y la vida adulta que no pudo disfrutar mucho de la docencia. Este año parece que las cosas van mejor, al menos su padre lleva unos meses estable aunque sin poder salir del hospital y la situación económica ha mejorado un poco por lo que decidió empezar con gran motivación. Fue notificada recientemente que a partir de este año, además de sus actividades como profesora de educación física, se encargará de entrenar al equipo de natación de la escuela.

Para Dia las complicaciones radicaron en tener que demostrarle a todos, incluyendo a sus alumnas, que no nada más tenía el puesto por ser una Kurosawa, ella tuvo que demostrar que estaba más que capacitada para desempeñar sus funciones y los demás profesores no se la pusieron nada fácil. Incluso tuvo problemas con algunas alumnas quienes no apreciaban sus métodos de enseñanza. Dia era profesora de literatura y usualmente ésta es de las asignaturas con menor preferencia entre el alumnado. Además de esto, se hizo cargo del club de literatura, que era el único espacio en donde se sentía relajada y llegaba a disfrutar de las calurosas discusiones que se formaban ante un libro o un ensayo que tuvieran que escribir las alumnas.

Dia y Kanan compartían un pasado complicado. Siendo amigas de la infancia, se confesaron su amor en los años de preparatoria y estuvieron juntas hasta que separaron sus caminos al ingresar a la universidad. A pesar de eso su amistad siempre quedó en primer lugar y cuando regresaron a trabajar al mismo sitio donde se habían enamorado hacía tantos años, no quisieron retomar esa relación. Ocasionalmente tenían encuentros para aliviar sus necesidades pero nunca eran más que eso y ambas estaban bien con el arreglo silencioso que tenían, era menos complicado así.

―¿Ya te asignaron el horario completo? ―Dia se acercó a Kanan, quien apenas preparaba su café matutino en la sala de profesores esa mañana.

―No aún no, sospecho que será lo mismo del año pasado, aunque ahora tienen que agregar el horario del club de natación —dio un sorbo a su café quemándose un poco la lengua—. Tengo muchas expectativas para este año —dijo después de aspirar aire para calmar el ligero ardor—. Las quiero llevar a las nacionales, éstas chicas tienen mucho talento.

Kanan le ofreció una taza de café a Día, no hubo necesidad de preguntar, ya que ésta era la rutina que tenían desde que iniciaron en ese trabajo. Llegaban una hora antes de la entrada de los demás profesores y se preparaban para las labores del día. De alguna manera se sentían más tranquilas iniciando antes que los demás.

―Este año me asignaron el grupo de Ruby —habló un tanto molesta—, creo que ese será el mayor desafío. La directora habló conmigo la semana pasada y me ha dejado en claro que me tendrá bajo la lupa ya que no quiere tratos preferenciales míos para con Ruby —en este punto Kanan pudo jurar que Día le gruñó a su café—, especialmente ahora que es presidenta del Consejo estudiantil y tendrá más responsabilidades ―cambió su tono a uno más indignado alzando la voz enojada―. ¡Como si no supiera cómo tratar a mi propia hermana dentro de la escuela!

Kanan conocía muy bien a Dia y el amor que le tenía a su hermana y sabía que su amiga en el fondo estaba preocupada por no poder desempeñar su papel correctamente o que otros considerarán que no lo hacía bien y eso afectará su rendimiento y el su intento de ganarse el respeto de los demás docentes.

―Estarás bien Dia, solo tratala como a todos los demás. Estoy segura que Ruby podrá comprender la situación —palmeo su hombro para darle ánimos.

―Tienes razón, entre más me preocupe, más evidente será que me esfuerzo demasiado —exhaló con desgana y optó por cambiar de tema—. ¿Ya sabes quien será la capitana de tu equipo de natación? ―Dia prefirió dirigir la plática hacia las preocupaciones de su amiga ahora.

―Si, ya lo estuve pensando y la mejor es You-chan —los ojos de Kanan brillaron emocionados con eso—. Es excelente nadadora y tiene grandes cualidades como líder. Lo estuve dudando porque el año pasado desvió mucho su atención desde que comenzó su relación con Sakurauchi Riko —rodó los ojos recordando aquellos incidentes de su joven alumna—, pero creo que ya tiene sus prioridades en orden. Ha estado entrenando durante todas las vacaciones. Incluso coincidí algunos días con ella en mis trotes matutinos y esta en excelente forma. Lo único que me preocupa es que me comentó que Sakurauchi-san quiere hacer la prueba para entrar al equipo y eso podría distraerla —frunció las cejas y Día suspiró viendo como su amiga podía llegar a preocuparse de esa manera por sus pupilos.

La familia Watanabe al ser marineros, siempre tuvieron tratos cercanos con la familia Matsuura quienes se encargaban del control de los muelles de Uchiura, por lo que Kanan conocía a You desde que era prácticamente un bebé y eso explicaba su actitud protectora con la chica.

―Bueno el amor no siempre es una distracción, podría darle el impulso que necesita para llevar más lejos al equipo —fue su turno de animarla y hacerle ver que había algo positivo en todo eso—. Sé justa en la prueba y si Sakurauchi reúne los criterios para estar en el equipo no veo mal que forme parte de él —Kanan asintió aún con algo de reticencia—. Recuerdo que nosotras nos divertimos mucho en el último año de preparatoria ―Dia utilizó un tono travieso en la última frase que hizo sonreír a su amiga.

―Diversión no es lo único que recuerdo de ese año —dijo con algo de picardía y Dia se sonrojó—, pero si, fue sin duda el mejor año que tuvimos ―Kanan colocó su mano sobre la de Dia y le dio un ligero apretón guiñandole un ojo―. Vamos, aún tenemos que supervisar todo para la ceremonia de bienvenida.

~•~

El comité de bienvenida estaba muy bien organizado y la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Ruby Kurosawa lo tenía todo listo para cuando ellas llegaron, que en realidad fueron las primeras en aparecer en el lugar.

―Ves, te dije que no tenías nada de qué preocuparte —Kanan se acercó al oído de Dia y dijo en una voz apenas audible—. Ruby chan es muy consciente de la posición en la que estás y hará todo lo posible por no poner en duda tu desempeño como docente —eso la hizo sentir aliviada.

Dia estaba muy orgullosa de su hermana. Ella fue la primera en enterarse que Ruby había decidido competir por el puesto de presidenta del consejo estudiantil. No fue sorpresa que ganara con relativa facilidad relevando del puesto a Chika Takami quien ahora estaba en su último año junto a You Watanabe y Riko Sakurauchi.

La bienvenida transcurrió sin contratiempos. Ruby dio un gran discurso que conmovió a la mayoría del alumnado, incluyendo a su mejor amiga Hanamaru Kunikida. La amistad de Ruby y Hanamaru se remontaba a la escuela secundaria en donde se conocieron y desde entonces no se han separado. Dia conoció a Hanamaru poco antes de partir a la universidad, en ese entonces era una chiquilla que siempre estaba al lado de su hermana y eso no cambió con el pasar de los años.

Se llevó una gran impresión al verla luego de regresar de la universidad a Uchiura, después de 4 años de ausencia. La pequeña niña había crecido. Sus regordetas facciones se habían alargado sin perder la inocencia en su mirada. La adolescencia la había convertido en una hermosa joven de ojos dulces como la miel, un cuerpo pequeño pero bien proporcionado con brillante cabello dorado. Era una sacerdotisa en el templo de su familia que poseía una gran pasión por la literatura lo que la hacía tener una gran afinidad con Dia, a quien admiraba profundamente desde que la conoció.

En el primer día de clases sólo estaba programada la ceremonia de bienvenida, por lo que Kanan interceptó a You antes que abandonara la escuela para hablar con ella.

―Watanabe-san, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? ―You quien estaba con Chika y Riko casi a la salida de la escuela la miró con extrañeza pero se acercó a ella para escuchar qué era lo que tenía que decirle.

―¿Pasa algo Kanan? Aún no iniciamos clases formalmente ―dijo la chica de ojos celestes con ligera extrañeza.

―¡Sensei o Matsuura-san! ¡No me puedes llamar por mi nombre! ¿Cuantas veces más tendré que decírtelo? ―sentenció Kanan ligeramente molesta dándole un golpe a la cabeza de chorlito.

―¡Perdón! jeje es que se me olvida, aun no me acostumbro a que seas mi sensei, Kanan-chan —dijo riéndose nerviosa y Kanan renuncio por el momento a seguir corrigiendola.

―Eres un caso perdido You —suspiró alzando los hombros—. Tienes que acostumbrarte porque este año no solo seré tu maestra de educación física, también seré tu entrenadora en el equipo de natación ―Kanan trató de decirlo casualmente pero se notaba el orgullo en su voz.

―¡¿De verdad?! ¡Wow! esa es la mejor noticia que me han dado —exclamó emocionada—. Pensé que aún no estaba resuelto el asunto del entrenador del equipo, ya estaba preocupada por eso —dijo sinceramente y se alegró de oír aquello—. Este año será mi última oportunidad para ganar las regionales.

―¿Regionales? No You-chan —la corrigió—, este año llegaremos a las nacionales.

Kanan lo estuvo pensando todo el verano y pondría todo su esfuerzo y más por llevar a su equipo hasta la competencia nacional de natación. You se arrojó a los brazos de Kanan pero ésta se separó al contacto para evitar suspicacias.

―Tranquila You chan, recuerda que soy tu sensei —se disculpó de tener que parar su entusiasmo—. Entiendo tu emoción y eso hace más fácil esto que te voy a decir —sonrió con suficiencia—. Después de mucho pensarlo, serás la nueva capitana del equipo, así que necesitaré de ti para que podamos cumplir nuestra meta.

You amaba la natación y lo que más la emocionaba era ser parte de un equipo, pero ahora sería la líder del equipo y eso rebasaba sus expectativas. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente feliz de escuchar esa noticia.

—¡Acepto! —llevó su mano a su frente en señal de saludo militar—. Estoy lista para llevar a este equipo a la victoria. ¡Yousoro!

—Muy bien, mañana iniciamos con la semana de pruebas —Kanan se contagió de su alegría y sonrió contenta—. Dile a Sakurauchi-san que se prepare, seré muy estricta con el ingreso de nuevos miembros —le advirtió poniéndose seria—. Después de todo seremos el mejor equipo en todo Japón —remato poniendo sus manos a la cintura.

~•~

A la mañana siguiente Día y Kanan se apegaron a sus rutinas. La primera clase de Día sería con el grupo de tercero al cual pertenecían You y compañía, mientras que Kanan vería actividad con el grupo de Ruby.

Dia se dirigió al salón minutos antes del inicio de la clase. Desde el pasillo podía escuchar pláticas provenientes de voces muy alegres y joviales. Dio una profunda inhalación antes de abrir la puerta del salón. " _Lista o no allá vamos."_

Al abrir la puerta del salón las chicas rápidamente tomaron sus lugares en silencio. Día se condujo hacia el escritorio en donde depositó su portafolio.

—Buenos días a todas —dijo en una voz seria y calmada—. Soy la profesora Kurosawa Dia y estaré a cargo de la asignatura de literatura japonesa —se acercó al pizarrón y escribió su nombre en una caligrafía estilizada y ordenada, justo como esperaba llevar esta clase.

—Buenos días Kurosawa-sensei— expresó su grupo en coro.

—El día de hoy me han informado que tendremos una estudiante transferida para esta clase. Ella viene del extranjero —explicó brevemente dando la bienvenida a la nueva alumna.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una joven de cabello rubio cuidadosamente peinado, con rasgos que combinaban lo occidental con lo oriental, lo que la hacía una belleza exótica, sus ojos eran en un tono amarillento que reflejaban ¿tristeza? ¿enojo? Dia no estaba segura de lo que veía reflejado en ellos, pero sí podía reconocer el temor de la chica.

—Bienvenida al grupo, pasa y preséntate por favor —señaló el centro del salón para que la joven se colocará allí de frente al grupo e iniciará su presentación.

—Soy Mari O'Hara— dijo secamente y sin esperar respuesta alguna se dirigió al fondo del salón en donde había un espacio vacío.

" _Nos espera un año interesante"_ fue el último pensamiento de Dia antes de iniciar la clase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Conflicto**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Me gusta mucho leerlos._

 _Ha sido un fin de semana intenso para los Love Livers particularmente para los que amamos a las Aqours. Espero que todos sigan con el hype. Fue genial ser parte de todo aunque fuera de lejitos y por medio de las redes sociales. Muero por verlo pero habrá que esperar un poco más. En cuanto al capítulo pues vamos dejando las bases de la historia. Es un KanaMari y DiaMaru. También tendremos YouRiko auspiciado por mi novia, beta y coautora de la historia Mag Max Bigotes, si encuentran parecido con su forma de escribir es por eso, ella me ayuda en más de un sentido. La otra pareja que pienso explorar será ChikaRuby. Ya se que esta medio raro y a lo mejor quedaba bien YohaRuby pero es que el personaje de Chika me gusta y odio cuando se queda sola porque pierde a Riko. Así que no divagaré más y vamos a lo que nos interesa._

 _~•~_

La primera clase de Kanan en el grupo de Ruby, las de segundo, fue un poco decepcionante. Ella siempre había sido una persona muy atlética e incluso en sus años de preparatoria amaba salir y hacer actividades al aire libre y disfrutaba sobre todo del tiempo en el agua y correr como el viento, no como parecía suceder con esta clase donde Ruby estaba.

Habian grupos que eran muy activos y disfrutaban las clases de deportes, pero existían otros, como el de segundo, que preferían las actividades académicas o culturales y para quienes el deporte era más que nada un requerimiento con el que debían de cumplir y nada más. No existía mucho entusiasmo en hacer ejercicio o algo que requiriera sudar un poco. Por lo que Kanan decidió que debía guardar todo su ánimo para couchear las actividades vespertinas con su nuevo equipo de natación.

El equipo de natación de Uranohoshi nunca ha sido un equipo de campeones, hasta ahora, sin embargo se mantenían en la competencia por los primeros lugares en la región, lo que hacía fácil el reclutamiento de nuevos miembros a pesar de que no ganaban muchas competencias. Eran regulares sin ser tan malos, pero aún así tendría bastante trabajo para volverlas un equipo de competición.

A la hora del almuerzo Kanan y Dia, como ya era su costumbre, se reunieron en la sala de profesores para intercambiar sus impresiones sobre su día. Existían días buenos como los había malos, aunque había otros que era mejor no levantarse de la cama por lo insulsos que resultaban para alguna de las dos.

—¿Qué tal tu mañana? —dijo Kanan mientras sacaba su obento para disponerse a iniciar su comida.

—Pues… —dudo un poco como comenzar—, poca participación de las alumnas del grupo de tercero —curvó su boca en señal de molestia—. Ya me lo esperaba, ellas son mas tu tipo de alumnas, no les gusta la literatura ni porque se las ponga más fácil —dio un suspiro profundo tratando de aliviar su decepción—, además, llegó una estudiante transferida —rodó sus ojos hacia arriba tratando de recordar su nombre— O'hara Mari y es… —volvió a ponerse dudativa—, un dolor en el trasero —el cambio en el tono de voz dejaba ver bastante fastidio— cualquiera pensaría que el hecho de cambiar de escuela hace que te esfuerces por encajar rápido, pero esta chica —hizo el gesto de querer ahorcar a alguien—, digamos que trae equipaje con ella, ya la conoceras, ella es mas tu tipo.

Kanan quien la escuchaba mientras comía, sintió extrañeza ante el comentario —¿Mi tipo? ¿A qué te refieres?— espetó contrariada dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo.

—Bueno ya sabes —le resto importancia—, es complicado —levantó la vista de su bento para volver a regresarla—. Es de esas señoritas caprichosas con las que te gusta lidiar —Kanan curvo las cejas en disgusto por tal afirmación—. Además es muy bonita, una belleza occidental con ciertos rasgos orientales.

Por el tono que Dia estaba utilizando Kanan sabía que le estaba diciendo esto para fastidiarla por algunas viejas rencillas que aún parecían estar presentes.

—¡Ah! ¿Caprichosa? — dijo lentamente siguiendo la corriente para devolverle el comentario molesto—. Sí, sé a lo que te refieres —utilizó un tono juguetón estrechando la mirada sobre Dia—. Tuve una novia caprichosa una vez, la mandé a volar porque nunca se compuso y a la fecha sigue siendo igual de caprichosa y molesta como un dolor en el culo —concluyó divertida esperando su reacción.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué tu qué? —expresó Dia con indignación—. ¡Así no fueron las cosas señorita! —levantó la voz más de lo necesario y algunos maestros que habían llegado también a comer voltearon a verlas pero ellas no se dieron por enteradas—. ¡Hasta donde yo recuerdo tú eras la señorita caprichitos! —mantuvo su tono de voz alto.

—¡Shhhh! —fueron interrumpidas por uno de los maestros que se encontraban en la sala, estaban tan entretenidas en la conversación que nunca notaron en qué momento dejaron de estar solas.

Kanan rió por lo bajo viendo el ridículo que estaba haciendo su amiga. Dia se acercó a ella y le dijo en un murmullo —¿De qué te ríes?

Kanan no dejaba de sonreír lo que evidentemente elevaba la molestia en Dia.

—Es que yo nunca dije que fueras tú —trataba de contener su risa pero la cara de Dia no le ayudaba en nada a hacer eso—. Te apropiaste del título tú sola —siguió riendo y Día le dió un codazo en las costillas para callarla.

~•~

La hora del almuerzo terminó y las clases prosiguieron. La última clase del día para Kanan era precisamente con el grupo del que habían estado platicando previamente. Dia deliberadamente había plantado la semilla de la curiosidad en ella y ahora quería conocer a su nueva estudiante transferida y saber si realmente era como Dia la había descrito.

La primera clase de educación física siempre era en el salón porque daba la oportunidad de conocer a sus alumnas y leer el ambiente del grupo. Lo que facilitaba la elección de las actividades a realizar durante el año para cada grupo.

Kanan vestía el uniforme deportivo escolar para distinguirse de los demás profesores pero más que nada porque amaba la comodidad que éste le proporcionaba, típico de todo maestro de educación física. A pesar de ser tarde, el salón se encontraba en aparente calma por lo que cuando entró, no generó un cambio en el ambiente.

—¡Buenas tardes! —se aproximó al escritorio en donde depositó la lista de asistencia y se acercó al pizarrón para escribir su nombre—. Soy la profesora Matsuura Kanan, estaré a cargo de la asignatura de educación física con ustedes.

Se desplazó hacia el centro del salón una vez escribió su nombre en la pizarra y empezó a hablarles con una voz serena a todas durante su breve presentación.

—En el primer día de clases me gusta conocer al grupo, de ésta manera facilitamos las actividades con las que las estaremos evaluando —vió a Watanabe You tratando de llamar su atención con pequeños gestos para darle un disimulado saludo silencioso, a lo que no respondió, se debía mantener en su papel de sensei con esta chica—. Sé que la mayoría de ustedes toma mi clase como un juego o un requerimiento o mero trámite, pero quiero que hagamos de ella un espacio ameno en donde podamos pasar un momento divertido.

Se desplazaba entre los pasillos del amplio salón mientras iba haciendo contacto visual breve con cada una de sus alumnas, la mayoría prestaba atención a lo que decía o al menos fingían hacerlo, todas menos una, esa debía ser O'hara Mari. Ella no se molestaba en fingir que estaba escuchandola, la chica tenía el teléfono celular en el pupitre mientras se colocaba los audífonos descaradamente.

—Disculpe, ¿qué cree que está haciendo? —Kanan se colocó a un lado de la chica y le habló poniéndose en modo maestro.

—¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? —la chica le respondió utilizando un tono altanero y despreocupado mientras elevaba el volumen de la música que estaba escuchando sin prestarle más atención.

Kanan sintió su molestia elevarse de manera efervescente, y por lo que You pudo notar desde donde estaba, la manera en como la vena de la sien de su amiga palpitaba así como su cara se ponía roja y tragó pesado, Kanan podía ser demasiado transparente a veces. Con un rápido y ágil movimiento retiró los audífonos de los oídos de Mari.

—Estamos en clase, ¿señorita…? —dejó que fuera la chica quien contestara, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de ella quien sólo la miraba con desprecio.

—O'hara Mari —escuchó una voz proveniente del frente del salón reconociendo a You.

—O'hara —mencionó su apellido para llamar su atención—. Muy bien, señorita O'hara, tal parece que mi clase le aburre demasiado por lo que una visita a la oficina de la directora sería de gran entretenimiento para usted —la molestia iba en aumento y la falta de interés de la chica solo hacía que se acrecentara.

—¿Eso sería todo? —Mari ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada y le hablaba con un notorio desdén como retandola.

Se levantó de su pupitre y caminó pasando a un lado de ella ignorandola, dejando a una muy exasperada Kanan. Salió caminando del salón con pasos lentos generando un silencio incómodo. Para finalizar y darle más dramatismo a la escena, azotó la puerta tras ella.

Kanan tomó unos segundos para recuperarse antes de dirigirse al grupo de nuevo. " _Esta chica es peor de lo que imaginé"_ pensó, " _Dia tenia razón_." Dió un suspiro y reinició su clase como si nada hubiera pasado.

Las chicas expresaron sus expectativas para el año, contaron cuáles eran sus planes a futuro, la mayoría de ellas buscaría una carrera universitaria y estaban enfocadas en lo que querían lograr. De no ser por el terrible incidente del inicio, hubiera sido una clase excelente con las chicas de último año.

~•~

Por fin había llegado la hora más esperada para ambas, tanto Dia como Kanan estaban muy emocionadas por sus respectivos clubes.

Dia llegó con media hora de antelación al salón en donde se reunía el club de literatura. Preparó un círculo con algunas sillas, sentándose en el centro y estaba terminando de reunir citas literarias de interés cuando se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Kunikida Hanamaru, a quien se le iluminó la mirada al ver a Dia sentada al centro del salón.

—¡Buenas tardes Dia-sensei! —dijo de manera respetuosa haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—Buenas tardes Kunikida-san, me da gusto verte de nuevo por aquí —el entusiasmo se reflejaba en su voz—, toma asiento, esperemos a las demás para poder iniciar —señaló la silla adyacente a la suya para que se sentara.

Hanamaru se apresuró a sentarse a su lado y Dia notó un poco de nerviosismo de parte de la joven que se le hizo bastante gracioso.

—¿Estas emocionada? —dijo gentilmente para romper el silencio—. A mi me encanta el club de literatura, siempre es bueno discutir un buen libro y compartirlo con los demás —expresó mientras le mostraba el libro en sus manos—. Mira con lo que vamos a trabajar ésta semana —le ofreció el libro.

Hanamaru lo tomó entre sus manos revisando la tapa y su contenido como si de un tesoro se tratara, cosa que complació a Dia provocando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. La chica apreciaba del mismo modo que ella la literatura.

—Parece que te gusta lo ves —dijo refiriéndose al libro, pero al dirigir la mirada al rostro de su joven pupila vió que la chica se había sonrojado escandalosamente.

—S...sí, me encanta zura~ —llevó las manos a su boca cubriendo lo que ella reconocía como una indiscreción—. Ha… habló del libro Dia-sama —se corrigió apenada y Dia sonrió al verla así.

No tuvo oportunidad de preguntar más, ya que un coro de voces anunciaba la llegada del resto de las integrantes del club de literatura. Tenía la esperanza que Ruby se uniera al club nuevamente éste año pero sabía que con las actividades del consejo estudiantil difícilmente tendría tiempo para estar en un club, al menos en los primeros meses y al ver que Hanamaru llegó sola tuvo que abandonar toda esperanza.

Se sintió un poco decepcionada cuando vio que el coro de voces pertenecía solo a tres chicas más. A una de ellas ya la conocía porque le había dado clases el año pasado pero no había sido parte del club de literatura, las otras dos chicas eran ambas de primer año. Le llamó la atención que Hanamaru se fuera sobre ella con gran emoción sentandola a su lado. Según recordaba su nombre era Tsushima Yoshiko. La acción de Hanamaru hizo que sintiera incomodidad que no supo de donde provenía, pero no la dejó disfrutar la sesión del todo.

~•~

El primer día del entrenamiento del equipo de natación fue francamente decepcionante para Kanan. Ella ansiaba tener al menos 10 aspirantes esperando para las pruebas de ingreso, sin embargo tuvo escasamente 2 participantes y una de ellas era la ya anunciada Sakurauchi Riko, novia de You.

Su desempeño no fue nada malo pero se quedaba por debajo del nivel de You Watanabe, aun así Kanan no tuvo dudas en dejarla unirse al equipo. La otra chica que hizo la prueba tuvo un desempeño bastante mediocre, Kanan dudaba si realmente quería pertenecer al equipo o sólo lo había visto como la oportunidad una visita primaveral a la piscina. Como sea, no tenía muchas opciones.

Antes de retirarse You se acercó para darle ánimos, ya que su decepción era bastante evidente, en verdad podía llegar a ser como un libro abierto. La chica le dejó ver que apenas era la semana de inducción y que probablemente en los siguientes días tendrían más movimiento.

~•~

Hoy tocaba visita al hospital, así que después de despedir a todas sus alumnas se dirigió hacia allá. Tenía la esperanza de que esto mejorará su pésimo humor del día. Al llegar a la habitación de su padre fue recibida por el ya conocido aroma hospitalario. Se había hecho ya tan familiar a él que había dejado de molestarle como al inicio.

—Kanan-chan —la recibió su padre con una gran sonrisa abriendo los brazos para darle un abrazo. La chica se transformaba ante la presencia de su padre, dejaba caer los muros que había levantado a su alrededor y se relajaba para disfrutar su compañía.

—Ya te extrañaba mucho papá —le dijo atrapada entre sus brazos. Era de los momentos que esperaba con más emoción durante la semana, los días en que podía disfrutar de su compañía.

Matsuura-san había enfermado durante el último año universitario de Kanan, pero no quiso informar nada a su hija para no desviar su atención de los estudios. Sin embargo, ya casi al final del año escolar, su estado de salud empeoró, lo que hizo que cayera hospitalizado y lógicamente precipitó el regreso de su hija a la ciudad.

Al llegar, los médicos le informaron a Kanan sobre la gravedad de su condición. Su padre padecía una rara enfermedad de los riñones que había hecho que dejaran de funcionar casi por completo, lo que lo obligaba a estar bajo un régimen de diálisis. Se mantuvo por un tiempo así pero eventualmente su cuerpo rechazó el procedimiento, obligando a los médicos a iniciar tratamiento de hemodiálisis. El procedimiento era más delicado y lo obligaba a quedarse en el hospital durante temporadas más largas.

Kanan tomó las riendas de la economía familiar, ya que su padre enfermo no podía hacer ya nada de esto, y al ser la única familia de él, tuvo que asumir control sobre todo.

Ya se habían acostumbrado a la rutina, generalmente Matsuura-san pasaba d semanas continuas antes de poder salir a casa, pero no duraba tanto esa mejoría puesto qu semanas después tenía que regresar al hospital. En los últimos meses se veía más fuerte, pero los médicos advirtieron que aún se encontraba delicado, así que Kanan se mantenía a la expectativa de que cualquier cosa llegara a suceder.

—¿Cómo está mi hija favorita? —bromeó con ella.

—¡Papá, soy la única hija que tienes! —respondió Kanan con algo de molestia revelando su estado de humor a su intento de broma—. ¿Cómo estás papá?

Acercó la silla que permanecía en la habitación y se sentó junto a su cama.

—Bien hija, hoy me siento muy bien. Ya sabes que los días en que te puedo ver son los días que me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo —tomó algunos mechones del cabello de Kanan y lo empezó a trenzar.

—Ya no tienes que hacer eso padre, ya no soy una niña —explicó Kanan recargando su cabeza en la cama mientras tomaba la mano de su padre para detenerlo.

—Yo sé que ya no eres una niña, hija mía —tocó su barbilla con cariño—. Es por eso que lo hago, para recordarte que para mi siempre serás mi pequeña nena.

Kanan disfrutó el contacto sintiendo gran melancolía y dejó que su padre terminara de peinarla.

—¿Cómo nos fue en la escuela? —preguntó su padre emocionado mientras sus manos continuaban trabajando con su cabello—. ¿Ya tuviste tu primera práctica con el equipo? —el rostro de Kanan se iluminó al recordar que tenía muchas novedades por contarle.

—¡Si! Ya tuvimos la primera práctica y fue... —sus ojos perdieron un poco de brillo—, fue decepcionante —vió que en la cara de su padre se formaba una gran interrogante—. No me malentiendas, es genial ser la entrenadora —trató de sonar más animada—, es sólo que esperaba tener muchas aspirantes para el equipo y sólo tuve dos —terminó su explicación con un hondo suspiro.

—Jajaja, ¡ay hija, claro! Hasta donde tus estudiantes sabían, el equipo se quedaría sin entrenador este año —dijo comprensivamente entornando los ojos, su hija podía ser un tanto despistada en ocasiones—, pero ahora que sepan que tú serás la entrenadora se amontonarán las chicas queriendo estar en tu equipo. No por nada te llaman el delfín de Benten —concluyó ceremoniosamente con orgullo.

—Padre... —hizo una pausa dramática, golpeándose la frente—, sólo tú usas ese ridículo apodo.

—Será ridículo, pero yo te lo puse Kanan-chan —le acarició la cabeza para anunciarle que había terminado su peinado.

El mal humor con el que había llegado poco a poco se fue disipando, sin embargo regresó cuando llego a ese nuevo tema.

—Tengo una nueva estudiante de fuera que es… —el tono de su voz cambió y fue notado de inmediato por su padre que se preocupó un poco—, horrible —finalizó sin mucho entusiasmo.

—¿Horrible cómo que está muy fea o es una horrible persona por su carácter? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Kanan soltó una pequeña risita tratando de imaginar a Mari O'hara como una joven fea pero su imaginación no pudo con tanta exigencia, debía reconocer que era linda fisicamente, pero solo eso.

—Una horrible persona definitivamente —dijo fijando la mirada en la ventana, el evento de su pelea seguía repitiendose en su mente, aún se preguntaba si había manejado la situación correctamente o había reaccionado de manera exagerada—. Su nombre es O'hara Mari.

—¿O'hara? ¿Cómo el O'hara dueño de la mitad de la ciudad? —cuestionó el hombre levantando una ceja incrédulo.

—Bueno eso no lo sé, no dijo mucho realmente —los gestos de su cara denotaban molestia por la situación—, tuve que sacarla de mi clase antes de saber más. Es una chica rubia muy altanera con acento americano, no podría decir más sobre ella aunque quisiera.

Kanan no quería seguir con el tema pero su padre parecía querer hablar más al respecto y no lo quiso cortar.

—Sí, sin duda alguna, la chica que describes es la hija de O'hara-dono —rodaba los ojos de un lado al otro tratando de recordar más sobre la chica—, me parece que tú ya la conocías, ella estuvo una temporada por aquí en su infancia, antes de perder a su madre en el terrible accidente en el que se vieron involucrados.

La información generó gran interés en Kanan quien ahora demandaba saber todo lo que su padre recordará y que ella no lo hacía porque probablemente había pasado hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Sólo se fueron? Yo no la recuerdo ni un poco —Kanan trataba de exprimir sus recuerdos pero nada venía a su mente.

—Sería difícil que lo hicieras, ella apenas era una bebé y tú tendrías escaso años. No fue mucho tiempo el que vivieron aquí de cualquier manera —tomó un vaso que se encontraba en la mesita de servicio y dió un pequeño sorbo—, pero si es esa misma chica entonces debes tener paciencia con ella hija, la pobre debe haber sufrido mucho cuando perdió a su madre.

—Yo también perdí a la mía, padre, y no soy una niña caprichosa que va por la vida queriendo joder a todos los demás —el enojo que contuvo en la mañana amenazaba con salir de nuevo.

—Tranquila hija, sé por lo que tu pasaste, pero también sé que tuviste buena guia y es por eso que eres una buena mujer, ella tal vez no tuvo tan buena suerte —tosió un poco al concluir la frase, alertando a Kanan.

—¿Estás bien padre? Llamaré al doctor —ya se había levantado cuando sintió un tirón en su ropa deteniendo su carrera.

—Espera hija, estoy bien, sólo me cansé, ya sabes que a veces acumulo liquidos en los pulmones, además ya casi es hora de las pruebas vespertinas de todas formas —se enderezó de la cama para tranquilizarla—, es mejor que te vayas ahora antes de que sea más noche para que no regreses tan tarde a casa. Me preocupo cuando andas sola por las calles.

—Mejor esperaré a que vengan por ti para las pruebas y después me iré —regresó para sentarse a su lado cruzando los brazos para dar por concluida la discusión.

Kanan podía ser una persona tan terca y si como parecía, Mari O'hara la hacía perder los estribos tan fácil, la chica se convertiría en su talón de Aquiles y eso preocupaba a su padre quien conocía muy bien a su hija para saber que seguramente terminaría metiéndose en problemas por esa razón. Tendría que tener un ojo extra sobre su niña delfín para asegurarse que todo fuera bien entre ellas.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: Una nueva ¿amiga?**

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, han sido muy generosos conmigo. Sigo emocionada con el live de Aqours y aunque ha sido una semana movida entre tantos pendientes y cosas de trabajo pero ahí me voy adaptando a esto de estar escribiendo constantemente. Debo decir que ya llevo escritos algunos capis por adelantado, pero aun asi tomare en cuenta lo que me han dicho. Sigo recibiendo grandes atenciones por parte de mi beta y coautora y creo que es por eso que puedo seguir avanzando sin quedarme atorada, de nuevo muchas gracias Kuv Mag Max Bigotes.

He leído que la pareja ChikaRuby no es muy de su agrado y lo entiendo, podríamos pensar que la mejor pareja para Ruby hubiera sido Yohane, pero la razón por la que decidí ponerla con Chika es porque ya no quiero ver sufrir a Kan Kan Mikan y es que en cada fic que he leído casi siempre o termina sola o es la villana o sufre mucho y a mi la verdad si me gusta Chika, es por eso que decidí explorar esta pareja, lo siento si no es muy de su agrado, pero también quería que Dia sacara su lado protector con su hermana y creo que lo puede hacer mejor con Chika que con Yohane. Pero como dije, esto es percepción mía, vamos a ver cómo se van acomodando las cosas para que avance el ChikaRuby, por el momento vamos avanzando con nuestra trama principal.

~•~

La semana había pasado con rapidez. Tanto Dia como Kanan habían hecho llegar sus quejas a la directora sobre la alumna O'hara Mari. La respuesta fue que hablaría con ella, pero que dadas las circunstancias en las que la habían aceptado en la escuela, iban a necesitar ser pacientes con ella.

—Seguramente O'hara-dono pagó mucho dinero para que aceptaran a su hija en la escuela —bufó Kanan dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de profesores con algo de cansancio.

—Según lo que me comentó mi padre, O'hara-san siempre ha hecho generosas donaciones a la escuela, no es de extrañar que la directora tenga que darle un trato preferencial —explicó Dia restándole importancia para después ofrecerle una taza de té a su amiga.

—Gracias —Kanan tomó la taza y continuó con su queja—, entonces básicamente la directora no hará nada con esa chica —trató de tomar un sorbo de té pero Dia se había empeñado en quemarle la lengua y lo había preparado muy caliente para su gusto.

—Bueno ella puede estar atada de brazos pero nosotras no —sacó un libro de su portafolio presumiendolo a Kanan—, tenemos las herramientas en nuestras manos para poner a la chica en cintura —dudó un momento antes de continuar—, sólo no pierdas los estribos con ella porque acuerdate que el que se enoja pierde —de nuevo volvió a bufar por encima de su taza de té.

Kanan sabía qué Dia tenía razón. Ellas eran las profesoras y O'hara Mari era una estudiante más. No lograba entender por qué le afectaba tanto esa chica. Todos éstos días había estado pensando en lo mismo y ni siquiera habían vuelto a tener un encuentro, al menos no uno demasiado fuerte.

Pensó que tal vez era la tristeza que reflejaba su mirada, porque detrás de esos ojos rabiosos se encontraba un profundo vacío que pudo identificar ya que hubo un tiempo en que ella lo sintió en sí misma. Tal vez solo era eso.

Habían acordado tomar al toro por los cuernos y Dia parecía tener un buen plan para la estudiante, sin embargo Kanan no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para ayudar a la chica. Al final todo se trataba de hacer su trabajo y tratar de educar y encauzar su vida o por lo menos su actitud, pero con ésta joven todo se le complicaba a Kanan.

~•~

La clase de Dia había transcurrido con relativa tranquilidad y había decidido echar a andar su plan para imponer un poco de presión en el grupo y ayudar a la integración de todos.

Antes de que concluyera la clase, comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón palabras aisladas.

—Ensayo

—Revisión mensual

—100 000 palabras

—Libro a elegir

—Parejas

—50% de la calificación final

—10% presentación final del trabajo

—1 calificación para ambas

Miradas interrogantes demandaban respuestas y Dia se tomó su tiempo para iniciar la explicación.

—Este año vamos a fomentar el trabajo grupal —explicó con voz serena y pausada—, sé que no disfrutan particularmente de la literatura pero la mayoría de ustedes planea ingresar a la universidad y necesitaran estar preparadas para ello —se dirigió al escritorio para tomar la lista de asistencia entre sus manos—. Cuando escuchen su nombre levanten su mano para que sepan con quién trabajarán. El ensayo que me van a entregar será realizado por parejas y deberá tener por lo menos 100 000 palabras —escuchó murmullos en reproche por lo que elevó su tono de voz—, el libro es de elección libre y mensualmente serán revisados sus avances. Es importante recalcar que la calificación que obtengan en su ensayo será igual para ambas y será el 50% de su calificación final —les dió un segundo para que asimilaran la información y continuó—, 10% más será por una presentación que tendrán que hacer una vez hayan finalizado su ensayo y el otro 40% será de las evaluaciones.

El grupo se había quedado en silencio. Usualmente la carga escolar para el último año es menor debido los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad combinado con la carga de la graduación y los clubes pero Dia no quiso seguir el patrón y fue más estricta con ese grupo en particular.

—¿Alguien tiene alguna duda? —preguntó en general pero no obtuvo respuesta verbal aunque tenía muchas miradas desaprobatorias sobre si—. Muy bien, si todo está claro, ahora prosigamos a formar las parejas.

Fue formando las parejas al azar, todas menos una. Fue diciendo los nombres de las alumnas descartando una a una, hasta llegar a la que le interesaba.

—O'hara Mari — esperó a recibir respuesta sin despegar la mirada de su lista y como siempre todo se quedó en silencio— ¿O'hara Mari? — insistió elevando el volumen de su voz.

Un segundo después una mano se elevó en el ya conocido pupitre al fondo del salón. La chica tenía mala cara y apenas hacia el esfuerzo por contestar.

—Tú trabajarás con Watanabe You —dijo con voz cortante Dia manteniendo su cara seria.

You elevó la mano y la llevó hacia su frente mientras respondía con gran entusiasmo, aunque a una chica en particular no le agrado mucho esa respuesta.

—¡Yousoro! haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Dia se despidió del grupo después de atender algunas quejas en desacuerdo con las parejas que había formado pero no permitió ningún cambio. La misma chica que anteriormente había visto con desagrado el que su novia estuviera ahora emparejada con cierta rubia fue quien más protestó. Esta era una de las cosas que le había ganado el descontento de algunas estudiantes.

~•~

You se aproximó a Mari para hablar del proyecto. Sin embargo la chica no estaba muy interesada en entablar conversación y You no supo bien cómo abordarla. Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

Mari se encontraba con los audífonos colocados en los oídos escuchando música estridente y a un volumen considerablemente elevado. You hizo movimientos tratando de llamar su atención y al no haber respuesta se sentó sobre la mesa de la chica, lo que generó una reacción inmediata.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —dijo la chica indignada.

You se limitó a estirar su mano en señal de saludo.

—Soy Watanabe You, mucho gusto en conocerte —su voz era tan jovial y animada que no parecía poder perturbarse por nada de lo que la chica le dijera.

Mari dudó antes de contestar el saludo y se retiró los audífonos de los oídos enrollando el cable lentamente alrededor de su celular y tomando su tiempo para guardarlo dentro de su mochila.

En parte esperaba que la chica se retirara de su mesa pero no, You permaneció en la misma posición sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, a lo que no le quedó más remedio que responder.

—O'hara Mari —respondió sin querer hacer contacto visual con ella.

You invadió el espacio personal de su compañera y se acercó más de la cuenta mostrando su entusiasmo contagioso para ver si con eso lograba hacerla reaccionar.

—Mucho gusto O'hara Mari, puedes llamarme You o You-chan —dijo con tono alegre.

—Umm —Mari la miraba de arriba abajo como si de un bicho se tratara. Usualmente nadie se acercaba a ella después de una o dos groserías, pero esta chica pasaba completamente de ellas—. Lo dejaremos en Watanabe-san —la retiró estirando su mano para empujarla levemente, su voz aun sonaba cortante, pero se había generado un ambiente más cordial entre ellas.

—Entonces Mari-chan, ¿de qué libro quieres que hagamos el trabajo? —You estaba determinada a comenzar con el pie derecho con esta chica a pesar de su negativa.

—No recuerdo haberte dicho que me podías llamar por mi nombre —trató de sonar afilada pero con la sonrisa en el rostro de su compañera era muy difícil hacerlo.

—¡Oh vamos! Mari-chan, tendremos que trabajar juntas todo el año así que lo podemos hacer más fácil para las dos —explicó la chica sin borrar su sonrisa—, además, éste trabajo equivale el 50% de la calificación final, así que si lo hacemos bien, no importará qué tan mal salgamos en los temibles exámenes finales. ¡Dios sabe que odio la literatura! —se bajó del pupitre de Mari haciendo un puchero que se le hizo gracioso a la rubia y se colocó a un costado de ella inclinándose en una reverencia—. ¿Te parece bien si nos vemos en la semana para iniciar? —la miraba con ojitos juguetones y Mari tuvo que terminar de bajar sus barreras, ésta chica no entendía de indirectas.

—Esta bien Watanabe-san —con molestia se inclinó sobre su mochila para sacar nuevamente su celular y tomar una foto a la chica—. Dime tu número telefónico y te mandaré un mensaje para ponernos de acuerdo.

You le dió su número telefónico antes de ser literalmente arrastrada de ahí por una chica de cabello largo y rojizo que la miraba con ganas de querer matarla. Era una chica bonita aunque Mari pensó que estaba exagerando demasiado al verse en extremo posesiva. Era el tipo de persona que no soportaba.

—Nos podremos de acuerdo Mari-chan —le gritó You tratando de despedirse por encima de la otra chica que seguía mirándola con mala cara a lo que Mari respondió sacando la lengua para molestarla más.

~•~

La sesión del club de literatura había estado muy intensa. A pesar de contar con pocos miembros, las chicas eran muy apasionadas con la lectura.

Hubo un momento de tensión cuando Hanamaru entró en debate con Yoshiko sobre si el protagonista hacía lo correcto en tratar de conquistar a la hija de su jefe a pesar de ser ella 10 años menor que él.

Hanamaru alegaba que para el amor la edad no debería ser factor y Yoshiko-san decía que estaba de acuerdo pero no cuando esté rompía las leyes y es que la chica de la historia tenía apenas 12 años y el protagonista 22, cuando lo conoció y se enamoró de él. Hanamaru decía que aunque tal vez era muy joven a esa edad, cuando se reencontraron unos años después ese amor seguía estando presente y por lo tanto no era algo que podía ser considerado como un capricho sino como amor verdadero y como tal debía ser respetado.

Al final para terminar la discusión Hanamaru había pedido la opinión de Dia quien se vio en un aprieto para responder y terminó saliendo por la tangente ya que en cierto modo se sintió aludida por la historia. Las chicas poco a poco abandonaron el aula después de concluir la discusión, las únicas que quedaban eran Hanamaru y Yoshiko-san quienes se negaban a dejar morir la controversia aún.

A Dia le llamaba la atención que a pesar de estar en una aparente discusión, el lenguaje corporal de ambas chicas decía que estaban muy cómodas entre ellas. Hanamaru hacía gestos exagerados en algunos momentos y llegaba a invadir lo que Dia consideraba como espacio personal de la otra chica, mientras que Yoshiko-san tendía a dar suaves toques tanto en el cuerpo como en el rostro de Hanamaru, lo cual encontró irritante.

—Ejem— hizo un sonido para llamar la atención de sus estudiantes—, es bueno que disfruten las sesiones, sin embargo hemos terminado por el día de hoy —se dirigió a Hanamaru— Kunikida-san, me permitirías hablar contigo un momento.

Hanamaru asintió algo nerviosa y se despidió de Yoshiko-san con un abrazo que Dia vió por el rabillo del ojo tratando de no prestar tanta atención, sin embargo no había podido evitarlo.

—No sabía que eras muy cercana a Tsushima-san —le dijo a su estudiante antes de comprender que eso no era para lo que la había llamado y se reprendió internamente por su intromisión

—Es una amiga de la infancia zura~, es solo que antes no habíamos podido convivir tanto como ahora —le respondió despreocupada restándole importancia.

—Ah bien, bueno —se sintió apenada de haber preguntado pero no podía negar que quería escuchar la respuesta—, de cualquier forma, el tema que quería tratar contigo era otro —recobró la compostura aclarando su garganta—. He notado que sientes una pasión especial por la lectura, y me preguntaba qué tal te sientes con respecto a la escritura.

—¿Escritura? ¿Zura~? —preguntó con curiosidad—, bueno, como sabes Dia-sama amo leer casi tanto como amo comer —se sonrojó ligeramente y fue su turno de reprenderse por decir algo así, pero continuó—, aunque he escrito pequeñas historias, la mayoría sólo han sido parte de actividades escolares y no es algo en lo que sea muy buena.

Dia asentía en aprobación a sus palabras, en realidad ya había tenido la oportunidad de leer alguno de esos trabajos escolares en los cuales, para su fortuna, había compartido créditos con su hermana menor, por lo que conocía su estilo y se le hacía realmente bueno, solo que quería ver cómo había evolucionado desde ese entonces hasta ahora, en algo propio y no solo en trabajos escolares.

—¿Me permitirías leer alguna de esas historias? —vio la duda formarse en la cara de su alumna y un ligero rubor aparecer en sus mejillas—. Permíteme explicarme, me ha llegado información referente a un concurso de historias japonesas originales. Aún no sé mucho al respecto, pero si soy honesta, de inmediato pensé en ti —los ojos de Maru se abrieron con sorpresa y Día rectificó sus palabras—, bueno pensé en que tal vez te gustaría participar.

Hanamaru sintió emoción mezclado también con miedo, miedo de no estar a la altura de las expectativas que su maestra favorita se había formulado sobre ella y emoción por la oportunidad de poder expresarse de esa manera.

—Puedo mostrarle... —dijo la chica en respuesta con un poco de inseguridad—, mis historias... pero no le garantizo que sean muy buenas —agacho la mirada desviandola de la de Dia—, nunca nadie las ha leído y siento un poco de… miedo… de que usted lo haga Dia-sama.

—Confia en mi Hanamaru-san —Dia sostuvo su rostro por la barbilla para hacerla alzar la mirada y que sus ojos se cruzaran—, sé reconocer el talento cuando lo veo —el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas se tiñó aún más intenso por el gesto y la cercanía que tenían.

—Lo hago Dia-sama, yo confío en usted, siempre lo he hecho —Hanamaru le sostuvo la mirada y por un segundo Dia se dejó vagar en el resplandor que iluminaba los ojos de su joven alumna—. ¡Por favor cuide de mí!

Al percatarse de que aún tenía sostenida la barbilla de la joven y ante sus palabras tan llenas de pasión que la hicieron acercarse más de la cuenta Dia entró en pánico, la soltó con rapidez y dió unos pasos hacia atrás con torpeza evidente y busco desesperadamente retomar el control y establecer de nuevo los límites alumna maestra que tan tontamente había roto ella misma.

—Esperare tus escritos Hanamaru-san —no se arriesgó a repetir el contacto visual y se limitó a guardar sus pertenencias dentro de su portafolio haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por no tirar los que sus manos agarraban.

—Permítame buscarlos el fin de semana y el lunes los traeré. Gracias por pensar en mí Dia-sama —hizo una inclinación.

Dia notó que la chica aún permanecía en el mismo lugar debatiéndose entre retirarse o decir algo más.

—¿Pasa algo Hanamaru-san? —se arriesgó a preguntar queriendo salir de allí de inmediato si le daba la oportunidad.

—No… bueno, la verdad hay algo más que quería preguntarle, pero si no quiere responder, esta bien, no quiero incomodarla ni nada —su voz denotaba nerviosismo y Día tragó saliva—. Hace un momento, noté que no fue muy sincera con su opinión al respecto del libro —sin darse cuenta la mayor había comenzado a sudar de las manos—. ¿Me podría decir realmente su opinión al respecto?

Dia ya habia olvidado todo lo referente a ese momento incomodo. Ella amaba las historias de amor y las leía en todas las formas posibles, contrario a la imagen con la se manejaba, ella creía que todas las formas de amor debían ser libres y odiaba ponerle etiquetas a las cosas, pero siendo profesora muchas veces tenía que editar lo que pensaba. Y ahora se debatía entre responder o no a la persona que lograba generarle dudas internas con respecto a ese tema.

—Yo… umm… —dudaba si responder o no con honestidad.

—No es necesario que responda —de inmediato Hanamaru rompió sus palabras al ver la duda en el rostro de Dia—, podremos hablar de eso en otro momento Dia-sama, solo… es solo que quería saber su opinion del tema.

Un silencio incómodo se generó en el aula y antes de que Día pudiera decir algo más Hanamaru salió del salón y ella le siguió tomando caminos en sentidos opuestos.

"¿Por qué no pude responderle? Estoy a favor de todas las formas de amor, no es tan complicado, el amor es amor, sin embargo... ¿Qué tiene ésta niña que me hace dudar tanto?". Eran los pensamientos de Dia que ahora estaba lista para irse a casa y echó un último vistazo a la escuela antes de tomar rumbo a la parada de autobús

~•~

Mari O'Hara no se consideraba a sí misma buena estudiante. Nunca le había gustado la escuela del todo pero por ahora lo único que la mantenía en "libertad", era precisamente éste lugar. Odiaba llegar a casa y tener que enfrentar su realidad, es por eso que pasaba el mayor tiempo posible en la escuela.

Todos los días salía muy temprano de casa para llegar desde que abrían las puertas de la institución y al término de las clases se escondía en salones que no estuvieran en uso o como el día de hoy que se había refugiado en la biblioteca.

Nunca se había considerado una persona con aptitudes académicas y casi nunca cumplía con los trabajos escolares, es por eso que estaba ahí todavía. Mari había perdido un año en el extranjero por lo que superaba en edad a sus compañeras de tercer año.

Pasó toda la tarde inmersa en libros potenciales para el trabajo en parejas que haría con Watanabe You. Se había sentido rara platicando con ella, la familiaridad con la que la había tratado era algo que no había conocido antes y en cierta forma no sabía cómo actuar. Pensó que debería alejarla pero sus primeros intentos no habían servido de nada más que para hacer que la chica que siempre estaba con ella se sintiera celosa. Porque definitivamente eso eran celos.

Cuando la bibliotecaria le notificó que estaban por cerrar, la chica recogió todas sus pertenencias y se colocó sus acostumbrados audífonos. Estaba prohibido el uso de ese tipo de aparatos en la escuela, dentro y fuera del aula, pero Mari nunca fue una persona que siguiera las reglas así que le daba igual si alguien le llamaba la atención. De cualquier forma, no es como que hubiera mucha gente a esa hora y menos profesores.

Caminaba despreocupada hacia la salida, cuando se topó de frente con una mujer que vestía un elegante traje sastre en color azul marino y no se veía muy contenta de verla.

—Señorita O'Hara —su tono de voz sonaba bastante molesto—, ya sabe usted que no se pueden utilizar celulares dentro de la institución.

Mari descaradamente apenas empezaba a guardar sus audífonos de mala gana frente a la mirada inquisidora de la mujer mayor.

—Perdón Directora no la escuché, ¿qué decía? —ésto fue suficiente para detonar el enojo de la mujer, quien ahora parecía temblar conteniendose frente a la chica.

—Señorita O'Hara, creo que el acuerdo al que llegamos con su padre es que usted se comportaría y no haría lo mismo que en el extranjero, ya que si ese fuera el caso no tendría reparos en expulsarla de ésta honorable institución —el tono de voz se fue elevando y ahora parecía que le estaba gritando.

—Y no me he comportado mal —dijo Mari levantando los hombros evitando el contacto visual pero mostrándose sorprendida e inocente de cualquier cargo si es que los tenía.

—¿No se ha comportado mal? —la directora se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz respirando profundo—. Entonces explíqueme, ¿por qué se han quejado al menos 6 profesores sobre su comportamiento en el aula?

—Por que sus docentes son muy sensibles, no aguantan nada y la verdad me aburren sus clases —Mari sabía que estaba llevando a la mujer al límite pero no le gustaba ser reprendida.

—¡Además de todo tiene el descaro de responder eso! —inhaló aire profundamente y controló su tono de voz—. Señorita O'Hara no he recibido su solicitud de ingreso a clubes extraescolares, recuerdo haber sido muy clara con usted y su padre que eso no estaba abierto a negociación, así que me dice a qué club se unirá o la expulsó en éste momento.

La amenaza estaba en el aire y aún así Mari no cedió en su posición. Seguía negándose a seguir las reglas de su padre y de la directora aún cuando eso solo precipitara más su situación actual.

—Ya le había dicho que no estoy interesada en nada de eso, sólo déjeme terminar el curso escolar y se podrá deshacer de mi sin problemas —se cruzó de brazos malhumorada.

—Muy bien señorita, si esa es su decisión, entonces informaré a su padre la mía. Está usted expulsada —las palabras eran afiladas y resonaron en todo el lugar.

Mari iba a replicar a sus palabras pero fueron interrumpidas por una voz animosa que reconoció sin problema aunque solo la había escuchado una vez antes.

—¡Mari-chan! Por fin te encuentro —gritó a lo lejos y ambas voltearon a verla—. Aquí traigo la solicitud que me pediste —la chica había llegado corriendo proveniente de las escaleras que llevaban al último piso donde las chicas de tercer año tomaban clases, Mari no tenía idea a qué se refería su compañera cuando llegó hasta ella llevando una hoja en la mano.

—¡Buenas tardes directora! —dijo You acercándose a ellas haciendo un reverencia—. Mari-chan, disculpa la demora, no encontraba la solicitud —dijo en voz alta dirigiéndose a Mari quien seguía sin saber a qué se refería You.

—¿Solicitud? — preguntó Mari confundida.

—Si, lo que me pediste para ingresar al club de natación. Aquí la tengo —le extendió una hoja que estaba a medio llenar.

You guiñó discretamente un ojo a Mari mientras la directora tomaba el papel para leerlo y ella supo que era la salida que estaba esperando.

—¡Oh! ¡Si, gracias You-chan! —le siguió la corriente ahora que tenía una tabla a la cual asirse antes de terminar en el fondo del mar—. Aquí está mi solicitud, quería darle la sorpresa —dijo Mari esbozando una sonrisa forzada a la mujer.

La directora leyó la hoja que You le entregó y después de leer unas líneas se las devolvió enojada.

—Aquí no dice su nombre —agito el papel—, ni siquiera es su hoja de solicitud de ingreso.

—¡Ah sí, perdón! —You se rascó la nuca nerviosa—. Creo que tomé una que no era —se asomo para ver el contenido que ya sabía cuál era—. Debí haber tomado la hoja equivocada al salir a prisa del salón, si me lo permite iremos por un formato nuevo al consejo escolar y se lo entregaremos de inmediato —ofreció y no muy segura de darle la oportunidad la directora les permitió hacer eso.

—Ya está señora directora, ahora no me puede correr —dijo Mari con cierta altivez.

—Aun no, pero sino veo esa solicitud en mi escritorio mañana a más tardar, quedarás expulsada —le advirtió devolviéndole la hoja—. Aunque esto no la salva si no cambia su comportamiento, tendremos muchos problemas si no mejora su actitud. No quiero una queja más de usted y no hay cambios de clubes —la directora las miro a las dos y se despidió—. Que tengan buena tarde —continuó su camino hacia el final del pasillo.

Mari esperó hasta perderla de vista antes de deshacer su falsa sonrisa.

—No tenías que hacer eso, lo tenía controlado —dijo fríamente a su salvadora mientras ambas se echaron a caminar rumbo del salón del consejo para pedir una solicitud.

—Te iban a expulsar, no creo que todo estuviera bajo control. Creo que lo que quieres en realidad decir es gracias, así que, de nada —la chica vestía el uniforme deportivo y despedía un olor a agua clorada que le resultó extraño a Mari.

—Umm… bueno, si… gracias —Mari habló en un tono tan bajo que apenas fue audible para You.

Llegaron al salón y la pequeña Ruby estaba sentada en uno de los escritorios haciendo papeleo y apenas levantó la vista cuando la joven energética la saludó con su característico modo.

—¡Ohayousoro! —entró en el salón con Mari detrás—. Ruby-san podrías ayudarnos con una solicitud de ingreso al club, Mari-chan se va a apuntar a uno.

—O'hara-san para ti —la corrigió pero You no le hizo caso.

—Si claro, toma —la joven busco en una fila de documentos y al encontrar el que buscaba se lo extendió a You que de inmediato comenzó a llenarlo sin consultar a Mari.

Ruby las miro a ambas, Mari se veía molesta pero no hacía nada por meterse y You estaba tan entretenida llenando las casillas de la hoja que no le prestaba atención a su compañera ni le preguntaba nada.

—¡Muy bien está listo! —alzó la hoja con orgullo y le entregó a Ruby esa y la otra que ya llevaba, la pequeña las leyó enseguida.

—¡Un par nuevo de integrantes del club de natación! —sonrió la niña y procedió a poner el sello correspondiente sin mucho trámite en ambas hojas—. Sabía lo de Riko-san, pero me alegro por O'hara-san también.

—Espera, ¿qué? —hasta entonces Mari intervino—. ¿Club de natación? ¿Qué diablos?

—No se admiten las malas palabras en este lugar —sonó una voz detrás y al voltear pudieron ver a Takami Chika entrar en el salón del consejo.

Se sintió la tensión por unos segundos y rápidamente You habló para romperla.

—Lo siento Chika-chan, Mari y yo ya nos íbamos —jalo a la chica del brazo y de inmediato salieron del lugar a pesar de las protestas de la más grande.

Eso no pasó desapercibido para Mari pero no quiso preguntar sobre ello, no era su problema.

—Entonces dime, ¿qué días practicamos? —la detuvo en el pasillo acorralandola contra la pared.

—Lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves y viernes después de clases —dijo You contando con los dedos de las manos y Mari bufó poniéndose a su lado.

Las dos se sentaron en el suelo recargándose contra la pared.

—Eso es toda la semana, no puedo asistir toda la semana, tengo otras cosas que hacer —Mari mintió, en realidad no tenía nada que hacer, solo se escondía en la escuela hasta el término del día pero estar en un club siempre estuvo fuera de interés para ella, así que le daba un poco igual si era de cocina o natación.

—Técnicamente tienes que hacer una prueba antes de que oficialmente te acepten en el equipo —sonrió y Mari enarco una ceja, aún no estaba salvada del todo—. Este año llegaremos hasta las nacionales —dijo emocionada recobrando su ánimo—. Tenemos a la mejor entrenadora en todo Japón —explicó You con orgullo—, es muy estricta en la selección de sus competidoras, espero estés a la altura de la prueba. ¿Sabes nadar, verdad?

—¿No habías pensado en ese pequeño detalle? —You negó y su cara se puso triste y eso enterneció un poco a Mari que la vio como si fuera un pequeño cachorro—. Si sé nadar.

—¡Genial! —la chica recobró su ánimo—. ¡Iremos a practicar!

—Ya veremos —dijo la rubia aún sin contagiarse del todo de su humor.

Mari estaba agradecida con su salvadora, aunque no quería unirse a ningún club, pero de todos los que habían el que menos le desagradaba era el de natación, después de todo su familia tenía un gran hotel a la orilla del mar en su propia isla, sería el colmo que no supiera al menos nadar. El agua podía llegar a ser relajante así que, ¿qué podía salir mal?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: El trío problemático

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Hola! como en cada capítulo agradezco que hayan tomado su tiempo de leer y dejarme un reviewsito. En especial a: pankeke, Susy Cullen, Chipiel, anon chido, Yui Funami Sonoda, Alondra Scarlett, krishellsolis y Mag Max Kuv Bigotes._

 _Me alegra que les esté gustando, para quien preguntó si había un poco de tensión entre You y Chika, si es verdad, hay tensión entre ellas y vamos a descubrir por fin qué fue lo que pasó. Como en todo capítulo agradezco la ayuda de mi coautora y beta Mag Max que es además la encargada del drama entre el trío tortuoso (como yo les llamo) de las de segundo. Espero que lo disfruten._

Riko Sakurauchi llegó a Uranohoshi como estudiante transferida, procedente de Otonokizaka una escuela ubicada en Tokio. Ella era una chica de ciudad acostumbrada al bullicio propio de la metrópoli y a una cantidad abundante de personas yendo y viniendo sin parar en una ciudad que nunca duerme, el cambio fue brutal para ella cuando pasó a vivir a Uchiura. Un pueblo pequeño, pocas personas que se conocían unas a otras, la tranquilidad de un pueblo costero que se dedicaba mayoritariamente a la pesca y cuyo mayor atractivo era un pequeño acuario y sus templos sintoistas.

Su pasión desde pequeña había sido tocar el piano. Amaba recorrer las teclas creando música, era como una droga para ella, sin embargo de un momento a otro todo se acabó, esa pasión que sentía se esfumó de sus manos y sus dedos no volvieron a tocar una tecla más del piano, tuvo problemas para tocar y muchos más para componer música.

En parte esa fue la razón por la cual aceptó irse de Tokio con su familia cuando su padre recibió la oportunidad de un nuevo trabajo en aquel pequeño pueblo. Era su chance de poder recuperar lo que había perdido y ansiaba volver a encontrar.

Al principio creía que el cambio le bastaría para ayudarla a retomar lo que había perdido, pero los días pasaban y seguía sintiéndose incompleta. La primera amiga que hizo en éste nuevo lugar fue Takami Chika, una chica de cabello del color de las mandarinas que inyectaba gran energía a todos los que la rodeaban donde quiera que estaba. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber que serían compañeras de clase.

La mejor amiga de Chika era Watanabe You. Otra jovencita con la que compartía clase, de humor alegre y pícaro, con un encanto natural que la hacía resaltar haciendo que más de uno o una volteara a verla, tenían un cierto atractivo que la hacía popular entre las personas. Las tres chicas tuvieron gran afinidad desde el principio, se divertían mucho y lo hacían prácticamente todo juntas.

Gran casualidad fue que Chika y Riko encima de todo fueran vecinas, por lo que no fue sorpresa que Chika le confesará a Riko que estaba enamorada de ella pasado un tiempo. Se habían vuelto tan cercanas que la amistad que sentían la una por la otra estaba difuminando los límites de su relación y era evidente que Chika gustaba de Riko más allá de sólo amigas.

El problema fue que Riko se había enamorado de alguien más.

Por esa razón dudó al momento de responder a su proposición y dar el sí. No podría corresponder los sentimientos de Chika de esa manera cuando su corazón estaba ilusionado con alguien más y es que Riko se enamoró del carácter juguetón de Watanabe You, de su mirada infantil y sincera, de su carácter tan espontáneo, de su atlético cuerpo, de su entusiasmo y de la manera de ser cuando estaba juntas.

El problema venía cuando la miraba interactuar con otras chicas. You siempre fue popular, siempre rodeada de personas, además de Chika, siempre con alguien que estaba interesado en ella y la chica correspondía a la atención de todos. Por esa razón Riko se sentía insegura de si acercarse a You pues consideraba que no la tomaría en serio o que simplemente declinaría sus sentimientos en favor de alguien más. De hecho en algún punto llegó a sentir celos de la misma Chika pues era la mejor amiga de You y You estaba demasiado apegada a ella, Riko tenía la seguridad de que You quería a Chika como más que solo una amiga.

Todo se volvió confuso.

Riko le dijo a Chika que en realidad quería a alguien más a lo que ella le pidió que le diera la oportunidad de enamorarla y ver si las cosas podrían funcionar, por lo que ambas comenzaron a salir ocultandolo de su amiga, solo que no era nada serio ni real. Sin embargo era notorio el hecho de que Riko fue haciéndose más y más celosa y posesiva con You. Al grado de que eso generó algunos roces en su incipiente relación con Chika.

Del mismo modo en que Chika se acercó a Riko, You no pudo evitar acercarse también. You admiraba a la chica y la animaba a intentar volver a la música, a hacer lo que amaba y a dejarse llevar. De algún modo comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntas, incluso cuando Chika no estaba, de hecho preferían así. Hubo un punto en el cual estando las dos a solas y con el ambiente propicio, You se aventuró a besar a Riko y está fue correspondida.

Las cosas no podían ser mejores y peores a la vez.

Ahora Riko no sabía qué hacer para confesarle la verdad a Chika y terminar lo suyo. Al final la bomba acabó explotando cuando Chika se enteró de todo ésto, demás está decir que lo tomó bastante mal haciendo pasar muy malos momentos a sus amigas, ya que ninguna supo manejar la situación y terminaron distanciandose. Antes de todo esto, las tres habían acordado unirse al mismo club, para pasar juntas el mayor tiempo posible, pero después de que Chika descubriera besándose a You y a Riko en el cuarto de esta última, todo acuerdo previo se rompió y Chika terminó postulandose para presidenta del consejo estudiantil para evitar volver a verlas.

Pocas fueron las palabras que cruzaron después de eso, Chika les hizo imposible a sus amigas explicarle qué fue lo que pasó realmente y su amistad se rompió. Hubo diversos intentos por arreglar las cosas y aunque pudieron al menos llevar las cosas en paz, aún permanecía esa platica pendiente para sanar las heridas y volver a retomar su vieja amistad. Se hizo imposible y dejaron solo que el tiempo se hiciera cargo. Las cosas se tranquilizaron en apariencia pues cada que estaban en un mismo lugar alguna de las dos partes afectadas, el ambiente se tornaba extraño y alguna terminaba retirándose para evitar una confrontación.

Haciendo de lado ese hecho, durante las vacaciones Riko y You tuvieron el tiempo necesario para afianzar su relación. Riko entendía la tristeza que You sentía de haber perdido a su mejor amiga y aunque trataba de no sentir culpabilidad, muchas veces se encontró tratando de llenar ese vacío para You, quien cada que lo notaba, la detenía para recordarle que ella era su amada novia y no necesitaba que reemplazara a Chika, el lugar de Chika iba a permanecer intacto para cuando su amiga decidiera perdonarlas y pudieran recuperar su vieja amistad.

Fue entonces cuando Riko recuperó la pasión que había perdido por la música, pudo componer de nuevo, lo hacía para ella y lo hacía para expresar todas esas cosas que You le hacía sentir. Se encontraba llenando de música todo momento y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió verdaderamente feliz. Las cosas buenas y malas que había pasado le sirvieron de experiencia y el amor que sentía la impulsó a volver a expresar todos sus sentimientos a través del piano y sus composiciones.

Aunque había un pequeño problema. Riko amaba a You y You amaba a Riko, pero eso mismo que le provocó inseguridad al inicio, seguía haciéndola sentir insegura después. You era muy llevadera con todas las chicas que conocía y a pesar de siempre estarle recordando a Riko cuanto la amaba, está no podía evitar sentir celos de todas esas chicas que se acercaban a su novia para platicar con ella. Por lo que en más de una ocasión tuvieron alguna riña con respecto de ese tema.

~•~

Por fin había llegado el tan ansiado viernes. Había sido una semana muy larga. Había iniciado sus prácticas con el equipo de natación, estaba muy feliz de haber pasado las pruebas de admisión y que Matsuura-sensei la hubiera dejado unirse al equipo, así podría disfrutar de pasar más tiempo con You-chan, aunque en el fondo era porque no quería dejarla sola con otras chicas que quisieran aprovecharse.

La mañana había transcurrido con tranquilidad y a la hora del almuerzo se escabulló a escondidas de You para conseguir un rico postre para ambas y darle la sorpresa. Tomó el camino corto hacia la cafetería y cuando iba pasando por la oficina del consejo estudiantil se topó con la actual presidenta Ruby Kurosawa y comenzaron a platicar.

—Riko-senpai, ¡buen día! —le dijo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil quien poseía los mismos ojos esmeraldas que Dia-sensei, diferenciándose en el color de cabello que era de un tono rosa, por lo general peinado en dos coletas que le daban un aire de inocencia y que hacían difícil creer que ella fuera la máxima autoridad entre los estudiantes.

—¡Ruby-san buen día! —respondió Riko gentilmente devolviendo el saludo.

—Me da gusto que te hayas decidido por el club de natación, tienen grandes expectativas y grandes metas para éste año y serás un buen elemento entre sus filas para ayudarles a lograr sus objetivos —a pesar de ser más joven, Ruby tomaba su papel muy en serio y estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría con todos los clubes escolares.

—¡Oh si muchas gracias Ruby-san! ¡Rayos! —dijo de pronto recordando algo importante—. Olvidé entregar la solicitud para unirme al club de natación —se llevó la mano a la frente enérgicamente.

—Descuida Riko-senpai, ya You-senpai me entregó ambas solicitudes ayer —explicó Ruby para tranquilizarla.

—¿Ambas solicitudes? —preguntó Riko curiosa de que dijera aquello.

—Si, ayer por la tarde, ya casi cuando me iba vino You-senpai con una chica de cabello rubio, es una nueva estudiante —hizo una pausa tratando de recordar su nombre—, O'hara Mari-san, creo que así se llama.

—Espera, ¡¿qué?! —la sonrisa en la cara de Riko se había ido—. ¿You-chan estuvo aquí con O'hara Mari? ¿La misma O'hara que está en nuestra clase?

—Es la única O'hara que hay en toda la escuela así que me arriesgaría a decir que es ella a quien te refieres, ¿pasa algo Riko-senpai? —Ruby notó un cambio de humor en la chica, era como si una nube negra se hubiera posado sobre su cabeza.

—No… no pasa nada, gracias Ruby-san —Riko trato de desviar la atención pero tenía la mirada ausente y no notó cuando alguien más ingresó a la oficina.

Una voz ya conocida para ella fue quien la sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndola volver a la realidad.

—¡Buen día Ru…! —la animada voz se apagó dando paso a una más cortante—. Ruby-chan, no sabía que estabas ocupada, regresaré más tarde.

La persona que había llegado no era otra que Chika, quien acostumbraba visitar la sala del consejo estudiantil en las horas libres para acompañar a Ruby, distraerse y sobretodo para escapar del salón que compartía con You y Riko.

—Chika-chan, no te vayas, soy yo quien ya se iba —Riko se dió la vuelta rápidamente para detenerla tomándola por el brazo para parar su huida.

No dió tiempo a la chica de contestar, simplemente la dejó en dónde estaba y salió apresurada por la puerta sin darle tiempo a replicar.

Chika siempre había sido una persona muy feliz, era una persona muy optimista y trataba de ver el lado de bueno de las cosas. Su mejor amiga de la infancia era You y compartieron cada paso del camino juntas, desde la primaria hasta la preparatoria. Fue un gran shock para ella enterarse que la que se decía ser su mejor amiga le había "robado" a su primer amor, aunque técnicamente no había sido suya, pero esas cosas no las entiende el corazón.

Se había deprimido mucho después de ver a la pareja a través de la ventana de su cuarto compartiendo en un fogoso beso y fue aún peor cuando las encaró y ninguna negó lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ella prefirió alejarse de ambas para evitar que sus sentimientos interfieran más en su amor correspondido.

Poco tiempo después tomó la decisión de unirse al consejo estudiantil poniendo tierra de por medio, fue electa presidenta mediante votación general sin tener mayor competencia. Fue un gran reto para ella, aunque todos la apoyaron, ya que dentro de sus talentos no se encontraban las actividades administrativas que el puesto requería. Para su fortuna, hubo alguien que estuvo con ella desde el inicio.

Ruby Kurosawa ingresó al consejo estudiantil inmediatamente después de iniciar su primer año en la preparatoria y se encontró teniendo gran afinidad con Chika generando amistad rápidamente. Fue su gran confidente cuando tuvo que atravesar todos sus problemas amorosos y se mantuvo como su pilar cuando tomó el cargo de presidenta del consejo.

Chika y Ruby fueron aprendiendo juntas sobre las actividades del consejo, ayudadas por la experiencia que Ruby había adquirido observando a su hermana en sus años de preparatoria. Como era de esperarse, al término de la gestión de Chika fue Ruby quien la relevó casi por votación unánime, era muy evidente para toda la escuela que ambas chicas hacían un gran equipo y que la transición de una a otra no causaría problemas, al contrario, le daba continuidad al trabajo ya realizado.

Conforme había pasado el tiempo, se hicieron más cercanas, pero las cosas aún eran confusas y no habían puesto en palabras qué tipo de relación tenían, porque había algo más que solo amistad y buenos deseos, solo que la necedad de Chika al aferrarse a su desamor había frenado todo intento, sin contar que la timidez de Ruby no ayudaba al propósito.

Chika se quedó inmóvil en el lugar en donde Riko la había dejado, el toque de la chica generó una tormenta en su interior pero no atinó a decir algo ni hizo gesto alguno, sólo dejó que una lágrima solitaria surcara su rostro, lo cual fue suficiente para que la chica menor corriera a abrazarla para ofrecerle su hombro.

Ruby la tomó entre sus brazos y a pesar de la diferencia de altura, Chika se acurrucó en el pecho de su amiga y dejó salir el sentimiento que Riko le había generado, aún dolía demasiado. Ruby la consolaba acariciando su espalda mientras la sostenía susurrando palabras de aliento.

Estuvieron así durante varios minutos hasta que la chica mayor se calmó, y aún después de eso Ruby le dio suaves besos en sus mejillas jugando con mechones de cabello que estaban en su rostro en su intento por demostrarle su amor.

El momento fue roto cuando escucharon un suave toque en la puerta entreabierta y se separaron de un brinco quedando a una distancia considerable la una de la otra.

—Buen día chicas, ¿hay algún problema? —era Día Kurosawa quien lucía un tanto molesta viendo a Chika y a Ruby siendo tan... tan cercanas.

—Buen día Dia-senpai, no hay ningún problema —fue Ruby quien contestó, pues Chika aún permanecía de espaldas a la puerta, componiendo un poco su semblante.

—¿Esta bien Takami-san? Pude notar que está algo… perturbada —Dia quería saber qué estaba pasando pues al pasar frente a la puerta del consejo estudiantil pudo ver cómo su hermana llenaba de besos el rostro de su senpai.

Dia siempre fue sobreprotectora con Ruby, le costó mucho cambiar su actitud cuando regresó de la universidad, para ella era como si todo permaneciera igual y Ruby fuera su siempre pequeña hermana que necesitaba que alguien la cuidara, pero Ruby se había vuelto más madura y fuerte en su ausencia, eventualmente dejó de depender de alguien que la protegiera y Dia aun tenía problemas para entenderlo, no quería renunciar a su papel de hermana mayor.

—Estoy bien Kurosawa-senpai —dijo Chika colocándose frente a Ruby con voz decidida— sólo ha sido un día un tanto complicado para mi.

—Ah muy bien, te ví algo afectada y quería saber si pasaba algo con Ruby, es todo —el lado sobreprotector de Dia salió a flote y Chika lo reconoció de inmediato—. ¿Me permitirías un momento a solas con Ruby, por favor Takami-san?

—Si claro Kurosawa-senpai —Chika se despidió de Ruby únicamente con un gesto indicando que la vería más tarde y salió de la sala del consejo.

Así fue como las hermanas Kurosawa estuvieron a solas en la habitación con un silencio incomodo que se posó ante ellas.

—¿De qué querías hablar onee-chan? —Ruby tuvo que recordarle a Dia que fue ella quien pidió un momento a solas cuando pasaron algunos minutos sin que dijera nada.

—¿Qué está pasando con Takami-san? —fue directo al grano—. Y no digas que nada porque yo ví lo que estaban haciendo antes de que las interrumpiera.

La orejas de Ruby se pintaron inmediatamente de un tono escarlata delatando su culpabilidad y vergüenza al haber sido descubierta.

—Na… nada onee-chan —la voz de Ruby sonaba muy apenada y apenas era audible—, no pasa nada con Chika-chan, ella sólo es mi amiga y estaba pasando un mal momento que la ayudó a sobrellevar, es todo.

—¿Chika-chan? —Dia resaltó la familiaridad con la que había pronunciado su nombre—. No me parece que eso sea todo Ruby-chan —su mirada era pesada sobre su hermana, como queriendo ver a través de ella—, pero no es este el lugar para estar hablando de éstas cosas. Espero me puedas contar en casa qué es lo que pasa con ustedes dos.

—No hay nada que contar onee-chan, pero tienes razón, éste no es el lugar para hablar de cuestiones personales —Ruby desvió la mirada señalando el reloj—, de cualquier manera el descanso está apunto de terminar y ambas tenemos que atender a una clase.

—No hemos terminado esta plática Ruby-chan —replicó Dia dando un suave toque en el hombro de su pequeña hermana—, quisiera que volvieras a confiar en mí como antes y me contaras lo que te sucede.

—Nunca he dejado de confiar en ti onee-chan, es sólo que hay cosas que me suceden que ni yo entiendo —respondió el gesto de su hermana poniendo su mano sobre la suya y dando una suave caricia—, pero gracias por preocuparte.

~•~

La semana no había sido tan productiva como Kanan esperaba. Sí, se presentaron alumnas para las pruebas, pero fuera de You, no había una que la hubiera impresionado, ya fuera por su técnica o su velocidad, todas estaban dentro del promedio. Tendría mucho trabajo para hacer que se volvieran un equipo competitivo que aspirara a algo más que las regionales.

Al llegar a la pequeña oficina destinada al entrenador del equipo de natación, que era algo parecido a una bodega con un pequeño escritorio en el centro rodeada de boyas y cubetas con químicos para la alberca, se encontró que la capitana del equipo, You la esperaba con una actitud muy entusiasta lo que elevó su estado de ánimo al instante al contagiarse de su energía.

—¡Buenas tardes You-san! Aún es temprano para el entrenamiento —llevó su mirada hacia su muñeca consultando la hora en su reloj—, ¿pasa algo?

—Nada Kanan-sensei —dijo la chica mostrándole una carpeta que se encontraba en su mano—, sólo hago mis labores como capitana. Le he traído la lista oficial de integrantes que ya ha sido autorizada por la directora.

—Gracias You-san —se acercó a ella y tomó la carpeta revolviendo el cabello de su alumna, como si de un cachorro se tratara, como señal de agradecimiento.

—De nada sensei, voy a cambiarme y la veo en un rato —respondió contenta después de recibir su premio.

La chica salió apresurada de la oficina dejando a Kanan revisando la lista. Iba a empezar formando equipos tratando de balancear las habilidades de sus miembros para ponerlas a competir entre ellas. Confiaba que un poco de competencia amistosa sacaría la mejor parte de cada una y motivaría a todas a alcanzar la meta más rápido. Al revisar la lista, un nombre resaltó sobre el de las demás.

" _¿O'hara Mari? Debe ser un error, éste nombre no tendría porque estar aquí."_ Pensó Kanan muy segura de que si ella hubiera hecho la prueba seguramente lo recordaría, O'hara Mari no era una chica que se pudiera olvidar tan fácil.

A la hora de la práctica juntó a sus estudiantes alrededor de la alberca para iniciar el calentamiento y explicarles la forma en la que pensaba manejar el equipo. Para su sorpresa, encontró a la chica de rubios cabellos formada entre ellas y se lamentó de verla allí.

—Señorita O'hara, no recuerdo que usted fuera parte de éste equipo. ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí? —la cuestionó poniéndose a su altura para hablar con ella.

—Lo que todas, supongo —dijo Mari quien a diferencia de sus compañeras no se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse el uniforme y mucho menos de usar su traje de baño.

—¿No le informaron que para ser parte de mi —hizo énfasis en la palabra— equipo, tiene que hacer una prueba? —se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

—No es su equipo, es el equipo escolar y la directora autorizó que yo estuviera aquí, con o sin prueba —dijo en su tono soberbio.

—Eso no fue lo que pasó —interrumpió You en la discusión con la entrenadora, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Mari—. Te expliqué que debías hacer una prueba para la entrenadora antes de ser aceptada —Kanan se golpeó la frente al ver a la responsable de todo esto.

—¿Crees que eres mejor que tus demás compañeras O'hara-san? —Kanan regresó su atención a la chica—. Todas se han ganado su lugar para estar aquí, no eres mejor que nadie y tendrás que respetar este sitio.

—No sé por qué me habla, sólo siga con su clase y déjeme en paz —Mari había elevado el tono de voz sobrepasando por mucho el de Kanan que ya estaba perdiendo los estribos.

La paciencia de Kanan se estaba agotando y no podía darse el lujo de perder en ésta discusión puesto que su credibilidad como entrenadora se vería dañada y la confianza del equipo se mermaría y no quería eso. Recordó las palabras de Dia y trató de mantener la calma.

—No sé si todo en su vida se le ha puesto en bandeja de plata, pero si usted quiere pertenecer a éste equipo tendrá que esforzarse —comenzó su discurso mostrando la disciplina que esperaba recibir de las alumnas—. Si lo que sucede es que usted no sabe nadar, entonces dígalo de una vez para que le de un cómodo asiento en la banca del equipo y nos deje de quitar el tiempo —Kanan había cambiado la estrategia completamente y era ahora ella quien empujaba los botones de su alumna.

Notó inmediatamente que tocó una fibra sensible, pues Mari comenzó a temblar conteniendo su ira y una pequeña venita saltó en su frente. " _El que se enoja pierde"_ , repitió Kanan en su mente al recordar las palabras de su amiga.

—Si usted se cree tan buena para juzgarnos a todas entonces la reto a una carrera —Mari había perdido la compostura y lo que usualmente decía en forma despectiva ahora estaba cargado de rabia.

—No tengo por qué competir contigo, éste es mi equipo y no tengo nada que demostrar —la petición de la rubia había tomado por sorpresa a Kanan que no esperaba un reto de ese tipo.

—Entonces si no tiene nada que perder, compita conmigo —Mari empezaba a hablarle en tono de burla, por lo que ambiente se tornó denso cuando algunas chicas hicieron un sonido de ¡uuhh!

Tras cabilarlo un momento Kanan respondió, no iba a permitir que la situación se saliera de su control.

—Está bien O'hara-san, competiré contra usted, pero lo haremos con mis reglas y mis condiciones —concluyó mostrándose confiada.

Mari se sorprendió por la respuesta de Kanan, no esperaba que cediera tan... fácil. Tomó un momento para apreciar a las demás chicas que sólo volteaban la cabeza de un lado al otro siguiendo la conversación entre ellas dos. De todas ellas solo You se notaba preocupada por lo que estaba haciendo y su orgullo se vio golpeado por lo que al fin habló.

—Como quiera —aunque sonaba muy confiada, una parte de ella había entrado en nerviosismo—, de cualquier manera ganaré —dijo esto último altanera.

—Muy bien, si tanta es su confianza, ésto es lo que haremos. Nadaremos 200 metros en estilo libre. Cuando yo gane, entonces usted tendrá que hacer todo lo que tanto la capitana del equipo o yo le indiquemos, sin peleas y sin indisciplinas de su parte, ¿entendió? —sonrió de lado como con burla lo que hizo enojar más a Mari.

—Me parece bien, pero entonces —añadió la chica para darle la vuelta—, no ha dicho qué pasará si yo gano.

—Usted no ganará señorita O'hara —dijo la entrenadora tajante aún con la sonrisa en su cara.

—Sé que tengo todo en mi contra así que no tiene nada que perder entrenadora —Kanan hizo el gesto de que continuara y Mari decidió ir hasta el fondo—. Si yo gano usted renuncia al equipo.

Murmullos se alzaron en señal de protesta y You se colocó frente a la entrenadora tratando de hacer desistir a la chica de su reto pero Kanan la deslizó a un lado dejando el camino libre entre Mari y ella.

—Si es lo que quiere está bien, pero le advierto que no tiene posibilidades de ganar —a pesar de todo Kanan siguió en su actitud de superioridad para no dar lugar a dudas entre quien era mejor frente a las demás alumnas.

El orgullo de ambas mujeres había sido tocado y ahora querían demostrar que eran mejor que la otra pasará lo que pasará.

You se acercó a Kanan y le habló en voz baja preocupada por todo aquello.

—Kanan-sensei, no tiene que hacer ésto, usted es el futuro del equipo y aunque ella es compañera de todas, usted es nuestra prioridad —dijo a su manera de tratar de hacerla desistir.

—Agradezco tus palabras You-san, pero ésto es algo que tengo que hacer —le puso la mano en el hombro—. Cuando hay una piedrita en el zapato, hay que eliminarla para que no siga molestando.

Mari alcanzó a escuchar el último comentario y no pudo evitar sentir algo de dolor al escuchar tales palabras. Fue lo último que necesitó para decidir dejar todo y más en esa carrera. Iba a demostrarle a esa maestrita que ella era más que solo una alumna rebelde y estirada como la consideraban los demás.

Ambas competidoras se dirigieron a los vestidores en silencio y se prepararon no solo mentalmente para la prueba, se vistieron con sus trajes de baño y salieron de nuevo hacia la piscina.

You y las demás integrantes del equipo, prepararon la alberca para la carrera, colocando las boyas para separar los dos carriles donde iban a competir. Kanan entregó su cronómetro a You y se colocó en el área de salida y poco después, a su derecha llegó Mari.

Mari estaba muy nerviosa, no había nadado en lo que le parecían ser años, al menos no de forma activa. Mientras estuvo en el extranjero, nunca se molestó en nadar más allá de algo meramente desestresante puesto que sus "actos de rebeldía" no incluían la práctica de algún deporte, pero confiaba en su velocidad que siempre había estado por encima del promedio y su resistencia que era aún mejor que la de cualquier nadador promedio de su edad.

You se colocó estratégicamente en donde ambas la escucharan bien y sin más ceremonia, tocó el silbato de salida después de hacer el conteo regresivo. Todas se mantuvieron como espectadoras esperando el desenlace de tal reto.

Ambas mujeres saltaron al agua con gran habilidad, y durante los primeros metros no se apreció diferencia alguna entre ellas, estaban nadando muy parejo, por momentos se apreciaba que Kanan se iba a la delantera pero al llegar a la marca de los primeros 50 metros, tocaron exactamente al mismo tiempo. Los otros 100 metros fueron iguales, ninguna de las dos cedía terreno. Si una pasaba a la cabeza, la otra hacia todo lo posible para igualarla y pasarla.

Las alumnas miembros de club aplaudían en ánimos para las dos, esto no era de verse todos los días y les emocionaba el despliegue que estaban haciendo de sus habilidades.

Los últimos 50 metros fueron decisivos, Kanan no había pensado que sería una competencia tan reñida y aunque todavía le quedaba mucha energía guardada, tuvo que dar un esfuerzo extra para pasar a su alumna en los últimos 30 metros, terminando con un par de segundos de ventaja.

Mari no esperó a que su entrenadora dijera algo y en cuanto tocó la pared para dar por concluida la carrera, salió a toda velocidad por las escaleras sabiendo que había sido derrotada.

—Perdiste —habló Kanan en voz fuerte y clara para que todas la escucharan.

—Lo sé —respondió Mari.

—Ahora cumplirarás tu palabra —Kanan saboreaba la victoria llenándose la boca con ella, había pensado en un castigo para su joven alumna—. Serás la encargada de limpiar la alberca el fin de semana, así que la quiero limpia para el lunes.

—¿Limpiar la alberca? ¿Es ese su castigo ejemplar profesora? —Mari no sabía darse por vencida y estaba empeorando su castigo retando a Kanan todavía más.

—No, mi castigo es que lo hagas tú sola, cada sábado, de aquí hasta que ganemos las nacionales, sin objeción alguna —sonrió autosatisfecha.

Kanan salió del agua y se acercó a Mari tomando la toalla que estaba a su lado.

—En mi equipo no tengo lugar para princesas, si no puede con esto, la puerta está muy grande señorita O'Hara —le señaló la salida del área de la piscina—. Puede irse cuando quiera.

Mari se había sonrojado ante la cercanía de Kanan pero le sostuvo la mirada en todo momento sin inmutarse.

—No soy una princesa y se lo demostraré —dijo por último antes de retirarse.

Después de la carrera Kanan dio por terminada la clase, había sido un momento muy estresante para todas y quería aliviar la tensión. Las despidió a todas y les dejó ejercicios de movilidad para el fin de semana como práctica.

~•~

Las últimas en retirarse fueron You y Riko quienes se habían quedado levantando los carriles de la alberca.

—You-chan, he estado esperando todo el día para hablar contigo —dijo Riko aprehensiva y You trago saliva.

Desde la mañana que había hablado con Ruby se quedó intranquila puesto que You no le había contado sobre su encuentro con Mari y durante la discusión entre la rubia y Kanan-sensei, You había confirmado que estuvo con ella el día de ayer. Riko podía llegar a ser insegura y eso se reflejaba en su carácter celoso y un tanto posesivo sobre su novia.

—Perdón Riko-chan —You se rasco la cabeza—, pensé que te lo había contado —sonrió nerviosa—, de cualquier forma no fue nada relevante —llevó los ojos hacia atrás para ayudarle a recordar los detalles del encuentro—. Ayer después que nos despedimos fui a la oficina del consejo estudiantil para pedir tu hoja de ingreso al equipo, de regreso escuché a Mari-chan discutir con la directora y en un momento de la discusión, la directora le dijo que la iba a expulsar de la escuela si no se unía a un club. Pensé que esa era una razón muy tonta para ser expulsada y aprovechando que traía tu hoja de ingreso le dije a la directora que Mari se uniría al equipo. Eso fue todo lo que pasó Riko-chan —trató de abrazar a su novia pero Riko no se lo permitió, aún no estaba contenta con la explicación.

—¿Y por qué no me lo habías contado antes? —Riko aún sonaba enfadada y You no entendía la razón de su enojo.

—Porque no creí que fuera relevante. ¿Hice algo mal? —la confusión aún reinaba en la mente de You. " _¿Por qué mi novia es tan complicada?",_ fue uno de los tantos pensamientos que pasaron en su cabeza.

—Umm… —Riko curvó la boca con disgusto—, no me gusta esa chica, You-chan, siempre está sobre ti y quiere algo más, mejor guarda tu distancia con ella —Riko sonaba decidida, más que una petición parecía una orden y su novia se rascó la cabeza.

—Pero Riko-chan, no puedo hacer eso, tenemos el trabajo de literatura por parejas y ahí sí que tengo que trabajar con ella, además que la estaremos viendo en el equipo de natación y por como veo las cosas están tensas entre ella y Kanan-sensei —estaba intentando hacerla entender su punto—. Además es muy probable que me ponga a entrenar más de cerca con ella. ¿Viste su velocidad? ¡Es impresionante! Por un momento pensé que le ganaría a la entrenadora.

Riko no sabía si enfadarse más ante las palabras de su novia por adular tanto a la rubia o simplemente dejarla ahí, claramente la conversación no estaba llegando a ningún lado y ella solo estaba quedando como la novia celosa e incomprensiva. Riko optó por la segunda opción y se dió la vuelta dejando a una confundida You quien solo la miraba incrédula.

—Riko-chan, no te enojes —le pidió—. ¿Te vas ya? —preguntó levantando la voz para que alcanzara a la chica.

—¡You-chan baka! No entiendes nada. Hablaremos otro día se detuvo un instante para girarse y decirle aquello.

You corrió tras ella y la abrazó fuertemente por la espalda. Riko forcejeó ante el gesto para liberarse pero el agarre de You se afianzó más sin dejarla ir.

—Riko-chan no te enojes, yo solo te amo a ti —la tomó por los hombros y la volteó para quedar cara a cara.

Encontró que las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Riko y la chica hacía un esfuerzo descomunal para no llorar. Con un dulce beso detuvo la caída de esas lágrimas, acarició su rostro y posó un suave beso en sus labios para calmarla.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? —le regaló su sonrisa más tierna afianzando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

El llanto de Riko cesó y se rodeó a You en un fuerte abrazo hundiendo su rostro en su pecho no queriendo dejarla ir.

—No me dejes You-chan, yo también te amo— lo dijo casi en un susurro tan bajo que erizó el cabello de la chica y el corazón de You se llenó de ternura de ver a su novia así.

—¿Te parece si vamos por un helado y pasamos a tu casa un rato antes de que tenga que regresar a la mía? — propuso poniendo su cara pícara y Riko se rió golpeando suavemente su pecho.

— ¡Eres una indecente! —se comenzó a reír—. ¡Ya sé que es lo que quieres! —jugó con su cuello—. ¡Esta bien pero yo mando esta vez!

~•~


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Tensión superficial (?)

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Por fin llegamos al capítulo 5. Ya quería llegar a este punto porque amo a Kanan en todas sus presentaciones y un poco de acción con Dia nunca está de más._

 _Tengo que confesar que me cuesta demasiado trabajo escribir el YouRiko, tanto que hasta he pensado en sacarlas de la historia pero mi querida coautora y beta no me lo ha permitido así que la mayoría de las escenas YouRiko serán auspiciadas por ella, como siempre gracias a Mag Max Kuv Bigotes por su valioso tiempo._

 _Gracias por todos sus comentarios, son un gran motor que anima a seguir escribiendo esta historia. Mi novia siempre me hablaba de los bloqueos que le daban al escribir pero nunca le creía y ahora que me tocó experimentar uno puedo decir que es horrible tener una idea pero no poderla desarrollar. En fin dejaré de divagar. Disfruten la lectura._

~•~

Después de una semana mucho más pesada de lo que que había esperado, el sábado llegó para Kanan como un oasis en el desierto. Le habían informado que su padre podría salir unas horas el domingo, por lo que estaba esperando con muchas ansias ese día. Amaba esos días, que aunque fueran cortos, lograba siempre disfrutar a su padre al máximo, en especial porque si lo dejaban salir es porque las pruebas habían salido bien y se alejaba un poco de la gravedad con la que siempre vivía.

Kanan tenía algunos deberes acumulados. Desde que su padre enfermó, él había contratado empleados para que llevaran la contabilidad en el negocio del muelle. Básicamente controlaban la entrada y salida de las embarcaciones y rentaban los espacios para las mismas. Era un negocio que llevaba muchos años con su familia y si bien no los había hecho millonarios, les había permitido llevar una vida decorosa.

Pero cuando ya no pudo seguir al frente lo dejo en manos de sus administradores, descuidó el negocio y fue presa de un robo descarado por parte de los que él había dejado a cargo. Cuando Kanan llegó, se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para impedir que todo se fuera a la quiebra, pero le había costado mucho recuperarse de ese duro golpe. Actualmente iban con ganancias escasas, pero al menos habían salido de los números rojos.

Por estar tan ocupada en sus labores de docencia Kanan desatendía el negocio entre semana, pero utilizaba los sábados para supervisar toda la contabilidad y revisar que todo fuera en orden. A veces se podía llevar todo el día e incluso se quedaba trasnochando debido a esto, pero mañana vería a su padre y no quería estar agotada, así que decidió que hoy se retiraría a una hora prudente.

El timbre de su teléfono sonó sacándola de su concentración y al ver el nombre que apareció en su pantalla, una sonrisa se asomó en su cara mientras contestaba el teléfono.

—¿Eres el príncipe azul que viene a salvarme de pasar mi sábado trabajando? —preguntó de forma juguetona.

—No soy príncipe ni soy azul pero llamó para robarte de lo que sea que estés haciendo hoy —replicó la familiar voz de Dia.

—¡Oh mi héroe! —la risa de Kanan llegó hasta los oídos de Dia, quien disfrutaba de esos momentos con su amiga.

—Hablando en serio Kanan —dijo Dia cambiando a un tono de voz más serio haciendo que la otra chica prestará atención a lo que iba a decir—, tengo algo que platicar contigo y me gustaría que nos viéramos, si no estás muy ocupada.

—Pues hoy no tengo nada que hacer, bueno sí tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, pero no saldré a ningún lado así que acepto su invitación señorita heroína —era el turno de Kanan de hablar en serio pero finalizó con un tono más relajado— también tengo cosas que contarte, fue una semana difícil.

Un suspiro le llegó del otro lado del auricular a Dia y entendió que ambas necesitaban tomarse un respiro.

—Lo sé, no fue lo que esperaba y ahora hay que tomar energías para iniciar la semana de nuevo —explicó Día.

—¿Energías? —una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro de Kanan— si son energías lo que te hacen falta, conozco un método infalible para recuperarlas.

Dia había notado el cambio en las palabras de su amiga y conociendola bien, sabía a dónde iba esta conversación.

—Ese método del que hablas creo recordar que te deja completamente agotada, aunque tiene un tiempo que no me lo aplicas, tal vez ya lo estoy olvidando —Dia le siguió la corriente a Kanan dejándole ver que sus insinuaciones eran bienvenidas.

—Entonces tal vez sólo tengo que recordártelo, ¿no? —fue todo lo que Kanan tuvo que decir para que ambas supieran que ésta no sería una simple plática.

—Muy bien Kanan, nos vemos en el bar de siempre. ¿A las 7 está bien? —Dia no estaba tan segura de querer ir a un bar, pero tenía ganas de desahogarse y el alcohol era bienvenido para ayudarla a sacar esa carga que tenía.

Al colgar la llamada Kanan sintió un poco de nostalgia al recordar que las pláticas que tenía con Dia en la preparatoria usualmente terminaban de la misma forma y que probablemente la de hoy terminaría igual. Eran tiempos que anhelaba pero que sabía no volverían, ya que ambas se encontraban en caminos diferentes aunque no lo pareciera.

~•~

El golpe al orgullo de Mari fue tan fuerte por perder la carrera que pasó prácticamente toda la noche investigando sobre su entrenadora. Le sorprendió la cantidad de información que pudo encontrar. Kanan había ganado trofeos desde muy pequeña y era de esperarse que durante sus años universitarios había brillado a tal grado que algunos artículos aseguraban que Kanan Matsuura era el futuro de japón en la natación, el eslabón que les hacía falta para ser un equipo de élite, sin embargo no había información sobre ella posterior a sus años universitarios, Mari no encontró absolutamente nada, Kanan desapareció de toda competencia de un momento a otro justo cuando parecía que se iba a dedicar profesionalmente al deporte.

Su investigación ayudó a generar la ligera satisfacción de al menos haberle dado guerra para ganar esa carrera y reflexionó la tontería que había sido retar a una carrera sin antes conocer al adversario.

Apenas concilió un par de horas de sueño cuando sonó la alarma del despertador. El fin de semana había iniciado y tenía que ir a la escuela a cumplir con su castigo. Se levantó de mala gana y se vistió con el uniforme deportivo.

Mari vivía en una suite del hotel O'hara, propiedad de su familia; era la segunda mejor habitación del hotel, ya que la primera estaba destinada para su padre, quien rara vez la ocupaba ya que se mantenía en viajes de negocios la mayor parte del tiempo. Habían al menos otras 3 habitaciones destinadas para invitados especiales de la familia, las cuales no podía ser ocupadas por huéspedes.

Además del staff del hotel, Mari tenía a su nana Aoi-san, quien se encargaba de acompañarla, atenderla y tener todas sus cosas en orden. Aoi-san había permanecido a su lado más tiempo que cualquier familiar, debido a eso ocupaba un lugar especial en el corazón de Mari. La única vez que Aoi-san no la acompañó fue durante ese año en el extranjero y a su regreso, Aoi-san la recibió con el amor de una madre.

De todas las personas con las que convivía, Aoi-san era la única que había podido ver más allá de las barreras de Mari, la actitud de la rubia cambiaba completamente cuando estaba con ella.

―Good morning Aoi-san! ―saludó Mari perezosamente en medio de un bostezo―. Tengo que ir a la escuela, regresare por la tarde.

Aoi-san se despertaba todos los días muy temprano para atender las necesidades de Mari, pero los fines de semana se relajaba un poco ya que la chica solía despertar bastante tarde.

―¡Buen día! ―dijo Aoi-san sorprendida de ver a Mari tan temprano y vistiendo su uniforme―. Pero es sábado señorita O'hara, no sabía que hoy iría a la escuela.

―¡Tssk! That horrible bit...―recordó que Aoi-san no la entendía cuando le hablaba en otro idioma―. La estúpida maestra de natación me castigó por perder en una carrera y de castigo tengo que ir todos los sábados a limpiar la alberca ―explicó Mari con molestia.

―¿Natación? ―preguntó Aoi-san con sorpresa―. No sabía que era parte del equipo.

―Es una larga larga historia que ya no me da tiempo de contar, hablaremos por la tarde ―Mari no sabía si se encontraría a Kanan en la escuela esperando para humillarla aún más, pero no quería añadir un regaño por llegar tarde―. Nos vemos Aoi-san. ¡Shiny! ―se despidió con poco entusiasmo aunque con el característico saludo que utilizaba con su nana.

~•~

Llegó a la escuela 5 minutos antes de las 8 de la mañana gracias a su excelente chofer. La escuela abría de manera normal los sábados aunque cerraba a medio día, por lo cual no disponía de tanto tiempo para realizar su trabajo.

Se dirigió hacia el área de la alberca encontrando en su camino a You-san. Quien al verla le dedicó un gran saludo y una amplia sonrisa.

―¡Ohayousoro! ―dijo cordialmente llevando la mano a su frente imitando un saludo militar.

Mari aún no se había olvidado de la "traición" de su compañera de clase al ponerse del lado de Kanan-sensei.

―¿Vienes a burlarte de mi castigo? ―le recriminó con cara de pocos amigos.

―¿Burlarme? ―la cara de You reflejaba confusión―. No, claro que no Mari-chan, es parte de mi responsabilidad como capitán del equipo venir a supervisar tu trabajo ―mintió You, su responsabilidad era únicamente abrir la oficina para que Mari tomara lo necesario para hacer su labor y después se podía retirar.

―No necesito supervisión ―exclamó engreidamente―, puedo hacer el trabajo sin un perro vigilante.

You había escuchado el comentario malintencionado de la chica, pero entendía que estaba pasando un mal momento, por lo que decidió ignorarlo y seguir como si no la hubiera escuchado.

―Vamos a limpiar la piscina para que nos podamos retirar temprano, ¿si? ―expuso You conservando la calma.

―¿Vamos? No necesito tu ayuda ni tu lástima, puedo hacerlo yo sola ―Mari continuaba arremetiendo contra You que solo suspiró.

―Detente Mari-chan ―respondió You con decisión, era momento de aclarar las cosas―, contrario a lo que puedas pensar de mí, no vine ni a reírme ni a burlarme y mucho menos a sentir lástima por ti. Vine porque tengo una responsabilidad con el equipo y porque quiero ser tu amiga, pero no pienso obligarte a ello ―hizo una pequeña pausa evaluando la reacción de la rubia quien no hacía gesto alguno ante la severidad de sus palabras―. Si no quieres que permanezca aquí sólo dímelo, haré lo que se supone que debo hacer y no te molestaré más.

Los ojos de Mari se abrieron ante la sorpresa de las palabras de su compañera. You se acercó a abrir la oficina y dejó el camino libre para que la chica tomara las redes y unas bolsas para llevar a cabo la limpieza. Mari se tomó un momento para pensar antes de responder.

―Puedes quedarte ―respondió Mari con arrepentimiento en su voz―, You-san —pronunció su nombre ya sin ningún tipo de enojo.

―Muy bien Mari-chan —el entusiasmo habitual de la capitana había regresado y con determinación tomó otra red para iniciar el trabajo—. ¡Vamos! Que mi muy exigente novia me quiere ver antes de las 3 y apenas me dará tiempo.

—¿Tu novia es esa niña delicada que siempre anda de tu perrito faldero, la bruja de Sakurauchi? —You soltó una carcajada ante la descripción exagerada de Riko para después fruncir el ceño en una fingida molestia.

—No es mi perrito faldero y tampoco es una bruja, pero si es mi novia— le aclaró con voz entre enfadada y divertida mientras se acomodaban a ambos extremos de la alberca para empezar el trabajo.

—¡Es una bruja! —espetó Mari—. Siempre que me acerco a ti me mira como si me fuera a matar, he llegado a pensar que tiene ya planes elaborados para que sufra una "muerte accidental" —hizo un gesto gracioso llevando ambas manos a su cuello simulando un ahorcamiento y You se echó a reír.

—Esa es Riko-chan siendo Riko-chan, ella tiene una personalidad un poquito celosa y básicamente le dedica esa mirada a todas mis amigas —su nuevo título no pasó desapercibido por Mari pero no quiso hacer nada para aclararlo, se sentía bien tener alguien con quien platicar ahora que parecía tenía una amiga.

—¿Así que Sakurauchi se pone celosa de mi? —una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de Mari—. Si por accidente llegara a tropezar y aterrizar en los brazos de You…-chan—titubeó un momento pero terminó usando el honorífico informal—, podría ser fulminada al instante por esa mirada asesina de tu novia.

You se sonrojó ligeramente ante las palabras de la chica que ya la llamaba con más confianza y le llenó de alegría escuchar que ahora decía su nombre con más familiaridad.

Continuaron un rato platicando de cuestiones de la escuela sin ahondar en temas profundos, hasta que Mari recordó que You era cercana a Kanan, o al menos eso parecía, y ella tenía muchas dudas generadas durante su investigación.

—¿You-chan, tu eres best friend de Kanan verdad? —preguntó la rubia quien a medida que iba tomando confianza con su nueva amiga, iba cambiando su acento y ahora incluso intercalaba palabras en inglés.

You había notado el cambio en Mari pero eso solo indicaba que iban por buen camino así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo en seguir la conversación aunque estuviera mezclada.

—Sensei —la corrigió—, es Kanan-sensei y tanto como mejor amiga no lo soy, pero sí la conozco de la infancia, nuestra familia tenía negocios con la suya así que ella me conoce desde que yo era una bebé y cuando crecí conservamos una buena amistad hasta que ella se fue a la universidad —You se acercó a Mari para ofrecerle una botella con agua—. Kanan-sensei incluso me enseñó a nadar cuando yo tenía 5, ella era un prodigio de la natación, siempre fue increíble. Es como una hermana mayor.

—Y entonces, si era tan buena, ¿porqué no siguió de manera profesional? —preguntó Mari mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua en el pequeño descanso que disfrutaban.

—¿Cómo sabes que no siguió? —le interrogó You.

—Bueno —Mari se puso un poco nerviosa—, es obvio, ¿no? Ella está aquí dando clases en una escuela fracasada —dijo apelando a la lógica.

—¡Uranohoshi no es una escuela fracasada! —reclamó la chica enérgicamente y Mari se tuvo que corregir.

—Bueno no fracasada, es simplemente una escuela algo... —Mari no quiso enfadar más a You con su percepción sobre la escuela que para ella siempre había sido inferior—. Digamos que común —concluyó de la mejor manera que pudo.

—Si tu comparación es con escuelas del extranjero, supongo que si parecemos una escuela de fracasados pero todos ponemos mucho empeño para sobresalir, así que molesta un poco que nos llames así —le explicó You recobrando la calma.

—Sorry You-chan, no quería ofender ni nada —se disculpó la rubia—, pero lo que quería decir es que por lo que leí —se mordió la lengua tratando de acomodar mejor su error, pero era demasiado tarde, sus palabras ya habían salido.

—Investigaste a Kanan-sensei —afirmó You a quién no le costó trabajo llegar a esa conclusión por la reacción de Mari.

—Yo no diría que la investigue, sólo estuve leyendo unas cosas por aquí y por allá —no quería contarle que se pasó toda la noche leyendo sobre su sensei, eso la haría parecer una acosadora y ella no lo era.

—Entonces debes saber que Kanan-sensei regresó a casa por motivos personales y no porque no quisiera seguir compitiendo —concluyó You defendiendo a su sensei y amiga.

—¿Motivos personales? —quiso saber Mari.

You se dió cuenta que había hablado de más y no quería revelar más información que pudiera comprometer a Kanan.

—Ya hablamos suficiente del tema, si quieres saber algo más sobre ella, será mejor que se le preguntes —dijo tratando de darle a entender que no hablaría más.

—¡Pero You-chan, please! —la tomó de la mano y puso una carita que la hacía parecer un dulce cachorro.

—No puedo Mari-chan —dijo dudando y se apresuró a ver la hora—. ¡Es tardísimo! Riko-chan me va a matar, le prometí ir a buscarla pero ahora no llegaré a tiempo.

—You-chan estas en aprietos, tú me ayudaste y ahora yo te ayudaré —dijo Mari seriamente—, mandaré a buscar mi helicóptero para que llegues a tiempo.

—¿En serio? —la cara de You se iluminó ante la perspectiva de no romper su promesa.

—¡It's joke! —Mari le había tomado el pelo y parecía muy divertida al respecto.

—Eres malvada Mari-chan —You se apresuró a guardar todo en la oficina pues tendría que ir a toda velocidad si quería no llegar tan tarde.

—Lo del helicóptero es broma —dejó de reír para poder explicarse—, si tengo uno, pero solo lo usó para llegar a casa, pero si te puedo ayudar —dijo mientras miraba sus uñas con autosuficiencia—. Mi chofer me está esperando afuera de la escuela y es un conductor muy hábil, si nos damos prisa estoy segura que llegarás a tiempo.

You estaba tan contenta que se aventó a los brazos de Mari estrechandola fuertemente, al principio la chica se resistió, pero no la alejó de ella.

—¡Vamos! — You la tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad en busca del carruaje prometido.

El chofer de Mari estaba listo para partir en cuanto las vio, les abrió la puerta, las ayudó a subir al vehículo, les pidió instrucciones para llegar al destino y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya se encontraban en movimiento .

Mari se encontraba disfrutando la compañía de You, era como convivir con su hermana pequeña , al menos de la forma en que ella pensaba que se sentía tener una hermana, o con un pequeño cachorro del que te enamoras cuando lo encuentras solitario por la calle y no tienes el corazón para seguir dejando abandonado. Era algo cálido y desconocido para ella pero que no le desagradaba.

—Mari-chan muchas gracias por ayudarme, ya he tenido algunos problemas con Riko-chan y no quiero arruinar nuestro fin de semana —agradeció mirando el paisaje pasar rápidamente ante sus ojos en un ya conocido trayecto.

—¡No pasa nada, darling! —Mari se había relajado completamente y no escondía su personalidad ni sus frases juguetonas con su nueva amiga—. Cuando gustes.

Al llegar a su destino, Riko ya la esperaba fuera de su casa vistiendo un hermoso vestido rosa que la hacía parecer una princesa. You se bajó apresuradamente del auto y por las prisas y la emoción de ver a su novia, no se despidió de Mari, quien la sorprendió justo cuando cruzaba la calle.

—¡Gracias por todo You-chan —le gritó desde el vehículo—, estuviste maravillosa! ¡Debemos repetir esta cita en otra ocasión!

You no quiso voltear, recordó lo que Mari había dicho sobre molestar a Riko y había funcionado. Riko quien hace unos segundos parecía muy feliz de verla, había cambiado su semblante completamente a uno muy enojado. Esto tomaría toda la tarde arreglarlo, se lamentó la chica.

~•~

Kanan tenía tanto trabajo acumulado que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sobre el tiempo que iba a necesitar, si quería llegar a tiempo a su salida con Dia debía apresurarse.

Apagó su computadora rápidamente y tomó una ducha rápida. Prefirió utilizar un atuendo casual, se puso unos jeans combinados con una bonita blusa verde que resaltaba sus facciones. No se arregló demasiado pues sabía hacia dónde irían las cosas con Día y era suficiente manteniéndose casual.

El bar en donde siempre se reunían quedaba estratégicamente a unas cuadras de su casa que es en donde terminaban esas "salidas" por lo general. Kanan llegó unos minutos antes de la hora acordada y Dia ya la estaba esperando.

La chica de cabello oscuro estaba usando un bonito vestido en color rojo que llegaba justo por arriba de la rodilla y dejaba ver sus torneadas y sexys piernas. Dia era una belleza por donde se le viera y solo un ciego no apreciaría su figura.

Entraron al lugar que era un bar que si se le veía detenidamente tenía más pinta de cafetería que de bar. La música no estaba muy fuerte, al contrario, tenía el volumen adecuado para poder tener una conversación cómodamente y eso le agradaba a Kanan, demasiado bullicio no permitiría disfrutar de la compañía.

Cuando estaban allí siempre tomaban la misma mesa, una que estuviera apartada de todo para que pudieran platicar sin ser interrumpidas ni caer bajo la mirada curiosa de los otros clientes.

Ordenaron las bebidas de siempre, una tanda de cervezas, la mitad claras para Dia y la otra mitad oscuras para Kanan. Ambas eran mujeres de hábitos y rara vez los cambiaban. Ya entre ellas conocían perfectamente sus gustos y solo bastaba una mirada para intuir lo que pensaban o deseaban. Ya fuera por los años de amistad o los años que compartieron como pareja se leían como si fueran libros abiertos.

Sus bebidas llegaron de inmediato, un par de cervezas bien frías que sudaban al contacto con el aire. Dia fue la primera en tomar la suya y darle un gran sorbo degustando su ligero sabor amargo.

—Tranquila mujer, te me vas a embriagar antes de que digas algo y ¿cómo voy a cargar contigo de regreso a casa? —dijo Kanan sorprendida de ver a Dia tan entusiasmada con el alcohol—. ¿Desde cuando tomas tanto?

—Muy graciosa —respondió Dia con una gran expresión de molestia en su cara—, bien sabes que no tomo… mucho.

—Exactamente —Kanan la miró seria—. ¿Qué te preocupa Dia?

—Es Ruby —se apresuró a responder antes de dar otro gran sorbo y acabarse el líquido de la botella antes de agarrar otra.

—¿Ruby? ¿La pequeña Ruby? —Kanan puso una gran cara de interrogación dando un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, una de las dos debía moderarse—. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—¡Pues qué otra Ruby conoces! —Dia se había exaltado como era su costumbre cuando Ruby era el tema de conversación, rodó los ojos antes de seguir.

—Ya ya, bueno dime, ¿qué pasa con la pequeña Ruby? —tomó su mano para tranquilizarla un poco y que pudieran hablar con calma.

El gesto fue bienvenido por Dia quien se relajó al contacto de los suaves dedos de su amiga. Kanan tenía ese particular don de hacerla calmar.

—El otro día pasé a verla a la oficina del consejo estudiantil, quería saber cómo le iba por el inicio del año escolar, pero lo que encontré me dejó helada —Dia contaba su relato como si de una historia de terror se tratara y eso causo gracia en Kanan—. Encontré a Ruby abrazada de Takami Chika y eso no fue todo, ¡le daba besos en la cara! —ésto último lo dijo con gran indignación y Kanan tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Kanan soltando la mano de Dia—. ¿Cúal es el problema? No sabía que Ruby salía con Chika-chan pero no me sorprende, han estado trabajando juntas en el consejo desde el año pasado, era de esperarse que su relación se tornara...—pensó bien las palabras que diría puesto que Dia era muy sensible respecto a su querida hermanita y no quería ofenderla más de lo que ya estaba—, cercana.

—¡Ella es mayor que Ruby! —espetó Dia totalmente indignada.

—Sólo es un año mayor que Ruby, no veo cual sea el problema, creo que estas exagerando las cosas Dia —Kanan entendía lo sobreprotectora que era Dia, pero muchas veces tenía que centrarla para que no perdiera el piso de lo que podía y no podía hacer como hermana mayor.

—Un año es un año y Ruby no está preparada para estar con alguien tan problemática como esa chica Takami. ¡Tú la conoces Kanan! Tú misma me contaste los problemas que tuvo con sus otras amigas —apeló a su razón y Kanan tuvo que ceder.

—Bueno si, no te diré qué Chika no es algo problemática con las cuestiones del amor, pero quien sabe Dia, trabajar juntas por tanto tiempo como ella y Ruby han estado haciendo puede cambiar la perspectiva de las cosas. Realmente no veo cual es el problema, si quitas el aspecto amoroso, Chika es una gran estudiante y fue una buena presidenta del consejo estudiantil — dijo la chica mientras terminaba su bebida.

—El problema es que Takami Chika es mayor que Ruby y la va a pervertir —Dia trataba de explicar su lógica y no entendía por qué Kanan no estaba de su parte.

—Claro que no lo hará —rió Kanan al ver el punto simplista de su amiga—, no es mucho más grande que Ruby. Creo realmente que estás exagerando. Deberías hablarlo con ella y averiguar cómo son las cosas de verdad.

—¡Lo intenté! —exclamó exasperada—. Pero no me dijo mucho, realmente no dijo nada —bajó su intensidad al recordar con tristeza las palabras de su hermana.

—Tal vez te dijo algo pero no entendiste sus palabras —Kanan trató de razonar con ella, a veces Día podía ser un poco ciega con respecto de las cosas de su hermanita.

—No creo que sea así, ella dijo que no pasaba nada con Takami-san y que ni ella entendía lo que sentía —para éste punto Dia ya había prácticamente acabado con sus cervezas y levantó la mano a la mesera para pedir otra ronda.

—Pues ahí está, te dijo mucho, dijo que están en un punto complicado. No creo que tengan nada en concreto todavía Dia, debes darle espacio para que aclare sus sentimientos —Kanan vio como su amiga tomaba apresuradamente su segunda ronda de alcohol y suspiró—. No vayas tan rápido, no quiero tener que cargarte hasta tu casa, aunque a este paso tendrás que quedarte en la mía porque no vas a estar en condiciones de llegar así a la tuya.

—Lo siento… es sólo… que estoy algo ansiosa... no pasa nada —Dia empezaba a hablar gracioso por el efecto del alcohol y Kanan retiró de su alcance el resto de las cervezas.

—De cualquier manera, ¿acaso nunca te has enamorado de alguien mayor o menor que tú? Ya deberías saber que para esas cosas, el corazón no entiende de razones —preguntó Kanan inocentemente sin saber que estaba dando en un punto sensible.

Dia fue sorprendida por la pregunta de su amiga y casi le escupe el resto de su cerveza en la cara por lo que acababa de decir.

—Yo… —con tanto alcohol en su torrente sanguíneo, su razón se había nublado y todavía le quedaba un tema pendiente de hablar con su amiga pero si antes estaba dudando ahora sólo quería dejarse ir y sacar eso que la estaba atormentando—. Hay alguien... bueno no hay nadie en concreto... solo, me pasa algo con alguien y no se que es —dijo dubitativa y algo nerviosa por efecto del alcohol.

—¡Lo sabía! Tú no me hablaste para lo de Ruby únicamente, era por alguien más —dijo Kanan picándole las costillas ya más divertida.

—Tienes razón, difícilmente te puedo engañar —tenía que aceptar su derrota, Kanan siempre tuvo la capacidad de ver a través de ella como si de rayos x se tratara—. No es nada en particular, sólo es una chica que me está despertando un sentimiento que nunca había sentido, siempre que estoy con ella me dan ganas de cuidarla, protegerla, abrazarla y permanecer a su lado. Disfruto tanto de su compañía que odio el momento en el que se va —a Kanan eso le sonó como un tremendo enamoramiento y supo que Día estaba perdida.

—Suena como que te dio muy fuerte esta vez amiga mía —alzó su cerveza y ambas chocaron las botellas en un brindis improvisado.

—¿Me dio qué cosa? —preguntó Dia sorprendida cuando reaccionó a lo que acababa de decir la otra.

—A-m-o-r —deletreó Kanan para su amiga—. Te dio muy fuerte el amor.

—¿Amor? Eso no es amor, yo no me puedo enamorar de ella. ¡Es imposible! —Dia ya estaba completamente ebria por el alcohol que había ingerido, que si bien no era mucho, era suficiente para ella.

—¿Porqué no? —preguntó Kanan—. Para el amor no hay imposibles.

Kanan siempre fue una defensora del amor y no había nada que disfrutara más que una buena historia que tratará sobre eso, el amor.

—Por que eso estaría mal —Dia ahora sonaba terriblemente asustada.

—¿Mal? ¡Ni que te hubieras enamorado de tu hermana! —rió Kanan ante la idea absurda de Dia enamorada de Ruby, pero el sonrojo en su amiga fue muy evidente para dejarlo pasar—. No me digas… ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Dia Kurosawa que te enamoraste de tu hermana! ¡Eres una incestuosa pervertida!

—¡Shhh! Baja la voz, no tiene por que enterarse todo el bar de nuestra conversación —le reclamó Dia y Kanan no salía de su estupefacción—, no es Ruby —le aclaró por fin y Kanan respiro más tranquila—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

—Pues por tu reacción con lo de Chika, yo uní los cabos y pensé que... —Dia no la dejó terminar de armar su teoría loca y la calló.

—No es Ruby —repitió de nuevo para dejar eso entendido—. Es… —Dia dio un gran suspiro preparándose para contar su secreto—, Kunikida-san.

Kanan recordaba ese apellido pero le tomó unos segundos hilar todo lo que su amiga le había dicho, hasta que su mente lo tuvo claro y pudo sumar dos y dos.

—¡¿Kunikida Hanamaru?! —gritó y Día le tapó la boca—. ¡Ella es la mejor amiga de tu hermana! —Kanan se quitó la mano de la chica toda sorprendida—. ¡Eres una asaltacunas!

Dia siempre había sido una persona muy apegada a la moral y las reglas, ésto salía por completo de su status quo.

—Lo sé —Dia había escondido su cara bajo sus brazos recargándose en la mesa—, te dije que era algo imposible, además ella es mi alumna.

Kanan tomó nuevamente la mano de su amiga en señal de apoyo y dejó que terminara de desahogarse.

—No sé qué me pasa con ella. Quiero decir, es una chica muy hermosa, inteligente, graciosa, talentosa —la mirada de Dia se había perdido y su tono de voz había cambiado a uno muy meloso que Kanan no le había escuchado en mucho tiempo—, y lo peor es que tiene encima a esa chica rara, Tsushima-san, la sigue a todos lados y siempre está con ella. Cada que las veo juntas siento esa cosa horrible en el estómago que me seca la garganta y hace que quiera ir a robarmela o matar a la otra chica según la perspectiva que se mire.

Kanan suspiró antes de responder, su amiga estaba completamente perdida por Kunikida Hanamaru, ésto no era solo un crush, era mucho más que eso. Sus bromas iniciales no habían estado tan lejanas de la verdad.

—Esos son celos querida profesora, usted está total y completamente perdida por Hanamaru-san —le hizo ver aunque eso ya era dolorosamente obvio para Dia.

Dia ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo de la boca de su amiga le golpeó durísimo y volvió a hundir su cabeza entre sus brazos. Sólo cuando sintió la calidez de Kanan rodearla con un abrazo dejó que sus sentimientos fluyeran.

—No sé desde cuándo me pasa ésto —hizo la confesión a su amiga—, Hanamaru es la mejor amiga de Ruby y me acostumbré a su presencia en casa cuando eran más niñas. Cuando regresé de la universidad ya no era la misma chiquilla que recordaba, ella cambió mucho, me quedé sorprendida de su madurez en nuestras pláticas, lo profundo de sus pensamientos, ella sólo me deslumbró —su voz era profunda y reflexiva, había dejado de lado el alcohol y ahora solo quería sacar lo que la había estado atormentando.

—Y ella, ¿te corresponde? —se aventuró a preguntar Kanan.

—No —la respuesta salió de los labios de Dia como si de veneno se tratara y le amargara la boca—, bueno la verdad no lo sé y tampoco pienso averiguarlo.

—¿No le has dicho nada entonces? —ya sabía la respuesta pero quería estar segura.

—Claro que no Kanan, ¡ella es mi alumna! Esto es algo que nadie debe saber, solo dejaré que se vaya pasando con el tiempo, ella sólo estará dos años más en la preparatoria y después se irá lejos a la universidad y mi alma podrá descansar entonces —Kanan dudó si debía o no romper la esperanza de su amiga, pero decidió ser franca con ella.

—No creo que ésto funcione así Dia, el amor es muy caprichoso —le dijo y Dia tuvo que reconocer que eso era cierto.

—Y entonces, ¿qué sugieres? ¿Qué le diga que la amo y avergüence a la familia Kurosawa de nuevo? Tú sabes que no puedo hacer eso otra vez.

Kanan conocía el orgullo de los Kurosawa, fue algo que ella misma experimentó unos años atrás y no deseaba repetirlo y mucho menos que su amiga lo tuviera que experimentar de nuevo.

—No digo eso, sólo digo que no creo que tus sentimientos se disuelvan así como así. Estarás cerca ella, la ves prácticamente todos los días, la ves en el club de literatura, la ves en casa cuando visita a Ruby, ésto te va a consumir Dia —la chica de los ojos purpúreos estaba genuinamente preocupada por el terrible panorama que le ocurría a su amiga—. ¿Y si pides un cambio de grupo? —sugirió—. Podrías dejar de darle clases al menos para alejarte un poco.

—Ya lo sé Kanan, sé que es mi perdición pero tampoco quiero alejarme de ella. Estar en su presencia me hace feliz —dijo con una sonrisa melancólica—, aunque sepa que nunca pasará nada entre nosotras lo prefiero así.

Kanan acariciaba su cabeza suavemente en señal de apoyo. Permanecieron en silencio un rato, hasta que Dia rompió el contacto y decidió que era momento de un cambio de tema. Ya había acaparado demasiado la conversación siendo ella el centro de atención.

—Gracias —le dijo tomando su mano—, dime mejor, ¿tú cómo estás? ¿Cómo está papá? —Dia le llamaba de cariño papá al padre de Kanan, pues en el tiempo en que estuvieron juntas, él fue el principal apoyo de las dos como pareja.

—Papá está bien, mañana saldrá del hospital, me dejaran tenerlo toda la tarde así que quiero llevarlo al parque que está cerca del muelle, ya sabes, su favorito —era el turno de Dia para animar a su amiga y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Él estará bien, papá es fuerte —Dia notó el cambio en el ambiente y ahora Kanan era rodeada por la tristeza habitual que solía tener cuando tocaban el tema de su padre.

—Lo sé, es solo que quisiera que ya no tuviera que entrar y salir del hospital a cada rato, desperdicié tanto tiempo cuando me fui y ahora no sé cómo recuperarlo —la voz de Kanan estaba llena de culpabilidad.

—No había forma de saber que él enfermaría, tú seguías tus sueños y ahora los has abandonado para estar a su lado. Eres una buena hija y lo sabes —habían hablando del tema miles de veces, pero no había nada que Dia pudiera decir que le quitara ese sentimiento de culpa a Kanan—. No quiero deprimirte más, hablemos de otra cosa mejor —recordó el entusiasmo que sentía su amiga cuando hablaba de la natación y quiso llevar la conversación hacia aguas más calmadas o al menos eso pensaba—. ¿Cómo te fue con el equipo de natación? ¿Encontraste el talento que andabas buscando?

El semblante de Kanan había cambiado de la tristeza al enojo al recordar el desagradable evento del día anterior.

—¿Recuerdas a O'hara Mari? —dijo y Día rodó los ojos en espera de una mala noticia.

Kanan relató todo lo que había sucedido ante la incredulidad de Dia quien no podía creer que hubiera alguien tan tonto como para retar a la gran nadadora Matsuura Kanan a una carrera y que todavía tuviera el descaro de pedirle su renuncia si perdía. Esa niña no tenía idea de lo que hacía.

—Es que es increíble esa mocosa engreída —el lado protector de Dia había salido de nuevo y odiaba a cualquiera que tocare a sus personas más queridas—. ¿Cómo se atreve a retarte? ¡Qué bueno que le diste su merecido!

Kanan amaba el lado protector de Dia y no dudaba que ahora le fuera a poner uno o dos obstáculos a su alumna para hacer más difícil su existencia estudiantil a causa de ella.

—Lo sé, pero para ser honesta contigo hay algo que me pasa con esa chica. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es tan ¡agh! —quiso sonar molesta pero la verdad es que sintió un leve calor subir por su interior y lo atribuyó al efecto del alcohol.

Dia la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba leyendola de la forma en que sólo ella podía hacerlo y se encontró con algunas pequeñas sorpresas que ya se imaginaba.

—Es porque es una chica problemática y ya sabemos que esas siempre te roban el aliento —su tono era despreocupado, dando por sentado que era la explicación más lógica.

—Ella no me roba el aliento, ella sólo me hace algo que no se poner en palabras pero es muy parecido al enojo —se explicó y Día solo le dió por su lado.

—Si claro. Ella es bonita, ya te había dicho que es tu tipo y sinceramente no me sorprende que te llame la atención —Dia no quitaba el dedo del renglón y empezaban a ser molestas para Kanan todas esas insinuaciones.

—¡Ya te dije que no es por ahí! —seguía negando, aunque más que para Dia lo decía para sí misma.

—Y ahora la tendrás que ver todos los días —Dia la estaba molestando a propósito disfrutando de ser ella quien lo hiciera en esta ocasión—, en traje de baño, sólo para tu disfrute, paseándose por la piscina enseñando todo. ¿Has visto que tiene unos buenos pechos?

Kanan no pudo evitar admirar el cuerpo de su alumna el día anterior y bonita era una adjetivo que se quedaba corto para describir lo que vió, aún así no le iba a dar el gusto a Dia de admitirlo. Mari O´hara era hermosa, tenía un cuerpo espectacular que parecía de una modelo, alta y delgada, con facciones complemente diferentes a lo que acostumbraba ver, pensar en ella de esa manera le generaba un sentido de culpabilidad.

—Ya no quiero hablar de ella —cortó esa charla—, estábamos hablando de otra cosa, no sé cómo llegamos a ésto —no había escapatoria para Kanan, ahora Dia había sacado el tema que la había estado atormentando y no podía dejar de pensar en la chica.

—Parece que no soy la única con problemas amorosos del tipo "ilegal e indecente" —Dia le hablaba en un tono juguetón dejándole ver que se había terminado la plática seria y era momento de pasar a otros temas.

Dieron por terminada su salida una vez se acabaron sus bebidas. Después de pagar la cuenta se dirigieron a la casa de Kanan caminando juntas agarradas de la mano como solían hacerlo cuando eran solo unas estudiantes de preparatoria. No hubo necesidad de preguntar ni decir nada más, ambas mujeres sabían que necesitaban un tipo de desahogo que no se podía decir con palabras sino demostrar con hechos, en concreto dejar que sus cuerpos hablarán por sí mismos.

La casa de Kanan era ya muy familiar para Dia ya que estuvo viviendo con ella cuando Kurosawa-dono se enteró de la relación que mantenían las chicas, corriendola de su casa. Fue entonces cuando Matsuura-san la recibió con los brazos abiertos. La diferencia entre ambos padres era abismal y Dia siempre estuvo agradecida con él por haberles tendido la mano en esos momentos complicados.

Llegaron a la habitación de Kanan, la cual no había cambiado mucho con el paso de los años. La decoración se había vuelto más sobria pero casi todo permanecía a cómo lo recordaba. Había tantas memorias en esas cuatro paredes que las habían visto vivir tantas cosas antes y hoy volverían cobijarlas como entonces.

Apenas pasaron la puerta del cuarto cuando Kanan sujeto las manos de Dia y la acorraló contra la puerta besando sus labios con urgencia. Se conocían tanto y tan bien una a la otra que sabían qué hacer y cómo hacer. Estaban cómodas juntas, se complementaban a la perfección.

El beso no duró mucho, Dia la separó un poco aunque solo fue para quitarle la blusa que traía puesta y de nuevo volvieron a unirse sus labios. Kanan usó sus dientes para morder su labio inferior y provocarla un poco más. Quería jugar rudo y Dia sonrió con lascivia entendiendo el mensaje.

Se retiró su vestido, que en realidad ya estaba todo mal puesto pues Kanan se había encargado de desacomodarlo en su intento de tocar más piel de Dia con sus manos. El vestido voló por los aires y la chica solo quedo en ropa interior. Aunque no era cualquier ropa interior. Dia conocía los gustos de Kanan y aprovechando eso se había decidido a ponerse un provocativo conjunto de encaje negro con rojo que resaltaba sobre su piel clara.

Las pupilas de Kanan se agrandaron al ver esa belleza seductora a su merced y con más ganas arremetió pegando la espalda de Dia a la pared y levantando sus piernas para cargarla mientras besaba su cuello dejando un rastro de dientes y chupetones por toda su piel sensible.

Dia había empezado a gemir, el lóbulo de su oreja había sido atrapado por los dientes de Kanan y con rudeza la chica los había mordido para luego succionarlos provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Dia hasta llegar a su centro y ayudar a que su humedad se hiciera más notoria.

Día se aferró a la cabellera cobalto de su amante ocasional y la mantuvo pegada del hueco de su cuello y con sus piernas estrechaba más su cadera contra su pelvis. Kanan se movía en un vaivén y Dia no podría resistir más tiempo así.

—Ca… cama —susurró trémula y Kanan le hizo caso a regañadientes.

La llevó hasta el borde de su cama y la dejó caer en él con ella encima, no sin antes quitarse su pantalón.

Kanan dibujo con sus labios y lengua caminos imaginarios que surcaron la piel nivea de Dia y la chica respondía favorable a cada roce húmedo. Todo iba bien cuando las manos de Kanan se apropiaron de esos senos hermosos y firmes de Dia que respondieron a sus caricias regalando más y más gemidos.

Con brusquedad mordió la tela de uno de sus pechos por encima aprisionando su pezón que se levantó de inmediato con el contacto. Sus hábiles manos desabrocharon el sostén y pronto esté acompañó al resto de la ropa en el suelo.

La saliva de Kanan en contraste de su cálido aliento le provocaron ricas sensaciones cuando le dió toda su atención a esa zona sensible. Su lengua jugó con su pezón chupando y lamiendo cuando sus dientes apretaban con fuerza.

—¡Kanan! —pronunció su nombre con afectación y sus manos tomaron las manos de la otra para interrumpir lo que estaban haciendo y guiarlas hasta donde le interesaba—. ¡Te necesito aquí!

Subieron de sus muslos a su entrepierna y sin esperar más Kanan palpó la deliciosa humedad que se había formado y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ir más allá. Retiró haciendo a un lado el delicado encaje del calzón y metió dos dedos recorriendo el contorno de sus labios vaginales que seguramente estaban rojos de la excitación.

—¡Kanan no juegues conmigo! —le llamó la atención y la chica solo se rió—. ¡Te quiero sentir en mí!

Con su mano la hizo empujar levemente sus dedos dentro de ella y Kanan se empapó con sus fluidos. Su sonrisa no se borró, sino más bien se acrecentó cuando la fricción de sus dedos contra el centro de placer de Dia la hizo sollozar con más fuerza empujando sus caderas para aumentar el contacto.

El movimiento no solo se limitó al roce de su botón, los dedos de Kanan se aventuraron a ir más profundo y pronto se encontró entrando y saliendo de su cálida y estrecha vagina que apretaba con fuerza en cada espasmo. Día lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

—¡Necesito más! —le ordenó y un tercer dígito acompañó al resto en su ida y venida—. ¡De eso estoy hablando!

El aumento del grosor y la curvatura de los dedos que con la yema tocaban y acariciaban la zona interna y rugosa de sus paredes la estaba haciendo llegar al clímax. El ritmo de sus caderas se volvió frenético y su piel pronto se vio brillante debido al sudor que emanaba de sus poros. Kanan saboreo el sabor salado con su lengua para después ir en busca de su boca que la recibió ansiosa sofocando sus gemidos que se habían convertido en gritos de puro e intoxicante placer.

El beso se detuvo de pronto cuando Kanan presionó el lugar correcto y los músculos que rodeaban sus dedos apretaron con fuerza en una contracción poderosa. Las piernas de Día se estiraron en toda su extensión y sus manos arañaron la espalda de Kanan al tiempo que su último gemido era sofocado por el beso que estaban compartiendo.

Todo acabó de súbito con Dia empapada en sudor y satisfecha de haber recibido alivio a su estrés. Sin previo aviso la chica comenzó a reírse dejando a Kanan extrañada por su reacción.

—Creo que he sido un poco escandalosa en esta ocasión —dijo acunándose en el pecho de Kanan que se había acomodado a su costado.

—Mandona sería lo más correcto —se comenzó a reír y Dia le dió un pequeño golpe.

—¡Kanan! —se sonrojó—. ¡Eso no se dice!

~•~


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Actividades extracurriculares**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Continuamos con Oh my shiny! creo que no advertí en un inicio que la historia se desarrollaría de manera un poco lenta y es totalmente mi culpa. Soy mega fan de las historias que se van cocinando a fuego lento y supongo que por eso va de ésta manera. Me disculpo si en algún punto les llega a parecer aburrido pero es que amo la TSNR, en teoría tengo todo planeado hasta el final pero siempre le vamos agregando giros a la historia conforme los vemos convenientes._

 _Veo que les gustó el KanaDia y es que tienen una relación que se presta para ello pero como dije antes y como obviamente se han ido dando cuenta, ya están los ships definidos, pero eso no quiere decir que no disfrutemos el camino hasta llegar a ellos ¿verdad?_

 _Muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y mucho más a las que me dejan sus reviews, eso incentiva para continuar contando las ideas locas que se forman en mi cabeza. Y como siempre muchísimas gracias a la coautora del fic que nos presta un ratito de su muy ocupado tiempo para colaborar con Oh my shiny! Mag Max Kuv Bigotes mil chorromil gracias._

~•~

Maru pasó el fin de semana en la búsqueda de los escritos que mostraría a su sensei. Revolvió prácticamente toda su habitación en la búsqueda de los trabajos que ella consideraba relevantes. Logró encontrar casi todos los que había pensado, pero le hizo falta uno que a pesar de poner todo de cabeza, no encontró por ningún lado.

Era un trabajo que había hecho en conjunto con Ruby así que ella debía tener una copia. Decidió ir en su búsqueda y ya de paso tal vez podría ver a Dia-sensei y entregarle lo poco que había encontrado para así adelantar las cosas.

Se levantó muy temprano el domingo para cumplir todos sus deberes con el templo y poder ir a la casa Kurosawa. Se arregló bastante más de lo habitual pero era porque siempre se sentía algo intimidada por la familia de su mejor amiga o eso se decía a sí misma.

Al llegar fue recibida por Ruby, quien se mostró más que feliz de verla. Maru le explicó el motivo de su visita y Ruby la invitó a quedarse a almorzar con su familia en lo que buscaban su trabajo, idea que fue bien recibida por Maru.

La casa Kurosawa era impresionante, siempre le encantó estar en ella, era todo de un estilo tan elegante y clásico que parecía estar en una película. Ruby la llevó a una habitación en donde tenían estantes y más estantes llenos de libros. A parte de eso habían cajas que estaban perfectamente acomodadas rotuladas como Kurosawa D. y Kurosawa R. además de indicar a qué grado pertenecía su contenido.

Ruby tomó la caja que pertenecía al primer año de preparatoria, que es cuando habían realizado ese trabajo y se dispuso a buscar mientras Maru curioseaba entre los estantes.

—Por cierto zura~, no he visto a Dia-sensei, pensé que los domingos estaba en casa —dijo Maru tratando de sonar casual ante la duda que la carcomía desde que entró a la casa.

—Salió ayer hummm... —Ruby continuaba sacando el contenido de la caja seleccionando lo que creía podría ser relevante para su amiga, actividad que era interrumpida por una conversación aparentemente muy importante que tenía Ruby en su celular, ya que mandaba mensajes a cada dos segundos—, creo recordar que dijo que saldría con Kanan-chan, digo Kanan-sensei —se corrigió rápidamente—, avisó que pasaría la noche fuera.

La información le tomó por sorpresa a Maru que encontró sospechoso tal comportamiento.

—No sabía que aún eran cercanas, pensé que ya habían terminado su relación zura~ —Hanamaru trataba de sonar poco interesada en Dia-sama pero la escasa información que le daba su mejor amiga le hacía querer indagar más.

—¡Oh si! Ellas ya no tienen esa clase de relación pero desde que regresaron al pueblo Dia acostumbra a visitarla de vez en cuando —Ruby había encontrado lo que andaba buscando y se incorporó para entregárselo a Maru, pero la vio que estaba muy entretenida revisando entre los estantes que pertenecían a Dia. El que estaba mirando era el que tenía todos sus reconocimientos de toda su trayectoria escolar.

Ruby se acercó para ver qué era lo que había secuestrado la atención de su amiga ya que no parecía estarla escuchando. Se paró a un lado de ella y vio una de las fotos de la graduación de Dia en donde estaba a un lado de Kanan sosteniendo ambas sus diplomas de graduación.

—¿Pasa algo con mi hermana Maru-chan? —preguntó en voz baja para no sacarla abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

Maru fue tomada por sorpresa completamente desprevenida por la pregunta pero la reacción de su cuerpo la traicionó al momento. Sus orejas y sus mejillas se pintaron completamente de rojo y cayó presa del nerviosismo.

—¿C… con Dia-sama? —tartamudeo—. Nada zura~ —se apresuró a responder Maru, quien no sabía qué hacer para disimular sus nervios.

—Tiene tiempo que vienes sintiendo gran curiosidad por ella. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí si pasara algo, ¿verdad? —Ruby quiso dejar que su amiga fuera la que contara qué le estaba sucediendo, pues desde que ingresaron a la preparatoria y Dia se convirtiera en su sensei, la mirada de Maru hacia ella era de completa y desmedida admiración y Ruby empezaba a sospechar que esa admiración iba mucho más allá.

—Lo sé zura~ —trato de fingir una sonrisa—. Sabes que admiro mucho a Dia-sama, no hay nada más que eso —la respuesta de Hanamaru no la había convencido del todo pero sabía lo hermética que podía llegar a ser su amiga y prefirió no seguir presionando, ya hablarían de ello más adelante.

Pasaron su tarde comiendo y platicando, poniéndose al corriente de las cosas que no podían platicar en la escuela por sus diferentes horarios. Desde que Ruby se había incorporado al consejo estudiantil, el tiempo que pasaban juntas en la escuela se limitaba a su salón de clases, pero no se habían distanciado por ello. Ruby la invitó a unirse con ella pero Maru prefirió el club de literatura, ya que la lectura es otra de sus grandes pasiones.

Y desde entonces Ruby había entablado gran amistad con Takami Chika, era algo que no molestaba en lo absoluto a Maru pues de esa manera su amiga no se sentía sola haciendo sus actividades, pero últimamente la había notado algo deprimida y se preguntaba si Chika era la razón, pues circulaban rumores que ambas chicas tenían una especie de relación.

El constante sonido del celular anunciando la llegada de mensajes empezó a ser algo molesto para Maru y decidió aventurarse a investigar.

Ruby estaba contestando un mensaje por lo que estaba distraída y no vio cuando Maru se paró justo detrás de ella leyendo su frenética conversación.

—¿Es Chika-san verdad? —preguntó Maru.

—¡Ehhh! —se sorprendió Ruby—. ¡Maru-chan no ví cuando te paraste ahí!

—Estas muy entretenida Ruby-chan —explicó divertida—, ¿Chika-san es tu novia zura~?— preguntó inocentemente.

—¡Piggyyyy! —Ruby se puso completamente roja de la cabeza a los pies ante la pregunta de su amiga—. No no, claro que no Maru-chan, eso no es cierto.

Maru se divertía mucho ante las expresiones de su amiga.

—Te apoyo en todo zura~, incluso si quisieras salir con Chika-san —expresó con comprensión ante el momento que vivía su amiga.

—¡Gracias Maru-chan! —dijo aún avergonzada—. Pero no hay nada con Chika-san —no pasó desapercibido para la otra niña que eso lo dijo con tristeza pero no quiso seguir ahondando en ello todavía.

Hanamaru se retiró ya entrada la tarde, esperaba que Dia-sama llegará en cualquier momento, pero no fue así. Se sintió algo decepcionada por ello, pero recordó que al día siguiente la vería en la escuela y decidió seleccionar lo mejor de sus escritos para ella.

~•~

A la mañana siguiente Maru se despertó más temprano que de costumbre y por querer llegar antes que nadie a la escuela para encontrarse con su sensei ni siquiera tomó el desayuno en casa. Sólo se llevó un pedazo de pan que fue mordisqueando en el camino.

Al llegar a la escuela se dirigió directamente a la sala de profesores, que es en donde probablemente podría encontrar a quien buscaba. Pocos eran los estudiantes que llegaban tan temprano, incluso entre el cuerpo de docentes eran raros los que llegaban a esa hora pero en ocasiones anteriores ya había encontrado a su sensei en ese horario.

Escuchó la voz de quien estaba buscando seguida de prominentes risas, por lo que se quedó unos segundos escuchando la conversación antes de tocar. Sintió curiosidad por saber de qué estaban hablando cuando reconoció las voces.

—¡Kanan, ya detente! —dijo entre risas—. Me haces cosquillas —era la voz de Dia, que se escuchaba muy divertida en compañía de la otra sensei.

Maru sintió esa emoción extraña que siempre acompañaba cualquier interacción que veía entre ambas profesoras, no lo entendía pero sabía que odiaba la idea de ellas dos estando juntas de forma más que amistosa. Las risas seguían y no pudo soportar más por lo que decidió interrumpirlas tocando a la puerta. Después del primer toque las risas cesaron y un segundo después se abrió la puerta revelando a Kanan-sensei aún con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Buenos días sensei! —dijo la chica haciendo una ligera reverencia ocultando su disgusto.

—Buenos días Kunikida-san — respondió Kanan aún sonriente pero poniéndose en modo profesora enseguida—. ¿Necesitas algo? —bajo la vista viendo el reloj en su muñeca—. Aún es muy temprano, rara vez hay alguien a esta hora. ¿Sucedió algo?

—¡Eh! Bueno yo… —dudó la chica ante la mirada interrogativa de la profesora—. Busco a Kurosawa-sensei, quería saber si está aquí.

—Permíteme un momento —Kanan dejó la puerta entreabierta y se alejó dejando a Maru esperando afuera de la habitación incrementando el nerviosismo de la chica.

Un segundo después el conocido rostro de Dia se asomó mostrando aún los residuos de una gran sonrisa en su rostro que modificó a una un tanto más seria pero con un cierto toque dulce al verla.

—¿Hanamaru-san? Buenos días, ¿pasa algo? — el rostro de Dia cambio ahora a uno de marcada preocupación, se le hizo extraño ver a la chica a esa hora en el salón de maestros.

—¡Buenos días sensei! —saludó Maru nuevamente haciendo una reverencia—. No es nada grave… yo solo quería verla temprano… —se mordió los labios con nervios—. Quería verla para entregar los escritos de los que platicamos el viernes, sólo eso —buscó en su bolso y sacó unas cuantas carpetas que había preparado previamente.

Dia las tomó y rápidamente revisó el contenido. Hanamaru aprovechó la concentración de su maestra para observarla con detenimiento. Tenía fijación por las facciones de Día, eran hermosas y delicadamente esculpidas. Mientras la miraba no pudo evitar notar cierta marca purpurea en el cuello, lo cual le dejó claro que lo que sea que haya hecho el fin de semana con Kanan-sensei fue todo menos amistoso.

Ahí estaba esa horrible sensación de nuevo. Maru quiso saber si habría una forma de deshacerse de ella, porque cada vez era más insoportable y molesta. Y mientras luchaba contra ella un gruñido proveniente de su estómago rompió el silencio entre las dos.

Dia levantó la vista y vio a Hanamaru sonrojarse escandalosamente.

—Disculpe sensei —se disculpó la chica muy apenada.

—¿No desayunaste verdad? —dijo Dia mientras buscaba algo en la bolsa de su pantalón.

—No sensei, disculpe, salí apresurada de casa y apenas alcance a comer un trozo de pan —fue la explicación que dio su alumna.

—No es mucho, pero te ayudará a mitigar el hambre —Dia tomó su mano y puso un chocolate en ella. La chica tembló ligeramente al sentir el contacto su sensei.

—Gracias Dia-sama, nuevamente disculpe —dijo rompiendo el contacto y llevado la mano hacia su pecho.

—Estan muy bien tus escritos —la voz de Dia la sacó de su nerviosismo—, podremos trabajar muy bien en el proyecto que tengo en mente. Me gustaría que lo platicaremos después del club, ¿si te parece bien?

—Si muy bien Dia-sensei, entonces la veré más tarde —Hanamaru hizo una rápida reverencia antes de retirarse y salir a toda prisa por el pasillo, no dándole oportunidad a Dia de decir algo más.

Dia permaneció observando a su alumna retirarse hasta que la perdió de vista al fondo del pasillo. Dio un hondo suspiro antes de cerrar la puerta. La mirada curiosa de Kanan ya la esperaba para interrogarla.

—Es algo temprano para actividades académicas, ¿no crees? —le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

—Sólo me trajo unos trabajos que le encargué el viernes, nada especial —fue la explicación que Dia se había dado a sí misma.

—¿Trabajo especial? ¿Con Kunikida-san? La chica prácticamente ni comió por llegar a verte. No creo que sea buena idea para ti amiga mía —Kanan la había invitado a sentarse a su lado y Día se desplomó con la derrota reflejada en la cara.

—Lo sé —dijo pesadamente—, pero es una gran oportunidad para demostrar su talento y no hay nadie más con quién me gustaría participar. Su pasión por la literatura es contagiosa e inspiradora —entornó los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por poner en palabras lo que estaba sintiendo—, es como cuando tienes muchas ideas en la cabeza y las quieres compartir pero sabes que nadie las podrá ver con la misma pasión que tú, pero entonces sabes que ella sí podrá y te emocionas. Eso es lo que me pasa.

—Ya te perdimos Dia —Kanan le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la espalda y dejó que Día siguiera divagando entre sus pensamientos.

~•~

Mari llegó a la escuela como de costumbre. Prefirió quedarse en su salón escuchando música donde sabía que tendría un tiempo a solas sin ser molestada. Se recostó en su mesa y cerró los ojos perdiéndose entre las letras de las canciones que amaba escuchar. Debido a esto no se percató en qué momento fueron llegando sus compañeras hasta que alguien le retiró uno de los audífonos de su oído.

—Mari-chan —escuchó a la voz de You Watanabe casi gritándole directamente en el oído.

—¡Oh my God! Que ruidosa eres —se quejó Mari incorporándose y retirando el otro audífono—. ¿Cuál es la urgencia You-chan?

—No hay urgencia, es solo que llevo un rato hablándote y no me hacías caso —explicó You.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó, no había notado que ya se estaba llenando el salón —. Y bien You-chan, ¿cómo nos fue con tu date?

—Mari-chan malvada, no me hagas recordarlo, gracias a tu comentario pasé prácticamente toda la tarde tratando de contentar a Riko-chan —reclamó algo molesta.

— ¡Shiny! Pero, ¿por qué se enoja la señorita Sakurauchi si tiene tu corazón más que ganado? —la cuestionó.

—Eso … —trató de pensar en una razón válida pero la verdad era que los celos de Riko-chan a veces no tenían explicación—. No lo se, pero no vine a hablar de mi relación —You vio de reojo que Chika se había sentado en su lugar y como siempre miraba hacia la ventana ignorando todo a su alrededor pero prestando oído a lo que hablaban—. Sólo quiero que nos pongamos de acuerdo para el trabajo de Dia-sensei, el sábado ya no hicimos nada y ella quiere avances desde ya.

Mari notó el cambio de humor en la chica al ver pasar a su compañera pero no quiso incomodarla con cuestionamientos.

—No te preocupes You-chan, ya tengo el libro perfecto —le dijo sacando un libro de su bolsa y entregándolo—, leelo y al rato me dices qué te parece.

You lo tomó pero ya no lo revisó puesto que su novia iba llegando al salón y antes de que la viera más tiempo con la chica se despidió de manera apresurada.

—Te veo al rato Mari-chan —dijo sin quitar la vista de Riko quien iba pasando por la puerta.

—¡Ve por ella tiger! —rio Mari mientras la empujaba para incitarla a retirarse.

~•~

—Riko-chan pronto tendremos clase —You le dijo algo nerviosa a su novia que la tenía acorralada contra los lockers del vestidor del equipo de natación.

—Todavía falta para eso —se relamió los labios para provocarla y You trago saliva al ver el gesto, le encantaba cuando Riko se ponía así.

—¡Riko-chan! —exclamó cuando las manos de su novia fueron a su cintura para acercarla.

—¡You-chan, por favor! —le susurró al oído haciendo que la chica se pusiera toda roja—. Tú tienes la culpa, ese traje de baño te queda muy bien.

—No… no creo que sea así —tartamudeó—, eres tú quien se ve linda en él.

—¿Linda? ¿Solo linda? —hizo un puchero.

—No… no… hermosa —se corrigió pero el puchero en la cara de Riko persistió.

—¿No se te antoja hacer nada más conmigo? —jugó delineando con su dedo desde el cuello al borde de sus pechos y el gesto lascivo provocó un cambio en la chica más baja.

You tomó la iniciativa en ese instante y se apropió de los labios de Riko en un beso que se fue haciendo profundo y apasionado. Riko sonrió por encima de su beso satisfecha de haber logrado su propósito.

Del mismo modo en que minutos antes Riko había acorralado a You contra los lockers, la chica ahora estaba contra la pared en el área de las regaderas dejando que su novia la besara con deseo. Las manos de Riko se enredaron entre los cortos cabellos castaños de You pidiéndole más atención a sus labios y su cuello. You hizo a un lado el tirante del hombro dejando expuesta su clavícula y encajo sus dientes en ella. Sabía que está área le resultaba sensible a su novia.

Aún no habían llegado a más de apasionadas sesiones de besos y manoseo intenso que Riko iniciaba la mayor parte de las veces. You decía que debían esperar a estar completamente seguras, por esa razón a Riko le gustaba picar a su novia para decidirse de una vez y dar ese paso.

La escasez de ropa, únicamente tenía el traje de baño, era demasiado tentadora. Era como tocar la piel misma pues la tela se adheria de tal forma que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Los dedos de You se aferraron a su cintura y bajaron peligrosamente hasta tocar el borde de la tela. Riko se estremeció al sentir el tacto directo en sus muslos y no pudo evitar jadear sonoramente. El sonido hizo eco en el baño vacío magnificando la sensación en el oído de You que no pudo evitar sentirse aún más excitada al oírla.

Sin embargo parece que no fue la única que la escucho. Ruido proveniente del otro lado de los vestidores, probablemente a la entrada, que las hizo saltar asustadas alejándose la una de la otra. Alguien había entrado y estaba haciendo el suficiente escándalo para hacerse notar.

Riko curvo los labios en desagrado por la inesperada interrupción.

~•~

Las clases pasaron con una lentitud impresionante. Habían días en que parecía que el tiempo se rehusaba a caminar y todo era particularmente lento, este era uno de esos.

Mari no tenía muchos ánimos de llegar a entrenar, pero debido a que era su primer día como miembro oficial del equipo, se aseguró de no llegar tarde, no quería darle motivos a la odiosa entrenadora de reñirla.

Al llegar a los vestidores escuchó una especie de gemidos provenientes de las duchas, por lo que se aseguró de hacer suficiente ruido para alertar a quienes estuvieran teniendo actividades extracurriculares que ya no estaban solas.

Se sorprendió al ver a una muy acalorada Riko acomodándose la ropa y una muy apenada You tratando de peinarse, ambas con un evidente sonrojó.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó Mari tratando de molestarlas, pues sabía que les había frustrado su momento de "relajación".

—Ehhh —Riko se apresuró a contestar antes de que You la terminara de avergonzar con su irremediable franqueza y confesará lo que estaban haciendo— no, nada, nosotras ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad You-chan? —no le dejó contestar nada pues la jaló y la arrastró con ella a gran velocidad.

Mari se sintió algo incómoda por la situación, no es como si ella nunca lo hubiera hecho pero simplemente la imagen que tenía de Riko Sakurauchi era la de una mojigata y ahora las había sorprendido teniendo una intensa sesión romántica, no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Se apresuró a cambiarse y se dirigió al área de la piscina.

Al llegar Kanan ya se encontraba frente al resto del equipo lista para iniciar el entrenamiento. Mari se acomodó en la parte posterior de la fila sin mediar palabra con nadie.

—Ahora que tenemos nuevos miembros en nuestro equipo, es hora construir nuestra resistencia —expresó en voz fuerte pero serena—, por lo tanto, en este mes, además del entrenamiento usual del equipo, estaré disponiendo de su tiempo por una hora más, para darles entrenamiento cardiovascular —la mayoría de las chicas asintieron con emoción, un entrenamiento personalizado de Matsuura-sensei no era cualquier cosa—. Les entregaré un permiso que tiene que ser autorizado por sus padres, ahí también me pondrán el horario en el que desean entrenar, ya sea por la mañana antes de las clases o bien por las tardes al término del entrenamiento oficial, ¿alguna duda? —preguntó para cerciorarse que se explicó bien.

Una mano se alzó proveniente de la problemática O'hara Mari. Kanan quien esperaba que su entrenamiento fuera recibido de buena gana, le otorgó la palabra.

—Dígame O'hara-san, ¿cuál es su duda?

—No tengo tiempo —dijo en su usual tono altanero.

—Esto no es opcional, es parte de los lineamientos de estar en el equipo —explicó Kanan conservando la calma.

—Pues yo estoy muy ocupada para sus exigencias —Mari empezó a arremeter nuevamente contra la entrenadora.

—En la carrera que perdiste tu apostaste por sacarme del equipo y no pudiste, al contrario el acuerdo fue que si tú perdías harías todo lo que la capitana o yo te pidiéramos, así que deja de generar problemas al equipo —Kanan no estaba dispuesta a dejar crecer nuevamente el ego de su alumna.

—Si pero no pienso desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo con una perdedora como usted —le soltó la grosería y Kanan apretó los puños controlándose para no gritarle.

—¡Suficiente! —dijo una voz que casi no reconoció pero era Watanabe You quien se había puesto frente al grupo y le hablaba muy exaltada—. Yo no sé cuál es tu problema con la entrenadora, pero no permitiré que sigas faltandole al respeto. Te uniste a nuestro equipo y vas a seguir las reglas, si no te gusta podemos ir con la directora para firmar tu renuncia pero entonces también aceptarías tú expulsión de Uranohoshi.

No podía creer que You le hubiera dicho todo eso cuando parecía que quería ser su amiga, pero entonces vio como sus ojos se ponían acuosos a causa de lo que acababa de hacer y empezó a sentir culpa por haberla hecho llorar.

Mari no entendía qué le pasaba con Kanan, por un lado sentía gran admiración por su sensei, cuando leía o le contaban sobre ella se emocionaba por alguna razón inexplicable, pero en el momento que la veía o la escuchaba hablar tan segura, tan dueña del momento, algo en su interior se detonaba y sentía unas terribles ganas de pelear con ella.

Después de una pelea interna decidió que no quería perder la única amistad que había hecho en la escuela y se acercó de mala gana hasta Kanan para tomar uno de los permisos que tenía la maestra en mano.

—Pasa a mi oficina O'hara-san, esto ya no puede seguir así —sentenció Kanan indicando a la chica el camino—, las demás inicien su calentamiento, si tienen dudas pregunten a su capitana.

Mari caminó hacia la pequeña oficina seguida por Kanan. Al entrar Kanan cerró la puerta tras ella y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

—¿Le he faltado al respeto O'hara-san? —preguntó llevándose la mano a su puente nasal.

Mari se tomó un momento antes de responder.

—No —fue simple su respuesta cruzándose de brazos aún manteniendo su pose cerrada.

—Entonces, podrías explicarme el porqué de su actitud, ni siquiera la había visto antes y parece que desde el primer día estamos librando una guerra sin cuartel —dijo Kanan de manera reflexiva asumiendo su papel de adulto.

Mari suspiró pues no tenía algo que pudiera explicar su actitud, era una simple respuesta que se generaba en ella sin que tuviera control.

—Yo no sé qué responder sensei —en realidad sí sabía pero era una debilidad que no quería revelar—, según los psicólogos tengo problemas con la figura de autoridad —Mari recordó las múltiples sesiones infructíferas que su padre había pagado con distintos especialistas para corregir su horrible carácter.

Kanan ya sospechaba que el problema de la chica era de esa índole y quería ayudarla pero no podría hacerlo si ella no le permitía acercarse.

—Yo no tengo nada en contra suyo O'hara-san, quiero que eso le quede claro —se levantó de su silla y empezó a caminar hacia un estante que estaba en una esquina—, pero tengo algo en contra de las personas que no permiten que mi equipo avance —tomó un trofeo que estaba en un rincón, se encontraba empolvado y en mal estado, lo puso justo frente a Mari en el escritorio—, la última vez que este equipo ganó un torneo fue cuando fui parte de él en mis años de bachiller y juré que regresaría esa gloria al equipo, pero no puedo avanzar con anclas que nos detienen, es aquí cuando necesito que tomes una decisión —hizo una pausa y se sentó nuevamente frente a ella—, o te entregas verdaderamente al equipo y nos dejas de frenar o me acompañas en este momento para pedir a la directora que realice un cambio de club. Yo no puedo seguir así y las demás chicas tampoco.

Mari escuchó atentamente lo que decía Kanan, pudo ver el maltratado trofeo que seguramente tenía gran valor sentimental para la entrenadora. Pensó si quería salir de esta y pedir un cambio o si tal vez la natación tendría algo que ofrecerle. Sin estar 100% segura dijo su respuesta a una impaciente Kanan.

—Quiero ser parte del equipo —bajó sus barreras por un momento.

—¿Entiendes que no toleraré nuevamente un desplante como el que acabas de mostrar? —la cuestionó Kanan mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Si, lo entiendo —dijo la rubia sintiendo la derrota en sus hombros.

—Te ayudaré O'hara-san, pero sólo si me lo permites —la voz de Kanan ya no le sonaba tan cortante como al principio, ahora le hablaba llena de comprensión.

—Se lo agradezco sensei —resopló aceptando la ayuda.

—A partir de mañana entrenaras conmigo tanto en la mañana como en la tarde, sin peros —se apresuró a aclarar antes de oír una protesta por parte de la rubia.

—Si sensei —aceptó Mari sacando la hoja de permiso que había tomado previamente y llenando los dos horarios para ser autorizados por su padre.

—Tienes que confiar en que yo no quiero dañarte —quiso mostrar sus buenas intenciones para que la chica se abriera más con ella.

—Si sensei —repitió nuevamente Mari, quien había aceptado internamente que no pelearía más con Kanan, o al menos eso intentaría.

—Eres una gran nadadora, tienes una técnica y una velocidad perfectas, sólo tenemos que construir tu estamina, pero trabajando juntas estoy segura que sacaremos todo tu potencial —el elogio por parte de Kanan la tomó con la guardia abajo y se sonrojó para su sorpresa, era agradable ver que alguien apreciaba su habilidad.

—Gracias — dijo con franqueza.

—Muy bien, es hora de continuar con la clase, intégrate con tus compañeras y asegúrate de calentar bien —la despidió y se puso a revisar otros documentos que tenía allí.

Mari se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se giró ligeramente.

—Gracias sensei — dijo sin mirarla directamente.

~•~

La sesión del club de literatura había estado muy nostalgica. Dia repartió poemas para cada una y estuvieron discutiendo sus interpretaciones de cada uno.

Como siempre disfrutó escuchar las reflexiones de Hanamaru, que muchas veces eran completamente opuestas a las propias pero de alguna forma al final llegaban a la misma conclusión.

Durante la sesión llamó su atención lo cercana que parecía Hanamaru a esa chica Tsushima-san, llegó el momento en donde Dia estaba segura que las chicas estaban tomadas de la mano, pero todo fue tan rápido que no lo vio con certeza, pero eso no evitó que los usuales celos hicieran su aparición.

Al término de la sesión aunque no quería ver cómo se despedían las implicadas, su curiosidad no se lo permitió y terminó no perdiendo detalles de todo. Hanamaru la acompañó hasta la puerta, Tsushima-san se acercó y le dijo algo al oído cosa que provocó un leve sonrojo de parte de la castaña seguido por una risita discreta, después de eso fue Hanamaru-san quien se acercó a la otra chica para depositar un beso en su mejilla, en este punto Dia sentía que empezaba a hervir por dentro y fue entonces que tuvo la fuerza para desviar la mirada. Trató de calmarse buscando dentro de su portafolio la carpeta que contenía los datos del concurso.

Al voltearse vio que Hanamaru ya estaba esperándola en una de las sillas que formaban el círculo de lectura por lo que se unió a ella tomando asiento a su lado.

—Me alegra que te quedaras —dijo Dia para romper el silencio.

—Lo esperaba con emoción zura~ —confesó la chica menor.

—He leído tus trabajos y debo decir que son muy buenos. Tu estilo de escritura es parecido al mío y creo que nos adaptaremos muy bien a escribir juntas —notó el pequeño gesto de sorpresa de Hanamaru al decir ésto—, la convocatoria es para el festival cultural anual. El cual se enfocará este año en literatura japonesa.

—Eso suena muy interesante Dia-sama —dijo Maru tratando de no ofender a su profesora— pero no creo estar al nivel de una competencia tan grande zura~.

Dia se tomó un momento para pensar las palabras cuidadosamente pues no quería herir la ya de por sí baja autoestima de su alumna.

—Es cierto que falta pulir tus escritos, pero el talento y el conocimiento lo tienes —pronunciaba las palabras lentamente para que Hanamaru las fuera absorbiendo—, es por eso que participaremos juntas —le dedicó una sonrisa—, la mejor parte es que es por niveles escolares y hasta el nivel medio superior uno de los requisitos es que el trabajo sea colaboración entre alumno-profesor —explicó citando las palabras de la convocatoria.

— ¡Zura~! Eso quiere decir que escribiré con usted —la mirada de Hanamaru se iluminó —, ¡estoy dentro! —dijo súbitamente—. Ese ha sido uno de mis sueños desde… —reviró los ojos hacia atrás tratando de recordar—, desde siempre zura~.

Hanamaru tomó la noticia aún con más emoción que la propia Dia cuando se le ocurrió todo esto y ahora la había contagiado.

—Bueno, no esperaba que la noticia fuera tan bien recibida —confesó Dia—, pero me alegra que te guste.

—Dia-sama yo la he admirado desde siempre y me sentiría honrada de trabajar con usted zura~ —dijo Maru mirándola a los ojos y Dia no pudo evitar que sus sentimientos salieran a flote generándole un nerviosismo inesperado.

A Día le seguía sorprendiendo la honestidad con la que Hanamaru podía decir las cosas, esa era otro de los tantos atributos que amaba de ella.

—Bi...bien Hanamaru-san —aun estaba tratando de controlar su emoción desbordada—, he estado pensando qué tipo de colaboración sería la más apropiada y lo he reducido a dos —explicó contando con sus dedos—, la primera categoría es cuentos, vi que tenías por ahí algunas historias interesantes y la segunda que es la que más me agrada es novela ligera.

La cara de Hanamaru denotaba gran sorpresa, entre los trabajos que ella tenía en mente era tal vez una historia pequeña o algo no tan complicado, pero las propuestas de su sensei indicaban que apuntaba alto con este trabajo.

Se dio cuenta que Dia aún esperaba su respuesta.

—Tienes que votar por alguna —le recalcó Dia al no recibir réplica—, o bueno si no te gusta ninguna de las dos ideas puedes proponer algo más y sobre eso trabajamos.

—¿Dia-sama? ¿Usted cree que poseo la capacidad de crear algo tan magnífico como eso? —cuestionó la chica con algo de tristeza en su mirada.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió Dia sin tener que considerarlo.

—Me cuesta trabajo creer que podemos hacer algo tan increíble zura~, pero yo confío en usted Dia-sama y me dejaré guiar —concluyó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Para este punto Dia explotaba de emoción por la ternura que le había generado Hanamaru pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo.

—Tengo algunas ideas que he querido explorar desde siempre pero nunca les he dedicado el tiempo suficiente, me gustaría que antes de eso decidieras que prefieres de las opciones que mencioné —le dijo Dia aún emocionada.

—Novela ligera zura~, esa opción es la que más me agrada —respondió Hanamaru.

—¡Me gustas! —expresó Día con emoción y al darse cuenta de su error trato de corregir rápidamente—. ¡Me gusta, quise decir me gusta! —rió con nerviosismo ante el marcado sonrojó de Hanamaru quien ahora tenía una expresión graciosa entre confusa y avergonzada—. Lo siento, sólo me emocioné demasiado —siguió tratando de disculparse.

—Zura~, es usted muy linda Dia-sama —si algo podía empeorar el momento para Dia era un comentario así por parte de su alumna.

Dia se levantó de su asiento pues no podía seguir manteniendo esa conversación que se podría tornar peligrosa en cualquier momento.

—Entonces Hanamaru-san, tenemos que establecer horarios para trabajar. Tendrán que ser horas extras que tendremos que acomodar después del club, ¿eso está bien para ti? —aún estaba muy nerviosa y quería salir corriendo a esconderse a un rincón pero ella era la profesora después de todo y tendría que actuar como tal, odiaba la reacción que su joven alumna producía en su mente, era como si le causara cortocircuito y sus neuronas simplemente no funcionaran.

—No hay problema zura~, ya había hablado con papá sobre esto y está muy feliz por mi —su sonrisa tan grande y brillante iluminaba toda la habitación para Dia quien ya no podía sostener la mirada.

—Eso sería todo entonces Hanamaru-san, apartir de mañana trabajaremos en la biblioteca después del club —empezó a guardar sus cosas dentro de su portafolio.

—Dia-sama —preguntó Hanamaru dubitativa—, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Dia ya no quería más momentos bochornosos pero no había algo que pudiera negar a la chica.

—Puedes —respondió pasando saliva.

—¿Hizo usted cosas indecentes con Matsuura-sensei el fin de semana? —la pregunta de Hanamaru fue clara y concisa generando un sudor frío que bajaba por la espalda de Dia.

—¡¿De dónde sacas eso Hanamaru-san?! —respondió Dia visiblemente alterada.

—Es por el moretón que trae en el cuello zura~ —explico la chica algo avergonzada por su atrevimiento.

Dia llevó la mano inconscientemente hacia el lugar al que se refería Hanamaru, había tratado de maquillarlo en la mañana pero supuso que con el sudor ya se podría notar a simple vista.

Odiaba las marcas que Kanan le dejaba, pero por más que la reñía al respecto era algo que no lograba cambiar y menos en noches tan apasionadas como la que habían tenido.

—Esto es un piquete nada más —mintió Dia de manera poco convincente—, de cualquier manera, ¿de dónde sacas que estuve con Matsuura-sensei de esa manera?

Hanamaru se puso nerviosa pues Dia se veía bastante molesta por su atrevimiento.

—Disculpe Dia-sama, no quise incomodarla —se disculpó haciendo una reverencia, trató de salir corriendo pero Dia lo estaba esperando y la detuvo agarrando su muñeca.

—No tienes que irte así Hanamaru-san, disculpa, fui yo la se exhaltó — liberó el agarre pero se mantuvo con la guardia arriba por si quería repetir la huida.

—El domingo fui a su casa, quería buscar unos trabajos que no estaban en la mía y pensé que Ruby tendría una copia de ellos zura~ —empezó a explicar con voz apenas audible—, Ruby-chan me dijo que había pasado la noche con Matsuura-sensei y al verla está mañana, yo pensé…

—Sí, sé lo que pensaste —completó Dia sintiéndose descubierta—. ¡Voy a matar a Ruby-chan! —dijo casi gritando.

—¡No le diga nada por favor! —suplicó—. Fue culpa mía por preguntar cosas que no me incumben zura~.

Dia se acercó a Hanamaru y acarició suavemente su cabeza.

—No le diré nada —dijo para tranquilizarla—, pero si quieres saber cosas sobre mí, tendrás que preguntarlas.

—Gracias Dia-sama —la chica volvió a hacer una reverencia en agradecimiento—. Es hora de irme zura~, disculpe las molestias Dia-sama, estaré muy feliz de trabajar con usted, por favor cuide de mi.

Se despidieron de la manera usual y Hanamaru fue la primera en retirarse. El corazón de Dia martilleaba fuertemente contra su pecho, por un momento pensó que se iba a salir.

" _Kanan tiene razón, esto será mi perdición"_ pensó con gran pesar.

~•~


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Un huésped indeseable**.

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Nuevo capi de Oh my shiny! ¡yei! Hoy ha sido un día estresante, he estado escribiendo bastante (bueno bastante considerando que antes no escribía nada) y ahora mismo voy en una escena a la quería llegar, pero justo cuando estoy en esa parte que tanto quería escribir, me quedé bloqueada y ahora no sé cómo seguirle. Esperare los consejos de mi sabia beta y coautora (Mag Max Kuv Bigotes), que aunque ahorita anda enfermita, ahí la tengo trabajando revisando los capis que tenía rezagados. Muchos kudos para ella y buena vibra para que se mejore pronto, espero que su doctora haga bien su chamba y la cure pronto (?)_

 _En fin, llegamos a este punto en la historia en el que he tenido dudas desde que lo escribí, no sabía si introducir un OC o hacer un genderbend, al final me decanté por lo primero porque me sentí más cómoda con eso, espero sea de su agrado y si no pues ya irán viendo cómo se desarrolla la historia con eso._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por sus amables comentarios, sus opiniones son muy importantes, me ayudan a saber si voy por el camino correcto con la historia. Gracias por todo, en serio todos son muy lindos._

~•~

Mari llegó impaciente a casa para poder enviar un correo a su padre explicándole que se había unido al equipo de natación y que requería su autorización para el nuevo horario de entrenamiento.

Se sorprendió al llegar y ver el helicóptero del presidente de la corporación O'hara en el helipuerto del hotel, eso sólo significaba que su padre estaba en casa y venía a atender asuntos oficiales. Se apresuró a subir a su suite, pues no había mejor forma de contarle todo lo que había pasado que en persona.

Se encontró a Aoi-san en el camino quien le informó que él se encontraba en la sala de negocios del hotel y estaba algo ocupado, pero eso no era impedimento para ella.

Tocó la puerta, como de costumbre no esperó respuesta, sólo abrió y entró. Toda su emoción se esfumó al ver una conocida figura sentada frente a su padre.

Un hombre joven, muy apuesto, de cabello castaño y una figura atlética le dio la bienvenida.

—Buenas tardes Mari-chan —dijo el joven con un marcado acento británico—, ya te extrañaba.

Mari quien no estaba preparada para este encuentro sintió su enojo subir de manera efervescente sin poder detenerla.

—No tienen nada de buenas y soy O'hara-san para ti —dijo Mari con todo el desprecio reflejado en su voz.

—¡Mari! —su padre quien estaba atendiendo el teléfono hace un segundo, ya estaba prestándole toda su atención—, no seas grosera con Aris-san, él es prácticamente de la familia.

—Venía muy emocionada a verte padre, pero si me recibes con estas sorpresas, no esperes que tenga una buena reacción —explicó Mari aún con el malestar reflejado en su voz.

—Aris-san —se dirigió al muchacho—, me permites un momento con mi hija.

—Claro que si O'hara-dono, iré a atender algunos asuntos —hizo una reverencia—, si me permiten —al pasar a un lado de Mari guiñó un ojo disimuladamente, aumentando la molestia de la chica.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías? —cuestionó Mari en cuanto estuvieron a solas.

—Porque te quería sorprender hija mía —respondió su padre poniéndose de pie para darle un abrazo.

—Debiste avisarme que vendrías acompañado —la molestia aún era muy evidente a pesar de haberse relajado un poco—, sabes que lo odio.

—Mari-chan, no lo puedes odiar —le dijo su padre dándole palmaditas en la cabeza—, él es tu prometido y tiene el derecho de verte cuando quiera.

—Un prometido al que odio padre y lo sabes —la voz de Mari empezaba a quebrarse y pequeñas gotas se acumulaban en sus ojos luchando por salir.

—Mari-chan, tu lo prometiste —le dijo su padre en advertencia.

—¡Tú me obligaste a prometerlo! —replicó con enojo dejando escapar algunas lágrimas que no pudo contener más—. ¡Me largo de aquí!

Salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo dejando a su padre gritando su nombre pero ella no se detuvo.

Todos los encuentros con su padre eran de esa manera, al principio se emocionaba por verlo pero todo cambiaba cuando recordaba su matrimonio arreglado, entonces parecía que un demonio se apoderaba de ella y arremetía contra él sin pensarlo. Esta era una de las razones por la cual su relación estaba tan dañada.

Cuando la expulsaron del colegio en el extranjero, su padre amenazó con quitarle toda la herencia de su madre, ya que esto era lo único que a Mari le importaba y no tenía nada que ver con el dinero que había recibido por ello, era más bien por el legado de su madre.

La madre de Mari era una renombrada artista, se dedicaba a la pintura y tenía numerosas obras que había guardado solo para ella, pero por su edad fue su padre el encargado de salvaguardarlas. Ella sólo quería recibirlas para tener algo que le recordara lo mucho que su madre la amó.

Después de todo el escándalo que armó en la última escuela cuando fue expulsada, su padre impuso una condición para devolver la herencia de su madre, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, ella se tendría que casar con quien él eligiera.

Mari luchó tanto como pudo contra esa imposición y solo pudo posponer el matrimonio hasta que hubiera terminado la escuela preparatoria. Lo que le dejaba un año libre antes de tener que cumplir con esa obligación.

Su padre no perdió el tiempo y semanas antes de regresar a Japón le presentó al que sería su prometido. Griffin Aris es el heredero de la familia Griffin y básicamente fue elegido porque ambas corporaciones se encuentran en negociaciones para introducir nuevas cadenas hoteleras en ciudades Europeas, es por eso que llegaron a ese arreglo, para asegurar el bienestar de ambas familias.

El joven a pesar de ser muy apuesto y poseer toda la elegancia de un caballero inglés, fue rechazado por Mari desde un principio, sin darle oportunidad a ningún acercamiento. Su padre habría intervenido en numerosas ocasiones haciendo arreglos para que convivieran pero Mari se las arregló en cada una para mantener la distancia.

Este compromiso largo lo veía solo como una forma de comprar tiempo para encontrar algún medio legal para hacerse de su herencia y no tener que cumplir con lo que ahora era una obligación, pero el tiempo pasaba y no había logrado resolver nada.

Después de un rato sin poder tranquilizarse, luego de dejar a su padre y su pequeña pelea cada vez que se veían, la idea de nadar se le había hecho muy tentadora, pues al parecer tendría que convivir más tiempo con su indeseable visita y tenía que buscar una forma de canalizar su creciente ira. Necesitaba relajarse.

Se cambió su uniforme escolar para vestir un traje de baño de dos piezas que era poco apto para hacer ejercicio pero que le gustaba porque de ese modo podía sentirse más libre en el agua. Se dirigió al área de la piscina del hotel, dejando una toalla en un extremo y estirándose a toda su extensión se acercó al borde de la piscina en donde se introdujo en ella con elegancia.

Estuvo por bastante tiempo allí, después de nadar algunas vueltas y bajo el amparo de la oscuridad de la noche sus pensamientos comenzaron a calmarse y su estrés prácticamente se había ido por lo que se pasó al jacuzzi para terminar de relajarse, se coloco sus audífonos a prueba de agua e inalámbricos y seleccionó su lista de reproducción predilecta en su celular el cual dejó sobre su toalla al borde del jacuzzi y se perdió en el fondo de su mente. Fue entonces cuando la figura de Kanan se hizo presente en sus pensamientos.

Hasta el momento no se había tomado el tiempo de analizar lo que había ocurrido por la tarde. La plática que había tenido con su entrenadora había movido algo dentro de ella. En la mayoría de los casos, cuando alguien se intentaba acercar de esa manera, sólo subía sus barreras más alto para no dejarlo pasar, pero las palabras de Kanan parecían hacer un efecto en ella que la había hecho ceder un poco.

Matsuura Kanan tenía algo que le atraía como las abejas a la miel. Era una mujer especial, espectacular de apariencia, sí, pero además de sus evidentes atributos físicos, tenía un brillo especial en su mirada que reflejaba tantos sentimientos que no podía describirlos, algunas veces era implacable, otras era terca pero lo que la tomó con la guardia abajo fue ver ese lado generoso y honesto que no había podido ver antes y del que You había hecho alarde anteriormente, fue eso lo que hizo que tomara la decisión de quedarse en el equipo, al menos por el momento. La mirada de Kanan reflejaba todo lo que estaba sintiendo y ver esa transparencia en ella le daba cierta seguridad de saber qué esperar de la otra persona. No era como las demás que solo se acercaban a ella por su apellido, su dinero o sus influencias.

Fue sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un par de brazos rodearla sujetandola fuertemente, forcejeó contra quién se atrevía a tocarla de esa manera pero nada pudo hacer. Sus audífonos cayeron en el fondo del jacuzzi, aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba.

—Eres muy bonita Mari-chan —le dijo esa voz masculina que le producía náuseas cada vez que la escuchaba.

—¡Suéltame malnacido! —gritó Mari con desesperación tratando de quitarlo—. Le diré a mi padre que te has propasado conmigo —seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas para librarse de él, fue hasta que le dio un golpe en la entrepierna que pudo finalmente liberarse.

—Eres fuerte Mari-chan —dijo el intruso entre risas, parecía que la situación lo estaba divirtiendo a pesar de estar adolorido por el golpe que había recibido.

—¡No me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima en toda tu maldita vida! —se alejó lo más rápido que pudo pero su prometido se repuso rápidamente y la acorraló antes de que pudiera salir de la trampa de agua.

—Tú vas a ser mía —le dijo mientras la tomaba por su muñeca y la acercaba contra su cuerpo—, te guste o no serás mi esposa y haré contigo lo que me plazca —se acercó aún más tratando de robar un beso por la fuerza, pero Mari escupió en su cara haciéndolo retroceder y aprovechó para salir corriendo impulsada por la adrenalina del momento.

En lugar de correr hacia donde la lógica le diría, dentro del hotel, tomó el camino hacia la playa. No podía soportar estar un día más en la presencia de ese individuo y se lamentaba porque tendría que enfrentarlo a la hora de la cena nuevamente.

No era la primera vez que la había acorralado de esa manera, en situaciones anteriores le había hecho insinuaciones e incluso había intentado propasarse con ella pero cuando le contaba a su padre al respecto, él simplemente lo defendía y terminaba dándole la razón. Mari se sentía sola luchando contra ese hombre que prácticamente la estaba comprando.

Las lágrimas no se detenían, por más que se alejara de todo sentía el peso del hombre sobre ella, de recordar su aliento tan cerca sentía gran repulsión sin mencionar la manera en que, incluso, él pegaba esa maldita cosa entre sus piernas a su cuerpo.

Estuvo corriendo por tanto tiempo como sus piernas le permitieron hasta que el cansancio la hizo detenerse, fue entonces cuando se desmoronó, cayó de rodillas en la arena de la playa y empezó a llorar con desesperación dejando aflorar todos esos sentimientos que estuvo reprimiendo.

Debido a su llanto, no escucho cuando alguien se acercó a ella de nuevo. En cuanto sintió que una mano se posó en su hombro su primer instinto fue dar un golpe y querer salir corriendo pero al darse cuenta que la persona a la que acababa de golpear en la nariz no era el idiota de su prometido se detuvo de salir huyendo.

—¡¿Matsuura-sensei?! —exclamó sorprendida de ver a su entrenadora en la isla en donde vivía, era muy raro que alguien conocido anduviera por ahí—. ¡Disculpeme! Pensé que era alguien más.

Kanan estaba cegada por el dolor, era tan intenso que las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin que tuviera control sobre ellas, se cubría con sus manos tratando de mitigarlo pero había sido un fuerte golpe y gotitas de sangre empezaron a escurrir por su nariz.

—Oh my God! —gritó Mari asustada al ver la sangre—. Discúlpeme sensei, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital —recordó que por la prisa con la que salió ni siquiera llevaba con ella su celular o algo de ropa encima, simplemente traía su provocativo traje de baño.

—Tranquila O'hara-san —dijo finalmente Kanan con voz nasal sobreponiendose al dolor—, no pasa nada, sólo es una pequeña hemorragia —llevó su cabeza hacia atrás sin liberar la presión de su nariz tratando de detenerla—. Mejor acompáñame hacia ese lugar —señaló una pequeña cabaña que estaba a unos pasos.

Mari estaba aún temblando, entre su encuentro con Aris y el susto de golpear a su sensei, su cuerpo no estaba reaccionando bien. Se sentía bajo los estragos que deja la adrenalina después de hacer su efecto.

Ayudó a Kanan a caminar para que no fuera a tropezar y al prender las luces de la pequeña cabaña se dió cuenta que era una especie de oficina.

Kanan le indicó en donde estaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios para que lo buscara en lo que ella se lavaba la sangre que ya había parado de escurrir.

—Matsuura-sensei, disculpeme —Mari seguía excusándose por su error aún mientras ayudaba a Kanan a limpiarse.

—Tranquila O'hara-san, fue mi culpa por acercarme de esa manera —se levantó de la silla en donde se había sentado inicialmente y fue hacia el baño, trayendo de regreso una toalla con ella que la ofreció a Mari para cubrirse —, debes tener algo de frío, toma —dijo con ternura y Mari aceptó su ofrecimiento—. No quiero ser entrometida ni incomodarte pero, ¿por qué llorabas de esa manera? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

La pregunta de Kanan sólo sirvió para que recordara lo que había pasado y sin importarle que no estuviera sola, empezó a llorar nuevamente. Aún estaba descolocada y la impotencia que había sentido al pelear con el idiota aquel la tenían de esa manera. No sé sentía con fuerzas para nada y simplemente se derrumbó sin importarle que otra persona estuviera viéndola.

Kanan no supo bien qué hacer, solo atinó a acercarse para tratar de consolarla y Mari se fue sobre ella abrazándola desplomándose completamente en sus brazos. Estuvo llorando sin control por varios minutos mientras Kanan le daba palabras de aliento.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para Mari, su llanto cesó y se dio cuenta que aún estaba en los brazos de Kanan. Se separó sintiéndose apenada por la escena que acababa de protagonizar, pero su sensei la miraba aún con gran preocupación.

—¿Qué sucedió? —repitió la pregunta pero esta vez de manera más seria.

Mari no quería responder, no iba a responder. Su situación era algo que no quería contarle a nadie pues sentía que si lo hacía sería más real y nunca se podría zafar de ella. Entre menos pensara en ello era mejor.

—Nada sensei, no pasa nada —mintió sin convencer a Kanan.

—Es evidente que pasó algo grave que te tiene tan afectada —dijo Kanan—, pero no te forzaré a que me digas nada si no quieres.

—Gracias —respondió la rubia limpiándose la cara, tratando de limpiar los estragos de las lágrimas.

Kanan le ofreció un pañuelo para que terminara de limpiarse y Mari lo tomó pues debería estar hecha un desastre.

—No sabía que vivía en la isla, sensei —habló Mari después de limpiarse.

—No vivo aquí —aclaró Kanan.

—¿Entonces qué hace por aquí a estas horas? —preguntó Mari preocupada—. Es muy peligroso navegar de noche en estas aguas.

—Tranquila —rió discretamente—, no es la primera vez que lo hago, sucede que la radio de este lugar se averió y tuve que traer un repuesto pues es muy necesaria una vez que inician las actividades comerciales por la mañana —trato de explicar ante la sorpresa de Mari.

—¿Trabaja en el muelle? —cuestionó nuevamente la chica más joven.

—Umm… —dudó un momento antes de contestar—, no trabajo en el muelle pero soy responsable de su funcionamiento o al menos mi familia lo es.

—¡Oh! Ya entiendo —no dijo nada más, sin embargo la pequeña plática sirvió para que Mari se pudiera calmar un poco, al menos su cuerpo había dejado de temblar.

Se sentía bien en la presencia de Kanan, su sensei emanaba seguridad y calidez que de algún modo la hacían sentir más tranquila y eso la asustó un poco.

—Es hora de regresarte a casa —fue Kanan quien rompió el silencio que se formuló entre ellas.

—Yo puedo regresar sola —dijo Mari sin ánimo alguno en su voz pues no tenía ganas de volver a ver a aquel tipo o a su padre, aunque tendría que hablar con él.

—Es muy tarde para que andes sola en esta parte de la isla —Kanan se puso de pie y se aseguró de dejar todo en orden en la pequeña oficina—, iré a dejarte y después seguiré mi camino a casa —se cruzó de brazos dándole a entender que no habría negociación alguna.

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo, prácticamente no hablaron, pero el silencio entre ellas no fue incómodo, Mari encontró ese paseo muy reconfortante y Kanan se sintió muy bien de al fin lograr extender un puente de comunicación con su alumna y esperaba que ella quisiera cruzarlo en algún momento.

—¿Vives aquí? —preguntó Kanan en cuanto llegaron al hotel—. Si claro, debes vivir aquí, hotel O'hara, O'hara Mari —se respondió a sí misma en un tono condescendiente por no haberse dado cuenta de algo tan obvio.

Mari dejó escapar una tímida sonrisa al ver lo tonta que por un instante se sintió su sensei.

—Al menos ya logré que sonrieras —dijo Kanan con autosuficiencia inflando el pecho casi como un orgullo—, mi trabajo está hecho aquí.

Mari se sonrojó ante la bonita sonrisa de su profesora y su actitud de dorkie, nunca se había permitido admirarla de esa manera, pero ahora en un ambiente tan relajado, percibía las cosas diferentes y pensó que su sensei era muy distinta de la mujer que daba clases en la escuela a esta que tenía enfrente, su pensamiento la tomó desprevenida y un sonrojo se asomó en su cara al sentir la calidez de su sonrisa, dicho sonrojo para su fortuna fue cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche.

—Gracias de nuevo sensei —Mari no sabía cómo transmitir su agradecimiento y solo atinó a abrazarla fuertemente. El gesto tomó a Kanan completamente por sorpresa tensandose al principio pero al ver la honestidad del abrazo que estaba recibiendo se relajó y lo correspondió de la mejor manera que pudo.

—Te veo mañana O'hara-san —su voz sonaba algo nerviosa pero se controló bien—, no olvides nuestro entrenamiento.

—Ahí estaré… Eh, ¿Sensei? —preguntó insegura—. ¿Podría llamarme por mi nombre?

Una sonrisa aún más grande se dibujó en el rostro de Kanan

—Nos vemos mañana Mari-san —se despidió de ella.

~•~

Kanan regresó por el mismo camino por el que había llevado a Mari y caminaba perdida entre un mar de pensamientos.

Lo primero que saltaba a su mente era el estado en que encontró a la chica. Estaba completamente rota y vulnerable. Verla de esa manera despertó en ella la necesidad de protegerla, el problema era que O'hara Mari era como un gato asustado que no le permitiría acercarse tan fácil y aunque por un momento bajo sus barreras, no esperaba que ya con eso se arreglaran todos los problemas, con ella aún tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

Pero contaba con que al menos permaneciendo cerca de ella, por el entrenamiento, Mari se iría abriendo poco a poco y ella podría estar más cerca de ayudarla en lo que fuera que le estaba pasando.

El regreso a casa fue tranquilo, a pesar de no haber navegado en muchos años, desde que regresó a Uchiura y tomó todas las responsabilidades de la familia, sus viejos talentos salieron a flote y disfrutó de una agradable noche en el mar.

~•~

Mari entró al hotel con fuerzas renovadas. Sentía un poco de vergüenza por lo que acaba de pasar pero estaba agradecida que fue su sensei quien la encontró y no el bastardo de su prometido.

Estaba decidida a que su padre la escuchara en esta ocasión, no esperaba que con esto se rompiera el compromiso pero por lo menos quería sentir el apoyo de alguien de su familia.

Lo encontró en su habitación, se veía algo cansado pero la invitó a pasar en cuanto la vio. Al parecer no estaba haciendo nada importante pues la recibió en su sala de TV improvisada.

—Padre tengo que decirte algo —dijo la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado en el cómodo sofá.

—¿Que te hizo Aris-san esta vez hija? —respondió su padre despreocupadamente mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión.

—¿Ves papá? Nunca me tomas en serio —la irritación era evidente en la voz de la chica y aunque no quería explorar tan pronto, la actitud de su padre era suficiente para jalar el gatillo.

—No es que no te tome en serio Mari-chan, pero desde que lo conociste te has quejado de cada encuentro que tienen —trataba de explicarse pero el enojo de Mari iba en aumento—, no le has dado una oportunidad siquiera de que se gane tu confianza, así no podrán ser un matrimonio feliz.

—¡Es que ese es el problema papá, no puedo ser feliz con un cabrón como él! —Mari estaba al borde del llanto—. ¡No se si lo que esperas es que abuse de mí para que entonces me creas!

—No seas exagerada hija, él es un caballero ante todo —Mari estaba atónita ante las palabras de su padre—, y jamás se atrevería a hacer una bajeza de ese tamaño.

La rabia que sentía en ese momento provocó que nuevamente las lágrimas la inundaron.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes? —cuestionó Mari entre sollozos—. ¡Tu hija soy yo, no él!

—Mari-chan por favor tranquilízate —O'hara-dono trató de abrazarla pero Mari no se lo permitió haciéndose a un lado.

—No papá, algún día te arrepentirás de esto que me estás haciendo, cuando tus errores sean irreparables —Mari le hablaba con todo el dolor reflejado en su voz—, y yo no sé si te pueda perdonar.

Antes de salir le puso el permiso que necesitaba ser autorizado en su mesa de noche. Ya ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de explicarle lo que era, le daba igual si le autorizaba o no.

—Espero que esto si lo puedas hacer —fue lo último que dijo antes de azotar la puerta.

Apenas cerró la puerta de su habitación para irse a desplomar por completo sobre la cama y llorar para sacar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. No se dió cuenta en qué momento el sueño le venció en medio de su llanto pero aún dormida era perseguida por ese sentimiento de vacío y soledad que la torturaba desde que tenía memoria.

~•~

Ruby llegó temprano a la escuela, tenía urgencia por encontrarse con Chika-chan, había tomado la decisión de no dejar pasar más tiempo y dejarle en claro sus sentimientos. No podía seguir así.

Le llamó la noche anterior para pedirle que la viera antes de que las clases iniciaran y aunque Chika le cuestionó bastante sobre qué quería hablar, Ruby lo guardó hasta tenerla enfrente.

La determinación con la que se había despertado parecía esfumarse poco a poco siendo reemplazada por ansiedad y nerviosismo que empezaban a dominarla conforme se acercaba la hora.

Cuando se encontraba a unos pasos del salón del consejo estudiantil, su cuerpo empezó a temblar involuntariamente, sus manos transpiraban sin control, pero nada de esto la detuvo al ver que la puerta estaba entreabierta y Chika la estaba esperando en el interior.

—¡Buenos días Chika-chan! —saludó Ruby a una perezosa Chika quien estaba recargando su cabeza sobre sus brazos sentada, o más bien dicho acostada, en un pupitre.

—¡Ruby-chan, buenos días! —respondió haciendo un puchero—. ¿Por qué me citas tan temprano? Todavía tengo sueño —reclamó en un bostezo.

Ruby pasó saliva y respiró muy profundo para tomar el coraje que le hacía falta para confesarse. Se acercó hacia Chika y se paró justo frente a ella haciendo que la niña parpadeara sorprendida.

—Ruby-chan, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Chika ante el comportamiento extraño de su amiga—. Ya me estás asustando.

—¡Chika-chan! —dijo Ruby apenas con un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué sucede? —la miró fijo sin poder entender qué estaba pasando.

—¡Chika-chan! Yo… yo… —toda su valentía parecía estar yéndose por la ventana y los nervios estaban dándole una mala jugada, pasó saliva y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar—. ¡Tú me gustas!

La declaración sincera y sin rodeos tomó desprevenida a Chika que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente olvidándose por completo del sueño que tenía hasta hacía unos instantes.

—¡Ru… Ruby-chan! ¿Qué estás diciendo? —curvó la boca con nerviosismo—. Yo… yo no te puedo gustar… Lo siento…

—¡Me gustas Chika-chan! —volvió a repetir para que de ese modo quedará entendido para Chika que iba en serio.

—Ruby… tú sabes que yo no puedo, estoy… estoy enamorada de otra persona y… —iba a continuar pero Ruby puso un dedo sobre su boca impidiéndole decir nada más.

—Yo sé Chika-chan, pero no me importa —pronunció en voz baja, casi en un susurro y se acercó más a ella—. Se que aún estás enamorada de Sakurauchi-san, lo sé por cómo reaccionas cuando ella está cerca, pero Sakurauchi-san está con alguien más…

—La que era mi mejor amiga —dijo con algo de rencor en su voz.

—Watanabe-san no es una mala persona y ambas están juntas porque se quieren y yo no puedo seguir viendo como tú sufres por eso —en ese punto Ruby había tomado la mano de Chika sosteniendola con las suyas—. Quiero que seas feliz, que vuelvas a sonreír y vuelvas a ser la misma Takami Chika que conocí cuando entré a esta escuela. Por favor Chika-chan, permíteme hacer el intento de lograr eso.

La joven de tercer año dudo unos segundos en que hacer. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de Ruby y extrañamente se sentía tan bien. La niña se había vuelto parte de su vida desde que empezaron a pasar más y más tiempo juntas en el consejo estudiantil y no solo eso, Ruby había estado con ella en diversos momentos en los que creyó que se rompería y caería en la desesperación de la traición que había sufrido. Aunque quería perdonar a Riko y a You, aún estaba reticente. Le dolía demasiado lo que habían hecho.

—¿Chika-chan? —Ruby apretó su mano para hacerla reaccionar y que saliera de sus pensamientos y ella sólo le sonrió ligeramente.

—No sé si sea lo correcto pero tienes razón, no puedo seguir así —le devolvió el agarre y esta vez su sonrisa se hizo más grande—. Podemos intentarlo…

El rostro de Ruby se iluminó por completo y sin pensarlo, su júbilo fue tan desbordante que se echó a los brazos de Chika colgándose de su cuello y enterrando su cabeza en el hueco de su pecho. El abrazo se hizo estrecho cuando Chika correspondió atrayéndola hacia ella y de pronto un sentimiento cálida la llenó de pies a cabeza. Sólo Ruby había logrado hacerla sentir así con anterioridad. La menor tenía algo especial, quizás su ternura o su inocencia, tal vez su corazón sincero, no sabía a ciencia cierta pero quería darse la oportunidad si con ello lograba dejar atrás todas las cosas malas del año pasado.

Chika la separó un poco haciendo que Ruby la mirara a los ojos y al verse en esas pupila aguamarina le permitió acercarse lo suficiente como para que sus narices se tocaran.

Ruby había soñado con este momento tanto dormida como despierta. El instante en que sus labios se encontrarán con los de su amor platónico y pudiera al fin expresarle todo lo que sentía por ella en ese toque. El beso fue tierno, sólo el tacto de sus suaves labios y el aliento cálido en su rostro, pero no fue suficiente. Ahora que la tenía allí, a Ruby le surgió la imperiosa necesidad de llevar el beso un poco más allá. Entreabrió sus labios permitiendo que su lengua rozará los labios de Chika y está respondió haciendo lo mismo.

El beso se fue profundizando hasta que Chika lo detuvo de forma abrupta.

—Espera Ruby-chan —la joven kouhai se mordió un labio al sentir la falta del beso—, debemos ir con calma —aquí Ruby hizo un puchero que se le hizo lindo a Chika.

—¿Por qué? —le reclamó recargándose en su hombro aún sin romper el abrazo.

—Es muy pronto para ir de cero a cien —se rió y Ruby amo el sonido que desprendía su pecho cuando se reía—. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo?

—¿Qué cosa Chika-chan? —se levantó levemente para mirarla.

—Bueno si vamos a intentarlo —se detuvo un momento aún tratando de hacerse a la idea—, me gustaría que tuviéramos una cita.

De nueva cuenta el rostro de Ruby brilló y asintió enérgicamente.

—Eso me encantaría —brincó llena de felicidad y Chika sonrió al ver su felicidad contagiosa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Una mala broma.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Muchas gracias por leer Oh My Shiny! y gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario. No hay mucho decir hoy, ando de humor oscuro y apagado, ya he borrado la notita de autor como 5 veces porque se leía demasiado deprimente, aplicaré esa frase de "si no tienes nada bueno que decir, mejor no digas nada." Disfruten el capítulo._

~•~

Su alarma sonó antes de lo pensado y la noche se le hizo muy corta para descansar de la intensidad de los acontecimientos del día anterior, sin embargo había hecho el compromiso de estar a tiempo con su sensei para el entrenamiento y haría lo necesario para llegar.

Después de un baño rápido y vestirse apresuradamente, Aoi-san ya tenía listo su desayuno, afortunadamente para Mari, no había olvidado decir a su nana los cambios en su rutina, por lo que era de esperarse que ya tuviera todo listo incluyendo mudas de ropa extra para el día.

—¡Buenos días señorita O'hara! —saludó Aoi-san con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

—Buen día Aoi-san —respondió Mari casi sin energías entre un bostezo—, ¿ya está listo el transporte?

—Está listo y esperándola —confirmó la mujer—, por cierto señorita —Aoi-san le entregó una hoja que Mari reconoció de inmediato—, su padre me ha pedido que le entregue esto.

El permiso había sido autorizado y una pequeña nota lo acompañaba, " _que tengas buen día hija mía"._

Mari guardó el papel de mala gana en su maleta y solo tomó un pedazo de pan para ir comiendo en el camino.

—Señorita con toda esa actividad extra tiene que comer bien —le riño Aoi en un severo tono—, puse un obento entre sus cosas y algunas barras de proteína por si las necesita.

—Muchas gracias Aoi-san —Mari estaba segura que de no ser por lo cuidados de su nana, ya habría caído enferma hace mucho tiempo.

Se despidió rápidamente y abordó el helicóptero que estaba destinado para su uso,otorgándole ventaja para llegar al lugar más rápido.

Estaba algo nerviosa por recordar todo lo que había pasado con su sensei el día anterior, no quería que creyera que era una chiquilla llorona. Además esperaba volver a sentir ese sentimiento de familiaridad que le daba cuando estaba con Kanan-sensei.

Llegó solo unos minutos antes de la hora acordada y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver un pequeño grupo de chicas reunidas en la playa, entre tantas cosas que pasaron, olvidó que el entrenamiento era obligatorio para todo el equipo y al parecer la gran mayoría había optado por el horario matutino, cosa que la puso de muy malhumor.

Las primeras a las que pudo reconocer fueron Watanabe You quien parecía irradiar energía por cada poro de su cuerpo acompañada muy de cerca, por no decir que casi sobre ella de su insoportable novia Sakurauchi Riko. Todas las chicas vestían el uniforme deportivo escolar pero ella prefirió algo más "estilizado", vistiendo su propia ropa deportiva.

—¡Ohayousoro! —saludó You tan alegre como de costumbre con su clásico saludo militar.

—Buenos días —saludó Mari sin ganas.

—No eres una persona muy madrugadora, ¿verdad?— preguntó You.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —un nuevo bostezo se asomaba en su cara.

—Simple intuición —respondió You divertida.

Kanan se acercó al grupo de chicas al ver que Mari resaltaba entre ellas por la falta de su uniforme. " _¿Por qué tiene que hacer todo tan difícil?"_ pensó Kanan viendo lo que evidentemente sería un problema.

—Señorita O'hara venga conmigo por favor —interrumpió la plática generando un silencio.

Mari se separó del grupo para unirse a Kanan quien la llevó unos pasos apartada del grupo.

—Buen día sensei —saludó Mari—, cumplí con mi palabra, vine al ridículo entrenamiento como usted quería —el sarcasmo iba incluido en su voz y no pasó desapercibido por Kanan quien prefirió dejarlo pasar para no generar un conflicto que parecía inevitable.

—Me alegra que vinieras —respondió Kanan tratando de controlar su tono de voz—, pero dentro del permiso que se te proporcionó, venía especificado que la vestimenta sería el uniforme deportivo —concluyó.

—Ah eso, sí lo ví —dijo descaradamente la rubia—, pero no pensé que hubiera problemas si traía otra ropa ya que estamos fuera de la escuela.

—Lo dejaré pasar por hoy, pero el día de mañana te quiero ver con tu uniforme escolar o no podrás entrenar —sentenció Kanan llamando la atención de las demás chicas quienes ahora las miraban con curiosidad.

—Ese no sería mi problema —dijo Mari con brusquedad—, yo estoy cumpliendo con llegar a la hora que usted quiere pero si no me quiere dejar entrenar por un estúpido uniforme, ese ya no es mi problema.

—Muy bien señorita O'hara, si esa será su actitud entonces no tengo problema alguno en cambiar el uniforme para usted, sin embargo como usted insiste en no querer ser parte del equipo, entonces en el equipo le daremos ese trato "especial" que tanto está pidiendo —Kanan también usaba el sarcasmo y ahora había elevado el tono de voz para que todas las demás chicas la pudieran escuchar—. ¡Escúchenme bien chicas! a partir de hoy, la señorita O'hara es una persona especial para el equipo, que ha pedido que se le distinga como tal y por lo tanto le asignaremos las tareas especiales que tanto está pidiendo y no quiero saber que nadie, absolutamente nadie —dijo eso especialmente dirigido a You— la esté ayudando, porque de ser así me veré obligada a darles una baja temporal del equipo.

El poco avance que había tenido Kanan con Mari se derrumbó en menos de 5 minutos y ahora la tensión era palpable en el ambiente, todas se habían puesto algo nerviosas ante las palabras de la entrenadora y nadie se atrevía a responder algo.

—¿Entendieron lo que acabo de decir? —preguntó Kanan de manera general.

—Si sensei —respondió el grupo en coro.

Mari temblaba de coraje, esperaba que Kanan le dijera algunas cosas y la dejara ir, la verdad es que no pensó que el no llevar uniforme le fuera a generar tantas molestias, pero como siempre, odiaba que alguien le llamara la atención y ahora enfrentaba las consecuencias de no saber ceder ante una orden. Estaba parada con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, la mandíbula tensa tratando de contener la ira que amenazaba con salir de control, quería gritar, quería llorar, quería maldecir pero una pequeña parte en su cabeza le decía que se quedará ahí donde estaba, que lo había prometido y era una lucha interna que no sabía cómo ganar.

—O'hara-san —Kanan se dirigió hacia ella—, a partir del día de hoy, por cada día que tu acudas a los entrenamientos sin tu uniforme escolar, tendrás la tarea de acomodar todo en la alberca para que el equipo lo pueda utilizar, tienes que llegar antes que las demás y al término del entrenamiento lo tendrás que retirar —hizo una pausa para recalcar—, sin ayuda de nadie, ¿alguna duda?

—¿Eso es todo? — preguntó Mari retadoramente.

—Si, por el momento sería todo —concluyó Kanan, dando por terminada la plática—. ¡Equipo, vamos a entrenar!

Después del incómodo momento, el entrenamiento siguió sin problemas, calentaron un poco y las llevó a correr por la playa. Corrieron aproximadamente media hora sin detenerse generando algunos problemas de calambres entre las alumnas, pero nada que fuera de cuidado.

Al término del entrenamiento You siguió a Kanan para tratar de hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido, ya que se le hizo extraño el "castigo" que había impuesto a la nueva integrante del equipo, usualmente su entrenadora no imponía ese tipo de cosas, al contrario, optaba por hablar con las estudiantes y resolvieron el problema de mejor manera.

—Sensei, ¿por qué puso ese castigo a Mari-chan? —la pregunta descolocó un poco a Kanan, pues a pesar de haberse enterado que You había ayudado a Mari en ocasiones anteriores, no sabía que fueran tan cercanas.

—¿Por qué crees que lo hice You-san? —le devolvió la pregunta.

—Es que eso es lo que no entiendo —se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo—, usted no suele hacer cosas así.

—Sé que es difícil de comprender, incluso puede parecer que quiero humillarla o algo así —explicó Kanan—, sólo que el problema de O'hara Mari es profundo y quiero ayudarla, pero es el tipo de problema que necesita algo más que palabras bonitas para resolverse.

—¿Amor duro? —preguntó You—, bueno no amor —dijo entre risas—, pero sí de esas cosas que haces porque quieres lo mejor para la otra persona —al ver que Kanan aun no entendía completamente su punto, aclaró— como su estudiante quiero decir.

—Me alegra que te preocupes por ella, pensé que aún no tenía ninguna amiga —expresó Kanan con sinceridad.

—No fue tan fácil sensei, la verdad fue porque no le quedó otra opción ya que Dia-sensei nos puso un trabajo juntas —Kanan desconocía esa información e hizo una nota mental de preguntar a Dia sobre eso.

—Me alegra You-chan —le dio una palmadita en la espalda —, eres una buena capitana.

—Gracias sensei —respondió la chica con algo de vergüenza—, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer?

Kanan había estado buscando una manera de suavizar las cosas, ya que debido a lo que acababa de pasar, el entrenamiento de la tarde sería mucho más estresante de lo que esperaba. Y ahora había encontrado la solución.

—De hecho, ahora que lo mencionas, hay algo en lo que me pudieras ayudar señorita capitana, pero requerirá de más tiempo y estas en todo tu derecho de negarte —aclaró Kanan—, sucede que todo el equipo decidió entrenar extra en la mañana, por lo que para la tarde sólo me quedaría con O'hara-san y debido al conflicto que acabamos de tener, me gustaría que ella tuviera una amiga con quien contar y pienso que eres la persona correcta para el trabajo —una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de You—, pero esto tomará más de tu tiempo y si no lo puedes hacer lo entiendo perfectamente.

You estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar, el único problema sería su celosa novia quien no estaría muy contenta con la idea de que You se quede más tiempo en la escuela, pero ya lo manejaría más tarde.

—¡Cuente conmigo sensei! —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Mari-chan es una buena persona, aunque ella no lo sepa y si con esto la puedo ayudar, ¡lo haré!

—Gracias You-chan ¿necesitas que hable con tus padres para que autoricen el permiso? —You vivía algo lejos por lo que quedarse horas extras modificaría notablemente su horario de llegada a casa.

—Umm —lo consideró por un momento—, yo creo que no tendré problemas, pero si es necesario, le diré a mamá que le llame —dijo guiñandole un ojo.

~•~

Hanamaru había pasado la tarde del día anterior anotando todas las ideas que se le ocurrían para escribir su novela ligera. Y en el transcurso de la mañana había pensado en algunas otras que no había tenido la oportunidad de plasmar que ahora rondaban en su cabeza como caballos desbocados, pero pensaba aprovechar el descanso para hacerlo.

El timbre sonó anunciando el tan esperado receso y no tardó ni dos segundos en sacar su libreta para empezar a escribir. Vio que Ruby salió apenas sonó la campana y supuso que iría a ver a Chika-san como ya era su costumbre.

—¡Zuramaru! tengo hambre —escuchó que Yoshiko-chan la llamaba con urgencia

—Ve a comer algo zura~ —Maru quería escribir y cuando estaba en modo creativo, nada la podía distraer, nisiquiera la comida—, hoy no voy a salir, tengo mucho pendientes por hacer.

Hanamaru conocía a Yoshiko desde el jardín de niños, pero habían perdido contacto en los años posteriores, fue hasta el inicio de la preparatoria que se reencontraron y habían podido retomar su amistad como si los años no hubieran pasado. En parte porque compartían algunas aficiones.

—¿Para Kurosawa-sensei? —dijo Yoshiko en tono pícaro picándole las costillas.

El sonrojo de Hanamaru fue muy evidente, dándole la razón a su amiga.

—Ya te dije que es para un concurso —dijo Maru exasperada.

—Un concurso en el que tendrás que trabajar pegada a tu amor —aclaró Yoshiko.

—¡Baja la voz! —exclamó Maru alterada— ya te dije que no es mi amor.

Yoshiko amaba molestar a su amiga, quien tenía un aire de inocencia a su alrededor pero en realidad tenía su cabeza hecho un lío.

—Aja, no es tu amor pero te tiene en las nubes —le aclaró.

—¡Que no es por ella! —recalcó Hanamaru—. Es porque me emociona escribir, ya lo sabes.

Yoshiko espero un momento para que Maru se relajara antes de seguir molestando.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que no te quita la vista de encima cuando estamos en el club? —continuó.

—Eso no es cierto zura~, nos pone atención a todas por igual —Maru si había notado las insistentes miradas que le daba su sensei, pero no quiso hacerse ilusiones al respecto, pensaba que tal vez era su imaginación que le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

—Si claro —rió Yoshiko—, así como cuando se puso celosa de cuando me despedí de ti con un beso.

Maru recordó que aún tenía pendiente reclamar sobre eso por lo que le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Eso por qué fue? —se quejó la chica llevando sus manos al lugar del golpe.

—Ya lo sabes zura~, solo que había olvidado cobrarlo.

—Maru-chan, niegame que tú querida profesora no se puso celosa por ese besito que te di —le dijo Yoshiko en plan juguetón.

—Ella no es así zura~, no tendría por qué estar celosa —aseguró Hanamaru.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Yoshiko ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Estas segura que Kurosawa-sensei no se puso celosa? —le preguntó nuevamente a su amiga.

—Claro que si zura~ —aseguró Hanamaru.

—Entonces en el supuesto caso que tú y yo tuviéramos algo que ver, a ella no le importaría, ¿no?

—Pero tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver Yoshiko-chan —la conversación había tomado un rumbo inesperado para Maru.

—¡Yohane! ¡Soy Yohane! —dijo exaltada para después recobrar la compostura—. No es que tengamos algo o no mi querida Maru-chan —se acercó hacia la chica, se sentó en su mesa en un movimiento sugestivo que culminó cruzando sus piernas y acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro—, es que tu sensei crea que lo tengamos para probarte mi punto.

Maru quien se había sonrojado ante el repentino movimiento de su amiga, alejó su silla de ella hasta donde se lo permitió, dejando una distancia prudente de por medio.

—No voy a hacer eso zura~ además nos meterás en problemas.

—Problemas tendré yo mi querida Zuramaru, cuando Kurosawa-sensei muera de celos y haga que me expulsen de la escuela —la simple idea de hacer algo así le parecía divertido.

—No vamos a hacer eso zura~ —sentenció Hanamaru.

—Lo mejor de todo es que tú no tienes que hacer nada —explicó Yoshiko—, sólo me tienes que seguir la corriente y yo haré todo.

—Aún así zura~, no lo voy a hacer —dijo una ya no tan decidida Hanamaru.

La idea había sido plantada y ahora dudaba de todas las cosas que ella había tratado de explicarse sobre el comportamiento de Dia. " _¿Y si Yoshiko-chan tiene razón?"_ La idea que inicialmente era ridícula ahora empezaba a tomar sentido y ya no se le hacía tan descabellada, pero no quería jugar con algo así, podría lastimarse a sí misma o aún peor, a su querida sensei.

—Bueno, piénsalo Hanamaru-chan —dijo Yoshiko levantándose de su mesa—, este podría ser el empujón que te hace falta para confesarle tu amor a tu querida Kurosawa-sensei, ahora iré a comer algo rápido antes que se acabe el descanso —se retiró dejando a Hanamaru perdida entre sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

~•~

You le seguía dando vueltas al asunto de quedarse a practicar más tiempo. Sabía que Riko-chan no lo iba a tomar nada bien y no era por el hecho de practicar en sí, era por tener que estar cerca de Mari-chan que por alguna razón le disgustaba a su novia. Aunque eso no era algo nuevo, Riko solía ser bastante posesiva en cuanto a ese tipo de cosas.

Mientras iban de camino a la cafetería, le pidió a Riko si la podía acompañar a la sala de música, a lo que Riko aceptó gustosa pues pensó que You querría pasar un tiempo a solas con ella para terminar lo que habían dejado pendiente antes. No pudo evitar emocionarse ante esa perspectiva.

Al llegar, tan pronto como You cerró la puerta tras ella fue Riko quien la arrinconó contra la pared queriendo ponerse juguetona.

—Riko-chan, ¿qué ha…

La chica colocó un dedo sobre su boca para callarla y sonriendo de una forma que You encontró irresistible se acercó a ella para besarla. Al principio You puso algo de resistencia pero poco a poco se dejó llevar. Era demasiada tentación tener a Riko así para ella, sin embargo eso solo le hizo recordar una cosa.

Rompió el beso separando ligeramente a su novia entrelazando sus dedos para evitar que quisiera intentar algo más.

—Espera Riko-chan —apretó sus manos—, hay algo de lo que debo hablar contigo —la chica la miró con algo de confusión pensando que tal vez era algo serio por la manera en que You estaba actuando.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede You-chan? —los ojos ámbar de Riko la vieron con algo de temor y enseguida busco la manera de calmarla.

—No es nada malo —la acercó tomándola de la cintura—, según se mire —se rió con nerviosismo rascándose la nuca.

—Eso no me tranquiliza en lo más mínimo —Riko hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No te pongas así Riko-chan, por favor —You se acercó aún más a ella recargando su frente en su hombro, debido a su pequeña diferencia de altura a You le gustaba hacer eso—. Sólo quería hablar contigo de algo importante.

Riko tomó profundas inhalaciones tratando de calmarse un poco y continuar la conversación, algo no le gustaba de por donde iba aquello.

—Dime You-chan, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Qué es lo importante que pasa? —su preocupación se coló en su voz que sonó a algo insegura.

—Emmm —dudó You, si ya de por sí Riko estaba molesta, cuando le dijera lo que había acordado con Kanan seguramente tendría que hacer algunos méritos para ponerla contenta de nuevo—, ¿y si mejor lo hablamos después? —You subió un poco para dejar pequeños besos en su cuello que Riko permitió pero no sirvieron para cambiar el tema.

—You-chan, dime ¿para qué me trajiste aquí? —recalcó Riko repitiendo su pregunta.

—Tal vez te vas a molestar un poco —dijo moviéndose de regreso a su hombro pero dejando que su aliento pegara en la piel de su cuello.

—¿Qué has hecho esta vez Watanabe You? —exhaló pensando que tal vez You se habría metido en algún problema con las materias.

—¿Ves? Te vas a molestar —You hacía lindos pucheros para tratar de suavizar a Riko quien ya se estaba desesperando al no recibir una respuesta de su novia.

—¡Watanabe You! ¿Me vas a decir o no? —Riko elevó el tono de voz en señal de advertencia y You la estrechó con fuerza casi sacándole el aire.

—Esta bien, te voy a decir —expresó You con derrota esperando la reacción de su novia.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Riko jugó con sus cabellos animandola a hablar.

—Veras —You se separó un poco de Riko dejando una distancia de seguridad entre ellas, sólo por precaución—, es que Kanan-sensei me pidió quedarme al entrenamiento especial por la tarde.

—Pero escogimos el horario de la mañana —respondió Riko algo confundida.

—Si ya lo sé —dijo You tratando de explicarse buscando las palabras adecuadas—, me pidió ir como un favor especial también por las tardes.

—¿Sólo hoy? —cuestionó Riko pensando en que no podría acompañarla debido a que ella tenía sus clases de piano por las tardes.

—Esa es la cosa Riko-chan, me pidió hacerlo pues.. indefinidamente —la voz de You fue bajando de intensidad hasta que apenas y fue audible la última palabra.

—¿Te quedarás entonces todas las tardes? —Riko empezaba a sonar más molesta de lo que pretendía.

—Sólo será un tiempo Riko-chan, hasta las competencias —se acercó hacia la chica y tomó su mano depositando un suave beso—, además tú tienes tus clases de piano y nos veremos en las prácticas del club como siempre, esto no cambia nada.

—¿Sólo te quedarás tú a entrenar por la tarde? —cuestionó la chica con recelo pues se tenía que tanto tacto de su novia era debido a algún motivo oculto.

—Emm pues, es que eso —dudó You al saber la reacción que le esperaba—, la razón por la que Kanan-sensei me pidió que me quedara es porque quiere que ayude a Mari-san a entrenar —escogió las palabras lo mejor que pudo—, pues Kanan-sensei está teniendo algunos problemas con su conducta.

La reacción en la cara de Riko no se hizo esperar, su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, su cara nuevamente volvió a reflejar molestia y su mirada se había vuelto inexpresiva.

—¿Riko-chan? —preguntó You con cautela tanteando el terreno.

—Sabes que no soporto a esa chica y ahora la verás todas las tardes —la voz de Riko salía temblorosa como si fuera a romper en llanto en cualquier momento.

—Yo sé que no te agrada, pero es parte del equipo ahora y soy la capitana, es mi deber ayudarla —You hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no perder las riendas de la conversación.

—Pero de todas las personas, ¡¿con ella tenías que entrenar?! —le gritó y You supo que estaba perdiendo el control.

—No es cosa mía Riko-chan, Kanan-sensei me pidió el favor y sabes que no me puedo negar —You se acercó a ella tratando de abrazarla—, por favor, confía en mí —dijo en tono suplicante poniendo su cara de cachorro.

—Yo confio en ti You-chan. ¡Es en ella en quien no confío! —sentenció Riko casi con desesperación.

—No es una mala persona, es sólo alguien difícil de tratar —explicó You—. Es nueva en la escuela, tú sabes cómo es eso, y no ha tenido fácil las cosas debido a su actitud, además quiero ayudar, ella necesita amigos —finalizó buscando el lado flaco de Riko y que de ese modo aceptará las cosas.

—Es alguien difícil de tratar, eso no lo niego. Que es nueva y es complicado adaptarse, también lo entiendo, pero ella no es tu amiga —recalcó la palabra amiga—, ella tiene una agenda oculta contigo. ¡Le gustas! —le aclaró Riko para hacerle ver su punto.

—Claro que no Riko-chan, si Mari apenas y me tolera. ¿De dónde sacas que le gusto? —preguntó You quien no entendía cómo es que su novia llegaba a tan descabelladas conclusiones con la mayoría de las chicas con las que trataba.

—Es cuestión de observación You-chan, su...—los argumentos empezaban a escasear para Riko no teniendo de donde justificar su pequeño episodio de celos—, su lenguaje corporal dice mucho, es sólo que eres muy ingenua y nunca te das cuenta de nada —concluyó usando la carta de densa que poseía You.

—Riko-chan en serio no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —se acercó a ella sonriendo, la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos con intensidad poniéndose seria—. Mi corazón es tuyo y de nadie más, te quiero a ti. Después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar no voy a echarlo a perder por una tontería. Riko-chan —la besó en los labios—, eres mi persona especial.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Riko, las palabras de You habían logrado entrar y ahora su corazón latía con fuerza queriendo escapar. Sabía que tenía razón pero aún así no se sentía tranquila.

—Yo también te quiero You-chan —dijo entre sollozos mientras You limpiaba sus lágrimas con ternura—, es solo que…

—No pasa nada Riko-chan, ¿te parece si en compensación por esto pasó el fin de semana contigo? Salgamos en una cita a donde tú quieras —You dio un tierno beso en sus labios abrazándola con fuerza.

—¿Donde yo quiera? —preguntó esperanzada mirándola a los ojos y You asintió—. En ese caso quiero que te quedes a dormir el fin de semana en mi casa.

—Emmm —You se rascó la mejilla nerviosa ante la perspectiva de tener que compartir la cama con su novia porque sabía que Riko querría hacer algo más que solo dormir—, ¿estarán tus papás en casa?

—Si pero no importa no haré ruido, al menos no mucho —dijo traviesa guiñandole un ojo y You trago saliva con dificultad.

—Este… no creo que pueda quedarme en tu casa —busco una excusa—, papá quería hacer un par de cosas y tendré que estar allí, pero pasaremos el día juntas.

Eso no le gusto a Riko pero no quiso forzar más. Sabía de la reticencia de You para dar ese paso y aunque ella se sentía segura de querer darlo, You aún tenía sus dudas. Quizás eso es lo que hacía que se sintiera insegura cuando otras chicas se acercaban a su novia, en cierto modo pensaba que quizás era porque You solo la consideraba una amiga querida y no como una novia de verdad.

—Yo quiero estar contigo You-chan —dijo Riko en doble sentido haciendo un puchero que murió al instante—, pero esta bien, saldremos en una cita sin que debas quedarte en mi casa.

—Gracias Riko-chan, yo también quiero estar contigo y en verdad, haremos lo que quieras ese día —Riko se había rendido y ahora recargaba su cuerpo sobre You, descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Riko quería preguntar porqué You no quería estar con ella, pero como siempre su miedo a averiguar la verdad podía más. Temía que You fuera a decirle que en realidad no le gustaba lo suficiente como para hacer eso con ella, en su lugar solo esbozó una sonrisa.

~•~

Maru pasó toda la mañana pensando en la indecente proposición que le había hecho Yoshiko-chan.

Por un lado estaba el hecho de que pensaba que era ridículo que su sensei se pusiera celosa porque no había forma de que una mujer tan perfecta como Kurosawa Dia se sintiera atraída a alguien como ella.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que, ¿ella quería que Dia sintiera celos? ¿Estaba Yoshiko-chan en lo correcto cuando le decía que Dia podía sentir algo por ella? No estaba segura, siempre la había admirado de una manera desmedida. Su belleza, su inteligencia, su forma de ser todo le parecía perfecto, pero jamás la había visto de otra forma, hasta ahora que la semillita empezaba a germinar y todos sus días giraban en torno a los momentos en que la podía ver o estar con ella ya fuera en clase, en el club o incluso iba con más frecuencia a visitar a Ruby sólo para poder saludarla de vez en cuando aunque eso implicará llevarse tragos amargos como el del otro día.

La idea de generar celos a propósito se le hacía cada vez más irresistible pero, ¿y si era contraproducente y se daba cuenta que Dia no estaba ni remotamente interesada en ella? Entonces toda esperanza estaría perdida y no sabía si podría lidiar con esto.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos abruptamente antes de llegar al aula del club cuando Yoshiko-chan la abrazó sorpresivamente por la espalda y, aunque quiso luchar para zafarse, la chica la tenía bien afianzada impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

—Confía en mi Maru-chan, te voy a demostrar que tu sensei está loquita por tus huesitos o más bien carnitas —Yoshiko le susurró al oído con voz juguetona.

Maru le pegó ofendida por su grosería e hizo un gran puchero.

Acto seguido se encontraron cruzando la puerta de club aún discutiendo y a pesar de llegar antes de tiempo, Dia ya estaba en su lugar esperando. No supieron si se sorprendió al verlas abrazadas de esa forma pues desde que entraron mantuvo su mirada sobre lo que fuera que estaba leyendo.

—Buenas tardes Kurosawa-sensei —Yoshiko fue la primera en saludar sin soltar a Maru-chan a quien seguía mantenía firmemente agarrada rodeando con sus brazos su cintura.

—Buenas tardes… —Dia levantó la vista de su libro mostrando una gran sonrisa que rápidamente fue cambiando hasta transformarse en una mueca inteligible—,Tsushima-san y Kunikida-san.

Maru se apresuró a liberarse del abrazo de Yoshiko-chan pues ambas habían notado el cambio en la expresión de Dia y no quiso seguir provocando aunque en cierto modo eso le dio esperanzas.

Se sentaron en las sillas contiguas a la de Dia, pero ésta no permaneció en el mismo lugar, pues se puso de pie y se dirigió al pizarrón en donde comenzó a anotar algunas frases buscando hacer distancia y mantener su mente ocupada con otra cosa.

—¿Viste eso? —le dijo Yoshiko en un susurro a Hanamaru.

—Eso no significa nada zura~, ya deja de jugar —le respondió Hanamaru dándole un ligero pellizco en la pierna.

—Sígueme la corriente Maru-chan, por favor —le dijo suplicante—, no tienes nada que perder —guiño un ojo en complicidad.

" _Sólo la esperanza"_ pensó Maru.

—Está bien, pero sólo será por hoy zura~ y verás que estás equivocada —aceptó aún con sus dudas.

Las demás alumnas llegaron justo a tiempo para empezar la clase y el usual círculo se formó, sólo que ahora Dia no se sentó en el mismo lugar, cambió su silla colocándose del lado opuesto a ellas, quedando de frente.

—Vamos a iniciar —dijo Dia con su usual timbre de voz—, el día de hoy vamos a recapitular sobre los libros que habían quedado pendientes por leer —Dia trataba de no dirigir su mirada hacia donde estaba Hanamaru.

Esto porque al parecer su amiga "manos de pulpo" había decidido estar sobre ella y la estaba empezando a cansar. Pudo ver cómo Tsushima-san tomaba descaradamente la mano de Hanamaru y le daba suaves caricias que eran bienvenidas por parte de la chica.

—¡Entonces! —dijo elevando su tono de voz, causando que algunas chicas se asustaran por el cambio repentino—. Tsushima-san, cuéntanos, ¿qué libro leíste y que te gustó de él?

La intención de Dia era que Yoshiko soltara a Hanamaru, solo que a pesar de haber empezado a explicar lo que Dia preguntó, no había soltado la mano de Hanamaru, al contrario ahora parecía que una mano no era suficiente para ella y también acariciaba su pierna. Lo que más exasperaba a Dia era que Hanamaru no hacía nada, no la detenía, al contrario, parecía corresponder a las atenciones de la chica. Estaba tan distraída tratando de mantener sus celos controlados que no se dio cuenta cuando la chica terminó de hablar, fue hasta que se generó un incómodo silencio que se percató que todas esperaban que preguntara a alguien más.

Después de un titubeo al darse cuenta, Día continuó preguntando a las demás alumnas tratando de ignorar lo que estaba pasando con Hanamaru o al menos evitaba verlo hasta donde su curiosidad se lo permitía.

En algún momento pudo ver que Yoshiko tomaba mechones del cabello de Maru y los trenzaba, después vio que el lápiz de Maru cayó al suelo y ambas chicas se agacharon a recogerlo al mismo tiempo golpeando sus frentes con un ligero toque, lo que generó una risita del resto del grupo seguido por caricias de ambas chicas en el lugar del golpe.

Dia no entendía qué estaba pasando con ellas dos, pero sentía que si no hacía algo, su corazón se iba a reventar de tantos celos contenidos.

La gota que derramó el vaso llegó cuando fue el turno de Hanamaru de participar. Habló de manera muy entusiasta sobre algún libro que Dia no escucho pues estaba más pendiente de Tsushima-san quien no dejaba de jugar con la falda de Hanamaru. El colmo fue cuando Hanamaru terminó de hablar y Tsushima-san se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla pero tan cerca de la boca que todas las chicas quedaron estupefactas, incluida Dia.

—¡Suficiente con ustedes dos! —las riñó una muy enojada Dia quien ya se había puesto de pie frente a las dos chicas—, este es un club escolar en el que nadie las obliga a estar —mientras hablaba una venita de su frente saltaba casi escapando de su cabeza—, todas estamos aquí por gusto y si no lo piensan respetar entonces pueden dimitir —tomó un respiro y continuó—, este no es lugar para sus muestras de afecto las cuales si no son capaces de contener pueden salir y hacerlas fuera del horario escolar.

Nadie emitió sonido alguno después de su regaño. Yoshiko-san se levantó de su lugar para hacer una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

—Disculpe mi conducta Kurosawa-sensei, fue una falta de respeto hacer algo así —dijo apenada.

—¿Kunikida-san tienes algo que decir? —ahora Dia se dirigía a Hanamaru que estaba roja desde las orejas hasta los pies y no levantaba la mirada del suelo.

—Ella está muy apenada sensei, por favor discúlpenos —nuevamente era Yoshiko la que hablaba haciendo una reverencia más profunda lo cual solo logró aumentar el enojo de Dia.

—Tsushima-san, considero que Kunikida-san tiene la capacidad para disculparse por sí misma, así que agradecería si la dejaras hablar —Dia empezaba a sonar muy amenazadora, cosa que asustó a las demás chicas.

—Lo siento mucho sensei —la voz de Hanamaru apenas era audible, se puso de pie aunque seguía sin poder sostenerle la mirada a Dia—, disculpenos sensei, nada de esto volverá a ocurrir —Maru hizo una profunda reverencia en señal de disculpa.

—Terminamos por el día de hoy —concluyó Dia con la mirada perdida, su mente era una tormenta en estos momentos y tendría que encontrar la manera de recuperar el control de sí misma.

—¿Dia-sensei? —Hanamaru se acercó con cautela.

—Te veo en la biblioteca Kunikida-san —fue lo único que le respondió antes de abandonar el salón.

~•~

Dia salió del aula a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia la sala de maestros, su corazón bombeaba sangre como si huyera de una estampida, sentía que sus piernas apenas podían sostener su peso y sus manos temblaban sin control.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Pasó que perdió el control de la situación, dejó que sus sentimientos se hicieran cargo en una momento en donde necesitaba actuar como la adulta que es, la profesora, y no como una adolescente que se acaba de enterar que la persona que ama está con alguien más.

Para su fortuna a esa hora de la tarde ya casi no habían personas laborando, salvo las que atendían los clubes por lo que tenía la sala para sí misma. Lo malo es que sólo disponía de algunos minutos para calmarse y retomar el control pues se había quedado de ver con la misma Hanamaru en la biblioteca.

Caminaba de un lado al otro repasando los acontecimientos en su mente. Yoshiko abrazando a Hanamaru, Yoshiko acariciando a Hanamaru, Yoshiko besando a Hanamaru. Todo pasaba en su mente una y otra vez, luego de eso, su horrible reacción que no pudo ser más evidente. Hanamaru parecía ¿asustada? ¿avergonzada? ¿qué pasaba en la mente de la chica? ¿en qué momento se había acercado tanto a ella?

Dia comprendió que no se iba a calmar tan fácil, pensó en la única persona que le podía ayudar en momentos como este. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de su mejor amiga. Si tenía suerte todavía estaría en la escuela debido a su intensivo entrenamiento.

El tono del teléfono sonaba una y otra vez pero no había respuesta, insistió en una segunda llamada la cual fue respondida unos segundos después.

—¿Hola? —preguntó la voz de Kanan con extrañeza—. ¿Dia?

~•~


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: It's joke!**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Un nuevo capítulo de OMS! Ya me regresó la inspiración que andaba medio ausente. Por fin pude terminar el capítulo que quería escribir y lo pude dejar más o menos a cómo lo imaginé, eso me hace feliz._

 _Y bueno hoy ando de celebración porque mi querida beta, coautora y novia Mag Max Kuv Bigotes y yo cumplimos 7 años de relación, así que bueno, ando enamorada por lo que todo es más cursi que de costumbre._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por leernos y por sus comentarios. Se que parece que Dia es muy dependiente de Kanan y la verdad es que ambas lo son solo que cada una a su manera, antes de amantes fueron amigas y eso se mantiene a pesar de todo. Dicho esto continuamos con la historia que hoy tiene DiaMaru y avances con el KanaMari. Una pregunta para ustedes, ¿qué relación creen que se consolide más rápido?_

 _Mag: Vengo a meter mi cuchara en la nota… ¡Feliz aniversario amor de mis amores! Te amo mi pequeña kokorosita... By the way...ChikaRuby es canon! Bueno eso es todo… feliz April's Fool._

 _._

 _~•~_

 _._

El entrenamiento general había terminado sin mayores acontecimientos. Habían trabajado en evaluar la técnica de cada una por lo que no había sido una práctica muy agotadora físicamente. En el entrenamiento especial vespertino sólo se quedarían You y Mari.

Kanan estaba terminando sus anotaciones sobre la evaluación que acababa de realizar a todas las integrantes del equipo, se distrajo observando toda una escena de despedida protagonizada por You y Riko que le dio algo de ternura pues recordaba la intensidad con la que los sentimientos se pueden percibir a esa edad y que cada despedida se sufre como si fueran a pasar años para volverse a ver. Sonrió para sí misma sin percatarse que estaba siendo observada.

—Son muy cursis, ¿verdad? —Mari se había parado a su lado y parecía que le había leído la mente.

—Son lindas —aclaró Kanan devolviendo su mirada a sus notas.

—Si lo son, pero también son condenadamente cursis —el comentario robó otra sonrisa de la entrenadora.

—Tienes que levantar todos los objetos de la alberca antes de que empecemos —le recordó Kanan.

—Lo sé, solo quería preguntar si eso era antes o después de las mil vueltas que nos hará darle a la alberca —dijo Mari con su ya característico tono sarcástico .

—Lo puedes hacer después —comentó Kanan mientras veía que You se acercaba a ellas—, porque ya vamos a comenzar, pero después de las mil vueltas que les haré dar, no creo que quedes con energías O'hara-san —le respondió con el mismo sarcasmo que había usado la rubia previamente.

Kanan empezó a darles instrucciones sobre lo que harían, las pondría a nadar en relevos trabajando su resistencia y mientras explicaba escuchó el timbre de su teléfono sonar, pero prefirió ignorarlo, si era algo importante seguro volverían a llamar. Ante la insistencia de la llamada se disculpó con las chicas para atender la llamada.

Se sorprendió al ver el número de Dia en la pantalla y contestó de inmediato.

—¿Hola? ¿Dia? —preguntó con extrañeza, no era usual que Dia la llamara en horas de clases a menos que fuera una emergencia.

—¡Kanan, por todos los cielos! ¡Tengo que verte! —la voz de Dia sonaba extraña.

—Me desocupo en una hora —contestó Kanan.

—¡No! ¡Necesito verte ahorita! —respondió Dia con desesperación.

—Pero Dia… —dudó Kanan, no podía dejar a sus alumnas así como así.

—Por favor —la interrumpió casi suplicando y Kanan se vio en la necesidad de tener que ceder.

—¿En dónde estás? —preguntó Kanan preocupada cediendo a su petición.

—En la sala de profesores —la voz de su amiga se oía bastante mal.

—Espera unos minutos, ya voy —concluyó Kanan colgando el teléfono con un gran suspiró.

Se dió la vuelta y vió que tanto You como Mari habían escuchado prácticamente toda la conversación pues debido al silencio que había y el elevado tono de voz de su amiga, habría sido difícil que no lo hicieran.

—Chicas, tengo que ausentarme unos minutos —dijo dirigiéndose a sus dos alumnas—, You puedes encargarte de cronometrar los tiempos por favor.

—¡Yousoro! —dijo energéticamente You con su típico saludo militar mientras Kanan salía prácticamente corriendo del área de la alberca.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Mari a You quien ya había sacado su block de notas y cronómetro.

—Eso fue... — You se rascó la cabeza con exasperación tratando de explicar lo que había pasado—, ¿Dia-sensei pidiendo ayuda?

—Eso ya lo se, gracias por la brillante explicación —respondió Mari molesta—, pero ¿por qué le llama a Kanan —al ver la cara de You recordó lo de no faltar al respeto y esas cosas— ...sensei? —completó y You volvió a sonreír.

—Bueno eso es porque tienen una buena relación —You empezaba a ponerse nerviosa ante las insistentes preguntas de Mari sobre su sensei.

—¿Una relación? They're lovers! — Mari lo dijo casi en broma pero la reacción de You hizo evidente que había dado en el clavo.

—No, no es algo así… —aclaró You con nerviosismo—, son amigas de la infancia.

—Umm… no te creo You-chan —dijo acercándose a la chica cerrando la distancia entre ellas—, dime la verdad pequeño cachorrito —empezaba a rascar detrás de sus orejas lo que provocó que a You le diera un ataque de risa provocado por las cosquillas y el nerviosismo.

—¡No Mari! —dijo ahogándose entre risas—. ¡Ya detente! —Mari continuaba su ataque de cosquillas y había empezado a picarle las costillas.

—Sólo me detendré si me dices qué pasa —Mari hacía rápidos movimientos con las manos que hacían que You se retorciera cual gusano en sal.

—¡Mari-chan! ¡Ya! ¡Por favor! —las cosquillas eran el punto débil de You y Mari no había tardado nada en descubrirlo, You ya no lo podía soportar más—. ¡Está bien! —dijo finalmente dándose por vencida—. Te lo diré pero ya detente —Mari paró dándole espacio para que pudiera respirar—. Ellas son amigas de la infancia y tienen un pasado juntas, pero no puedo decir más porque pecaría de mentirosa, lo que sea que haya entre ellas es confuso, si quieres saber más tendrás que preguntarle a alguna de las dos.

La información había dejado intrigada a Mari, hasta ahora no había notado la cercanía que ambas profesoras tenían pero, luego de ver lo que acababa de pasar, quería saber más al respecto y no le importaba si tenía que ir directo a la fuente para conseguir dicha información.

You se recuperó de su ataque de cosquillas y llamó a su compañera para que pudieran iniciar a nadar.

~•~

Kanan llegó lo más rápido que pudo al lugar que le señaló Dia. Ellas tenían ese acuerdo verbal de que siempre estarían disponibles cuando la otra la necesitara fuese la situación que fuese.

Al llegar Kanan encontró a Dia caminando de un lado al otro de la sala cual león enjaulado, lo cual no era una buena señal, sobre todo por su rostro desencajado.

—Estoy aquí —anunció Kanan su llegada.

—Kanan-chan estoy loca —sentenció Dia parándose frente a ella.

—¿Eh? Bueno tienes razón, pero eso ya lo sabíamos —bromeó Kanan para ayudarla a relajarse mientras sobaba sus brazos para tranquilizarla.

—No estoy para bromas Kanan ahora si hice un escándalo —dijo Dia con seriedad sintiéndose la persona más tonta del planeta.

—Ven, siéntate —la tomó de las manos y la llevó al pequeño sofá en el que usualmente platicaban temas serios—. Cuéntame qué fue lo que pasó, por el estado en el que te encuentras supongo sin temor a equivocarme que la involucrada es Hanamaru-san.

Dia se dejó guiar y se desplomó en el asiento a un lado de Kanan, recargándose sobre su hombro.

—Te contaré, pero no me regañes hasta que termine, ¿de acuerdo? —Dia se veía tan vulnerable que sería un crimen no hacerle caso.

—De acuerdo —Kanan ya conocía los estados alterados de Dia y como está tardaba bastante tiempo en calmarse después de uno así, por lo general luego de hablarlo ella misma encontraba la solución a su problema, sólo cuando estaba muy perdida es cuando Kanan le ofrecía su guía, de mientras solo fungía como su escucha.

—Todo pasó hace unos minutos en el club —respiro profundo—. Llegué temprano, como siempre, para prepararme —Dia cerró los ojos para recordar mejor los detalles—, las primeras en llegar fueron Hanamaru y su "amiguita" —usó un tono despectivo para referirse a Yoshiko—, y al saludarlas lo primero que me encuentro es que la chica rara esa traía abrazada a Hanamaru por la cintura. ¡Por la cintura Kanan! ¿Puedes creer su nivel de indecencia haciendo algo así frente a una profesora?

Con eso fue suficiente para que Kanan entendiera que lo que pasaba es que Dia moría de celos y no tenía ni idea de cómo manejarlos o siquiera controlarlos.

—Después seguí con la clase, todo normal, y puse a Tsushima-san a participar porque estaba perturbando al grupo con sus constantes "manoseos" a Hanamaru. Sólo que eso no fue lo peor —Kanan se esperaba la catástrofe—, lo peor fue cuando Hanamaru nos contó sobre un magnífico libro que leyó que para ser honesta no recuerdo ni cual era porque mi atención se desvió a las miradas de "acoso" que le dirigía esa niña, parecía un demonio tratando de comerse un dulce angelito y todavía cuando Maru terminó de hablar, la chica esa se le fue encima para darle un beso. ¡Un beso! ¡En plena clase! —Dia habló corrido casi sin tomar aire y ahora había dado una profunda inhalación para continuar su relato—. Naturalmente las reprendí por su inmoral comportamiento —no quiso entrar en detalles sobre su reprimenda, detalle que fue notado inmediatamente por Kanan que no sabía si reírse o lamentarse con Dia.

—¿Qué clase de reprimenda les diste? —preguntó Kanan retomando su actitud estoica, ya sabía lo reactiva que Dia se ponía en estas situaciones, temió que quizás había hecho algo indebido y terminado diciendo cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—Bueno, no fue nada grave realmente —dijo Dia levantando los hombros tratando de restarle importancia.

—Ya dime, si no ¿qué caso tiene que me hayas hecho venir? —sentenció Kanan frunciendo el ceño.

Dia agachó la cabeza y dio un profundo suspiro antes de continuar.

—Les dije que todas estábamos ahí por gusto y que si deseaban continuar con su inmoral comportamiento debían renunciar al club —la simple idea de Hanamaru renunciando por la dureza de sus palabras le rompía el corazón.

—Dia... —Kanan la abrazó pues no hicieron falta más palabras para entender la razón de la crisis de su amiga, si Hanamaru lo decidía podría alejarse tan sólo para estar con Tsushima-san y Dia no se perdonaría por ello.

—Y lo peor es que desde hace —miró el reloj en su muñeca— 20 minutos Hanamaru me está esperando en la biblioteca porque tenemos ese estúpido proyecto y no me siento capaz de enfrentarla ahora mismo —concluyó escondiendo su cabeza en el cabello de Kanan.

—¿Quieres mi consejo? —ofreció Kanan.

—Será duro pero es lo que necesito ahora mismo —replicó Día.

—Perdiste los estribos a causa de los celos Dia, es por eso que dijiste todas esas cosas —Dia iba a discutirlo pero Kanan no se lo permitió—, y no me digas que no porque es muy obvio que te mueres de celos cada que ves a Hanamaru con esa otra estudiante, pero ella no tiene la culpa. Tú, amiga mía, la invitaste a participar en este proyecto, la ilusionaste y le dejaste claro que tiene el talento para llegar muy lejos, ahora te toca enfrentarlo sea en las condiciones que sea, si ella tiene una relación con la otra chica, lo siento pero no tienes derecho a ponerte así y mucho menos a exhibirlas frente a tu grupo aún si su comportamiento no fue el adecuado, el tuyo lo fue menos.

Día se sintió miserable, Kanan tenía razón y como siempre había sobrereaccionado metiéndose en problemas.

—Y te digo todo esto para que decidas si vas a poder seguir trabajando así con Kunikida-san o de una vez le informas que no participaran en ese concurso y por supuesto te cambias de grupo como la profesional que eres —Kanan notó lo tensa que Dia se había puesto ante sus palabras, pero la dejó continuar—. Ahora que si vas a actuar correctamente y dejar tus sentimientos de lado por el bien de tu alumna entonces sigue adelante, pide una disculpa a ambas chicas y deja el asunto atrás. Es tu decisión Dia.

Dia había escuchado atentamente las palabras de su amiga. Sabía que Kanan era sumamente objetiva en estos temas y tenía razón en cada palabra que le dijo. Por un momento había pensado en renunciar a todo, pero el simple pensamiento la hacía sentir vacía, triste, decepcionada, tantos sentimientos negativos con los que no quería lidiar.

—Voy a hacerlo —dijo Dia decidida—, voy a dejar todo esto de lado y voy a seguir adelante. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella, pero después de este año pediré mi cambio de grupo y pediré que cambien al tutor del club de literatura. No puedo interferir con el crecimiento de Hanamaru por mi capricho —se limpió la cara para despejarse y agarró valor para enfrentar a la chica otra vez.

—Bien dicho Dia, creo que es lo correcto —le dio un suave beso en la mejilla mientras se levantaba—, me tengo que ir, creo que la crisis está controlada. Tengo que ir a ver a mi propio dolor de cabeza.

—¿O'hara Mari? —preguntó Dia en tono burlón.

—Y Watanabe You —completó Kanan.

—Tu propio combo de diversión —se burló Dia, al menos su humor se estaba normalizando.

Dia se puso de pie y jaló a Kanan para agradecerle con un rápido beso en los labios que generó un ligero rubor en la entrenadora.

—¿Eso por qué fue? —cuestionó Kanan tocando sus labios.

—Nada más —respondió Dia encogiéndose de hombros—, gracias por ayudarme.

Esto era lo que ellas hacían, pequeños gestos que las mantenía unidas y ninguna de las dos se arrepentía de la cercanía que tenían la una con la otra.

Kanan acompañó a Dia hasta la biblioteca para darle apoyo moral, caminaban tomadas de la mano, de esa manera Kanan medía el nivel de estrés de su amiga y la podría detener si se exaltaba demasiado pues aún tenía que enfrentar a Hanamaru y quería estar segura que Dia se mantuviera tranquila. Al llegar a la biblioteca, la única persona que estaba aparte de la bibliotecaria era Kunikida Hanamaru, lo que tranquilizó a Kanan pues si encontraban a Tsushima-san seguramente la poca determinación de Dia se esfumaría y tendría que enfrentar otro escándalo. Al asegurarse que Dia estaba bien se despidió de ella y continuó su camino de regreso a la alberca.

Dia se dio cuenta que Hanamaru la había visto llegar con Kanan y la expresión de su alumna se había vuelto indescifrable. Caminó hasta su lugar y le pidió que salieran para poder hablar. Hanamaru la siguió sin decir palabra.

Ya fuera de la biblioteca caminaron hacia los jardines de la escuela, en donde Dia esperaba pudieran hablar sin interrupciones.

—¿Cómo estas? —le preguntó Dia con algo de temor a la respuesta, tanteando el terreno.

—Confundida zura~ —fue la respuesta de Hanamaru.

—Te debo una disculpa Maru-san, no —aclaró—, le debo una disculpa a ambas.

Hanamaru había estado preparando una buena disculpa mientras esperaba a Dia, una mejor disculpa que la que había dado previamente, pero el verla llegar con Kanan-sensei tomadas de la mano fue algo que no había estado esperando, ese sentimiento horrible había regresado y ahora no quería disculparse, quería que Dia volviera a mostrar interés en ella.

—Fue culpa nuestra Dia-sama —dijo Maru con una doble intención—, por estar haciendo demostraciones públicas de afecto.

Dia se tensó inmediatamente ante el comentario, lo que hizo que se detuvieran de su improvisado paseo.

—¿Tienes una relación con Tsushima-san? —Dia no quiso andar por las ramas y fue directo al grano, no podía más con la incertidumbre.

—La relación que tenga con Yoshiko-chan es un asunto privado zura~ y me gustaría mantenerlo de esa forma —las palabras de Maru fueron afiladas como un cuchillo y calaron en lo más hondo de Dia quien sólo siguió caminando sin decir palabra alguna seguida por Maru unos pasos atrás.

—Hanamaru-san —dijo por fin Dia unos minutos después—, creo que no podré continuar con ésto.

—¿Con qué cosa zura~? —preguntó Hanamaru quien ahora se arrepentía de haber dicho tan duras palabras.

—Con ésto… tú y yo escribiendo juntas esa novela, no va a poder ser —el dolor de Dia se reflejaba en la seriedad de sus palabras, tenía un nudo en la garganta y lo único que quería hacer era sacar todo ese dolor contenido en su pecho—, voy a pedir que alguien tome mi lugar como asesora del club y como tu tutora para el concurso.

—Pero… Dia-sama —la voz de Hanamaru salía temblorosa—, yo no quiero escribir con nadie más que usted, no puedo.

—Lo siento Hanamaru-san, ésto me rebasa —dijo en señal de derrota.

—Dia-sama discúlpeme por lo que acabo de decirle, yo lo menos que quiero es que usted abandone el proyecto —Hanamaru estaba verdaderamente destrozada por la decisión de su sensei que se estaba viendo obligada a suplicar.

—No es por eso Hanamaru-san —se tomó su tiempo seleccionando las palabras que iba a utilizar—, es por mi, yo no estoy preparada para éste reto, necesitas a alguien que sea más neutral y yo no puedo hacer eso porque… —se detuvo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¿Por qué Dia-sama? ¿Por qué no es neutral conmigo? —Hanamaru había perdido su acostumbrada tranquilidad y ahora estaba desesperada por una respuesta.

—Porque te conozco desde siempre Hanamaru-san —mintió Dia con descaro—, porque eres amiga de Ruby y porque me… —no podía decirlo, no podía decir que era porque le gustaba, porque la quería, tenía que inventar otra excusa—, porque me importa tu desarrollo como escritora.

Maru había tenido muchas esperanzas que en ésta plática Dia le confesara sus sentimientos si es que los tenía por ella, pensó que al fin llegarían a algo entre tantos silencios incómodos, pero sólo era eso, que es amiga de Ruby y solo su alumna, eso es lo que le interesaba a su sensei.

—Oh —exclamó Maru decepcionada—, usted también me importa... me importa tanto que me rompe el corazón cada que la veo con Matsuura sensei —los sentimientos de Hanamaru se iban desbordando con sus palabras a punto del llanto—, cada que le dedica una dulce mirada o una caricia... sé que está mal, pero me importa demasiado sensei, por favor, no me deje sola —el ambiente se tensó aún más y Hanamaru endureció sus facciones conteniendo sus lágrimas—, usted dijo que yo tenía talento, usted me pidió que confiara y ahora me quiere dejar sola, ¡no lo entiendo zura~!

—El talento es tuyo y podrás explotarlo tanto conmigo como con otra persona, no necesitas que sea yo quien esté a tu lado —las palabras eran muy dolorosas pero eran verdad, Maru tenía luz propia para brillar y Dia solo era un medio para hacerlo.

—Te equivocas zura~, yo estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad porque iba a guiarme en el camino, pero no tengo interés alguno en hacerlo con alguien más. Yo pensé que usted era una profesional pero de ser así, si usted lo deja, ¡entonces también renunció al proyecto! —Hanamaru estaba empujando a Dia dejándola acorralada y ahora tendría que tomar una decisión.

Dia conocía muchas facetas de Hanamaru que tal vez eran desconocidas para muchas personas, pero jamás la había visto tan decepcionada y herida. Sentía que su corazón se apretaba dentro de su pecho y moría de ganas por correr a abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero era un lujo que no se podía dar, sin embargo tanto Hanamaru como Kanan tenían razón, tenía que ser profesional y dejar sus sentimientos de lado porque ella lo había prometido.

—Hanamaru-san, tú tienes toda la razón —dijo Dia con toda la determinación que pudo encontrar—, no puedo abandonar nuestro trabajo ni puedo abandonarte a ti después de haberte metido en esto —dio un profundo suspiro—, lo haré.

Las palabras de Dia fueron como un oasis en el desierto para ella y para los oídos de Hanamaru, pues escuchar que su sensei no renunciaría a ella la reconfortaba.

—¿Trabajará conmigo? —preguntó con recelo aún dudando de lo que acababa de oír—. ¿No se arrepentirá más adelante y dejará tirada nuestra novela zura~?

—No podría —dijo Dia—, te pedí que confiaras en mí y no te defraudaré —se acercó un poco a Maru para poder retirar unos mechones de cabello que habían caído en su rostro y el gesto tenso levemente a su alumna—. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer —se retiró de inmediato cuando se dió cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ni Dia ni Hanamaru estaban seguras de lo que acababa de pasar, Maru descubrió que la hipótesis de Yoshiko era correcta y lo que fuera que Dia sintiera la tuvo al borde de tirar todo por la borda. Día descubrió que Hanamaru siente ¿celos de Kanan? Aunque no sabía cómo interpretar esa información, todo era confuso para ambas pero lo que era cierto es que querían escribir juntas y hacer su tan anhelada novela.

Después de despedirse, Dia se dirigió a la zona de la piscina para esperar a que Kanan terminara su entrenamiento y Hanamaru se retiró a casa, sin embargo al salir de la escuela se encontró con Yoshiko-chan, quien la había estado esperando.

—¡No me mates! —fue lo primero que dijo la chica de cabello oscuro levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

—Ahora si te pasaste zura~ —Hanamaru continuó su camino sin detenerse completamente ofendida.

—¡Esperame Zuramaru! —la chica corrió a levantar su bolsa y alcanzó a Hanamaru colgándose prácticamente de su brazo—. Tienes toda la razón del mundo para estar enojada, pero en mi defensa, ¿viste que tu querida sensei explotó de los celos?

A pesar de estar molesta, Hanamaru no podía negar que gracias a la intervención de su amiga había podido descubrir un poco más de Dia-sama, pero ahora, ¿qué haría con ésta nueva información? Después de todo habían estado a nada de terminar sin ni siquiera haber empezado una relación o algo parecido.

~•~

Cuando Kanan regresó con sus alumnas, encontró a You y Mari muy entretenidas con la práctica. Se notaba que ambas disfrutaban nadar probablemente tanto como ella contagiándose con su entusiasmo y energía.

—¡Kanan-sensei! —gritó You al verla en la orilla de la alberca y se acercó hacia ella—. Ya terminamos lo que nos dejó, ahora sólo estábamos trabajando en ejercicios técnicos, Mari-chan es muy buena. ¡¿La vio?!

—La ví —dijo Kanan ante la emoción de su alumna—, en verdad es buena, llevo un rato observandolas y me agrada lo que veo.

Mari había seguido a You y pudo escuchar las impresiones de su sensei que generaron una sensación de suficiencia y orgullo.

—¿Todo bien sensei? —fue Mari la que preguntó, usualmente You era la entrometida que siempre andaba queriendo conseguir información, por lo que el acercamiento de la rubia la tomó por sorpresa.

—Todo bien —respondió Kanan—, por el día de hoy han tenido suficiente. Vamos a terminar la práctica para poder ir a casa.

—¡Oh genial! —You salió rápidamente de la alberca pues quería alcanzar a Riko antes de que su novia se fuera. Se apresuró a guardar las boyas y demás enseres de la alberca cuando la voz de Kanan la detuvo.

—¿Qué haces You-san? —cuestionó Kanan.

You recordó que Mari estaba castigada y se suponía que no podría ayudarla. Mari llegó hasta donde estaba y continuó con el trabajo.

—Nada sensei, lo siento, lo olvidé —dijo apenada y bajó la voz para que solo Mari la pudiera escuchar—. Lo siento Mari-chan, veré la forma de ayudarte en otra ocasión.

—Gracias You-chan pero ésto me lo he ganado yo sola —le guiñó un ojo—, ve a ver a tu ogro princesa antes de que se impaciente más de lo que ya debe estar.

You se despidió de ambas mujeres y salió a toda velocidad hacia los vestidores. A pesar de haber estado en actividad todo el día, You parecía tener una batería infinita pues continuaba con la misma energía desde el inicio hasta el final del día.

Kanan estuvo revisando las notas que You había hecho en su libreta y vio que los tiempos de ambas chicas eran muy buenos, incluso el tiempo de You había mejorado en comparación con lo que había nadado previamente, había encontrado a las nadadoras centrales de su equipo y tenía que prepararlas con toda su dedicación.

—¿Kanan-sensei? —la voz de Mari la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa O'hara-san? —preguntó Kanan.

—Mari-san —aclaró la chica—, usted dijo que me llamaría Mari-san.

—Y tu me dijiste que no harías más escenas —le regresó su sensei.

—Eso fue… un impulso nada más —se justificó Mari—, lo siento.

—Un tonto impulso —completó Kanan—, que ahora te dejará más tiempo guardando las cosas.

—No me molesta —dijo Mari elevando los hombros—, prefiero estar aquí que estar en casa.

Ahí estaban de nuevo esas señales que enviaba Mari de que algo no estaba bien y que hacían sonar las alertas de Kanan.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó Kanan.

—No —respondió escuetamente Mari—, pero ¿sabe de qué sí quiero hablar?

Kanan no era particular partidaria de pláticas personales y mucho menos hacerlas con alumnas, sin embargo, eran esos pequeños momentos en que parecía que ésta alumna en particular bajaba la guardia y era una oportunidad más de comprender qué pasaba por su mente.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Kanan temiendo la respuesta de Mari.

—De Dia-sensei —dejó salir midiendo la reacción de su sensei.

Escuchar el nombre de Dia la tomó completamente por sorpresa. ¿Qué curiosidad podría sentir Mari por Dia?

—¿Dia? ¿Qué pasa con ella? —dijo Kanan con recelo haciéndose la que no había entendido.

—Ustedes son bastante cercanas, ¿verdad? —Mari sonaba muy interesada en la respuesta, hasta se había detenido de su actividad para acercarse hacia donde se encontraba Kanan.

—Somos amigas —dijo Kanan minimizando el tipo de relación que tenían.

—Me parece que son más que eso —atacó nuevamente Mari.

—¿De dónde sacas algo así? —el tema incomodaba a Kanan, nunca había negado la relación que había mantenido con Dia, pero hablarlo con Mari estaba fuera de cuestión.

—Me lo dijo un pajarito —dijo Mari entre risas tratando de picar a Kanan.

A Kanan sólo le tomó un segundo saber quien pudo contar esas cosas de índole personal a Mari.

—Y tu pajarito seguro se llama Watanabe You —aseguró Kanan—. Voy a matar a esa chiquilla que no sabe mantener su boca callada.

—Entonces, ¿ustedes son más que amigas verdad? —continuó Mari picando las costillas de Kanan—. Lovers! —exclamó divertida.

Kanan se había ruborizado y ahora además de sentirse molesta y descubierta, también sentía algo de vergüenza.

—Tuvimos una relación, sí, pero terminó hace muchos años —Kanan no vio el caso a seguir callando si de todas formas You ya había informado la naturaleza de su relación con Dia.

—Pero yo veo que aún son cercanas sensei. ¿Todavía tiene algo con ella? —Mari estaba utilizando un tono pícaro que Kanan no había escuchado antes en la rubia.

—Claro que somos cercanas, es mi mejor amiga después de todo —dijo ceremoniosamente Kanan cruzándose de brazos.

—Hacen travesuras de repente, ¿verdad? —Kanan estaba convencida que Mari padecía de bipolaridad o algo, hace unas horas estaba segura que la quería matar y ahora platicaban de temas demasiado personales.

—¡No! Por supuesto que no —dijó Kanan con más energía de la que pretendía— y ya no quiero hablar de eso —concluyó tajantemente mostrando su molestia.

—Esa es una respuesta afirmativa sensei —Mari continuaba con su tono juguetón y sus sonrisas. Kanan descubrió que ésta chica podía ser adictiva.

—¡Que no Mari-san! ¡Punto final! — el rostro de Kanan continuaba rojo por las suposiciones armadas de su alumna que no distaban nada de la realidad—. Mañana You va a acompañarte en tu castigo, por chismosa.

Mari soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que hizo que salieran lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Kanan con indignación en su voz.

—It's joke! —afirmó Mari aun entre risas.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo confundida.

—You-chan no me dijo nada —sus palabras salieron aun ahogadas entre risas—, dije una pequeña mentira y usted gustosamente dijo todo lo demás.

El rostro de Kanan se había convertido en un poema, que iba desde la incomprensión hasta la incredulidad de haber sido engañada por una adolescente.

—Eres muy tramposa Mari-san —finalmente respondió algo—, pero está bien, después serás tú la que me cuente algunas indiscreciones.

—Eso sólo si puede engañarme sensei —Mari no paraba de reír, lo que inicialmente era un castigo, terminó siendo un rato agradable para ambas.

A pesar de haber sido un día difícil, particularmente por cómo había iniciado, Mari parecía relajarse después de un rato de estar lidiando con la gente y se notaba un cambio en ella bastante grande cuando se sentía en confianza. Kanan esperaba que lograran mantener el buen humor en lo que restaba de la semana, pues ya se había cansado de iniciar una nueva discusión cada día con su prometedora nadadora.

~•~


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10. Una tarde perfecta.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Volvemos con Oh my shiny! Este fue otro de los capis que más trabajo me ha costado escribir, ¿la razón? el YouRiko, no es que no me guste, es que tengo problemas con ésta pareja al menos para describirla, me gustan pero en mi mente no las logro desarrollar. Pero bueno se hace lo que se puede, aquí recibí más ayuda de la normal de mi querida novia._

 _He estado algo enferma en éstos días, por no decir que mucho, pero creo que eso me ayudó a escribir más rápido. Y bueno muchas gracias a todos los que leen, aprecio sus comentarios. La historia va lenta, a veces pienso que demasiado, pero me gusta cocinarlo así, a fuego lento. Y en cuanto a sus comentarios, algunos opinan que el DiaMaru, otros que el KanaMari se desarrollará más rápido, ya veremos cual de los dos zarpa primero. Pero los dos son mis OTP's . Por cierto si no han leído "Deber de familia" ¿que esperan?, estoy literalmente jalandome los cabellos con esa historia. ¡Me encanta! Bueno después de la promoción, los dejo con la lectura. Capi un poquito más largo que los anteriores._

 _Mag Kuv: Cita YouRiko! Yeihhh! Sólo eso… me gusta mi OTP. En el siguiente hay ChikaRuby… yes!_

— o —

.

La semana había terminado mucho mejor de lo que había iniciado para el equipo de natación. Su arduo trabajo estaba dando resultados, tanto la velocidad como la resistencia de todas las nadadoras había mejorado notablemente y el cambio era aún más evidente para You y Mari quienes estaban entrenando el doble que sus compañeras.

Además de un cambio físico, el cambio en Mari era también de actitud, pues poco a poco se iba adaptando a ser parte del equipo y cada vez se le veía más cómoda no sólo con sus compañeras sino también con su entrenadora.

Mari había tenido aún ciertas indisciplinas, pero habían sido menores comparadas con las de un inicio, sin embargo eso le valió quedarse todos los días levantando las cosas del equipo posterior a los entrenamientos, pero Kanan siempre se quedaba a ayudarla.

You había suavizado las cosas con Riko y esperaba el fin de semana con ansias para poder llevarla a su tan esperada cita. Toda la semana estuvo pensando qué hacer con Riko, quería que hicieran algo diferente pues siempre iban al cine o a dar un paseo por el parque y quería sorprenderla. La mejor idea que se le ocurrió requería la ayuda de Kanan, pues ella tenía los medios para poder realizarla.

You tuvo que esperar para hablar con Kanan a solas hasta que Mari se retiró el viernes. Lo que tomó más tiempo de lo que pensó pues tanto la rubia como la entrenadora estaban enfrascadas en una entretenida plática que parecía no acabar.

—Sensei, ¿puedo hablar con usted? —preguntó You ayudando a Kanan a cerrar la oficina mientras se dirigían a la salida de la escuela cuando por fin se quedaron a solas.

—¿Qué pasa You-chan? —respondió Kanan curiosa del nerviosismo de su alumna.

—Es que necesito su ayuda —You no perdió tiempo y fue directo al punto lo que no sorprendió a Kanan quien ya conocía el carácter de la chica—, lo que sucede es que quiero llevar a Riko-chan a una cita, pero necesito de usted para lo que quiero hacer.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kanan quien miró divertida los extraños nervios que parecían tener a You así.

—Claro, mientras no me pidas que te deje mi casa para ustedes solas, no hay ningún problema —You se sonrojó ante las conjeturas de su sensei que no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad aunque no del modo en que pensaba.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó avergonzada—. Nosotras no hacemos… —You se aclaró la garganta pues en esa última parte la bajó tanto que no termino de decir su parte—. ¡Me está molestando apropósito sensei! —dijo aparentando molestia haciendo un puchero—. Como decía —regreso al tema que le interesaba—, no necesito su casa sensei, lo que necesito es que me preste su bote y su equipo de buceo, quiero llevar a Riko-chan a conocer el otro lado de la isla ya que nunca la he llevado hasta allá.

—¿Mi bote? ¿Sólo eso quieres? —se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensando, Kanan parecía estarse divirtiendo a costa de You.

—Pues sí, sólo eso —la miro con ojitos de cachorro suplicante, You pensó que sería difícil conseguir que Kanan aceptara.

—Umm no lo sé You —dudo Kanan ahora cruzándose de brazos para hacerse del rogar—, puede ser peligroso, dos chicas en altamar, un bote para ustedes solas, no es la mejor idea.

—Todo estará bien sensei, usted sabe que soy buena navegante —You hablaba muy seria dándole a entender a Kanan que nada podía salir mal con ella en el timón.

—No dudo de tus habilidades como marinero, me preocupan más tus debilidades You y te vas a llevar a la más grande de ellas, Sakurauchi Riko —dijo Kanan poniendo énfasis en el debilidades y en el nombre de la chica.

—¡Sensei! ¡Esto no es así! —You comprendió lo que Kanan estaba insinuando—. Sólo será una cita, es todo —dijo poniéndose hasta las orejas coloradas.

—Umm muy bien You-chan, confiaré en tí, espero no me decepciones marinero —Kanan se puso de pie e imitó el saludo militar de You—. Hablando en serio, pórtense bien, te lo has ganado por toda la ayuda que me brindaste está semana —Kanan sacó unas llaves de la bolsa de su pantalón y se las lanzó a You—. Me las devuelves el sábado por la noche.

You se puso muy contenta brincando de felicidad al haber obtenido lo que deseaba. De esa manera podría tener la cita que soñaba con Riko.

—¡No se te olvide llevar protección! —dijo Kanan a todo pulmón cuando la pequeña You se alejaba a toda prisa.

—¡Que no vamos a hacer esas cosas! —le devolvió con evidente vergüenza haciendo una rabieta.

~•~

A la mañana siguiente You se levantó muy temprano para poder preparar el obento que compartiría con Riko en el almuerzo, todo estaba calculado para que fuera de su agrado. Kanan tenía su bote listo para navegar en cualquier momento por lo que no necesitó hacer grandes arreglos en él, incluso su sensei se hizo cargo del gasto del combustible.

Salió de casa muy temprano para llegar al muelle donde Kanan tenía su bote y desde allí navegó para llegar a Uchiura justo a tiempo y poder encontrarse con Riko en su casa, que quedaba muy cerca del muelle donde dejó anclado el bote mientras iba por su novia, no quería hacerla esperar. Deliberadamente no le había informado a su novia que actividad realizarían y solo le dió una pequeña lista de cosas que debería llevar, aunque por lo que le pedía se podía hacer una idea sobre que iba.

Riko vestía con un bonito conjunto de estilo playero que incluía una blusa que dejaba ver sus descubiertos hombros y llevaba un sombrero para protegerse del sol, todo el traje estaba perfectamente armonizado en los tonos rosas que tanto le gustaban. En contraste con ella, You iba vestida también con ropa de estilo playero pero que con un aspecto más masculino que acentuaba sus facciones y hacía resaltar sus ojos azules. You siempre se las arreglaba para hacer funcionar sus atuendos que terminaban encantando su novia por lo bien que los lucía.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que las dos se juntaran. You la llevo a caminar con rumbo a la playa pero al estar cerca del muelle se detuvo y le cubrió los ojos con un pañuelo para no arruinar la sorpresa. You la abrazó por la espalda y la llevó en pasos cortos caminando rumbo al bote.

Riko amaba las sorpresas pero estaba algo nerviosa de ir caminando de esa forma estando tan cerca del mar. Al llegar al bote You la besó suavemente antes de descubrir sus ojos, generando un sonrojo en la chica.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritó You ante el asombro de Riko.

Una bonita embarcación fue revelada ante sus ojos, no era tan grande pero tampoco tan pequeña pues contaba con dos pisos, en el primero había una habitación que contaba con una salita y una mesa en el centro, además de un segundo piso en donde se encontraban los controles de la embarcación. En la popa habían diversos aditamentos que seguramente utilizarían para bucear y un pequeño lugar de descanso. You había pensado en todo.

—You-chan, esto es genial ¡impresionante! —exclamó Riko abrazando a su novia—. ¿Cómo conseguiste algo así?

—Oh bueno, uno tiene sus contactos —dijo You entre risas ayudando a Riko a subir al bote—. Bueno la verdad es que es un favor que nos hizo Kanan-sensei—señaló hacia el nombre del bote en donde se leía "Delfín de Benten" escrito con bonitas letras en color verde—, ahora que lo pienso creo que la agarré en sus cinco minutos de generosidad porque ni siquiera se negó, sólo aceptó sin más.

—Bueno es que últimamente... ¿Has notado que anda más contenta que de costumbre? —preguntó Riko quien ya se había percatado de un cambio en la actitud de su entrenadora.

Estaba bastante contenta en el entrenamiento pero además el ambiente relajado que reinaba entre todas, particularmente con el dolor de cabeza del equipo que hacía que todas las chicas se sintieran de mejor humor, sólo había algo que le seguía molestando a Riko y eran los constantes acercamientos que Mari parecía tener con You, eso le enojaba muchísimo pero se contuvo para no arruinar su cita con celos absurdos que de momento no venían a cuento, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar después de ello con más calma por ahora solo quería disfrutar de su hermosa novia.

—¡Si lo he notado! —respondió You a su comentario emocionada mientras guiaba a Riko al segundo piso en donde estaban los controles—. No es sólo cuando estamos en grupo, también se ha quedado todos los días a acompañar a Mari-chan hasta que termina sus castigos y lejos de estar molestas parece que hasta lo disfrutan, es raro ver a Kanan-sensei tener ese tipo de acercamientos con nadie y es aún más raro que precisamente lo tenga con Mari, que son como agua y aceite.

—Tal vez deberías dejarlas solas por las tardes —sugirió Riko con doble intención viendo que había una oportunidad—, parece que Kanan-sensei ya no te necesita para acercarse a Mari.

—Umm… —dudó You que ya sabía la verdadera razón tras la sugerencia de su novia y quiso pararle el carro—. Riko-chan, ¿has visto lo mucho que hemos avanzado esta semana en los entrenamientos?

—Si, ¡eres rapidísima! Nunca te había visto nadar tan rápido —contestó Riko emocionada.

—Eso es gracias al entrenamiento extra, no es que Kanan-sensei me necesite para algo, es que yo la necesito para ser mejor nadadora, ¿puedes entender eso? —concluyó You con algo de temor por la reacción de Riko, esperaba que la chica comprendiera sus razones.

Antes de responder Riko dio un hondo suspiro resignándose, ante eso no podía hacer nada.

—Te entiendo You-chan, es por el bien del equipo —rodó los ojos dando por terminada la plática—. Vamos a divertirnos mejor —dijo cambiando el tema—, ¿a dónde iremos?

La emoción en You volvió haciéndola brincar y se apresuró a soltar los amarres de la embarcación en el muelle para poder partir.

—Te llevaré a conocer el otro lado de la isla Awashima —dijo You orgullosa poniendo el bote en marcha—. Desde que nos certificamos en buceo, no habíamos podido salir de nuevo.

—Lo sé, ¡es emocionante! —Riko se acercó a You recargándose en su hombro una vez que está estuvo libre.

Navegaron por alrededor de media hora hasta llegar al punto que You había señalado. Había sido un trayecto muy divertido, pues se la pasaron recordando sus vacaciones de verano y todo lo que habían hecho para obtener la licencia de buceo de Riko.

—¡Llegamos! —exclamó emocionada mirando todo alrededor.

—¡Es hermoso! —dijo Riko también contemplando el paisaje, era un bonito páramo en el costado de la isla.

—Sabía que te iba a gustar —You abrazó a su novia por la espalda rodeando con sus manos su cintura mostrando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción—. Vamos, preparemos todo para bajar.

Ambas chicas se colocaron el equipo de buceo e hicieron las revisiones pertinentes antes de zambullirse en el mar. El clima era inmejorable, el sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor en el cielo y hermosas nubes algodonosas adornaban el firmamento. El mar reflejaba la luz dejando ver todo tipo de tonalidades azuladas invitando a descubrir sus profundidades.

Todo era tan hermoso, incluída la vista de Riko vistiendo en un ajustado speedo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación sobre las curvas de su cuerpo. You trago pesado su saliva tratando de mantener apartada la mirada sobre ella, solo que era demasiado tentación. Del mismo modo Riko se mordió los labios al ver las miradas nada discretas de You sobre su cuerpo, eso le hizo sentir bien, al menos de ese modo podía saber que su novia no era indiferente a sus encantos y trató de provocar más de esas miradas lascivas.

Ambas se dejaron caer al mar una vez que tuvieron todo listo y comenzaron su aventura bajo el agua. El lugar estaba plagado de vida submarina, encontraron todo tipo de peces que parecían danzar al compás que les marcaba el océano, había plantas en todas las formas y colores que decoraban el lecho marino. Riko dejó que fuera You quien la guiara llevándola por los más bonitos lugares. Incluso nadaron por una cueva submarina de la que no tenía conocimiento aunque en realidad poco del mar había conocido hasta que You le mostró lo bello que era. Le había contagiado su amor por el mar y la vida en él.

Emergieron una hora después cuando sus tanques de oxígeno estaban dando las últimas, el paseo había sido una maravilla y aunque le hubiera gustado seguir por más tiempo ya podía sentir su cuerpo bastante cansado y su estómago suplicante de alimento. Después de cubrir todos los protocolos de seguridad, subieron a la embarcación y tras retirarse todo el peso extra del equipo de buceo, Riko se acercó a You para darle un fuerte abrazo en agradecimiento.

—Gracias You-chan, fue un hermoso paseo —dijo la chica mientras la abrazaba por la espalda pegando más de la cuenta sus pechos provocando un salvaje sonrojo en la cara de su novia.

—Que… que bueno que te gustó Riko-chan —You se había puesto nerviosa por la cercanía del toque y el insistente roce de sus suaves pechos, además de que parecía que sus manos no se quedaban quietas y habían comenzado a recorrer su vientre de arriba a abajo.

Riko trasladó sus manos hasta el cierre del traje de buceo de You y lentamente empezó a bajarlo mientras dejaba un rastro de besos desde el cuello hasta la oreja de You, lo que generó un gemido involuntario de la acalorada chica que se tapó la boca ante su indiscreción.

—Riko-chan, no hagas eso —You luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse, pues en ese momento su cuerpo le pedía que se diera la vuelta y tomará a Riko sin importarle nada más, sólo que seguía repitiéndose que no podía hacer aquello.

—You-chan —exclamó Riko en un susurro cerca de su oído llevando sus manos por dentro del traje de la chica dando un ligero apretón en sus pechos—, déjame seguir.

You se debatía entre su deseo y su conciencia que le decía que no, en algún lugar de su mente aún existía esa reticencia que le decía que hacer aquello acabaría de destruir su prácticamente inexistente amistad con Chika y que no habría regreso a recuperar a su amiga de la infancia. Al final su miedo pudo más que sus ganas de tomar a Riko y separó ligeramente a ésta quien se negaba a dejarla ir.

—Riko-chan, no podemos hacer esto aquí —atinó finalmente a decir dándose la vuelta.

—¿Por qué no? Estamos solas~ —Riko no se daba por vencida y continuó en su tarea de deshacerse del estorboso traje de buceo a pesar de la negativa.

—Porque… —Riko calló sus palabras con un apasionado beso del cual You no se pudo librar.

Riko se apropiaba de sus labios con su lengua y daba pequeñas mordidas pidiendo entrar más profundo, You sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban por la intensidad del beso. Riko dejó sus manos vagar por el cuerpo de You y había encontrado un camino que la llevaba hacia la parte inferior de su speedo, produciendo un gemido en You quien trató de romper el beso que estaban compartiendo en el lapso de lucidez que tuvo.

—Espera Riko-chan —dijo con voz trémula—, aún no estoy lista —su novia se alejó poniendo mala cara a su rechazo.

—¿Por qué no You-chan? Te amo y tú me amas, esto es algo normal que hacen las personas que se aman —dijo como si aquello fuera lo más lógico.

—No puedo Riko-chan, no aún —dio un paso atrás haciendo una inclinación a modo de disculpa que solo hizo enojar más a Riko.

—¡No lo entiendo You-chan! ¿Por qué? —casi gritó frustrada—. ¿Es por qué no soy suficiente para ti? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bonita o es por qué hay alguien más que te interesa? ¿Es eso? ¿Es… —inconscientemente Riko había comenzado a llorar y You entro en pánico al ver a su novia así.

—No, no, por supuesto que no —la abrazó con fuerza—, Riko-chan para mí eres la más hermosa, no hay nadie más importante que tú para mí. No podría fijarme en nadie más porque solo te amo a ti.

Los pequeños sollozos de Riko se fueron apagando mientras You llenaba de besos su mentón y la línea de su mandíbula.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó dubitativa—. ¿Entonces?

—Yo… yo debo poner algunas ideas en orden, pero por favor no pienses que es porque no te amo, por el contrario, porque te amo quiero que esto suceda cuando sea el momento correcto, por favor Riko-chan —volvió a abrazarla y esta vez la chica le devolvió el abrazo quedándose así unos minutos.

Para fortuna de You, antes de que Riko quisiera preguntarle algo más, la tranquilidad que las rodeaba fue rota por un grupo de delfines que apareció muy cerca de su bote, era conocido por muchos que los delfines solían visitar muy a menudo las playas de Uchiura y más de una vez habían sido vistos jugando con los locales o algunos turistas. Para buena suerte, parecía que estaban más que dispuestos a jugar con ellas, pues hacían saltos y piruetas en el aire que irremediablemente llamó la atención de las chicas.

—¡You-chan, mira son delfines! —dijo Riko emocionada dejando a You respirar tranquila por la oportuna intervención del mar mientras ella se acercaba al borde del bote.

—S...si delfines, ¡yousoro! —exclamó You tratando de recomponerse saludando a los pequeños mamíferos acuáticos.

Riko sacó su celular para poder guardar los mejores recuerdos, pues era un regalo de la naturaleza que difícilmente podrían volver a ver tan de cerca. You recobró la calma mientras Riko estaba ocupada y aprovechó para colocarse algo de ropa encima y no volver a incitar un momento tan acalorado e incómodo como el que acaban de tener.

Se acercó a Riko y tomó su mano mientras la chica continuaba tomando fotos emocionada. Pasó un buen rato antes de que los delfines se alejaran de la zona y fue su estómago el que se hizo cargo de recordarles que aún no habían comido nada.

Riko acomodó la mesa para que pudieran sentarse a comer, mientras You sacaba el obento que había preparado para ellas. Había preparado la comida favorita de Riko, la cual incluía una rica variedad de sandwiches para su deleite. Pasaron un rato muy ameno comiendo entre risas revisando todas las fotos que pudieron tomar, olvidándose del pequeño incidente.

Después de comer se tumbaron en la popa para ver la llegada de la tarde en el recorrido del sol en el firmamento. Riko se acomodó entre los brazos de You y permanecieron en silencio disfrutando la hermosa vista.

—Te amo You-chan —fue Riko quien rompió el silencio que se había establecido entre las dos—. Si quieres tomarte tu tiempo está bien, solo no te olvides de que estoy aquí esperándote para cuando sientas que es el momento correcto —volteó a mirarla para que viera que hablaba en serio.

—Te amo Riko-chan —You tomó el rostro de Riko entre sus manos y suavemente depositó un beso en sus labios el cual fue diferente al que habían compartido antes, en éste You trató de transmitir todo el amor que Riko despertaba en su corazón, la calidez que la inundaba cuando la veía, la tranquilidad que sentía de tenerla entre sus brazos, el sentimiento fue recíproco pues Riko dejó que fuera You quien marcará el compás y del mismo modo ella también buscó transmitir su profundo amor y el anhelo de que estarían juntas a pesar de todo. De esa manera dejaron que los rayos del atardecer iluminaran sobre el bote en sus últimos minutos sobre el horizonte.

~•~

Dia había pasado toda la semana enfrascada en la novela que estaba escribiendo con Hanamaru. Después de su discusión ambas dejaron el problema de lado y se dedicaron únicamente al proyecto. Descubrieron que tenían gran afinidad a la hora de escribir y las ideas de una complementaban las de la otra. Ya tenían la historia general de la novela, sin embargo aún tenían que desarrollar toda la dinámica del fondo.

Según los planes de Dia, tendrían que trabajar horas extra si querían tener todo listo para la fecha límite. Les quedaban escasas dos semanas y el proyecto estaba prácticamente en pañales. Dia pensó en pedirle a Hanamaru si podían trabajar horas extras en la casa Kurosawa, pues los horarios establecidos de la biblioteca limitaban mucho el avance que podían tener en el día. De ese modo le haría la propuesta el lunes que la viera nuevamente en la escuela.

Pasó la mañana del sábado revisando los avances de sus alumnas de tercer año sobre su proyecto final. Le llamó la atención que el equipo conformado por Watanabe y O'hara hubieran escogido el libro de "Harry Potter", algo bastante descarado de su parte pues les había dado a entender que quería literatura japonesa, pero al revisar el trabajo de las chicas, se dio cuenta que era el equipo que iba más adelantado de todo el grupo, por lo que decidió dejar que continuaran con ese libro.

Ciertamente había notado un cambio en la actitud de O'hara Mari, le costaba menos relacionarse con sus compañeras e incluso era más participativa en clase. No la había visto usando sus audífonos de contrabando ni siquiera cuando caminaba en los pasillos y lo que era más sorprendente, Kanan llevaba días sin quejarse de ella. Incluso su amiga se veía emocionada con los avances que había tenido en su equipo de natación, lo que incluía casi siempre platicar sobre lo talentosa que era O'hara Mari en la natación.

Dia fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una de las sirvientes de la familia Kurosawa le informó que tenía una visita. No había estado esperando a nadie y se sorprendió al saber que la persona que la requería era ni más ni menos que Hanamaru. Inmediatamente sintió el nerviosismo generarse en su interior pero se apresuró a ir al encuentro de la chica.

Hanamaru la estaba esperando en el recibidor de la casa que era una habitación que poseía una hermosa vista al jardín principal, contaba apenas con una mesa de té y cojines que adornaban el espacio. El corazón de Dia se aceleró en cuanto posó sus ojos en la chica más joven quien la saludó con una amplia sonrisa que la hacia lucir hermosa.

—¡Buenas tardes Dia-sama! —Maru se puso de pie haciendo una reverencia a su sensei que fue correspondida por Dia.

—Buenas tardes Maru-san, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —dijo Dia con extrañeza, no porque fuera inusual la presencia de su alumna en esa casa, sino porque la buscaba a ella.

—Lo que pasa es que Maru tiene dudas con lo que estaba escribiendo y cuando se acumularon demasiadas ya no pude seguir zura~ —explicó Maru aún con su sonrisa—, por eso decidí venir a verla Dia-sama, disculpe las molestias.

Dia se dió un golpe en la cabeza al ver su torpeza, había olvidado darle su número telefónico a Hanamaru para que pudiera consultarla si algo así pasaba y evitar que la chica hiciera gastos innecesarios.

—No hay porque Maru-san —Dia le indicó que se sentara nuevamente y fue a tomar asiento a su lado—. Dime, ¿cúal es el problema?

Maru sacó una libreta de la mochila que llevaba consigo, la cual tenía llena de apuntes y tardó unos segundos en encontrar la página que estaba buscando. Fue entonces que Dia se dio cuenta que Hanamaru no podría avanzar mucho trabajo en casa pues seguramente en el templo no contaba con alguna computadora y de seguir escribiendo de esta manera tendrían que trabajar el doble.

Maru explicó que tenía dudas sobre el pasado de su protagonista. La novela que escribirían se centraría en la historia de una mujer heredera de un imperio la cual tiene que hacerse pasar por hombre para poder tomar el cargo en el lugar que le corresponde y luchar contra obstáculos culturales, políticos y religiosos que se presentan para que ella lleve a su imperio a una época de prosperidad.

Dia ayudó a Maru a resolver las dudas que se habían generado sin embargo no le agradaba la idea de tenerla trabajando el doble por la falta de equipo de cómputo en casa.

—Maru-san creo que tendremos que trabajar en otro lado aparte de la escuela —dijo Dia después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

—¿A qué se refiere zura~? —respondió la chica sorprendida por las palabras de su sensei.

—Es que he notado que has avanzado en la historia pero todo lo tienes aún en tu libreta, eso significa que hasta el lunes que llegues a la escuela tendrás que transcribir todo en una computadora para que podamos seguir trabajando y eso se verá reflejado en tiempo perdido para poder seguir avanzando con la historia —explicó Dia con preocupación en su voz.

—No había pensado en eso zura~, pero no se preocupe sensei, mañana iré a la biblioteca municipal para copiar todo lo que avance el día de hoy, de esa manera no nos atrasaremos el lunes —Hanamaru nunca había contado con una computadora en casa así que siempre dependía de la biblioteca para poder realizar sus trabajos.

—No es necesario Maru-san —era más fácil pensarlo que decirlo y ahora Dia se había puesto nerviosa de nuevo—, he estado pensando en proponerte que trabajemos aquí en casa, sé que no es lo más adecuado, pero de esa manera podríamos avanzar más rápido que en la biblioteca.

—¿Aquí en su casa Dia-sama? ¿No seré una molestia zura~? —Maru no esperaba la proposición de Dia, pero tampoco le desagradaba la idea.

—Claro que no Maru-san, sabes que eres bienvenida cuando lo requieras y ahora que estamos enfrascadas en ésto necesitamos un lugar para poder estar juntas más tiempo —el color subió a sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta que se podía entender otra cosa de sus palabras—… trabajando, estar juntas más tiempo trabajando —se apresuró a añadir.

Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Maru quien secretamente amaba esos pequeños resbalones que tenía su senpai que hacían que su corazón latiera más rápido.

—Entonces sí me gustaría Dia-sama, que trabajemos aquí en su casa zura~ —dijo la pequeña chica con gran entusiasmo.

—Entonces a partir del lunes vendremos aquí después del club Maru-san, ¿está bien? —preguntó Dia aun nerviosa.

—Muy bien senpai, muchas gracias —Maru se levantó dispuesta a retirarse pero Dia recordó que aún quería pedir su número de teléfono, sólo por cualquier eventualidad que se presentará.

—Casi lo olvido —la detuvo—, ¿tienes teléfono celular o algun numero al que me pueda comunicar contigo Maru-san?

—¡Zura~! —se sorprendió por la pregunta—. Si tenía un celular, pero ya estaba algo viejo y se descompuso así que por ahora no tengo nada de eso Dia-sama, lo siento —explicó Maru apenada.

—Ya veo —dijo Dia pensando rápidamente cómo resolver el problema—. ¡Ah ya se! —se levantó de pronto—. Espérame un momento Maru-san, no tardo nada —Dia salió a toda velocidad de la habitación en dirección a su cuarto.

Maru se volvió a sentar esperando al regreso de Dia pero la puerta se abrió intempestivamente revelando la conocida voz de su amiga.

—¡Onee-chan! —Ruby había entrado a la habitación y se sorprendió al no encontrar a su hermana pues le habían informado que Dia estaba atendiendo a una visita en el recibidor—. ¿Maru-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie me dijo que habías venido a casa —Ruby se fue sobre su amiga atrapándola en un caluroso abrazo bastante entusiasmada—. Estaba buscando a Dia, pero que bueno que te encontré, necesito tu ayuda.

—Zura~, vine a hablar con Dia-sensei sobre nuestra novela, pero ya casi estoy libre, así que seré toda tuya Ruby-chan —dijo entre risas por su actitud.

—¡Tengo una cita! —dijo Ruby muy emocionada—. ¡Piggyyyy! ¡Con Chika-chan!

—¡Felicidades Ruby-chan! —las dos chicas estaban tan emocionadas que empezaron a saltar de alegría.

—Era originalmente para hoy —explicó Ruby cuando pudieron calmarse y se sentaron las dos juntas—, pero ayer me di cuenta que no tengo nada que ponerme y le pedí que si nos podíamos ver mañana y ahora iba a salir de compras, ¿me puedes acompañar? —terminó de explicar Ruby recargando su cabeza en el regazo de Maru que había notado por su inusual excitación lo bastante emocionada e inquieta que estaba.

—¡Claro Ruby-chan! Me encantaría —Maru empezó a acariciar el cabello de Ruby como siempre lo hacían cuando estaba juntas para tratar de calmarla.

Su plática fue interrumpida por Dia quien entró de nuevo en la habitación sin percatarse de la presencia de Ruby allí.

—Maru-san tengo este teléfono que… —Dia se detuvo al darse cuenta que Maru no estaba sola—. ¿Ruby-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dia sonaba entre molesta y nerviosa.

—¡Onee-chan mala! Te quieres acaparar a Maru-chan para ti sola —reclamó Ruby con indignación abrazando a su amiga.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se llevó la mano al pecho totalmente indignada—. Sólo estábamos hablando de cosas de la escuela, ¿cierto Hanamaru-san? —Ruby conocía muy bien a su hermana y últimamente andaba extraña cuando se trataba de Maru-chan.

—Es cierto Ruby-chan, vine buscando a Dia-sama para que me ayudara con unas dudas que tenía sobre nuestra novela y ¡a partir del lunes Maru vendrá todos los días a tu casa zura~! —Hanamaru estaba verdaderamente emocionada y no notó el sonrojo que se había apoderado de Dia aunque Ruby si lo hizo.

—¿Y supongo que esa fue idea de onee-chan también? —preguntó la pequeña Kurosawa con sospecha en su voz y dedicando una mirada asesina a Día.

—¡Si zura~! Fue idea de Dia-sama —Maru no estaba ni enterada de las sospechas de Ruby y contestaba con inocencia.

—Bueno es por el bien de nuestro trabajo Ruby-chan —Dia trataba de justificarse pero su hermana tenía una perspicacia que era difícil de engañar—, sólo eso Ruby.

—¿Y el celular es para? —espetó Ruby con una nueva pregunta.

—Ah sí, esto pues… —Dia se sentía muy apenada pues ante los ojos de su hermana ésto no se veía nada bien—, es para Hanamaru-san, me comentó que su teléfono no funciona y le quería prestar uno mío para que pudiera comunicarse, ya sabes, sólo en caso de dudas y esas cosas —Dia tropezó con sus palabras, estaba muy nerviosa y tenía ganas de correr a su hermana a patadas de la habitación para evitar que siguiera viéndola de esa manera.

—No es necesario Dia-sama, no me molesta venir a verla en caso de dudas —Maru agradeció pero no quería aceptar el regalo de su sensei.

—Tomalo Hanamaru-san, mi número está guardado en la memoria —le extendió el teléfono y lo dejó en su mano—, bueno yo ya me iba, tengo trabajo que hacer, supongo que tendrás cosas que platicar con Ruby-chan así que las dejó solas.

—Vamos a salir onee-chan —le informó Ruby levantándose y jalando a Hanamaru hacia la puerta aún mirando con sospecha a su hermana mayor.

—Gracias por todo Dia-sama —agradeció Hanamaru haciendo una reverencia antes de salir prácticamente a rastras por Ruby.

—A ti Hanamaru-san, nos vemos el lunes —se despidió Dia—, vayan con cuidado Ruby-chan.

Las chicas se perdieron rápidamente de vista dejando a Dia exasperada por no haber podido terminar de platicar con Hanamaru debido a la interrupción. Aunque, ¿de que más quería hablar con ella? ¡Ah! La verdad solo deseaba pasar más tiempo con su alumna.

~•~

El sábado había sido un día relajado para Kanan pues pasó prácticamente todo el día de visita con su papá, incluso pudieron salir a los jardines del hospital a disfrutar del bello atardecer. Sin embargo esto condicionó a que tuviera pendientes acumulados para el domingo.

Lo primero que tenía que atender era una llamada del muelle en Awashima pues al parecer habían tenido problemas con la gerencia del hotel O'hara y habían pedido hablar con el dueño que en este caso era Kanan.

You y Riko habían pasado por su casa el día anterior para devolver las llaves del bote. Las chicas se veían muy contentas, lo que alegró a Kanan porque quería decir que la cita de sus alumnas había sido exitosa.

Zarpó muy temprano, cuando los primeros rayos de sol hacían su aparición en el horizonte y llegó un rato después al muelle en Awashima. Trató de vestir con ropa más formal para la reunión con la gerencia del hotel, pues eran unos de sus mejores clientes, ya que requerían servicios privados del muelle lo que generaba ganancias para el negocio.

Su cita era a las 8 y cuando llegó ya el gerente la estaba esperando. Básicamente querían rentar más espacios para embarcaciones extras que acaban de adquirir. Había sido una buena negociación que no tardó más que un par de minutos en concretarse. Le ofrecieron un desayuno de cortesía en el hotel a lo que no pudo negarse pues eso sería una grosería de su parte.

El gerente la acompañó hasta el restaurante, que en ese día estaba ofreciendo servicio de Buffet y Kanan eligió sentarse cerca del área de la alberca.

Después de ordenar un café y servirse un poco de fruta notó a una joven nadadora que podría reconocer donde fuera pues su estilo elegante combinado con su velocidad destacaban ante los ojos de Kanan donde fuera. Mari estaba nadando y lo hacía con la misma seriedad con la que se tomaba últimamente los entrenamientos. El corazón de Kanan se llenó de alegría al ver a su alumna tomarse las cosas tan en serio y no pudo resistirse a acercarse a ella.

—Deberías tomar un descanso —Kanan se acercó a la orilla de la alberca en donde estaba Mari, la cara de la rubia reflejó sorpresa al ver a su sensei en un lugar tan inesperado.

—¿Sensei? ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Mari muy sorprendida quien apenas y pudo reconocer a Kanan ya que nunca la había visto en una vestimenta tan formal.

Kanan estaba usando un traje sastre de color oscuro que combinaba un pantalón recto y un elegante saco que enmarcaba su muy definido cuerpo. Mari prácticamente se quedó sin habla ante la visión de la hermosa mujer. Realmente se veía diferente a como usualmente lucía con su uniforme deportivo.

—Vine a… —Kanan recordó que Mari le debía una por haberle sacado información personal y consideró que era el momento de devolverle el favor— un asunto oficial, ya sabes —dijo completamente sería.

El semblante de Mari se tensó inmediatamente y salió a toda prisa del agua sumamente alterada.

—¿Mi papá la llamó verdad? —dijo Mari bajando la voz y casi hablándole al oído de manera angustiada.

—Así es Mari-san —mintió Kanan siguiéndole la corriente a Mari, aunque por su reacción pensó que estaba siendo un poco cruel.

Mari se colocó encima una bata de baño y le pidió a Kanan que la acompañara a los vestidores. La actitud de Mari sorprendió a Kanan pues nunca la había visto tan tensa salvo en aquella ocasión que la encontró en la playa pero el ambiente era diferente.

Llegaron a los vestidores y Mari cerró la puerta tras ella. Después de asegurarse que estaban solas en el lugar prácticamente acorraló a Kanan contra la pared.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quiere mi padre? Seguro le pedirá que me den de baja en la escuela —la voz de Mari llevaba una mezcla de molestia y desesperación que alertaron a Kanan quien ahora se arrepentía de la mentira que estaba causando tanta angustia en la joven.

—No lo sé Mari-san, aún no habló con él —explicó Kanan tratando de calmarla.

—Si le pide que me den de baja de la escuela usted dígale que no se puede, no quiero dejar la escuela, aún es muy pronto —la petición de Mari descolocó a Kanan, pues no sabía de dónde venía tanta preocupación por parte de la rubia.

—Muy pronto, ¿para qué? —preguntó Kanan tratando de alejarse de Mari pues la chica la mantenía contra la pared y eso la ponía algo nerviosa, tanta proximidad no era buena para ellas.

—Para todo —Mari se dio la vuelta y mantuvo la mirada fija en la pared, Kanan pensó que la chica podría empezar a llorar en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Tienes algún problema con tu padre Mari-san —se aventuró a preguntar Kanan con algo de temor— para que él quisiera pedir tu baja de la escuela?

Después de lo que pareció un buen tiempo en el que Mari solo respiraba sonoramente, al fin le contestó a Kanan.

—No le llamaría un problema con él, es más bien una obligación —Mari se sentó pesadamente en una de las bancas y llevo sus manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación —, pero de verdad no es algo de lo que quiera hablar en este momento, I'm sorry —concluyó finalmente con tristeza en la voz.

Kanan se sentía horrible, lo que era una pequeña broma que le quería jugar a su alumna ahora se había salido de proporciones y no sabía cómo decirle la verdad ya que la chica por fin se había abierto con ella y no quería que retrocedieran en los pequeños avances que habían logrado. Al final decidió que no valía la pena tener a Mari tan angustiada y decidió confesar.

—¿Mari-san? —Kanan se acercó a la chica y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Recuerdas el día que platicamos sobre Dia-sensei? —la chica curvo las cejas sin entender—. Cuando hablamos de mi relación con ella.

—Yes… —contestó Mari levantando su cara mirando fijamente a Kanan quien tenía culpabilidad escrita en toda la cara—. ¿No me diga que todo fue una broma?

Kanan temió que Mari hiciera un escándalo, pero no le quedó de otra más que aceptarlo.

—Bueno… tanto como una broma pues no —se justificó Kanan—, era más bien un tipo de…

—¿Venganza? —preguntó Mari en tono neutral y Kanan cerró los ojos en respuesta afirmativa esperando la explosión de ira—. ¡Es usted una persona horrible! —Mari empezó a reír a carcajadas lo cual total y completamente descolocó a Kanan.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Kanan al ver que la chica reía tan fuerte y estridente que salían lágrimas de sus ojos, por un segundo pensó que se había vuelto algo loca—. ¿Mari-san?

—Me dio un buen susto sensei —dijo por fin Mari tratando de contener la risa—, es que yo pensé que… bueno no importa lo que yo pensé —se acercó a los lavabos de los vestidores para lavarse la cara—. Ahora si se la cobró sensei.

—Lo siento —dijo Kanan haciendo una ligera reverencia—, no era mi intención asustarte de esa manera Mari-san.

Mari la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados fingiendo molestia, pero la verdad era que estaba tan aliviada de que todo fuera mentira, que no le importó si había sido una broma pesada o no.

—Esta bien sensei, de cualquier manera le debía una, pero entonces, ¿qué hace aquí? y vestida de esa manera tan… ¡sexy! —exclamó ya recuperada de su pequeño drama.

Kanan se sonrojó ante el halago de Mari y le contó la verdadera razón de su visita al hotel, aunque omitió contarle sobre su padre, ya que era un asunto que prefería se mantuviera confidencial de los oídos de su alumna .

Al final Mari terminó desayunando con ella y la acompañó al muelle para despedirla. Habían tenido un rato agradable y ambas se sentían contentas de haber podido platicar un poco más. Las barreras que habían tenido inicialmente poco a poco iban desapareciendo.

Mari regresó al hotel de muy buen ánimo, lista para entrar a su habitación, tomar un largo baño, holgazanear el resto del domingo y quizás si le daban suficientes ganas, hacer algo de la tarea que tenía rezagada, sin embargo una desagradable sorpresa la esperaba de pie en la puerta de su habitación.

—Mari-chan dichosos los ojos que te miran —dijo con su usual tono altanero el prometido de Mari, Griffin Aris—. Te he extrañado mucho en mi viaje, preciosa —Aris se mordió un labio con lascivia devorando a Mari con la mirada pues está aún vestía su traje de baño.

Mari no esperó a que su prometido tomara la iniciativa y se fuera sobre ella como acostumbraba. Ya esperaba que la estuviera acosando, pues el tipo había estado de viaje acompañando a su padre en Tokio y habían llegado la noche del sábado por lo que seguramente la acosaría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Mari se previno pidiendo una llave maestra para poder ingresar a cualquier habitación y poder escapar en una situación así. Corrió hacia la siguiente habitación y la abrió con gran destreza, deslizándose dentro antes de que Aris llegará a su encuentro. El chico forcejeó con la puerta tratando de forzar la perilla y golpeando con fuerza pero Mari había puesto todos los seguros para evitar que pudiera entrar.

—¡Te veías tan contenta hace unos minutos Mari-chan! Me pregunto quien era la "sexy amiguita" con la que estabas acompañada, me la deberías presentar, ¡esta para comersela! Así si tú no me cumples tal vez ella pueda hacer el trabajo sucio en tu lugar —las palabras de Aris penetraron en los oídos de Mari generando una rabia que la hizo quererlo golpear con todas sus fuerzas, odiaba que hablara así de su sensei y golpeó la puerta con su puño desde adentro con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No te atrevas a meterte con ella hijo de puta! —las palabras salieron de su boca con toda la furia que no podía contener dentro por más tiempo.

—Veo que tocamos un punto sensible Mari-chan —exclamó Aris entre risas—, ya investigaré quien es esa guapa señorita con o sin tu ayuda.

Mari se desplomó en la entrada cuando escuchó que los pasos se alejaban de la puerta dejando todo en silencio, se acurrucó en el piso y dejo fluir las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Su pesadilla personal había regresado y ahora quería algo más que no estaba dispuesta a cederle.

~•~


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡ChikaRuby es canon! jajaja tenía que decirlo. Bueno ya, regresando a la normalidad, por fin público el tan prometido ChikaRuby, me he emocionado muchísimo cuando vi en el puppet show el tremendo beso que le planta Chika a Ruby (celacanto) y luego ese poster de HPT, bueno, todo ha sido muy emocionante. Amo el canon._

 _Ya ando mejor de mi mendiga infección que traía, aunque ahora ando sufriendo de insomnio pero no se si atribuirlo a la enfermedad, a los medicamentos o de plano a "Un deber de familia" ¿Ya la leyeron? A poco no está increíble. El capítulo 31 hizo que mi mundo se pusiera de cabeza, literal ya hasta tuve que cambiar mi OTP, el KanaMari acaba de pasar a ser un ship más para dejar el puesto a mi querido DiaMaru._

 _Claro eso no afecta para nada la historia que están leyendo en éste momento._

 _Agradezco muchísimo a Mag Max porque sin ella no tendríamos historia. Así que sin más preámbulo, les dejo con nuestra actualización._

 _Mag Max Kuv: Yo aquí metiendo mi cucharita… al fin sucede un milagro… el ChikaRuby es canon… al menos se han dado el único beso en todo lo que va del Love Live. Espero que del mismo modo Sunrise recapacite y me de mi tan querido OTP YouRiko. #HailYouRiko_

 _El DiaMaru también va que vuela para hacerse canon, y es que tiene un encanto particular que gusta y aunque en un inicio no sabía cómo emparejar a Dia, yo era más del DiaMari, ahora no la veo con nadie más que con Maru. Son perfectas juntas. Anyway…_

.

~•~

Ruby despertó el domingo muy temprano llena de emoción. Su cita con Chika sería hasta pasado mediodía, pero aún así no pudo seguir durmiendo por más tiempo. El viaje de compras con Hanamaru había resultado muy positivo para ella, pues además de comprar todo lo que consideró indispensable para su cita, le ayudó a disipar el nerviosismo.

Se divirtió mucho molestando a Maru-chan, ya que su amiga tenía una marcada debilidad por su hermana y cada que tocaban el tema el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella. Ruby ya había notado anteriormente que había una especie de chispa entre ellas, pero no fue hasta ahora que se le hizo demasiado evidente tanto por el comportamiento de Maru pero sobretodo por el de Dia. Trató por todos los medios de interrogar a Maru-chan, pero su amiga era muy escurridiza y al final se terminaron concentrando en los detalles de su cita.

Pasó prácticamente toda la mañana arreglándose, probándose todos los accesorios que poseía y hasta había pensado en pedirle prestados algunos a Dia, pero prefirió no molestar a su hermana, más que nada para no alertarla de su salida. Aún no había encontrado el valor para contarle que saldría con Chika y ya que conocía la opinión que tenía Dia sobre ella, prefería postergarlo el mayor tiempo posible.

Chika llegó a buscar a Ruby a la hora que habían acordado. Estaba algo nerviosa, porque aunque ciertamente sentía atracción por Ruby, no sabía si podría dejar sus fantasmas en el pasado y seguir adelante con ésta nueva oportunidad que se presentaba, pero haría el intento. Ruby era una chica muy buena y linda que sin duda se había ganado un lugar en su corazón solo que desconocía la naturaleza del mismo.

La cita que tenía planeada Chika incluía una visita al cine y tal vez un café o el karaoke dependiendo de lo que quisiera hacer Ruby al final. En cualquiera de las dos opciones estaba cómoda, aunque conociendo a la pequeña seguramente querría ir al karaoke.

Tocó al timbre de la puerta de la familia Kurosawa con nerviosismo. La casa de Ruby era imponente y el simple hecho de estar parada afuera generaba ansiedad en cualquiera. Esperaba no tuviera que verse la cara con alguien de la familia de Ruby pues no sabría ni qué decir, sobre todo si era su padre o Dia o cualquiera en realidad. Sus manos estaban sudando frío.

Una de las mujeres del servicio la hizo pasar a la casa y para su mala suerte se encontró de frente con la persona que menos deseaba ver.

—Takami-san buenas tardes, ¿qué hace usted por aquí? —preguntó Dia en su usual tono solemne y serio mirándola inquisidoramente.

—Dia-sensei buenas tardes —hizo una reverencia—, vine a buscar a Ruby —respondió con algo de temor apretando las manos con fuerza.

—¿Tienen trabajo del consejo estudiantil? —la mirada de Dia la tenía bajo escrutinio pues Chika se dio cuenta que Ruby no le había dicho nada de la cita y ahora se debatía entre decirle o no decirle y enfrentarse a su reprimenda.

—No, no es nada del consejo —Chika pasó saliva pues su garganta se había quedado completamente seca por los nervios—, la verdad es que voy a llevar a Ruby a una cita.

—Si, pero deber ser por algo de la escuela, ¿cierto? —Dia respiraba más agitada de lo normal y sus pupilas se habían dilatado al igual que su creciente enojo.

—No Dia-sensei —Chika había decidido ser honesta con sus intenciones y estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a una muy sobreprotectora hermana que probablemente acabaría con ella al instante sin que pudiera meter las manos para defenderse—, mi cita con Ruby es del tipo... romántico —la voz le temblaba pero le sostuvo la mirada a Dia a quien su rostro se le ensombreció dándole un aspecto tétrico.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados del otro lado de la puerta que aún permanecía abierta y segundos después apareció Ruby quien venía a toda velocidad sumamente alegre.

—¡Onee-chan! —gritó al ver a Dia parada frente a Chika con una postura rígida y su alegría se transformó de inmediato en miedo.

—Kurosawa Ruby —habló molesta con su voz fuerte—, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tendrías una cita con Takami-san? —la pregunta de Dia fue directa a la yugular, ella estaba enojada y no se molestaba en ocultar su desaprobación hacia Chika a pesar de que está estaba presente.

—Onee-chan, lo siento —se disculpó haciendo una reverencia—, yo te quería decir pero sabía que te ibas a poner asi y tuve miedo —Ruby caminó hasta colocarse a un lado de Chika quien la recibió tomándola de la mano para de ese modo ambas darse ánimo—. Yo… Ruby… Ruby quiere salir con Chika-chan… desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora hemos decidido hacerlo... sólo quiero que me apoyes onee-chan —la habitual timidez de la pequeña resurgió con su rostro ruborizado por la vergüenza.

—No puedes ocultarme algo así y luego llegar a pedir mi aprobación si no tuviste la decencia de informarme antes sobre tu reciente relación —Dia estaba herida por la actitud de Ruby pero tampoco quería arruinar su cita, su pequeña hermana estaba creciendo muy a su pesar—. Lo dejaré pasar por ahora, sin embargo hablaremos después sobre esto con más calma.

Dia se retiró sin decir nada más dejando a las dos chicas con un incómodo silencio y un ambiente por demás tenso que persistió aún unos segundos después de que ella ya no estuvo allí.

—Lo siento Chika-chan —se disculpó Ruby muy apenada.

—No te preocupes Ruby-chan, no fue tu culpa —trato de quitarle la tensión a su amiga con suaves palmadas en la cabeza—. ¿Te parece si nos vamos ya? —propuso queriendo salir de aquella casa lo antes posible.

Ruby sentía una mezcla entre felicidad por su cita y tristeza por no haber podido evitar esa escena hablando con Dia antes. Se golpeó las mejillas para sacar esa preocupación y así disfrutar de su día con Chika, no quería que nada arruinara su cita.

Las chicas salieron de la casa y tomaron el autobús hacia Numazu. Chika había decidido que la mejor manera de empezar su cita sería entrando al cine para de ese modo distraerse con algo seguro. El camino había sido ameno, al principio Ruby estaba muy callada, pero Chika fue forzando la plática para que se olvidaron del evento y poco a poco Ruby fue recuperando su buen humor.

Ninguna de las dos propuso ver algo relacionado con el romance, si ya de por sí se sentían algo extrañas, estar viendo como dos personas se enamoraban y tenían su historia de amor en la pantalla las ponía algo nerviosas e incómodas, así que optaron por ver algo de terror. Ruby era muy mala para ese tipo de películas pues prácticamente las veía por el rabillo del ojo, pero estando con Chika, pensó que podría ser más valiente. Chika pagó por las entradas y las cosas de la dulcería, aunque Ruby se quiso hacer cargo ella no se lo permitió.

—¡Ruby-chan! —la regañó Chika en tono juguetón—. Soy tu senpai, permiteme hacerme cargo de ti —dijo sin ser consciente del trasfondo que podían tener sus palabras que generaron un inmediato sonrojo en la chica menor, terminando de ese modo el alegato de quien se hacía cargo de los gastos.

Ambas chicas ingresaron a la sala de cine escogiendo sus asientos en la parte trasera lejos del resto. Los asientos de la sala estaban acomodados en pares, por lo que el descansabrazos que usualmente separaba los lugares, en esta ocasión, era removible y Chika no dudó en retirarlo para poder sentarse más cerca de su kouhai.

—¿Está bien si quito esto? —dijo Chika señalando el descansabrazos y Ruby volvió a sonrojarse.

—S… si esta bien —Ruby se había puesto nerviosa ante la proximidad de Chika pero prefería que fuera de esa forma porque sabía que se iba a asustar tarde o temprano con la película que habían elegido.

Cuando atenuaron la intensidad de las luces anunciando el inicio de la película, se dieron cuenta que la sala estaba medio vacía debido al horario y la película que habían elegido. Apenas un par de parejas estaban en la sala, prácticamente la función era para ellas solas.

Al principio de la película las chicas estaban distraídas comiendo palomitas y mirando la pantalla, el tamaño del bote era lo suficientemente grande para que sus manos no se tocarán sin embargo conforme iba bajando la cantidad de palomitas, empezaron a tener pequeños roces con sus dedos que las sobresaltaron en un principio, pero llegó el momento en donde empezaron a buscar el contacto a propósito.

Conforme la película progresaba y el nivel de suspenso aumentaba, los repentinos sustos llevaron a Ruby a tomar la mano de Chika y a descartar lo que quedaba de palomitas pues peligraban de caer al suelo en uno de esos sustos. El gesto de Ruby fue bien recibido por Chika quien al ver el temblor en el cuerpo de su Kouhai no dudó en abrazarla pasando su brazo por detrás de ella para acercarla a su cuerpo. Ruby se puso colorada de forma escandalosa por el contacto, pero gracias a eso se pudo relajar y terminó recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Chika.

Estuvieron un buen rato abrazadas de esa forma. La tormenta de emociones que se había generado en Chika la tenía completamente distraída de la película, había perdido el hilo de la historia hace mucho. La calidez de Ruby la hacía sentir tan bien, la forma en que sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, los gestos, incluso su forma adorable de acunarse contra ella, todo la hacía querer permanecer en ese momento así.

Sin pensarlo, en un momento dado luego de un pequeño susto que acercó a Ruby más a ella, su cuerpo se apoderó de sus acciones y tomó el rostro de su kouhai por la barbilla aproximándose lentamente, Ruby se sobresaltó por la acción, pero se dejó llevar, se acercaron tanto hasta sentir el aliento de la otra que fue ahí cuando Chika dejó ir todas sus ataduras, quería esto, quería a Ruby y ella le correspondía. Su beso fue lento en un principio, algo torpe por los nervios pero poco a poco se fue haciendo más apasionado. Chika pedía más de Ruby y la chica se lo permitía pues eso era lo que siempre había querido, compartirle a Chika sus sentimientos de amor por ella no solo como su amiga sino como algo más íntimo. Suavemente se fueron separando para recuperar el aliento que les hizo falta y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambas.

La película continuó sin detenerse aunque para ellas parecía que en realidad el tiempo se había detenido. Sólo eran ellas dos en la sala entre besos silenciosos y miradas profundas que eran iluminadas por el cambio de las imágenes en la pantalla. Se perdieron sin tener en cuenta el tiempo y se sorprendieron cuando se encendieron nuevamente las luces en la sala. Afortunadamente para ellas, las demás personas en la sala seguían sobresaltados por la película de terror que no habían puesto atención en las dos abandonando el lugar sin voltear a verlas en sus furtivos besos.

Salieron tomadas de la mano del cine caminando de esa forma embelesada la una por la otra durante algunos metros sin tener un rumbo definido. Al llegar a la esquina de la calle Ruby se hizo consciente de sus pasos erráticos.

—¿A dónde iremos ahora Chika-chan? —preguntó Ruby con gran alegría abrazándola por un costado con entusiasmo, quería prolongar su contacto con la chica que le gustaba.

—Tengo el lugar ideal para nosotras Ruby-chan, estoy segura que te encantará —dijo emocionada con una gran sonrisa que se dejaba ver en su rostro.

Ambas chicas estaban disfrutando de la compañía de la otra y fueran al lugar que fueran, no cambiaría el hecho de que se sentían felices sin embargo la elección del lugar siguiente al que irían sabía que era la correcta, Ruby amaba a las idols y el karaoke era la opción ideal.

Por primera vez desde que pasó todo el problema con sus amigas, Chika había dejado de pensar en el "qué hubiera pasado si..." y simplemente estaba feliz de estar ahí en ese lugar y con esa compañía. Ruby borraba cualquier recuerdo malo y llenaba su vida de color.

Llegaron a un establecimiento que se veía bastante moderno para los estándares de la ciudad. Chika supo que la idea del karaoke le había encantado a Ruby pues su sonrisa se hizo tan grande que la niña brillaba de la emoción. Chika quería seguir disfrutando de la sonrisa de Ruby y no había nada que la joven disfrutará más que la música de sus idols.

El lugar estaba inspirado completamente en ese tema en particular. Había posters por todos lados, grandes pantallas que reproducían videos que Ruby reconoció al momento. La chica prácticamente estaba saltando de un lado a otro con la excitación de la alegría. Chika pidió una cabina para ellas y ordenaron alimentos y bebidas para pasar el rato.

—No sabía que había un lugar así aquí Chika-chan, esto es el paraíso —Ruby recorría el catálogo de canciones seleccionando todas las que quería cantar y Chika simplemente disfrutaba de la emoción que emanaba su acompañante.

Las bebidas y los alimentos llegaron con bastante rapidez al cuarto privado que habían alquilado. Ruby había empezado a cantar canciones que Chika no conocía del todo aunque cuando llegaron al bloque que Ruby había preparado sobre un grupo llamado μ's ambas chicas se pararon para cantar a dueto a todo pulmón.

Se habían divertido tanto, que al término de la canción Ruby saltó a los brazos de Chika empujándola sobre el asiento. El cuerpo de la chica menor quedó recargado sobre ella prácticamente a horcajadas encima de sus piernas. Sus rostros habían quedado muy cerca el uno del otro y la risa cesó cuando se dieron cuenta de su proximidad. Sin demora Ruby inició un apasionado beso al cual Chika no respondió del todo en un inicio sorprendida de la audacia de la más pequeña, pero poco a poco ante las provocaciones de Ruby, dejó que el beso se profundizará.

Los labios de ambas jugaban con ansias de querer probar más. Ruby fue más osada entreabriendo su boca para dejar que su lengua rozará el labio superior de su senpai y está respondió con una ligera mordida en su labio inferior. Eso provocó mariposas en el estómago de Ruby que se aferró a Chika con más fuerza. El contacto se hizo provocativo cuando un pequeño gemido escapó de la boca de la más pequeña haciendo que la mayor se electrificará con el sonido lascivo.

Tuvieron hambre de seguir aumentando esas sensaciones placenteras y pronto sus lenguas se encontraron en la boca de la otra. Chika empujaba recorriendo el contorno de la lengua de Ruby y su saliva se mezclaba probando el dulce elixir de su kouhai. El calor comenzó a subir haciendo que ambas sintieran la necesidad de liberarse de sus ropas.

Ruby tomó una de las manos de Chika que permanecía en su cintura y la llevó por debajo de su blusa sin quitar sus labios de encima de su senpai. Los dedos de Chika se cerraron sobre un pequeño y suave seno que se estremeció al contacto respondiendo de inmediato con un quejido que hizo vibrar el cuerpo de Chika que sintió como si un fuego acabará de encenderse en su interior.

Repentinamente la ropa era estorbosa entre ellas, Chika tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de sentir la piel de su acompañante y Ruby parecía sentir la misma necesidad pues sus manos vagaban libres por su espalda tratando de subir su camisa. Fue entonces cuando Chika se dió cuenta lo que estaban a punto de hacer y muy a su pesar tuvo que detenerla en sus avances, no podía permitirse hacer eso en un lugar como ese y mucho menos hacerle eso a Ruby.

—No te detengas Chika-chan —le decía Ruby con evidente afectación mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que toda la determinación de Chika flaqueara pero recordó el rostro enojado de Dia-sensei y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se separó de la menor.

—¿Qué pasa Chika-chan? ¿Por qué te detienes? —Ruby respiraba con dificultad con su rostro ruborizado debido a su alto nivel de excitación.

—No podemos hacer eso Ruby-chan, no aquí —Chika tomó ambas manos de Ruby para tratar de calmarla pero ella no parecía muy dispuesta a dejarla ir.

—Chika-chan~ no decias eso hace unos momentos —Ruby tomó una de las manos de Chika y con agilidad logró introducirla debajo de su ropa generando un respingo en la otra cuando sintió de nuevo la suavidad de su pecho.

—Ru… Ruby… detente —el fuego que intentaba desesperadamente apagar se acrecentaba con cada toque que hacía a la chica.

Ruby estaba prácticamente sobre ella, la falda de la menor se había subido más allá de sus muslos dejando a la vista sus piernas haciendo aún más tentadora la labor de Chika. Su pequeña Ruby, su inocente kouhai parecía otra completamente diferente. No es que le desagradara, por el contrario, era solo que iban demasiado rápido para ser su primera cita.

Ruby parecía no querer detenerse y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la mano de la más joven había logrado bajar el cierre del pantalón de Chika buscando ir más allá. Fue Chika quien prácticamente se rodó al suelo para poder quitársela de encima en su intento desesperado de separarla. Ambas chicas cayeron al piso y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Chika-chan! ¡¿Por qué haces eso?! —Ruby fue la primera en levantarse con dificultad y ayudo a Chika a ponerse de pie, ella aún seguía riéndose—. Bueno tienes razón que no podemos hacer "eso" aquí —ella no quitaba el dedo del renglón y quería explorar todas sus opciones—, pero nadie dice que no puedo besar a mi novia, ¿cierto?

La declaración de Ruby la tomó con la guardia abajo. ¿Ya eran novias? ¿Cuando pasó eso? De un momento a otro todo dejó de importar pues Ruby comenzó a besarla nuevamente, sólo que en esta ocasión sus manos no buscaban ir por debajo de su ropa sino encima de esta dándose un grato abrazo.

Chika aún estaba intentando procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo y Ruby y su entusiasmo no le permitían aclarar en nada su mente. Sólo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía y lo mucho que desea seguir adelante aunque su razón le decía que no debía.

—Yo… yo también quiero hacer eso —le respondió con sinceridad—. También quiero besar a Ruby y que ella lo haga conmigo pero debemos hacerlo poco a poco. La primer cita es demasiado pronto —las cejas de Ruby se arquearon aún más en la tristeza al oír eso—, tal vez en la segunda podríamos hacer algo más —sonrió de manera pícara y la alegría volvió al rostro de su kouhai.

—Eso me gustaría —Ruby tomó el cuello de Chika y se alzó para plantarle un beso sencillo, apenas un roce de labios.

—Entonces por qué no seguimos disfrutando de la cita cantando otra canción —propuso cuando se separó de ella.

—¡Pero yo escojo la canción! —pidió la menor buscando a tientas el micrófono que había caído por algún lugar en el suelo.

Ambas rieron. Había sido algo bueno y ya con ese pequeño acuerdo siguieron disfrutando de su compañía el resto del tiempo que habían alquilado para la cabina del karaoke.

Al término de la cita ambas chicas estaban sumamente satisfechas, todo había ido muy bien. Llegaron a casa de Ruby tomadas de las manos y antes de despedirse se dieron otro fogoso beso que incluyó la exploración exhaustiva de la boca de la otra. Todas las preocupaciones que habían tenido inicialmente se habían disuelto y ahora solo querían tomar más de lo que la otra pudiera darle.

~•~

Desde el encuentro desagradable con su hermana y Takami-san, Día había pasado toda la tarde dando vueltas al asunto. No lograba comprender por qué razón Ruby no le había querido informar sobre su cita.

Era cierto que ya habían hecho comentarios al respecto pero también le había dejado claro su hermana que entre ellas dos no había nada y ahora resultaba que estaban saliendo. Analizando la situación no llegaba a una conclusión de por qué le molestaba tanto la relación de la pequeña Ruby. ¿Eran celos por perder a su querida hermana o celos de que ella tuviera una relación con su senpai y ella no pudiera hacer lo mismo con su kouhai?

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el timbre de su teléfono anunciando que había recibido un mensaje.

De: Hanamaru-san

"Dia-sama sólo estoy probando el teléfono. ¿Llegó mi mensaje?"

Dia no había estado esperando que Hanamaru usara tan pronto el teléfono pero ante tantas telarañas en su cabeza, agradeció el mensaje de su alumna.

De: Kurosawa Dia

"Si llegó Hanamaru-san, ¿qué tal tu domingo?"

El mensaje fue simple pero generó ansiedad en ella, quería tener una respuesta, quería platicar con Maru pero al no obtenerla inmediatamente, se levantó de la cama y trató de seguir revisando los trabajos que tenía pendientes, sólo que la concentración no era algo que la acompañara ese día. Fue hasta casi media hora después que recibió la respuesta que esperaba.

De: Hanamaru-san

"Sigo escribiendo, ya fui a la biblioteca a actualizar el trabajo. ¿Usted está bien?"

Dia dudó sobre tocar el tema de Ruby con Hanamaru, eso era pasar los límites de la relación que tenía con ella pero necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre esto y dado que Hanamaru era muy cercana a su hermana, tal vez le podría dar un mejor consejo de los que le daba Kanan.

De: Dia Kurosawa

"¿Sabías que Ruby tendría una cita con Takami-san?"

Dia envió el mensaje sin adornos ni rodeos, quería hablar del tema al momento, el problema con Hanamaru es que la chica no respondía los mensajes con la velocidad con la que Dia quería, tal vez tenía problemas con el teléfono, lo justificó, o sólo estaba muy ocupada para darle atención. Dia se lamentó no haberse tomado el tiempo para enseñarle cómo hacerlo, si ese era el problema, así al menos ahora podrían tener una conversación fluida.

Los minutos pasaron y se hicieron un par de horas, hasta que el timbre del teléfono finalmente sonó, sólo que no era un mensaje de Hanamaru, la chica estaba haciéndole una llamada que Dia contestó con algo de nerviosismo, el usual cuando se trataba de ella.

—¿Hola? —contestó Dia.

—¿Dia-sama? Disculpe la molestia —se excusó rápidamente Maru.

—¿Molestia? —Dia rio al escuchar la preocupación de la chica—, no es ninguna molestia, al contrario.

—Zura~, quería saber cómo estaba… por lo de Ruby —se aventuró a decir con cierto temor de que Dia no quisiera hablar con ella sobre eso.

Un largo suspiro se escuchó en la línea telefónica y Maru le dió su tiempo para que se decidiera a hablar, y a ella realmente no le importaba, todo fuera por oír a su sensei y quitarle la preocupación con la que se escuchaba.

—Ruby no me quiso decir que salía con Takami-san, apenas me enteré hoy y eso casi por accidente, porque me encontré con Takami-san en la puerta de mi casa —Dia dejo lo que estaba haciendo y simplemente se lanzó a su cama para dedicar toda su atención a la chica al otro lado del teléfono.

—No se enoje con Ruby-chan zura~ —le dijo Maru consternada—, ella quería hablar con usted, es sólo que temía de su reacción. Yo no debería estar diciendo nada, pero no soporto la idea de que las personas favoritas de Maru estén peleadas zura~.

Las palabras de Hanamaru hacían que pequeñas mariposas comenzaran a revolotear en su estómago imaginando miles de cosas al escuchar que había dicho que era una de sus personas favoritas.

—No hemos peleado —dijo finalmente—, es sólo que siento que mi hermana se aleja de mí y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Ella ha madurado mucho zura~, yo sé que ya lo ha notado, es tiempo de que deje que Ruby-chan tome sus propias decisiones —Dia suspiró del otro lado de la bocina.

Las palabras de Hanamaru eran las mismas que Kanan le había dicho días atrás, sin embargo en ésta ocasión le había generado un sentimiento de culpa, pues aunque se seguía negando a aceptar que su hermana ya no necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara, sabía que ella necesitaría el apoyo y respaldo que sólo ella le podía dar, pues todavía le faltaba enfrentar el obstáculo más grande que supondría serían sus padres cuando se enteraran que decidió tener una relación con una mujer y tenerla de su parte haría que las cosas fueran menos dolorosas.

—En eso tienes razón Hanamaru-san —finalmente lo aceptó—, es sólo que no quisiera que ella fuera lastimada de la misma forma que yo lo fui por mis decisiones, yo quiero algo mejor para ella.

—El amor es algo complicado Dia-san, no hay forma de elegir de quien nos enamoramos sin embargo, el sufrimiento es opcional zura~ —la voz de Hanamaru era tan suave que le resultaba sumamente reconfortante escucharla.

—Ruby es fuerte, lo sé, sólo espero que esa chica, Takami-san, sepa apreciarla —Dia tenía en mente muchas formas de tortura para Chika si se atrevía a dañar a su querida hermana sin embargo una risita proveniente del otro lado de la línea telefónica distrajo su atención de todas las torturas que estaba ideando.

—Es muy protectora con Ruby-chan zura~, eso es lindo —de nuevo la sinceridad con la que Hanamaru decía las cosas hacía que el corazón de Dia latiera de una forma que tal vez si no estuviera pegado a su cuerpo, hubiera encontrado la forma de escapar desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Maru-san, ¡que cosas dices! —su risa nerviosa trataba de cubrir lo que realmente quería decir " _tú eres hermosa"_ , pero no se atrevería a soltar algo así, por lo menos no ahora que las cosas parecían ir mejor.

—Zura~, disculpe por distraerla pero fue divertido hablar con usted, sea buena con Ruby-chan —le pidió con su tierna voz y Dia solo siguió derritiéndose en amor por esa chica.

—Seré buena Maru-san, gracias por el consejo —dijo Dia con honestidad.

—Entonces la veré mañana, tengo muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo, se me ocurrió otra gran idea —exclamó emocionada porque de pronto tuvo otro ataque de inspiración que debía plasmar lo antes posible.

—¡Muy bien! cuéntame tu idea Maru-san —la incentivo Dia queriendo seguir oyendo a la chica.

Siguieron platicando por al menos una hora más, hasta que terminaron de debatir las ideas que Maru había pensado. La historia que estaban contando le encantaba a Dia, era algo que tenía pendiente por hacer desde que salió de la universidad pero no se había dado el tiempo y hacerlo con Hanamaru era definitivamente la cereza en el pastel.

Cuando colgaron la llamada un sentimiento de soledad invadió a Dia, la voz de Hanamaru hablando de esa forma con ella se podría convertir en su adicción, amaba escucharla, amaba su risa y quería seguir provocandola, quería ser el motivo de su felicidad. Dia nunca había sido tan cursi pero ahora todo su mundo se había puesto de cabeza. Su problema iba creciendo y no tenía forma de detenerlo.

~•~

Al entrar a su casa, las nubes en las que había llegado flotando, se disiparon y ahora sólo le quedaba enfrentar a su hermana de frente. Ruby tenía miedo pero los recientes acontecimientos la hacían querer gritarle al mundo que estaba con Chika-chan, que quería a Chika-chan y que Chika-chan la quería a ella y si había que empezar por algún lado pues nada mejor que hacerlo con su querida hermana.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Dia esperando encontrar una versión muy enojada de su hermana, sin embargo cuando Dia abrió la puerta la encontró con un gran ánimo, la invitó a pasar y hasta le sirvió una taza de té. Definitivamente algo andaba mal con su hermana.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? —preguntó Dia con tranquilidad.

—Bien… bueno, muy bien onee-chan —Ruby aún temía que Dia se descontrolara cuando le contara todo.

—¿Todo bien con Takami-san? —la sonrisa en la cara de Dia era imperturbable, como si hubiera visto todo lo que estuvieron haciendo.

—Muy bien, más que bien onee-chan, Chika-chan y yo… bueno, ella es mi … mi novia —decir esas palabras en voz alta hizo que sus orejas se pusieran tan rojas como un tomate.

—Me alegro por ustedes —Dia tomaba su té tranquilamente, tanto que a Ruby le dieron ganas de cachetearla para obtener una reacción más real de su parte—. ¿Sabes Ruby? Yo no me opongo a que estés con Takami-san, es cierto que creo que ella no te merece, al menos no ha demostrado hacerlo, pero esa no es la razón por la que no quería que estuvieras con ella.

—¿Entonces cúal es onee-chan? —cuestionó Ruby intrigada.

—Tú sabes lo que pasó cuando nuestros padres supieron de mi relación con Kanan-san. Ellos se volvieron locos y dijeron e hicieron muchas cosas que dolieron mucho —Dia hablaba con nostalgia, recordar esos duros momentos abria en ella viejas heridas, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo para que Ruby entendiera qué es lo que le esperaba—, aun después de que me fui de la casa, papá me buscó y me dijo que prácticamente había dejado de ser una Kurosawa, no fue hasta que aceptó hablar con Matsuura-dono que tuvo un cambio de pensamiento, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que no ha aceptado completamente esa parte y aunque después de la universidad me permitió regresar a ésta casa, él aún nos guarda el resentimiento tanto a Kanan como a mi, es algo que sé aunque no diga con palabras, sus acciones hablan por sus sentimientos.

Ruby había estado tan emocionada con su nueva relación que en ningún momento se detuvo a pensar en lo que dirían sus padres cuando se enteraran. Ella sabía a medias lo que había pasado con Dia ya que su padre había prohibido terminantemente hablar sobre el tema, pero ahora sabía lo lastimada que estaba su hermana.

Ruby se tiró a los brazos de Dia para darle su apoyo sin embargo fue Dia quien terminó sosteniendola cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Tenía miedo de sus padres, tenía miedo de que la sacaran de su casa o le dijeran cosas tan horribles, pero estando así en los brazos de su hermana, no se sentía sola, sentía que pasara lo que pasara, Dia no la iba a dejar a su suerte.

Después de un rato de estar llorando Ruby se fue calmando hasta que el sueño la invadió y se quedó dormida. Dia la acomodó en su cama ya que no quiso sacarla del sueño en el que estaba, afrontar la realidad es una experiencia que puede ser muy dura sobretodo estando sola, pero ella nunca abandonaría a su hermana, aun si no necesitaba protección, desde la distancia ella la seguiría cuidando. Dia apagó las luces y por esa noche se permitió dormir a lado de Ruby como lo hacían cuando eran pequeñas, ya cruzarían aquel puente cuando llegaran a él.

~•~

A la mañana siguiente Dia se levantó con un único pensamiento en mente y ese era hablar con Takami Chika, quería asegurarse que las intenciones de la novia de Ruby eran buenas.

Desde muy temprano buscó la oportunidad de hablar con ella, pero era difícil pues por la mañana antes de iniciar las clases, justo cuando llegaba al salón del consejo estudiantil, vio que Ruby entraba también y no quería tener esa plática con su hermana cerca. Después a la hora del descanso volvió a buscar a Takami-san pero como era de esperarse, Ruby se había apresurado a encontrar a Chika frustrando nuevamente el intento de Dia.

Su oportunidad vendría hasta la hora de la clase de literatura con el grupo de las de tercero. Al término de la clase se apresuró a llamar a Chika ante la mirada curiosa de sus demás compañeras. Riko en particular no dejó este detalle pasar desapercibido y siguió con la mirada a Chika quien se levantó de su asiento siguiendo a Dia sin decir palabra hasta que se encontraron fuera del aula.

—Takami-san necesito hablar contigo un tema delicado y de índole personal —dijo Dia con gran seriedad.

—Entiendo sensei, la escuchó —dijo Chika con la misma seriedad que estaba usando Dia.

—Aquí no, acompáñame a un lugar más privado —explicó Dia echandose a andar seguida por condujo fuera del edificio hasta llegar a los jardines de la escuela que se encontraban detrás del edificio principal, ya que al estar en horario de clases se encontraban completamente vacíos—. Ruby me contó que ustedes tienen una relación —dijo Dia finalmente mirando con intensidad a Chika.

—Emm si bueno… es algo reciente —respondió Chika con nerviosismo—, apenas empezamos a salir —el recuerdo del día anterior aún estaba muy fresco en su memoria y su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar al recordar la intensidad de las sensaciones vividas generando un calor interno que la hizo sudar.

—Ruby está muy feliz, sin embargo no sé si estás consciente de lo mucho que ella siente por ti —Dia parecía cada vez más amenazadora.

—Lo sé sensei —Chika trataba por todos los medios de mantener la calma, pero Dia poco a poco iba avanzando hacia adelante invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Es bueno que lo sepas, porque Ruby-chan está tomando grandes riesgos por ti y lo menos que puedo esperar es que tú la procures y la cuides —Dia tomó un respiro antes de continuar, sólo que su cara ahora era completamente oscura, grandes sombras se veían bajo sus ojos lo que la hacía parecer verdaderamente aterradora—, porque por si no lo sabes, mi hermana es lo que más quiero en el mundo y si alguna persona la llegara a dañar, fuese quien fuese, yo jamás se lo perdonaría y haría todo cuanto estuviera en mi poder para hacer de su vida un infierno —cuando terminó de hablar, prácticamente estaba sobre Chika, la había acorralado hasta que la chica no tuvo más espacio para seguir retrocediendo.

—Yo… yo la quiero Dia-sensei, eso no va a pasar —Chika pasaba saliva pesadamente pues su garganta se había resecado completamente ante la franca amenaza de Dia—, puede estar segura de ello.

Dia la miró con gran escrutinio antes de devolver un poco de espacio personal a Chika y darle un respiro.

—Muy bien Takami-san —dijo finalmente dando unos pasos hacia atrás sacudiendo su vestido como si se hubiera llenado de polvo—, es todo lo que quería hablar contigo. ¡Ah! —recordó la última advertencia que quería hacerle—. Y por favor no quiero que anden haciendo escenitas en terreno escolar, ambas son parte del consejo estudiantil y tienen que comportarse como tal.

—S...si sensei, no se preocupe por eso —Chika por fin encontró su voz normal que apenas había dejado de temblar.

Dia se retiró dejando a una muy intimidada Chika perdida en sus pensamientos. "¿ _En qué rayos me vine a meter?"_ Fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente. Pasó toda la noche cuestionando si había hecho bien en empezar a salir con Ruby, lógicamente se había dejado llevar por el calor del momento, pero ahora que tocaba afrontar todas las consecuencias, no estaba tan segura de haber hecho lo correcto, y luego estaba el hecho de que en su corazón todavía tenía sentimientos por Riko, que si bien estaba muy lastimado, estaba segura que si Riko quisiera, lo dejaría todo por estar a su lado.

Chika quería a Ruby, sin duda, pero sus sentimientos no eran ni remotamente tan intensos como los que la chica menor sentía hacia ella, el temor y la duda comenzaron a inundarla en un dilema del cual no podía escapar tan fácilmente.

¿Habia hecho lo correcto al hacerse novia de Ruby? Eso sólo se lo diría el tiempo.

~•~


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Nuevo capítulo por fin. Una disculpa por retrasar el capítulo, si bien ya estaba listo desde hace bastante tiempo, tengo problemas con el que estoy escribiendo actualmente y es por eso que no me había animado a subir éste. Lo siento por la espera._

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en serio alientan mucho a la hora de continuar con la historia, particularmente cuando encuentras un desierto en cuanto a la inspiración se refiere, espero que se me quite el bloqueo para poder escribir la siguiente parte que también me hacía ilusión. En fin, gracias por leernos y gracias a Mag Kuv Bigotes por ser parte de la historia._

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: Nada de por qué YouRiko, el YouRiko es vida, el YouRiko es amor y me hace falta en mi vida pues es mi vicio. No sé pero dudo que haya alguien más YouRiko fan que yo… La OTP!_

~•~

Lo que al principio era un castigo para Mari, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una excelente excusa para estar fuera de casa. A pesar de que su desagradable prometido no estaba todos los días en el hotel, ya que hacía diligencias a ciudades cercanas, Mari prefería estar alejada el mayor tiempo posible de casa y gracias a Kanan, tenía un horario que se lo permitía e incluso estaba autorizado por su padre así que no le suponía ningún problema llegar muy tarde y, además, contaba con la ayuda de Aoi-san para informarle cuando Aris estaba presente y qué lugares evitar para no tener que encontrarlo.

El arduo entrenamiento ya había hecho muy evidente que You y Mari eran las mejores nadadoras del equipo y sin darse cuenta Mari fue cambiando su actitud hacia las demás chicas, ahora era una líder también para el equipo e incluso ayudaba a You en sus actividades como capitana. Tenía días sin tener indisciplinas ni recibir castigos por parte de la entrenadora sin embargo ya se había hecho su costumbre quedarse hasta el final a levantar todos los objetos que utilizaban en el entrenamiento.

—No lo tienes que hacer sola —se acercó Kanan a ayudarle liberando las boyas y recogiendolas con agilidad—, ya no estás castigada.

—I know! —dijo Mari muy animada—. Pero no me molesta hacerlo sensei —Mari se acercó a Kanan y deslizó su cara de lado a lado en el hombro de Kanan como si fuera un gato—, y menos si es usted quien me ayuda.

La actitud de Mari la tomó por sorpresa pero continuó con su labor tratando de restarle importancia.

—Has mejorado mucho Mari-san, creo que tenemos una oportunidad en el torneo —reanudo la plática después del pequeño y extraordinario evento.

—Vamos a ganar el torneo —la corrigió Mari—, You-chan es impresionante, me esforzaré para nadar tan rápido como ella.

—Al paso que vas no me extrañaría que le quitaras el primer lugar —Kanan estaba muy complacida con la actitud de su alumna, le llenaba de alegría que en tan poco tiempo hubiera nacido en ella ese espíritu de competencia.

—¡Lo haré sensei! Shiny! —dijo levantando su mano en señal de victoria.

—¿Por cierto, en dónde está You? Pensé que se quedaba a ayudarte todos los días —preguntó Kanan extrañada de no verla.

—Fue al baño, hoy nos vamos a quedar a trabajar para adelantar el proyecto de Dia-sensei, ya que sólo quedan dos semanas hasta la competencia y queremos estar libres para entrenar muy fuerte la otra semana —explicó Mari.

—Muy bien —dijo Kanan terminando su tarea—, sólo no se excedan, recuerden que las lesiones están fuera de cuestión para ustedes.

—¡Yousoro! —You habia salido del baño y había alcanzado a escuchar la última parte de la conversación, saludando con su clásico saludo militar—. ¡Sí sensei! No hay forma que nos lastimemos.

Las chicas se despidieron de su sensei y siguieron con sus planes de "arduo trabajo". Mari ofreció invitar a You a una cafetería para que pudieran trabajar ya que no estaba de ánimos para el ambiente callado y serio de la biblioteca, quería platicar y comer algo mientras trataban de avanzar con su ensayo solo que sin tener que ir al hotel.

—Veo que lo llevas mejor con Kanan-sensei —dijo You mientras Mari estaba distraída escribiendo en su laptop.

—Umm como siempre supongo —respondió Mari levantando los hombros.

—¡No! No como siempre, antes no la soportabas —le aclaró You.

—Es buena en lo que hace y eso se contagia —Mari seguía restándole importancia al hecho de que estaba deslumbrada por Kanan. Lejos de esa repelencia que sentía al principio por ella, ahora saltaría dentro de un pozo si ella se lo pidiera, poco a poco se iba ganando su confianza y se sentía muy bien en su presencia.

—Si claro, muy buena en lo que hace Mari-chan —You empezó a picar sus costillas para molestarla, pero mientras lo hacía, empujó su mochila que al caer dejó salir una pequeña libreta que se deslizó hasta los pies de Mari quien se agachó a recogerla sin que You se diera cuenta por estar entretenida levantando el contenido de su mochila esparcido por el suelo.

—Se te cayó es… —Mari había abierto la libreta por curiosidad y lo que encontró la hizo reír a carcajadas, llamando la atención de prácticamente todas las personas del lugar.

—¡Dame eso Mari-chan! —You trató de arrebatar la libreta de las manos de Mari pero ésta la retiró con gran agilidad pues era un poco más alta que You. Continuó hojeando la libreta ante la incredulidad de su amiga—. ¡Ya Mari-chan, dame mi libreta! —manoteaba la más chica con algo de molestia.

—You-chan~ —le dijo de manera juguetona—, no sabía que tenías esos fetiches.

—No son fetiches —se apresuró a aclarar—, es sólo que me gusta dibujar… —You se había puesta desde la punta de las orejas a sus mejillas toda roja—, a Riko-chan.

—Desnuda —completó Mari entre risas.

—¡No está desnuda! —dijo You escandalizada aún luchando por recuperar su libreta—, trae un traje de baño.

—¿Y este traje de enfermera sexy? —preguntó Mari muriendo de la risa—. Eres una niña traviesa You-chan.

Mari continuó viendo los dibujos de You a pesar de los esfuerzos de ésta para arrebatar la libreta. Encontró dibujos de Riko en múltiples posiciones, algunas más sugerentes que otras pero todas vistiendo uniformes de todo tipo, desde trajes de baño, buceo, militares, vestidos muy cortos, maestra, marinero, enfermera, You había repasado una gran cantidad de profesiones y trajes para inspirarse en sus dibujos.

You estaba muy avergonzada y se fue prácticamente sobre Mari ante la mirada atónita de los comensales quienes presenciaban la divertida escena. Lo que las chicas no notaron fue que detrás de la ventana de la cafetería, la implicada en los dibujos las miraba incrédula pues a su percepción sólo podía ver a su novia sobre Mari riendo a carcajadas. Todo fue demasiado para ella y prefirió seguir su camino porque si permanecía ahí probablemente haría una escena que le podría costar muy caro después.

Riko iba de camino a casa saliendo de sus clases de piano. You le había dicho que ese día no podía verla porque trabajaría en su proyecto de literatura con Mari y muy a su pesar lo tuvo que aceptar, pero encontrarlas de esa manera, haciendo lo que estaban haciendo fue tan desconcertante que había producido un nudo en su estómago, su mente trataba desesperadamente de encontrar un justificación al qué podrían haber estado haciendo para haberlas encontrado de esa manera, pero rápidamente sentía que la desesperación se apoderaba de ella al igual que el monstruo verde de los celos.

Caminó hasta llegar a casa divagando entre sus pensamientos, iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que una persona estaba justo frente a ella y terminó chocando de frente irremediablemente.

—Lo siento —dijo Riko ayudando a la otra persona a levantarse, que terminó siendo su vecina Chika.

—Ah no te preocupes, también iba distraída —dijo Chika buscando su teléfono celular que se había caído por el golpe—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al ver la cara desencajada de Riko.

—Estoy bien —dijo Riko poco convencida.

—Bueno, un gusto verte —se despidió Chika llevando su celular de nuevo a su oreja ya que al parecer Riko había interrumpido su conversación—. Ruby-chan, perdón se me cayó el teléfono…

Riko no alcanzó a escuchar más, pero por primera vez desde que habían pasado por el problema con Chika, ésta le había hablado de buena gana, aunque hubiera sido por casualidad, le daba esperanzas de que tal vez podrían arreglar las cosas más adelante. Sintió algo de curiosidad por la cercanía que estaba teniendo Chika con Ruby pero era la menos calificada para preguntar sobre ello.

Al final llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que esperar a que You le diera una explicación de lo que estaba pasando con Mari. Haría uso de todas sus fuerzas para reprimir sus crecientes celos, pero con la competencia en puerta, no quería distraer tanto a su novia y ya vería qué hacer si la situación se tornaba insostenible, claro está eso es lo que su razón le decía, no lo que realmente haría.

~•~

Los días habían estado siendo más largos que de costumbre para Hanamaru y Dia pues a medida que la fecha límite para la entrega de su novela se acercaba, ellas escribían a marchas forzadas, tenían sólo dos semanas para terminarla y enviarla.

Habían desarrollado un tipo de rutina en la que al término de las actividades escolares, Día llevaba a Hanamaru a la casa Kurosawa, como habían acordado y seguían trabajando hasta el anochecer; algunos días, si se hacía muy tarde, Hanamaru se quedaba a dormir en la habitación de Ruby, pero regularmente Día prefería acompañar a la chica a su casa, de esa manera se sentía más tranquila por la seguridad de su alumna.

La noche del jueves ya era bastante tarde cuando dieron por terminado el día y por la hora lo mejor hubiera sido que Hanamaru se quedara a dormir, no obstante tenía que pasar a casa para recoger algunos trabajos que le tocaba presentar el viernes por lo que Dia no dudó en llevarla personalmente a casa.

Secretamente ambas mujeres disfrutaban esos paseos nocturnos, ya que podían platicar de temas no escolares y sólo decir lo que vagara por sus pensamientos. La luz de la luna alumbraba perfectamente las calles pues el cielo se encontraba completamente despejado, incluso se podían ver las estrellas adornando el cielo, era una bonita noche para dar un paseo.

Había un tema que a Dia le había estado molestando en los últimos días y que se rehusaba a platicar con Maru, pero llegó el punto en el que no pudo soportar más la duda y tuvo que preguntar o terminaría volviéndose loca.

—¿Cómo te va con Tsushima-san? —Dia trató de sonar casual pero al sacar el tema tan de repente, fue lógico para Maru que aún no había quedado ese tema en el olvido para ella.

—¿Con Yoshiko-chan? —preguntó Maru con inocencia para cerciorarse.

—Si, Tsushima Yoshiko-san —recalcó Dia tratando de controlarse— estos días la he visto algo ausente en las sesiones, pensé que después de disculparme con ella todo volvería a la normalidad pero incluso he notado que no ha estado al corriente de las lecturas.

—Ella sigue muy apenada con usted sensei, supongo que por eso no ha estado muy cómoda en el club, pero así es ella, ya se le pasará —explicó Maru haciendo una nota mental para decirle a su amiga que tenía que comportarse de manera más normal en el club.

—Entiendo —se limitó a decir Dia—, he notado que no son tan cercanas como antes, ¿está todo bien entre ustedes? —por amarga que fuera la respuesta, la duda la carcomía en su interior y Dia necesitaba saber si Hanamaru aún seguía saliendo con esa chica.

—¿Cercanas zura~? Claro que somos cercanas —dijo Hanamaru—, somos amigas de la infancia y yo la quiero mucho, pero sólo es eso, no hay nada más entre nosotras.

—Pero yo pensé que ustedes estaban… saliendo —Dia recordó todo lo que vivió ese día, la plática que había tenido con Hanamaru y se formó un nudo en su garganta.

—Umm no Dia-sama, Yoshiko-chan es mi amiga de la infancia, sólo eso zura~ —concluyó Hanamaru dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué hicieron todas esas cosas? —preguntó Dia quien no parecía querer dejar ir el tema.

—Bueno, Yoshiko-chan es muy cariñosa conmigo, supongo que ese día se pasó de empalagosa —mintió Maru para justificar a su amiga, pues si Dia se enteraba que todo fue una trampa en la que cayó sin meter las manos, no había forma que no se enojara con ellas.

La respuesta molestó un poco a Dia, no le gustaba tanta cercanía entre las chicas y lo que decía Maru es que prácticamente cada que a la chica le apeteciera, la podía tener para ella de esa forma, lastimosamente para Dia no estaba en la posición de limitar ese contacto entre ellas.

—¡Oh! Entiendo— dijo Dia tragando su molestia.

—No lo haré más si le molesta zura~ —Hanamaru se acercó a Dia y se recargó en su hombro mientras seguían andando.

Dia se tensó al sentir el contacto de Hanamaru, pero no hizo nada para retirarla, por el contrario disfruto de esos pequeños momentos en que podían compartir un ligero contacto físico.

—Ella es tu amiga Maru-san, no puedo ni tengo derecho a decir lo que puedes o no hacer con ella, sólo hagan las cosas apegadas a los códigos de comportamiento y no tendrán problemas —sus palabras iban llenas de amargura pues aunque le pesara, la relación que tuviera con Tsushima-san no era de su incumbencia.

—Como le había dicho, eso no volverá a pasar zura~ —dijo Maru concluyendo la conversación.

Continuaron platicando hasta llegar a la casa de Hanamaru. Cuando Hanamaru leía en sus preciados libros las historias de amor, los paseos silenciosos, las miradas intensas, esa emoción que se podía sentir sin decir una palabra, jamás pensó que la persona con la que sentiría esas cosas sería Dia-sensei, ella era sin dudas el príncipe de sus sueños.

~•~

Motivada por las palabras de Kanan, Mari empezó muy temprano su día para llegar a entrenar sin contratiempos. Empezaron corriendo como todas las mañanas acompañada por el resto del equipo, su nivel de energía era impresionante, había logrado dejar a todas detrás de ella, incluyendo a You quien al parecer estaba algo distraída y un poco distanciada de Riko.

Durante las clases fue más evidente para Mari que su amiga tenía problemas con Riko, el semblante jovial y feliz de You estaba reemplazado por uno oscuro y depresivo. Incluso a la hora del almuerzo, su costumbre era comer juntas pero en ésta ocasión Riko salió prácticamente huyendo del salón en cuanto sonó la campana, You intentó detenerla pero Riko fue más rápida y la dejó sintiéndose miserable recargada en su banca.

Mari no pudo soportar más la escena y tuvo que acercarse a ofrecer su ayuda. Estando You de esa forma sólo parecía un cachorrito triste que le despertaba ternura, You se había ganado un lugar en su corazón y Mari odiaba ver a su amigos tristes.

—You-chan~ —le dijo Mari parándose frente a ella.

—¿Qué quieres Mari-chan? —le respondió la chica sin hacer movimiento alguno.

—¡Vamos darling! Odio verte tan… miserable —dijo Mari mientras se sentaba en sus piernas, abrazándola por el cuello, generando un gran sonrojo en su amiga.

You tuvo que ponerse de pie para quitarse a Mari de encima y alcanzó a ver una mirada reprobatoria que le dedicaba Chika antes de abandonar el aula—. ¡No hagas eso Mari-chan! —Mari había caído al suelo cual costal de papas.

—You-chan que mala eres —expresó Mari sobándose el trasero en donde había aterrizado—, yo sólo quería animarte.

—Lo siento Mari-chan, es sólo que ando un poco preocupada y me sorprendiste —You se sintió aún peor y se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse.

—Si claro, seguro es porque no querías que la bruja nos viera —Mari tomó a You del brazo y la llevó afuera del salón—. ¿Ya comiste algo?

—No, no tengo mucha hambre —le respondió You sin animos de nada.

—Ahora sí que hay algo mal contigo, la You que yo conozco nunca se queda sin comer —Mari empezó a jalarla para llevarla a la cafetería—, ven vamos a que comas algo y me cuentas qué pasa.

You no se negó ante la generosidad de su amiga que se ofreció a invitarle la comida, tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Riko en la cafetería, pero no fue así y sólo suspiró con desgana. Mari compró alimentos para ambas y se sentaron en la primera mesa que encontraron para poder hablar.

—Gracias Mari-chan —agradeció You sin probar bocado aún con su ánimo por los suelos.

—Nada de gracias, come come, que hoy me prometiste una carrera que pienso ganar, pero no quiero hacerlo si no te esfuerzas realmente —explicó Mari mientras tomaba su almuerzo también, había comprado ramen para ambas y You empezó a comer de mala gana—. Ahora si me vas a decir, ¿qué es lo que pasa? Y ni se te ocurra decirme que nada, que he estado observándote y algo pasa con la bruja de tu novia —Mari le hablaba en un tono enérgico para impedir que You se saliera por la tangente y no quisiera hablar de eso.

—Es que ese es el problema, no sé qué es lo que pasa —explicó You en un tono derrotado—, todo iba bien, tuvimos una bonita cita, Riko me dijo cosas muy lindas —You se puso algo colorada al recordar esos momentos—, que no pienso repetirte ahora —se apresuró a agregar ante la mirada curiosa de su amiga—, y después el lunes no la pude pasar a ver porque tú y yo nos quedamos trabajando en el proyecto de literatura —Mari empezó a reír al recordar el episodio de los fetiches de You—. ¡No te rías! —espetó You algo molesta.

—Sorry darling! continua continua —dijo Mari tratando de aguantarse la risa aún con la mirada de pocos amigos que le dedicó You.

—Ese día en la noche cuando llegue a casa le llamé por teléfono, como todos los días —You había dejado de comer para contar todos los detalles—, pero no me contestó aunque le hice varias llamadas, fue hasta más tarde cuando me mandó un mensaje diciendo que lo sentía, que estaba cansada y que nos veríamos al día siguiente, yo pensé que era normal, hay ocasiones en que Riko tiene esos episodios y al día siguiente todo está bien entre nosotras pero en ésta ocasión me ha estado evitando prácticamente todos los días.

—Pero yo las he visto juntas —se apresuró a decir Mari que no había notado ese distanciamiento antes.

—Bueno si, juntas en las horas de clase, en el equipo de natación, cosas que tenemos que estar juntas a la fuerza, pero cuando he tratado de buscarla en su casa o en las clases de piano, ella simplemente se escabulle y hasta hoy, no hemos podido hablar. Incluso mis llamadas las continúa ignorando y cuando me envía mensajes sólo me dice que lo siente, que está cansada o cosas así y realmente ya me desesperé porque ahora no sé qué hice mal —You terminó retirando su plato y azotando la cabeza contra la mesa en señal de frustración y jalando sus cabellos.

Mari le dio palmaditas en la espalda como señal de apoyo pues a su pequeño cachorro le pasaba un episodio de noviecitis agudo con los que no sabía lidiar muy bien.

—Creo que lo que les hace falta es un buen acostón —dijo Mari como si nada riendo ante la mirada atónita de You.

—¡Mari-chan! No digas eso —expresó You casi gritando—, yo no… no digas esas cosas por favor.

—Why not? ¿Por qué no You-chan? Me parece que tu novia tiene frustración sexual y tú también por cierto —Mari hablaba el tema con toda naturalidad y You moría de la vergüenza al oírla.

—Porque no es eso lo que nos tiene así —se apresuró a responder You bajando la voz.

—¿Entonces tuvieron sexo en tu super cita? —preguntó Mari bajando la voz para que sólo You la pudiera oír pero la pregunta fue demasiado directa para la chica que no sabía dónde meterse.

—¡Claro que no! —You se exaltó tanto que casi le gritó a Mari llamando la atención de los que estaban alrededor.

—Pues entonces a mi me parece que tu novia tiene un agudo caso de frustración sexual —concluyó Mari muy segura de sí misma.

—No, no eso no puede ser Mari-chan, deja de decir tonterías —You estaba tan avergonzada que no quería seguir hablando del tema y le pidió callarse.

—Pues entonces por lo menos deberían hablarlo You-chan porque es claro que algo le pasa a esa niña, ella no es santo de mi devoción pero usualmente anda como las abejas rondando la miel, tú eres su miel y no la veo rondando por ningún lado, deberías buscarla y obligarla a hablar —Mari le dio su mejor consejo o por lo menos esa última parte tenía algo de coherencia para You, tenía que obligar a Riko a hablar con ella.

—Es que el único lugar en dónde la puedo obligar a que me escuche es si la busco saliendo de sus clases de piano, el problema es que se cruza con nuestro entrenamiento, ella incluso se ha ido más temprano de las clases habituales del equipo para no verme a la salida —mientras lo contaba, la tristeza la invadió de nuevo, no se había dado cuenta de lo mal que se había puesto su relación en tan sólo unos días por algo que desconocía.

—¡You-chan baka! Pues entonces pide permiso a Kanan-sensei para retirarte temprano y acompañala a su clase, de esa forma no podrá negarse a hablar contigo —Mari no comprendía porque era tan complicada la relación de su amiga, pero realmente quería ayudarle.

—Pero hoy tenemos esa carrera que hemos estado esperando— se apresuró a decir You mirándola con sus ojos de perrito.

—Podemos hacer la carrera otro día o incluso le podemos decir a la entrenadora que nos permita hacer una carrera entre todo el equipo en la clase normal y de esa manera cumples con las dos cosas, no te compliques tanto You-chan, yo te respaldo —dijo Mari con gran entusiasmo rodeándola para darle un abrazo—. ¡Quiero que vuelvas a ser tan _shiny_ como siempre!

La idea de Mari no era mala, si todo salía bien podría platicar con Riko y tal vez todo mejoraría para ellas. You se tomó unos segundos para armar el plan en su cabeza, iría ahora mismo a ver a Kanan para pedirle permiso de retirarse temprano y cuando llegara la hora de que Riko se retirara entonces se le pegaría hasta que quisiera hablar con ella. De esa forma salió a toda prisa de la cafetería dejando a su amiga a mitad de su desayuno y Mari ni el polvo le vió pues apenas y se había despedido de ella.

Durante las clases siguientes el ánimo de You había mejorado visiblemente, aunque Riko la seguía ignorando, ella le dedicaba sonrisas y miradas bonitas. Mari por lo menos sintió que su plática le ayudo un poco a mejorar su ánimo.

Cuando llegó el entrenamiento de la tarde, Kanan anunció que harían carreras de relevos y para desgracia de Mari, en su equipo estaba nada más y nada menos que Sakurauchi Riko, alias la novia bruja.

No pasó desapercibido para ella la mirada de desprecio bajo la cual la tenía, ni siquiera cruzaron palabras pues Riko prefirió ponerse de acuerdo con las otras chicas y que ellas le informaran a Mari que tendría que hacer. Vaya que era pesada con ella.

Mari se debatía entre decirle algo a Riko sobre You o mejor quedarse callada y esperar a que su amiga lo arreglara, el único problema es que Mari no era del tipo de personas que se sientan a esperar pacientemente a que se resuelvan los problemas.

Al final terminó decidiendo hablar con ella para tratar de encaminar un poco las cosas para You y se acercó en un momento en el que Riko estaba distraída esperando a que todos los equipos se hubieran organizado y así tomarla con la guardia baja.

—Hola Sakurauchi-san—le dijo Mari sacándola de sus pensamientos cuando le habló.

—O'hara-san —le contestó de la manera más fría y cortante que pudo pero Mari se contuvo de contestarle con una grosería, todo fuera por su pequeño cachorro.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre You-chan —Mari trató de romper el hielo poniendo a You por delante pero se dió cuenta rápidamente que ese fue un gran error.

—No tengo nada que hablar de You-chan contigo —Riko había cambiado su semblante, lo que inicialmente era una dulce chica ahora se había convertido en una muy aterradora y amenazante bruja verde de los celos—, si me disculpas, voy a calentar, con permiso.

Riko se retiró y dejó a Mari prácticamente con la palabra en la boca. " _No sé cómo alguien tan gentil como You-chan puede soportar a alguien tan amargada como está bruja"_ pensó Mari bufando por el coraje.

Trato de calmarse e intentando dejar atrás ese lastimoso momento decidió enfocarse en dar su máximo esfuerzo en la improvisada carrera pues quería mostrar todos sus avances al equipo y no había mejor oportunidad para hacerlo que ésta.

Dos chicas de primer año y Sakurauchi Riko eran las integrantes de su equipo y se habían acomodado en ese orden para nadar, la responsabilidad más grande la tendría ella pues se encargaría de cerrar la carrera siendo la mejor de las cuatro.

Entre la plática fallida y que Kanan-sensei tomó algo de su tiempo para pedirle que corrigiera algunos movimientos en su técnica de salida, no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para calentar, pero aún así se sentía lista para competir.

El equipo de You era un equipo más balanceado que el suyo, pues a pesar de que la mejor nadadora era la capitana, las demás chicas tenían buenos tiempos, probablemente las 3 estaban en un nivel similar que el de Riko. Su equipo sin embargo aunque tenía dos buenas nadadoras, las otras dos integrantes eran prácticamente principiantes y restaban mucha velocidad al equipo por lo que Mari planeaba compensar en la última ronda dando el extra para poder ganar. No le iba a vender fácil la victoria a You.

Se alinearon en el área de salida y después del toque de Kanan anunciando el inicio de la carrera, las primeras chicas dieron un clavado que les hizo ganar velocidad, era muy obvia la diferencia entre ambas chicas. Para cuando fue el turno de Riko el otro equipo había sacado prácticamente una vuelta de ventaja, pero gracias a la velocidad de la pianista recuperaron por lo menos la mitad de la distancia. Aún así el trabajo sería difícil para Mari pues a ella le tocaba medirse con la mejor nadadora del equipo, pero estaba lista para demostrar el gran avance que había tenido.

Salió segundos detrás de You y en la vuelta de ida recortó los metros hasta quedar justo a un cuerpo de distancia de la capitana, pataleó con todas sus fuerzas para poder alcanzarla, sin embargo justo en la vuelta para enfilarse a los últimos metros, la falta de calentamiento le pasó la factura, sintió gran tensión en el muslo derecho que se extendió a toda la pierna y le impidió seguir nadando, sólo que Mari no quería darse por vencida y a pesar de esto continuó nadando dando brazadas más rápidas y tratando de impulsarse con la otra pierna. El esfuerzo no fue suficiente y You llego antes que ella ganando la carrera finalmente.

Mari salió de la alberca con algo de dificultad, el calambre no había parado completamente pero era cuestión de reposar unos minutos para que el dolor se quitará, al menos eso fue lo que se dijo para calmar la molestia.

—¿Por qué frenaste en los últimos metros? ¡Íbamos a ganar! —Riko se acercó a reclamar a Mari y por su enojo no se dió cuenta de los dolores de la chica a la que aún le costaba sostenerse en su pierna acalambrada.

—Son cosas que suceden Sakurauchi-san —dijo Mari poniéndose de pie con dificultad tratando de quitarse a la chica de encima.

—Arruinaste el esfuerzo de todas, muchas gracias O'hara-san —Riko se dió la vuelta y salió a toda velocidad rumbo a los vestidores seguida por You que estaba más enfocada en su novia que en su amiga.

Kanan había notado que algo andaba mal con Mari y se acercó para asegurarse de la integridad de su alumna.

—¿Estas bien Mari-san? —preguntó aproximándose a Mari para examinarla de cerca.

—Si, fue solo un pequeño calambre, nada de cuidado sensei —Mari trató de apoyar su peso en la pierna acalambrada pero sintió una descarga de dolor que le llegó hasta el hueso, doblando la pierna y se vio en la necesidad de sentarse pues no podía seguir de pie.

—Creo que fue más que eso —Kanan se acercó e hizo presión sobre el muslo adolorido lo que le ganó una mueca de dolor de parte de Mari—. ¿Te has estado hidratando bien? Con tanto entrenamiento necesitas muchos líquidos.

—Claro que sí, eso ya lo se —mintió Mari—, no es nada sensei, no se preocupe —volvió a recargar el peso sobre su pierna intentando pararse y aunque sintió algo de dolor, hizo lo posible por disimularlo—. Voy a estirar un poco para que se quite la molestia —había sido su culpa por empezar a nadar sin calentar y ahora quería remediar su error lo más pronto posible.

—Esta bien Mari-san, solo no te sobreesfuerces que los calambres son los peores enemigos de los nadadores y se pueden repetir —Kanan la dejó pues debía seguir atendiendo a las demás alumnas a quienes tenía que darles algunas observaciones sobre su técnica, pero fuera de eso, la carrera había estado bastante bien, los tiempos de todas habían mejorado mucho y ahora se encontraban en posición de pelear medallas en la competencia próxima.

Mari siguió estirando por un buen rato hasta que todas se retiraron. Kanan había estado en la oficina terminando sus pendientes cuando le informaron que la directora solicitaba su presencia y salió para ir a verla.

—Mari-san voy a subir a dirección, ¿está bien si terminas de recoger las cosas? —preguntó Kanan viendo a su alumna que ya había empezado con su labor.

—Esta bien sensei, ahora lo hago. Shiny! —el buen humor de Mari había regresado ya que su dolor iba disminuyendo y pensaba dar unas vueltas de prueba en cuanto terminara para comprobar que todo estaba bien con sus muslos.

En cuanto Kanan se perdió de vista y Mari acabó sus tareas diarias se zambulló en la alberca empezando a nadar, primero fue algo lenta comprobando el nivel de molestia que tenía y al no sentir mayor dolor subió la velocidad hasta nadar de la manera en que acostumbraba.

Unas vueltas después sintió nuevamente el dolor en la pierna sólo que a diferencia de la primera vez, ahora eran ambas piernas las que estaban teniendo calambres, Mari trató de mantener la calma como había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, pues aún se encontraba lejos de la orilla, el problema era que a cada pequeño movimiento el dolor se disparaba hasta el punto en que no pudo avanzar nada, el dolor era tan intenso que empezó a tragar agua por no poder mantener la boca cerrada y de la nada llegó la desesperación.

Su cuerpo dejó de coordinar sus movimientos y solo alcanzaba a dar manoteos sin sentido en el aire, empezó a toser tratando de sacar el agua de sus pulmones, pero eso sólo precipitaba que más agua entrara en su boca hasta que no pudo pasar más aire, el dolor se volvió insoportable ya que su cuerpo empezó a mover las piernas involuntariamente, quiso gritar pero no salía sonido de su garganta que se encontraba luchando por sacar el agua, empezó a marearse por la falta de oxígeno, el sonido que llegaba a sus oídos se fue atenuando hasta sólo escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón luchando frenéticamente por mantenerla consciente, su visión empezó a nublarse y el dolor cesó repentinamente, dejo de sentir sus propias extremidades, una especie de sueño profundo la invadía y Mari pensó que tal vez era mejor dejar de luchar pues no había forma que pudiera escapar de ésta.

.

La directora había pedido hablar con Kanan para solicitar la lista de participantes oficial para la competencia, ya se acercaba la fecha límite para inscribir al equipo y tenían que enviar una lista oficial. Kanan tenía hasta la otra semana para entregarla aunque lo hubiera podido hacer en ese momento, con los avances que habían tenido, ya sabía quiénes y en qué pruebas iba a participar cada una. Regresó a la alberca con buen humor, había pensando que Mari y You darían buena pelea en la prueba de los 200 mts libres, estaba esperando el mejor desempeño de ambas alumnas.

Estaba llegando cuando, desde la distancia pudo ver que alguien manoteaba en la alberca, pensó que era una especie de juego y trató de buscar a Mari con la mirada pues era la única que había quedado en el área cuando se fue, cuando vio que el movimiento cesó entonces se dio cuenta que era su alumna la que estaba teniendo problemas y corrió a toda velocidad para auxiliarla sin pensar en nada actuando por inercia.

Kanan saltó al agua con angustia, le tomó aproximadamente un minuto llegar hasta Mari desde el momento que vio que la chica se dejó de mover. Nadó a toda velocidad hasta ella, con un movimiento rápido y ágil la tomó por la espalda para poderla sacar. Mari no opuso resistencia, su cuerpo se encontraba en total flacidez lo que le dificultó la labor de sacarla del agua. Una vez fuera la acostó en la orilla de la alberca, se apresuró a corroborar el pulso de Mari, pero no encontró nada, Mari no respiraba y su corazón no latía más.

Kanan sintió una descarga de adrenalina en su cuerpo, sus manos temblaban pero afortunadamente había estado en una situación similar antes y recordaba todo el protocolo que tenía que seguir. Sin demora inició las maniobras de reanimación al inerte cuerpo de su alumna. Después del primer ciclo no obtuvo respuesta, los labios de la chica habían palidecido aún más y ahora tenían un tono purpúreo pero eso no la hizo detenerse, no iba a perderla de esa manera, continuó sin dejar que la presión en el pecho producto de la desesperación mermaran su labor.

Para Kanan fue una eternidad el tiempo que tardó la rubia en reaccionar, pero realmente le había tomado tan solo tres minutos traerla de regreso. Mari empezó a toser y algo de color regresó a su pálido rostro, los labios poco a poco fueron recuperando su color normal y en cuanto Mari fue capaz de respirar por sí misma, Kanan se detuvo en sus desesperadas maniobras y al corroborar que los signos vitales de la chica eran más o menos estables dejó que el alivio la inundara, casi se le escapaban las lágrimas de alegría, pero fue capaz de disimularlas.

—Mari-san tranquila, respira, todo está bien ahora —decía una y otra vez mientras Mari tosía con dificultad sacando el agua de sus pulmones con esfuerzo.

—Ka...— Mari trataba de hablar pero su estado no se lo permitía.

—Tranquila Mari, estarás bien —Kanan ladeó a Mari para ayudarla a sacar el agua dando fuertes palmadas en la espalda para estimularla a seguir tosiendo.

Con todo el ajetreo, las pocas personas que se encontraban en la escuela se habían reunido alrededor de la alberca y pocos minutos después escucharon la sirena de la ambulancia gracias a que alguien tuvo el acierto de llamarlos.

Los paramédicos encontraron a Mari estable cuando la revisaron, pero decidieron trasladarla para evaluar su estado más a profundidad en el hospital. La directora, que había llegado alertada por todo el escándalo después de ser informada de lo que había pasado, pidió a Kanan que se fuera con Mari para que ella diera el aviso pertinente a los familiares y Kanan no dudó en subir a la ambulancia y acompañarla, aún cuando no se lo hubieran solicitado.

En el camino le pusieron oxígeno a la chica y la cubrieron pues ya empezaba a temblar, Kanan tomó su mano para ayudar a tranquilizarla y aunque no pudo decirle nada quiso hacerle saber que estaba con ella, de ese modo minutos después Mari se quedó dormida vencida por el cansancio.

~•~


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:** ¿Y si después de la tormenta no viene la calma? Es por que no ha pasado la tormenta.

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Wii por fin capi y es que ahora mi querida coautora beta correctora se tardó un poquito en la corrección del capi y por eso se retrasó un poquitín o realmente no sé retrasó nada pero me aburría esperando la corrección jaja de cualquier forma gracias Mag Max._

 _Gracias por sus reviews, este pequeño arco es KanaMari para que no se me desesperen, ya vendrá el turno de DiaMaru con su ternura, YouRiko con sus desavenencias y ChikaRuby con lo que sea que tienen esas dos._

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: Kanan tan cabezota como siempre… actuando por su cuenta sin tomar en consideración a mi pobre Shiny… #prayforshiny_

~•~

Kanan reconoció de inmediato el hospital al que la llevaron a su alumna, pues ese había sido el hogar de su padre en el último año. En cuanto Mari estuvo en manos de los médicos, Kanan se permitió el desplomarse en la primera banca que encontró.

Estuvo tan cerca de perder a Mari, si hubiera tardado unos minutos más, probablemente la historia hubiera sido diferente. " _¿Cómo pasó ésto?"_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez, Mari es tan buena nadadora, ciertamente la vio batallando en la carrera, pero no para algo tan serio. A lo mejor el entrenamiento estaba siendo demasiado extenuante para la chica y ella nunca se dio cuenta. Kanan sentía que todo había sido culpa suya por no haber puesto más atención. " _Tal vez le exigí demasiado"._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos pero no les permitió salir y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas las suprimió para seguir haciéndose cargo de la situación no podía permitirse caer en el pánico o la desesperación. Se levantó a hacer todas las llamadas pertinentes, la directora le avisó que se había puesto en contacto con la familia O'hara y que debía quedarse ahí para recibirlos y darles el informe de lo sucedido, sólo después de eso se podría retirar, pero Kanan no había considerado dejar el hospital hasta estar segura que Mari estuviera bien. Creía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer para resarcir su falta.

Después de un largo tiempo, por fin llamaron a los familiares de O'hara Mari, pero nadie de ellos había hecho su aparición por lo que Kanan acudió al llamado en su lugar. Los médicos le informaron que Mari había sufrido un severo desequilibrio electrolítico que fue la causa de los calambres que casi provocaron se ahogara en la piscina y que gracias a su oportuna intervención se había evitado y no habían quedado secuelas del evento sin embargo preferían dejarla en observación sólo como medida precautoria.

Un rato después la dejaron pasar al cuarto al que habían trasladado a Mari ya que no había rastros de la familia de la chica y Kanan se negaba a irse aún. El cuarto se encontraba en un piso diferente al que estaba su padre, pero aun así conocía el camino para llegar a él. Dio unos toques en la puerta antes de pasar cuando do estuvo allí.

—Come in! —la voz de Mari le dio la bienvenida con mucho más ánimo del que pudo esperar.

Al entrar al cuarto, que era uno muy similar al que ya conocía por su padre, pudo ver que a Mari le habían retirado el oxígeno aunque no así las bolsas de suero.

—¿Como estás Mari-san? —preguntó Kanan afligida acercándose a la cama de la chica.

— _Shiny!_ —respondió Mari como si nada hubiera pasado, levantó su brazo para mostrar el lugar donde le estaban pasando el suero—. Estoy bien sensei, el doctor me dijo que estoy deshidratada y por eso me dejaron esta cosa molesta.

—Mari-san, lo siento mucho, todo fue mi culpa —Kanan había estado pensando en qué decirle a Mari cuando la viera y las palabras le parecían tan pocas para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo, la culpa que tenía.

—No sensei, ésto fue culpa mía, hice todo mal —la voz de Mari empezó a quebrarse y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas—. ¡Me asusté mucho! —dijo finalmente rompiendo en llanto.

El corazón de Kanan se estrujó y no lo pudo soportar más, se acercó a darle un abrazo para tratar de consolarla, sin embargo el llanto de Mari se acrecentó en cuanto se sintió protegida rodeada por los brazos de Kanan. En esa posición ambas estaban tan cómodas que permanecieron así hasta que Mari calmó sus lágrimas y sólo quedaron esporádicos sollozos, sólo entonces se separaron.

—Cuéntame Mari-san, ¿qué pasó? Cuando yo me fui estabas bien y dicho sea de paso no tenías razón alguna para volver a nadar, ya habíamos dado por terminado el día —dijo Kanan con un poco de molestia en su voz, molestia no contra la chica.

—Por eso digo que fue mi culpa —explicó Mari avergonzada—, estuve sintiendo los calambres desde temprano, pero no les dí importancia, el más grande lo había sentido en la carrera pero supuse que ya había pasado y que sólo se había presentado por no calentar apropiadamente, entonces después de estirar el dolor disminuyó, quise saber si todo estaba bien con mi cuerpo y se me hizo fácil volver a la alberca para hacer una ronda de prueba.

Kanan la escucho atenta y aunque quiso intervenir se contuvo para dejar a su alumna terminar su relato.

—Sólo que justo a la mitad de la alberca —continuo Mari—, los calambres regresaron en las dos piernas y después no sé qué pasó, recuerdo que quise tranquilizarme para poder flotar sin mover las piernas pero el dolor era insoportable y después de eso sólo tengo el recuerdo de unos tibios labios sobre los míos —recorrió sus labios con sus dedos.

—Em si bueno… —Kanan se puso nerviosa ante el gesto de Mari, hasta ahora no le había dado importancia pero prácticamente la había besado, para salvarla, pero la había besado—. Cuando regresé de la dirección ví que algo estaba mal y me apresuré a dónde estabas, cuando por fin te alcancé estabas inconsciente y bueno —titubeó—, la reanimación incluía eso —concluyó Kanan apenada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

— _A kiss!_ —exclamó Mari—. Me robó un beso sin mi permiso sensei —la chica disfrutaba picar a Kanan por las reacciones que era capaz de generar en ella.

—¡No! Eso no fue así, no digas tonterías —se defendió Kanan ahora completamente sonrojada—, yo jamás haría algo así.

— _You should!_ Sensei —dijo Mari en voz juguetona ante la mirada atónita de Kanan quien no supo qué responder ante el evidente coqueteo de su alumna—, la verdad es que —Mari cambió su tono de voz a uno más serio— los médicos me contaron lo que pasó y lo que en verdad quería decirle es que muchas gracias, si usted no hubiera llegado a tiempo, probablemente no estaríamos aquí platicando, gracias —la cercanía en la que estaban permitió que Mari abrazara a Kanan nuevamente, no en afán de coqueteo, si no en sincero agradecimiento.

Escucharon un toque en la puerta que hizo que terminaran el abrazo con pesar.

—¿Señorita O'hara? —preguntaron desde el otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante Aoi-san —el semblante de Mari se iluminó al ver a su nana pasar por la puerta.

Una mujer de cabello castaño y mirada dulce entró a la habitación, al percatarse de la presencia de Kanan se detuvo frente a ella e hizo una reverencia.

—Mucho gusto, soy Hagi Aoi —se presentó la mujer—, soy la nana de la señorita O'hara.

—Matsuura Kanan, mucho gusto, soy la profesora de Mari-san— le devolvió el saludo de la misma forma—, voy a ir a llenar unos informes que son requeridos por parte de la escuela, regreso en un rato, las dejo solas un momento, con su permiso.

Una vez terminadas las formalidades y con Kanan fuera de la habitación Aoi-san se aproximó a la cama de Mari, quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

—Aoi-san me alegro de verte, ¿dónde está papá? —quiso saber Mari inmediatamente.

El nerviosismo de Aoi hizo evidente que su padre no estaba presente, aunque no se sorprendió de eso.

—Él no está en la ciudad por el momento señorita O'hara, su padre me pidió hacerme cargo de todo y avisar a Griffin-san a la brevedad, pero el telefono del señor Griffin no se encontraba disponible —Aoi le guiñó un ojo para darle a entender que no le había avisado nada a su prometido y Mari respiro tranquila—, así que tomé la decisión de acudir cuanto antes, espero haya hecho lo correcto.

—Hiciste lo correcto Aoi-san —Mari le dio un ligero apretón en su mano como agradecimiento.

Kanan fue al área de recepción del hospital a solicitar las formas que requería llenar por parte de la escuela y después de llenarlas fue a hacer una visita rápida a su padre, nunca desperdiciaba una oportunidad para visitarlo, siempre era reconfortante verlo aunque fuera unos momentos. Cuando regresó a la habitación de Mari era pasada la medianoche y encontró a Aoi-san sentada en el asiento destinado a los familiares de los pacientes.

—Matsuura-sensei pensé que se había retirado ya, aunque la señorita O'hara me aseguró que usted no se iría sin despedirse —Aoi le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento a su lado.

—Si, lo siento, había bastante papelería pendiente —se disculpó Kanan sentándose a un lado de Aoi, la verdad era que se había quedado más tiempo del esperado con su padre.

—No es necesario que permanezca toda la noche, yo me puedo hacer cargo de la señorita O'hara —Aoi bajó la voz—, pero si me lo pregunta a mi, su presencia hace que la señorita esté más radiante y tranquila, tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía sonreír así a pesar de las difíciles circunstancias.

Kanan se sintió feliz de escuchar esas palabras viniendo de alguien cercana a Mari, el avance que sentía había tenido con la chica era real y se veía reflejado en acciones positivas aún con la situación complicada.

—Entonces supongo que no me puedo ir esta noche y de cualquier forma —miró el reloj en su muñeca—, es ya muy tarde para ir a casa —Kanan se levantó a buscar mantas que había en uno de los closets del cuarto además de un par de almohadas y se las ofreció a Aoi—. Con esto no será tan incómoda la noche.

—¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo en el hospital antes? —preguntó Aoi mientras se acomodaba una de las almohadas y se cubría con la manta.

—Un poco, sí —afirmó Kanan escuetamente.

—Gracias por salvar a la señorita O'hara —dijo Aoi haciendo una reverencia a Kanan—, me contó todo lo que pasó y fue un verdadero milagro que usted la sacara a tiempo del agua.

—No hay de qué —respondió Kanan—, no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca si algo le hubiera pasado estando en mi guardia.

—Aprecia mucho a la señorita, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Aoi con curiosidad.

—Como a todos mis estudiantes —contestó Kanan diciendo la verdad a medias—, Mari es alguien especial, que ha ido creciendo poco a poco desde que entró en el equipo y siendo honestas, al principio era un dolor de cabeza, pero el cambio en ella… es más que evidente —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Lo es sensei —concordó la mujer contenta de ver el afecto que Kanan parecía profesar a su niña—, ella me habla mucho de usted, también siente gran aprecio por su persona.

—No puedo evitar mi curiosidad y disculpa si es demasiado mi atrevimiento —decidió cambiar el tema—, pero, ¿por qué no acudieron los padres de Mari-san? Lo que sucedió fue muy delicado y pienso que cualquier padre estaría muy preocupado si algo así sucediera —Kanan había querido preguntar desde que vio a Aoi pero trató de no incomodar a la mujer.

—No estoy en posición de contarle mucho —dijo Aoi con recelo—, sin embargo es importante que sepa un poco de la señorita O'hara para que pueda entender porqué es como es —dio un hondo suspiro antes de iniciar—. La señora O'hara falleció cuando la niña aún era muy pequeña, quedando al cuidado de su padre, el señor O'hara no es un mal hombre, simplemente es un hombre de negocios y nunca se dio el tiempo de ver a su hija, atendía sus necesidades si —aclaró—, pero no estuvo ahí en todos los momentos en que la niña lo necesitó, es por eso que ella se fue revelando cada vez más fuerte que la anterior hasta que logró que la expulsaran del colegio en el extranjero.

—¿Y por esa razón regresó Mari-san a estudiar a Japón? —preguntó Kanan deduciendo que eso había sucedido.

—Fue algo para lo que no le quedó más opción, su padre le impuso un castigo del cual no estoy autorizada para hablar pero es una imposición bastante lamentable y la señorita encontró que estudiando podría posponer un poco el cruel destino que le fue dado —la voz de Aoi se escuchaba triste y melancólica.

—Por eso entró en rebeldía total —fue la conclusión de Kanan que se hundió debajo de la manta con el ceño fruncido.

—Así es, no es que ella sea de esa manera realmente, estoy segura que ya le ha dejado ver parte de su carácter divertido y brillante, así era ella todo el tiempo —un sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Aoi—, y cuando habla de usted o del equipo de natación, regresa esa parte que tanto extraño de ella.

—La quieres mucho —afirmó Kanan girándose a ver a la mujer.

—Como si fuera mi hija —contestó Aoi con un tono entrañable—, es por eso que no quiero verla sufrir, me duele que le pasen estas cosas.

Estuvieron platicando por un rato más hasta que el sueño venció a Aoi y se quedó profundamente dormida. Para Kanan el sueño no vino tan fácil, la información proporcionada por la nana de Mari la había puesto a pensar en todas las cosas que su joven alumna había tenido que pasar para que ella fuera de esa manera. Eso explicaba mucho de su forma de ser.

Los minutos pasaron haciéndose horas y Kanan se estaba quedando dormida cuando un movimiento en la cama de Mari la alertó poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

—Tranquila sensei , _it's me_ —dijo Mari aun adormilada tratando de levantarse de la cama pero un jalón proveniente de la bolsa que contenía el suero se lo impidió, provocando un piquete de dolor que se reflejó en su rostro—, es sólo que tengo que ir al baño —peleó con la manguera.

—Permíteme ayudar —dijo Kanan acercándose a donde tenía la bolsa del suero colgado, haciendo algunos movimientos bloqueó el flujo del líquido para impedir algún tipo de sangrado, después bajó la bolsa del tripie y ayudó a Mari a bajarse de la cama ante la mirada atónita de la rubia.

—Sabe muy bien lo que hace sensei, ¿es alguna clase de médico o algo asi que deba saber? —preguntó Mari con curiosidad.

Kanan soltó una risita por lo bajo al ver el asombro de su alumna.

—No Mari-san, no soy médico ni nada, es sólo conocimiento general —Kanan comenzó a andar guiando el paso hasta el baño para darle algo de privacidad para que se acomodara la bata del hospital que dejaba al descubierto buena parte de su trasero.

Kanan entró al baño y en silencio colocó la bolsa en un gancho que se encontraba a un lado de la taza para que de ese modo la chica pudiera hacer sus necesidades sin que ella estuviera dentro.

—Usted sabe mucho del hospital —insistió Mari entrecerrando los ojos queriendo obtener más información de su hermética profesora—, pero esta bien si no me quiere contar más, tengo métodos infalibles para obtener información —se burló.

—Tus métodos no funcionaran señorita —le respondió Kanan divertida oineindi sus manos en su cintura.

—Ejem —dijo Mari tratando de llamar la atención de Kanan—, sé que soy irresistible y que tiene una oportunidad única de verme en paños menores y todo eso, pero me gustaría hacer mis necesidades a solas.

Kanan se puso completamente roja ante el comentario de Mari, había olvidado que tenía que salir del baño y ante su torpeza no le quedó más remedio que dejarla de manera estrepitosa.

—Avísame cuando termines —le dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta protegida por la barrera que no dejaba ver a Mari su vergüenza.

—Es usted _so funny_ sensei —comentó Mari entre risas.

" _Y muy linda"_ pensó para sí misma riéndose ligeramente.

Kanan ayudó a Mari de regreso a la cama y por accidente el nudo de la bata que traía se desató, a lo que Kanan corrió rápidamente a ayudarle pues desde su espalda hasta su trasero habían quedado escandalosamente descubiertos, hizo los nudos apresuradamente y trató de separarse pero Mari no se lo permitió pues tomó una de sus manos con agilidad pegando su espalda al cuerpo de Kanan.

—¿Le gusta lo que ve sensei? —preguntó Mari en un tono que puso muy nerviosa a Kanan.

—No juegues conmigo Mari-san —respondió Kanan desviando la mirada avergonzada tratando de zafarse del agarre de Mari.

—¿Quien dice que juego? —Mari se dio la vuelta y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca solo separados por centímetros.

Kanan se quedó helada ante los avances de Mari, su cuerpo quería reaccionar pero su cerebro estaba frito y no atinaba a hacer algún movimiento coherente, Mari empezó a acercarse aún más, sus manos empezaron a sudar presa del nerviosismo, Mari se acercó hasta su oreja en donde con un susurro le habló.

— _It's joke!_ —rompió en risas tras ver la cara de Kanan que era literalmente un poema—. Le dije que tenía mis métodos —Mari caminó directo a la cama dejando a Kanan con una cara que era verdaderamente poética.

—Eres muy mañosa Mari-san —finalmente contestó Kanan enojada mientras acomodaba la bolsita del suero en el tripié.

—Tómelo con calma sensei —respondió Mari entre risas.

Después de eso estuvieron hablando de diversas cosas en una plática que se prolongó hasta que los primeros rayos de sol anunciaron el inicio del día.

—Ya va a venir la visita matutina —dijo Kanan mirando su reloj—, iré a tomar un café en lo que te revisan Mari-san, si despierta Hagi-san dile que estaré en la cafetería.

—¿Eh? ¿cuáles visitas? —preguntó Mari que no sabía a qué se refería su sensei.

—Vi-si-ta —aclaró Kanan—, es la primera visita médica del día, de eso depende si te dejan salir hoy a casa o no.

—Como dije, usted sabe mucho del funcionamiento de este lugar —dijo Mari aún con reservas—. De cualquier forma sensei, muchas gracias por no dejarme sola, disfruté mucho de su compañía.

—No te dejaría sola en un momento así Mari-san —respondió Kanan con honestidad—, yo también disfruté de la tuya… y de la de Hagi-san —se apresuró a agregar—, regreso en un momento.

Kanan salió de la habitación dispuesta a iniciar su mañana con un delicioso café como era su costumbre así que se dirigió hacia la cafetería.

—Sensei —escuchó que le llamó un hombre muy apuesto que caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Mari.

—Buenos días —saludó Kanan—, ¿es usted familiar de O'hara Mari-san?

—Griffin Aris —dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia—, soy su prometido.

Las palabras habían causado un vuelco en el corazón de Kanan, un vacío se había apoderado de su estómago y una pequeña punzada empezó a molestarle en el pecho.

—¡Oh, mucho gusto! —trató de disimular su sorpresa—. Soy Matsuura Kanan, profesora de Mari-san.

—¿Como se encuentra Mari-san? Estaba fuera de la ciudad y acudí en cuanto supe del percance —dijo el hombre con gran preocupación en la voz.

—Ella está bien ahora, sólo la tienen en observación, probablemente la dejen salir hoy por la tarde —informó Kanan.

—Ya veo, muchas gracias por su cuidados sensei, ¿me permitiría hablar con usted un momento? —preguntó haciéndose evidente su marcado acento inglés.

—Si claro, iba de camino a la cafetería. ¿Le gustaría acompañarme? —preguntó Kanan cortésmente.

—Un placer sensei —dijo haciendo señas para que fuera ella quien guiará el camino—, después de usted.

Kanan empezó a caminar prácticamente en piloto automático pues sus pensamientos estaban a miles de kilómetros de distancia. " _¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta que ésto era lo que le pasaba a Mari? ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que ella tuviera ya un compromiso con alguien? ¿Era ésto lo que Mari ocultaba con tanto recelo? ¿Entonces por qué lloraba aquella noche en la playa? ¿Griffin-san es una buena persona?"_ Todas estas preguntas pasaban rápidamente por su cabeza, quería saber más sobre ésta persona y aprovecharía esta oportunidad para hacerlo.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban cercanas a la ventana y ordenaron un café para cada quien. Kanan no pudo evitar observar al individuo sentado frente a ella de pies a cabeza. Era un hombre apuesto, probablemente alrededor de los 30 años, extranjero definitivamente, por su forma de vestir podía ver que era elegante y probablemente muy acaudalado, tenía ojos verdes que contrastaban con su castaño cabello, delgado aunque por su complexión se veía que se ejercitaba regularmente.

—Dígame entonces, ¿de qué quería hablar? —preguntó Kanan finalmente rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

—He estado muy preocupado por Mari-san —expresó el inglés—, tiene semanas que la he visto mal. Ha estado extraña y cortante con su familia, su padre es quien se lleva la peor parte, y recientemente he notado que se ha alejado de mí a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por mantenerla feliz, ella no me lo permite. ¿Ha notado usted algún cambio en su comportamiento recientemente?

—Sí claro, en las últimas semanas todos sus profesores hemos notado un cambio en ella, se esfuerza cada día más por encajar con sus compañeras y está haciendo un esfuerzo aún mayor por sacar su mayor potencial en la natación, pero todos los cambios que hemos notado han sido positivos —explicó Kanan con el tono serio que utilizaba cuando hablaba con los familiares de sus alumnas.

—Entonces sólo ha empeorado en casa—dijo con pesar actuando realmente afligido—, tanto su padre como yo hemos intentado acercarnos pero Mari-san nos rechaza, ella tiene tantas responsabilidades como heredera de la familia O'hara que no puedo evitar pensar que a veces desperdicia su potencial —la cara de Kanan se mantenía neutral ante los comentarios del desconocido—. No me malinterprete, es muy bueno lo que hace en el equipo pero tiene tanta carga encima, que siento que a veces es demasiado para ella, es por eso que he tratado de convencerla para que deje al equipo pero Mari-san puede ser muy terca cuando se lo propone.

—¿Entonces todo esto pudo haberse presentado por el estrés tan grande al que ha estado sometida? —preguntó Kanan consternada—. Yo no sabía que tenía toda esa carga encima, de haber sabido no la hubiera presionado tanto.

—Es por eso que he estado tan preocupado, además tengo entendido que tienen una competencia próxima y temo por su salud —Aris mostraba gran preocupación por la chica y Kanan empezaba a pensar que lo mejor sería dejar descansar a Mari para no empeorar su situación.

—En eso si podría ayudar, quitarle algo de presión del equipo para que pueda ocuparse de sus problemas en casa —aunque era doloroso para Kanan desprenderse de Mari y las esperanzas que albergaba en ella, no le importaba si era por el bienestar de su alumna.

—Le agradezco su ayuda sensei, Mari-san es lo que más quiero en este mundo y no podría vivir si algo le pasara y yo no hubiese hecho nada para evitarlo —dijo el hombre con voz tan melosa que le produjo náuseas a Kanan.

—Bueno, si eso era todo, me tengo que retirar —dijo Kanan levantándose seguida por Aris—, me despide de Mari-san por favor.

—Si claro sensei, un gusto conocerla —hizo una reverencia antes de que Kanan saliera del lugar.

.

~•~

.

Durante la visita matutina los médicos informaron a Mari que se podría ir a casa ese mismo día. Todos sus análisis habían salido normales y ya que no presentó ninguna eventualidad durante la noche, estaría libre para irse al medio dia. Mari envió a Aoi-san a casa para que buscara ropa y algunas otras cosas que necesitaba. Estaba impaciente por el regreso de Kanan, a pesar de las circunstancias había disfrutado el tiempo que pasó con ella, no fue inesperado pero le sorprendía lo cómoda y tranquila que se sentía en su presencia a diferencia de cómo la hacía sentir en un inicio cuando la conoció.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sin previo aviso y el corazón de Mari se detuvo al ver que no se trataba de Kanan sino de su horrible prometido que entró a la habitación con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

—Buenos días Mari-chan —dijo Aris al ver la expresión en la cara de su prometida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Mari con repugnancia.

—Cuidar de mi hermosa futuro esposa, por supuesto tontita —el hombre hablaba con un tono de voz mucho más meloso que el que usaba siempre con ella.

—¿Quien te dijo que estaba aquí? —Mari miraba insistentemente hacia la puerta con la esperanza de que Kanan regresara en cualquier momento.

—¿Estas esperando que regrese esa ricura de maestra que tanto te gusta? —cuestionó Aris sentándose en la orilla de la cama haciendo que Mari recogiera sus piernas y se moviera hasta la esquina—. Ni te molestes, ella ya se fue —un nudo se hizo en la garganta de Mari—, tuvimos una interesante plática y la protagonista fuiste tú mi querida Mari-chan —Aris se acercó hacia ella y la tomó por las muñecas con gran fuerza acercándose lo suficiente para tratar de robar un beso que Mari no permitió mordiendolo en el labio.

—¿Qué le dijiste hijo de puta? Te dije que la dejaras en paz —Mari había olvidado que estaba en el hospital y levantó la voz tanto que una enfermera entró al cuarto para verificar que todo estuviera bien pero Aris haciendo uso de su galanura la despidió sin levantar sospechas.

—La cosa Mari-chan es que tú eres mía —trató de acariciar su cabello pero Mari aun encuclillada como se encontraba le dio un manazo desviando su mano, obteniendo una sonrisa en respuesta—, pero insistes en alejarte de mi y si sigues así, no me quedará otra más que quitarte las cosas que más quieras hasta que entiendas que sólo conmigo podrás ser feliz.

—¿Qué clase de cerebro retorcido y enfermo tienes? —preguntó Mari con odio en la voz—. Solo déjame y deja a mi sensei en paz.

—Te lo dije Mari-chan, yo siempre tengo lo que quiero y si tú no me lo das entonces lo tomaré de ella —Aris saboreó sus labios con lascivia.

—No te atrevas a acercarte a ella o si no…

—O si no, ¿qué harás? —preguntó cínicamente el hombre—. ¿Tanto te gusta tu maestrita?

—Ella no me gusta —aclaró Mari con nerviosismo—, es sólo que ha sido muy paciente y buena conmigo.

—¡No lo niegues Mari-chan! Tu padre me contó sobre las aventuras que tuviste en el colegio con tus amiguitas, es lo que más me gustó de ti, lo desviada que estás —rompió en una estridente risa—, puedo ver cuanto te gusta, cómo te la comes con la mirada. ¡Y como no! Si es hermosa en verdad, tiene un cuerpo que ufff… disfrutaré tanto cuando la haga mía.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Lárgate de aquí en este momento, no te quiero ver más! —Mari se había puesto de pie y quería salir corriendo a toda prisa, pero el suero que aún no le habían retirado se lo impedía.

La enfermera los interrumpió por segunda ocasión solo que ahora no se retiró, tenía las indicaciones que los médicos habían dejado para Mari y se dispuso a cumplirlas, pidiéndole al hombre que esperara fuera de la habitación.

—Te veré en casa Mari-chan —dijo el inglés con melosidad en la voz al salir de la habitación dejando a Mari trabada del coraje y muy preocupada por lo que él pudiera hacerle a Kanan.

.

~•~

.

Kanan salió del hospital con la cabeza hecha un lio. Era tanto su desconcierto que incluso olvidó que le dijo a su papá que pasaría a verlo antes de irse a casa. Caminaba prácticamente sin rumbo, a pesar de haber pasado toda la noche despierta el sueño era la última de sus preocupaciones.

Sin darse cuenta sus pies la llevaron al único lugar en donde se podría desahogar. Terminó parada frente a la casa Kurosawa y ahora se debatía entre molestar a su amiga tan temprano o seguir su camino directo a casa. El día anterior con tanto movimiento olvidó avisarle lo que había pasado y ahora tendría que contarle todo desde el inicio pero si no lo hacía probablemente ni siquiera podría conciliar el sueño. Con esto último en mente finalmente se decidió por llamar a la puerta.

Unos minutos después de tocar, una de las sirvientas de la familia abrió la puerta como de costumbre. Kanan se disculpó por molestar en tan inconveniente horario, pero siendo ella ya conocida amiga de Dia, no tuvieron reparos en dejarla pasar. La dejaron esperando en el recibidor en lo que iban a buscar a Dia.

Unos minutos después la hicieron pasar hasta la habitación de Dia. Su amiga algo adormilada y malhumorada le dio la bienvenida aún con la pijama puesta. En cuanto la vio supo que algo malo pasaba. Kanan traía oscuras manchas bajos sus ojos pero no eran sólo de cansancio, era como si una sombra se hubiera posado sobre ella oscureciendo su gentil semblante.

—Kanan, ¿pasó algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Papá está bien? —preguntó Dia preocupada olvidando el sueño que había estado sintiendo segundos antes.

—Si, tranquila, papá está bien —se apresuró a tranquilizarla—, aunque si pasó algo ayer —dijo Kanan con pesar.

—Ven, siéntate —la jaló Dia hasta su cama sentándose en el borde.

—Perdón por venir sin avisar —dijo Kanan dejándose caer en la cama junto a su amiga—, y a esta hora, la verdad ni lo pensé pero ahora que lo medito tus padres podrían verme y entonces te causaría un problema, creo que sería mejor que me fuera —su voz sonaba algo rígida y apagada.

—No te preocupes por eso, ellos no están de cualquier manera, salieron de viaje hace una semana y probablemente no vuelvan hasta dentro de otras dos o tres, la verdad que ya ni sé cuando están y no están —aclaró Dia tratando de tranquilizarla—, ahora si cuéntame ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —la tomó de la mano para ayudar a calmarla.

Dia conocía muy bien a Kanan, ella era prácticamente lo opuesto a sí misma. Cuando Kanan se alteraba o se sentía mal, ella no lo reflejaba haciendo grandes dramas, incluso podía no decir nada y esa era la señal de alarma, Kanan era una persona mucho más introspectiva que ella, pero después de conocerla por tanto tiempo, sabía cuando Kanan entraba en uno de esos episodios y sobretodo cuándo necesitaba ayuda para salir de ellos.

—Se trata de O'hara-san —dijo Kanan con voz profunda.

—Claro que sí —respondió Dia con ironía ante la mirada fulminante de Kanan—, perdón perdón, tenía que decirlo, ya continua, no te interrumpo más.

—Durante la práctica de ayer, o más bien al término de la práctica fui llamada a la dirección escolar por lo que me ausenté por unos minutos, al regreso encontré que una persona se estaba ahogando en la alberca y lógicamente corrí a ayudarla. Sentí nuevamente aquella horrible sensación que sólo una vez en la vida había tenido el desagrado de conocer al darme cuenta que era Mari-san la que se estaba ahogando y para cuándo la saqué del agua, la chica ya no respiraba.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes Kanan? Yo… dios… lo siento tanto —Dia se había alterado tanto por el relato de su amiga que no la había dejado terminar deduciendo por adelantado.

—¡Ella no está muerta! —se apresuró a aclarar Kanan—. Ya no me interrumpas.

—Lo siento lo siento, mi error, ya me callo —dijo Dia acariciando aún la mano de Kanan.

—Le di algo de reanimación y regresó luego de unos minutos, después de eso llegó la ambulancia y la acompañé al hospital. Me quedé toda la noche y bueno solo una mujer del servicio de su familia llegó a cuidarla y me explicó que su papá no podría acudir a verla. ¿Puedes creerlo? Su hija casi se muere y él manda a alguien del servicio a ver por ella. ¡¿Qué clase de padre hace eso?! —espetó Kanan indignada y molesta.

Dia acarició su espalda para relajar su enojo y que siguiera hablando hasta sacar todo su coraje.

—Ella está bien ahora —se sonrojo al recordar los sucesos de la noche—, pero en la mañana, cuando salí a tomar un café me encontré con... —titubeó un poco, la simple idea le formaba un nudo en la garganta—, su prometido.

—¿Está comprometida? ¿Cómo prometida para casarse? —preguntó Dia con incredulidad.

—Si de esa clase —dijo Kanan echándose hacia atrás para terminar de acostarse en la cama—, y me pareció una buena persona, incluso me pidió hablar sobre Mari, al parecer ha estado cargando demasiado estrés y ahora pienso que lo que le pasó es total y completamente mi culpa —se llevó las manos a la cara cubriendo sus ojos.

—Eso no es verdad Kanan y lo sabes —dijo Día comprensivamente acostándose a su lado—, lo que pasó fue un accidente y tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

—Los médicos dijeron que Mari-san estaba deshidratada, fue por todo el entrenamiento que la he obligado a hacer, es mi culpa —Kanan empezaba a externar lo que verdaderamente estaba sintiendo y Día sabía que estaba apunto de quebrarse por lo que la abrazó a pesar de la reticencia de Kanan a aceptar el abrazo.

—No hay forma de que eso haya sido tu culpa, amiga mía, y no dejaré que cargues con eso también, fue algo que le pudo pasar a cualquiera y por fortuna no pasó a mayores, Mari-san estara bien y podrán seguir entrenando para la competencia —Dia empezó a acariciar su cabello ayudando a relajar su cuerpo.

—Respecto a eso —dudó Kanan—, no la incluiré en la lista de participantes para la carrera.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Dia separándose de su cuerpo.

—Porque su prometido dijo que ella estaba muy agotada y que tenía problemas en casa con los cuales tenía que lidiar —explicó Kanan con algo de tristeza.

—¡Claro que está agotada, ha estado partiéndose el alma para estar lista para la competencia! —dijo Dia exaltada sorprendiendo a Kanan que no pensó que se pondría de su lado—. No le puedes hacer eso Kanan, si ella te lo hubiera pedido está bien pero estás tomando la decisión basada en una plática que tuviste con un desconocido, al menos habla con ella primero.

—¡No! —respondió Kanan abruptamente poniéndose de pie y alzando la voz—. Esto pasó por mi culpa y lo tengo que arreglar.

—¡Pero fue un accidente! —dijo Día poniéndose de pie también—. Todo esto lo haces por su estúpido prometido.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —respondió Kanan cruzándose de brazos enfurruñada.

Su plática fue interrumpida por suaves golpes en la puerta que apenas alcanzaron a oír. Dia se apresuró a abrir de golpe aún molesta por la plática con su amiga.

—Pedí que no nos molestaran —dijo Día abriendo la puerta intempestivamente.

—¡Lo siento mucho Dia-sensei! —dijo Hanamaru muy apenada haciendo una reverencia.

—Hanamaru-san, lo siento, yo no sabía que eras tú —respondió Dia tratando de evitar que Hanamaru viera que Kanan estaba dentro de su habitación pero eso solo lo hizo más evidente.

—Veo que está ocupada, creo que mejor me iré a casa —dijo la chica con algo de tristeza en la voz.

—¡No, espera! No puedes irte, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, el viernes es la fecha límite para el envío del trabajo y este es el último fin de semana antes de eso, acordamos trabajar todo el fin de semana —Dia sonaba patética hasta para sí misma.

—Lo sé, pero es evidente que Kanan-sensei la necesita ahora mismo —incluso para Hanamaru que no tenía tanto contacto con Kanan podía notar que algo no andaba bien con ella—, no pasa nada Dia-sama, iré a casa a darme un baño, haré algunos quehaceres en el templo y regresaré por la tarde, ¿está bien con eso sensei?

—Eso está muy bien, gracias Maru-san —expresó Dia queriéndose esconder bajo la tierra, Kanan había oído toda la conversación y seguramente la molestaría por ello—, te veo en la tarde entonces.

—Si —Hanamaru se dirigió hacia Kanan—, buenos días sensei, me retiro, con permiso —hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse y Día no cerró la puerta hasta que perdió de vista a Hanamaru.

—No sabía que ya estabas durmiendo con ella —dijo Kanan tratando de molestarla.

—¡Shhhh! Calla mujer, no digas esas cosas que te pueden oir —la calló Dia con la exaltación de siempre—, no estoy durmiendo con ella, estamos trabajando en la novela, sólo que ayer terminamos muy tarde y se quedó a dormir en el cuarto de Ruby.

—Pero hubieras preferido que te hiciera compañía aquí, ¿no? En esta cama, calentandote en una fría noche —Kanan lo decía completamente en broma pero la sola idea hizo que Dia perdiera completamente la cabeza y se pusiera tan roja como era posible.

—No estábamos hablando de mí —dijo finalmente recomponiendose—, creo que tienes que hablar con O'hara-san antes de tomar una decisión tan importante Kanan —retomó su plática—, puede ser contraproducente que hagas algo de esa naturaleza a sus espaldas, ella ha avanzado mucho en la escuela y eso no solo lo digo yo, todos los maestros que han tratado con ella ya lo vienen comentando.

—La decisión está tomada Dia, el lunes entregaré la lista a la directora —puntualizó Kanan decidida.

—Es una decisión equivocada, solo espero que no te arrepientas de ello después —Dia entendía lo que su amiga estaba sintiendo pero la terquedad de Kanan podía ser inquebrantable y ella lo sabía bien—. ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir un rato? —preguntó Día recordando que su amiga no había dormido nada en toda la noche.

—¿Dormirías conmigo? —preguntó Kanan con picardía ante el sonrojo de Día.

—Si hablamos de sólo dormir entonces eso es un sí pero si quieres otra cosa entonces la respuesta es no —dijo Dia abrazando a Kanan—, ya no podemos hacer esas cosas.

—Porque tu pequeña noviecita se enojaría —le respondió Kanan dándole una mordida en la oreja.

—¡Oye! Ella no es mi novia —dijo apenada—, pero no se siente bien seguir haciendo esas cosas si cada una está interesada en alguien más.

—Entonces imagino que un beso está fuera de cuestión —dijo Kanan tomándola provocadoramente por la cintura.

—Bueno, es solo un beso, eso no quiere decir nada —sonrió Dia acercándose para probar el delicioso sabor de los labios de Kanan.

Kanan la besó al principio con suavidad pero poco a poco fue profundizando abriéndose paso con su húmeda lengua provocando con pequeñas mordidas en su labio inferior que hacían que Día se estremeciera bajo sus brazos, cuando las manos de Dia empezaron a vagar por debajo de su ropa, Kanan supo que era hora de detenerse si no quería que llegaran a más.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Kanan algo acalorada.

—¿Segura? Podrías quedarte a dormir… si quieres —respondió Dia sin soltarla.

—Sabes que si me quedo no nos podremos detener —explicó Kanan nuevamente—, pero gracias por escucharme, me hiciste falta.

—Solo porque eres una tonta que no me quiso llamar ayer, pude haberte hecho compañía, no tenías que pasar por todo eso tú sola —respondió Día mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Yo lo sé, es solo que no te quise molestar ahora que por fin has echado a andar tu proyecto con esa niña —dijo Kanan recargando su frente en la de Dia—, estoy feliz por ustedes, no lo heches a perder —le dio un último beso en los labios antes de soltarla.

—No hay nada entre nosotras —le aclaró Día nuevamente.

—Ahora no, pero es obvio que le gustas y ella te gusta, más adelante podrían tener algo —dijo Kanan con algo de tristeza.

Día la envolvió en un abrazo y no la soltó hasta que notó que se hubiera relajado.

—Te quiero Kanan, no me gusta verte así —le susurro al oído antes de soltarla.

—Estaré bien, iré a casa a tratar de dormir, gracias por todo Dia, sabes que también te quiero —finalizó Kanan con tristeza en su mirada.

Kanan salió con rumbo a casa pero no pudo dejar de preguntarse si Mari ya había sido dada de alta y lamentó haberse retirado antes de saber eso. Pensó que no podía solo llegar al hotel sin avisar, Mari estaría ocupada con las atenciones de su prometido y sería descortés interrumpir. Por más que luchaba contra la idea no logró quedarse en paz sin saber qué había pasado.

Sacó su celular y marcó el número de Watanabe You, ella seguro podría darle una vuelta a Mari, ya que es su amiga y eso, no es que fuera a utilizarla para obtener esa información que tan desesperadamente necesitaba.

—¿You-chan? —le habló al teléfono en cuanto contestaron.

.

~•~

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Eh capítulo nuevo! Antes que nada les debo una disculpa por la tardanza. Realmente estaba cómoda con las actualizaciones cada 5 días, había estado escribiendo a ese ritmo y me lo podía permitir. Tengo un pequeño TOC que no me deja publicar más de lo que escribo (lo que ya tengo acumulado) y por lo tanto vamos a ritmo real aunque tenga algunos capítulos de reserva. Trataré de actualizar por lo menos una vez a la semana, tanto Max Bigotes como yo andamos a tope con las historias pero simplemente el día se queda corto. Lo siento por eso._

 _Muchas gracias por los reviews, todos me ayudan mucho a mejorar o a saber las deficiencias. Se que hay partes que están mal escritas, como dije al principio es mi primera historia y aunque tengo una excelente asesora, a veces me cuesta trabajo expresarme correctamente._

Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: Lamento la tardanza en la edición, he tenido mucho trabajo en el trabajo XD y no me ha dejado ni escribir mis propias historias. Por cierto ya me decidí, acabando un deber de familia retomó Wildo hasta acabar. Más que nada porque ya tengo la continuación y no quiero dejarla ir.

.

~•~

.

You salió muy temprano de casa el sábado por la mañana, pues no estaba dispuesta a que Riko la volviera a ignorar como el día anterior. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por arreglar las cosas con su novia, pero la incertidumbre de no saber qué es lo que pasaba empezaba a mermar su buena voluntad.

El día anterior acompañó a Riko a su clase de piano, apesar de la reticencia de ella para aceptar su compañía, en el camino prácticamente no hablaron nada pero You se lo permitió para que se pudiera concentrar en su clase y no llegará alterada a ella. La esperó las casi dos horas que demoraba en eso pero a la salida, Riko continuó ignorandola, terminando de agotar su paciencia.

Después de una pequeña discusión que tuvieron, Riko acordó hablar con ella a la mañana siguiente, le pidió una noche para ordenar sus ideas y a You no le quedó más remedio que concederla pues quería arreglar lo que fuera que estaba mal entre ellas.

Es por eso que estaba tan ansiosa, conocía a Riko y cuando tenía episodios así, las cosas se ponían feas para ambas. De cualquier manera llegó temprano a su casa, incluso antes de la hora acordada, no permitiría que se le escapara de ningún modo. Esto debían arreglarlo ya.

Cuando llegó Riko estaba ayudando a su mamá a preparar el desayuno y muy amablemente invitaron a You a unirseles. Los padres de Riko conocían los gustos de su hija y aunque al principio no aceptaban del todo su relación, terminaron amando el carácter tan llevadero de You. Ahora cada que la chica visitaba la casa Sakurauchi, sus suegros la invitaban a quedarse fuera la hora que fuera.

En esta ocasión el padre de Riko le pidió que lo ayudara con algunas dudas que tenía sobre la navegación. Cuando estuvo lista la comida, todos desayunaron juntos en medio de un ambiente bastante tranquilo y llevadero, al parecer lo que fuera que le pasara a Riko, no se lo había comunicado a sus padres.

Pidieron permiso para salir un rato al parque, el cual fue concedido sin demoras. Ambas chicas salieron de la casa con algo de ansiedad y al quedarse completamente solas fue cuando el ambiente se volvió a tornar extraño entre ellas regresando a la incomodidad de los últimos días.

—Riko-chan, ¿ya me vas a decir qué es lo que está pasando? —cuestionó You sentándose en uno de los columpios del parque.

Riko se sentó a su lado y aunque se estaba resistiendo lo más que pudo, era mejor que le dijera a You y supiera la verdad de una vez por todas. Su más grande temor era que You le confirmara que efectivamente pasaba algo entre ella y Mari y eso no lo iba a poder soportar.

—Yo las vi —dijo finalmente Riko sacando la gran carga que había llevado a cuestas por casi una semana.

—¿A quienes? —preguntó You ignorante completamente de la situación.

—A ti y a O'hara-san —respondió Riko dejando confundida a You.

—Nos ves todos los días Riko-chan —You trató de hacer una broma para aligerar el ambiente entre ellas aunque aún no sabía a qué se refería Riko.

—Si, pero las ví el día que estaban haciendo "cosas extrañas" en una cafetería —dijo Riko con amargura en la voz y con la molestia reflejada en su rostro.

—Umm —You entendía que esto eran los celos de Riko-chan manifestándose—, yo no he hecho ni haré "cosas extrañas" con Mari-chan —aclaró—, lo que sí recuerdo es que el lunes te avisé que trabajaríamos en el proyecto de literatura y eso hicimos, fuimos a un café para trabajar.

—¿Y tu salida al café incluía que estuvieras encima de O'hara-san —Riko empezaba a sulfurarse cada vez más— literalmente?

—Por supuesto que no Riko-chan, eso no pasó —negó You comenzando también a desesperar.

—Si, si pasó —recalcó Riko—, no te atrevas a negarlo porque yo las ví, iba saliendo de mi clase de piano cuando las vi en ese café y estabas encima de ella, ni siquiera era que ella estuviera sobre ti. ¡Eras tú sobre ella!

Ahora que Riko lo decía, todo regresó a la mente de You, incluída la razón por la cual Riko la había visto en tan comprometedora posición, lo malo es que ahora tendría que explicarle todo a Riko quien no se quedaría tranquila hasta que todo estuviera claro sobre lo que había pasado.

—Si, si pasó lo que viste —dijo You con derrota en la voz—, pero no es lo que te imaginas, permíteme explicarte —dio un suspiro antes de empezar—, Mari-chan y yo estábamos trabajando, accidentalmente mi bolsa se cayó al suelo y una libreta salió de ella, Mari-chan la tomó y empezó a revisarla sin que me diera cuenta, después me empezó a molestar con el contenido de la libreta —You ya se había puesto roja pues se acercaba el momento en el que tendría que revelarle a su novia su fetiche que había mantenido oculto—, cuando tú nos viste, es por qué trataba de quitársela de las manos y como Mari es más alta que yo, la tarea no fue nada fácil.

Riko escuchaba atenta a su relato pero aún no quedaba satisfecha con la explicación, le parecía inverosímil su excusa.

—¿Qué había en la libreta? —preguntó aún sin creerle.

You se rascó la cabeza tratando de encontrar una salida a su predicamento, pero no había de otra, tenía que ser honesta.

—Era mi libreta de dibujo —respondió You en voz baja.

—No sabía que tuvieras una libreta de dibujo —dijo Riko con sorpresa—, sé que te gusta dibujar y lo hacer muy bonito pero no me habías enseñado algo así antes, ¿por qué no querías que O'hara-san la viera? —quiso saber más pues aún no estaba satisfecha.

—Bueno, tú sabes que me gustan mucho los uniformes —empezó su explicación—, y... —titubeó—, la fuente de mi inspiración siempre es —suspiró derrotada de tener que decir la última parte—, siempre eres tu Riko-chan.

—¿Entonces? —la explicación de You no había sido muy clara.

—Pues en mi libreta básicamente estás tú —dijo tapándose la cara tratando de disimular la vergüenza—, con muchos uniformes.

—¿Eh? —Riko no asimilaba lo que acababa de decir You quien se había puesto roja hasta las orejas contrastando con sus ojos azules y su cabello cenizo— ¡Ehhhhh!

—Es por eso que no quería que Mari-chan lo viera, es algo privado —concluyó You aun cubriéndose la cara evitando ver a Riko.

—Pero… pero… —Riko no sabía qué decir—, ¿por qué nunca me los has mostrado?

—Porque es vergonzoso —respondió You ahora mirando el suelo.

—¿Tú me dibujas a mi? —la cara de Riko era una mezcla entre asombro, algo de vergüenza y curiosidad—. ¡Quiero ver tus dibujos!

—¡Wa! ¡No por favor! —suplicó You pegando sus manos en súplica—. Me da mucha pena Riko-chan.

—Pero O'hara-san ya los vió —apeló Riko enojada pues como era posible que algo como eso lo hubiera visto alguien más que no era ella.

—No porque yo se los mostrara —se defendió You.

—¡Quiero verlos Watanabe You! —exigió Riko cruzándose de brazos haciéndole un ultimátum.

—Pero es que... —trató de negarse pero sabía que sería inútil—, ahora no los traigo —exclamó You ya con la batalla casi perdida.

—Entonces me los muestras en la escuela —pidió Riko sin darle lugar a escapatoria.

—Y si te los muestro, ¿te quedarás tranquila? —preguntó You, viendo una salida a todo el lío que había armado.

—Umm —cabiló Riko—, no confío en O'hara-san , pero...

El timbre del teléfono de You las interrumpió no dejando que Riko terminara de decidirse. You contestó al ver el número de su sensei en la pantalla, que mostró a Riko para que le permitiera contestar pues si le llamaba era por algún tipo de emergencia.

—¿Hola? Kanan-sensei —contestó You extrañada.

—You-chan tengo que contarte algo pero es algo delicado, ¿puedo contar con tu discreción? —preguntó Kanan en un tono de voz bastante más serio que el que usaba habitualmente yendo al grano.

—Si claro sensei —respondió You inmediatamente cuadrandose en posición de firmes y saludando con la mano como si Kanan estuviera allí.

Kanan le contó todo lo que había pasado con Mari, el accidente en la alberca y que había permanecido en el hospital, finalmente le dijo que probablemente hoy ya estuviera en casa y que le gustaría que ella se diera una vuelta para ver si todo estaba bien con Mari.

—Sensei debió informarme antes de ésto, pude ir al hospital a verla desde ayer —dijo You con seriedad alarmando a Riko quien ya tenía urgencia por saber qué había pasado sobre todo después de oír algo sobre un accidente y el hospital.

You concluyó la llamada prometiendo que le informaría cualquier eventualidad que encontrará con Mari y en cuanto colgó el teléfono fue abordada por Riko que quería saber ya que había sucedido.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó muy preocupada su novia aunque también algo recelosa.

—Mari-chan —dijo You con preocupación—, ayer después del entrenamiento, ella se estaba ahogando y terminó en el hospital.

Riko se llevó las manos a la cara cubriendo su boca sorprendida por esa noticia tan horrible.

—Pero, ¿ella está bien? —cuestionó con angustia olvidando un poco su enojo anterior.

—Parece que sí, Kanan-sensei quiere que la vayamos a ver, parece que hoy saldría del hospital pero no está segura —respondió You tomando a Riko de la mano—. ¿Estás bien? —la reacción de Riko aún era de preocupación y angustia cosa que la tomaba por sorpresa pues apenas unos minutos atrás sentía una especie de repulsión por la chica.

—Soy una persona horrible —dijo Riko al borde del llanto dándose cuenta de algo.

—No, no lo eres Riko-chan pero, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Ayer algo le pasó a O'hara-san en la carrera —dijo entre hipidos—, iba nadando bien y de repente se detuvo, yo pensé que lo había hecho por molestar al equipo, para hacernos perder y al término de la carrera le fui a reclamar, puede ser que esa fuera la razón por la que regresó a nadar —la cara de Riko mantenía reflejado el horror que sentía consigo misma por haberle dicho esas cosas a Mari.

—No fue tu culpa Riko-chan, estoy segura que fue un accidente —You se acercó a su novia, le dió un beso suave en los labios y la envolvió entre sus brazos—. Voy a llamarle y vamos a visitarla, ¿te parece bien?

Riko solo asintió permaneciendo comoda entre los brazos de You aunque no estaba tan segura de que debiera ir a ver a Mari, solo que su novia estaba decidida y ella le debía una disculpa a la chica.

You marcó al número celular de Mari y después de algunos intentos la rubia respondió su llamada. Le informó que ya iba de camino a casa y que todo está bien, no había necesidad de preocuparse pero You insistió en ir a visitarla y a Mari no le quedó más remedio que darle la dirección de su casa o más bien de su hotel. You le aseguró que llegarían en un par de horas una vez consiguieran pasar en el ferry.

—¿You-chan estás segura que está bien que vaya? —consultó Riko aún mortificada—. He sido una persona horrible con ella.

—Tú vienes conmigo, Mari-chan no es mala y parecía de buen humor ahora que hablamos, estoy segura que se alegrará de vernos —finalizó You la discusión jalando a su novia para ir a ver a su amiga.

~•~

Kanan pasó la mañana tratando de conciliar el sueño, con algo de dificultad logró dormir unas horas, no las suficientes para reponer su deuda pero al menos lo necesario para terminar el día. Se despertó cuando escuchó su teléfono sonando y recordó que estaba esperando la llamada de You.

—Hola —respondió Kanan algo adormilada obligándose a terminar de despertar.

—¿Sensei? ¿Esta bien? Se escucha algo cansada —preguntó You al oír su voz somnolienta.

—Si no te preocupes, solo estaba tomando una siesta —explicó la profesora—, dime, ¿hablaste con Mari-san?

—Oh sí sensei, venimos de verla —dijo You con entusiasmo—, ella está muy bien, la dejaron salir por la mañana del hospital y solo le pidieron reposar el fin de semana, yo creo que el lunes estará lista para que entrenemos como habíamos planeado por el resto de la semana.

—Em si bueno —dudó Kanan—, ya veremos eso el lunes, ¿notaste algo raro en su comportamiento?

—Nada raro —respondió You con sinceridad— sólo que sí me preguntó por usted pero le dije que tuvo algunas cosas que hacer y por eso me pidió que la fuera a ver.

—Esta bien You-chan, muchas gracias por el favor, disfruta el resto de tu fin de semana —se despidió Kanan—, saludame a Riko-san y por favor pórtense bien, no quiero mas calambres de otras índoles.

—¡No empiece sensei! —le reclamó por sus ganas de molestarla—. La veré el lunes y no se preocupe, no cansaré a Riko-chan —dijo con una sonrisa siguiéndole el juego—, no demasiado al menos.

Kanan se sentía mejor ahora que sabía que Mari estaba bien y en casa. Sólo que las ganas de verla no habían disminuido ni un poco como esperaba una vez recibiera la llamada de You. Su mente seguía estancada con la imagen del prometido de Mari.

Por más que quería seguir negando la atracción que su joven alumna despertaba en ella, era cada día más difícil, la estocada fue enterarse del compromiso de la joven. Probablemente de no ser así ella podría seguir cerca de Mari, ayudarla a cumplir sus sueños y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. No había indicios claros de que la chica tuviera interés en ella de esa manera o en alguna mujer para ser honestos, pero los constantes coqueteos disfrazados de bromas empezaban a despertar sus sospechas.

Pero ahora nada de eso importaba, su trabajo era guiar a Mari y eso es lo que iba a hacer, dejando sus sentimientos de lado y haciendo lo correcto para todos y si eso incluía dejarla fuera de las competencias para que ella pudiera atender sus asuntos, lo haría asumiendo todas las consecuencias de sus actos.

Kanan preparo algo rápido para comer y después se enfrascó en todo el trabajo atrasado que había estado posponiendo, de esa manera podría mantener su cerebro ocupado y dejar de pensar en lo que la estaba atormentando.

Terminó de revisar la papelería del negocio pasada la medianoche, estaba fulminada mentalmente y en cuanto su cabeza tocó la cama, cayó presa del cansancio. Durmió profundo pero lejos de ser una noche tranquila, tuvo una serie de sueños que la dejaron muy perturbada.

Su sueño empezó con ella, regresando de la dirección como el día del accidente, no era un día soleado, al contrario habían nubes de tormenta en el cielo, era prácticamente la misma escena en la que sacó a Mari del agua sólo que a diferencia de ésta, cuando Kanan estaba a punto de alcanzarla, el cuerpo de Mari se empezó a hundir rápidamente y, a pesar de nadar con todas sus fuerzas, no lograba recortar la distancia entre ellas. Su desesperación se incrementó cuando vió que Mari perdía su color y de la nada la escena cambió.

Se encontraban fuera del agua, el cuerpo inerte de Mari en los brazos de su prometido, el hombre se acercó a besarla y como si de un cuento se tratara, el beso le devolvió la vida a la rubia. Cuando Mari despertó estaba tan feliz que se colgó del cuello de su apuesto prometido cual príncipe en brillante armadura.

Kanan quiso acercarse a ellos, pero del suelo salieron cadenas que sujetaron todas sus extremidades impidiéndole seguir adelante. La voz no salía cuando quiso pedir ayuda y la desesperación estaba llegando a su límite, Mari se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se acercó a ella, pero en cuanto estuvo parada frente a Kanan su mirada se transformó, se llenó de rabia y de esa manera la empujó para que cayera al agua. Quería nadar pero las cadenas la mantenían sujeta, no había forma de salir, el oxígeno de sus pulmones se agotaba, miraba hacia la superficie y alcanzaba a ver la figura borrosa de Mari besando a su prometido.

Despertó del sueño muy exaltada, bañada en sudor, con la respiración entrecortada y su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad como si acabara de correr por kilómetros. Le tomó unos segundos acostumbrarse a la claridad de la habitación y darse cuenta que todo se trataba de un sueño.

A pesar de que sintió que no había descansado tanto, su reloj indicaba que eran pasadas las 11 de la mañana del domingo. Un horario sumamente inusual para ella que acostumbraba despertar temprano. Tomó un baño largo para ayudar a relajarse y se dispuso a preparar su desayuno, más bien merienda. El sueño rondaba en su mente una y otra vez, se convenció que todo había sido producto del cansancio y que no tenía nada que ver que sintiera el corazón roto de alguna forma.

Después de desayunar y lavar los trastes, terminó de llenar la lista que entregaría a la directora a la mañana siguiente, excluyó el nombre de O'hara Mari y la incluyó en una lista aparte de atletas lesionados para justificar su ausencia en la carrera y dejo la hoja frente a ella en la mesa aún convenciendose de que era lo mejor.

El timbre de la puerta sonó tomándola por sorpresa, no es que recibiera visitas frecuentes, por lo general era Dia quien la visitaba, pero dado su "ocupado" fin de semana, dudaba que fuera a tener tiempo de visitarla.

El timbre volvió a sonar, para su asombro era O'hara Mari la que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta cuando fue a ver de quién se trataba.

—Buenos días sensei —dijo Mari en cuanto Kanan abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días Mari-san —respondió Kanan aún con extrañeza reflejada en el rostro—, ¿quieres pasar?

—Si claro — Mari entró a la casa y Kanan la guió hasta la sala—. Es una bonita casa —dijo sentándose sobre uno de los cojines del suelo.

—No preguntaré quién te dijo dónde vivo porque es evidente la respuesta —espetó Kanan con seriedad sentándose frente a ella—, pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Go easy on her! —respondió Mari con una gran sonrisa—, digamos que la engañe un poco para que me dijera su dirección sensei —dijo juguetonamente—. Vine porque quería verla —la voz de Mari adquirió un tono de tristeza—, ayer se fue sin decir nada, pensé que algo pudo haber ocurrido.

—Todo está bien —mintió Kanan—, solo tuve un pequeño inconveniente y me tuve que retirar, es todo.

—¿Sin despedirse? —preguntó Mari con resentimiento—. Creí entender que no me dejaría sola, dígame realmente, ¿por qué se fue?

Kanan se sentía incómoda ante el escrutinio de Mari y optó por ser honesta con ella, no tenía caso mentirle pues eso sólo la delataría más.

—No me dijiste que tenías un prometido —dijo Kanan finalmente con algo de resentimiento que no pudo evitar.

—Sí, me dijo que la encontró fuera de la habitación —la cara de Mari mostraba preocupación—. ¿Le hizo algo? —preguntó con temor a la respuesta.

—¿Qué? —contestó Kanan descolocada—. No no, él sólo habló de ti Mari-san, está preocupado por tu salud.

—Así que jugó la carta del novio preocupado —dijo Mari más para sí misma que para Kanan que no entendió a qué se refería.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas comprometida? —inquirió Kanan dejando que sus sentimientos salieran a la superficie.

Mari no sabía qué contestar, sí, estaba comprometida, eso no lo podía negar, pero sólo vivía para encontrar una manera de librarse de ese estúpido compromiso, cómo le podría explicar eso a Kanan.

—Porque es algo temporal que pienso arreglar antes de que se lleve a cabo —respondió Mari con la mayor sinceridad que pudo.

—Un compromiso no es algo que puedas romper en cualquier momento —replicó Kanan con seriedad—, la palabra de tu padre está empeñada y si la rompes lo dejarias en vergüenza.

—Es mucho menos de lo que él me debe a mi —dijo Mari con rencor—, mi padre no me preocupa, él tiene sus propios demonios de los que ocuparse —estiró su mano por arriba de la mesa para tomar la de Kanan quien dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió el contacto—, no me deje sola, su apoyo es lo que me mantiene a flote —suplicó poniéndose prácticamente en sus manos.

—No digas esas cosas Mari-san —Kanan recogió su mano sin saber cómo actuar correctamente—, tú tienes un novio que se preocupa por ti y un padre que te quiere aunque no tenga los mejores modos para demostrarlo, yo sólo soy tu entrenadora —dijo esto último con tristeza.

—Usted es la única que ha creído en mí en mucho tiempo —se sinceró Mari—, y gracias a todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho conmigo es que ahora tengo ganas de luchar por algo.

Tanta sinceridad ponía nerviosa a Kanan, su instinto le pedía a gritos que se dejara llevar y que dejara fluir lo que fuera que pasara entre ellas pero la voz en su cabeza que hablaba de la responsabilidad le decía que no podía y al final ésta habló más fuerte que su corazón.

—¿Quieres un té? —Kanan trató de desviar el tema de conversación levantándose y de pronto para ir a la cocina saliendo de la habitación.

—Si está bien —Mari se puso de pie con la intención de seguirla hacia la cocina sólo que se distrajo cuando vio unas hojas sobre la mesa en las que al parecer Kanan estaba trabajando.

Le llamó la atención ver su propio nombre bajo la leyenda de " _atletas lesionados_ ". Revisó ambas listas y su mente ató los cabos inmediatamente dándose una idea de dónde había salido todo aquello.

—Sensei —habló tratando de calmarse aunque estaba por perder los estribos—, ¿me puede decir qué significa ésto?

Kanan salió de la cocina al oír el reclamo para encontrarse a Mari casi temblando del coraje sosteniendo unas hojas entre sus manos, las listas del equipo de natación. Trago saliva viendo que había sido descubierta.

—Oh, eso —se llevó una mano a la nuca nerviosa.

Ahora es cuando Kanan estaba más que arrepentida de no haber escuchado los consejos de Dia al ver el rostro de su alumna, podía leer el enojo en ella.

—¡En esta lista dice que no soy apta para competir! —exclamó con rabia—. Pero usted bien sabe que no tengo ningún problema de salud, los médicos dijeron que podía seguir mi entrenamiento normal, explíqueme qué está pasando, ¿por qué me excluye?

—Mari-san cálmate —trató de mediar Kanan—, déjame explicarte.

—¿Es por lo que le dijo ese cabrón verdad? —Mari había perdido total compostura, Kanan jamás la había visto tan enojada antes.

—Hablamos un poco y llegamos a la conclusión de que necesitabas un respiro —explicó Kanan sabiendo que de nada serviría decir sus razones, el daño ya estaba hecho.

—¿Llegamos? —espetó Mari—. ¡¿Pero quién se cree usted para tomar decisiones en mi vida?! —Mari hablaba prácticamente gritando y su voz temblaba tratando de no explotar—. Suficiente tengo con el inútil de mi padre y el hijo de puta de mi prometido para que usted también venga a tomar decisiones sin mi consentimiento —las lágrimas empezaron a escapar de los ojos de Mari—. ¡Yo confíe en usted y esto es lo que hizo con esa confianza! —la chica arrugó las hojas de papel tirándoselas a la cara a Kanan—. Debí saber que era igual que todos, que solo me creen un objeto del cual pueden disponer a placer.

—Mari-san no, no es así, por favor déjame explicarte —las piernas de Kanan empezaban a temblar, sintió temor del daño que había causado, intentó acercarse a la chica pero Mari la empujó y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

Cuando Kanan reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde, Mari había salido corriendo a toda velocidad y no pudo ver hacia donde se había dirigido, aunque tampoco hizo el intento de ir a buscarla, no se sentía bien de hacerlo.

Un hueco se había alojado en su estómago, sentía náuseas de lo que acababa de suceder, destrozó en unos segundos todo el avance que había tenido con su frágil alumna, la chica la apreciaba, la quería cerca de ella y gracias a sus sentimientos egoístas y su estupidez la había traicionado.

Fue a visitar a su padre esa tarde pero no pudo disfrutarlo como hubiera querido, todos sus pensamientos regresaban al mismo lugar, a la misma plática, a la cara de Mari desencajada, a la voz de la rubia quebrada, a ese llanto del cual ella fue culpable.

No quiso decir nada a su padre para no preocuparlo pero tampoco lo pudo engañar, simplemente explicó a medias y le pidió que no preguntara más. Su padre que ya la conocía dejó que la chica tomara su espacio para pensar, más adelante ella misma seguramente le iría a contar que estaba sucediendo.

Kanan quiso correr con Día pero recordó que su amiga estaba seguramente muy ocupada con sus propios problemas para prestarle atención en ese momento y no le quedó de otra más que quedarse consigo misma y con los pensamientos que la acechaban.

Dentro de las mil vueltas que le dio al asunto, saltó a la vista que había algo mal en la relación de Mari con su prometido, lejos de amarlo o siquiera gustarle un poco, Mari parecía aborrecerlo, para expresarse tan mal de él es porque debió hacerle algo muy malo. La idea de que él fuera la causa de las lágrimas de Mari aquel día que la encontró en la playa le hacía sentir desesperación, quería saber más pero había arruinado toda posibilidad de averiguarlo.

La única cosa en su mente era buscar la forma de que Mari la perdonara o al menos le diera otra oportunidad, pero no sería tan fácil, tendría que hacer algo para redimirse. Se durmio pensando en las formas de resarcir su error.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con las energías renovadas, tenía poco tiempo para enmendar las cosas, la competencia sólo estaba a una semana de distancia y debía apresurarse. Escribió una nueva lista que entregaría a la directora, la cual definitivamente incluiría a Mari como parte de su equipo.

Pensó que podría hablar con Mari en el entrenamiento matutino, pero como era de esperarse fue la única integrante del equipo ausente. La noticia de su accidente se extendió entre todas las chicas pero Kanan les aseguró que la rubia se encontraba bien, que probablemente estaba tomando las cosas con calma. Esperaba que Mari se presentará al entrenamiento de manera normal pero tomó sus precauciones para asegurarse de ello.

—You-san, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —preguntó Kanan separando a la chica de sus compañeras.

—Ya me debe muchos favores sensei —bromeó You riéndose.

—Bueno es que prestarte mi bote no se paga con un pequeño favor —le devolvió Kanan para justificarse.

—Bueno, en eso tiene razón, es un buen bote —aseguró You aún entre risas—, dígame sensei, ¿qué necesita?

—Necesito que te asegures que Mari-san llegué al entrenamiento de la tarde —explicó Kanan pausadamente para que You entendiera lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Por qué no vendría Mari-chan al entrenamiento? ¡Ella está tan emocionada como yo! —exclamó You con su entusiasmo habitual.

—Tú sólo encárgate de que ella llegue —minimizó Kanan para no tener que dar muchos detalles—, puedes valerte de cualquier medio, ella tiene que llegar en la tarde.

—¡Yousoro! —hizo su saludo militar—. Aunque, bueno, no la entiendo sensei, pero yo traeré a Mari-chan a como dé lugar, puede confiar en mi.

—Gracias You-san —acarició su cabeza cual cachorrito como premio.

~•~

Quedarse dormida llorando no hace que despiertes mejor en la mañana y a O'hara Mari le tocó experimentarlo. Después de su incidente con Kanan llegó a su habitación en donde se encerró prácticamente todo el día. No permitió que nadie entrara ni para llevarle alimento. Estaba cansada, triste, decepcionada y una parte de su corazón se sentía traicionado.

Estuvo llorando por ratos hasta que el cansancio la venció. Se despertó el lunes muy temprano, era aún la madrugada, pero no logró conciliar más el sueño. Para su fortuna, su acosador personal no estaba en el hotel, había salido por lo menos por una semana, lo que la dejaría respirar en paz por unos días.

De cualquier forma no tenía absolutamente nada de ganas de asistir a la escuela, sin embargo su padre había llegado el día anterior y estaba sobre ella, o al menos lo intentó, tratando de saber que le había sucedido. Mari no dio explicaciones y sólo le dijo que eran cosas de chicas, que la dejara en paz y que estaba bien. El padre de Mari quien no es muy quisquilloso estuvo satisfecho con la explicación y no la siguió hostigando para no fastidiar a su complicada hija.

La hora en que acostumbraba irse al entrenamiento llegó pero Mari decidió saltarlo. No tenía caso seguir desgastandose si de cualquier forma no le permitirían participar en la competencia. Por lo cual se fue un poco más tarde para llegar directamente al salón y evitar preguntas incómodas por parte de sus compañeras, quienes ya deberían estar enteradas de todo lo que había pasado.

Llegó solo unos minutos antes que iniciaran las clases, todas estaban ya en sus lugares cuando ella entró al salón y aunque algunas le dirigieron miradas curiosas, sólo escuchó algunos cuchicheos antes que entrara Dia para dar la clase de literatura.

" _¿Cómo pude confiar en ella?"_ El pensamiento la atormentaba una y otra vez. ¿Kanan era como las otras personas que le habían dañado? Una parte de ella se resistía a creerlo, había sido buena con ella pero más que nada le había brindado seguridad cuando todo el mundo la daba como un caso perdido. Fue gracias a Kanan que pudo sentirse como ella misma nuevamente.

Mari nunca había cuestionado su sexualidad, pues desde muy joven sabía que tenía un especial gusto por las féminas y no tuvo reparos en mostrarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Especialmente cuando estuvo fuera de Japón pues la mentalidad es más liberal, lamentablemente cuando su padre se enteró, la noticia no fue bien recibida y fue lo primero que el viejo O'hara quiso cortar.

Debido a eso, Mari se encerró dentro de sí misma para evitar tener sentimientos por otra persona de nuevo, pero sin que se diera cuenta, Kanan se fue colando poco a poco en sus pensamientos y ahora la sentía dentro de su corazón. Era obvio para Mari que no le era indiferente a Kanan, pero también entendía los obstáculos que estaban frente a ellas, sin embargo albergaba la esperanza de que cuando saliera de la preparatoria y se librará por fin de su compromiso, podría buscarla para intentar eso que su corazón le pedía desesperadamente.

Pero ahora todo era confuso. En parte pensaba que estaba siendo demasiado extremista en su comportamiento, pero otra parte de ella le decía que tenía que cortar todos los lazos con su profesora para que no fuera capaz de causar mayor daño si un episodio igual se volvía a repetir.

—¿O'hara-san? —escuchó a lo lejos que alguien la llamaba y salió de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Puede continuar con la lectura?

—¿Lectura? —preguntó Mari apenas dándose cuenta que aún se encontraba en clase y a la que le hablaban era a ella.

—¿Está poniendo atención? —preguntó Dia con irritación.

—¿Le digo la verdad o prefiere que le mienta? —respondió Mari con altanería regresando a sus viejos modos.

—Bien sabe que las groserías no son toleradas en ésta clase —dijo la profesora levantando la voz para parar la afrenta de su alumna.

—No es una grosería darle a elegir lo que quiera oír —dijo Mari—, pero si vamos a hablar con honestidad entonces no estaría de más comentarle que nada de lo que estamos viendo en… —Mari se volteó para preguntarle a la chica sentada a su lado que la vio atónita—, ¿qué clase es esta? —preguntó con cinismo menospreciando a su maestra.

La chica que la estaba escuchando atentamente no sabía si responder o no, pero ante la mirada insistente de Mari no le quedó remedio que contestar.

—Literatura —dijo en voz baja para después esconderse al ver el severo rostro de Dia.

—Ah sí, literatura —dijo Mari repitiendo en voz más alta para que todas pudieran oírla—, nada de lo que estamos viendo en ésta clase de porquería me va a servir para nada y, ¿quiere saber por qué? —continuó con su monólogo despotricando todo lo que podía—. Porque cuando eres mujer y heredera de un imperio no importa lo mucho que estudies, todo lo manejará el idiota que tu padre elija para desposarte —concluyó casi con la voz entrecortada después de semejante escena que tenía a todos con la boca abierta.

—¡Suficiente señorita O'hara! —expresó Dia muy molesta—. No permitiré que le siga faltando el respeto a toda la clase —dio un suspiro antes de decidir que tenía que llevarla a dirección—. ¡Me va a acompañar en este momento a la dirección! —trató de decir con toda la paciencia que le quedaba pero que realmente no era mucha.

Mari se levantó de mala gana siguiendo a su maestra. Tenía ya un tiempo que no le hacía una visita a la directora y no le quedaba mal perder unas cuantas clases aunque fuera por castigo de ese modo tendría excusa para no presentarse a la práctica de la tarde. Dia caminaba delante de ella con paso decidido, con la figura rígida y la molestia reflejada en la cara.

Al llegar al pasillo en el que se encontraba la dirección escolar se toparon de frente con Kanan quien al parecer iba saliendo del mismo lugar al que se dirigían. A la entrenadora sólo le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal con Dia. Su postura la delataba completamente. Mari se detuvo unos pasos antes pues dentro de todas las cosas que podían pasar, lo que menos quería era ver a Kanan, no ahora que traería todos los sentimientos de regreso a ella estando vulnerable. Kanan interceptó a Dia para hablar con ella y por la cercanía, Mari pudo escuchar a medias lo que estaban discutiendo.

—¿Qué pasa Dia? —preguntó Kanan preocupada por su amiga, pero más que nada por la rubia.

—Llevó a O'hara-san a dirección —respondió Dia con irritación.

—Eso es evidente —dijo Kanan algo nerviosa—, ¿pero qué pasó?

Dia parecía dudar si compartir o no la información con su amiga, sobretodo por la próxima que se encontraba el objeto de su discusión. Trató de jalar un poco más lejos a Kanan para poder contarle algo de lo que había pasado.

Mari solo pudo ver cómo la cara de Kanan reflejaba sorpresa, después algo de preocupación, dialogaba con Dia y tenían una especie de ¿negociación? Al menos de lejos lo parecía. Dia manoteaba y se seguía negando a lo que sea que Kanan estaba pidiendo, pero ella insistía. Al final Kanan se acercó a decirle algo al oído a Dia y despues de eso Dia cedió ante lo que Kanan estaba pidiendo. Ambas mujeres regresaron con Mari. Que solo parpadeo viendo tal espectáculo.

—Vas a ir con Matsuura-sensei —dijo Dia secamente y con molestia

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Mari igualmente irritada—. No quiero ir con ella a ningún lado —dijo mirando despectiva a Kanan.

—Esto no es opcional señorita O'hara —respondió Dia aún más altanera que Mari.

En parte Mari se alegraba de haberse encontrado a Kanan, pero tampoco quería enfrentarla tan pronto, y lo que sea que tuviera que decir definitivamente expondría esos sentimientos que luchaba por contener detrás de su fachada fastidiosa y soberbia.

—Vamos Mari-san —dijo Kanan en tono neutral sin engancharse en su comportamiento.

Mari la siguió con reticencia. Pensó que la llevaría a la sala de profesores pero caminaron con rumbo a las instalaciones de la alberca para su sorpresa. Llegaron hasta la pequeña oficina y Kanan se detuvo para abrir la puerta. Mari había notado que por la hora no había gente alrededor, seguramente Kanan la quiso traer hasta ahí para que no fueran interrumpidas por personas curiosas.

—No quiero entrar ahí —dijo Mari dejando que su enojo reprimido se hiciera cargo de la situación.

—Necesito hablar contigo Mari-san —dijo Kanan invitandola a pasar dejando la puerta abierta.

—Sólo está abusando de su posición para acercarse a mí —respondió Mari con disgusto entrando a la habitación de mala gana.

—No te voy a negar que tuve que pedir un pequeño favor —explicó con seriedad—, pero necesito que me escuches.

Mari se sentía nerviosa, ninguna de las dos se había sentado y permanecían una frente a la otra en medio de la oficina.

—Muy bien, hable —dijo Mari finalmente retando a Kanan.

—Sé que perdí tu confianza con lo que pasó ayer —expresó Kanan en voz profunda—, pero quiero que sepas que lo que hago siempre es pensando en tu bienestar, jamás y escúchame bien Mari —recalcó Kanan—, jamás haría algo para dañarte. Admito que me dejé llevar por estúpidos sentimientos que me mal aconsejaron y gracias a ello rompí lo que teníamos, sin embargo quiero que sepas que trataré de enmendar mi error.

Kanan sacó una hoja que llevaba doblada en la bolsa de su pantalón y se la dio a Mari para que la viera.

—¿Y cree que con esto se puede reparar el daño? —preguntó Mari sin dar crédito a lo que leía.

—Por supuesto que no Mari-san —respondió Kanan con nerviosismo—, pero es una manera de comenzar, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero…

—¿Mal? —dijo Mari exaltada interrumpiendola—. No sensei, usted no entiende lo que hizo. ¿Sabe por qué me gustaba tanto su compañía? Porque usted no era como todos queriéndose aprovechar de mí ni de mi posición. Me impulsaba, me motivaba, pero decidió escuchar a la persona que más odio en el mundo y tomar decisiones en mi lugar que al final solamente me afectan a mí.

—¡¿Crees que no me dolió apartarte del equipo?! —fue el turno de Kanan para exaltarse perdiendo el control—. Sólo lo hice porque pensé que lo necesitabas y no eras capaz de pedir ayuda.

—¡No soy una gatita indefensa que necesita que la protejan todo el tiempo! ¡Contrario a lo que pueda pensar soy una mujer fuerte! —espetó Mari a los gritos.

—¡Eso lo sé Mari-san! ¡Jamás he dudado de tu fortaleza! —respondió Kanan poniéndose de espaldas a Mari apretando los puños para contener sus sentimientos—. Es solo que siempre me despiertas esa necesidad de cuidarte —suspiró—, has sido lastimada antes y yo odio la idea de que alguien lo siga haciendo y más si sufres a causa mía, porque yo… —se detuvo quedándose callada.

—¿Por qué usted qué? —preguntó Mari obligándola a seguir

—Por nada —vaciló la profesora arrepintiéndose.

—¡No! Ya me trajo hasta aquí, ahora me dice lo que está pensando —la chica extendió su mano para tomar el hombro de Kanan.

Está en un movimiento rápido se dió la vuelta y arrinconó a Mari contra la pared dejándola atrapada entre su brazo y su cuerpo sin poder hacer nada para escapar, aunque no lo hubiera hecho de tener la oportunidad.

La respiración de ambas mujeres estaba agitada. La cercanía de sus cuerpos permitía que sintieran el aliento de la otra, Kanan mantenía sus ojos fijos en los labios de Mari luchando contra sus instintos de si debía acabar con esto y dejarse llevar o no. Sólo podía oír el latido de su corazón desbocado.

Mari estaba nerviosa, hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le despertaba este tipo de sentimientos, su corazón bombeaba a toda prisa, sus piernas apenas la podían mantener de pie y todo lo que quería en ese momento era cerrar la brecha y fundirse con el objeto de su deseo.

Kanan se acercó un poco más a ella quedando a escasos milímetros de perder toda su cordura, solo que en el último segundo se arrepintió, no podía hacerlo, no podía permitírselo y mucho menos ahí que estaban en la escuela, en su oficina, era completamente incorrecto. Iba a retirarse con las esperanzas rotas.

Mari se dió cuenta de la vacilación de su sensei y decidió actuar a falta de que Kanan lo hiciera. No dejo que terminara de arrepentirse ni de retirarse, con ambas manos jaló a Kanan de su blusa para que no tuviera opción de escapar y con fuerza pegó sus labios a los de ella tomando las riendas a las que su contraparte había renunciado.

El contacto no fue suave ni tierno, Kanan trató de soltarse intentando quitar las manos de su alumna pero Mari la mantenía agarrada con fuerza negándose a dejarla libre. El beso rápidamente fue escalando volviéndose más salvaje y primitivo, Mari daba provocadoras mordidas en los labios de Kanan y ella poco a poco dejaba que sus instintos dominaran sus acciones. Las manos de la rubia se enredaron con los cabellos de su sensei impidiendo que se alejara, Kanan por su lado llevó las suyas hasta las caderas de Mari atrayendola a ella y empujándola contra la pared.

La espalda de la más joven golpeó con fuerza pero no se quejó, por el contrario le gusto esa manera bruta de Kanan y su boca dejando que la lengua de su sensei explorará cada rincón de su interior y no solo eso, usó la suya para acariciarla, lo que le provocó un gemido cuando se encontraron que instó a Kanan a continuar con el contacto lascivo.

Fue hasta que sintieron que escaseaba el oxígeno y sus pulmones ardían por la falta de aire que se pudieron separar. En ese momento Kanan fue golpeada por la realidad de lo que habían hecho, de lo que estaban haciendo, y tuvo que separarse de la rubia poniendo distancia entre ellas. Si no hubiera sido así nada la habría detenido de quitar la molesta ropa y dejar que sus instintos se hicieran cargo.

—Mari-san… —dijo Kanan dubitativa aún jadeando por aire—, esto… esto no está bien, no debió pasar.

Mari se delineó el contorno de los labios con su lengua de forma seductora y Kanan sintió sed de volver a probar esos labios que le robaban la razón. La rubia tampoco podía creer lo bien que se había sentido estando así a merced de su maestra contra la pared, sin embargo entendía las vacilaciones de Kanan. Ella misma fue golpeada de pronto con el peso de sus acciones.

—Será mejor que me vaya —expresó Mari abriendo la puerta tras de ella buscando escapar.

—Mari-san —atinó a decir Kanan antes de la rubia saliera de la habitación solo que no se atrevió a tocarla—, ¿lo harás? ¿Participaras en la competencia como parte del equipo?

Mari pensó un momento antes de responder, una parte de ella le dije que debía renunciar para evitar repetir sus errores del pasado y otra parte le decía que si lo hacía se iba a arrepentir toda su vida de no hacerlo.

—See you later sensei! —dijo finalmente antes de salir a toda prisa rumbo al edificio principal dejando sola a una muy preocupada Kanan.

Debía pensar las cosas.

~•~


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: ¡Por fin está listo el capi! Ya se que prometí hacerlo semanal pero nos retrasamos un día. Sorry de nuevo, la vida de Godínez no nos permite hacer las cosas más rápido. Por otro lado creo que es el capi más largo que he escrito (con ayuda por supuesto de Mag Max) y espero sea de su agrado y compense un poco la tardanza. Creo que ya por fin puedo decir que los ships han zarpado y me enkokora. Gracias por seguir la historia y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. No prometeré nada para la próxima semana pero de qué tendrán capítulo lo tendrán solo no diré que día para no quedarles mal. Sin más les dejo en compañía de la OTP.

Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: Solo diré que este capítulo me encanta y se vienen cosas mejores. Aún sigo algo sad, a ratos se quita y me devuelve la fe en la humanidad y a ratos la vuelve a tirar cuando veo cosas sin sentido. Mi novia, autora de este fic, me dice que soy una drama Queen pero ya la quiero ver en un rato cuando me dé la razón...

~•~

Kanan se mantuvo mirando la puerta por varios minutos después de que se quedó sola en la habitación. Tuvo que sentarse en la silla de la improvisada oficina pues la intensidad de las emociones era demasiado para ella, tenía que procesar todo lo que había sucedido.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Era el único pensamiento que rondaba por su cabeza seguido por la escena protagonizada con Mari una y otra vez, incluso en cámara lenta. Al recordarlo, como una pequeña tortura, podía revivir la sensación del calor del cuerpo de Mari contra el suyo, lo tibio de su aliento, la fiereza de sus sentimientos, todo lo que se habían podido comunicar sin palabras con sólo ese toque.

Desde que terminó su relación con Dia no había sentido nada igual por nadie más, ni siquiera en sus relaciones esporádicas con alguna chica durante la universidad. Si bien era cierto que aún tenía sus encuentros ocasionales con Dia, esos besos no eran en nada parecidos a lo que acababa de compartir con Mari. Si tuviera que clasificarlos de alguna manera estaban en los extremos de la escala imaginaria e irreal donde podía ponerlos.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió abruptamente produciendo un sonido sordo y profundo cuando está golpeó contra la pared al abrirse por completo dejando pasar a Dia quien no se molestó en tocar la puerta. Ella estaba molesta y no tenía reparos en hacerlo notar sin ningún reparo.

—¡No puedes hacer eso Kanan! —espetó Dia en voz fuerte y clara, sacudiendo a Kanan fuera de su estado catatónico que a pesar de todo el escándalo y los aspavientos de su exnovia no había reaccionado ni un poco.

—¿Qué cosa? —respondió Kanan nerviosa pensando lo peor, ¿acaso Dia la había visto besar a Mari?

—Restarme autoridad frente a mis estudiantes —dijo aún sin calmarse—, de esa manera pierdo toda credibilidad ante ellos, en especial con esa alumna problemática —explicó Dia sentándose sobre el escritorio de Kanan cruzando los brazos y con mala cara.

—Lo siento —dijo Kanan casi en un susurro agachando la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Dia que apenas la había oído—. ¿Sólo dirás eso? ¿No piensas explicarme qué rayos pasó? Acabo de ver salir a O'hara Mari bañada en lágrimas huyendo a toda prisa de aquí —mantuvo su pose ahora frunciendo las cejas.

El corazón de Kanan se estrujó al escuchar eso. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero ninguna palabra salió. Aún estaba en shock consecuencia de sus acciones reprobables con su alumna. Dia la dejó unos segundos para que aclarara su mente y pudiera hablar.

—¿Ella iba bañada en lágrimas? —cuestionó con preocupación poniéndose de pie dándole la espalda a Dia, esa fue la única cosa que salió de su boca, primero era la preocupación por ella, Mari.

—Bueno bañada en lágrimas creo que es decir demasiado —trató de componer Dia que tal vez había exagerado un poco como era su costumbre—, eran más bien unas cuantas lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas…

Kanan suspiró profundamente tomando valor para decir lo que tenía que decir o su cabeza iba a explotar. Tomó aire profundamente.

—La besé —dijo escuetamente soltando la larga respiración contenida.

—¿A quien? —preguntó Dia con inocencia parpadeando en exceso para después abrir los ojos lo más que sus párpados se lo permitieron.

—A veces eres tan densa mujer —rodó sus ojos violeta Kanan parándose frente a ella tomandola por los hombros sacudiendola para sacarla de su estupor—, besé a Mari.

Dia llevó ambas manos a su boca denotando sorpresa por la noticia pero mayoritariamente preocupación.

—Kanan pero… —se quedó sin habla.

—No digas nada, sé que tan malo es lo que acabo de hacer, no sé cómo pasó, en un minuto estábamos hablando y derrepente todo explotó y no pude contenerme —los ojos de Kanan se habían entornado recordando el momento que a pesar de todo era confuso en algunos puntos—, aunque ahora que lo pienso no sé si ella fue la que me besó a mi.

—Explícate —dijo Dia con gran seriedad en la voz tratando de entender.

—Como te dije hace rato, todo había sido mi culpa, lo que platicamos el sábado —Kanan empezó a caminar de un lado al otro de la oficina para poner a su cuerpo a trabajar y ordenar mejor sus ideas—, la decisión de dejar a Mari fuera del equipo, ella me fue a ver el domingo a mi casa —en la cara de Dia se formuló la pregunta que Kanan supo reconocer—, You le dijo donde vivo —agregó rápidamente a lo que Dia asintió asimilando la información y pidiéndole continuar—. Vio las hojas que había hecho para entregar a la dirección en donde la excluía del equipo —la mirada de Dia era reprobatoria totalmente a las acciones de su amiga—. Como era de esperarse, no me dejó explicar nada e incluso el día de hoy no se presentó al entrenamiento matutino.

—Lógicamente —interrumpió Dia poniéndose de pie, si ella tendía a exagerar, Kanan tendía a tomar decisiones por los demás.

—Sí, lógicamente —estuvo de acuerdo Kanan repitiendo lo que acababa de decir la otra chica—, cuando las encontré en la dirección justo acababa de entregar la lista final a la directora en dónde además de incluir a Mari en el equipo de competencia, la nombró co-capitana del equipo.

—Un buen detalle de tu parte —expresó Dia—, pero obviamente para la señorita rubia eso no sería suficiente. ¿Querias comprarla acaso para conseguir su perdón y enmendarte?

—No, claro que no y me lo dejó muy claro cuando le mostré la lista —dijo Kanan con tristeza completamente abatida.

—Entiendo todo eso Kanan, siendo fríos con el asunto —aclaro—, pero ¿qué va de nombrarla co-capitana de tu equipo a besarla? ¿Cómo rayos pasó eso? —Kanan solo se rascó la nuca.

—Es que eso es lo que no sé —respondió con sinceridad encogiéndose de hombros—. Ella empezó a presionarme tanto que no me pude contener más, la arrincone contra la puerta —señaló el lugar en el cual sus recuerdos le decían que había sucedido todo—, justo antes de besarla, me arrepentí, pero sentí un jalón que no me dejó separarme de ella y luego bueno, todo es historia —concluyó Kanan recargándose en el hombro de su amiga, ahora era claro para ella lo que había pasado—. Esa chica me descontrola totalmente Dia, tu sabes que no soy así.

Trato de justificarse y Dia dio suaves palmadas en la cabeza de su amiga para calmarla y darle la razón.

—Matsuura Kanan has encontrado la horma de tu zapato —pronunció solemne como alguien que hace los honores en un funeral.

—Lo sé, es por eso que estoy tan asustada —dijo dando un hondo suspiro que la hizo temblar—, y vienes y me dices que la viste llorar y no tengo idea de qué hacer ahora con ella.

—Tienes un gran problema entre manos, pero sabes que estaré ahí para ti, para apoyarte —la abrazó con fuerza y Kanan se abandonó en ese abrazo—, solo no me dejes en mal de nuevo con mis estudiantes —le dió una palmada en la cabeza como castigo.

—¿Crees que le diga a alguien lo que pasó? —la idea no se le había ocurrido pero ahora estaba más que preocupada por ello, eso sería terrible para su posición en la escuela.

—Esperemos que no, si es así entonces tu problema será mil veces más serio —cuando se trataba de ser empática, Dia podría ser muy cruda para decir las cosas.

—Gracias —contestó con sarcasmo—, ahora si estoy muy preocupada —se desplomó Kanan en la silla llevándose las manos a la cara con desesperación.

—Tranquila, no creo que lo haga, ella también lleva las de perder, debe estar tan conmocionada como tú —intento componer las cosas viéndolo desde la otra parte involucrada.

—Eso espero, no quiero dejar todavía este trabajo —finalizó Kanan con los ánimos en el suelo.

~•~

La cabeza de Mari se la pasó dando vueltas durante todas las clases restantes sin poder concentrarse en nada. Estaba ahí pero su mente se había quedado en el momento en el que había besado a Kanan. Había sido tan inesperado pero a la vez tan reconfortante que ahora deseaba más de esa droga embriagante que le aceleraba el corazón y la volvía irracional.

¿Aceptar o no aceptar regresar al equipo? Esa era la única pregunta importante que se tenía que contestar por ahora, las otras podían esperan un poco más. Si aceptaba regresar significaba que también estaba aceptando la disculpa de Kanan que, honestamente, esa cuestión se sentía ya bastante lejana, pues en sus adentros ya la había perdonado. Si no aceptaba entonces prácticamente estaba dejando al equipo y de esa manera la distancia con Kanan se incrementaría. "¡No! Cualquier cosa menos eso."

You y Riko la escoltaron a la clase casi como sus guardaespaldas, no dijeron mucho pero su comportamiento era algo sospechoso o al menos eso le pareció. La actitud de Riko con ella había cambiado gracias a la visita que le hicieron el fin de semana. Riko se había disculpado por haberle dicho cosas tan feas y para ella ya no era tan divertido molestar a alguien que le había mostrado cordialidad y en cierto modo ¿amistad? Bueno eso era ir lejos, solo que y ya no era tan arpía como siempre. Ambas chicas habían bajado sus defensas y aunque aun estaba muy lejos de llamarla amiga, al menos ya la toleraba lo suficiente.

Mari empezó a sentir nerviosismo conforme se acercaba el momento de ver a su sensei de nuevo. Algo había cambiado dentro de ella, sentía la urgencia de ver a Kanan, de tocarla, de estar cerca, ¿de besarla? Definitivamente eso también, pero entendía lo complicado de la situación que tenían las dos. Si bien era cierto que ambas tienen sentimientos que no pueden explicar, también era cierto que tienen obstáculos que no son tan fáciles de superar debido a los lugares en los que estaban actualmente.

El corazón de Mari empezó a hacer cosas graciosas en cuanto vio a Kanan saliendo de su oficina, latía incontrolable como un loco. Los recuerdos se generaron rápidamente en el fondo de su mente sintiendo un repentino e inesperado bochorno en su cuerpo. Sus pies empezaron a moverse de manera inconsciente en dirección de Kanan, estuvo a punto de arrepentirse pero en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, supo que era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Había sido atraída como las abejas a la miel.

—Mari-san —dijo Kanan en forma de saludo sonriendo más de la cuenta sacando de balance a la rubia—. ¿Cómo estas?

—Shiny! Sensei —respondió Mari con una tímida sonrisa hipnotizada por la blanca dentadura de Kanan.

—Entonces Mari-san, ¿aceptaras mi propuesta? —preguntó Kanan algo nerviosa, eso se notó por la forma en que su brillante sonrisa se hizo pequeña hasta convertirse en un gesto de ligero temor.

—Propuestas indecentes no acepto sensei —respondió Mari con picardía recobrando el control de sí misma exacerbando el evidente nerviosismo de Kanan que desvío la mirada pasando sus manos a su espalda y patentado el suelo con una pierna—, pero si acepto ser co-capitana del equipo —concluyó guiñandole un ojo y dándose la vuelta para reunirse con Riko y You dejándola desubicada.

"Todo está bien" pensó Kanan luego de ese intercambio extraño entre las dos. Llamó al equipo para darles el anuncio que habían estado esperando sobre las futuras competencias. La noticia del accidente de Mari se había regado como pólvora y prácticamente para este momento todas estaban enteradas y se había colado a la cabeza de la lista de cosas que deseaban saber. Nadie puso objeción al dejar a Mari como co-capitana del equipo y las energías de todas estaban al máximo. Con sólo una semana por delante antes del gran día, todas estaban rebosantes de motivación prácticamente brincando sobre sus pies a cada paso.

Mari no dejaba de mirar a Kanan, en parte para no perder detalle de sus indicaciones pero más que nada porque la entrenadora había decidido unirse al equipo para nadar y el traje de baño que escogió le quedaba, resumido en una palabra, perfecto.

Por su parte Kanan sentía las miradas insistentes de Mari sobre ella, pero no quería hacer contacto visual por ningún motivo aunque no podía sentirse ligeramente halagada. Sentía que si voltaba a ver a Mari entonces delataría al equipo lo que acababa de pasar y no podría contenerse de ir por ella y besarla de nuevo.

Al término de la práctica Mari y You se quedaron como todos los días para dar el extra, sólo que por ser una semana especial Riko había pedido permiso en las clases de piano para terminar de prepararse con ellas. Las tres chicas dieron el máximo y Kanan en esta ocasión no se despegó de la alberca, no quería más sorpresas desagradables.

Después de un productivo día You invitó a Mari y a Riko a ir al café pero Mari declinó la oferta argumentando que era mejor dejar a las tortolitas solas, pretexto usado porque en realidad moría de ganas de quedarse a solas con Kanan otra vez. Tan pronto estuvo segura que las chicas se habían retirado, se apresuró a interceptar a su sensei antes de que se fuera a casa y no pudieran hablar de nada.

La encontró saliendo de la oficina totalmente apurada como queriendo huir.

—¿Escabulléndose sensei? —preguntó Mari empujando a Kanan dentro de la oficina de nueva cuenta y ella solo se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia, en el fondo quería repetir lo sucedido esa mañana.

—Ya me iba a casa Mari-san, como tú también deberías —respondió Kanan retrocediendo ante el avance de su alumna aún con un poco de control en sí misma.

—We need to talk —comentó Mari cerrando la puerta tras ella cortándole el paso.

—Si, es cierto —dijo Kanan apenada sintiéndose como un cachorro acorralado—. Te debo una disculpa Mari-san, lo que pasó hace rato no es correcto, no debió pasar —dejó que su lado racional fuera el que hablara.

—Pero sensei —replicó Mari acercándose más a Kanan de forma sugerente quien ya había chocado con el escritorio completamente asustada—, no podemos fingir que nada pasó.

Aunque Kanan quisiera conservar la calma y la tranquilidad, la actitud de Mari la desbalanceada y hacía que saliera su lado más inseguro.

—Po… podemos y lo haremos —afirmó Kanan con cierto tartamudeo en su voz—. Nuestra principal preocupación debe ser el bienestar del equipo —carraspeo para sacar sus nervios—, el tiempo se acaba y tenemos que estar concentradas sólo en eso.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted sensei —Mari detuvo su avance satisfecha de ver cómo Kanan se deshacía como un hielo derritiéndose y con el calor y ella tenía mucho calor encima—, sin embargo, cuando ganemos la competencia, porque estoy segura que la ganaremos —dijo con gran determinación pasando su mano de manera provocativa por el cuello de la camisa polo de su sensei—, usted hablara conmigo sobre lo que pasó, sin rodeos.

Kanan lo pensó por unos segundos antes de aceptar, la mano de Mari acercándose peligrosamente a su pecho no la dejaba concentrarse para dar una respuesta.

—Esta bien Mari-san, cuando ganemos entonces lo hablaremos —dijo al fin evitando tocar a su alumna solo que el aroma dulce que emanaba Mari le estaban comiendo la cabeza—, pero por ahora continuaremos de la misma forma que antes —dio un paso a un lado para escapar de su trampa con olor a fresas—. Soy tu sensei y tú eres mi alumna y nada ha cambiado, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondió Mari de buen humor pero aún queriendo jugar un poco más, se acercó de nuevo a Kanan con tortuosa lentitud y depositó un beso en su mejilla demorándose más de la cuenta y Kanan no pudo evitar contener el aliento para no intoxicante o más con su dulce aroma—. Nos vemos mañana sensei —se separó al fin y Kanan respiro de nuevo.

—Adios Mari-san —respondió Kanan con un escandaloso sonrojo que se asomaba en sus mejillas.

"Muy bien, ahora a ganar la competencia, ya me ocuparé de esto después", pensó Kanan aliviada en cierta forma tocando con sus dedos el lugar en donde Mari había depositado el beso. Un beso que sabía a culpa.

~•~

Desde el día que Riko habló con You y por todos los acontecimientos del fin de semana, las cosas se relajaron mucho entre ellas. Las pláticas nocturnas por teléfono, los paseos en los descansos de clases, las miradas de complicidad, todo había regresado a la normalidad. Riko se sentía de nuevo feliz estando con You, y aunque su nube de inseguridad no se ha disipado por completo, al menos disfrutaba de su relación de nuevo.

Sin embargo había otra cosa que tenía a Riko con una actitud muy positiva y eso era que poco a poco había observado que Chika se veía más feliz o bueno mejor dicho menos miserable. Riko siempre la observaba, tan disimulado como podía, porque esa preocupación nunca la había dejado del todo desde que se separaron.

El martes You acompañó a Riko de regreso a casa después de un satisfactorio y cansado entrenamiento. Iban en el autobús y como siempre se sentaron en el asiento trasero, You tomó la mano de Riko y ella recargó su cabeza en su hombro. Esa cercanía les sentaba cómoda y les daba felicidad.

—¿Has notado que Chika está cada día más feliz? —preguntó Riko haciendo la plática sin cambiar su posición sobre el hombro de You.

—¿Más feliz como que sonríe más? —preguntó You girandose a verla.

—Más feliz como más feliz —dijo Riko con torpeza sin saber explicarse—, quiero decir que antes se le veía miserable a todas horas y aunque ahora continúa así en clases, en cuanto suena la campana sale volando del salón —informó Riko y agregó—, yo creo que está saliendo con alguien.

—No lo había notado —comentó You acariciando la mano de su novia para disipar la pequeña nube que se había posado en ella por el tema.

—Mi dinero está en Kurosawa Ruby —se aventuró a decir Riko ignorando la ligera incomodidad de You—, las he visto muy juntas últimamente —Riko recordó el episodio de unos días atrás cuando se había topado con Chika por accidente—. ¡Ah! olvide decirte —dijo de pronto asustando a su novia—. Bueno esto paso en los días que estaba enojada contigo You-chan, por eso no te dije nada, pero el otro día cuando regresaba a casa sin querer choqué con Chika accidentalmente y ella me habló.

—¿Te habló? —preguntó You incrédula subiendo una ceja—. ¿Cómo dirigirte la palabra de una forma decente, no grosera?

—Bueno, no fue mucho realmente pero al menos no me ignoró como siempre —dijo Riko levantando los hombros restándole importancia—, y cuando se alejaba, escuché que hablaba muy animadamente con Kurosawa Ruby.

—Puede ser —dijo You acomodándose de nuevo—, han estado trabajando juntas por un rato ya, espero que ésto sea el inicio de un cambio con ella —deseo con sinceridad.

—Yo también —respondió Riko depositando un beso en los labios de su novia—, te amo.

—Y yo a ti Riko-chan —sobrio devolviéndole el beso.

—Por cierto You-chan~ —cambió el tema al recordar que aún tenían un asunto pendiente—, sobre el cuaderno de dibujo que sigues sin mostrarme, ¿cuándo piensas hacerlo? —preguntó Riko fingiendo molestia presionando sobre ese asunto pendiente.

You se puso nerviosa inmediatamente ante la mención de tan vergonzoso cuaderno que quería sumergir en lo profundo del mar y olvidar por completo.

—¡Eh! Si, si el cuaderno —se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente buscando zafarse de esta—, pues es que ahora no lo traigo Riko-chan, pero luego te lo muestro.

Riko hizo un puchero en respuesta inflando sus cachetes y golpeando sus costillas levemente para hacer notar su molestia.

—No te escaparas de ésta You-chan, ni con tus tácticas avanzadas de ninja —hizo un gesto con ambas manos imitando a esos personajes.

Las dos chicas rompieron en risas algo sonoras que se ganaron una represalia por parte de los demás pasajeros que las miraron de forma reprobatoria por su escándalo y prefirieron guardar silencio atenuando su risa poco a poco.

Después de despedirse melosamente en la parada de autobuses, You continuó su camino a casa. Riko tenía algunas tareas retrasadas por lo que estuvo trabajando hasta muy tarde en su habitación. Había dejado la ventana abierta para sentir la brisa nocturna que tanto le gustaba de Uchiura, una brisa con olor entre salado y dulce que le recordaba a su hermosa novia.

Sintiéndose inspirada se sentó frente a su piano y empezó a tocar una melodía que salía desde el corazón. La había empezado a componer en cuanto se recuperó de su depresión pero hasta ahora no había podido terminarla, fruto de la inspiración, pudo llegar hasta el final de la melodía y al tocar la última nota escuchó aplausos provenientes del balcón vecino.

—Por fin la terminaste de componer —dijo Chika en voz fuerte intentando sonar serena para que Riko pudiera escucharla—, me preguntaba cuando podrías hacerlo —sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.

—¿Me habías escuchado tocarla antes? —preguntó Riko caminando hasta su balcón para hacer contacto visual con Chika.

—Es difícil no escucharte Riko-chan —respondió Chika amablemente—, pero me da gusto que te sientas feliz y que por eso puedas seguir componiendo música tan hermosa.

—Gracias Chika-chan —agradeció Riko con honestidad bajando los ojos apenada jugando con su coleta de lado dudando en si debía prolongar la plática.

De repente el teléfono de Chika comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendolas, y se buscó en los bolsillos de su short sacándolo y viendo en la pantalla quién era.

—Permíteme un momento Riko-chan —Chika contestó la llamada yendo discretamente a la puerta que daba acceso a su balcón y Riko notó la gran sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro mientras comenzó a hablar.

Riko escuchó un poco de la plática pues Chika no estaba siendo muy discreta. Le llamó la atención el cambio en la voz que tuvo en cuanto contestó el teléfono, era el mismo tono que utilizó con ella en algún momento, su lenguaje corporal también la delataba, mientras hace unos segundos estaba rígida y algo tensa, ahora sus movimientos eran completamente relajados y gráciles. Alcanzó a escuchar algo de melosidad en la llamada cuando Chika concluyó con un "también te quiero" antes de colgar.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Riko en cuanto Chika se acercó para platicar otra vez con ella.

—Si, todo bien —respondió Chika—, hablaba con Ruby-chan —dijo pero eso había sido evidente para Riko.

—Oh, ya veo —Riko sintió una emoción desconocida proveniente de su interior, no era como lo que sentía cuando salían a flote sus celos por You, pero era un sentimiento parecido que solo lo podría definir como de pérdida—, ustedes… —dudó en sí preguntar o no—, ¿están saliendo?

La pregunta no tomó a Chika desprevenida pues después de todo ella había sacado el tema solo que aún así se le hacía incómodo hablar de eso con Riko.

—Sí —respondió sin dar muchas explicaciones.

—Me da mucho gusto por ustedes —Riko trató de disimular sus sentimientos dándole algo que se podría a decir era una sonrisa forzada—, ella es una buena chica.

—Lo es —estuvo de acuerdo Chika sintiendo ya la incomodidad entre ambas—, gracias Riko-chan —un silencio se generó entre ellas y no supieron cómo continuar—. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir —dijo finalmente Chika—, que tengas buenas noches Riko-chan.

—Si descansa Chika-chan —le correspondió no queriendo alargar más la situación.

La plática había sido inesperada para Riko, pero aún más inesperada fue la reacción que tuvo al confirmar sus sospechas. Estaba segura que su corazón le pertenece a You, pero saber que Chika estaba con alguien más era algo extraño que aún no sabía cómo definir correctamente como la hacía sentir.

Para su sorpresa, las pláticas con Chika continuaron casi toda la semana e incluso en la escuela ya cruzaban una que otra palabra. Parecía que las cosas entre ellas se podrían enderezar, la incomodidad inicial fue haciéndose menos y ahora Riko sólo tenía que averiguar cómo dejar de sentir esa punzada cuando veía a Chika con Ruby. Pero por el momento decidió no comentarle nada a You pues no quería preocuparla de manera innecesaria.

~•~

La semana para Hanamaru y Dia fue una mezcla de rapidez y momentos incómodos entre ellas.

El domingo Hanamaru regresó por la tarde a casa de Dia preparada para pasar la noche. Incluso su padre la acompañó para asegurarse que su hija no era una molestia para la familia Kurosawa. Fue Dia la encargada de hablar con Kunikida-dono, pues para variar sus padres no se encontraban en casa. Ese día por la noche mientras trabajaban, la curiosidad pudo más que el cansancio que sentía en sus ojos y manos y Maru terminó sacando el tema de Kanan que tanto le interesaba conocer, no por celos... solamente.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra Matsuura-sensei? —preguntó Maru mientras Dia tecleaba hábilmente en la computadora apenas levantando la vista de la pantalla.

—Pues …. —dudó Dia que tanto podría contar a la chica sin delatar a su amiga—, ella tuvo unos días difíciles, supongo que sólo necesitaba desahogarse.

—Si, ella se veía muy cansada —estuvo de acuerdo Hanamaru—. ¿Se fue temprano? —su curiosidad la siguió traicionando pues aún no recibía la respuesta definitiva.

Dia había dejado de lado su tarea de teclear para poner toda su atención en Maru que parecía no querer dejar el tema.

—Sí, sólo se fue unos minutos después de ti —aclaró mirándola a los ojos.

—Ah, que bien —comentó Maru acercándose hasta donde estaba Dia—. ¿En qué parte va Dia-sama? —preguntó parándose a un costado recargando sin querer uno de sus pechos en el brazo de Dia y está trago saliva al sentir la proximidad.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó Dia en voz baja casi sin sonido—. ¿Te molesta haberla encontrado aquí? —repitió dudosa y nerviosa por la respuesta.

Maru se incorporó tomando cierto espacio entre ellas y se tomó tanto tiempo para contestar que Dia pensó que no la había escuchado aún cuando había repetido sus palabras

—Le mentiría si le dijera que no —dijo finalmente la chica sincerandose—, pero entiendo que es su amiga y no puedo esperar que las cosas cambien porque yo me siento algo ...—Maru no quiso decirlo, la idea sonaba rara incluso para ella misma.

—Celosa … —completó Dia dando en el clavo—, conozco el sentimiento.

No hubo necesidad de decir más. Hablar del tema era ahondar más en sentimientos que no podían permitirse ni debían ser aún cuando estos existían a pesar de ellas. Prefirieron dejar las cosas en ese delicado equilibrio en el que se tambaleaban, entre el limbo y la nada.

.

El día miércoles, cuando Dia y Hanamaru salían de la escuela dirigiéndose a la casa Kurosawa fueron interceptadas por Yoshiko quien muy alegremente se les unió en la caminata argumentando que tenía que hacer algunos mandados antes de ir a casa.

Para disgusto de Dia, se le pegó como chicle a su querida Hanamaru, iban bromeando muy alegremente las dos sin tomar en cuenta la molestia que reflejaba la sensei, la cual no era nada discreta. El momento fue aún peor cuando en el camino encontraron a Ruby caminando tomada de la mano de Chika y claro como buenas amigas decidieron caminar todas juntas a casa.

Dia se atrasó un poco en la caminata dándole espacio a sus alumnas para que pudieran conversar más libremente, pues la presencia de un profesor siempre era algo molesto, además de que así podía ver mejor como interactuaba Hanamaru y esa chica que si seguía acercándose más a su amor no podría controlarse de un ataque de celos. La distancia entre ellas no era mucha, lo cual permitía a Dia escuchar lo que estaban hablando entre ellas.

Estaban a las grandes pláticas comentando el chisme de O'hara Mari, hablaron de algunos otros chismes escolares, algunas parejitas nuevas que habían surgido y chismes sobre los profesores, por supuesto ninguna se atrevió a decir algo referente a Dia o incluso de Kanan.

Entre tantas risas y bromas, casi al llegar a su destino, Chika hizo un comentario fuera de lugar que definitivamente rompió el ambiente casi festivo que se tenían.

—¡Vaya! Me divertí mucho —dijo Chika entre risas—, deberíamos salir más seguido.

—Estoy de acuerdo —secundo Yoshiko alegremente—, podríamos ir al karaoke, tengo algunas canciones que me gustaría cantar con mis little demons.

—¡Oh ya se! —Chika saltó emocionada—, deberíamos salir en una cita doble —dijo abrazando a Ruby por la cintura.

Dia escuchó la palabra cita y supo inmediatamente a qué se refería. Chika pensaba que Yoshiko y Maru eran pareja o que debían serlo y eso casi revienta la vena de su sien por la molestia.

—Chika-chan —dijo Ruby algo tensa por el comentario quien ya se intuía que era un tema delicado estando su hermana presente—, no… no creo que sea lo mejor.

—Claro que si Ruby-chan, sería muy divertido para todas, me gustaría conocer a tus amigas —expresó Chika, con lo emocionada que estaba no se había dado cuenta de la cara de preocupación de Hanamaru o de susto de Yoshiko.

—No creo que sea buena idea Takami-senpai —dijo finalmente Yoshiko mirando de reojo a Dia quien en este momento sólo tenía una mirada asesina para todas aunque en especial para ella—, Hanamaru y yo —dudó un momento—, bueno… no hay Hanamaru y yo.

—Eso se puede arreglar —dijo Chika aun sin entender no captar las indirectas de que cortará sus comentarios—, se nota que se gustan y además en una cita pueden pasar muchas cosas —le dirigió a Ruby una mirada de complicidad que fue devuelta por su novia a pesar de su preocupación.

—¡No es así! —dijo Yoshiko en forma de disculpa casi gritando—. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento, creo que es hora de que me retire.

Yoshiko se despidió apresuradamente de todas dejando a Maru que no había dicho alguna palabra sobre la propuesta de Chika, pasó frente a Dia para despedirse con una rápida reverencia que esta no se molestó en corresponder, al parecer estaba muy ocupada controlando sus demonios internos como para despedirse.

—Eso fue extraño —dijo Chika empeorando la situación y Ruby quiso taparle la boca.

—Si bueno, mejor nos vamos Chika-chan, Maru-chan y Onee-chan tienen mucho trabajo que hacer —explicó Ruby leyendo el ambiente pesado que ya era insostenible.

—Cierto, nos vemos luego Maru-chan —se despidió Chika siendo arrastrada por Ruby al interior de la casa.

—Adiós Chika-senpai —respondió Hanamaru contrariada aún por la situación pero aliviada de ver que la causante se iba ya.

—Dia-sensei, con permiso —hizo Chika una rápida reverencia antes de pasar a la casa.

Dia no dijo absolutamente nada. Guió directamente a Hanamaru a su cuarto y se dispuso a empezar a trabajar sin cruzar palabra con la chica.

Después de un rato de silencio, Hanamaru se cansó de estar a la expectativa, pues solo escuchaba el sonido que emitían las teclas al ser presionadas rápidamente por Dia y uno que otro suspiro ocasional de su sensei que ya se veía más relajada.

—No hubiera aceptado —dijo Hanamaru de la nada toda avergonzada.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Dia regresando la molestia que se hizo presente en su voz.

—Una cita con Yoshiko-chan —respondió Hanamaru con seguridad.

—¿Y por qué no? —presionó Dia latigeandose—. Se nota a kilómetros que esa chica tiene gran interés en ti, Hanamaru-san.

—Yoshiko-chan no está interesada en mi Dia-sama, ella tiene otros intereses ~zura —la idea era incluso graciosa para Maru que conocía bien a su amiga—, pero aunque así fuera yo no podría salir con ella o con alguien más —hizo una pausa evaluando la reacción de Dia quien se había quedado casi sin respirar por el comentario—, porque entregué mi corazón desde hace un tiempo.

Dia se sonrojo salvajemente por la mirada que Hanamaru le estaba dedicando. Era obvio que si tenían esa conversación es porque la chica estaba interesada en ella, eso ya lo sabía, pero los límites que se había autoimpuesto no le permitían seguir por ese camino. Quería decirle que su corazón también le pertenecía, pero si lo hiciera, no habría marcha atrás y no podía darse ese lujo.

—De cualquier manera, parece que esa persona no está interesada en mí ~zura —completó Maru con tristeza desviando la mirada de la de Dia al ver que está no dijo nada.

El corazón de Dia se estrujaba de ver a su querida Maru de esa manera, tan vulnerable creyendo cosas que no eran pero que no debía aclarar tampoco.

—Tal vez no es porque no te correspondan Maru-san, hay situaciones en las que hay otras cosas en juego en las que no solo cuenta el amor por la otra persona —al final se traicionó para tratar de confortarla.

—Pero, ¿qué puede ser más importante que el amor zura~? —preguntó Hanamaru ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta de Dia.

—El honor de la familia es una de esas cosas —respondió Dia con pesar— hay ocasiones en donde lo único que cuenta es la palabra que has empeñado, honrar a tu familia por sobre todas las cosas, incluso sobre ti misma o tus deseos.

—Eso es muy triste —comentó Hanamaru acercándose poco a poco a Dia.

Había un tema del cual quería hablar con ella desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no se atrevía a tocarlo y ahora parecía que el ambiente se prestaba para ello y decidió aprovecharlo.

—Dia-sama tengo una pregunta para usted, pero si no quiere responder, esta bien ~zura —la chica le dió la opción.

"Cómo si pudiera negarte algo" pensó Dia con amargura.

—Dime Hanamaru-san —se recargo en el respaldo de la silla esperando.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Matsuura-sensei años atrás, cuando ustedes tenían una relación? —la pregunta cayó como un bloque sobre ellas cambiando radicalmente el ambiente, que ya de por sí era pesado pero ahora era completamente denso.

—No es una historia bonita —dijo Dia cambiando su voz a una aún más triste—, ni siquiera tiene un final feliz, ¿estás segura que quieres oírla?

—Sólo si usted confía en mí para escucharla —respondió Maru sentándose a un costado de Dia.

Día respiro profundo antes de empezar, iba a necesitar todo su aliento pies era un tema largo.

—Kanan y yo somos amigas de la infancia, como casi todos saben. La familia de Kanan siempre tuvo negocios cercanos con la mía, por lo tanto encontramos muchos momentos para estar juntas desde pequeñas. Conforme fuimos creciendo acudimos a las mismas escuelas y claro nos hicimos muy cercanas —el recuerdo de su infancia le trajo calidez a su lastimado corazón pies sonrió con melancolía—, fue hasta la preparatoria que nos dimos cuenta que el cariño que nos teníamos iba un poco más allá de la amistad.

Dia hablaba con algo de melosidad en la voz en esa parte que hacía suspirar a Hanamaru.

—Kanan siempre ha sido desde pequeña una persona que enfrenta los retos de frente y dice lo que piensa —suspiró—, contraria a mi que mi padre me educó para ser la honorable sucesora del apellido Kurosawa, el respeto y la vergüenza que podían generar mis acciones me fueron inculcadas a base de rígidos métodos de enseñanza —Dia entornó los ojos tratando de recordar cómo fueron sucediendo las cosas.

De manera inconsciente Hanamaru busco la mano de Dia para darle ánimos de seguir y sin pensarlo ambas entrelazaron sus dedos.

—Cuando tienes 17 años el mundo se abre delante de tus ojos y sólo puedes pensar en cumplir todos tus sueños, por lo que muchas enseñanzas se olvidan. De repente todo lo que importa es estar con tu persona amada... o eso pensaba. Sin embargo cuando mi padre se enteró de nuestra relación, bueno, en pocas palabras tuve que dejar de ser una Kurosawa ante sus ojos —en este punto los ojos de Dia se nublaron un poco

Hanamaru apretó su agarre.

—Renuncié a mi apellido y todo lo que ésto significaba cuando mi padre me corrió de la casa. El padre de Kanan fue muy generoso con nosotras —explicó—, y me dejó permanecer bajo su amparo hasta finalizar la preparatoria. Fue el mejor año de mi vida —vió como Hanamaru se tensaba ante su declaración—, hasta ahora —aclaró para aliviar esa tensión—. Por unos meses no tuve que llevar el apellido Kurosawa a cuestas, fui feliz, realmente fui feliz de ser quien yo quería y estar con quien yo quería. ¿Sabes? —preguntó a Maru quien seguía escuchándola atentamente.

—Dígame Dia-sama —respondió Maru con seriedad.

—Nunca le había contado a nadie esta historia, sólo lo sabemos las protagonistas, pero creo que lo que nosotras teníamos era amor verdadero —la nostalgia se reflejaba en sus ojos que ya estaban vidriosos al punto de las lágrimas.

—Y entonces, ¿qué pasó? —aunque Hanamaru no podía evitar sentir algo de dolor al escuchar lo mucho que ellas se habían amado, oír parte de la vida de Dia de sus propios labios era muy reconfortante, era como si se hubiera ganado el derecho de estar más cerca de ella, al menos así se sentía.

—Pasó que mi padre no se quedó tranquilo cuando me fui de la casa —la nostalgia se había esfumado siendo reemplazada por la ira—, él creía que después de unos días de estar sola regresaría rogando su perdón, pero no contaba con que Matsuura-dono nos brindaría su ayuda y claro, mi padre siendo un hombre que sólo sabe tener el control de todo, hizo lo que estaba en sus manos para dañar al papá de Kanan.

Recordar esa parte la llenó de enojo, sino hubiera sido por eso su mundo feliz hubiera continuado.

—Canceló todos los contratos que tenían con ellos, incluso amenazó a otros pescadores para que hicieran lo mismo, dejándolo casi en la bancarrota —eso sonaba tan horrible a los oídos de Maru—. Cuando me enteré de la difícil situación por la que atravesaban los Matsuura no pude seguir escondiendome, tuve que enfrentarlo.

Maru cubrió su boca con ambas manos por el asombro.

—¡Zura~! ¿Qué hizo él con usted Dia-sama? —quiso saber.

—Bueno, después de un castigo que lógicamente me gané con mis reprobables acciones —el sarcasmo incluído en sus palabras—, él se aseguró de separarme de Kanan. Nosotras habíamos decidido acudir a la misma universidad en Tokio, incluso, con nuestro esfuerzo habíamos conseguido una beca, ya teníamos el plan perfecto.

—¿Pero? —preguntó Hanamaru esperando lo peor.

—Mi padre —dijo Dia afligida—, utilizó sus influencias para enviarme a una escuela diferente a la que teníamos planeada, aunque vivíamos en la misma ciudad, me amenazó —se mordió un labio—. Si volvía a ver a Kanan, el terminaría el trabajo que había empezado contra los Matsuura para dejarlos en la calle.

—Y entonces cuando regresaron al pueblo, ¿cómo es que se volvieron a ver? —la intriga mataba a Maru por encima de sus celos.

—El papá de Kanan enfermó seriamente —respondió Dia con tristeza—, algo pasó con mi padre en ese tiempo que estuve lejos, cuando volví no tocó el tema de nuevo y ahora casi no están en casa, ninguno de los dos, ni papa ni mamá.

—¿Y por qué volvió sí tuvo la opción de mantenerse lejos de esa persona que tanto la lastimó? —Hanamaru sentía algo más que antipatía por los padres de Dia, los detestaba por hacerle la vida tan miserable.

—Porque prometí ser la legítima heredera de la familia Kurosawa —lo decía con pesar, pero convencida que era lo correcto—, si no lo hacía yo entonces ellos recurrirán a Ruby y no puedo hacerle eso a mi hermana por mi cobardía. ¿Has visto lo feliz que es con esa novia que tiene? —preguntó Dia aún cuando Chika no era de su agrado era evidente que hacía feliz a su hermana—. Si yo la dejara sola, ellos se encargarían de hacer de su vida un infierno.

—Si, ella se ve muy feliz últimamente —estuvo de acuerdo Maru—, es usted una muy buena hermana.

—Sólo soy una persona responsable Hanamaru-san —aclaró Dia con melancolía.

—Pero entonces si ustedes se querían tanto, ¿por qué no intentaron continuar su relación cuando volvieron? —aquí estaba, la pregunta que había estado persiguiendo por todo este tiempo a Hanamaru.

—Porque hemos tomado rumbos diferentes —dijo Dia dubitativa—, y lo supimos cuando regresamos a éste lugar, además Kanan ahora está enamorada de alguien más —no quiso dar demasiada información para no delatar a su amiga—, y bueno... yo también —concluyó tímidamente para sorpresa de Hanamaru.

—Oh, ya veo —respondió Hanamaru con asombro sonrojándose pues sabía muy en el fondo que ella era esa persona.

—Esa es mi historia Maru-san, ni Ruby la sabe completa y me gustaría que así permaneciera —confiaba completamente en Hanamaru pero aun así quiso advertir sobre la privacidad de lo que acababa de contar—. No quiero que se entere de lo malo que tuve que pasar.

—Jamás contaría nada Dia-sama, puede estar segura de ello —contestó Hanamaru con decisión.

Habían estado platicando un buen rato y las horas pasaban rápido, sólo les quedaba un día y medio para poder enviar su trabajo final y aún no escribían el capítulo final. Se quedaron discutiendolo por un rato más hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo. Se turnaron para tipear la idea y les dió la madrugada entre trabajo y pláticas superficiales.

Unas horas antes del amanecer, Hanamaru se quedó dormida recargada en el hombro de Dia. Tan pronto como ésta escuchó la acompasada respiración indicando que Maru estaba en el más profundo sueño, trató de acomodarla en su cama, pero Hanamaru estaba muy dormida y poco cooperativa, Dia no quiso que despertara pues esas horas de descanso le harían falta al día siguiente. Terminó cubriendola con una sábana y acomodándola en el escritorio para que no tuviera dolor de espalda por la mañana.

Hanamaru tenía un rango de expresiones faciales extenso y Dia había memorizado la mayoría de ellas, pero observarla dormir era una experiencia completamente diferente. Su cara relajada y tranquila reflejaba la más pura de sus emociones, era como ver a un dulce ángel dormir. "Lo que daría por estar a tu lado" pensaba Dia mientras daba suaves caricias en la mejilla de la chica.

Dia continuó escribiendo sin parar hasta finalizar, después de eso necesitaba una gran taza de café si quería sobrevivir ese día. Salió de la habitación dejando a Hanamaru aun dormida. Cuando ella despertó, se encontró cubierta con una frazada que tenía el delicioso olor de Dia impregnado, además el trabajo por fin había sido terminado, Hanamaru supuso que todo había sido obra de Dia aunque estaba sola en la habitación. Ahora sólo les faltaba darle una última revisión y podrían cumplir con la fecha límite. Les esperaba un largo día.

—Buenos días —dijo Dia regresando a la habitación con dos tazas de humeante y delicioso café en las manos.

—Buenos días zura~ —respondió Hanamaru aun adormilada—, lo siento, no me dí cuenta en qué momento me quedé dormida.

—Esta bien, no te quise despertar —explicó poniendo una de las tazas de café frente a ella—, no estoy segura de cómo te gusta el café pero supuse que sería dulce y con crema.

—Justo como me gusta zura~ —exclamó la chica tomando el primer sorbo de la bebida—. Gracias.

Dia se sentó de nuevo a su lado disfrutando del momento, las dos juntas por la mañana. Suspiró con ganas de que aquello se repitiera todos los días. También se sentía satisfecha de haber podido llevar su trabajo hasta el final y prácticamente acabarlo.

—Es hora de alistarnos Maru-san, hoy tendremos un día muy ocupado —dijo Dia terminando con su café y poniendo la taza en la mesa.

—Si zura~ —Maru se levantó dirigiéndose al cuarto de Ruby— iré al cuarto de Ruby-chan para cambiarme, la veo en un rato Dia-sama.

—Claro —respondió Dia levantandose tambien para empezar la rutina matutina.

Dia salió rumbo a la escuela un poco antes de que Hanamaru y Ruby pues quería llegar más temprano para revisar algunos trabajos que había dejado pendientes en estos días tan ocupados. Por un lado se alegraba que hubieran concluido la novela pero otra parte de ella se sentía vacía ya que se dió cuenta de lo que significaba el que estuviera finalizado. El tiempo que compartió con Hanamaru, trabajando tan cercanas, pasando tanto tiempo juntas, la hizo sentir feliz, emocionada y completa pero ahora tenía que seguir adelante alejándose de la persona que le proporciona todo esa felicidad. La vida podía ser tan injusta.

El día fue bastante pesado para ambas, Hanamaru por su parte cabeceó en la mayoría de sus clases presa del cansancio, todo fue como una lenta tortura de la que quería escapar, particularmente de la clase de matemáticas en la que no lograba entender nada de lo que estaban explicando. Era como si su mente estuviera en un letargo que le impedía fijar su atención en nada. Fue una mañana muy difícil. Incluso en el descanso prefirió dormir un momento sobre su banca en lugar de desayunar, lo cual resultaba extraordinario de creer siendo ella una amante de la comida. Yoshiko se encargó de comprarle algo para que no se fuera sin comer nada hasta la tarde, se veía que su amiga estaba agotada.

Dia por otro lado estaba acostumbrada a los desvelos, las noches sin dormir, trabajos largos y extenuantes, ésta no era la primera vez que lo hacía pues toda su vida universitaria fue más o menos así como estos días tan ajetreados. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no tuviera sus dificultades. Dio sus clases de la forma habitual, tranquila y con la elegancia que la caracterizan pero aun así una parte de su cerebro no estaba cien por ciento enfocado en lo que hacía. Para ella también fue una mañana difícil.

Para ese día, a sabiendas que el tiempo era corto para entregar su novela, había cancelado el club de literatura así que se dirigieron más temprano que de costumbre a casa. Dia pudo ver los estragos del trabajo y el desvelo en la cara de Hanamaru, había profundas ojeras dibujadas en sus ojos además de mantener la mirada un poco perdida y los ojos algo vidriosos, definitivamente le había afectado mucho trasnochar. Se alegraba de haber dejado instrucciones en casa para que les preparan una buena comida para reponer sus fuerzas, que les harían falta pues dudaba que Hanamaru hubiera probado bocado en el día.

Entraron a la casa y Maru iba caminando directo hacia la habitación de Dia con el cansancio marcado pero muy motivada para empezar a trabajar.

—¿A donde vas Hanamaru-san? —preguntó Día divertida de ver a su alumna algo perdida.

—Hay que terminar el trabajo zura~, ya estamos tan cerca —explicó la chica continuando su paso con un pequeño bostezo.

—Hanamaru-san, detente —dijo Dia tomándola de la mano sin querer—, tenemos que comer algo, necesitamos reponernos para que podamos concluir lo que nos falta.

—Pero Dia-sama, falta muy poco tiempo y no sé si será suficiente —explicó la chica algo avergonzada por el contacto con su sensei.

—Será suficiente —respondió la Dia manteniendo la serenidad en la voz—, confía en mí —la soltó del agarre que mantenía al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Siempre sensei, pero —quiso poner otra excusa solo que dudó al ver que Día hablaba en serio—, está bien, vamos —aceptó la chica generando una brillante sonrisa en la cara de Día.

Comieron muy amenamente. Les habían preparado diversos platillos a petición de Día y Hanamaru había probado cada uno de ellos con singular alegría, le gustaba esa parte de su alumna. El momento para Dia fue perfecto, quería guardar ese recuerdo en su memoria pues las cosas volverían a la normalidad en unas horas y tendría que despedirse de pasar el tiempo de esa forma.

Después de disfrutar sus alimentos empezó el verdadero trabajo duro. Pasaron toda la tarde inmersas en la lectura, corrigiendo errores tanto ortográficos, gramaticales así como de sintaxis del texto.

En un pestañeo llegó la noche y con ella el cansancio se abría paso nuevamente con visibles bostezos que se contagiaban la una a otra.

—Hanamaru-san, deberías dormir un rato, estás cabeceando, te lastimaras el cuello de esa forma —dijo Dia preocupada.

—No puedo hacer eso zura~ —respondió la chica golpeándose más mejillas y para despertar—, irme a dormir y dejarla haciendo todo el trabajo otra noche no sería justo.

—Sólo nos turnaremos —explicó Día en medio de otro bostezo—, tú dormirás un par de horas en lo que yo avanzo y después te despertaré para que termines, sólo nos faltan unos cuantos capítulos de cualquier manera. ¿Eso te parece bien?

Hanamaru dudaba de la propuesta de Dia pero también estaba preocupada por ella, no había dormido nada en la noche anterior y si seguían así seguramente tampoco tendría horas de sueño esa noche.

—Bien —aceptó Maru—, pero me despertará en dos horas y después usted descansará el resto de la noche —empezó a negociar levantándose de la incómoda silla y sentándose sobre la cama de Dia.

—Umm —dudó ésta entrecerrando los ojos cavilando la propuesta de su alumna—, dos horas no serán suficientes para ti, estás muy cansada y en ese lapso no me dará tiempo de hacer la mitad que me corresponde.

—El resto lo haré yo —aseguró Maru con decisión—, usted hizo todo ayer, hoy me toca a mí . Déjeme compensarle.

—Esta bien pero te vas a dormir en este momento —concluyó la negociación, Maru había ganado y como victoria sonrió a su sensei—, te despertaré en dos horas.

Hanamaru se recostó en la cama jalando la frazada que Día le había dado el día anterior y se cubrió quedando dormida inmediatamente una vez su cabeza tocó la almohada. El sueño fue ligero, sintió como si no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo cuando escuchó la suave voz de Dia cerca de su oído anunciandole que el descanso había terminado.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Dia mientras se daba golpecitos en los hombros tratando de aliviar la tensión acumulada en esa parte de su cuerpo.

—Si muy bien —contestó Hanamaru estirándose lo más que pudo para terminar de a despertar sus músculos—, ahora le toca a usted —le dió un ligero empujón para que Día no perdiera más tiempo y se recostara en la cama, su semblante se veía bastante desgastado.

—Ya voy —expresó más cansada de lo que quería sonar mientras se acomodaba en la cama—, avancé más de lo que pensé, tal vez te de tiempo de dormir un rato antes del amanecer.

—Haré lo posible —Hanamaru se acercó a Dia quien ya se había recostado y colocó con cuidado la frazada sobre ella—, descanse —le dijo al tiempo que acariciaba sus cabellos oscuros como un arrullo.

—Gracias —un ligero sonrojo se asomó en la cara de Dia antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el cansancio de los días previos y el suave tacto de su amor.

Dia había avanzado muchísimo, como se dió cuenta, dejó poco trabajo para Maru quien se sentía mucho mejor ahora que había descansado un poco. Aunque eso no era todo, se alegró al encontrar un bocadillo en la mesa con una pequeña nota.

"No te sobreesfuerces" escrita con la delicada, fina y pulcra caligrafía de Dia.

Detalles como esos hacían que no pudiera dejar de pensar que Dia era la mujer perfecta. Era inteligente, disciplinada, detallista, responsable, cuidadosa, trabajadora, tenía tantas cualidades que no podía encontrar una razón para no amarla y eso hacía más desesperante que no pudiera ser para ella.

Comió su pequeña merienda, un sándwich de carne, y después se sumergió en el trabajo. Tardó menos de dos horas en terminar la revisión faltante y eso fue bueno. Cuando vio el reloj se dio cuenta que eran cerca de las 4 am, gracias al avance de Dia y a qué se apresuró para terminar podría dormir un par de horas tal como su sensei había previsto.

Ahora estaba en la disyuntiva, se iba al cuarto de Ruby para dormir el resto de la madrugada, pues su futón la esperaba, o se quedaba con Dia quien estaba tan profundamente dormida que ni siquiera notaría cuando se acostara a su lado. Era tentador.

"No puedo despertar a Ruby, podría asustarse." Con ese pensamiento se convenció que lo mejor era quedarse con Dia, sólo serían un par de horas y nadie lo notaría.

La cama de Dia no era muy grande, era una cama individual donde apenas había espacio para las dos. Con agilidad se subió recostandose a un lado de Dia, aunque trato de guardar una distancia prudente para no importunarla, sin embargo con el movimiento de la cama Dia se volteó para acomodarse mejor pasando su brazo sobre la cintura de la chica atrayéndola hacia ella confundiendola con su almohada. Hanamaru sintió un bochorno proveniente de su interior con la cercanía de su sensei. Sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados, sus rostros solo estaban a unos centímetros de distancia y su aliento pausado chocaba con el desordenado de ella. Nunca la había tenido tan cerca y eso la tenía petrificada.

Su corazón se aceleró, tenía miedo que el sonido de su ritmo cardiaco desbocado despertara a Dia y se diera cuenta de cómo estaban. Se quedó inmóvil por un tiempo, esperando que Dia hiciera algún otro movimiento pero ella seguía dormida en su profundo sueño. No se movió más pero tampoco soltaba su agarre.

Después del shock inicial Hanamaru se fue relajando hasta acabar disfrutando de su cercanía. No la había podido apreciar tan a detalle como ahora. Su rostro perfecto, su piel suave y delicada, el pequeño lunar que le daba ese toque de sofisticación, sus labios tan apetecibles, el olor que la invitaba a quedarse de esa manera, todo era intoxicante. Fue entonces cuando no se pudo contener más.

Muy despacio recorrió esos pocos centímetros que las separaban y juntó sus labios en un suave toque que hizo que su mundo temblara de pies a cabeza, pensó en dar sólo un beso corto y rápido pero la vida jugaba con ella. Se sorprendió cuando Día, a pesar de estar profundamente dormida, le devolvió el beso acercándola aún más a su cuerpo, moviendo sus labios para aumentar el contacto con pequeños toques de estos y de su lengua que recorría su labio inferior lo cual provocó un pequeño gemido que lo volvió más placentero para Maru. No duró mucho, aunque fue lo suficientemente intenso para dejarlo grabado en su memoria a fuego, tal vez no tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo pero por ahora, ese beso robado sería su más grande tesoro. Su recuerdo más preciado.

Cuando se separaron Hanamaru tenía su aliento pesado y arrítmico, sus sentidos estaban embotados y toda ella era un manojo de emociones sin sentido, las mariposas de su estómago hacían fiesta en su interior emborrachandola con el sabor de la saliva de su querida Dia. Sólo que de pronto fue consciente de un gran detalle, pensó que Día podría estar despierta y por eso había correspondido su beso pero no hubo más respuesta de parte de ella. Todo se tornó aún más surreal cuando de la nada escuchó un susurro adormilado.

—Hanamaru-san… —Dia había pronunciado su nombre entre sueños arrastrando un poco las letras, fue entonces cuando Maru tuvo la certeza que la persona que amaba le correspondía sus sentimientos, no había más duda.

El sueño la terminó venciendo quedándose profundamente dormida a su lado acurrucándose entre sus brazos perdiendo toda noción del tiempo. Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente para ambas, Dia tenía su alarma programada para sonar todos los días y el viernes no fue la excepción.

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por la ventana cuando el sonido de la alarma sonó. A Dia le costó unos segundos más de lo usual salir de su sueño y regresar a la realidad. Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que notó fue el castaño cabello de Hanamaru a su lado, cerca de su cara, seguido de la proximidad de la chica quien ni se había inmutado por el ruido del reloj, también se dio cuenta que su brazo se encontraba sujetándola fuertemente contra ella. Eso la aterrorizó.

Con agitación se giró para apagar la alarma y saltó fuera de la cama. "¿Cómo pasó esto?" Se preguntó mientras observaba que Hanamaru seguía durmiendo plácidamente, entonces una idea salió del fondo de su mente. "Ese sueño que tuve, ¿fue real?"

Aterrorizada era poco, ahora estaba una escala más arriba.

Dia había soñado que besaba a Hanamaru, aunque eso ya lo había hecho en numerosas ocasiones y de distintas maneras anteriormente, tanto que era hasta cierto punto normal para ella despertar con ese sentimiento, sin embargo, ahora había algo diferente. Maru estaba justo ahí, a su lado, durmieron juntas, era real y no sólo producto de su imaginación.

"Existe la posibilidad de que ese beso fuera real, verdadero." Razonaba consigo misma.

No pudo seguir su tren de pensamientos pues su alumna despertó también al sentir el movimiento a su lado y Dia reaccionó algo contrariada.

—Buenos días Dia-sama— saludó la chica con una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que la dejó completamente hipnotizada.

—Buenos días Hanamaru-san, ¿descansaste? —preguntó Dia tratando de guardar la calma actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Sí, mucho, gracias —un gran sonrojo hizo su aparición en la cara de ambas mujeres, cada una con su idea de lo que había sucedido pero no se atrevían a decirlo a la otra.

—Emm … —Dia se sentía insegura de qué más hacer y buscó desviar la atención de sí mismas—, ¿terminaste la revisión?

—¡Sí claro! —confirmó Hanamaru levantandose de la cama de inmediato para acercarse al escritorio y mostrarle a Dia que ya estaba todo listo.

Ninguna de las dos se atrevió a mencionar el hecho de que evidentemente habían dormido juntas y mucho menos que se habían besado. Eso era demasiado escandaloso para la mayor.

—Entonces, tenemos que enviarla ya, hoy es el día —dijo Dia con pesar.

—Es el día —secundo Hanamaru también abatida.

Subieron el archivo a una cuenta de correo que habían creado de manera especial para la ocasión y lo enviaron sin vacilaciones.

—Vaya, mi primera novela —exclamó Hanamaru con asombro.

—Nuestra primera novela —la corrigió Dia con orgullo en la voz.

—¡Cierto zura~! Gracias Dia-sama, por quedarse conmigo hasta el final —expresó Maru agradecida.

—A ti, por confiar en mí —suspiró Dia—, supongo que éste es el final —la tristeza se había apoderado de ella al decir eso.

—¡No es así zura~! —exclamó Hanamaru con fuerza—, esto apenas inicia, es un concurso zura~, tenemos probabilidad de ganarlo.

—Cierto —estuvo de acuerdo Dia asintiendo—, lo había olvidado.

Hanamaru tenía tantas cosas que decirle a Dia, pero tenía algo de vergüenza para expresarlas y no sabía si era apropiado hacerlo ahora. Las dos estaban bastante contrariadas, aún así se armó de valor.

—Dia-sama, en estos días que hemos trabajado juntas, yo en verdad me sentí muy feliz —bajó la mirada tratando de contener las lágrimas—, pero conforme avanzabamos también me daba cuenta que ésto era temporal y bueno —tomó una inhalación profunda—, yo sólo quiero pedirle que no me aleje de su lado ahora que las cosas regresen a la normalidad —terminó de hablar con la voz entrecortada.

Dia se sintió tan conmovida por Maru que fue hacia ella para rodearla en un cálido abrazo que las estremeció a las dos. Tenían sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

—Yo no te alejaría de mi Hanamaru-san, yo también me sentí muy bien —acarició el cabello castaño que caía por su espalda—, gracias a ti por todo tu esfuerzo.

Permanecieron abrazadas por un rato más hasta que fue inevitable tener que separarse y volver al mundo real como la alumna y la otra como la sensei.

~•~


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16.

Disclaimer: Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise.

NdelA: Bastante más tarde de lo que pensaba, ya prácticamente del domingo pero traemos actualización. Este capi me gusta porque yo no sé ustedes pero ya quería llegar a la dichosa competencia, por fin veremos de qué están hechas las chicas.

Ha salido un capítulo largo de nuevo. En lo personal no me molesta leer capis largos, pero quisiera saber su opinión, si prefieren capítulos más cortos o les da igual la longitud de la actualización.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y los que no dejan reviews pero de todas maneras leen OMS, espero lo disfruten y muchas gracias.

PD. La información sobre competencias de natación escolares en Japón es escasa así que lo hice un poco basado en mi experiencia y otro poco en lo que investigué. Lo siento si es poco preciso.

Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: Al fin terminé, estos capítulos han sido más exhaustivos pero a la vez gratificantes. La historia es muy buena y en verdad me encanta poder participar en ella. Es un honor, así que disfruten de este capítulo y de los que vienen. Está Mari está que echa chispas y You… bueno pobre You le viene feo el asunto. ¡Dame mi MariYou mujer! ¡Y no me acortes los capítulos que así están bien!

.

~•~

.

El fin de semana pasó en un parpadeo para el equipo de natación. Tuvieron practica especial tanto el sábado como el domingo pues la competencia se llevaría a cabo el día miércoles, por lo que sólo entrenarían hasta el lunes y después tomarían un día de descanso previo a la competencia para llegar bien al evento.

Después de un entrenamiento tan exhaustivo las clases eran demasiado tediosas para prestar atención además de que solo tenían un pensamiento en mente. Nadie del equipo tenía ganas de estar en clases, el nerviosismo de todas iba en aumento con las ansias de la competencia. Particularmente Riko sufría sobremanera está situación, la chica era bastante mala controlando el estrés y ante estas situaciones, incluso dejaba de dormir o comer.

You quien ya conocía el lado flaco de su novia se esmeró en apaciguar la creciente presión en la mente de Riko. You la llevo a rastras hasta el comedor a la hora del almuerzo y la obligó a comer ya que por los nervios se negaba a hacerlo. Mari se les había unido pues nadie quería estar sola en esos momentos, incluso ella estaba nerviosa aunque se hacía la fuerte frente a los demás, el equipo empezaba a verse cada vez más homogéneo compartiendo las mismas angustias.

Mientras comían y platicaban amenamente, tanto Riko como You notaron que Chika y Ruby habían entrado en el comedor e iban tomadas de la mano, incluso Chika pagó por la comida de ambas según alcanzaron a ver.

Cuando pasaron por su mesa sorpresivamente, para You, Chika saludó a Riko aunque ignoró a las demás presentes. Riko le devolvió el saludo con una tímida sonrisa y You se revolvió incómoda en su asiento.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó You directamente a Riko con cara de confusión, necesitaba una explicación.

—Umm —dudó Riko—, te dije que estaba rara —se excusó para no tener que decir mucho.

—Bueno si pero, ¡te saludó! —expresó evidentemente entusiasmada—, claro a mi no me hizo caso pero eso es lo de menos. ¡Te saludo Riko-chan!

—¡Shht! Calla You-chan, te va a oír, si se fueron a sentar a dos mesas de aquí —señaló Riko tratando de disimular y calmar a su novia.

—Ya ya, bajó la voz —terminó You hablando casi en un susurro de complicidad.

—¿Piensan explicarme qué pasó ahí o tengo que usar my imagination? —cuestionó Mari divertida al ver la cara de culpabilidad en sus amigas.

Mari había notado que cuando esa chica de cabello color mandarina se acercaba a ellas siempre había un cambio tanto en You como en Riko. Sus suposiciones eran que tenían un pasado juntas pero no había hecho más conjeturas debido a que You no había ahondado en el tema.

—No es nada —se apresuró a decir Riko para evitar que You dijera algo de más—, es sólo que tuvimos problemas con Chika-chan y por eso no nos llevamos bien ahora.

—Right! —rió Mari—. Está algo pobre la explicación pero cuando quieran me pueden contar qué es lo que pasa con esa chica —entrecerró los ojos para acordarse de los detalles—, he observado que varias veces al día dedica miradas asesinas aunque tiene particular gusto por hacerlas contra You-chan —se acercó a rascar la cabeza de You como si fuera un perrito y esta se echó a reír con el gesto.

—Si, lo imagino —You bajó la mirada denotando su tristeza después de su pequeño episodio de risa—. No esperaba algo diferente de Chika.

La campana sonó anunciando el final del descanso y sin ánimos todas regresaron a clases para terminar el resto del largo día que tenían por delante.

La última práctica del equipo antes de la competencia fue algo ligera, Kanan no quiso desgastarlas más pues quería evitar lesiones innecesarias. Ya el fin de semana había aprovechado al máximo sus capacidades y por ahora solo tenían que mantener el ritmo.

Riko notó un poco raro el comportamiento entre Mari y su entrenadora, era como si deliberadamente evitaran hacer contacto visual o simplemente se evitasen entre sí. Aunque quien sabe, tal vez era sólo su idea por los nervios.

—Riko-chan, te llevaré a casa hoy —You salió de la alberca y se acercó hasta donde estaba Riko para tomar su toalla.

—Esta bien You-chan, ¿sabes? —Riko había estado pensando en una idea pero no sabía si sería bienvenida por parte de su novia—. El miércoles que es la competencia tendremos que viajar muy temprano, entonces yo pensé que tal vez... si tu quisieras —Riko empezó a balbucear—, tegustaríaquedarteadormirenmicasa.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó You quien no entendió nada de lo último que dijo Riko de lo rápido que hablo.

Riko suspiró toda colorada no queriendo repetirlo pero tuvo que hacerlo , así que tomó aire para volver a decirlo.

—Dije que el miercoles tendremos que viajar temprano —fue lento para que You la entendiera—, entonces quería saber si te gustaría quedarte mañana por la noche en mi casa… tal vez… —jugó con sus dedos esperando una respuesta.

You ya lo había pensado, pero prefirió desechar la idea pues esas "pijamadas" siempre terminaban en otras cosas y dado que la competencia era el día siguiente, no quería llegar cansada o desvelada, además de que era mucha tentación tener a Riko para ella en una situación así.

—No lo sé —respondió You dubitativa rascándose la nuca—, sabes que cuando hacemos eso dormimos muy poco.

Riko jaló a You por la toalla que colgaba de su cuello para darle un fogoso beso que hizo temblar las piernas de You.

—No tenemos que hacer nada malo —dijo en tono coqueto—, simplemente te invité a dormir a mi casa —de nuevo la beso mordiendo un labio de la chica.

—¡Riko-chan aquí nos ven todas! —exclamó You toda roja en cuanto se separon.

Realmente nadie se había dado cuenta pues todas estaban ocupadas en sus asuntos pero aún así You no era tan partidaria de las demostraciones públicas de afecto le resultaban vergonzosas, y para el caso, a Riko tampoco aunque cada vez le importaba menos.

—No haremos nada malo —levantó su mano para mostrarle el dedo meñique—, te lo prometo, solo hablaremos y dormiremos.

You terminó aceptando la propuesta ante tanta insistencia de parte de Riko y cruzó su dedo meñique con el de su novia aceptando su trato.

—Es un trato entonces —You planto un casto beso en la mejilla y terminó de secarse el agua del cuerpo.

Al día siguiente llegaría más temprano para dejar sus cosas en casa de Riko y no tener que andarlas cargando todo el día en la escuela, así ya no tendría que regresar a casa, se iría derecho a la competencia.

Por la noche Riko no se concentraba en nada. Tenía tareas pendientes de la escuela pero nada de ganas de hacerlas. Su falta de concentración se acentuó aún más volviendo difícil hacer cualquier cosa cuando alcanzó a ver desde su ventana la figura de Ruby Kurosawa en la casa de Chika. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, no se explicaba el porqué de la molestia de ver a Chika con la joven Kurosawa. Las dos se notaban felices.

Cuando se acostó a dormir, el sueño no llegó con la misma disposición de siempre. Daba vueltas en la cama a la espera de dormir pero el sueño no la vencía. Terminó levantándose dispuesta a tocar el piano para buscar relajarse y por fin sacar esa pesada nube que la abrumaba. Dejó que sus emociones se encargaran de interpretar la música y lo que obtuvo fue una melodía melancólica y deprimente que la hizo sentir nostálgica, algo le hacía falta.

Como en los días anteriores, al término de su interpretación encontró a Chika parada al pie de su ventana contemplando nada en particular en el cielo pero definitivamente la estaba escuchando.

—Hoy estás triste —aseguró Chika cuando Riko se acercó a su balcón para charlar con ella.

—No es tristeza —aclaró—, tal vez un poco de nostalgia.

—Nostalgia, ¿eh? ¿Por algo en particular? —preguntó Chika con curiosidad.

—No, son sólo pensamientos que tengo y no logro controlar o comprender —Riko recargó su cabeza en el barandal de su balcón denotando su frustración.

—¿Todo bien con You-chan? —golpeó con sus dedos el borde de la ventana nerviosa al decir eso.

La pregunta de Chika hizo que Riko se enderazara inmediatamente al escuchar el nombre de su novia sorprendiendo a la otra.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Chika asustada por la reacción de la pianista.

—Es la primera vez que me preguntas por ella desde… —no concluyó la frase quedando en el aire el resto de su oración.

—Lo sé —dijo Chika con tristeza—, pero no quiere decir que me haya dejado de importar, después de todo fue mi mejor amiga por muchos años.

—Tú también le importas a ella —expresó Riko con decisión viendo la oportunidad de interceder por su novia.

—¿Están listas para la competencia? —cambio de tema.

A Chika no le gustó el rumbo de la plática por lo que decidió ir hacia otro lado. Si bien empezaba a tolerar hablar con Riko, lo referente a su mejor amiga era diferente, no estaba lista para perdonar, aún no por lo menos.

—Estamos bien para la competencia —Riko entendió el cambio de tema y no siguió presionando—, me siento muy nerviosa, aunque antes he participado en competencias de piano, esto de la natación es diferente.

—Lo sé —rió Chika—, You-chan siempre se ponía algo nerviosa antes de competir pero te aseguro que con la adrenalina del momento las cosas mejoran. Confía en tu entrenamiento, que por lo que pude observar, Kanan-sensei las tiene más que listas a todas para ganar.

—Gracias Chika-chan —agradeció solo que Riko aún seguía con la espinita de haber visto a Ruby y quería saber más—. ¿Y Ruby-chan? Ví que andaba por aquí hace rato.

—¿Me estas espiando? —preguntó Chika divertida ante la curiosidad de su amiga.

—¡Claro que no! —aseguró Riko con nerviosismo poniéndose ligeramente roja—. Es sólo que la ví hace rato y… bueno…

—Lo se, lo sé —dijo entre risas— estuvo aquí un rato en la tarde pero Dia-sensei vino a buscarla para llevarla a casa, es algo sobreprotectora con ella y a mi me quiere matar —se llevó las manos a la garganta para hacer la mímica de ahorcarse.

Riko rió ante el gesto de su amiga, que para cualquiera podría parecer exagerado, solo que conocía a Dia-sensei y su legendario carácter y era muy factible que en efecto quisiera matar a Chika para proteger a su hermana.

—Bueno es que te quedaste con el tesoro de Kurosawa-sensei —le siguió la broma—, debes atenerte a las consecuencias.

—¿Qué se le puede hacer? —levantó los hombros—. Si soy irresistible y Ruby me eligió a mí, Dia-sensei tendrá que aguantarse —concluyó riendo.

—Será mejor ir a dormir —bostezo Riko, el sueño empezaba a invadirla por fin.

—Tienes razón —estuvo de acuerdo Chika soltando un gran bostezo que se contagió.

—Echaba de menos estas pláticas —se aventuró a decir Riko entornando la mirada en un gesto dulce.

—Yo también —una brillante sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de Chika—, me alegró platicar contigo como en los viejos tiempos. Hasta mañana Riko-chan, que pases buena noche.

—Tú también, Chika-chan. Sueña con Ruby-chan —trato de hacerle la broma—, solo que no te descubra Dia-sensei.

—Me aseguraré de que no —sonrió antes de cerrar la ventana y perderse en el interior.

Riko hizo lo mismo yendo a la cama más tranquila y relajada.

—

El día siguiente pasó muy en calma y, a la vez, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Riko. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba de regreso a casa acompañada por You que le hablada de diversos temas triviales para ayudar a relajarla. Siempre era agradable hablar con ella, tenía ese efecto de darle calma y centrarla de nuevo.

Cenaron en compañía de los padres de Riko inmersos entre las anécdotas de You en sus múltiples competencias previas y como había tenido que afrontar cada una de ellas. Escuchar todo eso llenaba de tranquilidad a Riko. Estando en compañía de su novia apoyandola no hacía tan difícil la espera, no tanto.

Tomaron un baño que les ayudó a relajarse, cada una por separado, y fueron a la cama relativamente temprano donde siguieron platicando. Como siempre colocaron el futón para You pero terminaban durmiendo juntas en la cama de Riko con You acunando a su novia entre sus fuertes brazos.

—Estoy nerviosa —Riko se encontraba recostada en el pecho de You jugando con su propio cabello que pasaba por la barbilla de su novia produciéndole cosquillas.

—Lo sé —You se acercó para besar su frente y hacerla parar de seguir pasando la punta de su pelo sobre a su rostro—, pero todo estará bien, verás que regresaremos a casa con un enorme trofeo.

—Sólo espero no hacer el ridículo mañana —Riko explicó su preocupación dejando lo que estaba haciendo para concentrarse ahora en jugar con el cuello de la pijama y de You— imagina que de los nervios se me olvide como nadar.

You río con la confesión de Riko, la chica podía llegar a ser demasiado insegura en ocasiones.

—Claro que no olvidarás cómo nadar Riko-chan, eres muy buena —la tomó por la barbilla para darle un suave beso en los labios, tal vez una ligera sesión de besos la haría calmar por fin.

—¡Riko-chan! —fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Chika llamando desde su casa sorprendiendo a la pareja—. ¡Ri - ko - chan! —llamó por segunda vez aún más fuerte pues no había recibido respuesta.

You miró a Riko alzando una ceja con interrogación y Riko se levantó apresuradamente de la cama para atender el llamado de la chica mandarina dejando a You desubicada.

—Chika-chan, buenas noches —dijo sorprendida—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No —negó con un movimiento efusivo de cabeza—, sólo quería desearte suerte en la competencia de mañana —Chika tomó un pequeño paquete que sacó de la bolsa de su short y lo aventó con fuerza para que llegara hasta el balcón de Riko, donde lo recibió con un poco de precariedad pero salvandolo de caer en el suelo.

—¿Qué es ésto? —preguntó Riko abriendo el paquete, estaba confundida con el gesto.

—Es un amuleto de la buena suerte —explicó Chika—, para que te ayude mañana, seguramente estarás nerviosa —le sonrió guiñándole un ojo—, esto ayudará.

—Muchas gracias Chika-chan —agradeció la chica llevando ambas manos al pecho acunando el regalo.

—Solo era eso —saco la lengua de forma juguetona—. Ya me voy, descansa Riko-chan —se despidió la chica con un rápido movimiento de mano entrando de nuevo a su casa.

Riko se quedó mirando el lugar en donde había estado parada Chika y recordó que You estaba aún dentro de su cuarto y seguramente había oído todo. Respiro profundo antes de regresar a su lado.

—No sabía que te habías acercado tanto a Chika —dijo You con algo de amargura en la voz y también con algo de molestia.

—No es así —aseguró Riko negando—, sólo hemos platicado un par de noches, es todo, no hay más.

—No me lo parece —You se había levantado de la cama acercándose a Riko para tomar el regalo que le había dado Chika para inspeccionarlo—. Ella solía darme estos amuletos a mí, antes de todo esto —le regreso el amuleto con un poco de agresividad aunque su enojo inicial se está convirtiendo rápidamente en tristeza y Riko noto el cambio en su rostro.

—Lo siento You-chan —Riko la abrazó tratando de consolarla pero You no se relajó con el contacto, por el contrario se puso más tensa.

—Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, es tarde —You se soltó del abrazo de Riko y se acostó en la cama, sólo que esta vez se volteó para darle la espalda a Riko.

La chica no hizo el intento de ir de nuevo pues You la rechazaría seguramente. Sólo se acostó esperando poder dormir a pesar de la tensión entre ambas.

~•~

Acostumbradas a despertar muy temprano gracias al arduo entrenamiento que habían llevado, no fue difícil que todo el equipo se reuniera incluso antes de la hora a la que habían acordado verse. El viaje sería corto, viajarían en el autobús escolar y serían acompañadas únicamente por su entrenadora. Riko y You llegaron con anticipación y con el ánimo renovado, al menos el episodio de la noche anterior parecía olvidado.

El nerviosismo se podía sentir en el ambiente, a pesar de haber grandes pláticas y risas, se sentía algo forzado, haciéndose más evidente en las niñas de primer año. You iba de un lado al otro animandolas haciendo barullo para sacar los nervios.

A pesar de la incómoda noche y el despertar con mejores ánimos, ninguna realizó ningún comentario relativo al acercamiento que había tenido Riko con Chika. You estaba un poco más hiperactiva de lo normal pero Riko la manejaba bien para que no saliera de control, pues comenzaba a asustar más que animar a la chicas de primer año.

Mari estaba más nerviosa por la plática que planeaba tener con Kanan que por la competencia en sí. Ese tipo de cosas a ella le daba igual, porque tenía la confianza de que iban a ganar. Su única preocupación real era que su prometido andaba en la ciudad y si se enteraba de la competencia, seguramente acudiría solo para amargarle el día como de costumbre. Esperaba que no se diera el caso, había dejado las indicaciones a Aoi para que no le dijeran nada.

Kanan estaba muy tranquila a pesar de los nervios del resto. Para ella todo parecía una visita al parque de diversiones, siempre se le hacían excitantes las competencias de natación y se sentía, valga la comparación, como un pez en el agua. No dudaba que sus alumnas darían una actuación alucinante que seguramente les daría algunas medallas y el pase a la siguiente ronda de competencias. Confiaba en ellas y en su trabajo.

El viaje fue corto, la competencia sería en un deportivo ubicado en la ciudad de Numazu y la participación estaba limitada a algunas escuelas de la zona colindante. Al ser Uranohoshi una escuela exclusivamente para mujeres, sólo podrían participar en las categorías femeninas cuyas pruebas se llevarían acabo en la mañana, las varoniles se reservaron para la tarde.

Los organizadores del evento las recibieron y les mostraron al equipo el lugar designado para ellas durante su estancia para la competencia. Además del área de vestidores que era de uso común y por supuesto la alberca en donde se realizaría todo el evento.

Kanan juntó a todo el equipo, quería hablar con ellas para tratar de mitigar un poco del nerviosismo que empezaba a salir de control entre sus alumnas.

—Muy bien chicas, reúnanse aquí —indicó Kanan para que se sentaran frente a ella en el pequeño espacio que tenían en los minutos previos al inicio—, es hora de que platiquemos un poco.

Ya todas se habían cambiado y llevaban el traje de baño bajo el uniforme escolar de educación física. Se sentaron en el piso en una media luna alrededor de Kanan en espera de sus palabras que querían beber ansiosas.

—Sé que para algunas de ustedes es la primera vez que acuden a una competencia de natación, pero creanme cuando les digo que están en un nivel muy superior al que estaban cuando iniciamos el proyecto —Mari veía con especial atención a su sensei, el brillo en la mirada de Kanan era deslumbrante y por un momento está se distrajo de lo que trataba de decirles al sentir los ojos de la rubia sobre ella—. Todas nos hemos esforzado mucho y conseguiremos los frutos del entrenamiento el día de hoy. Yo confío en ustedes y en las habilidades de cada una. Las he visto crecer y mejorar y creanme que tienen un gran potencial que se que demostrarán en cada una de las competencias. Estoy orgullosa de mi equipo y antes que cualquier otra cosa debemos divertirnos porque esta es una de las experiencias más bonitas que tendrán para recordar por mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo le hace para no ponerse nerviosa? —preguntó Riko en voz alta para sorpresa de las demás, ya que esa era su mayor preocupación.

Kanan sonrió ante la pregunta de su alumna que también era una de las preocupaciones del y resto del equipo pero ella la había externado primero.

—No hay un secreto para eso Riko-san, pero —dudó un momento—, cierren sus ojos por un momento —les indico y solo se vieron entre ellas antes de que algunas le hicieron caso pero la mayoría pensó que bromeaba—. Cierren sus ojos y pongan las manos sobre su pecho —volvió a repetir la orden la cual ahora si fue acatada—. Ahora les voy a pedir que pongan atención a su ritmo cardiaco, es difícil escucharlo por todo el ruido pero si se concentran los suficiente podrán sentirlo —Kanan les dio tiempo para que pudieran localizarlo.

Un par de río cuando abrió los ojos por curiosidad y vio al resto estar haciendo lo que les pedía su sensei. Kanan las vio y les solicitó hicieran lo mismo, entre risitas nerviosas la obedecieron y ahora todas estaban concentradas tratando de oír su corazón.

—Eso que estan escuchando es el corazón de un campeón que lucha por mostrar su valía —volvio a hablar—. Cuando estén a punto de iniciar la carrera recuerden su último entrenamiento, recuerden la pasión con la que pelearon por llegar en primer lugar en las competencias entre ustedes y recuerden que nunca podemos subestimar al corazón de un campeón que lucha por salir adelante. Cuando ustedes estén en el agua sólo dejen que la pasión tome las riendas y verán que no importa el lugar en el que terminen, lo importante será que habrán hecho su mayor esfuerzo y con eso vendrá la recompensa que será la victoria —Kanan aplaudió para sacarlas del trance—. ¡Ahora si chicas, quiero que den su mayor esfuerzo, haganme sentir orgullosa porque este equipo es de campeonas!

Todo el equipo se levantó y con Kanan incluída hicieron un círculo lideradas por You quien pidió que todas llevaran las manos al centro.

—¡U-ra-no-ho-shi! —gritó You, siendo secundada por todo el equipo que gritó con el mismo entusiasmo cuando rompieron en aplausos.

La ronda clasificatoria selecciona a las nadadoras más fuertes de cada equipo para poder avanzar a las competencias regionales. Consta de 4 pruebas de 100m, por cada una el equipo puede incluir a 2 equipo de Kanan constaba de 8 participantes. De las cuales Mari participaría en el estilo libre, Riko en la prueba de pecho y You se encargaría de la prueba más difícil y técnica de todas, el estilo mariposa. Además de eso existe una prueba de estilo libre que se lleva a cabo en relevos por 100m.

Kanan había hecho las inscripciones de todas con gran agilidad ya que conocía los protocolos a la perfección y no se le complicaba el papeleo protocolario.

Fue sorprendente para Mari darse cuenta de la cantidad de gente que se acercaba a pedir un autógrafo o una fotografía a su sensei en cuanto era reconocida, no cabía duda que Matsuura Kanan era una leyenda en el mundo de la natación. Eso era un poco alucinante.

—Tiene muchas admiradoras sensei —Mari encontró a Kanan por fin sola después de despedir a una ronda de curiosas estudiantes con las que se tomó algunas fotos—. I'm a little jealous —dijo Mari en tono juguetón guiñandole el ojo, a lo que Kanan respondió con un sonrojo evidente del que se repuso rápido.

—Solo me reconocen por las competencias, es todo —explicó Kanan guardando la compostura.

—Quiere decir que no debo estar celosa entonces —Mari amaba jugar con las reacciones de Kanan.

—Yo… —dudó Kanan—, lo que quise decir fue que —se golpeó la cabeza con la mano—, no sé lo que quise decir —Mari rompió en risas ante la torpeza en las palabras de su entrenadora.

—¡Que linda! —dijo finalmente Mari cesando sus risas dándole una mirada llena de ternura que hizo que Kanan se mordiera un labio.

—Anda vamos, deja de avergonzarme —la reprendió y ambas volvieron con el resto del equipo.

La primera competencia que tendría lugar sería la de nado de pecho, en la cual las representantes serían Riko y una de las chicas de primer año. Para las dos era su primer competencia y, aunque Riko fuera de tercero, se podría decir que las dos estaban en el mismo nivel.

—Estoy nerviosa You-chan —dijo Riko casi temblando unos minutos antes de que llamaran a las competidoras para ubicarse en su puesto en la zona de salida de la piscina.

You abrazó a Riko y la tomó su cara con ambas manos depositando un dulce beso sobre sus labios para tranquilizarla.

—No pasa nada Riko-chan, tú eres buena y estás apunto de demostrar que tanto has avanzado —de nuevo la acercó para besarla y los ojos de Riko estaban al punto de las lágrimas además de que sus manos temblaban involuntariamente—. Confía en tí, has hecho un trabajo estupendo.

—No lo sé You-chan, ¿y si me resbalo a la salida? O peor, ¿y si me da un calambre como el de Mari? O aún peor, ¿me equivoco y en lugar de salir me quedo petrificada? —Riko hablaba con tal rapidez que You tuvo algo de dificultad descifrando todo lo que decía su novia.

—Eso no pasará Riko-chan, ya calentamos lo suficiente, estamos en perfecto estado de salud y además es tu prueba favorita, eres tan rápida como yo en ella y por supuesto que no te vas a quedar petrificada, si es necesario iré a empujarte para meterte al agua —You le frotaba de los hombros de arriba hacía abajo dándole ánimos.

—¿Lista? —se acercó Kanan al ver la preocupación de su alumna—. No pasa nada Riko-san, recuerda, venimos a divertirnos y de paso a llevarnos algunas medallas a casa —Kanan habló con tanta seguridad que su cuerpo dejó de temblar por unos segundos hasta que escuchó su nombre en los altavoces—. Es el momento —dijo esperándola para guiarla hacia la zona de competencia.

—Te veo en unos minutos —se despidió You con un rápido beso antes de que Riko terminara de quitarse el uniforme para seguir a Kanan.

Por ser ceremonia clasificatoria los lugares en los carriles fueron sorteados, Riko no contó con mucha suerte pues le tocó uno de los carriles externos, lo cual limitaba un poco las referencias que podía tener de las demás nadadoras pero por los consejos que le había dado Kanan, prefería que fuera de esa forma para no sentirse más presionada. La otra chica corrió con más suerte siendo posicionada en el carril central, dándole una ligera ventaja sobre las demás.

El momento llegó, Riko subió a la plataforma tratando de controlar el temblor que sentía en sus piernas. Si todo iba bien, todo terminaría en unos segundos. Se colocó en posición de salida con el ruido sordo del público que resonaba en el fondo de su mente. Podía escuchar los gritos alrededor todas opacadas, algunas voces coreando su nombre en la cual sobresalía la voz de su novia que gritaba a todo pulmón sobresaliendo del resto, se concentró aún más para evitar una salida en falso, escuchó la voz proveniente del altavoz llamando a prepararse.

—En sus marcas—rectificó su posición al oír la indicación—. ¡Listos! —levantó ligeramente la cadera preparada para salir—. ¡Fuera!

Riko saltó al agua y empezó a patalear a toda velocidad para buscar tomar la delantera, sintió que su corazón se desbocaba y su respiración se alteraba a causa de los nervios, Kanan les previno sobre eso, si gastaba demasiado rápido el oxígeno, el combustible se terminaría antes de tiempo y tendría problemas en la vuelta de regreso, hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para ajustar su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración, cuando salía a tomar aire se dio cuenta que no iba tan atrás como pensaba y eso le dió el impulso para continuar con todas sus ganas.

Le devolvió la confianza para hacer todo exactamente de la misma forma como lo había hecho en todos los entrenamientos. Llegó al primer toque que le anunció que habían recorrido los primeros 50 metros, se dió cuenta que dos competidoras iban por delante de ella, pero eso no fue suficiente para mermar su esfuerzo. Sacando todo la estamina restante hizo un cierre espectacular lleno de adrenalina dando su mayor esfuerzo casi al punto de quedar sin fuerzas en el último tramo suficiente para tocar en segundo lugar, anunciando el final de la primera prueba.

Salió del agua a toda velocidad bastante afligida dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba su novia quien la esperaba con brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa.

—¡Perdí! —dijo Riko en cuanto estuvo cerca de You echándose a llorar.

—¡Claro que no! —la sonrisa en la cara de You no se había borrado cuando oficialmente pronunciaron el nombre de Sakurauchi Riko anunciando su segundo lugar—. ¡Quedaste en segundo lugar!

—¡Eso no es ganar! —la cara de Riko reflejaba gran decepción entre sollozos.

—Es suficiente para clasificar a las regionales —explicó You ante la mirada atónita de Riko que no entendió—, tanto el primero como el segundo lugar de cada prueba clasifican —le explicó como si fuera algo que ya debía saber.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Riko con incredulidad—. Yo pensé que sólo los primeros lugares pasaban, como en las competencias de piano.

You rompió en risas y se fue sobre su novia abrazándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo. A veces podía ser tan despistada.

—Esto no es música Riko-chan, son competencias de natación y tú pasaste a la siguiente etapa —dijo casi saltando con ella de la felicidad.

Kanan se mantuvo a distancia observando la escena, estaba feliz por el resultado de la primera prueba, el desempeño de Riko fue bueno, los nervios mermaron algo su tiempo usual pero aun así fue suficiente para clasificar y eso era un alivio. Sólo tenían que trabajar más esa parte de su alumna, el manejo del estrés. Una vez que vio que se calmaron un poco, su pareja favorita, se acercó a ellas para felicitar a Riko.

—Felicidades Riko-san —expresó con una gran sonrisa—, ahora vamos con todo a la siguiente etapa.

Riko se sonrojó ante las palabras de su entrenadora y respondió haciendo una reverencia.

—Gracias sensei —You la imitó en agradecimiento por poder vivir esto junto a su novia.

La competencia siguió su curso después de unos minutos de preparación para la siguiente ronda de nadadoras, las proximas en entrar al agua serían sus chicas de primer año. Las dos alumnas se veían extremadamente nerviosas y Kanan tuvo que estar con ellas tratando de calmarlas hasta segundos antes que entraran al agua, era la primera vez que las chiquillas competían, siendo entendible tanto nerviosismo de su parte.

Una vez que estuvieron en la plataforma Kanan buscó a Mari pues era la siguiente en competir. Se le hizo raro que se hubiera desaparecido tanto tiempo, pues no la había visto desde la plática general que tuvieron por la mañana, ni siquiera había estado en compañía de You. Eso la inquietó.

El anuncio de salida la sacó de sus pensamientos dedicando nuevamente su atención hacia sus alumnas. Tuvieron un buen desempeño para ser su primera competencia y aunque no alcanzaron un lugar que las clasificara a la siguiente ronda, ambas chicas se veían muy contentas al término de la carrera. Habían quedado cerca de los dos primeros puestos y eso para ellas fue un motivo de alegría.

Kanan las recibió cuando salieron del agua para asegurar que estuvieran bien y al darse cuenta de su buen animo las dejo para continuar la búsqueda de su siguiente competidora. Por los altavoces se anunció que tendrían un receso de media hora antes de la siguiente carrera y eso le daría tiempo de averiguar dónde estaba Mari.

Kanan se apresuró al área común en donde volvió a encontrar a Riko y You platicando amenamente, al preguntarles sobre Mari ninguna de las dos le supo decir nada, la habían visto desde hacía ya un buen rato pero no sabían donde se encontraban ahora. De hecho nadie del equipo la había visto en realidad. Kanan empezaba a preocuparse y por primera vez en el día sintió los nervios hacer estragos en ella, caminó hacia el área de alimentos en donde tampoco tuvo suerte de hallarla, fue hacia los vestidores con la esperanza de encontrarla por ahí o en los baños, pero en ninguno de los dos lugares hubo señales de la rubia.

Kanan había invertido prácticamente la mitad del tiempo que habían dado de descanso buscándola y hasta ahora no había señales de Mari por ningún lado. Eso ya comenzaba a ser preocupante y extraño. Ya con algo de desesperación corrió hacia la zona de aparcamiento de los autobuses, justo antes de llegar al que estaba designado para ellas pudo ver a la rubia recostada en una banca con los audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados. Kanan dio un suspiro de alivio al verla. ¡Por fin aparecía esa mujer!

—¡Mari-san! —llamó Kanan tratando de no asustarla pues desconocía si estaba dormida o despierta—. ¡Mari-san! —repitió su nombre al no tener respuesta.

—¡Sensei! —dijo Mari con extrañeza abriendo los ojos, retirándose los audífonos—. ¿Ya pasó la media hora? —preguntó la rubia viendo su reloj.

—No, aun no —dijo Kanan sentándose a su lado—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Ya me había preocupado —confesó toda afligida y Mari quiso comérsela a besos al ver su rostro.

—He estado aquí desde el inicio de la competencia —aseguró Mari sonriendo a Kanan—, pero he estado pendiente de la mia, no se preocupe por eso sensei.

—Es sólo que no te vi —el rostro de Kanan se veía genuinamente preocupado—, y bueno pensé que estarías nerviosa o algo —dijo dubitativa casi haciendo un puchero.

—Aww sensei, estaba preocupada por mí. You're so cute! —dijo la chica tomando a Kanan por los cachetes apretandolos con fuerza—. Estoy bien, es sólo que prefiero encerrarme en mi misma para evitar los nervios. Es una cosa que hago —dijo recargándose en el hombro de Kanan—, pero gracias por preocuparse.

Kanan se puso muy nerviosa con la cercanía de Mari y trató de quitarse no muy abruptamente pues no estaba cómoda en la posición. Temía hacer una tontería al tenerla tan cerca.

—¿Le molesta? —preguntó Mari recargando más su peso sobre ella no dejándola ir—. ¿Le molesta tenerme así?

—No es eso Mari-san, es sólo que no es correcto —respondió Kanan con pesar desviando la mirada.

—¿Pero no le molesta? —recalcó Mari esperando una respuesta.

—No, no me molesta —la voz de Kanan era dulce, haciéndole sentir a Mari mariposas en el estómago, no por la carrera, sino por tenerla así de ese modo y no poder hacer nada de lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos.

—Vamos, es tiempo de regresar sensei —Mari se levantó de su asiento jalando de la mano a Kanan que la siguió detrás.

Se dirigieron al área de la alberca en cuanto escucharon la llamada al poco de empezar a caminar. Mari estaba más que motivada a dar todo su potencial para ganar esa carrera, debía ganarla pues el premio era muy grande. Se despojó de su ropa, se colocó la gorra y googles antes de pasar al área de salida. Dio una última mirada a Kanan quien le dedicó una sonrisa especial mostrándole toda su bella dentadura y con eso en mente se concentró completamente en ganar. Estaba determinada a ganar como premio a Kanan.

Su salida fue rápida, debido a su excelente técnica y velocidad, sacó ventaja rápidamente a las demás competidoras, el carril de Mari era casi central por lo que podía observar perfectamente a las demás, sólamente una de las chicas del carril externo parecía darle batalla, en el primer toque se dio cuenta que no había sido la primera y no estaba dispuesta a quedar en segundo lugar, ella iba por todo o nada de otro modo no lo quería. Recordó aquella carrera que había tenido contra Kanan y como al final su energía se fue terminando, debido a su inexperiencia, dejando que su profesora se llevará el primer lugar pero en ésta ocasión, eso sólo la motivaba a patalear más fuerte y rápido. Los últimos 25 metros ambas chicas iban a una mano de distancia, tan cerca de la victoria y tan lejos de ella al mismo tiempo. Con un último esfuerzo que la hizo gritar debajo del agua, fue Mari la que llegó en primer lugar con tal vez un segundo de diferencia de la otra chica. Sin embargo tenía su victoria.

Kanan se había estado tronando los dedos durante toda la competencia y al ver que Mari fue la ganadora, estalló en vítores ahogados junto al resto del equipo que estaban muy pendientes de la participación de su co-capitana. En cuanto Mari salió del agua, todas corrieron hacia ella sorprendiendola en un abrazo que era liderado por You que brinco sobre ella y para su sorpresa, también Riko le siguió.

Kanan tuvo que guardar su emoción y sus ganas de unirseles, pues estaba fuera de lugar celebrar de la misma forma que sus alumnas aunque por dentro era una situación diferente, su corazón estaba lleno de orgullo por la rubia quien gracias a su esfuerzo les regalaba la primera medalla de oro del equipo.

Después que la euforia de las demás se disipara, Kanan llevó una toalla a Mari como excusa para que pudiera secarse.

—¡Felicidades Mari-san! —dijo Kanan extendiendo la toalla y dándole la más grande y bella sonrisa que tenía.

—Gracias sensei —Mari tomó la toalla con nerviosismo por la emoción que significaba para ella el haber ganado—. Entonces, ¿esto quiere decir que me va a escuchar?

Kanan se tomó un momento para responder, tenía presente su trato y pero aún así no le resultaba difícil tener que llevarlo a cabo. Era mucha tentación que no podía permitirse sin embargo había hecho la promesa.

—Esto quiere decir que te voy a escuchar —estuvo de acuerdo—, aunque sólo si ganamos la prueba de relevos —dijo finalmente buscando alargar el final y para terminar de incentivar a Mari quien la miró con decisión en sus ojos amarillos.

El turno de You llegó y a diferencia de las demás, ella corría y saltaba de un lado al otro, estaba nerviosa pero más que nada se le veía llena de energía lista para brincar al agua y nadar como una sirena a toda velocidad. Riko trató de estar con ella tratando de brindar "apoyo" pero You no parecía necesitarlo en realidad.

Fue la primera competidora en subir a la plataforma de salida impaciente por empezar. Se tomó unos segundos para tomar profundas bocanadas de aire antes de colocarse en posición. Ya ansiaba el disparo de salida para volar. La prueba más complicada de todas por lo general la llevaba a cabo la mejor nadadora del equipo y You no dejo en duda por qué había ganado ese puesto. Es la mejor del equipo y punto.

En los primeros 25 metros sacó una ventaja de algunos segundos con respecto a las demás competidoras superandolas sin tanto problema. La chica tenía el potencial que Kanan había buscado para formar a una digna alumna de su estilo. Todo había terminado en la primera vuelta cuando salió con un cuerpo de ventaja sobre las demás. Fue una victoria indiscutible y aplastante, You se llevó el primer lugar por mucho y salió del agua con gran agilidad corriendo hasta donde estaba su novia quien aplaudía y gritaba su nombre.

Riko la recibió con los brazos abiertos y el resto del equipo la siguió. La capitana, la mejor, sin discusión. Incluso Mari la abrazó por la cintura alzandola un poco del suelo debido a la euforia del momento. Riko omitió ese acercamiento justificandolo con la emoción que todas tenían.

En total el equipo había acumulado 3 medallas, dos de oro y una de plata. Lo único que faltaba por definir era la prueba de relevos donde las cuatro mejores participarían. El equipo que competiría estaba conformado por Riko, Kasumi que era la chica de primero más rápida, Mari y You quien se encargaría de cerrar el evento al ser la más rápida de todas.

Hubo un receso de una hora antes del evento final. La mayoría de los equipos utilizó el tiempo para calentar y las que ya no participarían simplemente estaban haciendo un poco de vida social y comprando souvenirs para llevar a sus amigas.

Kanan dejó libres a las chicas que habían finalizado su participación y se concentró solamente con el equipo de relevos. Después de explicar el orden de los relevos y cómo debían manejar sus tiempos, no quedó mucho por hacer después de eso, solo esperar a que terminara la hora de descanso.

Con un anuncio en el altavoz llamaron a las participantes y todas se reunieron para entrar juntas. Ya todas estaban ansiosas por terminar con ésto. Se colocaron por orden de salida siendo Riko la primera, ella abriría la competencia. Cada una nadaría 100 metros en estilo libre y debían dar todo de sí. Kanan pudo ver cómo Mari platicaba con la pequeña niña de primer año quien estaba visiblemente más nerviosa que las demás, pero Mari hacía buen trabajo con ella tratando de calmarla y distraerla.

Por su parte Riko estaba controlando mucho mejor los nervios que en la primera carrera la habían atormentado. Ninguna estaba confiada, sin embargo ya habían tenido una muestra del poder de cada nadadora y sabían cómo debían actuar. You besó a Riko antes de que subiera en la plataforma para desearle buena suerte.

—Te veo cuando seamos campeonas —dijo You después de besarla obteniendo una sonrisa en respuesta y una caricia en su desordenado y húmedo cabello grisáceo.

En cuanto escuchó la señal de salida, saltó al agua con decisión. En esta ocasión los nervios no fueron un factor que le afectará, los supo controlar de mejor manera que le ayudaron a finalizar la primera ronda empatada en primer lugar con la otra escuela que había estado peleando los primeros lugares. El segundo relevo no fue tan benévolo y lamentablemente perdieron terreno frente a la escuela rival que iba nadando, ahora en primer lugar, para cuando nadaron los últimos 50 metros, ya iban con un cuerpo de ventaja sobre ellas.

Mari se dio cuenta de la situación tan desventajosa en la que estaban pero no iba a permitir que eso les robara su anhelado primer lugar ni su oportunidad. Saltó al agua en cuanto fue su turno y sin perder tiempo alcanzó su máxima velocidad incluso antes de terminar los primeros 50 metros, para al regreso ni el cansancio ni el dolor que empezaba a sentir en las piernas la detuvieron para recortar esa distancia. Para cuando fue el turno de You, la distancia se había recortado a la mitad, Mari estuvo satisfecha de haber hecho su mayor esfuerzo y todo lo dejaba en manos del as bajo la manga del equipo.

Mari salió a toda prisa del agua y se fue a colocar a un lado de donde estaba Kanan quien ya había perdido la compostura vitoreando el nombre de You a todo pulmón. Mari se contagió del nerviosismo que reinaba entre todas y sin pensarlo tomó la mano de Kanan quien al sentir el contacto entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y los apretó fuertemente quedando las dos unidas dando ánimos a la capitana del equipo.

You había hecho el toque en segundo lugar apenas por un brazo de desventaja y aún quedaba la vuelta de regreso, Mari pensó que a pesar de la velocidad de You, la desventaja era demasiada para superar, pero como si de un torpedo se tratara You explotó en velocidad en el último tramo y en los últimos metros alcanzó y rebasó por centímetros, casi la mitad de una mano para así apropiarse del primer lugar para Uranohoshi.

En cuanto se dieron cuenta que era real, que habían ganado, todas explotaron en gritos y saltos, Mari soltó la mano de Kanan y se fue sobre ella colgándose de su cuello a lo que Kanan lejos de soltarla, la sostuvo en el aire por la cintura dándole vueltas llena de euforia. Por su parte Riko corrió a toda velocidad hasta donde estaba You y sin importarle nada, saltó al agua para abrazar a su novia que no había salido aún de la piscina.

Cuando Kanan se dio cuenta que tenía agarrada a Mari por la cintura fue presa del pánico, pues era un comportamiento muy inapropiado,a lo que sólo atinó a soltarla muy sonrojada tratando de disimular.

—Lo siento Mari-san —dijo antes de caminar hasta donde estaba You que venía saliendo de la piscina con Riko a su lado.

Mari comprendió él porqué de la disculpa de Kanan y no quiso presionar más, no era el momento. Por fin tendría tiempo para hablar con ella y no quería echarlo a perder antes de tiempo.

La premiación fue bastante simple, pero no por eso menos significativa, todo el equipo estaba rebosante de orgullo con sus resultados y no había nadie que aplaudiera más fuerte que Kanan, a quien casi se le escaparon las lágrimas al ver a sus alumnas recibiendo sus medallas. Se sentía una mamá gallina al ver a sus pequeños polluelos crecer de esa manera

En cuanto emprendieron el camino de regreso en el bus Kanan aprovechó para dedicarle algunas palabras de agradecimiento al equipo que había tenido tan buen desempeño.

—¡Chicas! —las llamó en voz alta poniéndose de pie en el pasillo del autobús—. Escuchen —dio un pequeño suspiro y prosiguió—, sólo quiero decirles que estoy muy orgullosa de todas ustedes, sé lo mucho que se esforzaron no sólo el día de hoy, sino los días anteriores también, y tal vez para ustedes sea una simple victoria pero para mi es mucho más que eso. Es cumplir con sueños que había dejado pendientes y que ahora puedo lograr gracias a todas ustedes —Kanan se llevó las manos al pecho conteniendo su emoción—, de todo corazón se los agradezco —finalizó dando una ligera reverencia haciendo que el equipo estallara en aplausos de agradecimiento—. Ahora queda comenzar a prepararse para la siguiente ronda donde sé que vamos a ganar también —les dijo por último antes de tomar asiento.

Mari se levantó después que Kanan se sentara y llamó la atención de todas pues también quiso intervenir.

—Shiny! —gritó para llamar la atención—. Si el día de hoy hemos logrado algo para Uranohoshi fue gracias principalmente al esfuerzo de nuestra entrenadora —dijo aplaudiendo seguida por sus compañeras—, es por eso que quiero mostrar mi gratitud con todo el equipo haciendo una pequeña fiesta en el hotel O'hara —todas se quedaron atónitas—. Será el sábado y tendremos pijamada así que pidan permiso en casa para asistir y no quiero un no por respuesta. Tendré un bote en el muelle para que las lleve al hotel por la tarde, así como música, comida y todo lo necesario para divertirnos —explicó Mari—. ¡Oh! Y por supuesto esperamos contar con la presencia de nuestro elemento más importante, nuestra entrenadora —señaló a Kanan quien estaba algo avergonzada por las palabras de Mari.

—Muy bien Mari-san —dijo Kanan levantándose—, vamos a ir todas a la fiesta de celebración —todas las chicas rompieron en aplausos pero fueron calladas por Kanan—, pero —dijo deteniendo el barullo que se había formado—, el domingo tendremos entrenamiento en la isla, las llevaré a nadar al mar —finalizó.

—Well well —respondió Mari—, no es lo que esperaba sensei —dijo sonriendo—, pero estoy satisfecha.

Mari se sentó nuevamente dejando que el cansancio se apoderara de ella durmiendo una breve siesta. La euforia inicial se fue diluyendo y poco a poco las pláticas fueron bajando de intensidad, hasta que no se escucharon más. Al llegar a la escuela todas bajaron tranquilamente del autobús y se despidieron pues algunos padres de familia ya estaban aguardando por ellas.

Después de esperar a que todas las chicas se hubieran retirado, Kanan fue a la dirección a dar su informe con respecto a la competencia y fue felicitada gratamente por la directora quien recibió el trofeo muy contenta con su victoria.

A la salir, Kanan se sorprendió al toparse con Mari sentada en una de las bancas cercanas a la entrada principal de la escuela aún esperando.

—Pensé que te habías retirado ya —le dijo acercándose hasta donde ella estaba.

—Claro que no sensei —negó Mari poniéndose de pie—, tenemos una plática pendiente.

—Ah… si… —no es que lo hubiera olvidado, pero hubiera preferido seguir postergandolo un poco más—. Bueno, ¿a dónde quieres que vayamos? —preguntó viendo que no podía seguir huyendo.

—A su casa —contestó Mari con seguridad—, ahí no seremos interrumpidas.

—Está bien —estuvo de acuerdo Kanan quien emprendió el camino seguida de Mari que no hablo mucho en el trayecto.

En cuanto llegaron a casa de Kanan, ella se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el té. Mari se acomodó en la mesa de Kanan esperando su regreso. Sentía algo de nervios, pero más que nada era ansiedad por querer decir todo lo que había estado guardando.

Kanan apareció minutos después con una charola que colocó sobre la mesa. Prepararon el té en silencio y hasta que Kanan tomó asiento a un lado de Mari, fue que la rubia se aventuró a hablar por fin.

—Yo he pensado mucho sobre lo que pasó el otro día —empezó Mari—, no sé bien cómo llegamos a eso o quien besó a quien —dijo pasando saliva pesadamente—, sin embargo creo que nada de eso importa, porque finalmente las cosas que hicimos ese día simplemente fueron un reflejo de emociones que hemos estado reprimiendo las dos. No solo yo, usted también.

Kanan la miraba fijamente dejando que planteara la situación sin intervenir aún.

—Mari-san, como te dije antes, lo que pasó estuvo mal y no debió ser —Kanan se mantuvo firme en su posición.

—Sé que no es correcto —estuvo de acuerdo Mari—, pero eso no quiere decir que sea malo.

—Mari-san, ¿sabes qué pasaría si alguien se entera de eso? —preguntó Kanan con amargura.

—Probablemente perdería su trabajo —respondió Mari con tristeza.

—En el mejor de los casos perdería mi trabajo —aclaró Kanan—, pero lo más probable es que terminaría en la cárcel o algo peor —concluyó exaltada pues el tema de estar con un menor de edad era algo delicado.

—Eso no lo permitiría nunca sensei —espetó Mari con decisión—, utilizaría a los mejores abogados de mi padre —dijo en tono de autosuficiencia.

—Pues precisamente tu padre y sus abogados son los primeros que irían sobre mi cabeza Mari-san —explicó para que viera su punto.

—Mi padre no se atrevería a hacerme eso —dijo Mari con amargura—. ¿Sabe? Él me debe muchas —la mirada de Mari se volvió vidriosa—, después de que mamá muriera, sólo me quedé al cuidado de papá y usted pensaría que siendo una persona acaudalada y que profesa gran amor a su hija, entonces se esperaría que yo hubiera tenido una buena infancia, lo cual no es incorrecto, sin embargo además de mucho dinero también estuve en la más grande soledad —pasó saliva para reponer la sequedad en su boca al hablar de ese tema.

—Eso es… bastante —dijo Kanan no muy segura de que opinar.

—Él nunca estaba en casa siempre ocupado haciendo más dinero que jamás terminariamos de gastar en esta maldita vida, pero eso no es todo, el hecho es que no teníamos una casa, un hogar, no creo recordar un lugar al que pudiera llamar mío. Siempre vivimos en hoteles, una tras otro, todos de mi padre, pero nunca tuve algo a lo que llamar hogar —suspiró con pesar—. Muchas personas dirían que es una bendición estar rodeada de lujos y comodidades pero para mi lo único que me hizo fue aumentar el sentimiento constante de vacío.

Kanan escuchaba atentamente con el corazón comprimido por el dolor que sentía por la rubia. Era una historia triste.

—Pero él te quiere Mari-san, a su manera pero te quiere, es un padre preocupado por su hija —sostuvo la mano de la chica para darle ánimo.

—Y no lo dudo, no dudo de su amor de padre, sin embargo tiene las peores formas de demostrarlo —la miró con tristeza irónica—. ¿Quiere saber por qué estoy comprometida?

—Por qué te expulsaron del colegio en el extranjero, ¿no? —dijo Kanan recordando las palabras de Aoi.

—No, esa fue la excusa —explicó Mari riendo con amargura—. Cuando estuve en ese colegio, me di cuenta que no quería estar con un hombre, yo descubrí que mi atracción era hacia las mujeres, incluso tuve algunas novias —dijo entre pequeñas risas aún más amargas—. Sólo que cuando papá lo supo, él pensó que sólo lo estaba haciendo para avergonzarlo, ni siquiera me preguntó que quería, ahí sí tomó tiempo de su "apretada agenda" —dijo con sarcasmo—, para ir hasta donde me había encerrado para olvidarse de mi por un rato y me llevó con un psicólogo con el que tomaría terapia. Aunque no resultó como esperaba. El psicólogo no estaba haciendo el trabajo para el cual lo había contratado, así que fue muy enojado a reclamarle, se metió para hablar con él en su consultorio, y bueno, pensó que no se podía oír lo que hablaban dentro —Mari entrecerró los ojos para recordar el momento horrible que tuvo que pasar en esa ocasión—. Sus palabras fueron "yo no le pagó lo que le pagó para que me entregue una hija enferma y degenerada que no me sirva para nada", más o menos eso fue lo que dijo —terminó Mari con la voz entrecortada.

Kanan tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, ciertamente eso era algo terrible y que le hacía comprender el porqué Mari actuaba como actuaba.

—Después de eso, me presentó al patán de Aris —para este punto Mari hablaba prácticamente asqueada—, y bueno el es… —Mari se llevó las manos a la cabeza jalando su cabello con desesperación—. ¡Agh! Él es horrible.

—¿Te ha hecho algo? —preguntó Kanan con preocupación rectificando su posición en la silla—. Ese muchacho, ¿te ha hecho algo?

Mari quería sincerarse con Kanan, decirle de todo el acoso del cual había sido blanco, pero una parte de ella sentía vergüenza por no poder hacer nada para romper el compromiso y la otra parte sentía miedo, miedo por aquella amenaza que había lanzado Aris y que aún resonaba en sus oídos, sabía que entre más enterada Kanan estuviera del asunto, más riesgo correría y sólo por esa razón decidió callar.

—No —dijo sin titubear—, pero no es una buena persona —un poco de rabia que no fue capaz de disimular iba mezclada en sus palabras y Kanan no se tragó eso.

—Siempre que hablamos de él tengo la sensación de que me dices las cosas a medias —algo de la explicación de Mari no le cuadraba a Kanan y quería entender que era lo que pasaba con el tal Aris.

—Es un mujeriego sensei —desvió la atención de su persona hacia otro de los defectos del tipo—, simplemente eso, no quiero estar con una persona que no me puede respetar.

Kanan suspiró dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás de la silla. En parte aliviada y en parte afligida. Esperaba algo peor aunque eso era malo también.

—¿Y supongo que ya has hablado con tu padre de esto? —preguntó aunque ya tenía una idea de la respuesta.

—Por supuesto —dijo Mari—, él dice que es normal, que así son los extranjeros.

Kanan soltó un golpe con el puño cerrado sobre la mesa, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación completamente frustrada y enojada por tal respuesta misógina.

—¡No es así! —dijo Kanan con rabia—. Si es tu prometido te debe respetar —dijo con la voz entrecortada por la rabia—. Yo lo haría si estuviera en su lugar.

Mari se había asustado por la reacción de Kanan, pero entendía que todo era producto de la frustración que sentía y también se sintió bien al oír las últimas palabras.

—Lo siento —dijo Kanan en voz baja al ver el temor inicial en la mirada de Mari—, me exalté.

Mari estiró su mano para tomar la de Kanan quien no se resistió al contacto y entrelazaron sus dedos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Mari-san? —preguntó Kanan con cierta reticencia pues aún quedaba el tema de ellas dos.

—Honestamente no sé qué quiero sensei —dijo apretando más el agarre con sus dedos en los de Kanan—, tampoco puedo decir exactamente qué es lo que siento —se sinceró—, sólo sé que cuando estoy con usted soy feliz —llevó la mano de Kanan cerca de sus labios y depositó un suave beso en ella—, que mi corazón late a toda prisa con tan sólo escuchar su voz y que haré hasta lo imposible por zafarme de este maldito compromiso que me tiene amarrada sin importar que deba hacer para terminarlo.

El corazón de Kanan se estrujaba ante la sinceridad de Mari, si tan sólo pudiera dejarse llevar por lo que sentía y hacer lo que dictaba su corazón, sin embargo las duras lecciones que tuvo que aprender a base de malas experiencias le decían que no podía hacer eso, en éste caso ella era la responsable del destino de ambas y tenía que hacer lo correcto. Con gran pesar Kanan retiró su mano del agarre de Mari poniendo distancia entre las dos.

—Mari-san, yo lo siento mucho, pero no puedo, no puedo hacer esto contigo, no mientras sea tu profesora —las palabras de Kanan eran como pequeños cuchillos que cortaban su corazón en pedazos, pero en parte Mari esperaba que no fuera tan fácil al inicio.

—Puede que no quiera admitirlo, pero sé que usted siente lo mismo por mí y no por éste rechazó me rendiré. Yo lo seguiré intentando hasta que usted acepte salir conmigo —dijo como si fuera una amenaza pero solo era su férrea determinación hablando.

Mari se puso de pie sorprendiendo a Kanan quien la escuchaba atentamente y no reaccionó cuando la chica se acercó hasta donde estaba Kanan sentada, con un rápido movimiento la aprisionó contra la silla sin dejarle espacio para alejarse. La beso con intensidad disfrutando la rudeza del contacto que fue brusco al inicio.

Para cuando Kanan logró reaccionar e intentó alejarse Mari no se lo permitió sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella recargando su peso para impedir su escape, los atinados movimientos de Mari con sus labios y dientes sobre la boca de Kanan provocaron un incontenible gemido que sólo encendió las cosas entre las dos. Kanan empezaba a llevar sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Mari buscando aumentar el contacto con ella desesperada por sentir más de la rubia que la volvía loca. Sin embargo Mari se detuvo rompiendo el momento y se puso de pie dejando a la profesora jadeante y acalorada sufriendo por la pérdida del estímulo.

—No me puede decir que no siente lo mismo que yo —dijo Mari en cuanto recuperó el aliento y la compostura—, usted también me quiere y no solo eso, me desea, y no podrá seguir negándolo por más tiempo.

Kanan no pudo responder quedándose sin palabras, sus acciones habían hablado más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa delatandose sin poder negar nada. Mari sacó una tarjeta de una de sus bolsas y la puso frente a Kanan que no sabía que significaba eso.

—Es la llave de mi cuarto —explicó la rubia—, estaré esperando al momento en que decida utilizarla y venir a mí por más de esto.

Una vez más Mari se acercó a Kanan tomándola del cuello y plantando un último beso salvaje que dejó con los labios rojos y palpitantes a su sensei que solo quería desesperadamente dejarse llevar pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento por miedo a cómo terminarían las cosas.

Con eso dicho y hecho Mari se retiró de la casa dejando a Kanan estupefacta aun sin poder decir o hacer nada.

~•~


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Hola! Hoy traemos el capítulo de la semana más temprano. Ha sido una semana agitada, derritiéndome de calor la mayor parte de ella y algo estresante, pero aquí estamos con el siguiente capítulo._

 _Aprovecharé para desear feliz cumpleaños por este medio aunque algo atrasado a nuestra querida beta coautora Mag Max que se la pasó de fiesta toda la semana y aún así terminó de editar temprano. Ahora la presiono por esa actualización de "deber de familia" que ya está en su recta final y se rehúsa a escribirla._

 _Gracias a todos por sus reviews y por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia. Todos son muy apreciados._

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: Bueno me apure esta vez y por eso hay capítulo temprano. Aunque es un capítulo corto en comparación con los anteriores. Hay que dejar lo bueno para más adelante. Que lo que se viene está Shiny! Esa pinchi Mari va a hacer una revolución._

 _¡Dame mi YouMari mujer! ¡También mi ChikaRuby!_

 _._

 _~•~_

 _._

Desde que empezó su relación con Ruby, los días para Chika habían pasado a gran velocidad. Dicen que cuando eres feliz el tiempo pasa sin sentirlo y justo le pasaba eso. Su novia la hacía feliz. Además de que había dejado de preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes con Riko. Ahora disfrutaba pasando las tardes con la pequeña Ruby y las dudas que inicialmente habían rondando en su mente empezaban a disiparse haciéndose nada.

Toda la mañana una idea anduvo vagando en la mente de Chika pero no sabía si hacerlo o no, pues aún recordaba la plática que había sostenido con Dia y aunque había tratado de mantener todo lo que le dijo ese día, Ruby era bastante insistente en cuanto a las demostraciones de afecto, tanto que ya se habían visto en aprietos por no poder contener sus ansias para estar juntas. Sólo que, ¿quién la podría culpar? Tenía una novia linda, cariñosa y bastante animosa por el contacto físico, lo que todo adolescente con hormonas efervescentes deseaba.

Cuando por fin estuvieron a solas en el salón del consejo estudiantil, Chika no pudo aguantar más, tenía que soltarlo y esperar que Ruby quisiera hacer lo que estaba planeando.

—Ruby-chan —le llamó Chika rondeandola con sus brazos por su cintura, hundiendo la cabeza entre su cabello para ponerse melosa y hacerla caer—, he pensado que me gustaría verte el fin de semana.

—Nos vemos todos los fines de semana Chika-chan—explicó Ruby siguiendo en lo suyo pero dejándose consentir por el agradable contacto de los brazos de Chika sobre ella.

—Bueno si Ruby-chan, pero esta vez me gustaría que fuera especial—le dijo casi en un susurro al oído de manera un tanto lasciva.

—¿Especial? ¿Cómo especial? —cuestionó Ruby sonrojada y nerviosa, tuvo que dejar de lado lo que estaba haciendo pues sus manos empezaron a temblar.

Chika rompió en risa al ver el evidente bochorno que sus palabras habían generado en Ruby y no pudo evitar preguntarse lo que su novia había imaginado por sus palabras que llevaban esa intención después de todo. Chika volteó a Ruby con un ágil movimiento quedando las dos de frente, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y depositó un beso en sus labios jugando un poco con ellos. Se estaba portando mal pero es que le encantaba ver a su novia cuando entraba en modo tímido.

—Sólo bromeo Ruby-chan —explicó Chika aún riéndose y Ruby le hizo un puchero—, pero sí me gustaría que fueras a mi casa el fin de semana, un día o dos.

—¿Quieres que me quede toda la noche en tu casa? —preguntó Ruby tratando de entender el rápido tren de pensamiento de Chika.

—¿No te gustaría? —titubeó un poco haciendo flaquear su voluntad en cuanto si era una buena idea invitar a Ruby—. Nunca hemos hecho una pijamada solo tu y yo —dijo seductora tratando de convencerla aunque con un tono un tanto bromista que confundía a Ruby que no sabía si Chika iba en serio o no.

—Emm… —dudó Ruby, no por no tener ganas de ir a casa de Chika, sino porque tendría que pedir permiso a su hermana quien era la que estaba a su cargo por el momento—, pues sí me gustaría Chika-chan.

—¿Qué pasa Ruby-chan? —preguntó desconcertada Chika al ver el poco entusiasmo en la cara de su novia—. ¿No te agrada la idea?

—No es eso —negó la chica con un movimiento enérgico de la cabeza—, lo que sucede es que tendré que pedir permiso a Dia onee-chan y bueno, ya sabes que es algo sobreprotectora con éstas cosas.

—Puedo pedir permiso contigo —Chika pasó saliva con dificultad, había olvidado ese pequeño gran detalle por lo que no le quedó más remedio que ofrecerse, con algo de temor, para enfrentarse a Dia-sensei.

—No… —se negó Ruby—, es mejor si lo hago yo sola, no quiero que Dia onee-chan se ponga a la defensiva y no me permiso. Ya me las arreglaré.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Chika quien la besó nuevamente bastante contenta de que existiera la posibilidad que tanto quería. Después de eso continuaron con todas las actividades que tenían pendientes para poder acabar por ese día.

—¿Sabes algo Ruby-chan? —la llamó en medio de su tarea haciendo que la pequeña la mirara de nuevo—. Tú me haces muy feliz, gracias por escogerme para estar a tu lado —sonrió con todos sus dientes dándole una ternura y una calidez a Ruby que correspondió de la misma manera tomando su mejilla y dándole un sencillo beso en los labios como recompensa.

—Tú también me haces feliz Chika-chan, gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado —para su sorpresa Chika la tomó de la cintura y la acercó para profundizar el beso y volverlo un poco subido de tono cuando paso su lengua por su labio produciendo un ligero escalofrío en su pequeña novia.

Si eso no era felicidad, Chika no sabía que era en realidad pero sin duda nada más importaba para ella que ese sentimiento que surgía estando al lado de Ruby. Todo estaba perfecto.

~•~

Una clase más, una clase menos. Era fácil pasar las horas cuando tu mente estaba ocupada pensando en todo lo que podrías hacer si no estuvieras entre cuatro paredes escuchando sobre lo mucho que hay que estudiar para ser exitoso en la vida.

Yoshiko Tsushima o "Yohane" como ella prefería llamarse, no es que odiara la escuela, de hecho le gustaba, el problema en sí eran las clases que le impartían. Ella tenía claras algunas cosas en la vida, como lo que quería, y es que para ser un "ángel caído", como lo era ella, las cosas banales de la escuela estaban completamente sobrevaloradas. Tenía otras metas en esta vida que no incluían la insoportable existencia estudiantil, no, Yohane estaba para algo más grande.

Aunque una cosa sí que había logrado llamar su atención esa mañana, y es que había notado un cambio en su amiga Hanamaru en las últimas semanas, tal vez podía ser sutil para algunos, imperceptible para otros, no para ella por supuesto. Yoshiko conocía a Hanamaru muy bien como para saber y conocer cada estado de su amiga aunque no dijera nada. Este estado en particular había durado ya algunos días y no soportaba tener que aguantar eso otro día más.

A sus ojos Hanamaru era la niña más perfecta sobre el planeta, era una niña noble y dulce, inteligente, muy trabajadora, con ideales firmes, era testaruda aunque sabía cuándo ceder para ganar una batalla, sin duda Hanamaru era un gran partido para cualquiera. Incluso en un tiempo dudó de sus sentimientos por su amiga, pero pudo aclararse antes que las cosas perdieran su rumbo y dañara su amistad con esas ideas extrañas.

Desde que Hanamaru mostró su "devoción" por la odiosa profesora Kurosawa, la dinámica entre ellas había cambiado bastante, particularmente desde que se le ocurrió jugarle aquella pequeña broma a la profesora. Esta vez había algo diferente en su amiga, tal vez era el brillo en su mirada o las expresiones que tenía cada vez que Dia-sensei aparecía, ya ni hablar de cualquier interacción que tenían entre ellas dos. Era tan insoportable que tenía ganas de tomarlas a ambas y encerrarlas en un cuarto a que tuvieran sexo por el resto de sus vidas y dejarán de suspirar la una por la otra de manera tan tonta.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, su exasperación llegó al límite cuando en medio de la clase de literatura Hanamaru se quedó ¿dormida? ¿Perdida en el espacio? ¿Embelesada? Era como una mezcla de muchas cosas. Kurosawa-sensei no paraba de hablar con gran entusiasmo sobre alguna de esas novelas raras que sólo ella y Maru entendían. Sólo que en ésta ocasión Maru la miraba atentamente, parecía que estaba muy interesada en lo que Dia decía o hacía que cuando esta le hizo una pregunta directamente, ella no respondió. A donde quiera que estuviera la mente de Maru, quizás se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de la escuela, no respondió. Tuvo que darle un discreto empujón por detrás de su banca para que reaccionara y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. Después de eso solo se disculpó y trató de disimular que no pasaba nada pero su rostro siguió rojo aún después de que Dia-sensei terminará su clase.

Tuvo que esperar hasta que la maestra dejara el aula para poder hablar con su distraída amiga.

—Zuramaru, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Yoshiko directamente abordandola sin demora.

—¡Zura~! ¿De qué Yoshiko-chan? —respondió sacando un apetitoso pan de su mochila listo para ser víctima de la merienda o al menos esa era la intención.

—¡Yohane! —aclaró la chica sin perder los estribos viendo como ese pan empezaba a ser devorado aunque con poco entusiasmo—. Andas muy rara y yo te conozco, esa mirada que traes tan… —buscó la palabra que se adecuara más al penoso caso de su amiga—, "embelesada" —hizo énfasis—, por esa mujer, ya me esta desquiciando, así que o me dices que te pasa o te lo saco a la fuerza —concluyó con una mirada desafiante señalando la con el dedo casi tirando su pan al suelo.

Hanamaru maniobró para evitar perder su pieza de pan al tiempo que trataba de ordenar sus ideas pues no sabía cómo explicar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Llevaba días en los que su mente se había quedado detenida en ese momento, en esa cama que compartió con Dia, el sabor de su boca, la calidez de su aliento, pero nada de eso importaba porque todo empezaba a parecer sólo un sueño, una mala jugada de su mente, que nunca ocurrió en realidad.

Ante sus pensamientos tan pesimistas, terminó azotando su cabeza contra la banca en señal de derrota ante la sorpresa de Yoshiko que vio como el pan azotaba en la banca del mismo modo.

—Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza ~zura —dijo derrotada la chica sin levantar la cara.

—Eso no me sorprende —dijo Yoshiko dando palmaditas en su cabeza—, pero me vas a contar qué te tiene así —dijo con dulzura o algo parecido a eso.

Corto un pedazo de pan y se lo llevó a la boca esperando que Maru comenzará a hablar.

—Estoy en el punto en que empiezo a dudar de mis recuerdos ~zura, dudo de mí misma —explicó Hanamaru.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Yoshiko confundida tragando con dificultad el pan, necesitaba agua para pasarlo.

—¿Recuerdas que te conté que me estuve quedando en casa de Dia-sama mientras escribíamos la novela? —Maru levantó la cabeza con nerviosismo ofreciendo un jugo de mandarinas que llevaba en la mochila para pasar su pan.

—Umm si, como si lo pudiera olvidar, estuvimos toda la semana hablando de lo maravillosa que es Kurosawa-sensei —respondió Yoshiko exasperada tanto por eso como por el hecho de que odiaba el sabor de las mandarinas y declinó el ofrecimiento de Maru.

—Bueno —carraspeó Hanamaru tomando ella el jugo para sí—, el último día me quedé a dormir en la habitación de Dia-sama —el simple recuerdo hizo que sintiera un calor emanando desde su interior y de nuevo sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Yoshiko—. Sólo que en lugar de ir con Ruby como todos los días, ese día me acosté con ella.

—¡¿Te acostaste con ella?! —exclamó Yoshiko casi gritando y terminando de atragantarse con el pan en su boca.

Hanamaru le dió el jugo que bebió esta vez sin oponer resistencia pues su vida corría peligro.

—¡No zura~! —se sonrojó Hanamaru por la expresión en la cara de su amiga quien claramente había malinterpretado sus palabras—, no me acosté así como lo estas diciendo —bajó la voz avergonzada—, sólo me acosté a dormir con ella, nada más.

La expresión en la cara de Yoshiko se había relajado ya que el trozo de pan había pasado por fin aunque ahora solo tenía el asco por el sabor dulce del jugo de mandarinas. Miró a su amiga regresandole molesta el jugo y espero la continuación de su explicación.

—Dia-sama estaba durmiendo y me acosté a su lado para tratar de dormir un poco también ~zura, habíamos estado trabajando mucho para poder terminar a tiempo. Sólo que cuando lo hice no sé qué pasó, ella estaba ahí plácidamente dormida, relajada, tan hermosa como siempre —la voz de Hanamaru ya poseía ese tono de melosidad que hacía que Yoshiko sintiera náuseas de escucharla—, y yo creo, aunque no estoy cien por ciento segura ~zura, pero hay una posibilidad, según recuerdo... que tal vez yo… algo adormilada o presa del momento o simplemente…

—¡Ya! ¿Qué hiciste? —se desesperó Yoshiko por tanta divagación de su amiga.

—¡Zura~! bueno… —dudó todavía—, creo que la besé —dijo Maru casi con un hilo de voz.

—¡¿Qué?! —Yoshiko abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada pues si alcanzo a oirla.

—Es muy vergonzoso porque ella estaba dormida, aunque creo que me correspondió el beso pero ya no sé si eso es sólo un recuerdo que hice en mi mente o si pasó de verdad —ésto último lo dijo tan rápido que a Yoshiko le tomó unos segundos entender todo lo que había dicho su amiga.

—Zuramaru, Zuramaru —dijo tranquilamente tomando de los hombros a Maru—. ¡¿Besaste a una profesora?! —la sacudió alzando el volumen de su voz tan alto que fueron escuchadas por algunas de las chicas que estaban alrededor pues varias voltearon a verlas.

—¡No grites ~zura! —respondió Hanamaru nerviosa tapando la boca de la otra chica— ¡Nadie besó a nadie! ¿De acuerdo Yoshiko-chan? —trató de disimular ante las miradas curiosas de las demás riéndose nerviosa—. ¿Estás loca? Vas a hacer que me corran de la escuela ~zura, o peor aún… a Dia-sama —dijo casi en un susurro aún agarrando a Yoshiko.

—Definitivamente tienes tus prioridades mal Zuramaru —se quitó a la chica de encima—, pero, ¿y qué pasó? —preguntó con curiosidad bajando la voz—. ¿Ella te dijo algo de ese beso? ¿Te correspondió? ¿Ya son novias?

—¿Qué parte de creo que la besé cuando estaba durmiendo no entendiste zura~? —dijo Maru entrecerrando los ojos ya algo exasperada por la densidad de su amiga o la suya propia por no recordar bien las cosas.

—¡Pero dijiste que te correspondió! —chilló de forma aguda.

—¡No! Dije que creo que me correspondió, ya te expliqué que mis recuerdos de ese día son algo... confusos —declaró Maru derrotada—. Estaba desvelada y muy cansada.

—Pero —Yoshiko dio un suspiro tratando de entender a su amiga—, me estás diciendo que besaste a la mujer por la que has andado babeando —miró a Maru quien estaba a punto de debatirle solo que la calló—, y ni te atrevas a decir que es mentira porque sabes que es cierto —continuó—, y no sabes si te correspondió o no y encima ni te acuerdas bien de lo que pasó. ¿Qué rayos Zuramaru?

—Ciertamente ~zura —estuvo de acuerdo Maru frunciendo el ceño—, no sé lo que pasó.

—Pero ella, ¿no dijo nada al día siguiente? —todo ésto era tan desesperante que Yoshiko sólo quería cachetear a alguna de las dos implicadas.

—Ella parecía apenada pero no dijo nada al respecto y yo la verdad tampoco toqué el tema —recordó Maru lo vergonzoso que resultó todo esa mañana.

—¡Ahhh! es que ustedes son tan… —Yoshiko hizo un gesto exasperado como si las quisiera ahorcar—, ¡desesperantes! Tú la quieres, ella se nota a leguas que también, entonces ¿por qué lo hacen todo tan difícil? —concluyó mirando enojada a Maru.

—Porque no es fácil ~zura, el amor no es fácil —oculto su rostro entre sus manos dejando a un lado su pan aún sin ser acabado del todo.

—No empieces a citar tus novelas de amor que tanto me marean, el amor está sobrevalorado —concluyó Yoshiko levantando las manos parando el carro de Hanamaru.

—Es sólo que es complicado… —dijo finalmente Maru dando un hondo suspiro para tratar de aliviar la opresión que sentía en el pecho, realmente se sentía mal por eso.

—Es complicado porque ustedes lo hacen complicado, tan sólo deberían dejarse llevar —Yoshiko finalmente se derrumbó cruzada de brazos en su asiento ofreciendo su consejo.

—No podemos hacer eso ~zura —negó Hanamaru recordando las palabras de Dia—, hay muchas más cosas en juego que sólo nosotras.

—Tú más que nadie debería saber que cuando se trata de cosas del corazón no se pueden esquivar —explicó Yoshiko tratando de robar otra mordida del pan que Maru había desistido de comer—, es como tus novelas, el amor no siempre triunfa pero vale la pena intentarlo. ¿No lo crees?

Maru le ofreció el resto del pan ya que entre tanta plática hasta el hambre se había espantado.

—La vida real es más difícil que eso —su mirada se volvió melancólica contemplando el lugar donde poco antes Dia había estado dando la clase.

—Tal vez mas adelante tengan otra oportunidad Zuramaru, no puedes darte por vencida por un tropiezo —aceptó el panecillo y empezó a comerlo con singular alegría para quitarse el mal sabor del jugo de mandarinas.

—Tal vez —estuvo de acuerdo Maru—, cuando no sea más su alumna y pueda estar a su nivel, mientras tanto tendré que conformarme con verla a la distancia.

Yoshiko no lo soportó más y tuvo que dar un suave golpe en su cabeza, a veces era demasiado desesperante.

—No empecemos de nuevo, ¡por favor! —ambas chicas rompieron en risas ante el comentario sincero de Yoshiko.

~•~

Desde el día de la plática que Mari tuvo con Kanan las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad. Una normalidad que era molesta para Mari. Le molestaba tanto que la entrenadora pudiera estar tan tranquila cuando dentro de ella una verdadera tormenta estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo era capaz Kanan de mantenerse tan calmada como si nada de esto la afectara? No lo entendía.

Uno de esos días pensó que lo mejor sería alejarse por completo de ella pues al parecer a Kanan le da igual estar cerca o no de ella, pero la idea desapareció casi al momento, ya que se sentía como tortura tener que alejarse de la entrenadora. Cualquier cosa menos eso, no quería perder lo que fuera que Kanan provocaba en ella.

Después lo volvió a pensar mejor y llegó a la conclusión que no fue lo suficientemente osada cuando habló con ella y por eso desperdició la oportunidad. Casi todo lo que pensaba eran excusas de cómo es que Kanan era capaz de resistirse ante lo que claramente era un deseo incontenible de besarla o eso era lo que ella sentía todo el tiempo. Debía ser más atrevida para romper ese muro que Kanan alzaba para apartarla.

Lo que la mantenía tranquila es que las prácticas habían continuado de la misma manera que antes de la competencia, por lo que estaba con Kanan la mayor parte de su día o al menos las partes importantes como prefería llamarlas. Así que al menos allí tenía oportunidades para ir mermando el férreo autocontrol de su sensei.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, perdida del resto del mundo, que no notó cuando You se acercó hasta su banca.

—Tierra llamando a Mari-chan —dijo You haciendo musarañas frente a la rubia quien mantenía la mirada perdida.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Mari saliendo de su trance—. Lo siento, ¿qué decías?

—Mari-chan andas en las nubes —dijo You sentándose sobre su banca como a veces solía hacer la otra chica—. ¿Ya comiste? ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

—¿Ya es el descanso? —preguntó Mari viendo su reloj pues estaba totalmente desubicada con la hora, al menos no en el lugar.

—Como dije, estas en las nubes Mari-chan —rió You al ver la cara de su amiga totalmente confundida.

—¿No comerás hoy con Riko-san? —preguntó Mari buscando a la implicada con la mirada pero no parecía estar por ningún lado.

—Ella tuvo que ir al salón de música —explicó You—, anda algo atareada con una melodía que está componiendo.

—¿Y soy tu platillo de consolación You-chan? —dijo Mari acercándose al cuerpo de la pequeña abrazándola por detrás haciendo cosquillas directo sobre sus costillas como castigo.

You empezó a retorcerse como gusanito rompiendo en prominentes risas que llamaron la atención de todas las que estaban a su alrededor aunque ya era algo común que ellas dos tuvieran ese tipo de interacciones.

—¡Ya Mari-chan! ¡Para por favor! —dijo con la voz entrecortada por las risas.

Estaban riendo tan estruendosamente que no se percataron cuando Chika se acercó hasta donde estaban con algo de molestia presente en el rostro.

—Este no es lugar para estén haciendo ese tipo de cosas —la chica las veía con algo de desdén utilizando un tono por demás altanero.

—Ah sí, lo siento Chika-chan, ya nos íbamos —dijo You inmediatamente apartándose de Mari que no supo a qué venía la mala leche de esa chica.

Mari se detuvo más que nada al ver la expresión de su amiga quien se bajó con la velocidad de un rayo de la banca en la que estaba sentada y trató de jalar a Mari quien se resistía a ponerse de pie. Un ligero enojo surgió de la rubia, nadie le hablaba así.

—Y exactamente, ¿por qué nos tenemos que callar? —preguntó aún más altanera que Chika quitándose el agarre de You—. Estamos en el descanso y no hacemos nada malo. Supéralo, lo que sea que tengas contra You-chan, ya fue.

—Quedan advertidas —dijo Chika mirándola de pies a cabeza con desdén antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse.

—¿Cual es su problema? —preguntó Mari no esperando realmente una respuesta.

—Chika-chan no es mala —explicó You—, sólo está lastimada.

—No me digas —dijo Mari exasperada—, es una de esas historias que me debes You-chan, vamos a comer y me cuentas.

Salieron con dirección a la cafetería sin decir una palabra más hasta llegar al lugar. You estaba preocupada pero a Mari no le costó mucho hacerla hablar de nuevo. Ya era costumbre que Mari invitara el desayuno cuando salía a solas con You aprovechando la ausencia de su encimosa novia. A Mari le gustaba consentir a su pequeño cachorro.

—Entonces —dijo Mari empezando a comer lo que había comprado y en la cafetería—, ¿cuál es la historia con Takami-san?

You le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto de Chika, por un lado quería desahogarse con alguien, pues la única con la que hablaba sobre su amiga era con su novia, sin embargo desde que notó el creciente acercamiento que ellas dos habían tenido recientemente sentía que algo cambió y sus ganas de hablar de Chika con Riko simplemente se habían esfumado.

No estaba completamente segura de si debía contarle a Mari, pero la chica parecía genuinamente preocupada por ese asunto y su necesidad de sacarlo de su sistema era mayor. Así que termino cediendo.

You le contó a Mari con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado con Chika, Riko y ella. Mari la escuchaba atentamente tratando de guardarse sus comentarios para el final aunque honestamente era difícil pues la actitud que habían tomado las tres chicas era francamente insoportable para ella. Demasiado drama adolescente para soportar.

—Y bien, ¿qué piensas de todo lo que acabo de contarte? —preguntó You cuando por fin terminó su relato, estaba nerviosa.

Mari terminó de comer la última porción de comida restante en su plato antes de hablar, se tomó su tiempo.

—Pienso que todas ustedes son unas tontas —dijo con la voz suave tratando de no ofender a su amiga quien la miraba expectante, pero siempre había sido sincera y no veía porque debía cambiar eso.

—¿Disculpa? —cuestionó You algo indignada alzando una ceja incrédula.

—Tú eres una tonta, Riko-san es una tonta y esa niña Takami Chika-san también es una tonta —explicó brevemente como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Si ya —respondió You con molestia—, me queda claro que somos tontas, gracias, pero ¿por qué lo dices? —aun con su enojo creciente deseaba saber porque la rubia decía aquello.

—You-chan, I'm going to be honest with you, Ok? —dijo Mari en su perfecto inglés que le tomó unos segundos a You para entender lo que la chica le quería decir antes de asentir—. El amor no se puede forzar y es lo primero que tienen que entender, ojalá fuera tan fácil como decirle al corazón de quien te tienes que enamorar —el tono de Mari empezaba a sonar melancólico, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por You—, eso haría las cosas infinitamente menos complicadas, pero no se puede —suspiró—. Entiendo el dolor que puede sentir Takami-san al sentirse abandonada o traicionada pero el tiempo ha pasado. Las heridas pueden estar sanando y si su amistad era tan fuerte como dices, entonces no tendrían porqué seguir separadas perdiendo el tiempo.

—Es que ese es el problema —explicó You con frustración jalando su cabello en señal de desesperación—, al parecer Chika ya perdonó a Riko-chan, pero conmigo sigue igual o peor —dijo con amargura—. Yo que era su mejor amiga.

—¿Tú escuchaste que la haya perdonado? —cuestionó Mari ante la reacción de You.

—Bueno, no exactamente... pero el otro día, justo antes de la competencia yo me quedé en casa de Riko a dormir y por la noche, Chika llamó a Riko al balcón para desearle buena suerte y no sólo eso, le dió un amuleto de buena suerte. ¡Como los que solía darme a mí antes de las competencias! —la voz de You era bastante triste, más bien se oía traicionada, ese simple acto la había descolocado completamente y aunque trató de restarle importancia, la verdad es que le seguía molestando.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo Mari secamente retrayéndose sobre su asiento.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó You ansiosa—. ¿Qué ves?

—Pues que estas celosa You-chan —respondió Mari como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

—¡Claro que no! —negó You—. Yo estoy segura de lo que Riko-chan siente por mí, no estoy celosa de Chika-chan.

—Claro —estuvo de acuerdo Mari—, no estás celosa de Chika mi pequeño marinero. ¡Tú sientes celos de Riko! —dijo con tal certeza.

—Ahora si me perdiste Mari-chan —You no entendía a qué se refería Mari pero una parte de ella sabía que la rubia había dado en el clavo pero no iba a reconocerlo tan fácil.

—Es simple You-chan —palmeó la mesa—, tú estás celosa de que Chika haya perdonado a Riko pero no a ti, siendo que tú eras la mejor amiga de la chica esa.

—Eso… —You lo quiso negar pero no pudo, Mari estaba en lo correcto, lo que estaba sintiendo eran celos pero hacia su novia —, eso… ¡Agh! Tienes razón —se dejó caer sobre la mesa derrotada.

—Así es You-chan —Mari empezó a acariciar su cabeza como si de un cachorro se tratara—, tienes que hablarlo con Riko-san, antes de que las cosas se hagan más grandes y esto dañe tu relación con la señorita perfección.

—Es que no sé cómo decírselo, ella no tiene la culpa de que Chika prefiera hablar con ella que conmigo —You se cruzó de brazos quebrandose la cabeza pensando en cómo hablar con Riko.

—Eso también es fácil You-chan, sólo tienes que darle una buena, ¡no! —se corrigió—. ¡Una increíble noche de pasión! Después lo hablas tranquilamente con ella, con tantas endorfinas liberadas no hay forma de que no lo puedan hablar.

La cara de You se convirtió en un poema, entendía a lo que Mari se refería pero pensar en estar con Riko de esa forma ponía sus neuronas a hervir y poco podía decir en esa situación.

—Emm… si bueno… respecto a eso —no sabía cómo explicar que nunca lo había hecho con Riko—, nosotras nunca pues… —You empezó a hacer gestos graciosos tratando de hacer referencia al sexo, gestos que sólo ganaron una tremenda carcajada por parte de la insensible Mari—. ¡No te rías!

—Perdón, perdón You-chan, el otro día cuando hablamos de eso yo pensé que sólo no lo habían hecho en la cita pero ya veo que el problemas es más profundo que eso —decía Mari tratando de contener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos empujadas por el tremendo ataque de risa—. Ya, ya me calmo —dijo finalmente tratando de guardar la compostura pues You hacía un puchero hermoso que le provocaba aún más ternura.

—Eso, ya esta —You se azotó contra la mesa otra vez—. ¡Ya lo dije! —anunció con pesar—. Soy virgen y nunca lo he hecho con Riko-chan.

La frustración de You alcanzó a Mari y ahora solo sentía algo de lástima y mucha, mucha más ternura por su amiga.

—Tranquila You-chan, no eres ni la primera ni la última que no ha hecho "eso" —trató de mejorar el humor de la pequeña chica quien ahora parecía que traía una fea nube negra sobre su cabeza que ensombrecía su semblante.

—Si pero Riko-chan muere de ganas por ello y yo no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo —la honestidad de You iba aumentando con cada palabra que decía y ahora Mari tenía que averiguar cómo ayudarla.

—Bueno es que eso no es tan difícil, dime —Mari llevó su mano a la barbilla—, ¿Riko-san ya tiene experiencia?

—No… —dudó You—, bueno no que yo sepa, la verdad evitamos tocar ese tema —dijo a lo que Mari la miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. Ok bueno, yo evito tocar el tema. ¡Es que me da pena!

—Ya ya, calma, no es tan difícil como parece —Mari trataba de pensar en las palabras adecuadas para transmitirle lo que quería decir—, reír es como el sexo —habló tratando de pensar en una analogía.

—¿Cómo así ? —preguntó You intrigada.

—Una vez que empiezas, ya no puedes parar —explicó Mari quien al ver la cara de You supo que su pequeña broma no había causado el impacto deseado—. A lo que voy es que no existe un amante perfecto, la perfección se alcanza con la práctica You-chan y si ustedes no empiezan nunca sabrás que está bien o mal en el arte del amor.

Mari hablaba como toda una experta, lo que hizo que You se preguntará qué tipo de amantes preferiría tener Mari, hasta ahora no le conocía ningún interés romántico.

—¿Tú ya lo has hecho Mari-chan? —preguntó con inocencia.

—A little —contestó Mari sin dudarlo—, una cuantas veces nada más —dijo tratando de restarle importancia.

—¿Tienes a alguien con quien te gustaría hacerlo ahora? —preguntó You alimentando su curiosidad y Mari se rió de ella.

—No pero, ¿quieres que sea tu pareja de práctica? ¿Tu conejillo de indias? —preguntó Mari con lascivia generando un evidente color escarlata en las orejas de You—. Puedo enseñarte un par de cosas increíbles, lo pasaremos bien. Tienes un buen equipo —hizo la seña de agarrarse los pechos—. Tú me dirás cuándo y dónde —le guiño un ojo haciéndola ponerse roja hasta las orejas.

—¡No! —contestó rápidamente la chica al ver que estaba en desventaja cuando de estos asuntos se trataba—. Yo sólo me preguntaba, bueno, pareciera que tienes mucha experiencia, y no te he visto interesada en nadie y bueno, yo solo quería saber si tu… bueno…

—No divagues darling —dijo Mari sacando el escote de su pecho y cruzando las piernas seductoramente frente a You—. En respuesta a tu pregunta, sí he tenido algunos amantes y sí estoy interesada en alguien ahora mismo —concluyó Mari sin cambiar su tono seductor.

—Vaya Mari-chan, estás completamente en otra liga —pensó You diciéndolo en voz alta haciendo que Mari perdiera nuevamente la compostura y empezara a reír.

—Eres muy graciosa You-chan, Riko se pierde de mucho o tal vez seas tu quien se la pierde a ella —le revolvió el cabello juguetonamente—, de cualquier manera yo te voy a ayudar en con ese asunto.

—¿Qué harás Mari-chan? —preguntó You escandalizada, las ideas que Mari solía tener siempre la terminaban metiendo en problemas con Riko.

—Nada malo, tú solo confía en mí —una idea se había hecho lugar en la mente de Mari y justo tenía los días contados para poder llevarla a cabo, si todo salía como planeaba, incluso podría usar el asunto para su beneficio.

Sólo que las cosas no saldrían tal y como planeaba y estaba a punto de darse cuenta que cuando juegas con fuego puedes quemarte y quemar a los que te rodean.

~•~

El equipo de natación continuó entrenando tal vez con la misma o incluso más motivación que en los días previos y es que ahora por primera vez en muchos años, habían pasado de las competencias locales y sería tiempo de ir a medir fuerzas con los equipos más fuertes de la región.

Kanan se mantenía lo más ocupada que le era posible, ni siquiera se había tomado un descanso para platicar con Dia sobre los últimos acontecimientos, pues eso sólo significaba analizar lo que estaba sintiendo y era algo que estaba evitando a toda costa. Únicamente los había enterrado en el fondo e ignorado para no pensar en eso y no caer en la tentación de cabellos rubios que tanto la atormentaba.

El viernes llegó más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado y con eso la presión de Mari sobre la dichosa fiesta se hizo presente. Durante el entrenamiento dejó claro que la fiesta seguía en pie, sería en el hotel O'hara en la isla de Awashima y que incluso habían puesto un transporte especial para todo el equipo, para que asistieran sin excusas ni pretextos, esto último dirigido directamente a ella.

Desde la plática que habían tenido, la rubia había dejado de buscar a Kanan, al menos en un principio, incluso se había alejado un poco y ahora pasaba mucho tiempo, para gusto de Kanan, con You, a quien extrañamente se le veía muy cómoda en presencia de su novia y de Mari. Conociendo lo celosa que podía ser Riko Sakurauchi, era extraño ver tan buena convivencia entre las tres chicas.

La primera vez que Mari le habló desde su plática infructuosa fue el día viernes al término de la práctica, habían pasado tiempo juntas pero no cruzaron palabra alguna realmente. Kanan se encontraba levantando las boyas de la alberca cuando Mari se acercó a ayudar con la labor sin hablar.

—Hola Mari-san —saludó Kanan extrañada por el silencio de la rubia y queriendo romper el hielo.

—Hola sensei —se limitó a decir Mari continuando con su labor de ignorarla pero estando allí.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Kanan parando sus actividades.

—Todo bien sensei —respondió Mari sin transmitir mucho en sus palabras.

—Bien —dijo Kanan algo inquieta reanudando su labor.

—¿Irá a la fiesta? —preguntó Mari después de unos minutos de estar trabajando en silencio tomando por sorpresa a Kanan.

—No lo sé, tengo algunos pendientes que hacer ese día —mintió Kanan quien realmente no tenía nada que hacer, simplemente no había decidido si asistirá o no.

—Esta bien —Mari se levantó en cuanto hubo terminado de recoger las boyas y empezó a caminar rumbo a la oficina para guardarlas ignorando a su sensei—. Tendré que divertirme con You-chan en ese caso —dijo Mari en voz baja pero con suficiente sonido para que Kanan escuchara el comentario.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Kanan alcanzandola hasta la oficina, lo que dijo la había dejado intrigada y molesta.

—Nada, sólo eso, que tendré a You-chan para divertirme —Mari entró a la oficina y acomodó todo en el lugar acostumbrado, algo de la forma en cómo Mari se refería a You empezaba a hacerla enojar.

—Si sabes que You tiene novia, ¿no? —informó Kanan a Mari frunciendo el ceño.

—No es como si pudiéramos ignorar a la posesiva Sakurauchi-san, ¿verdad sensei? —dijo Mari con sarcasmo—. Pero la diversión que planeo con You-chan afortunadamente incluye a su novia, después de todo no soy una persona celosa.

Los comentarios de Mari estaban completamente fuera de lugar, ella nunca había mostrado ese tipo de interés en You y aunque había notado que se habían vuelto cercanas, ciertamente You sólo tenía ojos para su novia, entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto?

—You y Riko han luchado mucho por su relación, no sería justo que llegaras a meter problemas entre ellas —le aclaró Kanan plantándose delante de Mari.

—Take it easy sensei! —expresó Mari divertida de ver la reacción celosa de Kanan—. Nunca haría algo que You no quisiera o en su defecto Sakurauchi-san, pero ciertamente disfrutaría mucho más pasar la noche con usted que con ellas.

—No juegues con eso —espetó Kanan dejando de ocultar su molestia, poniéndose algo agresiva—, si ésto es por lo que platicamos antes, no las metas a ellas en esto.

—Por sorprendente que parezca sensei, ni usted ni yo somos el centro del universo, mañana será una fiesta como cualquier otra y si usted quiere aparecer será bienvenida y si decide no hacerlo, tampoco nos detendremos por eso —le dijo Mari regresando un poco a los modos que tenía al principio con Kanan, con enojo y sarcasmo adornando su voz.

—Sólo no las metas en problemas —dijo Kanan advirtiéndole—, y bueno tu tampoco te metas en problemas. ¿Tu padre sabe de la fiesta? —quiso saber.

—No es como que esté alrededor para comprobarlo, pero sí, papá sabe de la fiesta, el pagará por todo de hecho —informó Mari poniéndose desafiante.

—Y… ¿estará tu prometido? —preguntó también antes de poder censurarse.

—Umm… —pensó Mari llevando una mano a la barbilla—, hasta donde sé no está en el país y espero no regrese en un rato, sería una molestia tenerlo cerca.

—Ya veo —respondió Kanan a secas tratando de recuperar a su compostura—. No puedo decirte si iré o no, pero no metas en problemas a las chicas.

—Tendría que venir para averiguarlo sensei —dijo Mari antes de salir de la oficina—, yo no prometo nada —jugó otro poco—. La veo mañana Kanan-sensei —se despidió Mari en voz alta lanzándole un beso—. ¡Ciao!

Ahora Kanan se debatía entre ir o no ir más que nada porque se sentía inquieta por los comentarios de Mari. Lo que fuera que planeara incluía a la pareja y algo de eso la dejó intranquila, tal vez tendría que darse una vuelta, sólo para verificar que todo esté bien o eso fue lo que dijo para convencerse. La verdad es que no solo estaba preocupada, también se sentía celosa. Mari estaba jugando con ella, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentir que de manera irremediable caía en su juego.

~•~


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18.

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Por fin llegamos a este capítulo. Es creo que lo primero que pensé que quería que apareciera en mi historia y vaya que ha tomado tiempo llegar a ello. Disfruté mucho escribiendo esta parte y supongo que se nota por la longitud del capítulo. En esta ocasión beta se ha ganado una mención honorífica por la edición. Comenzó por la mañana del día de hoy y terminó justo hace unos minutos, así que lo hizo muy rápido, le dedicó todo su día de descanso, ¿no es un amor mi novia? Lo sé, soy afortunada de tenerla._

 _En cuanto a la historia dejo advertencia que es un capítulo largo, tomé su palabra que no les importaba que fueran extensos y salió esto (claro después de la edición). La historia empieza a formar nudos y nudos así que vemos cómo tuercen las historias. Trigger warning si eres YouRiko shipper, esto se va a descontrolar. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta loca historia y a los que dejan sus reviews, en serio nos hace feliz leerlos._

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: Me canse… fue bastante extenso y para hacerlo en un día fue demasiado. Mi mente está a marchas forzadas. Ojalá les guste porque a mí me encantó. Aún sigo enojada con Fumie por arruinar la diversión por chismosa. Pobre Riko, pobre You y pobre Mari…_

 _Por cierto probablemente me tarde en actualizar mi historia DiaMaru porque andaré ocupada con cosas del trabajo. Así que lo siento._

~•~

El problema con tener dos amores es que no siempre ibas a quedar bien con ambos y en algunas ocasiones tendrías que escoger a uno u otro. Sobre todo porque ambos demandan tiempo, atención y cuidado. Por mucho que quisiera, si deseaba hacerlo más allá de un simple pasatiempo tendría que darle su lugar adecuado y por primera vez desde que decidió entrar en el club de natación, Riko se enfrentaba a la primera disyuntiva.

—¿Está seguro que no puede ser otro día? —preguntó Riko con recelo en medio de la sala de música donde tomaba clases de piano.

—Solo si quieres quedar fuera del concurso —respondió su profesor molesto pues habían discutido esto con anterioridad—, ya te dí el tiempo que me habías pedido para tu competencia de natación. Cuando te uniste al otro equipo te pregunté si tendrías tiempo para hacer ambas cosas y me dijiste que sí, ahora tenemos ésto encima y en verdad creo que deberías esforzarte por participar, tu futuro está en la música Sakurauchi-san, no en la piscina.

—Lo sé, es sólo que hoy ya había hecho planes y bueno... —Riko no terminó de hablar al ver la expresión de enojo y cierta decepción en la cara de su profesor—. Lo siento, yo me quedaré hasta que usted lo disponga.

El profesor de Riko era un hombre ya de edad avanzada, sin embargo era muy bueno en su trabajo, esa era una de las razones por las que los padres de Riko habían preferido asentarse en un lugar como Uchiura, conocían a éste excelente pianista que se había alejado de los escenarios hace ya bastante tiempo y que había abierto una pequeña escuela para cultivar nuevo talento. Talento que estaba dispuesto a adoptar, alumnos a los cuales enseñarle lo que había aprendido a lo largo de los años de experiencia acumulada, puesto que Riko estuvo más que contenta de tomar cuando se dió la oportunidad.

—Bien, no tenemos tiempo de distracciones, tu pieza es muy bella, sólo nos hace falta pulirla para sacar el máximo de ella —explicó el señor Yamada, que así se llamaba, quien al ver la expresión de tristeza en la cara de Riko no tuvo más remedio que darle un respiro—, ahora bien, necesito que tu mente esté conmigo si queremos terminar esto, llama a quien le tengas que avisar que cancelaras tu compromiso y despues seguimos, ¿está bien Sakurauchi-san?

—Gracias sensei —dijo Riko levantándose inmediatamente para buscar su teléfono y poder avisar a You y a su madre.

Marcó el número apresuradamente pues seguramente sólo tendría unos minutos para hablar. Llamó a su madre para contarle lo sucedido. Después de eso llamó a You teniendo que esperar un par de tonos hasta que la gentil voz de su novia le contestó el teléfono.

—¡Buen día Riko-chan! —saludó You con alegría y entusiasmo—. ¿Ya estás lista? Aún es temprano para vernos, pensé que te vería a medio dia.

—Buen día You-chan —contestó Riko con una media sonrisa de timidez nerviosa—, sé que teníamos esa fiesta hoy pero, ¿recuerdas el concurso de piano del que te había hablado?

—¿Para el que estabas componiendo esa pieza el otro día? —respondió You haciendo memoria.

—Si ese mismo, la cosa es que apenas estoy a tiempo de enviar la composición final y el profesor quiere que trabajemos en eso y… No quiero que te enojes por esto... Bueno lo que quería decir es que no creo poder llegar a la fiesta —explicó lo mejor que pudo esperando que la chica al otro lado pudiera llegar a molestarse.

—¡Oh vaya! —se sorprendió You—. Pues no pasa nada Riko-chan, le diré a Mari que no iremos.

—¡No! —Riko ya sabía que You se negaría a ir sin ella pero no era justo echar a perder su fin de semana sólo porque no la podría acompañar—. Ve tú, You-chan, la fiesta en parte es en tu honor y se vería mal que la capitana faltara a su propia fiesta. No te preocupes por mí.

—Umm… —You dudó un poco, porque si bien Riko estaba insistiendo, ella prefería evitar tener algún problema con su novia—, no lo sé, creo que mejor no iré.

—No, en serio You-chan, tienes que ir —insistió Riko—, me sentiría mejor si vas —mintió porque en realidad si quería estar con ella.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó You con aprehensión sabiendo cuánto debía estar costandole a Riko decirle eso.

—Sí, estoy segura —respondió Riko con tranquilidad—, confío en tí You-chan y sé que todo estará bien —aunque lo dijo para su novia también lo dijo para convencerse ella misma.

—Bueno, esta bien Riko-chan —accedió no muy segura o más bien convencida—. Avisame cuando te desocupes, tal vez puedas llegar más tarde —no perdió la esperanza de ver a su novia después.

—No lo creo pero si es así yo te aviso —el profesor de Riko le hizo señas de que su tiempo había terminado y tendría que regresar a su labor inmediatamente—, me tengo que ir You-chan, que tengas buen día, te amo.

—También te amo Riko-chan —respondió You antes de que Riko colgara la llamada.

~•~

You colgó el teléfono sintiéndose un poco triste por no poder pasar el fin de semana con su novia como había anticipado, sin embargo trató de no dejar decaer el ánimo pues la fiesta aun seguía en pie y tenía que asistir.

Llegó al muelle a la hora acordada, encontró a Mari platicando amenamente con la mayoría del equipo o bueno, las que habían podido asistir, que básicamente eran las chicas de primero y segundo que se veían algo intimidadas ante el gran yate que las esperaba en el muelle. Mari parecía no haber escatimado con lo del transporte privado.

—¡You-chan! —le gritó Mari desde donde estaba en cuanto la vio, se notaba bastante entusiasmada.

You se aproximó hasta el pequeño grupo saludando a todas las chicas con un gran yousoro y su típico gesto marinero. Mari se colgó de su cuello en cuanto estuvo a su alcance pegando de más su cuerpo haciendo sonrojar a You con la proximidad.

—Hola Mari-chan —saludó You tratando de quitársela de encima pues a más de una de sus compañeras pareció hacérseles demasiado efusivo el recibimiento.

—¿Y dónde está la bruja de tu novia? —preguntó Mari buscando a Riko con la mirada, en parte el no verla la había animado a ser un poco más física con su amiga.

—Ella no vendrá —aclaró You ya con Mari fuera de ella—, surgió un asunto con sus clases de piano y bueno, no podrá venir.

—No way! —exclamó Mari contrariada bajandole las pilas—, tenía una sorpresa para ustedes —explicó con algo de tristeza haciendo un puchero—, pero bueno, no vamos a permitir que esto nos aguade la fiesta, ¿verdad?—You sonrió con nerviosismo a modo de respuesta, tragando duro a través de su garganta pensando en qué tipo de travesura querría llevarla Mari.

La chica ignoró la cara de sufrimiento contenido de You de forma deliberada fijándose en su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya había pasado la hora en que las había citado a todas.

—¿Kanan-sensei te dijo algo? ¿sabes si vendrá? —volvió a mirarla.

—No —negó You viendo su reloj también—, ella suele ser muy puntual y si no ha llegado lo más seguro es que no venga.

Mari se sintió bastante decepcionada, si bien Kanan no le había confirmado que iría, mantenía la esperanza de que no podría negarse a sus abiertas y poco discretas insinuaciones, sobre todo del modo en que había estado picando en los días anteriores.

—Bueno, si nadie más vendrá entonces será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Mari retomando sus ánimos iniciales guiando al pequeño grupo hasta el yate del hotel, una embarcación bastante lujosa y espaciosa para albergar a tan escueto grupo.

El viaje al hotel fue rápido, todas platicaban amenamente disfrutando de las bonitas vistas que ofrecía esa parte de la isla. En cuanto llegaron, Mari se encargó de entregarles las llaves para las que serían sus habitaciones para su noche de estancia en la isla. Había preparado un cuarto especial para You y Riko, pero debido a la ausencia de la otra chica, la sorpresa no estaría completa echando por tierra sus planes.

Mari les dió unos minutos para que las chicas se instalaran en sus habitaciones antes de reunirse nuevamente en el lobby del hotel, sin embargo a You no la dejó ir, en su lugar envió a un empleado a dejar sus cosas a la habitación y se la llevó para que la acompañará a dar los últimos toques para la fiesta.

Habían dispuesto de un área exclusiva para ellas en el hotel, la cual era una terraza que tenía una alberca privada, considerablemente más pequeña que la alberca general del hotel pero que no por pequeña era menos que la general, se podría decir que era incluso más ostentosa, esta tenía un toque de elegancia y sofisticación que combinaban perfectamente con el apellido O'hara.

En la terraza habían dispuesto varias mesas con comida de distintos tipos, cocina japonesa y extranjera, You pensó que era demasiado para su gusto pero tampoco se quejó, todo se veía demasiado exquisito y se saboreó con anticipación cuando vio una sección de cortes de carnes. Había comida para todos los gustos. Ni que decir de la música, fue sorprendente el equipo de sonido que habían dispuesto para el evento, incluso había un DJ que empezaba a poner música bastante animada y ruidosa. Un set de luces encendía una pista de baile que habían dispuesto al centro de la terraza, iluminando al compás del ritmo pegajoso de la música electrónica que repiquetaba en los oídos de You. Esto era mucho más grande que para un puñado de niñas de preparatoria que no superaban a la decena de personas.

Lo que más llamó su atención era el bar que parecía estar completamente funcional a pesar de ser una fiesta para colegialas que obviamente estaban fuera de edad para beber alcohol. Eso ya estaba en el límite de lo permitido.

—Mari-san —se acercó You a la chica que se encontraba platicando alegremente con las primeras chicas que habían llegado hasta la terraza—, el bar no debería estar funcionando, sabes que no podemos beber.

—Tranquila You-chan, no pasa nada, no tienes que tomar si no quieres—le guiñó Mari el ojo regresando su atención a la plática no haciendo caso de su queja.

Ahora que lo pensaba, You no había siquiera imaginado qué tipo de fiesta podría ofrecer Mari, había esperado tal vez una celebración discreta a la orilla de la alberca o una cena en el restaurante pero ésto era definitivamente muy extravagante para su gusto, aunque eso ya debió esperarselo desde que abordó el yate, después de todo era Mari, ella no se andaba con mojigaterias.

You se mezcló con Mari y las demás chicas del equipo para empezar a celebrar dejando de lado sus restricciones pues de ese modo no disfrutaría el evento si seguía escandalizandose de todo. Comieron de todas las comidas que habían preparado para ellas, obviamente You se saltó la parte de la comida japonesa, sobre todo del sashimi, para ir directo a la carne. Se sirvió en su plato de los diferentes tipos de cortes que en su vida había conocido pues quería probar todos, incluso los que parecían ser de partes extrañas.

Mari le explicó, cuando se fueron a sentar a una mesa, que eran espadas brasileñas ya que cuando las vio estaban empaladas en largas filas de espadas lo que se le hizo particularmente raro. A Mari le resultó grato ver la cara de asombro de You cuando dió el primer bocado, así que le quitó el plato y los palillos.

—¡Mari! —se quejó You haciendo un puchero al ver como su plato le era arrebatado por la rubia.

—You're so cute! —le apretó las mejillas para luego tomar con los palillos un trozo de carne para ofrecerselo en la boca.

—¡Mariiii! —ahora se sonrojo con escándalo cuando tuvo el corte casi sobre sus labios.

—Com'on honey! —insistió dando pequeños golpes en su boca—. Déjame hacerlo, eres tan linda cuando estás toda como un cachorro maravillado.

—¡No soy tu mascota! —hizo otro puchero que murió cuando Mari sacudió sus cabellos acariciando para convencerla—. Bueno está bien —abrió la boca para recibir el trozo de carne y como recompensa Mari le rascó detrás de las orejas.

—Good girl! —chilló encantada dedicándose a alimentar a la chica.

Después de un rato le dió sed y pidió algo de beber, solo que You prefirió mantenerse alejada de las bebidas alcohólicas al igual que la mayoría de las niñas de primero y segundo, sólo Mari tenía una bebida bastante colorida en su vaso el cual parecía nunca vaciarse pues a pesar de los sorbos de la rubia el vaso permanecía lleno casi como si fuera magia.

Debido a la excelente localización en la que se encontraban, tuvieron boletos de primera fila para ver el atardecer más impresionante que había visto en mucho tiempo. El sol se veía de manera majestuosa escondiéndose en el horizonte bañando todo con cálidos rayos naranja que por momentos generaban un sentimiento de nostalgia en You al no contar con la presencia de su novia.

Mari estaba siendo buena anfitriona estando al pendiente de las necesidades de todas, solo que estaba más al pendiente del de su mejor amiga, por lo que notó de inmediato la melancolía en la mirada de la pequeña. Afortunadamente o así lo pensó ella había preparado pequeños "mood busters" como les decían en el extranjero, que servirían para ayudarle a levantar el ánimo de nuevo. Se aproximó a uno de los meseros para solicitar la primera ronda de ellos.

En cuanto cayó la oscuridad y se encendieron de nuevo las luces de la fiesta después de la comida, los meseros empezaron a repartir un tipo de gelatinas en vasos pequeñitos adornadas con frutas en su interior.

—Come una You-chan, son gelatinas para el calor —ofreció Mari a You quién estaba dudosa de probar los inventos extranjeros de Mari, no les tenía mucha confianza.

Al final terminó cediendo y probó uno de los vasitos con algo de reticencia, el sabor era refrescante y algo adictivo, de un momento a otro se encontró degustando más de las que pudo contar de los diferentes sabores que le daba la rubia.

Para You de repente la música se hizo más interesante de un modo irresistible y sintió muchas ganas de empezar a bailar, sin mencionar del repentino calor que pareció invadirle el cuerpo. Alcanzó a Mari quien llevaba bailando un buen rato y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara a ella. Algunas chicas las acompañaban aunque ninguna se veía tan animada como ellas dos.

—Mari-chan ¿de qué eran esas cosas? —preguntó You pues empezó a sentir aparte de la euforia y el calor, algo de mareo, no se sentía mal, al contrario era como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima y ahora solo quisiera divertirse.

—Gelatinas darling! —respondió Mari muy divertida de ver lo bien que se la estaban pasando y como ya había olvidado su melancolía.

Después de las misteriosas gelatinas, siguieron una serie de bebidas coloridas que les ofrecían como si se tratara de agua y a las que You en esta ocasión no rechazó a pesar de su inusual sabor, sólo un par de chicas se negó a probar los exóticos líquidos.

No había pasado ni una hora y todas las que habían probado las bebidas de Mari ya estaban en franco estado de ebriedad. Una de las chicas de primer año, que no había tomado nada, estaba algo asustada pues sus compañeras ya ebrias habían decidido que querían nadar un rato y la combinación de alcohol con alberca le pareció bastante peligrosa. Sobre todo cuando se arrojaron a la piscina de modo temerario sin importarles nada. You solo se quitó la blusa y se tiró al agua con todo y pantalón corto en un intento de bomba, Mari le siguió, quedándose solo en ropa interior y las otras chicas las imitaron. Fue entonces que a la jovencita no le quedó más opción que hacer una llamada de emergencia.

~•~

Kanan tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para declinar la invitación de Mari. Para reducir su tentación al máximo prefirió alejar sus pensamientos lo mayormente posible de cualquier cosa que le recordara a su joven alumna y su fiesta y la única persona capaz de ayudarle con eso era su padre, así que pasó toda la tarde con él, estuvieron platicando y jugando algunos juegos de mesa para pasar el tiempo.

Fue hasta alrededor de las 8 de la noche que se retiró a su casa, había pasado una buena tarde en compañía de su padre y casi por completo se había olvidado de Mari y todo lo relacionado con ella, pero ese casi seguía presente. Quería pasar a comprar algo para cenar antes de guardarse en casa y de ese modo quemar otro poco de su tiempo pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos cuando recibió una llamada telefónica de un número inesperado.

Cuando iniciaron el curso escolar le había dado su número de teléfono a todas las chicas del equipo solo para ser usado en caso de emergencia y, dado a que todo el equipo se encontraba en un mismo lugar ahora mismo, la llamada le inquietó de sobremanera preguntándose qué habría hecho Mari en esta ocasión.

—¿Hola? —respondió Kanan con sorpresa—. ¿Quien habla?

—Kanan-sensei, soy Nishimura Fumie —contestó la chica intimidada por la voz firme de su sensei.

—Dime Fumie-san, ¿qué pasa? —inquirió Kanan más ansiosa de lo que quería sonar.

—Lo que sucede es que —empezó a contar la chica con temor viendo lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos—, ¿recuerda la fiesta que organizó O'hara-san?

—Si dime, ¿que pasa con ella? —su nerviosismo y ansiedad crecieron aún más.

—Pues está todo un poco… fuera de control —dijo la chica viendo como Mari y You jugaban en la alberca para seguir con su "diversión".

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Kanan cambiando la dirección de sus pasos, ahora dirigiéndose hacia el muelle.

—Pues… emmm... es que hay alcohol involucrado sensei —explicó Fumie temiendo la reacción de Kanan.

—¿Alcohol? ¡Maldición! —resopló Kanan molesta imaginando una y mil cosas—. ¿Esta Mari-san por ahí? ¿La podrías poner al teléfono?

Fumie vio como Mari y You seguían con una especie de baile coreografiado dentro de la alberca y supo que no había forma de que ella estuviera en condiciones de hablar y ella sinceramente tenía miedo de acercarse.

—Me temo que O'hara-san está algo indispuesta —se excusó.

—Bueno, You-san, ¿está ella por ahí? —pensó en la capitana de su equipo, seguramente ella podría contarle la situación, You era mucho más centrada que Mari.

—Ella… no sensei, la verdad sería mejor si usted viniera — externó la chica cuando una de sus amigas se acercó para quitarle el teléfono colgando la llamada.

—¿Hola? ¿Fumie-san? ¿Estás allí? —Kanan escuchó que la llamada se colgó e intentó remarcar pero lo único que respondió fue el mensaje de que el teléfono se encontraba fuera de servicio.

Gritó de pura frustración y enojo a su teléfono. Sin más opción decidió ir a ver qué estaba sucediendo en esa fiesta por ella misma. Ahora sí, Mari se había ganado un castigo grande del que no iba a salir tan fácil.

~•~

Riko estaba más que agotada, había pasado todo el día trabajando en su melodía, y aún estaban lejos de acabar. Para su fortuna, el profesor le dijo que continuaría al día siguiente para que se tomará un descanso. Sus dedos prácticamente sangraban de tocar una y otra vez las teclas del piano y sus manos enteras estaban adoloridas y acalambradas.

Pensó en ir a casa para poder descansar pero tuvo una idea mejor. Aunque ya era bastante tarde para llegar a la fiesta, tal vez si corría con suerte encontraría algún bote que fuera a la isla de Awashima y podría darle una sorpresa a You que la recibiría emocionada por verla.

Con esa idea en mente fue a toda velocidad hacia el muelle del cual salían los botes hacia la isla con la esperanza de encontrar uno disponible que aún hiciera el viaje. Cuando llegó se topó con que todo estaba cerrado. Los transportes públicos habían cesado ya su actividad y el primer bote zarparía hasta el día siguiente muy temprano. Miró su reloj y en efecto ya era demasiado tarde.

Derrotada emprendió su camino de regreso a casa, solo que le llamó la atención que las luces de un bote, que se le hizo conocido estuvieran encendidas. Se aproximó para ver de que bote se trataba y lo reconoció, era el yate en el que You la había llevado a su cita semanas atrás. Gracias a las luces que iluminaban la cubierta pudo ver quién estaba a bordo, para su sorpresa vio que su sensei estaba apurada liberando amarres para salir a navegar a pesar de la hora. No perdió más tiempo y se acercó rápidamente pues tal vez si Kanan iba a Awashima podría llevarla con ella.

—¡Sensei buenas noches! —gritó Riko casi en el borde del muelle a unos pasos de la embarcación.

—¡Oh Riko-san! ¡Buenas noches! —respondió Kanan desde el segundo piso del bote—. ¿No fuiste a la fiesta de Mari-san?—preguntó extrañada pues pensaba que tanto Riko como You estarían en la dichosa fiesta.

—Tuve un contratiempo y no pude llegar antes —Riko estaba algo apenada de estar interrumpiendo a su sensei o distrayendola pero si había una oportunidad de ir, haría lo que fuera por tomarla—. Emmm... sensei —se aventuró a preguntar—, ¿irá a Awashima? ¿Podría ir con usted?

Kanan detuvo su tarea y se debatió entre llevar a Riko o no debido a la plática que había tenido antes con su alumna y peor aún era la idea de contarle o no lo que estaba pasando, aún guardaba la esperanza, una mínima posibilidad de que no fuera nada y solo pondría a la chica aprehensiva sin razón, pero y si no era así, ¿qué tal que You había hecho algo indebido? Las cosas se pondrían peor, echó un ojo a su reloj y tomó una decisión, el tiempo apremiaba y no quiso seguir en su debate moral.

—Espera un momento —le pidió bajando del segundo piso del yate yendo hasta el borde del bote.

Ayudó a Riko a subir a la embarcación y zarparon rumbo a la isla. El viaje fue rápido, aunque se le hizo eterno por la desesperación de llegar de inmediato, y cuando arribaron Kanan guío el paso hacia el hotel puesto que ya conocía bien el camino. Riko la siguió muy de cerca aún sin decir palabra, la chica estaba ansiosa de ver por fin a su novia y desahogarse del terrible día que estaba teniendo.

En cuanto llegaron al hotel Kanan se distrajo mirando al cielo pues observó que un helicóptero acababa de aterrizar en el helipuerto, y de su interior descendía nada más y nada menos que el prometido de Mari, haciendo que su estómago se retorciera sin remedio. Debía apresurarse a encontrar a Mari.

Contuvo sus emociones lo mejor que pudo y al llegar al Lobby se presentó como la entrenadora del equipo de natación donde estaba O'hara Mari, no tuvo que decir más pues la chica encargada de la recepción llamó inmediatamente a uno de los trabajadores para que las guiaran hacia el área de la fiesta pues Mari había dejado instrucciones por si llegaba alguno de sus invitados fuera de tiempo. A paso presuroso se dirigió en la dirección que le indicaron.

~•~

La fiesta estaba completamente fuera de control o en su mejor momento, según la perspectiva desde donde se viera. En la pista de baile Mari libraba una batalla en contra de You haciendo exóticas coreografías en el agua con la música que sonaba a todo volumen. Ya a esta altura la mayoría de las niñas de primero habían optado por sentarse en el área de descanso pues el mareo causado por el alcohol les hacía imposible seguir nadando además de que algunas tenían una risa incontrolable al ver al par bailando.

Mari y You se habían sentado en la orilla de la alberca cuando se cansaron, el DJ anunció que tomaría un descanso del ajetreado ambiente y había dejado música de fondo para tranquilizar los ánimos de las eufóricas jovencitas.

—Vaya Mari-chan, nunca había estado en una fiesta tan loca —dijo You emocionada pataleando el agua—, esto es muy diferente a lo que yo esperaba, sólo me hizo falta mi Riko-chan para ser completamente feliz.

—Que bueno que te guste darling —dijo Mari con un acento gracioso influenciada mayormente por el alcohol—, es una lástima que tu molestosa novia no pudiera llegar, tenía una sorpresa para ustedes.

—¿Sorpresa? —preguntó You mientras comía de nuevo una de las gelatinas que tanto le habían gustado y que un mesero había llevado en a una charola para ellas—. Estas gelatinas son deliciosas Mari-chan, ¿de que son?

—Umm creo que son de frutas —dijo inocentemente la rubia comiendo una tambien—, y el secreto es —se acercó a cuchichear a su oído abrazándola por los hombros—, que tienen vodka.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Vodka! —dijo You con asombro—. Espera... ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es alcohol! Nosotras no podemos tomar, somos menores de edad Mari-chan —espetó You con sorpresa quien ahora entendía la razón de su comportamiento hiperactivo.

Mari empezó a reír a carcajadas por la reacción de su amiga pegándose con más entusiasmo a You que con el abrazo quedó con su cara sobre el pecho de la rubia. A Mari se le hacía demasiado hermosa la reacción de la chica por lo inocente que podía llegar a ser.

—No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta que estás borracha You-chan —jugó con su cabello toda divertida disfrutando del contacto.

—¿Borracha? ¿Yo? Pero... pero… —You se puso roja de vergüenza tratando de alejarse—. ¡Me engañaste de nuevo Mari-chan! —se zafó de su agarre con el puchero en sus labios y la cara todavía colorada.

—Si no estuviera enamorada de alguien más, sin duda lucharía por ese corazón de cachorrito que tienes You-chan —dijo Mari en tono melancólico recargándose en su hombro, el alcohol en sus venas hacía que la restricción que ponía siempre a mostrar sus emociones se diluyera y empezara a decir cosas sin pensar.

—¿Quien es? —preguntó You con curiosidad acogiendo a la rubia entre sus brazos.

—Umm… —dudó Mari tomando un sorbo de una nueva bebida que un mesero acaba de llevarle—, si te lo digo tendria que matarte —dijo con dramatismo ante la sorpresa en la cara de You—, sólo diré que es una tonta que ya me rechazó en dos ocasiones.

—Así que es una mujer —expresó You con el puño arriba—. ¿Quién podría ser capaz de rechazar a tan hermosa mujer? ¡Quien sea es una idiota! —You lo pensó pero a causa del alcohol terminó diciéndolo en voz alta, sólo se dió cuenta cuando escuchó una risita proveniente de Mari—. ¿No me digas que lo dije en voz alta? —se dió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza sacando la lengua.

Mari sonreía de oreja a oreja con la torpeza de su amiga, era tan entrañable, una chica con corazón de oro.

—Lo dicho You-chan, si no fuera porque ya entregué estúpidamente mi corazón, tú serías mía —le dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla guiñandole un ojo.

—Mi corazón ya no es mío Mari-chan —sacudió la cabeza—, le pertenece a mi musa, la dueña de mis desvelos —dijo You con total melosidad.

—Si, una odiosa bruja —estuvo de acuerdo Mari pasándole un vaso para que You se uniera a ella—, toma conmigo, no seas aguafiestas —Mari no quería oír de las virtudes de la celosa novia de You, hoy era un día para divertirse y olvidar lo demás.

Después de 3 vasos de esa bebida "especial", ambas chicas tenían el juicio más que nublado, estaban completamente ebrias riendo de todo y de nada y con la inhibición más que perdida, fue entonces cuando a Mari se le ocurrió una idea para alegrar a su capitana y de paso aprovechar que podría hacerle una travesura para ayudarle en su peculiar problema virginal.

Se puso de acuerdo con algunas chicas que aún permanecían despiertas, las otras habían sucumbido y dormían sobre algunos sillones, para que la ayudaran. Con engaños llevaron a You hasta el centro de la pista en donde había una silla esperándola, con trabajo lograron controlarla entre las risas que tenía y en la débil oposición que puso a su tarea. Se sentó en la silla y las chicas se encargaron de amarrar sus brazos a la espalda y las piernas con las patas de la silla afianzandola con fuerza para que no pudiera escapar. Aún llevaba su pantalón corto húmedo y solo su bra cubriéndole el pecho.

—¿Oigan chicas que hacen? —siguió riéndose aún cuando ya no podía moverse—. ¿Qué es lo que planean? ¿Se van a vengar por todas las veces que hemos entrenado hasta el cansancio? —forcejeo con sus amarres pero no pudo soltarse—. ¡Oigan chicas esto ya no es tan gracioso! —comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y busco con la mirada a su rubia amiga que no parecía estar cerca.

—Es un regalo para la capitana —dijo una de ellas—. Aproveche ahora, senpai —la chica en cuestión le colocó una venda en los ojos y se alejó.

—¡Hey oigan! ¡Lo que sea ya no me está gustando! —hablo con cierta desesperación.

Mari hizo un pedido especial al DJ para que pusiera música "sexy" para amenizar y fue al encuentro de You que aún forcejeaba con sus ataduras.

—¿Mari? —preguntó dudosa al sentir una familiar proximidad, la rubia retiró un poco la venda de sus ojos, apenas lo suficiente para que la viera pero no como para quitársela por completo.

Sin más preámbulos empezó a bailar para You, a quién empujó su pecho contra el respaldo de la silla, la chica primero pensó que era una broma pues se le hacían divertidos los movimientos de Mari, sin embargo poco a poco estos empezaron a subir de nivel, a uno que estaba completamente fuera de cualquier interacción que hubieran tenido antes, se volvía más grave por el hecho de que Mari sólo estaba en ropa interior después de su inmersión en la alberca, al igual que ella. La chica se pegaba más a cuerpo restregándose con lascivos movimientos, las caderas de Mari se frotaron con sensualidad y su torso estaba frente a su rostro despertando sensaciones desconocidas para You que de pronto se sintió caliente. Sabía que tenía que pararla pero era difícil en la posición en la que estaba.

—¡Mari, esto está mal! —le pidió solo que sin poder apartar sus ojos de los sugerentes y aún húmedos pechos de la rubia.

—Relax, honey! Imagina que soy la bruja de tu novia —se levantó para cambiar de posición poniéndose de espaldas haciendo que su trasero se pegará a su entrepierna al ritmo de la música.

You empezó a sentir un calor que provenía de su interior haciendo cosas graciosas en su cuerpo, sintió algunas zonas pulsando como nunca antes lo habían hecho lo que le hacía querer soltarse y escapar de ahí pues no debía estar sintiendo nada de eso. Mari notó lo abochornada que estaba y se aprovechaba de eso para continuar, en un momento dado se despojó de su pantalón a You quedándose está en ropa interior.

—¡Mari, no! —se quejó y la rubia bajó la venda de sus ojos para dejarla a oscuras.

Fue peor para ella cuando Mari puso sus senos completamente sobre su cara, eso era demasiado, no podía verlos pero podía sentirlos y su cerebro se había quedado en blanco, ya no podía seguir negandose, algo había hecho corto circuito dentro de ella. El calor del cuerpo de Mari y el tacto de su piel mojada sobre la suya eran demasiado para sus sentidos y sin querer dejó escapar un ligero gemido para satisfacción de la otra chica. Las cosas se le habían ido de las manos desde que aceptó sentarse allí.

Con la guardia completamente derribada sintió unos labios que la besaban con deseo y pasión, sólo entonces salió de aquel trance en el que había entrado pues al no obtener respuesta de You, Mari había empezado a morder el labio inferior de ella y su lengua buscaba hacerse camino dentro de la boca de su amiga que la abrió al sentir el dolor por la mordedura. Sus lenguas se tocaron o más bien la lengua de Mari tocó la de You acariciando con pasión profundizando el contacto. You tuvo la suficiente conciencia para separarse lo mejor que pudo del forzado beso girando el rostro.

Como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, alguien jaló a Mari alejandola de su cuerpo, la música paró, las luces se encendieron y ahí estaba You temblando sin saber qué ocurría y con los ojos vendados incapaz de ver nada. Una mano le arrebató la venda y lo primero que vio fue lo único que no se imaginó llegará a suceder, la última persona a la que esperaba ver en ese momento estaba frente a ella.

Riko la miraba con incredulidad, su corazón se había roto en millones de pedazos y su mirada lo reflejaba todo. El dolor en sus ojos, la angustia y decepción en su rostro era algo que jamás habría querido ver You y mucho menos ser ella la causa de éstos. Fue como un balde de agua fría que le cayó encima, tan potente que la bruma que el alcohol había generado en su cerebro se disipó por completo y ahora solo quería correr hasta donde estaba Riko para explicarle, para decirle, para hablar con ella sobre lo que había sucedido, sólo que estaba aún sujeta por los amarres a la silla.

Luchó con desesperación contra sus ataduras pero estaban tan firmemente agarradas que solo estaba lastimándose las muñecas, sin embargo la misma persona que había quitado la venda de sus ojos la estaba ayudando ahora a liberarla, como pudo se soltó cuando sintió aligerar el agarre y salió corriendo tras Riko tropezando pues tenía los pantalones abajo. Riko al ver que You quería ir por ella salió huyendo a toda velocidad del recinto ayudada por el lapso de retraso por la caída de su novia hasta ese momento.

Huir era inútil pues no tenía a donde ir en esa isla pero cualquier lugar era mejor que estar cerca de Watanabe You en ese momento.

~•~

Kanan había sido quien apartó a Mari en cuanto se dió cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Riko estaba solo a unos pasos de ella por lo que no pudo evitar que se llevará aquel amargo trago cuando vieron el tremendo beso que Mari plantaba sobre You y no solo eso, la chica ni siquiera estaba vestida, ninguna de las dos, era totalmente escandaloso.

Rápidamente Kanan se acercó hasta donde estaba Mari y como pudo la jaló para separarla de You cuando intentó acercarse al ver que había caído al suelo, la rubia estaba tan ebria que no puso resistencia alguna a su sensei. La música se había detenido ante lo inesperado de los hechos y las luces regresaron a la normalidad. Kanan arrastró prácticamente a Mari lejos de la pequeña multitud para tratar de cubrirla pues su falta de ropa era muy evidente.

La opresión en el pecho que había sentido al ver a Mari besando a You se fue transformando poco a poco en rabia y ahora sentía unas ganas incontenibles de reclamarle por sus acciones, sólo que su posición no se lo permitía, hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para manejar la situación lo mejor que pudo. Se despojó de su chaqueta y la colocó sobre los hombros de la chica antes de dejarla sentada sobre uno de los muebles, no sin antes advertirle que debía quedarse allí, y regresó para evaluar los daños de la pequeña pero escandalosa fiesta.

Se encontró con que You había salido corriendo tras Riko así que ese incendio tendría que ser contenido por su pequeña capitana quien a muy temprana edad iba a probar los estragos que el alcohol puede traer a tu vida y sobre todo a tus relaciones amorosas cuando no hacías lo correcto.

Algunas chicas se habían quedado dormidas en los sillones y las demás, que no estaban tan ebrias como Mari, les pidió que fueran a sus habitaciones solicitando a los meseros que las auxiliaran para acompañarlas de manera segura. En general todas estaban en buenas condiciones, sólo pidió a Fumie quien al parecer era la única que no había probado gota de alcohol que ayudará a sus compañeras mientras ella se hacía cargo de Mari, la chica asintió apenada por todo.

Una vez resuelta esa situación regresó con Mari quien al parecer ahora estaba coqueteando con uno de los meseros que estaba ayudándola trayendo para ella una toalla. Kanan se acercó con molestia y por medio de lo que fue algo muy parecido a un gruñido se deshizo del chico quien ya estaba de por sí muy apenado por las insinuaciones que Mari hacía sobre él.

—Ka-nan-chan, grrrr! —dijo Mari jugando con Kanan quien intentaba ponerla de pie para ayudarla a llegar a su habitación—. Yo pensé que no iba a venir sensei.

—No debí haber venido —se limitó a decir Kanan entre dientes enojada tratando de ayudar a Mari a incorporarse pero esta no cooperaba—. Ponte de pie Mari-san, te tengo que llevar a tu habitación —espetó Kanan sin disimular un poco ahora que se habían quedado solas.

—¿Tan rápido? —preguntó Mari incorporándose o al menos haciendo el intento pues estaba tan ebria que no se podía sostener en pie—. Pero si la fiesta apenas comienza y usted acaba de llegar —Mari trastabilló y cayó nuevamente sobre su silla—. Creo que hay algo mal con este piso, ¡hay un terremoto! —gritó asustada subiendo sus pies al asiento.

—No hay ningún terremoto Mari-san, sólo estás borracha —respondió Kanan elevando su voz—. Recargate en mi —la levantó tomándola por la cintura y cruzó uno de los brazos de Mari sobre su cuello para ayudarla a sostener su peso.

—¡Sensei qué fuerte es usted! —exclamó Mari sorprendida—. ¡Qué músculos tiene!

—No vine a jugar Mari-san, solo dime en dónde está tu habitación para que te lleve —la paciencia de Kanan se agotaba y Mari no estaba ayudando a la causa haciendo todo tan irritable cada vez que hablaba.

—¿Está enojada? —preguntó Mari—. Are you mad?

—No, sólo dime a dónde está tu habitación —respondió Kanan secamente empezando a caminar.

—Lléveme por el elevador, está en el último piso —respondió Mari—, y sí está enojada, no me engaña.

—Ya te dije que no y punto final —espetó Kanan esperando no seguir conversando con Mari pues no sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir conteniéndose de reclamarle lo que acababa de hacer.

Kanan ayudó a Mari para poder caminar y a pasos cortos y lentos llegaron hasta el elevador que le indicó. En cuanto la puerta se cerró dejándolas a solas Mari se fue sobre Kanan tratando de besarla pero ella no lo permitió, con fuerza la detuvo en el acto dejando claro que nada de eso pasaría. Aquello sólo la hizo enfurecer más.

—No Mari-san, no me beses, estas borracha y no sabes lo que haces —le habló con rudeza empujándola para apartarla.

—Puedo estar algo pasada de copas —respondió Mari—, pero se exactamente lo que quiero y lo que hago y yo la quiero a usted haciendo cosas conmigo.

—No, ahora no —Kanan se continuó negando manteniendo a Mari a un brazo de distancia contra la pared del elevador.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo para dejar el paso libre se reveló una inesperada presencia que hizo que Mari perdiera el color en su cuerpo y algo del alcohol en sus venas.

—Mari-chan —saludó el prometido de Mari haciendo una reverencia adornada por una sonrisa casi burlona que llegaba de oreja a oreja—, y… Matsuura Kanan sensei, si no me equivoco —se dirigió a Kanan—. ¿Qué la trae por aquí? —preguntó aunque el inconfundible olor a alcohol que emanaba de Mari hizo que pudiera deducir lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Mari casi jalando a Kanan para que siguieran caminando y así alejarse de aquel tipo—. Tú no deberías estar aquí.

—Vine tan rápido como pude amor mío —explicó el tipo tratando de acercarse a Mari—, te extrañe tanto, pero veo que tu andabas de traviesa. Creo que será mejor que me encargue de ella —dijo nuevamente dirigiéndose a Kanan haciendo el intento de tomar su lugar sosteniendo a la chica.

Sólo que Kanan no tenía intenciones de dejar a Mari al cuidado de su joven prometido. Algo en la reacción de Mari no le gusto en lo más mínimo.

—Creo que lo mejor será que lleve a Mari-san a su habitación, por ahora está algo indispuesta —explicó Kanan poniendo su mejor sonrisa sin aflojar el agarre con el que tenía sujeta a Mari—. Cuando Mari-san se encuentre mejor entonces puede hablar con ella.

Aris dudó unos segundos pero terminó accediendo, ya buscaría deshacerse de la maestra por otro medio. Las dejó continuar sin oponer mayor resistencia y sonriendo de un modo que le dió escalofríos a Kanan. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la habitación Mari usó su llave para abrir la puerta y Kanan le ayudó a entrar a su cuarto yendo al interior buscando donde pudiera sentar a la chica.

Kanan se dió cuenta de cómo era la habitación de Mari. Sin duda el lugar era impresionante, lleno de lujos, desde una pequeña sala que les daba la bienvenida con una impresionante terraza que tenía vista al mar hasta la habitación principal la cual parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, digno de una princesa. Nada en comparación de lo que una simple maestra de educación física pudiera ofrecer alguna vez a una chica de clase alta como ella.

Kanan guió a Mari hasta su cuarto pasando el recibidor y con cuidado le ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama.

—¿En dónde está tu ropa? —preguntó Kanan con frialdad—. Esa está todavia mojada y ya de por si te expusiste demasiado, no quiero que agarres un resfriado.

—En el closet junto al baño —señaló Mari una puerta a un lado del baño.

Kanan se dirigió hacia allí y más que un closet era como otra pequeña habitación que estaba llena de ropa, vestidos, zapatos, accesorios, parecía más una tienda de diseñador que un simple guardarropa. Al final del closet había unos cajones que es donde Kanan se dispuso a buscar. Al abrirlos se quedó sin respiración al ver la lencería de lujo que poseía Mari. Se censuró cuando su mente empezó a pensar en cómo se vería la rubia vistiendo aquello.

Finalmente tomó unas bragas y un sostén cerrando de golpe el cajón para evitar la tentación, aún así no pudo evitar sentir la suavidad de la tela y lo fina que eran. Abrió otro cajón buscando una blusa o una camisa ligera o algo para ponerle a Mari para dormir. Encontró un camisón que intuyó era lo que Mari usaba para la noche y eso se llevó.

Al salir del guardarropa encontró a Mari acostada sobre su cama mirando hacia el techo casi con la vista perdida en la nada.

—¿Esta enojada conmigo? —preguntó nuevamente sin verla.

—No Mari-san, ya te dije que no—repitió Kanan su respuesta previa acercándose a ella.

—Sus palabras dicen que no pero su voz suena enojada —le debatió Mari tratando de sentarse para enfrentarla

—Te dije claramente que no te metieras entre You y Riko —dijo amargamente—, te lo dije y es lo primero que hiciste —extendió la mano entregando la ropa que traía

—Está enojada porque está celosa, ¿no es así? —respondió Mari en plan juguetón fingiendo agarrar la ropa pero en realidad fue por la mano de Kanan.

—Esto no es sobre mi Mari-san, ni siquiera es sobre ti —dijo Kanan mordazmente retirando la mano—, esto es sobre la relación que muy probablemente con tus acciones acabas de destrozar —habló con dureza dándole la espalda.

—Pero yo no… —las palabras de Kanan calaron dentro de ella.

Sentía como poco a poco el efecto del alcohol se disipaba dejando que su conciencia tomará la riendas de sus actos y se dió cuenta por fin de todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Tú no qué Mari-san?—preguntó Kanan dejando que todo su enojo empezara a salir—. ¿Tú no querías hacerlo? ¡Pues dejame decirte que lo hiciste! —ya no se frenó en su reclamo—. Y dentro de tu tonto egoísmo arrastraste entre tus pies a la única persona que verdaderamente se ha preocupado por ti y que te ayudó cuando no tenías a nadie de tu lado. Espero estés consciente del daño que acabas de causar a Watanabe You —las palabras afiladas de Kanan dejaron casi sin aliento a Mari.

—Yo… no sé qué pasó —Mari agachó la cabeza derrotada dejando que las lágrimas se hicieran cargo de la situación—. Yo no quería… lo siento...

—De nada sirve llorar —reclamó Kanan cruzándose de brazos—, con eso no remedias lo que has hecho y ojalá puedas remediar todo este lío que has creado.

Mari se dió cuenta que esa era la despedida de Kanan y no quiso dejarla ir, tomó su mano antes de que terminara de alejarse y se aferró a ella.

—¡No se vaya por favor! —dijo suplicante, recordando que su prometido rondaba su habitación como un tiburón al acecho y no deseaba quedarse sola.

—Solo vine a ver qué había pasado —explicó Kanan liberándose del agarre que Mari mantenía sobre su mano agitando su brazo—, me voy a retirar pues no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

—Pero, ¿y la práctica de mañana? —preguntó Mari dudosa tratando de retenerla con otro pretexto.

—Obviamente está cancelada Mari-san, gracias a ti, todas se quedarán sin practicar —fue lo último que dijo antes de darle la espalda a Mari—. Ahora si me permites, me retiro.

—¡Sensei no se vaya! —escuchó Kanan que Mari gritó antes de salir del cuarto solo que no se dió la vuelta.

Kanan no se detuvo a pesar que aún tenía cosas guardadas por decirle a Mari, cosas que en realidad creyó no tenia caso hablar. Ella era la maestra y Mari la alumna y a eso se debía limitar su interacción, debía deshacerse de cualquier otro sentimiento extraño. Sin embargo aún así seguía doliendo el recordar cómo la había descubierto sobre You besándola. Aquello la había golpeado más de lo que deseaba admitir.

Esperó a que el elevador llegara hasta su piso y lo abordó, ya cuando casi iba llegando a la salida del lobby se dió cuenta que dentro de su chaqueta se encontraban las llaves de su bote, chaqueta que se había quedado en la habitación de Mari. Gruñó por su despisté y no le quedó de otra más que regresar por ella pues no contaba con una llave de repuesto que tuviera a la mano.

Nuevamente abordó el elevador y siguiendo el mismo camino de regreso para llegar hasta la habitación de Mari. Iba por el pasillo tomando aire para enfrentarse otra vez a la rubia y al estar frente a la puerta se dispuso a tocar para que le abriera, solo que su corazón se detuvo al escuchar un grito proveniente del interior de la habitación. Se sintió confundida, un segundo dudo de si misma al no saber que estaba pasando pero un nuevo grito le confirmó que era la voz de Mari pidiendo ayuda y que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

Tocó la puerta con desesperación, o más bien la golpeó, y un nuevo grito le respondió pero nadie acudió a abrir. Presa de la desesperación trato de empujar la puerta, incluso de patearla,pero obviamente eso no servía de nada y entonces recordó, como un rayo de luz en su angustia, la llave que Mari le había dejado días atrás. Con temblor en las manos sacó de su cartera la tarjeta y la deslizó rogándole a los dioses que aún estuviera activa. Esos segundos de demora fueron una eternidad para Kanan que no podía seguir oyendo los gritos de ayuda de Mari.

Una luz verde anunció que la llave había hecho su trabajo y ahora la puerta estaba abierta para ella. Abrió intempestivamente golpeando la puerta la pared con la fuerza del empuje y corrió al interior de la habitación como alma que llevaba el diablo. Encontró a Mari acostada sobre uno de los asientos de la sala con el cuerpo de Aris sobre ella forcejeando para tratar de deshacerse de su camisón que estaba rasgado por la pelea.

—¡Pero qué demonios! ¡¿Cómo entró aquí?! —preguntó el hombre en un tono de voz que Kanan jamás le había escuchado—. Esto es una reunión privada con mi prometida así que salga de aquí ahora mismo —luchó todavía con Mari para mantenerla sometida.

Kanan estaba con la sangre helada ante la visión de Mari siendo violentada de esa manera, sintió ganas de matar a ese hombre en ese mismo momento pero algo de sus palabras eran verdad, después de todo ella se casaría con él, aún así una parte de Kanan no la dejó irse y hacer como que aquello no era de su incumbencia.

—Ella está indispuesta y usted se está propasado —le dijo Kanan tratando de acercarse a Mari quien aprovechó la distracción para librarse del peso del hombre sobre ella y salió corriendo hasta el otro lado de la habitación haciendo un espacio de seguridad entre ellos.

—¡Ya le dije que ella es mi prometida y yo hago con ella lo que se me da la gana! —hablo con prepotencia en su voz provocando que la sangre de Kanan hirviera de furia.

Aris le dió la espalda buscando hacia donde se había ido Mari lo que hizo que Kanan fuera sobre él para evitar que fuera por la rubia.

—Le he dicho que no es correcto que usted esté aquí —contestó Kanan tomándolo de un brazo aún manteniéndose firme sin amedrentarse.

—¡Déjenos en paz! —gritó Aris zafándose del agarre de Kanan quien ya había buscado interponerse entre él y Mari.

—No dejaré que se le acerque señor Griffin —dijo Kanan casi retandolo a no dar un paso más o lo lamentaría.

—¡Malditas desviadas! —gritó el tipo con frustración al ver que no había logrado su cometido de asustar a Kanan—. Esto no se va a quedar así —fingió darse la vuelta y sorprenderla con la guardia baja para tratar de pasar sobre ella.

Kanan estaba más que lista para cualquier trampa o bajeza del tipo y lo detuvo en seco con un golpe en la nariz que no se lo espero y casi lo tiró al suelo. Aris se agarró la cara para contener el pequeño chorro de sangre que empezó a correr de su nariz.

—Ahora lárguese de aquí o llamaré a seguridad —amenazó Kanan que se dolió un poco del golpe, sus nudillos también se habían hecho daño.

—Yo soy el que llamaré a seguridad y haré que la echen de aquí —gritó el hombre con furia tratando de detener la hemorragia nasal que llenó su cara de sangre en unos segundos y que ahora goteaba sobre su camisa.

—Tú no vas a hacer nada hijo de puta —habló Mari que se había movido y ahora estaba detrás de Kanan—. Bien sabes que te odio y nuestro compromiso no significa nada, te dije que no te acercaras a Matsuura-sensei o te las ibas a ver conmigo —fue el turno de Mari de interponerse entre Kanan y Aris cuando esté hizo el amago de levantar el puño—. ¡Lárgate de aquí malnacido!

Aris se detuvo ante la amenaza de Mari además de que ésta se había puesto delante evitando que pudiera regresarle el golpe a Kanan. Bufó de frustración y salió enojado de la habitación dejando a ambas mujeres solas.

—Esto no se va a quedar así —profirió la amenaza antes de irse.

Kanan cerró la puerta rápidamente en cuanto el tipo dejó la habitación y puso todos los seguros que encontró antes de voltearse para buscar a Mari quien se fue sobre ella buscando un abrazo que le diera seguridad y ella no la rechazó esta vez.

Kanan moría de rabia por lo que acababa de presenciar pero su necesidad de proteger a Mari era mayor y se limitó a sostenerla todo el tiempo que la rubia lo necesitó, poco a poco Mari empezó a derramar sus lágrimas hasta que pudo sacar todos los sentimientos que había estado conteniendo.

Minutos después el llanto de Mari cesó y Kanan tomó su rostro entre sus manos para depositar un tierno beso en su frente y la abrazó nuevamente pero solo por un breve momento.

—Mari-san, ¿qué fue todo eso? —la pregunta se sentía tonta pero tenía que hacerla, tenía que saber que acababa de pasar.

—Eso es lo que pasa siempre que ese hombre está cerca —empezó a hablar con rabia—, sólo que ahora se aprovechó de que baje la guardia y estaba vulnerable —continuó la rubia con pesar teniendo que ahondar más en su explicación ante la mirada interrogante de Kanan—. Después de que usted se fuera escuche que tocaron la puerta, usualmente siempre me cercioro de quién toca antes de abrir, en particular cuando ese hombre está en el hotel, sólo que hoy me descuide porque pensé que usted había vuelto y cuando abrí me topé de frente con él.

—¿Pero qué hacía él aquí? —cuestionó Kanan con los puños apretados y sintió la molestia en su mano, aún había dolor por el golpe.

—No es la primera vez que lo intenta —expresó Mari bajando la voz siendo casi inaudible para Kanan.

—¡¿Lo ha intentado antes?! —Kanan estaba casi fuera de sí, si no fuera porque Mari la agarró probablemente ya se habría ido a buscar al susodicho imbécil.

—Él… bueno… sí... un poco —confesó Mari avergonzada esto no era algo que quería que Kanan supiera.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —dijo Kanan con furia castigando la pared con un golpe para descargar un poco de lo que estaba conteniendo y de inmediato se arrepintió, había pegado con su puño lastimado pero se aguanto hacer algún gesto, más que nada porque aún tenía algo de adrenalina—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes Mari-san? Sé que nuestra relación es complicada y que no tengo derecho a reclamar nada pero esto... esto está fuera de cuestión, debiste decirme.

—No le dije porque es vergonzoso sensei —se apresuró a decir Mari excusándose—, todas las veces que le he dicho a papá él nunca me ha creído, es por eso que me rendí en tratar de obtener ayuda y opté mejor por defenderme por mi misma.

Kanan estaba apunto de estallar de nuevo en la rabia. ¿Cómo era posible que un padre no defendiera a su hija cuando se trataba de una cuestión tan delicada? Simplemente no lo podía entender, su padre jamás hubiera dudado de su palabra, él era su apoyo, su pilar cuando había estado en dificultades. Por eso mismo no podía creer que el padre de Mari solo desechará las palabras de su hija.

—Aun así Mari-san, yo te hubiera creído, yo… jamás permitiría que él te ponga un dedo encima —dijo decidida tomándola de los hombros.

—Es noble lo que dice sensei, sin embargo no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo —dijo Mari con tristeza, resignada en parte a su cruel destino—. Mientras sea su prometida él seguirá intentando hasta que lo logre y si no es antes entonces lo hará una vez que nos casemos.

Kanan se quedó callada ante la aseveración de Mari, impotente, sin embargo recordó las palabras de la rubia, aquellas que había dicho en una plática previa.

—Tú dijiste que romperías ese compromiso —dijo con algo de esperanza—, no puedo permitir que te cases con un hombre que sólo te maltratará, él no te hará feliz.

—Eso lo sé sensei, ningun hombre podria hacerme feliz de cualquier manera —expresó Mari con decepción.

Kanan entendió a qué iba el comentario y vinieron a ella una de las cosas que dijo el hombre aquel antes de salir.

—Mari-san, él nos dijo… bueno… dijo que éramos unas desviadas, ¿sabe él algo de nosotras? —repentinamente sintió preocupación de que pudiera hacer algo en contra de ellas para cumplir su amenaza.

—Él hablaba de mí —aclaró Mari sentándose en el asiento de su sala evitando hacerlo en donde Aris la había intentado forzarla poco antes—, es la razón por la que mi padre me comprometió con él, porque se enteró de mis "aventuras" cuando estuve en el colegio inglés y claro siendo el cerdo que es ese tipo, fue lo que más le interesó de hacerse mi prometido, la posibilidad de "curarme" —hizo una cara de asco al pronunciar aquello.

—Ese tipo esta enfermo —expresó Kanan sentándose a un lado de Mari—. ¿Estas bien? —no se había tomado el tiempo de observar a Mari.

Ahora con ayuda de la iluminación que daba sobre la chica pudo ver claramente como Aris había dejado marcas en su cuerpo, sobre su piel, en particular feos moretones alrededor de su busto y en sus brazos quedaron algunas marcas de sus dedos, seguramente por el forcejeo que habían tenido.

—¿Te lastimó? —preguntó señalando las evidentes marcas tratando de tocarlas pero Mari se retrajo.

—No —negó Mari con la cabeza y levantó la vista para ver los ojos de preocupación de su sensei que se quedó con la mano extendida—, estoy bien —dijo rectificando su posición.

Se recargó sobre el pecho de Kanan para dejar que su mente se calmará un poco, aún se sentía intranquila y estaba a la defensiva por esa razón había rehuido el contacto cuando Kanan se dió cuenta de sus magulladuras.

—¿Por qué volvió? —preguntó Mari, pues pensó que su sensei se había marchado para no regresar.

Kanan pasó su brazo por detrás de Mari afianzando su abrazo y empezó a acariciar su cabello ayudándole a relajarse, la rubia suspiró sobre su pecho dejando ir todo su pesar. En verdad se sentía bien y segura entre los fuertes y firmes brazos protectores de Kanan.

—Mi chaqueta —dijo después de un rato de dar caricias a Mari, se había sumergido en la hermosa sensación de placidez de sostener el cuerpo de la otra—, te la puse cuando te traje y ahí están las llaves de mi bote. Me acordé cuando salía del lobby por eso regresé y escuche tus gritos en cuanto estuve al otro lado de la puerta —Kanan sacó la llave que Mari le había dado de uno de los bolsos de su pantalón y se la mostró a la rubia—. Gracias a ésto pude entrar a ayudarte.

—¡Oh! Pensé que la habría tirado —dijo Mari con una media sonrisa volviendo a hundirse en el pecho de su sensei—. Gracias por no hacerlo.

—También estoy contenta de no haberlo hecho —sonrió de medio lado pasando su mano por la espalda en una cadenciosa caricia.

Estuvieron así por un rato más, Mari disfrutando del rítmico sonido del corazón de Kanan y Kanan disfrutaba acariciando a la chica. Pasado un tiempo Kanan escuchó la respiración acompasada de Mari y supo que por fin la rubia había conciliado el sueño. Con cuidado se separó de ella y haciendo uso de sus muy definidos brazos la cargó para llevarla hasta su habitación, la depositó con cuidado en la cama, colocó una frazada sobre su cuerpo antes de buscar el lugar en donde había dejado su chaqueta.

—No se vaya —escuchó la voz de Mari adormilada—, no me quiero quedar sola esta noche —pidió entre sueños alzando sus brazos para que Kanan fuera con ella.

—No te dejaría sola —susurró Kanan sonriendo—, estaré en el mueble, duerme tranquila.

—No —se negó Mari incorporándose en su cama tallando sus ojos—, venga aquí conmigo por favor —señaló la cama, la cual palmeo—, su presencia me ayuda a estar tranquila.

—Eso… eso no es correcto Mari-san —la idea era demasiado tentadora pero Kanan no quería ceder—, lo mejor será que duerma en el mueble —dijo más para convencerse pues su cuerpo ya estaba listo para ir al encuentro de Mari.

—No haremos nada, lo prometo —no se rendió—, sólo quiero sentirme segura de nuevo y usted es la única que puede hacerlo. Me siento segura estando con usted.

Ante la súplica de Mari, Kanan encontraba cada vez menos argumentos para seguirse negando y Mari se dio cuenta de su titubeo.

—Solo dormiremos, es todo —dijo la rubia para terminar de convencerla y de nuevo alzó sus brazos y esta vez Kanan no se negó.

Antes de acostarse en la cama de Mari, Kanan quiso ir por otro camisón para su alumna, pues el que le había dado anteriormente para que se cubriera estaba en malas condiciones, la falta de ropa de Mari la seguía poniendo nerviosa.

—En el closet hay algunas playeras que puede usar, una para cambiarse y otro camisón para mí —explicó Mari poniéndose de espaldas para quitarse el camisón roto dejando expuesta su espalda, Kanan se sonrojó al verla de esa manera y salió casi corriendo al closet a buscar la dichosa ropa.

Encontró con menos dificultades la ropa y le llevo el camisón a Mari. Para evitar nuevas miradas indiscretas regreso al closet y se cambió dentro vistiendo una playera y un short de Mari, dobló su ropa y la colocó sobre la cómoda antes de dirigirse a la cama en donde Mari ya la esperaba lista para dormir.

Era una cama grande así que no tendrían problemas de espacio, sólo que en cuanto se puso bajo las sábanas, Mari buscó su cercanía que no pudo rechazar pues se aferró a ella sin darle tiempo a nada más. Kanan apenas había notado el cansancio que sentía, había sido un día largo y muy estresante, cuando esté le cayó encima pasándole factura.

—Gracias por quedarse —murmuró la rubia acomodándose en el pecho de Kanan que la rodeo con sus brazos.

—Descansa Mari-san, yo cuidaré tu sueño hoy —le dijo Kanan antes de plantar un beso en su frente permitiéndose ella también relajarse—. Mañana será un día difícil —dijo recordando que tendrían que lidiar con las consecuencias de todo lo que había pasado.

~•~

You había salido corriendo tras Riko, se notaba que la chica no sabía a dónde iba pues sus pasos eran erráticos, en la persecución habían logrado llegar hasta la playa pero la falta de conocimiento del terreno obligó a Riko a detenerse, dando oportunidad a You de alcanzarla a pesar de la ventaja inicial. La humedad de su ropa ahora estaba sustituida por el sudor del esfuerzo de su carrera.

—Riko-chan, espérame por favor —suplicaba una You jadeante a una Riko quien seguía caminando aunque dando vueltas en círculos en la playa pues ya no sabía a dónde más ir.

—¡Déjame en paz! —gritaba Riko con fiereza—. No me digas nada que ya vi todo lo que tenía que ver. ¿Como pudiste hacer eso? —reclamó con sus ojos llorosos.

—No es que eso que viste… déjame explicarlo —decía You caminando tras la apurada marcha de Riko que había vuelto a echarse a andar.

—La escena fue muy clara You, no sé qué quieres explicar. ¡Por Dios si ni siquiera traes ropa! —dijo ante lo que para ella era la desfachatez de You.

Habian seguido caminando por la orilla de la playa hasta que las luces del hotel desaparecieron.

—Riko-chan, nos vamos a perder, regresemos al hotel y hablemos ahí por favor —suplicó You dándole alcance cortando su huida.

—No quiero hablar contigo, sólo quiero salir de este lugar —Riko siguió caminando tratando de recordar por dónde es que había llegado.

—Ahorita no hay transporte a tierra Riko-chan, es peligroso, de cualquier manera tendrás que pasar la noche aquí —You trataba de explicar pero Riko estaba fuera de sí abrazándose a sí misma luchando por no llorar.

—¡No me importa, solo no quiero estar cerca de ti! —exclamó Riko con enojo apretando con fuerza sus brazos donde seguramente quedarían marcas.

—Yo lo sé pero por favor Riko-chan sólo escúchame y si despues te quieres ir entonces no te detendré —You tomó a Riko de un brazo y trató de jalarla hacia el hotel pero Riko aun seguía reticente a ir con ella y la empujó—. ¡Por favor, sólo escúchame! —suplico usando su cara de cachorrito como su última carta para hacer ceder a su novia.

—Iré contigo —dijo finalmente después de deliberberarlo con ella misma por un tiempo que se le hizo eterno—, pero eso no quiere decir nada, sólo esperaré a que llegue la mañana para poder salir de éste lugar —You trato de tomarla de la mano pero Riko se hizo hacia atrás poniendo espacio entre las dos—. ¡No te me acerques!

—Esta bien Riko-chan, sólo… sólo quiero que me escuches por favor —. You dejó que Riko fuera por delante, no quiso presionar más hasta que estuvieran a solas en un sitio más seguro.

Afortunadamente Mari le había dado un cuarto para ella sóla y podrían hablar ahí sin ser interrumpidas por nadie. Anduvieron en silencio con Riko dejando escapar pequeños sollozos que eran como puñales en el corazón de You. Sabía que esto no se iba a solucionar con una simple disculpa y un beso.

Llegaron a la habitación, dejando pasar primero a Riko y luego entró ella. Dado que el lugar estaba a oscuras, You busco el apagador para encender las luces, aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo, se quedó sin habla cuando sus ojos vieron lo que había delante. Frente a ellas estaban colocados todos y cada uno de sus diseños, o al menos lo que parecían serlos, aquellos que había visto Mari por error en su libreta. Los trajes estaban acomodados perfectamente sobre maniquíes que les daban la bienvenida a la gran habitación, había por lo menos 10 de ellos. Aquello era como la cereza que faltaba para terminar de adornar el peor día de su vida, el de ambas. En ese momento You sintió ganas de asesinar con sus propias manos a la rubia.

—¡¿Qué es todo ésto?! —preguntó Riko completamente alterada de ver tantos disfraces juntos en la habitación.

—Eso supongo que es la sorpresa que dijo Mari que tenía para nosotras —explicó You en voz baja con la cola entre las patas.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Es que acaso pensaba utilizar todo esto para pasar la noche contigo?! —cuestionó Riko dejando que su enojo se elevará todavía más desquitandose con los maniquíes que sufrieron cuando descargó su furia sobre los más próximos a ella.

—¡No! Eso no… no, ella... ella dijo que tenía una sorpresa para nosotras y supongo que era para que tú los usaras —trataba de decirle mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos para evitar que se hiciera daño.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Te dije que no quería que te acercaras! —forcejearon y en la pelea You cayó de espaldas.

Riko quiso ir a ver si se había lastimado pero su propio dolor no se lo permitió. You se levantó sobándose el trasero y recordó que nunca le había mostrado a Riko sus diseños, por eso ella no sabía de esto.

—¿Recuerdas los dibujos de los que platicamos el otro día? ¿Aquellos en los que tú eras protagonista? —su esperanza revivió al encontrar una manera de explicar la existencia de esos trajes allí.

—¿Aja? —asintió Riko haciendo memoria a lo que se refería You—. ¿Qué con eso?

—Pues son estos —se dio un golpe en la cabeza hilando todas las piezas, seguramente Mari esperaba que con eso el ambiente entre ellas se calentara lo suficiente para que hicieran de todo esa noche y por fin se animarán a dar ese paso, lo cual no podría estar más alejado de la realidad en ese momento.

—Oh… no entiendo su propósito pero me da igual —Riko desecho su simple explicación y You deseo tener su libreta con ella para que pudiera ver que era verdad—. ¿Qué querías decirme? —preguntó Riko retomando su aprehensión inicial.

—Lo que pasó, Riko-chan, no es lo que crees, Mari estaba borracha y bueno, si soy honesta, yo también lo estaba —se excusó You agachando la cabeza.

—Lo sé, te olí desde hace rato, no puedo creer que estuviste tomando —expresó con desprecio—. ¿Desde cuando haces esas cosas? ¿Desde cuando bebes alcohol? ¿Desde cuando me engañas con esa? —dejó salir una tras otra sus preguntas conteniendo todavía sus lágrimas aunque sin par de habían colado de sus ojos

—¡Yo no hago esas cosas! —dijo You exaltada defendiéndose—. Fue por error, comimos unas gelatinas que tenían alcohol y no supe en qué momento pasó… yo...

—Claro, no te diste cuenta, sin embargo estabas muy agusto con la señorita santa Mari restregandose en tu regazo —recordar la imagen hacía que le dieran nauseas y el dolor en su pecho regresará con intensidad—. ¡Yo lo sabía!

—No es como parece Riko-chan, eso sólo fue algo que salió mal —You trataba de acercarse a Riko pero ella estaba rígida con los brazos cruzados, pues había regresado a abrazarse a sí misma, y con su mirada le decía que no dejaría que diera un paso más hacia ella.

—¡Claro que salió mal! ¡Salió mal porque yo las ví! —se exhaltó Riko nuevamente esta vez dejando libre sus lágrimas—. De no ser porque llegué en ese momento entonces tú me seguirías viendo la cara de idiota con esa mujer. ¡Yo lo sabía! ¡Sabía que harías esto! ¡Tanto interés de esa tipa en tí y tuyo en ella! ¡Me engañaste!

—¡Claro que no Riko-chan! ¡Esto no había pasado antes! Sabes que sólo te amo a ti, Mari es sólo una amiga, era una amiga —aclaró con pesar—, y aun no estoy segura de qué fue todo eso pero no hubiera pasado a más aún si ella hubiera insistido. ¡Creeme Riko-chan!

—¡Claro! —alzó los brazos con sarcasmo—. Por eso tu habitación está llena de disfraces sexys que seguramente aprovecharías a usar con tu conquista ya que tuviste un día libre de tu pesada novia, la bruja Sakurauchi, como ella me dice —Riko estaba tan enojada y dolida que ya ni pensaba las cosas que decía—. Pues lamento haber arruinado tu diversión Watanabe You.

—Eso no es verdad Riko-chan y lo sabes, yo nunca haría algo así —You seguía defendiéndose de las acusaciones.

—Y yo también lo pensaba hasta que te vi haciendo lo que nunca pensé que me harías —Riko rompió en llanto cubriéndose la cara con sus manos ya no pudiendo contener más sus sentimientos—. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que fueras tras otra.

—Riko-chan —dijo afligida y You trató de abrazarla pero ella se negó alejándose aún más.

—No You-chan, no puedo con esto, es demasiado —dijo entre sollozos poniendo un brazo por delante para evitar que You se acercara más.

—Lo podemos arreglar —expresó You también llorando—. Te amo Riko-chan, te amo demasiado, jamás sería capaz de engañarte. Tú eres mi todo.

—No, yo no puedo, no puedo creerte, lo siento —Riko corrió hacia el baño para desplomarse dentro y llorar a solas, no soporto estar más tiempo viendo a You.

—Riko-chan, por favor —You también corrió tras ella pero solo recibió la puerta del baño en la cara y se quedó fuera suplicando—. ¡Déjame arreglarlo, por favor!

—No You-chan, esto no se puede arreglar así tan fácil —habló Riko desde el otro lado del baño—, no seguiré contigo, no te puedo perdonar por lo que hiciste, me duele demasiado.

You escuchaba lo que Riko estaba diciendo pero no alcanzaba a comprender el verdadero significado de sus palabras o más bien no quería entenderlo, se negaba a hacerlo.

—Pero Riko-chan, tú eres mi novia y yo te amo, por favor perdóname —dijo You entre sollozos golpeando la puerta—. Abre por favor, déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo.

—No, yo no soy más tu novia You-chan, tu y yo terminamos —las palabras de Riko fueron como un puñal helado que atravesó el corazón de You que se derrumbó de rodillas sin querer creer lo que acababa de oír.

—No puede esto terminar así Riko-chan, yo te amo, lo siento mucho, perdóname por favor. Lo que pasó no significa nada, estaba tomada y no sabía lo que hacía —You se olvidó completamente de su dignidad y estaba rogando a Riko quien solo lloraba desconsolada dentro del otro lado en el baño—. Riko-chan, por favor, por favor, no podemos terminar así, perdóname. ¡Yo te amo! ¡No puedes terminar conmigo!

Después de un rato de escuchar los ruegos de You y seguir llorando sin consuelo hasta que ya sólo quedaron pequeños gimoteos, finalmente Riko pudo decir algo.

—No puedo superar ésto You-chan, yo te amo, es verdad, pero me duele demasiado lo que hiciste, tú traición. Lo siento, vamos a dejar la relación por un tiempo, deja que asimile las cosas y platicamos más adelante para ver si podemos resolverlo —eso aunque era duro para You, al menos le dió algo a lo que aferrarse.

—Pero es que no hay nada que pensar Riko-chan, tú me amas y yo te amo, solo quiero estar a tu lado, tú eres mi vida, mi sol, mi cielo, eres mi todo, por favor perdóname —siguió suplicando—. Yo jamás te traicionaría, lo que pasó fue culpa del alcohol y de Mari que me engañó para beber —se mordió la lengua pero a esas alturas no le importó echar la culpa en su examiga con tal de no perder a su Riko.

—Lo siento You-chan, es lo más que te puedo ofrecer, que me des tiempo y lo hablemos después —fue la decisión final de Riko.

—No es justo lo que haces Riko-chan —reclamó enojada—, pero no importa, mi amor por ti no terminará aquí, yo te amo y te lo demostraré cueste lo que cueste —la determinación en la voz de You era palpable y aunque su camino se veía tortuoso ella haría lo que fuera por recuperar a Riko, su amor y su relación.

—Déjame por favor, sólo déjame estar sola —pidió Riko abriendo la puerta del baño, su rostro era un desastre.

—Esta bien Riko-chan —estuvo de acuerdo You ofreciéndole una toalla para limpiar sus lágrimas—, yo te daré algo de espacio para que lo pienses y mañana platicamos en la mañana, ¿si? Sé que esto se va a arreglar, nuestro amor es fuerte, hemos pasado por mucho para que algo como esto nos logre separar.

Riko dudó en aceptar la propuesta de You pero no le quedaban más fuerzas para seguir discutiendo y hacerle ver que las cosas eran diferentes ahora.

—Está bien —dijo tomando la toalla que You le había ofrecido—, mañana hablaremos —no dijo nada aunque deseaba decirle que no prometía que en verdad las cosas se arreglaran entre ellas.

—Duerme en la cama Riko-chan, yo tomaré el sofá —dijo señalando la pequeña sala que estaba en el recibidor de la habitación la cual era una versión más pequeña de la habitación de Mari, aunque contaba con una separación entre la habitación y la sala.

—Gracias —Riko compartió con You una almohada y una sábana para que no pasara frio en la noche y sin decir más cerró la separación que las dividía.

Riko se quedó dormida entre sollozos, mientras que para You fue más difícil conciliar el sueño ninguna estaba en condiciones de poder descansar pero el cansancio las venció por un momento. Ambas tenían tantas cosas en sus mentes, pero había algo en común, las dos odiaban a Mari por lo que había pasado, aunque en parte You se odiaba a sí misma porque sabía que no todo había sido culpa de la rubia, también en algún punto se había perdido y había permitido que Mari hiciera lo que quisiera con ella e incluso lo había disfrutado muy a su pesar.

Sin embargo su principal preocupación era que no lograra convencer a Riko de darle otra oportunidad pero pondría todo de ella para que la perdonara por su desliz involuntario, con eso en mente el sueño la fue reclamando poco a poco hasta que se quedó dormida en el sofá.

.

~•~

.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Feliz mes del orgullo! Tenía que decirlo,es un mes especial y siento que últimamente todo está más arcoiris que de costumbre. ¿Vieron todo lo que pasó el fin de semana con Aqours? Aún no me lo creo, fue todo tan gay que endulzaron mi fin de semana. Aún traigo el hype a todo._

 _En fin, regresando a nuestra historia. En primer lugar tengo que agradecer todos sus comentarios, han sido muy generosos. Tienen algunas teorías que se acercan bastante a lo que va a pasar aunque no diré cuales para no spoilearlos. Agradezco infinitamente a beta coautora porque si tal vez no creen que está es mi primera historia es por el trabajo que hace Mag Max con la edición, se que se nos van algunas cositas pero espero sean mínimas y no les moleste la lectura._

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: ¡Al fin acabe! Otra vez se me hizo tarde para hacer esta edición pero es que con una cosa y la otra no había hecho esto, no hablar de mi otra historia que está en pausa esta semana. Espero mañana empezar a escribir el nuevo capítulo. Ya hace falta más DiaMaru en el mundo, sobretodo DiaMaru azucarado que de diabetes, aunque no sea muy lindo lo que sale. Como sea, espero les guste el capítulo._

 _Por cierto gracias por los comentarios, los leemos las dos juntas y en verdad nos hacen el día._

 _._

 _~•~_

 _._

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por su ventana anunciando que el día había iniciado. Con ello Chika se levantó emocionada y feliz por todos sus planes. En la semana sus hermanas le habían comunicado que tendrían que viajar a Tokio para poner en orden la contabilidad del negocio. Era algo que hacían cada año, dependiendo del número de huéspedes, a veces Chika se quedaba sola atendiendo pero en esta ocasión prefirieron cerrar el Ryokan para no tener problema alguno.

La noticia fue más que bien recibida por Chika pues había estado pensando en que quería sorprender a su novia con una bonita cita, ya que todas las que habían tenido habían sido en lugares públicos, en ésta ocasión tal vez podrían hacer algo más "especial" estando en privado. Tendría mayores posibilidades de sorprenderla haciendo algo único.

La "plática" que había sostenido con la hermana mayor de su novia, Dia-sensei, le ayudó a darse cuenta que no podía tomar las cosas a la ligera con la pequeña Ruby, tenía que ser honesta y abierta sobre sus sentimientos con su novia y sobretodo ordenar sus prioridades para con ella. Aunque al inicio se fue con mucho tiento, la verdad es que su noviazgo iba viento en popa. Cada día se sentía más cómoda y más feliz con Ruby, la sombra de la duda poco a poco se había disipado y lo mejor es que incluso sus viejos rencores parecían empezar a diluirse. No podía estar mejor y todo gracias a esa pequeña chiquilla que le alegraba y animaba el corazón y la vida.

Debido a eso había hecho un esfuerzo mayor con el propósito de ponerse a prueba sobre lo que todavía podría sentir por su antiguo amor Sakurauchi Riko y fue muy grata la sorpresa de que aunque la herida que le habían hecho, que ahí permanecía, al menos ya había dejado de doler con tanta intensidad, podía tolerar estar cerca de Riko sin sentir que su estómago se volteaba a causa de las emociones contenidas. Eso era un avance enorme con respecto de donde se encontraba antes de iniciar su relación con Ruby. El asunto con su exmejor amiga, You, era un poco más complicado sin embargo, pero incluso se estaba planteando empezar a dejar eso atrás para poder seguir adelante con Ruby. No tenía caso seguir enojada con ella cuando parecía hacer feliz a Riko a pesar de todo.

Todo pintaba magnífico para ella. Incluso con Ruby las cosas cada que se veían se ponían más… candentes, esa era una forma de describirlas por así decirlo. Ruby había estado insistiendo en que llevaran las cosas a otro nivel, pero Chika aun guardaba esa parte con recelo, no quería dar ningún paso en falso cuando se tratara de su dulce novia. No es como que no lo quisiera, Ruby era demasiado linda y buena con ella y lo que menos deseaba era lastimarla, pero esas dudas que la atormentaban se habían ido diluyendo poco a poco y ahora quería hacer las cosas de una manera especial para tener un buen recuerdo que atesorar con su persona especial.

Desde el momento en que despidió a sus hermanas para su viaje, el cual tomaría dos días, se dispuso a hacer todo lo que había planeado para el día. En primera tendría que ir de compras pues aunque estuvo recolectando algunas cosas en la semana, la gran mayoría de lo necesitaba tendría que adquirirlo en esa mañana para que estuviera fresco.

Fue a la florería y al supermercado. Compro alimentos que cocinaría ella misma para Ruby, una buena cantidad de los dulces favoritos de la pequeña, también se encargó de algunas cosas que necesitaba para la decoración, velas, incienso, había pensado en todo.

Había citado a la joven Kurosawa por la tarde, precisamente a la hora para comer, así que el tiempo lo tenía bastante justo para estar lista a tiempo. Se vistió con un bonito vestido, nada muy formal pero que denotaba que era un día especial, unos minutos pasados de la hora en que citó a Ruby sonó el timbre anunciando que su cita había llegado.

Chika dió los últimos toques a su sorpresa y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Estaba emocionada y con el estómago lleno de mariposas, ya quería ver la cara de su novia al ver todo aquello que había preparado solo para ella. Ruby la esperaba con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo timida por la expectativa de estar todo un fin de semana con Chika, y en cuanto ésta abrió la puerta una gran sonrisa iluminó la cara de ambas por la felicidad de su bello encuentro.

Chika la abrazó y la sostuvo unos segundos más de lo normal causando un poco de extrañeza en su pequeña novia pero Chika sólo quería darle a entender que estaba muy feliz de verla y a Ruby no le importo esa demostración de afecto, muy por el contrario le correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Un ladrido hizo que rompieran el abrazo y Shiitake entró en acción en cuanto Ruby estuvo libre de Chika. El can se levantó en dos patas en cuanto estuvo cerca de la chica y con delicadeza colocó la rosa que traía atrapada en el hocico en las manos de Ruby. La chica estaba muy emocionada por la acción del perro y en agradecimiento acarició su cabeza y cuellos como recompensa. Se dió cuenta de que incluso Shiitake traía un bonito moñito rojo en su collar, como si de una corbata se tratara.

—¡Oh vaya Chika-chan! —exclamó Ruby en un chillido emocionada—. ¡Esto es muy bonito!

La joven se hinchó de orgullo al ver que su primer sorpresa había sido recibida con entusiasmo. Había que decir que le costó toda la semana entrenar a Shiitake para que pudiera hacer eso. Su perro podía llegar a ser distraído y algo perezoso pero en el momento importante lo había hecho sin problemas.

—No es nada Ruby-chan, es apenas un poco de lo que mereces —apenas estaba diciendo eso cuando Shiitake se fue sobre Ruby para lamerla en la cara, pero en su efusivo gesto tiró de nalgas a la pequeña.

—¡Hey Shiitake! —le llamó la atención al perro pues pensó que tal vez Ruby reaccionaria mal a lo encimoso que podía llegar a ser Shiitake con las chicas.

—Esta bien Chika-chan —dijo Ruby aún jugando con Shiitake—. Eso quiere decir que le caigo bien. ¡¿Quien es un perro bonito?! —como respuesta el gran perro ladró y se revolvió en su regazo.

Por un momento entró pánico pero luego respiro de alivio al ver que, a diferencia de Riko, Ruby no tenía ningún problema con su perro. Chika se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla ayudándola a levantarse después de hacer a un lado a Shiitake, la tomó de la mano y guió su camino junto a ella hasta el comedor.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó emocionada mientras entraban—. El día de hoy, permíteme cuidar de ti —dijo haciendo una reverencia que sonrojó a su novia para, luego, dirigirse a la cocina.

El menú era simple, ya que Chika conocía que los gustos de Ruby no eran demasiado exigentes en cuanto a los alimentos, pero cuando se trataba de dulces, era algo completamente diferente, estos le encantaban.

Había estado tentada a abrir una botella de licor dulce de mikans que tenían sus hermanas guardadas para ocasiones especiales y que a ella le gustaba mucho pero se arrepintió en el último momento porque prefería tener la mente completamente despejada, eso y que le aterraba que Dia se enterara que le había dado alcohol a su hermana y entonces si se desatara una guerra en su contra orquestada por tan aterradora profesora.

Comieron muy amenamente, aunque Chika no era muy diestra en la cocina no lo hacía tan mal y se sintió satisfecha cuando vio el rostro de Ruby degustando su sencilla creación. Platicaron de todo, o bueno de casi todo, pasaron desde las cuestiones escolares, hasta un poco a las noticias más sobresalientes de sus compañeras y fue entonces que Chika recordó que había querido preguntar algo a Ruby pero siempre lo olvidaba, no ahora por supuesto y no quería dejar pasar la ocasión para averiguar al respecto.

—Ruby-chan, el otro día que nos encontramos a Dia-sensei con Hanamaru-chan y Yoshiko-chan, ¿era yo o el ambiente estaba algo tenso? —preguntó Chika con curiosidad haciendo que Ruby casi se ahogara con su vaso de agua pues justo en ese momento estaba bebiendo de él.

—Pues… este… emm —Ruby no le había contado sobre sus sospechas a Chika, en parte porque era un tema delicado y porque más que nada no estaba segura de lo que sospechaba realmente y no deseaba suponer cosas que no eran—. Pues, si el ambiente estaba tenso Chika-chan —termino diciendo sin decir realmente nada.

—Pero, ¿fue por algo que dije? —siguió presionando al notar que Ruby se ponía algo nerviosa con el tema—. Es que Dia-sensei, ella parecía algo… ¿Enojada? ¿Molesta? ¿Con ganas de asesinarme? —se echó a reír al oírse decir aquello—. Bueno más que en otras ocasiones.

—Onee-chan, bueno no es que te quiera asesinar —trató de minimizar las reacciones de Dia aunque Chika la veía con incredulidad ya que sabía que eso no era del todo cierto—, mucho —aclaró al ver su rostro—, pero es que bueno…

—¿No me quieres decir? —Chika se dió cuenta que Ruby evitaba ahondar en el tema diciendo y no diciendo a nada en realidad—. No pasa nada —hizo un gesto con los hombros encogiéndose—, solo preguntaba para no volver a ser indiscreta y no decir nada en presencia de tu hermana que me haga encontrar mi cruel destino final —concluyó con dramatismo y fingiendo ahorcarse con una cuerda invisible.

—No, no es que no te quiera decir Chika-chan —le agarró las manos para que dejara su mímica—, eso… es sólo que… ni yo sé bien qué pasa —suspiró retrayéndose a su lugar con desánimo—, pero te diré lo que pienso, ¿esta bien? —la miró de soslayo y Chika sostuvo su mano.

—Dispara vaquera —dijo Chika esbozando una gran sonrisa que hizo que Ruby se sonrojara.

—Lo que sucede es que, ¿notaste que Onee-chan se distanció de nosotras en cuanto nos unimos a Maru y Yoshiko-chan? —cuestionó Ruby haciendo recordar a Chika ese día.

—Umm, bueno no lo noté mucho porque estaba algo distraída —dijo Chika rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo como tonta—, pero si, creo recordar que estaba algo alejada.

—Lo que no notaste fue cuando sugeriste que Maru-chan y Yoshiko-chan salieran en una cita, tanto Onee-chan como Maru-chan se pusieron algo —se corrigió—, bueno... muy tensas y qué decir de Yoshiko-chan que reflejó algo parecido a terror en su cara, momentáneo claro, sólo duró unos segunditos, pero mis conjeturas me llevan a pensar que… —aquí estaba el momento, confiar o no confiar—, pero no le vayas a decir a nadie de ésto Chika-chan, por favor, podría meter a Onee-chan en problemas —le advirtió con súplica.

Chika se llevó la mano al corazón para hacer la promesa con seriedad y que Ruby supiera que iba con toda la intención en cuanto a proteger el gran secreto que estaba por confesarle.

—Lo juro por el amor que le tengo a mi hermosa princesa —dijo solemnemente terminando en risas ante la mirada inquisidora de Ruby—. Bueno ya ya, lo juró, no diré nada —cerró la boca imitando un cierre sobre sus labios.

—Yo creo que Onee-chan y Maru-chan pues… se gustan —dijo Ruby casi en un susurro.

La cara de Chika permaneció sin reacción alguna por unos instantes hasta que se dio cuenta que era todo lo que Ruby diría y fue entonces cuando asimiló la información en los segundos en silencio que siguieron.

—Espera… ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó atónita mirando con expresión confundida a su novia.

—Pues eso creo, no lo sé a ciencia cierta. No tengo pruebas, aclaro, ninguna de las dos ha soltado prenda al respecto y ni mis arduas investigaciones han dado fruto con algo de información al respecto —relató con frustración bufando.

—Pero es que… Dia-san es tan… tan —Chika no sabía cómo definir a Dia con alguna palabra así que solo uso a la única que se le vino a la mente—, ¡perfecta! —la expresión de Ruby se ensombreció ante la declaración de Chika—. ¡No espera Ruby-chan! —dijo haciendo aspavientos con las manos pues se había malentendido lo que acababa de decir—. No quiero decir que sea perfecta como tú lo eres, sólo perfecta en el sentido en que ella no rompe las reglas, no se sale de los moldes, es simplemente una recta perfeccionista extrema. ¿Cómo podría romper las reglas para enamorarse de una estudiante?

—Oh ya ya, entiendo el punto Chika-chan —respiro con alivio—, y bueno Onee-chan no es perfecta pero si sigue esa descripción que me has dado de ella y la verdad no sé qué pasa con Hanamaru-chan, pero espero poder ayudarlas —expresó Ruby con ensoñación por lo hermoso del prohibido romance.

—¡¿Ah?! —Chika volvió a poner cara de confusión—. ¿Quieres ayudar a tu hermana a que esté con la pequeña Hanamaru-chan? —preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Ellas son mis personas favoritas —y ahora fue el turno de Chika de sentirse mal por el comentario haciendo un puchero en el acto—. ¡Tú también eres mi persona favorita! Pero es un favorito diferente —Chika empezó a reír fascinada por la reacción ruborizada de Ruby dejando que la chica continuara su explicación—. Es sólo que onee-chan es onee-chan y Hanamaru-chan es mi mejor amiga y tú eres mi Chika-chan —dijo aún con las mejillas rojas haciendo mohines—, pero si onee-chan y Maru-chan quieren estar juntas tal vez podría ayudarlas a que suceda.

Chika se quedó pensativa un momento pero terminó tomando la mano de Ruby en señal de apoyo. Era algo extraño, debido a las diferencias de edad de las dos implicadas pero si Ruby lo aprobaba, debía estar bien.

—Eres una buena hermana Ruby-chan —le dió un beso suave en la mano como si de una princesa se tratara—, y en cuanto a la relación de tu hermana y Maru-chan, no digo que no será difícil porque tienen todo en contra pero para eso está su hermana pequeña que le cuidara la espalda.

—¡Por supuesto! —estuvo de acuerdo Ruby dándole una gran sonrisa a Chika que ahora se acercó a ella para darle un pequeño beso rápido en los labios.

Después de eso cambiaron el tema a cosas menos serias, regresaron a las trivialidades de sus actividades en el consejo de estudiantes y a hablar de idols. Chika tenía preparada una sorpresa en su habitación para Ruby y se acercaba el momento para revelarla por fin. El tiempo de la comida se había ido pronto y con la impaciencia de ir al siguiente punto de su cita especial planeada, dió por terminada la plática de sobremesa.

—Ruby-chan, ¿podrías esperarme unos segundos? —se paró de su silla.

—Claro Chika-chan, levantaré los platos en lo que regresas —respondió Ruby empezando a recoger lo que estaba sobre la mesa.

—No tienes que hacerlo —la detuvo Chika tomándola de las manos—. Hoy voy a servirte yo.

—Pero quiero hacerlo —se deshizo del agarre tomando del cuello a su novia para plantarle un suave beso para convencerla—. Anda ve a lo que tienes que hacer, yo me encargo de esto.

Ruby se quedó lavando en la cocina lo que habían ensuciado mientras Chika fue a su cuarto a dar los toques finales para que todo fuera perfecto. Brinco de emoción poco antes de salir de su cuarto, todo iba marchando sobre ruedas. Regresó para terminar de ayudar a Ruby que estaba a mitad de la tarea y en cuanto dejaron todo limpio, le pidió a la pequeña que cerrara los ojos como solicitud para comenzar con la sorpresa. Con cuidado colocó un pañuelo para que no pudiera ver nada, comprobó que no estuviera haciendo trampa y, yendo despacio, la guío hacia su cuarto. La tenía abrazada por la cintura para darle seguridad o tal vez era para darse seguridad a sí misma, la ansiedad la tenía excitada y nerviosa, de cualquier manera la cercanía de Ruby le hacía sentir tan bien que no se quería separar de ella.

En cuanto llegaron al cuarto, Chika abrió la puerta haciendo que Ruby pasará dejando que ella la introdujera en la habitación, la pequeña sonreía con nervios pues algunos peculiares olores llegaron hasta su nariz formándose mil ideas de qué era aquello que olía tan bien. Chika descubrió los ojos de Ruby y la chica quedó maravillada con la sorpresa de su novia.

El cuarto, que ya era conocido para ella, en ésta ocasión estaba totalmente diferente. Habían luces tenues que daban un aspecto íntimo y creaban esa atmósfera de corte romántico de las novelas rosas que le gustaba leer, estaban por doquier siendo acentuado por la variedad de velas de tonos rosados y naranjas que había por toda la habitación, la mesita que usualmente usaban para tomar el té en esta ocasión estaba llena de apetitosos dulces, postres, pasteles de múltiples colores que hacían parecer como si estuvieran en una fiesta, había un olor delicioso como a vainilla probablemente causado por velitas aromáticas y completando la decoración de la habitación, habían hermosos ramos de flores, lirios rosas, blancos y naranjas, que dejaban todo simplemente perfecto y sincronizado.

—Espero que te guste Ruby-chan —se aventuró a decir Chika que sudaba frío al no tener reacción de Ruby quien seguía estática sin decir nada.

—¡Me encanta Chika-chan! —dijo finalmente Ruby lanzándose a su cuello llenándola de besos en las mejillas—. ¡Gracias! ¡Es increíblemente hermoso y lindo!

Ambas chicas se sentaron al pie de la mesa ya con el alma dentro del cuerpo de Chika que estaba un poco más tranquila al ver a que su esfuerzo había sido bien recibido y Ruby estaba más que dispuesta a comer los deliciosos dulces que la esperaban para su deleite pero no se lo permitió.

—Espera Ruby-chan, antes quiero jugar contigo —expresó la chica muy divertida al ver la reacción de desilusión inicial de su novia.

—¿Qué vamos a jugar? —preguntó Ruby con tiento desconfiada de cuál sería el tipo de juego que querría llevar a cabo Chika.

—Es un juego muy sencillo Ruby-chan, mira —le mostró nuevamente el pañuelo con el que había cubierto sus ojos inicialmente—, vamos a ver que tan buen paladar tiene mi hermosa novia —la aludida se pintó de color rojo imaginando muchas connotaciones del tipo sexual detrás de esas insinuaciones

—¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso Chika-chan? —la cara de satisfacción que ponía Chika hacía que Ruby se sintiera nerviosa por las ideas que podría tener su novia pero también estaba emocionada de a donde iría todo eso.

—Simple —empezó a explicar—, te cubriré los ojos y te daré a probar los dulces que hay en la mesa —los señaló—, si logras adivinar lo que te estoy dando entonces te doy un premio pero si no adivinas entonces te tocaría un castigo.

La idea sonaba divertida pero Ruby quiso hacer unas modificaciones a la idea de Chika, algo más adecuado para ir entrando en calor.

—Bien, vamos a jugar pero si yo adivino a ti te toca castigo, lo que yo quiera que hagas, y si no adivino entonces el castigo es para mí, ¿está bien? —cuestionó Ruby al ver la cara de duda de Chika.

—Ummm —expresó Chika rascando su barbilla—, juegas rudo Ruby-chan, pero me gusta. ¡Vamos a hacerlo! —terminó toda emocionada.

Chika cubrió los ojos de Ruby con su pañuelo y para asegurarse que no veía nada, le dio un beso en los labios que la sorprendió respingando un poco gritando su típico piggya.

—Muy bien, vamos a empezar —dijo Chika separándose de Ruby a las risas—, el primero que vas a probar es uno fácil, es como de prueba —explicó tomando uno de los dulces en la mesa, era un tipo de pan con cubierta brillante que Ruby primero olfateó antes de darle una mordida.

—Umm sabe como a —degustó tranquilamente tomando de su tiempo antes de dar su veredicto—, no es mi dulce favorito pero—la textura era porosa correspondiente al pan, tenía un dulce proveniente del anko—, diría que es anpan.

Chika ya le había dado una mordida al pequeño bollo para acabarselo esperando a que Ruby terminara de adivinar pero la chica se quitó la venda para ver el dulce y antes de que tomara el último bocado se lo quito para comerlo.

—¡Es correcto! —dijo muy contenta levantando pulgares.

—Entonces me toca castigarte Chika-chan —Ruby tomó un sorbo de agua para pasar los restos del dulce pensando en cuál sería el primer castigo hacia su novia—. Veamos, ¿qué puedo hacer contigo?

—Sé buena Ruby-chan, la puse fácil para ti —Chika se lamió los dedos para limpiarse el dulce mientras esperaba su castigo.

—Ciertamente fue sencillo adivinar —Ruby se apiadó de ella y solicito algo simple—, dame un beso —dijo finalmente.

—Eso no es un castigo —respondió Chika poniendo las manos en las caderas—, pero si eso quieres, te daré un beso mi pequeña princesa.

Chika se acercó hasta donde estaba Ruby y con ambas manos tomó su rostro para atraerla y darle un gran beso, aunque sin llegar a profundizar, aún había más dulces sobre la mesa para terminar cediendo tan pronto. Cuando se separaron Ruby aún permaneció con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido esperando más.

—Me haces trampa Takami Chika —dijo Ruby finalmente abriendo los ojos—, sigamos entonces Chika-chan, el siguiente castigo no lo tendrás tan fácil.

Chika colocó nuevamente el pañuelo en los ojos de Ruby y dada la amenaza de su novia lo pondría un poco más complicado, quería ser ella quien pusiera el siguiente castigo. Por lo cual tomó un tipo de banderilla con dulces de forma redonda de varios colores y sacó el primero para poder ofrecerlo a Ruby.

—Muy bien Ruby-chan, abre la boca —le pidió.

Ruby dio una mordida al dulce e inmediatamente hizo un gesto gracioso de desagrado, muy seguramente el sabor no era de sus favoritos pero aun así lo comió todo.

—Eso es dango —dijo tomando un sorbo de agua—, pero es dango de matcha —explicó tomando más agua para diluir el sabor.

—Pues… si es correcto —dijo Chika algo desilusionada de perder nuevamente y retiró el pañuelo de los ojos de Ruby.

—Aw vaya, luces decepcionada Chika-chan —expresó Ruby con risitas al ver la cara de derrota de su novia—, sólo adiviné porque Dia onee-chan ama todo lo que tenga sabor a matcha y por eso lo reconocería a kilómetros.

—¡Oh! Un nuevo dato sobre ti —se repuso Chika al escuchar la explicación—. Muy bien, entonces, ¿cual es mi castigo? —pidió cruzándose de brazos.

—Ahora no seré tan benévola —Ruby quería pensar en algo más difícil—. ¡Ya sé! —dijo Ruby emocionada casi poniéndose de pie—. Te haré una pregunta indiscreta.

La idea no era que le entusiasmara mucho pero no se podía negar, tendría que contestar con la verdad.

—Está bien, pregunta entonces —se cruzó de brazos con mirada retadora.

—¿Quién fue tu primer amor? —preguntó Ruby con interés—. La primera persona de la que te enamoraste y no me mientas que puedo saber si lo haces.

—Uff… bueno eso —Chika se puso algo nerviosa pensando con fuerza—, quizás te sorprenda un poco, pero no es como un amor amor, fue sólo creo que mi primer crush por decirlo de algún modo —Chika suspiró al recordar esos viejos tiempos—. Yo era pequeña y bueno en verano iba a clases de natación con You-chan —como siempre las memorias de su infancia iban acompañadas de su exmejor amiga—, y había una nadadora que era muy buena, no porque estuviera buena, que si a lo estaba, sino porque era buena con nosotras y ella casi siempre terminaba dando las clases y enseñándonos sobre natación y pues era muy linda… —divagó haciendo tiempo.

—¡Ya dime quien es! —Ruby se desesperó de tantas vueltas que le estaba dando Chika al asunto.

—¡Es que la conoces y me da pena! —espetó Chika algo sonrojada—. Yo solo era muy pequeña y me deslumbré, es todo —suspiró nuevamente—. No te vayas a reir Ruby-chan o te doy un ataque de cosquillas —la amenazó esperando que con eso se amedrentara y no le hiciera burla.

—Ya ya Chika-chan —Ruby acarició su cabeza para darle confianza—, dime quien es esa mujer misteriosa.

—Kanan-chan —exclamó en voz baja.

—¿Kanan-sensei? —preguntó Ruby con extrañeza—. No sabía que se conocían de antes.

—Em si bueno, sólo en las clases y eso como ya te expliqué —Chika quería pasar a lo siguiente pues se sentía bastante avergonzada ya que Kanan había sido novia de Dia, por lo tanto Ruby la conocía bastante y todo estaba conectado de alguna forma extraña que la hacía sentir incómoda—. Así que… ¿vamos con el siguiente?

—¡Vamos! —Ruby no quiso seguir preguntando pues obviamente el tema no era muy grato para Chika, aunque por un momento pensó que le diría que su primer amor había sido You, le alegró saber que no era así.

En esta ocasión Chika optó por un postre más genérico cuyo sabor era fácil de confundir y eso era lo que quería hacer con la pequeña Ruby para tener su turno de poner un castigo. Tomó un dulce redondo en color blanco y se lo ofreció a Ruby quien ya la esperaba con la boca entreabierta y los ojos vendados.

Ruby dio una mordida saboreando lo suave del dulce y el agradable sabor y confiada con su vasto conocimiento en dulces no dudo en dar una respuesta.

—¡Esta delicioso —exclamó Ruby emocionada—, es mochi!

—Si lo es, pero, ¿mochi de qué? —preguntó Chika quien sabía que era difícil distinguir entre los sabores que tenía ahí y Ruby gruñó.

—¿Mochi de anko? —preguntó Ruby insegura, pues sabía que esa no era la respuesta correcta—, umm es difícil, creo que es… —dudó antes de soltar su respuesta—. ¿Es sakura mochi? Si, es ese, sakura mochi.

—¡Error! —exclamó Chika en alto saltando de la emoción en su lugar pues era su turno de castigarla—. Ahora me toca a mí querida Ruby —dijo retirando el pañuelo y sobándose las manos—, era mochi solamente.

—¡Oh vaya! —se lamentó—. Juraría que sentí el sabor de las sakuras —expresó Ruby con decepción tomando un sorbo de su vaso con agua.

—Entonces, tu castigo será… —con la pregunta que Ruby le había hecho anteriormente, una duda se había generado en su mente y era el momento perfecto para resolverla—, una pregunta indiscreta también Ruby-chan.

—No es que tenga muchos secretos Chika-chan, pero puedes preguntar —respondió Ruby con seguridad desestimando su castigo.

—Muy bien señorita libro abierto, vamos a ver que tienes que decir con mi pregunta, ¿quien fue la encargada de robar la inocencia de tus labios? —preguntó acariciando el contorno de los labios de Ruby retirando una migaja que se había pegado en la comisura.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamó alterada alejándose de Chika algo alterada por el gesto y el cuestionamiento—. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Una muy indiscreta, como la que me acabas de hacer —explicó Chika con suficiencia dándose cuenta que había dado en el clavo con su pregunta.

—¿Mi primer beso? —Ruby trató de esconder su nerviosismo—. ¿Real? —tanteó el terreno—, fue contigo Chika-chan.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de real? —cuestionó Chika alzando una ceja acercándose nuevamente a Ruby quien permanecía en estado de nerviosismo total.

—Bueno es que ese fue el primer beso que dí que no fue de práctica —trató de explicar Ruby en voz baja con inocente ingenuidad que no se tragó su novia.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Chika señalandola—, ¿entonces a quién besaste antes que a mi, Kurosawa Ruby?

—Esa es otra pregunta, ya no cuenta —se defendió Ruby.

—No contestaste bien la primera Ruby-chan y ahora quiero saber quien probó estos dulces labios antes que yo —Chika se acercó aún más y plantó un beso en sus labios como un tipo de soborno para que Ruby dijera su secreto.

—Esta bien, te lo diré pero no es algo muy sorprendente de todas formas, sólo me da pena contarlo —explicó Ruby—. Hace tiempo Hanamaru y yo teníamos dudas de cómo… —buscaba el término correcto—, como besar apropiadamente —explicó ante los ojos curiosos de Chika—, entonces cuando salimos un día de esos, le contamos a Yoshiko-chan que nunca habíamos besado a nadie… y pues ella nos enseñó cómo se hace. Fin de la historia.

—¿Fuiste besada por el ángel caído? —se burló Chika tratando de disimular una ligera molestia que se había generado en su interior—. No lo puedo creer.

—Si bueno, fue hace tiempo —dijo Ruby restándole importancia.

—Pero dime Ruby-chan —la actitud de Chika había cambiado y de ser juguetona ahora era peligrosamente seductora o eso intentaba—, ¿quién besa mejor?

—¿Ehh?… eso no se pregunta Chika-chan —respondió con nerviosismo ante los avances de su novia quien ya estaba prácticamente sobre ella—, yo amo tus besos.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Chika tomando a Ruby por la cintura y acercando su rostro hasta quedar solo separadas por centímetros—. Demuestramelo Ruby-chan.

El toque de Chika era firme pero gentil, tenía aprisionada a Ruby por la cintura y no había dubitación en su voz, Ruby repentinamente se sintió insegura de cómo demostrar todo eso que sentía en su interior pues no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo apropiadamente. Con un ligero temblor que acompañaba sus manos, tomó a Chika del rostro y se unió a ella en un beso acalorado, apasionado, lejos de sus inocentes toques anteriores, éste se parecía a aquel que habían compartido en el karaoke y que tuvieron que detener por el lugar en donde se encontraban, sólo que en esta ocasión, ¿por qué detenerse?

Chika sintió la inseguridad de Ruby y llevo sus manos a su cintura pasándolas hasta su espalda para atraerla a su cuerpo quedando con el espacio mínimo entre las dos. Sus labios se rozaron, o más bien se friccionaron, de tal modo que se produjo un gemido en la pequeña que la hizo estremecerse en sus brazos. Las manos de Chika repentinamente vagaron libres por el cuerpo de Ruby recorriendo desde su cintura y caderas hasta la parte superior de su espalda que se tensaba ante su suave tacto.

Las manos de Ruby tampoco estaban quietas y, aunque las lenguas de ambas se encontraron marcando una cierta cadencia calmada, sus manos contaban otra historia, empezó a tocar a Chika hasta donde el vestido que traía se lo permitía, pero no sabía qué tan lejos podrían llegar en ésta ocasión, tenía algo de miedo de que sólo estuviera malinterpretando la situación, pero Chika no parecía querer para pronto, al contrario, ella empezó a buscar deshacerse de un poco de ropa que estorbaba en su labor de sentir la piel de su hermosa novia.

—¿Chika-chan? —Ruby trató de darse un respiro pues quería estar segura de lo que iban a hacer—. ¿Estás segura? —jadeo cuando la mano de Chika se abrió paso por debajo de su ropa—. Quiero decir, yo …. ¿estas segura que quieres que emm… bueno tu sabes? —apenas y pudo formular su pregunta y Ruby detuvo sus manos esperando una respuesta.

Chika tuvo que detenerse pues Ruby demandaba información que tenía que ser proporcionada si querían continuar con aquello. Se mordió un labio exhalando con frustración por haber sido privada de sus deseos pero era necesario dejarlo en claro antes de seguir.

—Lo he pensado mucho Ruby-chan, tu me haces feliz, contigo me siento segura y completa, no tengo más dudas sobre mis sentimientos o pensamientos pero no haré nada que tu no quieras si no te sientes lista para esto —contestó con sinceridad aun recuperando su aliento.

—Yo tambien lo quiero, sólo me da algo de miedo... ¿Sakurauchi-san? —pronunció finalmente el nombre del fantasma que muchas veces la atormentaba y que era la última traba que debían pasar.

—Riko y You están en el pasado para mi, tu eres mi presente y mi futuro Ruby-chan —Chika se acercó a besarla nuevamente para mostrarle lo en serio que iba y en esta ocasión no hubieron más frenos que las detuvieran, por fin darían rienda suelta a todos esos sentimientos que habían estado conteniendo por temor.

—Si es así… —Ruby la distanció brevemente—, estoy lista. Quiero hacerlo contigo Chika-chan, quiero compartir mi primera vez contigo.

Oír y ver a la pequeña e inocente niña frente a sus ojos, le produjo un extraño sentimiento de excitación que no había sentido con tanta intensidad. El salvaje rubor que cubría su rostro y sus lindas orejas, el leve temblor de sus labios y sus ojos aqua que la miraban nerviosos la golpeó con fuerza. Casi podía sentir la sangre fluir de su nariz por lo increíblemente precioso de la estampa. Era más de lo que había imaginado.

Un peligroso temblor de sobredosis de ternura, amor y lujuria la invadió. Esto era más de lo que su débil corazón podía soportar pero no le importaba, necesitaba más de esa pequeña que le hacía latir el corazón de esa manera salvaje.

Con cierto miedo de romper esa bella fragilidad acarició la mejilla de Ruby que se acurrucó en el hueco de su palma cerrando los ojos con fuerza. A Chika le parecía que de pronto su novia se había vuelto un hermoso ángel de cabellos rojizos que le prometía un trozo de cielo a su lado. Aspiro al máximo de sus pulmones tomando valor pues no era justo que un tonto y simple mortal como ella fuera capaz de mancillar el bello plumaje de ese precioso ángel.

—Chika-chan —oyó su nombre salir de esos labios que trémulos esperaban entreabiertos a recibirla.

Oír el llamado del cielo y no acudir era un sacrilegio que no iba a cometer. No importaba si después de esto se iba al infierno, ella quería este trozo de paraíso para ella sola.

—Ruby-chan —le devolvió su nombre antes de cerrar el espacio entre sus bocas.

Sólo existían ellas dos y el deseo irrefrenable de tomar a la otra hasta que sus ansias estuvieran satisfechas por completo. Las manos de Chika tomaron la cintura de Ruby alzando la ligeramente para subir el vestido que traía su novia y está no perdió el tiempo y fue a buscar el cierre para que su vestido saliera de ella.

La piel pálida y lechosa de Ruby la saludó junto con el conjunto de encaje y seda de su ropa interior, de nuevo sintió su sangre agolparse en su nariz y escurrir sin control fuera de ella pero solo fue la sensación.

—¿Chika-chan? —Ruby se abrazó avergonzada de mostrarse tan vulnerable, exponiendo su desnudez parcial a los ojos carmín que parecían extasiados de verla—. Si… si sigues viéndome así…

—¡Eres un ángel! —exclamó interrumpiendola—. ¡Un ángel divino!

—¡Es vergonzoso! —chilló apretando con más fuerza sus pequeños pechos atrapados entre sus brazos.

—¡Es precioso! —dijo con entusiasmo Chika que se aproximó a oler el aroma que emanaba del cuello de Ruby—. ¡Hueles a un pedazo de cielo!

Hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello empujando con delicadeza el cuerpo de Ruby para recostarla en el tatami de su habitación. Beso con amor, dando leves toques con sus labios recorriendo desde la base del cuello hasta detrás de su oreja. La chica gimió con la sensación placentera que estaba recibiendo y extendió sus brazos para rodear el torso de Chika y pegarla a su cuerpo. Esta recargó su peso concentrándose en lamer y succionar el lóbulo de la oreja de Ruby mientras una de sus manos acunaba un pecho por encima del encaje del brassier.

Se sentía bien, concluyó Chika, eran pequeños pero suaves y respondían cada vez que apretaba, un pequeño montículo se formó cuando el pezón de Ruby se irguió debido a la estimulación. Chika lo tomo con su dedo pulgar jugando con él.

No sabía muy bien qué debía hacer a continuación pero supuso que debía quitarle el resto de la ropa y quitarse la suya también. Todo era nuevo y excitante porque parecía que ninguna tenía algún tipo de experiencia en esto. Serían los primeros besos sobre la piel de Ruby, las primeras manos que la acariciarian, la primera vez que alguien exploraría su sexualidad y la primera vez que haría el amor con ella.

Sus manos se volvieron torpes al pensar en eso, cosa de la cual se dió cuenta la menor que la vio con una linda sonrisa en su rostro sonrojado. Sus ojos la veían con comprensión y eso le dió la confianza de seguir adelante. Se retiró sentándose a horcajadas sobre Ruby subiendo de a poco su vestido para despojarse de él. La cara de Chika se puso roja del mismo modo que Ruby pero no dejó que su vergüenza ganará. Lo subió por arriba de su cabeza y lo echó a un lado.

Fue el turno de Ruby de contemplar el cuerpo semidesnudo de su novia y solo vio lo hermosa que era. Los pechos redondos, las caderas que ansiaba sujetar y el vientre plano que deseaba recorrer con su lengua y bajar hasta su intimidad para averiguar si realmente sabía a mikan como lo había pensado durante tanto tiempo.

Ruby se incorporó abrazando a Chika dejando que sus pieles se rozaran, ambas se sentían calientes y el calor aumentó al sentirse una a la otra. Esa sensación increíble hizo que la piel de Chika se dilatará de tal modo que los diminutos vellos se erizaron causando cosquillas en la piel de Ruby. Se besaron tomándose su tiempo para apreciar cada uno de esos cambios casi imperceptibles pero que se habían exponenciado a causa de su deseo.

Chika busco con sus dedos el broche del brassier porque de pronto la prenda se volvió estorbosa y le molestaba para poder sentir mejor. Ruby hizo lo mismo con el de Chika y ambas, no sin un poco de trabajo de Chika que no entendió muy bien como quitarlo, lo hicieron a un lado.

Ruby se rió al ver que Chika había gruñido de frustración en su pelea con el broche que cuando salió este de su cuerpo, se aferró a su cuello dejando que sus pechos se apretujaran. Era extraño pero no por eso menos placentero.

Se besaron de nuevo y Chika volvió a empujar con cuidado a Ruby contra el suelo. Beso su barbilla y fue bajando dando su atención a los senos de su novia. Los rosados pezones estaban tan excitados que se habían levantado con anticipación para la lengua de Chika que los lamió pasando de arriba a abajo, primero lento para aumentar el ritmo. Succionó con delicadeza respondiendo a los jadeos tenues y la respiración entrecortada de Ruby.

Su pecho se agitaba con cada paso de su lengua y sus dedos que jugaban con el control de su cintura. En un momento dado los dientes de Chika se cerraron alrededor del rosado pezón y Ruby se quejó.

—Con… con cuidado —le pidió—. Sé gentil.

—Lo siento —saco la lengua haciendo una cara juguetona y volvió a su labor besándola en los labios.

Una de las manos de Chika bajo hasta ponerse en el hueso de la cadera haciendo a un lado el calzón que corría el peligro de terminar lejos de su dueña. Delineó el contorno hasta llegar al borde del monte de Venus donde los rizados vellos rojizos la recibieron. Ruby gimió en su boca y el pulgar de Chika se enredó en sus vellos abriéndose paso hasta que tocó el límite que le indicaba que los labios de la pequeña estaban humedecidos.

—Creo que alguien está mojada —se rió con travesura dejando que su pulgar urgara los pliegues de la intimidad de Ruby.

—Yo creo que no —agitó su cabeza llevándose las manos a la cara para cubrir su rostro avergonzado.

—Yo creo que sí —dijo aún con una sonrisa que se borró de golpe—. ¿Me dirás si te gusta o no? —su confianza de pronto se menguó hasta ser de nuevo miedo, eran terrenos inexplorados y realmente quería con todas sus fuerzas que Ruby disfrutará de esto.

No hubo respuesta audible, sólo las manos de Ruby aferrándose a su espalda y sus dedos arañando pidiéndole seguir adelante. Entendiendo el mensaje Chika cambió su posición. Se ubicó entre las piernas de Ruby retirando el calzón de encaje dejando que el peculiar aroma llegará a sus fosas nasales.

—El cielo huele así mi hermoso ángel —exclamó con afectación.

Las piernas de Ruby se cerraron con fuerza atrapando a Chika enmedio pues el comentario apenó a la joven. Chika se rió con una risa leve y empezó a repartir besos a lo largo de las piernas de Ruby. Su objetivo, llegar al paraíso que se abría frente a ella.

Disfrutó del viaje y dejo que su nariz se hundiera en la entrepierna plagada de pequeños vellos rojos. Dejó que su lengua saliera a degustar el delicioso sabor que si era la mitad de rico que el aroma le iba a encantar. La punta de su lengua se encontró con la humedad natural de Ruby y sus papilas gustativas percibieron el sabor que desprendía. Era una mezcla entre el océano que estaba frente a su casa y el aire que lo cubría. A eso sabía su ángel, a mar y cielo, a sal y un día soleado.

Ruby se mordió los labios cuando la lengua de Chika empezó a lamer. Sus gemidos se fueron haciendo más sonoros y se tapó la boca para no hacer mucho ruido, pero era una tarea casi imposible para cuando Chika le dió su atención a su preciado botón. Lo rodeo con su lengua succionando a ratos y pasando su lengua delineando cosas de forma ininteligible pero muy deliciosas.

La barbilla de Chika se vio llena de los fluidos de su saliva y los que Ruby generaba. Se retiró un poco para mirar a su novia que estaba sudorosa y excitada y con renovada confianza volvió a su reanudar su labor pero esta vez acompañada de su mano. Con cuidado fue introduciendo un dedo poco a poco dejando que Ruby se acostumbrara a la sensación. Gracias a la lubricación no hubo mucho problema para entrar, sin embargo no era suficiente.

—¡Más Chika-chan!

Oyó la exigencia de su novia y atendiendo a su petición, introdujo un segundo dedo. Esta vez con un poco más de resistencia. Ruby se quejó por el ligero dolor que le produjo y Chika quiso retirarse.

—¡No! ¡Por favor sigue!

Se quedó a medio camino y de nuevo empujó sus dedos en el interior de su novia. Eso no se comparaba a nada que hubiera sentido o tocado antes. Estaba húmedo y caliente, además de que el interior de Ruby parecía convulsionarse. Los espasmos que apretaban la flojaban el control de sus dedos eran indicativo de que estaba haciéndolo bien.

Curvo ligeramente sus dedos palpando con la yema los pliegues rugosos que en el vaivén de su entrada y salida se friccionaban con ella.

La molestia inicial que sintiera Ruby se fue haciendo menos siendo reemplazada por el placer que estaba experimentando al tener a Chika dentro. Dicho placer aumentó cuando de nuevo la lengua de la chica le dió su atención a su clítoris que estaba erecto y terriblemente sensible. No iba a durar mucho más.

—Es… estoy en… me voy… me voy… a venir...—balbuceó de forma incomprensible apretando los dientes.

Aunque no fue lo único que apretó. Los dedos de Chika se vieron estrujados de tal modo que pensó que Ruby los iba a fracturar de lo fuerte que comprimía. Era tanto que no pudo moverse más y solo dejo que la punta de sus dedos jugarán con su caliente rugosidad y su lengua hacia lo mismo con su botón. El espasmo duró lo suficiente hasta que Ruby gimió en un jadeo largo y prolongado que arqueo su espalda y que cesó de golpe cuando su cuerpo se rindió al placer otorgado y la tensión se relajó liberando de su trampa la mano de Chika.

Los dedos que habían estado dentro de Ruby salieron con pequeños rastros de sangre que sirvieron de testigos de que Ruby ya no era más una niña. Ella, Takami Chika, había tomado la tierna virginidad de su novia.

—Te amo Chika-chan —escuchó la entrecortada voz de Ruby pero aún estaba en shock al ver lo que acababa de pasar—. ¿Chika-chan?

—¡¿Eh?! —la miró enseñándole su mano haciendo el signo de paz y amor.

—¡Piggyyyyy! ¡Chika-chan! —la regañó Ruby—. ¡Eso es vergonzoso! —la empujo buscando cubrirse el cuerpo.

—¡Esto es hermoso! —dijo a las risas abrazándola—. ¡Hagamoslo otra vez!

.

~•~

.

Un fuerte aroma a café la trajo de regreso de ese profundo sueño en el cual pasó la noche y con la conciencia de regreso también lo hizo un fuerte dolor de cabeza que martilleaba su cráneo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Mari en cuanto terminó de despertar a medias.

—Es café —respondió Kanan dejando una taza sobre su buró en donde también habían dos pastillas y un vasito con agua—, tómalas —señaló las pastillas—, tomaste mucho ayer, seguramente traeras una resaca terrible.

—Gracias —respondió Mari sentándose en la cama, con el cambio de posición llegó un dolor punzante a su cabeza haciendo eco de lo que Kanan acababa de decir—, supongo que bebí demasiado.

—Y se queda corto —expresó Kanan con burla sarcástica dando un sorbo a su propio café.

—¿No fue un sueño verdad? —preguntó Mari con temor de averiguar la verdad.

—No lo fue Mari-san —asintió Kanan sentándose a un lado de su cama—. ¿Cómo estás? —tenía el ceño fruncido a causa de la preocupación y la molestia que aún guardaba.

—Con honestidad, no lo sé —dijo la rubia tomando las pastillas que Kanan le había dejado y pasandolas con dificultad a causa de la sequedad en su garganta—, si le soy honesta por un momento pensé que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero no lo fue —su voz se entrecortaba—, lo único que me alegra es que no se haya ido, pensé que estaría sola al despertar.

—No Mari-san, no podría irme —dijo con pesar después de todo lo pensó pero se le hizo demasiado cruel para hacerlo—, y además aún hay cosas que debes atender, todo fue un desastre ayer.

—Lo siento —Mari bajó la cabeza—, yo no quería que nada de ésto pasara… solo se salió de control.

—Es lo que sucede cuando mezclas la inmadurez de un puñado de adolescentes con el alcohol —Kanan le dio un apretón en a su hombro—, todo se vuelve peligroso.

—¿Él no ha intentado entrar? —otra de las preocupaciones en la cabeza de Mari se hizo presente y preguntó por ello.

—No, nadie ha venido —la tranquilizó Kanan—, y más le vale que no lo haga.

—Si no intentó nada más ayer, probablemente sólo deje pasar unos días antes de intentar algo nuevo, siempre es igual con él —explicó Mari—, pero no bajaré la guardia de nuevo.

—No volverá a pasar algo así —sentenció Kanan—, tengo que hablar con tu padre inmediatamente sobre esto.

—Aprecio el gesto, pero hablar con él es como hablar con una pared, lo único que le importa son sus negocios —la mirada de Mari reflejaba gran tristeza cuando hablaba de su padre—, y Aris tiene negocios muy lucrativos con él que son más importantes que yo.

—Aún así Mari-san, tengo que hablar con él, alguien tiene que parar a ese cerdo —nuevamente la molestia de Kanan amenazaba con salir—, no te puedo dejar aquí con un hombre tan peligroso como él.

—No es como que me pueda ir así como así sensei —exclamó Mari derrotada de su triste realidad.

—¿Porqué no? —Kanan se puso de pie para poner sus ideas en orden—, pasé toda la noche pensando en cómo ayudarte y bueno, estás a punto de terminar tu educación, estoy segura que podríamos encontrar una manera de que no siguieras bajo el régimen de tu padre, quiero decir —no estaba siendo muy clara con lo que estaba diciendo debido a la tensa emoción—, puedo ayudarte, podría alojarte en casa hasta que termines tus estudios y después de eso podríamos buscar una beca para enviarte a la universidad y romper tu compromiso de una vez por todas.

Repentinamente Mari se puso de pie y abrazó a Kanan con todas sus fuerzas mientras solitarias lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Nunca nadie le había dado un apoyo así, todos temían a su padre y ella era por lo general lo suficientemente antipática antes de que alguien se acercara lo suficiente para apreciarla de esa forma.

—Agradezco sus intenciones sensei, pero si hago eso entonces mi padre se quedaría con la única herencia que me dejó mi madre —dijo con rabia—, es por eso que hago ésto, por el legado de ella.

—Pero Mari-san, nada es más importante que tu integridad —Kanan la separó de su cuerpo y tomó su rostro entre sus manos mirándola a los ojos.

—Para mi si lo es, todo lo hago por el recuerdo de mamá —la miró fijamente con los ojos vidriosos—, y esa es la razón por la que estoy en este estúpido compromiso.

Kanan la abrazó nuevamente, aun sin comprender del todo las razones de Mari puesto que ella jamás haría algo como eso pero sus situaciones eran diferentes y ahora lo único que importaba era proteger a la rubia a costa de lo que fuera, a cualquier precio.

Fuertes toques en la puerta principal hicieron que se separan abruptamente. Mari iba a ir a abrir dispuesta a enfrentar a quien estuviera del otro lado pero Kanan no se lo permitió, podría ser su prometido que regresaba para el segundo round y no iba a permitir que volviera a ponerle una mano encima a Mari.

—Yo abro Mari-san —dijo Kanan interponiéndose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Tres toques fuertes en la puerta se escucharon nuevamente, seguidos por la conocida voz de You.

—¡Mari abre la puerta! —su voz sonaba muy alterada por no decir que demasiado enojada.

Kanan verificó la identidad de You por la mirilla de la puerta antes de abrir por completo quedando el puño de su alumna en el aire pues iba a golpear nuevamente la puerta.

—Buenos días You-chan —saludó Kanan cordialmente sacando de balance a You que no la esperaba ver allí.

—Buenos días sensei —You estaba sorprendida de ver a Kanan pero el enojo que tenía sólo le pedía hablar con Mari de inmediato—, disculpe pero, ¿está Mari-san? Necesito hablar con ella enseguida.

—Aquí estoy —Mari salió de su habitación para hacerle frente a You y a esa otra parte de sus problemas gracias a sus errores.

—¡Ahora si te pasaste de la raya! —Kanan se hizo a un lado para dejar que ambas chicas hablaran pues por lo tensa que estaba You seguramente las cosas no habían salido bien con Riko.

—Lo sé You-chan, perdóname —dijo Mari bajando la cabeza apenada con su amiga.

—¿Perdonarte? —exclamó con incredulidad—. ¿Tienes una idea de lo que provocaste? ¡No, esto no se arregla con una disculpa! —el enojo de You estaba a flor de piel, totalmente fuera de sus casillas, estaba casi gritandole a Mari quien solo la escuchaba pues era lo menos que hacer, servir de su saco de boxeo para sacar su ira—. Jamás había probado el alcohol en mi vida y si hubiera sabido lo que iba a provocar, jamás lo hubiera hecho, además, ¿por qué me besaste? ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?! —las lágrimas empezaban a escapar de sus ojos aunque luchaba por contenerse, todo en vano.

—No lo sé You-chan, yo sólo quería pasar un rato agradable, no tengo excusas para lo que hice —Mari respondía pero sabía que nada de lo que dijera le daría tranquilidad a You.

—No, no las tienes, gracias a ti Riko-chan terminó conmigo —la voz de You empezó a quebrarse—. ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que la amo?! ¡La amo! Y gracias a tí me dejó, después de todo lo que hemos pasado para estar juntas, ella sólo me dejó, terminó conmigo y se fue —llevó sus manos a su cara y empezó a sollozar—. ¡No tenías ningún derecho a hacer lo que hiciste!

—Lo sé You-chan, perdóname por favor —Mari intentó abrazarla pero You la rechazó con furia empujándola lejos de ella.

Por un momento Kanan quiso intervenir pero no podía hacerlo, ésto sólo era entre ellas dos, aunque no iba a dejar que pasará a un plano físico de violencia.

—¡No me toques! —espetó You alejando a Mari—. Yo fui la única que se acercó a ti cuando nadie te soportaba, puse mi relación en riesgo por ti, te di mi amistad, ¿y sabes lo que hiciste con ella? —Mari solo se encogía sosteniéndose a sí misma ante los reclamos de You—. ¡La tiraste a la basura! Eres como todas esas personas ricas que creen que están por encima de los demás y que con el dinero todo lo pueden comprar, pero conmigo se acabó O'hara Mari, en mi vida te volveré a hablar o te dejaré entrar de nuevo a ella.

—You espera por favor —Mari la tomó del brazo—. Perdoname, yo no te quería dañar, por favor… —las palabras de You fueron tan duras que rasgaron el corazón de Mari y fue hasta ahora que comprendió el profundo daño que sus acciones irresponsables habían causado en una persona que la había aceptado aún con sus terribles defectos.

—Me voy de aquí, no soporto más estar en tu presencia —dicho eso You liberó su brazo del agarre de Mari y abandonó la habitación llevándose la tormenta de su corazón con ella pero dejando los estragos de su furia detrás.

Mari quería salir tras ella, pero con todo lo que había dicho You era más que obvio que estaba demasiado dolida para que pudieran hablar apropiadamente. No podía hacer nada por ahora.

—Cierra la puerta Mari-san —Kanan la tomó desprevenida—, iré a hablar con ella, creo que You-chan necesita una amiga en éste momento y me temo que por ahora debo dejarte sola —dicho eso, salió corriendo tras You, conociendo a su alumna y el lugar en dónde estaban, no era difícil adivinar a dónde había ido.

Fue hasta el muelle más cercano, en dónde la encontró sentada en la orilla, de lejos aún se podía notar lo perturbada que estaba, esa aura que emanaba de ella llena de felicidad y energía estaba por ahora completamente opacada, no cabía duda que el amor que You profesaba por Riko era real y ahora estaba siendo puesto a prueba nuevamente.

—You-chan —habló Kanan en voz baja anunciando su llegada para no asustarla.

You se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas con las mangas de su sudadera. Le daba vergüenza que su sensei la viera así tan mal.

—No es que no me alegre verla pero, ¿qué hace aquí? —término de apartar sus lágrimas y se giró para verla.

—Bueno yo vengo a disculparme contigo You-chan, en parte es culpa mía lo que pasó ayer —su voz era calmada pero estaba cargada con remordimiento.

—¿Culpa suya? —la vio confundida—. ¿Explíquese sensei? —en la mente de You sólo había una culpable y no tenía muchas ganas de compartir la culpabilidad de Mari con nadie más.

—Ayer recibí una llamada en la que me avisaron que la fiesta estaba saliéndose de control, naturalmente tuve que venir a ver qué pasaba. Cuando estaba en el muelle —Kanan suspiró—, Riko-san me encontró y me pidió que la trajera, yo ya sabía que algo estaba pasando con ustedes, aunque no sabía que era, y aún así la traje, de no hacerlo tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para ustedes dos.

You escuchó atenta a lo que decía su sensei, al acabar su relato determinó que no era culpa de ella nada de lo que había pasado, eso sólo fue la ley de Murphy actuando en su contra.

—No fue su culpa sensei, todo fue causado por Mari, no debí confiar en ella —una vez más su enojo hablaba por ella—. Riko-chan tenía razón, Mari no es una persona de confianza y siempre trajo motivos oscuros.

—Sé que ahora mismo odias a Mari-san, y no te culpo You-chan, lo que hizo es muy grave. No la puedo castigar puesto que todo sucedió fuera de cualquier horario o actividad escolar, pero si somos justas —You volteó a ver a Kanan—, ella no te puso una pistola en la cabeza para que bebieras el alcohol.

—¡Ella me engañó! —espetó You enojada—. Jamás me dijo que estaba consumiendo alcohol.

—¿Quieres decir que en ningún momento te diste cuenta que estabas bebiendo? —cuestionó Kanan escéptica alzando una ceja.

—¡No! —respondió You inmediatamente—, bueno… al principio no, después creo recordar que —con la mano abierta se golpeó la frente para aclararse—, puede que si aceptara tomar el alcohol por mi misma, ¡pero ella me engañó sensei! Si no fuera por la estúpida fiesta de Mari, nada de ésto hubiera pasado. No debí venir.

—Si así lo crees esta bien You-chan, estás en tu derecho de estar enojada —Kanan sacó una bolsita que traía en su chamarra que contenía alimento para peces y empezó a arrojarlo al agua, donde rápidamente pudieron ver como se arremolinaron los peces en la superficie peleando el alimento.

—¿Pero? — cuestionó You—. Hay un pero, ¿no?

—Para nada… —respondió Kanan—. Es sólo que hay ocasiones en que es más fácil culpar a otros por los resultados negativos que podemos obtener derivados de nuestras propias acciones.

—¡Fue culpa de Mari! ¡Ella me engañó! —You se levantó de su lugar abruptamente y apretó fuertemente los puños asustando a algunos de los peces.

—No tienes que convencerme a mi You-chan, yo te creo —Kanan vació el resto del contenido de la bolsa en el agua antes de ponerse de pie—, tal vez solo tienes que convencerte a ti misma que así es… ¿No crees? —se encogió de hombros levantando ligeramente las manos.

La cara de You se contrajo cambiando su expresión de enojo y rabia hacía una de dolor y desconsuelo, la chica se encontraba completamente rota. Kanan sólo la abrazó con fuerza para transmitir un poco de paz a su atormentado corazón, los sollozos de You cada vez eran más fuertes hasta que Kanan casi tuvo que cargar su peso por completo pues la pequeña chica había gastado todas sus energías llorando y gritando en su pecho.

La calma vino varios minutos después, cuando You se dejó caer completamente exhausta en los brazos de Kanan que la sostuvo.

—Perdí a Riko-chan para siempre sensei, ella ya no me quiere —exclamó You entre sollozos.

—No sé bien los detalles de su relación You-chan, pero si hay algo que es evidente es el amor que ustedes dos se tienen y eso no se puede diluir así como así, tienes que hablar con ella —explicó Kanan ayudando a You a sentarse de nuevo en la orilla del muelle.

—Lo intenté, traté de explicarle —suspiró—, dijo que hablariamos por la mañana, pero ella sólo se fue, no me dejo decirle nada.

—Ella está dolida You-chan, lo que pasó ayer fue mucho para procesarlo tan rápido, dale tiempo, con todo lo que ustedes se quieren, lo menos que merecen es platicar abiertamente de sus sentimientos —Kanan jaló a You para que se recargara en su hombro y pasó su mano por encima de su cabeza.

—Pero, ¿y si no quiere? —el temor de You era grande y necesitaba tener la fuerza para enfrentar lo que venía si Riko se mantenía firme en su decisión de terminar su relación.

—Entonces insistes hasta que quiera —Kanan lo hacía sonar tan simple que una pequeña esperanza empezó a albergarse en su interior.

—Yo la amo sensei, no la quiero perder —sollozo otra vez.

—Yo lo sé You-chan, prometo ayudar en lo que pueda —le dio un apretón en el hombro—, además, están en la misma clase así que la tienes que ver todos los días; también están en el equipo lo que hace que se tengan que ver el doble de tiempo y nos prepararemos para la siguiente competencia en la que ella también debe participar, no será difícil encontrar un momento para que ustedes hablen —explicó Kanan con optimismo tratando de regresarle el ánimo a su alumna y amiga.

—Bueno, si lo pone así, no suena tan malo —una pequeña sonrisa empeza a asomarse en la cara de You que veía ahora una pequeña esperanza.

—Ya verás que pronto tendrás a tu princesa de nuevo contigo —Kanan guiño un ojo y sacudió los cabellos castaños de You.

—Eso espero sensei —dijo suspirando.

Un bote llegó al muelle y anunciaron una próxima salida con el claxon del bote que resonó por el lugar y You decidió que era hora de regresar a casa, permanecer en ese sitio hacía que le dieran nauseas de recordar todo lo que había pasado, sólo quería alejarse lo más que pudiera de la isla de Awashima y de todo lo que había acontecido el día anterior.

—Creo que es hora de retirarme sensei, aun me siento algo enferma —se frotó las sienes con vehemencia.

—Eso es por la resaca You-chan, toma muchos líquidos —le ofreció un par de pastillas como las que le había dado a Mari—, y toma ésto, son para el dolor de cabeza, te ayudará a mitigar las molestias.

—Gracias sensei —You le dio un abrazo rápido—, por accidente o no, me alegra haberla encontrado aquí.

You abordó el siguiente bote con destino a Uchiura y Kanan regresó a la habitación de Mari, aunque fuera un poco, sintió que pudo ayudar a su alumna a sobrellevar un poco del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

En el camino de regreso observó que el helicóptero en el que había arribado el prometido de Mari el día anterior, se encontraba despegando con el hombre aquel en su interior. Le dio un poco de tranquilidad saber que el tipo no estaría molestando a Mari por lo menos mientras no estuviera allí pero entonces recordó que había dejado sola a la rubia por un buen rato y aunque trató de regresar lo más rápido posible, la ansiedad en su interior la consumía.

Usó directamente la llave para entrar a la habitación de Mari, para no demorarse en llamar a la puerta, pero en esta ocasión se encontró con el seguro interno de la puerta estaba puesto y se llevó tremendo golpe en la frente.

—¿Kanan-sensei? —preguntó Mari en cuanto oyó el golpe que se había dado con la puerta.

—Si soy yo —respondió Kanan sobando su frente y frunciendo su ceño.

—Espere, le abro —Mari quitó el seguro rápidamente a la puerta dejando pasar a una adolorida Kanan y conteniendo un poco su risa—. Debió tocar antes.

—Lo sé, sólo estaba algo ansiosa —explicó la más grande—, acabo de ver a ese hombre saliendo en su helicóptero y yo pensé que pudo haberte hecho alguna visita mientras salí.

—Tranquila, no lo hizo —explicó Mari mientras buscaba una bolsa congelada en un frigobar de la sala para poner en la frente de Kanan—. Use ésto, es bueno para los golpes.

Kanan lo puso en su frente respingando por el contacto frío en su piel aunque sirvió para calmar un poco el dolor y la enrojecida piel magullada.

—¿Cómo está You-chan? —finalmente preguntó Mari afligida—. ¿Ella me odia?

—Ella está enojada —respondió Kanan sentándose en uno de los muebles—, no es que te odie, creo que si odia a alguien en este momento es a sí misma, pero tendrá que darse cuenta primero de eso.

—Es horrible lo que le hice —Mari se desplomó en el asiento junto a Kanan.

—Lo es —estuvo de acuerdo—, pero ahora tienes que ayudar a que You no se desmorone, ella necesitará una amiga y por el momento no tiene ninguna, está sola.

—Ella no me va a querer ni ver, ¿cómo puedo ayudarla? —si había algo que pudiera hacer, lo haría sin importarle nada, su amistad con You se había vuelto una parte importante de su vida a pesar de que en un principio la rechazó para alejarla de su persona.

—You-chan es una buena chica, no es rencorosa, ya verás que pronto podrás hablar con ella de nuevo, solo… —no sabía cómo decirlo.

—No lo volveré a joder sensei, eso lo se aseguro —completó Mari—. Sé que todo esto es mi culpa pero si hay una forma de arreglarlo, yo lo haré.

—Ayudaré en lo que pueda, siempre que esté a mi alcance —Kanan se unió a la causa—. Se lo dije a ella y te lo digo a ti.

—Gracias —Mari la miró a los ojos con intensidad y Kanan buscó romper el momento.

—Creo que es hora de que me vaya —dijo viendo el reloj—, no es que tenga mucho que hacer pero ha sido un fin de semana extenuante y mañana reiniciaremos los entrenamientos. Aún tengo que pensar en cómo librarte de ese hombre y lo primero que tengo que hacer es hablar con tu padre —Kanan lo dijo tan rápido que la información no fue procesada por completo por Mari pero supo de qué se trataba.

—Ya le dije que no pierda el tiempo con papá, de nada serviría que hablé con él, yo veré cómo resolver ésto —Mari cruzó los brazos abrazándose a sí misma—, no quiero arrastrarla en este problema.

—Haré lo que se tenga que hacer para ayudar Mari-san, tú no estás sola —tomó su mano apretándola—. Por lo pronto enviaré un citatorio oficial para hablar con tu tutor que en éste caso es tu padre y espero poder discutir el tema con él.

—Como le digo, está perdiendo su tiempo, pero es usted demasiado terca para razonar —un calor invadía a Mari por dentro. A excepción de Aoi-san nunca nadie se había preocupado por ella de la manera en que Kanan lo hacía, eso le despertaba un genuino deseo de abrazarla y nunca soltarla.

—Es una de mis cualidades —dijo Kanan riendo, trató de levantarse pero Mari no se lo permitió.

—Espere —dijo jalandola de la mano—, dígame, ¿qué es esto?

—¿A qué te refieres Mari-san? —la voz de Kanan vaciló un poco porque no sabía a qué se refería.

—Esto que está haciendo conmigo —llevó la mano de Kanan a su mejilla y la acarició—, apenas me dijo que no quería nada conmigo y ahora está haciendo todas estas cosas principescas por mi y lo único que logra es confundir mi cabeza y embriagar mi corazón y mi razón —finalizó su movimiento besando la mano de Kanan ganándose un sonrojo de su profesora.

—Lo siento mucho en verdad Mari-san —se disculpó bajando la cabeza—, no es mi intención confundirte, lo que siento es… —había tantas cosas que quería expresar pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo—. No sé cómo definirlo, yo quería alejarme de ti para que tú estuvieras bien, soy tu profesora y no te puedo ofrecer absolutamente nada, ni siquiera una relación normal —suspiró—, pero cuando ví a ese bastardo sobre ti —apretó la mandíbula al recordar la escena de la noche anterior—, yo solo supe que no podía hacerlo, no me puedo alejar de ti y dejarte a merced de él ni de nadie.

—Y entonces ¿eso qué nos hace? —Kanan hablaba muy bonito para sus oídos pero no dejaba nada claro para Mari que necesitaba algo más certero.

—¿Amigas? —respondió Kanan más como una pregunta que cómo una afirmación.

—No creo que podamos ser sólo amigas —Mari se cruzó de brazos y tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás recargándose con mala cara en el sillón donde estaban las dos.

—¿Muy buenas amigas? —preguntó nuevamente Kanan en un tono juguetón que despertó el interés de Mari haciéndole cambiar su rostro.

—¿Qué tan buenas? —Mari le siguió la corriente entrando en el juego.

—Cercanas —dijo rápidamente Kanan moviendo las manos hasta juntarlas.

—Bueno eso es más de lo que éramos antes aunque no siento que sea suficiente para mí, pero podemos empezar con eso —el semblante de Mari se iluminó—. Supongo que las amigas cercanas tienen más "derechos" —hizo énfasis en la palabra—, que el resto de las amigas, ¿no?

—Supongo que tienes razón, deberían tener más derechos —la plática empezó a tomar un rumbo peligroso, o al menos así lo sintió Kanan pero no quiso detenerlo.

—¿Podrian dentro de estos derechos estar tal vez tomarla de la mano? —Mari preguntó tomando a Kanan de la mano como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Sí, supongo que es algo que hacen las amigas cercanas —Kanan apretó el agarre de Mari entrelazando sus dedos.

—¿Y dentro de esos derechos especiales podrían estar darse abrazos? —preguntó nuevamente Mari con el mismo tono coqueto que hacía que el corazón de Kanan latiera desbocado.

—Bueno, eso es otra de las cosas que hacen las amigas cercanas —Kanan abrió los brazos para recibir a Mari quien se acomodó entre ellos.

—Y… supongo que, en ocasiones especiales está bien que se den besos, ¿verdad? —el corazón de Mari estaba apunto de salir de su cuerpo, se sentía mareada por la intensidad de las emociones que estaban en su interior.

Kanan tomó su tiempo para contestar, aún permanecía abrazada de Mari, lo que facilitó que la rubia escuchara el rápido latido del corazón de su sensei, hasta que ésta rompió el silencio.

—Sí, en ocasiones especiales podrían darse besos —Kanan pasó saliva esperando que Mari hiciera algún movimiento, pero al sentir el cuerpo tenso entre sus brazos que parecía no moverse, supo que tendría que dar ella el primer paso.

Con cuidado tomó a Mari de la barbilla haciendo que levantara el rostro y suavemente se dirigió a su cara hasta que sus alientos chocaron uno contra el otro pero eso no las detuvo. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, unieron sus labios en un delicado toque que solo fue creciendo de intensidad con los segundos que fueron pasando. No sé parecía a nada de lo que habían experimentado antes, era como una pequeña explosión de felicidad que repentinamente llenó el mundo de ambas de color.

Los labios de Mari seguían el compás que tocaban los de Kanan, que con gran agilidad se abrió paso entre ellos para acariciar con su lengua la parte interna de la boca de Mari quien al sentirla dejó escapar un suave gemido que estimuló a Kanan a ir más profundo, entablaron un ir y venir combativo con sus lenguas tratando de ganar terreno una sobre la otra en la que no parecía haber una ganadora, tan solo existía la recompensa de tomar los gemidos robados de la boca de su amada. Y así aunque era un acuerdo ambiguo, por fin pudieron ponerle un nombre a lo que estaban teniendo, un acuerdo temporal que sin duda tendría consecuencias más adelante.

.

~•~

.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Capitulo nuevo! Y es que el día de hoy casi nos quedamos sin capítulo. Es gracias a beta, que tanto anduvo picando para que lo subiera y hasta se puso a editar sin que la anduviera correteando, que hoy tenemos capítulo. Aunque debo avisar que es muy probable que la próxima semana no suba capi. Creí que era pertinente avisarles._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, nos hacen el día. En cuanto a la pregunta de Seinori sobre el centímetro de diferencia entre Mari y Kanan tengo que confesar que no lo había tomado en cuenta, en mi mente son así como en el anime solo que se nota la diferencia entre el cuerpo de ambas por el desarrollo muscular de Kanan un poco más marcado que el de Mari aunque ambas tienen cuerpos bastante atléticos. No sé si eso responda tu pregunta._

 _Y bueno sé que se irán encima de mi Riri y solo la defenderé diciendo que una yandere jamás traiciona al amor de su corazón, pero bueno… las cosas simplemente se complican para todas. Y como esto es terreno YouRiko aquí beta decidió extenderse en su nota, lo siento por eso._

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: ¡Aaahhhh! ¡Hay pelea señoras y señores y señores que parecen señoras y viceversa! ¡Esta mierda se prendió! *Yo anunciando el YouRiko*_

 _Pobre de mis niñas que sufren pero es necesario. Creo. No me hagan caso. Lo que si es que Chika anda derramando miel como un panal y espero que la dulzura le dure lo suficiente para resistir la tentación de Riko sola y desprotegida de su galante príncipe acuático que andaba haciéndole al tonto con una elfa que no es la suya, aunque haya estado ebria._

 _¿Alguien extraña el DiaMaru? Ya sé viene lo bueno con este par. No diré más. Pero qué bueno está…_

 _Del KanaMari, no creo que la diferencia de estatura sea muy determinante, lo es más la musculatura de Kanan contra el buen cuerpo de Mari, ufff, pues zukulencia. ¿Se imaginan al brOTP enseñando músculos? Mari y Riko querrían lavar su trapito en esos lavaderos. Aunque no sé si aplica lo del trapito…_

.

~•~

.

Pocas veces en la vida Ruby Kurosawa había podido sentir tanta felicidad como la que invadía su cuerpo en esos momentos. Era algo diferente a cómo se pudo sentir alguna vez antes en su vida, había algo especial que llenaba de plenitud cada una de sus células dándole un brillo singular y un sentimiento de felicidad que no cabía en su pecho. Este pudo ser el sueño más reparador que había tenido nunca en su vida, todo fue aún mejor cuando abrió los ojos al día siguiente de esa noche de ensueño y se encontró en una recámara, que aunque no era la suya, sentía una familiaridad en el ambiente en donde estaba.

En cuanto recobró la conciencia y la bruma del sueño se disipó, recordando los acontecimientos del día anterior una sonrisa se plantó en su cara, la hermosa experiencia que había tenido superó todas las expectativas que hubiera podido tener, jamás pensó que el acto de amar pudiera experimentarse de esa manera. A su lado aun dormía la culpable de todo aquello.

Chika estaba aún en un profundo sueño, pero era perfecto para que Ruby observaba a detenimiento el cuerpo desnudo de la persona que amaba. Con cuidado para tratar de no despertarla se dedicó a contemplar el cuerpo al de Chika, pudo apreciar todos los detalles de la chica mandarina, desde su desordenado cabello naranja, sus tersos labios que le habían brindado tanto placer, sus firmes pechos que poseían la piel más suave que había tocado alguna vez, la delgada cintura que definía su figura femenina y que le había encantado tocar con sus manos. También se dió cuenta de alguno pequeños moretones que surcaban desde su estómago hasta el pecho y la línea de la clavícula, había sido una niña traviesa dejando todas esas marcas sobre la piel de su novia. Aún así, en ese momento, todo le parecía perfecto.

Recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Chika y escuchó el rítmico sonido de su corazón, su respiración suave y acompasada, los pequeños sonidos que hacía al dormir. En verdad podía definirlo como el mejor día de su existencia hasta ese momento.

Chika durmió por un rato más, hasta que el brazo en donde Ruby se recargaba empezó a hormiguear por la falta de circulación, y fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió al encontrarse directamente con la mirada curiosa de Ruby quien parecía estar completamente despejada y divertida de verla mientras dormía.

—¡Buenos días Ruby-chan! —saludó con un largo bostezo como de león estirándose cuan larga era antes de abrazar a Ruby de nuevo para regresarla a su cómoda posición.

—¡Buen día Chika-chan! —respondió Ruby sintiendo algo de vergüenza al recordar la desnudez de ambas y como Chika parecía mirarla con un cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué pasa Ruby-chan? —preguntó Chika con extrañeza al ver que la pequeña cubría todo su cuerpo con la sábana privandola de contemplar su hermoso cuerpo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡No nada nada, no pasa nada! —contestó Ruby terminando de acomodar la sábana sobre sí misma ocultando su pecho.

—¿Es que acaso quieres quitarme la experiencia de ver a mi hermosa novia en su mayor esplendor? —cuestionó tratando de arrebatar la sábana del cuerpo de Ruby quien la tenía bien agarrada y no se lo permitía hacer.

—¡Qué cosas dices Chika-chan! —respondió Ruby jalando la sabana con más ímpetu para evitar que se la quitará—. Es sólo que… me da algo de pena que me veas así —explicó escondiendo la cabeza bajo la sábana para que no viera su cara roja de vergüenza.

Chika amaba esa actitud juguetona y tímida de Ruby, era tan linda y hermosa que le daban ganas de agarrarla y comérsela a besos hasta el fin de los tiempos. No podía negar que le encantaba sentirse una pervertida tratando de atrapar a su pequeña loli moe.

—No te vayas Ruby-chan, quiero verte —exclamó Chika en tono travieso haciendo un mohín con los labios y atrapando entre sus brazos.

Ruby se había quedado callada y quieta por lo que Chika aprovechó el silencio y su falta de movimiento para acomodarse mejor sobre ella y de repente empezó a hacer cosquillas a Ruby en los costados de su torso que hicieron que rompieran en estridentes risas y aflojara su agarre de la sábana.

Eso fue lo que necesitaba para hacer a un lado la estorbosa tela y volver a sentir esa increíble sensación de la piel cálida de Ruby contra la suya. Jugaron algún rato dándose pequeñas caricias y besos que recorrían desde el cuello hasta su abdomen o subían por su espalda. Era fantástico tener un despertar así.

Sin embargo todo ese ejercicio matutino, aunque gratificante, empezó a hacer notar un pequeño detalle cuando un gruñido proveniente del estómago de Ruby anunció que la hora del juego había terminado.

—¡Prepararé el desayuno! —anunció Chika incorporándose de un salto, sólo que Ruby la jaló de vuelta a la cama para dar un profundo beso en agradecimiento antes de dejarla ir por completo.

—Gracias Chika-chan —dijo al separarse aún con su aliento jadeante por el profundo beso.

—Gracias a ti Ruby-chan —dio un pequeño piquito rápido antes de terminar de incorporarse con su sonrisa más grande.

Ruby la siguió, solo que al levantarse esbozó una mueca de dolor que alertó a Chika.

—Me duele el cuerpo —explicó al ver la mirada de preocupación en la cara de su novia—, supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de actividad extenuante.

—Bueno, es normal —dijo Chika con suficiencia hinchado su orgullo—, después de todo ayer te ejercité como nunca.

Una vívida imagen de las actividades de la noche anterior habían aparecido en la cabeza de Ruby y el color en su rostro volvió a subir hasta tornarse completamente escarlata incluso las orejas. Chika corrió a abrazar a Ruby rodeándola con fuerza, amaba cuando se ponía así.

Chika preparó el desayuno para ambas mientras Ruby tomaba un baño. Aunque Dia había estado de acuerdo con que Ruby pasará la noche en casa de Chika, claro que ignorando el tipo de actividades que realizaría su pequeña hermana, la condición que impuso fue que regresara temprano al día siguiente, y lo que menos quería Chika era molestar a la estricta Kurosawa Dia.

Comieron entre besos y caricias que sabían a muy poco después de haber disfrutado tan placenteras sensaciones la noche anterior, pero afortunadamente no tenía porqué ser la única vez, podrían hacerlo tantas veces como quisieran y pudieran, eso les llenaba de felicidad.

Dieron un paseo mientras caminaban a la casa de Ruby, hicieron una breve parada en el parque para degustar un helado mientras continuaba la plática y las risas. Todo parecía verdaderamente perfecto. El sol brillaba como si les estuviera sonriendo, el viento soplaba una cálida brisa, las hojas de los árboles eran más verdes que de costumbre, todo era definitivamente más hermoso cuando estabas con la persona con la que amas.

Llegaron de la mano a la casa de Ruby y antes de despedirse Chika se cercioró de no haber dejado alguna marca visible en el cuello de Ruby que las pudiera delatar. Si bien ya tenían la aprobación de Dia para ser novias, una cosa muy diferente es que la sensei se diera cuenta que habían escalado en la relación a algo más intenso e íntimo.

Chika acomodó el cuello de la blusa de Ruby y después le plantó un beso lleno de pasión, beso que hizo que el cuerpo de la pequeña reaccionara sin querer emitiendo un ligero gemido. Un repentino carraspeo las interrumpió haciendo que se separaran de inmediato al ver la figura de Dia recargada en la puerta esperando a que terminarán.

—¡Dia-sensei buenos días! —saludó Chika recuperando la compostura del terror que la invadió.

—¡Chika-san, buenos días! —respondió Dia cruzándose de brazos mirándola con cara de pocos amigos—. ¿Se divirtieron? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—¡Si Onee-chan! Nos divertimos mucho —interrumpió Ruby para tratar de desviar la atención de Dia quien ya inspeccionaba a ambas de pies a cabeza—. Vimos muchas películas ayer. ¿Verdad Chika-chan? —le dio un codazo a Chika quien estaba como petrificada ante la mirada insistente de Dia.

—¡Ah sí sí! Vimos muchas películas —bostezo exageradamente—, por eso mismo dormimos muy tarde.

—Muy bien —Dia dió por concluida su "supervisión" al no encontrar nada fuera de lo normal—, Ruby, recuerda que hoy tenemos un compromiso por la tarde —se dirigió a su hermana suavizando su rostro ignorando a Chika que respiro de alivio al verse liberada del escrutinio.

—Si onee-chan —Ruby hizo una ligera reverencia en respuesta—, me despediré de Chika-chan e iré contigo en un momento, ¿si? —pidió con sencillez para obtener su permiso.

—Esta bien Ruby-chan, no demores —nuevamente Dia dirigió su atención a Chika endureciendo su semblante—. ¡Que tengas buen día Chika-san!

—¡Gra… gracias Dia-sensei —hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto tragando pesado—, igualmente!

Una vez que estuvieron a solas Chika dio un gran suspiro de alivio. No podía evitar que su cuerpo descansara cuando la hermana de su novia se fue. En algún modo Chika creía que Dia disfrutaba de hacerle temblar.

—Tu hermana sigue poniéndome nerviosa Ruby-chan —comentó con poco ánimo bajando los hombros.

Ruby empezó a reír por su reacción.

—Es sólo un poco protectora, pero ya esta cediendo contigo —de repente detuvo su risa al venirse de golpe a ella una cosa—. Será mejor que no sepa lo de ayer, no creo que Onee-chan esté preparada para eso.

—¿Tú crees? —respondió Chika con sarcasmo—. Creo que si se entera de eso entonces te deja viuda antes de que podamos casarnos.

Ambas soltaron una tremenda carcajada que las ayudó a relajarse. Tan pronto se fueron calmando Chika tomó a Ruby por la cintura para besarla nuevamente a modo de despedida.

—Gracias Ruby-chan —dijo Chika con melosidad susurrando en su oído dando una pequeña mordida.

—Gracias a ti Chika-chan —Ruby la abrazó con fuerza quedando en esa posición por varios minutos disfrutando de lo hermoso que era estar juntas.

—Te veré mañana, ¿si? —le dio un último beso antes de que su novia entrara a la casa.

—Entonces ya quiero que sea mañana —respondió Ruby con la misma melosidad sosteniendo su mano negándose a soltarla pero al final tuvo que dejarla ir.

En cuanto cerró la puerta de la casa, Ruby dejó que las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago empezaran a vagar por todo su cuerpo. Era una tremenda sensación que apenas la mantenía en pie, se sentía amada y correspondida por la persona que amaba. Era algo maravilloso.

Caminaba como si anduviera flotando en una nube y eso no pasó desapercibido por Dia quien se encontraba esperando a que Ruby entrara a la casa. Sin decir nada la siguió hasta su cuarto teniendo que ver todo el espectáculo de amor que dejaba a su paso su hermana menor.

—Ruby-chan, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó tocando la puerta con cautela.

—Si Onee-chan, ¿pasa algo? —respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

—No, no pasa nada —Dia se sentó en la cama de Ruby disponiéndose a tener una pequeña conversación con ella—. Es sólo que estas algo… diferente —trató de explicar de algún modo—, hoy estas muy contenta.

—¡Oh, es porque amo a Chika-chan! —respondió Ruby con naturalidad tomando a Dia desprevenida quien hizo una mueca graciosa al escucharla.

—Bueno si, eso se nota Ruby-chan —trató de mantener la calma y actuar de manera madura—, sólo ve con cuidado, ambas son jóvenes y tienen mucho camino por delante —Ruby se sentó a su lado abrazándola.

—Si onee-chan —le respondió colocando su cabeza en el regazo de Dia—, soy muy feliz con Chika-chan.

—Lo sé —Dia empezó a acariciar a su pequeña hermana quien parecía querer dormir en esa posición—, sólo no crezcas tan rápido —le dio un beso en la frente.

—No lo haré — se acomodó mejor para dejar que el sueño la invadiera por completo.

.

~•~

.

Chika caminó de regreso a casa sintiendo una mezcla de felicidad, capacidad para flotar en el aire y la viveza de los colores, sonidos y sabores de su entorno combinada con una pizca de culpa que arruinan un poco todo lo demas.

" _Si la amas, ¿por qué es tan difícil decirlo?"_

Pensaba Chika nublando un poco su firmamente de felicidad. Aún no olvidaba que la noche anterior no pudo responder a la declaración de su novia, era el momento perfecto para decirle que ella también la amaba, pero algo dentro de ella activó un tipo de seguro y le fue imposible contestar a su declaración en serio y tuvo que hacer una payasada estúpida para desviar la atención. Había esperaba poder hacerlo por la mañana pero no había encontrado el momento perfecto para hacerlo, tal vez después podría hacerlo cuando se presentara otra oportunidad. Definitivamente se lo diría la próxima vez que la viera, se puso la meta. Sacó su teléfono celular para enviar un mensaje rápido a Ruby.

"Para: Ruby-chan

Sólo para decirte que ya te extraño".

Era raro este comportamiento que Ruby despertaba en ella. Nunca había sido tan cursi y detallista como lo era ahora, pero no podía evitarlo, pensar en su novia sólo despertaba en ella el deseo de hacerla feliz y sabía que este tipo de detalles eran los que más le gustaban a ella así que no reparaba en hacerlos.

Cuando llegó a casa se dio cuenta que tenía que hacer algo de limpieza antes de que sus hermanas regresaran por la noche. Sin mucho ánimo empezó por limpiar el comedor y la cocina, que aunque habían sido limpiados por Ruby el día anterior, quiso hacerlo de nuevo para no levantar sospechas.

Después pasó a su cuarto, ahí el trabajo era más extenso pues para empezar tenía que despegar la cera derretida que había quedado pegada en el piso en algunos lugares. Se tenía que deshacer de los ramos de flores que aunque ya no estaban tan hermosos como el día anterior, aún emanaban un delicioso aroma floral por lo que decidió adornar con ellos algunas partes de la casa para evitar enviarlos a la basura tan pronto.

Cuando por fin hubo terminado la limpieza del cuarto, su estómago empezó a reclamar alimento pues ya era mucho más tarde que la hora que acostumbraba a comer. Recalentó algo de las sobras del desayuno y se sentó a comer dejando pasar el resto de la tarde.

Mientras comía recibió una notificación en su teléfono indicando que había recibido un mensaje. Una sonrisa se asomó en su cara al ver el nombre de su novia en pantalla.

"De: Ruby-chan

Yo también te extraño. Me quedé dormida, Dia-onee-chan si que sabe arrullarme".

No es que alguna vez pudiera sentir celos de Dia pero ciertamente su parte posesiva le hacía sentir incómoda pero no pasaría de eso, ella tenía algo que Dia no.

"Para: Ruby-chan.

Mientras no sea mejor que yo todo está bien :). Me alegra que descansaras. Ahora ando en plan Chikacienta limpiando todo. Ya te quiero ver de nuevo".

Terminado su pequeño descanso para el almuerzo fue el turno del resto del lugar de ser limpiado. No necesitaba hacer demasiado trabajo pues estaba todo en buen estado pero quería entregar el lugar impecable para que sus hermanas siguieran sintiendo confianza de dejarla sola.

Fue hasta la puesta de sol que terminó con todo el trabajo. Había sido un día muy agotador y físicamente se sentía aún más cansada pero bastante satisfecha de todo.

Completamente rendida se tumbó en su cama tratando de dormir un rato antes de la llegada de sus hermanas, apenas la noche parecía empezar a asomar en el horizonte. Con los ojos cerrados escuchó que por su ventana se colaba el sonido de una melancólica melodía que nunca había escuchado pero que definitivamente reflejaba la tristeza y desolación del intérprete.

Había aprendido a entender el estado de ánimo de su vecina por medio de su interpretación con el piano y ahora no era la excepción. Se acercó hasta la ventana que colindaba con el cuarto de Riko y cuando la música dejó de sonar pudo escuchar el sollozo de la pianista. Eso estaba mal, no era algo común oirla de esa forma y le preocupó en demasía todo eso.

—¡Riko-chan! —comenzó a llamarla en voz alta sin recibir otra respuesta que el aumento en el llanto de la chica—. ¡Ri-ko-chan!

Lejos de recibir alguna contestación de parte de Riko, la triste melodía de piano reinició. Chika no dudó más en ir a buscarla, después de todo estaba a unos pasos de la puerta de su casa y no podía ignorar esa situación.

Tenía tanto tiempo que no visitaba a su amiga, que cuando la mamá de Riko le abrió la puerta no ocultó la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

—¡Chika-san! —saludó con sorpresa—. ¡Buenas noches!

—Buenas noches señora —Chika hizo una reverencia educada—, ¿yo me preguntaba si está Riko-chan en casa?

La mamá de Riko dudó en dejarla pasar, era más que obvio que algo le pasaba a su hija y aunque no le había permitido acercarse, tal vez una amiga pudiera hacerlo. Ella había regresado mucho más temprano de la hora en que la esperaban para el tipo de práctica que estaba teniendo y su semblante era sombrío, sin embargo cuando le preguntaron ella no dijo absolutamente nada cerrándose en sí misma. Ya sabían que cuando Riko se pusiera así era mejor dejar que fuera a su paso por que entre más la presionaban, menos información obtenían.

—Ella está en su cuarto Chika-san, dijo que no quería ver a nadie —dudó en si era buena idea dejarla entrar—, pero tratándose de tí no creo que sea tan malo que te deje pasar —la señora tenía la esperanza de que ayudará en algo a su hija.

—Muchas gracias señora Sakurauchi —agradeció con una inclinación y entró en la casa.

Chika conocía el camino hasta la habitación de Riko, tocó la puerta en cuanto estuvo fuera de ella sin vacilación.

—¡Ahorita no mamá! —se escuchó la voz de Riko entrecortada—. No quiero nada.

—Riko-chan —volvió a tocar la puerta e intentó abrir pero se encontraba con el seguro puesto—, soy Chika, ¿podrías dejarme pasar? —se pegó a la puerta para escuchar si había movimiento pero no detectó nada y decidió insistir—. ¡Por favor! —dijo suplicante.

—¿Qué quieres Chika-chan? —preguntó Riko exasperada apenas abriendo la puerta interponiéndose con su cuerpo para que Chika no la pudiera abrir más.

La luz de su cuarto se encontraba apagada y aún con el pequeño espacio por el que la podía observar, las dulces y gentiles facciones de Riko estaban completamente afectadas. En su lugar sólo se veía dolor reflejado en su cara, aunado a la oscuras ojeras que se podían observar bajo sus ojos y los estragos que las lágrimas habían dejado en ellos.

—Vine a ver cómo estas Riko-chan —explicó Chika con dulzura dándole una mirada de confort—, escuché tu canción y sé que algo pasa contigo.

—Bueno pues ya me viste, ahora te puedes ir —respondió cortante y agresiva casi cerrando la puerta en la cara de Chika quien interpuso el pie anticipando el movimiento de Riko.

—¡Espera! —con el movimiento que hizo logró abrir un poco más la puerta haciendo el espacio suficiente para colarse.

—No quiero verte, no quiero hablar con nadie —habiendo perdido la batalla de la puerta Riko sólo caminó hasta su cama sentándose en ella, dejando el camino libre para que Chika pasara.

—¿Qué pasa Riko-chan? —preguntó Chika preocupada hincándose frente a ella—, tú no eres así.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que estuvieron distanciadas, Chika aun podía ver a través de ella como si fuera transparente y por esa misma razón no intentó esconder más todo el dolor que sentía en su interior, las lágrimas le empezaron a nublar la vista en cuanto se agolparon en sus ojos, se formó un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar y el insistente dolor en el pecho fue aumentando exponencialmente hasta que se derrumbó, empezó a llorar dejando que todo fluyera, Chika solamente la rodeo con sus brazos cariñosamente sosteniendola en su suplicio y dejó que llorara todo el tiempo que lo necesitó.

Los sollozos se transformaron en lamentos que aunque era poco entendible lo que Riko decía, Chika hacía su mayor esfuerzo por confortarla. Riko estuvo llorando con gran intensidad por lo menos por media hora y en ningún momento Chika aflojó el agarre con el que la tenía sostenida, al contrario conforme notaba que Riko se quebraba más, entonces la sostenía con aún más fuerza hasta que el temblor en su cuerpo se fue deteniendo anunciando así que lo peor había pasado.

—¿Quieres que hablemos? —preguntó Chika cuando notó que Riko se queda más calmada.

—No… —contestó Riko dubitativa.

—¿Estás segura? —insistió Chika quien notó la duda en la voz de su amiga—. Puedes contarme lo que sea —le dijo para darle confianza.

—Es que es sobre You y no estoy segura que quieras escucharlo —respondió Riko con temor de la reacción de su amiga debido a que aún tenían un conflicto entre ellas.

—Cuéntame lo que sea que te tiene así, yo te voy a apoyar Riko-chan —el oír que You era la que la tenía de esa manera hizo que sintiera un nudo en el estómago pero con tal de escuchar la historia de su amiga, se guardó cualquier comentario que pudiera ahuyentar la determinación de Riko.

Riko fue relatando poco a poco todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta o al menos la parte en la que ella llegó. Era cierto que no había visto toda la acción y tampoco es que dejara que You le explicara mucho de lo que pasó y lo poco que hablaron, estaba tan afectada que recordaba francamente detalles escuetos de su plática esa noche con You.

—Pero Riko-chan, ¿por qué no te quedaste a hablar con ella? —preguntó Chika cuando Riko terminó su relato—. No quiero ponerme del lado de nadie —aclaró ante la mirada asesina que Riko le dedico—, pero a como me cuentas todo lo que sucedió, creo que hay partes que no están claras ni para ti y si soy honesta, la que seguro planeó todo fue esa chica O'hara —dijo el nombre con cierto enojo frunciendo el ceño—. Tiene tiempo que observo que no respeta el espacio personal de You pero hasta ahora no había encontrado nada tan sospechoso entre ellas.

Riko bufó enojada, por el nombre de esa mujer que le había arrebatado a su You le sentaba mal.

—¡Ahh! Es que yo le dije a You-chan que era muy evidente que esa… —no encontraba una forma de llamarle que reflejara toda la molestia que sentía contra ella.

—Arpía —completó Chika con una sonrisa por la graciosa expresión.

—¡Sí! Esa arpía tenía interés en You-chan desde el principio y yo se lo dije —Riko cubrió su rostro nuevamente—, nunca me hace caso de nada —concluyó enfadada.

—Lo que me cuesta más trabajo de creer es que You-chan, siendo You-chan que es la persona más saludable que conozco, se atreviera a tomar alcohol, la You que yo conozco… —hizo una pausa—, conocía —se corrigió—, ella jamás hubiera tomado alcohol y menos en una celebración de su tan sagrado equipo de natación. ¡Es la capitana! —exclamó extrañada y escandalizada.

—Lo sé —estuvo de acuerdo Riko—, ella dijo que Mari la engañó para que tomara pero se tiene que ser demasiado ingenuo para no darse cuenta que te estás embriagando.

—¿Has tomado antes? —preguntó Chika con interés.

—Bueno, no —respondió Riko—, pero he probado el alcohol —Chika la miró con incredulidad—. ¡En pequeñas cantidades! —se defendió—. Cuando papá toma sake a veces me deja probarlo.

—Tampoco es que tengas tanta experiencia —bromeó Chika haciendo que Riko sonriera.

—¡Ya lo sé! —exclamó exasperada—. Es sólo que odio sentir esto —se golpeó en el pecho—, me siento traicionada Chika-chan, yo la amo pero no sé cómo puedo perdonarla por esto.

—¡Eh, tranquila! —la abrazó nuevamente—. No tienes que hacerlo ahora, tienes todo el derecho de tomarte tu tiempo para hablar con ella y eventualmente tendrás que decidir qué hacer, pero no tienes que hacerlo ahora mismo —dijo comprensiva acariciando su cabello que aún guardaba su característico aroma dulce como recordaba.

Chika estaba siendo muy linda con ella, pensó Riko, por un momento olvidó todo lo que había pasado entre ellas anteriormente y se alegró de que a pesar de ello aún pudieran hablar y mantener una buena relación de amistad.

—Gracias Chika-chan —se separó del abrazo dedicándole una sonrisa leve de agradecimiento—, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre esto, creo que me estaba volviendo loca — una lágrima solitaria empezó a surcar su rostro y Chika la limpio con su dedo pulgar acariciando su mejilla.

—No tienes que pasar sola por ésto —Chika le dio un beso en la frente sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía—, cuentas conmigo.

El momento se tornó incómodo para ambas cuando sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos y prefirieron alejarse un poco con un poco de vergüenza en sus caras.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Chika cambiando el tema y su posición frente a Riko.

—Si, al menos ya no siento que me ahogo —explicó Riko—, es bastante tarde ya y mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela, será mejor que regreses a tu casa —sugirió mirando por la ventana donde la noche ya estaba afuera.

—Si, tengo que irme —Chika se asomó por el balcón para cerciorarse si había movimiento en el ryokan—, creo que mis hermanas ya regresaron.

—En serio muchas gracias Chika-chan. Gracias por ser tan buena amiga conmigo… —Riko volvió a llorar y Chika no dudo en abrazarla otra vez—. Siento que no lo merezco después de todo lo que te hicimos pasar.

—Tranquila Riko-chan, eso ya pasó —le dió un pañuelo a Riko que recordó tenía entre sus a ropas para ayudar a limpiar sus lágrimas—, ahora estoy bien, estoy mucho mejor, en serio —sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes de un modo radiante.

—Aun así me siento muy mal por ello —Riko aceptó el pañuelo—, eres una buena persona Takami Chika.

—Pues gracias Sakurauchi Riko —bromeó—. Tú también eres una buena persona, ¿lo entiendes?

—No lo sé Chika-chan, con tantas cosas que han pasado, tal vez es un castigo por cómo hicimos las cosas —suspiró—, porque al final tú saliste muy lastimada.

—Todas salimos con heridas de eso Riko-chan —acarició la cabeza de Riko de forma comprensiva—, lo importante es sobreponerse —decir eso se sintió extraño y gratificante a la vez.

Era como quitarse un peso que había estado cargando por mucho tiempo y ahora podía deshacerse de él por fin. De algún modo había logrado superar su pequeño gran conflicto.

Riko suspiró con alivio y se abrazó a Chika también dejando atrás ese malestar que la había rodeado cada vez que veía a su amiga. Estaban empezando a sanar sus heridas, al menos esas heridas.

—Mañana tendré que verla todo el día y de verdad no me siento con la fuerza para enfrentarla —dijo Riko refiriéndose a You.

—Yo estaré contigo, no tienes que hablar aún con ella si no quieres —recargó la mano en su espalda dando una palmada en señal de apoyo.

—Ya sabes cómo es ella —suspiró en su pecho—, no se dará por vencida.

—Pues tendrá que esperar hasta que estés lista para escucharla —respondió Chika con determinación separándose de Riko.

—¿Ya dije que gracias? —preguntó Riko con una media sonrisa que hizo sentir nerviosa a Chika.

—Un par de veces solamente —sonrió Chika en respuesta—, ahora si ya me voy. ¿Quieres que te espere mañana para irnos juntas a la escuela?

—Mejor no —dijo dubitativa, era tentadora la propuesta y pero tendría que declinar—, tú tienes responsabilidades del consejo que será mejor que no descuides, te veré en clases.

—Muy bien, pero si cambias de opinión sólo dilo —Chika se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes echar un vistazo antes de salir—, extrañaba este lugar —dijo antes de irse.

—Gracias por todo —se despidió Riko con sinceridad—. Yo también extrañaba tenerte por aquí.

.

~•~

.

Una nueva semana comenzó y con ello las múltiples ocupaciones para las integrantes del consejo estudiantil. Chika llegó muy temprano pues tenían pendiente la designación del presupuesto para los clubes, el dolor de cabeza de cada año y ahora le tocaba ayudar a Ruby a hacerlo de la mejor manera. Claro que había un incentivo en tener el aula para ellas solas a esas horas y últimamente lo habían explotado bastante.

—¡Buenos días Ruby-chan! —saludó Chika cerrando la puerta tras ella y colocando el seguro a modo de precaución.

—¡Buenos días! —respondió Ruby poniéndose de pie y corriendo hasta donde estaba Chika quien la recibió con un abrazo tan fuerte que la levantó del suelo para terminar con un beso en los labios.

—Te extrañé pequeña señorita —dijo Chika cuando se separaron, le gustaba ponerse como un caballero de brillante armadura.

—Y yo a ti —Ruby la abrazó con intensidad correspondiendo a la efusividad.

Chika poco a poco la fue acorralando hasta quedar casi sobre una de las bancas y fue entonces cuando la cargó haciéndola sentar en la mesa de la banca y empezó a besarla con pasión y bastante lujuria. Desde que despertó esa mañana sintió una necesidad terrible de besar a su novia, de tocarla, de sentirla cerca de ella, quería todo de Ruby aunque no estuvieran en el lugar apropiado para ello.

—Alguien despertó con ganas —replicó Ruby cuando se separaron para tomar aire, las dos estaban bastante alteradas.

—Es porque pasé todo el día sin verte —explicó Chika antes de ir sobre ella de nuevo para besarla otra vez.

—Pero ahorita no podemos hacer eso Chika-chan —dijo Ruby con pesar haciendo un puchero—, tienes que ayudarme con lo del presupuesto, el tiempo se acaba y aún no está bien definido.

—Lo podemos hacer después —replicó Chika regresando a su tarea en los labios de Ruby para distraerla de sus obligaciones.

—En serio Chika-chan, será mejor que me ayudes si no quieres que terminemos metidas en un problema —aunque su cuerpo le pedía que siguiera en lo que estaban, con Chika entre sus piernas dándole besos en el cuello, la responsabilidad que tenía no la dejaba estar en paz si no terminaban el trabajo—. ¡Lo siento!

—Está bien —respondió Chika derrotada—, ya veras que esto lo terminamos rápido —se separó de Ruby ayudándole a incorporarse y acomodarse el uniforme.

—¿En dónde están las solicitudes de los clubes? —preguntó buscando con la mirada la pila de papeles.

—Justo frente a ti Chika-chan —Ruby se arreglaba la blusa que estaba abierta en un par de botones y su moño deshecho.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Chika sorprendida—. ¿Es todo ésto? —una gran cantidad de papeles se encontraba frente a ella depositados en una mesa—. Pensé que ya habíamos avanzado algo.

—¿Recuerdas que el viernes te dije que nos quedáramos a revisar lo del presupuesto? —reclamó Ruby—. Si lo hubiéramos hecho, tendríamos la mitad del trabajo por lo menos.

—No recuerdo que te negaras tan efusivamente —respondió Chika en tono coqueto.

—Em si si… bueno —Ruby se había puesto roja al recordar por qué no habían hecho nada—. Hay que avanzar ahora.

—Dame un beso —ordenó Chika acercándose a Ruby quien ya había terminado de arreglarse la ropa.

—¿Pero después te pondrás a trabajar? —Ruby ya conocía las habilidades de Chika para postergar las cosas y esto era algo que no podían seguir dejando.

—Si si, después de eso nos podremos a trabajar —Ruby se acercó y trató de dar un beso rápido pero Chika fue más rápida y la sujetó por la cintura acercandola más a ella capturando toda su atención, la beso con pasión hasta que la pequeña emitió un gemido presa de la excitación—. Ahora si trabajemos —la dejo libre poniendo una cara traviesa.

—¡Eres mala! —se quejó Ruby siguiendo el paso de Chika.

Estuvieron analizando los papeles por lo menos por 40 minutos pero Chika estaba muy pendiente del reloj, quería llegar antes al salón de clases para asegurarse que You no se fuera sobre Riko a presionarla.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Ruby al notar la insistencia que tenía Chika con la hora y lo inquieta que estaba—. Has estado observando el reloj demasiado.

—Ah, es por que me toca clase con Dia-sensei —mintió Chika pues aun no le había contado a Ruby sobre su plática con Riko y no quería preocuparla—, y quería llegar temprano.

—Esta bien, si quieres continuamos a la hora del almuerzo —Ruby juntó los papeles que habían revisado y los separó del resto—, ya avanzamos algo al menos.

—Esta bien Ruby-chan, ¿te veo al rato? — preguntó Chika poniéndose de pie.

—Si, voy por ti a tu salón —se acercó para darle un beso rápido en forma de despedida y salió a toda prisa.

.

.

Chika caminó apresuradamente al salón pues solo faltaban 15 minutos para el inicio de las clases y seguramente Riko ya habría llegado. Lo primero que buscó en cuanto entró al salón fue la banca de Riko, sintió que su estómago se revolvía cuando vio que You estaba parada a su lado y gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Riko.

—¡Déjala en paz! —se acercó a toda velocidad hasta donde estaban ellas desviando la atención de todas las curiosas poniéndola en ella.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó You molesta ante la repentina interrupción de Chika que evidentemente le sentó mal—. ¡Solo estoy hablando con mi novia!

—Es evidente que ella no quiere hablar contigo —Chika se colocó detrás de Riko poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros a modo de protección.

Ese gesto solo hizo aumentar el enojo en You, que ya estaba algo molesta y sorprendida por la intervención de su exmejor amiga.

—¡No es de tu incumbencia! —You se veía bastante frustrada, el contacto de Chika con Riko hizo que su molestia empezará a exteriorizar destruyendo la poca calma que podía guardar.

—¡Lo es! —debatió Chika—. ¡Ella es mi amiga y no quiere hablar contigo!

—¿Ahora si es tu amiga no? —reclamó You subiendo el tono de voz mostrando su dolor—. Cuando antes ni le dirigías la palabra siquiera.

—No vamos a pelear You-chan, solo respetala y dale tiempo hasta que esté lista para hablar contigo —Chika conservaba su tono calmado pero firme para evitar que subiera de tono la discusión.

—¿Riko-chan? —You trató de controlarse ignorando a Chika y hablándole directo a Riko quien solo sollozaba en silencio sin decir nada—. ¡Por favor, déjame hablar contigo! ¡Déjame explicarte!

—¡Ya déjala! —al ver la insistencia de You, Chika cambió de lugar interponiéndose entre ambas evitando que You viera a Riko.

—¡Quítate Chika-chan! —le ordenó—. ¡¿No entiendes que necesito hablar con ella?! —You había perdido toda calma y ahora estaba casi gritando y a un paso de hacer una locura.

—No es el momento, ve a la enfermería a calmarte, te daré un pase —Chika rebuscó entre su bolsa y justo cuando iba a entregarle el pase a You está solo lo tiró de su mano.

—¡No quiero nada de ti! ¡Sólo quiero que me dejes hablar con mi novia! —ya eran prácticamente gritos los que estaba dando You y nadie en el salón se atrevía a intervenir en la pelea.

—No… no soy tu novia —se escuchó la voz de Riko entrecortada detrás de Chika.

—¿Ves? Ella no quiere hablar contigo —Chika se había agachado a recoger el papel que You arrancó de sus manos.

Todo paso rápido, cuando Chika se levantaba de recoger la tarjeta no vio venir el golpe que You le dió justo en la barbilla con el puño cerrado. Se escuchó seco en todo el salón impactando de lleno desbalanceandola y tirándola en el suelo con solo el murmullo de asombro del resto de sus compañeras que veían atónita lo que pasaba.

—¡Esto es entre nosotras, tú no te metas! —explotó You aún con el puño apretado después del golpe.

Chika trastabilló pues casi se fue al suelo pero logró evitar caer, en cambio, en cuanto se recompuso se fue inmediatamente sobre su examiga, tanto rencor reprimido que tenían ambas por tanto tiempo en algún momento pasaría a cobrar las deudas que tenían y al parecer este era el momento en que requirió pagar esa cuenta.

—¡Le haces daño! —contestó Chika llevando a You al suelo enfrascándose en una lucha entre las dos—. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Un par de las estudiantes que no pudieron aguantar más salieron corriendo a buscar a algún profesor que detuviera el conflicto. Mari iba caminando por el pasillo rumbo a la clase cuando escuchó el bullicio proveniente de su salón y vio pasar a las chicas corriendo con desesperación, por lo que se apresuró para ver qué pasaba, encontrando la escena de Chika y You en el suelo peleando a golpes y Riko tratando de detenerlas pero otras chicas la tenían agarrada para que no se metiera y saliera lastimada. Las demás estudiantes solo las miraban estupefactas pero ninguna tenía la intención de meterse en la pelea y pararla.

Mari corrió para tratar de ayudar a You quién ya se veía con un ojo bastante hinchado y un feo corte en su ceja, además de que su blusa se había manchado de su sangre.

—Stop it! —gritó tratando de jalar a You para separarla de Chika.

You en cuanto se dió cuenta de quién eran las manos que la jalaban la empujó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que tropezara con las bancas que estaba cerca. Mari era la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! —espetó You furiosa sin importarle si la chica se había hecho daño con su caída—. ¡No te metas en esto, suficiente has hecho ya!

Al regresar la atención a la pelea, Chika ya se había incorporado lista para continuar. Las dos estaban en pésimas condiciones pero su belicosidad aún no había menguado. Chika tenía el labio partido y su blusa también tenía rastros de sangre. Sólo que el de You se veía más escandaloso por la sangre que derramada su ceja.

De nuevo se fueron una sobre la otra agarrándose el cuello de su uniforme cuando al fin alguien llegó a parar esa locura.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —se escuchó la autoritaria voz de Dia Kurosawa deteniendo la pelea de inmediato.

La escena era bastante escandalosa a los ojos de Dia-sensei, dos alumnas respetables agarrándose a golpes en medio del salón de clases como si fueran unos delincuentes juveniles, las mesas de alrededor las habían empujado dejando un completo desorden que hacía que todo se viera mucho más aparatoso y ni qué decir de Mari que aún se encontraba en el suelo doliendose de su caída.

—¡¿Quien comenzó está salvajada?! —exigió saber Dia aún molesta separando a las dos chicas.

Ni You ni Chika dijeron nada, de pronto se habían quedado sin palabras y con el arrepentimiento surgiendo de pronto haciéndose conscientes de lo que vendría ahora con sus irresponsables acciones. Sin embargo una voz detrás de ellas habló.

—Yo lo hice —escucharon la inconfundible voz de Mari que estaba levantándose del suelo.

La chica se había llevado un pequeño golpe en el brazo con un rasguño y un moretón enrojecido en el codo.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —dijo Día con sarcasmo.

Aunque You tenía mucha rabia en contra de Mari, no podía dejar que ella tomara la responsabilidad de sus actos. Lo menos que podía hacer era reconocer su error.

—No es cierto, yo lo hice —le dijo directamente a Dia quién sólo la miró extrañada, no era usual que la siempre alegre capitana del equipo de natación actuará así.

—No sensei —interrumpió Mari—, fui yo la que empecé todo.

—¡Esto no es un juego! —las reprendió Dia—. ¡Las tres me acompañarán con la directora para que aclaremos esto! —exclamó con autoridad sin darles tiempo a seguir alegando.

Día salió del salón guiando a las tres chicas que la seguían de cerca detrás de ella. Ninguna parecía querer decir nada pero aún así You no podía dejar que Mari se culpara por lo que ella había empezado. Chika le daba igual pero Mari no tenía porque hacer eso ni siquiera por ganarse su perdón.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó molesta You en voz baja hablando al oído de Mari para evitar que Dia-sensei las oyera.

—Si quieres que no nos corran del equipo sígueme la corriente —respondió Mari en voz baja haciéndola a un lado para no llamar la atención.

—Pero… —antes de que You pudiera responder fueron sorprendidas por Dia que se giró a verlas enojada.

—Guarden silencio las dos —las regañó—, ahorita que estén con la directora podrán hablar todo lo que quieran.

Ninguna habló más aunque Chika observaba la interacción de las otras dos con bastante interés. Se le hizo sospechoso que esa chica O'hara se culpara para salvar a You así como así.

Al llegar con la directora Dia explicó lo que había pasado en el salón de clases y cuando la directora preguntó quién había tenido la culpa fue Mari quien tomó la responsabilidad sin objeciones, aún cuando You no estaba de acuerdo. Chika no dijo nada pues no quería ser expulsada.

—Muy bien —dijo la directora después de escuchar toda la historia—, en esta escuela tenemos cero tolerancia a la violencia —se dirigió a Chika y a You—, sin embargo debido a que ambas fueron arrastradas por la falta de juicio de la señorita O'hara, las dejaré ir solo con un castigo menor, pero créanme que no volverá a suceder está consideración si vuelven a incurrir en una falta así. ¿Han entendido?

Se dirigió a las dos chicas que agachando la cabeza asintieron sin oponerse.

—Deberán cumplir su castigo apartir de hoy —volvió a hablar con autoridad en su voz—. Dicho castigo consistirá en que tendrán que prestar una hora de su tiempo después de clases en servir en el club de la otra.

—¿A qué se refiere directora? —preguntó You sin comprender qué era eso que decía la mujer mayor.

—Van a dedicar una hora de su día en el club contrario —explicó simplemente—, a ver si así pueden entenderse mejor y no a golpes.

—Pero directora, ¡ya se viene nuestra competencia! —exclamó You preocupada—. No nos puede quitar tiempo para entrenar.

—Yo no le quito su tiempo, al contrario señorita Watanabe, es usted quién le faltó el respeto a su equipo metiéndose en un problema así y agradezca que no tienen antecedentes ninguna de las dos —dijo dirigiéndose también a Chika—, porque de ser así por lo menos las doy de baja de sus respectivos clubes.

—¡No puede dar de baja a Mari del equipo! —exclamó tomando a Mari por sorpresa que no espero que You la defendiera—. Acabamos de pasar a la siguiente fase de la competencia.

—La situación de la señorita O'hara es algo diferente a la de ustedes, lo cual me gustaría discutir con ella en privado —explicó la directora en tono cortante no dando lugar a más discusiones—, así que si me permiten, deberán salir de aquí ahora —hizo señas para que todas se retiraran incluyendo a Dia quien empezó a caminar hacia la puerta—. Menos usted O'hara Mari.

La chica no se sorprendió y de mala gana volvió a tomar asiento en la silla donde estaba esperando su sentencia mientras veía al resto salir. You le dedicó una mirada antes de irse y Chika las observó.

—Kurosawa-sensei necesito que tanto usted como Kunikida-san de segundo año vengan a verme en el descanso —la petición de la directora puso algo nerviosa a Dia que ya estaba por salir e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por disimularlo—, tengo que tratar un asunto muy importante con ustedes.

—Si claro Directora —Dia hizo una reverencia antes de salir—, la veré más tarde.

La directora se levantó de su asiento caminando con tranquilidad hasta la pequeña mesa de servicio para servirse un vaso con agua.

—O'hara-san —dijo guardando la calma haciendo que Mari se pusiera nerviosa—, creo recordar haberle dicho que no le iba a pasar una más de sus constantes faltas al reglamento —suspiró bebiendo de su vaso—. Faltar al respeto a mis profesores es una cosa pero iniciar una pelea entre el alumnado y dejar que se agarraran a golpes sus compañeras por su culpa es algo muy diferente —la voz de la directora era muy seria pero Mari permaneció calmada dejando que la mujer la riñera—. Tendré una plática con su padre, ya no puedo seguir tolerando esta conducta, pensé que había cambiado su mal comportamiento con su victoria en el equipo de natación pero veo que me equivoqué.

—¿Y qué va a pasar con el equipo? —preguntó Mari consternada, pues su principal preocupación era esa.

—Ese es el menor de sus problemas O'hara-san —se llevó la mano al puente nasal—, creo que no entiende que lo que estamos discutiendo aquí, y con su padre después, son las condiciones de su expulsión de esta institución.

Las palabras cayeron sobre Mari como un balde de agua helada dejándola fría pero aún así trató de no perder los estribos y reaccionó como siempre.

—Buena suerte contactando a mi padre —respondió Mari compulsivamente con su usual sarcasmo.

—Es una lástima que no pudiera cambiar realmente su comportamiento con nosotros —espetó la mujer mayor—, sus profesores verdaderamente tenían esperanzas con usted.

—Es una pena que sea un lugar de mente tan cerrada —respondió Mari siguiendo con su máscara de ironía y sarcasmo—, de no ser así tal vez hubiera podido traer el trofeo de las nacionales para ustedes.

—Es cierto que es muy buena nadadora —la elogió—, pero no es suficiente para permanecer aquí y sus constantes burlas a todo lo que está institución representa, no me deja más remedio que expulsarla.

Mari pasó saliva pesadamente viendo cómo todos sus esfuerzos se venían abajo en un instante. La expulsión significaba mucho más que solo irse de la escuela.

—¿Eso sería todo? —cuestionó altanera aún con la soga al cuello no dejaría de mostrarse así.

—Por el momento sí —le respondió con tranquilidad la directora—, vaya a sus clases, en cuanto hable con su padre le daré su notificación de baja definitiva.

—La estaré esperando —Mari sabía que estaba en la cuerda floja pero aún así su orgullo no le permitía doblegarse.

Salió de la habitación casi azotando la puerta y echando chispas de la furia que tenía en su interior. Sólo que afuera de la dirección fue sorprendida por You quien estaba esperando bastante inquieta a que ella saliera y en cuanto la vio la abordó sin reparos.

—¿Porqué hiciste eso? —preguntó You molesta—. Todo esto fue mi culpa, yo perdí el control, tú no tenías que meterte.

—Porque si no lo hacía te iban a correr del equipo —explicó Mari recobrando la calma y aguantando las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

—No debiste hacerlo —espetó You aun molesta pero menos que antes al ver los ojos llorosos de Mari—, sólo lo hiciste por la culpa que sientes.

—No lo hice por eso You-chan —contestó Mari—, has trabajado mucho y no mereces perder esto también por mi culpa —dijo con amargura—. Te llevaré a la enfermería, tu ojo se ve bastante mal.

Con tanta adrenalina You ni había notado su ojo hinchado ni la sangre pero ya le molestaba un poco porque disminuía su rango de visión.

—Puedo ir sola —rechazó su oferta aunque se lo pensó un poco porque ciertamente su vista no estaba del todo bien.

—No seas terca, no tenemos que hablar ni nada, sólo me aseguraré que estés bien —explicó Mari con paciencia ante la negativa de You.

You quiso agradecerle por lo que hizo pero la molestia que traía contra Mari aún estaba presente y no lo sintió sincero por lo que prefirió quedarse callada sin decir nada. Caminaron en silencio hasta la enfermería una al lado de la otra y Mari noto el pequeño vaivén de You en el pasillo, lo cual se le hizo extraño.

Cuando entraron en la enfermería vieron que estaban terminando de curar el labio de Chika que tenía un pequeño corte que ya había dejado de sangrar y un pequeño vendolete hacia su trabajo para que la herida cerrara.

Chika pasó al lado de ambas sin decir palabra en cuanto terminaron de curarla y fue el turno de You de ser atendida. La enfermera le puso una compresa helada sobre el ojo antes de limpiarlo y se retiró para buscar las cosas necesarias para la curación.

—¿Qué castigo te impuso? —preguntó You aprovechando que estaban solas.

—Aún no lo determina —mintió Mari para no comenzar una discusión al respecto—, pero no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte.

—Bien —You no estuvo muy convencida con lo que dijo Mari pero decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora—, será mejor que regreses a clases, no es nada grave lo de mi ojo —dijo poniéndose algo nerviosa al final.

—Preferiría quedarme hasta que la enfermera lo determine —debatió Mari dándose cuenta de su nerviosismo.

—Estaré bien sola Mari, regresa al salón por favor —You retomó su tono molesto con ella y Mari prefirió retirarse para no alterarla más.

—Bien, te veo al rato You-chan —se despidió sin mucha emoción cuando la enfermera regresó y comenzó a trabajar en el rostro de la chica.

—Muy bien, déjame ver —la enfermera limpio la sangre alrededor con un paño y sacando una pequeña lámpara inspeccionó el ojo de You—. ¿Traia puestos sus lentes de contacto? —la interrogó la enfermera y You asintió—. Será necesario que acudas con un especialista para que puedan revisar si no tienes alguna lesión a causa de eso. ¿De acuerdo? —You solo mantuvo su mirada abajo sin darse cuenta que Mari aún estaba en la puerta viendo y oyendo la conversación—. Necesito que me acompañes al lavabo para limpiar ese ojo.

Mari regresó al salón aprovechando que había un descanso entre clases y no interrumpiría la aburrida clase de algún aburrido maestro. Sólo que cuando entró todo el salón se quedó en un silencio sepulcral viéndola pasar hasta su asiento y poco a poco el bullicio habitual fue regresando. Notó que Riko se encontraba platicando sin mucho ánimo con Chika que ya se había cambiado a su uniforme deportivo seguramente por las manchas de sangre que había dejado en el otro y le mostraba a la chica su rostro con pedazos de cinta adhesiva cubriendo los pequeños cortes que resultaron de la pelea.

La siguiente clase comenzó y no hubo señales de You, fue hasta después del descanso largo que la vió, al parecer su ojo había tenido una pequeña hemorragia interna pues estaba muy irritado e inflamado con una colección de sangre en su interior pero se veía mejor que cuando la dejó o eso se quería decir. You pasó a su lado pero la ignoró tanto a ella como a Chika y Riko quienes solo la voltearon a ver disimuladamente. Aunque se le dificultó el pasar entre los asientos hasta el suyo.

Mari sintió la necesidad de ir con Kanan a contarle todo lo que había pasado pero tenía más urgencia por tratar de arreglar el problema en el que se había metido. Su única esperanza es que su papá la ayudará a convencer a la directora de que no la expulsara pero no había razones para que la apoyara, al contrario, su papá estaría más que deseoso que Mari terminara la escuela de una buena vez para poder llevar a cabo la estúpida boda que tanto quería. Aun así, problemas desesperados necesitaban soluciones desesperadas, por lo que decidió jugar la única carta que estaba de su lado.

.

~•~

.

Dia dió todas sus clases de la mañana con su mente enfocada en otra cosa. La directora quería hablar con ella y Hanamaru, ¿cual podría ser el asunto que tuviera que tratar con ambas? Desde que terminaron el trabajo, las interacciones entre ellas habían disminuido considerablemente.

Prometió no alejarse, sin embargo tenía la sensación de que había hecho algo indebido con su alumna y prefería poner algo de distancia entre ellas para enfriar las cosas y poder pensar con más claridad. Hanamaru seguía buscando su compañía, se quedaba siempre al término de las sesiones del club, le enviaba mensajes e incluso en algunas ocasiones le había llamado, pero ella había puesto el freno para tratar de recuperar el control. Es por eso que le asustaba lo que la directora tuviera que decirles, ¿y si alguien se había dado cuenta de estas interacciones? La culpa la carcomía.

En su mente repasaba todos los episodios que ella consideraba inadecuados en la relación profesor-alumno, pero en la escuela realmente habían tenido muy pocos, casi todos los que recordaba eran pequeños detalles que habían tenido en el club por lo que se limitaba el número de personas que podían haberlas visto. ¿Y si Tsushima Yoshiko había hablado de más como venganza por la reprimenda que le había dado? Sus pensamientos vagaban por todas esas posibilidades cuando se escuchó el timbre anunciando la hora del descanso.

Llegó al aula en donde esperaba encontrar a Hanamaru quien platicaba amenamente con Ruby y Yoshiko.

—¿Kunikida-san? —la llamó desde la puerta ganando la atención de todas en el aula—. Podrías venir por favor.

La presencia de la profesora fue sorpresiva para todas pero un brillo se instaló en los ojos de Maru en cuanto escuchó que la llamaban a ella.

—¡Buenos días sensei! —hizo una reverencia educada—. ¿Necesita algo ~zura?

—Si Hanamaru-san, necesito que me acompañes —expresó Dia manteniendo la calma—, la directora quiere hablar con nosotras.

—¿La directora ~zura? —dijo sorprendida—. ¿Pasó algo Dia-sensei? —preguntó Maru con preocupación.

—No… —respondió Dia insegura—, bueno la verdad no lo sé, tendremos que esperar a ver qué nos dice.

Hanamaru acompañó a Dia en silencio, sintiendo un manojo de nervios en su interior. Así como Dia, ella también estaba pensando en las mil y un probabilidades que habían de que la directora se enterara de su enamoramiento por su sensei, incluso pensaba en la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera grabado el beso furtivo que robó a Dia, pero desechó la idea al recordar que fue en la misma casa de su sensei, las probabilidades eran muy escasas, pero aun así sentía algo de miedo.

Tocaron la puerta antes de entrar y ya la directora las estaba esperando sentada detrás de su escritorio sin dar indicios de ningún tipo de que era lo que deseaba.

—¡Buenos días! —saludaron ambas haciendo una reverencia.

—Buenos días Kurosawa-sensei, Kunikida-san —devolvió el saludo—, tomen asiento —señaló las sillas frente a su escritorio—. ¿Les gustaría una taza de té? —ofreció con amabilidad.

Dia estaba tan nerviosa que sólo quería llegar al punto sin distracciones, solo que Hanamaru tenía otra idea en mente.

—Se lo agradecería —aceptó Hanamaru tomando por sorpresa a Dia quien la secundo.

—Sí, también yo —dijo tratando de recomponerse.

Hanamaru leyó la ansiedad en la cara de Dia y trató de disculparse con una mirada que Dia entendió y correspondió. La directora llamó a su secretaria para que les sirviera té a las tres y fue hasta que cada una tenía su humeante taza de té frente a ellas que la directora tomó la palabra nuevamente después del pequeño silencio.

—Se preguntarán por qué las he llamado —dijo después de dar un sorbo a su taza y degustar el té tranquilamente desesperando un poco más a Dia—. La razón es que el fin de semana recibí un correo en relación al trabajo que enviaron representando a la escuela en el concurso de historias.

De repente todo tuvo sentido y Dia se sintió tonta por estarse preocupando demasiado.

—¡Oh sí! —respondió Dia aliviada—. ¿Qué novedades tenemos con ese trabajo?

—Bueno básicamente su trabajo fue seleccionado junto con otros 4 finalistas para ser presentados en el festival cultural anual, al término del cual se someterá a votación por "jueces especializados", según la información del correo, para determinar un ganador —la directora habló tan rápido que ni Dia ni Hanamaru tuvieron tiempo para asimilar toda la información.

—Usted está diciendo que, ¿ganamos? —preguntó Dia.

—No, estoy diciendo que son finalistas para presentar su trabajo en el festival cultural —aclaró con algo de molestia—. ¿No me expliqué bien?

—Si si claro —se apresuró a decir Dia quien notó que Hanamaru estaba sin palabras—, entonces, ¿cuando lo presentaremos?

—Bueno dijeron que enviarían el correo con la información completa dentro de unos días en donde incluirían sus boletos y reservaciones para el hotel —la directora parecía recibir este tipo de noticias a diario pues estaba tan tranquila como si les estuviera diciendo cualquier cosa.

—¿En dónde será el festival? —fue el turno de Hanamaru de preguntar con algo de temor por la actitud despreocupada de la directora.

—En Tokio —dijo tranquilamente—, ambas se irán por una semana.

—¿Eh? —Dia no se había esperado nada como eso, en las bases del concurso no se había mención de ningún viaje, es más, ni siquiera hablaban mucho sobre premios o recompensas—. Pero… ¿y mi trabajo? ¿ Y las clases de Hana… Kunikida-san? —se corrigió a tiempo.

—Están justificadas, por eso no se preocupen —la directora se levantó de su asiento—. Es un premio por su excelente trabajo —trató de ser más explícita—. ¿Aceptan ir al viaje?

—¡Por supuesto! —replicaron ambas mujeres poniendose de pie al mismo tiempo.

—Eso pensé —respondió la directora divertida por su entusiasta reacción—, por el momento es todo lo que tenía que informar, en cuanto reciba la información extra se las haré llegar para que los padres de Kunikida-san firmen los permisos y gestionemos los justificantes en todas sus clases. ¿Está bien si le encargó esa labor Kurosawa-sensei?

—Si, si claro —respondió Dia ansiosa—, lo haré con gusto.

—Muy bien, al parecer traer a jóvenes profesoras a esta institución está dejando muy buenos frutos —expresó la directora para sí misma sin esperar respuesta de alguna de las presentes.

Escucharon el timbre que anunciaba el término del descanso sonar por los altavoces y la directora dió por terminada la charla.

—Nos retiramos —anunció Dia haciendo una reverencia seguida por Hanamaru—. Que tenga buen día.

Dia acompañó a Hanamaru todo el camino de regreso a su aula, todo le parecía surreal, una semana para ella y Hanamaru en Tokio presentando el trabajo que hicieron juntas, era como un sueño.

—Entonces… iremos a Tokio ~zura —Hanamaru rompió el silencio aún sin creerse eso.

—Si… iremos —respondió Dia insegura de qué decir.

—No parece muy emocionada sensei —replicó Hanamaru al ver la expresión en la cara de Dia que más bien era de desconcierto.

—No es eso Hanamaru-san, creo que todavía no me lo creo —expresó justificándose—, no pensé que esto pudiera pasar.

—¿De manera que no le alegra ~zura? —cuestionó Maru con temor deteniendo su andar.

—Claro que sí —se regresó deteniéndose frente a la chica—, estoy muy feliz, es sólo que fue inesperado.

—Yo si estoy muy feliz ~zura —Hanamaru esbozó una gran sonrisa—, estoy feliz por que tendré a Dia-sama una semana para mí sola —sin importarle el lugar Hanamaru la abrazó fuertemente a lo que Dia sólo se quedó rígida, separándose casi de inmediato.

—Hanamaru-san, no puedes hacer eso, no aquí —la reprendió con la culpa reflejada en la voz.

Maru se puso roja hasta las orejas y con la cabeza agachada se disculpó.

—Lo siento sensei, yo… no volvera a pasar ~zura —dijo apenada.

—Yo estoy muy feliz Maru-san, no creas que no, sólo lo estoy asimilando, ¿esta bien? —le dijo viéndola a los ojos con honestidad.

—Esta bien sensei —asintió.

Dia la dejó en su salón cuya clase ya había iniciado antes de pasar a la suya, tendría que averiguar cómo pasar una semana en compañía de la mujer que hacía que su corazón se quisiera salir de su cuerpo con tan solo verla. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante tratando de controlarse. Iba a ser una semana de pesadilla para sus nervios.

.

~•~

.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21.

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Hemos vuelto! Bueno sólo fue una semana de hiatus, no pasa nada, he seguido escribiendo y ya estamos al corriente nuevamente. ¿Alguien más odia al papá de Mari? Bueno… ya me dirán que piensan. En el capítulo anterior vimos la perspectiva de Mari de lo que pasó y ahora vamos a ir explorando las consecuencias en la piel de las demás, espero que se entienda y no sea muy confuso._

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: It's finish! Bueno pude acabar, ahora se viene lo bueno, si quieren DiaMaru se van a hartar de ellas dos en los siguientes capítulos. Vamos a echar el DiaMaru por la ventana. De mientras veremos cómo lidian con las consecuencias de sus actos estas chicas._

* * *

Había sido doloroso el golpe sin duda, pero más inesperada era la reacción que había tenido You. Hasta hace un tiempo creía conocer todo de su mejor amiga, sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que no, sabía como hacerla enojar y cómo hacerla sonreír, pero esa reacción tan agresiva de ambas que activó su instinto primitivo llevándolas a los golpes realmente le avergonzaba. Ninguna era así antes. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Tan mal estaba su relación? Bueno, de eso no había duda, no estaban en los mejores términos pero de eso a los golpes, era demasiado.

El castigo que les habían impuesto no parecía tan malo, por lo menos ayudaría a Riko a librarse de You un rato y ella podía hacerle compañía, aunque por otro lado, el lado malo del asunto era que la idea no sería bien recibida por Ruby. Esto porque además le cargaría la mano con el trabajo rezagado del consejo estudiantil, pero ya hablaría con ella para evitar molestias a su novia.

Cuando Chika regresó al salón, la clase de literatura estaba por terminar, pero Dia la dejó pasar aún así. Riko la miraba con preocupación y ella trató de tranquilizarla con la mirada pero Riko no entendía su lenguaje corporal, en definitiva quizás habían perdido aquella conexión que mantuvieron por un tiempo antes.

En cuanto Dia abandó el aula, al finalizar la clase, Riko se apresuró a ir hasta su lugar.

—¿Chika-chan qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó ansiosa con toda la preocupación del mundo.

—Tu exnovia yéndose sobre mí —respondió en tono bromista para suavizar las cosas, quería ayudar a que su amiga se relajara.

—¿Ella cómo está? —aun si sentía mucho dolor al pensar en You, el amor que le tenía no le permitía no preocuparse por su persona—. ¿Las castigó la directora?

—Al parecer está bien, creo que sólo se llevó un buen golpe en el ojo —explicó Chika levantando el puño y Riko frunció el ceño—, ahora mismo se quedó en la enfermería, la acompañaba O'hara Mari —dijo el nombre y Riko reaccionó con algo de desprecio.

—Puedo imaginarlo —respondió Riko con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo—. ¿Recibieron algún castigo por la pelea?

—Bueno, como escuchaste antes de que nos llevaran a la dirección, O'hara-san tomó la responsabilidad de la pelea así que tal vez ella se lleve el peor castigo, la directora no dijo mucho sobre eso, solo nos dijo que lo arreglaría con ella a solas —suspiró—, y en cuanto a nosotras parece que tendrás que aguantar mi presencia con el equipo de natación un rato —Riko la miraba interrogante sin entender—. La directora nos impuso de castigo hacer un tipo de ¿voluntariado? —trató de explicar—. Estaremos en el club de la otra, así que me tendrás ayudando a tu equipo mientras You ayuda con el consejo estudiantil.

—¿Y la competencia? —cuestionó Riko preocupada, la competencia de natación lo era todo para You como para tener que usar tiempo de ello en otras cosas.

Chika soltó una ligera risita.

—Si, ella también estaba preocupada por eso —explicó refiriéndose a You—, podrá entrenar después de cumplir con el castigo, no te preocupes por eso.

Estaba contando todos los detalles de su encuentro en la dirección cuando vieron que Mari entraba al salón en silencio. Por su semblante se le veía algo contrariada, pero ninguna de las dos quiso ponerle mucha atención y la ignoraron. Riko aún estaba enojada y ya que You no venía con ella no valía la pena reparar en su estado.

—Ahora mi problema será hablar con Ruby —habló Chika contrariada retomando la plática—, estamos en medio de la asignación de presupuesto para los clubes, es un trabajo bastante pesado y ahora pensará que la dejo sola.

—Oh vaya, sí que es un mal momento para un castigo —sonrió Riko centrándose en la afición de su amiga—, pero supongo que tendrá que entender que no fue tu culpa, todo fue culpa de You-chan —terminó haciendo un puchero al decir el nombre de su ¿exnovia?

—Si bueno, aun así no debí reaccionar de esa manera, una de las dos tenía que mantener la calma solo que no pude hacerlo, supongo que aún hay asuntos pendientes entre nosotras —levantó los hombros con pesar.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo Riko con sarcasmo—. Nunca hablamos las cosas, es obvio que tenemos cosas por resolver.

—Eso ya no importa Riko-chan, sólo quiero apoyarte en estos momentos difíciles, ya veremos qué hacer con You después —le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

A la hora del almuerzo Riko pidió a Chika que la acompañara a la cafetería, pues aún no había señales de You y eso la tenía ansiosa, Chika no se pudo negar al verla así y no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo.

Chika se quedó en una de las mesas de la cafetería a esperar a Riko mientras ella compraba algo para comer. Mientras esperaba unas pequeñas manos cubrieron sus ojos y fue sólo hasta entonces que se acordó que Ruby le había dicho que la iría a buscar y no lo había hecho.

—Ruby-chan —tomó una de sus manos depositando un beso sobre ella—, lo olvidé, perdón —se disculpó antes de que la chica dijera algo, había sido su torpeza.

—Eres mala, me tienes ahí esperando y tú por acá dispuesta a comer —reclamó la chica con ternura haciendo un puchero a su espalda.

Ruby trató de dar un beso en su mejilla pero al contacto Chika esbozó una mueca de dolor, haciendo que su novia se percatara de lo maltratado de su cara lo cual la asustó.

—¡¿Qué te pasó?! —preguntó alarmada tomando el rostro de Chika entre sus manos mirando con detenimiento la herida.

—¡Ah! —rió Chika nerviosa rascándose la cabeza—. Este pues… —sabía que tenía que explicarle todo pero era algo incómodo sabiendo que Riko estaba por volver—, tuve una pequeña riña —resumió con una risita nerviosa.

—¡¿Pero cuando?! ¡Te acabo de ver en la mañana y estabas bien! —dijo Ruby escandalizada sentándose a su lado esperando una explicación más detallada.

—Después de eso, Ruby-chan —bajó la cabeza—, tuve una pelea con You-chan —dijo apenada.

—¿You-chan? —parpadeo extrañada—. ¿Por qué pelearías con ella a los golpes? —Ruby sentía que Chika le estaba ocultando algo importante.

—Compre solo onigiris Chika-chan —escucharon la voz de Riko que se aproximaba hacia ellas—. ¡Oh vaya! Lo siento —se disculpó al ver que Chika ya no estaba sola—. ¡Hola Ruby-san! —saludó Riko apenada.

Ruby dirigió su mirada a Riko y luego la regresó a Chika y de repente las piezas parecían encajar en su mente. La razón de la pelea de Chika y You estaba allí frente a ella y eso le dolió.

—Te veo en el salón Chika-chan —Riko había interpretado el ambiente tan tenso que reinaba y no quiso seguir importunando a su amiga con su presencia viendo que le había sentado mal a Ruby.

—Eh… sí Riko-chan, te veo luego —Chika estaba contrariada pues no quería dejar a Riko sola ya que sabía que su amiga estaba pasando por un muy mal momento pero tampoco podía dejar a Ruby con tantas interrogantes y estando sumamente molesta.

—¿Y bien…? —dijo Ruby en cuanto estuvieron a solas. Necesitaba oír la explicación si o si.

—Tengo algo que contarte Ruby-chan —se sintió acorralada y no podía huir—, no te había dicho porque no pensé que fuera relevante —suspiró y Ruby aún no cambió su semblante—, pero las cosas han salido un poco… bueno... bastante mal.

Ruby se limitó a escuchar lo que Chika tuviera que contar antes de decir o hacer algo, no quería precipitarse.

—Riko-chan y You-chan tuvieron una pelea el fin de semana, una bastante fuerte —aclaró—, y bueno Riko-chan está bastante mal, la escuché llorando el domingo desde mi casa así que ya te imaginarás el tipo de llanto que tenía —Chika se aventuró a mirar la cara de Ruby que no reflejaba emoción alguna—, pero no pienses mal, sólo hablé con ella un rato antes de ir a casa —le aseguró—, y bueno hoy You-chan estaba insistiendo en hablar con Riko-chan pero ella no quería y no se lo permití —dijo con pesar—, fue entonces cuando terminamos peleando.

—¿A golpes? —cuestionó Ruby algo molesta—. ¿Desde cuando te peleas a golpes con alguien?

—No, yo sólo le dije que se fuera —se defendió Chika haciendo un mohín—, hasta le ofrecí un pase para ir a la enfermería, pero You-chan estaba alterada.

—Puedo imaginar por qué —respondió Ruby comprendiendo a You en esa situación—, ¿y ella cómo está?

—Ella está bien Ruby-chan, pero —aquí venía la parte que haría enojar más a Ruby—, Kurosawa sensei nos vió y nos llevó a la dirección.

—¿Onee-chan? —se sorprendió Ruby.

—Si, ella estaba muy enojada —aseguró Chika.

—Claro que lo estaba, onee-chan odia la violencia —dijo Ruby como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Y la directora nos castigó —Chika pasó saliva—, a partir de hoy tengo que hacer una especie de voluntariado en el equipo de natación y You tendrá que hacerlo con el consejo estudiantil.

—¿Y lo del presupuesto? —preguntó Ruby contrariada—. Pensé que lo tendríamos terminado esta semana.

—Lo haremos, solo que tendré que hacerlo después de las prácticas del club de natación —Chika sabía que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo doble pero no quería decepcionar a su novia—. Lo siento mucho Ruby-chan, juro que la pelea no fue mi culpa — sostuvo sus manos disculpándose.

—Bueno… —expresó Ruby disimulando su molestia—, ya no se puede hacer nada Chika-chan, tienes que cumplir con tu castigo. —suspiro con decepción.

—Y lo haré Ruby-chan pero no te voy a dejar sola con lo del presupuesto —expresó Chika con remordimiento.

—Esta bien —cedió al ver su cara de arrepentimiento—. ¿Ya comiste? —Ruby cambió de tema sorprendiendo a Chika—. Tengo hambre.

—¡Oh no! No he comido nada, ven vamos a comprar algo —Chika abrazó a Ruby por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla—, lo siento Ruby-chan, lo compensaré, lo prometo.

—Esta bien Chika-chan, vamos a comer algo —se dejó guiar por Chika quien quería distraer su atención de los todos esos malos acontecimientos pero aún así una cierta desazón permaneció en Ruby.

Desde que se decidió a empezar una relación con Chika, Ruby siempre supo que ese tipo de fantasmas podrían aparecer entre ellas y que eventualmente podrían significar problemas, tenía claro que el problema de su novia con sus amigas aún se encontraba sin resolver y que eventualmente eso se movería ya fuera para bien o para mal. Le molestaba que Chika no le dijo que ya había empezado a hablar con Riko y mucho más que tuviera que llegar a los golpes por ella, pero a pesar de que esa molestia era muy grande, tenía que sobrellevarlo y evitar hacer alguna escena de celos pues eso simplemente dañaría su naciente relación y no quería perder a la persona que amaba.

* * *

Riko había regresado al salón y seguía sin haber rastros de You por ningún lado. Descanso un poco al saber que no tendría que verla aún pero no dejaba de preguntarse si estaría bien. Comió en silencio solo viendo a la chica O'hara al celular bastante contrariada, aunque no quiso verla mucho.

Chika apareció poco antes del final del descanso largo y fue hasta Riko para retomar su plática y preguntar si había alguna noticia. No hubo novedades. El siguiente maestro llegó al salón y ambas chicas tuvieron que ir a sus respectivos asientos. Fue poco después que You apareció en el salón pidiendo permiso para pasar.

Riko solo la vio caminar hasta su lugar y pudo apreciar, con algo de congoja en su corazón, que no se le veía bien. Su ojo estaba en malas condiciones y su andar no era muy preciso. Aún así se censuró para correr a buscarla. No podía ir, aún no. Chika le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora pero eso no ayudo en mucho, no cuando You se encerró en su mundo ignorando al resto.

* * *

La mañana transcurrió demasiado rápido para el gusto de Mari, la había pasado prácticamente inmersa entre sus preocupaciones y mensajes de texto que estaba enviando a su nana Aoi-san para que localizara a su padre y pudiera concretar una reunión con él, con carácter de urgente. Era primordial que fuera ella quien hablara con él antes que lo hiciera la directora.

Aoi era muy buena en su trabajo y localizó al papá de Mari en una reunión en Tokio, pudo concertar una especie de cita que, aunque sonara extraño, era para una reunión con su propia hija. Siempre que estaba fuera de casa trabajando tenían que consultar su agenda y tomarlo como una cita de trabajo o no había manera de que el padre de Mari diera tiempo para ella.

En cuanto las clases terminaron Mari salió a toda prisa, no se despidió de You que también salió corriendo del salón en cuanto el maestro les permitió irse, además de que su chofer la estaba esperando a las afueras de la escuela para llevarla hasta el lugar en donde despegaría el helicóptero. Tokio estaba relativamente cerca por lo que el viaje no tomaría demasiado tiempo, sin embargo debía apresurarse para no perder la cita con su padre.

Mari estaba bastante nerviosa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se veía en la necesidad de pedir un favor a su padre y aunque odiaba doblar su orgullo, en esta ocasión valía la pena, no quería que todo terminara demasiado rápido, si la expulsaban de la escuela entonces no habría ningún motivo para seguir posponiendo su matrimonio. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

Pasó todo el viaje repasando el discurso que había pensado decir a su padre, no quería equivocarse a causa de su nerviosismo y al menos eso le ayudaba a calmarse aunque al final seguramente perdería las casillas haciendo algún desastre, tenía que apegarse a su discurso si quería obtener lo que quería.

Llegó a su destino un par de horas después, un hotel perteneciente a la cadena O'hara, localizado en el centro de Tokio, éste era de clase ejecutiva, nada parecido al que se encontraba en Awashima, la arquitectura era más occidental e incluso los servicios eran diferentes a los que ofrecía el otro hotel, todo para el hombre de negocios promedio.

Estuvo minutos antes de su cita, pero su padre ya la esperaba impaciente y sorprendido pues sólo disponía de unos minutos antes de empezar otra importante reunión de esas que le tomaría toda la tarde antes de desocuparse de nuevo y si su hija tenía un problema que ameritaba el buscarlo con tanta premura debía ser algo serio.

—¡Mari-chan! —la recibió con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa que no fue recíproca—. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no te veo hija mía? —preguntó el hombre esperando con los brazos abiertos.

—Una semana padre —respondió Mari tratando de disimular su sarcasmo, lo abrazó aunque sin tanta emoción como la que reflejaba su papá.

—¿A qué debo tu visita Mari-chan? Sólo cuando quieres algo es que visitas a este viejo hombre —se sentó en su silla ejecutiva indicando a Mari para que se sentara frente a él.

—Sí… —titubeó antes de iniciar su discurso—, bueno padre, tengo que venir a verte por que pasas poco tiempo en casa —explicó Mari sentándose donde le indico.

—Alguien tiene que hacer tu fortuna, hija mía —dijo el hombre entre risas pero Mari no se rió—. Dime, ¿a qué has venido? No quiero sonar grosero pero sólo tenemos unos minutos para hablar.

—Lo sé, no quiero demorar tu agenda —respondió Mari aún sarcástica recordando que no podía ser ruda puesto que era un favor el que iba a pedir—, en fin, necesito tu ayuda padre —dijo a secas.

—¿Qué pasa? —el hombre se puso serio.

—Una explicación corta es que la directora está haciendo todo lo posible por limitar mi permanencia en la escuela —Mari trató de adornar su situación.

—Osea que te van a expulsar Mari-chan… —dijo el hombre molesto apretandose el puente de la nariz—, otra vez.

—Sí padre, pero es tan injusto, no era para tanto, es porque la directora nunca me ha querido en su escuela —se justificó—, y en serio no es para tanto —recalcó—, me he estado portando bien, he estado entrenando mucho, pasamos a la siguiente etapa del equipo de natación. Padre, ¿cuándo has visto que me porte tan bien como ahora?

El padre de Mari lo meditó unos segundos antes de hablar, sopesando qué decir.

—Ciertamente he notado un cambio en ti Mari-chan, en cuanto a la escuela —aclaró—, sin embargo en lo referente a tu equipo de natación, me llegaron ciertos —hizo una pausa—, comentarios sobre la fiesta que ofreciste el fin de semana en honor a su victoria.

Mari había olvidado ese detalle, seguramente el cobarde de su prometido ya había ido a quejarse de lo que pasó ese día y no sabía hasta qué punto podía haber mentido a su favor.

—¿Qué clase de comentarios? —preguntó Mari con recelo.

—Bueno en primer lugar me informaron que estabas ebria Mari-chan —dijo sin alterarse—, no diré nada al respecto puesto que en el extranjero ya estas en edad de tomar y no me extraña que quieras repetir esas costumbres, pero te recuerdo que en tierras niponas son mal vistas hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad, pero ¿emborrachar a todo el equipo? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Estoy seguro que tu directora no sabe nada de eso puesto que si lo supiera ni siquiera hubieras podido entrar a tomar clases hoy —suspiró—, pero lo que realmente me preocupa es que tu entrenadora estaba enterada de todo y aún así lo permitió, ¿qué clase de profesora permite que sus estudiantes se embriaguen?

—¡No papá! —respondió Mari alterada—. ¡Kanan-sensei no sabía nada de eso! Todo fue mi culpa.

—La defiendes mucho Mari-chan, ¿hay algo que deba saber con respecto a tu profesora? —preguntó O'hara-dono con suspicacia evaluando la reacción de su hija.

—¿A qué te refieres padre? —Mari conocía bien a su padre y estaba tendiendo una especie de trampa en la que no iba a caer por ningún motivo y menos si eso significaba poner en riesgo a Kanan.

—Aris-san me contó que recibió un no muy cálido saludo de parte de tu profesora —Mari abrió los ojos tan grande como pudo tratando de contener su coraje—, dijo que estabas siendo bastante cariñosa con ella y que cuando él trató de visitarte en tu habitación para aclarar la situación, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estabas ebria y al querer hablar contigo tu profesora se puso agresiva contra él, que siendo un caballero no respondió a la agresión.

—¡¿Un caballero?! —respondió Mari alterada—. Fue gracias a ella que ese maldito no me violó padre, pero estoy segura que no me vas a creer porque como siempre te pones del lado del hijo de puta, pero ¿sabes? ¡Ya no me importa que no puedas ser capaz de defender a tu propia hija, porque yo puedo hacerlo sola y lo único que te vengo a pedir es que me ayudes a que no me expulsen, pero si es demasiado para ti, entonces disculpa haberte molestado!

Mari terminó de hablar con la voz quebrada pero sin derramar una sola lágrima, se puso de pie dejando a su padre conmocionado en su asiento, no era la primera vez que Mari acusaba a Aris de algo así pero sus palabras habían calado en su interior.

—Mari-chan espera —la detuvo antes de que saliera por la puerta—, siempre he hecho lo que ha estado a mi alcance para protegerte y lo haré una vez más, sin embargo pensé que estábamos claros en cuanto a tus inclinaciones —suspiró—, estás comprometida y serás la esposa del heredero de la familia Griffin, tienes que aceptarlo.

—¡¿Te acabo de decir que el maldito me iba a violar y lo único que te importa es eso?! —Mari temblaba de coraje—. Si lo que te preocupa es lo que dijo sobre Kanan-sensei entonces puedes estar tranquilo padre, no pasa nada entre nosotras —se sintió mal al negarlo pero era mejor quitar los reflectores que estaban sobre Kanan y desviarlos hacia la culpa en su padre.

—Claro que no hija, lo voy a aclarar con él —dijo con tranquilidad.

Mari hervía de coraje en su interior pero al conseguir lo que había estado buscando prefirió dejar el asunto en paz antes de que su padre terminara arrepintiéndose.

—Si claro padre —Mari salió por la puerta sin despedirse, azotandola tras ella como era ya costumbre cada que veía a su progenitor.

* * *

Los cambios de humor no eran muy propios de You, eran raras y contadas las ocasiones en las que perdía el control de lo que sentía y mucho menos de lo que hacía, pero la situación actual la estaba orillando a estar siempre a límite, o así se sentía.

Desde que regresó al salón de clases no dejó de observar las interacciones que estuvieron teniendo Riko y Chika. Se veían tan cercanas, como eran antes de que todo pasara, pero no sabía si todo lo estaba viendo de esa manera a causa de sus celos o realmente Chika y Riko se habían acercado de nuevo. Y para rematar la situación, les había regalado tiempo gratuito para que estuvieran juntas, gracias al castigo de la directora, que ella tendría que cumplir con el aburrido consejo estudiantil.

Llegó al salón del consejo después de terminar las clases, de dónde había huido para no hablar con alguien, estaba realmente con poco o mejor dicho ningún ánimo de hacer ese tipo de trabajo, pero no le quedaba de otra, era eso o probablemente su suspensión del equipo de natación y no podía darse el lujo de perder más cosas importantes.

You tocó la puerta antes de entrar, para encontrarse de frente con Chika quien iba saliendo seguramente para cumplir también con su castigo. La mirada de ambas lo dijo todo, no había nada amistoso entre ellas y lo dejaron claro en ese intercambio tenso. You se hizo a un lado dejando el paso de la puerta libre, por donde Chika pasó sin hacer comentario alguno.

You sintió la necesidad de lanzar una advertencia antes de que Chika se fuera y dejar claras algunas cosas entre las dos a pesar del silencio de la otra.

—Riko-chan me ama, no te atrevas aprovecharte del mal momento que estamos pasando —dijo con enojo en la voz.

—No tengo ninguna necesidad de caer tan bajo You-chan —respondió tranquilamente antes de seguir su camino sin detenerse.

You estaba tan molesta que no se dió cuenta que no estaba sola, de hecho casi todo el consejo estudiantil estaba presente y le dirigían miradas reprobatorias ante sus filosos comentarios contra una de las suyas. Se sentía en tierra ajena y hostil.

—Buenas tardes, soy Watanabe You de tercer año y estaré ayudando al consejo estudiantil —hizo una reverencia más por el protocolo que por realmente sentirlo—, por favor cuiden de mi —You trató de disimular con todas sus fuerzas su incomodidad y malestar pero poco pudo hacer ante el momento tenso que se había presentado.

Ruby se sentía tan incómoda como el resto del consejo de tener a alguien ajeno a ellos allí, pero siendo la presidenta era su responsabilidad recibirla y encargarse de ella aún con los problemas que traía a cuestas.

—Bienvenida You-san, tu ayuda será bien recibida —dijo Ruby en voz alta para que todos escucharán y regresarán a la normalidad lo más pronto posible.

La guió hasta donde estaba una pila de papeles y le explicó que tenía que separar lo que considerara como peticiones prioritarias para que pudieran ser evaluadas más rápido por el resto.

You se sentó en el escritorio y trató de iniciar pero Ruby no le quitaba la mirada de encima y eso la tenía todavía en tensión.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó You de mala gana sintiéndose molesta por la mirada inquisitoria sobre ella.

—Ella no haría eso —respondió Ruby después de meditarlo un momento.

—¿Chika-chan? —preguntó You sabiendo a lo se refería Ruby.

—Ella es mi novia You-chan y confío en ella, ella no iría tras la tuya —exclamó la pequeña con algo de severidad en la voz y You no quiso entrar en un dilema con ella.

—Yo… lo siento Ruby-san —se apresuró a decir You—, no sabía… no era lo que quería decir.

—Se lo que quisiste decir —dijo Ruby tranquilamente haciendo uso de su templanza—, Chika-chan sufrió mucho para poder dejar eso atrás y estoy segura no volverá a cometer los mismos errores.

You solo guardó silencio pues evidentemente Ruby estaba muy enamorada de Chika, solo que ante sus ojos, Chika estaba evidentemente tratando de aprovechar el momento para arrebatarle el amor de Riko y lamento que Ruby no se diera cuenta de lo mismo para evitarlo.

—Sigue haciendo eso —dijo Ruby antes de retirarse a seguir con sus actividades.

You sentía como si hubiera metido la pata con sus comentarios pero algo dentro de ella le pedía a gritos que no bajara la guardia y que recuperará a la dueña de su corazón aún contra viento y marea.

Estuvo trabajando en el engorroso trabajo que le había asignado Ruby, que era tan horrible y aburrido para ella, durante algún tiempo en silencio. Admiraba a las demás que se movían como pez en el agua leyendo rápidamente las aburridas hojas y clasificando los presupuestos. No eran muchas, apenas dos chicas más pero era suficiente trabajo para tenerlas ocupadas cuadrando números y pedidos.

Su hora de castigo pasó dolorosamente lento, una espera agonizante entre papeles. Cada que miraba el reloj parecía que los minutos se resistía a avanzar de manera insoportable, en cuanto hubo cumplido el tiempo se dirigió directamente a Ruby para informarle que se retiraría.

—Se acabó el tiempo Ruby-san, debo irme —hizo una reverencia entregando su parte del trabajo.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué rápido pasó el tiempo! —respondió Ruby despegando la vista de su trabajo y You no le parecía del mismo modo—. Gracias por todo You-san, te veremos mañana.

—Si, nos vemos mañana —You salió a toda prisa rumbo a la alberca, tenía urgencia por llegar a ver a Riko y explicar a su sensei porque había faltado al inicio de la práctica y estaba llegando tarde.

A la distancia vio que ya estaban haciendo los estiramientos posteriores al ejercicio, para su tranquilidad Riko se encontraba practicando con las demás chicas del equipo alejada de Chika quien se encontraba parada a un lado de Kanan solo observando.

You corrió a cambiarse de ropa y ver si podía alcanzar a Riko antes de que todo terminara. Para su mala suerte cuando ella iba saliendo de los vestidores, las demás chicas iban entrando y cuando se iba a acercar a Riko, Kanan se interpuso en su camino pidiendo explicaciones.

—¿Me puedes decir porque ninguna de mis capitanas asistió a la clase hoy? —preguntó Kanan molesta cruzando los brazos con exasperación. You no podría ir por Riko.

—Sensei… lo siento mucho —bajó la cabeza—, tuve una pelea con Chika-chan...

—Eso ya me lo contaron —respondió Kanan molesta interrumpiendo sus palabras—. Espérame en mi oficina, tenemos que resolver este asunto ahora.

Kanan la dejó y You a regañadientes se dirigió a la oficina. Despidió al resto del equipo que ya habían terminado su práctica del día y fue por ella.

You estuvo esperando por algunos minutos desesperantes en los que más que nada quería saber si Riko se había ido con Chika o si cada quien había partido por su lado, era angustiante no saberlo. Sus pensamientos tormentosos se detuvieron cuando Kanan entró a la oficina sentándose frente a ella encima del escritorio.

—Ahora si You, explícame qué carajos pasó con ustedes —Kanan rara vez decía alguna grosería y menos para hablar con sus alumnos, pero en ésta ocasión estaba verdaderamente enojada y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

—Tuve una pelea con Chika en la mañana antes de empezar las clases —dijo sosteniendo la intensa mirada de Kanan y de nuevo sintió ese mismo descontrol comenzar a invadirla.

—Pero, ¿como se te ocurre hacer eso You? —respondió Kanan con su molestia incrementando más cada vez—. Sabes que la escuela tiene cero tolerancia a la violencia, en verdad no puedo creer que hayas hecho algo tan tonto.

—¡No fue mi culpa! —se defendió.

Kanan levantó la mano pidiéndole callarse.

—Para colmo Mari-san no llegó a la práctica, ¿sabrás la razón? —se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

—¿Eh? ¿ella no llegó? —preguntó You confundida.

—No, Mari no llegó a la práctica, Chika no me supo decir que había pasado pero espero tú si me puedas decir algo al respecto —You se rascó la cabeza pensando, lo último que recordaba era que Mari había terminado las clases con ella pero nada más.

You suspiró encogiéndose de hombros, sabía que Mari le había mentido en cuanto a que no se llevaría un castigo, al menos no uno severo pero comenzó a dudarlo.

—Mari tomó la responsabilidad de haber iniciado la pelea —explicó con pesar a Kanan que seguía esperando—. Sólo que fui yo quien golpeó a Chika primero porque se interpuso entre Riko y yo, y luego ella me devolvió el golpe, Mari apareció para tratar de separarnos, discutimos y nada, nos llevaron con la directora para castigarnos.

La noticia cayó como una bomba a Kanan haciendo que la molestia que sentía escalara rápidamente tomándola y llevándola fuera de control.

—¡Pero qué rayos! ¡¿Como se les ocurre?! ¡De mis dos capitanas no hago una! —Kanan había perdido la calma y su tono de voz era bastante elevado.

—¡Fue Chika, ella tuvo la culpa de todo! —la reacción de Kanan hizo que You perdiera la cabeza también y ahora solo quería sacar todo lo que había estado conteniendo en el día.

—Chika no tiene nada que ver aquí, ella tendrá que rendir cuentas al consejo estudiantil, pero tú, ¡tú eres la capitana de mi equipo! —hizo énfasis en la última parte—. Y tu imprudencia va a repercutir en todo lo que hemos estado trabajando —hizo una pausa bajando su tono a uno de decepción—. Yo esperaba mucho más de ti, You, es por eso que te nombré capitana y también esperaba más de Mari, ambas son líderes verdaderas para éste equipo, todas aspiran a ser como ustedes y, ¿sabes que hiciste con eso? —You la escuchaba tratando de contener su enojo apretando los puños.

—Lo tiré a la basura —respondió en voz baja con la furia rumiando en su boca.

—Si así es You, lo tiraron a la basura, el trabajo de todas —You agachó la cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas que escocieron en su ojo lastimado—. Mira cómo estas, tu aspecto deja mucho que desear, esa no es la You que conozco. Que todos conocemos. ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

Un toque en la puerta interrumpió su conversación. Kanan se puso de pie para abrir la puerta de la oficina, encontrando a una Dia perturbada del otro lado de la puerta.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Día alarmada.

—Espera —Kanan estaba tan enojada que sólo quería cerrarle la puerta en la cara y seguir con su reprimenda pero la cara de Dia indicaba que habían problemas, la dejó pasar en lo que se encargaba de You.

—Tendrás que reponer el tiempo los fines de semana —dijo con severidad retomando la charla con You—. Trabajarlas el doble para ponerte al día y no quiero excusas y problemas con el resto del equipo, en especial con Riko, Mari y con Chika que estará aquí también. ¿Has entendido?

—No hay problema, no soy tan idiota —You respondió aún con la rabia aunque agradeció la interrupción de Dia pues no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría contenerse—. Cuente con que haré mi parte, solo espero que Mari y Chika hagan la suya, sensei.

—Bien —Kanan rodó sus ojos con fastidio sin poder conservaba su semblante tranquilo—, ve a entrenar, hoy necesito que entrenes resistencia así que nadaras tanto como tus fuerzas te lo permitan y más.

—Eso haré —You asintió a su orden y antes de salir saludó a Dia tímidamente con una ligera reverencia pues aún seguía apenada por la escena de la mañana—. Kurosawa-sensei, buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes Watanabe-san —respondió Día tratando de romper la pesada atmósfera que reinaba entre Kanan y You.

—Me retiro —dijo antes de salir por la puerta dejando a Kanan y Dia a solas para que pudieran platicar.

Kanan cerró los ojos y dio profundos suspiros antes de dirigir su atención a Dia, intentaba calmarse y recuperar la compostura.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Kanan una vez que recuperó el control sobre sí misma.

—Es sobre O'hara-san —respondió Dia y Kanan se lamentó de preguntar.

—¿Qué con ella? —respondió Kanan algo fastidiada y preocupada a partes iguales.

—La van a expulsar —respondió Día con el poco tacto que le caracterizaba y que Kanan ya conocía.

—Explícate —exigió Kanan bastante tensa, esto es que menos quería saber.

—Bueno creo que Watanabe-san ya te contó lo que pasó —suspiró—, pero la directora me pidió un informe por escrito está tarde y es de esos que hacemos sólo cuando serán anexados a la terminación de un expediente, ya sabes a cuales me refiero.

—Pero ni siquiera fue culpa de Mari la pelea —espetó Kanan molesta golpeado con fuerza sobre su escritorio haciendo que Dia se sobresaltara.

—¿Cómo que no? —preguntó Día contrariada sosteniendo los hombros de Kanan, tratando de calmar a su amiga que tal como esperaba no había tomado bien la noticia.

Kanan suspiró tratando de controlarse, no ganaba nada alterandose otra vez.

—You me confesó que ella fue la que inició la pelea y que Mari sólo había tomado la responsabilidad para evitar que las represalias cayeran sobre ella —explicó Kanan.

—Pero eso no explica por qué Mari estaba en el suelo lastimada cuando yo llegué, es por esa razón que pensé que ella había iniciado todo —Dia repasaba los hechos en su mente.

—¿Lastimada? —recordó la parte donde You mencionó que había discutido con ella, pero de eso a lastimarla—. Umm supongo que trató de parar la pelea y se vio inmiscuida de alguna forma, pero You fue quien inició a pelear con Chika —Kanan suspiró profundo.

—Pero eso de nada me sirve ahora, la directora quiere el informe de lo que pasó según lo platicamos, no puedo cambiar la versión ahora —Dia odiaba cuando se ponía en situaciones tan complicadas, sobretodo porque sabía lo que significaba para su amiga que expulsaran a Mari y más a causa de una injusticia—. Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa, sólo hacías tú trabajo —la tranquilizó Kanan—, hablaré con la directora para ver si hay alguna otra forma de arreglar esto —trataba de mantener la calma pero si esto era verdad entonces muchas cosas se podrían desencadenar a raíz de esa expulsión, incluyendo el matrimonio de Mari.

—Bien —respondió Día con poco ánimo.

Kanan se quedó perdida unos segundos asimilando toda la información. Era terrible, su Mari resultaba expulsada eso solo la llevaría a lo que no deseaba la chica, casarse con aquel desgraciado. Cuando regresó a la realidad observó que la ansiedad de Dia no había disminuido ni un poco.

—Pasa algo más —dijo Kanan en tono afirmativo esperando una respuesta.

—Si, pasa algo más —Dia dio un hondo suspiro—, pero a comparación de tus problemas, creo que es algo tonto.

—Disculpa mi reacción, es sólo que me tomó desprevenida —dijo Kanan con sinceridad animandola a continuar—, sabes que me importa lo que te pase aun si consideras que es una tontería.

—¿Recuerdas la novela que escribí con Hanamaru-san? —preguntó Dia convencida por las palabras de su amiga para seguir contándole.

—Sí claro —respondió Kanan sentándose sobre el escritorio para estar más cerca de Dia ya que se había mantenido de pie.

—Somos finalistas —dijo Dia con pesar recargando su cabeza en los hombros de Kanan.

—Eso es una buena noticia, ¿no? —Kanan no entendía la reacción de Dia y no sabía si felicitarla o consolarla pero empezó a acariciar su cabeza jugando con su larga cabellera.

—Lo es… —respondió Dia con tristeza—, nos iremos una semana a Tokio para que elijan a un ganador del concurso.

—¡Oh! —ya entendía por donde estaba el dilema de Dia—. Irás a Tokio una semana con Hanamaru-san —eso era un aprieto extrañamente hilarante.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —preguntó contrariada—. Una semana es demasiado tiempo para contenerse —dijo con tal dramatismo que casi hizo reír a Kanan.

—Bueno si ya lo has hecho hasta ahora, puedes seguir haciendo lo mismo —Kanan asintió como se tensó el cuerpo de Dia a causa de su comentario—, a menos que no te hayas contenido… tanto —se aventuró a decir preguntándose qué había pasado entre ellas.

Dia se levantó de su cómoda posición para encarar de frente a Kanan con la mirada llena de culpabilidad.

—No estoy segura de haberlo hecho —se llevó las manos a la cara con desesperación.

Deliberadamente tanto Dia como Kanan habían estado evitando hablar de temas relativos a sus amores imposibles ya no tan imposibles, pero Dia no se había esperado este giro de acontecimientos y necesitaba desahogarse con su amiga. Sacar todo.

—¿Pasó algo de lo que no me haya enterado? —preguntó Kanan con curiosidad de la respuesta de su amiga, que francamente con su cara de culpabilidad le decía mucho.

—No te había contado porque ni yo estoy segura de lo que pasó, ¿está bien? —dijo Dia para defenderse y Kanan asintió—. El último día que trabajé con Maru estuvimos toda la madrugada terminando los últimos detalles y de la novelas y nos turnamos para dormir y descansar un poco cada cierto tiempo. A mi me tocó dormir después de ella, cuando la dejé que solo cerrará todo y… creo… que se fue a acostar conmigo en cuanto terminó el trabajo, no estoy segura de esa parte —dudó, era un poco confuso—. Sólo recuerdo que cuando desperté por la mañana, me encontraba abrazándola con nuestros cuerpos bastante pegados —Dia se había puesto completamente roja al decir eso—, y eso no es todo, recuerdo haber tenido un sueño en donde la besaba —el tono escarlata en su cara iba subiendo tanto que Kanan pensó que podían explotar sus orejas—. Es vergonzoso contarlo, pero no era la primera vez que me pasaba, ya lo habia soñado antes cosas como esa. Es solo… solo que por la cercanía con la que estabamos una con la otra... Hanamaru allí en mis brazos, ¡¿y sí la besé en sueños?! —dijo exaltada asustando a Kanan que intentaba seguir el tren de pensamientos de Dia.

—¿Hanamaru dijo algo? —preguntó Kanan preocupada.

—No, no dijo nada, y estoy segura que se dio cuenta que estábamos durmiendo abrazadas —explicó Dia—. Además no sé si la bese realmente.

—Ya veo —concluyó Kanan al entender el punto de su amiga.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó Dia.

—Es simple Dia, Hanamaru no llegó por arte de magia a tu cama, ella se puso en esa posición, es obvio que se siente atraída por ti —ya lo habían platicado tantas veces que parecía hasta redundante decirlo—. Y de si la besaste, quizás lo hiciste pero no fue como si ella no lo hubiera querido.

—Bueno si, eso ya lo sé, creo que estamos en el punto en el que ambas sabemos que algo pasa entre nosotras pero estoy atada de manos Kanan, ¡no puedo hacer nada! —exclamó alterada—. ¡Es mi alumna!

—Yo sé Dia, tranquila, te entiendo —Kanan estaba en esa misma posición y su consejo podría servir para ambas—. Si las dos están conscientes que nada puede pasar entonces tendrán que hacer el esfuerzo entre las dos para que efectivamente no pase nada —la lógica de Kanan era muy simple pero a la vez era una tortura si quiera pensarlo.

—Si es muy fácil para ti decirlo —respondió Dia con sarcasmo estrangulando el aire delante de ella—. Estaremos una semana solo ella y yo. ¡Ella y yo Kanan! —recalcó—. ¡Solas! Es demasiada tentación para ambas.

Kanan suspiró pues entendía el suplicio de su amiga, esa dulce y cruel tortura.

—Dia aunque te sorprenda escucharlo, eres la mujer más responsable que conozco, cuando te propones algo lo cumples y ahora todo el peso de esto va a recaer en tus hombros, incluso si Hanamaru no lo entiende, creo que tu puedes hacerlo —dio palmaditas de apoyo en su espalda—. Por eso eres el adulto aquí.

—No sé si pueda Kanan, si te soy honesta, la mayoría del tiempo solo fantaseo con el momento en el que mande toda mi ética por el caño y tome lo que tanto necesito de ella —su confesión le hizo sentir avergonzada pero liberada por haberlo dicho por fin.

—Yo… te entiendo Dia, pero… —Kanan ya lo había hecho de cierto modo, pero no quería contarle nada a su amiga para no tentarla a hacer lo mismo, siempre pensó que Dia era la más fuerte de las dos de cualquier forma, ella si podría luchar contra la tentación—. Creo que lo mejor es que hables con Hanamaru antes de que se vayan, que dejes las cosas claras para que no se haga falsas esperanzas.

—¿Y qué le digo? —preguntó Dia con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué no se me acerque porque podría besarla? —la sola idea le causaba gracia porque era cierto, estaba a nada de cruzar esa línea de manera consciente.

—Bueno no eso —le dio la razón Kanan—, pero puedes decir que es un viaje profesional o algo así, tú eres la de las historias.

—Creo que eso solo lo haría más tentador —al menos para Dia lo hacía mucho más tentador—, solo mantendré la distancia entre las dos, veré si puedo hacer que nos asignen habitaciones separadas o algo.

—Será lo mejor —respondió Kanan acariciando su cabeza de nuevo lamentando su situación.

Kanan se sentía muy culpable de contarle a su mejor amiga lo que había pasado con Mari, pero había decidido no hacerlo, en primer lugar por considerarlo algo muy privado para la rubia al tratarse de su prometido y el abuso del que era objeto y en segunda porque sentía vergüenza, o al menos esa era la excusa que se daba a sí misma.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con tu exótica extranjera problemática? —preguntó Dia un poco más relajada de al menos haber externado su preocupación con Kanan.

—Oh, todo normal —mintió Kanan con todo descaro—, no ha pasado mucho realmente —dudo—, hasta ahora.

—Ya veo… —respondió Dia quien se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba mintiendo, pero como siempre cuando se trataba de Kanan, lo mejor era no presionar y esperar a que su testaruda amiga acudiera por ayuda—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? —Dia ya había terminado su día pero Kanan aún tenía pendientes.

—Gracias Dia, pero todavía tengo algunas cosas por hacer y You no ha terminado de entrenar —explicó.

—No seas tan dura con ella —Dia puso su mano en el hombro de Kanan, por lo que había oído de su regaño, Kanan estaba siendo bastante severa con You.

—Sólo lo que se ha ganado —respondió Kanan retomando el tono que usaba con sus alumnas.

Dia se retiró dejando a Kanan rumiando todo el problema tan grande que tenía Mari a cuestas. Estaba enojada con Mari y estaba enojada con You por no saber hacer las cosas bien ninguna de las dos.

Kanan fue a vigilar el entrenamiento de You, una hora después la chica continuaba nadando aunque con un ritmo muy irregular y había disminuido su velocidad pues el cansancio la había alcanzado al fin.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —cuestionó Kanan con molestia apurándola a continuar.

—Porque ya terminé lo que me pidió que hiciera —respondió You en un tono inusualmente altanero, casi grosero, desde el borde de la piscina.

—No has terminado —la reprendió Kanan—, yo diré cuando tu entrenamiento haya terminado, y no lo ha hecho aún. Así que vuelve y da otras cinco vueltas más.

—Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy —espetó You saliendo del agua con un rápido brinco, podía sentir sus músculos arder por el esfuerzo.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres realmente? —Kanan se fue a parar frente a You, los ánimos de ambas se habían calentado de nuevo.

—Sólo quiero que me deje entrenar en paz —el lenguaje corporal de You no había cedido nada con la presencia de Kanan, al contrario parecía retador.

—Lo haría si tan sólo fueras una atleta responsable consigo misma y con su equipo —Kanan se cruzó de brazos haciendo que la molestia de You se incrementara.

—Es que eso es lo que me molesta, ¿es muy difícil entender que estoy pasando un mal momento? —You empezó a subir su tono de voz—. ¡Todo es culpa de Mari! Desde que ella llegó aquí todo se ha ido al carajo, gracias a ella he perdido lo que más quiero.

La mención del nombre de Mari sólo hizo que Kanan no se pudiera contener más.

—¡Deja de culpar a todos los demás por tus errores You! —respondió Kanan exaltada—. El próximo año saldrás de la preparatoria y entonces enfrentaras lo que es la vida real.

—¡Soy una persona responsable! —se defendió—. No sería todo tan jodidamente difícil si sólo dejarán de meterse en mi vida, acepto que cometí un pequeño error con Chika en la mañana pero no es para tanto.

—¡¿Para tanto?! —el comentario de You había terminado por romper la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Kanan—. ¿Te parece poco que resultado de tu pequeño "error" vayan a expulsar a Mari de la escuela?

La noticia aunque inesperada para You, no hizo que disminuyera su nivel de molestia, por el contrario.

—Yo no le pedí que lo hiciera, si lo hizo fue porque se siente culpable por lo que me hizo —expresó totalmente enojada—, hubiera sido mejor para todos que nunca llegara a esta escuela.

Todos los momentos que había compartido con Mari pasaron frente a los ojos de Kanan rápidamente, incrementando la frustración que sentía de lo que estaba pasando.

—Y si así fuera no hubiéramos llegado tan lejos como lo hicimos en la competencia —rebatió Kanan molesta.

—¡¿Por qué la defiende tanto?! —cuestionó You—, hubiéramos ganado de cualquier forma.

La pregunta de You fue a dar directo a esa parte que estaba reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas. " _¿Por qué la defiendo tanto?" La_ pregunta resonaba en la mente de Kanan y tenía la respuesta más simple que no podía decir " _porque estoy enamorada de ella"._

—No estamos hablando de Mari —espetó Kanan tratando de librarse de tan incómoda pregunta—, estamos hablando de ti y tus errores, pero si quieres saber qué es lo que veo en ustedes dos, te lo diré. Creo que tienen el potencial de llegar hasta donde yo no pude, creo que tienen la fortaleza, la habilidad y el talento para ser todo lo que quieran ser y odio ver como se desmoronan sus planes por errores insignificantes que pueden destruir todo su futuro.

La pregunta de You hizo que Kanan recordara la posición en la que estaba y sobretodo que estaba ahí para ayudar a su alumna, con mucho trabajo guardó su sentimientos para poder retomar el papel que le correspondía. Se acercó a You y puso una mano en su hombro recobrando su compostura.

—Sé que estás pasando un momento difícil, que ahora mismo tus palabras son sólo un reflejo de la tormenta que traes en la mente, pero no puedes dejar que eso nuble tu juicio y dicte tus acciones —ésto tomó desprevenida a You quien esperaba que su profesora arremetiera de nuevo contra ella.

—Yo… —los ojos de You se llenaron de lágrimas pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por contenerse—, yo lo siento sensei, no sé qué pasó en la mañana, sólo perdí el control de mi misma y no he podido retomarlo.

—Tienes que controlarte —dijo Kanan manteniendo su agarre sobre You—, la desesperación no te va a llevar a ningún lado.

—Lo sé… yo… es que fue todo demasiado —explicó—, yo quería hablar con Riko y ella sólo se negaba sensei, ni siquiera me está dando una oportunidad, y luego para empeorar las cosas, Chika se está aprovechando de la situación y me quiere robar a Riko, a mi Riko —la presión que You estuvo sintiendo en el pecho todo el día empezó a disminuir a medida que hablaba —, solo quiero que todo sea como antes. Quiero estar con Riko, que me perdone porque me equivoqué y no quiero perderla, la amo. La amo demasiado. Quiero recuperarla.

—Tienes mucho trabajo por delante si eso es lo que quieres —Kanan suspiró—, ojalá todo se pudiera arreglar con facilidad, pero a medida que crecemos las heridas duelen más y lleva más tiempo sanarlas, pero de qué podrán arreglarse.

—Siento lo que dije —You bajó la cabeza—, no quiero que expulsen a Mari por mi culpa.

—Haremos lo posible por que eso no pase —explicó Kanan—, cuéntame bien qué fue lo que pasó.

You le contó todo lo que había pasado o mejor dicho lo que ella recordaba, solo que a causa de la rabia habían detalles que no recordaba del todo. Le contó que en un momento Mari llegó a tratar de ayudar y separarla de Chika pero fue ahí cuando la empujó y cayó al suelo, la información hizo que Kanan se tensara un poco pero lo dejó pasar, quería tener el relato completo para saber cómo ayudar a sus dos alumnas.

—No prometo nada —dijo Kanan con sinceridad cuando You terminó su relato—, pero haré lo posible por tratar de sacarlas de éste lío.

—Creo que lo mejor es que vaya a confesar con la directora que todo fue mi culpa —la idea no desagradó del todo a Kanan pero prefirió esperar a tocar el tema primero con la directora porque sino a la que expulsara sería otra y eso tampoco era conveniente.

—Dejame ver que puedo arreglar y si es necesario entonces yo misma te acompaño a confesar con la directora y terminar este embrollo —si bien la prioridad de Kanan era Mari, tampoco podía descuidar a You, ya estaba todo hecho y ahora sólo había que controlar los daños.

Kanan pasó todo el camino de regreso a casa pensando en alguna estrategia para ayudar a Mari a resolver su problema, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, lo primero que debía hacer era hablar con ella. Saber cómo estaba.

Afortunadamente, recordó, ya le había pedido su número de celular por alguna emergencia que se pudiera presentar. Empezó a marcar desde antes de llegar a su casa, pero no tuvo suerte, el teléfono ni siquiera le daba tono, lo que significaba que se encontraba apagado. Lo estuvo intentando durante un par de horas, sin resultado alguno.

No queriendo darse por vencida decidió marcar al hotel, sabía el número de la habitación de Mari por lo que no sería difícil que transfirieran su llamada a la habitación, pero a pesar de ser ya bastante tarde, le informaron que la señorita O'hara no estaba por el momento, aunque no dieron más información. Se durmió bastante tarde insistiendo con el número de Mari pero el resultado fue el mismo. Sólo silencio, hasta que pudo comunicarse con Aoi-san quien solo le pido decir que la señorita O'hara estaba indispuesta pero que no se preocupara. No muy satisfecha con la explicación tuvo que dejarlo por ese día, ya buscaría contactar con Mari en persona al día siguiente.

Desde muy temprano llegó a esperar a la directora, aunque no había podido hablar con Mari todavía, por lo menos esperaba poder mediar la situación.

No esperó por tanto tiempo pues la directora también tenía la costumbre de llegar temprano a la escuela. En cuanto la vió, Kanan la abordó de inmediato sin perder tiempo.

—¡Buenos días directora! —hizo una reverencia—. Quisiera tratar un tema delicado con usted, si me permite.

—Es bueno verla Matsuura-sensei, justamente con usted tenía que hablar, así que me ahorra tiempo ya que está aquí —respondió la mujer sin delatar mucho sus intenciones.

—¡Oh! Me toma por sorpresa —dijo Kanan confundida—, pero entonces qué bueno que nos vemos tan temprano.

La directora dejó que Kanan pasara y tomara asiento mientras ella preparaba el té pues siendo tan temprano, su secretaria no había llegado aún.

La mujer puso una taza de té humeante frente a Kanan antes de empezar a hablar por fin.

—Muy bien sensei, dígame, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? —preguntó la directora con tranquilidad y un mal presentimiento vino a Kanan.

—Vengo a hablar con usted sobre O'hara Mari-san —respondió Kanan con seriedad—, me he enterado que las dos capitanas de mi equipo se han inmiscuido en una pelea escolar y quería que habláramos al respecto.

—Es bueno que toque el tema —respondió la directora dejando su taza de té sobre el escritorio—, porque también es de O'hara-san de quien tengo que hablar con usted y lo haré primero porque quiero dejar claras las cosas y creo es pertinente antes de que diga algo que no debe —sentenció infundiendo un poco de temor en Kanan quien trató de disimularlo.

—Entonces adelante —dijo tragando duro.

—El día de ayer estaba dispuesta a expulsar a la señorita O'hara, incluso tengo la papelería lista para hacerlo ahora mismo —la noticia no sorprendió a Kanan gracias a la advertencia de Dia—, sin embargo antes de hacerlo, tuve una plática con el padre de la señorita O'hara, en la cual pudimos llegar a un acuerdo que nos beneficiara a ambos —hizo una pausa—. El grupo O'hara siempre ha hecho numerosas contribuciones a esta institución, eso no es ningún secreto, en parte esa es la razón por la cual recibimos a la señorita O'hara en circunstancias tan inusuales como en las que se presentó en esta escuela.

Kanan no entendía porque le contaba todo eso pero permaneció callada, escuchandola. Al final quizás el padre de Mari había intervenido teniendo que sobornar a la directora para conseguir que no expulsara a la chica.

—Nuestra escuela ha entrado en una etapa de crisis en donde toda la ayuda que llegue se agradece —continuó la directora—, y nuevamente el grupo O'hara nos ayudará a salir de tan lamentable situación. Recibiremos una generosa donación para mantener y remodelar parte de la escuela —todo empezaba a ser más claro para Kanan pues sus sospechas eran ciertas—, pero claro, no sería posible si no tenemos en nuestras filas a la estudiante O'hara Mari, es por eso que no la daré de baja en este momento —suspiró la directora—. Tal vez se pregunte por qué le he contado todo esto, pues podría parecer vergonzoso mantener a una alumna problemática bajo estas circunstancias, pero la razón por la que se lo cuento, es porque el padre de la señorita O'hara ha hecho bastantes preguntas sobre usted y su hija.

Gotas de sudor frío empezaron a bajar por la espalda de Kanan y trato de disimular su turbación.

—¿Qué clase de preguntas? —quiso saber.

—Generales —respondió la directora—, nada en concreto, pero sí un tanto reveladoras.

—¡Oh! —Kanan no sabía que contestar que no sonara sospechoso.

—Al punto al que quiero llegar Matsuura sensei, es que no quiero que por ningún motivo se vaya a arruinar esta donación, ya que con ella solucionaremos problemas que la escuela viene arrastrando por años —la mirada de la directora era profunda y hacía que Kanan se sintiera nerviosa y ansiosa—, además de que hemos conseguido un generoso patrocinador para el exitoso equipo de natación —Kanan levantó la ceja incrédula.

—¿Y que tengo yo que ver en eso? —cuestionó Kanan conservando la calma.

—Bien, me da gusto que pregunte —respondió la mujer poniéndose de pie—, para nadie es un secreto sus gustos… peculiares —expuso rodeando el escritorio hasta llegar a la espalda de Kanan poniendo sus manos en sus hombros presionando levemente—, particularmente aquellos que tienen que ver con las féminas.

—¿A qué quiere llegar? —se impacientó Kanan ante las insinuaciones de la directora y sus amenazas veladas.

—Sólo le quiero dejar en claro que marque muy bien la línea entre profesor y estudiante —recalcó la mujer—, no quiero que haya malos entendidos y menos con personas tan importantes como lo son la familia O'hara, ¿entendido sensei? —enterró sus uñas con fuerza pero Kanan no se quejó.

—No tendría porque haberlos, pero si lo que está insinuando es que existe una relación más allá de lo profesional con O'hara Mari-san entonces dejaré en claro que no la hay y si es lo que el señor O'hara quiso dar a entender entonces tal vez debería platicar más seguido con su hija para enterarse cuáles son los problemas que la agobian —respondió Kanan molesta—. Sólo me preocupo por un miembro de mi equipo de natación.

—La buena o mala relación que tengan nuestros estudiantes con sus padres lamentablemente es un terreno en el que no podemos entrar —la directora se sentó nuevamente en su silla dejando a Kanan—, así que tómelo como usted guste, pero que le quede claro que no toleraré una falta a la moral de ese tamaño de llegar a existir.

—Bien —espetó Kanan con molestia—, ¿entonces O'hara Mari-san no será expulsada?

—No, por el momento no —respondió la directora tomando nuevamente un sorbo de té—, dejare que usted le imponga un castigo que considere pertinente por su mal comportamiento, ya me he encargado de hacerlo con Watanabe-san y Takami-san.

—Está bien —en cuanto Kanan se puso de pie, se dio cuenta que sus piernas temblaban, probablemente debido a la cantidad de adrenalina que había generado, seguramente el cobarde prometido de Mari se había ido a quejar y es por eso que ahora estaban bajo el escrutinio—. Si me permite, regresaré a mis actividades.

—Esta bien Matsuura sensei —la despidió la mujer sin aspavientos—. Espero no eche en saco roto mis palabras. Estaré al pendiente de ustedes.

—No tiene que preocuparse que algo que no está sucediendo —finalizó Kanan yendo a la salida de la oficina.

—Me alegro de que así sea —dijo antes de que Kanan abandonara el lugar.

Si lo que quería era la discreción, ahora todo se había complicado exponencialmente por la amenaza de la directora. Kanan tenía la urgencia por ver y hablar con Mari de todo eso. Fuera lo que fuera que Mari hubiera hablado con su padre, tenían que aclararlo.

.

~•~

.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Estamos de vuelta! Primero que nada una disculpa por no subir capítulo la semana pasada, sucede que de repente las ocupaciones de adulto (tristes y aburridas) te absorben completamente y cuando te das cuenta, ya es domingo por la noche y no pudiste actualizar nada. Espero no vuelva a suceder, pero si en ocasiones futuras nos atrasamos con esto, sepan que no es por molestar, tratamos de estar actualizando constantemente._

 _Dicho eso debo decir que mi corazón sufre con el ChikaRuby en serio, es un ship que me ha sorprendido lo mucho que me gusta, y sufro por su infelicidad. Así que sin más preámbulo, vamos a ver qué sucede con nuestras chicas esta semana._

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: ¿Extrañaron la actualización? Espero que sí, aunque no me extrañen a mi Xp_

 _Sufro por mi YouRiko u. u es tan triste lo que les pasa. Y luego mi ChikaRuby, es otro dolor más. Aún así espero disfruten el capítulo. Debo añadir que por equivocación me puse a editar el que no era. Ya iban a tener capítulo 23, cuando apenas vamos en el 22. Nos íbamos a saltar uno y no iban a saber qué onda._

 _Lo que sí les puedo decir es que se viene el arco DiaMaru y si no les gusta el ship, van a sufrir un poco, bueno bastante._

* * *

Kanan caminaba por el pasillo perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de algún lugar desconocido que la sacó de su tormentosa mente buscando de donde provenía.

—Psst, psst —escuchó nuevamente—, psst, psst —insistían.

El ruido provenía de los baños de mujeres, así que decidió entrar a investigar qué pasaba y quien la llamaba con insistencia. En cuanto Kanan entró moviendo la puerta apenas para poder ver dentro, sintió un empujón que la metió y arrinconó contra la puerta cerrándola de golpe y pegando su espalda a ella. Una cabellera rubia le dió la bienvenida y sin mediar palabras se fue sobre sus labios besándola con pasión, se trabó sin poder hablar o pensar.

A causa de lo sorpresivo del movimiento, no atinó a responder o hacer algo para impedir a Mari besarla, los labios de la chica la tenían sedada solo disfrutando de la sensación de rudeza y sorpresa del gesto lascivo. Sin embargo sólo le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta del error que estaban cometiendo particularmente después de la amenaza que había sido lanzada sobre ella.

—Mari-san, espera —la tomó por los hombros separandola con fuerza cuando al fin pudo quitarse el hechizo de su mente—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Fue hasta entonces que pudo apreciar el rostro de Mari que se encontraba con un aire de cansancio, con los ojos vidriosos y los párpados hinchados, ¿Acaso había estado llorando? Se preguntó.

—Eso fue un beso de despedida sensei —Mari abrazó a Kanan con fuerza por la cintura y empezó a llorar con el sentimiento a flor de piel.

El instinto de Kanan le pedía consolar a Mari, pero las palabras de la directora aún resonaban en su cabeza lo que hizo que se contuviera y optara por hablar con Mari.

—Tranquila Mari-san —suavemente trató de despegar a Mari de su cuerpo con bastante dificultad pues la rubia no cooperaba ni un poco—. ¿Hay alguien más en el baño? —preguntó preocupada de que tuvieran público.

—No —respondió Mari entre sollozos—, me aseguré que estuviéramos solas.

—Bien —Kanan se relajó un poco estando segura que nadie las estaba observando o escuchando—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que es una despedida?

—Me van a expulsar de la escuela —explicó Mari con tristeza y exasperación—, yo creo que hoy es el último día que estaré por aquí.

—Eso no va a pasar, nadie te expulsará —las palabras de Kanan hicieron que Mari se separa de ella de golpe con la mirada incrédula—, no es broma —completó Kanan al ver la preocupación reflejada en su cara—. Sé lo que pasó con You y Chika ayer, la verdad, no la mentira que contaron.

—La directora aseguró que me iba a expulsar —contestó Mari recordando la discusión del día anterior—, hice todo lo posible por arreglarlo pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba —la mirada de Mari reflejaba su frustración—. ¿A menos que usted hiciera algo para ayudarme? —preguntó con ilusión mirándola a los ojos.

Kanan negó con la cabeza y Mari se mostró confundida.

—No fui yo —comenzó a explicar—, según lo que entendí, tu padre habló con la directora y bueno, él prácticamente la sobornó para que te permitieran quedarte.

—¿En serio? —la noticia la tomó por sorpresa, no se lo creía—. No es que me extrañe la parte del soborno pues así es como papá hace las cosas pero yo pensé que… —Kanan la miraba expectante y Mari agitó la cabeza para aclararse— Ayer platiqué con él y por el resultado de esa platica pensé que el día de hoy ni siquiera me permitirían entrar a la escuela.

—Ya veo —respondió Kanan—, pues arregló todo y no te expulsarán —al parecer contra todo pronóstico el papá de Mari la había ayudado.

—¡Eso es genial! —Mari casi saltaba de la emoción pero se detuvo al ver que Kanan no compartía su felicidad— ¿A menos que no lo sea para usted? —preguntó contrariada.

—Hay algo más —la voz de Kanan sonaba apagada—, la directora dijo que tu padre estuvo haciendo preguntas sobre mi, más específicamente sobre nosotras —Kanan esperaba que Mari se sorprendiera pero ella no lo hizo.

—Esa fue la razón por la que la plática no salió bien —Mari fue a recargarse sobre uno de los lavabos para contarle—, el idiota de Aris le fue a decir su versión de lo que había pasado en la fiesta y mi padre piensa que tú golpeaste a ese cobarde porque no lo dejaste acercarse a mi.

—¡Que estupidez! —espetó Kanan enojada—. Ese tipo es un verdadero cobarde.

—Lo sé —Mari estuvo de acuerdo—, y bueno supongo que esa fue la razón por la que papá estuvo indagando con la directora, pero ella no sabe nada, ¿o sí? —cuestionó Mari preocupada y Kanan suspiró.

—No, no sabe nada, sólo lanzó amenazas sin evidencias —le respondió poniéndose a su lado—. Es por eso que tenía que hablar contigo Mari, no podemos hacer esto, hay demasiado en juego, un mal movimiento y precipitaríamos tu matrimonio.

—¿Es eso lo que le preocupa? —preguntó Mari aliviada—. Pensé que lo decía por su trabajo.

—Bueno si, mi trabajo está en juego pero no me importaría perderlo si sé que estarás bien —Mari no lograba entender de qué manera funcionaba la mente de Kanan que hacía que la deseara tanto cuando actuaba así.

—No pasa nada sensei, seremos cuidadosas —se acercó a Kanan tratando de besarla pero Kanan la alejó—, sólo somos buenas amigas —hizo la observación para convencerla.

Kanan se sonrojó pero permanecía firme en su postura aunque le costaba mucho hacerlo.

—Tú y yo, encerradas solas en un baño es demasiado sospechoso Mari y lo sabes —trató de sonar molesta.

—A esta hora no hay nadie sensei, nadie lo notará —Mari quiso renegociar acercándose a ella para que Kanan la volviera a besar.

—Lo siento Mari, no podemos y es mi última palabra —expresó Kanan tajante impidiéndole seguir adelante.

—Bien —dijo enfurruñada—, pero ¿podemos ser amigas después de la escuela? —Mari siguió presionando poniendo cara de gatita.

—Amigas… —no era necesario explicar el término pues ambas lo habían dejado claro—, debemos tener mucho cuidado Mari, te lo digo en serio.

—¿Pero amigas en sitios privados? —Mari no iba a descansar hasta tener una respuesta afirmativa de parte de Kanan.

—Mari… —Kanan ya no sabía cómo negarse pues Mari estaba haciendo un puchero que básicamente derretía su corazón lleno de ternura—, necesitamos ser muy cuidadosas, ¿de acuerdo?

Mari casi salta de emoción pero la mirada de Kanan aún era severa y prefirió contenerse y celebrar para sus adentros.

—¿Entonces eso significa que seguimos siendo "amigas"? —rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Kanan.

—En privado —recalcó Kanan con el rostro colorado—, pero si, todo sigue igual.

—¿Igual con los mismos "derechos" —le guiñó el ojo a Kanan coquetamente— que antes?

Kanan se sonrojó nuevamente mordiéndose los labios aunque de manera discreta e hizo todo lo posible por ocultarlo sus nervios.

—Si, igual como igual que antes, ahora por favor salgamos de aquí —quiso apartar a Mari que no cedió.

—Bien —Mari le dió un rápido beso a Kanan que apenas supo a algo y se separó de ella rápidamente—, es la última vez que lo hago aquí, lo prometo —Mari levantó su mano en señal de paz por robarle un último beso.

Kanan la reprendió con la mirada pero no dijo más, ella también estaba deseosa de besarla de cualquier manera.

—En cuanto a tu castigo, supongo que tendré que requerir de tu presencia los fines de semana así que los pasarás con You que estará tratando de reponer el tiempo perdido —ahora fue Kanan quien guiñó el ojo a Mari.

—No creo que You quiera pasar tiempo conmigo sensei —Mari suspiró—, ella no me soporta.

—Aunque no quieran, ambas lo tendrán que hacer, parte del éxito del equipo es la armonía entre sus miembros así que o se arreglan antes de la siguiente competencia o se arreglan —sentenció Kanan cruzando los brazos en pose severa.

—Que linda es cuando se enoja —Mari se acercó a jalar un cachete de Kanan rompiendo su solemnidad—. ¿Quién es mi sensei regañona?

—¡Mari! —le reclamó pero ambas se echaron a reír.

Salieron del baño por separado, para no levantar sospechas por si alguien las veía. Kanan fue la primera en salir y apenas avanzó unos pasos cuando vio a You caminando con gran determinación con rumbo a la dirección. Algo planeaba y debía detenerla pues ya sospechaba que era.

—¡You-san! —le llamó Kanan caminando hacia ella a toda prisa tratando de pararla— ¡You-san!

—¡Oh buenos días sensei! —saludó You en cuanto la vio apenas deteniéndose.

—¿A dónde vas? — conociendo a You, Kanan sabía lo que su alumna quería hacer y no podía permitirlo.

—Lo estuve pensando toda la noche sensei —el semblante de You se veía bastante cansado y desgastado pero resuelto—, y decidí que lo mejor será que hable con la directora y le confiese lo que pasó realmente, a pesar de todo lo que pasó con Mari odio la idea de que la expulsen por mi culpa y estoy lista para asumir las consecuencias de mis actos.

Mari iba saliendo del baño y alcanzó a escuchar esa última parte por lo que no pudo evitar acercarse a ambas para enfrentar a You y solucionar el problema de una vez por todas.

—You-chan —la saludó parándose a un lado de Kanan—, tú no tienes que hacer eso.

You se sorprendió al verla pero mantuvo su determinación sin inmutarse.

—Ni me intentes detener, que ya lo he pensado bien —dijo enojada, aún con todo eso seguía sin perdonar a la chica.

—No estoy aquí por eso silly —respondió Mari jugando un poco con You mas que nada para suavizar el ambiente—, sensei creo que necesito tener una plática con You-chan —se dirigió a Kanan.

—¿Esta bien eso contigo, You? —preguntó Kanan antes de dejarlas solas—. ¿Puedes escuchar a Mari antes de que decidas ir con la directora?

You dudó antes de responder, por un lado sólo quería terminar con esto para no tener que seguir hablando con Mari, pero por otro lado no perdía nada escuchando lo que la rubia tuviera que decir, el enojo aun estaba presente pero su mente se había aclarado un poco el día anterior lo que le permitió tomar la decisión que estaba por llevar a cabo.

—Si esta bien sensei, quiero hablar con Mari —asintió.

Kanan finalmente se despidió y las dejó a solas para que hablaran. Lo mejor era que sus capitanas demostraran la madurez que poseían y resolvieran sus problemas de manera racional y adulta.

—¿Podemos ir a algun lado para hablar? —preguntó Mari mientras escuchaban el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases a las que no asistirían.

—Si, esta bien, pero tendremos que escabullirnos —You la tomó de la mano y guió el camino hasta unas bancas que se encontraban detrás de su edificio.

Tuvieron que esperar unos minutos en el pasillo para poder pasar sin ser vistas y Mari solo dejó a la chica que aún sostenía su muñeca. Así era You, un pequeño cachorro que no duraría enojado mucho tiempo aunque destrozara la casa en su rabieta.

—¿Y bien? —inició You algo tajante cuando al fin estuvieron en el lugar que quería a solas.

—Primero que nada te debo una disculpa You-chan —a diferencia del usual tono juguetón con el que Mari le hablaba a You, en esta ocasión lo hizo de una manera muy formal y seria, para que su amiga no pensara que era una especie de broma o que no se estaba tomando en serio lo que había pasado—, por hacerte tomar alcohol sin que te dieras cuenta, por abusar de tu confianza, besarte sin tu consentimiento y mas que nada por haber dañado tu relación con Riko-san, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo y estoy profundamente arrepentida por ello. I'm so sorry You-chan! —concluyó agachando la cabeza inclinando el cuerpo.

You la escuchó atenta sin interrumpir hasta que Mari terminó de hablar y bufó porque no podía seguir enojada con la chica.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —esa pregunta le había dado vueltas en su cabeza y era lo primero que quería saber antes de darle su perdón.

—No tengo una razón You-chan, quisiera decirte que lo hice por alguna causa mayor que mi propio egoísmo pero no la hay, fue solo estupidez de mi parte hacerte algo así —Mari hablaba con toda la sinceridad que se podía permitir—. Mi idea era realmente regalarles a ustedes dos un hermoso fin de semana, con romance y un toque picante al final, por lo que también te debo una disculpa, entre tanto ajetreo olvidé pedir que retiraran los disfraces de tu recamara y todo lo demás, lo siento también por eso, supongo que solo te dificultó más las cosas con Riko.

—Si bueno… —You se frotó la nuca—, ya de por sí era difícil explicar el que tú me tuvieras amarrada a una silla haciendo un sensual baile y besándome por todos lados, Riko-chan no estuvo muy receptiva cuando trate de explicar lo demás —explicó You con molestia y vergüenza de recordar.

—Yo en verdad lo siento mucho You-chan, mis palabras tal vez te suenen huecas y sin sentido pero prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para ayudarte a recuperar a Riko —Mari trató de tomar la mano de You y está aunque al principio se negó, terminó cediendo.

—¿Te van a expulsar por mi culpa? —preguntó You con temor mirándola con los ojos aguados y Mari entrelazando sus dedos con la chica.

—Umm creo que ya no —Mari tocó su barbilla buscando como explicar lo que había pasado o al menos poder hacerle un resumen de lo que había entendido que pasó—, pero hasta ayer si, mi castigo sería la expulsión de la escuela.

—Tú sabías que si tomabas la responsabilidad de la pelea el castigo sería ese, ¿porque lo hiciste? —You quería entender las razones de la rubia porque seguía sin comprenderla.

—No te puedo negar que lo hice por culpa You-chan, yo en verdad te aprecio, eres la única amiga que he tenido en mucho tiempo y quería evitar que siguieras sufriendo pero cuando supe que me expulsarian, sentí mucho miedo —Mari suspiró y You apretó su agarre.

—¿Miedo por qué? —era curioso que alguien como Mari pudiera sentir miedo, You jamás pensó en ella como esa clase de persona.

—Hay algo que no te he contado You-chan y que nadie sabe de mí, a excepción de un par de personas, pero que me gustaría compartir contigo también —Mari tomó la determinación de confiar plenamente en ella aún si después su confianza no era correspondida.

You no recordaba alguna vez ver a Mari tan seria, ciertamente cuando la conoció era grosera e irreverente pero ahora actuaba de manera diferente. De repente la diferencia entre sus edades se vio muy marcada y no quiso quedarse atrás, así que tomó con seriedad sus palabras.

—Yo estoy comprometida en matrimonio —fue directo al grano, sin vacilaciones—, el cual sucederá en cuanto me gradue de la preparatoria si no logro hacer algo para detenerlo, claro que mi expulsión precipitaba el matrimonio dejandome sin oportunidad de hacer algo para detenerlo, por eso tenía mucho miedo —explicó tratando de no caer en las lágrimas—. No sobra decir que mi prometido es la peor persona del mundo, lo odio y estoy haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que suceda ese matrimonio.

You no tenía palabras para responder ante la confesión de Mari. La rubia siempre parecía tener un misterio tras ella pero jamás pensó que lo que ocultaba era algo así. Se le hacía horrible ese destino.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba enamorada de alguien? —preguntó Mari recordando parte de la plática que habían tenido en la fiesta.

—Emm... si si —respondió You saliendo de su estupefacción.

—Bueno, pues esa persona es una mujer y como te podrás dar cuenta, mi padre me comprometió con un hombre sólo por no estar de acuerdo con mis preferencias —Mari suspiró—, y la razón por la que te cuento esto no es para que sientas lástima, sólo quiero que sepas más sobre mí y aceptes mis más sinceras disculpas por todo lo que pasó.

¿Cómo poder negarse a una disculpa así? Las palabras de Mari habían logrado derribar una a una las barreras que You se había autoimpuesto y aunque una parte de ella permanecía molesta con la rubia por lo que había pasado, la parte empática de ella sólo quería dejar todo en el pasado y concentrarse en lo que realmente le importaba que era recuperar a Riko, y si Mari se ofrecía a ayudarla, al menos no estaría sola en la tarea porque después de todo ya la había perdonado.

—Yo no sé qué responder Mari-chan —You se puso de pie y caminó alejándose un poco de Mari para poder hablar—, lo que me cuentas suena horrible, por no decir trágico, y bueno yo... también te aprecio y no puedo dejar de sentir que están cometiendo una injusticia contigo —suspiró—. Lamento que hayas tenido que intervenir y ponerte en riesgo por eso.

—No te preocupes por eso —sacudió su cabello y You frunció el ceño.

—No puedo decir que no estoy enojada, pero creo que podríamos seguir adelante y puedo aceptar tu oferta de ayudarme a recuperar a Riko y yo te ofrezco ayudarte en lo que pueda para que no tengas que seguir ese cruel destino —Mari le dió un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento, no se equivocaba al decir que You tenía un corazón de oro.

—Thank you! —volvió a desordenar su cabello y ahora solo apareció un puchero en la cara de You.

—En verdad sería de gran ayuda tener a alguien conmigo porque estoy en un punto en el que me siento desesperada —la sinceridad de Mari hizo que You fuera recíproca y ahora estaba contando también sus miedos—. No sé qué hacer o no hacer, estoy perdida tratando de recuperar a Riko.

—Yo prometo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance You-chan, para resarcir el daño que he causado y la vas a recuperar —Mari le dio palmaditas en el hombro—, te lo aseguro. Gracias por darme otra oportunidad —se aventuró a abrazarla y aunque You se tensó no la apartó.

—No la desperdicies Mari-chan —le advirtió You—, lo digo en serio.

—Never again! —respondió Mari con una amplia sonrisa mientras You le correspondía el abrazo.

Mari se tomó muy en serio su papel de ayudar a You y le pidió que le contara todo lo que había pasado esa noche cuando se llevó a Riko a su habitación. La primera hora de clases casi se terminó con la larga plática que tuvieron, no queriendo tener más problemas decidieron regresar al salón sin saltarse más clases.

Afortunadamente cuando llegaron, la profesora que había dado la primer clase ya había salido por lo que no habían sido descubiertas. Para tratar de pasar desapercibidas entraron por la puerta que estaba localizada en la parte posterior del salón sin embargo no pudieron escapar de la mirada curiosa de Riko quien las notó en el momento en el que pusieron un pie dentro.

You conocía a su novia a la perfección y alcanzó a ver un atisbo en su mirada que indicaba celos y dolor el cual cesó cuando Chika se acercó a ella, distrayéndola. You sintió un vacío en el estómago, quería correr a su lado y decirle que no tenía porque estar celosa, ella la amaba y su corazón le pertenecía, pero de nada serviría, tuvo que aguantarse e ir a sentarse a su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado. Todo el dolor de verla lejos y no poder verla ni abrazarla era demasiado para soportar.

* * *

Para reponer el tiempo que le quitaban sus castigos en el club de natación, que ni siquiera era tanto, pero para una persona tan distraída como Chika esa pequeña hora que perdía le costaba horas volver a ponerse al día con en el consejo escolar, había decidido dedicar un tiempo por las tardes y en las mañanas a trabajar extra con Ruby para que sacaran adelante el trabajo.

Chika llegó a la sala del consejo estudiantil antes que Ruby y se puso inmediatamente a revisar el montón de papeles que Ruby tan amablemente le había dejado el día anterior. Al ser tan temprano, realmente le costaba trabajo que sus neuronas trabajaran como era debido y mucho más cuando se trataba de analizar tediosa papelería. A la cual nunca se acostumbraría.

Ruby llegó unos minutos después de ella y se acercó a saludarla calidamente contenta de verla allí.

—¡Chi-ka-chan! —saludó casi cantando su nombre.

—Ven acá y dame un beso pequeña tramposa —expresó Chika con una gran sonrisa en cuanto escuchó la voz de su novia.

Ruby hizo caso inmediatamente y se acercó a darle un dulce beso a Chika, quien la tomó desprevenida sujetando su cintura y profundizando el beso que se prolongó un poco más.

—Buenos días —saludó Ruby nuevamente cuando recuperó el aliento—, así si vale la pena llegar temprano —su sonrisa iluminó el lugar.

—No es tan temprano, pero concuerdo contigo Ruby-chan —Chika aun la mantenía agarrada por la cintura y pegó sus narices frotandolas un poco—. Eres una tramposa Ruby-chan —le dio un pequeño mordisco en la nariz—, me dejaste revisar los papeles más aburridos.

—¿Yo? —se defendió Ruby poniendo su mejor carita de inocencia—. No te haría eso Chika-chan —no pudo sostener su mentirilla y terminó sonriendo, delantándose.

—¿Ves como eres una tramposa? —Chika empezó a hacer cosquillas en las costillas de Ruby haciendo que la pequeña rompiera en estridentes carcajadas.

—Y...ya… detente Chi...Chika-chan —decía Ruby revolviéndose de la risa—. ¡Piggyyyy! —chillaba entre risas.

Despues de reirse hasta que se cansaron, ambas chicas continuaron en el trabajo hasta que la campana anunció el inicio de clases.

—¿Te veo en el descanso? —preguntó Ruby con temor pues no olvidaba que ahora Chika compartía de nuevo su tiempo con Riko y eso la hacía sentir algo insegura.

—Claro —respondió Chika—, iré por ti.

—Esta bien, pero… —Ruby dudó queriendo decir algo más pero se arrepintió—, bueno…. no lo olvides y… no te metas en problemas —completó solamente con eso frunciendo los labios con preocupación.

—No lo haré —Chika le dedicó una enorme sonrisa antes de darle un beso rápido con el que se despidieron y salieron caminando en direcciones opuestas hacia sus respectivos salones.

Chika se quedó pensando en lo último que su novia le había dicho, que definitivamente había sido por a causa de los acontecimientos del día anterior. Había notado su titubeo y sabía que estaba haciendo algo mal pero decidió ignorarlo diciéndose que no había tal cosa, solo era una amiga ayudando a otra amiga, eso era todo. Ruby no tenía que preocuparse.

Llegó al salón de clases justo antes de que su profesora entrara y saludó discretamente a Riko antes de llegar a su banca. Se dió cuenta que ni You ni Mari habían llegado esa mañana lo cual era raro. ¿Había pasado algo más sin que ella se enterara? Ya lo averiguaría después.

Tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos pues la clase dio inicio y al tratarse de matemáticas se podría decir que Chika no era especialmente habilidosa en ellas. La hora transcurrió sin contratiempos, salvo algunos cabeceos que dió pero que no pasaron a más.

Estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas cuando se dio cuenta que You y Mari habían entrado al salón y como si de un reflejo se tratara, su mirada se dirigió en automático hacia Riko quien estaba al pendiente de eso. Sin demora se dirigió hasta su silla para ayudar a distraerla pues se notaba que habían estado esas dos juntas.

—Buen día Riko-chan —saludó con gran energía estorbando su campo de visión.

—Buen día Chika-chan, ¿como estas? —respondió su amiga sin muchos ánimos pero guardando la amabilidad.

—Bien, algo cansada pero supongo que lo normal —Chika hacía su mayor esfuerzo para sonar casual y ayudar a su amiga a no mirar pero no era trabajo fácil pues era muy notorio que Riko estaba al pendiente de los movimientos de You—. ¿Estás asistiendo a tus clases de piano? —uso esa carta para llamar su atención.

—Emm si… —Chika sabía que no existía mejor tema de conversación para distraer a Riko que el piano, siempre que hablaban de eso era como magia para renovar sus ánimos—, creo que participaré en una competencia próximamente, aunque ya no estoy tan segura —respondió dubitativa y desanimada.

—¿Por qué no? —Chika se sentó sobre el escritorio de su amiga para seguir platicando sin importarle la mirada asesina que cierta chica le estaba dedicando en ese momento.

Riko suspiró con pesar llevándose las manos a la cara para quitarse la frustración del rostro.

—Porque la melodía con la que participaría la compuse pensando en You-chan y nuestra relación, no me siento preparada para ir a presentarla en medio de un público y mucho menos para competir con ella estando las cosas como están —sin pensarlo Chika acarició su mejilla quitando un mechón de cabello de su cara pasándolo detrás de su oreja, tal gesto fue ignorado por Riko que estaba ensimismada pero no fue ignorado por You que las estaba viendo—. ¡No podría!

—¿Es la melodía que tocabas el otro día? —Chika recordaba aquella canción cargada de sentimientos que hizo que sus barreras terminaran de bajar con Riko.

—Si, no… bueno si es —explicó ante la confusión que estaba creando—, solo que hice algunos arreglos con mi profesor el fin de semana, antes de que todo esto pasará, para poder llevarla al concurso y darle la sorpresa a You-chan.

—¿No puedes tocar otra cosa? —la melodía era hermosa pero si Riko sentía pesar al tocarla entonces no tenía caso insistir.

—No, es por eso que trabajé tan duro el fin de semana. Para la inscripción se tenían que presentar forzosamente las partituras de la composición original con la que participaría el o la pianista y ya fue entregada, ya no lo puedo cambiar —la preocupación y la frustración en la voz de Riko era muy evidente.

—¿Y cuanto tiempo tenemos hasta el concurso? —el que Chika se contara con ella para participar la tomó desprevenida pero le ayudó a mitigar ese sentimiento de soledad que no la dejaba en paz, al menos no se sentía del todo sola cuando Chika estaba a su alrededor.

—Dos semanas —suspiró—, pero no lo sé, creo que hablaré con mis papás para retirarme de ese concurso, realmente no me siento con ánimos para enfrentarlo ahora —se sumió de nuevo en su nube gris y Chika tuvo ganas de abrazarla para devolverle el ánimo.

Iba a decir algo más pero su plática fue interrumpida ya que la siguiente clase iba a comenzar y la profesora se encontraba por ingresar al aula. Chika tuvo que retirarse a su lugar muy a su pesar.

Pasó toda la clase pensando en cómo ayudar a Riko, pero nada se le ocurría, de qué manera podría Riko sentirse cómoda tocando una melodía que compuso pensando en una chica que le rompió el corazón, eso era masoquista, aunque más masoquista era el hecho de que sentía un poco de celos. Le hubiera gustado ser ella la razón de la música de Riko. Se asustó al pensar algo así y se reprendió por lo mismo. Ella tenía a Ruby y no tenía porque estar pensando de esa manera sobre Riko. Sin embargo lo hacía.

Un par de clases después, el sonido del timbre por fin anunció que la hora del almuerzo había llegado. Chika no había olvidado la promesa que le hizo a Ruby y la cual debía cumplir. Quería despejar su mente estando a solas con su novia y sacar esos pensamientos que la empezaban a atormentar. Se disponía a salir del salón cuando fue interceptada por Riko antes de llegar a la puerta.

—Oh, vas a salir —no fue una pregunta, Riko se había dado cuenta de que había hablado muy impositivamente.

—Emm sí —respondió con una risita nerviosa—, prometí a Ruby ir a verla en el descanso, ¿necesitabas algo?

—No… nada —se apresuró a contestar apenada de depender de ella y quitarle tiempo con su novia—, ve con Ruby.

—Riko-chan —la reprendió Chika, ahora no podía irse así—, dime, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada, es sólo que quería que escucharas la melodía terminada —respondió Riko algo decepcionada, quería que Chika la escuchará y le dijera que opinaba sobre ella—, pero no es urgente, lo podemos hacer después.

—¿Segura? —Chika no quería romper su promesa con Ruby pero Riko parecía necesitar su compañía y ella en parte no quería irse—. Puedo ir un rato si quieres.

—No Chika-chan, ve con Ruby, si quieres por la noche la toco cuando esté en casa y ahí la puedes escuchar, ¿bien? —propuso como una mejor opción.

—Esta bien Riko-chan, te veo después —la respuesta de Riko no la había dejado muy satisfecha pero no quiso insistir para no perder más tiempo.

Salió a toda velocidad rumbo al salón de Ruby y la encontró platicando amenamente con sus amigas. En cuanto se paró en el umbral de la puerta, Ruby le dedicó una sonrisa enorme que hizo que su corazón latiera más a prisa. Necesitaba esa sonrisa más que nunca.

Ruby la saludó con un discreto beso, tomando la mano de Chika y guiando el camino hacia el aula del consejo que se encontraba vacía a esas horas.

—Pensé que lo habías olvidado —se quejó Ruby haciendo un puchero una vez entraron al salón.

—No, claro que no se me olvido Ruby-chan —Chika apretó la mano de su novia para darle seguridad y la atrajo a su pecho rodeándola con sus brazos.

—Está bien —respondió Ruby con tranquilidad sintiéndose segura entre los brazos de Chika.

Alzó el rostro y se encontró con los labios de su novia que parecían estar algo ansiosos. No le importo, ella también estaba ansiosa y deseosa de poder besarla. Sólo que Chika estaba siendo demasiado entusiasta.

La llevó a tientas hasta una mesa sin despegar sus labios del beso profundo que se estaban dando y cuando chocaron con la mesa no dudó en tomar las piernas de Ruby y subirla para que se sentara sobre la mesa. El gesto asustó un poco a Ruby pero no la apartó. Las manos de Chika buscaron debajo de la ropa de Ruby con la creciente necesidad de tocar su piel y sentir su calidez y suavidad.

Un pequeño gemido salió de los labios de Ruby cuando Chika llegó hasta su pecho por debajo de su blusa y pellizcó su pezón por encima de su ropa interior. La falda de Ruby se había enrollado hasta sus caderas y la otra mano de Chika se había aventurado entre sus muslos para ir tras su pequeño paraíso.

—¡Chika estamos en el salón del consejo! —se quejó Ruby, aún recordaba la advertencia de su hermana sobre no hacer cosas indecentes en la escuela.

Sólo que sus súplicas cayeron en saco roto. Chika no se detuvo, más bien buscó abrirse paso y cuando su mano presionó la intimidad de su novia está araño su espalda pasando sus uñas por la tela del uniforme.

Chika se pegó a su cuello dándole besos mientras Ruby trataba de contener sus gemidos para no ser descubiertas. Los dedos de Chika habían encontrado el camino y no dudaron en entrar, aunque no tuvieron resistencia en realidad, Ruby estaba lo suficientemente húmeda para que Chika se deslizara en su interior sin ningún problema.

Fue desesperante y ansioso su toque. Así podría haberlo descrito Ruby. No fue lindo y tierno como la primera vez que lo hicieron, en el cual Chika la trato con delicadeza y dulzura. Algo parecía haber cambiado y ahora era algo tosco aunque no dejaba de ser apasionado. Aún así lo disfrutó, Chika había recorrido su cuerpo lo suficiente para saber dónde y qué tocar. Se aferró al cuerpo de Chika dejando que ella la tomara en aquel lugar, sobre esa mesa, entre jadeos silenciosos y la expectativa de no ser descubiertas.

Chika la sostuvo cuando sintió el temblor venir al cuerpo de Ruby, había rizado sus dedos tocando una parte sensible de su interior sabiendo que con eso la chica entre sus brazos alcanzaría el clímax. La besó bebiéndose su grito apagado dejando sus dedos dentro mientras las contracciones presionaban sin piedad. La neblina de confusión se disipó para Chika solo quedando una sensación de culpabilidad en ella.

Se había aprovechado de Ruby.

Aún así su novia la beso y la miró con amor cuando todo acabó. Trato de actuar normal o más bien se obligó a hacerlo. Ruby no le reclamó, solo le dió más besos y Chika la ayudó a componerse. Después de ese arrebato tomaron unos minutos para comer sus obentos que compartieron mientras platicaban, aunque para Ruby era evidente que Chika no estaba completamente concentrada en su charla.

—¿Esta todo bien? —preguntó Ruby preocupada terminando de limpiar la mesa donde habían comido y antes de eso habían hecho otras cosas.

—¿Eh? Si si todo está bien Ruby-chan —respondió Chika en automático sin pensar mucho su respuesta.

—No me lo parece —la respuesta de Chika no fue muy sincera y Ruby lo detectó de inmediato—, desde que… —se sonrojo al recordar lo que habían hecho minutos antes—, llegamos sólo he sido yo la que ha estado hablando —explicó—, y además apenas tocaste tu comida, que dicho sea de paso es muy raro, siempre terminas antes que yo. ¿Estás bien?

Chika curvó la boca dudando si compartir sus preocupaciones con su novia o solo tratar de dejarlo pasar.

—Es Riko-chan —suspiró—, está teniendo problemas relacionados con un concurso de piano y no sé como ayudarla.

A la mención de Riko, Ruby sintió un nudo formarse en el estómago, ya iban dos días seguidos que esa chica estaba haciendo eco en la mente de su novia y cada vez se le hacía más difícil ignorarlo sobre todo cuando Chika comenzaba a actuar diferente.

—Oh… pues supongo que tienes que hablar con ella —con mucho trabajo Ruby reprimió nuevamente esos sentimientos negativos y los guardó lo más lejos que pudo en su mente.

—Sí eso haré, lo siento si ando un poco dispersa—Chika se puso de pie y depositó un beso en los labios de Ruby como disculpa.

—Esta bien Chika-chan, no pasa nada —mintió la menor pues no quería iniciar una discusión cuando acababan de pasar un momento íntimo—, espero lo puedan resolver pronto.

—Resolver es complicado, porque todo radica en la cobarde de You —dijo con desprecio y Ruby apretó sus labios para no decir nada—, y la mala pasada que le hizo a mi amiga.

—You también es tu amiga —le recordó Ruby—, incluso antes que Riko-san.

—Era mi amiga Ruby-chan —le aclaró Chika poniéndose tensa—. ¿Por qué la defiendes?

—No la defiendo —expresó Ruby aún con sus esfuerzos estaban discutiendo—, sólo digo que You-san también es tu amiga, no sólo Riko-san.

—Bueno si, pero esta vez se pasó con lo que le hizo a Riko, no se vale que haga cosas así —Chika se puso de pie abruptamente con enojo—, no tenía derecho.

Ruby suspiró y aunque en el fondo quería continuar con la discusión que ya habían iniciado, si lo hacía, muy probablemente se encontraría con una respuesta que no le gustaría escuchar. Haciendo uso de toda su paciencia, respiró muy profundo y terminó abrazando a Chika que le había dado la espalda.

—Ya veras que todo saldrá bien —le dijo en voz baja, sorprendiendo a Chika que ya empezaba a perder los estribos pero ante la respuesta de Ruby no pudo seguir peleando con ella.

Muchas veces Chika se perdía en cómo entender a Ruby y esta era una de esas ocasiones en que su novia hacía cosas que salían de su entendimiento, al no saber qué contestar, mejor se volteó y la abrazó con fuerza dejando que el enojo que sintió momentáneamente empezara a disiparse

¿Por qué seguía perdiendo el control cuando tocaban temas referentes a You y Riko? Chika deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder librarse de esos pensamientos negativos que la atormentaban y sólo ser feliz disfrutando de la compañía de su novia. Tal vez no había terminado de superar esa situación, y claro la cercanía de Riko no la estaba ayudando en nada, más bien la estaba confundiendo cada vez más. " _¿Podría esto complicarse?"_ Se preguntó cuando iba de regreso hacia el salón de clases al término del descanso y sabía que las cosas ya se habían complicado en realidad.

* * *

Desde que Maru tenía memoria sus clases favoritas eran las de literatura, pero todo ésto adquirió una nueva dimensión cuando estas empezaron a ser impartidas por Dia. Era por mucho de sus momentos favoritos del día, sólo superado obviamente por el club de literatura que es cuando podía disfrutar de un momento más "íntimo", como ella prefería llamarlo, a su tiempo en compañía de Dia y las demás integrantes del club, que en realidad no le importaban.

Al término de la clase Dia le pidió a Hanamaru que la ayudara a llevar a la biblioteca algunos libros que habían utilizado durante su estancia en el salón. Lo que realmente sirvió como una excusa para hablar con ella a solas puesto que sólo eran como cinco libros de tamaño mediano de los cuales Dia se podía encargar perfectamente sola, pero aun así dividió la carga entre las dos para que no se viera sospechoso.

—¿Cómo has estado Hanamaru-san? —siempre que iniciaba una plática con Maru, la voz de Dia se notaba nerviosa, lo que instantáneamente a Maru le provocaba una especie de mariposas revoloteando en el estómago al saber que Dia se ponía así por ella.

—Bien Dia-sama, aun no me lo puedo creer zura~ —explicó la chica emocionada.

—¿Lo del viaje? —preguntó Dia queriendo aclarar a qué se refería.

—Si ~zura. Que nuestra novela pueda trascender es asombroso —explicó Maru—, claro que me emociona el viaje —aclaró también— pero quisiera mas que nada que pudiéramos ganar, creo que lo merecemos —concluyó en voz baja con timidez.

—¡Claro que lo merecemos! —exclamó Dia con ánimo para que Maru se contagiara—. Creo que tenemos muchas probabilidades —hizo una pausa para retomar la compostura y Maru sonrió divertida de verla así, al menos su objetivo de hacerla sonreír funcionó y recobró su compostura—. Te pedí que me acompañaras porque hay algo que tengo que mostrarte en la biblioteca, ¿está bien si te robo unos minutos…? —nuevamente Dia era presa de sus palabras y el color subió hasta sus orejas avergonzada al pensar en otro tipo de cosas poco decorosas por las cuales querría robarse a Hanamaru—. ¡De tu tiempo! —completó exaltada ante las risitas de Maru que no habían parado.

—Todo el que necesite sensei, yo se lo doy —respondió Maru divertida en doble sentido y Dia continuo completamente roja y solo atinó a alejarse para buscar lo que se suponía venían a hacer a la biblioteca.

Maru se encargó de entregar los libros cuando vio a Dia solo dar vueltas sin sentido para calmarse y reaccionó buscando una de las computadoras de la biblioteca. Cuando Maru se acercó, Dia ya la estaba esperando frente a la computadora navegando en internet.

—Mira, lee esto —le cedió el asiento para que su alumna leyera con más comodidad.

Los ojos de Hanamaru pasaban de un lado al otro de la pantalla leyendo con velocidad, tanto que tuvo que releer para estar segura.

—¿La otra semana sensei? —fue lo primero que preguntó emocionada.

—La otra semana —confirmó Dia—, tendremos que viajar desde el domingo, los boletos y demás cosas ya fueron enviadas a la directora, creo que me los entregara por la tarde.

—Esto es… esto es… —Maru estaba tan feliz que quería saltar de la emoción, pero siendo como era, respetaba las reglas de la biblioteca y no se atrevería alterar el orden… al menos no mucho—. ¡Muy emocionante zura~! —concluyó saltando en su lugar tratando de mantener su voz abajo aunque iba cargada de emoción.

—Lo sé, lo sé —estuvo de acuerdo Dia quien también tenía ganas de brincar a causa de la felicidad pero se contuvo—, me llegó esta mañana y quería que lo leyeras antes de decírtelo.

—Vaya, será la otra semana entonces —Maru se levantó de la silla asustada sorprendiendo a Dia—. ¡Tengo que hablar con papá!

—¿Aún no le has contado? —cuestionó Dia preocupada por si acaso Maru no obtenía el permiso para el viaje.

—Ya le conté ayer, pero quiere ver algo por escrito, ya sabe que papá es algo sobreprotector —explicó Maru y Dia tragó duro al pensar en los papás de la chica pero lo disipó enseguida.

—Si, no te preocupes Hanamaru-san, te entregaré el permiso por la tarde después del club para que lo vea tu padre cuanto antes —Dia estaba tan contenta que su sonrisa prácticamente iluminaba la habitación o al menos eso le parecía a Hanamaru que estaba alegre.

Abandonaron la biblioteca minutos después cada una retomando sus actividades normales de la escuela.

Durante el resto de la clases Hanamaru se la pasó pensando en los detalles del viaje. Cuando por fin terminó la jornada del día y Maru se disponía a retirarse, sintió unas frías manos cubriendo sus ojos.

—Deja de jugar Yoshiko-chan —sentenció la chica divertida reconociendo enseguida de quién se trataba.

—¡Yohane! —chilló su amiga que siempre tenía que recordarle que no le gustaba su nombre—. ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

—Intuición Yoshiko-chan —respondió Maru entre risas repitiendo su nombre para molestarla.

—Estás de muy buen humor —comentó Yohane dándole espacio a su amiga para que se levantara y obviando su intento de broma—. ¿Pasó algo que deba saber?

—Umm… —Maru se llevó la mano a la barbilla haciéndose la interesante—. Si, pasó algo ~zura —concluyó con una sonrisa.

—¡Oh, avances con la sensei del amor! — se burló en venganza—. ¿Me vas a contar?

—¡No le digas así!— la defendió haciendo un puchero, era vergonzoso que llamará de esa manera a Dia—. Te contaré, pero no aquí —bajó la voz para que la pequeña Ruby que estaba a un par de sillas de distancia no las escuchara.

Yoshiko entendió el mensaje y se calló haciendo unos gestos graciosos que solo hicieron reír más a Hanamaru. Las dos se acercaron a Ruby para platicar un poco y se despidieron de ella pues tenía que ir a cumplir con sus compromisos del consejo estudiantil, del mismo modo ellas caminaron con rumbo al club de literatura.

—¿Ya me vas a contar? —cuestionó Yoshiko exasperada cuando estaban solas en el pasillo.

—Aquí está bien — se sentaron en las escaleras que estaban antes de llegar al club, era un lugar tranquilo y poco transitado en donde esperaba nadie las escuchara.

—¿Y ahora qué hiciste? —cuestionó Yoshiko alarmada por tanto secretismo.

—No he hecho nada… aún —dijo traviesa y eso se le hizo extraño a Yoshiko—, pero necesito tu ayuda —la señaló y solo dudas surgieron en la cabeza de la chica.

Maru le platicó todos los detalles de lo que había pasado, le contó sobre el viaje que ya estaba en puerta y lo nerviosa que eso la ponía por todo lo que implicaba.

—Pero es que es tu oportunidad Zuramaru —fue lo primero que dijo su amiga al terminar el relato—, no tendrás otra tan buena como esta Maru-chan, no tienes porque estar nerviosa, quizás un poco, pero no tienes que estarlo. ¡Es tiempo de ir por todo!

—Sé lo que significa —jaló la blusa de Yoshiko—, pero tengo miedo. ¿Y si no sale como espero y terminó haciendo del viaje un desastre zura~? —expresó con temor.

—Eso no pasará, estoy segura que tu querida sensei está tan nerviosa como tú, esta es una oportunidad que no puedes desaprovechar —hizo el gesto de victoria.

—¿Me puedes ayudar? —se aventuró a preguntar con miedo pues en algunas ocasiones las ideas de Yoshiko eran algo descabelladas pero pocas veces le habían fallado y en esta ocasión necesitaba a alguien con sus "conocimientos".

—¿De qué clase de ayuda estamos hablando? —preguntó su amiga con recelo ya teniendo una idea de que se trataba.

—Tú sabes… —Maru se puso nerviosa—, de esa que… ¡ya sabes ~zura! No me hagas decirlo.

Al ver el nerviosismo de su amiga y lo roja que se había puesto Yoshiko decidió dejar de molestarla y se puso seria.

—¿Estas segura Zuramaru? —la interrogó poniendo una voz grave—. ¿Estás lista para hacer un pacto con este ángel caído y entregar tu alma para convertirte en un pequeño demonio? Si te ayudo con esto, quien sabe lo que pueda pasar pero, ¿estás lista para asumir las consecuencias?

—No seas dramática Yo-chan —le dió un empujón para que dejara de lado su teatro—, solo quiero que me resuelvas algunas dudas, es todo —Maru hundió su cara entre sus manos avergonzada—. Ya sabes de cuales.

—Ya ya —rió entre dientes divertida—, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, te ayudaré a empacar y hablamos de eso. ¿Cuando te vas?

—El domingo ~zura —le contestó de inmediato.

—Bien, te veré el sábado para ayudarte a hacer tu maleta y podemos platicar de lo que quieras, ¿esta bien? —concluyó Yoshiko cariñosa pellizcándole la mejilla.

—Bien ~zura —dijo contenta.

—Ahora vamos al club porque si tu sensei nos encuentra por aquí seguro me mata o algo parecido con esa mirada horrible que tiene —se burló provocando molestia en Hanamaru.

—Dia-sama tiene una hermosa mirada, no sé de qué hablas —le rebatió Maru haciéndose la tonta.

—Si claro, como a ti te mira con esos ojos de corderito, no te das cuenta que a todos los demás parece que nos quiere matar cuando nos acercamos a ti —dijo riendo aunque tenían algo de verdad sus palabras.

—Es muy linda ~zura —expresó Maru melosa—, Dia-sama tiene la mirada más bella del mundo, con esos ojos verde azules como el jade.

—¡Ya vas a empezar! —Yoshiko reviró los ojos sabiendo que venía otra larga explicación de porqué Dia Kurosawa era la mujer más perfecta que existía en el mundo.

* * *

Riko pasó casi todo el día observando los más pequeños detalles de las interacciones entre You y Mari. Había notado un cambio entre ellas. Se estaban comportando diferente a como las vio el día anterior lo que ya le había provocado malestar desde la mañana.

El lenguaje corporal de You le decía que ya estaba relajada en presencia de la rubia y eso le molestaba de sobremanera. Lo peor vino cuando se dió cuenta que entre las clases estaban platicando tan ameno como siempre. ¿Y todas las cosas que esa mujer le había hecho a su relación? ¿Es que You no estaba indignada también con ella?

Ese sentimiento de traición que había tratado de minimizar, empezó a crecer como si de un monstruo se tratara y lo peor vino a la hora de la salida cuando You y Mari salieron del salon juntas enfrascadas en su plática, You ni siquiera la volteo a ver. Todos sus temores se estaban materializando.

El salón poco a poco se fue vaciando pero Riko seguía sin moverse de su lugar. Se había quedado con la mirada perdida inmersa en sus pensamientos. La imagen de You con Mari siendo tan amigable y cordial le había afectado demasiado. Su mente comenzó a jugarle la mala pasada de pensar que quizás ahora Mari tenía el camino libre para apropiarse de su novia, no, su exnovia. Porque tenía que recordar el detalle de que ella había terminado con You y ahora la chica era libre de irse con otra.

No podía creer que You la cambiara tan fácilmente. Los recuerdos de Mari encima de You besándola la agobiaron de nuevo y la angustia la iba a hacer llorar otra vez como todos estos días. ¿Cómo podía You hacerle eso? ¿Es que ya no la amaba? ¿Es que no iba a luchar por ella y recuperar lo suyo? ¿Por qué ahora era tan amiga de esa mujer que las había separado? Se torturó con eso.

Chika la estaba esperando en la puerta para que fueran juntas al entrenamiento de natación pero al ver que su amiga no hacía ningún movimiento y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, tuvo que regresar a ver qué estaba pasando y sacarla de su pequeña tormenta.

—¿Riko-chan? —preguntó acercándose a su lugar—. ¿Estas bien Riko-chan? —puso la mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención.

Riko salió de su trance y cuando vio a Chika parada frente a ella, sus ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas derramando en cada una el dolor que se había acumulando en su interior.

Sin pensarlo Riko se puso de pie y se lanzó a los brazos de Chika que la recibió por inercia cargando el peso de su amiga que lloraba desconsolada. Los sollozos de Riko iban en aumento por lo que la abrazó con fuerza afianzándose a su cuello.

El corazón de Chika empezó a latir descontrolado, ese sentimiento que sin querer iba en aumento por Riko de repente explotó dentro de su corazón, las ganas de protegerla, de cuidarla, de ser esa persona que estaba ahí para ella cuando la necesitara, fue como si regresara en el tiempo a unos meses atrás y todo hubiera sido un mal sueño.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto Chika rodeo a Riko con sus brazos dándole todo el consuelo que ella necesitaba, empezó a acariciar su espalda para ayudar a calmarla, sin pensarlo sus labios daban besos sobre la cabeza de Riko que se mantenía llorando sin control y sin prestarle atención real a los mimos que Chika le daba.

Una extraña sensación invadió a Chika que lejos de rechazarla, se dejó invadir por ella. Era una calma que emanaba desde su corazón sosteniendo a Riko entre sus brazos, las barreras y seguros que ella misma había impuesto para protegerse habían caído y como si de un hechizo se tratara, sus sentimientos por Riko estaban de vuelta.

* * *

Ruby pasó la tarde trabajando con Chika en el salón del consejo estudiantil después de que ésta cumpliera su tiempo del castigo. La discusión que habían tenido en la mañana había logrado que se tensara el ambiente y se erigiera una barrera entre ellas con un silencio incómodo.

Ninguna de las dos quiso hablar de ello y dieron por terminada la tarde sin mayores contratiempos, cada una pensando en cosas diferentes. Chika en lo que sentía por Riko y Ruby en lo que sentía por Chika y lo que aparentemente estaba pasando. Chika acompañó a Ruby a casa sin intenciones de prolongar más su tiempo juntas.

Estando por fin sola Ruby dejó que los sentimientos negativos que tanto había reprendido volvieran a salir a flote para poder analizarlos, antes de llorar.

Ella era una experta en hacer eso, desde muy pequeña muchas veces tuvo que reprimirse pues en una familia tan rígida como lo era la familia Kurosawa, tanto las muestras de afecto como la expresión de otros sentimientos se veían limitadas y casi siempre tenía que guardarlos para expresarlos a solas sin que hubieran testigos de por medio.

No quería llorar, ni tampoco quería admitir que haber tenido sexo con Chika había sido un error, en el fondo, sabía que el problema que actualmente surcaba su relación tenía un nombre y apellido, era la misma persona que aún sin estar presente, no les había dejado tener nada a causa de los fantasmas que albergaba el corazón de Chika y ahora regresaba para interponerse entre ellas sin que hubiera mucho que pudiera hacer para detenerla. Ella se había entregado, su corazón y su cuerpo creyendo que de ese modo conseguiría ganarse definitivamente el amor de Chika, pero había caído en un error. Error que ahora era demasiado doloroso para soportar.

Un suave toque en la puerta de su habitación la sacó de sus pensamientos y agradeció no haberse puesto a llorar minutos antes pues no quería tener que explicar lo que le estaba pasando a su hermana. Tampoco quería generar más problemas pues ya conocía el carácter de Dia y era mejor no provocarlo.

—Adelante —contestó desde su cama sabiendo que a esa hora sólo su hermana podría estar buscándola.

Dia entró a su habitación con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro que denotaba gran felicidad en contraste de la suya. Trato de poner un mejor semblante para no levantar sospechas y ayudó el que Dia estuviera tan ensimismada para darse cuenta de su estado.

—Ruby-chan, buenas noches, tengo que hablar contigo —Dia se sentó en la cama a un lado de su hermana aún con la sonrisa y la mirada alegre.

—Dime Onee-chan, ¿qué pasa? Te ves contenta —Ruby se recargó en el hombro de Día agradeciendo su compañía pues ahora mismo prefería no estar sola aunque no pudiera decir nada.

—Tal vez Hanamaru-san ya te ha contado —comentó Dia solemne—, pero de cualquier manera te lo diré —cuando Dia hablaba de esa manera, Ruby siempre recordaba a su padre hablando con tal sobriedad haciendo que todo sonara tan honorable y una parte de ella extrañaba la presencia de sus padres en casa, como en su infancia, cuando eran una familia feliz.

—Ah, es sobre la novela que escribieron juntas —la interrumpió Ruby antes de que comenzará a hablar—, Maru-chan me dijo que habían ganado una especie de viaje —Ruby se despegó de su hermana—, eres mala Onee-chan, no me habías contado sobre eso —le dirigió una mirada de "fingido" dolor a Día.

—Lo siento Ruby-chan, es que no había tenido tiempo de platicar contigo y apenas hoy se concretó todo el asunto —abrazó a Ruby por el cuello dejando un beso en su cabeza y la llevó hasta su regazo para acariciar sus cabellos teniendola su cabeza sobre sus piernas, siempre disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su hermana de esa manera. Ruby como siempre no se negó, al contrario, muy gustosa aceptó los mimos de su hermana—. Nos iremos el domingo a Tokyo. Es una especie de foro de literatura, estaremos dando lecturas en público y al final eligiran entre todas las novelas finalistas a un ganador.

—Estoy segura que ganarán Onee-chan —dijo Ruby con seguridad acurrucándose más en el regazo Dia.

—Pero si ni la has leído —expresó Día sin detener su labor de caricias en la cabeza de Ruby—. ¿Cómo sabes que es buena?

—Eso es simple —expresó Ruby sin inmutarse—, dos de mis personas favoritas se unieron para crearla, no hay forma que el resultado sea malo.

Día se sonrojó ante la declaración de Ruby pero omitió hacer algún comentario al respecto.

—Gracias Ruby-chan— depositó un beso sobre la frente de su hermana—, acabo de hablar con Kanan y me ayudará a cuidarte en estos días.

—¿Cuidarme? —eso sí que la tomó desprevenida y Ruby se levantó de su cómoda posición—. No necesito que alguien me cuide, puedo quedarme sola —espetó indignada—, ya soy lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo.

—Eso… no está a discusión —respondió Día con voz firme—, ya lo platiqué con papá y aunque no están muy contentos de que te quedes con Kanan, lo prefieren a dejarte completamente sola, ya que ellos no pueden regresar por el momento.

—Pero Onee-chan, ya no soy una niña —se defendió la menor—, puedo cuidarme sola.

—Eso lo sé Ruby-chan, no es por eso que te dejo al cuidado de Kanan, se que ya estás grande y tienes la capacidad de cuidarte por ti misma, es solo que me quedaría más tranquila si te quedas con alguien. Estando lejos no puedo saber si necesitas algo y es mejor así para ambas —explicó Dia para que su hermana entendiera sus razones.

—No se me hace justo —suspiró Ruby pues de nuevo tendría que acatar las reglas sin rechistar—, pero si así lo has dispuesto, entonces lo haré.

—Gracias Ruby-chan —agradeció Dia dando palmaditas en su cabeza—. El domingo por la mañana te llevaré con Kanan antes de irme, ¿está bien?

—Si Onee-chan, estaré lista, no te preocupes —Ruby se volvió a acomodar en el regazo de Dia, permitiendo que su hermana continuara con sus mimos.

—Hay otra cosa de lo que quería hablar contigo —expresó Dia con algo de preocupación en la voz—, ¿está todo bien con Chika-san?

La mención de su novia hizo temblar un poco a Ruby pues eso era de lo que menos quería hablar en ese momento y mucho menos con su hermana.

—Si, está todo bien con Chika-chan —mintió lo más convincente que pudo—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es sólo que me quedé preocupada por la pelea que tuvo con Watanabe-san y O'hara-san —explicó Dia—, por eso quería saber si ustedes estaban bien.

—Si Onee-chan, ellas solo tienen asuntos sin resolver, es todo —ojalá eso fuera todo lo que pasaba con su novia, pensó Ruby y se mordió la lengua para no mencionar nada más.

—Bueno, es solo que me preocupa que te haga daño, sabes que no se lo perdonaría si lo hiciera —Ruby sintió culpa de no poderle contar todo lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que si lo hiciera su hermana se iría sobre Chika sin contemplaciones.

—Lo sé Onee-chan, pero puedes estar tranquila, todo está bien entre nosotras —esas palabras le sabían a hiel, pero aún así se mantuvo firme en su declaración.

—Me alegro mucho, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, veo que Chika-san te hace feliz y eso me hace feliz también —la voz de Dia era serena y las caricias que le daba a su hermana le transmitían inmensa calma en ese mar de emociones que tenía atorados en el pecho y no podía expresar.

—Gracias Onee-chan —respondió Ruby mientras permitía que una solitaria lágrima surcara su mejilla fuera de la vista de su hermana como única muestra de su desdicha—, te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti Ruby-chan —le correspondió—. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si llegas a tener algún problema.

—Lo sé Onee-chan… Lo sé —dijo y solo fingió quedarse dormida para no seguir hablando más del tema.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Capítulo 23! Hemos llegado a mi tan esperado arco DiaMaru y como se los venía advirtiendo, durante los próximos 4 capítulos será puro y enteramente DiaMaru, por lo que para los que no gustan de este ship y prefieren no leer sobre ellas, pueden saltarse estos 4 capis, se perderán de miel pura pero en cuanto al resto de la historia, lo retomaremos todos cuando nuestras chicas regresen a casa. Con la advertencia hecha, no acepto reclamos por el exceso de DiaMaru plis._

 _Debo confesarles que este es uno de los capis que más he disfrutado escribiendo, en verdad amo el DiaMaru y espero haberles hecho justicia. Me emociona que lo lean por que es de mis capis favoritos._

 _PD. Hay algunas frases en inglés que podrían no ser correctas, me disculpo por ello, mi inglés no es tan bueno así que, lo siento si cometí algún error, no me cuelguen por ello, ni a beta chan plis._

 _PD2. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz saber que disfrutan la historia tanto como yo y en serio en serio amo las cosas que dicen sobre la historia, gracias por todo._

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: ¡Al fin acabe! Como siempre los hago en la raya. Primer capítulo de este arco DiaMaru, lástima por los que no les gusta porque tendrán varios capítulos de ellas. Mi mujer se emocionó tanto que serán bastante largos, y para comenzar uno de poco más de 12.5k. Los siguientes se vienen buenos y tendré que ponerme desde ya a editarlos pues me toca meterles más mano de lo usual. Es aquí que entra lo de la ¿co-autoría?_

 _Espero ganarme una cena de lo que quiera por ello al menos. #Prayfordinner_

* * *

La semana transcurrió casi de manera intrascendente para Hanamaru, ya que todo lo que ocupaba su mente se encontraba a un fin de semana de distancia.

El sábado llegó, no tan rápido como le hubiera gustado, pero entre las prisas de tener todo listo para el viaje, los permisos, el papeleo completo, la ropa formal para las presentaciones y demás detalles que Dia le había hecho llegar en una lista, todo pasó a mayor velocidad sin darse cuenta.

Por la mañana Ruby le había hecho el favor de prestarle una maleta que fuera lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera llevar lo necesario a su viaje, ya que no tenía una adecuada para el propósito. Aunque tenía ganas de platicar con Ruby, su amiga se veía bastante desanimada por alguna razón y, aunque forzó la platica un poco, Ruby se terminó retirando con la excusa de que también tenía que empacar pues ella pasaría una semana en casa de Kanan debido a la ausencia de su hermana. No pudo averiguar que era lo que le pasaba a su amiga ni tampoco hablar con ella de lo que le sucedía con Dia y eso la puso un poco triste.

Aunque seguía considerando a Ruby como su mejor amiga, debido a la fuerte atracción que sentía por Dia, cada vez le era más difícil platicar con ella, después de todo era la hermana de su amor imposible y le parecía difícil de explicarle lo que le estaba pasando, al menos todo lo que fuera relativo a cuestiones del corazón en particular. Sin embargo extrañaba esas charlas que solían tener, pues de la misma forma que ella mantenía esas cuestiones ocultas, sentía que Ruby tampoco era muy honesta cuando se trataba de hablar de su novia Chika, y extrañaba mucho poder platicar abiertamente con ella. Se hizo una nota mental de cruzar esa brecha que se había hecho entre ellas a su regreso del viaje a Tokio, debían volver a ser tan unidas como siempre lo habían sido.

Esa tarde, había quedado con Yoshiko para que le ayudara a disipar algunas dudas que habían estado rondando en su cabeza y confiaba en el "conocimiento" de la chica para ayudarle a resolverlas. No es que con Ruby no hubiera podido, pero para estas cuestiones era más adecuado hablar con Yoshiko.

La chica llegó a mediodía, justo para unirse a la familia Kunikida para el almuerzo. Yo-chan era una persona solitaria que a diferencia de Maru, no le era tan fácil convivir con más personas, debido a su manera excéntrica de ser que pocas veces era comprendida por el resto, sin embargo, al ser amigas de la infancia, facilitaba mucho la convivencia de Yoshiko con la familia Kunikida pues prácticamente la trataban como si fuera otro miembro de la familia.

Después del almuerzo ambas chicas se retiraron a la habitación de Hanamaru para terminar de empacar su maleta y hablar del asunto importante que quería Hanamaru.

Yoshiko se desplomó en la cama de Maru mientras ella sacaba ropa de su closet para empezar a doblarla y guardarla en la maleta que Ruby le había prestado.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Yoshiko con curiosidad jugando con su nariz—. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar Zuramaru? —dijo mirando su dedo para luego volver a hurgarse la nariz.

Maru se tensó al escuchar la pregunta pues sentía vergüenza de solo pensar lo que tenía que decir. Ignoro la poca decencia de Yoshiko de estar haciendo algo tan sucio y solo se limitó a hablar de lo que quería.

—Es sobre lo que dijiste el otro día zura~ —Maru continuó su labor aunque su voz sonaba algo nerviosa y temblorosa—, sobre que no debería desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

—¡Es que no debes! —Yoshiko se enderezó enérgica—. Si quieres llegar a algo con ella, tiene que ser ahora, es una oportunidad de oro que no tendrás de nuevo —dijo tan apasionada olvidándose de seguir jugando con su nariz.

—Pero es que aún no sé a qué quiero llegar —explicó Maru frunciendo las cejas con molestia con ella misma—, quiero decir, sé que yo… estoy… enamorada —se sonrojó—, pero no sé qué hacer con eso, no podemos estar juntas por mucho que yo quiera.

—Pero, ¿porqué no? —preguntó Yoshiko exasperada golpeándose la cara con frustración—, no vas a ser su alumna toda la vida —hizo una expresión de "no seas tonta Zuramaru".

—No, no lo seré —le contestó enojada—, pero no creo que esa sea la única razón por la que Dia-sama se frena —explicó cambiando su semblante a uno de tristeza—, ella tiene sus propios candados que no le permiten intentar algo más conmigo.

—¡Ahg! —exclamó agarrando a Hanamaru de los hombros—. ¡Es que ustedes dos me desesperan! ¡Son tal para cual! —sentenció Yoshiko desesperada agitandola con algo de violencia—. Como ya dije antes —la soltó para ponerse en una pose dramática—, tú la amas, ella te ama, tienen esta oportunidad de oro y ¿la vas a desperdiciar? No es justo para ninguna de las dos, porque de algo estoy segura, si tú no haces nada, tu sensei tampoco lo hará, son tan… cobardes —concluyó molesta dándole un zape a Hanamaru en la cabeza.

—No somos cobardes Yo-chan, sólo somos realistas zura~ —se defendió devolviéndole el golpe en medio de la frente.

Se enfrascaron en una pequeña lucha en la que ambas forcejearon hasta caer sobre la cama tratando de dominar a la otra. Sólo que Hanamaru terminó poniéndose encima a horcajadas sujetando sus manos por encima de la cabeza de Yoshiko. En esa posición el pecho de Maru quedó sobre su cara y Yoshiko se sonrojo y al fin se dió por vencida.

—Bueno bueno, calmemonos mi little demon —pidió la paz—, veámoslo desde otra perspectiva —tenía que cambiar el enfoque de su discurso si quería que Maru llegará a algún lado con su problema—, porque no piensas en el viaje como… —buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicarse pero le resultaba complicado concentrarse si tenía los pechos de su amiga sobre su rostro—, como un oasis en el desierto, todo lo que hagan allá sólo ustedes lo sabrán y cuando vuelvan pueden seguir con la misma rutina desesperante e infructífera que tienen todo el tiempo. Lo que pase en Tokio se queda en Tokio —concluyó quitándose de encima a Hanamaru que se sentó a su lado.

Por un momento Maru pensó que Yoshiko estaba loca, pero dándole una segunda oportunidad, la idea no parecía tan mala, estarían lejos de la escuela, de Uchiura, de los padres de Dia y los suyos y las responsabilidades con sus familias. Ciertamente irían a Tokyo como alumna y profesora pero nadie las conocía allá y sobretodo estarían solas durante toda la semana, viendolo desde esa forma, la idea de Yo-chan no era totalmente descabellada. Era el todo por el todo por un momento que no se repetiría de nuevo.

—Eso es… de hecho… posible zura~ —finalmente las palabras de Yoshiko habían convencido a Maru quien había tenido que detener su labor pues había sido golpeada por las miles de posibilidades que se abrían ante sus ojos—, estando allá creo que todo sería diferente y posible.

—Si si, así es Zuramaru —Yoshiko movía la cabeza de arriba a abajo estando de acuerdo con su amiga—, creo que ya estamos llegando a algo —dijo con suficiencia.

—Bueno, tengo que ver cómo se siente Dia-sama al respecto ~zura…

—¡No! —la interrumpió Yoshiko —eso no es así Maru-chan, si tú le dices obviamente se va a negar —suspiró con frustración—, ella es aún más estirada y densa que tú.

—Pero entonces, ¿cómo le hago para "aprovechar la oportunidad de oro"? —era el turno de Maru de sonar exasperada—. Esto es muy complicado.

—Tranquila —sonrió Yo-chan pasando su brazo por el hombro de su amiga—, lo único que tienes que hacer es repetir lo que hicieron esa noche —hizo la observación de manera sugerente.

—¿Dormir con ella? —preguntó Maru inocente y confundida.

—A veces no se si en verdad eres tan inocente, sólo tonta o si solamente juegas conmigo —dijo Yoshiko mirándola con los ojos entreabiertos—, únicamente tienes que besarla nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión, ambas tienen que estar muy conscientes de ese beso.

—¿Y si se niega? —preguntó Maru con temor—. ¿Y si me rechaza zura~? —sonó angustiada.

Yoshiko empezó a reír de ver a su amiga hecha un manojo de nervios y miedos.

—No lo hará —dijo confiada—, ella tiene tantas o más ganas que tu Zuramaru, es sólo que es demasiado mojigata y reprimida para aceptarlo. La mujer necesita un pequeño empujón y verás como salen chispas, fuegos artificiales, volcanes y esas cosas entre ustedes.

La idea de que con un simple beso se pudiera resolver el embrollo en el que estaban envueltas ellas dos se le hacía ridículo, pero casi siempre las observaciones de su amiga en estos temas eran acertadas, después de todo ella fue la que predijo que Ruby y Chika terminarían juntas, se preguntó si su otra predicción sobre ella y Dia sería acertada, tendría que preguntarle a Ruby para saber la respuesta.

Después de tomarse unos segundos para pensar cómo hacer lo que Yoshiko decía, se convenció que era la mejor opción, tendría que sacar determinación de dios sabe dónde para poder vencer sus propios miedos y adueñarse de Dia Kurosawa.

—Lo haré zura~ —pasó saliva pesadamente por el temor que tenía pero tratando de convencerse de que era la única opción.

Yoshiko la abrazó discretamente por la cintura poniendo su barbilla en su hombro.

—No temas pequeña Maru-chan, ya verás como todo sale bien —le dijo con cariño plantando un beso en su mejilla.

—Eso espero —respondió Maru correspondiendo con su abrazo—, gracias Yoshiko-chan. Tengo que ir por mi traje que se quedó abajo, ahora vuelvo —se levantó saliendo del cuarto.

Yoshiko se quedó a solas en la habitación contenta de haber podido ayudar a su amiga aunque sabía que por ella sola no sería suficiente para lograr su cometido. De cualquier manera tenía un plan de respaldo porque no iba a permitir que Maru desperdiciara su oportunidad si se echaba atrás. Corroboró que su amiga no estuviera cerca y de su mochila, que había traído con ella, sacó una caja muy bonita, adornada con encajes y corazones, se acercó hasta la maleta de Maru que ya estaba casi terminada y cuidando no desacomodar las cosas para no levantar sospechas, guardó la caja en el fondo de la maleta. No era muy grande pero tampoco tan pequeña.

—Con esto tienes el éxito asegurado Zuramaru —se rió por lo bajo de su travesura—, ya me agradecerás algún día por esto —dijo para sí misma con autosuficiencia riéndose a carcajadas ahora.

Maru regresó minutos después y Yoshiko se ofreció a guardar las últimas cosas en su maleta, para no arriesgar que su amiga encontrara la sorpresa que le había preparado mientras Maru terminaba de empacar su maleta de mano.

—Me siento optimista —concluyó Maru cuando Yoshiko cerraba la maleta grande—, creo que algo muy bueno resultará de esto ~zura.

—Ya verás que sí Zuramaru —respondió Yoshiko emocionada por la sorpresa que le tenía reservada—, ya verás que si.

* * *

Ruby estaba terminando de guardar unas cuantas mudas de ropa en su bolso cuando Dia le anunció que era hora de partir. Pasaría a dejarla a casa de Kanan antes de dirigirse ella misma a la estación. El coche de la familia Kurosawa las estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa.

—¿Sólo llevarás eso? —preguntó Dia extrañada al ver la pequeña maletita en la que Ruby llevaba sus cosas.

—Tampoco es que vaya tan lejos Onee-chan —explicó—, Kanan-chan vive muy cerca de la casa, no es como que no pueda venir a buscar cosas en la semana.

—¿Sigues molesta conmigo? —preguntó Dia al notar un inusual sarcasmo en la dulce voz de su hermana.

—No Onee-chan, no estoy molesta —se apresuró a responder negando con la cabeza—, vamos o llegarás tarde a tu cita.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿De qué hablas?— la forma en que Ruby dijo aquello hizo que Dia demostrara el nerviosismo que estaba tan empeñada por mantener a raya y que por un momento se tambaleó.

—Me refiero al tren —aclaró Ruby entre risas viendo cómo su hermana se delataba tan fácil—, estás algo nerviosa Onee-chan —no era una pregunta, era una simple observación que le causaba mucha gracia a Ruby pues ver a su hermana tan nerviosa no era usual pero sí que era divertido, y ella sabía bien la causa de los nervios de Dia.

—Ah si si, vamos ya Ruby —trató de disimular guiando el camino hacia el coche, con ayuda del chofer subieron las maletas a la cajuela y se pusieron en marcha.

Para evitar contratiempos, Kanan ya estaba esperando su llegada antes de la hora acordada, en cuanto escuchó que el auto se había estacionado en su entrada, abrió la puerta de su casa para recibirlas.

—¡Bienvenida! —le dijo a Ruby con una amplia sonrisa que aunque fue correspondida por la menor, no era del todo sincera.

—Hola Kanan-sensei —respondió Ruby algo desanimada entrando a la casa seguida por Dia.

Kanan podía entender que tal vez no era del todo divertido tener que pasar la semana con ella pidiendo pasar el tiempo haciendo otras cosas mejores, quizás con su novia, pero Dia había sido clara, nada de Takami Chika cerca de su hermana.

—Voy tarde —explicó Dia en cuanto vio a su amiga.

—Cosa inusual en ti señorita Kurosawa —bromeó Kanan—. ¿Esta bien Ruby? La noto algo molesta —comentó, bajando la voz para que solo Dia escuchara.

—No estaba muy de acuerdo en quedarse contigo, lo siento —explicó—, dice que ya puede cuidarse sola —Kanan se rió al ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

—Pero no confías en ella lo suficiente —concluyó Kanan casi hablándole al oído aunque Ruby ya se había dirigido a la que sería su habitación pues no es la primera vez que se quedaba en casa de Kanan.

—Claro que confio en ella —espetó Dia indignada—, es sólo que las cosas son diferentes ahora que tiene novia, la tengo que cuidar, además ya sabes, nada de Takami Chika rondando por aquí.

—No vaya a ser igual de traviesa que tú —la picó Kanan en la nariz provocando que Dia hiciera un gesto gracioso.

—No soy traviesa —respondió poco convencida—, y ella es muy pequeña para esas cosas.

—Recuerdo que en la preparatoria no podías mantener tus manos alejadas de mi —dijo Kanan al oído de Dia en tono seductor haciendo que el cabello en la nuca de Dia se erizara.

—¡Kanan no juegues! ¡No con Ruby aquí! —el reclamo de Dia provocó que ambas soltaron tremendas carcajadas al ver su actitud adolescente.

—Estará bien, tú tranquila —aseguró Kanan en cuanto las risas cesaron—, me preocupa más cómo estás tú, ¿podrás controlarte ante los encantos de la pequeña Hanamaru? —se tocó los pechos y Dia se sonrojo.

—Cl… claro que lo haré —espetó Dia—, no dudes de mi —dijo indignada.

Ruby regresó para despedirse de Dia guiada por las risas de ambas mujeres.

—¿Y si te acompañamos a la estación? —preguntó Kanan para romper la tensión que había entre ambas hermanas ahora que Ruby había regresado con ellas—. ¿Esta bien si vamos Ruby-chan? —le preguntó a la chica y Dia esperaba que el enojo de Ruby continuará quizás.

—Si, vamos —respondió un poco más emocionada por ir a despedir a su amiga también.

Las tres mujeres abordaron el coche para dirigirse a la estación. Dia no lo quería admitir, pero al menos la presencia de Kanan la hacía estar un poco más tranquila y segura. Además de que desde la mañana tenía un nudo en el estómago que hizo que no fuera capaz de probar bocado.

Llegaron aún con tiempo de sobra para la salida del tren, pero para Dia ya era bastante tarde pues su idea había sido llegar antes que Maru y su familia, no quería dejar una mala impresión a sus padres o generarles alguna desconfianza, desafortunadamente para ella, cuando llegó vio que Maru platicaba amenamente con sus papás quienes por el lenguaje corporal parecían estarle dando instrucciones.

Tanto Kanan como Ruby eran conscientes del nerviosismo de Dia, pero ambas a su manera hicieron lo posible por darle ánimos. Ruby por su parte se adelantó para ir a saludar a su amiga y su familia y de esa manera facilitarle a su hermana platicar con ella más adelante. Ese gesto le dio un poco de aire para que Dia platicara con Kanan ya que Ruby sabía que ella tenía la capacidad de lograr milagros con su hermana, era como su entrenadora de vida o algo parecido.

Kanan ayudó a Dia con su maleta, sin hacer muchos aspavientos dio un rápido apretón en su mano dejándole ver que todo estaría bien, no fue necesario hablar pues con la mirada logró transmitir la calma que le hacía falta para iniciar este nuevo reto. La mayor de las Kurosawa suspiró con fuerza y armándose de valor se acercó a la familia de Maru seguida por Kanan.

—¡Buenas tardes! —saludó con su voz tranquila y solemne, mucho más seria de lo que quería sonar.

—¡Oh buenas tardes sensei! —saludó el papá de Hanamaru, un hombre bajito con un bigote gracioso pero una mirada gentil que le recordaba mucho a la de Hanamaru.

—¡Buenas tardes! —la mamá de Maru hizo una reverencia también para saludar a Dia la cual fue correspondida de inmediato.

—¿Ya están listas? —preguntó el señor Kunikida con optimismo—. Permítame agradecerle sensei, siempre hemos sabido que Marucita tiene mucho potencial, pero nunca nadie se había interesado tanto en ella como usted y es gracias a eso que está aprendiendo a recorrer nuevos caminos, en verdad le estamos muy agradecidos —concluyó el señor con una profunda reverencia que le hizo sentir culpa.

—No… no tiene porqué agradecer Kunikida-dono —se apresuró a responder Dia apenada—, el talento de Hanamaru-san es lo que nos está llevando a Tokio, yo solamente soy una mera guía para su hija.

—Nunca habíamos visto a Marucita tan entusiasmada como ahora —habló la madre de Hanamaru—, y todo es gracias a usted, cuide mucho a nuestra pequeña —de nuevo sintió esa puñalada de culpabilidad.

—Lo haré —Dia se sentía tremendamente abochornada y hacía todo lo posible por disimularlo, pero no era nada fácil teniendo la mirada de Maru sobre ella quien no perdía detalle de nada de lo que pasaba a pesar de estar platicando con su hermana menor.

La plática incómoda continuó por unos minutos más sin un tema en particular hasta que escucharon su tren siendo anunciado como la salida próxima en los altavoces.

Dia se alejó con Kanan para permitir que Maru se despidiera de sus papás con un poco más de privacidad. Ella hizo lo mismo con Ruby dandole un calido abrazo que sostuvieron durante algunos segundos, ahora que parecía que la molestia inicial de Ruby se había ido sustituida por solo el amor de hermanas que se tenían.

—Portate bien Ruby-chan —le dijo en voz baja dándole un beso en la frente.

—Lo haré Onee-chan —respondió Ruby con una gran sonrisa—, estate tranquila por eso —la abrazo una última vez alejándose para que Dia se pudiera despedir de Kanan mientras ella buscaba a su amiga.

La vio alejarse y Kanan se acercó a Dia.

—No sé cómo lo haré Kanan —le dijo en voz baja a su amiga cuando la abrazó por la espalda.

—No pierdas la calma Dia, tus nervios siempre juegan en tu contra, cualquier cosa sabes que puedes llamarme —le dijo al oído con su cara recargada en su hombro.

—Gracias y gracias por cuidar a Ruby —respondió Dia finalmente suspirando lista para iniciar el viaje separándose del abrazo.

—No te preocupes por eso —la abrazó de nuevo—. Preocupate de portarte bien con tu alumna —Dia asintió.

Después de las despedidas y formalidades, Dia se encargó de las maletas de ambas mientras Maru iba en busca de sus lugares. Minutos pasaron en lo que acomodaba el equipaje y Dia fue en su búsqueda de la menor encontrándola sentada en uno de los últimos vagones, no estaba completamente lleno, pero habían algunas personas ya ocupando sus lugares.

Fue hasta ese momento que Dia se convenció de que no era un sueño, iba de camino a Tokio para pasar una semana en compañía de la mujer a la que amaba pero le estaba prohibida y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a lograr sobrevivir a eso.

—Estoy emocionada zura~ —Hanamaru habló primero sacando a Dia de sus pensamientos cuando estuvieron las dos sentadas una junto a la otra, lo cual fue bueno pues ya estaba preocupada que el golpeteo de su corazón fuera audible para las personas a su alrededor.

—Yo también —respondió Dia aún tensa—. ¿Has ido a Tokio antes? —inicio la plática para disipar sus nervios.

—Umm… fui una vez, cuando era muy pequeña —explicó Maru—, pero no recuerdo mucho de eso ~zura.

—Entonces fue hace no mucho tiempo —bromeó Dia para romper la tensión.

—No soy tan pequeña zura~ —respondió Maru indignada con un puchero siguiéndole la corriente a Dia—, pues ya tiene algunos años de eso.

—Tokio es un lugar muy hermoso —Dia habló con nostalgia recordando su tiempo en aquel lugar—, aunque es muy diferente a vivir en Uchiura, todo pasa tan rápido y aunque estés rodeada de miles de personas, se puede sentir muy solitario.

—¿Así se sentía cuando vivía en Tokio? —preguntó Maru con tristeza mirando a Dia con intensidad.

—Un poco si —se sinceró Dia viendo hacia sus piernas.

—Ahora, no pasará —dijo Maru decidida recargándose en el hombro de Dia tomándola por sorpresa—, yo no permitiré que se sienta sola mientras estamos en Tokio.

Las palabras de Maru hicieron que la poca compostura que Dia estaba manteniendo se perdiera por completo y su corazón comenzó a martillear nuevamente con más fuerza por la proximidad de la chica. Ninguna de las dos dijo más pero tampoco se separaron por un buen rato.

El paisaje que iba adornando el camino era hermoso y aunque Dia lo había visto en muchas ocasiones anteriores, jamás le había parecido tan bello como ahora, los colores eran más vibrantes, el cielo era más azul, el verde de los árboles era más intenso, incluso los olores eran más intensos y extrañamente atrayentes. Conocía ya el aroma de Hanamaru pero estando tan cerca de ella, parecían meterse a su subconsciente con fuerza, su cabello desprendía un olor dulce y delicioso que le recordaba el olor de la primavera.

Le sorprendió cuando el peso de la chica quedó completamente recargado sobre ella y cuando emitió un ligero suspiro muy parecido a un ronquido, fue allí que se dio cuenta que Maru se había quedado dormida. Con miedo a despertarla, Día prefirió quedarse en esa posición disfrutando plenamente del contacto. No era tan malo si solo lo dejaba pasar sin cortarlo, no era su culpa después de todo.

Aproximadamente una hora después el estómago de Día se encargó de despertar a la chica que aún dormía plácidamente a su lado. El haberse saltado el desayuno le estaba pasando la factura y el gruñido que emitió su estómago en protesta hizo que Hanamaru se revolviera a su lado despertándose.

—¿Dia-sama tiene hambre zura~? —preguntó Maru en medio de un bostezo buscando el rostro de Dia que estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza.

—Eh… no no Hanamaru-san —mintió Día tratando de guardar la compostura.

—No me mienta zura~ —la reprendió Maru con firmeza lo que se le hizo muy tierno a Día.

—Emm bueno… si un poco —aceptó finalmente—, no tuve tiempo de desayunar.

—Ya veo —Maru se levantó a buscar el obento que su madre le había preparado para el viaje—, vamos a comer zura~, no es bueno que pase tanto tiempo con el estómago vacío.

Comieron muy a gusto compartiendo la comida que había enviado la familia de Hanamaru, todo estaba delicioso, tenía un sabor tan hogareño que hizo a Dia recordar aquellos tiempos en que su madre cocinaba para ellos y todo era felicidad en la familia Kurosawa. Hanamaru tenía la habilidad de evocar en ella los recuerdos más felices de su vida, si tan solo hubiera una forma de hacer un futuro con ella, le encantaría tener más momentos felices como ese.

El viaje fue de un poco más de tres horas, cuando llegaron a Tokio, Dia le pidió a Maru que no se despegara de ella pues para salir de la estación siempre había un río de personas yendo y viniendo que podrían hacer muy fácil que la chica se alejara de su lado y se perdiera. Se aseguró que Maru tuviera su celular encendido y con sonido solo en caso de alguna emergencia y sin más advertencias se lanzaron a caminar en la gran ciudad.

Para Maru todo parecía tan moderno y lleno de sofisticación pero para Dia era lo mismo de siempre, todo tan frío y distante, aunque el entusiasmo de Hanamaru empezaba a ser contagioso.

Los organizadores del evento enviaron un auto a la estación para que las recogiera y las llevara al hotel que las hospedaría. No era un hotel tradicional japonés como Maru había pensado, era uno de esos modernos hoteles de origen occidental que estaba lleno de lujos y modernidades que no había visto antes.

—Pensé que nos llevarían a un lugar más… modesto ~zura —comentó en voz baja para que no la oyera el chofer mientras bajaba del vehículo y se delatara su procedencia pueblerina.

—Umm… yo también lo pensé aunque no es raro que se hagan este tipo de cosas en eventos de esta magnitud —explicó Día mientras el conductor le entregaba las maletas de ambas—, será mejor que entremos para que nos asignen habitación.

El hotel era muy alto, tenía un gran recibidor con decoración minimalista moderna, todo se encontraba automatizado, incluso las puertas giratorias de la entrada se movían en automático y eso fascinó a Hanamaru que miró con grandes ojos la puerta y se boleto a ver a Dia con su gran emoción.

—¡Dia-sama! —expresó Maru señalando sobresaltada a las puertas que giran solas—. ¡Es el futuro ~zura!

Día no pudo contenerse y soltó una risa, aunque discreta, una risa que más que nada era producto de la ternura que le dió el comentario de la chica pero se recompuso rápido no queriendo que se malinterpretara y Hanamaru pensara que se burlaba de ella.

—Es una puerta eléctrica Hanamaru-san, pasa primero y te sigo después —le indicó y Maru observó como funcionaban para poder hacerlo—, sólo tienes que caminar dentro y la puerta empezará a girar —le explicó a lo que asintió la chica.

—¡Esta bien Dia-sama! ¡No le fallaré! —Maru caminó dentro del extraño cilindro y se maravilló cuando de la nada empezó a girar dejándola entrar dentro de la recepción.

Se olvidó por completo que la estaban mirando y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de emoción por haber hecho algo tan increíble cómo cruzar a través de unas puertas eléctricas giratorias. Observó como Dia hacia el mismo movimiento y la espero con entusiasmo y con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Es increíble zura~! —le dijo a Dia cuando apareció unos segundos después de ella.

Su sonrisa enorme y su emoción por las cosas se le hicieron tan entrañables que ya no podía esperar a enseñarle el resto de lo que le deparaban estos días, pero primero debía hacer el papeleo.

—Iré a arreglar lo de la habitación, espérame un momento Hanamaru-san —Dia se dirigió a la recepción dejando que Maru curioseara alrededor en lo que hacía el trámite.

Para Hanamaru todo le parecía tan brillante, era como una escena de esas que había leído muchas veces en libros que hablaban sobre el futuro. No pudo evitar admirar el porte de su profesora, era increíble para ella ver cómo se transformaba de una persona gentil y noble ante sus ojos a esa mujer grácil y elegante que parecía inalcanzable. Dia era eso y más, pero era todo parte de esa mujer a la que amaba y admiraba.

Le sorprendió escuchar que Día subiera el tono de voz con la mujer de la recepción, se le veía bastante molesta y alterada, lo que hizo que se quisiera acercar a averiguar qué estaba pasando pues no se le hizo normal, sin embargo no podía dejar las maletas solas en medio del hotel.

—¡La reservación dice que es una suite con dos camas matrimoniales! —espetó Día molesta a la recepcionista.

—Kurosawa-san no sé qué pasó, en nuestro sistema su reservación tiene una Jr Suite que incluye una cama king-size —la mujer de la recepción se disculpaba con Dia y explicaba una y otra vez pero Dia no parecía querer ceder.

Las implicaciones eran demasiadas para asimilar si aceptaba esas condiciones.

—¿Y no nos puede cambiar de habitación? No importa si es una más sencilla que la que teníamos reservada o una más costosa, yo cubriré la diferencia —insistió, debía haber más opciones.

Pasar la noche en la misma habitación que Hanamaru era el reto para el que Día se había preparado mentalmente pero pasarlo en la misma cama de la chica, eso era mucho más allá de lo que podría soportar. Era demasiada tentación para ella.

La mujer recepcionista buscaba presurosa en la computadora algún arreglo que pudiera hacer para el gran error que habían cometido pero al ser el hotel sede del evento, absolutamente todas las habitaciones estaban reservadas y ocupadas por lo que por qué quisiera no había manera de resarcir el problema.

—Señorita Kurosawa tengo el hotel al cien por ciento de la capacidad, no tengo habitaciones disponibles para los próximos días —la mujer no despegaba sus ojos de la pantalla en busca de un milagro que pudiera arreglar el error—, tengo una habitación que se desocupara a mitad de semana, es una suite presidencial, se las otorgaremos sin costo extra —agregó rápidamente pues Día ya se encontraba sacando su tarjeta para hacer el pago.

—¿Qué día nos podremos cambiar? —preguntó Día preocupada pues había dicho que tenían una habitación pero no cuando.

—El jueves por la mañana haremos el cambio de sus cosas señorita, no tienen porque preocuparse —la mujer sonaba genuinamente apenada y a Dia no lo quedó otra opción más que ceder. Sólo serían unos cuantos días los que tendría que aguantar. Se convenció de que podía hacerlo.

Cuando Dia regresó al lado de Hanamaru aún se encontraba diciendo cosas ininteligibles, poco comprensibles para la chica y además se le notaba visiblemente alterada. El bellboy venía detrás de Dia y se adelantó a tomar sus maletas. Dia se acercó para guiar a Maru a su habitación.

—Vamos Hanamaru-san —la llamó con voz severa—, no puedo creer que hicieran mal la reservación, ¡pero a quien se le ocurre dejarnos una habitación con una cama!

Todavía se quejó delante de su alumna y le pidió seguirla yendo detrás del bellboy hasta el elevador. El elevador abrió sus puertas y Día cedió el paso a Hanamaru quien aún no había hecho algún comentario sobre la situación de la habitación, aún seguía pensando en lo que significaba eso.

Debían subir hasta el octavo piso y el hotel contaba con un elevador panorámico por lo que la vista que se tenía era impresionante.

—No me importa —dijo Hanamaru finalmente rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho entre las dos.

—Pero es que no es correcto —expresó Dia aún molesta sabiendo a qué se refería.

Los rayos del atardecer iluminaban el rostro de Hanamaru realzando sus facciones, su cabello brillaba de una manera que Dia nunca había visto y la hacían temblar, sus ojos reflejaban la más pura inocencia y estaban completamente puestos en ella de un modo que desarmada todas sus barreras.

—No es la primera vez que lo hacemos Dia-sama —dijo Hanamaru segundos antes de que se abrieran las puertas dejando salir a ambas mujeres dejando a Dia prácticamente muda y sin poder moverse hasta que el bellboy tosio para sacarla de su estupor.

Era la primera vez que alguna de las dos mencionaba lo que había pasado en esa noche y Dia sentía que era un tema muy peligroso para discutir en público, fácilmente podría malinterpretarse, así que no hizo comentario alguno sobre ello, prefirió hacer un cambio de tema en su lugar.

Era una bonita habitación, en un estilo completamente occidental. El piso se encontraba alfombrado, la temperatura del cuarto era la adecuada pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la enorme cama que se encontraba en el centro que hizo que Dia profiriera un sonoro suspiro de frustración.

—Mañana el programa inicia a las 8 —informó a Hanamaru pasando un paquete de bienvenida que le habían dado en la recepción y dejando el bolso que aún cargaba sobre una mesa de servicio que se encontraba contigua a la cama—, tenemos que estar listas antes de eso.

—Esta bien Dia-sama —Hanamaru tomó el paquete entre sus manos y empezó a revisarlo sentándose en una de las sillas, aunque estaba cansada, el viaje había sido largo y sintió la necesidad de asearse—. ¿Podría tomar un baño? —preguntó apenada a Dia.

—Claro, puedes hacer lo que gustes, digamos que es tu tiempo libre, no tienes que preguntarme —explicó Día con gentileza, tratando de que no sonara como un regaño.

—Tomaré el lado derecho de la cama —anunció Hanamaru señalando el lugar—, sé que le gusta dormir del otro lado —su cara se tiñó de un ligero rubor recordando él cómo se había enterado de esa información.

—Gracias —respondió Día desplomándose sobre su lado de la cama cubriendo su cara con una almohada tratando de disimular su sonrojo al recordar la noche de la que hablaba Maru, era difícil despejar su mente si la chica sacaba el tema a cada segundo.

Maru se dio cuenta que el nerviosismo de su sensei era bastante contagioso y en cuanto Dia se acostó en la cama Hanamaru se levantó velozmente, tanto así que olvidó buscar una muda de ropa en su maleta, estaba más pendiente de Dia quien continuaba con la almohada en la cara así que evitó decir algo que pudiera perturbarla si es que iba a descansar. Salió corriendo al baño y sólo se encerró allí sin más.

* * *

Dia solo quería que la tragara la tierra en ese momento. ¿Cómo era posible que se complicaran tanto las cosas? Era como si estuviera escrito que tenía que sufrir ese condenado viaje de principio a fin, sin poder disfrutar nada de él. Sólo sufrir y sufrir sin resolución.

Se levantó de la cama para tratar de calmarse pues su intento anterior no había resultado. Recordó que tenía que sacar sus trajes de la maleta para evitar que se siguieran arrugando y con suerte un poco de actividad distraería su mente de malos y tormentosos pensamientos.

Habían dos closets dentro de la habitación y el bellboy había acomodado una maleta en cada uno. Las maletas de ambas mujeres eran casi iguales, siendo la única diferencia una etiqueta en la parte superior que decía Kurosawa R. y Kurosawa D. Ya que Hanamaru tenía la maleta de Ruby.

Fue directo a uno de los closets pero al abrir su maleta sin cerciorarse que fuera realmente la suya, había olvidado el detalle de que la de Maru era igual a la suya y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya había abierto la maleta equivocada.

Estuvo a punto de cerrarla de inmediato sin embargo una pequeña caja en la esquina llamó su atención. Tenía una pequeña tarjeta arrugada donde podía leer "Para la gran noche con la sensei del amor, Kurosawa Dia". Los nervios la invadieron de nuevo y se preguntó porque Hanamaru tendría una caja así con su nombre escrito. Se debatía entre abrirla o no, eso era invadir la privacidad de Hanamaru, pero el encaje que adornaba la caja era demasiado llamativo para ignorarlo, sin mencionar que qué tenía ella que ver en eso. Al final terminó dejando que la curiosidad ganara el duelo.

Antes de abrirla verificó que el agua en el baño se encontrara corriendo en señal de que Hanamaru estaba efectivamente duchandose. Después con gran cuidado de no remover mucho las cosas de la maleta, sacó la caja y la abrió para saciar su curiosidad.

De todas las cosas que Dia se imaginó que podía encontrar en la maleta de Hanamaru, lo último que esperaba encontrar era… no tenía palabras para decir lo que era… pero sin duda le resultaba completa y totalmente escandaloso.

Había diminuta lencería de encaje de varios colores que incluían incluso provocadores ligueros, además una serie de juguetes sexuales entre los que reconoció un par de vibradores y un dildo montado en un ¿arnés? También había un par de lubricantes de sabores, un par de esposas con ¿peluche de tigre?, un antifaz, un látigo. Cerró la caja de golpe pensando que ya era demasiado, solo que volvió a abrirla para comprobar que en efecto no estaba alucinando.

—¡Pero qué…! —gritó bastante fuerte soltando la caja después de abrirla de nuevo, haciendo que todo se esparciera su contenido por el suelo.

A pesar de que el ruido de la regadera amortiguaba el sonido de la habitación, el grito de Dia alertó a Hanamaru desde el baño.

—¿Dia-sama está todo bien? —preguntó Maru en voz alta cerrando la llave del agua, lista para salir si era necesario.

—Eh… si si… Hanamaru-san, todo está bien, no pasa nada —respondió Dia tratando de sonar casual aunque sus nervios estaban acabando con ella.

Esperó hasta que el sonido del agua de la regadera se volvió a escuchar antes de tratar de componer todo. Se agachó a recoger lo que se había caído aún con las manos temblando, tampoco le ayudaban las mil historias que su cabeza se estaba inventando. El hecho de tocar la lencería empeoraba las cosas, pues por su mente empezaron a desfilar imágenes de Hanamaru luciendo los diminutos atuendos lo que hizo que su cabeza estallara por completo. Iba a tener una hemorragia nasal.

Una vez que terminó de recoger las cosas, las depositó dentro de la maleta de la chica sin mucho cuidado dejando todo algo revuelto. Sólo quería salir de allí y que la tierra la tragara sin dejar rastro de ella. Con las prisas tampoco tomó la precaución de cerrar la maleta.

Sentía la urgencia de llamar a Kanan y no podría hacerlo desde ahí. Salió de la habitación como si fuera una fugitiva caminando por el pasillo con los pies trémulos hasta llegar a las escaleras de emergencia, desde donde se sentía ligeramente más cómoda para llamar a su amiga y desahogarse de esta calamidad.

Marcó el número de Kanan tan nerviosa que casi se le cae el teléfono de las manos, el tiempo de espera se le hizo eterno hasta que por fin escuchó la conocida voz de Kanan al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola Dia —la saludó contenta.

—Kanan, ¿estas sola? —preguntó Dia con nerviosismo, primero verificando que podían hablar.

—Pues… si, estaba viendo una película —escuchó que Kanan bajó el volumen de la televisión para prestarle atención, pues ya había reconocido la voz de su amiga que indicaba que estaba en una de sus acostumbradas crisis—, ya, ya la quité, dime ¿qué pasó con la pequeña Maru-chan?

—¿Consideras que Hanamaru-san es el tipo de persona a la que le gusta el sadomasoquismo? —cuestionó Dia alarmada sin darle un punto de comparación al porqué preguntaba tal cosa.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿De dónde sacas eso? —su cuestionamiento tomó a Kanan por sorpresa— ¡¿Kurosawa Dia qué le estás haciendo a esa niña?!

—¡Nada! —se defendió Dia—, es ella la que… —Dia miró hacia todos lados revisando si no había nadie que la pudiera escuchar—, creo que me quiere violar —concluyó bajando la voz completamente avergonzada.

Kanan estalló en tremendas carcajadas. Era tan hilarante lo que decía que debía ser una broma.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Kanan apenas y podía hablar entre tanta gracia que le estaba causando la llamada Dia—. ¿Me estás diciendo que la pequeña, tierna e inocente Hanamaru-chan va a violar a la gran Kurosawa-sensei? —finalizó con otro ataque de risa.

—¡No te burles! —espetó Dia enojada gritándole al celular—. Ya sé cómo suena eso, pero es la verdad.

—A ver cuénteme, ¿de dónde sacó eso Kurosawa-sensei? —preguntó Kanan cuando por fin pudo contener la risa.

—Si te dejaras de reír tal vez te podría contar —reclamó Dia exasperada.

—Ya ya —suspiró Kanan tratando de ser paciente con Dia y poniéndose seria—, me calmé, cuéntame qué pasó.

—Bien, como te decía —inició Dia el relato sentándose en las escaleras—, creo que me quiere violar... ¡no te rías! —le llamó la atención porque de nuevo Kanan estaba riéndose—. Creo que me quiere violar porque resulta que la pequeña ya no tan "inocente" —hizo énfasis— Hanamaru-san, trae dentro de su maleta una caja con contenido sexual explícito.

—¿Hanamaru? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? ¿La pequeña Hanamaru que pasa sus días en el templo? —preguntó Kanan aguantandose la risa—. A ver Kurosawa Dia, ¿Qué es lo que tomas por contenido sexual explícito?

—¡Pues eso! —respondió Dia alterada—. Esposas, dildos, vibradores, lencería, ¡hasta trae un látigo! —dijo casi gritando.

—Alguien va a hacer una fiesta sexual contigo —Kanan no pudo contenerse más y explotó en risas nuevamente. Todo era tan surrealista.

Dia gruño molesta y de nuevo tuvo que intentar ponerse seria.

—Tiene que haber una explicación razonable para eso Dia, no creo que Hanamaru-san sea del tipo que le gustan esas cosas, ni siquiera podría entrar a una tienda y comprarlos legalmente —Kanan cayó en cuenta de algo—, más importante que eso, ¿cómo es que viste esas cosas en su maleta? ¿Ella te las enseño?

—¡Claro que no! —Dia seguía muy alterada hablándole casi a gritos a su amiga que sólo se estaba divirtiendo con sus ocurrencias—. Fue por error... sucede que hubo un malentendido y la reservación que teníamos no corresponde a la que tenía registrada el hotel y en lugar de darnos una habitación con dos camas, tenemos una con una sola cama. ¡Sólo una Kanan! ¡Voy a morir si debo dormir con Hanamaru casi toda la semana! —concluyó en un hilo de voz—. No se que voy a hacer, este maldito viaje se está convirtiendo en una pesadilla —concluyó angustiada al punto de las lágrimas.

—Tranquila Dia, lo estás tomando demasiado a pecho y...

Dia escuchó un ruido en el auricular y posterior a eso se cortó la llamada. Trató de llamar nuevamente a Kanan pero no lograba obtener respuesta, algo había pasado con la línea que no le permitía llamar aún con todos sus intentos.

—¡Genial! —exclamó azotando la cabeza contra la pared—. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Sus intentos de localizar a Kanan fueron infrutctíferos y no le quedó más opción que regresar a su habitación y hacer frente a la sorpresiva "situación" con Hanamaru.

Si había un Dios en el cielo, justo ahora debía estar burlándose de ella.

* * *

El baño de Hanamaru se prolongó bastante tiempo pues al ser un baño occidental tenía que llenar la bañera hasta después de asearse, lo que requería mucho más tiempo que el usual. Al término del baño se percató de su error al no llevar absolutamente nada de ropa para vestirse y lo único que había era un par de toallas y batas de baño. No le quedaría más remedio que utilizarlas y salir desnuda a buscar su ropa.

Estando lo más presentable posible a su parecer y asegurándose que la bata cubriera completamente su desnudez abrió la puerta del baño buscando a Dia pero fue hasta entonces que se percató que se encontraba sola en la habitación y agradeció tal cosa.

Fue hasta donde estaba localizada su maleta y se dió cuenta que había sido abierta, se apresuró a revisar su interior y fue entonces que hizo el hallazgo de la extraña caja. Vio la nota escrita a mano y el contenido de la misma y supo de quién se trataba. Se apresuró a abrirla para averiguar el contenido de la misma ató los cabos de inmediato, Yo-chan le había hecho la travesura y Dia había terminado pagando los platos rotos seguramente malentendiendo las cosas.

Oyó ruidos y se giró para ver de donde provenían. Todo pasó como en cámara lenta, de la nada Dia abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con Hanamaru solo con una pequeña toalla cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo y mojado, su cabello húmedo escurría agua por sus hombros y pecho, Día miró más de la cuenta sus senos para luego darse cuenta de que además la chica se encontraba sosteniendo el látigo en una mano y las esposas en la otra. Ambas mujeres se quedaron sin palabras solo mirándose a los ojos hasta que Dia terminó perdiendo la batalla contra su propio terror y cerró la puerta en la cara de Hanamaru para salir caminando a toda velocidad por el pasillo al punto del infarto.

Maru salió corriendo tras Dia, tenía que explicarle lo que estaba pasando porque con seguridad su sensei se había hecho toda clase de ideas erróneas sobre ella y sobre la vergonzosa situación.

—¡Dia-sama! —gritó por el pasillo—. Espere, puedo explicarlo —aún iba sosteniendo el látigo en las manos y cualquiera que la viera iba a pensar toda clase de cosas.

Dia escuchó a la chica y aunque quiso seguir caminando, su cuerpo la obligó a detenerse. Sintió una necesidad creciente de ir y hacer cosas indecentes con su alumna.

—Espere, por favor —Hanamaru había corrido en su búsqueda—, puedo explicarlo —le dijo en cuanto la alcanzó—, regrese al cuarto para que podamos hablar.

Dia se dio cuenta que estaban haciendo una escena a medio pasillo con la chica envuelta en una toalla sosteniendo un látigo y un par de esposas en la mano. Se llevó la mano a la cara para cubrir su nariz por si acaso había comenzado a sangrar.

—Vamos Hanamaru-san —respondió saliendo de su estupor guiando a la chica de regreso a la habitación—. Este no es lugar para hablar —la urgió para volver.

Una vez dentro Hanamaru no sabía ni cómo empezar a explicarse, aunque primero se aseguró de guardar el contenido de la caja para que no las perturbada más.

—Esto es muy vergonzoso ~zura —la cara de Hanamaru estaba teñida completamente de rojo.

—Lo es —estuvo de acuerdo Dia tratando de evitar la mirada de Maru, tronandose los dedos de puros nervios.

—Ya se que esto se ve muy mal —señaló a los objetos de su maleta—, pero no son mios ~zura, fueron una mala broma de Yoshiko-chan —explicó ante la mirada sorprendida de Dia.

—¿Yoshiko? ¡Usas estas cosas con Tsushima-san? —se exaltó escandalizada.

—¡No, no ~zura! —se apresuró a calmar a Dia—, no es así, lo que sucede es que… bueno, ella tiene una tienda pues… de estas cosas, una sex shop ~zura —dijo en voz baja—. Bueno, no es que sea su tienda, es de su familia y ella trabaja ahí a veces —se apresuró a explicar—, así que supongo que esta fue su idea de desearme buena suerte en el viaje —concluyó casi en tono interrogativo.

—¡Pero qué se cree esa niña que viniste a hacer aquí! —exclamó Dia indignada aunque después de haberlo dicho cayó en cuenta de lo que Yoshiko pudo estar pensando y el rubor subió a sus mejillas, vio en los ojos de Hanamaru que ella también había llegado a la misma conclusión—. ¡Oh, ya veo! ¿A esto te referías cuando decías que ella tiene gustos peculiares?

—Si… un poco —respondió Hanamaru jugando con el borde de su toalla levantando levemente dejando a la vista parte de sus muslos los cuales Dia no pudo evitar mirar muy contra su voluntad.

Ahora que el misterio estaba resuelto, saltó a la vista de Dia que Hanamaru aún no se había vestido, pues estaba viendo sus piernas.

—Hanamaru-san creo que sería mejor si te vistieras —desvió la mirada de la chica para no ver más de la cuenta aunque ya había visto más que suficiente para tener sueños sucios esa noche.

—¡Oh sí, lo siento! —Maru se levantó de la cama y la toalla casi cayó de su cuerpo provocando que Dia se quedará sin aliento. Maru de inmediato fue a buscar su ropa ignorando el volcán en erupción en el que se estaba convirtiendo su sensei.

Dia se sintió avergonzada de haber armado tal alboroto y de estar pensando cosas indecentes. Se dió cuenta que en ningún momento Hanamaru le había reclamado por revisar sus cosas, que aunque había sido accidental, no dejaba de ser una intromisión a su privacidad, esa era otra de las cualidades que amaba de la chica.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar nuevamente, era Kanan, solamente para decirle que se había quedado sin batería, Dia no quiso salir de la habitación nuevamente para ponerla al tanto de los acontecimientos, era bastante vergonzoso admitir que como siempre había armado una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Se limitó a decir que todo estaba bien y le pidió hablar con Ruby aunque Kanan le informó que su hermana estaba dormida a pesar de ser bastante temprano.

Maru salió unos minutos después vistiendo su pijama y fue el turno de Dia para tomar un baño. Tomó la precaución de llevar todo lo que necesitaba al baño para evitar que se repitiera la escena.

Habían optado por cenar en la habitación, entre tantas cosas el tiempo había pasado rápido y Dia ¿no quería agotar demasiado a Hanamaru en su primera noche? Eso, concluyó se había oído mal en su mente y se golpeó la frente por ser incapaz de regresar a su yo serio y formal. En fin, cenarían en el cuarto y descansarían, ya tendrían tiempo en la semana para recorrer Tokio y hacer turismo.

Después de la cena Dia repasó el programa de actividades mientras Hanamaru acomodaba la cama para dormir. Tenían ocupadas todas las mañanas entre lecturas y ponencias, pero después de la comida tenían casi todas las tardes libres, salvo la noche del viernes que sería la cena de gala en donde anunciarían al ganador, esa última parte no la había previsto.

—¿Hanamaru-san, trajiste algún vestido de gala? —preguntó sin despegar los ojos del programa para no arriesgarse.

—Umm, traje todo lo que me solicitó en la lista ~zura, dos trajes formales, uno oscuro y otro claro, blusas y zapatos formales, pero nada como un elegante vestido —informó Maru preocupada—. ¿Es que acaso lo olvidé?

—No, no lo olvidaste —la tranquilizó Dia—, tampoco sabía que sería necesario, supongo que tendremos que ir de compras —Hanamaru había terminado de destender la cama y se sentó sobre ella mirando a Dia aun con preocupación—. Fue mi error, no te preocupes por eso.

—Esta bien Dia-sama —el sueño empezó a invadir a Hanamaru y profirió un gran bostezo que alertó a Dia de la hora que era.

—Vamos a dormir Hanamaru-san —anunció gentilmente mientras guardaba los papeles que había estado analizando—, iré al baño, pero si quieres puedes apagar las luces de una vez para que puedas dormir.

—No hay problema Dia-sama —replicó Maru mientras se acomodaba en su lado de la cama.

Dia entró al baño con la intención de hacer tiempo para que Maru se quedara dormida primero, la idea de estar en la misma cama con ella aun la tenía muy ansiosa y no quería que su alumna se diera cuenta de ello.

La "bromita" que les había jugado Yoshiko les había servido para, de cierto modo, romper el hielo entre ellas y aunque el nerviosismo de las dos seguía presente, por lo menos ya se notaban más relajadas.

Un buen rato despues Dia salió del baño, de puntitas se acercó a ver si Hanamaru ya estaba dormida y efectivamente la encontró acostada en su lado de la cama, durmiendo plácidamente. Notó que la sábana no la cubría completamente y con cuidado la cubrió hasta el cuello. Encontrar a la chica dormida hizo que se relajara, el viaje la había agotado bastante y su cuerpo empezaba a reclamarle el descanso.

Una vez que se recostó de su lado de la cama se tomó unos minutos para admirar a la belleza castaña que se encontraba a su lado. Amaba observar a la chica cuando esta no se daba cuenta, podía detenerse en sus partes favoritas por todo el tiempo que quisiera, estuvo a punto de acariciar su rostro, pero al final se arrepintió, si empezaba a cruzar los límites, sabía que no se podría detener después y siendo el primer día, fácilmente podía decir que los límites habían sido forzados más de una vez.

Gracias al cansancio del viaje, el sueño no demoró en reclamar y pudo por fin relajarse de tan estresante día. ¡Vaya que había sido un día estresante!

Desde el incidente con la broma de Yoshiko, Hanamaru se había quedado avergonzada, nerviosa y sobretodo ansiosa, temía que llegara la hora de dormir, no por otra cosa sino porque sería entonces que haría lo que Yoshiko le había aconsejado, no desperdiciar su oportunidad e ir por todo con su sensei, sin embargo cuando por fin tuvo la oportunidad se había acobardado, no sabía cómo hacerlo, le daba tanto miedo el rechazo de Dia que mejor siguió fingiendo dormir. Estuvo atenta a los movimientos de Dia hasta que identificó que ya estaba dormida por el sonido de su respiración. La había tenido tan cerca, si sólo se hubiera acercado cuando Dia le colocó la sábana encima, seguramente sus labios hubieran quedado a su merced, pero no tuvo el valor para hacerlo y ahora ya era tarde, Dia se encontraba del otro lado de la cama, sumida en un profundo sueño.

El tamaño de la cama les permitía que cada una tuviera gran espacio para dormir, sin embargo era demasiado para Hanamaru que estaba acostumbrada a una modesta cama individual. Pasó un rato tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no llegó a ella con facilidad o más bien no llegó en absoluto. Un movimiento de Dia la alertó y abrió nuevamente los ojos para ver si su sensei había despertado pero no era así, Dia simplemente se había volteado y ahora estaba acostada de lado frente a ella. Maru tragó saliva con dificultad al tener la tentación tan cerca, sin embargo otra idea vino a su mente, tal vez la compañía de Dia le podía ayudar a conciliar el sueño. Con sigilo se acercó hasta donde estaba Dia y con agilidad se acomodó a su lado, embonando perfectamente en la cucharita que Dia había hecho. Por un segundo pensó que Dia despertaría debido a su cercanía, sin embargo no fue así, al contrario, Dia pasó su brazo sobre su cintura atrayéndola hacia ella aún más, sintió como deposito un beso en su cabeza antes de seguir en su profundo sueño. El corazón de Maru latía a toda velocidad, pues esa cercanía era tan placentera que sin darse cuenta fue cayendo en un profundo sueño estando en brazos de Dia.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Dia se despertó con el sonido de su alarma. Conforme la consciencia llegaba a ella, se dio cuenta que un par de brazos la tenían abrazada por la cintura del mismo que ella abrazaba a Hanamaru de la suya. Escuchó pequeñas quejas provenientes de Hanamaru que al parecer apenas estaba despertando aunque no hacía el intento por soltarla. Era muy temprano para empezar con las situaciones incómodas, y lejos de alterarse como lo había hecho semanas atrás, Dia esperó a que Maru estuviera despierta para poderse incorporar. Quería actuar serena y madura.

—Hanamaru-san —la llamó con voz suave haciendo pequeñas caricias sobre su espalda para ayudar a despertar a la chica—, Hanamaru-san —insistió.

Escuchó un bostezo proveniente de Maru que al parecer seguía sin querer despertar, aunque en realidad la chica solo quería prolongar por más tiempo su pequeño paraíso en brazos de su sensei.

—¿Ya es de mañana? —preguntó Maru con flojera frotándose los ojos.

—Tenemos que apurarnos —le dijo Dia disfrutando de los bellos sonidos que emitía Hanamaru en protesta.

Fue hasta que Maru abrió los ojos que se dio cuenta que había estado abrazando a Dia por la cintura y su sensei no había hecho movimiento alguno por liberarse.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, poniendo un poco de distancia del abrazo de Dia.

—No te preocupes —la tranquilizó—, estábamos dormidas.

—Si, si… eso fue —estuvo de acuerdo Maru aunque sabía que no era verdad.

Aunque tenían el tiempo justo, estuvieron listas bastante rápido a pesar de tener que usar vestimenta formal. Dia vestía un traje oscuro que incluía un pantalón recto que estilizaba su larga figura mientras que Maru utilizaba un traje con falda y saco color gris que contrastaba con la ropa de su sensei, ambas mujeres se habían quedado estupefactas al contemplar lo bien que les asentaba esa ropa.

—Se ve muy bien Dia-sama —la elogió Hanamaru.

—Tú también Hanamaru-san —correspondió Dia igual de emocionada al ver a su alumna vistiendo de esa manera.

Salieron de la habitación para comenzar su primer día en Tokio.

El programa del evento incluía un desayuno de bienvenida y posteriormente la presentación de todos los trabajos participantes. Era básicamente un día de puras formalidades, aunque esperaban con ansias poder conocer los otros trabajos contra los que competían.

La mañana transcurrió con lentitud, no hubo nada verdaderamente relevante, salvo conocer que tenían 5 contrincantes y que al final de la semana anunciarían al ganador en base a votos de un jurado especializado. Lo más interesante vino cuando anunciaron que la novela ganadora tendría una serie de actividades patrocinadas el sábado y sería una especie de día libre para divertirse, sonaba muy tentador poder ganar ese premio para pasar todo el día en compañía de Hanamaru.

Lamentablemente no dieron información sobre las otras novelas, tendrían que esperar hasta que iniciaran los paneles de lectura al día siguiente para conocer a la competencia. Dia conocía a algunos integrantes del jurado pues un par de ellos habían sido sus profesores en la universidad, por lo que cuando se acercó a saludarlos se alegraron mucho de verla ahí con su joven estudiante aunque eso sólo hizo que Dia sintiera un poco de culpa con respecto a sus sentimientos por Hanamaru. El tener que recordar constantemente que era su alumna y ella su maestra, la ponían triste.

La hora de la comida anunciaba el inicio de su tarde libre. Dia tenía pensado dar un pequeño tour a Hanamaru por Tokio, para que la chica conociera algunos lugares, idea que fue bien recibida por la menor. Pasaron a su habitación para cambiar su atuendo a uno mucho más cómodo para poder andar sin soportar los zapatos altos ni la vestimenta formal.

Dia sabía que Hanamaru querría conocer los templos más importantes de la ciudad así que destinaría una tarde completa solo para eso, sin embargo iniciarian mostrándole los sitios turísticos más emblemáticos de la ciudad.

—¿A dónde iremos Dia-sama? —caminaban rumbo a la estación del tren más cercana y ambas estaban de muy buen humor, sobre todo Hanamaru por la expectativa de los lugares que visitarían.

—Te llevaré a conocer un poco de esta ciudad. ¿Te parece si vamos al Tokyo Skytree? —cuestionó Dia buscando la entrada a la estación del tren.

—He leído sobre ese lugar, es impresionante… creo —dudó la chica tratando de recordar qué es lo que decía aquel libro que había leído sobre ese lugar.

—Es bastante moderno, te gustará, es diferente a Uchiura —explicó Dia mientras hacían fila para comprar los pases del tren.

Dia nunca lo confesaría pero cada que entraba en las atascadas estaciones de tren, una ansiedad se apoderaba de ella y no la abandonaba hasta que salía de aquel lugar. Por inercia tomó la mano de Hanamaru que aunque sorprendida por el movimiento de su sensei, no intentó retirarla. La chica se dio cuenta que las manos de Dia estaban inusualmente húmedas y el semblante de su sensei estaba mucho más rígido de lo normal, casi pálido, supuso acertadamente que no era fan de las multitudes. Caminaron de esa manera hasta que entraron a la cabina del tren, fue ahí cuando Dia por fin se relajó un poco y se dio cuenta que seguía sosteniendo la mano de Hanamaru.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, soltando la mano de la chica, sintiéndose acalorada y no precisamente por la cantidad de personas alrededor.

—No pasa nada —expresó Maru con nerviosismo, alegre de ese gesto de Dia.

Llegaron a la estación más cercana a la torre y antes de bajar del vagón, Hanamaru tomó la iniciativa en ésta ocasión y agarró la mano de Dia, que la afianzó al sentir el contacto, era agradable poder hacerlo aunque fuera de esa forma. Nadie podía culparla por hacerlo, era para asegurarse de no perder a la chica.

Al salir de la estación Maru estuvo apunto de soltar a Dia pero esta no lo permitió alegando que podrían perderse de vista, y es que a pesar de ser bastante tarde el lugar se encontraba lleno de turistas, tanto nacionales como extranjeros.

Dia estuvo a punto de hablar pero al ver la cara de su alumna sólo encontró un brillo especial en su mirada, Hanamaru se había quedado parada admirando la altura de la gran torre que se encontraba frente a ella. De nuevo ahí estaba esa fascinación por las cosas que amaba Dia.

—¡Es enorme! —expresó la joven maravillada.

—Seiscientos treinta y cuatro metros para ser exactos —explicó Dia con suficiencia por decir ese dato técnico.

Dia vió su reloj y se dió cuenta que para poder ver el atardecer desde la cubierta superior, tendrían que darse prisa. Solo que había demasiada gente queriendo disfrutar del mismo espectáculo que ellas, pero previendo eso, Dia había hecho algunos arreglos. Gracias al servicio del hotel, les había conseguido boletos especiales, más costosos, para poder acceder a la torre saltándose las largas filas que Dia tanto odiaba y que le permitirían ir directo a su destino.

Maru seguía maravillada observando todo a su alrededor, asombrándose de cada pequeño o gran detalle. Dia sintió mucha ternura al ver la cámara fotográfica de su alumna, era una de esas cámaras que utilizaban rollo o película de plata nada que ver con las modernas cámaras digitales.

Maru por su parte disfrutaba tomando fotos a todo lo que llamaba su atención, así fuera un tornillo que se le hiciera interesante, ella guardaba las imágenes para el recuerdo. Dia noto que lo hacía con cierta gracia pues enfocaba el lente y buscaba el mejor perfil para obtener la imagen que deseaba.

Dia sorprendió a Maru cuando gracias a sus boletos especiales, se saltaron las filas y pudieron subir rápidamente hasta el primer mirador.

—Eso no está bien Dia-sama, debimos hacer fila como las demás personas —la riñó pues no sabía porqué razón estaban pasando por encima del resto de los que esperaban pacientes su turno.

—No te preocupes Hanamaru-san —explicó Dia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—, tenemos boletos que nos permiten hacer eso —le mostró sus pases preferentes con orgullo y Hanamaru comprendió entonces.

Había tanta gente en el elevador que no pudieron cruzar más palabras hasta que estuvieron en la cubierta del primer observador. A pesar de ser boletos exclusivos, no podían evitar estar con otras personas, aunque eran muchas menos que las de los pases normales.

Maru caminó observando todo el lugar, parecía una niña que había descubierto una nueva maravilla, algo mágico frente a sus ojos, su expresión era de total admiración y felicidad que Dia supo que había valido la pena cada centavo invertido y que incluso había salido barato. Ella por su parte tenía la misma cara de felicidad que Hanamaru, sólo que el motivo era completamente distinto, estando con ella su corazón se sentía pleno, sentía como si estuviera completo y no podía evitar reflejarlo al exterior.

Encontraron una zona en donde el suelo era de cristal y para Dia el vértigo era insoportable al pararse en esa zona, Hanamaru por otro lado lo estaba disfrutando en grande, no salía de su asombro cuando encontraba algo aún más sorprendente y ese piso le resultó divertido. Sentía que era como estar flotando en la nada y se movía como si realmente estuviera volando. Verla calmo un poco a Dia que se relajó apenas lo justo para seguirle el paso.

Al ver que el sol empezaba en su descenso, Dia llevó a Hanamaru para que pasaran al siguiente mirador. Desde el ascensor todo era bastante impresionante, se podía ver incluso la estructura interna de la torre. Dia disfrutaba aún más todo ahora pues había visitado el lugar en algunas ocasiones anteriores y en algún punto todo se le hizo monótono, solo que el entusiasmo de Hanamaru era contagioso y ella misma se sentía emocionada por llegar a la parte más alta de la torre y compartir esa experiencia con Hanamaru.

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor Maru se quedó estupefacta por la altura que habían alcanzado en tan poco tiempo, Tokio era sin duda la ciudad del futuro.

—¡Es el futuro ~zura! —exclamó Hanamaru acercándose corriendo a uno de los ventanales.

—Es Tokio Hanamaru-san —respondió Día entre risas.

—¡Es muy hermoso Dia-sama! —respondió embelesada por los colores del atardecer en el horizonte.

—Y aún no has visto lo mejor —la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia una puerta que estaba un poco después del ascensor.

—¿Todavía se puede subir más? —preguntó Maru cuando empezaron a subir por una espiral que tenía grandes ventanales.

—Solo un poco más —indicó Día señalando el final del pasillo.

Llegaron a una cubierta que estaba mucho menos concurrida que los pisos inferiores, la gente se estaba arremolinando en dirección de la puesta de sol, pero Dia encontró un espacio libre para que lo pudieran apreciar en primera fila, se abrieron paso para llegar hasta él.

El espacio era no muy grande por lo que colocó a Hanamaru delante de ella para darle la mejor vista y ella se quedó detrás poniendo sus brazos a los costados para protegerla del resto de personas que también querían ver el espectáculo. Se encontraban muy cerca la una de la otra pero en ese momento nada importaba, por unos segundos se olvidaron de los convencionalismos. Los rayos de sol bañaban la ciudad en tonalidades naranjas y amarillas y el cabello de Hanamaru despedía un tono dorado y Dia solo quería hundirse en ellos para poder llenarse del aroma de la chica dueña de su corazón.

Maru sintió el peso de Día recargado sobre su espalda y su aliento sobre su cuello y, aunque tampoco es que su sensei estuviera muy relajada, ambas estaban bastante comodas por la cercanía disfrutando de la impresionante vista que logró que las tormentas en sus interiores permaneciera en calma para que pudiera disfrutar de tan hermoso momento.

Sacó su cámara para guardar esa imagen dentro de sus tesoros y poder recordarlo cuando quisiera.

—¿Dia-sama podemos tomarnos una foto? —preguntó Hanamaru con algo de temor y esperanza en sus ojos miel que Dia no se pudo negar si, incluso, le pedía besarla en ese instante.

—Umm… si claro Maru-san —se recompuso de su pensamiento—, déjame busco a alguien que nos hago el favor de tomarla por nosotras.

Dia busco entre las personas que estaban a su alrededor pero la gran mayoría eran turistas extranjeros, aunque no se limitaría por eso sí Hanamaru quería su foto. Vio a un par de chicas de aspecto occidental que al menos tenían un gesto amable y no le quedó otro remedio que hablarles desempolvando su precario inglés.

—Excuse me, could you take us a picture? —preguntó Dia a las chicas que le devolvieron una amable sonrisa.

—Sure! —respondió una de ellas tomando la cámara de Hanamaru en sus manos viendo la clase de cámara que era.

Dia se acomodó a un lado de Hanamaru dejando una distancia prudente entre ellas, sin embargo Maru se acercó aún más y terminó tomándola por el brazo haciendo que un evidente sonrojo subiera a las mejillas de Dia.

Las chicas hicieron un par de fotos antes de devolver la cámara a Dia que aún estaba roja del rostro.

—You two are a lovely couple —comentó una de ellas entregando la cámara.

Si de por sí Dia estaba nerviosa por toda la situación, ese comentario la había descolocado completamente. Sus miedos regresaron de pronto.

—Your girlfriend is so cute —comentó la otra chica mientras se tomaban de la mano, Dia entendió entonces que ellas eran una pareja.

—We're not… well a couple —explicó Día haciendo un gesto gracioso negando sus comentarios.

—Oh sorry… —se disculpó la mujer apenada—. We just assumed that you were together.

—No we are not —negó Dia nuevamente—.Thanks for your help anyway.

—Anytime —se despidieron las chicas dejando a Dia completamente perpleja sin saber qué más decir.

—¿Qué tanto platicaron ~zura? —el inglés de Hanamaru no era tan bueno como el de Dia así que no pudo seguir el hilo de la plática entre ellas y tenía curiosidad por saber que había puesto tan nerviosa a su sensei.

—Umm… —repetir lo que habían dicho era vergonzoso pero Hanamaru estaba esperando a una respuesta, y así que suspirando le contó—. Ellas pensaron que tú y yo… bueno… somos una pareja —tartamudeó en la última frase.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Maru sin saber que decir tampoco, aunque esa idea no le desagradaba.

—Además piensan que eres linda… —suspiró de nuevo—, en eso sí que acertaron —comentó en voz baja ganándose un sonrojo de Hanamaru que sonrió para sus adentros por el halago.

Permanecieron observando el atardecer hasta que el sol se ocultó por completo, dando paso a la bonita imagen que reflejaban las luces de la ciudad. Parecía como si las estrellas hubieran bajado a la tierra, eso también era hermoso.

—Fue muy bonito Dia-sama, gracias por traerme aquí—expresó Maru emprendiendo el camino de descenso luego de permanecer otro rato en el mirador con Dia explicándole sobre los lugares que se alcanzaban a ver desde allí.

—Y aún no hemos terminado Maru-san, ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo? —preguntó Dia entusiasmada haciendo una invitación algo galante.

—Claro que si ~zura —le respondió entusiasmada—. ¿Comeremos en el hotel de nuevo? —cuestionó la chica.

—Pensaba en que hiciéramos algo diferente —expresó Dia en tono juguetón guiñándole un ojo que hizo a Maru estremecer.

—Bueno… sí claro —a donde quiera llevarme iré sin oponerme, quiso decir pero sabía que era demasiado—, lo que usted tenga pensado a mí me parece bien ~zura —dijo en su lugar.

Dia guió el camino hacia el piso inferior y llevó a Maru hacia el restaurant de la torre.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó una vez dentro del lugar.

Era un lugar muy elegante, que así como el resto del observatorio poseía grandes ventanales con vistas privilegiadas hacia el panorama de la ciudad, afortunadamente para Dia, desde el hotel le habían arreglado una reservación de último minuto y habían encontrado una mesa disponible para ellas. Cabe mencionar que tuvo que usar un poco de disuasión monetaria para conseguir la reservación pues usualmente el restaurante tenía listas de espera de semanas.

—¡Esto es increíble ~zura! No sabía que hubiera un lugar así aquí arriba —expresó la chica mientras el mesero las guiaba hasta su mesa justo a un lado de los ventanales.

—Me da gusto que te agrade Maru-san, tenía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto como ahora —dijo con sinceridad y una gran sonrisa que Maru encontró encantadora.

Maru le pidió a Dia que ordenara por ella pues desconocía los platillos que en su mayoría eran de tipo occidental y venían escritos en inglés. El mesero ofreció a Dia el vino de la casa sin embargo ella lo rechazó sin vacilaciones. Contaba con toda su fuerza de voluntad para llegar al término de la velada sin irse sobre Maru y el alcohol haría que los límites fueran difusos y no quería añadir otra variable a su problema.

La cena fue tan amena que se pasó el tiempo volando, cuando se dieron cuenta era bastante después de la hora en que Dia había planeado que regresarán. Salieron del restaurante entre platicas y risas, ninguna de las dos quería que la noche terminara pero tenían responsabilidades que atender al día siguiente.

Llegaron hasta el nivel inferior de la torre y Maru se dió cuenta que apenas y habían podido ver algo de la extensa plaza, había aún muchas tiendas de las que ni se percató cuando llegaron pero ya todo estaba cerrado debido a la hora, aunque si era honesta consigo misma nada de eso nada le importaba, haber pasado la tarde de esa forma en compañía de Dia fue como un sueño hecho realidad.

Emprendieron su camino de regreso a la estación del tren, Dia queria decir algo con lo que pudiera expresar su gratitud por el bello día que había pasado pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo y Maru por su parte buscaba el momento para hacer la encomienda que Yoshiko le había dejado y robar ese anhelado beso de los labios de su sensei pues sabía que era el momento correcto para hacerlo después de esa cita de ensueño, porque había sido una cita, una cita real con la persona que amaba.

Fue hasta que pasaron por un parque y se detuvieron a admirar las luces y la decoración de las luces que Dia se animó a hablar sacando a Hanamaru de sus pensamientos.

—Hanamaru-san —dijo en voz baja tomando la mano de la chica haciendo que se volteara y quedará completamente frente a ella—, sólo quiero decir que el día de hoy fue… —se quedó sin palabras, los hermosos ojos de Hanamaru la miraban de una forma que le hizo freír su cerebro y se vio acercándose lentamente a la menor.

—Increíble ~zura —completó Maru ante la falta de palabras de su sensei y a su cercanía que la había puesto nerviosa, tanto que se arrepintió de dejarla continuar pues se acobardó de último segundo.

—Si, increíble —Dia esbozó una sonrisa que desató miles de mariposas en el estómago de Maru y respiró de alivio por la interrupción o habría pasado ese límite haciendo algo que no debía.

—Yo he tenido el mejor día de mi vida ~zura —expresó Maru emocionada dejando atrás ese instante del cual Yoshiko debería estar jalándose los cabellos por la frustración de que no se llevará a cabo—, muchas gracias Dia-sama.

Se veían profundamente a los ojos, sus miradas hablaban del amor que sentía la una por la otra y lo mucho que les costaba contenerse. Aún cuando habían estado a punto de besarse antes, el ambiente las había llevado de nuevo a tener otra oportunidad para cerrar el espacio y colocar la cereza de ese día tan mágico y hermoso.

Dia se acercó al rostro de Maru otra vez y la chica solo cerró sus ojos esperando recibir el anhelado beso de los labios de Dia, pensando que esta vez su sensei si se animaría a finalizar su cometido. Dia vio el rostro de Hanamaru con los ojos cerrados y sus labios a la espera de ser besados, tan dispuesta, tan a su alcance, pero la culpa de hacer algo que no debía fue más fuerte. Era el primer día junto a Hanamaru, no podía dejarse vencer tan fácil. Dia se arrepintió de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, que al final el beso terminó en la frente de Hanamaru para desilusión de la chica.

—Gracias Hanamaru-san por regalarme este día tan maravilloso —expresó Día abrazando a la chica y Maru le devolvió el abrazo.

~•~


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24.

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA: No nos olvidamos de la actualización, solo nos retrasamos un poco pero aquí estamos, en la raya y muriendo de sueño, pero contentas con el resultado, y es que este capítulo lo tenía en mente desde un principio y no quería novia creo que lo ha dejado tal y como lo imaginé, ya verán a lo que me refiero, por el momento no diré más para que lo disfruten a gusto. Hago mención nuevamente solo como recordatorio que este es el segundo capítulo del arco DiaMaru, por lo que nos faltan dos más antes de regresar a la línea normal de la historia.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! En serio son geniales. Gracias a todos.

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: Muero de sueño y cansancio pero aquí está ya esté capítulo. He morido en la raya, morido porque no he muerto, solo un poco nada más. Espero les guste. DiaMaru on fire!_

 _PD. Espero poder subir continuación está semana de mi otra historia que me he tomado mucho tiempo intentando hacer un YouChika que nomás no llega a ningún lado. Me cuesta esa Chika-chan._

* * *

Habían estado tan cerca de cruzar esa barrera que se habían impuesto, al menos Dia de no cruzarla y Hanamaru de si hacerlo. Dia casi pudo sentir el sabor de los labios de Maru, sin embargo su voluntad prevaleció más que su deseo y logró controlarse a tiempo.

Regresaron al hotel sin mayores contratiempos aunque sintiéndose cada una decepcionada a su manera. Dia estaba decepcionada de sí misma por seguir saboteándose de esa manera, sabía que si continuaba de ese modo, ni todo el autocontrol del mundo harían que se contuviera y terminaría haciendo algo que no debía. Hanamaru estaba decepcionada de no haber besado a Dia cuando tuvo la oportunidad ni de que esta lo hubiera hecho cuando de nuevo tuvo el chance, habían estado tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Ya de nuevo en su habitación, Dia tuvo que tomar una inusual, rápida y dolorosa ducha fría pues aún sentía un bochorno en su interior que no la dejaba tranquila. Después de que salió, Hanamaru le siguió tomando un baño de agua fría también y, a diferencia de Dia, si que se tardó su tiempo en la regadera.

Nuevamente había llegado ese momento incómodo que era la hora de ir a la cama. En esta ocasión ninguna de las dos hizo algo extraño o comentario alguno y solo se acostaron al mismo tiempo aunque cada una en sus respectivos lugares. Había un incómodo silencio que parecía no haber manera de ser roto. Ni hablar de esa sensación que aún persistía en cada una y que les pedía hacer, cualquier cosa, para acercarse. Era jodidamente tortuoso.

—Mañana haremos la primera lectura de la novela —Dia acabó con el silencio siendo incapaz de seguir así, había apagado las luces pero aún con la adrenalina en su cuerpo no tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos—. ¿Estás nerviosa Hanamaru-san?

—Sólo un poco ~zura —replicó la chica sin vacilación pues tampoco podía dormir—, aunque hay otras cosas que me tienen más nerviosa que eso.

—¿Co… cómo que cosas? —preguntó Día temerosa de conocer la respuesta.

—Su presencia es una de ellas —respondió Maru con sinceridad y su sensei se sorprendió de eso.

—¿Te intimida mi comportamiento? —la idea le preocupó a Dia, probablemente había hecho algo inapropiado sin darse cuenta, aunque en realidad sabía que así era.

—No, no es nada como eso —explicó Hanamaru con suavidad para tranquilizarla—, yo la admiro mucho y cuando estoy con usted me siento feliz ~zura.

Dia sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar eso, en un principio con eso le hubiera bastado pero ahora ya se encontraba en un punto en el que eso no era suficiente y tuvo que controlarse nuevamente para no dar un paso en falso y arruinarlo todo.

—Ya veo —respondió—, yo creo que lo harás muy bien en la lectura mañana —prefirió regresar al tema inicial que era mucho más seguro que la otra conversación que llevaba a caminos espinosos.

—Gracias, espero con muchas ansias escuchar las lecturas de la competencia, aunque estoy confiada con el trabajo que hicimos ~zura —Maru habló con seguridad—, ya verá que ganaremos ese primer lugar.

La plática fue cesando poco a poco hasta que se desearon buenas noches y cada una se volteó a hacia el lado contrario, esperando que el sueño las reclamara.

Maru se quedó escuchando atentamente para notar cuando la respiración de Dia se hiciera más pesada y supiera que se había dormido, sin embargo esto no pasó, notó que la noche avanzaba y no lograba distinguir si su sensei se había quedado dormida al fin o no.

Llegó el punto en el que desechó la idea de hacer la misma rutina del día anterior y abrazar a Dia cuando ella ya estuviera durmiendo, por lo que solo se limitó a tratar de dormir, lo que tampoco era tan buena idea pues los minutos empezaron a correr y el sueño simplemente no llegaba a ella y dar de vueltas en la cama era realmente incómodo.

Había pasado tal vez más de una hora y ya hasta ganas tenía de ir al baño producto del insomnio con el que estaba lidiando. No le quedó más remedio que dirigirse al baño porque su vejiga no aguanto más. Trato de levantarse sin armar mucho jaleo y fue hasta la otra habitación. Cuando regresó a tratar de seguir con la infructuosa tarea de dormir, fue sorprendida por la voz de Dia en la oscuridad, casi soltó un grito por la sorpresa y eso alertó a su sensei.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó de nuevo ahora con más suavidad para no asustarla otra vez mientras encendía la luz de la lámpara auxiliar.

—Emm… no, me está costando un poco —respondió Maru vacilante aún con una mano en el pecho.

—Ven, siéntate aquí —Dia se incorporó y dio suaves toques en la cama indicandole que se sentara junto a ella—, dime, ¿es por la lectura de mañana que estás nerviosa y eso no te deja conciliar el sueño? —preguntó cuando Maru se sentó a su lado.

—Si, en parte ~zura —siendo honesta eso era solo una pequeña parte del problema—, es sólo que tengo miedo de no hacerlo bien.

—Hanamaru-san, debiste decírmelo antes, pudimos platicar al respecto y buscar una manera de resolverlo —Dia puso su mano sobre la de Maru para infundirle seguridad—. Estoy segura que lo harás bien, pero si quieres podemos hacer una práctica de lectura sólo para que te quedes tranquila.

En este evento en particular, la lectura se limitaría a un capítulo por novela y después los jueces harían preguntas sobre la obra en general y de esa manera se otorgaría un puntaje por trabajo. Era algo bastante arbitrario para el gusto de Dia pero era la forma de decidir un ganador entre todos los participantes.

—Eso me gustaría —respondió Maru—, creo que podría ayudarme.

—Bien —Dia se puso de pie buscando las hojas que serían utilizadas por Hanamaru al día siguiente y encendió las luces principales—. Léelo como si estuvieras parada en ese stand mañana —le dio las hojas y le pidió que leyera con tranquilidad dándole una mirada de ternura a Hanamaru.

Maru se puso de pie y empezó a leer, primero con un poco de nerviosismo pero poco a poco fue tomando confianza hasta que su voz empezó a tomar un tono y cadencia que fue haciendo que Dia entrará en una especie de trance disfrutando la lectura de la chica. Era hermoso oír su voz mientras decía todas esas palabras, la transportaba con cada oración a la historia. Al término de la lectura Maru tuvo que carraspear para llamar nuevamente la atención de Dia pues aún se encontraba lejos de ahí con su mente en ese otro sitio.

—¿Estuvo bien? — Maru se sentó nuevamente en la cama, reclamando la atención de Dia.

—Estuvo muy bien Maru-san, creo que no tenemos de qué preocuparnos, lo harás excelente mañana —dijo Dia con orgullo y una sonrisa enorme en su rostro—. ¿Crees que con eso sea suficiente para que puedas descansar? —puso su mano sobre el muslo de Maru sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y la retiró al momento dándose cuenta de su error con la cara sonrojada.

—Si… yo creo que sí —respondió Maru aun sintiendo un cosquilleo en el lugar en donde Dia había puesto su mano—, vamos a hacerlo… a intentar dormir —se corrigió.

—Si… si —apenas pronunció Dia.

Se acostaron nuevamente en sus respectivos lados de la cama y Dia se hizo cargo de apagar las luces.

—Buenas noches Hanamaru-san —aunque quisiera, Dia sabía que difícilmente podría conciliar el sueño y menos estando preocupada por Hanamaru, así que solo se limitaría a vigilar el sueño de la chica hasta donde le fuera posible.

—Buenas noches Dia-sama, gracias —expresó Maru con suavidad cubriéndose con la sábana hasta los hombros.

Nuevamente los minutos empezaron a correr lentamente pero no había señales de que alguna de las dos se hubiera quedado dormida. Ya eran pasadas de las 12 de la noche cuando Dia se atrevió a romper el silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

—¿Sigues despierta? —preguntó en voz baja para no sorprenderla.

—Si ~zura —respondió Maru girando sobre su costado para quedar frente a Dia aunque con bastante distancia entre ellas.

Se miraron a los ojos con intensidad por algunos segundos a pesar de estar a oscuras, el brillo de sus miradas era imperdible aún en ese ambiente.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? —inquirió Dia preocupada—. No quiero que pases toda la noche en vela, no hoy que es importante que estés descansada y relajada.

Hanamaru dudó si debía decir lo que realmente quería o sólo seguiría evadiendo la necesidad que sentía de estar cerca de Dia, más cerca de lo permitido al menos. Pero, si había una posibilidad...

—Umm… hay algo que puede hacer ~zura —respondió Maru dubitativa—, sólo no sé si sea correcto que lo hagamos.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —preguntó Dia más exaltada de lo que pretendía sonar y se reprendió mentalmente por su poco autocontrol.

Maru soltó una pequeña risita que relajó un poco a Dia y la avergonzó también.

—No es nada malo ~zura —suspiró nerviosa por lo que iba a decir—, ayer tampoco podía dormir y después de dar algunas vueltas en la cama… pues yo… me acerqué un poco a usted —confesó esperando una reprimenda—. Sé que estuvo mal hacerlo cuando usted ya estaba dormida pero fue la única forma que encontré de tranquilizarme —se apresuró a explicar sus razones para actuar así—, y yo pensaba que tal vez… hoy podríamos ¿repetirlo?

Dia se había puesto roja como un tomate por la confesión de Hanamaru, aunque ahora todo tenía sentido sobre la posición en que habían despertado las dos la mañana anterior. Pasaron algunos segundos en los que se debatía entre aceptar la petición de Maru o no y así cruzar la línea autoimpuesta de donde sabía difícilmente encontraría un retorno una vez echa a un lado, pero al final, no tuvo más que pensar, una mirada al rostro apenado de la chica fue todo lo que necesitó para convencerse y ceder.

—Lo siento si la sorprendo o incómodo —dijo Hanamaru atropelladamente al ver que no había respuesta de Dia—, podemos ignorar lo que le acabo de decir ~zura.

Dia jaló su almohada y se desplazó por debajo de las sábanas hasta donde estaba Hanamaru, se acomodó y extendió su brazo para que la chica pudiera recargarse sobre ella.

—El día de hoy seré tu almohada personal —dijo segura de sí misma—, puedes recargarte con confianza Hanamaru-san.

La chica sentía en una mezcla rara de bochorno, agradecimiento y felicidad al escuchar las palabras de Dia, no dudó ni un segundo en ir a su encuentro y acomodarse bajo su brazo recargándose en su pecho.

Era la primera vez que Dia hacía algo como eso con ella, por lo menos estando conciente y se le hizo sorprendente la forma tan familiar en que el cuerpo de Hanamaru cabía sobre el suyo, además sentía calor que despedía, el olor de su cabello, incluso el ritmo de su respiración. Todas esas sensaciones la hacían sentir una extraña familiaridad que solo la llenaba de felicidad.

—Ahora sí, espero puedas descansar —empezó a acariciar el cabello castaño de la chica haciendo pequeños y rítmicos círculos sobre la cresta de su cabeza.

—Gracias ~zura —Maru se quedó quieta disfrutando de las inesperadas caricias de Dia, tanto que no supo en qué momento fue reclamada por el sueño haciendo que se perdiera completamente en ese mundo de fantasía que se dibujó en su mente.

Dia por su parte, también encontró que el sueño llegó muy fácil estando en esa posición en la que ni siquiera sentía un dejo de incomodidad, por una noche todo le pareció tan perfecto.

* * *

El panel para Uranohoshi estaba programado sobre el medio día, así que tuvieron toda la mañana para controlar el nerviosismo de Maru, que extrañamente, no era tanto como el que había estado sintiendo el día anterior. Era Dia la que se encontraba más intranquila en lugar de su alumna aunque hacía el mejor esfuerzo para disimularlo.

Disfrutaron de dos paneles que tuvieron lugar antes del suyo y por fin tuvieron un atisbo de la competencia a la que se enfrentaban, ambas historias eran bastante buenas, aunque con temática diferente a la suya, lo cual aún les daba cierta originalidad.

Llamó la atención de Dia que había una exposición de universidades en uno de los salones del hotel. Se dio cuenta que nunca había platicado sobre ese tema con Hanamaru, no sabía cuáles eran sus planes para después de la preparatoria, pues le quedaba claro que la chica tenía un inmenso potencial que estaba más que dispuesta a apoyar e impulsar para que se desarrollara.

Hanamaru curioseaba por todos los stands de las universidades sin prestar gran atención a ninguna en particular, hasta que llegó al de la universidad "Sakura". Era de conocimiento general que esa universidad se especializaba en carreras afines a las letras y el arte, pero más importante, Maru sabía que era el "Alma Mater" de Dia, lo que la hacía mil veces más interesante.

Una de las expositoras se acercó a ella al ver su interés para darle información sobre el proceso de admisión y el sistema de becas que manejaba la universidad. Dia se había mantenido al margen pues no quería presionar a Maru y simplemente deambulaba alrededor sin rumbo fijo solo que sin perder la pista de su alumna.

Una vez terminado el descanso había llegado su turno. Hanamaru estaba, dentro de todo, en calma y Dia tampoco se permitió alterarse, no mucho al menos, aunque seguía algo nerviosa. Hanamaru iba con una vestimenta formal. Un traje parecido al que había utilizado el día anterior, una falda recta acompañada con un saco negro con ligeras líneas doradas contrastando con una blusa en color claro adornada con un broche dorado en el frente.

Maru subió al stand sintiendo un poco de temblor en las piernas, pero se las arregló para controlarlas esperando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su nerviosismo. Sintió los reflectores en la cara, siendo esa la señal para que diera inicio a la lectura. Sentía un nudo en la garganta contra el que tendría que luchar si quería empezar a hablar, sus ojos buscaron a Dia entre la multitud encontrandola sentada en la primera fila. Sus ojos se cruzaron y en su mirada aguamarina encontró el coraje que necesitaba para iniciar su lectura.

Leyó sin titubeos, haciendo las pausas pertinentes, con los cambios en la entonación cuando fue necesario hacerlas. Fue un verdadero deleite para Dia escuchar su obra siendo relatada de esa manera, Maru lo había hecho incluso mejor que en el día anterior en el ensayo. Al término de la lectura llegó la ronda de preguntas, las cuales Maru respondió sin vacilaciones, sabía la respuesta correcta a cada una de las cuestiones y respondió sin titubeos o temores, completamente dueña de la situación. Dia pensó que incluso ella no lo hubiera hecho mejor, se sintió como mamá gallina con su pecho llenó de orgullo al ver a Hanamaru desenvolviéndose de tal manera que no dejaba dudas a sus oyentes.

Al término del panel, Maru recibió la atención de los jueces que se acercaron a felicitarla por la novela, tal como lo hacían con todos los participantes. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Dia por fin se pudo reunir con Hanamaru estando está rodeada de los jueces, intercambiaron miradas nerviosas pero Dia no quiso interferir con la atención que le estaban brindando a su alumna, era su momento y tenía que disfrutarlo.

Cuando por fin Maru estuvo desocupada, Dia sintió en su interior la necesidad de abrazarla para hacerle saber lo orgullosa que estaba de ella, sin embargo como todo el tiempo, tuvo que contenerse y ahuyentar tal deseo.

—Estuviste muy bien Hanamaru-san —la felicitó conteniendo lo más que pudo sus impulsos de no abrazarla pero al menos le tomó del brazo presionando un poco—, lo hiciste más que bien, excelente, fue incluso mejor que la lectura de ayer.

—Estaba muy nerviosa ~zura —explicó Hanamaru—, temía que mi acento saliera a flote y arruinara todo ~zura pero de alguna manera pude encontrar la calma estando allá arriba —inhalo aire con fuerza—. Ahora solo quiero gritar ~zura hasta cansarme —Dia empezó a reírse con su ocurrencia—. Y sí, creo que nos fue bien, porque es el trabajo de las dos Dia-sama, no lo olvide.

* * *

Comieron en el restaurante del hotel en convivencia con los demás participantes, los otros tres paneles serían al día siguiente aunque ya iban conociendo de quienes se trataban. Fue una comida amena en la que se mezclaron profesores y alumnos.

Al término de la comida se dieron por concluidas las actividades del día y ellas eran libres para hacer lo que quisieran esa tarde.

—¿Qué haremos hoy Dia-sama? —preguntó Maru en cuanto estuvieron a solas a la salida del restaurante.

—Tenía pensado llevarte a conocer algunos templos de Tokio, pensé que te gustaría verlos mientras estamos aquí, pero ¿tienes alguna otra cosa en mente? —caminaron hacia la salida del hotel.

—Yo, me preguntaba...si no le molesta cambiar los planes, claro está ~zura —dijo en voz baja con timidez—, quisiera que me llevara a conocer la Universidad Sakura, si no es mucha molestia.

La petición de Maru la tomó con la guardia baja, había notado el interés que tuvo la chica unas horas atrás pero no pensó que querría ir a ver su universidad, al menos no tan pronto.

—Pues no tengo inconveniente en que vayamos —aseguró Dia—, supongo que dejaremos el plan de los templos para mañana.

—Si, me gustaría que hiciéramos eso ~zura, en verdad me gustaría ir ahí con usted —exclamó Maru entusiasmada y contenta y Dia realmente no podía negarse viéndola así.

La zona universitaria se encontraba bastante lejos de donde estaba el hotel, pero Dia conocía los mejores atajos para acortar tiempo de trayecto, después de todo había estado allí una buena parte de su vida escolar.

Llegaron a una zona que estaba llena de jóvenes que por su aspecto Dia reconoció inmediatamente como estudiantes. Maru en su lugar, solo miraba maravillada todo a su alrededor, fascinada con el ambiente el paisaje y los edificios.

El lugar era muy diferente a las zonas que había conocido de Tokio, tenía un aspecto un tanto antiguo aunque contaba con muchos espacios abiertos, la arquitectura era un tanto occidental en comparación con la arquitectura del país. Maru siempre se imaginó la universidad de Día como un lugar típicamente japonés, pero no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

—¿Decepcionada? —preguntó Dia al ver la expresión en la cara de Maru.

—No, decepcionada no ~zura —negó con la cabeza—, estoy más bien sorprendida, no es lo que imaginé en un principio. Aunque no deja de ser hermosa, esperaba algo más típico japonés pero esto me agrada.

—No era mi primera opción para la universidad —explicó Dia—, pero resultó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, no me arrepiento de haber estudiado aquí, aunque las formas en las que termine en esta universidad no fueron las mejores, como ya sabes.

—Me gustaría estudiar aquí, lo he pensado mucho y creo que este podría ser el lugar ideal ~zura —expresó Maru muy emocionada.

Empezaron a caminar con rumbo a las áreas comunes del campus, mientras Dia le contaba algunas pequeñas anécdotas encaminándose a cierta área que quería mostrarle. Los jardines donde se encontraba la impresionante biblioteca con la que contaba la universidad las recibió, era la parte que más le había encantado del lugar y que sabía Hanamaru apreciaría bastante.

—No hemos hablado sobre eso Maru-san —retomó su plática anterior—, ¿qué carrera te gustaría estudiar? —Dia había sentido curiosidad al ver la emoción de la chica cuando vieron el gran edificio.

—Literatura por supuesto Dia-sama, es lo que siempre he querido ~zura —Maru lo dijo con tal emoción que hasta para Dia fue tonto no haberlo intuido antes.

—¿Y qué piensan tus padres al respecto? —un nudo empezaba a formarse en la garganta de Dia, hablar de la universidad era hablar de Maru avanzando y su corazón no estaba preparado para pensar en dejarla ir aún cuando no estuviera con ella en primer lugar.

—Al principio papá se negó, pero mamá siempre me ha apoyado y creo que ahora están de acuerdo en que vaya a la universidad en Tokio, digo, aquí —se corrigió—, así que quiero llevar toda la información posible para mostrarles ~zura.

—Siendo así tenemos mucha información que recabar y poco tiempo para hacerlo —dijo Dia cambiando el rumbo hacia el edificio de admisiones que estaba a un costado de la biblioteca.

Era un edificio pequeño en comparación con los que albergaban las aulas, sin embargo estaba lleno de oficinas y cubículos. Dia se dirigió hacia la oficina que sabía manejaba todo ese tipo de cuestiones y dónde conseguiría lo que necesitaban.

Era un lugar pequeño y algo desordenado, pero fueron recibidas por una amable secretaria que se veía bastante atareada pero las recibió con una sonrisa. Dia intercambio algunas palabras con ella y de inmediato la mujer se dirigió a Hanamaru llevando en la mano un puñado de trípticos y papeles. Le dió absolutamente toda la información relativa al proceso de admisión, los costos, platicaron sobre el extenso programa de becas con el que contaba la universidad, incluso le regaló algunos folletos con información referente a la carrera en la que Maru estaba interesada.

Había sido una visita muy provechosa, pero Dia aún quería mostrar la biblioteca a Maru, pues se habían desviado, para que de ese modo se terminara de enamorar del campus.

Llegaron al pie del edificio antiguo, era el más antiguo de todos, le explicó Dia, pero a diferencia de los demás, la estructura tenía toda la pinta de ser completamente japonesa, incluso el jardín que lo rodeaba resaltaba enormemente con el resto del paisaje.

—¿Qué es aquí ~zura? —preguntó Maru mientras Dia la llevaba por la entrada principal para que pudieran guardar sus cosas y pasar al interior del lugar.

—Es la biblioteca Hanamaru-san, estoy segura que te enamorarás de ella tanto como yo lo estoy —dijo con suficiencia y una gran sonrisa.

Guardaron sus pertenencias en los lockers dispuestos en la entrada y luego de registrar su visita, pudieron pasar al área principal. Para sorpresa de Maru en el interior no todo estaba completamente cerrado, había un gran domo de cristal en el centro que les permitía obtener luz natural, además de una fuente en el centro que emitía un sonido completamente relajante al ambiente silencioso y calmado del edificio.

Los estantes eran enormes, probablemente la biblioteca cubría el triple o más de la biblioteca que Maru conocía en Uchiura. Todo estaba tapizado de libros cuidadosamente dispuestos en cada rincón. Era algo fascinante de ver. Dia le permitió a Maru vagar por el lugar para saciar su curiosidad de cada rincón mágico.

La esperó sentada en una de las bancas junto a la fuente sin poner atención a las demás personas que se encontraban en el lugar, solo manteniendo sus ojos en la preciosa figura de su alumna que parecía danzar por los pasillos como un niño en una dulcería.

—¿Kurosawa Dia? —la voz de una mujer la sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró a mirar quien la llamaba.

Una mujer de cabello oscuro con mirada amatista que tenía más o menos la misma edad que Dia se acercó hasta su banca.

—¿Kazuno Sarah? —Dia la reconoció de inmediato, esa voz era difícil de olvidar.

—¡Vaya que sorpresa encontrarte aquí! —exclamó la chica lanzándose a los brazos de Dia sin ningún recato.

Aunque el movimiento sorprendió a Dia inicialmente, la emoción de ver a su amiga hizo que el saludo fuera mutuo.

—Me da tanto gusto verte, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Dia cuando se separaron.

La bibliotecaria se encontraba cerca y ante tanto alboroto, no le quedó más remedio que llamarles la atención y pedirles guardarán silencio o abandonaran el lugar.

—Kazuno-sensei hágame el favor de hacer su pequeña reunión allá afuera —la mujer estaba enfurecida y para calmarla ambas mujeres se pusieron de pie para abandonar el recinto y poder hablar sin problemas.

—Pues… ya escuchaste, me hice profesora en la universidad —explicó Sarah orgullosa cuando do iban de salida—, pero ¿tú qué haces aquí? Hasta donde supe regresaste a Uchiura como profesora de bachillerato.

Maru había escuchado todo el alboroto que se armó y al ver que Dia era la protagonista, fue a su encuentro cuando la vio ir a la salida. Le llamó la atención la mujer con la que iba su sensei, así que se acercó a investigar.

—Estoy en Tokio por un concurso de literatura, estoy participando con una alumna muy prometedora —dijo cuando estuvieron afuera y al poco vio que Hanamaru caminaba en su búsqueda saliendo del edificio también—. ¡Oh, mira, hablando de ella! ¡Hanamaru-san! Ven por favor —la llamó para que se acercara.

Maru acudió inmediatamente a su encuentro, sin embargo la presencia de esa mujer hizo que sintiera una ligera molestia que no podía explicar. Algo en ella no le gustó del todo.

—Kunikida Hanamaru te presento a Kazuno Sarah, ella es una amiga de la universidad —explicó a Maru que la miraba con desconfianza.

—¿Amiga de la universidad? —Sarah rió con sarcasmo—. Supongo que es una forma de llamarme —le guiñó un ojo haciendo que Dia se sonrojara con algo de escándalo—. Mucho gusto Kunikida-san, Dia habló de lo talentosa que es pero no mencionó lo bella que era.

Para Maru no había pasado desapercibido el comentario de la mujer y mucho menos la reacción que Dia había tenido ante ella, aun así aceptó el cumplido de buena gana haciendo a un lado su molestia.

—Muchas gracias Kazuno-san, mucho gusto —hizo una reverencia educada procurando no exponer su particular acento.

—¿Tienes interés en nuestra universidad Kunikida-san? —preguntó Sarah colocandose bastante cerca de Dia.

—Si, estoy interesada en la licenciatura en literatura ~zura —respondió Maru emocionada dejando escapar su muletilla y Sarah se rió.

—¡Qué ternura! —exclamó la mujer—. Tú alumna es una pequeña cosita linda. Tendré que llamar a la ONU porque eres un peligro para ella —se comenzó a reír a expensas de Dia.

—¡Sarah! —le llamó la atención Dia y no pasó desapercibido para Hanamaru que le hablara sin usar algún honorífico, eso hizo que en su interior la molestia que sentía al ver a esa mujer tan cerca de Dia no la dejara en paz.

—No me sorprende que quieras estudiar literatura y es que teniendo a una mentora como Dia creo que cualquiera estaría interesada en la carrera —Sarah se recargó sobre el hombro de la aludida—. ¿Les gustaría que las acompañara en su visita al campus? Sé que sabes bien el camino —se dirigió a Dia—, pero hay algunas cosas que han sido mejoradas desde que nos graduamos.

—Emm… pues… si estaría bien que nos acompañaras —respondió Dia titubeante, realmente quería saber qué opinaba Hanamaru al respecto pero la chica no daba indicios de nada, estaba con una expresión en blanco, así que tuvo que tomar la decisión ella sola.

Hanamaru le sonrió y fue cuando habló al fin.

—Si, vamos ~zura.

Caminaron por el jardín hacia otra sección y Sarah se acercó al oído de Dia para susurrarle algo.

—Tu alumna es realmente una ternurita, me gustaría tenerla estudiando con nosotros, así que no te encariñes tanto con ella —concluyó esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Dia ya conocía las mañas de Sarah y prefirió poner algo de distancia entre la mujer y Maru, sólo por seguridad, se dijo a sí misma.

Maru observaba las interacciones entre las dos y se dio cuenta que lo que estaba sintiendo eran celos, muy parecidos a los que sentía cuando veía a Kanan con Dia, sin embargo en esta ocasión lo sintió peor, no sabía realmente el tipo de relación que ellas pudieron tener en la universidad y a la mujer se le veía demasiado cómoda alrededor de Dia.

Sarah les mostró algunas novedades de la universidad, nuevas aulas, nuevos espacios comunes, el área de dormitorios había sido remodelada, los jardines tenían nuevas plantas que le daban un mejor aspecto al lugar, en general había mejorado mucho en cuanto a infraestructura y Dia estaba fascinada con los cambios.

Dia y Sarah platicaban amenamente tratando de incluir a Hanamaru en la conversación, pero era difícil cuando se centraban en temas de cuando eran estudiantes, así que Maru desistió de tratar de seguir la platica y sólo las seguía sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decían.

—Voy a tener que dejarlas muy a mi pesar —dijo Sarah mirando su reloj—, tengo que dar una clase dentro de unos minutos. ¿Hasta cuándo estarán aquí? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Dia.

—Sólo hasta el fin de semana —respondió.

—Oh vaya, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy por la noche? —preguntó directamente a su amiga.

—Umm… no —respondió Dia vacilante—, no tenemos ningún plan.

—¿Puedo verte? Hay cosas que me gustaría platicar contigo —se acercó nuevamente al oído de Dia para hablarle en un susurro—, de preferencia a solas.

—Eh… si, pues… no lo sé —respondió buscando la mirada de Hanamaru, quería saber su opinión aunque Maru hacía lo posible para evitar ese contacto visual—, supongo que podemos vernos y charlar un poco más.

Acordaron verse por la noche así que intercambiaron números de teléfono para poder localizarse en cuanto se desocuparan. Al despedirse de Dia, Sarah la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla que no era tan inocente pues por un momento Maru pensó que terminaría dándoselo en la boca, esa mujer la exasperaba.

Dia y Maru continuaron su visita a la universidad, aunque el humor de Maru era muy diferente al de los días anteriores, se sentía ansiosa, quería decirle a Dia que no fuera a ver a esa mujer, pero sabía que no podía, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo.

Aunque Dia trató romper un poco el ambiente tenso que se había instalado entre ellas, Maru no estaba muy dispuesta a cooperar, sus respuestas eran cortas y tajantes, quería sacar el tema de Sarah para explicar que no tenía de qué preocuparse pero no sabía si sería bien recibido por la chica y terminó desechando la idea.

Después de vagar un rato más por la universidad, dieron por terminada la visita y regresaron al hotel. Las interacciones al regreso fueron muy limitadas, por no decir que inexistentes. Incluso en la habitación no hubo mucho intercambio de palabras, al llegar Maru anunció que tomaría un baño y se encerró durante un buen rato sin ánimos de salir.

Dia recibió la llamada que esperaba de Sarah y se pusieron de acuerdo para verse unos minutos después, acordaron simplemente bajar al bar del hotel para evitar ir a otro sitio, Dia se sentía aprehensiva de dejar a Maru sola.

Media hora después un mensaje en el telefono anunció que Sarah se encontraba en el lobby del hotel, Dia pensó en hablar con Maru una vez que estuviera fuera del baño, pero la chica no daba señales de vida.

Su baño estaba tomando más tiempo del usual en un intento por calmar esa creciente ansiedad en su interior, si Dia iba a salir sería mejor no verla cuando se fuera, pues no sabía si sería capaz de disimular su descontento. Escuchó cuando Dia recibió una llamada y aunque no escuchó los detalles, sabía que era de Kazuno-san. Maru se sumergió en el agua y trató de relajarse lo más que pudo, siempre que se sentía mal, un largo baño y una buena comida eran sus aliados para hacerla sentir mejor.

Un rato después escuchó que Dia tocaba la puerta del baño.

—¿Hanamaru-san? ¿Sigues ahí? —la voz de Dia sonaba preocupada.

—Sí ~zura, ¿necesita algo? —respondió Maru aún en la bañera, su piel ya estaba arrugada por estar tanto tiempo en el agua, pero prefería eso a estar afuera sintiéndose miserable por la partida de Dia.

—No, es sólo que... voy a salir, ¿puedes quedarte sola un rato? —preguntó Dia y Maru reprimió un bufido.

—Claro que puedo ~zura —respondió Maru algo molesta—, usted no es mi niñera Dia-sama.

—Bueno… si, lo siento, no lo quise decir así, solo me refería a que si estaba bien si me ausentaba un momento— trató de componerlo sin mucho éxito.

—Todo está bien ~zura, diviertase —lo poco que había ayudado el baño acababa de desaparecer, sólo quería decirle que no fuera, que se quedara pero eso era demasiado egoísta para ella y no pudo hacerlo.

—Estaré en el bar del hotel si necesitas algo —Dia se sentía mal de irse así, en ese momento se arrepintió de haber quedado con Sarah, pero ya la había hecho venir y la mujer se encontraba esperando por ella, no le quedaba más remedio que bajar y tratar de disfrutar la velada.

* * *

El baño de Hanamaru se prolongó por lo menos por media hora más, la chica se rehusaba a salir para encontrarse una habitación vacía sin Dia, aunque ella misma reconocía que su reacción estaba fuera de lugar pues después de todo no eran nada, no tenían ningún lazo amoroso. No fue hasta que el agua de la bañera estaba bastante fría para seguir inmersa que decidió salir de su falsa burbuja.

Una idea vino a su mente, pero la desechó tan rápido como llegó, bajar a cenar al restaurante le daría una excusa para ver a Dia aunque fuera de lejos, pero eso era algo que sólo un acosador haría y simplemente no iba con ella. Tenía que hacerse a la idea que entre Dia y ella no había nada y que por mucho que ambas lo desearan no iba a suceder. No podía tener ese tipo de celos que solo la lastimarían más adelante, aunque ya lo estaban haciendo ahora.

Terminó ordenando servicio a la habitación para cenar y un rato después lo recibió. Se dispuso a comer mientras veía una película que poco hacía por distraerla pero al menos ayudaba a pasar el tiempo más rápido. Su plan inicial era esperar a que Dia regresara, pero no esperaba que fuera a tardar tanto tiempo, los desvelos de los días anteriores empezaban a caer en su cuerpo haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran contra su voluntad. Cerca de la medianoche no pudo aguantar más, tuvo que irse a la cama sin remedio, no podía esperar a Dia aunque tampoco estaba segura de querer verla llegar si es que lo hacía. Ese último pensamiento la torturó estando ya en la cama antes de que el sueño la venciera levemente.

Entre sueños escuchó cuando Dia regresó a la habitación solo no supo la hora exacta que era pero debía ser la madrugada. Unos minutos después sintió cuando su sensei se acomodaba nuevamente a su lado aunque en esta ocasión no hubo ningún abrazo de por medio y ella tampoco lo buscó, no se sentía bien buscar un abrazo cuando tenía todas esas emociones revueltas en su interior, sobre todo cuando Dia olía al perfume de otra persona.

Al día siguiente Maru se levantó antes que Dia, prefirió dejar que su sensei descansara un poco más debido al desvelo del día anterior o al hecho de que tampoco se sentía segura de querer enfrentar la realidad. Una vez que estuvo en el baño vio que la ropa que había usado Dia el día anterior se encontraba aún sin doblar sobre el tocador del baño. Cosa que se le hizo extraña pues Dia era muy ordenada en cuanto a sus cosas, pero lo justificó por la hora en que había vuelto a la habitación. Para calmar sus nervios crecientes y ese malestar en su pecho se dispuso a doblar la ropa, solo que cuando la estaba doblando se dio cuenta que en la blusa se encontraban marcas de lápiz labial, el mismo que Kazuno Sarah había estado usando el día anterior, de eso estaba segura.

Hasta ese momento Maru había logrado controlar los celos a base de razonamiento, de usar su madurez y su temple, sin embargo por una vez, sintió que había perdido la batalla. Tal como pensó, Kazuno Sarah tenía interés en Dia mucho más que el amistoso y probablemente el día anterior las cosas no sólo habían sido de pláticas y risas entre ellas, pero prefería no averiguarlo ni enfrentar a Dia porque entonces terminaría por perder el poco control que le quedaba.

Cuando Dia por fin despertó, escuchó que Hanamaru ya estaba en el baño arreglándose. Echó de menos el despertar a su lado, había sido tan placentero en los días anteriores que ahora sentía que le hizo falta para descansar mejor. Podía sentir su cuerpo adolorido por alguna razón, quizás el desvelo o haber dormido en una mala posición.

No dijeron mucho, el silencio predominó y entre ellas y Dia solo se justificó diciendo que era mejor así. Estuvieron listas a la hora acostumbrada para ir al evento. Su mañana incluiría conocer el resto de las historias participantes y uno que otro evento cultural que había llamado su atención y por la tarde llevaría a Hanamaru a conocer los templos que le había prometido y se había pospuesto. Esperaba con ansias el momento para poder disfrutar la brillante sonrisa de Hanamaru cuando iluminaba todo a su alrededor, ya que durante toda la mañana su sonrisa estuvo ausente de su rostro y empezaba a preocuparse por ello, aunque sabía que era por su culpa.

La mañana transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos. Las novelas eran buenas, pero realmente no hubo alguna que le llamara la atención como el día anterior, sus verdaderos competidores eran los chicos que habían leído el mismo día que ellas. Pero ya se vería en la puntuación final, todo dependía en gran medida del gusto de los jueces.

Lo que sí fue relevante, al menos para Dia, era lo distante que Hanamaru se estaba portando con ella. Si no alentaba la platica, entonces ninguna de las dos hablaba y aun así, Hanamaru se limitaba a asentir o dar escasas respuestas de si o no. Entendía que su salida con Sarah había sido malinterpretada, pero tampoco es como si la chica le hubiera reclamado algo, aunque sabía que no podía hacerlo. Era lo mejor y tal vez ella sólo estaba preocupándose demasiado, como era su costumbre.

La tarde llegó con lentitud entre los silencios y las distracciones y del evento que no sabían a nada sin la sonrisa de Hanamaru y Dia empezaba a desesperarse con la actitud distante de su alumna. Incluso a la hora de la comida Maru se sentó entre los demás estudiantes y prácticamente la ignoró aumentando su malestar.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó Dia cuando regresaron a la habitación del hotel para cambiarse.

—¿A dónde ~zura? —Maru ya estaba buscando una muda de ropa, como en los días anteriores. La ropa formal llegaba a ser muy asfixiante para ella sobre todo ese día tan desastroso.

—A los templos Hanamaru-san —respondió con algo de molestia—, ¿recuerdas que quedamos en ir a verlos hoy?

—Ah, es verdad ~zura —claro que lo recordaba, pero supuso que tal vez había hecho un cambio de planes o algo parecido pues Dia no le había dicho nada al respecto en la mañana.

—¿Lo olvidaste? —le dedicó una mirada fría a la chica que prefirió no hacer contacto visual concentrándose en su maleta.

—Pensé que ya no iríamos ~zura —Maru terminó de buscar su muda de ropa y se encerró en el baño para cambiarse.

—¡¿Por qué no iríamos?! —habló Dia en voz alta desde el otro lado pues la había seguido y Maru prácticamente casi le estrelló la puerta en la cara—. No hicimos ningún cambio de planes —suspiró—, no que yo sepa —completó en voz baja audible sólo para sí misma.

Se quedó esperando una respuesta por parte de Hanamaru pero la chica no dijo más así que ella también fue a cambiarse. Poco después Hanamaru salió del baño lista para empezar el paseo de la tarde.

—¿Nos vamos Dia-sama? —preguntó ante el desconcierto de Dia que ya estaba cambiada y esperando, no entendía qué estaba pasando.

—Eh… sí, vamos —respondió aun esperando que la chica dijera algo, pero no hubieron más comentarios al respecto y solo vio su espalda yendo a la salida.

A diferencia de lo distante que Maru estuvo por la mañana, ahora parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Conversaban como siempre, Maru se maravillaba por las cosas pequeñas e incluso bromeaban al respecto. Lo que fuera que le había pasado en la mañana, al parecer a había quedado atrás y Dia dió gracias por eso.

Sin embargo Dia estaba algo nerviosa por el paseo, debido a que esa parte de la ciudad siempre era muy concurrida y por lo general prefería evitarla, en particular los trenes; por la tarde era como entrar a un hormiguero laberíntico que le daba dolor de cabeza, aún cuando sin duda era la forma más eficiente de transportarse.

Inconscientemente tomó la mano de Maru con bastante fuerza cuando entraron a la estación y no la soltó incluso cuando estuvieron dentro del vagón del tren.

El teléfono de Dia empezó a sonar en repetidas ocasiones pero ella prefería ignorarlo haciendo que Hanamaru se desesperara por el incesante sonido.

—¿No va a responder su teléfono? —preguntó Maru con curiosidad liberándose del agarre de Dia para que contestara.

—Son sólo mensajes, no es importante —explicó Dia sin hacer mucho caso a su teléfono.

—Bueno… esta bien ~zura —dudó Hanamaru al escuchar que los mensajes seguían llegando.

Dia la llevó a recorrer algunos templos, unos grandes y otros no tanto, aunque había guardado el mejor para el final, su templo favorito, aquel al que había llevado a Ruby a conocer cuando se enteró de la afición de su hermana por aquel grupo de school idols que saltó a la fama cuando ella aún se encontraba en la universidad.

Caminaron hasta el pie de unas largas escaleras que daban acceso al lugar y Maru las contempló con asombro.

—Llegamos —explicó Dia—, estamos en Kanda Myōjin, es un lugar especial que quería mostrarte.

—Umm… Kanda… Kanda —Maru había escuchado el nombre antes pero no recordaba de donde—, creo que Ruby-chan había dicho algo sobre este templo.

—Seguramente… —Dia esbozó una sonrisa al recordar a su hermana—, siempre que me visitaba tenía que darle un tour a específicos lugares como este templo y algunos otros que se encuentran cerca de aquí, ya te llevaré a ellos después —dijo y empezaron a subir las escaleras mientras platicaban.

El lugar era muy bello, había una sensación de paz que inundaba el lugar y que percibió en cuanto alcanzaron la cima, era una paz parecida a la que Maru sentía cuando estaba en casa. El lugar se encontraba cargado de energía espiritual que la reconfortaba y calmaba su corazón agitado.

Recorrieron todo el templo, Dia como siempre guiando el camino, hicieron el ritual debido para presentar sus respetos y hasta compraron un par de amuletos de la buena suerte. Sin embargo, el molesto celular de Dia seguía vibrando sin cesar a pesar de haberle quitado el sonido, la vibración se había vuelto perceptible e incómoda.

—En serio creo que debería responder su celular ~zura —le dijo tratando de contenerse a sí misma, era cada vez más difícil hacerlo, Maru estaba segura de quién eran los mensajes y le molestaba que Dia no hiciera nada al respecto aunque tampoco estaba segura de lo que le gustaría que hiciera su sensei.

—No es nada, en serio Hanamaru-san, pero ya lo atiendo —sacó su teléfono y se dió cuenta que tenía al menos 10 llamadas perdidas de Sarah y se lamentó por eso—. Tengo que hacer una llamada Maru-san, permíteme un momento.

Dia se alejó un poco de Maru para poder llamar a su amiga, sin embargo el silencio que las rodeaba hacía muy fácil que Hanamaru escuchara algunas partes de su conversación aunque en su mayoría parecía ser Sarah la que hablaba pues Dia apenas pronunció algunas palabras antes de colgar.

Cuando regresó, Maru ya esperaba que le dijera que se tendría que retirar para ir con esa mujer o algo así, sin embargo Dia continuó como si nada, haciendo que Maru terminara por perder el control y explotara al fin.

—¿Era Kazuno-sensei ~zura? —Dia no supo si era pregunta o era afirmación, pero Maru no hablaba con la gentileza de siempre y su mirada se había opacado, como si la luz que la iluminaba todo el tiempo se hubiera esfumado.

—Eh… si, era ella, quería que la acompañara a una fiesta por la noche —el cambio en el rostro de Hanamaru fue inmediato, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, una punzada en el pecho se instaló y no la dejaba estar tranquila—, pero le dije que no —se apresuró a añadir Dia al ver la reacción de Maru—, creo que ya hemos platicado suficiente ayer de cualquier manera.

—Debería ir Dia-sama —Maru forzaba las palabras fuera de ella—, creo que… —sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas aunque luchaba inútilmente en contenerlas—, debería ir.

Ni bien terminó de hablar, Maru salió corriendo a toda prisa fuera del templo. Bajó las escaleras con gran agilidad impulsada por la adrenalina del momento. No quería que Dia la viera de esa forma tan descompuesta y solo se dispuso a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Dia tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que había pasado, pero salió corriendo tras Maru con desesperación. Una vez que estuvieran fuera del templo, todo sería una locura pues era la hora de la salida de los trabajadores y todas las calles se llenarían de personas, volviéndose eso un mar de gente donde no podría encontrar a su alumna.

Perdió de vista a Maru cuando ella terminó su descenso. No quería, más bien no podía perderla. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo en su búsqueda pero justo cuando iba llegando al último escalón, sufrió un tropiezo que la hizo aterrizar en el piso de rodillas. Se incorporó de inmediato y aunque se llevó un raspón que se amortiguó ligeramente por el pantalón que usaba, solo que nada de eso le importaba, su prioridad era alcanzar a Hanamaru lo más pronto posible.

Sucedió lo que más temía, el río de personas no la dejaba avanzar y lo peor era que no había visto hacia dónde se había dirigido la chica. Empezó a sentir pánico en su interior, Hanamaru no conocía Tokio, si empezaba a caminar así terminaría perdiéndose.

Recordó el teléfono celular que le había regalado a Maru y marcó rápidamente el número. Estaba temblando presa de la ansiedad que sentía, lo que dificultó aún más la labor de búsqueda. Lo peor fue cuando no logró enlazar la llamada, se dió cuenta que era improbable que Maru trajera el celular pues no le habían dado uso durante todo el viaje.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó frustrada—. ¿Dónde estás Hanamaru?

El cuerpo de Día empezaba a sufrir los estragos del pánico, sus manos temblaban y su mente no quería cooperar pues se imaginaba los peores escenarios posibles y solo quería salir corriendo a buscarla por todos lados como loca hasta encontrarla, pero una parte de su mente, la más fría y racional la hizo entrar en razón y se tuvo que tomar unos segundos para calmar la tormenta en su interior y enfocarse en la tarea que tenía enfrente.

Trató de ponerse en los zapatos de Hanamaru. La chica no conocía casi nada de los alrededores y por muy afectada que estuviera, Hanamaru tendía a ser bastante racional y lista así que no esperaba que se lanzara a lo desconocido sin más.

Llegó a la conclusión de que su alumna querría regresar al hotel y el único camino que conocía era viajando por tren tal como habían llegado inicialmente. Al menos ese era la solución más sólida que tenía.

Se abrió paso entre la gente caminando a toda velocidad hacia la estación más cercana. Su corazón latía con desesperación e internamente le rogaba a todos los dioses poder encontrar a Maru lo más rápido posible.

Entró a la estación a toda velocidad y llegó hasta el área de abordar, buscó por todos lados con la mirada pero no había señales de la chica. Finalmente se dió cuenta que en el último vagón había una chica castaña que se estaba subiendo pero las puertas estaban por cerrar y no le daría tiempo de llegar aún si corría muy rápido, guiada más por instinto que por su mente, se metió en el vagón que estaba más cercano a ella, por lo menos podría viajar junto con la chica y esperaba pudiera darse cuenta en qué estación se bajaba.

Durante todo el camino Dia se la pasó recriminandose el no haberse dado cuenta que la visita de Sarah le había sentado tan mal a Maru, lo pudo hablar con ella antes, le pudo haber aclarado que no había nada entre ellas y no lo habría. Ella no quería estar con nadie que no fuera Maru, ya no encontraba una razón para hacerlo, solo quería a la niña de sus ojos y cada vez encontraba menos razones para seguir negando eso que sentía por ella.

En cuanto el tren llegó a la estación que estaba más cercana a su hotel, y las puertas del vagón se abrieron, salió casi empujando a las personas que estaban frente a ella. Sus piernas temblaban debido a la cantidad de adrenalina, en un momento se sintió mareada pues no había señales de la chica castaña que había visto antes. ¿Y si había cometido un error y solo había visto un espejismo producto de sus nervios?

Pero entonces la vio, Hanamaru iba bajando del vagón justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran unos metros más allá de donde se encontraba. El momento fue como en cámara lenta. Maru estaba aún despistada tratando de averiguar por donde era la salida, la gente empezaba a disiparse entre ellas y por fin pudo tener una visión clara de la chica.

Sus ojos ya no tenían lágrimas pero se encontraban enrojecidos a causa de ellas. Dia corrió en su encuentro y prácticamente se lanzó sobre ella tomándola en sus brazos sin importarle nada más que el alivio de encontrarla de nuevo.

—¡Hanamaru-san! —le gritó poco antes de rodearla en el abrazo—. ¡Hanamaru-san!

Maru apenas y pudo reaccionar al escuchar la voz de Dia, sólo sintió sus brazos alrededor de ella y su rostro se perdió entre la cabellera oscura que le cayó encima.

—Hanamaru-san lo siento, lo siento… —repetía Dia mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos—, lo siento Hanamaru-san.

—Dia-sama, usted no tiene que disculparse ~zura…— Dia la abrazaba con fuerza casi asfixiandola y no tenía intenciones de dejarla libre a pesar de que las personas las veían con extrañeza por tal demostración pública de afecto.

—Tenía tanto miedo, no quiero perderte… —y no lo decía sólo por lo que acababa de pasar, Dia empezaba a hablar las palabras que su corazón habían estado conteniendo—, lo siento tanto Hanamaru-san, no te vuelvas a ir de esa manera por favor.

—Solo quería llegar al hotel ~zura, no la quise asustar —Maru le devolvía el abrazo tratando de calmar a Dia que aún seguía hablando entre sollozos haciendo que ella también se llenará de lágrimas de nuevo.

—Kazuno Sarah no significa nada para mí Hanmaru-san, necesitaba decirtelo —la declaración tomó a Maru por sorpresa. " _¿Tan obvia había sido?"_ Pensó la chica.

—Yo… lo siento Dia-sama, no debí comportarme así —Maru sintió como si le hubieran dado oxígeno a su alma, de repente podía respirar de nuevo.

—Debí saber que algo andaba mal, lo siento Hanamaru-san, lo siento, no me hagas esto de nuevo por favor —dijo en tono suplicante.

Dia tuvo que soltarla, debido al alboroto que estaban armando ya tenían la atención de toda la gente que pasaba a su lado y se volteaba a verlas.

—Será mejor que regresemos al hotel —tomó la mano de Maru con fuerza—, pero no te dejare ir —le advirtió.

—Esta bien Dia-sama —respondió Maru sonriendo aún a través de su rostro lloroso.

Caminaron al hotel tomadas de la mano, sin prisa, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra y tratando de calmarse por el momento tan intenso que habían sufrido. Tuvieron que soltarse antes de llegar al hotel, en ese lugar tenían que retomar su papel de profesora y alumna y no podían delatar lo que fuera que estaba pasando entre ellas.

Hicieron la rutina de los días anteriores, cada una tomó un baño por separado pero a diferencia de las otras noches, ambas esperaban con ansias poder abrazarse nuevamente bajo las sábanas, sólo eso.

Dia sintió que aún habían cosas que decir pero Hanamaru, por su lado, sentía que no necesitaba más palabras, no, lo que necesitaba era otra cosa. Dejaria de temer y se aventaría por todo esperando ganar mucho más. Quería a Dia, quería estar con ella y no seguiría perdiendo el tiempo, esperando a que alguna otra persona se interpusiera entre ellas.

Dia se acostó primero y espero a que Hanamaru se acostara a su lado antes de apagar las luces. Maru se acomodó en el hombro de Dia escuchando el rítmico sonido de su corazón latiendo debajo de su oído.

—Aún tengo que explicarte lo que pasó Hanamaru-san —dijo rompiendo el silencio—, Kazuno Sarah fue mi mejor amiga de la universidad, ella bueno era mi compañera de habitación y aunque no puedo negarte que nuestra relación fue más que amistosa, nunca pasó a más de eso. Nos perdimos la pista cuando regresé a Uchiura y no esperaba encontrarla de nuevo. Entre ella y yo no hay ni habrá nada, yo ya te lo había dicho, mi corazón está entregado y no ha cambiado eso —concluyó con un suspiro que movió algunos cabellos castaños de Hanamaru.

Maru escuchó lo que Dia estaba diciendo a medias pues dentro de ella estaba tratando de encontrar el momento para robar ese beso que tanto ansiaba, y fue entonces que vio la oportunidad cuando alzó la cabeza quedando a tan solo un palmo de distancia del rostro de su sensei.

—Dia-sama, hay algo que quiero hacer desde hace mucho tiempo y no dejaré pasar más… —Maru se acercó al rostro de Dia y con suavidad colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Dia para invitarla a acercarse, mantuvo los ojos abiertos hasta el último segundo cuando estuvo segura que Día no se había retirado y con suavidad unió sus labios con los de su sensei, fue un contacto mágico, como si en ese momento hubieran salido chispas a su alrededor, de repente todo se había iluminado y sentía que estaban flotando sobre la cama junto con el cuerpo de su sensei.

Dia no se negó, al contrario, buscó profundizar el beso con Hanamaru quien al sentir el extraño contacto de la lengua de Dia en uno de sus labios abrió la boca para darle el permiso de pasar. Esa sensación no era nueva para ella pero era mucho más especial, tanto que tuvo que contenerse, sin éxito, de proferir un gemido que la hizo sentir avergonzada, pero eso solo incitó a Dia a seguir adelante.

El beso de Maru la tomó completamente por sorpresa, su mente había hecho cortocircuito y aunque sabía que debía detenerse, simplemente no podía, no podía negarse a lo que tanto deseaba. No ahora que tenía lo que amaba en sus brazos besándola con tanto amor y tanta ternura. Dia dejó que por un momento fuera su corazón el que tomara las riendas de sus acciones y dictará sus pasos a seguir.

La mano de Hanamaru acarició su mejilla y se trasladó a su nuca cuando profundizaron el beso. Las manos de Dia habían ido a parar a la espalda de Maru y acariciaban de manera rítmica su espalda baja.

Se separaron aún con la dulce sensación de los labios de la otra. Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hanamaru y Dia jaló las caderas de la chica, sus manos habían bajado hasta allí, para posicionarla encima de ella y volver a subirlas para presionarla contra su pecho. Quería sentir su peso encima, quería saber lo que se sentía ese hermoso cuerpo sobre el suyo sin ningún temor al rechazo.

Maru rodeo la cabeza de Dia con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en el cabello de su sensei aspirando el aroma floral que éste desprendía. Era extraño estar encima de Dia aunque no por ello quería quitarse, por el contrario quería estar más pegada a ella y la ropa se sentía tan fuera de lugar cuando era la piel de la otra lo que anhelaba tocar.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Dia poniendo sus manos en su pecho jugando un poco con los bordes de su ropa. Dia se incorporó queriendo recuperar el contacto y buscó los labios de Hanamaru atrapandolos con los suyos. El beso era calmado pero iba cargado de una necesidad creciente y de un fuego que provocó que Maru se calentara sin querer. Quizás era el aire acondicionado que se había apagado o una onda cálida esa noche pero solo quería despojarse de su ropa para apaciguar ese calor que venía de algún lado.

Las manos de Dia no perdieron mucho tiempo y pudo sentir cuando se metieron debajo de su camisón, que por la posición se había subido hasta sus muslos. Se estremeció cuando las yemas de los dedos rozaron su piel subiendo hasta la parte superior de sus piernas casi llegando a sus caderas. Otro gemido vergonzoso se escapó de su boca y fue bebido por la boca de Dia que gustosa lo tomó.

—Di… Dia-sama —pronunció su nombre por encima del temblor de su cuerpo y se aferró a su espalda cuando los pulgares de Dia presionaron el hueso de la pelvis de su cadera.

—¡Eres tan linda Hanamaru-san! —dijo Dia con los ojos nublados por el deseo embriagante de tener a la razón de su locura sollozando de gusto tan solo con unas caricias inocentes.

—¡Zura~! —exclamó cuando los labios de su sensei besaron su cuello recorriendo desde la base hasta su oreja, donde pudo oír que Dia le decía algo.

—No puedo… no puedo hacer esto —se negó pero sus palabras no correspondían a sus acciones.

Dia aún luchaba con esa parte de su cabeza que le decía que tenía que parar todo, que estaba mal y que no debía aprovecharse de ese modo de su alumna, porque Hanamaru era su alumna. Sólo que sus manos no le hacían caso y su cuerpo solo quería seguir adelante. Tampoco ayudaba que Maru se aferrara a ella con tanta desesperación cuando dijo eso. Los dedos de Maru se enredaban en su cabello y la habían obligado a besarla de nuevo. Trato de apartar sus manos pero cuando la chica sintió la pérdida del calor de sus palmas fue tras ellas y la obligó a volver a ponerlas sobre sus caderas.

—¡Por favor Dia-sama! —gimoteó—. ¡No me haga rogarle por algo que usted también quiere tanto como yo!

—Aún estamos a tiempo… —dijo separándose un poco—, esto está mal…

Allí fue cuando Hanamaru tuvo que hacer su apuesta más fuerte, sabía que Dia ya estaba en el camino de no retorno en donde sus barreras habían caído pero la última aún se aferraba a no morir. Hizo lo que pensó que nunca haría. Se atrevería a entregarse para poder tener el amor de su sensei y que de ese modo viera cuánto la amaba. Llevo sus manos al borde de su camisón y tomando aire lo pasó por encima de su cabeza despojándose de la prenda.

La boca de Dia se quedó seca. La sangre se agolpó en su cara y quizás en su nariz que seguramente estaría al borde de un derrame. El cuerpo de Hanamaru era simplemente perfecto, hermoso y perfecto. Las líneas de sus hombros desnudos, el borde de sus abundantes senos, el contorno de su cintura y su amplia cadera eran la vista más espectacular que jamás hubieran tenido sus ojos. La devoró con la mirada llena de lujuria y Maru se cubrió los pechos con algo de pena. Jamás había sentido una mirada de ese tipo sobre ella.

—¡Eres… tan hermosa! —dijo casi sin aliento o más bien con el aliento afectado.

—¡Es un poco vergonzoso si lo dice viéndome de esa forma! —sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Yo… así… así no puedo contenerme —las manos de Dia fueron a la espalda de Hanamaru para acercarla y su cara se hundió en el borde de sus senos.

Ligeros besos fueron dejados como una estela de caricias sobre la parte superior de su pecho. Dia trasladó sus manos al frente jugando con sus dedos delineando la cintura de Maru hasta llegar al preciado premio.

Eran suaves y grandes como dos pedazos de algodón dulce. No solo eso, Maru parecía ser muy sensible al toque de sus senos pues no dejaba de gimotear mientras los tocaba. Los pezones se levantaron y Dia los miró un poco antes de acercar su boca a uno de ellos. Eran de un buen tamaño, rosados, con una gran aureola rodeandolos. Los chupo con cuidado, pasando toda su lengua por la punta y las manos de Maru se habían hundido en su cabellera oscura empujando para más contacto. Sus gimoteos iniciales eran ahora sonidos ininteligibles de los que apenas alcanzaba a distinguir nada pero le supuso que le pedían continuar.

Dió su atención a cada uno, era como estar en un parque de diversiones donde podía disfrutar de tener cuanto quisiera ese par de portentos que Maru poseía. Debía admitir que una de las cosas físicas que le atraía de Hanamaru eran sus pechos. Siempre quiso saber lo que se sentía tocarlos, besarlos, saborearlos y ahora, ahora podía hacerlo.

La excitación de Maru estaba llegando a un punto álgido, cada caricia que estaba recibiendo la tenían al borde de la locura, sobre todo porque estaban siendo dadas por quien tanto deseaba. Dia había sido desde hacía mucho tiempo su amor platónico, su amor imposible, eso que anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas y en este instante la estaba besando.

Maru había separado a Dia de su tarea sobre su busto reclamando sus labios sobre los suyos. Los besos de Dia eran tan apasionados pero al mismo tiempo guardaban el toque justo de ternura, una mezcla entre la pasión que no terminaba de quemarla y la ternura que la cuidaba de ese fuego.

—Hanamaru-san… —susurró su nombre cerca de su oído—, te necesito tanto…

—Yo también la necesito Dia-sama —le respondió con agitación.

—Yo… quiero tenerte… ¿Puedo tenerte? —preguntó con cierto temor, su resolución inicial se esfumó con la incertidumbre del miedo a que todo aquello fuera un sueño producto del día pesado que acababa de tener, de que no fuera más que un espejismo debido a los fuertes sentimientos que tenía por su alumna que le estaban haciendo actuar obligándola a someterse a sus deseos.

—Soy suya Dia-sama —oyó esas simples palabras y su corazón dió un vuelco de regocijo, jamás palabras más dulces habían sido pronunciadas—. ¡Tomemé, tomemé todo lo que quiera!

La efusividad con que fueron dichas, la mezcla entre deseo y desesperación la llevaron a desbocar su cordura. Agarró la espalda de Maru y con algo de fuerza, no demasiada, la empujo para cambiar de posición. Llevó a la chica boca arriba sobre la cama quedando Día encima entre sus piernas.

No perdió el tiempo y siguió besándola en los labios solo que pronto dejó su cara para ir bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho. Dió una ligera mordida, apenas una leve presión de sus dientes sobre cada uno de sus pezones y lamió las marcas que aparecieron. Siguió su camino plantando besos a lo largo de su estómago dando atención a cada pulgada de piel. Algunos besos daban pequeñas cosquillas a Hanamaru y otros producían emociones extrañas en su entrepierna.

Ni hablar de esa parte, Hanamaru podía sentir la humedad creciente que emanaba de su sexo desde el inicio de aquellas caricias, no, incluso desde antes. La sola expectativa de lo que quería hacer la habían puesto así. Sólo que ahora era un mar en sus pantaletas. Las manos de Dia habían llegado a su cintura y agarrado el borde de sus bragas descendiendo poco a poco para sacarlas de su cuerpo. Levantó ligeramente sus caderas y Dia aprovecho para quitarlas por completo.

Aún con la tenue luz Dia pudo apreciar ese brillo de la humedad sobre los vellos castaños de Hanamaru y sintió una sed invadirla que le pedía ser saciada tomando del néctar dulce de la chica.

Tomó los muslos de Hanamaru con sus manos para que su cara pudiera hundirse en su entrepierna y al fin pudo degustar de ese líquido cálido que no dejaba de venir. Pasó su lengua primero por encima, tomando cada gota que ya había sido derramada. Después la llevó al interior de sus labios delineando los bordes causando una serie de gemidos que Hanamaru no pudo contener. Metió su lengua para extraer más de ese dulce sabor dejando que entrara y saliera varias veces mientras su nariz rozaba en cada paso la pequeña protuberancia en la cima que poco a poco empezaba a hacerse más grande.

—¡Dia… Dia-sama! —escuchó su nombre—. ¡Más! ¡Más por favor!

Dejó su labor en la entrada de su intimidad y subió un poco hasta llegar a ese punto hinchado que reclamaba su atención. Lamió usando toda la extensión de su lengua en un gran lenguetazo que hizo que las caderas de Hanamaru se levantarán y la apartaran de su tesoro dorado.

Sujeto sus muslos para tenerla firme y evitar que la apartaran sin querer. Los gemidos y gimoteos de Hanamaru le pidieron que volviera a su tarea y de nuevo arremetió contra su pequeño bulto hinchado.

Esta vez lo hizo con más calma, tomándose su tiempo, queriendo darle el trato cuidadoso y delicado que se merecía. Suaves y largos pasos de su lengua de arriba a abajo, otras veces más rápidos y cortos, según el movimiento de los empujes que daba Maru con su cadera. Eso era bastante pero no lo suficiente, había algo más que estaba reclamando su cuerpo.

Su piel estaba sensible y su pecho subía y bajaba a velocidad irregular, sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas y sus pies hacían lo mismo. Estaba llegando a la cima, lo sabía, lo podía sentir, solo faltaba ese último empuje para brincar al abismo del placer y romperse en los brazos de Dia que la estaban llevando hasta ese punto.

Dia se retiró de su estimulación oral y Maru frunció el ceño al perder ese delicioso contacto pero no siguió quejándose cuando el cuerpo de su amada se recargó sobre ella y fueron sus dedos los que sustituyeron la estimulación en su área sensible.

Estaba lo suficientemente lubricada para dejar que un dedo de Dia entrará en ella. Una pequeña molestia le dolió pero pasó pronto cuando la nueva sensación se volvió placentera. Dia besaba sus senos y sus gemidos volvían a llenar la noche. Pronto un segundo dedo le siguió al primero y tampoco tuvo problemas en recibirlo, no con la cantidad de excitación que cargaba su cuerpo. Sus paredes se cerraron a los dígitos de Dia y no tardaron en aparecer los espasmos en sus paredes internas que presionaban con fuerza.

Dia sabía que Maru estaba próxima cuando los espasmos se hicieron más constantes. Su palma rozaba con frenesí su sexo y sus dedos entraban y salían moviéndose con rapidez al compás de las caderas de Maru.

La chica se asió a la espalda de Dia agarrando con desesperación el camisón de la otra y su espalda se arqueó cuando la punta de los dedos de Dia presionaron la rugosidad interna de su intimidad. El ritmo bajo y solo quedaron los temblores cuando Maru alcanzó su punto más alto y al fin se dejó caer en el profundo océano del placer reflejado en esos ojos aquamarina.

Gimió el nombre de Dia liberando sus caderas, el agarre de sus paredes y todos sus miedos por un segundo. Sólo quedaba esa sensación de gozo que venía después y esa alegría de haber podido tener el amor de Dia.

Los besos a su rostro no se dejaron esperar ni tampoco los besos a sus labios. La calma y la tranquilidad llegaron a su cuerpo que aún padecía los estragos de tan violento esperado orgasmo. Dia no había sido tosca o burda, la había tratado con tal ternura y devoción que incluso sintió que ella había sido la osada y ruda.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Hanamaru-san? —escuchó su nombre entre sus ensueños y su sonrisa no se hizo esperar, ni sus mejillas rojas avergonzadas de tan poco pudoroso espectáculo que acababa de dar.

—Estoy bien, mejor que bien ~zura —la rodeo con sus brazos atrayendola a ella.

—¿Estás segura? —volvió a preguntar aún con cierto temor.

—Claro que si ~zura, nunca había estado mejor en mi vida, estando con usted, Dia-sama, todo es increíble —siguió sonriendo con una gran sonrisa que no se iba a ir tan fácil de su cara.

—Creo que he hecho un pequeño desastre aquí —dijo con la cara roja incorporándose hasta sentarse—. Tendremos que cambiar las sábanas para poder dormir.

—¿Por qué ~zura? ¡Oh! —su pregunta fue respondida cuando se dió cuenta de a qué se refería Dia y no se arrepintió de que fuera así.

—Yo… no sé qué decir pero sé cuán importante debe ser esto y solo puedo pedirte que me perdones por hacer… por tomar tu primera vez de este modo —Dia se colocó al pie de la cama hincándose pidiendo perdón.

Maru solo se rió y la hizo que levantara el rostro para tomarlo con sus manos y darle un beso.

—No hubiera querido que esto pasara con nadie más y si no hubiera querido hacerlo no la habría dejado continuar —Dia correspondió con otro beso, feliz, inmensamente feliz de poder tener esto tan maravilloso con Hanamaru.

Se besaron otro poco hasta que fue tiempo de componer ese pequeño desastre. Dia acompaño a Hanamaru al baño para limpiarse y luego salió para cambiar las sábanas por unas limpias. Cuando estuvo hecho todo, las dos regresaron a estar bajo las mantas en la cama abrazadas sin ganas de querer soltarse. Se besaron queriendo continuar, pero el cansancio reclamó a Hanamaru que no pudo mantenerse por más tiempo despierta. Dia la dejo descansar y ella también se permitió hacer lo mismo. Ya habría tiempo mañana de pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, por esta noche, nada le importaba, solo tener a esa pequeña a la que amaba con locura y le correspondía con la misma intensidad.

~•~


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _NdelA: Seguimos aquí. No hemos abandonado el fic, hemos tenido retrasos pero no pensamos abandonar la historia hasta llevarla a término. Tercera parte del arco DiaMaru y esto se pone mejor, ¿Les he contado lo mucho que amo el DiaMaru? En serio son tan perfectas juntas que me hacen sentir amor instantáneamente. Con todo lo que pasó en Kobe este fin de semana y ese avance de la segunda temporada, el hype por el KanaMari está a todo y muy pronto regresaremos con nuestra pareja principal, que no nos olvidamos que esto se llama Oh my shiny!_

 _Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, son de verdad muy bien recibidos, sus sugerencias y todo lo tomamos en cuenta para ir mejorando la historia._

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: Está mujer me exprime el smut DiaMaru, así que espero les guste. Si me pase con la hard me dicen, no quería algo tan extremo pero tampoco tan tranquilo. A ver qué sale. Esta semana también debo escribir más DiaMaru smut en Deber, pero este va a ser más fluffy y lindo. Así que tengo tarea para la semana. Además de que quiero avanzar en mi otro proyecto para después de terminar Deber. Me despido._

* * *

Cuando un sueño se convierte en realidad, puede ser tan sorprendente que nos cueste trabajo creer que está sucediendo de verdad. Hanamaru siempre había convivido con fantasías en su realidad, sin embargo, en esa mañana, su más profundo sueño se había convertido en una realidad, una realidad tan tangible como el cuerpo de su amada durmiendo a su lado.

Los rayos de sol se colaban por las cortinas de la habitación, conforme iba tomando conciencia, Maru pudo sentir la piel desnuda de Dia contra la suya, sus brazos firmemente afianzados a su cintura, el suave movimiento de su pecho pegando contra su espalda al respirar, el dulce olor de su cabello inundaba sus fosas nasales; sin remedio una sonrisa apareció en su rostro incluso antes de abrir los ojos.

Apenas empezó a mover algunos músculos cuando sintió dolor probablemente a causa de la faena de la noche anterior. Encontró el bello rostro de Dia durmiendo plácidamente y sintió en su interior ganas incontenibles de besarla, abrazarla y no dejarla ir jamás. Se acercó a darle un suave beso esperando que eso fuera suficiente para sacarla de su sueño.

—Buenos días Dia-sama —saludó la chica con voz melosa mientras Día abría y cerraba los ojos con pesadez.

—Buenos… días —saludó Día mientras regresaba a la realidad—, ¿ya es de mañana?

Hanamaru se acunó entre los brazos de Día haciendo que esta se sonrojara al recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

—Umm… creo que a alguien se le olvidó programar la alarma —explicó Maru señalando el reloj en la pared—, nos hemos perdido el desayuno.

—Lo siento… supongo que… me distraje —a pesar de haber hecho todas las cosas que habían hecho el día anterior, Dia se sentía extraña con la chica a su lado. Una parte de ella, la parte racional, sentía pánico por enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que habían hecho pero la otra parte hablaba más fuerte y solo le pedía a gritos que se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos aunque sólo fuera por una vez en su vida.

—Nadie la culpa Dia-sama —Maru jugueteó con sus cabellos—, de cualquier manera creo que tenemos una asignatura pendiente sensei —expuso la chica tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Dia y plantandole un beso en los labios que puso fin a los pensamientos de Dia.

El beso fue escalando rápidamente provocando que las manos de ambas mujeres empezaran a explorar nuevamente el cuerpo de la otra, apenas estaban despertando de la noche agitada y ya volvían a dejar que el deseo se apoderara de ellas. Desafortunadamente el momento fue interrumpido cuando el celular de Dia empezó a sonar anunciando una llamada entrante que hizo que ambas se detuvieran de inmediato.

Dia se tomó unos segundos para regularizar su respiración antes de estar algo presentable para poder responder. Miró la pantalla y vio que la llamada era de Ruby. Con prisa pulso el botón de respuesta mientras Maru sentía ganas de matar a su amiga por interrumpirlas.

—Buenos días Ruby-chan —saludó Dia disimulando su nerviosismo.

—Onee-chan buenos días, ¿estás ocupada? ¿interrumpo? —la pregunta de Ruby tomó a Dia con la guardia abajo.

—¡¿Eh?! No no —Dia empezó a ser presa su propio nerviosismo—, para nada Ruby-chan, que podrías estar interrumpiendo, todo está bien —dijo lo ultimo tan rápido que apenas fue comprensible.

—¿Segura onee-chan? Puedo llamar después si están ocupadas o algo...— Ruby se refería al evento sin embargo Dia al verse en esa posición comprometedora en la que se encontraba solo podía a preguntarse qué tan oportuna podía ser a su hermana en ese momento.

El evidente nerviosismo de Dia sólo hizo que Maru quisiera aumentarlo. Con suavidad deslizó su mano por debajo de las sábanas hasta alcanzar un suave montículo en el pecho de Dia que la hizo respingar haciendo un ruido gracioso que provocó que Maru no pudiera aguantarse la risa.

—Eh… no no para nada Ruby-chan… —Dia agarró la mano de Maru con fuerza para tratar de detenerla pero la chica ya se había incorporado y casi estaba sobre ella—, estamos… —la visión del cuerpo desnudo de Maru frente a ella le dificultaba mucho poder hilar sus ideas—, estamos bien, hay un desayuno antes… —pasó saliva pesadamente cuando Hanamaru empezó a besar su cuello—, antes de… del evento del día —concluyó por fin.

Maru amaba las reacciones que simples caricias provocaban en el cuerpo de Dia, era hermoso verla actuar de esa manera, estaba tan fuera de sí cuando se ponía nerviosa que era inevitable querer seguir adelante.

—¡Oh! Ya veo Onee-chan, solo quería saber cuándo volverán —la voz de Ruby sonaba apagada, tanto que fue evidente para Dia y hasta para Maru quien al notar el cambio en la chica, dejó que Dia pudiera concluir la llamada volcando toda su atención sobre su hermana.

—Será el sábado, aunque la hora depende de si ganamos o perdemos —explicó Día ya un poco más tranquila sin tener a Maru sobre ella—, si perdemos volveríamos por la mañana, si ganamos entonces lo haríamos hasta la noche pues todavía nos quedarían algunas actividades que cubrir ese día.

—¡Oh ya veo! —el ánimo de Ruby se encontraba completamente plano.

—¿Ruby-chan pasa algo? —preguntó Día preocupada—. Te escucho rara.

—No, todo está bien —negó la chica—, sólo te extraño, sólo eso...

—¡Aww! Bueno también te extraño Ruby-chan, ya solo faltan un par de días para vernos —Dia tenía un tono de voz especial que utilizaba cuando hablaba con Ruby, que Maru pensaba era muy tierno y hacía que su corazón se derritiera de ternura.

—Saludame a Maru-chan —solicitó Ruby—, dile que disfrute el viaje porque le espera bastante tarea cuando vuelva —concluyó con una risa apagada.

—Se lo diré —respondió Dia pero no quitó el dedo del renglón sobre el comportamiento de su hermana—. Si estuviera pasando algo, me lo dirías, ¿verdad Ruby-chan?

—Claro Onee-chan, no te preocupes, todo está bien —trató de animarse—, Kanan-chan te manda saludos también.

—Saludamela —Dia no creía lo que Ruby le decía pero tendría que esperar hasta estar de regreso para poder indagar sobre lo que le sucedía por el momento tendría que conformarse con eso—. Te quiero mucho Ruby-chan, no lo olvides.

—También te quiero Dia Onee-chan, te veré en un par de días —concluyó antes de colgar el teléfono.

Cuando Dia colgó se quedó mirando el teléfono unos segundos antes de que la voz de Maru la sacara de sus pensamientos.

—Algo le pasa a Ruby-chan ~zura —Maru expresó justo lo que la mente de Dia estaba pensando—, estaba bastante rara.

—¿La escuchaste? —Dia no recordaba haber puesto el altavoz de su teléfono.

—El volumen de su teléfono es bastante alto ~zura, debería moderarlo, se puede quedar sorda muy joven —explicó Maru con preocupación haciendo que Dia esbozara una sonrisa.

—Ya veo —Dia tenía ganas de tomar a Hanamaru y hacerle el amor una y mil veces más pero no podían pasar toda la mañana escondidas en la habitación—, creo que tomaré un baño —concluyó con un suspiro.

—Creo que yo también ~zura —miró a Día con interrogación—, ¿puedo acompañarla? —cuestionó apenada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Eh… eso —Dia dudó pero no pudo negarse ante la mirada suplicante de Maru—, está bien —terminó diciendo aunque realmente sabía que no era buena idea, ya de por sí era tarde y quería que llegaran por lo menos a las conferencias de medio dia.

Tomar el baño acompañadas era una nueva y muy placentera experiencia. Disfrutaron dándose caricias la una a la otra y aunque Maru propiciaba algunos toques en lugares sensibles, ambas hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por contenerse pues ya tenían el tiempo encima.

Estuvieron listas con rapidez, sus estómagos exigían alimento y querían bajar cuanto antes para poder desayunar antes de dar por iniciado el día, Hanamaru no toleraría no tener algo de comida en el estómago.

Antes de abandonar la habitación Dia abrazó a Maru por la espalda, escondiendo su cabeza entre el cabello castaño de la chica, dio una profunda inhalación para llenarse de ese olor que la embriagaba y llenaba su mundo de color. Con ella se sentía preparada para enfrentar cualquier cosa que se les pusiera enfrente.

—¿Dia-sama? —preguntó Maru preocupada —. ¿Está bien?

—Dame un momento —expresó Dia abrazándola con más fuerza—, solo necesito tenerte así un poco más, quiero prolongar este sentimiento un poco más —Maru entendía a su sensei, entendía esa necesidad de tenerla cerca porque ella misma no quería que la soltase, quería que se quedaran en esa habitación que había sido su cómplice—. Soy feliz cuando estoy contigo.

Maru se dio la vuelta y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Dia, ella la tomó por la cintura y disfrutaron un beso húmedo, lleno de pasión y sentimientos, sabía agridulce, sabía a felicidad con culpa, pero poco les importó, ninguna de las dos quería que nada de esto se terminara, no por ahora.

Caminaron por el pasillo del hotel tomadas de la mano aprovechando que no había nadie alrededor. Trataban de alargar por más tiempo su pequeña burbuja de amor, no obstante tuvieron que soltarse en cuanto se subieron al elevador y se aventuraron al mundo real, ese en donde era impensable que ellas estuvieran juntas.

Por ser después de mediodía, ya habían pasado las conferencias de la mañana, lo único que restaba era un par de talleres en los que Maru estaba bastante interesada, así que al menos podría recuperar algo de ese día que le producía suficiente interés. Uno era de redacción y el otro sobre incorporación de las tecnologías a los medios escritos.

El problema para ella fue que no estaba para nada concentrada en lo que fuera que estaba diciendo el expositor, Maru sentía que su mano le quemaba y la única forma de apagar ese fuego era tomando la mano de Dia que estaba a solo centímetros de la suya. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que a cada dos segundos se dedicaban miradas que iban mucho más allá de la inocencia.

Hubo un punto en donde les asignaron una actividad y no les quedó más remedio que separarse pues solo los alumnos podían participar en ellas, cosa que lamentó Dia.

Emparejaron a Maru con uno de los chicos que había leído el primer día con ella, cuyo trabajo era bastante bueno y eso al menos hizo interesante el poder trabajar con él en esa actividad.

—¡Hola! —saludó un chico que se veía más grande que Hanamaru al menos en apariencia, cabello oscuro y ojos con una coloración grisácea que lo hacían ver bastante apuesto—. Soy Akatsuki Akira —hizo una reverencia antes de tomar asiento a su lado—, será un placer trabajar contigo, gusto en conocerte.

—Kunikida Hanamaru —correspondió Maru al saludo del chico dedicándole una sonrisa de amabilidad—, igualmente, gusto en conocerte.

Dia se retiró al área en donde estaban los demás profesores discutiendo sobre un nuevo libro que acababa de publicarse o eso alcanzó a escuchar, en realidad toda su atención estaba sobre su alumna, por lo que no podía estar más lejos de la conversación del resto de sus colegas. Dia no podía quitar la mirada de su querida Maru pues tenía que si dejaba de verla el sueño que estaba viviendo podía disolverse y despertar teniendo solo el recuerdo de algo que en realidad no había sucedido, detestaba tener que mantenerse lejos de ella y tener que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal por, simplemente, estar en calma.

—Relájese sensei —un hombre de mediana edad, quizás unos pocos años más grande que ella, se acercó ofreciéndole una taza de té—, Akatsuki-san es un buen chico que no le haría nada a su alumna.

El comentario del hombre la sacó de sus pensamientos preguntándose de inmediato que podría hacer el chico que dañará a su querida Hanamaru. Ahora menos que nunca debía quitar la vista de ellos dos.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó extrañada dándole parcialmente su atención.

—Mucho gusto Kurosawa-sensei —el hombre hizo una reverencia como saludo—, soy Takayama Hiroshi, profesor de literatura en la preparatoria Muroran y soy gran fan de su trabajo.

—¿Mi trabajo? —cuestionó Dia sorprendida—. No es que tenga muchos trabajos —expresó contrariada por el comentario del joven profesor que la dejó descolocada.

—Estudié en la universidad Sakura —explicó el hombre—, y su reputación era admirable, no había nadie que no conociera a la aguerrida Kurosawa. En alguna ocasión asistí a una de sus ponencias y verdaderamente quedé sorprendido por su fuerza y talento.

—¡Oh, gracias! —alzó las cejas extrañada—. Entonces supongo que se graduó algunos años antes de mí —supuso Dia.

—Solo un par de años —explicó—, y es un gusto verla de nuevo, especialmente dadas las circunstancias, creo que ha presentado un gran trabajo en conjunto con su brillante alumna.

—¿Lo cree en verdad Takayama-san? —Dia aceptó la taza de té que el hombre le ofrecía aunque se mantenía intranquila por Hanamaru a quien veía cada cierto tiempo.

—Claro y no podía esperar menos de usted, creo que será una competencia reñida, hay algunos trabajos interesantes por ahí —comentó el hombre emocionado.

—Ciertamente, en verdad me llevé gratas sorpresas, han sido unos días muy interesantes —dedicó una rápida mirada a Maru que estaba bastante entretenida trabajando con su compañero.

Tayama-san se esforzaba bastante en mantener la conversación viva, sin embargo era muy obvio que Dia no estaba ni remotamente interesada en lo que el hombre tuviera que decir, no fue hasta que finalmente se dió por vencido que se dió por terminada la conversación.

Maru, por otro lado, estaba muy entretenida con el trabajo que estaban realizando, para su sorpresa su compañero era bastante inteligente y terminaron escribiendo con bastante soltura juntos. Acabaron incluso antes del tiempo que se había destinado para la actividad y el chico aprovechó eso para iniciar una conversación con ella.

—¿En qué grado estas Kunikida-san? —preguntó Akira una vez que terminaron todo lo que debían hacer.

—Segundo año ~zura —Maru se cubrió la boca con las manos al recordar que era extraño para otras personas escucharla decir ese tipo de expresiones, pero el chico solo sonrió pues se le hizo algo lindo.

—Preparatoria Uranohoshi, ¿no? —cuestionó el chico con gentileza—. No tienes que avergonzarte, es lindo —se refería al "zura" que tanto trabajo le costaba reprimir a Maru—. Yo estoy en tercer año de la preparatoria Muroran, aunque estoy pensando en hacer de Tokio mi residencia permanente, he aplicado para algunas universidades aquí, ahora sólo me toca esperar para hacer los exámenes de ingreso.

—Te ira bien ~zura, me parece que eres un chico inteligente —expresó Maru con dulzura.

—Gracias Kunikida-san —dijo poniéndose ligeramente rojo.

Siguieron platicando un rato más hasta que se dio por finalizada la actividad y pasaron al siguiente foro, el cual aunque era más interesante, era mucho menos didáctico que el anterior, pero por lo menos volvían a estar cerca Hanamaru y Dia. Tanto a una como a la otra les pareció la hora más larga de su vida. Sentían urgencia por abandonar ese recinto y poder estar juntas de nuevo y los minutos pasaban agonizantemente lentos.

Una vez se dieron por terminadas las actividades del día, Dia y Maru prácticamente corrieron hacia su habitación, ansiaban con urgencia ese beso que su cuerpo les exigía. Ni bien cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas y Maru se abalanzó sobre Dia para besarla, no podía quitar sus manos de ella, al contrario, Maru sentía como si Dia la hubiera hechizado y ahora lo único que la hacía feliz era la posibilidad de sentir su cuerpo, su aliento, su piel, era lo único en lo que pudo pensar durante toda la mañana.

—Hana… maru-san, espera —suplicó Dia cuando sintió que las manos de su joven amante empezaban a retirar la ropa que la cubría—, tenemos… tenemos cosas que hacer.

—No hay nada más importante ahora ~zura —a pesar de ser más pequeña que Dia, Maru se las arregló para llevar a Dia al pie de la cama aunque francamente no opuso mucha resistencia—, moría de ganas por hacer esto.

Hanamaru la empujó contra la cama y con cuidado se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, la tenía aprisionada con sus piernas y ya se había librado de la blusa de Dia. Reanudó los besos ahora concentrados sus labios en el cuello de Dia.

—Pero… es que… tenemos —Dia quería hablar, pero sentir el cálido aliento de Maru sobre ella no estaba dejando que su cerebro pensara correctamente—, la ropa… para mañana, ¿recuerdas?

—Tenemos ropa, no es importante zura~ —Hanamaru empezó a dar suaves mordidas sobre el lóbulo de la oreja de Dia, arrancando un gemido de la mayor que sólo acrecentó sus ganas de tenerla para ella.

—No tenemos para ese tipo de evento —Dia no lo soportó más y con fuerza derrumbó a la chica poniéndola contra la cama, siendo ella quien tomaba el control pero Hanamaru hizo un puchero que no pudo resistir—, bueno… tal vez, si nos damos prisa.

La cara de Maru era completamente diferente a la dulzura e inocencia que reflejaba todo el tiempo. La miraba llena de lascivia le hizo perder su poco autocontrol y el cuerpo de su alumna le invitaba a tomarlo nuevamente hasta saciar esa sed que la consumía por dentro.

—Quiero que me enseñe —solicitó Maru sonrojada—. Quiero que me enseñe a hacerle esas cosas que usted me hizo, quiero hacerlo también.

Dia consideró la petición de la chica y se acercó para besarla en respuesta, poco a poco fue desplazando su mano por debajo de su ropa, profiriendo caricias en todo su cuerpo.

—Por favor ~zura —dijo Hanamaru en tono suplicante, siendo presa nuevamente del calor que la consumía desde adentro.

—¿En verdad lo quieres? —cuestionó Dia mientras la besaba en los labios para saciar su deseo.

Inició un camino de besos que tenía un destino en particular. Bajó por el cuello deteniéndose en el espacio de la clavícula en donde con rudeza hundió los dientes en la suave piel de Hanamaru que respondió con un sonoro gemido, continuó su tortuoso avance para dar especial atención a su hermosos y abundantes pechos cuyos pezones ya se encontraban completamente erectos por toda la estimulación previa. Dia disfrutaba las reacciones que sus caricias causaban en la chica. Hanamaru era especialmente sensible en esa área.

—Dia-sama, por favor —Dia estaba haciéndolo todo tan despacio que el fuego en el interior y de Hanamaru la consumía, la necesitaba, sentía dolorosas pulsaciones provenientes de su intimidad que clamaban por ser saciadas.

Dia se sentía plena de tener a Hanamaru así para ella. Lentamente llegó hasta su parte baja. Aún sin desplazar la ropa interior, besó los muslos que se retorcían bajo su toque, se detuvo en las caderas de la chica degustandolas con su lengua mientras desplazaba la pantaleta que se encontraba ya bastante húmeda, como antesala a lo que iba a encontrar cuando se adentrara en su intimidad.

El dulce olor de Hanamaru inundó sus fosas nasales, la chica ya se encontraba más que dispuesta para ella. Con suavidad separó sus piernas y terminó de retirar su ropa interior. Se posicionó entre sus muslos admirando con detenimiento cada milímetro de esa bella anatomía de la mujer que amaba.

—Dia-sama esto es vergonzoso ~zura —expresó con un hilo de voz y el rostro rojo en la espera de que Dia fuera sobre ella.

—Eres hermosa —se detuvo en su avance para asegurarse que Hanamaru escuchara lo que tenía que decirle—, sólo quiero hacerte feliz —la voz de Dia sonaba cargada de excitación y actuó de inmediato para que Maru se terminara de relajar y le permitiera continuar.

Suave y lentamente acercó su rostro a la intimidad de Hanamaru y aspiró una vez más el intoxicante aroma que empezaba a amar, quería tenerlo en su memoria por el resto de sus días. Estaba completamente húmeda, se dió cuenta, además de que la respiración de la chica estaba ya agitada. Abrió sus labios y con cuidado pasó su lengua sobre su clítoris excitado tratando de abarcar la mayor parte de su intimidad provocando un respingo de Hanamaru que movió sus caderas de manera involuntaria, seguido por un gemido que trataba de contener sin mucho éxito con una de sus manos.

Dia continuó su labor haciendo movimientos circulares alternando la velocidad y la intensidad. El cuerpo de Hanamaru reaccionaba a cada uno de sus lengüetazos recompensandola con ruidos y gemidos que iban aumentando de escala. Hanamaru pronunciaba el nombre de Dia como si fuera un canto que la llevaba al cielo. El botón de la chica pronto aumento de tamaño y se irguió en busca de más estimulación. Pequeñas succiones y toques precisos la tenían al borde del precipicio del placer pero aún hacía falta el último empujón para caer en las redes del gozo sin fin.

Cuando Dia se dió cuenta que eso no sería suficiente, busco introducir uno de sus dedos en la vagina de la chica moviéndose con cadencia en su interior de adentro hacia afuera agregando al poco tiempo un segundo dedo para aumentar el área de contacto.

—Di… Dia-sama, eso… —era una sensación tanto placentera como dolorosa, Maru no sabía cómo describirla pero sentía que algo explotaría dentro de ella en poco tiempo—. Eso se siente… ¡Bien! —Dia incrementó la velocidad de sus movimientos conforme las caderas de Hanamaru se alzaban en busca de más de esas sensaciones—. Se siente muy bien…

El cambio en el interior de Hanamaru le decía a Dia que se encontraba cerca del final; disminuyó el ritmo pero dejó la cadencia y eso fue un aumento el placer de manera exponencial. Era extraño pero esa lentitud estaba matando a Hanamaru que se retorcía queriendo más. En uno de esos movimientos, Dia flexionó sus dedos dejando que la punta de sus yemas tocaran el interior de Hanamaru estimulando un área sensible.

—¡Ahí! ¡Oh… eso se siente… muy bien! —Dia escuchaba las reacciones de Hanamaru y supo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Los fuertes músculos vaginales de Maru empezaban a convulsionarse en su interior, sintió cómo se formó una rugosidad que se presionaba contra sus dedos y presionó con más ahínco.

—¡Dia-sama! —fuertes convulsiones presionaron sus dedos que sólo la invitaron a aumentar la estimulación en el clítoris que se encontraba en su máximo esplendor—. ¡Estoy… estoy… llegando!

La espalda de Hanamaru se arqueó con violencia y abundantes líquidos provenientes de su interior anunciaron que la chica había alcanzado el prometido orgasmo. Dia disfrutó de su orgasmo probando cada gota de ese flujo con su lengua. Hanamaru se estremeció trémula con las réplicas agonizantes que aún reververaban en su cuerpo. Poco a poco Dia fue disminuyendo la estimulación hasta detenerse por completo.

—¡Por favor ~zura —suplicó Hanamaru—, venga!

Dia se incorporó y con cuidado se acomodó a su lado acunandola entre sus brazos. Podía escuchar el rápido palpitar del corazón de su amada que aún estaba sumida en un estado de éxtasis. Repartió besos en su rostro y caricias a lo largo de su espalda que la hacían temblar bajo su tacto.

—Eres tan hermosa —expresó Dia mientras acariciaba su rostro—, eres un milagro para mí Hanamaru-san, me siento tan feliz de estar contigo.

—Y yo Dia-sama, me siento muy feliz —se acomodó entre sus brazos sintiéndose plena, feliz y llena de tranquilidad.

No creyó que estar de esa forma fuera tan precioso, era la cúspide de todos sus anhelos y deseos, el estar en brazos de Dia dejándose amar.

—Aún tenemos que salir —le recordó Dia plantando un beso en su frente—, quiero comprar tu vestido.

—¿Ahora? ¿Podríamos dormir un rato? —pidió con ojos somnolientos, la actividad hizo que Hanamaru se sintiera repentinamente cansada y no ayudaba que se encontraba tan cómoda en esa posición que no tenía ningún deseo de moverse.

—Si no nos vamos ahora, difícilmente encontraremos algo a tiempo —respondió Dia sonriendo pellizcando un cachete.

—Umm… —protestó Hanamaru abrazando a Dia con fuerza—, no quiero salir de aquí, me siento como en un sueño.

—Un hermoso sueño —estuvo de acuerdo Dia—, pero tenemos que hacerlo mi pequeña princesa —tomó su barbilla con suavidad y plantó un beso en los labios.

Escuchar que Dia le llamaba de esa forma cariñosa hizo que su corazón se estrujara y no lo pudo disimular porque su rostro hizo un mohín.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Dia preocupada al ver el cambio en el rostro de la chica.

—Nada —mintió Hanamaru.

—No mientas —Dia le dió un toque en la nariz que finalizó con un beso—, ¿te molesta que te llame así?

—No —negó Maru con la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzada—, es solo que… la manera en la que me llamó… siento que no lo merezco.

—¿Princesa? —repitió Dia afianzando su agarre en la chica—. ¿Crees que no mereces ser una princesa?

—Si… eso… eso creo —Maru escondió la cabeza entre el cabello de Dia para que no viera su vergüenza—. Yo no soy ni remotamente lo que se puede considerar una princesa.

—Vamos a ver —comenzó a explicar Dia amorosamente levantando la cabeza de Hanamaru, que se aferraba a no moverse, hasta que pudieran verse a los ojos—, eres hermosa, noble, inteligente, compasiva, comprensiva, poseedora de la mirada más dulce que he visto en mi vida, con solo mirarte haces que mi mundo se ponga de cabeza. Creo firmemente que las princesas de cuentos si existen y yo tengo la mía justo aquí —concluyó plantando un beso en sus labios—, ¿me entiendes? Tú eres mi princesa, Hanamaru-san.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de la pequeña, pero no eran por tristeza, eran de felicidad, toda la que nunca se imaginó sentir alguna vez en su vida. Pero allí estaba con Dia llamándola princesa, considerándola lo más hermoso y valioso del mundo. No quería dejar ir eso, no quería que ese sentimiento se acabará nunca.

* * *

Dia la llevó a un gran centro comercial ubicado a unas cuadras de su hotel. Era un lugar enorme, lleno de todo tipo de tiendas para todos los gustos. Incluso había un piso entero dedicado a tiendas de moda femenina que iba desde ropa, accesorios y variedades. Tenían tantos lugares donde visitar y buscar y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo.

Dia ya sabía más o menos qué tipo de vestido necesitaría. Los vestidos largos en tonos oscuros eran los que más favorecían su larga figura y le daban un porte elegante que junto a su presencia la hacían ver imponente. No tenía mucho que pensar, en su lugar, quería dedicar toda su atención a encontrar el vestido perfecto para su princesa, ya se había hecho algunas ideas pero quería que la chica se los probara para ver cuál era el que mejor iba con su figura pequeña y voluptuosa.

Anduvieron recorriendo algunas tiendas pero ninguna llamaba completamente su atención. Caminaban platicando amenamente comentando de los escaparates y lo que en ellos se lucia. Lejos había quedado esa incomodidad que habían sentido los primeros días en los que les costaba entablar la comunicación. Ahora platicaban de todo y nada. Por momentos buscaban un contacto o una caricia furtiva, pero sabían que debían ser cuidadosas, aún si nadie las conocía, la diferencia de edad entre ellas y el hecho de ser mujeres podría llamar la atención si eran demasiado obvias en sus acercamientos para evitar incomodidades con terceros.

Encontraron una tienda que poseía una inmensa cantidad de vestidos para ocasiones especiales. No le costó trabajo a Dia encontrar el vestido en el que estaba pensando. Un vestido negro, largo, con un pronunciado escote en el frente que enaltecía su figura. Mientras se lo probaba dejó que Hanamaru vagara en la tienda buscando algo que fuera de su agrado.

La encontró sentada en unas de las sillas que estaban dispuestas para los acompañantes de las compradoras.

—¿Encontraste algo que te gustara? —preguntó Dia acercándose hasta donde estaba la chica.

—Umm… no, no hubo algo que llamara mi atención ~zura —negó la chica poniéndose de pie—, tal vez deberíamos ir a otra tienda —sugirió con algo de vergüenza.

—¿En serio? Ví algunos vestidos muy bonitos que me encantaría ver cómo te quedan —Dia buscaba a una dependienta con la mirada pero la chica que la estaba atendiendo estaba empacando su compra.

—Bueno… no es que no me gusten —Hanamaru tuvo que confesar—, es solo que salen de mi presupuesto ~zura. Esta tienda es bastante costosa y excede el límite de lo que puedo gastar —concluyó apesadumbrada y apenada por su falta de solvencia económica.

—Hanamaru-san, lo siento, creo que no te lo dije antes por alguna razón —se dió un suave golpe en su frente con la palma de su mano—, pero el vestido es mi regalo para ti, en agradecimiento por el arduo trabajo realizado.

—No ~zura, no podría aceptarlo, no necesito que me dé un regalo por un trabajo que disfrute tanto hacer en su compañía —se defendió Hanamaru rechazando cortésmente su ofrecimiento.

—Hanamaru-san, tómalo como un presente nada más, en verdad me gustaría que lo aceptaras —insistió Dia.

—No ~zura, es que es demasiado —Hanamaru no cedía en su determinación.

—¡Por favor! —suplicó Dia haciendo una mirada parecida a la de un borreguito tierno que hizo flaquear inmediatamente a Hanamaru—. ¡Por favor! —insistió.

—Esta bien ~zura —terminó cediendo ante la insistencia de su sensei—, pero… bueno, que no sea de esos muy costosos.

—Umm… no puedo prometer eso —Dia se cruzó de brazos—, pero podemos buscar uno que nos guste a ambas y ese nos llevamos, ¿esta bien?

—Está bien —respondió Hanamaru con una sonrisa.

Buscaron algunas opciones con ayuda de la dependienta de la tienda y pasaron al área de vestidores.

Maru se fue probando uno a uno los vestidos que habían escogido, modelandolos para Dia. Algunos eran un tanto infantiles para el gusto de la mayor pero la figura de Maru hacía que resaltaran muy bien en ella. En realidad a los ojos de Dia, Hanamaru era hermosa con todo lo que le pusieran, solo que debía ser objetiva y escoger el mejor.

De todos los vestidos que se probó no había uno que las hubiera convencido del todo. Dia se aventuró a buscar nuevamente entre los diversos vestidos de la tienda hasta que encontró uno que le pareció adecuado y supo que era el indicado.

Era un hermoso vestido en color amarillo claro, llevaba incrustaciones de cristales coloridos en el torso y la falda que asemejaban un vestido digno de la realeza. Día lo solicitó en la talla para Hanamaru y ella misma se encargó de llevarlo hasta los probadores satisfecha de su hallazgo.

—Hanamaru-san —tocó en la puerta para que la chica le abriera—, ¿podrías probarte este vestido?

—Si ~zura —Maru abrió la puerta del vestidor mostrándose en ropa interior, visión que hizo que Dia se sonrojara al momento—. ¡Vaya! Es espectacular —dijo Hanamaru en cuanto lo vió.

—Lo sé —expresó Dia con suficiencia—, es un vestido digno de mi princesa —tomó su barbilla y la acercó para un rápido beso fugaz que sonrojó a la pequeña.

Hanamaru se lo probó y tal como pensaba Dia, le quedaba perfecto. Se quedó sin palabras cuando la vio. Parecía una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas. El vestido hacía que resaltaran los lugares correctos de su cuerpo dándole un toque más maduro pero sin dejar de lucir su inocencia. Dia sentía unas terribles ganas de vestirse como un príncipe para poder reclamar la mano de la princesa que tenía enfrente aunque eso solo fuera una fantasía de un cuento de hadas.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó Dia al ver la cara consternada de Hanamaru.

—No es eso —negó la chica—, es solo que es un vestido hermoso y todo ~zura, pero es demasiado costoso solo para que lo utilice una sola noche, no podría.

—Te dije que eso no importaba Hanamaru-san —se acercó Dia para guiarla hasta el espejo, colocándose detrás de ella, estaban en un vestidor privado por lo que era muy improbable que alguien llegara a molestarlas—, mira lo hermosa que te ves —le dijo al oído abrazándola por la espalda.

—Pero es sólo una noche Dia-sama, estoy segura que podemos encontrar algo más acorde —replicó Maru con dificultad pues el abrazo de Dia era embriagante, le hacía sentir la necesidad de tenerla para sí de nuevo.

—Una noche especial en que podríamos ganar, ¿recuerdas? —le dió la vuelta a la chica y la besó con suavidad para terminar de convencerla.

—Esto es trampa ~zura —se quejó en cuanto se separaron aún con la sensación fantasma y de los labios de Dia sobre los suyos—, pero si lo pone así, supongo que no puedo negarme.

—No puedes y no debes —estuvo de acuerdo Dia.

Una vez que su sensei se encargó del pago de ambos vestidos, salieron en búsqueda de zapatos que fueran de acuerdo a la ocasión.

Hanamaru vio una tienda que llamó su atención, en cuanto la vió, una idea apareció en su mente.

—Dia-sama, tengo que ir al baño —se excusó—, pero siga al área de zapaterías, ya la alcanzo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —era ya bastante tarde y las tiendas no demorarían mucho en cerrar.

—No no, vaya usted y adelante un poco, la alcanzo enseguida —Dia siguió su camino y Maru regresó a la tienda que había llamado su atención para hacer una compra rápida.

Al final apenas y les dió tiempo para comprar las zapatillas de ambas. Maru no se sentía muy cómoda en zapatos de tacón pero Dia le ayudó a buscar unos que no le dificultaran tanto su andar.

A su regreso al hotel fueron sorprendidas con que ya se había llevado a cabo el cambio de habitación que le habían prometido a Dia cuando se registraron el primer día. Tantas cosas habían pasado desde entonces que ni por su mente pasaba que aún tenían ese cambio pendiente.

Fue algo bastante desagradable para ella porque había estado luchando con todas sus fuerzas por mantener callada a su conciencia, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, que había faltado a su ética, que probablemente las cosas terminarían muy mal para ambas, y que probablemente rompería el corazón de Hanamaru en algún punto, pero hasta ese momento había desechado toda lógica y se había dejado llevar por el deseo.

En contraste con lo que sucedía en la mente de Dia, Hanamaru no había tomado en cuenta el cambio de habitaciones, simplemente pensó que todo seguiría igual entre ellas. Estaba más preocupada por la compra extra que había realizado que por otra cosa.

La habitación era mucho más grande que la que les habían asignado inicialmente. Además de contar con dos habitaciones, tenía una sala y una cocineta. En general daba la impresión de ser lo suficientemente grande para albergar a toda una familia, si así fuera el caso.

Dia necesitaba estar un momento a solas para pensar las cosas, todo se estaba saliendo de control y tenía la sensación de estar a la deriva. Anunció que tomaría un baño y agradeció que Hanamaru no quisiera meterse a la ducha con ella.

El baño de esta habitación también era mejor con respecto al anterior. Dia pudo darse un largo baño como los que acostumbraba tomar en casa que le ayudara a aclarar sus pensamientos.

Por un lado estaba su ética laboral, su responsabilidad con la familia Kurosawa, la promesa que le había hecho a su padre y por su puesto la confianza que la familia de Hanamaru había depositado en ella para que guiara a su hija. Por el otro, estaba su amor por la chica de cabellos castaños, esa necesidad que sentía para estar a su lado, sus ganas de mantenerla entre sus brazos y nunca soltarla, esa calidez que sentía siempre que estaba en su presencia, sus sentimientos por ella eran similares a los que alguna vez tuvo por Kanan pero a la vez tan diferentes, en esta ocasión no era solo un enamoramiento, era un sentimiento mucho más maduro pero a la vez irracional que la sacaba de su lugar asignado para ponerla en uno completamente diferente que le aterraba.

Lo que había hecho estaba mal, no lo podía borrar de ninguna forma, pero tal vez ese cambio de habitación era lo que necesitaban para darse un respiro y pudieran pensar mejor las cosas, después de todo quién era ella para oponerse a los caprichos del destino. Quizás Hanamaru pudiera reflexionar sobre lo que estaban haciendo y darse cuenta de lo horrible que era. Dia se sentía un monstruo por aprovecharse de esa forma de Hanamaru.

Tomó la decisión de que ese día dormirían cada quien en una habitación, ya iba siendo tiempo de poner las cosas en orden y no podía hacerlo cuando tenía la tentación tan cerca de ella. Debían bajar del tren sin control en el que ambas estaban.

Salió en busca de Hanamaru quien se encontraba guardando las compras que habían hecho. Ya había guardado los vestidos para que no se arrugaran y había acomodado las demás cosas.

—¿Hanamaru-san puedo hablar contigo? —algo en la tonada de Dia no le gustó la chica y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle toda su atención con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Dígame Dia-sama —se acercó a ella.

—Bueno, el día de hoy me gustaría… —Dia se sentía una hipócrita pidiendo espacio después de todas las cosas que habían hecho—, me gustaría dormir sola el día de hoy… si no te importa.

La petición de Dia la tomo por sorpresa, no entendía a qué venía esa petición y lo único que surgía en su interior era molestia y no se censuró en mostrarla.

—Pero, ¿por qué ~zura? —su ceño fruncido dió paso a un mohín en sus labios.

—Es sólo que me gustaría tener un poco de espacio para pensar las cosas —explicó Dia poco convencida al ver la reacción que había generado su petición.

—No lo puedo entender ~zura —suspiró—, pero si eso es lo que desea, tampoco me voy a oponer.

La sorpresa que sintió en un inicio se habia reemplazando por molestia plena en esa última frase, cosa que ella no estaba acostumbrada a sentir y ahora no sabía cómo lidiar con ello, pero no iba a dejar tan fácil que Dia la hiciera a un lado.

—Si me permite, creo que iré a tomar un baño —dijo tomando sus cosas dejando a Dia con la palabra en la boca.

La salida de Hanamaru hizo que en Dia hubiera una sensación de vacío que distaba mucho de la calma que estaba buscando. Su corazón le rogaba que fuera tras la chica y olvidara el lapsus que acababa de tener, pero su cabeza decía que era lo correcto así que simplemente la dejó ir tratando de mediar el conflicto en su interior.

Terminó la tarea que estaba haciendo Hanamaru momentos antes y se encerró en su habitación. Sabía que si veía a Hanamaru de nuevo toda su determinación se desvanecería y eso era algo que no debía pasar otra vez. Llamó a Ruby porque aún seguía preocupada por ella, pero en esta ocasión no encontró nada anormal ni siquiera en su tono de voz y lo confirmó cuando habló con Kanan quien le dijo que la chica había estado bien en los últimos días. Quizás sus alarmas habían errado.

Dia estuvo a punto de contarle a Kanan todo lo que había pasado con Hanamaru pero prefirió dejarlo por el momento, no quería agregar un nuevo punto de vista a su ya de por sí confundida cabeza. Sólo quería calma y tranquilidad para serenarse y volver a tener el control de sí misma.

No escuchó ruidos afuera de su habitación por un buen rato, lo que le indicó que Hanamaru aún seguía en el baño. Odiaba la ansiedad que sentía, no la dejaba pensar, no la dejaba respirar y mucho menos la iba a dejar dormir, cosa que había intentado sin mucho éxito. Se puso a hojear un libro pero simplemente no pasaba de la misma línea y se dió por vencida.

Apagó las luces y se metió bajo las sábanas para ver si podía conciliar el sueño de una buena vez. Esperaba que en algún punto el cansancio acumulado ayudará a callar las voces en su cabeza que no dejaban de sonar. Minutos después escuchó pasos afuera de su habitación seguidos por toques en la puerta que quiso ignorar.

—¡Dia-sama! —la llamó Hanamaru.

Dia había rogado a los dioses que la chica no le pidiera derecho de réplica porque en cuanto la viera seguramente se despediría de toda su determinación.

—¡Dia-sama! —insistió y su poca determinación de perdió.

—Un momento —muy a su pesar tuvo que ir a atender el llamado de Hanamaru.

Dió un profundo suspiro antes de abrir la puerta repasando mentalmente todas las razones por las cuales estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo y por lo cual no debía suceder de nuevo.

—Dia-sama, respecto a lo que me dijo hace unos momentos me gustaría me diera oportunidad de contestarle —expuso Hanamaru en cuanto Dia entreabrió la puerta.

—Emm… no es algo debatible Hanamaru-san, sería mejor hablarlo por la mañana —respondió Dia manteniendo la calma.

—No ~zura, no voy a esperar hasta mañana para decir algo que me concierne —Maru mostró tanta determinación que Dia terminó cediendo.

—Bien… en eso tienes razón, dime qué piensas —abrió la puerta por completo dejándola pasar al interior.

—No es justo que usted tome decisiones que conciernen a las dos ~zura, para empezar, nadie me obligó a hacer lo que hicimos, fue decisión de las dos y no siento confusión o inseguridad en cuanto a mis sentimientos por usted, Dia-sama —explicó la chica sin titubeos—. Sé que no es fácil, que tiene muchas cosas en juego y que probablemente todo cambie cuando regresemos a casa, pero por el momento, sólo por ahora —hizo énfasis—, ¿no es injusto desaprovechar los días que gracias a nuestro trabajo nos hemos ganado para poder estar juntas ~zura?

—Hanamaru-san… —todos los argumentos que Dia tenía en su cabeza se habían esfumado ante las palabras de la chica y ahora se había quedado sin nada que decir pues su corazón le pedía a gritos hacer caso que lo que Hanamaru le decía y hacer a un lado su razón.

—No quiero que regresemos a casa y vivir arrepentida de haber desperdiciado tiempo que pudimos disfrutar estando juntas ~zura —suspiró—, y también le pido que no pase por alto mi opinión cuando se trate de tomar una decisión que nos atañe a ambas.

—Lo siento mucho Hanamaru-san, no era mi intención no tomarte en cuenta, es sólo que me siento un poco abrumada por todo esto y necesito un poco de espacio para pensar, ¿puedes entender eso? —dijo en tono suplicante pues su voluntad pendía de un hilo.

—Lo entiendo y respeto su espacio ~zura, solo espero que al término del viaje no se arrepienta de haber desperdiciado el tiempo así —dicho eso Hanamaru se dió la vuelta y salió de la habitación de Dia dejándola inmersa en sus pensamientos aún más confusos que al inicio.

Dia se derrumbó en la cama con el sueño lejos de ella y la tortura dentro de su mente.

" _¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?"_

Se preguntaba una y otra vez, su lógica le decía que estaba en lo correcto, que necesitaba espacio para enfriar las cosas, que era justo lo que requería, pero las palabras de Hanamaru resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza.

" _¿Y si en verdad estoy desperdiciando el tiempo?"_

Dia se revolvía el cabello de un lado al otro con desesperación, terminó por apagar las luces de nuevo para tratar de dormir y dejar que la noche le ayudara a decidir que hacer pero no fue como esperaba. En compañía de la oscuridad a su mente empezaron a llegar vividos recuerdos de la maravillosa experiencia que había compartido con Hanamaru, sentir su cuerpo vibrando bajo sus toques hicieron que el calor en su interior regresara con más fuerza. La sensación de los suaves labios de Hanamaru sobre su piel hizo que se erizara su cuero cabelludo y empezara a sentirse tremendamente acalorada.

Empezó a dar vueltas en la cama tratando de aligerar la sensación que la estaba consumiendo pero era demasiado tarde, la semilla estaba plantada y solo había una forma de calmar sus ansias. Tenía la necesidad de Hanamaru y en ese momento todo razonamiento quedó nublado bajo los ojos del deseo que clamaba en su interior.

Sin darse cuenta se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Llegó a la habitación de Hanamaru y tocó la puerta un par de veces haciendo que sonara más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Sus nervios la tenían descontrolada.

—Hanamaru-san, ¿Puedo pasar? —habló en voz alta.

Espero algunos segundos hasta que la chica le contestó.

—Adelante —Hanamaru desanimada sin molestarse en levantarse de la cama la recibió.

Dia entró a la habitación que se encontraba completamente a oscuras y después de encender las luces se quedó de frente a Hanamaru que ya se había incorporado para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

—Emm… —había sido más fácil pensarlo que decirlo, particularmente ahora que veía la decepción que sus palabras habían causado reflejada en la mirada dulce que tanto amaba—, yo, bueno... pensé en lo que dijiste y creo que tienes razón —suspiró agobiada por sus impuros pensamientos—, si no aprovecho esta oportunidad para que estemos juntas creo que me arrepentiré toda la vida. Sé que no te forcé a nada, pero no puedo evitar tomar la responsabilidad en esto que estamos haciendo…

—No estamos haciendo nada malo ~zura —la interrumpió Hanamaru recargándose sobre su hombro—, cuando estoy con usted, siento que es el único lugar al que pertenezco, siento que usted me ayuda a sacar la mejor versión de mi y me siento mejor de lo que jamás pensé que se podía.

Oír todas esas palabras la termino de doblegar, su voluntad, su control, su razón, su lógica, todo se fue por la borda. Dia no soportó más la necesidad de besarla, era demasiado grande ese deseo que terminó cediendo. Tomó el rostro de Hanamaru entre sus manos y la besó dejando que la pasión que tanto había estado conteniendo finalmente se desbordara.

Poco a poco guió a Hanamaru hasta la cama sin despegarse de sus labios y la fue recostando con cuidado.

—Dia… Dia-sama espere —protestó Hanamaru empujándola levemente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Dia se detuvo en el acto entrando en pánico—. ¿Te lastimé?

—No, no es eso ~zura —de repente Maru se sonrojó completamente de la cara—, es que hay algo que compre para usted… y bueno, ¿me podría esperar un momento?

La petición de Hanamaru descolocó a Dia que se quitó rápidamente de encima sin saber qué hacer.

—Espere un momento ~zura —solicitó la chica levantándose de la cama.

Fue directo a su maleta, agarró una bolsa y se dirigió rumbo al baño pero justo antes de salir de la habitación regresó hasta donde estaba Dia quien la veía con una mirada tan dulce, por lo perdida que estaba, que le derritió el corazón.

—No se vaya… solo espere un momento —finalizó depositando un beso en los labios.

Hanamaru regresó unos minutos después, pero solo asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación encontrando a Dia mirando fijamente al techo esperando con paciencia aparente, ya que por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

—¿Dia-sama? —la llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Podría cerrar los ojos?

—¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué?! —se alarmó Dia incorporándose hasta quedar sentada.

—Es una sorpresa ~zura, y no los abra, que se va a arruinar —advirtió la chica viendo como Dia seguía su orden cerrando los ojos sin más protestas.

Maru entró en la habitación y se colocó frente a Dia hincándose en el borde de la cama.

—Bueno ya… ya los puede abrir —suspiró sintiendo el bochorno subir a sus mejillas.

Cuando Dia abrió los ojos no se creía lo que veía, hasta su garganta se cerró de pronto y su saliva se negó a pasar, su boca prácticamente babeo por lo que tenía delante. La dulce y tierna Hanamaru se veía muy diferente, era como si uno de sus sueños pervertidos, que alguna vez tuvo, se hubiera hecho realidad o quizás solo había muerto y estaba en el cielo.

Hanamaru vestía un conjunto de lencería en color amarillo. El sostén acentuaba sus marcadas curvas haciendo que se vieran aún más irresistibles de lo que pudo esperar. Las bragas además de poseer un bello encaje tenían listones en forma de moños que adornaba sus bellas caderas. Dia sintió su rostro arder, en realidad todo su cuerpo, un calor indescriptible la invadió y sus ojos no alcanzaban a devorar con la mirada toda esa figura hermosa que tenía enfrente.

La chica se cubría el vientre agobiada por la vergüenza, en parte estaba satisfecha por la reacción de estupefacción de Dia y en parte no dejaba de sentirse apenada por mostrarse tan soez.

—No… no me vea así ~zura —Dia no pudo disimular su sorpresa, prácticamente se quedó con la boca abierta disfrutando la vista que le daba Hanamaru.

—¿Esto es real? —preguntó finalmente cuando salió de su estupor y asombro.

—Pues… si… si ~zura —Hanamaru estaba muy nerviosa ante la mirada de su sensei, la veía cual cazador a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa pero se armó de valor tomando seguridad—. Soy real ~zura.

Hanamaru gateo por la cama hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre Dia a quién empujó sobre hasta quedar sobre su espalda.

La vista era increíble, concluyó Dia admirando el cuerpo de su joven alumna, sus lindos y prominentes senos estaban demasiado sugerentes en ese bra de seda amarilla y el resto de su cuerpo se miraba tentador. La lujuria interior tomó control de Dia y mil pensamientos pervertidos pasaron por su mente al ver a Hanamaru con ese sonrojo en su rostro, su mano sobre su boca mordiéndose un dedo por la vergüenza y el leve temblor que se apoderó de la chica cuando Dia sujeto sus caderas. Le gustaba tener a Hanamaru en esa posición.

Se levantó lo suficiente para hundir su rostro en el pecho de la chica llenándolo de besos por todo el borde de la tela que los cubría. Pasó su lengua degustando el sabor de la piel nivea y sus dientes se arrastraron dejando leves marcas rojas. Subió sus manos para apartar la tela dejando que los grandes senos de Hanamaru salieron por encima del bra quedando sus pezones a su alcance.

—Dia-sama —dijo su nombre cuando la boca de la aludida atrapó un pezón entre sus labios succionando y mordiendo con avidez.

Los dedos de Hanamaru se enredaron en los cabellos negros de Dia dejando que está continuará con su labor.

—Eres tan hermosa mi princesa —habló por encima de su lujuria—. Quiero hacerte mía tantas veces como pueda.

—Ujumm… —se quejó Hanamaru cuando los dientes de Dia mordieron con más fuerza—. Yo también quiero hacerla mía, Dia-sama.

Sus dedos, los que tenía entre la cabellera de Dia, jalaron su cabeza para apartarla y empujando sus hombros volvió a ponerla sobre la cama.

—Es mi turno de hacerla mía —exclamó sugerente inclinándose para besarla con pasión—. Quiero probar cada parte de su cuerpo Dia-sama —susurro antes de que sus labios se unieran.

Sus bocas se encontraron y sus lenguas se acariciaron con desesperación, era gratificante tener a Hanamaru siendo de ese modo. Era lascivo, era pecaminoso, era demasiado para su corazón. Sentía que había pervertido a su pequeña e inocente Hanamaru hasta ese punto… pero no le importaba. No cuando los labios de su alumna besaban su cuello sacando sonoros suspiros de sus pulmones. No le importó en lo más mínimo cuando sus manos se deshicieron de su ropa dejándola desnuda. Mucho menos le importó cuando Hanamaru beso sus pechos cogiendo con su boca cada uno de ellos dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso.

Sólo le importaba la sensación de placer que sentía cada vez que Hanamaru la tocaba, los sonidos sin control que salían de su garganta y repetir una y otra vez el nombre de su alumna, que se acrecentó cuando comenzó a repartir besos por su abdomen bajando poco a poco pasando por su ombligo yendo hacia su intimidad.

No lo pensó mucho cuando la chica tomó sus muslos para separar sus piernas y adentrarse entre ellas. No hubo muchos preámbulos, Hanamaru se dirigió a sus labios sin dilación besando la intimidad de Dia que gimió por lo sorpresivo pero no menos placentero toque.

Hanamaru no era experta, nunca antes en su vida había hecho algo así pero trataría de imitar lo que Dia había hecho sobre ella la noche anterior y esa tarde también. Ella era buena aprendiendo rápido, podría poner en práctica y hacer que Dia disfrutará de lo que podía hacer.

Con algo de torpeza separó los labios de Dia abriéndose paso. Era diferente, no es como si conociera del todo esa zona de su cuerpo, pero sabía que era diferente a la suya en cuanto a la apariencia, sin embargo tenía la idea de qué lugares podrían ser objeto de sus atenciones para dar a Dia algo de lo que está había dado a ella antes.

Saboreó con su lengua todo el contorno pasando de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar a una pequeña protuberancia. Cuando la tocó, Dia respingo moviendo sus caderas buscando mayor contacto. Maru supo que estaba en el lugar correcto y con más ahínco inició su tarea.

—¡Ahí Hanamaru! —indicó Dia poniendo sus manos en su cabeza pidiendo por más.

Hanamaru se enfrascó en hacer con su lengua toda clase de movimientos, lentos, rápidos, cortos o largos, según los sonidos que Dia emitía de su boca. El sabor de sus fluidos era salado, no sabía mal, podía acostumbrarse a él y disfrutarlo. Sólo era un tanto raro probarlo aunque le gustaba. Buscó tener más y fue con su lengua hasta la entrada de su vagina introduciendola en lentos empujes que parecían hacer gemir con más fuerza a Dia.

—Lo haces muy bien —exclamó entre jadeos—. Aprendiste… ¡Ah!

La interrumpió cuando Hanamaru metió uno de sus dedos y se concentró en su clítoris dejando que fueran sus manos las que hicieran el resto del trabajo. Sus embates eran rudos, con torpeza pero había algo en ellos que le agradaba a Dia. Podía gustar de toques lindos, tiernos y dulces pero había un encanto particular en Hanamaru y su inexperiencia que volvían la faena mucho más satisfactoria.

Dia abrió sus ojos para ver la cabellera castaña de Hanamaru esparcida entre sus piernas y su hermoso trasero en ese conjunto de lencería que sólo deseaba arrancar de su cuerpo. El ritmo de Hanamaru en su interior se aceleró y se sintió cerca de llegar.

—¡Hanamaru me voy a venir si sigues así! —gruñó cuando la pequeña metió un segundo dedo sin bajar su intensidad—. ¡Ah te amo Hanamaru-san! ¡Te amo! —exclamó sin pensar realmente, no estaba en condiciones de censurarse y lo había dicho, había salido de sus labios y no existía marcha atrás.

Sólo que no hubo tiempo de razonar en el "te amo" que había pronunciado, no cuando Hanamaru la seguía tocando así. Solo esperaba que la chica no hubiera escuchado o entendido sus palabras. Siguió adelante queriendo llegar al final.

Las paredes internas de Dia se contrajeron apretando con fuerza y haciendo más difícil el ir y venir. Podía sentir las contracciones musculares y la rigidez en las piernas y muslos de Dia que se alzó de pronto arqueando su espalda.

—¡No te detengas! —prácticamente le ordenó empujando con ambas manos su cabeza a su entrepierna sin importarle nada más que llegar al tope de su orgasmo.

Un grito sin fin resonó en la habitación seguido del nombre de Hanamaru y con él, el tan ansiado ascenso a la gloria a manos de la boca de su amante, su alumna.

El sudor cubrió su piel y los espasmos del orgasmo permanecieron otro poco más poniéndola sensible a todo contacto. Se estremeció cuando los cabellos de Hanamaru rozaron sus muslos y gimió sin quererlo. Trató de retomar su compostura pero había algo aún que tenía pendiente. Tomó a Hanamaru de los brazos y la jaló hacia sí.

—Eso estuvo muy bien, Hanamaru-san —besó sus manos y sus labios probando su propio sabor en la boca de la chica—. Pero aún hay más cosas por conocer.

No esperó mucho más y sus manos fueron a hacerse de cada parte del cuerpo de Hanamaru.

—Quiero aprender Dia-sama —suplicó—. Quiero hacer todo lo que usted quiera.

—¿En verdad? ¿No te importaría hacer lo que sea, lo que yo quiera? —los ojos de Dia brillaron en lujuria.

—Lo que usted quiera, Dia-sama —jadeo cuando Dia mordió su cuello.

Dia detuvo sus avances y se levantó de la cama, su cuerpo aún temblaba ligeramente pero tenía la suficiente fuerza para ir a buscarlo que quería.

—Espérame un momento Hanamaru-san —dijo yendo hasta el closet de su propia habitación.

Busco entre las cosas que había confiscado a Hanamaru el primer día y que ahora guardaba para que no fueran vistos por nadie más. Esa chica, Tsushima, había dejado un par de juguetes interesantes con los que había fantaseado usar sobre el cuerpo de su alumna. Era el momento adecuado. Tomó los que creyó convenientes y los llevó consigo de vuelta a la habitación de Hanamaru.

La chica la esperaba recostada en la cama y tuvo que contener un grito de asombro cuando Dia volvió con las manos ocupadas. Lo que fuera a hacer Dia con ella le emocionó y la asustó en igual proporción pero no quería echarse atrás.

—Ven aquí Hanamaru-san —la llamó mientras dejaba los objetos sobre la cama—. Préstame tus manos —ordenó y Maru obedeció poniendo al frente sus brazos.

Dia cogió las esposas y la colocó alrededor de una de sus muñecas para sujetarla, la guió hasta un extremo de la cama por donde pasó la cadena de la esposa y el otro extremo lo colocó en su otra muñeca libre. Le gustaba la idea de dominar a Hanamaru y someterla a sus deseos insanos. No pudo resistir cuando Maru puso cara de sorpresa y vergüenza, la besó con fuerza mordiendo sus labios con aspereza.

Tomó los otros juguetes que había llevado y los presentó a Hanamaru que palideció al verlos.

—¿Qué te gustaría más Hanamaru-san? —preguntó con malicia—. ¿El látigo o el vibrador? —le dió la opción y los ojos de Hanamaru pasaron de uno a otro objeto—. ¿O quizás ambos?

Tragó pesado, no por miedo ahora sino por la imagen de una Dia demonio que parecía querer hacerla suya de todos los modos posibles y eso la calentó a tal punto que deseaba responder que los dos.

—Tal vez es muy pronto para esto —azotó el látigo sobre sí mismo produciendo un sonido que erizó los vellos de Hanamaru.

Era justo como había imaginado a Dia en más de una ocasión. Era la Dia que imponía, que producía miedo a sus alumnos pero que deseabas con todas tus fuerzas te castigará dándote una nalgada por haberte portado mal. Hanamaru sería una niña mala con tal de recibir ese castigo de Dia.

—No, Dia-sama, quiero los dos —dijo con su voz ronca por el deseo y Dia sonrió como un verdadero demonio de la lujuria.

—¿Alguien quiere ser castigada? —se rió cuando Hanamaru agitó la cabeza con rapidez—. ¿Te has portado mal Hanamaru-san? ¿No has sido una buena niña?

—No, Dia-sama, no lo he sido —envolvió con sus piernas las caderas de su sensei, pues estaba entre estas.

—No sé si te mereces algo como esto en realidad —pasó un extremo del látigo por el pecho de Hanamaru recorriendo y delineando sus senos y rozando con violencia sus pezones.

—¡Por favor Dia-sama! ¡Necesito me castigue! —rogó y Dia extendió el látigo azotando en el aire.

—Si eso pides… Date la vuelta —Maru se mordió los labios pero hizo lo que le ordenó.

La cadena de las esposas se cruzó, pero tenía suficiente para poder girarse y dejar su espalda y trasero al dominio de Dia. Esta no tardó en recorrer la columna vertebral de su alumna concentrándose en su lindo y redondo culo. No sé reprimió y soltó una nalgada que resonó bastante. Hanamaru dejó escapar un grito.

—¡Más por favor Dia-sama! —le pidió siguiéndole el juego, había algo tremendamente atrayente de todo eso.

Un nuevo azote le siguió en la otra nalga y un tercero se dejó ir. Dia subió los bordes de la ropa interior que estaba usando Hanamaru dejando libre la piel de su trasero. Dió suficientes azotes hasta que la piel se enrojeció. Hanamaru no había podido evitar derramar algunas lágrimas que, aunque eran de dolor, le gustaban.

La mano de Dia encendió el vibrador y con cierta saña lo paso por la intimidad de Hanamaru encima de la tela de su braga de encaje. Estaba húmeda, tanto que una mancha oscura había cubierto la tela y hacía que las vibraciones pudieran sentirse con más intensidad.

Gimió aferrándose a las esposas en sus muñecas y paró el trasero para poder tener más. Empezó a mover las caderas y Dia frotó con más fuerza la punta del vibrador.

—Te gusta esto, ¿verdad? —habló de un modo que Hanamaru se estremeció—. Dime cuánto deseas esto.

—La quiero… la quiero dentro de mí, Dia-sama —se pegó más y Dia le dió una nalgada.

—Te voy a hacer mía mi princesa —oír esa palabra con ese tono de voz afectado por el deseo hizo que la vagina de Hanamaru se contrajera sin querer. Deseaba como loca que Dia la poseyera sin dilación.

—¡Hágame suya! —jadeó pues al mismo tiempo Dia había hecho a un lado la tela de la braga e introdujo la cabeza del vibrador en la entrada de Hanamaru.

—¿Así lo quieres? —empujó a un ritmo endemoniado que solo seguía el vaivén de las caderas de la chica.

—¡Sí, así por favor! —se mordió los labios pero no contuvo sus gemidos—. ¡Me encanta!

Nuevas nalgadas sonaron y Dia se inclinó para besar la espalda de Hanamaru recargando su peso en ella mientras con su mano libre buscaba hacerse del pecho de la chica. Retorció con sus dedos el pezón y pellizco con rudeza.

El ritmo era tan vertiginoso que Hanamaru se sintió mareada. Eran demasiadas sensaciones que estaban nublado su cabeza que estaba al borde de perder el conocimiento de tanto sentir. Dia dejó sus senos para bajar su mano y ayudar al vibrador a terminar su trabajo. Con un dedo comenzó a masajear el clítoris de Hanamaru mientras en su interior el vibrador se agitaba sin control. Era abrumador y placentero.

—¡Me voy a venir Dia-sama! —anunció apenas dándole tiempo de reaccionar.

Su cuerpo se tensó sin que Dia se detuviera.

—¡Me… voy… Diaaaa! —se aferró a las esposas, sus caderas temblaron y un flujo abundante de sus fluidos bajo empapando el vibrador y la mano de Dia.

Jadeó cansada, dejándose caer en la cama sin fuerzas. Era como si toda su energía se hubiera acabado cuando llegó a su intenso orgasmo. Sólo quedaba su respiración agitada y su cuerpo tembloroso que con cuidado Dia sostuvo una vez que quitó las esposas de sus muñecas.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —dijo con emoción apagada por el cansancio.

—Tú estuviste increíble mi princesa —besó su coronilla atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo—. Ahora descansa, mañana podremos seguir haciendo más de esto, tanto como quieras. Tienes razón, debemos aprovechar el tiempo estando juntas todo lo que podamos.

—Si Dia-sama… juntas… —se acurrucó dejando que su cuerpo se relajara y sus ojos se cerraran para poder dormir pensando en todo lo que amaba de Dia—. También la amo… la amo mucho...

~•~


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26.

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _NdelA: Hemos llegado al final del arco DiaMaru en Tokio. Por fin sabremos si ganan o pierden y qué rumbo tomará su relación cuando vuelvan a casa. Debo confesar que disfruté muchísimo escribiendo sobre ellas, pero es hora de continuar la historia. Este capítulo puede marcar la mitad de toda la historia que tengo planeada para el fic. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, veo que el smut del capítulo pasado no lo esperaban de esa manera, pero admito que Dia dominante y Hanamaru sumisa son muy atrayentes para mí, y mi novia hizo un trabajo estupendo escribiendo esa parte._

 _PD. El nombre de la novela de Dia y Maru "Deber de familia" está basado en el fanfic mi novia y autora favorita Mag Mag Kuv Bigotes, si no lo han leído, háganlo, está en sus últimos capítulos y no podría ser mejor, en verdad es muy bueno._

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: ¡Domingo de actualización! ¡Yeiiii! Doble, porque salió esta y la de Deber. Well... ¡Ahora a ir por la del reto!_

* * *

El último día de conferencias había traído consigo una serie de pensamientos que Dia había querido evitar durante toda la semana pero era imposible seguir haciéndolo.

Había hecho lo primero que se había prohibido a sí misma desde antes de iniciar el viaje, no conforme con dar rienda suelta a la pasión, había terminado confesado sus sentimientos y ahora no había vuelta atrás después de decir que la amaba, lo dijo fuerte y claro, aún cuando fuera en medio de la neblina del deseo. No sabía cómo lidiar con eso, con su torpeza y su falta de autocontrol, sobre todo luego de que Hanamaru también había dicho esas mismas palabras cuando todo pasó. Sentía una carga en su pecho por lo que sucedió, ya podía ver cómo el mundo se iria sobre ellas ya que se habían mostrado vulnerables y no sabía si era suficientemente fuerte para proteger a Hanamaru, eso la aterraba.

El día final trajo consigo un recuento de las actividades de la semana, Hanamaru tuvo que aparecer en el stand una vez más para dar una reseña corta de la novela, nada tan estresante como la primera vez y eso ayudó mucho a que se soltara desde el inicio y disfrutará la ponencia.

La mañana transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, salvo los estragos de las constantes miradas que se hacían la una a la otra. Estaban conscientes que los mimos y caricias estaban fuera de los límites permitidos pero no desperdiciaban ninguna oportunidad de un roce, al menos, de sus manos que les hicieran saber lo mucho que ansiaban estar con la otra. Aún con las preocupaciones que Dia tenía, seguía aferrándose a su burbuja hasta que no hubiera más que abandonarla.

Tan pronto llegaron a la habitación por la tarde, se enfrascaron en otra larga faena de besos y caricias que las dejó exhaustas pero satisfechas. Era insoportable mantener las manos alejadas la una de la otra y aprovecharon el momento para desquitar toda la mañana sin poder dar rienda suelta a sus ansias.

—Podría hacer esto todo el día ~zura —expresó Hanamaru pegándose contra el cuerpo de Dia—, amo estar con usted Dia-sama, no quiero que esto termine.

Dia abrazó a Hanamaru y depositó un beso en la coronilla de la chica. Compartía su deseo pero sabía que no podrían estar así para siempre.

—Yo tampoco quisiera que esto terminara —su voz era un poco nostálgica—, pero también agradezco que estemos aquí, de no ser por este viaje, creo que… bueno simplemente no …

—No hubiera pasado nada ~zura —completó la chica—. Lo sé, pero también sé que estas oportunidades son únicas y no me arrepiento de lo que hicimos —. Concluyó reclamando los labios de Dia uniéndose en otro apasionado beso.

—No es que no disfrute estar contigo así, Hanamaru-san —expresó Dia con pesar cuando se separaron—, pero juzgando por la luz del sol allá afuera —señaló a la ventana—, diría que es bastante tarde ya y tenemos una premiación a la que acudir.

—¿Tan pronto ~zura? —Maru se aferró a la cintura de Dia escondiéndose bajo las sabanas—. Aún no quiero ir —dijo prácticamente en un berrinche.

Las manos de Hanamaru vagaban en el cuerpo de Dia haciendo cosquillas para convencerla de quedarse pero ésta la terminó aprisionando por las muñecas y colocándose sobre ella.

—Yo si quiero que vayamos —la miró fijamente sometiendola—, quiero que recojamos nuestro premio —finalizó depositando un profundo beso que se ganó un jadeo antes de levantarse de la cama y cortarlo—. ¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño?

Hanamaru lo consideró un momento, una parte de ella se sentía ansiosa por la premiación y por eso estaba reticente de ir. Un grupo de desconocidos se sentaría a juzgar un trabajo del cual estaba muy orgullosa, lo medirían con otros trabajos y de alguna manera determinarían cuál era el mejor de todos ellos, eso le daba algo de terror. Para ella el suyo era el mejor, pero la opinión de esas personas también era importante, era cómo corroborar que lo habían hecho bien teniendo su aprobación. Mirando hacia el baño en donde Dia ya la esperaba de pie y desnuda junto a la puerta, llegó a la conclusión que no importaba lo que pasara, el mejor premio ya se lo había dado la vida.

A la hora de arreglarse cada una lo hizo en su habitación. Todo fue sugerencia de Hanamaru pues quería sorprender a Dia cuando estuviera lista y pudiera salir. No estaba acostumbrada a vestir ese tipo de ropa, así que era un poco raro para ella pero no sé amedrentó. Una vez que estuvo presentable, con el vestido en su lugar, las zapatillas, los accesorios, y el maquillaje puestos, se miró en el espejo y le pareció que una extraña se encontraba del otro lado viéndola. Era como Dia le había dicho, parecía una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas que iba en busca de su príncipe que se encontraba al otro lado del cuarto, en la otra habitación.

Un toque en la puerta le alertó que Dia se encontraba lista y esperando para verla. El nerviosismo se apoderó de ella nuevamente. No podía evitarlo cuando se trataba de la mujer de sus sueños, quería que la viera y ella misma sentía incontenibles ganas de verla también.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Dia un poco ansiosa e impaciente—. Es bastante tarde ya y debemos apresurarnos.

—Si… adelante —la voz de Hanamaru llevaba un toque de inseguridad pero se armó de valor para ella.

En cuanto Dia puso los ojos sobre Hanamaru sintió que sus piernas temblaban, la mujer se veía tan increíblemente hermosa que hizo que su corazón empezara a saltar de felicidad ante la visión. En la tienda había podido ver cómo le quedaba el vestido, pero no se comparaba en nada con verla de esta manera, era en una palabra, perfecta.

—¡Eres hermosa! —exclamó sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Usted… usted se ve espectacular —respondió Hanamaru sonrojada devolviéndole el halago que también era cierto.

Si Hanamaru parecía una princesa sacada de un cuentos de hadas entonces Dia era lo más parecido a una super modelo a punto de salir a la pasarela. El largo vestido negro enmarcaba su figura, resaltando los lugares correctos de su anatomía. El escote en el frente picaba la curiosidad de Hanamaru que moría de ganas de tocar un poco de lo que había debajo, solo que si seguía pensando eso no saldrían de la habitación nunca.

—Gracias —respondió Dia caminando hacia ella—, ¿sabes? —tomó su rostro entre sus manos—. Creo que eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida —le dijo mirándola a los ojos—, y te amo —concluyó besándola suavemente.

Si lo había dicho una vez en medio del sexo, bien podría decirlo ahora que estaba en calma y plenamente consciente.

—No ~zura —debatió Maru cuando se separaron—, usted es hermosa —la abrazó por la cintura—, yo la amo.

—Me encanta como te ves Hanamaru-san, solo hay algo que me gustaría cambiar —expresó Dia cuando se separaron—, ¿me permitirías peinarte?

—¿No está bien así? —Maru sostuvo su cabello volteando a verse en el espejo.

—No es que no esté bien —explicó Dia—, es solo que hay algo que me gustaría probar —guió a Hanamaru hasta el espejo y le ayudó a sentarse frente al tocador.

Con cuidado empezó a peinarla, Dia estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo pues era algo que hacía con frecuencia con Ruby aunque la sensación que le despertaba hacerlo con Hanamaru era diferente. Trenzó su cabello haciendo caprichosas formas con las hebras hasta completar una trenza francesa que caía sobre su lado derecho realzando el parecido de la pequeña con una princesa.

—Creo que así está mejor —expresó Dia con suficiencia cuando terminó.

—Es hermoso Dia-sama, gracias —Dia la abrazó por el cuello y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

—Es hora de irnos princesa, es bastante tarde —se inclinó frente a Hanamaru cual príncipe cortejando a su princesa y le ofreció su brazo para guiar su camino, cosa que Hanamaru aceptó gustosa.

* * *

La cena de gala sería en un lujoso salón que se encontraba algo retirado del hotel, por lo que les enviaron un auto para trasladarlas y no tener contratiempos.

Desde la entrada se podía apreciar que sería un evento lujoso. Ya habían escuchado que habrían representantes de editoriales e incluso algunos escritores famosos pues toda la semana se estuvo anunciando en las ponencias.

Dia estaba encantada con el atuendo que había elegido para Hanamaru, encajaba más que perfecto para la ocasión y se sintió orgullosa de llevarla a su lado siendo el centro de atención, pues sólo ella tenía el privilegio de amar a esa hermosa chica.

Las llevaron a la que sería la mesa de todos los competidores. Ya Día se esperaba que tuvieran que convivir con las demás personas que habían evitado casi toda la semana por andar "ocupándose de sus asuntos". Lo que no vio venir fue cuando separaron la mesa entre profesores y alumnos. En su mente tenía la imagen de ella sentada a un lado de Hanamaru durante toda la noche disfrutando de una rica cena, buena música, un poco de nervios por saber el resultado, pero dentro de todas estas fantasías nunca abandonaba el lado de Hanamaru, solo que ahora habían roto su burbuja y terminó sentada a lado de Takayama Hiroshi, quien se mostró más que gustoso de compartir mesa con ella.

Por el otro lado, en la mesa de Hanamaru se encontraban los demás competidores en sus respectivos lugares y ella se sentó al lado del único chico con el que había convivido en toda la semana.

—Se ve usted hermosa esta noche Kunikida-san —expresó el chico poniéndose de pie en cuanto vio a Hanamaru como muestra de caballerosidad—, si le soy honesto casi no la reconocí —le ayudó a Hanamaru a tomar asiento pues con el vestido y las zapatillas tenía algunos problemas para desenvolverse con libertad.

—Muchas gracias Akatsuki-san, usted también se ve muy apuesto ~zura —respondió Hanamaru al cumplido y tomó asiento a su lado.

La verdad estaba tan decepcionada de estar tan lejos de Dia que no puso mucha atención a lo que su compañero de mesa decía. Todos platicaban amenamente y en ocasiones intentaban incluirla en la conversación pero no era algo que ella deseara, su deseo era única y exclusivamente estar al lado de su querida sensei.

Desde el episodio del extravío en el subterráneo, Dia le había hecho cargar con el teléfono celular para todos lados y ahora no era la excepción, se aseguró de darle un pequeño bolso con suficiente espacio para guardar el pequeño aparato. No quería perderla otra vez.

Maru lo sacó con la esperanza de encontrar algún mensaje de su sensei y sintió que su corazón desbordaba de alegría cuando vio aquel nombre reflejado en la pantalla y se apresuró a abrirlo.

 _Kurosawa Dia:_

 _Esta mesa es muy aburrida. ¿Qué tal la tuya?_

Con una sonrisa empezó a responder lo más rápido que sus dedos le permitían sin disimular la felicidad en su rostro que eso le causaba.

 _Kunikida Hanamaru:_

 _No está mal, pero podría estar mejor si estuviera con usted._

El mensaje de Maru hizo que Dia se sonrojara y aún desde la distancia Maru disfrutó ver la reacción en al cara de su sensei. En su imaginario se anotó un punto por lograr esa reacción.

 _Kurosawa Dia:_

 _Deberíamos salir de este lugar. Tengo en mente algunas cosas que podríamos hacer._

 _Kunikida Hanamaru:_

 _¿Es esa una propuesta indecente Kurosawa sensei? No, no podemos todavía. ¿Recuerda que venimos por nuestro premio?_

 _Kurosawa Dia:_

 _Ah sí el premio… Bueno, supongo que entonces no te interesa nada de lo que podamos hacer después de eso. ¡Es una lástima!_

 _Kunikida Hanamaru:_

 _¡Espere! No es lo que quise decir. Me gustaría mucho salir de este lugar, pero no antes del premio. ¡Lo merecemos!_

 _Kurosawa Dia:_

 _¿Y si no ganamos?_

 _Kunikida Hanamaru:_

 _No sea pesimista. Vamos a ganar, confie en mi._

 _Kurosawa Dia:_

 _Tal vez solo necesito tener a mi princesa cerca para que me lo recuerde todo el tiempo._

—¿Plática con su novio? —alcanzó a escuchar de pronto.

Maru estaba tan entretenida respondiendo el mensaje de Dia que casi tira el teléfono de la sorpresa.

—¿Eh? ¡No! No… ~zura —respondió apenada tratando de esconder el celular de los ojos curiosos del chico.

—¡Oh! Disculpa el atrevimiento —expresó Akatsuki Akira al ver la cara avergonzada de la chica a su lado—, es solo que no pude evitar notar la emoción con la que utilizaba el teléfono y por eso pensé… bueno, no importa, debe creer que soy un idiota —finalizó rascando su cabeza desordenando el impecable peinado que llevaba esa noche.

—No no, para nada ~zura, es solo que bueno… me tomó por sorpresa Akatsuki-san —muy a su pesar tuvo que guardar el celular para poder poner atención al muchacho.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no tiene novio Kunikida-san? —cuestionó el chico emocionado.

—Eso… no se pregunta ~zura, apenas nos conocemos —respondió Hanamaru nerviosa y buscó desviar la conversación—. ¿Qué tal su estancia en Tokio?

Dia esperaba el mensaje con la respuesta de Hanamaru pero se dió cuenta que no llegaría pronto, la chica se había enfrascado en una amena plática con el molesto muchacho con el que le había tocado trabajar el día anterior y ahora no podía evitar sentirse un poco abandonada y celosa.

Decepcionada de no poder seguir con su conversación tuvo que regresar la atención a lo que fuera que acontecía en la mesa en la que estaba sentada y, la verdad, es que todo era bastante aburrido. La plática pasaba desde lo feo que estuvo la comida en la semana hasta la desorganización que tuvo el evento según los comentarios que escuchó de los demás. En realidad Dia nunca notó nada de estas cosas pues su atención estuvo volcada totalmente en otra persona así que tenía poco para opinar.

Takayama sensei aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para tratar de entablar una charla con ella, pero Dia dejaba en claro que no tenía intenciones de llevar la conversación más allá de lo socialmente aceptable. Sutilmente quiso mostrarle que no estaba interesada en nada de lo que pudiera decir o hacer.

Sirvieron la cena para todos, señal de que se aproximaba el esperado momento de la premiación, lo que hizo que sus manos empezaran a sudar. Incluso tuvo problemas para terminar su cena pues su apetito se había esfumado. Todo empeoró cuando buscó a Hanamaru con la mirada para tratar de calmarse, sólo para encontrarla platicando aún con el chico a su lado.

Ahí estaba nuevamente, esa sensación de vacío que por tanto tiempo fue familiar en ella pero que ahora mismo le parecía tan distante como si fuera parte de otro universo, ese sentimiento que la traía de regreso a la realidad. Aún si tenía a Hanamaru para ella, no le podía gritar al mundo que lo era. Sintió su corazón hundirse dentro de su pecho, aunque poco tiempo tuvo para abrazar el sentimiento.

El cambio en la música y la iluminación indicó que el momento había llegado. Un hombre de edad avanzada subió al escenario y los reflectores se encendieron para llamar la atención de los presentes y poner sus ojos en él.

La música se detuvo antes de que el hombre comenzara su discurso y todos se quedaron en silencio.

—El arte de contar historias nos ha acompañado a lo largo de nuestra evolución como humanidad. En un mundo como el nuestro que está en constante cambio, es sabio decir que con cada nueva generación viene una revolución en la forma de hacerlo, es por ello que es fascinante ver volar a nuevos escritores cuando aún empiezan a estirar sus alas…

La atención de Dia se encontraba dividida, por un lado escuchaba el inspirador discurso del renombrado escritor pero por el otro sus ojos no se podían despegar de la mujer que había robado su corazón.

Dia se dió cuenta que Hanamaru estaba probablemente igual de nerviosa que ella, pues comió su cena a una velocidad más rápida que lo que lo hacía normalmente, la plática fluida que estaba teniendo con el chico a su lado fue detenida en cuanto las luces bajaron su intensidad y ahí fue cuando notó el cambio en el semblante relajado y dulce de la chica por uno más tenso de lo usual. A pesar de las palabras de confianza que le había dedicado minutos antes, Día sabía que por dentro, Maru tenía un manojo de nervios igual que los suyos.

Al parecer el discurso se había terminado, pues todos empezaron a aplaudir, dando paso a uno de los jueces que Dia conocía de tiempo atrás. El momento había llegado y la adrenalina en su interior empezó a fluir desmedidamente. Eran diversos premios los que se estarían dando pero a ellas solo les interesaba el de la rama en donde habían participado.

El hombre en el escenario empezó a dar una breve reseña sobre las actividades que acontecieron en la semana y las categorías que habían participado en la contienda. Cosa que Dia consideró irrelevante, quería que revelara al ganador de su categoría de una buena vez. Pasaron algunos otros antes hasta que le tocó el turno a ellas.

—Después de una cuidadosa votación y tomando muchos puntos en cuenta, es mi privilegio anunciar a la novela ganadora de este gran evento en la categoría de obra original en colaboración nivel preparatoria —la música dió un redoble.

Día busco a Hanamaru para que pudieran al menos estar juntas desde la distancia pero la chica seguía con la mirada fija en el presentador del premio.

—Su trama nos cautivó, la narrativa nos asombró pero más sobresaliente fue habernos trasladado en el tiempo para vivir la historia de los personajes en carne propia —comenzó a dar la presentación—. Sin más preámbulos recibamos en el escenario a las escritoras de "Deber de familia", representando a la escuela Uranohoshi en Uchiura, la estudiante de segundo año Kunikida Hanamaru y a su asesora y coautora Kurosawa Dia, demos un gran aplauso a estas prometedoras escritoras de la literatura moderna.

Dia sintió como una luz la deslumbraba y de repente todos los ojos se pusieron sobre ella. ¿Habían ganado? Su cabeza no acaba de procesar cuando el hombre a su lado dio suaves palmadas en su espalda en señal de felicitación sacándola de su estupor. Se puso de pie más por inercia que por otra cosa. Iba a empezar a caminar hacia el escenario cuando se dió cuenta que Hanamaru seguía en su silla con los reflectores en su cara y la mirada perdida, la chica parecía en shock, y sin importar que en ese momento todos los ojos estuvieran sobre ellas, se dirigió hacia Hanamaru.

—Hanamaru-san —la llamó cuando estuvo cerca, sin recibir respuesta—, Hanamaru-san —insistió, pero la chica seguía con la mirada perdida.

Limitada por el vestido que llevaba puesto se puso a la altura de Hanamaru para llamar su atención.

—Hanamaru-san —repitió con suavidad poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—, ganamos, ¡en verdad ganamos!

Las palabras de Dia hicieron que de los ojos de la chica resbalaran gruesas lágrimas y saliera finalmente de ese estado en el que se encontraron.

—¿Ganamos ~zura? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada mirándola a los ojos.

—¡Lo hicimos Hanamaru-san, lo hicimos! —respondió Dia emocionada.

Para Hanamaru fue como si en ese momento solo Dia y ella existieran en el mundo y sin pensar en que las miradas y los reflectores las iluminaban a ellas en ese momento solo abrazó a Dia presa de la felicidad que la invadía.

—¡Ganamos ~zura, ganamos! —le dijo a Día entre sollozos.

Dia se tensó inmediatamente al sentir el abrazo de Hanamaru pero la voz del presentador aligeró el ambiente para ambas.

—Este es un ejemplo de lo que se puede lograr con tenacidad y constancia, el trabajo en equipo de ambas partes las ha llevado muy lejos y podemos ver la emoción a flor de piel en Kunikida-san —fuertes aplausos resonaron en el salón invitandolas a pasar a recibir su premio.

—Hanamaru-san, cariño, tenemos que pasar por el premio —le dijo suavemente al oído aún con los brazos de la chica colgados a su cuello.

—Si ~zura, tenemos que ir —dijo Maru finalmente soltandola y poniéndose de pie, haciendo que los aplausos fueran en aumento.

En el camino fue limpiando las lágrimas con un pañuelo que le ofreció Dia. Las piernas le temblaban y sentía que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento a causa de la adrenalina pero por primera vez en la vida sentía que mientras estuviera al lado de Dia, podria lograr lo que se propusiera, aún con todos viéndolas y juzgándolas.

Además de su visita al parque de diversiones con todo pagado programada para el día siguiente, una de las editoriales que patrocinaron el evento le obsequió un ordenador personal a Hanamaru y donó algunos otros para la escuela, otro de los patrocinadores enviaría ejemplares nuevos a la biblioteca de la escuela para renovar algunos de sus títulos y como premio final serían invitadas de honor al festival del siguiente año aún sin presentar algún trabajo, como incentivo para que más alumnos de la escuela se animaran a participar.

Una vez que bajaron del escenario y la premiación finalizó, se terminaron las formalidades y los demás competidores las recibieron entre vítores y aplausos haciendo gala del compañerismo que reinaba entre ellos.

Maru fue rápidamente acaparada por los demás estudiantes mientras que Dia se encontró rodeada por el grupo de profesores además de algunos representantes de las editoriales.

Estuvieron ocupadas por un buen rato hasta que el público que las rodeaba se fue disipando y fue por fin que se quedaron solas para poder hablar. Dia quería tomar a Hanamaru y llevarla hasta donde nadie las pudiera ver y así ser capaz de reclamar lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos y celebrar su victoria, sin embargo sabía que por ahora tendría que contenerse al menos un par de horas más.

—¡Dia-sama ganamos ~zura! —Dia se había alejado del bullicio y se había ido a sentar en una de las mesas. El baile había comenzado y el orden de las mesas ya no importaba pues todo el mundo se encontraba bailando, Hanamaru se sentó a su lado.

—Lo hicimos Hanamaru-san —respondió Dia con una amplia sonrisa.

—Estoy feliz… y no es porque nos hayamos ganado un montón de premios ~zura —se apresuró a aclarar—, es porque lo hicimos juntas y los demás piensan que nuestro trabajo es tan bueno como yo pienso que es. ¿Es eso egoísta?

—No —negó Dia con la cabeza—, yo pienso lo mismo, pusimos mucho esfuerzo en esa novela y me siento feliz de que los demás la aprecien como tal.

—Disculpe sensei —Akatsuki-san interrumpió su conversación—, ¿me permitiría bailar Hanamaru-san?

La pregunta fue muy inesperada y más la familiaridad con la que le hablaba a su Maru. Dia volteó a ver a Hanamaru que la miraba con la misma extrañeza.

—Si… bueno si ella no tiene inconveniente —respondió forzada por la mirada insistente del chico y el silencio de Maru—. ¿Hanamaru-san?

—Eh… yo… —Maru no sabía que responder, nunca en su vida había estado en una situación como está, no tenía deseo alguno de bailar con el chico pero tampoco sabía cómo rechazarlo sin hacerlo sentir mal.

—Solo será una canción —insistió el chico al ver su vacilación—, lo prometo —se llevó la mano al pecho tratando de romper la tensión.

—Yo… — Maru quería decir que no, que no estaba interesada pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

—Esta bien Hanamaru-san, ve a bailar con él —respondió finalmente Dia por ella. Por supuesto que no quería que el chico la apartara de su lado, pero algo en su interior le decía que era lo correcto.

—¿Está segura Dia-sama? —preguntó Maru extrañada por la reacción de su sensei.

—Si Hanamaru-san —le dedicó una sonrisa amable para dejarle ver que todo estaba bien—, seguiremos esta plática después.

Dia se puso de pie, dejando a los dos chicos solos y buscó alejarse de ese lugar para estar un momento a solas con sus agitados pensamientos.

Caminó hasta la terraza del salón, un lugar agradable alejado del bullicio de la gente y la música que le serviría para calmar su mente.

¿Porque lo había hecho? Si su mayor deseo era ahuyentarlo y dejar en claro que Hanamaru ya tiene un compromiso con alguien más, pero no podía decirlo porque el compromiso es con ella misma y no hay forma de explicar eso, que siendo su maestra tenía una relación con su alumna.

Quería gritar al mundo que estaba enamorada de Hanamaru y que ella le correspondía, que estaban enamoradas y que nada de lo demás importaba, solo que si importaba y pesaba en su corazón.

—Que bella es usted iluminada por la luz de la luna —escuchó la voz del molesto Takayama Hiroshi que se acercaba con un par de vasos que Dia identificó como bebidas alcohólicas por el color que tenían.

—No va a pasar Takayama-san, no estoy interesada ni remotamente en lo que usted tenga que decir ni en su compañía, le sugeriría que dejara de perder el tiempo en mí y enfocara sus atenciones en alguna mujer que esté interesada —Dia había sido cruel pero no tenía ánimos de adornar sus palabras, solo quería ahuyentarlo lejos y que la dejara estar sola con sus propios demonios.

—Vaya… es usted una pe… —casi montó en cólera pero se contuvo—, bueno, ya no importa, sabía que los rumores eran ciertos de cualquier manera… —concluyó el hombre herido alejándose de ella.

—¿Rumores? ¿A qué se refiere? —cuestionó Dia en voz alta pero el hombre no se detuvo a responder—. Bueno supongo que me lo gané —se dijo así misma en voz baja regresando a su estado melancólico.

Encontró una banca en la gran terraza rodeada por hortensias en flor y azaleas de diversos colores que daban un aspecto de jardín confortable y colorido.

Las flores que la rodeaban eran de una tonalidad amarilla que siempre le recordaba a Hanamaru. La chica era tan joven y tenía tantas experiencias por vivir, sabía que era difícil lo que estaban haciendo, sabía que era incorrecto pero estando a su lado nada de eso importaba, eran felices y eso es lo importante de la vida, ¿cierto?

Pasó la semana convenciéndose de ello pero no pudo hacerlo más, ante sus ojos la verdad había quedado descubierta. Hanamaru se encontraba en el inicio de su juventud, con cientos de experiencias por vivir, experiencias buenas y malas que se traducirían en crecimiento para ella y estando a su lado le quitaría la oportunidad de vivirlo.

No tenía nada que darle a Hanamaru, podía darle todo su amor pero siempre sería a puertas cerradas, no habría forma de tener una relación en la cual pudiera tomar su mano cuando estaban en público, o llevarla al cine como las parejas normales, hablar con sus padres para pedir permiso de estar con su hija, no podía hacer nada de esas cosas que Maru se merecía, estar con ella sólo le traería infelicidad, ahora mismo no lo vería de esa manera por la emoción del momento pero eventualmente no sería suficiente para ninguna de las dos y saldrían con el corazón roto.

En ese momento supo que no podía hacerle eso, su amor por ella le daría la fuerza necesaria para hacer lo correcto por las dos aunque eso significará dolor en ese instante. En un futuro se lo agradecería.

Tomó la determinación de disfrutar el poco tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntas y poner las cosas en orden cuando estuvieran de regreso en casa. No le diría nada a Maru para no hacer más doloroso el momento pero sabía que el trago amargo les esperaría cuando toda esta bonita ilusión llegara a su fin.

—Dia-sama la estaba buscando —dijo Hanamaru aliviada cuando la vió sentada en ese lugar—. ¿Por qué hizo eso? Yo no quería bailar con él.

—Ven, siéntate conmigo —la llamó Dia haciendo espacio para que la chica se sentara a su lado ignorando su reclamo—. ¿Disfrutaste la fiesta? —preguntó en cuanto sintió el calor de la chica a su lado.

—Si… estuvo muy bonita y todo pero estoy lista para que nos retiremos ~zura, estos zapatos son horribles —se quejó.

—Yo también estoy lista —dijo Dia finalizando con un suspiro debido a la resolución a la que había llegado.

—¿Por qué lo hizo ~zura? —insistió—. Sabe bien que no quería quedarme a solas con Akatsuki-san.

—Creí que querrías bailar y disfrutar la noche —Dia se tomó un momento para a pensar bien su respuesta—, no puedo ofrecerte lo que él hizo.

—Yo no quiero nada de eso ~zura, yo solo quiero que regresemos al hotel para que podamos celebrar como se debe —cambió su tono de voz serio por uno más juguetón para que Dia supiera a qué se refería.

Dia recibió la idea con una sonrisa y la abrazó rápidamente antes de levantantarse para abandonar la fiesta. Sentía como si el hechizo de la Cenicienta estuviera llegando a su fin y no pensaba desperdiciar un minuto más en sus negociaciones internas, había tomado una decisión y se apegaría a ella cuando regresaran a casa.

Una vez estuvieron en la habitación, Hanamaru se apresuró a quitarse su vestido, ya se sentía muy exhausta de haberlo usado toda la noche y nada se le hacía más reconfortante que estar en los brazos de Dia.

Dia se encontraba arreglando la cama para dormir cuando sintió los brazos de Hanamaru rodear su cintura por la espalda, un bochorno creció en su interior al darse cuenta de la desnudez de la chica.

—Extrañé tanto esto ~zura —dijo Hanamaru en voz baja—, creo que no existe nada mejor en el mundo que estar así con usted, Dia-sama.

Dia disfrutó el contacto acariciando los brazos que la rodeaban cálidamente. Ciertamente era una linda sensación pero había algo que la superaba todavía más.

—Yo creo que si hay algo mejor —expresó dando la vuelta para quedar frente a Hanamaru—, besar tus labios es lo mejor que existe en el mundo —con suavidad tomó el rostro de Maru entre sus manos y la besó lenta pero profundamente tratando de expresar en ese contacto todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su corazón, pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se empezaran a derramar de sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Maru con preocupación al sentir el sabor salado de las lágrimas de Dia.

—Nada malo Hanamaru-san, es sólo que estoy muy feliz —mintió abrazándola con fuerza para que la chica no viera su momento de debilidad—, abrázame fuerte, hoy te necesito más que nunca.

Hanamaru hizo lo que Dia pidió y no hubo necesidad de decir más palabras, sus cuerpos empezaron a hablar por ellas llevándolas a una de las noches más hermosas que hubieran vivido antes. No había pasión desbordante que quemaba y arrasaba todo, no, solo había un sentimiento de amor y necesidad pura que las tenía besándose y amándose con cariño, ternura y delicadeza.

Fue hermoso, tantas formas de amor que compartieron en tan solo unos días que Hanamaru solo quería repetirlas una y otra vez por el resto de su vida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente no pudieron descansar tanto como hubieran deseado pues tenían el día lleno de actividades.

Tuvieron que dejar su equipaje listo pues necesitaban desocupar la habitación a medio día y a esa hora estarían en el parque de diversiones recibiendo uno de sus premios.

Ese premio en particular no emocionaba mucho a Día que no era partidaria de las largas filas, emociones extremas ni nada por el estilo pero sabía que Hanamaru lo disfrutaría mucho y solo por eso hizo su mayor esfuerzo por estar igual de emocionada que ella.

Llegaron al parque a las diez de la mañana, hora en que la representante de la editorial patrocinadora del premio las había citado.

La mujer pidió a Dia unos momento para hablar con ella en privado, petición algo extraña que aceptó y pidió a Hanamaru que se fuera a formar en la fila para entrar al parque mientras ella se encargaba de eso, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia la chica pero terminó obedeciendo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Dia a la defensiva.

—En absoluto Kurosawa sensei, necesitaba hablar en privado con usted —empezó a explicar—, no me andaré con rodeos —dijo yendo al grano—. Estamos enamorados del trabajo que realizó en colaboración con Kunikida-san y la editorial está interesada en ofrecerle un puesto como editora con nosotros aquí, en Tokio.

Muchas cosas habían pasado por la mente de Dia pero, ¿una oferta de trabajo? Eso sí que era inesperado.

—Me toma con la guardia abajo, pero por el momento no creo que pueda aceptar su oferta —respondió Dia dubitativa.

—No tiene que responder ahora —trató de convencerla la mujer—, entendemos que por el momento está ocupada con su actual empleo y no esperamos que lo abandone a mitad del año escolar pero nos gustaría que nos considerara antes de iniciar el siguiente. En verdad queremos contar con su talento en nuestro equipo de editores.

—Oh vaya… me siento alagada y… —de repente la idea no era tan mala y realmente no quiso echarlo a perder—, estaré considerando la oferta —concluyó.

—Muchas gracias Kurosawa sensei —la mujer le entregó una tarjeta para que pudiera contactarla—, esperamos escuchar pronto de usted —hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse—. Que disfruten su día —finalizó dejándola a solas.

Dia guardó la tarjeta antes de unirse a Hanamaru, tal vez le sirviera de algo en un futuro.

—¿Qué quería esa mujer ~zura? —preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

—Nada importante, solo felicitarnos por el trabajo que realizamos —mintió Dia.

—Oh… —Maru notó algo en la explicación de Dia que no le gustó pero no presionó más, si no quería decírselo estaba en su derecho aunque le costara reconocerlo.

Estaban a punto de entrar y quería disfrutar su día en Tokio sin que nada empañara sus últimas horas juntas.

—Esta bien, mire ya vamos a entrar —exclamó emocionada cuando la fila avanzó.

El día era perfecto para ir al parque de diversiones y otros cientos de personas opinaron lo mismo llenando todas las atracciones de largas filas, pero nada de eso importaba pues ambas mujeres estaban disfrutando de su compañía.

Hanamaru estaba admirada de ver todos esos grandes juegos mecánicos, había visto anteriormente ferias locales con juegos significativamente menos llamativos pero ese lugar era impresionante.

Dia no consideraba a Hanamaru como una chica atrevida que amara la adrenalina pero ahí estaban haciendo fila para la montaña rusa más grande del lugar.

—¿Estás segura? Podemos empezar por un juego menos… peligroso —ofreció Día disimulando sus nervios aunque tampoco quería cortar la emoción de su alumna.

—¿No le gusta la montaña rusa ~zura? —Maru tomó la mano de Dia discretamente para darle ánimos.

—No es eso, es sólo que bueno… creo que es muy agresivo para empezar, debimos iniciar con algo más suave… —Dia trataba de disimular pero a medida que avanzaban en la fila era más que obvio que estaba muerta de miedo.

—No tiene que subir conmigo —hizo cara de borreguito triste—, puede esperarme aquí y después vamos a ese juego más suave del que habla ~zura —ofreció Maru soltando la mano de Dia pero ella la tomó con más fuerza para dejarle en claro que no iría a ningún lado.

—No tengo miedo y voy a subir contigo, fin de la discusión —dijo con resolución y Hanamaru se rió de su reacción.

Dia se arrepintió de no haber tomado la salida cuando pudo, siempre había odiado las montañas rusas o cualquier atracción mecánica que requiriera ponerse de cabeza o agitarse de manera violenta y hacía lo posible por evitarlas pero al ver la emoción en la cara de Maru no pudo negarse.

El viaje fue rudo pero Hanamaru sostuvo su mano durante todo el trayecto, lo que la hizo sentir que no estaba sola aunque al término casi bajara lista para devolver el contenido de su estómago en el primer baño que encontraran.

Maru sintió un poco de culpa por eso y eligió juegos menos pesados para que Dia no la pasara tan mal el resto de su estancia. Las largas filas no permitieron que subieran a tantos juegos pero aún así disfrutaron tremendamente el día.

Hanamaru insistió en entrar a la casa embrujada y fue el turno de Dia para sostenerla, al parecer Maru disfrutaba de los misterios pero no tanto de los sustos que se venían con ellos, Dia lo pasó muy bien apreciando las reacciones la chica. Al final del viaje en el carrito Dia terminó abrazando completamente a Maru aunque tuvo que soltarla antes de que salieran nuevamente fuera de la casa.

—Eso fue divertido ~zura —dijo Maru en cuanto estuvieron abajo del carrito.

—¿Divertido? Estabas muerta de miedo —exclamó Dia entre risas.

—Bueno si, pero es divertido ese tipo de aventuras ~zura y sobre todo si puedo usarlo de excusa para abrazarla y que me proteja —concluyó dando un beso rápido en la mejilla de Dia para su sorpresa haciendo que se quedara petrificada por el movimiento audaz de la chica—. ¿Qué vamos a comer ~zura? Ya tengo hambre.

Cambió de tema rápidamente para que no la reprendiera y la jaló para ir a otro lado.

—Oh… es cierto, se acabó el tiempo del paseo —dijo Dia mirando su reloj saliendo del estupor en el que la había dejado el beso furtivo de Hanamaru—, el premio incluye una comida en un restaurante cerca de aquí.

—¡Vamos ~zura! —alzó el puño triunfante.

La comida fue bastante buena, era una especie de buffet que les permitió comer todo lo que quisieron.

Dia trató de mantener alejados todo tipo de pensamientos negativos sobre lo que les esperaba cuando volvieran a casa y Maru hacía tan fácil perderse en ese momento que realmente no le costaba tanto trabajo.

El momento se rompió cuando la chica recibió una llamada de sus padres preguntándole sobre la hora exacta de su regreso para ir por ella a la estación. Una señal más de que el final estaba cerca, tan inevitable y trágico.

Regresaron para buscar sus cosas que habían quedado encargadas en el lobby del hotel y después un taxi las llevó hasta la estación, última parada de su viaje de no retorno.

Su furtiva relación se extinguía como la llama de una vela cuando se quedaba sin oxígeno y Dia sentía eso, sentía que el oxígeno de su vida empezaba a escasear y solo había dolor en su pecho.

Su tren saldría a las 9 de la noche así que tuvieron tiempo suficiente para vagar por la estación en donde Maru aprovechó a comprar algunos recuerdos para llevar a casa para sus padres y para sus compañeras de clase, en especial para Yoshiko, aunque no se lo daría hasta después de golpearla por su atrevida broma.

Una voz por los altavoces de la estación anunció que su tren había arribado y era hora de abordarlo. La fantasía había llegado a su fin y sin poderse resistir antes de que el vagón se llenará de gente, Dia robó lo que prometió sería el último beso que le daría a Hanamaru.

En el andén de la estación, estando rodeadas de muchas personas, no le importó nada más que solo probar una última vez esos dulces y suaves labios que la habían hecho tan dichosa.

—Te amo ~zura —exclamó Hanamaru cuando se separaron y vio los ojos acuosos de su sensei.

—Y yo a ti —concluyó Dia recargándose sobre la frente de Maru—, gracias por todo esto, gracias por todos los hermosos momentos que vivimos, gracias por todo Hanamaru-san, en verdad fue el mejor viaje de mi vida.

—No agradezca Dia-sama, nuestra historia apenas inicia, podremos tener más momentos como estos cuando estemos en casa, ya lo verá —la chica se recargó sobre el hombro de Dia que no atinó a responderle nada debido al nudo que se formó en su garganta, no quería romper la magia del momento con la realidad que ya las esperaba del otro lado de la puerta.

El cansancio del día hizo que durmieran casi todo el camino de regreso. Dia se despertó cuando iban llegando a la estación en Numazu y disfrutó unos segundos más de ver a Hanamaru dormir antes de tener que despertarla.

Tan pronto como bajaron del tren se encontraron con los padres de Hanamaru que ya la esperaban impacientes. Dia se quedó atrás mirando el reencuentro de la familia y de repente se sintió fuera de lugar. Intercambió algunas palabras con ellos antes de excusarse y retirarse.

Kanan y Ruby ya la esperaban a la salida de la estación y fue muy reconfortante saber que no iría sola a casa, hubiera sido demasiado doloroso hacerlo así. La recibieron con un fuerte abrazo antes de dirigirse a casa y agradeció el tenerlas con ella.

—¿Esta todo bien Dia? —fue Kanan la que detectó que su amiga estaba extraña.

—Si todo bien… —trató de mentir pero Kanan la conocía demasiado bien para que la pudiera engañar aunque no dijo más pues conociendo a su amiga, todo tenía que ver con Hanamaru y no era un tema que pudieran hablar con la presencia de Ruby—. Ganamos el primer lugar.

—¿En verdad? —preguntó Ruby—. ¿Por qué no me contaste antes Onee-chan? ¡Eso es genial! ¡Muchas felicidades! —se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla y casi se fueron al suelo.

—Lo siento Ruby-chan, fue un día de locos, pero en el camino les cuento los detalles —se disculpó Dia.

En el estacionamiento vio como Maru se iba con su familia y dentro de su pecho sentía que algo se rompía pero nada podía hacer para evitarlo. Ruby corrió a abrazar a su amiga felicitandola antes de que se fuera con sus padres.

Como habían llegado a la estación con el chófer de la familia Kurosawa llevaron a Kanan a su casa antes de ir a la suya.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —preguntó Kanan en voz baja antes de despedirse—. Sé que ahora mismo no puedes contarme pero sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Gracias —expresó Dia con sinceridad tomando su mano—, todo está bien, mañana platicamos.

De regreso en casa, Ruby se veía bastante cansada pues había estado bostezando casi todo el camino. Dia la acompañó a su cuarto y espero mientras se quedaba dormida. Intentó conciliar el sueño cuando fue a su cuarto pero no sirvió de nada, sus pensamientos estaban demasiado revueltos por el dolor de la realidad. Trató de distraerse desempacando su maleta, pensó que eso le ayudaría pero estaba equivocada.

Dentro de su maleta terminó encontrando ropa de Hanamaru que no tenía idea de cómo había terminado ahí pero fue suficiente para romperla por completo. Todos los momentos compartidos esa semana se vinieron sobre ella y no pudo contener sus lágrimas.

Lágrimas que empezaron a salir sin control y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo permitió fluir todas esas emociones dolorosas.

Sacó su celular y aún sabiendo lo tarde que era y lo afectada que estaba, necesitaba hablar con Hanamaru, tenía una esperanza de que dejando las cosas en claro, tal vez entonces su alma sintiera algo de alivio. Marcó el número de la chica y esperó a que le contestara.

—¿Dia-sama? Buenas noches —saludó la chica con emoción, no esperaba su llamada pero estaba alegre de recibirla—, estoy tan feliz de escucharla, estaba a punto de llamarla pero no sabía si debía hacerlo, no quería importunar por la hora pero… bueno me siento muy feliz de escucharla.

—Hanamaru-san, tengo que hablar contigo —suspiró sintiendo el puñal clavarse en sus entrañas por lo que estaba por hacer—, sé que esto no será fácil pero tenemos que hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasa Dia-sama? —el tono de voz que estaba usando Dia fue suficiente para saber que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir—. Me está asustando.

—¿Sabes? Todo lo que dije en Tokio es cierto, te amo y amo todo lo que hicimos allá, amé cada momento a tu lado y daría todo lo que tengo por estar a tu lado —dijo con la voz entrecortada—, sin embargo, el mismo amor que siento por ti me hace darme cuenta que no tengo nada para ofrecerte, tú mereces tantas cosas Hanamaru-san, mereces una persona que pueda estar a tu lado siempre que la necesites, una persona que no tenga que esconder su relación contigo no solo por el miedo a la sociedad sino porque es incluso ilegal que esten juntas, una persona que pueda presentarse ante tus padres y decirles que te ama y que pide su permiso para estar contigo, pero nada de esas cosas podrán pasar si te quedas a mi lado —para este punto Dia estaba quebrada completamente, hablando hasta donde las lágrimas le permitían y sollozando sin control—, es por eso que termino esto antes de que sea más doloroso para las dos, el lunes que nos veamos en la escuela, yo seré nuevamente tu sensei y tú serás mi alumna, regresaremos a lo que éramos antes y nada más.

El silencio fue lo único que siguió al largo discurso de Dia, Hanamaru se había quedado en shock ante sus palabras, no podía atinar a responder algo después de tan doloroso monólogo.

—Es mentira ~zura, ¿verdad? —dijo con firmeza—. Esto no está pasando, no puede ser…

—Lo siento mucho Hanamaru-san, yo en verdad lo siento mucho…

—No lo acepto —expresó Maru con determinación—, usted prometió no volver a tomar decisiones por las dos y en este momento está diciendo que no quiere nada más conmigo ~zura —Hanamaru se sentía enojada y traicionada por Dia—. ¡Está decidiendo sin mi consentimiento y yo no quiero eso! ¿Cómo espera que podamos volver a lo que éramos hace unos días después de todo lo que pasamos? ¡Esto es una locura!

—Lo siento mucho Hanamaru-san, yo de verdad lo siento, desearía que hubiera otra forma pero no la hay —fue lo último que dijo Dia antes de colgar el teléfono y darse cuenta la atrocidad que acababa de cometer, pero no daría marcha atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

~•~


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27.

 **Disclaimer:** _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 **Nota de autor:** _Por fin traemos capítulo nuevo. Una disculpa por la tardanza, ahora si nos pasamos de tiempo demasiado, espero no vuelva a pasar, porque beta ha estado muy bloqueada y no quería hacer nada de nada, échenle porras a beta para que no se deprima y salga del bloqueo que trae._

 _En cuanto a la historia, por fin veremos qué cosas pasaron con las demás mientras mis niñas DiaMaru andaban de luna de miel._

 _Gracias por sus reviews, los apreciamos mucho y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y recomendar la historia. Mi corazón salta de felicidad cuando veo alguna mención de OMS en los grupos de Facebook, en serio muchas gracias por eso._

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: Lamento la espera, que en este caso ha sido toda culpa mía. Espero ponerme al corriente de mis labores como beta de esta historia y con mi fic de Deber de familia._

* * *

—¿Estás segura que llegarás a tiempo Chika-chan? —preguntó Ruby preocupada frunciendo do el ceño.

—Claro que si Ruby-chan, confía en mí, tengo todo calculado —explicó con suficiencia—, el recital de Riko es a medio día y antes de que me veas feo, ya pedí permiso a la directora para acompañarla y me lo otorgó, mira —le mostró un oficio que corroboraba sus palabras—, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Ruby-chan, estaré de regreso antes de las 3 y te acompañaré para la junta con los jefes de los clubes.

—No lo sé… en verdad quisiera que estuvieras conmigo y así como lo dices, siento que no te va a dar tiempo Chika-chan —Ruby quería creerle pero siendo realistas, todo su plan sonaba demasiado apretado para poder cumplirse.

—Yo lo sé Ruby-chan, creeme que mi mayor deseo es estar contigo y así será, no hay nada que me pueda impedir estar contigo ese día, sé lo atemorizante que pueden ser los representantes cuando se habla de presupuesto para sus clubes —Chika la abrazó para infundirle confianza a su tensa novia.

—Confiaré en ti, pero no me vayas a decepcionar —advirtió la chica relajándose en los brazos de su novia queriendo creer que en verdad todo iba a ir bien—, estos días han sido algo duros para nosotras y en verdad quiero creerte. Quiero que todo esté bien entre nosotras.

—Lo se Ruby-chan, no ha sido fácil, entre el castigo que tengo que pagar, el trabajo rezagado del consejo y que Kanan-sensei no fue muy benévola dejandome ir a visitarte en su casa —suspiró con pesar—, esta semana casi no nos hemos visto.

—Sí, es cierto, pero también algo tiene que ver Sakurauchi-san, siento que en estos días has estado menos disponible para mí que antes —reclamó un poco de lo que su corazón venía guardando en los últimos días y esperó la reacción de Chika.

—Eso no es verdad Ruby-chan, es sólo que hemos estado más ocupadas que antes —se defendió Chika restándole importancia aunque sabía que Ruby tenía la razón.

Ruby se tomó un momento para considerar lo que Chika decía y decidió dejarlo pasar una vez más. Su relación se sentía cada vez más tensa y frágil y no quería forzarla demasiado, el hilo del que pedían estaba a nada de romperse por lo que por ahora confiaría en las palabras de Chika sólo una vez más.

—Esta bien Chika-chan, dejemos las discusiones para otro día —dijo buscando su abrazo.

Chika sonrió ampliamente aprisionando a Ruby entre sus brazos para mostrarle su amor.

—Todo estará bien, ya lo verás —le dió un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento pero Ruby esperaba algo más que solo un beso aunque prefirió seguir callando, aún había algo que no le permitía estar en paz.

Chika sabía que el reclamo de Ruby era más que justificado, pero prefería no verlo pues no quería hacerle daño. En la última semana apenas se habían visto. Era cierto que la misma chica le había pedido que no acudiera a casa de Kanan por respeto a la profesora y para no incomodarla, pero ella lo había tomado demasiado literal al grado en el que ni le contestaba los mensajes por las tardes, no porque no quisiera, sino porque andaba distraída… distraída con otra persona.

Acudía a casa de Riko en cuanto veía que su amiga regresaba de sus ensayos y se quedaba hasta después de la cena, ya que la familia de Riko era muy amable y siempre le invitaban a quedarse. Gracias a esas atenciones, había notado que el ánimo de Riko había mejorado considerablemente, estaba muy entusiasmada con su competencia y eso la hacía muy feliz, tanto que se había olvidado de todo lo demás, incluida su novia.

La problemática actual radicaba en el hecho de que la competencia de Riko tendría lugar el mismo día que la junta para asignar los presupuestos a los clubes y Chika tenía la responsabilidad de estar ahí, pero no pudo negarse a la petición de Riko de acompañarla, no después de todo lo malo que estaba pasando su amiga. Por algún golpe de suerte, la directora le había otorgado el permiso para acompañar a Riko a la competencia, aunque no entendía ni como lo había hecho, había ido con todo el propósito de pelear con uñas y dientes pues estaba segura que la directora le negaría el permiso en cuanto lo pidiera pero no fue así. El verdadero problema vino a la hora de informar a Ruby, la chica no lo tomó muy bien.

Todo debido a que el tiempo quedaba muy comprometido, la competencia de Riko tendría lugar en Numazu a la 1:00 pm y la junta con los clubes era a las 4:00, contando con el tiempo para transportarse, todo quedaba demasiado justo, pero Chika estaba determinada a no decepcionar a ninguna de ellas. Se partiría en dos si era necesario para acudir a ambos lugares.

* * *

Cuando la directora le había informado que tener a O'hara Mari como estudiante en la escuela era muy benéfico para todos, Kanan no estaba segura a lo que se refería, pero durante la semana le fue quedando bastante claro lo que quiso decir.

El grupo O'hara además de hacer una generosa donación a los fondos de la escuela cuyo monto era importante y probablemente alcanzaría para resolver varios, si no es que la mayoría de los problemas económicos que estaba atravesando la institución para tener solvencia.

Además de eso, empezó a llegar nuevo equipo para los diferentes equipos escolares, pero ninguno se benefició tanto como el de natación. Llegaron nuevos uniformes personalizados para cada una de las integrantes, equipo nuevo para entrenar, no sólo para la alberca sino también para hacer entrenamiento en tierra, equipos que se comparaban a los que se utilizaban a nivel universitario. Le fue informado a Kanan que como parte del patrocinio, todos los gastos referentes a la próxima competencia del equipo también correrían a cargo del grupo O'hara.

Todas esas donaciones lo único que le dejaron en claro a Kanan era que el padre de Mari estaría sobre ellos y esta solo era una forma de mostrar el alcance que su dinero podía tener, o al menos eso pudo interpretar. No encontraba otra explicación lógica a tal despliegue monetario. Era un fuerte recordatorio de la realidad que rodeaba a Mari y ahora la alcanzaba a ella.

Cerca de la hora de la salida, antes del entrenamiento vespertino, Kanan se encontraba acomodando el último cargamento que habían recibido de parte del grupo O'hara cuando escuchó que tocaron a la puerta. Estando tan ocupada, no acudió a abrir, solo habló fuerte para ser escuchada por el visitante.

—Adelante —se incorporó luego de acomodar una caja que tenía entre las manos y vio a la chica que estaba entrando.

—Buenas tardes sensei, necesito hablar con usted —era Riko Sakurauchi que, como en los últimos días, vivía con una expresión sombría en su rostro.

—Dime Sakurauchi-san, ¿qué pasa ahora? —inquirió Kanan preocupada dándole su atención a la chica.

Casi toda la semana tuvo que organizar horarios especiales para que Riko y You no se encontraran. Era algo bastante molesto que ya empezaba a alterar la estabilidad de su equipo pero siendo Riko parte del equipo que iría a la competencia y estando al tanto de sus problemas personales con You, tenía que hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudar a ambas estudiantes, sin embargo todo tenía un límite.

—Sensei, vengo a solicitar permiso para ausentarme de los entrenamientos hasta el día jueves —explicó Riko con simpleza y eso mosqueó a Kanan.

—¿No vendrás a entrenar? ¿Se puede saber por qué? —la petición de la chica la tomaba con la guardia abajo pues pensó que ya habían solucionado la mayoría de los problemas por cruzar horarios con You.

—Es por mi competencia de piano —le mostró el oficio que había sido emitido por la dirección en donde se detallaban los horarios del evento al que asistiría—, mi competencia es el jueves y debo concentrarme en ella.

Kanan tomó el documento y lo examinó para verificar que todo estuviera en regla. Para su mala suerte era así y no podía decirle que no a la chica.

—Me parece bien Sakurauchi-san, aunque no está de más recordarte que nuestra competencia es la próxima semana, así que si te ausentas esta semana, entenderás que tendrás bastante que recuperar a tu regreso.

—Lo entiendo sensei y no tengo ningún problema, siempre y cuando mi entrenamiento no sea al mismo tiempo que el de You —explicó Riko tajantemente manteniendo su postura en contra de cruzarse con su exnovia.

—Umm… dejame ver si entendí bien, ¿vienes a solicitar un permiso especial para ausentarte del entrenamiento al equipo al que perteneces y que encima tienen también una importante competencia la próxima semana y me estás condicionando para no entrenar con una de tus compañeras que además es la capitana del equipo? —Kanan había sido muy paciente con el tema, pero la petición era en este caso, ridícula.

—Bueno… si… es que, si lo dice de esa forma, suena bastante… mal —estuvo de acuerdo Riko, que flaqueó cuando escuchó de boca de su sensei lo que estaba solicitando.

—Inicialmente estuve de acuerdo con acomodar tus horarios para que no chocaran con los de las capitanas —explicó Kanan con tranquilidad luego de agarrarse el puente de la nariz—, pero si ahora tambien me dices que te ausentaras una semana, creo que lo menos que puedes hacer es corresponder con el equipo y entrenar con todas tus fuerzas cuando vuelvas, y eso incluye retirar los horarios especiales; dicho de otro modo, te necesitaré entrenando en los dos horarios y eso no es negociable —se cruzó de brazos dejando firme su postura.

Riko se tomó un momento para reflexionar el argumento de Kanan. Su profesora estaba en lo correcto y lo sabía pero no quería doblegar su orgullo, hacerlo significaría no sólo compartir su tiempo con You, cosa que ya de por sí se le hacía insoportable, pero hacerlo también con Mari hacía que se le revolvieran las entrañas de sólo pensarlo.

—No lo sé sensei… en serio entiendo lo que me dice, pero es que no puedo… no podría… —la voz de Riko empezaba a quebrarse.

—Sé que no lo estás pasando bien, lo sé y trato de hacer lo que está a mi alcance por hacer las cosas más llevaderas para todas, pero si te vas a ausentar todo este tiempo, no me quedan muchas opciones —explicó Kanan tratando de ser empática con su alumna y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—Es que si le digo que si y cuando vuelva me toca trabajar con You-chan o con O'hara-san… en verdad no sé si podré tolerarlo —suspiró a un paso de ceder.

—Lo siento Sakurauchi-san, esa es mi condición y no puedo ceder más en esta ocasión —concluyó Kanan cruzándose de brazos dejando las cartas sobre la mesa para que la chica tomara la decisión.

Después de un largo rato de silencio, Riko por fin se aventuró a hablar una vez deliberó consigo misma.

—Esta bien sensei, pero desde ya le digo que nada de esto va a salir bien, ni yo las aguanto y estoy segura que ellas lo hacen menos, en particular su "atleta estrella" O'hara-san —pronuncio el nombre con desprecio—, pero como bien dijo antes, no estoy en posición de pedir más favores y desde ya me disculpo si hago o digo alguna grosería a alguna de ellas dos.

—No esperaba menos de ti Sakurauchi-san —suspiró Kanan aliviada—, me alegra que dentro de toda esta locura, alguien conserve el sentido común. Informame de los resultados de tu competencia.

—Claro que sí sensei —Riko no estaba muy conforme con las condiciones que Kanan le había impuesto pero al menos contaba con su permiso para ausentarse los días que necesitaba, ya vería después cómo lidiar con lo demás.

Riko se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abrió abruptamente casi pegándole en la cara.

—Ka-nan~ —Mari quedó completamente atónita ante la presencia de la chica, ya que a esa hora usualmente su profesora se encontraba sola y no esperaba encontrar a nadie, mucho menos a Riko.

Riko sintió una repulsión venir de su interior que apenas y pudo contener.

—Déjame pasar —sentenció apenas conteniéndose.

Una cosa era tener que ver a Mari en las clases todos los días y otra muy diferente era encontrarla en los pasillos u otros lugares en donde no se podía preparar mentalmente para ello.

—Of course my dear… —Mari se recompuso rápidamente de la impresión, y es que no es que le sorprendiera que fuera Riko con quien se encontró, fue el hecho de haber sido descubierta llamando a Kanan tan informalmente, esos eran pequeños errores que no se debían permitir.

Se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a Riko quien le dedicó una mirada severa al pasar a su lado.

—El hecho de que Matsuura-sensei sea tan amable con todos no te da derecho a faltarle el respeto como a todas las personas que te han brindado su apoyo O'hara-san y mucho menos siendo capitana del equipo —las palabras de Riko iban especialmente afiladas, solo que no sabía el impacto que tendrían no en Mari, sino en Kanan.

Mari había esperado algún comentario al respecto pero Riko tenía una mente bastante filosa para ese tipo de detalles y por supuesto que no lo iba a dejar pasar. Quiso responder pero Kanan le dedicó una mirada que le dejó en claro que lo mejor era dejarla pasar sin crear mayor conflicto.

—Sure Riko-chan… —dijo finalmente dándole la razón.

La pianista salió indignada de la oficina, dejando a Kanan y Mari a solas, prácticamente azotando la puerta.

—Alguien anda sensible —bromeó Mari colocando el seguro para evitar interrupciones.

—No es gracioso Mari —espetó Kanan molesta aún sentada detrás del escritorio.

—¡Oh vamos! La chica está resentida, ya se le pasará cuando perdone a You-chan —Mari se fue a parar frente a Kanan que estaba con la mirada perdida solo viendo las cajas en la oficina.

—No podemos hacer esto Mari, es demasiado peligroso. ¡Casi nos descubren! —se apartó cuando Mari quiso abrazarla y fue a sentarse en la silla detrás de su escritorio para poner distancia.

—¿Nos descubren? —preguntó con una ceja levantada poniendo las manos con fuerza sobre el escritorio—. Pero si no estábamos haciendo nada, apenas y llegué cuando estaba esa bruja aquí.

—No le digas así —la reprendió—, sabes a lo que me refiero, ella pudo llegar cuando tú y yo bueno… —Kanan se sonrojó al recordar lo que estas visitas de Mari significaban—, sólo… no quiero hacerlo más, no aquí.

Mari enojada fue hasta donde Kanan y tomó con ambas manos su rostro plantando un apasionado beso sobre sus labios. Con agilidad se sentó sobre sus piernas y dejó que sus manos empezaran a repartir caricias a su estresada "amiga".

—Pero Kanan~, no puedes decir que no cuando me besas de esa forma —le dijo al oído con voz suave y seductora haciendo que se erizara la piel de su sensei.

Mari era como su marca de droga personal para Kanan. Toda resolución que se hiciera al respecto, terminaba diluyéndose en cuanto tenía al alcance los labios de la rubia y esa debilidad la explotaba muy bien la chica.

Mari se dio cuenta de que Kanan disponía todos los días de un tiempo antes de iniciar el entrenamiento y prácticamente toda la semana se las había arreglado para escapar antes de que la última clase terminara y escabullirse en la oficina de Kanan sin ser vista.

Poco a poco los besos habían ido subiendo de tono, al grado en que les costaba trabajo contenerse y no llegar a más. La visita de Riko había sido oportuna e inoportuna a la vez. Sirvió para recordarles la delicada posición en la que estaban y lo fácil que sería romper esa pequeña burbuja de felicidad que las rodeaba y que poco las protegería si eran descubiertas.

—Mari… espera —dijo Kanan casi suplicante frenandola al poner sus manos en sus hombros.

—No quieres que pare Kanan~ —Mari arremetió con más ahínco sobre sus labios mordiéndolos para después seguir su camino hasta el sensible cuello de la entrenadora sin que realmente sirvieran sus vanos intentos de apartarla.

—Yo… creo que… —aun con el grado de excitación que sentía, algo en el fondo de su mente le recordó la razón por la que tenían que parar—. ¡Es suficiente! —sentenció apartando a la rubia de su regazo de forma un tanto abrupta.

—¿No lo estabas disfrutando? —preguntó Mari haciendo una expresión de gatito triste intentando conmover a Kanan.

—No es que no me guste, porque sabes que lo hago y mucho —se puso de pie—, pero no podemos hacerlo aquí, no como están las cosas.

—Pero Riko no vió nada, todo esta bien —Mari trató de abrazarla nuevamente pero Kanan no lo permitió.

—Imaginemos que no fuera Riko y que la que hubiera estado aquí fuera la directora. ¿Crees que no sospecharía si te escuchara llamándome por mi nombre? —suspiró—. Además, no sólo es ella Mari, mira todo lo que tu padre ha mandado —señaló las cajas apiladas que llenaban la pequeña oficina y que la estaban asfixiando literalmente—, está en todos lados, tenemos que ser más cuidadosas.

—Eso quiere decir que no quieres que paremos del todo~ —señaló Mari en tono seductor sujetándola por el cuello de su sudadera.

Kanan tomó a Mari por las caderas y la acercó a su cuerpo besándola nuevamente. Mari sabía las reacciones que su voz provocaba en Kanan, eso era parte de su encanto y amaba hacerlo solo para sacar a la mayor de balance.

—No, no quiero parar, pero tampoco quiero ponernos en más riesgo —habló de nuevo cuando se separaron.

—Entonces busquemos otro lugar —propuso Mari aún abrazándola, ninguna estaba dispuesta a renunciar a lo que tenían.

—Otro lugar fuera de aquí también es sospechoso —dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de Mari—, tenemos que ser cuidadosas Mari, muy cuidadosas, no quiero que a causa de esto, lo que sea que tenemos —explicó al ver la sonrisa pícara en la cara de la rubia—, tu padre lo tome como motivo para precipitar tu matrimonio.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieres darling? —se le quedó viendo esperando una respuesta.

—No lo sé Mari, déjame pensar en algo, la competencia está a la vuelta de la esquina y ahora mismo no puedo pensar en nada más —Kanan estaba agobiada por todos los problemas que tenía sobre ella.

Mari hizo un puchero tan lindo, que hizo que el corazón de Kanan saltar de felicidad, esa niña de algún modo hacía que todo su agobio pareciera nada cuando podía contemplar esos hermosos ojos amarillos y sus gestos tan expresivos.

—Bueno, dejemoslo por esta semana, seré cuidadosa y no vendré a visitarte más, pero promete que llegaremos a un acuerdo, quiero… ¡No! Necesito estar contigo, mi cuerpo me lo pide —concedió la joven alumna quien no podía ver a su hermosa sensei sufriendo de esa manera, aunque eso no impidió que se acercara para besarla de nuevo y enfatizar sus últimas palabras.

—Guardemos un poco de distancia Mari —la voz de Kanan estaba bastante afectada nuevamente luego del beso—, por favor.

Mari depositó un rápido beso en su mejilla aceptando la tregua que estaba prácticamente implorando Kanan, quien la abrazó en agradecimiento.

—Por cierto, Riko tendrá un recital el jueves y no se estará presentando a entrenar, tendremos que ajustarnos esta semana sin ella —explicó regresando a su modo serio de entrenadora.

—Oh… ¿recital de piano? —Mari se quedó pensando—. Preguntaré a You si sabe sobre eso, hasta ahora no recuerdo que haya mencionado nada al respecto.

—No alborotes a You con eso, ahorita lo que menos necesita son más distracciones —la jalo de las orejas para que no cometiera una imprudencia.

—I know! No haré nada malo —se defendió—, sólo estoy tratando de cumplir mi promesa y ayudarla a recuperar a Riko.

El ruido en el exterior empezó a incrementarse cuando las primeras chicas comenzaron a llegar indicando que era hora de iniciar el entrenamiento y su tiempo en privado se había terminado. Kanan tomó a Mari por la cintura y plantó un último beso en sus labios.

—¡Es hora de entrenar! —le dió la orden al separarse.

—Yes! —Mari amaba esos arrebatos de Kanan y sabía que para ella también era insoportable tener que contenerse, pero ya pensarían una forma más segura de seguir teniendo sus "encuentros furtivos", tan pronto como pasara la competencia.

* * *

Para You los días eran largos y tediosos, en general nada le daba felicidad. Incluso estar en el agua empezaba a tornarse monótono. Si no fuera porque Mari constantemente le recordaba que su meta era recuperar a Riko, definitivamente hubiera perdido todo lo que tenía, olvidándose incluso del agua que era su otra gran pasión.

Se estaba adaptando a su trabajo extra en el consejo estudiantil, aunque no dejaba de ser la cosa más aburrida de su día, al menos se dió cuenta que había bastante más que solo papeleo, como lo había considerado previamente.

La tensión que sentía inicialmente fue disminuyendo con el paso de los días, incluso la presidenta Kurosawa empezaba a mostrar otro lado de su personalidad cuando estaba con ella. Se relajaba un poco y dejaba ver lo tímida que podía ser, contrario a lo que su papel en el consejo requería. Era en cierto modo gracioso su comportamiento tan dispar y le parecía una lástima que una persona tan linda como ella estuviera con esa versión de su vieja amiga. Si fuera como la Chika que había conocido de toda la vida, sin duda ellas dos harían una bonita pareja, pero está nueva Chika no.

Como todos los días llegó a toda velocidad a la alberca para tratar de hablar con Riko a pesar de la recomendación de Mari de dejar de insistir para darle tiempo a la chica de que pensara las cosas, pero dentro de todas las cualidades que poseía You, la paciencia no estaba entre ellas. Así que, como cada día, trataba de por lo menos verla e intentar cruzar una palabra con ella.

Llegó a toda velocidad a la piscina buscando a Riko con la mirada pero en su lugar se topó con Chika de frente quien ya se retiraba del área.

—No está aquí —le informó en tono altanero y despectivo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó You molesta—. Es el entrenamiento, debería estar aquí.

—Hoy no está aquí y probablemente no la veas en toda la semana —le dijo en un cierto tono burlón o así lo sintió You.

—¿A qué te refieres? —apretó los puños conteniéndose de no hacer una escena.

—Mira, te lo voy a decir únicamente porque quiero que estés consciente, si la amas tanto como dices amarla —dijo estas palabras en tono irónico haciendo que You frunciera el ceño y estuviera a nada de irse sobre ella—. Riko necesita estar tranquila y concentrada estos días, tiene una competencia de piano en ésta semana y de verdad, con toda la "porquería" por la que la has hecho pasar, lo mejor que puedes hacer por ella ahora es dejarla tranquila para que se concentre en lo que debe —suspiró—. Y no, no necesitará de tu compañía para ese día, ya me he encargado yo de arreglar todo para darle el apoyo que le hace falta de alguien que realmente la quiere y aprecia, no de traidoras desleales como tú.

—Eres una… —un nudo se había formado en la garganta de You y se mordió los labios para no contestarle.

Recordaba que Riko había dicho algo de ese concurso pero hasta ahora se enteraba que estaba ya tan próximo, la petición de Chika después de todo no era tan mala, simplemente necesitaba paz y ella no se la podía dar, aunque le doliera con todo el corazón admitirlo.

—Estoy siendo simplemente una buena amiga para Riko —lo simplificó Chika para no hacerla enojar más pues vio cómo apretaba los puños—, ahora si me disculpas, me retiro.

Se fue, dejando a You trabada de coraje y sin decirle una palabra más. La chica tenía muchas cosas en la mente como para desperdiciar sus energías peleando con Chika. Llegó a los vestidores y prácticamente azotó su maleta contra la pared reflejando lo frustrada que se sentía y desquitando su rabia contra lo que tenía enfrente. Estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar cuando la voz de Mari la distrajo.

—You-chan, ¿estás aquí? —preguntó Mari desde afuera—. Tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —respondió molesta desde el vestidor y Mari supo que algo malo le había pasado.

—Es sobre Riko —informó la rubia en cuanto la vio.

—Si es sobre el recital, ya estoy enterada —contestó de mala gana mientras sacaba la ropa de su maleta aún con furia.

—Oh sweetheart… ¿quién te lo dijo? —preguntó Mari mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Chika —le contestó a secas limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¡Oh bueno! ¿Qué vamos hacer entonces? —la detuvo agarrando sus manos que estaban húmedas por sus lágrimas.

You se desplomó a su lado recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

—No lo sé Mari, yo soy la que debería estar apoyándola en este momento, no esa... aprovechada de Chika, que seguramente tomará esta oportunidad para terminar de robarla de mi lado —su voz sonó toda triste.

Mari pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello, sobre los hombros, y la acercó a su cuerpo para un abrazo.

—Vamos a solucionarlo You-chan, no vamos a dejar que esa pequeña rata naranja se lleve a tu chica —sentenció decidida.

—Me escaparé Mari, me escaparé de la escuela y alcanzaré a Riko en el recital, tienes que ayudarme a hacer eso —suplicó You separándose de Mari y agarrando sus manos con desesperación.

—You-chan… —dudó Mari, no le gustaba ver a su amiga así.

—Si no me equivoco es este jueves, probablemente será en horario escolar —recordó You, pues Riko le había hablado de él y lo importante que era para ella antes de que se separaran—. ¡Por favor Mari!

—You-chan —la sujetó con fuerza para hacerla entrar en razón—, no está de más decirte que estoy a un reporte de que me expulsen definitivamente de la escuela y tú también, por desgracia, así que no puedes ponerte en riesgo de esa manera —You soltó a Mari y se deshizo de su agarre levantándose aún con la desesperanza—. Aún si logras salir, estoy segura que la directora se enterara y no hay duda que en esta ocasión no se tentará el corazón para suspenderte del equipo, tenemos que hacer algo mejor que eso.

—Pero entonces… ¡¿Qué hago?! —preguntó la chica exaltada casi gritando—. No la quiero perder Mari y estoy segura que Chika se va a aprovechar, es lo que ella ha estado haciendo desde que no estoy con Riko. ¡Por favor, ayudame! —terminó suplicando.

Mari la abrazó y dio le suaves caricias en su cabeza tratando de calmarla mientras pensaba una solución, pero ella también estaba atada de manos para hacer algo que le diera razones a la directora para correrla aún con todo lo que su papá ya había pagado por su falta anterior.

—Déjame pensar en algo, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer sin buscarnos un problema mayor —sentenció la rubia decidida, pues haría lo que fuera por resarcir su error con You.

—Eso espero Mari-chan, mis esperanzas empiezan a desvanecerse conforme avanzan los días y por ahora, eso es lo único que me queda —se sentó de nuevo poniendo su cara entre sus manos.

—Well, siempre queda la opción de hacerme tu novia falsa para que Riko muera de celos… —propuso en tono bromista para ver si con eso lograba hacerla salir de su nube negra.

—¡Eso no! —dijo tajante aunque lo pensó un poco—. Bueno… la idea no es mala, solo que los celos fueron el inicio del problema y dudo mucho que lo puedan resolver ahora.

—Sólo era una idea —Mari bajó los hombros derrotada—, vamos a pensar en algo más. Pero por ahora te reto a una carrera para que despejes tu mente —pico sus costillas para animarla.

—Eso suena bastante bien —se retorció alejándose de Mari que ya sabía de su punto débil con las cosquillas.

* * *

Las palabras de Dia aun resonaban en su cabeza, como si fueran parte de una pesadilla de la cual no pudiera despertar. Se negaba a aceptar la decisión de su profesora, tenía que haber un error, algo que pudiera hacer para arreglar este problema en el que la misma Dia las había metido.

Mentalmente repasaba todas las cosas que habían vivido, las emociones que había vivido, los recuerdos de sus momentos juntas y todo lo que habían compartido, todas esas sensaciones que hasta ese entonces desconocía y que Dia le había enseñado, todo eso ahora se habían escapado de sus manos sin que tuviera control sobre ello y dolía, dolía demasiado. Había sido tenerlo todo y derrocharlo para, después, quedarse sin nada y sufrir por ello.

Hanamaru prácticamente no durmió después de la llamada de Dia, todo era demasiado doloroso para poder conciliar el sueño, su llanto no la había dejado y su cuerpo no le permitió tener un poco de paz pues aún podía sentir las manos de su sensei recorriendo su piel y la angustia de saber que le había dicho que no podían volver a estar juntas. Tomó la decisión de hablar las cosas cara a cara y arreglar esto de una vez por todas, no iba a permitir que solo la dejara así, con una llamada telefónica. Conocía el horario de Dia a la perfección, y sabía que siempre llegaba temprano a la escuela para prepararse para sus clases, pero para su mala suerte ese día no fue así. Dia no estaba por ningún lado.

Aún así no se dió por vencida y esperó a que llegara la hora de su clase de literatura, estaba consciente de que no podía hablar directamente con ella pero al menos podría verla y algo podría decirle con su mirada. Sentía que si no hacía nada entonces todo sería verdad y la idea de perderla definitivamente era muy dolorosa para soportarla.

La esperada clase llegó y Hanamaru no podía creer lo distante que estaba Dia con ella. Una cosa es que la situación se hubiera puesto tensa entre las dos pero esto era diferente. La profesora prácticamente la ignoró durante toda la clase, ni una mirada le dirigió y ni siquiera dió opción a ello. Llegó, puso una lectura y dejó como actividad hacer un resumen por el resto de la clase. Hanamaru trató de hacerlo a toda velocidad para poder ser la primera en terminar, pero Dia se ausentó durante casi toda la hora y sólo envió a una alumna a recoger las actividades. La oportunidad se había perdido estrepitosamente.

Llegó al club de literatura decidida a hablar con su profesora, no iba a tomar un no por respuesta, pero sus ilusiones se fueron abajo cuando les informaron que por el momento el club de literatura estaba suspendido hasta nuevo aviso. No hubieron más explicaciones aunque corría el rumor de que la profesora Kurosawa había renunciado a ser la tutora del club aunque aún no era algo oficial. Eso fue un golpe brutal hacia Hanamaru.

No había pasado desapercibido para Yoshiko el humor extraño de su amiga, era una mezcla de tristeza, melancolía y desesperación que no iba para nada con el humor tranquilo y feliz de siempre y eso le preocupó, ni siquiera le había reclamado o dicho nada de su "regalo".

—¡Zuramaru! —no pudo soportarlo más y la abordó cuando estuvieron a solas luego de dejar el club de literatura—. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos, no es verdad?

—No ~zura, no pasó nada —negó inmediatamente Hanamaru tratando de evadirla.

Ya había considerado previamente que en algún momento alguien preguntaría sobre lo que ocurrió en el viaje y ante todo tenía que saber qué decir para no levantar sospechas y meterlas en problemas, no iba a agregar una cosa más a su lista de preocupaciones, al menos no por el momento. Sin embargo, Yoshiko conocía demasiado bien a su amiga para saber cuando mentía y está en definitiva era una de esas ocasiones.

—No te creo… —la acorraló para encararla.

—Todo está bien ~zura, ya te lo conté, realmente no hubo nada relevante en el viaje —suspiró ante la mirada de incredulidad de su amiga—. Asistimos a las conferencias, ganamos el concurso, fuimos al parque de diversiones y fin de la historia —trato de escapar pero Yoshiko no le dió la oportunidad.

—Si el ángel caído no te conociera como te conoce, entonces te creería Maru-chan, pero tu mirada dice otra cosa y aunque no me quieras decir que fue lo que pasó, te estaré apoyando —terminó la chica haciendo su característica pose—. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres una de mis little demons —rió frenéticamente.

—Gracias Yoshiko-chan —aún con su payasada eso la hizo sentir peor, sintió sus ojos aguarse.

—¡Yohane! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?! —concluyó la chica exasperada pero se cayó al ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir del rostro de Maru—. Esta bien, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez.

Sin decir mucho, Hanamaru se recargo en Yoshiko que no supo muy bien que hacer y solo atinó a abrazarla dando pequeños golpecitos en su espalda mientras la chica se desahogaba de toda su frustración y sufrimiento. Maru prometió hablar con Yoshiko sobre eso después, pues antes debía arreglar las cosas.

—¡Sabía que algo había pasado! —dijo triunfante.

—Pero no puedo contarte nada ~zura, así que por favor no insistas —le pidió.

—Esa sensei tuya si te hizo daño se las verá conmigo —dijo poniendo los puños en alto y Maru sonrió con tristeza.

—No vas a hacerle nada Yoshiko-chan, si ya de por sí tiemblas cuando la ves en clase —la chica en cuestión hizo un mohín.

—Bueno… pero nadie se mete con mis amigas, en especial contigo Zuramaru, eres pequeña y torpe pero me tienes a mí, la gran Yohane y por lo menos una maldición si puedo darle —trató de darse su importancia.

—Sólo olvídalo ~zura —la tomó de las manos para suplicarle—. ¡Por favor!

Maru no dijo más del tema pero no significaba que quitaría el dedo del renglón con Dia. Se despidió de Yoshiko y se fue a esperar a que fuera la hora en que su sensei generalmente estaba en su casa y se dispuso a ir a visitarla. Sólo para encontrar una respuesta negativa por parte de uno de los sirvientes de la familia, que informó que ella no se encontraba disponible por el momento.

Aún así pasó el resto de la tarde tratando de comunicarse con ella haciendo llamadas telefónicas, mensajes de texto e incluso, con mucho trabajo, se las arregló para enviar un e-mail con la computadora que se había ganado como premio en el viaje, pero todo fue inútil, no consiguió respuesta alguna. Dia la ignoraba por completo.

Al día siguiente la buscó hasta por debajo de las piedras, pero su profesora era muy buena evadiendo, tal parecía que sabía por dónde iba a aparecer la pequeña chica que, para cuando llegaba Maru, ella ya se había ido. Para su mala suerte los martes no tenía clases de literatura y Dia no estaba obligada a ir a su salón.

Maru empezaba a desesperarse pero aún con todo eso guardó la calma y acudió por la tarde nuevamente a casa de Dia para encontrarse con la misma negativa al día anterior. Los sirvientes no le daban ninguna oportunidad de verla.

Al día siguiente ya sin muchas esperanzas de encontrarla en la escuela, buscó una nueva estrategia que si la hacía correctamente, Día no podría negarse a hablar con ella pues la acorralaría en su propio territorio.

Las tardes para el club de literatura aún estaban libres ya que no se había resuelto el asunto del tutor para el club así que Maru se fue a la biblioteca a esperar la salida del consejo estudiantil y echar a andar su plan de ver a Dia y hablar con ella.

—Ruby-chan —se acercó a su amiga en cuanto vio que todos los miembros del consejo salían del aula, ella era su última esperanza.

—Hola Maru-chan, ¿vas a casa? —preguntó la chica extrañada de ver a su amiga en esa zona de la escuela a esas horas.

—No… bueno sí —suspiró—. ¿Podría acompañarte a casa? Dia-sensei me pidió que pasara a buscar un escrito que dejamos pendiente —le mintió y en su cabeza le pidió perdón por ello.

—Claro Maru-chan, así no iré a casa sola —expresó con tristeza y Maru se dió cuenta.

—Pensé que Chika-san te acompañaría ~zura —dijo Maru inocentemente—. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

—¡Ah! Si es que esta semana está algo ocupada, tiene algunas diligencias que hacer en casa —explicó Ruby justificando la ausencia de Chika.

Su novia le había dicho que esa semana no podría acompañarla a casa porque estaría ocupada ayudando a sus hermanas con algunas labores en casa, sin embargo Ruby ya sospechaba que esa no era la razón real, o al menos no por completo, por la que no podía pasar tiempo con ella. Ruby sabía que el recital de Riko tenía algo que ver pero como en ocasiones anteriores simplemente lo dejó pasar para no pelear con Chika.

Llegaron a la casa Kurosawa y le informaron a Ruby que su hermana ya estaba en su habitación, si, esos mismos sirvientes que el día anterior le habían negado el acceso. Ruby, que no sabía nada de eso, simplemente dejó pasar a Maru para que atendiera sus asuntos con Dia y nadie pudo objetar nada.

Maru estuvo parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de Dia unos momentos tomando valor para tocar, en parte se sentía mal por usar a su amiga y en parte se justificaba pues tenía que arreglar las cosas con Dia. Al fin tendría su oportunidad de averiguar qué es lo que había pasado y se sentía ansiosa de cruzar esa puerta.

Tocó con algo de temor y escuchó que los pasos en el interior se aproximaron. Escondió las manos y espero con nerviosismo.

—¿Ruby? —preguntó Dia mientras abría la puerta sin saber que quien le esperaba del otro lado no era su hermana—. ¿Hanamaru-san? Pero que… —la cara de la mayor de las Kurosawa palideció en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la chica, un nudo se formó en su garganta.

—Necesito hablar con usted ~zura, permítame pasar —expresó con decisión en la voz abriéndose paso dentro de la habitación aprovechando la vacilación de la mayor.

—No es como que tenga otra opción… —dijo Dia en voz baja recuperándose de la sorpresa y cerró la puerta.

—Antes de que diga otra cosa —empezó Hanamaru—. ¿Que le hice para que lleve dos días sin dirigirme la palabra? ¿Por qué me ha estado evitando ~zura? —Maru quiso sonar tranquila pero al final sus palabras reflejaban la molestia que sentía en su interior y aquello había sonado como un airado reclamo.

—Yo… no te he estado evitando Hanamaru-san —explicó Dia haciéndose la desentendida y ofreciendo asiento a la chica que lo rechazó inmediatamente.

—No mienta ~zura, no lo haga por favor. La he buscado de mil y un maneras en estos días para que hablemos y solamente de esta manera he podido hacerlo —suspiró con la frustración a flor de piel—, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente, al menos eso me lo debe.

Las palabras de la joven eran tan ciertas, Dia sabía que se había portado de una manera muy cobarde con ella pero su determinación a alejarse de su estudiante no había menguado en esos días, era lo correcto aunque le doliera en el alma hacerlo y debía mantenerse firme.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar Hanamaru-san —se puso de espaldas para no verla—, te lo dije el domingo, no soy la persona adecuada para ti, mereces mucho más de lo que yo podría darte y a mi lado solo serás infeliz, no puedo atarte a eso. ¡Tienes que comprenderlo!

—Pero es que no puede tomar esa decisión por mí, Dia-sama, no puede simplemente apartarme de su lado después de todo lo que vivimos ~zura —Maru intentó acercarse pero Dia no lo permitió pues se apartó.

—No Hanamaru-san, la decisión está tomada y no habrá marcha atrás—sentenció cortante con voz tajante.

—Pero… no quiero ni puedo aceptar esa decisión, yo quiero estar con usted y haré lo que sea por lograrlo ~zura —dijo decidida y Día sabía que no podría hacerla cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente.

Dia tenia un nudo en la garganta, quería correr y abrazar a Hanamaru pero sabía que si cedía entonces no habría marcha atrás para nadie. Debía hacer lo correcto aunque le doliera a las dos.

—Fue muy hermoso Hanamaru-san —se le desgarró el corazón por lo que estaba a punto de decir—, pero eres muy joven para mí y no quiero estar con alguien así.

—¡¿Pero qué está diciendo?! Usted me dijo que me amaba, no puede simplemente cambiar sus sentimientos de un día para otro así como así ~zura, no es justo —Maru luchó contra sus lágrimas que querían salir.

—Lo siento Hanamaru-san, yo así lo pensaba pero al regresar a casa me dí cuenta que lo nuestro es demasiado complicado y no quiero hacer esta locura más grande —terminó de soltar la última gota del veneno; estaba consciente el gran daño que sus palabras harían a la pequeña Maru pero era algo necesario para que la chica se convenciera de que no podrían estar juntas.

—Eso es una mentira ~zura, no es cierto, ni siquiera lo dice convencida —Maru sintió como su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos frente a la mujer que amaba.

—Lo es Hanamaru —endureció un poco su tono—, lo que te he dicho es verdad, se que estuvo mal y que me deje llevar por el momento, no hay excusa alguna que perdone mi comportamiento —bajó la cabeza apenada—. Es por eso que si tú decides hablar con tus padres o alguna autoridad sobre lo que hice, lo entendería, merezco un castigo por ello.

—¿De qué está hablando ~zura? —las palabras de Dia cada vez tenían menos sentido para ella, todo era tan absurdo—. Yo jamás haría algo así, sé cuales son los tipos de castigos y… no podría hacerle eso aún si me rompe el corazón, pero si esa es su preocupación, puede estar tranquila, no planeaba decir nada a nadie o perjudicarle de algún modo.

Un toque en la puerta interrumpió su conversación, revelando a Ruby del otro lado de la puerta.

—Onee-chan, ¿Hanamaru se quedara a cenar? —preguntó la chica en cuanto Dia abrió la puerta y vio la escena sin entender del todo lo que sucedía.

—No Ruby-chan, tengo que llegar a casa temprano —Dia vio como Maru se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que había derramado y se sintió peor que una alimaña por hacerle algo tan bajo a la dueña de su corazón.

Maru se acercó a la puerta y aprovechó que Ruby estaba ahí para no seguir con la absurda discusión. Algo estaba mal en la cabeza de Dia y tenía que ayudarle a entender que lo que hacían no estaba mal, no cuando las dos se amaban.

—Gracias por el escrito Dia-sama —hizo una reverencia sin cortar el contacto visual con Dia haciendo que esta se sonrojara de vergüenza—, la veré mañana en la escuela.

Ruby la guió hasta la salida sintiendo algo de la atmósfera pesada que se había formado en la habitación de su hermana. Se debatía entre preguntar o no pero al final dejó ir a Hanamaru sin hacerle ninguna pregunta, podía sentir el pesar sin palabras de su amiga y respetó su privacidad.

Regresó a la habitación de Dia pero se encontró con que su hermana yo no se encontraba más ahí y supo que definitivamente algo no estaba bien entre ellas.

* * *

Ni You ni Mari habían encontrado una solución para el problema que tenía con el recital de Riko. El hecho de que fuera en horario escolar lo complicaba todo, particularmente porque ambas se encontraban contra las cuerdas en cuanto a problemas de conducta y no querían afectar al equipo de natación que al final era a lo que debían dar prioridad aunque para You estaba claro que su prioridad era recuperar a Riko al costo que fuera.

Desesperada de su situación y en contra de los consejos de Mari, terminó yendo a casa de la pianista a buscarla, tenía que hablar con ella, dejarle ver que contaba con su apoyo incondicional y que a pesar de todos lo problemas que pudieran tener ella siempre iba a estar allí.

Pensó en esperarla afuera del lugar donde tomaba sus clases, pero ahí era más fácil para Riko evitar hablar con ella así que se jugó sus cartas presentándose en casa de Riko. Tal vez de esa manera podría hablar con ella en un lugar más privado aunque tendría que ver si sus suegros la dejaban pasar, ignoraba si ya estaban al tanto de la situación pero no tenía más remedio que arriesgarse a ser corrida de la casa Sakurauchi si no le permitían ver a Riko.

Para su suerte, Riko no contó a sus padres lo que había pasado, escuetamente les explicó que había tenido una discusión con You y esa era la razón por la que la chica se había dejado de presentar en su casa. Y gracias a eso, la dejaron pasar sin problemas a la habitación de la chica para que esperara su regreso. Al menos aún tenía una esperanza.

La espera fue eterna, Riko siempre era muy ordenada para hacer sus cosas, incluso con sus horarios por lo cual no esperaba que tardara tanto en llegar, eso se le hizo extraño.

Se detuvo a apreciar los cambios que la habitación había sufrido en su ausencia. Le dolió no encontrar el portaretratos que se hallaba a un lado de la cama de Riko, en donde estaba la fotografía que se habían tomado el día que empezaron su relación de manera oficial. Recordó esa cita y lo bien que la pasaron juntas. Fue en esa fecha que acordaron fijar su aniversario.

You había mandado a hacer dijes personalizados para regalarle a Riko en su primer aniversario, sin embargo pensó que no valía la pena seguir guardándolos en su cajón, era un buen momento para entregarlos aún cuando Riko no quisiera saber nada de ella.

Escuchó pasos subiendo por la escalera, supo entonces que Riko había llegado a casa. De repente la ansiedad la asaltó pues no sabía si debía esperarla sentada en el suelo, parada frente a la puerta o esconderse en el balcón y saltarle de sorpresa, You se sintió verdaderamente torpe a causa de los nervios. Lo cual se disipó cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a Chika por delante y Riko caminando solo unos pasos atrás de ellas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Chika molesta al descubrir a You en el interior.

—Vine a hablar con Riko-chan —sentenció You viendo cómo Riko entraba en la habitación y se quedaba atónita, al parecer sus padres habían olvidado comentarle de su inesperada visita—. Y no me iré de aquí hasta hacerlo.

Chika estaba a punto de replicar pero Riko la detuvo al ponerle una mano en el hombro.

—Está bien Chika-chan, puedo hacerlo, déjame hablar con ella —le pidió pero Chika no quería dejarla a solas con su rival.

—¿Estás segura? Mañana es el recital y podría alterarte —explicó en voz baja tratando de convencerla.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien, ve a casa y hablamos después —dio un apretón en su hombro en agradecimiento por preocuparse por ella y Chika tuvo que ceder.

—No te pases con ella You, recuerda lo que te dije antes —sentenció Chika en tono amenazador acercándose a You para decirle en privado antes de abandonar la habitación.

—¿Qué es todo ésto You-chan? —preguntó Riko cuando estuvieron a solas, sus manos temblaban ante la presencia de la chica.

—Necesito hablar contigo, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos Riko-chan, ya no lo soporto —dio un paso al frente pero Riko retrocedió del mismo modo.

—Yo no fui la que inició esto —alzó las manos para evitar que You se acercara—. Tú eres quien se ha hecho esto a sí misma —suspiró con tristeza—. Yo te amaba… te amo aún pero después de eso, yo no puedo confiar de nuevo en ti, You-chan.

—Pero es que ya te he dicho que no hice nada… —quiso explicarse pero Riko no se lo permitió.

—Ya lo hablamos antes You y no quiero escuchar tus excusas, así que si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir, por favor déjame a solas, aún tengo que arreglar unos detalles para mañana —se hizo a un lado pidiéndole irse pero You no se movió.

—No, no es lo único que vine a decir —se recompuso de la negativa de Riko—, quiero decirte que aún si por el momento —hizo énfasis— no somos una pareja, yo nunca dejaré de apoyarte, soy tu más grande fan y lo seguiré siendo toda la vida, tu música me hace sentir viva, fue gracias a ella y a ti que mi mundo tuvo sentido nuevamente y no estoy dispuesta a perderte tan fácilmente por un malentendido absurdo.

Hizo una pausa acercándose lentamente para tratar de tomar su mano, que aunque Riko se negó un poco, al final logró tomarla. Sentir el contacto de su suave piel era hermoso, quería solo besarla y hacer que ese beso se llevara todo lo malo que estaba pasando entre ellas, pero sabía que las cosas no funcionaban de esa forma y quizás solo haría que Riko se alejara más.

—Cuando te escucho interpretar de la manera en que lo haces hay un calor que llena mi corazón y hace eco en toda mi persona, es algo que jamás había podido experimentar en mi vida y solo tú logras eso. Eres lo más importante para mí, daría mi vida solo por tu felicidad —You sacó una cajita de la bolsa de su pantalón—. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado Riko-chan, apesar de todo yo te seguiré amando aún cuando tú ya no me ames, yo jamás dejaré de sentir amor por ti —depositó la pequeña caja sobre la mano de Riko—. Este es el símbolo de nuestro amor, de que somos la una para la otra y de que a pesar de cualquier tormenta que trate de hundirnos, lo seguiremos siendo —gruesas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Riko pero la chica se mantenía firme sin desmoronarse—. Por favor, usalo mañana para que sepas que estoy contigo contra viento y marea porque te amo y nunca he dudado ni un poco de ese amor por ti. Además estoy segura que te traerá suerte —dijo esto último con una ligera sonrisa.

Riko no tuvo que responder nada pues You solo depositó un beso sobre su mano antes de dejarla a solas en la habitación. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir con mayor fluidez hasta que no se pudo contener más. Con temblor en las manos abrió la caja que You le había dejado, encontrando una cadena con un dije que tenía la forma de una flor de sakura sobre un ancla, de inmediato supo que eran ellas dos unidas por la eternidad, y fue suficiente para romper en llanto y derrumbarse en el piso de su habitación.

No pudo practicar más, no pudo pensar más, solo dejó que sus sentimientos se desbordaran para que no la asfixiaran al día siguiente.

* * *

El problema para Riko en todos los eventos en donde tuviera que mostrar sus talentos era controlar los nervios. No era la primera vez que estaba en una competencia de piano, se conocía cada uno de los protocolos a seguir y los pasos a dar.

Lo realmente terrible era la larga espera hasta que era su turno de salir a escena. Algunas veces le gustaba escuchar las composiciones de los demás pero en días en los que su nerviosismo era extremo, prefería ignorar por completo lo que ocurría en el exterior.

Las palabras de You aún resonaban en su cabeza. Seguía pensando en ellas y si tan solo fuera tan fácil olvidar lo que había pasado, ellas podrían empezar de nuevo. También sabía que si lo hacía, el intentar olvidarlo, eso solo las llevaría a un mayor sufrimiento más adelante, ella no era de las que solo dejaba pasar algo como eso, el dolor era demasiado intenso para hacerlo.

Pasó todo el camino debatiendo consigo misma si debía utilizar o no el regalo de You, el cual llevaba en un bolsillo de su vestido, incluso Chika le preguntó en un par de ocasiones si todo estaba bien, pues su falta de palabras era evidente.

Fue llamada a escena cuando aún faltaba un pianista para que llegara su turno. Hacia inhalaciones profundas para ayudar a mitigar los nervios, y convenciendose de todo estaba bien, llegaría, tocaría y todo terminaría rápidamente.

De último minuto decidió que debía usar el regalo de You y pidiéndole ayuda a alguien que pasaba por allí, se lo colocó, pues sus manos estaban todas temblorosas para luchar con el broche del collar.

Su turno llegó y sólo apretó entre sus dedos el dije antes de dejar atrás el lugar. En cuanto salió al escenario pudo ver a Chika sentada en una de las primeras filas a un lado de su padre, que había solicitado un permiso especial en el trabajo para ir a verla, y de su madre que no se perdía ninguno de sus concursos.

A diferencia de los nervios que sentía cuando estaba compitiendo con el equipo de natación, aquí la adrenalina ayudaba de manera diferente. Sus sentidos estaban más agudos, sus reflejos mucho más afilados y su mente trabajaba a gran velocidad. Estaba decidida a llevarse el trofeo de primer lugar a casa.

Una vez que estuvo en su lugar, era el momento de brillar, dió un último suspiro y dejó que la magia empezara a fluir de sus dedos. Se sentó en el taburete, midió su espacio sobre las teclas y dando un último vistazo al escenario, donde por alguna razón esperaba ver unos conocidos ojos azules, regresó su atención al piano y a la partitura que tenía enfrente. Contempló los tachones y rayaduras que su partitura tenía, pero había una que sobresalía del resto. Un pequeño dibujo de un barco de vela en una de las esquinas que ella misma había dibujado cuando estaba componiendo la pieza.

Se mordió un labio y cerró los ojos para apartar las lágrimas y se dispuso a tocar. Dió la primer nota y la música surgió. Su melodía era dulce, interpretada de manera maravillosa, el sonido tranquilo y pausado que pronto se convirtió en la fuerza del océano, el mar con sus olas golpeando la playa y eso la llevó a aquellos días en donde se enamoró de You, aquella tarde en donde se dieron su primer beso, con los rayos del sol en sus espaldas y ese sonido de las olas y las gaviotas volando en el cielo.

Por su mente empezaron a pasar las escenas que su corazón atesoraba; la sonrisa de su novia por la mañana, la mirada dulce que le dedicaba cuando la veía la primera vez en el día, la suave voz que le decía te amo en numerosas ocasiones, repentinamente todas las imágenes se empezaron a mezclar con los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, sintió el peso del dije alrededor de su cuello dándole un vuelco al corazón, de repente ya no eran solo ellas dos, ahora podía ver nuevamente el beso entre You y Mari, el momento en el que todo se terminó y entonces fue que se dió cuenta; sus dedos habían dejado de interpretar, el silencio la rodeaba seguido de murmullos por parte de los presentes y aunque intentó seguir con la melodía, su mente no se lo permitió, estaba completamente bloqueada.

Esas lágrimas que había derramado el día anterior no fueron suficientes para mantener en calma sus sentimientos, demandaban ser derramadas y aprovecharon el peor momento para hacerlo.

Riko se levantó del asiento dando una ligera inclinación de disculpa y corrió rumbo a los vestidores sintiendo la vergüenza a cuestas por su falta. Nada estaba bien, su vida se estaba desmoronando, derrumbándose por completo, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto para detenerlo.

~•~


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Traemos capítulo nuevo aunque debo ser honesta y confesar que los ánimos andan por los suelos con la noticia de beta. ¿Les he contado que "Deber de familia" es mi fic favorito? Es bastante triste la noticia de beta, así que no tengo mucho que decir._

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son días complicados los que estamos viviendo y nos hace feliz saber que disfrutan lo que escribimos._

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: Estoy en hiatus por tiempo indefinido debido a cuestiones laborales y personales, pero al menos seguiré ayudando en este proyecto hasta el final._

* * *

Numazu no era una ciudad muy grande, en general Chika la conocía bastante bien, pero cuando se trataba de cuestiones relacionadas con el arte y la música, era un mundo completamente ajeno a ella. Incluso no recordaba haber asistido alguna vez al recinto en el que se encontraba en ese momento, probablemente porque nunca en su vida le había interesado la música clásica o instrumental.

Los papás de Riko ya conocían bastante bien el lugar y la guiaron hasta los asientos que tenían asignados para ellos. No era como otro tipo de competencias escolares en donde había murmullo y nerviosismo entre los asistentes, aquí todos permanecían calmados y callados, algo inusual para ella acostumbrada al bullicio de las competencias de natación a las que había asistido cuando aún era amiga de You. La atmósfera que reinaba en el lugar era incluso de solemnidad, cosa que distaba mucho de lo que ella consideraba normal y eso la hacia sentir algo incómoda.

Repasó mentalmente por enésima ocasión su plan para distraerse. Escuchar a Riko y salir a toda velocidad rumbo a la escuela para encontrarse con Ruby, era sencillo. Al parecer el evento no iba retrasado, la organización era impecable, todo de acuerdo al programa, Riko tocaría más o menos a la mitad del concurso y aunque ya no le daría tiempo de quedarse a la premiación, al menos la habría apoyado hasta su interpretación. Estaba decidida a cumplir con ambas mujeres sin importar qué, pues ambas eran especiales para ella.

Aunque Chika estaba acostumbra a escuchar a Riko tocando el piano durante largas horas, no era nada parecido a escuchar a un bonche de desconocidos que le resultaban aburridos y monótonos, la espera hasta la interpretación de su amiga fue francamente tediosa. Contrario a los padres de Riko que parecían disfrutar gratamente de cada uno de los participantes incluso moviendo la cabeza o las manos al compás de la música.

Estuvo luchando contra la somnolencia que le producía estar quieta por tiempo prolongado, en definitiva, eso no era para ella. Pero por fin, anunciaron por los altavoces el turno de Sakurauchi Riko, y la vio salir por detrás de las cortinas del escenario. Llevaba un elegante vestido en color rosa que nunca le había visto usar, probablemente porque lo reservaba para presentaciones especiales, o porque era un nuevo atuendo, pero cualquiera de las opciones, no importaba, se veía hermosa. El cabello lo llevaba recogido, y aunque sus facciones estaban algo rígidas a causa del nerviosismo, eso no evitó que robara un suspiro de los labios de Chika, que en definitiva, no había dejado ir los sentimientos que tenía albergados por su amiga.

Riko hizo una reverencia al público antes de tomar asiento, Chika pudo notar un ligero temblor en la pianista justo antes de tomar asiento y su rostro aún rígido sin poder relajarse, rigidez que sólo se incrementó cuando estuvo a punto de iniciar.

Los primeros toques fueron un tanto fuertes y tensos, Chika lo sabía por la fuerza que los dedos de su amiga estaban aplicando en las teclas, conocía muy bien su forma de interpretar en prácticamente todos sus estados de ánimo y se notaba que no estaba en el mejor. Aunque unos segundos después todo pareció normalizarse, para su alivio. Riko empezó a tocar con la cadencia de siempre, una interpretación limpia, que estaba haciendo vibrar al auditorio, venía la parte más emocionante de toda la pieza, el corazón de la melodía, Chika la esperaba con su pecho rebosante de emoción, cuando de repente, todo se detuvo, la pianista dejó de tocar, inicialmente pensó que era algun problema con el piano, pero se dio cuenta que no era así pues Riko simplemente se quedó mirando al infinito sin emitir ningún movimiento en sus manos.

La cara de Riko reflejaba dolor, angustia, tristeza, frustración, sentimientos negativos que parecían llevarla cuesta abajo en una caída libre de la cual no parecía poder detenerse. Se puso de pie, con las piernas temblando como si no la pudieran sostener y sólo salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la que había entrado. Chika pudo ver sus ojos llorosos y las lágrimas comenzar a surcar sus mejillas.

Chika no supo cómo le hizo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, su cuerpo la había llevado arriba del escenario. De un salto subió a la plataforma de una manera bastante impresionante por la altura que tuvo que librar y salió corriendo tras Riko. Su corazón se encontraba a toda velocidad, lleno de angustia tratando de encontrar a su amiga. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba pero por la reacción que hacían las personas cuando pasaba corriendo, sabía que estaba cerca.

Encontró a su amiga hecha un ovillo llorando en una esquina que separaba los camerinos o lo que para Chika parecían camerinos y el escenario. Riko sollozaba sin importarle el lugar ni el momento, su cuerpo temblaba y en cuanto la vió Chika tuvo la necesidad de tomarla entre sus brazos para darle todo de ella, quería tomar su sufrimiento y desaparecerlo, pero no era posible, lo único que estaba a su alcance era ser su paño de lágrimas y su soporte en ese momento de tribulación.

Riko se colgó del cuello de Chika y permaneció llorando y murmurando cosas que Chika no pudo entender, pero el nombre de You aparecía constantemente entre sus balbuceos provocando su ira contra su examiga. Seguramente la visita que le había hecho el día anterior tenía algo que ver con el estado en el que se encontraba, de eso no tenía duda. Chika apretó los puños deseando tener a You frente a ella en esos momentos para darle su merecido, una buena paliza lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla desaparecer y que no siguiera dañando a la chica entre sus brazos. No era posible que después de gritar a los 4 vientos el amor que le decía tener a Riko, no fuera capaz de contenerse y dejar que la chica pasara su concurso con tranquilidad como se lo había pedido.

Los padres de Riko llegaron unos minutos después y sin intervenir en el desahogo de su hija, las guiaron hacia una pequeña habitación que era usada como lugar de descanso, pero que por ahora serviría para que tuvieran un poco de más intimidad y su hija pudiera calmarse. Dejaron que Chika la llevara dentro y se encargara de ella mientras ellos arreglaban las cosas afuera.

—Lo siento… lo siento mucho —se disculpaba Riko entre sollozos.

—No fue tu culpa Riko-chan, no pasa nada, todo estará bien —repetía Chika una y otra vez depositando besos en la coronilla de su amiga.

—No, es que no entiendes, yo… lo arruine —se martirizó.

—Claro que no Riko-chan, es sólo un concurso, podrás intentarlo después —la abrazó más fuerte.

—No Chika-chan, sensei no será tan generoso, arruine la presentación para ambos —Riko quería ir a hablar con su profesor para disculparse pero no se encontraba en condiciones para hacerlo—, yo le prometí hacer mi máximo esfuerzo y mira lo que pasó.

—Tranquilizate Riko-chan, ya tus padres se están encargando de él —Chika pudo ver que los padres de Riko se habían quedado conversando con un señor mayor, que dedujo debía ser el profesor de Riko aunque no estaba segura pues no lo había visto antes.

—Pero es que yo fallé, fallé por mi estupidez —se lamentaba Riko casi jalándose los cabellos.

—No fue tu culpa Riko-chan, ya te lo dije —Chika agarro sus manos para evitar que se hiciera daño—, fue solo que…

—Que no sirvo para esto, soy una decepción para todos —rompió en llanto nuevamente forcejeando con su amiga.

—No es así —Chika la abrazó nuevamente para que dejara de estar lastimándose.

—Es sólo que todo estaba funcionando muy bien, la melodía sonaba tan hermosa que empezó a traerme recuerdos a la cabeza y no supe qué pasó después, recordé las palabras de You-chan y mis dedos simplemente dejaron de tocar, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, quise empezar nuevamente pero no pude, no supe cómo hacerlo —terminó de explicar y sus manos fueron a su cuello sosteniendo la cadena que pendía de ella.

—Esa… —Chika tembló de rabia—, le dije que no hiciera nada que te alterara, se lo dije —exclamó con molestia.

—No es que dijera algo para hacerlo —la defendió Riko, en realidad todo ello le había hecho darse cuenta de que ambas se amaban—, solo soy yo la defectuosa Chika-chan, no sirvo para esto —se aventó nuevamente a los brazos de Chika que solamente la afianzó fuertemente para darle confianza.

—Claro que no lo eres Riko-chan, tú eres fuerte y muy talentosa, es sólo que estas pasando por un momento muy difícil, pero no estas sola, yo te ayudaré a pasar por todo esto —le habló por encima de su cabeza mientras recargaba su barbilla en su coronilla.

Permanecieron abrazadas por un buen rato hasta que las lágrimas de Riko se detuvieron por el momento. La compañía de Chika la hacía sentir menos desdichada, pero no era la persona a la que su corazón necesitaba desesperadamente para aliviar su dolor.

—¿Esto te lo regaló ella verdad? —preguntó Chika una vez que Riko se había calmado un poco, tomando con las manos la cadena con el dije que You le había regalado y que quería solo arrancar de su cuello.

—Si… —vaciló por un instante—, me lo dió ayer, dijo que me daría suerte… —Riko comenzó a sollozar nuevamente—. Chika-chan, yo la amo, amo a You, pero me duele tanto su traición que aún no puedo perdonarla...

—Entonces no lo hagas —la interrumpió—, nadie te está forzando, puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites para pensar las cosas —dijo ya con más tiento, la perspectiva de que Riko perdonara a You la había hecho hablar.

—Es que no sé... sólo… sólo quiero que este dolor se detenga —golpeó su pecho con fuerza—. ¡Por favor, quiero que pare! —suplicó entre sollozos.

Chika no supo qué responder o más bien las palabras no llegaron a su boca, quería decirle que ella podría pararlo si le daba la oportunidad pero no pudo y solo atinó a abrazarla y acariciar sus cabellos dejando que desahogara todo lo que había estado cargando. Se mantuvo firme sosteniéndola hasta que el temblor de Riko fue disminuyendo anunciando que por fin la calma le había sobrevenido.

Los padres de Riko acompañados de su profesor de piano ingresaron a la habitación un rato después, informando que el evento ya había finalizado y debían abandonar el recinto. En ese momento, un balde de agua helada cayó sobre Chika y se golpeó la frente por haber perdido el sentido del tiempo.

Con todo lo que pasó a su amiga había olvidado por completo el compromiso que tenía con Ruby. Al verificar la hora se dio cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas, no sólo se había retrasado, no, no había forma de que llegara a tiempo a la reunión en Uchiura pues ya estaba a punto de empezar. Sudo frío por el terror que se plantó en la boca de su estómago. No podía arruinarlo con Ruby, ella no iba a hacerlo. Viendo que Riko estaba más tranquila en compañía de sus padres, se despidió apresurada sin dar muchas explicaciones y corrió hasta la parada de autobuses a toda velocidad rogando que ocurriera un milagro y ella llegará a tiempo a la junta del consejo estudiantil con Ruby.

La espera fue eterna, revisó su celular y se dio cuenta que tenía por lo menos 10 llamadas perdidas de Ruby que aunque intentó devolver, el teléfono no le daba tono, Ruby había apagado su celular. El autobús llegó unos minutos después y fue el camino más largo que alguna vez tuvo que cruzar y no se detuvo de su carrera aunque sus pulmones pudieran un descanso. Todo era tan desesperante, en su mente, que trabajaba a marchas forzadas, inventaba todo tipo de excusas para justificarse pero ninguna le sonaba lo suficientemente convincente.

Recordó el año pasado, cuando a ella le había tocado enfrentar a todos los presidentes de los clubes y el estrés que había sentido por ello, había sido algo sumamente difícil de lidiar. Sólo Ruby la apoyó en ese día tan complicado y ahora que le tocaba a ella ser su apoyo había faltado a su promesa.

Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, la escuela, luego de subir la colina; corrió con todas sus fuerzas, corrió como pocas veces lo había hecho, pero era muy tarde ya, pudo ver algunas caras conocidas provenientes del aula del consejo estudiantil, la mayoría de ellos representantes de los diferentes clubes que salían de la reunión. Jadeando paso entre ellos casi a los empujones.

Abrió la puerta intempestivamente encontrando a Ruby con un semblante completamente serio que apenas la volteó a ver a pesar de su ruidosa intromisión; además de ella habían dos chicas más del consejo y para su sorpresa, You también se encontraba en el aula recogiendo y acomodando la papelería que habían utilizado en la junta. Aunque quería ir y reclamarle a You por lo de Riko, justo en ese momento la pequeña pelirroja era su prioridad.

Se dirigió a Ruby sintiéndose de repente muy pesada, el cansancio de su carrera le cayó de pronto y sintió sus piernas difíciles de ordenar para que fueran los pasos hasta acercarse a su novia, era como si trajera una losa en la espalda y un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba hablar.

—Ruby-chan... —dijo en cuanto estuvo frente a ella apenas con un hilo de voz y la boca seca.

—No digas nada… —la voz de Ruby sonaba dura y eso fue como una bofetada para Chika—, tú lo prometiste y no lo cumpliste.

—Ruby-chan por favor, perdóname —pidió Chika en voz baja ignorando a las otras chicas allí presentes.

—Ahora no, tengo cosas que hacer —Ruby se puso de pie y sin mirar atrás comenzó a caminar dejándola sin dar explicaciones.

—Ruby-chan, por favor —Chika fue tras ella y la detuvo del brazo, al girarse pudo ver cómo dos espadas esmeralda la atravesaban por completo.

Si de por sí el ambiente se encontraba tenso, con esta interacción todas se habían congelado para observar la discusión de la presidenta del consejo con su novia, incluyendo a You quien no parecía querer perder detalle. Nadie sabía si dejarlas a solas o seguir en sus posiciones.

—Tengo que terminar toda la papelería Chika-chan, eso ya lo sabes, así que por favor déjame hacer mi trabajo —la voz de Ruby que era dura al inicio empezaba a quebrarse ante la insistencia de Chika que no la había soltado aún cuando la había fulminado con la mirada.

—Yo te voy a ayudar Ruby-chan, vamos a otro lado y hablemos primero. ¡Por favor! —Chika sabía muy bien que estaba en la cuerda floja con todo lo que había pasado y nunca lo había sentido tanto como ahora, por eso no podía dar un paso atrás.

—Iré a terminar todo esto chicas —anunció Ruby a las demás que las miraban expectantes—, sólo les encargo cerrar el aula cuando salgan, ¿está bien?—las otras chicas solo asintieron sin poner objeción.

Chika ayudó a Ruby a cargar los gruesos expedientes que llevaba en las manos y la llevó hasta un aula que se encontraba vacía para que pudieran hablar sin ser molestadas. Ese tiempo le ayudó a recuperarse y a pensar un poco mejor las cosas.

—Dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Ruby sin titubeos manteniéndose estoica.

—Lo siento mucho Ruby-chan, en serio, yo hice todo lo posible, lo tenía todo preparado

para llegar pero…

—¿Pero? —suspiró Ruby mirándola con decepción.

Ya sabía lo que venía. La verdad es que conocía mucho a Chika y era muy transparente para ella, el motivo de su tardanza había sido Sakurauchi Riko, lo sabía sin necesidad de que ella lo dijera.

—Pero Riko tuvo un ataque de pánico arriba del escenario y tenía que apoyarla —explicó Chika y Ruby sintió su corazón fisurarse al ver que no se equivocaba—, después de eso no se que pasó, el tiempo se me fue de las manos.

Luego de meditarlo un momento en el cual Chika espero expectante alguna reacción de la chica, Ruby respondió.

—Esta bien Chika-chan —su voz seguía siendo tranquila e imperturbable pero con el toque de decepción que persistía y era como hierro caliente sobre Chika.

—¿Ah? ¿De verdad? —Chika había estado esperando una gran pelea pero Ruby simplemente aceptó su explicación tranquilamente, algo no le sabía bien, ella quería que Ruby le reclamará, le gritara, le dijera lo mala novia que era o algo, no eso.

—Si, está bien —suspiró Ruby de nuevo evitando mirarla.

—¡No, no lo está! —refutó Chika exasperada—. Lo siento mucho Ruby-chan, por faltar a mi promesa, te fallé.

—No Chika-chan —la voz de Ruby empezó a sonar extraña para los oídos de Chika—, todo está bien porque se que querías estar conmigo.

—Si eso es verdad Ruby-chan, yo quería llegar a tiempo, pero no pude —Chika tomó la mano de Ruby y se dio cuenta que su novia estaba temblando—. ¿Ruby-chan? —la mirada de la chica estaba clavada en el piso y con cuidado Chika levantó su barbilla hasta poder ver que sus ojos dulces se encontraban llenos de lágrimas, completamente invadidos por la tristeza.

—Todo está bien Chika-chan —decía Ruby con la voz entrecortada—, porque… porque tú quieres estar conmigo, ¿cierto?

—Yo… claro Ruby-chan, yo quiero estar contigo —Chika tomó la otra mano de Ruby y aunque lo decía sentía que estaba mintiendo.

—Chika-chan sólo quiere estar conmigo porque me quiere, ¿verdad? —Chika empezó a ponerse nerviosa por las preguntas de Ruby, no era el tipo de reacción que esperaba y definitivamente no estaba preparada para eso.

—Claro que te quiero Ruby-chan, no lo dudes —respondió Chika con un ligero temblor en la voz, temblor que Ruby pudo notar.

—Entonces si es así, no sería posible que tuvieras alguna duda en tu corazón, ¿verdad Chika-chan? —preguntó Ruby con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Chika tragó duro, se le hacía cada vez más difícil responder.

—No… no las tengo Ruby-chan —respondió Chika insegura y Ruby hizo la última pregunta, la que iba a definir su futuro.

—¿Me amas? —cuestionó Ruby mirándola directamente a los ojos tratando de desentrañar la verdad.

Una pregunta tan simple cuya respuesta podía cambiarlo todo.

Chika quería decirle que sí, que la amaba y que no había nadie más en su corazón, pero sabía que era mentira y no podía seguir mintiendo. Había alguien más ahí, había alguien que se colaba en sus pensamientos aunque luchara con todas sus fuerzas contra ello, trató de pararlo, trató de ignorarlo, pero era mucho más fuerte que ella y su preceptiva novia se había dado cuenta.

—Yo te quiero Ruby-chan… te quiero mucho —respondió Chika acercándose a Ruby para tratar de robar un beso de sus labios y acabar con esa extraña discusión que no sabía a discusión sino más bien a otra cosa.

—Pero no me amas —exclamó Ruby derrotada bajando los brazos y dándose por vencida al fin. Su batalla estaba perdida.

—Te quiero Ruby-chan, en serio que lo hago —Ruby se zafó del agarre de Chika sin permitirle robar ese beso y darle la oportunidad de nada más.

—Eso no es suficiente Chika-chan, no lo es para ninguna de las dos —dio un paso atrás.

—Es suficiente para mi, yo te quiero y quiero estar a tu lado Ruby-chan, tú me haces muy feliz —le suplicó Chika convencida de que eso podía ser suficiente para mantenerlas juntas.

—Pero tú a mi no, no puedo ser feliz cuando veo que hay alguien más que se ha anidado en tu corazón, alguien con quien tengo que compartir tu amor y es justo la única persona con la que no puedo competir —el corazón de Chika se hizo pequeño al escuchar estas palabras—. No puedo competir porque tú la amas a ella y no a mí y eso… eso es doloroso.

Ella no se había detenido a considerar lo que Ruby podía estar sintiendo a causa de la presencia de Riko, ella simplemente pensó que era feliz por la sonrisa que le transmitía todos los días, pero nunca se lo preguntó y ahora sabía que la estaba haciendo desdichada.

—Ruby-chan, pero yo quiero hacerte feliz —las palabras empezaban a escasear para Chika, de repente quedó desarmada frente a su novia, había sido expuesta y no tenía defensa alguna preparada para dar lucha.

—Siempre lo supe Chika-chan, no tienes porque sentirte mal por mí —suspiró conteniendo las lágrimas—, siempre supe que si en algún momento Sakurauchi-san te diera la más mínima oportunidad, tú regresarías a su lado sin pensarlo, lo supe y aún así me empeñe en salir contigo... no tienes porque sentir culpa, la única culpable soy yo por creer algo que no era...

Chika era un año mayor que Ruby, pero en ese momento le pareció que su novia era mucho más madura que ella y mucho más inteligente, se sentía una idiota por haber hecho lo que hizo, por dañarla de esa manera.

—No es que yo quiera estar con ella, sólo que… —la frustración empezaba a apoderarse de su mente al darse cuenta hacia dónde se dirigía todo—. ¡Ah! No se como explicarlo —se desesperó y trató de sujetar a Ruby.

—No tienes que hacerlo, yo lo sé —expresó la más joven con un hilo de voz tratando de apartar a Chika—, y es por eso mismo que no puedo seguir a tu lado, mereces ser feliz y buscar tu felicidad con la persona a quien realmente deseas, aunque esa persona no sea yo —las palabras le sabían a hiel amarga que escocía su corazón, pero era necesario decirlas para estar en paz después, mucho después.

—No Ruby-chan, por favor no hagas esto —suplicaba Chika—, déjame ser mejor, déjame hacerte feliz por favor —prácticamente se tiró a sus pies abrazándola por la cintura.

—Es lo mejor para ambas —sentenció Ruby intentando recuperar la calma, lo cual era difícil con Chika en ese estado—, es tu último año y sólo faltan unos meses para que todo termine, yo lo entiendo… tú tienes que aprovechar tu oportunidad.

—¡No! Este es justo el tiempo que tenía para estar contigo —Chika trató de retenerla pero Ruby no se lo permitió y se zafó de su agarre—. ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!

—Lo siento Chika-chan, será mejor que me retire —concluyó Ruby utilizando lo último de sus fuerzas para no quebrarse, era en momentos como esos que agradecía ser una Kurosawa inquebrantable—. Te deseo suerte.

Chika se había quedado pasmada por las palabras de Ruby. Sí, había sentido que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellas conforme avanzaban los días, pero jamás pensó que algo así pudiera pasar, ella se sentía bien estando con Ruby, sin embargo no podía negar que sus sentimientos por Riko habían desatado una tormenta la cual no pudo contener en su interior y terminó rompiendo su relación de la manera más injusta.

Quería ir tras ella, suplicarle, besarle y decirle que la perdonara pero Ruby lo dejó claro, no era feliz a su lado y no tenía ni idea de cómo remediarlo sin mentir. " _¿De qué serviría ir tras ella si al alcanzarla no tengo nada que ofrecerle?_ " Pensó. Todo se había roto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a ella y no, no había sido culpa de Ruby, era toda suya.

Su celular empezó a sonar mostrando el número de Riko, pero justamente era a la persona que no podía ver en esos momentos, estaba demasiado confundida como para ver a su amiga. " _¿Y si Ruby tenía razón y verdaderamente debo aprovechar la oportunidad que se me está presentando?"_ Chika necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar y poner en orden todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza.

* * *

Los pasillos de la escuela se sentían extraños recorriéndolos de esa manera, sin un rumbo definido, sólo caminar para alejarse del dolor, sólo caminar para tratar de procesar lo que había pasado. Ruby sentía que era un fantasma sin vida que se encontraba deambulando sin un propósito, sin un sentido. Sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima pero al mismo tiempo se había clavado un puñal en el pecho que poco a poco le iba arrancando su fuerza y su vitalidad.

Quería ir a casa pero seguramente Dia ya estaría ahí y no quería que la viera llorar. Hanamaru tenía actividades en el templo por las tardes recuperando la semana de deberes que perdió por su viaje así que ir a verla estaba fuera de cuestión, Yoshiko vivía en otra ciudad y tampoco sentía tanta confianza con ella para desahogarse.

—¿Ruby-chan? —no se dio cuenta en qué momento caminó hasta los jardines de la escuela topándose de frente con You que regresaba del área de la alberca. Había perdido la noción del tiempo.

—Ah, hola You-san —saludó con poco ánimo—, no me dio tiempo de agradecerte por quedarte hasta que terminó la reunión, seguramente te quite tiempo de entrenamiento —dijo con una sonrisa vacía y triste.

—No hay problema, justo venía de ver a la entrenadora, me dijo que tengo que reponerlo el fin de semana —se rascó la cabeza sin saber qué hacer con la chica que evidentemente se notaba muy mal—, y eso ya de por sí lo iba a hacer.

—De todas maneras gracias —Ruby hizo una reverencia rápida dispuesta a abandonar el lugar.

—¡Espera Ruby-chan! —la detuvo—. ¿Estás bien?

—Si… todo esta bien —sus ojos terminaron traicionandola cuando una solitaria lágrima surcó su mejilla sin que pudiera detenerla.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo su autocontrol iba cediendo al dolor.

—Yo sé que no somos amigas ni nada, pero puedo ver que no estás bien —la inteligencia emocional no era el lado fuerte de You pero no se necesitaba tanta para saber que la pequeña Ruby se encontraba bastante mal—. Si necesitas algo puedo ayudarte.

Ruby lo medito un momento. La oferta estaba delante de ella y realmente no estaba con las fuerzas suficientes para negarse a algo que sentía con tanta urgencia. Tenía que desfogar un poco de ese sufrimiento que la agobiaba de tal manera que sentía que iba a morir.

—Tuve una pelea con Chika —las palabras empezaron a salir de la boca de Ruby sin poderlas contener—, y terminé con ella hace unos minutos.

La noticia no fue tan sorprendente para You pues ya había notado que las dos chicas se empezaban a distanciar, particularmente desde que Chika empezaba a pasar más tiempo con Riko muy a su pesar.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? Sé que no soy la persona a la que te gustaría recurrir, apenas nos conocemos y dado mi pasado con Chika creo que soy la menos indicada pero estamos aquí y parece como que necesitas desahogarte... yo entiendo eso —se sinceró You ofreciéndole la mano.

La propuesta la había tomado por sorpresa, pero más sorprendente aún eran sus ganas de empezar a hablar, tenía que liberar un poco de la presión que había estado soportando en esos días y quizás alguien, de algún modo, neutral a ella podría ser de utilidad para aliviarse un poco.

—¿Podrías… acompañarme a casa? —solicitó Ruby con temor mirando de reojo a You que le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

—Si… si puedo, eso no es ningún problema Ruby-chan —You aceptó gustosa y guardó silencio para que la chica se animara a hablar mientras se echaban a andar.

Caminaron juntas sin mediar palabra al inicio. Conforme se alejaban del patio de la escuela y tomaban el rumbo de la bajada de la colina, Ruby fue sintiéndose más cómoda con la otra chica y comenzó a hablar.

—Yo sé que ella me quiere —rompió el silencio sincerandose lo más que pudo—, pero también sé que no me ama, siempre lo supe, pero quise pensar que con mi amor era suficiente para las dos, sólo que no fue así, no es posible sostener una relación donde sólo uno es el que ama.

—Entiendo eso Ruby-chan, y lo siento mucho también, sé lo ilusionada que estabas, lo mucho que has esperado por ella y Chika, bueno ella es una… —Ruby la volteó a ver suplicante, aún si estaba dolida con Chika, no quería escuchar malas cosas sobre ella—, bueno ella es una persona complicada —You prefirió dejar los comentarios filosos a un lado para mejor escuchar todo lo que Ruby tuviera que decir sin intervenir.

—Yo tambien lo siento You-san, sé que te afecta también porque ahora ella tiene el camino libre para estar con Riko-san —dijo Ruby en voz baja avergonzada.

—Aún si ella quiere estar con mi Riko, sé que Riko no querrá, esta lastimada pero me va a perdonar, yo creo en ella y en nuestro amor, nosotras vamos a volver a estar juntas, estoy segura de ello — You habló confiada y eso removió algo en Ruby.

—Es lindo que confíes tanto en una persona —suspiró Ruby con tristeza—, en mi caso todo es diferente. Aun teniendo la certeza de que hice lo correcto, duele mucho —Ruby rompió en llanto nuevamente.

You no supo qué hacer, la chica sollozaba sin control a media calle y ella no se sentía con la confianza suficiente para abrazarla y consolarla. Como única alternativa terminó poniendo una mano en su hombro tratando de hacerle sentir su apoyo de esa manera por lo menos.

—¡¿Qué le has hecho?! —una voz alterada reclamó a sus espaldas haciendo que You se erizara hasta la punta de los cabellos.

Con brusquedad sintió un jalón que la aventó contra la pared más cercana, quedando de frente con la imponente figura de una muy enojada Dia Kurosawa que la mantenía sujeta contra la pared y si bien poseía la fuerza para liberarse del fuerte agarre de la mujer, no pensaba hacerlo, después de todo ella era su profesora.

—¡Onee-chan! —gritó Ruby alarmada al ver toda la escena y enseguida busco cómo intervenir para evitar que todo fuera a mayores.

—Ruby-chan, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Dia a su hermana sin suavizar su agarre sobre You que no se había movido—. ¿Qué hacías con Ruby? ¿Por qué la hiciste llorar? —Dia no dejó que Ruby contestara y comenzó su interrogatorio a la otra chica.

—¡Nada sensei! ¡Juro que no le hacía nada, sólo estábamos hablando! —respondió You levantando las manos para mostrar su inocencia.

—Es verdad Onee-chan, solo platicabamos —se acercó Ruby para calmar a su hermana y quitarla de encima de You.

—¡Ella te dijo algo que te hizo llorar Ruby! ¡Yo lo ví! —exclamó Dia aún viendo con intensidad a la pobre chica que negaba la acusación.

—No es así… —bajó la cabeza Ruby con las mejillas rojas—, ella no fue...

—Es raro verte llorar en público Ruby-chan, tiene mucho tiempo que no te veía hacerlo, lo que sea que te dijo Watanabe-san te puso de esa manera —explicó su hermana en su razonamiento, no era propio de Ruby comportarse de ese modo.

Ruby empezó a llorar nuevamente por las palabras de Dia, era verdad, no era algo común que ella llorara, al menos no desde que era una niña pequeña y su hermana mayor iba en su rescate. Había madurado mucho cuando se quedó sola sin Dia para protegerla, había aprendido a hacerlo sola.

—Fue Chika-chan, es por ella por quien lloro —terminó confesando lo que quería guardar para sí misma pero si no lo hacía Dia no iba a dejar ir a su senpai.

—¿Chika? —Dia soltó su agarre inmediatamente y fue a consolar a su hermana olvidándose de You—. ¿Qué hizo esa niña? —preguntó con un poco de más suavidad abrazándola.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya Ruby-chan —se disculpó You aprovechando que la sensei la había liberado y era el momento de salir por pies de allí ahora que aún estaba viva.

—Lo siento You-chan y gracias por acompañarme —respondió Ruby separándose de su hermana y gritando en voz alta al ver que la chica ya iba bastante lejos.

Una vez que se quedaron a solas Ruby fue consciente de la razón por la que Dia había actuado de manera tan alterada, tenía todo el rostro bañado en lágrimas, lo cual que era difícil de disimular. Dia tomó su bolsa sacando un pañuelo para limpiar su rostro con cuidado.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo Takamai Chika? —preguntó Dia cuando Ruby ya estaba un poco más tranquila aunque ella estaba lista para ir a arrancarle la cabeza a esa niña.

—Yo… preferiría que lo habláramos en casa onee-chan, en verdad es doloroso y no quiero estar aquí —Ruby abrazó con más fuerza a Dia quien le devolvió el abrazo casi sosteniendola por completo.

—Esta bien Ruby-chan, lo siento por la escena que te acabo de armar, espero Watanabe-san lo entienda —se disculpó con un hilo de voz apenas audible, su corazón estaba estrujado de ver a su hermana en esa situación.

—Gracias por preocuparte Onee-chan —dijo Ruby esbozando una ligera sonrisa—, de cualquier manera ya todos saben de tu carácter voluble —completo con un dejo de tristeza.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —quiso reclamar pero Ruby ya estaba entrando en la casa.

* * *

Chika pasó toda la tarde tratando de asimilar que fue lo que pasó, desde esa mañana tan aburrida, la competencia de piano desastrosa y su ruptura dolorosa. Por un lado estaba conciente que todo había sido culpa suya, no de Ruby, por no poner las cosas en perspectiva y haber sido honesta con la chica desde el inicio puesto que había posibilidades de que no pudiera llegar a la reunión aunque hubiera tenido un helicóptero a su disposición, tal vez si no hubiera sido una tonta ilusa de esa manera se hubiera evitado el desastre, pero también sabía que esa solo fue la gota que derramó el vaso y que si no era eso hubiera sido otra cosa. Era un final inevitable por cómo se estaba dando todo entre ellas.

No tenía caso seguir negando los sentimientos que Riko despertaba en ella, era absurdo seguir negando las cosas cuando cada día eran más fuertes y llegaban a ser verdaderamente molestos cuando intentaba estar con Ruby y no merecía ese tipo de trato. En algún momento su novia dejó de ser suficiente para ella, aunque no quisiera verlo, y su corazón empezó anhelar la compañía de otra persona, justamente esa que no había podido tener antes pero ahora estaba libre y ella no podía evitar caer de nuevo.

Se arrepentía tanto de haberse precipitado con Ruby y haber llevado su relación tan lejos en tan poco tiempo, se había dejado llevar por sus hormonas adolescentes sin pensar en las consecuencias. Había tomado algo que no le correspondía pues no supo cuidarla y eso solo lo hacía todo más doloroso para ambas, pero en particular para su ex novia que había confiado tanto en ella y sin duda la amaba tanto que por eso se entregó como lo hizo.

Aun no procesaba esa parte, "ex novia". Les tomó tanto tiempo la decisión de ser una pareja y lo había destruido todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Qué clase de persona era si lograba herir tanto a quien le entregó lo mejor de sí misma? Si tan solo hubiera llevado las cosas con calma, entonces Ruby no le habría dicho aquellas palabras.

Llegó a casa casi en piloto automático, se encerró en su cuarto y no quiso saber más del mundo. Sus hermanas se preocuparon al ver el estado en el que llegó, tan ausente y carente de emoción alguna pero tampoco les explicó mucho, lo que menos quería era arrastrar más gente a su estado depresivo. Necesitaba estar sola para calmar la culpa que la comía en su interior.

Cuando la luz del atardecer se fue, sólo quedó su habitación escasamente iluminada por la luna, prefería estar así, inmersa en la oscuridad para que le permitía esconderse de sí misma, o al menos le daba la impresión de que así lo podría hacer. Pero la realidad le decía que no podía escapar de sí misma ni de sus errores.

Por momentos pensaba en Riko y cómo estaría después del desastroso concurso, pero si la veía en ese momento, estaba segura que sólo empeoraría su ya de por sí confundida mente. Necesitaba espacio, espacio de todos, pero la noche era corta y al día siguiente tenía que ir a la escuela como si nada. ¿Qué haría cuando viera a Ruby? ¿Debería pedir perdón otra vez? ¿Pedirle regresar? ¿Debía hablarle o sólo mantener su distancia? Preguntas que se formulaba y trataba de responder sin éxito.

Un toque en la puerta la distrajo. Probablemente era alguna de sus hermanas que le llamaba para cenar, pero si fingía dormir, seguramente se iría.

Volvieron a tocar y al no escuchar respuesta abrieron la puerta de su habitación, sólo que no era quien ella pensaba.

—¿Chika-chan? —la voz de Riko hizo que dejara de fingir estar dormida.

—Eh… Hola Riko-chan, no es que no me alegré de verte pero, ¿qué haces aquí? —Chika se levantó de la cama algo apenada pues ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse el uniforme escolar o limpiar un poco su cuarto.

—¿Esta bien si enciendo las luces? —Riko se movió dentro del cuarto y casi tropezó con la maleta de Chika antes de encontrar el switch de la luz.

—Espera yo lo hago —rápidamente Chika se levantó de la cama y encendió las luces.

—¿Estas bien Chika-chan? He estado tratando de hablar contigo toda la tarde pero tú teléfono ha estado apagado todo el tiempo, tus hermanas me dijeron que seguro estabas dormida pero se me hizo raro no saber nada de ti y mejor vine a verte —explicó la chica dejando una canasta sobre la mesa de la habitación, se le veía el semblante preocupado.

—Lo siento, apague mi teléfono hace rato y olvidé encenderlo de nuevo —dijo Chika sin emoción alguna en su rostro y eso sólo hizo que Riko se preocupara aún más, algo no estaba bien con su amiga.

—Chika-chan yo te conozco y sé que algo pasa, tú no eres de las que disfruta estar a solas largos periodos y mucho menos estar con las luces apagadas toda la tarde. ¿Quieres hablar? —ofreció Riko sentándose sobre la cama pidiéndole que también se sentara a su lado.

—¿Me estuviste espiando? —cuestionó Chika entre risas huecas que no ocultaban su estado depresivo.

—No espiando —aclaró Riko—, solo estuve pendiente de ti —se sonrojó ligeramente—, quería agradecerte por haberme apoyado en la mañana, en verdad no sé qué hubiera hecho si hubiera estado sola, gracias por estar conmigo. Espero que no te haya retrasado mucho.

—Umm… no te preocupes por eso —Chika no quería hablar mucho del tema y menos con ella pero algo tenía que explicarle—. ¿Recuerdas la reunión a la que tenía que llegar con Ruby-chan?

—Imagino que no llegaste —supuso la chica correctamente.

—Si así es, cuando llegué ya estaban todos afuera —suspiró Chika con pesadez y el alma por los suelos.

—¿Tuviste una pelea con Ruby-chan? —dedujo Riko por su estado de ánimo y sabía que había sido culpa suya por entretenerla demasiado.

—Si… bueno no, no fue una pelea propiamente, pero ella… —le costaba decirlo porque aún no se había hecho a la idea completamente—. Ruby terminó conmigo.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Por llegar tarde? —Riko ya se había supuesto que el retraso le había costado a su amiga algún disgusto con su novia pero no pensó que fuera algo tan serio le parecía absurdo—. Eso no tiene lógica Chika-chan. ¿Por qué Ruby-chan terminaría contigo por llegar tarde?

—Bueno no fue propiamente por eso, la verdad es que aun no entiendo bien lo que pasó pero no me siento con muchos ánimos de hablarlo —se sinceró pues aún las cosas estaban y confusas en su interior—, ¿te molesta si dejamos ese tema y hablamos de otra cosa?

La voz de Chika sonaba bastante apagada y Riko había sido apoyada tantas veces por su amiga que se sentía en deuda con ella, además de culpable. Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla ahora.

—Te diré algo, ya sé que mañana tenemos clases y eso, pero haremos una pijamada, mamá mandó un obento en agradecimiento por acompañarnos en la mañana —le mostró la canasta que había dejado sobre la mesa—, comeremos mucho y veremos películas, ¿quieres que hagamos eso?

—¿Estas segura Riko-chan? Mañana tenemos escuela —hizo la observación Chika.

—Si Takami Chika está más preocupada por la escuela que por hacer una pijamada entonces es que la depresión la está golpeando fuerte —Riko sacó su celular para llamar a sus padres y avisarles que se quedaría en casa de Chika y no aceptaría objeciones.

A pesar de las dudas en el interior de Chika, el sentirse apoyada por Riko generaba calidez en su interior. Era un sentimiento extraño, que no había sentido desde que se separaron y que al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir temor. Justo en ese momentos todos los impedimentos que habían anteriormente para que ellas estuvieran juntas, ya habían desaparecido, era tal y como Ruby le había dicho, tenía el camino despejado para dejarse guiar por su corazón y ahora su más grande enemigo u obstáculo era el temor a ser rechazada de nuevo por la chica a su lado.

Por una noche desechó sus dudas y se limitó a disfrutar de la compañía de su amiga, ya después tendría tiempo de analizar su tormentoso corazón y si tenía una oportunidad.

* * *

Dia se encargó de preparar la cena personalmente mientras dejaba que Ruby se diera un baño que le ayudara a relajarse un poco. Desde que regresó del viaje de Tokio había sentido intranquila a su hermana y aunque estaba consciente que la razón podría ser su relación con esa niña, tampoco es que pudiera hacer algo para evitar lo que estaba sucediendo si estaba distraída con sus propios problemas.

La Directora le había negado el permiso para dejar el club de literatura argumentando que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo y que por el momento no tenía quien cubriera el espacio; el premio que había traído a la escuela en compañía de Hanamaru, era de bastante renombre, y la directora no quería perder a su profesora estrella sustituyendola con otra.

La noticia le sentó bastante mal pues eso significaba tener que estar cerca de Hanamaru nuevamente y eso sólo se traduciría en más sufrimiento. Tenía grabada en el alma la mirada de dolor que reflejaba la chica cada que la veía. Distaba tanto de esa mirada dulce y tierna que le había dedicado hasta entonces y que le dolía el corazón de solo recordarlo.

Después de la ultima platica que tuvieron, la chica no la había buscado más, los mensajes y llamadas cesaron y solo entonces sintió un vacío en su interior que no la dejaba estar tranquila. Sin embargo eso era lo que ella quería, lo que era mejor para las dos aunque doliera como un hierro caliente enterrándose en su pecho. Ninguno de esos días había podido dormir bien, se encontraba despertando por las noches constantemente o perdiendo la capacidad de conciliar el sueño debido a su decisión.

Ese día en particular, le dolió ver como Hanamaru no la miró ni una vez mientras estuvieron en el club, pero más doloroso fue ver que toda su atención se la dedicó a su amiga Tsushima-san; tal vez ella había provocado todo, pero no por eso era menos doloroso verla siendo amistosa con otra persona cuando todo lo que quería era arrancarle la cabeza a esa niña extraña y reclamar como suya a Hanamaru.

Es por eso que cuando vio que Ruby lloraba a media calle, terminó reaccionando muy agresiva con la pobre Watanabe-san, que terminó pagando los platos rotos de su ansiedad, había desquitando su frustración con alguien que no tenía nada que ver.

Kanan ya se había dado cuenta que algo andaba mal con ella, pero Dia seguía evitando hablar con alguien al respecto, quería mantenerlo todo para ella, pero cada día le era más difícil, sentía que se estaba ahogando con sus propias angustias.

Aunque por ahora tenía que enfocarse y concentrarse en ayudar a Ruby que necesitaba de alguien en ese momento, su hermana se veía bastante afectada con lo que sea que hubiera pasado con Chika y quería por lo menos escucharla para poder ayudar de alguna forma.

Cuando Ruby terminó de tomar su baño, se acercó a la cocina de donde ya emanaba un delicioso aroma y aunque no estaba de ánimos, su estómago requería alimentarse luego del día tan estresante que acababa de vivir.

—¿Es omurice verdad onee-chan? —preguntó Ruby intentando sonar emocionada.

—Si, se que te encanta para cenar y pensé en consentirte un poco —Dia estaba terminando de adornar los dos platos mientras Ruby se encargaba de acomodar las demás cosas sobre la mesa para que pudieran sentarse a cenar.

Comieron sin prisas, disfrutando el momento y sin platicar de nada en particular. Dia sólo se incomodó un poco cuando Ruby le pidió que le contara a detalle las cosas que habían hecho en su viaje. Dia lo tuvo que hacer omitiendo la mayoría de sus partes favoritas pues todas incluían a Hanamaru en ellas y lógicamente no podía hablar de ello, no sin dolor al menos, y Ruby no insistió mucho en saber los detalles.

Una vez que terminaron, entre las dos levantaron los platos y se dispusieron a lavar lo que se había ensuciado y en limpiar la cocina.

—Onee-chan, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —desde el día en que Hanamaru las había visitado en casa, Ruby notó que algo andaba mal, pero su amiga no quiso hablar al respecto incluso cuando la cuestionó al día siguiente, pero su conducta delataba que algo no estaba bien entre ellas.

—Dime Ruby-chan —respondió Dia distraída secando uno de los vasos.

—Tuviste una pelea con Maru-chan el otro día, ¿no es verdad? —la pregunta fue concisa, no dando lugar a que Dia se anduviera por las ramas.

Dia continuó con su labor a pesar de la sorpresa que le causó la pregunta y trato de actuar normal.

—No Ruby-chan, para nada, solo tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo pero nada de cuidado —mintió con descaro y su hermana menor se dió cuenta—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Ruby ya había dejado su labor de limpieza para irse a parar a un lado de Dia y continuar la plática.

—Es sólo que Maru-chan ha estado extraña desde ese día, por eso yo pensé que ustedes habían peleado —concluyó la chica con un hondo suspiro sujetando la blusa de Dia por la espalda.

—¿Extraña como? —Dia no quería saber más del tema pero Ruby había traído la tentación hacia ella y ahora sentía urgencia por saber qué le pasaba a Hanamaru.

—Extraña como triste —explicó Ruby—, no sonríe como antes, e incluso sus pláticas son un poco vacías. Vas a pensar que soy una exagerada pero he notado que su mirada ya no brilla como antes y lo peor es que le he preguntado, pero dice que todo está bien, onee-chan, pero yo se que no lo está y no me quiere decir que le pasa —se llevó las manos a la cabeza con frustración y se recargo en la espalda de Dia.

—Tal vez sean problemas en casa Ruby-chan —si ya de por sí en los días anteriores Dia se había sentido mal, ahora sólo tenía ganas de latigearse por hacer pasar a Maru por ese calvario—, sea cual sea la razón, no te alejes de ella, no sabes cuánto podría necesitarte.

—Yo estaba pensando que tal vez tu podrías hablar con ella —esa era realmente la razón por la que Ruby había sacado el tema, ya sabía que habían peleado, pero si tan sólo lograba que hablaran nuevamente, tal vez las cosas se arreglarían para ambas—, siempre se han llevado bien y Hanamaru confía en ti onee-chan, ¿podrías hacerlo?

—Eh… no, no Ruby, por el momento no creo que sea lo mejor, soy su profesora y hay que mantener las distancias —no había nada en el mundo que Dia quisiera más que correr a consolar a Hanamaru, pero claro, siendo ella la causa del dolor de la pequeña, estaba fuera de lugar hacer algo así.

—Bueno… solo decía —exclamó Ruby derrotada alejándose de su hermana.

Terminando de secar el último plato, Dia vió oportuno un cambio de tema y se giró para enfrentar a la chica.

—Entonces Ruby-chan, ¿me vas a contar qué ha pasado con esa novia tuya? —espero su respuesta y Ruby solo arrugó los labios, aún no quería hablar al respecto pero no podía alargar demasiado el asunto.

—¿Podemos ir a mi cuarto? —solicitó y Día asintió yendo hasta ella.

Dia guió a Ruby hasta su habitación para que pudieran platicar con más libertad. Ruby, una vez que entro en el cuarto, se dirigió a su buró y tomando un portarretrato que tenía allí la bajo de tal modo que la foto quedó contra la superficie del mueble ocultando la imagen de ella y Chika abrazadas. Luego se sentó en su cama y le pidió a Dia que se sentara también junto a ella mientras tomaba el valor que le hacía falta para contarle todo lo que había pasado.

—Chika ya no es mi novia Onee-chan, terminé con ella hoy —la voz de Ruby era bastante deprimente y la confesión hizo que Dia se tensara visiblemente.

—Pero, ¿por qué Ruby-chan? ¿Ella hizo algo para lastimarte? —preguntó Dia en tono comprensivo, aun si exaltarse… todavía.

—Umm… —pensó Ruby su respuesta un poco más de la cuenta, quería ser honesta con Dia pero no sabía hasta donde era prudente contarle—. No es que lo haya hecho a propósito pero en cierto modo sí estoy un poco... herida.

—¿A qué te refieres? —la respuesta de Ruby era bastante ambigua y no le agradaba que su hermana se fuera por las ramas.

—Chika tenía un antiguo amor que la distanció de su mejor amiga y le hizo pasar momentos verdaderamente difíciles, ahí fue cuando yo la conocí y bueno desde el principio sentí atracción por ella, nos llevamos bastante bien —Dia le hizo un gesto de desagrado, ya conocía esa historia a medias—, y después de un tiempo decidimos empezar nuestra relación.

—No se mucho al respecto —acarició su cabello—, pero supongo que esto tiene que ver con la pelea que me tocó ver en la que Chika-san y Watanabe-san se liaron a golpes —hasta ese momento Dia aún se seguía preguntando qué había pasado entre ellas para llegar a ese extremo pero ahora ya todo era más claro.

—You-san era la mejor amiga de Chika-chan pero las dos se enamoraron de la misma persona… —dijo esto con cierto dolor.

—Sakurauchi Riko-san —completó Dia con la última pieza del rompecabezas al ver que su hermana no había podido.

—Si… así es, ellas terminaron hace un par de semanas, desde entonces Chika retomó su amistad con Sakurauchi-san y ahí fue cuando empezaron los problemas para nosotras —suspiró profundo conteniendo algunas lágrimas y bajó la cabeza.

—¿Y es por eso que has terminado tu relación? —dedujo atrayendo a su pecho a su hermana para comfortarla.

—En parte sí —se limpio los ojos—, y creo que es correcto pero la otra parte de mi piensa que solo me rendí sin luchar por ella, pero es que no sé si hay algo por lo que luchar, yo pensé que después de… —Ruby se detuvo en seco, no tenía pensado revelar a su hermana los detalles más íntimos de lo que habían hecho ella y Chika sin embargo se había quedado cerca de hacerlo.

—¿Ruby? ¿Que ibas a decir? —preguntó Día alarmada haciendo que su pequeña hermana se pusiera de pie con algo de pánico.

—De… después de decirle que la amo —trató de corregir su tropiezo—, pensé que ella me correspondería, pero no fue así, ella simplemente no lo pudo decir nunca —las lágrimas ganaron la batalla al fin y empezaron a fluir con rapidez por sus mejillas.

Dia fue por su hermana y la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho para ayudar a que Ruby le compartiera algo de su dolor. Lo que le había pasado era lo que sucedía en la mayoría de los amores de la adolescencia pero no por ello era menos doloroso y ella lo sabía bien.

—Esta bien Ruby, puedes llorar todo lo que necesites, yo estoy aquí para escucharte y apoyarte hermanita —le decía al oído suavemente a lo que Ruby solo lloraba con más fuerza.

—Tu dolor no será eterno Ruby-chan, ya lo veras —acariciaba su cabeza gentilmente—, dentro de poco esto sólo será un recuerdo, tampoco es como si le hubieras entregado todo de ti —dijo eso último sin pensar e inmediatamente se arrepintió, Ruby se aferró a su pecho y empezó a llorar con más ahínco, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¿Y si lo hice entonces quiere decir que el dolor nunca se irá? ¿Cometí un error onee-chan? —preguntó Ruby con la voz entrecortada luchando contra sus propias lágrimas para poder hablar olvidándose que no debía contarle eso a Dia.

—¿De qué estás hablando Ruby-chan? —Dia lo había dicho sin pensar que algo así había sucedido pero la respuesta de su hermana la tomó por sorpresa.

—Es que… yo… creí… que… me amaba —completó la pequeña sollozando aferrándose más al cuerpo de Dia, Ruby no había querido confesar eso, solo que haberlo dicho le ayudó a librarse del peso que la había estado aplastando poco a poco y ahora al menos sentía que podía respirar un poco más aunque no era está la manera de haberlo hecho.

—¡¿Se atrevió a tocarte?! —Dia no se pudo separar porque tenía prácticamente el cuerpo de su hermana encima pero sentía su sangre hervir por el coraje contenido y Ruby temió que si la soltaba en ese instante iría a hacerle algo a Chika—. ¡¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?! ¡Se lo advertí!

—¿Se lo advertiste? ¿Cuándo? —quiso saber y aunque Dia forcejeo para quitarse a su hermana la chica no se lo permitió.

—Eso es lo de menos Ruby. ¡Eres una niña! ¡¿Como se atrevió?! —bufó rindiéndose de deshacerse de su agarre.

—¡No soy una niña onee-chan! Yo tomé la decisión de estar con ella, me explotó en la cara y asumo mi responsabilidad —ya se esperaba que Dia no reaccionara bien a esa información.

—¡Eres una niña prácticamente Ruby! Ella no debió hacerlo, es mayor que tú… debió ser ella la responsable… que clase de persona se acuesta con una niña y la deja después... yo… ¡Ahh! ¡La quiero matar! —ya el coraje de Dia era incontenible y no pudo soportar seguir en la misma posición con Ruby conteniéndola y volvió a intentar quitarla.

—Ya pasó Onee-chan, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto —suspiró derrotada cuando Dia logro apartarla.

—Claro que lo hay, no voy a dejar que te haga eso y luego se burle de ti dejándote como si nada —sentenció Dia furica—, ni la defiendas Ruby-chan, esta vez seré yo quien defienda a mi hermanita.

—¿Qué vas a hacer onee-chan? —lo que Ruby menos quería era que Dia hiciera una locura contra Chika.

—Yo voy a… a… cortarle la cabeza —exclamó casi gritando haciendo que Ruby rompiera en risas histéricas por el temor.

—No puedes hacer eso, creo que no vale la pena, pero es lindo que me defiendas —Ruby se levantó y abrazó a Dia por la cintura para calmarla—. No necesito que la castigues, solo necesito que me apoyes, ¿entiendes?

—Haré lo que considere necesario Ruby-chan, para eso no hay vuelta de hoja —la abrazó pero no dejo de lado sus intenciones—. Takami Chika se arrepentirá de haber jugado con una Kurosawa. Nadie se burla de esta familia sin que yo haga algo al respecto.

—Onee-chan, por favor —suplico Ruby—. No vale la pena, fue mi culpa no la de ella.

—No es así, es toda su culpa dado que es la mayor y no debió haberte hecho eso —dijo aún enojada.

—Onee-chan, tampoco es tanta la diferencia, ambas somos adolescentes después de todo —apretó más su agarre—. No puedes castigarla por eso.

Viendo que estando en ese estado no iba a lograr ayudar a su hermana, se guardó su coraje. Por ahora lo principal era ser apoyo de Ruby, ya después se encargaría de esa niña que le había roto el corazón y había tomado su inocencia con alevosía.

—¿Podrías dormir conmigo hoy? No quiero estar sola, por favor onee-chan —le habló Ruby casi suplicante.

—Claro que sí —dijo con más calma—, claro que sí.

Dia la arropó y se acostó a su lado. Dejó que su hermana se acomodara y la abrazara tanto como quisiera, lo que fuera necesario para transmitirle que no estaba sola.

Aún después de que el sueño invadió a la pequeña Ruby, Dia estuvo pensando todas las formas en que podía hacer pagar a Chika por su atrevimiento contra su hermana. La joven Takami iba a desear no haberse cruzado con ella en su vida.

* * *

La mañana no llegó lo suficientemente rápido para Dia, afortunadamente, su primera clase sería con la persona a la que ansiaba ver más que a nadie, y eso hizo las cosas un poco más fáciles.

Llegó al aula mucho más temprano de lo acostumbrado, sorprendiendo a todos que la esperaban un poco más tarde. Se dió cuenta que Chika y Riko llegaron juntas, lo que no le extrañó, a como Ruby le había contado, seguramente ya tenía la mira puesta sobre la pelirroja. " _Ni siquiera ha pasado un día y está descarada ya está sobre otra."_ Masculló mojándose los labios para prepararse a su primer embate.

—¡Buenos días a todos! —saludó con voz dura y fría, parándose a la mitad del salon—. Está semana hemos estado hablando de la novela de "Genji Monogatari" y creo que es tiempo de hacer un pequeño examen sorpresa —escuchó los murmullos de reproches pero hizo caso omiso a ellos—. ¿Alguna objeción? —no dió tiempo de contestar aunque ninguna habría dicho nada a riesgo de ser retados por su sensei—. ¿Ninguna? Muy bien, empecemos —sacó su lista de asistencia aunque realmente no era necesario, ya sabía quien era la que tendría su examen sorpresa—. Takami Chika —dijo en voz fuerte y clara—, póngase de pie —le ordenó mirándola con intensidad.

—Dígame sensei —Chika siempre era bastante distraída y había puesto poca atención a las clases, más que nada porque la literatura no era algo que le emocionara en particular.

—Muy bien Takami-san, vamos a empezar el examen oral —dijo con lentitud para ver la reacción en la cara de Chika que fue como esperaba, de sorpresa.

—No había dicho nada de un examen sensei —se quejó Chika poniendo el primer clavo en su ataúd.

—Pregunté si había inconvenientes y nadie reclamó, así que empecemos —se acercó a ella como acechando a su presa—. Dígame, ¿en qué año fue escrita la novela?

Chika apenas y había leído la contraportada del libro, tenía una vaga idea de la trama pero no es que realmente le hubiera puesto atención y mucho menos a detalles como ese que preguntaba Dia.

—No lo sé —dijo en voz baja rascándose la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Dia sarcástica—. Siguiente pregunta. ¿Quién es el autor de la obra?

Chika suspiró, no tenía ni idea de la respuesta. Si no sabía en qué año había sido escrita la novela, menos sabía quién la había escrito.

—No lo sé —respondió de nuevo.

—Dígame, ¿de cuántos capítulos está compuesta la obra y en cuántos volúmenes está dividida? —nadie en el salón se atrevía a hacer algún comentario, ya conocían el carácter duro que podía tener su profesora y parecía echar chispas por los ojos con la mirada tan pesada que tenía sobre Chika, todas querían evitar entrar en ese fuego cruzado.

—Yo… tampoco lo sé —Riko veía a Chika casi con lástima, quería decirle las respuestas pero seguramente empeoraría su situación si intervenía.

—Última pregunta, ¿de qué periodo se considera está novela como un representante de poesía japonesa? —la vio desafiante sabiendo que fallaría nuevamente.

Si no tenía ni idea de quién y cuándo habían escrito la novela, mucho menos en que periodo se publicó, Chika se sentía perdida por completo, pero no podía decir eso.

—No lo sé —se oyó de nuevo y más de una de sus compañeras hizo cara de preocupación y lástima.

—¿No lo sabe? ¿Alguien me puede decir cuando les dije que libros leeríamos a lo largo del curso? —lanzó la pregunta al aire y al no tener respuesta de las otras chicas que estaban petrificadas ella misma terminó respondiendo—. Lo dije al principio del año escolar, y no es posible que hayan pasado ya tantos meses y usted no sea capaz de leer el primer libro de la lista señorita Takami. ¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto?

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó Chika bajando la cabeza.

—Las disculpas no sirven para nada Takami-san, una vez que hemos cometido los errores, las palabras están de más, solo debemos asumir las consecuencias —comenzó su discurso.

—Si sensei —Chika se dispuso a tomar asiento.

—¿Acaso dije que ya terminé de hablar para que usted se siente? —preguntó indignada alzando la voz.

—¡No sensei! —respondió Chika poniéndose de pie de un brinco.

—Yo no entiendo, cómo es que alguien como usted pudo ser elegida para ser la presidenta del consejo, máxima representante de todos los estudiantes; está más que claro que su nivel intelectual está por debajo de lo necesario, pocas veces me ha tocado toparme con estudiantes tan… deficientes como usted, con falta de carácter y francos parásitos de la sociedad —las palabras de Dia eran afiliadas y estaban logrando su cometido de hacer sentir mal a Chika, quien se iba encogiendo ante cada estocada recibida.

—Yo… — Chika estaba sin palabras, incluso You estaba sorprendida por la tremenda reprimenda que se estaba llevado.

—No me sorprende que no tenga nada que decir, es usted una vergüenza para esta institución educativa —golpeó una vez más—. Tendrá que hacer algo mejor que sólo balbucear que no sabe nada porque solo le puede deparar un mal futuro si sigue en esa línea de irresponsabilidad y falta de compromiso.

—Sí sensei —contestó agachando la cabeza con la cara roja de vergüenza.

—Muy bien clase, por cortesía de Takami-san, para el día lunes me van a entregar un ensayo sobre la novela de la que estábamos hablando, lo quiero sin excusas ni pretextos —sentenció molesta—, espero que esto sí pueda hacerlo y no delegue sus responsabilidades y deje las cosas tiradas —dijo exclusivamente para Chika.

—Pero sensei, la próxima semana tenemos la competencia de natación —se quejó You pues esa carga de trabajo le restaría tiempo de entrenamiento.

—Si si, y la novela tiene más de 900 páginas —le siguió Mari—. El equipo de natación tendrá un compromiso importante en el cual concentrarse.

—Es una pena, pero pueden reclamar todo lo que quieran a Takami-san —Dia se volteó y continuo la clase como si nada hubiera pasado y entonces Chika entendió que todo esto era como resultado de lo que había pasado con Ruby, seguramente Dia ya estaba enterada y el infierno que le prometió cuando la amenazó semanas atrás, ya había llegado hasta ella. Tenía un largo fin de semana por delante y un curso largo en el cual aguantar más escenas como esa. Esperaba que solo se limitará a algo así pero sabía que con Dia-sensei solo iría a peor.

~•~


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Traemos nuevo capítulo para calmar las ansias. Esta fue una semana muy dura para todos los mexicanos, ya llevamos algunas semanas lidiando con temblores pero lo que ha pasado, ha sido verdaderamente devastador._

 _Digo esto porque muy probablemente nos retrasemos en las actualizaciones de las próximas semanas, es un poco complicando escribir con la mente intranquila._

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que nos leen, en serio nos hace muy feliz leer sus comentarios. #FuerzaMéxico._

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: Pues está semana termine a tiempo ya que no ando escribiendo nada propio. Aún ando de ánimo caído pero lo suficiente para editar está historia._

* * *

—¡¿Por qué tenía que ser un libro tan aburrido y largo como este?! —se quejó la chica mandarina azotando su cabeza contra la mesa.

—Porque es parte del programa de estudios Chika-chan, ya deja de quejarte y ponte a leer o definitivamente no tendremos tiempo de terminar —respondió Riko dando palmaditas en la cabeza de Chika.

Gracias al trabajo extra que Dia les había encargado, Chika y Riko tendrían un apretado fin de semana. Habían decidido trabajar juntas en casa de Chika para motivarse mutuamente a leer, pero era bastante infructífero hasta el momento.

—¡Ah! ¡Es que la odio! Mira que dejarnos todo esto —levantó el grueso libro de la mesa y lo azotó en el piso—, y esperar que lo leamos en un fin de semana, eso es cruel —Chika se jaló el cabello en desesperación.

—Bueno, tú tienes todo el fin de semana, yo solo tengo unas horas del fin de semana, te recuerdo que mañana y el domingo tengo entrenamiento con el club de natación —sentenció Riko molesta—, y no tengo ganas de ver a You-chan.

—Sólo serán unas horas Riko-chan —la trato de tranquilizar recordando el verdadero problema de su amiga—, pero puedo acompañarte para que no estés sola.

—No Chika-chan, tú tienes que leer y hacer tu ensayo, porque por alguna razón Kurosawa sensei te miraba con bastante… disgusto, por así decirlo —señaló Riko levantando el libro de Chika y poniéndolo frente a ella.

—Ah… en eso… creo que tiene sus razones —expresó Chika con tristeza.

—No, no las tiene, si es por lo de Ruby entonces ella no tendría porqué tomar represalias en tu contra —Riko puso su mano en el hombro de Chika.

—Eso… no creo que se pueda Riko-chan, Ruby es su hermana y entiendo que este molesta por lo que pasó —soltó un suspiro.

—Aún así Chika-chan, esos son problemas entre Ruby y tú, Dia sensei no tiene porque intervenir. ¡No es como si hubieras abusado de tu novia! —exclamó molesta.

El rostro de Chika empezó a tornarse rojo desde las orejas hasta el cuello ante el comentario de su amiga y evitó mirarla cuando los ojos de Riko se quedaron clavados sobre su persona.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Riko alarmada al ver la expresión en la cara de Chika—. ¿Lo hiciste?!

—¡No! ¡¿Cómo crees?! No digas esas cosas… —Chika se revolvía en el asiento incómoda por la pregunta de su amiga pero era evidente su nerviosismo repentino.

—¿Entonces? —no dejo el tema Riko.

—¡Ah! —azotó nuevamente la cabeza contra la mesa—. No es como que ella no lo hubiera querido —dijo en voz baja escondiendo su rostro.

—¿Ustedes en verdad… lo hicieron? —la voz de Riko era una mezcla de incredulidad y asombro.

—¡No la violé! —aclaró Chika pues Riko la miraba como si fuera un mousntro—. Pero… si si lo hicimos —concluyó avergonzada—, fue algo de mutuo acuerdo.

—¿Y crees que Dia sensei se enteró de ello? —dijo tratando de encontrar lógica al comportamiento de su sensei contra Chika—. ¿Podría ser esa la razón por la que está molesta contigo?

—Probablemente —reflexionó—, aunque de cualquier manera estoy muerta… —suspiró—. Ella dijo que si dañaba a Ruby haría de mi vida un infierno —concluyó en tono de burla.

—Eso no es un buen chiste Chika-chan —Riko le dio un codazo en las costillas preocupada.

—¡No lo es! Ella me lo dijo —aseveró moviendo la cabeza—. Pasó después de que empecé mi relación con Ruby. Ya sabía que me había metido en un lío pero no pensé que fuera a pasar esto —habló con tristeza—. No creí que Ruby y yo terminaríamos así.

—Yo aún sigo procesando la información —fue el turno de Riko de sincerarse—. ¿En verdad tú y Ruby… tuvieron… sexo?

Riko estaba tan sorprendida que preguntó sin tapujos, a pesar de que el tema le daba algo de vergüenza.

—Bueno si… eramos novias, acaso tú y You-chan no…

—¡No! —dijo Riko en seco poniéndose de pie, tenía rojas hasta las orejas—. No llegamos a eso...

—Oh vaya… —la información tomó por sorpresa a Chika. Sintió un golpe de felicidad que la invadía inesperadamente y algo de curiosidad—. ¿Y por qué no?

—Pues… no lo sé realmente —expresó Riko con tristeza—, yo sí quería pero You-chan siempre era un poco más… reservada —trató de describirlo— en cuanto a ello y realmente no llegamos a concretarlo aunque creo que estuvimos cerca.

—¡Ah detente! No quiero pensar en ustedes haciendo esas cosas —levantó las manos haciendo aspavientos, su curiosidad tenía un límite.

—¡No es más fácil procesar la imagen que me has dejado de Ruby-chan perdiendo su inocencia contigo! —reclamó Riko aventandole una almohada a la cara.

—¡Oye no soy tan terrible! —le devolvió la almohada—. Era la primera vez de las dos —el recuerdo de ese día le golpeó la cara y se sintió miserable por su nueva realidad sin Ruby—, fue algo muy especial, ella… me demostró que me amaba y yo fui muy idiota…

—Chika-chan —Riko se acercó a su amiga que de pronto se había puesto melancólica y con los ojos llorosos—, tú también la amas, deberías ir por ella.

—No Riko-chan, es más complicado que eso —si, quería a Ruby, mucho, pero no sé sentía bien diciendo que la amaba porque sabía en el fondo que no podía hacerlo, no mientras estuviera su corazón anhelando estar con Riko precisamente.

—¿De cuándo acá Chika-chan se rinde fácilmente? —le picó las costillas—. La Chika que yo conozco no le importa nada y va a luchar por lo que quiere.

—No Riko-chan —la apartó entre risas—, a veces es mejor así y tú deberías saberlo. Al menos no cometiste el mismo error que yo al precipitarte en tu relación con You.

—En realidad no… —se puso roja de nuevo, si por ella hubiera sido lo habrían hecho desde el inicio—. Mejor regresemos a la tarea o nunca vamos a terminar ese ensayo.

—¡Ahh! ¡No quiero! —exclamó haciendo una pataleta.

Ambas rompieron en estridentes risas y prefirieron dejar el incómodo tema de lado aunque ciertamente les dejo muchas cosas en que pensar.

Chika no podía creer que sus amigas no hubieran consumado su relación, le parecía increíble y un tanto irrisorio que no lo hubieran hecho, y por otro lado no podía ignorar el constante y molesto aleteo de las mariposas en su estómago cuando pensaba en hacer eso mismo con Riko, trataba de ignorar ese tipo de pensamientos pecaminosos pero era difícil cuando tocaban esos temas delicados.

Riko se quedó pensando en las oportunidades que dejaron pasar para poder consumar su relación, si tan sólo You no le hubiera dado tantas largas, posiblemente la historia hubiera sido diferente, pero entonces le entraba la duda de si You no la quería lo suficiente para dar ese paso, Chika lo había hecho con Ruby en apenas unas semanas de relación y ellas que estuvieron juntas por meses, no lograron llegar a eso. Sus inseguridades regresaron a ella. ¿No era lo suficientemente buena para You? Sabía que You la amaba, aunque todavía doliera lo que hizo, le había dicho que seguía amándola y que nada iba a cambiar en sus sentimientos, pero entonces, ¿realmente no habían dado el paso debido a que? ¿Al sentimiento de culpabilidad de You con Chika? Eso le hizo doler la cabeza y por ahora no podía seguir distrayéndose con ello, debía ponerse a avanzar la tarea.

Chika invitó a Riko a quedarse a dormir en casa para avanzar el trabajo y aunque no perdieron tanto tiempo como en otras ocasiones, gracias a los regaños de Riko que puso a Chika a leer prácticamente a la fuerza, para el sábado ya habían adelantado bastante.

Durmieron unas cuantas horas antes del amanecer o al menos Riko lo hizo, por que Chika no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Tener a su amiga ahí, para ella sola, a su merced, la ponía bastante nerviosa, pero curiosamente también sentía algo de culpa por pensar esas cosas y Ruby se cruzaba en su mente constantemente, su confusión no tenía fin y empezaba a sentirse desesperada. Era Riko y el pasado o era Ruby y el presente que había arruinado.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe a tu práctica? —preguntó Chika cuando escuchó que Riko se levantó del futón temprano esa mañana.

—¡Oh Chika-chan, perdón! No quería despertarte —respondió Riko en voz baja.

—No te preocupes, ¿quieres que vaya contigo? —Chika se levantó y encendió la luz insistiendo en su propuesta, no quería dejar a Riko a solas con You.

—No, está bien, duerme un poco para que puedas avanzar en ese libro más tarde, tenemos que terminar hoy y quién sabe en qué condiciones regrese después del entrenamiento que seguramente será agotador —explicó la pianista tratando de alejar la flojera de su cuerpo estirándose por completo.

—Esta bien Riko-chan, te esperare en la tarde para terminar el ensayo, mientras continuaré lo más que pueda —se recostó de nuevo aún intranquila por dejarla ir. ¿Porque tenía miedo de que Riko viera a You? No quiso pensar mucho en eso y volvió a dormirse.

La práctica era el momento incómodo para Riko, ya que no podía ausentarse, en esta ocasión no todo el equipo participaría en la competencia aunque todas viajarían al encuentro así que era como una práctica regular, pero con mayor intensidad puesto que se jugaban el pase a la nacional.

Kanan se había portado muy bien con ella haciendo todo tipo de arreglos para que tuviera que convivir el menor tiempo posible con You o Mari, pero poco podía hacer estando la competencia tan cerca y le tocaba a ella corresponder a las atenciones que su sensei había tenido. Sólo podía tratar de ignorar a la rubia y cualquier interacción que ésta tuviera con You a quien trataba con tanta naturalidad y descaro.

Se enfocó únicamente en dar su mayor esfuerzo y procurando de no pensar en You o mirarla. Claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Toda la rabia y el dolor que inicialmente sintió contra su ex novia empezaba a disiparse aunque claro no es como que la hubiera perdonado, era más bien que la razón había llegado a ella y ahora sentía una terribles ganas de escuchar la versión que You nunca le llegó a contar sobre lo que había pasado. Se trataba de aferrar a ese sentimiento de dolor, pero ciertamente era más difícil cada día. Extrañaba demasiado a su exnovia para seguir manteniéndola lejos, sin embargo verla siendo tan… amable y linda con Mari revolvía sus entrañas y le hacía dar pasos atrás a esos pensamientos.

La práctica transcurrió sin muchas novedades en cuanto al entrenamiento, salvo que tenía aún que trabajar en su velocidad porque no estaba al nivel de las líderes del equipo y eso le molestaba también. Sobretodo después de fallar en el piano, quería al menos rescatar esto y demostrarse que era capaz de conseguir la victoria.

—Estuviste bien hoy Riko-chan —le dijo You acercándose tímidamente a ella tomándola por sorpresa.

—Para nada —respondió serena y algo sonrojada—, estoy lejos de ustedes, esta semana ausente me está pasando la factura.

—Pues yo creo que lo haces bien —You se rascó la cabeza tratando de prolongar la plática un poco más, era la primera vez desde la pelea que Riko le respondía sin exaltarse y quería escuchar todavía a las la voz de su exnovia—. ¡Eh…! Sobre tu ausencia… yo quería saber... ¿cómo te fue en el concurso? —preguntó You con algo de temor, creyendo que su buena suerte no duraría mucho más.

—Ah… no fue como esperaba —se limitó a responder Riko recordando los sucesos de ese día nublado su semblante.

—¡Oh vaya…! Lo siento Riko-chan —el ambiente era extraño entre ambas y se sentían observadas por todas pues no había nadie que no estuviera enterada de los problemas que había tenido la pareja.

You hizo el movimiento de querer acercarse y abrazarla pues conociendo a Riko, detrás de sus palabras había más trasfondo, podía sentir la necesidad de ser abrazada y quería hacerlo pero no creía que fuera prudente. Riko percibió eso y se retrasó un poco, no porque no lo quisiera, sino porque era extraño que de un momento a otro hicieran algo tan íntimo después de sus peleas.

—Riko-chan, yo… —extendió la mano pero se quedó a medio camino.

—Está bien, ya será en otra oportunidad que tenga —Riko sentía que sus ganas de hablar con You aumentaban pero logró controlarlas con tan solo ver a la rubia que estaba a escasos metros de ellas pendiente de sus acciones y dió un paso atrás dándole la espalda a You que se quedó sosteniendo el aire y para no verse tonta se llevó la mano a la cabeza rascándose la nuca.

—Emm… bueno, creo que es hora de retirarme tengo aún mucho trabajo por delante —explicó You antes de irse dejando a Riko confundida por no insistir.

¿Por qué se tenía que ir sin pedirle que hablaran de nuevo? Su orgullo no le permitía que ella fuera la que la buscara aún si su corazón se lo rogaba a gritos. Hubiera querido que You insistiera y así acabar con todo de una vez. Aunque sabía que no sería tan fácil como eso.

* * *

—¿Cómo estuvo la práctica? —Preguntó Chika sin disimular sus ansias en cuanto Riko pasó por la puerta de su habitación.

—Pues… bien supongo —Riko dejó sus cosas sobre la cama de Chika y se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, el problema era que no sabía cómo explicarle a su amiga lo que le estaba sucediendo.

—¿Pasó algo con You-chan? —Chika conocía bastante bien a su amiga cómo para saber cuando su mente se encontraba turbada.

—No… nada —respondió Riko sin emoción acomodándose frente a ella para reanudar la aburrida lectura, pero eso solo hizo que Chika se inquietara más.

—¡Oh vamos Riko-chan! Yo te conozco y sé que algo te pasa —espetó Chika dejando el grueso libro a un lado y poniendo toda su atención a la chica.

—No es que haya pasado algo, fue sólo que me sentí extraña, ¿sabes? —comenzó a explicar para tranquilizar a su amiga y para aclararse ella—. Desde que pasó la pelea con You-chan no ha habido un día que no la extrañe, pero antes sentía que el enojo era más grande que todo, ahora… ahora solo la extraño, tanto que incluso la molestia ha empezado a desaparecer. Quisiera volver a como estábamos antes de que todo esto pasara —suspiró derrotada.

La declaración de Riko le supo muy mal, incluso se sentía molesta con su amiga por haber dicho esas cosas. Eso no estaba en sus planes, You debía de haber salido del corazón de Riko ya.

—Pero si así fuera entonces no estaría a tu lado… —Chika lo dijo en voz baja enojada más para ella que para que Riko lo escuchara.

—Claro que no Chika-chan —Riko tomó su mano—, somos amigas de nuevo y el que yo esté con You-chan no tiene porqué cambiar eso.

—Entonces estás pensando en volver con ella —afirmó Chika bufando al tiempo que retiraba su mano.

—No… bueno eso no lo sé —suspiró Riko—, no sé qué quiero —se quedó mirando a un punto indefinido—. Si ella hubiera insistido… si me hubiera pedido hablar… creo que me hubiera gustado… ¡No! Sé que no es tan fácil como eso.

—Pues al parecer quieres regresar con ella, eso es evidente —Chika se recargó en la mesa escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos, dándole la espalda a Riko—. ¡Después de lo que te hizo! ¡No lo merece! ¡No la puedes perdonar tan fácilmente!

—No es eso, no la voy a perdonar así como así, solo quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir —Riko tocó el hombro de Chika para llamar su atención.

—Seguramente te inventaría una mentira sobre lo que pasó, es lo que ella hace y para muestra solo mírala cómo anda como si nada con O'hara-san, te faltó al respeto una vez y no dudo que vuelva a hacerlo —le espetó mirándola a los ojos. Podía sentir los celos y el miedo dentro de ella comerse su razón y sus buenos sentimientos.

—En eso… creo que tienes razón —razonó, lo que decía Chika era cierto, ni bien habían terminado su relación y You ya estaba de nuevo con Mari, como si no hubiera importado lo que hizo.

Recordó cómo la chica había estado atenta a su pequeña conversación y pensó que seguramente lo había estado haciendo porque se sintió amenazada de perder a You frente a ella.

—Tengo la razón Riko-chan, tal vez solo necesitas tomar más tiempo para procesar todo esto que ha pasado —Chika tomó su mano aprisionandola con la suya—. Es muy pronto para decidir.

—Tampoco es que tenga tanto tiempo, la vemos todos los días, entreno con ella por las tardes y el próximo fin de semana estaré todo el fin de semana con el equipo en Hamamatsu —se reclinó sobre el hombro de Chika—. ¿Cómo rayos voy a tomarme un espacio de esta manera?

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó Chika emocionada de ver una rendija por donde colarse para no dejar sola a Riko.

—No Chika-chan, nos iremos el jueves y regresaremos hasta el sábado por la noche, no puedes perder más clases por mi culpa —Riko entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amiga y de recargo en su hombro—. Pero gracias por ofrecerte.

—No me importa —sentenció Chika—, si me necesitas estaré allí.

—A mi sí me importa, y no quiero causarte más problemas —declinó su oferta—, de cualquier manera es muy probable que con esta competencia nos manden a casa y pueda tomarme un descanso del club.

—No lo creo, tu equipo es muy fuerte Riko-chan y yendo de la mano de Kanan-sensei dudo mucho que pierdan —explicó Chika con seriedad no iba a rendirse tan fácil—, escuché que la escuela tiene grandes esperanzas en ese equipo o al menos eso es lo que dice la directora.

—Vaya… yo quería ya buscar la manera de dejar el equipo —Riko se movió hasta quedar sobre el pecho de Chika—, es doloroso seguir viendo a You-chan todos los días, además que de su castigo está por terminar y ya no te veré más por ahí —oir eso último dió el incentivo que necesitaba Chika para continuar.

—Puedo seguir yendo si gustas, de cualquier manera no es como que... Ruby esté muy gustosa de verme en el consejo —Chika había evitado hablar sobre Ruby porque cada que lo hacía sentía un vacío en el estómago que no la dejaba en paz y ahora no era la excepción.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Riko al notar el cambio en los gestos de Chika al nombrar a Ruby.

—Si, estoy bien, es solo que… bueno ya no sé qué es lo que siento pero la extraño… de cierto modo —de nuevo estaba ahí ese sentimiento que no lograba definir del todo. Sentía nostalgia por Ruby, algo que seguía allí pero al mismo tiempo seguía queriendo aferrarse a Riko con fuerza.

—Si la extrañas entonces deberías pelear por ella —la animó Riko incorporándose y apretando su mano que aún mantenían unida.

—No —negó enérgicamente con la cabeza—, le hago daño y no creo ser capaz de hacerla feliz, es mejor así.

—Sabes que no es verdad, pero como tú me dices, toma tu tiempo para decidir qué es lo que necesitas, yo estaré aquí apoyándote sea lo que sea que decidas —le dió un beso en la mejilla de manera amistosa y Chika se sonrojo—. Eres una buena amiga y sé que también una buena novia, Ruby y tú son muy lindas juntas y creo que lo suyo es realmente hermoso, no deberías rendirte aunque tú tomarás la última decisión.

El deseo de abrazar a Riko salió de lo más profundo de su corazón y Chika no hizo nada para evitarlo, simplemente la abrazó con fuerza permitiendo que su amiga diera suaves caricias en su espalda. Sollozo en su hombro, aún tenía esa confusión que la dividía sin tomar un camino claro.

—Estaremos bien Chika-chan, ya lo verás —la consoló hasta que su amiga se calmó y decidieron cambiar el tema.

Pasaron prácticamente el resto del fin de semana leyendo y escribiendo el ensayo para la clase de literatura. Sólo se despegaron del libro y la computadora para comer y dormir a ratos, incluso Riko fue a la práctica del domingo pero Kanan al ver lo atareadas que se encontraban las alumnas de tercer año, dió por terminada la práctica antes de tiempo. No tenía caso tenerlas si no iban a estar concentradas.

Chika se esforzó muchísimo para hacer su ensayo, no quería darle excusas a Dia para que se fuera sobre ella en la clase de nuevo y Riko se aseguró de supervisar el escrito de Chika solo por si acaso. Le daba pena que su amiga tuviera que pasar por algo similar a lo de la clase anterior porque era seguro que Dia no iba a soltarla de manera tan sencilla.

Trabajaron tan duro que incluso les quedó tiempo de dormir el domingo a una hora decente. Riko regresó a su casa a pesar de la insistencia de Chika de pasar la noche de nuevo con ella pero Riko no quiso causar más molestias y terminó declinando su invitación. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo en casa de Chika.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente tanto Riko como Chika se presentaron muy temprano a la escuela aunque cada una por razones distintas. Kanan había citado al equipo para correr antes de iniciar la jornada escolar mientras que Chika simplemente lo hizo por seguir la costumbre.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos la guiaron al aula del consejo y una parte de ella esperaba poder ver a Ruby allí y al menos eso, verla simplemente. Su corazón se aceleró con la idea y entró buscando con la mirada a la pequeña pelirroja que siempre le dedicaba una hermosa y cálida sonrisa para animarla a empezar el día, sin embargo se decepcionó al darse cuenta que el aula se encontraba vacía.

Aún así entró y caminó hasta el lugar que habitualmente era de la presidenta. Sostuvo la silla y pasó su mano por el escritorio delineando el nombre de Ruby que ella misma había grabado sobre la mesa en una tarde de ocio mientras esperaba a su exnovia terminar sus deberes. Ruby la había regañado por eso pero no evitó que Chika dibujara también un corazón y su nombre a un lado. Se sentía tonta por haber perdido a la chica. Se limpió la cara, pues algunas lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos y dejo el salón sin darse cuenta de que Ruby la había visto en el interior y había evitado toparse con ella. Sin más que hacer a esa hora, Chika se fue directo a su salón, era tan temprano que se encontraba vacío, lo que le dió tiempo de sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué es lo que sentía por Riko realmente? Claro que había cariño, sentía una gran estima por su amiga pero no se quedaba en eso nada más, estaba conciente que seguía sintiendo atracción hacia ella pero luego estaban esos sentimientos que tenía por Ruby, era diferente lo que sentía por su ex novia. Sentimientos que se contrastaban y no la dejaban pensar con claridad todavía y que dudaba lo hicieran pronto.

Poco a poco el aula se fue llenando, estaba contenta pues había cumplido con la tarea y no había forma de que Dia la pudiera reñir por ello, esperaba salvarse de ella.

Riko llegó apurada al salón, tras ella llegaron You y Mari. Supuso que apenas habían terminado su entrenamiento.

Día hizo su aparición justo a la hora en que sonó el timbre anunciando el inicio de las clases, su semblante era igual de rígido que la semana anterior e incluso se veía más atemorizante aunque llamó su atención las bolsas que llevaba bajo los ojos. Al parecer no había descansado el fin de semana.

—Muy bien, vamos a iniciar —habló Día parándose frente al grupo—, espero hayan hecho su tarea —sentenció con voz severa sacando su lista de asistencia.

A la primera que llamó fue a Riko, a quien le solicitó su ensayo y posteriormente que hiciera una pequeña reseña del libro en cuestión. Se expresó bastante bien, explicó la temática a grandes rasgos a lo cual Día respondió con algunas preguntas que no tuvo problemas para contestar.

Después de Riko, llamó a por lo menos 3 chicas con las cuales empleó la misma dinámica. Hasta ese momento Chika había tenido suerte pero sabía que Dia solo estaba prolongando su sentencia, de repente escuchó su nombre con el tono frío que la sensei empleaba para llamarla.

—Takami Chika —la aludida se levantó como si llevara un resorte en las piernas y llevó rápidamente su trabajo a Dia con suficiencia de poder entregar completo y sin retrasos.

A diferencia de lo que había hecho con las demás, en esta ocasión empezó a hojear su trabajo antes de decir algo. Chika esperaba que no encontrara nada con lo cual la retara de nuevo

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Dia con desdén.

—Mi ensayo —respondió Chika con seguridad.

Dia continuó leyendo haciendo que se generara expectativa a lo que iba a pasar, todas estaban al pendiente, Chika comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa de recibir un nuevo embate por parte de su profesora.

—"Y es por esto que llego a la conclusión de que Yama-san no amaba a su pueblo tanto como amaba a su hombre…" —citó Dia con seriedad—. ¿Cómo llegaste a esta conclusión? —preguntó sin quitar los ojos de las hojas que sostenía.

Chika se quedó en silencio pensando en qué contestar, sabía que lo que dijera sería utilizado en su contra así que debía medir sus palabras.

—Porque si lo hubiera amado la mitad de lo que amó a ese hombre entonces no hubiera permitido que todas esas desgracias les sucedieran —expresó apenas en un hilo de voz.

—¿Estas diciendo que lo que les pasó fue su culpa?—Dia la interrumpió.

—Bueno, no es que fuera su culpa pero no hizo lo que tenía que hacer para proteger el pueblo —Chika recuperó la confianza segura de su respuesta.

—Pero al final ella lo sacrificó todo Takami-san, incluso su corazón por hacer lo que era mejor para todos —Dia casi azota la carpeta que tenía entre las manos.

—Pero no lo hizo desde el inicio, eso debió haberlo hecho si quería ser buena gobernante, primero tuvo su amorío y después pensó en las consecuencias que eso podría traer a los demás —espetó Chika—, si hubiera sido una persona responsable entonces jamás se hubiera permitido enamorarse de una persona que odiaba a su pueblo, debió saber que eso enfurecería a los dioses.

—¿Y cómo iba ella a saber eso? —rebatió Dia molesta—. ¿Existe una forma de elegir de quién te enamoras?

—¡Porque era obvio Kurosawa-sensei! Él era el heredero del enemigo más grande que su pueblo tuvo alguna vez, su amor estaba prohibido desde el principio, ¿cómo es que no se dio cuenta? —Chika se había apasionado tanto en la discusión que poco le había importado subir su tono de voz.

—Porque no había forma de saberlo —espetó Dia.

—Claro que la había, si su amor por su pueblo hubiera sido tan grande como decía entonces los hubiera puesto primero a ellos antes que a su corazón —las miradas de todas iban de un lado al otro como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

—¡¿Qué más amor por su pueblo que haber terminado con la vida de su amado con sus propias manos?! —el tono de voz de Dia estaba muy por arriba de lo que acostumbraba usar en su clase.

—Lo hizo sí, pero después de haber tenido un amorío tórrido con él y haber dejado a su pueblo en la desgracia —explicó Chika como si fuera lo más obvio—, eso no se hace. ¡Ella debió haber optado por matar a ese hombre desde el principio! Sólo lo hizo cuando se dio cuenta que su romance no podría ser y había sido consumida por la pasión.

—Así fue, pero rescató a todos los que pudo después de ello —continuó Dia.

—Sólo cuando fue muy tarde, en mi opinión el amor no debe ser así —al parecer Chika había tocado un punto que no debió, puesto que la cara de Dia hizo un rápido cambio y su mirada se volvió fría nuevamente, Chika tragó saliva.

—Entonces Takami-san, en tu opinión, ¿cómo es que debe ser el amor?—preguntó Dia con la voz gélida entrecerrados los ojos.

De repente Chika sintió como si su vida dependiera de esta respuesta, no sabía si Dia se estaba refiriendo al libro o era una pregunta personal, pero de cualquier manera se sentía acorralada contra la pared y solo le quedaba elegir si morir rápido o morir lento, porque sin duda iba a morir.

—Estamos hablando del libro, ¿cierto? —preguntó Chika con temor.

—Por supuesto Takami-san, ¿de qué otra cosa podríamos estar hablando? —Dia curvó la boca en una media sonrisa burlona que causó que un escalofrío recorriera toda su espalda.

—Eh, si bueno —Chika tragó saliva—, yo creo que el amor que se refleja entre los protagonistas es del tipo tóxico y aunque las intenciones de Yama-san nunca fueron malas, el estar con una persona así hizo que perdiera de vista sus ideales y es por eso que el resultado fue malo para todos, si ella desde un principio hubiera puesto a su pueblo por delante entonces se hubieran evitado pasar por tantas penurias.

Dia sopesó la respuesta de Chika antes de responder.

—No es lo que pregunté, yo dije que en tu opinión, ¿cómo debe ser el amor? —recalcó Dia algo molesta.

—El amor es… complicado, supongo —expresó Chika sin ánimos teniendo la imagen de Ruby en su mente.

—¿Esa es toda tu opinión sobre ello Takami-san? Después de leer un libro tan extenso como este y escribir todo lo que dice aquí —levantó su escrito—. ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes opinar?

—Es complicado, el amor no es igual para todos —se apresuró a contestar—, todas las personas lo experimentan de manera diferente y no por ello se les puede juzgar.

—Ciertamente Takami-san, ¿pero a causa de las diferentes formas de ver o sentir el amor es justo entonces dejar que las demás personas sufran? —en definitiva para Chika, Dia ya no estaba hablando sobre el libro.

—¡Es el riesgo que se corre al amar! —espetó Chika molesta porque sabía que eso era por Ruby.

La plática se había salido por completo de contexto y era más que evidente para todas que solo hacían gestos con cada palabra dicha.

—Y entonces no te importa romperle el corazón a alguien a causa de ese amor porque el amor no se juzga y si amas es válido dañar a otra persona, ¿no es así? —la reto a contestar.

—No es que no me importe, pero es un riesgo que todos corremos cuando amamos —la voz de Chika salía temblorosa a causa del coraje que estaba conteniendo, ¿por qué Dia tenía que preguntar todas estas cosas frente a las demás?

—Es bastante curioso que usted diga algo así —Dia tambien estaba bastante molesta pero sabía que su plática estaba yendo demasiado lejos—, pero tampoco me extraña tanto, en particular cuando su trabajo es un plagio del trabajo de Sakurauchi-san.

—¡¿Qué?! Eso no es verdad —espetó Chika molesta—, no me copié del trabajo de Riko.

—No tiene una opinión propia Takami-san, lo que me acaba de decir es justamente lo mismo que dice el trabajo de Sakurauchi-san y eso que sólo lo leí de manera superficial —Dia hablaba lento, como si quisiera encajar las palabras poco a poco para lograr el efecto deseado de evidenciar que Chika y Riko habían pasado tiempo juntas.

—¡Yo no me copié de Riko-chan! ¡Sí, trabajé con ella pero yo hice mi propio ensayo! —a causa del enojo, Chika ya no estaba considerando lo que decía—. ¡Pasé todo el fin de semana leyendo su estúpido libro!

Dia tomo el trabajo de Chika y con decisión rasgó las hojas por mitades frente a la clase estupefacta que había contenido el aliento.

—Este trabajo no sirve para nada si usted continua con la mente tan cerrada como la tiene —dijo caminando hacia el bote de la basura.

Los puños de Chika temblaban tratando de contenerse ante la escena que tenía enfrente, en donde Dia terminaba de romper todo su trabajo y lo tiraba a la basura.

—No tengo idea como una persona como usted pudo llegar a ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil, pero me queda claro que una vez se gradúe de esta escuela, no llegará a hacer nada con su vida, sus aspiraciones son nulas, su visión de la vida es corta y limitada y ni hablar de su poco intelecto —Dia estaba tan enojada que hablaba de una manera cortante e hiriente para asegurarse que sus palabras calaran lo suficiente a la chica que tenía frente a ella.

—No soy nada de esas cosas que usted dice —respondió Chika apenas en un hilo de voz y los ojos empezando a llenarse de lágrimas.

Riko quería defender a su amiga, pero estaba segura que sólo empeoraría la situación para ella así que prefirió quedarse callada. Y al igual que ella incluso You se sintió mal de escuchar todas esas cosas, la parte de ella que aún guardaba algo de cariño por su vieja amiga no podía evitar que sintiera cierta empatía pero tampoco sé atrevió a decir nada, hacerlo era sentencia de muerte.

—Creo que un poco de trabajo extra no estaría mal para usted, particularmente estando a nada de reprobar mi clase y sería una pena que no pudiera graduarse por reprobar literatura, ¿verdad Takami-san? —la miró inquisitiva y Chika sorbió su nariz.

—No me importa trabajar extra —respondió Chika pasándose la palma de la mano por a la cara para limpiar sus ojos—, pero no voy a reprobar esta clase a causa de usted.

—Es bueno saberlo —Dia regresó a su lugar y se sentó—, por eso mismo voy a ayudarla aunque sea un caso perdido y tiempo desperdiciado. Tendrá el beneficio de la duda, así que esperemos no lo arruine como todo lo que hace —siguió humillando a la chica—. A partir de hoy la veré en el club de literatura, vamos a activar ese pequeño cerebro que tiene usted y ver si algo tiene que ofrecer.

—No puedo —Chika se acercó al escritorio—, aun estoy cumpliendo mi castigo en el club de natación.

—¿Acaso tengo que agendar los castigos con usted debido a su mal comportamiento? —la ironía iba implícita en su pregunta no dejando dudas—. Vendrá más tarde, después de cumplir con su castigo y no acepto objeciones.

—Pero tengo que atender mis actividades con el consejo estudiantil —apeló Chika.

—Al parecer usted no entiende, o le es difícil entender debido a sus limitaciones, el hecho de que no aceptó objeciones —ladeó su sonrisa con desdén—. Además estoy segura que el Consejo estudiantil no extrañará su presencia Takami-san —Dia le estaba dedicando una mirada de burla que Chika no pudo seguir respondiendo y terminó aceptando de mala gana, todo esto en definitiva era por lo que había pasado con Ruby.

Regresó a su asiento trabada de coraje, tenía que hablar con Ruby para tratar de aclarar las cosas debido al acoso de su hermana pero a cómo estaba todo, el diálogo se encontraba fuera de cuestión, no podía involucrar a Ruby en sus problemas.

* * *

Dia tenía que retomar las actividades del club de literatura pero su ánimo para ello era nulo. Tenía que enfrentar nuevamente a Hanamaru cara a cara y estando en un ambiente más íntimo como consideraba al club, le costaba mucho más trabajo controlarse.

Y luego estaba la situación con Chika, sentía un odio desmedido por la estudiante y no tenía intención alguna en detenerse con su mal trato hacia ella, se merecía eso y más. En su mente era una forma de hacerle pagar por toda la tristeza que estaba haciendo pasar a Ruby. Personas miserables como Chika debían obtener un castigo por sus faltas.

Llegó al aula del club de literatura un poco más tarde de la hora en la que acostumbraba, con toda la intención de disminuir el tiempo en que estaría en contacto con Hanamaru. Le resultaba tremendamente doloroso siquiera ver a la chica.

Ya todas se encontraban esperándola en sus respectivos lugares, pudo ver qué Hanamaru estaba más ansiosa que de costumbre, conocía bastante bien el lenguaje corporal de la chica como para notar ese tipo de cosas. Se martirio mentalmente por ello, detestaba ver cómo sufría aunque fuera lo mejor para ella a la larga.

Sin muchos aspavientos explicó que seguiría con ellas por el resto del ciclo escolar como la tutora del club y pudo ver cómo se formaba una sonrisa enorme en el rostro de su querida castaña, que no ocultó su alegría pasajera.

Sin más intercambios personales de información empezaron la sesión. Estuvieron leyendo y debatiendo sobre algunos cuentos cortos que Dia les había llevado. No quiso hacer la sesión tan tediosa para que el tiempo se fuera más rápido y tuviera que despedir a sus alumnas lo más pronto posible.

Después de al menos una hora se dió cuenta que Chika no había llegado a pesar de que su castigo en el otro club ya debía haber terminado. Comprobó su reloj y si esa chica no aparecía pronto se ganaría un castigo aún peor del que ya tenía preparado.

Unos minutos después escuchó pasos apresurados en el pasillo, y acto seguido el toque en la puerta le indicó que Chika había llegado por fin.

—Llegas tarde —dijo Dia sin quitar la vista de su libro.

—Lo sé, lo siento, es que… —empezó a explicar Chika tratando de justificar su retardo.

—No te pedí explicaciones —la interrumpió Dia—, pasa y deja tus cosas —se puso de pie para indicarle un estante en el fondo del salón a lo que Chika pasó a dejar su maleta y después Dia le pidió que la siguiera al escritorio—, toma esto —le señaló una pila de 5 libros bastante gruesos y pesados.

Chika cargó los libros sin vacilación y siguió a Dia que la llevaba nuevamente a la parte posterior del salón.

—Aquí te vas a quedar y al término de la sesión me vas a contar tu opinión de la lectura que estamos debatiendo, ¿entiendes? —explicó Dia con voz severa y condescendiente.

—Si claro, ¿en donde quiere que ponga estos libros? —buscaba alguna mesa para dejarlos ya que eran bastante pesados pero se dió cuenta que todas las mesas habían sido movidas lejos de ese lugar.

—Es parte de tu castigo Takami-san —explicó Dia con tranquilidad como si fuera una lección de vida—, vas a cargar esos libros durante el resto de la sesión para que aprendas cuál es el peso de tus acciones.

—Pero eso es… —quiso rebatir porque aquello se le hacía excesivo, los castigos físicos estaban prohibidos.

—¿Alguna objeción? —frunció el ceño ante el atrevimiento de Chika imponiéndose para que se callara.

—No, ninguna sensei —Chika agachó la cabeza.

Dia regresó al círculo de lectura estando consciente de que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella y ninguna era tan pesada como la de Hanamaru, hubiera preferido que la chica no tuviera que ver esa parte de ella, pero cuando se trataba de defender a su hermana, nada era más importante.

La lectura y la discusión continuó su curso, Dia podía ver la lucha que tenía Chika contra el peso de los libros, que por momentos la vencía, pero bastaba un carraspeo de su parte para que su alumna retomara rápidamente su postura.

La discusión demoró más de una hora y se notó que fue a propósito puesto que usualmente ese tipo de lecturas no les llevaba tanto tiempo, pero Dia insistía en sacar temas para debatir sobre el corto libro solo para mantener a Chika en su castigo.

Al final despidió a todo el grupo y aunque notó que Maru tenía la intención de quedarse para probablemente hablar con ella, dijo de forma general que tenía algunos asuntos que atender con Takami-san con lo que Maru no insistió en forzar la plática con ella y terminó retirándose en compañía de Yoshiko, de ese modo cortando toda opción de acercamiento de su alumna.

—Puedes dejar los libros en el escritorio —le ordenó acercándose hasta donde estaba Chika.

La joven se apresuró a dejarlos en el lugar indicado, otro poco más y no tendría brazos, pues sus brazos estaban acalambrándose y un molesto hormigueo se había instalado en ellos por lo menos hace media hora atrás.

—Si esto es por lo que pasó entre Ruby y yo... —se aventuró a decir Chika, tomando la palabra.

—Por supuesto que es por Ruby —interrumpió Dia—, yo te la confié, te confié a la persona que más quiero en este mundo y la heriste, te aprovechaste de ella y cuando viste saciados tus bajos instintos la abandonaste.

—¡Yo no la abandone! —se defendió Chika—. ¡Ella me dejó a mi! Y no hice tal cosa como dice, ambas lo hicimos de común acuerdo.

—¡Las estabas lastimando Takami-san! —alzó la voz—. He visto la manera en la que miras a Sakurauchi-san y creeme esa no es una manera amistosa de hacerlo. ¿Acaso creíste que mi hermana era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta?

—No, Ruby no lo es —quiso completar que la tonta era ella por no darse cuenta que la lastimaba pero no lo dijo—. Y lo que pase entre Riko y yo no es de su incumbencia.

—En eso tienes la razón, mi única labor aquí es educarte y es lo que me he propuesto hacer, así que te espero mañana a la misma hora —Dia le dió la espalda y empezó a recoger sus cosas ignorandola.

—Aún no me pregunta mi opinión sobre la lectura —volvió a hablar Chika.

—No me interesa tu opinión —se volteó para encararla—, dudo que tengas la capacidad para hacer dos cosas a la vez, sobre todo si estás durmiendo en la clase, y si me permites me tengo que retirar.

Dia caminó fuera del salón y esperó a que Chika abandonara el aula antes de cerrarla. La pobre chica se fue dejando parte de su frustración en ese lugar. No sabía si podría aguantar estar así por mucho tiempo.

* * *

—Hemos terminado la práctica de hoy —dijo Kanan reuniendo a sus alumnas al término de una muy agotadora práctica—, nos acercamos a la recta final, a un paso de la siguiente competencia, debo decir que estoy muy orgullosa del esfuerzo que todas han hecho para que lleguemos hasta aquí y solo me queda pedirles que den el extra para que salgamos airosas de este nuevo reto.

Un coro de aceptación se hizo presente entre las alumnas animandose a seguir adelante.

—El día de hoy, la directora me ha informado los pormenores del viaje y necesito que para el día de mañana me entreguen sus permisos autorizados por sus padres —Kanan pudo ver una mueca de disgusto en la cara de Mari cuando dio esa información pero la rubia la disimuló bastante bien aunque no tanto como para que ella no se diera cuenta.

Le entregó unos formularios a You para que se encargara de distribuirlos entre todas mientras trataba de establecer contacto visual con Mari pero ella se encontraba con la mirada perdida, lo que la preocupó un poco, tendrían que hablar cuando estuvieran a solas.

—La salida está programada el jueves por la tarde, nos reuniremos en el parque central en donde un transporte especial acudirá por nosotras, cortesía del patrocinador oficial del equipo —dijo sin mucha emoción pero las otras chicas si lo estaban.

—¿Es cierto que nos quedaremos en un O'hara resort? —preguntó Fumie emocionada sin poderse creer las atenciones que estaban teniendo con ellas.

—Ciertamente nuestro patrocinador también nos ha facilitado el hospedaje así como una serie de comodidades durante el viaje que ya se les irán comentando a su debido tiempo, pero no debemos perder de vista que nuestra principal misión es traer una nueva medalla para la escuela —todas estaban tan entusiasmadas que poco tomaron en cuenta a Mari que no lo estaba, ni a ella misma pues sabían a qué venía tanta generosidad de O'hara-dono—. Por lo pronto las veré mañana para entrenar muy temprano, no quiero faltas por favor —les explicó antes de despedirlas.

Kanan y Mari esperaron que todas se retiraran antes de dirigirse a la oficina. Kanan se dio cuenta que Mari se encontraba bastante ofuscada y seguramente era por la misma razón que ella. Tantas atenciones de O'hara-dono debían tener su precio.

—¿Cómo pudiste aceptar eso? —preguntó Mari en cuanto estuvieron a solas apenas dándole tiempo a Kanan de cerrar la puerta con seguro antes de decir algo.

—No es como si yo lo aceptara —se defendió—, fue la directora, ella tomó el regalo de tu padre.

—Pues debiste negarte Kanan, él sólo quiere tenernos controladas a su merced, no quiero que también se meta aqui en donde me siento feliz —sentenció Mari dándole la espalda molesta a Kanan.

Mari dejó que los fuertes brazos de Kanan la rodearan por la cintura y pudo sentir el contacto de los firmes pechos de la mujer contra su espalda. Kanan depositó un suave beso en su mejilla para tratar de contentarla.

—Todo estará bien Mari —dijo Kanan casi en un susurro a su oído para tranquilizarla.

—No lo conoces —Mari acarició las manos de Kanan disfrutando el contacto, el cual había sido escaso, por no decir casi nulo, en los días anteriores—, ésto es lo que él hace, usa su dinero para tener el control sobre todo.

Kanan la volteo para que quedaran de frente y ver su rostro. Pudo ver cómo los ojos de Mari se encontraban vidriosos y su expresión era de preocupación. Acarició su mejilla lentamente posicionando sus dedos en su mentón y con cuidado guió su barbilla hacia sus labios.

—No permitiré que haga nada —le dijo después de besarla con ternura—, sólo quiero que estes bien y disfrutes de la competencia, ya veremos qué hacer luego de eso.

Mari se recargó en el pecho de Kanan abrazándola con fuerza, aún se sentía inquieta y enojada por lo que estaba haciendo su padre, la estaba acorralando para mantenerla controlada y vigilada.

—Odio esto, odio que mi felicidad dependa de lo que él haga o deje de hacer —Kanan le daba suaves caricias en la espalda buscando consolarla—, quisiera que todo fuera diferente y pudiéramos tener ésto... lo que sea que tenemos, libres y sin ataduras.

No habían logrado catalogar el tipo de relación que habían establecido pero era lo más parecido a una novia que Kanan había tenido desde que terminó con Dia y tenía que controlar sus impulsos para no echarlo todo a perder, quería decirle a Mari que la amaba y que quería mandar todo al traste para estar con ella, pero el problema no era sólo ella, los compromisos de Mari iban mucho más allá de los suyos y tenía que seguir reprimiendose por el bienestar de las dos. No era momento aún de hacer nada.

—No sé cómo, pero lo haremos, no dejaré que tu padre o cualquier otro me aleje de tu lado, lucharé hasta donde nunca lo he hecho por ti, Mari —se acercó nuevamente para besarla, lo cual fue correspondido por la rubia.

Los besos de Kanan estaban siendo reservados, tiernos de algún modo, sin embargo Mari quería que fueran a más, solo que era consciente de la presencia de su padre alrededor y eso le provocaba un cierto malestar.

—Debemos tener cuidado —sentenció Mari cuando se separaron—, conociendo a mi padre, seguro estará rondando la competencia tan solo por qué sí.

—Me preocupa más que esté ese tipo, no quiero que se acerque a ti —la rabia en Kanan empezaba a elevarse de sólo pensar en que el prometido de Mari fuera a la competencia y arruinara el evento.

—No lo creo, no es el tipo de cosas que él hace, no cuando hay mucha gente y la competencia no es de sus actividades favoritas —Mari trató de calmar a Kanan que temblaba de rabia.

—Aún así, no bajaré la guardia, que estando en un hotel de tu padre, estamos en su territorio —Kanan tenía el ceño fruncido a causa de la preocupación.

—Oh my god! Kanan~ si haces eso no puedo controlarme —dijo Mari antes de lanzarse sobre ella y arrinconarla contra la pared—, amo cuando eres tan protectora.

Mari empezó a besarla salvajemente arremetiendo contra sus labios con sugerentes mordidas que incitaban a Kanan para que dejara desbordar la pasión que seguía conteniendo. Estaba siendo difícil mantener la compostura con la rubia besándola de esa manera. Mari desplazó sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Kanan y esta saltó al sentir el contacto de las manos tibias sobre su abdomen buscando ir más arriba.

—No Mari, aquí no —Kanan trataba de alejarla pero Mari no la dejó ir, no iba a renunciar tan fácil a su presa y la estaba aprisionando contra la pared colocando una de sus piernas entre las de Kanan—, es peligroso, nos pueden oír —gimió levemente ante la acción de Mari.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan… irresistiblemente ruidosa —dijo Mari con un suave gemido ronroneante al oído de Kanan que de inmediato hizo que sus piernas flaquearan por la excitación de lo prohibido.

—¡Mari! —la detuvo Kanan cuando sintió que las manos de Mari ya iban con rumbo de su pantalón para deshacerse del botón y la cremallera.

—It's joke! —Mari se retiró de inmediato dejando a Kanan aún con las piernas temblorosas, la respiración agitada y la sensación de burla de la rubia.

—Tú, eres… malvada Mari-chan —expresó Kanan tratando de recomponer su dignidad pisoteada.

—Amo ver tus reacciones querida sensei~ —Mari seguía picando a Kanan acercándose de nuevo de manera sugerente—, y aunque ahora mismo estoy muy cómoda aquí contigo, me temo que tengo que regresar a casa. Debo que reponer horas de sueño ya que la poco estimada y muy estirada Kurosawa-sensei decidió explotarnos el fin de semana. ¡Pasé todo el domingo trabajando por su culpa! —se quejó Mari haciendo que Kanan empezará a reír.

—Algo hicieron para hacerla enojar —explicó Kanan entre risas—, Dia suele ser muy justa en sus clases.

—Si alguien hizo algo debió ser esa chica, Takami-san, nunca había visto a Kurosawa-sensei tan molesta con alguien, y mira que me ha tocado verla molesta —hizo la observación y eso se le hizo extraño a Kanan.

—¿Dia, molesta con Chika? —Kanan frunció el ceño—. Eso es raro.

—Pues no sé qué pasó, pero incluso hoy tuvieron una discusión intensa en clase, que a mi parecer salió bastante de contexto —Mari se recargó sobre la mesa, ese no era un tema que le interesará realmente.

—Umm… entiendo —dijo Kanan haciendo su nota mental para hablar con Dia sobre su actitud.

—¿Qué pasa? —se acercó Mari a Kanan dándole un toque en la frente para que dejara de fruncir el ceño, se había perdido en sus pensamientos preocupada por su amiga Dia.

—Nada, es sólo que tengo que hablar con ella, nada grave —expuso Kanan restándole importancia.

—Siempre que hablamos de Dia sensei siento que entre ustedes hay una especie de complicidad que no logro entender y a lo cual no me dejas entrar —no fue un reclamo, Mari lo dijo como una observación pero Kanan trato de explicarse.

—Es mi mejor amiga —dijo como si eso diera a entender porque se portaba como lo hacía—, nos conocemos bastante bien —levantó los hombros—, desde la escuela secundaria.

—I'm a little jealous… pero entiendo lo que dices —Mari le dió un rápido beso como despedida.

Aunque quisiera estar más tiempo con Kanan, debía estar en el muelle pronto pues debía hacer otras cosas antes.

—La veo mañana sensei —Mari salió, no sin antes despedirse con otro beso y no tan inocente y dejó a una preocupada Kanan.

* * *

—Te digo que estoy bien —recalcó Dia a la boina de su teléfono celular ya en tono molesto ante la insistencia de Kanan que no dejaba el tema por la paz.

—Te conozco Dia y se que algo me estás ocultando —respondió Kanan ya también molesta por la falta de cooperación de su amiga.

—Que no, todo está bien, sé que eres amiga de Takami-san pero ella se lo busco así que deja de abogar por esa chiquilla —la cortó tajante.

—Esto va más allá de Chika y lo sabes, pero está bien —Kanan se dió cuenta que mientras más insistiera su amiga se cerraría todavía más y no iban a llegar a ningún lado en su discusión—, no insistiré, pero si a causa de tu histeria terminas empeorando lo que sea que está pasando, no vengas a llorar conmigo después —le advirtió.

—Ya te dije que no pasa nada y no pasa nada —concluyó Dia a un paso de cortar la llamada—, así que si me permites, tengo un trabajo que revisar, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Dia —se despidió Kanan antes de colgar la llamada.

Dia había estado evitando a Kanan deliberadamente pero su amiga la conocía tanto que incluso la falta de noticias era una noticia para ella y seguramente ya sospechaba que algo no andaba bien, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas evitar hablar del tema, porque al final Kanan era como la voz de su conciencia y en este momento era lo que menos quería oír, alguien que la señale por sus errores.

El sonido del teléfono irrumpió nuevamente en el silencio de la habitación y Dia se dispuso a contestar la llamada con molestia.

—¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada y no tengo nada! —vociferó al teléfono no dando tiempo a su interlocutor de decir algo.

—Disculpe Kurosawa-sama —no era la voz de Kanan al otro lado de la línea, era la de una mujer desconocida—, la llamaré en otro momento.

—Perdón —se disculpó Dia sumamente apenada por su equivocación—, pensé que era otra persona. Dígame, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

—Mi nombre es Toyama Yuma —dijo la mujer con voz seria—, soy la representante de la editorial Kiseki, nos conocimos en Tokio —explicó la mujer y Dia hizo memoria.

—Ah, si la recuerdo, dígame Toyama-san —Dia buscó entre sus papeles la tarjeta que la mujer le había dado, tantas cosas habían pasado desde entonces que olvidó la propuesta que le habían hecho.

—El motivo de mi llamada es para reiterar el interés que mi editorial tiene en su trabajo, en verdad nos gustaría que nos considerara para el próximo año, tenemos proyectos muy atractivos los cuales estamos seguros serán de su entera satisfacción —escuchó con atención sopesando las palabras de Toyama-san.

—Me toma por sorpresa su llamada, pero para ser honesta creo que no pudo ser en mejor momento —la idea entonces había sido atractiva para ella, pero ahora era más que eso, era la opción perfecta para poner tierra de por medio y la distancia entre ella y sus problemas.

—Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso, quisiera programar una entrevista a la brevedad, estamos conscientes de su compromiso hasta el término del ciclo escolar, pero podríamos adelantar las formalidades para que iniciara tan pronto concluya su contrato en su empleo actual —la mujer estaba decidida a concretar esto lo antes posible y Dia no lo estaba poniendo difícil.

—Eso implicaría una entrevista en Tokio, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dia tratando de evaluar lo apretado de su agenda para poder programar la visita

—Así es Kurosawa-sama, nosotros la traeriamos y por supuesto también correriamos con todos los gastos que se generen —le explicó.

—Me parece excelente, creo que por el momento un trabajo en Tokio es lo que necesito —expresó Dia con felicidad, aquello le venía justo como anillo al dedo.

—Envíeme un correo con la fecha en la que podría acudir y nosotros nos encargamos de todo lo demás, ¿está de acuerdo? —esperó su respuesta y está no se tardó demasiado.

—Excelente, revisaré mi agenda y programaré el día —apuntó en una hoja para tener el recordatorio.

Dia estaba tan ensimismada que no se dió cuenta que su hermana pequeña había escuchado todo. Ruby había acudido a pasar un rato con su hermana pues seguía bastante deprimida por lo ocurrido con Chika, pero estando tan cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Dia había podido escuchar parte de la conversación, al menos la parte en donde su hermana hablaba de un empleo en Tokio. ¿Lo que había pasado con Hanamaru era tan grave como para que quisiera huir de ese lugar?

No había otra explicación al comportamiento de Dia, Ruby sabía que la única persona que le daría respuestas sería su mejor amiga. Con eso en mente se dispuso a regresar a su habitación para pensar en una manera de sacar el tema sin que Maru se cerrara a ella, algo pasaba y no podia seguir ignorandolo, no quería dejar que su querida hermana se alejara de ella ni del resto de las personas que la amaban.

* * *

Después de sus actividades del consejo Ruby decidió ir a casa de Hanamaru para que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad, necesitaba estar en un ambiente en donde su amiga se sintiera cómoda para que se sincerara con ella, y sobre todo, no tuviera tantos problemas para perder la oportunidad.

Tenía bastante tiempo que Ruby no acudía a casa de su amiga, anteriormente pasaba la mayor parte de sus tardes con ella. Eso la llenaba de nostalgia, incluso el olor del templo y el sonido de las hojas de los árboles meciéndose con el viento, la transportaban al pasado en donde no existían corazones rotos ni preocupaciones, todo se trataba de ser feliz y disfrutar la vida alrededor de una cálida patata dulce, una conversación amistosa y una buena compañía reconfortante.

La madre de Hanamaru estaba más que contenta de ver a Ruby en casa de nuevo, así que la llevó sin demoras al cuarto de Hanamaru. Tanto hacía que no la visitaba que se volvió un acontecimiento para Kunikida-sama.

—¡Ruby-chan! —Maru se sorprendió al verla y dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ir a recibirla con un fuerte abrazo, aún cuando se habían visto hacía unas horas en la escuela.

—Hola Maru-chan, ¿estás ocupada? —le preguntó en cuanto le dió un espacio para respirar.

Hanamaru se encontraba inmersa en la lectura de un libro pero al ver a su amiga en su habitación la invitó a pasar de inmediato, o más bien la jaló con ella al interior dejando toda actividad de lado para enfocar su atención en ella.

—Tenía muchas ganas de venir a visitarte desde hace tiempo, pero no había podido hacerlo —explicó Ruby sentándose sobre la cama de su amiga, aún sostenían sus manos juntas.

—Eso no importa, estoy feliz de que estés aquí ~zura —dijo con una linda sonrisa que hacía días no se veía en su rostro.

Fueron interrumpidas por la madre de Maru que les llevó té y galletas para que platicaran a gusto. Estaba tan contenta la señora que incluso se quedó charlando con las chicas mientras degustaban el aperitivo.

Platicaron por un buen rato, poniendo a la señora al corriente de casi todos los chismes escolares, claro, cada una dejando de lado sus novedades en el terreno amoroso, era ya de por sí bastante escandaloso tocar ese tema y más cuando la señora creía que su hija y su mejor amiga seguían siendo unas niñas sin intereses amorosos de por medio.

Cuando el sol empezaba a ponerse en el firmamento, la madre de Maru se excusó, pues era hora de preparar la cena, dejando a las amigas solas.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido en el club de literatura? —preguntó Ruby tratando de sacar el tema de Dia a colación.

Hanamaru se tensó de inmediato, cualquier tema que le recordara a Dia hacia que su estado de ánimo cambiara de inmediato y eso pudo percibirlo Ruby.

—Ha estado bien ~zura —Maru hizo su mayor esfuerzo para disimular su malestar—, hemos estado leyendo algunos libros interesantes —le mostró el libro que estaba leyendo y Ruby lo reconoció de inmediato pues era uno que había visto en la habitación de su hermana hace no mucho tiempo.

—¿Ese libro es el de onee-chan? —Ruby vio la manera perfecta de traer el tema de su hermana a colación.

—Oh… si, Dia-sama me lo prestó —la mirada de Hanamaru perdió el brillo con la simple mención de Dia.

—¿Has notado rara a onee-chan? —Ruby dejó de irse por las ramas y decidió tocar el tema de frente.

—¿Rara? ¿A qué te refieres Ruby-chan? —Maru empezó a ponerse nerviosa por los cuestionamientos de Ruby, sentía que era tan transparente que con tan solo verla a la cara, Ruby descubriría su secreto, y en cierto modo así era.

—No lo sé. ¿Has notado si se comporta diferente o algo así? —la voz de Ruby era inquisidora, escudriñandola con la mirada.

—Umm... bueno… si ha estado haciendo cosas extrañas ~zura, pero —suspiró—, no creo que las quieras saber.

—¿Qué cosas ha hecho onee-chan? —insistió.

—Es sobre Chika-san ~zura —Hanamaru desvío la atención de ella y pidió perdón por eso—, pero si te lo cuento seguramente te sentirás mal.

Ruby esperaba que Maru le contará algo sobre lo que había pasado entre Dia y ella pero no había estado esperando que le dijera algo sobre su exnovia.

—Chika-san está castigada en el club de literatura ~zura, y Dia-sama no le ha hecho pasar buenos ratos, aquí entre nos, creo que está siendo muy dura con ella —explicó Maru con pesar, le dolía ver a esa Dia tan inmisericorde—. Conociendo a Dia-sama como lo hago —decir eso hizo que sus orejas se pusieran rojas—, creo que esto va más allá de un castigo escolar.

—¡Ahh! —Ruby se llevó las manos a la cara cubriendola por completo—. Esto es mi culpa, es por hablar de más con ella.

—Dia-sama te quiere mucho Ruby-chan, es natural que esté preocupada por lo que pasó y ambas sabemos que es muy protectora cuando se trata de ti —Maru puso su mano en el hombro de Ruby para confortarla.

—Es que, no debí contarle todo, no quería que sucediera algo así —Ruby se sentía muy avergonzada para darle la cara a su amiga. De pronto los papeles se habían invertido y debía retomar el tema—. Y encima de todo onee-chan se va a ir —para este punto Ruby estaba a nada de llorar.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que se va a ir? —Maru sintió un hueco en el estómago al escuchar eso.

—Le están ofreciendo un trabajo en Tokio Maru-chan, y creo que lo está considerando —Ruby levantó la cara para ver a Hanamaru que la miraba consternada—. Es por eso que vine a verte, yo sé que algo pasó entre ustedes y está bien si no me quieres o no me puedes contar, lo único que deseo es que onee-chan no se vaya —las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas—, es la única familia que me queda.

Al ver a su amiga tan rota, se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla. Quería decirle palabras de aliento, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar, ella también necesitaba de ese confort. ¿Dia se alejaría de ella para siempre? ¿Es que acaso no había nada más que pudiera hacer para remediar su situación? Pensó la chica completamente consternada.

—Tú la quieres, ¿verdad Maru-chan? —dijo Ruby entre sollozos a lo que el corazón de Maru reaccionó dando un vuelco que la dejó mareada—. No dejes que se vaya, no quiero que onee-chan se vaya. ¡Por favor, habla con ella! Yo sé que ella te quiere también y estoy segura que si tú se lo pides, ella no se irá.

Las piernas de Hanamaru empezaron a temblar, jamás había considerado que tan evidente eran sus sentimientos por Dia y ahora se daba cuenta que incluso la hermana pequeña de su amor se había dado cuenta de ello, sintió que el temor empezaba a invadirla por todos sus poros.

—Yo… no sé si pueda hacer mucho Ruby-chan, ahora mismo ella y yo bueno… no es el mejor momento ~zura —no podía decirle la razón y realmente no sabía si tenía caso estando las cosas tan fracturadas entre ellas.

—¡Por favor Maru-chan! —insistió Ruby aferrándose con más fuerza a ella.

Hanamaru no pudo resistirse al pedido de su amiga y aún con lo poco que guardaba de su roto corazón accedió a hacer algo al respecto.

—Hablaré con ella ~zura, pero no puedo prometer nada —dijo dando su brazo a torcer, aún sabiendo que Dia probablemente la rechazaría y no haría más que empeorar las cosas, sentía la necesidad de alzar la voz para tratar de detenerla.

Debían parar esta locura en la que se empeñaba en tenerlas la terquedad de Dia.

~•~


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30.

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Les traigo capítulo y debo decir que es… muy muy muy doloroso para mi corazón hacer esto. Así como dicen las mamás: esto me va a doler más a mi que a ustedes, lo siento por eso. Sin más por decir, los dejo leer._

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: Esto sí que ha sido difícil. Casi me sale una lagrimita en la parte fea. Espero que haya quedado con suficiente impacto. Aunque tengo el consuelo de mis niñas YouRiko que cada vez más están a nada de reconciliarse. ¡Muerte a los Kurosawa! D:~_

* * *

—Muy bien chicas, necesito que le entreguen a las capitanas sus permisos autorizados para que podamos irnos —informó Kanan a su pequeño grupo.

El día del viaje por fin había llegado. Tal como Kanan había informado, un transporte especial de tipo van había sido proporcionado por su patrocinador como había prometido.

Esa mañana, Kanan fue sorprendida por la directora cuando le informó que debido a la lejanía y el número de estudiantes que llevaba, una profesora la acompañaría como asistente del viaje y aunque le incomodó el cambio de planes, tuvo que acatar las órdenes. No había convivido mucho con la maestra que la acompañaría, pues se desempeñaba en el área administrativa más que en la docencia, razón por la cual tenía que estar más alerta, había la posibilidad de que fuera una trampa de la directora para tenerla vigilada. Empezaba a molestarle el sentirse paranoica todo el tiempo pero no había una forma de evadir el sentimiento.

Mari por su lado aún seguía de mal humor debido a la intromisión de su padre, pero tal y como había hablado con Kanan, simplemente trataría de hacerlo llevadero para disfrutar la experiencia. Su padre no iba a arruinar su competencia con su intromisión y mucho menos su relación con Kanan.

Una vez que verificaron que toda la papelería estuviera en orden, procedieron a abordar el vehículo una por una. Sin que You ni Riko se dieran cuenta, Mari habló con el resto del equipo para pedirles que hicieran lo que hicieran no dejaran que Riko encontrara algún asiento libre salvo el que estaba al lado de You. Era una pequeña trampa para ir ayudando a su amiga a acortar más la distancia, esa última semana había notado como la bruja Sakurauchi parecía estar cediendo a los encantos de su pequeño cachorro de nuevo, aunque esta última aún trataba de darle su espacio y no presionarla luego del desastre de su competencia de piano, se sentía culpable por ello.

Siendo una camioneta pequeña tipo van, el espacio era reducido pero con suficiente comodidad para los usuarios. You se acomodó en uno de los asientos traseros y el resto de las chicas se encargaron de hacer valer las indicaciones de Mari, diciéndole a Riko que todos los asientos estaban ocupados y no dándole otra opción más que sentarse a un lado de You en el fondo del vehículo. Extrañamente, Riko se sintió tranquila de poder estar tan cerca de su exnovia sin tener la necesidad de estar peleando y con el pretexto de no encontrar asiento en otro lugar.

Mari y Kanan se sentaron en un par de asientos que iban adelante un poco aislados del resto, mientras que la asistente se sentó en el área de la cabina, junto al conductor. Kanan aprovechó el tiempo para hacer la distribución de habitaciones ya que no quería perder tiempo después, había dejado eso hasta el final.

Arreglaría las habitaciones por parejas, ya que les habían asignados seis de ellas, cuatro dobles para las alumnas y dos sencillas para las maestras. Todas las chicas se encontraban platicando entre ellas o durmiendo, dejando que Mari y Kanan pudieran conversar con algo de privacidad.

—Dejemos a You-chan en la habitación de Sakurauchi-san —dijo Mari en voz baja cuando fue el turno de asignarle habitación a You.

—¡¿Estas loca?! —exclamó Kanan sin pensarlo, arrepintiéndose de inmediato por haber llamado la atención de las demás. Mari empezó a reír por lo bajo—. Si hago eso, Riko-san seguro terminaría abandonando la carrera o algo parecido —concluyó casi en un susurro para no seguir llamando la atención del resto.

—Es parte del plan sensei~ —respondió Mari divertida, gustosa de picar a Kanan.

—No, no lo haremos así, te quedarás en la habitación de You-san, como capitanas les corresponde compartir habitación —explicó Kanan recomponiendose y justificando su decisión.

Mari le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad, había algo detrás de eso.

—Si hace eso, esa niña probablemente me termine asesinando mientras duermo —razonó echándole la culpa de su frágil seguridad frente a Riko.

—Si te refieres a "ella" —no dijo el nombre de Riko para no llamar la atención pero era obvio a quien se refería—, me pidió que no la acomodara con alguna de ustedes dos, así que ese no será un problema.

—Pero es que es la oportunidad perfecta —rebatió Mari queriendo convencerla.

—Venimos a competir y ganar, así que cualquier otra cosa queda descartada —dijo Kanan tajante.

—¿Siempre tiene que ser tan estricta sensei? ¡Le quita la diversión a todo! —Kanan le dedicó una mirada de fingida molestia—. Fine! Ya no diré más.

—Bien —Kanan terminó de anotar todos los nombres en las habitaciones—, serás compañera de habitación de You-san —Mari solo reviró los ojos en desacuerdo.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin contratiempos, Mari incluso tomó una siesta mientras Kanan terminaba de revisar toda la papelería.

En el fondo del transporte, Riko permanecía dudosa de si debía entablar una conversación con You, pero al final fue You la que rompió el hielo por las dos para su buena suerte.

—Dicen que Hamamatsu es bonito —dijo la chica entre emocionada y tímida—, estoy ansiosa por conocer la ciudad.

—No tendremos mucho tiempo libre You-chan —explicó Riko—, pero también espero podamos hacer algo de turismo, me gustaría conocer el lugar.

—Hoy lo dudo, pero mañana por la tarde tal vez tengamos tiempo —dijo You sonriente, no había esperado que Riko le contestara de buena gana y ahora no podía ocultar su felicidad, quería seguir oyendo la voz de la chica.

—Eso estaría muy bien, aunque tampoco nos podemos exceder —la riñó Riko—, si todo sale bien, el sábado estaremos en las rondas finales —concluyó sería.

—Todo saldrá muy bien Riko-chan, confío en el equipo y ahora mismo somos la mejor versión de nosotras mismas —habló confiada en el trabajo que habían hecho en sus entrenamientos.

—Si, tienes razón —sonrió de una manera que a You le pareció la cosa más hermosa del mundo y su corazón se llenó de ese sentimiento de calidez que tanto extrañaba.

Continuaron platicando durante casi todo el camino. No tuvieron una plática profunda, pero fue un gran avance para ellas, se sentía un poco de aquella comodidad que tenían antes de que su relación terminara y eso era una buena señal.

Alrededor de las 7pm llegaron a su destino. Un gran hotel les daba la bienvenida, a diferencia del hotel O'hara en Awashima, este hotel era mucho más moderno, era uno de los nuevos complejos que se acababan de abrir en la ciudad, bastante lujoso y llamativo para ser de la línea bussines class.

No hubo necesidad de que Kanan hiciera algún trámite, ya un empleado del hotel se encontraba listo para darles la bienvenida y entregar las llaves de los cuartos, todo estaba siendo cuidado con mucho detalle, lo que no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo.

Repartieron las habitaciones tal cual lo habían planeado, no hubo queja alguna por eso aunque fue evidente para Mari la cara de decepción que hizo Riko al enterarse que su compañera de habitación no era You, lo cual fue bastante curioso tomando en cuenta lo que le había dicho Kanan horas antes.

Una vez que terminaron de repartir habitaciones, el staff del hotel se encargó de ayudarles a llevar su equipaje, que en su mayoría eran maletas pequeñas, pues era un viaje corto. Mari sin embargo dejó que You se encargara de todo alegando que tenía un asunto importante que tratar con la entrenadora y se fue a buscarla. Afortunadamente, la compañera maestra de Kanan, Yuchida sensei, se había encargado de supervisar que todo estuviera en orden en las habitaciones de las estudiantes, mientras Kanan recibía el equipaje de ambas para acomodarlo en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Mari esperó afuera de la habitación de su sensei hasta que terminaran de acomodar las maletas. Dio un toque a la puerta seguida por una respuesta rápida de Kanan que se apresuró a abrir pensando que quizás el personal del hotel requería algo.

—¿Mari… san, qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kanan con extrañeza pues no la esperaba verla aún.

Mari no respondió y entró a la habitación dejando a Kanan confusa parada junto a la puerta.

—No puedes estar aquí —sentenció Kanan en cuanto cerró la puerta.

—Yuchida sensei aún está ocupada con las demás, no creo que regrese en un buen rato —explicó Mari para tranquilizarla, pues también sospechaba que Yuchida sensei había sido enviada para vigilarlas.

—Aún así, no es un buen lugar para que estemos solas —insistió Kanan cruzándose de brazos tratando de lucir molesta.

—I know… pero tenía que hablar contigo —se plantó en medio de la habitación sin intensión es de irse.

Kanan estaba nerviosa pero Mari se veía intranquila y no le quedó otra más que escucharla y saber que le sucedía, eso haría una buena maestra que ayudaba a una de sus alumnas, solo eso.

—Riko no te pidió que no le asignaras una habitación con You… y no te molestes en negarlo —completó Mari al ver que Kanan se iba a defender de tal acusación—. Lo supe cuando vi su reacción al escuchar que You sería mi compañera de habitación.

—Te lo dije Mari, ustedes son las capitanas, por eso las puse juntas —dijo Kanan tratando de restarle importancia al asunto—. Y no, no podía poner a You con Riko después de lo que pasó.

—No no es así —refutó Mari molesta—. Bien podías ponerla con otra chica y no conmigo si ese era el caso.

—Tienen que dar el ejemplo, por eso las puse juntas —insistió Kanan con la cara roja delantando su mentira.

Mari caminó con decisión hasta donde estaba Kanan y la arrinconó contra la puerta, Kanan trago saliva. Era curioso que estuvieran de esa manera pues por lo general esa era la posición preferida de la profesora.

—¿Darling~ estas segura qué esa es la única razón? —preguntó Mari con su rostro a centímetros del de Kanan haciendo valer su altura y su porte agresivo cuando se lo proponía.

Como siempre, el corazón de Kanan latía desbocado teniendo a la chica a esa distancia, se había sonrojado sin remedio y no pudo sostenerle más la mirada de esos ojos felinos que la tenían presa como un ratón ante su cazador.

—Si… no… —dudó.

—¿Me vas a decir la verdad? —Mari mantenía su tono seductor que sabía desarmaba a su sensei y pasó su dedo índice por su barbilla para hacer que la mirara de nuevo.

—Es por ese hombre, Aris, me siento intranquila de saber que en cualquier momento se puede aparecer —Kanan seguía sin poder sostenerle la mirada a Mari a pesar de que la estaba obligando—. Me siento atada de manos porque ahora mismo toda la responsabilidad del viaje recae en mí y si él se apareciera, la única persona que sé podría hacerle frente y te defendería es precisamente You-chan, así que lo siento por Sakurauchi-san, pero ahora mismo, tú eres mi prioridad.

—Eso es algo egoísta sensei~ —dijo Mari con una media sonrisa condescendiente—, pero gracias —finalizó dándole un beso en la mejilla pero sus labios estaban moviéndose hacia la boca de su sensei.

Escucharon pasos afuera de la habitación, por lo que su tiempo a solas estaba a punto de terminar. La compañera maestra de Kanan había llegado para darle el reporte de las alumnas. Realmente no se veía extrañada de encontrar a Mari en la habitación, se le veía más bien exasperada, probablemente porque no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con adolescentes por tanto tiempo.

Mari se despidió de una manera muy formal, fingiendo que había ido a tratar asuntos referentes a la competencia del día siguiente. No podía evitar sentirse mareada por la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia su profesora. Si hubieran tenido más tiempo a solas, no se hubiera contenido y se hubiera ido sobre ella sin contemplaciones, pero siempre había algo que impedía pudieran avanzar.

Mari fue hacia la habitación que se le había asignado con You y al llegar a la puerta de la misma, escuchó que You no se encontraba sola, había alguien más en la habitación y su voz era inconfundible para ella.

—¡Qué gusto conocer a las amigas de Mari-chan! —era su papá el que se encontraba platicando tan amenamente con You.

—El gusto es mío señor O'hara —You se escuchaba nerviosa pero bastante animada—, muchas gracias por todas sus atenciones. Realmente se le agradece lo que está haciendo al apoyar al equipo de esa manera. Mari-chan es una gran chica que ha venido a reforzar el equipo y ha trabajado mucho con nosotras.

—¡Me alegra mucho escuchar eso! Es un placer poderlas tener en nuestro nuevo hotel para recompensar ese esfuerzo —comentó O'hara-dono bastante jovial—. Esperaba ver a Mari-chan para darle la bienvenida pero parece que me dieron la habitación equivocada.

—No señor, esta es la habitación de Mari, ella salió un momento… —se rascó la cabeza tratando de recordar lo que le había dicho Mari—. Creo que dijo que iría a ver a Kanan-sensei, algo de afinar unos detalles para mañana, así que tal vez no tarde mucho.

Mari quería entrar a golpear a You por decirle eso a su padre, pero no era realmente su culpa, ella no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando entre ellas y mucho menos que su papá andaba cazandolas.

—¡Ah ya veo! —Mari pudo percatarse del sutil cambio de tono de su padre—. Dime Watanabe-san, ¿qué tal se lleva mi hija con su entrenadora, Matsuura-san? —preguntó de manera casual pero denotaba su interés en el tema y Mari entró en pánico.

—¿Mari-san con Matsuura-sensei? —la pregunta tomó a You por sorpresa que volvió a rascarse la cabeza—. Supongo que se llevan bien, tuvieron un inicio difícil pero desde que Kanan-sensei la salvó, bueno... supongo que eso cambió un poco las cosas para ellas. Ahora se llevan muy bien, se han vuelto cercanas.

Mari al fin reaccionó de su estupor y no dejó que su amiga siguiera dando detalles a su padre sobre su relación con Kanan, no reveló nada de verdadera importancia pero no quería que dijera algo más que se pudiera malinterpretar.

—Daddy! —dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta con fingida sorpresa—. ¡No sabía que ibas a estar aquí!

—¡Mari-chan! —exclamó el hombre feliz de verla abriendo sus brazos para recibirla en un confortable abrazo—, te extrañé tanto hija mía.

Mari lo abrazó con algo de reticencia. Conocía las mañas de su padre y todo esto solo era una escena que había montado para quedar bien frente a su pequeña amiga.

—Watanabe-san me estaba contando sobre tu magnífica entrenadora —explicó el hombre después de soltarla haciendo especial hincapié en ese tema delicado entre los dos—. Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a Matsuura-sensei, de hecho, he arreglado una cena esta noche. Servirá para que platiquemos más a fondo. ¿No te emociona Mari-chan?

—Eh… sí claro —respondió Mari con desconfianza.

—Las espero en el restaurante principal, todo el equipo está invitado, en especial su talentosa profesora que es mi invitada especial. Por favor asegúrense que no falte, son pocas las oportunidades que tengo de conocer a personas tan valiosas para Mari-chan —concluyó el hombre antes de abandonar la habitación con Mari prácticamente corriendolo.

Mari se desplomó en su cama ansiosa por lo que le esperaba. Ya había pensado en la posibilidad de que su padre anduviera rondando, pero no lo esperaba ciertamente desde el primer día, su presencia solo indicaba que los temores de Kanan estaban justificados, todo el viaje era una forma de demostrar el poder y control que podía ejercer sobre ellas.

—¿Mari-chan? ¿Estas bien? —preguntó You preocupada acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

—Shiny~ —respondió Mari tratando de sonar bien pero se podía notar su desánimo.

—No te creo, ¿pasó algo? —la actitud de Mari con su padre hizo sentir a You que estaba presenciando un momento incómodo entre ellos y quería saber más.

Si su padre iba a estar rondando de esa manera, Mari y Kanan necesitarían una aliada aunque no estaba segura si You era la persona adecuada para ello, tampoco quería meterla en algo que le diera más problemas, pero era inevitable.

—You-chan, necesito pedirte un favor del cual no puedes hacer preguntas al respecto. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi? —fue la única manera que encontró para poder abrir el tema con ella, al menos un poco.

—Pues… sí, supongo… —las experiencias que había tenido con Mari en el pasado no habían sido del todo agradables, por lo que estaba un poco reacia a aceptar ese tipo de peticiones sin embargo viendo la angustia en el rostro de su amiga no podía negarse.

—Si mi padre te vuelve a cuestionar sobre Kanan-sensei, ¿podrías no decirle nada al respecto? Por favor... —se incorporó de la cama para poder ver la reacción de You.

—¿Cómo? —You estaba esperando que Mari le pidiera que se escaparan del hotel para ir a alguna fiesta, o que la acompañara a probar algún tipo de droga, incluso pensó que le pediría ayuda para hacer una broma a sus demás compañeras. Se sintió algo tonta al haber pensado todas esas cosas absurdas.

—Eso… Sí mi padre te vuelve a cuestionar sobre algo que involucre a Kanan-sensei o a mi, ¿podrías no darle información? Quiero decir, no tienes que mentir —aclaró—, simplemente, no le des detalles sobre nada.

—Aja… bien… ¿Por qué? —You tenía un gran signo de interrogación reflejado en el rostro, no comprendía el porqué de su petición.

—No questions… remember? —Mari sabía que pedía mucho pero esperaba que You aceptara su petición.

—Ya… bueno… —suspiró renunciando a entender—, está bien Mari-chan, no le diré nada a tu padre, pero debo decir que este favor es un tanto extraño.

—Thank you! —se alegró y se fue encima de You depositando un beso en su mejilla que la hizo sonrojar salvajemente—. Será mejor que desempaquemos, hay una cena a la cual debemos asistir —concluyó de mala gana.

—¿Crees que sea algo muy formal Mari-chan? —You empezaba acostumbrarse a las demostraciones de afecto de la rubia pero aún se le hacían un poco excesivas en ocasiones—. No traje nada para una fiesta, sólo mi ropa de siempre, ya sabes, algo deportivo —revisó su maleta sacando su ropa casual.

—Don't worry! Toda tu ropa te hace ver como un apuesto jovencito —dijo Mari entre risas guiñandole un ojo de manera coqueta.

—Sí bueno, sólo quiero ser un apuesto joven para una hermosa dama en específico —respondió You con seriedad.

—No creo que la señorita perfección se pueda seguir resistiendo a su apuesto príncipe —la picó Mari—, me dí cuenta que estuvieron hablando todo el camino, ¿hablaron de algo en particular?

—Nada, pero tengo la esperanza de poder hablar más con ella esta noche —suspiró la chica eligiendo su atendí por fin.

—Ya verás que este viaje las terminará uniendo de nuevo You-chan —le acarició la cabeza.

—Eso espero —dijo con ilusión—, eso espero.

* * *

Yuchida-san informó a Kanan sobre la cena a la que estaban invitadas. Y minutos después recibió un mensaje de texto proveniente de Mari en donde le contó lo que había pasado con su papá, eso sólo la puso más nerviosa por su corto encerrón minutos antes, había bajado la guardia y pudo haber terminado muy mal, su padre pudo haberlas descubierto y todo habría acabado.

Kanan no se complicó la existencia en cuanto a su atuendo para cenar. Simplemente usó lo de todos los días, ropa que podía clasificarse como deportiva que era la que siempre usaba cuando hacía cosas referentes a la escuela y nada más. Bajó puntual al restaurante, para evitar dar una mala impresión. Se sentía nerviosa de conocer al papá de Mari, más que nada porque sentía una rabia enorme contenida contra el hombre y tendría que seguir disimulando dicho malestar para no causar inconvenientes.

Al llegar al restaurante se encontró con que habían dispuesto un espacio en privado sólo para ellos, era una larga mesa en dónde solamente encontró a un hombre robusto sentado a la cabeza, era difícil calcular su edad pero su cabello estaba casi cano y de un tono rubio, no cabía duda que era O'hara-dono. A su lado encontró a Mari, que platicaba animada con él guardando las apariencias.

—¡Bienvenida! —dijo el hombre en cuanto la vió pasar por la puerta—, intuyo que usted es Matsuura-sensei .

El hombre se puso de pie y caminó hasta la entrada para saludarla, seguido por Mari. Kanan hizo una reverencia profunda cuando el hombre estuvo frente a ella y él extendió su mano para darle un saludo occidental que se le hizo un poco extraño pero correspondió de inmediato, quizás fuera su costumbre al hacer negocios.

—Es un gusto conocer a la famosa Matsuura-sensei —Kanan quiso retirar su mano, pero el hombre no lo permitió, en su lugar llevó su otra mano para aumentar su efusividad—. Le debo mi eterna gratitud por haber salvado la vida de mi hija, si no fuera por usted, ahora mismo no podría estar compartiendo estos momentos con Mari-chan —el hombre la soltó y en seguida hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento. Kanan no supo qué hacer más que inclinarse de nuevo.

—Es un gusto conocerlo O'hara-dono y no tiene nada que agradecer, sólo estaba cumpliendo con mi deber y fue una fortuna que pudiera llegar a tiempo para poder sacar a Mari-san del agua —respondió Kanan con modestia e incomodidad con el hombre mayor.

—De cualquier manera muchas gracias sensei, amo a mi hija con todo mi corazón y de haberla perdido, creo que me hubiera vuelto loco —se acercó a abrazar a Mari y la besó en la coronilla.

En definitiva no era nada de lo que Kanan había estado esperando, pero aún así no bajó la guardia. O'hara-dono la invitó a sentarse a su lado para que pudieran platicar y, aunque no le pareció la mejor idea, no le quedó de otra ante su insistencia. No podía desairar al anfitrión. Mari tampoco se veía muy cómoda, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por disfrazar su molestia frente a los demás.

Minutos después se fueron uniendo las demás alumnas a la fiesta, seguidas por Yuchida-sensei. Fue una grata sorpresa para Mari ver que You llegó platicando animadamente con Riko, se les veía relajadas y cómodas, lo que sin duda eran buenas noticias. Al menos alguien estaba teniendo buena suerte.

La cena fue espléndida y majestuosa, tal y como esperaba Kanan. El papá de Mari no paraba de hablar y Kanan se limitaba a escuchar y dar su opinión cuando era requerida, pero en su mayoría era Mari la que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener a su padre distraído y lejos de cualquier cuestión sería que las incluyera a ellas.

La velada estaba por terminar sin haber presentado mayores complicaciones hasta el momento para alivio de Kanan y Mari.

—Le agradezco por todas sus atenciones O'hara-dono, y muchas gracias también por el apoyo que le ha dado a nuestro equipo —dijo para dar por concluida la cena.

—No me agradezca a mi Matsuura-sensei, mi mayor interés siempre ha sido hacer feliz a Mari-chan, pero en esta ocasión me temo que la idea de todo esto no ha sido mía, la persona a la que verdaderamente tiene que agradecer es al prometido de Mari-chan, Griffin-san —el hombre habló con el volumen de voz suficiente para que todas en la mesa lo pudieran escuchar.

La declaración dejó a Mari y Kanan estupefactas, por un segundo todo se quedó en silencio, seguido por murmullos de aceptación y felicitaciones a Mari por la generosidad de su prometido. You de inmediato buscó la mirada de Mari que se había quedado ausente, forzando a Kanan a responder por ella.

—Oh vaya… qué generoso de su parte —dijo Kanan forzando las palabras fuera de ella.

—Es una lástima que haya tenido un encuentro tan desafortunado con Griffin-san —se dirigió a Kanan pero sin modular el volumen de su voz—. Él está muy apenado por esa situación y mañana vendrá para poder aclarar la situación con usted sensei.

Si había algo que podría empeorar la situación y ponerla aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba era precisamente eso. Ahora le habían confirmado que ese hombre estaría en el mismo lugar que ellas y su preocupación aumentó exponencialmente. Mari aun seguía con la mirada vacía, perdida en el horizonte y Kanan sólo quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que no iba a permitir que ese hombre la tocara de nuevo. Sólo que estando rodeadas de gente ninguna podía hacer nada.

—Fue desafortunado en verdad y estaré esperando la oportunidad de aclararlo —la rabia la consumía por dentro al recordar todos los eventos, sin embargo tuvo que fingir lo mejor que pudo para no alertar a los demás.

—No se diga más, todo quedará aclarado en este glorioso fin de semana en el que espero Uranohoshi se vista de oro de nuevo —alzó su vaso como si fuera un brindis y las chicas lo vitorearon.

Con eso se dió por terminada la cena y todas empezaron a regresar a su habitaciones. Kanan les había dado indicaciones de dormir temprano para que estuvieran descansadas al día siguiente y realmente el día había sido tan agotador que todas ansiaban ir a la cama.

Kanan detuvo a You a la salida y la separó del resto para hablar un momento a solas. Estaba nerviosa e impaciente y antes de hacer cualquier cosa tenía que asegurarse de algo.

—¿Todo bien You-chan? —preguntó Kanan cuando estuvieron a solas tratando de averiguar sobre lo que Mari le había dicho.

—¿Eh? —la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a You—. Pues… sí, supongo.

—Veo que platicaste con Riko-san, eso es muy bueno —quiso sonar casual pero se sentía forzada.

—Si… es bueno sensei —You se rascó la cabeza sintiendo la plática un poco fuera de lugar—. Dígame, ¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada —dijo Kanan pretendiendo estar tranquila—. Quería saber cómo te sientes respecto a la competencia de mañana.

—Pues bien sensei, lista para ganar —respondió You con una amplia sonrisa, eso ya se escuchaba más como su sensei.

—Eso es bueno… —dudo entre dar el paso o no.

—Entonces, ¿Hay algo más que necesite? —Kanan estaba actuando extraño y eso era más que evidente para You que sentía la tensión en el ambiente.

—No, nada… —respondió la profesora con la mirada perdida, su mente le decía que era una mala idea involucrar a su alumna.

—Bueno… entonces, me retiro —anunció You aún indecisa en irse o seguir insistiendo sobre lo que pasaba.

—De hecho, si hay algo que necesito —la interrumpió antes de que se despidiera dejando de lado toda su cordura—. Escucha, ¿podrías asegurarte que la puerta de su habitación quede bien cerrada cuando ya vayan a dormir?

—Emm… si claro sensei —You no entendió su petición.

—Y también, ¿podrías no dejar a Mari sola? —la tomó de los hombros presionando más de la cuenta desesperada—. Nunca, ni siquiera si ella te lo pide.

—¿Está pasando algo que deba saber sensei? —las peticiones de Kanan eran un tanto extrañas y empezaba a asustarla.

—No, nada You-chan —Kanan trató de reír para aligerar el ambiente y palmeo sus hombros al darse cuenta de que había ejercido más fuerza de la debida—, solo quiero que todo esté bien —se rió nerviosa.

—Oh, bueno, si es así... está bien sensei —dijo dando un paso atrás.

—Si algo llegara a pasar o notas algo extraño, no dudes en llamar a mi teléfono celular, no importa la hora que sea —concluyó la profesora suplicante.

—Esta bien sensei, no se preocupe —You le dió la razón para que quitara su cara de sufrimiento.

Ese día había sido por demás extraño para You, primero el acercamiento de Riko, las pláticas, las risas, la comodidad y familiaridad entre ellas empezaban a parecerse un poco a su extinta relación y luego estaban las peticiones extrañas que le habían hecho tanto Mari como Kanan, algo estaba pasando y ninguna de las dos le quería informar que era, se sintió lo suficientemente curiosa para indagar un poco más en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Por lo pronto trataría de hacer lo que cada una le había pedido.

Mari se quedó un rato más conversando con su padre, más que nada quería saber cuándo iba a llegar Aris, pero su padre no dijo mucho al respecto, podría ser ese mismo día, o el sábado, no había nada claro hasta ese momento. Todo dependía de si arreglaba algunos negocios que tenía pendientes para poder llegar.

Mari dejó a su papá y se encontró con You esperándola para su sorpresa y juntas se fueron a su habitación. Aunque quería pasar a la habitación de Kanan para hablar un momento con ella, no era lo más prudente por hacer, no con You a su lado. Se terminó conformando con enviarle un mensaje para decirle que no pudo averiguar cuándo estaría su prometido en la ciudad.

Kanan le respondió rápidamente pidiéndole que se cuidara y que no bajará la guardia. Terminaron intercambiando mensajes que ya nada tenían que ver con el tema y eran más que nada palabras melosas que se dedicaban la una a la otra y que no acabaron sino hasta tarde esa noche.

* * *

Desde su plática con Ruby, Hanamaru había quedado muy intranquila, no dejaba de pensar en que Dia, su querida Dia, llevaba más de una semana sin dirigirle la palabra. Ella simplemente dejó de hablarle, la alejó con todas su fuerzas y ahora por más que trataba, no lograba hablar con ella.

Pensó que sería fácil robarle un momento después del club de literatura, pero no fue así, Dia se encargó de escabullirse en cada una de las ocasiones en que Hanamaru logró acercarse lo suficiente para intentar hablar.

Todos los días Ruby le preguntaba si había logrado algo con Dia y la respuesta seguía siendo la misma, negativa. Ya para el viernes, después de estar obteniendo el mismo resultado una y otra vez, Ruby le dijo que estaba dispuesta a ayudar para que pudiera hablar con su hermana sin interrupciones ni oportunidades para huir.

Ruby le pidió que el sábado se presentara por la mañana en su casa, aprovecharían que los sirvientes tenían el fin de semana libre y realmente no esperaba que Dia saliera a ningún lado tan temprano. Era el momento y el lugar perfecto para atraparla al fin.

—¿Estás segura de esto Ruby-chan? —preguntó Hanamaru insegura, había ansiado tanto tener esa plática con Dia, pero todo empezaba a sentirse exactamente igual que la última ocasión en la que hablaron y no quería que todo terminara mal.

—Onee-chan es una persona escurridiza cuando quiere, pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo como se aleja de todo lo que ama —Hanamaru se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de Ruby, en verdad le intrigaba qué tanto sabía de su relación con Dia—. No dejaré que repita sus errores.

—Ruby-chan… —quiso decirle algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

—Esta bien Maru-chan, no necesito saber más sobre ustedes, sólo quiero que hablen y onee-chan se de cuenta que está cometiendo un error —explicó Ruby, tranquilizando a su amiga sin presionar en saber detalles.

—No sé si esto se pueda arreglar, pero gracias por ayudarme Ruby-chan —Maru abrazó a Ruby dejando sus inseguridades de lado, era probablemente la única oportunidad que tendría para hablar con Dia y no era el momento de tener dudas. Debía enfrentar al toro por los cuernos.

Ruby se aseguró que no hubiera nadie en la casa para que tuvieran toda la privacidad que necesitaban sin que nadie se enterara de lo que discutieran. Le dijo a Maru que esperara un momento fuera de la habitación de Dia mientras ella entraba a hablar antes con su hermana.

Ruby tocó la puerta y esperó a que Dia le respondiera para entrar. La encontró sentada frente a su computadora, probablemente realizando algún trabajo concentrada frente a la pantalla con sus gafas puestas.

—Onee-chan voy a salir —informó Ruby usando ese pretexto.

—Esta bien, ¿regresarás para el almuerzo? —preguntó Dia sin despegar su vista de la computadora.

—No lo sé, tú me llamarás cuando quieras que vuelva —explicó Ruby con tranquilidad.

—¿Eh? —Dia dejo lo que estaba haciendo y volcó su atención a su hermana pequeña pues no había entendido lo que había dicho.

—Onee-chan, yo sólo quiero decir que te quiero mucho y que espero no cierres tu corazón a causa de tus heridas del pasado. Este tiempo que he pasado contigo ha sido tan bello, incluso si nuestros padres no están en casa. Sé lo mucho que te esmeras por seguir dándome un hogar en el cual pueda ser feliz, y lo soy, soy feliz estando contigo —Dia siguió sin entender a qué venía aquello.

Se puso de pie y fue a abrazar a su hermana. No comprendía qué estaba pasando pero no le gustaba escuchar cuando Ruby se expresaba de esa manera. Era doloroso ver como su hermana sufría por el alejamiento de sus padres que en parte sabía y sentía que era por su culpa.

—¿Qué pasa Ruby? —preguntó Dia cuando Ruby la soltó.

—No me odies por esto —fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación dejando a Dia confundida.

Dia la siguió pero se encontró de frente con Hanamaru en cuanto puso un pie fuera y fue entonces cuando su mente empezó a hilar lo que había pasado.

—¡Buenos días Dia-sama! —la saludó con una reverencia.

—Hanamaru-san… buenos días —la presencia de la chica la había dejado desarmada, ¿qué estaba pasando?—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No puedes estar aquí! —dijo alterada.

—Lo siento mucho Dia-sama, tenía que hablar con usted —Maru agachó la cabeza avergonzada pero sin dar un pie atrás.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Ruby? —cuestionó con recelo—. Será mejor que hablemos en privado —la dejo pasar a su habitación para evitar que discutieran en un lugar donde cualquiera pudiera oirlas.

—Nada Dia-sama, no dije nada —explicó Maru tratando de calmar a Dia que se había alterado con su presencia y aún se le podía ver temblando sin control—. Sólo necesito hablar con usted.

—¡¿Por qué Ruby dijo lo que dijo?! —la explicación de Maru no le dejaba las cosas claras aún.

La chica entendió que no tenía tiempo de andar por las ramas, si iba a decir algo era ahora o nunca.

—Nos llegó el rumor de que usted pretende abandonar Uranohoshi —dijo sin titubeos casi como un reclamo.

Dia frunció el ceño de inmediato disgustada.

—¿Un rumor? ¿Quién se los dijo? —la encaró enojada.

—Entonces es cierto —respondió Maru contrariada al darse cuenta que era verdad—. ¡Usted está planeando irse de la escuela!

—Maru-san, no he hablado con nadie de ello —le aclaró y fue cuando se dió cuenta de quién pudo saber sobre ello—. Creo que Ruby ha estado escuchando conversaciones que no le corresponde oír, ya hablaré con ella después.

—¡Zura! No la regañe Dia-sama, ella sólo está preocupada por usted —intentó defender a su amiga.

Las reacciones de Hanamaru eran tan adorables que aceleraban el corazón de Dia de una manera frenética perdiendo un poco el foco de lo que estaba sucediendo. Tosió un poco para recobrar la compostura.

—No lo negaré, porque probablemente te enteres después —se cruzó de brazos poniendo una cara intimidante que a Maru no amedrentó—, pero sí, efectivamente, me ha llegado una oferta de trabajo en Tokio y estoy considerando tomarla.

—¿Tokio? —Hanamaru había empezado a temblar, Dia pensó que la chica iba a empezar a llorar, pero estaba equivocada, el temblor de Hanamaru era derivado del enojo que había estado conteniendo en todos estos días y que estalló en ese momento—. ¡¿Por qué se quiere ir?! ¡¿Cual es la urgencia de irse?! —gritó sorprendiendo a Dia aunque no lo reflejo.

—¡Es sólo trabajo Hanamaru-san! ¡Quiero crecer profesionalmente y aquí no lo podré hacer! —dijo sin alterarse o mostrar alguna emoción además de la rigidez, parecía una piedra, un glaciar.

La actitud distante de Dia fue como la última gota que derramó el vaso de Hanamaru. Había estado conteniendo por todos los medios posibles sus sentimientos tratando de comprender pero no pudo más y terminó rompiéndose.

—Todos estos días me he estado preguntando qué fue lo que hice mal ~zura, incluso llegué a pensar que todo había sido un sueño, o una pesadilla, depende de cómo lo mire —las lágrimas habían empezaron a surcar sus mejillas—. Porque simplemente no logro entender por más que lo trato ~zura, cómo es posible que una persona que un día te dice que te ama, que eres su princesa, que eres especial, que eres hermosa —su voz salía entrecortada y temblorosa por la rabia—, una persona a la que creía conocer y a la que he admirado toda la vida, precisamente por ser honesta, generosa, noble, protectora, se ha convertido en esto —tuvo que hacer una pausa para tratar de recuperar la calma y el aire—. Me puede explicar ~zura, ¿cómo es que mi príncipe azul se ha transformado en esta persona egoísta que no puede pensar en nadie más que en sí misma sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de participar en una decisión que nos atañe a las dos? —finalizó con los puños apretados y la voz entrecortada.

—Hanamaru… —las palabras de la pequeña habían calado en el interior de Dia dejándola sin argumentos.

Estaba consciente de que lo que Maru decía era verdad. Se había convertido en un ser sin sentimientos que todavía tendría que caer aún más bajo.

—Yo creí en usted ~zura y en todas sus palabras bonitas, creí que me amaba de la misma manera en que yo lo hacía, pensé que habíamos hecho algo hermoso, sabía que sería difícil llevar las cosas una vez que estuviéramos de regreso en casa, pero que aún así encontraríamos juntas una solución. ¡¿Por qué entonces hace esto?! ¡¿Por qué me lastima de esta manera?! —Maru temblaba al pronunciar sus palabras queriendo alguna reacción real de la mujer que tenía delante.

—No es… —vaciló levemente, la actitud de Hanamaru era tan diferente a como era usualmente que Dia no atinaba a responder algo, sin embargo no podía echarse atrás en lo que había decidido—. Lo siento por ello pero no hay más que decir, es lo mejor.

—¡¿Quién es usted para decidir lo que es bueno o malo para mí?! —volvió a alzar la voz desesperada—. Yo tomé la decisión de entregarle algo más que mi cuerpo en ese viaje, le entregué mi corazón. ¡¿Por qué lo rompió a la primera oportunidad?!

—Lo siento mucho, en verdad —incluso para sus oídos, las palabras sonaban vacías pero estaba tan empeñada en sus ideas que no sabía qué más responder—. Es lo que hay, así que si no tienes más por decir puedes irte.

—¡¿Es que acaso no sintió todo el amor que le demostré?! ¡¿Es que acaso no es suficiente el amor que le tengo?! —Maru se acercó hasta donde estaba Dia y la rodeó del cuello con sus brazos intentando besarla.

Tenerla tan cerca era demasiado peligroso, incluso los argumentos con los que tanto defendía su decisión en ese momento se veían completamente absurdos al percibir el aroma que emanaba la chica. Sólo que algo dentro de su conciencia le decía que no podía dejarse llevar, si lo hacía terminaría complicando la vida de la persona que amaba y no podía permitirlo. Ese amor tan inmenso que sentían la una por la otra no dejaba de ser un imposible que sólo terminaría con una desgracia. Por el bien de las dos tenía que hacerlo, debía terminar de romper el corazón de Hanamaru para que esta pudiera seguir adelante. Hanamaru tenía que seguir su camino y mantenerse alejada de ella para no atarse a una relación sin futuro.

—No puedo… lo siento Hanamaru-san, pero no puedo —Dia se hizo para atrás, liberándose con problemas del agarre de Hanamaru.

—Yo la amo Dia-sama, la amo como nunca he amado a nadie y sé que usted me ama, puedo sentir la intensidad de sus sentimientos, lo veo en su mirada ~zura —intentó acercarse de nuevo suplicando y mendigando por el amor de Dia.

—Lamento si te hice creer eso, Kunikida-san, pero no es verdad —soltó como una puñalada en el pecho de Maru.

Cada rechazo de Dia era más doloroso que el anterior pero no iba a darse por vencida aun cuando dijera esas cosas horribles. Dia vio eso y a pesar de que había estado siendo fría y distante, no bastaba, la única forma para que Hanamaru se alejara de ella definitivamente era haciendo pedazos su corazón sin piedad.

—No puedo estar contigo Kunikida-san, por que mi corazón ya no es mío —las palabras de Dia siguieron apuñalando como un cuchillo afilado directo al corazón de Maru, supo de inmediato que había logrado su cometido al ver la expresión desencajada en el rostro de su alumna—. Hay alguien más.

—No es verdad ~zura, usted me dijo que me amaba, no puede amar a nadie más —si había estado haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener sus lágrimas controladas, no lo pudo hacer más, Hanamaru comenzó a llorar con desesperación.

—Es así Kunikida-san, la amo y me iré a vivir con ella a Tokio —la mirada que Hanamaru le estaba dedicando en ese momento era una mezcla de dolor e incredulidad que probablemente se quedaría grabada en su memoria como un recordatorio del daño que le hizo a la mujer que amaba—. Me ire a vivir con Sara.

—¿Sara? —fue entonces que la recordó, la mujer que habían visto en la universidad de Dia—. Pero...

Hanamaru se cubrió la boca con las manos y sus pequeños gimoteos eran ahora sollozos que hacían temblar su cuerpo. Se negaba a creer.

—No es verdad, eso no es cierto ~zura. ¡¿Por qué dice eso?! Usted me aseguró que no sentía nada por ella —intentó aferrarse a las palabras que Dia le había dicho sobre esa mujer.

—Pasaron cosas entre nosotras, en esa salida que tuvimos, ¿lo recuerdas? Estuve con ella —a Hanamaru vino la imagen de la ropa de Dia manchada con el labial y el aroma de esa otra mujer—. Lo que tuve contigo no fue más que un juego, eras demasiada tentación y debido a que estabas dispuesta quise aprovecharlo —finalizó hundiendo el último puñal en el dañado corazón de la chica—. No te amo Kunikida-san, espero que ahora puedas entenderlo.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Dígame qué me está mintiendo ~zura! Por favor… diga que todo esto es una mala broma, no lo soporto más por favor… —dijo en tono suplicante sosteniéndose en Dia que la dejó caer a sus pies.

—Así es como son las cosas y es mejor que lo sepas de una vez. No te amo y no quiero estar contigo —dio un paso atrás—. No lo hagas más patético por favor.

El cuerpo de Hanamaru no dejaba de temblar, quería morir en ese instante, sus piernas no habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerla y el dolor que se había instalado en su pecho era ahora más que insoportable, quería arrancarse el corazón ahí mismo para terminar con su sufrimiento.

De alguna manera logró controlarse lo suficiente para limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos y poder salir de ese lugar donde no tenía nada más que hacer. Al menos quería recuperar un poco de su dignidad, de lo poco que Dia había dejado de ella.

—Si esa es su decisión, está bien ~zura, no me arrepiento de amarla de la manera en que lo hago y aunque esto ahora duele como nunca antes algo me había dolido, quiero que sepa que estaré bien, pero usted ~zura, usted se arrepentirá de esta decisión para toda su vida, porque es la decisión incorrecta —se levantó con dificultad pero Dia le había dado ya la espalda.

Dia tenia un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar con tranquilidad, había preferido no seguir mirando a Hanamaru porque si lo hacía seguramente terminaría quebrándose y era ahora cuando menos podía permitirlo.

—A la persona que más afecta con su decisión de irse es a Ruby-chan, pero siendo tan egoísta cómo está siendo, dudo que le importe lo suficiente ~zura —finalizó antes de salir de la habitación con los fragmentos de su corazón y su alma destruidos.

El silencio que siguió a la salida de la chica fue perturbador para Dia. Sentía que sus oídos estaban zumbando y dentro de la cabeza empezaba a sentir un intenso martilleo. Hanamaru tenía razón, ella estaba siendo egoísta y ni por un momento se había detenido a pensar en los sentimientos de Ruby o de la misma Hanamaru. No podía entender en qué momento se había convertido en una persona tan detestable, un verdadero monstruo que destruía todo lo que amaba.

—¿Qué clase de persona soy? —dijo mirándose al espejo y no pudo soportar ver su reflejo.

Con furia lanzó al suelo lo que había estado sobre su escritorio y rompió a llorar destrozada.

~•~


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Estaba ansiosa por llegar a este capítulo, más que nada porque tenía ganas de que avanzará el YouRiko y creo que ahí vamos por buen camino, bueno más o menos, ya me dirán ustedes qué piensan de eso._

 _Los he leído a todos los que han dejado comentarios, y sé que todos sufrieron con el capítulo anterior, nosotras también y mucho, ahora veamos cómo sigue ese camino tortuoso DiaMaru porque a como lo veo, la reconciliación va a estar muy difícil, si es que la hay. Ya me dirán que piensan sobre ello, ¿Dia realmente merece el amor de Maru?_

 _Muchas gracias a: Lovenozoeli, Nicocchi17, Beaver, sparki128, Katengecchi, LenaSkaylan, Rebe13, Chipiel, Anon San, Sugajin, Pink Princess 15, AnnKami, por sus reviews, apreciamos mucho tener retroalimentación de la historia. Y también gracias a quienes nos leen y los hacen llegar sus reviews por otros medios. Hoy es día de agradecer a todos._

Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos porque tiene hermoso YouRiko, aunque mi corazón al final sufre. Aprovechando el impulso vamos a ver si podemos avanzar otro poco con Deber de familia que ya deben estar ansiosos por la actualización.

* * *

El día empezó muy temprano para todo el equipo esa mañana, su participación estaba programada para medio día, sin embargo Kanan les había indicado estar listas antes de las ocho para que tuvieran tiempo de desayunar y acudir al lugar del evento con tiempo de sobra.

Riko despertó, inesperadamente, de muy buen ánimo, la aprehensión que había estado sintiendo por el viaje empezaba a parecerle algo exagerada, había disfrutado de la compañía de You e incluso la convivencia durante la cena. Esperaba que las cosas siguieran por buen rumbo para que por fin pudieran tener esa plática pendiente y arreglar todo.

Desayunaron en el restaurante del hotel y aunque le seguía sabiendo mal ver a You en compañía de Mari, sentía que había algo diferente, aunque no podría explicar que era. Sólo no era tan molesto como antes.

Aún así se acercó a ellas prefiriendo no sentarse en la misma mesa. En cuanto You se dió cuenta de su presencia, intercambió algunas palabras con Mari, se levantó y se fue sentar a donde ella estaba aprovechando que había un lugar disponible a su lado.

—¡Buenos días Riko-chan! —saludó con una amplia sonrisa colocando su plato en la mesa y sentándose en la silla.

—¡Buenos días You-chan! —correspondió al saludo intentando disimular una sonrisa al tomar un trago de jugo de naranjas.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Lista para la competencia? —preguntó You iniciando la plática de manera casual.

—Lista si, nerviosa también —explicó Riko entre risas tímidas, había extrañado compartir esos momentos con You—, tengo algo de miedo por hacer el ridículo... ya sabes mis miedos de siempre.

—Todo estará bien, Riko-chan, te he visto entrenar y has mejorado mucho desde la última competencia, además... yo confío en ti —le dijo mirándola a los ojos y ganándose un sonrojo de parte de la chica.

Sus pupilas se encontraron por un momento, pero no fue algo incómodo para Riko, al contrario, estaba sintiéndose muy optimista por estas pequeñas interacciones que empezaban a tener, al menos ya no generaban en ella ese sentimiento negativo tan doloroso como al principio.

Terminaron de desayunar en medio de una plática muy amena. You había hablado bastante para romper el hielo y sacar muchas más sonrisas de Riko para relajarla, se sentía optimista de que esta era su oportunidad para enmendar sus errores y no demoró más tiempo en tomar acción.

—Estaba pensando, sólo si tú quieres claro —de un momento a otro su seguridad inicial flaqueo, se sentía bastante nerviosa y las palabras salían algo atropelladas por el temor a ser rechazada por lo que pretendía hacer—, ya que tendremos la tarde libre y estamos lejos de casa, ¿si te gustaría ir a conocer la ciudad conmigo? —el sonrojo en la cara de Riko hizo que se sintiera más nerviosa conforme hablaba—. No como una cita —agregó rápidamente temiendo que si lo consideraba así le dijera que no—, sólo una salida… como amigas... si tú… quieres —se rascó la cabeza.

Riko se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja en un acto puro de coquetería antes de responder. You contuvo la respiración unos segundos admirando la belleza de Riko y esos gestos que le hacían detener el corazón.

—Creo que eso me gustaría —dijo con una brillante sonrisa que iluminó a You.

—¡¿De verdad?! —You casi se cae de su silla, no esperaba esa respuesta en absoluto, ella esperaba una negativa tajante si llevaba suerte.

—Pues… si, vamos a ir a conocer la ciudad… como amigas —aclaró Riko con las mejillas rojas.

—Eso me parece muy bien —concluyó You con una amplia sonrisa conteniendose de abrazar o besar a la chica por la pura felicidad.

* * *

Las palabras que había dicho O'hara-dono apenas y la habían dejado dormir. Kanan se sentía en medio de una crisis de ansiedad insoportable. Sentía la terrible necesidad de estar al tanto de cada movimiento de la rubia, sin embargo estaba consciente que eso sólo era su miedo haciéndose presente y tenía que calmarse.

A pesar de los muchos mensajes de texto que estuvieron intercambiando durante la noche y en la mañana, no se sentiría tranquila hasta no ver a Mari. Se sintió un poco más calmada cuando la vió en el restaurante desayunando en compañía del resto del equipo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa sonrisa que mostraba en ese momento se prolongara durante todo el resto del viaje.

Sin ser capaz de controlarse más, le envió un mensaje pidiéndole que se encontraran en uno de los baños del hotel. Habían tantos por todos lados que no le fue difícil encontrar uno que estuviera completamente libre y fue donde le citó. Se aseguró que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de entrar y esperó a que Mari llegara.

Tan pronto como se cercioró que se trataba de ella, la dejó pasar y colocó seguro a la puerta con urgencia. Necesitaba de solo un segundo a solas para asegurarse del estado de la rubia, necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien.

—¿Qué pasa honey~? —preguntó Mari al ver la ansiedad reflejada en los ojos de Kanan.

Kanan simplemente la abrazó, la abrazó con fuerza y se mantuvo en esa posición sin decir palabra. Quería sentirla así, entre sus brazos sabiendo que de ese modo su preciada Mari estaba segura y podía protegerla de todo el mundo.

—¿Kanan~? —dijo confundida Mari, no se quejaba del contacto físico pero se le hacía extraño tal emotividad de su sensei.

—Sólo dame un segundo Mari, por favor —pidió en un tono casi suplicante—. Necesito esto.

Mari correspondió el abrazo de Kanan y empezó a hacer suaves caricias en su espalda para ayudar a tranquilizarla. En algún punto pensó que iba a comenzar a sollozar.

Antes de soltarla por completo, Kanan depositó un rápido beso en sus labios arriesgándose más de lo que ya lo estaban haciendo en ese momento.

—Are you ok? —preguntó nuevamente Mari cuando Kanan la soltó.

—Si, estoy bien, es sólo que… quería verte, necesitaba verte —trató de recomponerse limpiándose el rostro y acomodándose la ropa.

—Estaré bien, ésta vez no me tomará con la guardia baja, puedes estar tranquila —dijo Mari sabiendo que todo ésto era a causa de lo que su padre había dicho el día anterior sobre la posible presencia de Aris.

—No quiero ponerte en riesgo, él podría estar en cualquier lugar —dijo Kanan preocupada—, preferiría que no anduvieras sola.

—Puedo cuidarme sola —el comentario de Kanan le causó algo de molestia y su tono lo demostró.

—Eso lo sé, pero no quiero tomar riesgos —explicó Kanan para que la chica la entendiera.

Mari amaba esa parte protectora de Kanan, sin embargo en ésta ocasión, no le gustó la forma en la que se estaba comportando, era un tanto irracional y asfixiante y ella no quería sentirse de esa manera.

—No puedes tener a alguien que me cuide todo el tiempo, no funciona así, you know it —rebatió Mari frunciendo el ceño.

—No es... No es que necesites que alguien te cuide, es sólo para no darle oportunidad a ese tipo de acercarse —la frustración que sentía Kanan empezó a salir a flote.

—Sabes que no le importaría pasar por sobre cualquier persona cuando tiene un objetivo en mente —Mari conocía la clase de calaña que era su prometido y Kanan no estaba consciente de ello—, no quiero que nadie se ponga en riesgo por mi culpa.

La negativa de Mari no ayudaba a tranquilizar la ansiedad que había estado sintiendo, si pudiera hacerlo, ella misma se convertiría en su guardaespaldas personal, pero eso quedaba fuera de lugar. Quería que encontraran una alternativa juntas pero por alguna razón, Mari no estaba ayudandole a encontrarla.

—Hablé con You-chan, le pedí que estuviera cerca de ti, que te cuidara —confesó Kanan ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de Mari.

—¡You-chan es aún más pequeña que yo! ¿Qué podría hacer contra ese hombre si decide ir sobre nosotras? —espetó Mari en franco desacuerdo a las decisiones de Kanan—. No quiero eso, no quiero poner a nadie en medio y mucho menos a You-chan. Si ese tipo le hiciera algo para dañarla no me lo perdonaría.

—No Mari, You es pequeña, si, pero tiene mucha fuerza. Más importante que eso, podría avisarme si pasa algo extraño, es mejor así —Kanan trató de abrazar a Mari, pero ésta se negó rotundamente empujándola enojada—. Mari por favor, You es la única en quien confío como para dejarle tu seguridad.

—No, no es mejor, estás poniendo en riesgo a tus alumnas por una inseguridad tonta —Mari se cruzó de brazos cerrándose a cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle.

—Es que no entiendes, sólo… —Kanan se llevó las manos a la cabeza frustrada—. Necesito esto, necesito tener la seguridad de que estarás bien, si You está contigo al menos sé que alguien me puede avisar si pasa algo y se que ella haría lo que sea con tal de mantenerte a salvo.

Mari bufó en respuesta exasperada por la insistencia de Kanan.

—La que no entiende nada eres tú. Llevas lidiando con esto unas semanas apenas, pero yo he vivido así todo el tiempo —espetó poniendo un dedo en el pecho de Kanan—. Me sé cuidar bien, de hecho no necesito que me protejas, lo que pasó ese día fue por un descuido que no volverá a pasar, me puedo cuidar sola y no necesito que ni tú, ni You-chan, ni nadie actúe como mi guardaespaldas. ¡No soy una niña indefensa y tonta!

—Si, fue un descuido pero eso no te exime de que vuelva a pasar —rebatió Kanan alterandose también—. ¡No seas terca Mari, es por tu bien!

Estaba tan molesta que no quiso seguir escuchando los argumentos de Kanan y se dió la vuelta con la intención de abandonar el lugar.

—Eso es lo que todo el mundo dice. ¡Es por tu bien! —dijo la rubia con sarcasmo—. Estoy cansada de eso Kanan, pensé que eras mejor que eso.

—Espera Mari —la intentó detener pero la chica no se lo permitió y abandonó de manera estruendosa el sanitario, dejándola a solas con su frustración e impotencia.

* * *

El viaje hacia el lugar de la competencia fue mucho menos ameno que el primero. El nerviosismo de todas había tensado el ambiente a tal grado que nadie se encontraba hablando. Cada una estaba ensimismada repasando en su mente las palabras y las técnicas que Kanan les había explicado en los entrenamientos. Algunas iban oyendo música, otras simplemente con los ojos cerrados o mirando a través del cristal de la ventanilla de la van.

Kanan por su parte llevaba su mente dividida, por un lado estaba pensando en todo lo que le correspondía hacer en cuanto llegaran al lugar, el registro de las participantes, el sorteo de los lugares, el discurso de aliento; y por otra parte sólo podía pensar en lo que Mari había dicho, estaba consciente que su reacción era un tanto exagerada, pero no había considerado que era demasiado, no cuando ese hombre estaría cerca.

En esta ocasión Mari no se sentó a su lado, al contrario, decidió sentarse casi hasta donde estaban You y Riko, sin acercarse demasiado a ellas, pero con suficiente distancia que la separara de Kanan. Por más que Kanan intentó establecer contacto visual, le fue imposible, Mari evitaba a toda costaba voltear a verla y eso hacía que su corazón se estrujara con fuerza. Le dolía ver a la rubia enojada con ella.

El recinto donde se llevaría a cabo la competencia era un lugar muy moderno, se notaba que ya no estaban en casa, un pueblo, aquello era digno de una ciudad. El lugar contaba con al menos 4 albercas olímpicas al aire libre que estaban rodeadas por bellos jardines y en el fondo se encontraba un amplio edificio que por lo general se usaba para las competencias de clavados, por lo que no sería relevante en este día.

Kanan tuvo que enfocar sus abrumadores pensamientos, para poder tener la cabeza despejada y hacer lo que le correspondía. Se dirigió hasta el área de inscripciones para reportar su llegada e iniciar los trámites pertinentes. El resto del equipo se concentró en el área de registro, esperando a que les asignaran un espacio en los vestidores para poder dejar sus cosas.

You y Riko estaban platicando para disipar los nervios y Mari decidió no interrumpir su plática para no crear mayor tensión entre ellas, aunque le hubiera gustado hablar con You sobre lo que Kanan le había dicho, pero decidió dejarlo para después.

El lugar estaba lleno de equipos provenientes de todas las ciudades de la prefectura, en su mayoría eran escuelas mixtas las que se encontraban allí y aunque no conocían a todas, sí pudieron reconocer algunas que, como la suya, sólo contaban con equipo femenino.

Minutos después, Kanan regresó siendo guiada por personal del staff que las llevaría hacia los vestidores que les correspondían. Era tan diferente la organización del evento en comparación con el anterior que se encontraron asombradas, pues incluso podrían tener un área en los vestidores solo para ellas.

Kanan les informó que las competencias preliminares iniciarían para ellas después del mediodía, el orden de participación marcaba que la competencia de Mari sería la primera, los 100 metros libres, seguida por Riko con 100 metros de pecho y finalizando con You en los 100 metros mariposa. Después tendrían un receso hasta las tres de la tarde, cuando se llevaría a cabo la competencia de relevos por equipo.

Si todo salía como esperaban, las semifinales serían después de las cinco de la tarde, y es entonces cuando sabrían que tan bueno había sido todo su entrenamiento y su esfuerzo.

Una vez que estuvieron en el área designada para ellas, Kanan les dio media hora libre para que conocieran el lugar, menos a Mari, Riko y You a quienes mandó a cambiar su ropa para que empezaran el calentamiento.

Kanan esperó hasta que Riko y You abandonaron el vestidor para tratar de hablar con Mari, que afortunadamente para ella, se había tardado un poco más, quedándose a solas en la amplia habitación. Sabía que estaba mal encerrarse en ese lugar, que era por demás sospechoso, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada aunque estuviera actuando de manera descuidada. Puso el seguro a la puerta y fue en busca de la rubia.

—¿Mari, puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó acercándose hasta donde estaba la chica terminando de doblar la ropa que acababa de quitarse.

—No tenemos tiempo —respondió secamente—, tengo que ir a calentar —concluyó tajante.

—Por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decir —suplicó Kanan sujetándola de los hombros.

—Si lo que vas a decir es que todo eso lo quieres hacer por mi bien y que no entiendo el peligro que estoy corriendo, puedes ahorrartelo, no te quiero escuchar —Mari estaba bastante molesta y no se esforzaba en disimularlo alejando a Kanan.

—No, no es eso lo que quiero decir —suspiró la entrenadora volviendo a acercarse a Mari con cautela—. Lo que iba a decir es que lo siento, sé que está mal comportarme de esta manera, no sé de dónde sale todo esto, me siento mareada de sentirme así todo el tiempo pero tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que ese hombre te encuentre desprevenida y termine de hacer lo que no hizo ese día —se terminó recargando en el hombro de Mari abrazándola—, lo siento por ser tan idiota y comportarme de esa manera, en verdad no sé qué me pasa, estoy perdiendo la cabeza —Mari le correspondió el abrazo y Kanan terminó afianzándose con fuerza a su cuerpo.

La molestia de Mari terminó por disiparse al sentir un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Kanan. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y encontró unas cuantas lágrimas surcando el rostro de su entrenadora, con suavidad depositó un beso en sus labios y la abrazó nuevamente enternecida por su actitud.

—Tienes que confiar un poco más en mí —dijo en cuanto se separaron—, además, venimos a la competencia y tenemos que enfocarnos en eso —Mari le dió un ligero golpe en la coronilla—. Aris puede venir, pero lo estaremos esperando, no me descuidare esta vez, lo prometo.

Kanan la abrazó con fuerza nuevamente sujetandola por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Le gustaba esa sensación de calma que le generaba tener a la chica en sus manos.

—Lo siento Mari, actué como una idiota —escondió su cabeza entre su rubia melena aspirando el aroma que emanaba la chica—. Es sólo que cuando pienso en las miles de posibilidades que tiene ese hombre para hacerte daño, siento que me vuelvo loca.

—I know silly —le dió un suave toque en la nariz—. Pero no puedes permitirte perder el control por eso. Hemos trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta aquí y no dejaremos que ese hombre nos arruine la competencia con su presencia, ¿entiendes eso? —la tomó del rostro y le dio un beso apasionado para de ese modo relajar a Kanan.

Su sensei se sonrojó por la pasión que desbordaba Mari, le resultaba increíble la facilidad que tenía para despertar en ella esos sentimientos de lujuria que le pedían ir más allá. Aunque también, más que nada, sentía vergüenza de haber actuado de la forma en que lo había hecho.

—Tienes razón Mari, vamos a ganar ésto y llegaremos hasta las nacionales —dijo cuando pudo recuperar su respiración con una gran sonrisa.

Hablaron otro poco y llegaron al acuerdo de que Mari trataría de permanecer el mayor tiempo posible cerca de Kanan, para que ella pudiera estar pendiente, siempre y cuando no fuera demasiado sospechoso. Al menos así Kanan podría enfocarse en sus demás alumnas y dejar la ansiedad de lado sabiendo que Mari no estaba lejos.

Se reunieron con You y Riko que ya habían empezado el calentamiento. Se les veía bastante contentas aunque era notorio el estrés reflejado en las facciones de Riko, a diferencia de You que realmente parecía estar disfrutando todo.

Riko prefirió ignorar la presencia de Mari pero en ésta ocasión a diferencia de las semanas anteriores, no abandonó la conversación que había estado manteniendo con You, se dió cuenta que de esa manera se sentía mucho más tranquila y le ayudaba a sobrellevar ese nerviosismo que tendía a salirse de control.

Terminaron el calentamiento y, al ser Mari la primera en participar, se dirigió al área de competencias en compañía de Kanan.

—Espero que le vaya bien —dijo Riko cuando se quedaron a solas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó You asombrada, no esperaba algo así de Riko.

—Bueno… si, es parte del equipo —las orejas de Riko se habían puesto rojas y quiso restarle importancia.

—Si si… es sólo que, bueno, no esperé escuchar eso de ti —levantó los hombros y las cejas—. Pero sí, verás que le irá muy bien.

—¿Tú sabías? —preguntó Riko frunciendo el ceño, no le gustaba ser indiscreta pero le había surgido la duda y tenía que preguntar o a You.

—¿Qué cosa? —la miró extrañada.

—Que ella tenía un prometido —completó al ver que You no entendía a qué se refería.

—¡Oh, eso! —levantó You la barbilla en señal de comprensión—. No tiene mucho que me enteré —se rascó la cabeza—, unas cuantas semanas —prefirió no ser tan específica para no tocar el tema que seguramente haría que Riko recordara todo lo malo que había pasado, no era el momento de hacerlo, esperaba que más adelante lo pudieran platicar y dejar por fin todo claro entre ellas.

—Ya veo, en verdad me sorprendió, no me lo esperaba —confesó Riko—. Yo juraba que ella era… bueno… gay —dijo en voz baja—. Y de repente me entero que tiene un prometido.

—Si verdad —dijo You con una sonrisa fingida no queriendo decir mucho y rápidamente busco cambiar de tema—. Será mejor que vayamos al área de competencia, ya están por iniciar.

Mari había tomado unos minutos a solas para concentrarse. El sorteo de los lugares para competir fue bastante benéfico para ella, dejándola en un carril central. En ese momento se sentía bastante confiada en sus habilidades. A diferencia de la competencia anterior, en dónde las circunstancias habían sido tan turbulentas en los días anteriores y que prácticamente fue un milagro que pudiera competir, ahora se sentía tranquila y lista para disfrutar su día.

Había estado buscando a su padre entre las gradas, por alguna razón, el verlo en el hotel el día anterior le hizo pensar que por primera vez en toda su vida, su padre se tomaría el tiempo de acompañarla en algo importante para ella, pero pronto se dió cuenta que no era así. No había señales de él por ningún lado. Se regañó así misma por haberse permitido albergar esa posibilidad para ser lastimada después.

La carrera fue bastante tranquila para Mari, realmente ni siquiera tuvo que exigirse demasiado para ganarla con amplia ventaja. Su velocidad y resistencia eran impresionantes, dejando a más de uno sin habla al verla lucirse de esa forma. Kanan la recibió con la toalla extendida y le dió un abrazo rápido, apenas un contacto que se pudiera considerar normal entre ellas.

El siguiente turno fue de Riko, no hubieron abrazos ni grandes demostraciones de afecto entre ella y You, la chica parecía estar respetando mucho el espacio personal de Riko y eso aunque era lindo, en ese momento Riko hubiera preferido un segundo entre los brazos de You para llenarse de esa energía que desbordaba todo el tiempo, en cambio You solo le dedicó palabras de aliento y la tomó de la mano para llevarla hasta su posición apretando sus dedos para transmitirle un poco de seguridad.

—Te estaré esperando Riko-chan. ¡Esfuérzate! ¡Yo confío en ti! —You le dió un rápido beso en las manos antes de soltarla, acto que la hizo sonrojar escandalosamente.

—Gra… gracias You-chan, me esforzaré —dijo con el pecho acelerado.

Con su corazón latiendo tan rápido, y no a causa de los nervios como esperaba, sino a causa de la chica de ojos azules que con una sola mirada generaba esos sentimientos en ella. Cuando se dió cuenta, al salir de su ensoñación, era la última que faltaba en acomodarse en el puesto de salida, se dió prisa a colocarse y esperó la señal de inicio.

La carrera fue bastante rápida y mucho más demandante que en la primera competencia pero aún así, por increíble que pareciera, Riko nadó a toda velocidad sin titubear, fue tanta su velocidad que ni por un momento se quedó detrás de sus competidoras, por la adrenalina del momento hasta había olvidado las recomendaciones de Kanan para guardar siempre un poco de energía y explotarla al final y de esa manera lograr un gran cierre. Trato de compensar en el tramo final empujando su cuerpo más allá para obtener el primer lugar.

Todo iba perfecto, pero en los últimos metros, sintió una ligera molestia en el hombro, fue como un piquete agudo que dolía al girar los hombros, pero decidió ignorarlo pues qué más daba si estaba a nada de la meta. Hizo su cierre con toda la determinación de ganar y así fue, prácticamente había humillado a las demás competidoras que llegaron mucho después que ella.

Salió del agua emocionada, pudo ver cómo You corría a su encuentro y se abalanzó a abrazarla, tomándola por sorpresa. You prácticamente la levantó del piso y Riko se aferró a ella con fuerza pegando sus cuerpos y la humedad de su piel con el frío del entorno le puso la piel sensible y el toque le provocó un escalofrío que la tenso y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento deseo romper la distancia y besar los labios de You pero está solo desvió la mirada avergonzada por su falta de control y la bajó de inmediato.

—Lo siento Riko-chan —se disculpó apenada por su atrevimiento—, no debí hacer eso.

—No te preocupes You-chan. ¡Gané! —dijo eso último casi gritando.

—Así es Riko-chan y ahora será mi turno —dijo You con suficiencia acompañándola hasta donde estaba el resto del equipo sin soltar sus manos mientras caminaban.

Si la carrera de Riko había sido impresionante, la de You fué alucinante, la chica prácticamente dejó atrás a todas las competidoras en los primeros metros, nadie había presentado una pelea real para ella y terminó en la primera posición sin problemas. En parte lo había hecho para presumir sus habilidades y en parte porque su acercamiento con Riko le había dado suficientes energías que quería gastar de algún modo.

Riko la recibió un poco menos efusiva, aunque quería, no se atrevió a abrazarla, a pesar de que estuvo apunto de hacerlo. La incomodidad en el brazo no la había permitido hacerlo ni la había abandonado desde que salió del agua pero prefirió no darle importancia porque ahora se tenían que preparar para la prueba por equipos.

Todo el entrenamiento le dió a Kanan el conocimiento de las fortalezas y debilidades de su equipo, las conocía a la perfección. Cambiaría la estrategia que habían utilizado en la primera competencia. La primera en participar sería Mari, pues era su competidora más fuerte, en segundo lugar nadaría Kasumi, su velocidad había incrementado gracias al fuerte entrenamiento al que las había sometido y ahora tanto ella como Riko que nadaría en tercer lugar, estaban muy al parejo, y por último iría su nadadora más veloz, el as bajo la manga, You.

You como siempre estaba desbordante de energía, saltaba de un lado al otro tan hiperactiva como siempre, lo que de alguna manera reconfortaba a Riko que disfrutaba ver su sonrisa y su actitud energética.

Mari había estado platicando con Kasumi, ayudando a calmar los nervios de la chica, como no había competido en los eventos individuales era normal que estuviera mucho más nerviosa que ella, pero más que nada estaba tratando de no acercarse ni a Riko ni a You, para darles espacio, no deseaba que el pequeño avance entre ellas se viera arruinado con su presencia.

Un anuncio en el altavoz llamó a los equipos para iniciar el evento. Mari se acomodó en el lugar que les correspondía, un carril externo para su mala suerte y esperó la señal.

La mala posición de salida no fue factor que afectara su desempeño y ganaron la carrera de manera contundente. Kanan no hizo aspavientos, apenas era el inicio y tenía que mantenerlas con los pies sobre la tierra para que no se confiaran en las semifinales.

En el almuerzo todo el equipo se reunió para comer juntas, había un conveniente restaurante dentro de las instalaciones en donde podían pasar el tiempo cómodamente.

Pasaron un rato ameno en lo que esperaban las siguientes competencias. Kanan les hizo algunas observaciones que había notado durante las carreras previas y lo demás del tiempo se dedicaron a platicar, al parecer todo transcurría con tranquilidad.

Riko estaba disfrutando mucho su charla con You, lo único que le perturba era ese piquete en el hombro que no se quitaba del todo, por momentos mermaba la molestia pero regresaba cuando hacía movimientos así que trato de mantenerse tranquila.

Le pidió a You que le ayudara a estirar un poco los músculos, sospechaba que había hecho mal algún movimiento y esa era la causa del dolor, aunque deliberadamente no quiso decir nada a You ni mucho menos a Kanan.

—Tranquila sensei —dijo Mari a Kanan cuando regresaron al área de la competencia—, no creo que venga hoy —se refería a Aris y Kanan entendió.

Se notaba tensa y Mari estaba más que consiente que no tenía nada que ver con la competencia, rebuscaba con la mirada entre el público pendiente de cualquier señal de peligro como si el diablo fuera a aparecer.

—Solo estoy alerta —explicó Kanan queriendo mantener la calma—, no quiero que nos agarren desprevenidas.

—Shiny sensei! Es hora de concentrarnos en la carrera —la jaló del brazo para que la acompañara a calentar.

Las semifinales dieron como resultado la victoria para Uranohoshi en todas las categorías. Habían llegado a la final con relativa facilidad, y solo les quedaba relajarse y esperar la competencia del día siguiente.

Regresaron al hotel por la tarde y Kanan acordó con las chicas llevarlas al centro de la ciudad para que pudieran conocer un poco antes de volver. Prefería acompañarlas y estar cerca de Mari en caso de cualquier eventualidad. Esta distracción serviría para celebrar y relajarlas un poco.

Para Riko todo su día había sido muy surreal, se sentía bien, se sentía feliz, se sentía esperanzada y más que nada se sentía emocionada de su ¿cita? Si, eso es lo que tendría con You, una especie de cita que ninguna de las dos se atrevía a llamarla como tal pero estaba segura que You se sentía igual que ella.

Estaba agradecida de que la mayoría de su ropa casual podría pasar como ropa adecuada para ese tipo de salidas, y decidió usar uno de sus vestidos florales que tanto le gustaban a You, sentía la necesidad de dejar a la chica sin habla mostrándole su atractivo.

You por su parte estaba más que nerviosa, apenas y cruzó palabras con Mari rebuscando entre la ropa que llevaba en su maleta, se sentía una tonta por no haber pensado que algo así podría pasar. Mari al percatarse de su nerviosismo la mandó a tomar un baño en lo que ella le ayudaba con su problema.

Estuvieron listas a la hora que Kanan les indicó pero You se adelantó para ir a buscar a Riko hasta su habitación, no podía esperar un segundo más para verla. Mari le había ayudado a escoger su atuendo y, aunque la chica le había dicho que se veía muy bien, se sentía insegura de si iba de manera adecuada.

En cuanto Riko abrió la puerta, You se quedó sin palabras, tenía tanto tiempo que no había tenido la oportunidad de verla así, tan radiante, tan hermosa, que no encontraba palabras que describieran lo que estaba sintiendo.

—¡Ho… hola! —dijo volviendo a respirar luego de contener el aliento.

—¡Buenas tardes You-chan! —Riko se sonrojo ligeramente y apenas pudo esconder su sonrisa de alegría por el efecto que quería provocar en la otra chica—. Será mejor que vayamos con el resto.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Si, si! —atinó a decir dejando libre el pasillo para que Riko caminara junto a ella hasta el lobby.

De cierto modo era como volver a cortejarla y ambas tenían los nervios a flor de piel por la sensación que de nuevo se despertaba entre las dos.

* * *

El lugar al que Kanan las llevó era un parque que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Les dió tiempo para que pudieran explorar aunque ella no se separó de Mari, había estado al pendiente todo el día como para bajar la guardia en ese momento.

—¿Podrías relajarte? —le dijo Mari cuando por fin estuvieron a solas, incluso Yuchida sensei había ido por su cuenta así que por un momento al menos, tendrían un poco de privacidad—. You make me so nervous! —exclamó en tono juguetón—. He estado esperando esto todo el día —trató de tomarla de la mano pero Kanan no se lo permitió.

—No es momento de hacer esto Mari, estamos en público, es peligroso —Kanan se alejó un par de pasos solo para estar segura que no se veía sospechoso—. Yo… también estaba esperando ésto pero no podemos ser tan descuidadas, no más de lo que ya he sido.

—Umm… —una expresión de decepción hizo aparición en la cara de Mari—. Esta bien, solo… disfrutemos el momento.

—Lo siento Mari, pero… no podemos —titubeó un poco al sentir una extraña sensación hasta que se dió cuenta de que era una de las manos de Mari subiendo por su espalda, por debajo de la ropa—. ¡Mari!

La rubia estalló en risas al ver el rostro sonrojado de Kanan que se había alejado mirando a todos lados llamando más la atención por eso que por la broma de Mari.

—Ya ya, lo siento, extrañaba ver eso —dijo refiriéndose a la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro avergonzado de Kanan—. ¿A dónde me llevará sensei~? —preguntó con tono jocoso.

—Hay un mirador por esta zona, debe tener una vista espectacular de la ciudad —explicó la profesora tomando el control de sus emociones pero el rojo en su rostro seguía permaneciendo.

—Vamos entonces —Mari se colgó de su brazo y las dos se echaron a andar.

* * *

Aunque You y Riko habían estado anticipando el momento en que por fin pudieran estar a solas, cuando por fin sucedió, ninguna de las dos sabía cómo romper el hielo. La timidez estaba ganando la batalla muy a su pesar.

—Fue divertido —inició You de manera torpe—. La carrera —aclaró cuando Riko la miró sin entenderle.

—Oh, sí, muy divertido —estuvo de acuerdo nerviosa jugando con la falda de su vestido—. ¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó al darse cuenta que seguían paradas en el mismo lugar en donde las habían dejado.

—¡Ah sí! —You se rascó la cabeza nerviosa viendo que no habían decidido aún dónde ir—. Pues... Investigué un poco y hay una exposición especial en un museo local que estoy segura amarás. ¿Te gustaría ir?

—Si, claro, ¿de qué es? —cuestionó la chica con curiosidad queriendo saber que había planeado You para ambas.

—¡Es una sorpresa! —no le quiso decir para poder ver su rostro de asombro cuando le mostrara el lugar.

You tomó su mano guiando el camino y al fin se movieron de donde estaban. El gesto agarró desprevenida a Riko pero lejos de contenerse, se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo de You entrelazando sus dedos.

Llegaron hasta un gran edificio de estilo moderno, por la hora Riko pensó que ya estaría cerrado pero tal y como You le había dicho, había una exposición especial. Era el museo de música de la ciudad y la exposición que estaban mostrando era la colección especial de Yamaha. Era como un sueño hecho realidad para la pianista que se emocionó genuinamente como una niña pequeña al ver todo el recinto.

El recorrido del museo incluía un pequeño espacio en el que se podían "tocar" algunos de los pianos que estaban en exhibición. Riko estaba fascinada con todo lo que había a su alrededor; You por otro lado estaba extasiada pero no era a causa de la exposición, era por ver a Riko tan contenta y feliz. Después de tanto tiempo de hostilidades entre ellas, era un respiro que pudieran tener un momento así.

Pasaron por cada una de las salas del museo, cada una tenía su propio encanto, y en cada una Riko parecía brillar con más fuerza cada vez. Aquella experiencia era como escuchar los sonidos del mundo en un mismo lugar, había instrumentos de cada continente y todos eran en verdad fascinantes.

Por momentos Riko era la que buscaba llevar de la mano a You para que la acompañara en su emocionante descubrimiento y en otro era You la que tomaba la iniciativa. Sin importar quien iniciara el contacto, la realidad era que ambas lo estaban disfrutando.

En su recorrido llegaron hasta una habitación enorme diseñada exclusivamente para contener una acústica impresionante para el instrumento que estaba en el centro, un gran piano de cola que era como la joya de la corona de los pianos. Riko no pudo contener la emoción al reconocerlo y prácticamente arrastró a You con ella para admirarlo de cerca.

—¡Oh por Dios You-chan! —dijo Riko casi gritando de la emoción—. Esto es… esto es… es un Fazioli Gran Cola F308 —concluyó con las manos cubriendo su rostro como si fuera una chica fanática viendo a su estrella favorita—. ¡No lo puedo creer! Jamás pensé que vería uno en vivo. ¡Es impresionante!

You no tenía ni idea de quién era Fazioli y mucho menos qué cosa era un Gran Cola o F308, eso le recordaba a un auto de carreras, pero por la reacción de Riko seguro se refería al imponente piano que tenían enfrente y que realmente era bastante grande.

—Si… es muy… bonito —no estaba segura de que era lo correcto a decir en esos casos pero no iba a contrarrestar la emoción de la pianista.

Riko río al ver la reacción de You que la miraba sin entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Fazioli es la marca del piano —le mostró las letras grabadas en el instrumento—, F308 es el modelo aunque es más conocido por Gran Cola porque mide 3.08 metros de longitud —le explico—. Es uno de los pianos más caros y complejos del mundo, es una maravilla poder estar cerca de uno ya que no son comunes pues se fabrican muy pocos al año.

—¡Ah! Ya entiendo —You frunció el ceño al ver que Riko solo lo miraba pero no se atrevía a acercarse más—. ¿Y? ¿No lo vas a tocar? —preguntó contrariada.

—¡No! Esto es algo muy delicado, solo debería ser utilizado por un pianista experto —aseguró sintiéndose casi sacrílega de pensar en poner sus dedos sobre las teclas de tan majestuoso piano.

—No conozco a ningún pianista mejor que tú, Riko-chan —You acomodó el taburete invitando a Riko a que se sentara.

—No está permitido You-chan —la idea era tan tentadora que Riko empezaba a ceder, está era una experiencia que probablemente no se repetiría.

—Vamos Riko-chan, tú lo acabas de decir, es un sueño, una oportunidad única, qué más da si rompemos alguna regla —trató de negociar con ella—. Además, no veo algún letrero que lo prohíba —dijo como tentación final.

—En eso tienes razón —la idea era atrayente y la verdad, se moría de ganas por tocarlo.

—¡Vamos vamos! —You terminó casi sentándola a la fuerza aunque Riko realmente no se estaba negando.

Riko la jaló para que se sentara a su lado antes de empezar a tocar, si la tenía a su lado terminaría de animarse a hacer algo. La inspiración llegó a ella de golpe en la forma de una canción de la cual tenía la necesidad de interpretar. Era aquella canción que dejó pendiente en su concurso porque estando tan alterada como estaba no pudo terminarla, sin embargo ahora era diferente. Teniendo a You junto a ella y con el amor que definitivamente se tenían, sintió esa urgencia por poner en música sus sentimientos. Así que sin dilación sus dedos empezaron a recrear esa música casi sin pensarlo.

You estaba emocionada al escuchar esa melodía, la reconoció de inmediato y su corazón se aceleró junto con su pulso comprendiendo lo que significaba. Había una magia misteriosa que las había envuelto y en ese momento, todo, todo fue perfecto. Era como haber regresado en el tiempo a aquellos días en donde You pasaba sus tardes escuchando las prácticas en el piano de su novia, con la puesta de sol frente a ellas, el olor del mar invadiendo sus fosas nasales con ese sentimiento de plenitud. ¿Por qué era tan difícil que las cosas fueran como antes?

You estaba tan perdida en sus propias emociones con los ojos cerrados que no se dió cuenta que la música se había detenido hasta que escuchó unos ligeros sollozos y vio a Riko tratando de esconder las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro.

Con cuidado se acercó a ella y con sus dedos trató de retirar las lágrimas que aún permanecían en sus mejillas. Había lamentado no haber estado para Riko cuando falló en su prueba de piano pero ahora estaba allí con ella a su lado y no podía dejarlo así. La cercanía hizo que sus miradas se cruzaran, Riko pudo percibir un ligero temblor en las manos de You que acariciaban su cara y justo cuando sintió que la pensaba retirar, Riko la detuvo con su mano para depositar un suave beso sobre la palma invitándola a quedarse.

Sus miradas eran intensas, chocando el ámbar de los ojos de Riko con el azul de los de You. Tenían tantas cosas que habían quedado pendientes por decir, que en ese momento realmente no les importaba. Sus ojos hablaban del amor que sentían la una por la otra y el mundo se detuvo en ese instante. You se acercó con lentitud esperando a que Riko hiciera algún movimiento también y su corazón saltó de alegría al ver que Riko no se movía para retirarse, por el contrario, estaba esperando por ella. Podían sentir el aliento de la otra sobre su rostro y casi podían tocar el cielo en los labios de su amor cuando un ruido proveniente del exterior les anunció que no estaban solas.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! —un hombre mayor entró en la habitación y por su expresión se veía bastante enojado.

You y Riko se levantaron de inmediato casi cayendo hacia atrás por el impulso al ser descubiertas.

—Nosotras, lo sentimos —habló You mientras ambas hacían una profunda reverencia—, pensamos que esto era parte de la exposición —explicó avergonzada tratando de mantener la calma ante el regalo del hombre.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Riko se había puesto nerviosa y la tomó de la mano para darle a entender que ella se encargaría de sacarlas de eso.

—Por supuesto que no señoritas, ahí afuera está especificado que este es un recinto en el cual se dara un recital —dijo llamándoles la atención—. Díganme, ¿dónde están sus padres?

—No venimos con ellos —You siguió disculpándose inclinándose repetidamente—. Estamos de visita por nuestra cuenta. Realmente lo sentimos, no sabíamos, pensamos que era parte de la exposición.

—Bueno ahora lo saben así que no vuelvan a romper las reglas —el señor aunque severo ya estaba disminuyendo el tono de su voz—. Si quieren escuchar el recital pueden quedarse y admirar el instrumento sino, pueden retirarse para seguir viendo el museo.

—Muchas gracias, creo que seguiremos adelante —se inclinó una última vez y jaló a Riko para salir de la sala dejando atrás al tipo.

Al final lograron librarse de la situación no sin llevarse su buena reprimenda, pero al menos no fue necesario llamar a Kanan para que las ayudara a salir de aquel lío.

—Te dije que no debíamos hacerlo —le recriminó Riko cuando iban saliendo del edificio del museo.

—Valió la pena totalmente, por escucharte tocar de esa manera lo volvería a hacer, fue… espectacular —You tomó su mano sonriéndole tiernamente.

—Eso… bueno… sí, lo fue, creo que tienes razón —Riko se sonrojo y se pegó al cuerpo de You para que esta no viera lo rojo de su cara—. Fue divertido. Gracias You-chan, sin ti no me hubiera atrevido a hacerlo.

—Gracias a ti, Riko-chan, por dejarme oírte tocar como lo haces —la estrechó en sus brazos dejándola ir poco después aunque sin dejar ir su mano.

Caminaron en silencio en esa cómoda posición durante algunas cuadras de regreso al punto de reunión que habían acordado con Kanan.

—¿Sabes? Extrañaba mucho esto —dijo You antes de que llegarán al final de su cita—. Extrañaba tu olor, tu presencia, extrañaba tanto tenerte conmigo —atreviéndose a más le dió un beso en la mejilla tomando desprevenida a Riko—, y aunque adoré y atesoré este momento, aún hay cosas pendientes entre nosotras que debemos aclarar —concluyó con un profundo suspiro rompiendo el encanto de una tarde de ensueño.

—Lo sé, You-chan —el beso de You hizo que se sonrojara y solo atinó a abrazarse más a al cuerpo de la chica—. Sé que tenemos asuntos pendientes y también quiero hablarlos pero temo que si lo hacemos ahora, mañana no me podré concentrar en la competencia, y en verdad quiero ganar esa carrera.

—Estoy de acuerdo Riko-chan, ¿crees que mañana, cuando volvamos a casa, me puedas conceder la oportunidad de hablar contigo? —preguntó la chica con temor, era el momento de arreglar todos sus problemas.

—Si You-chan, mañana hablaremos, yo quiero saber lo que pasó ese día —la miró con timidez—. Creo… creo que ya estoy lista para escucharlo.

No fue necesario hablar más, había un rayo de esperanza para su marchita relación, y ambas estaban expectantes a lo que pasaría en esa plática, pero era más que obvio que ambas deseaban recuperar eso se habían perdido, el amor entre ellas no había disminuido ni un poco y era casi natural estar juntas, era como estar en casa y la cita solo había servido para dejar en claro eso.

* * *

El segundo día de competencias trajo consigo un nerviosismo incrementado en todas, ¡eran las finales! Desde que llegaron al área de la competencia, se podía sentir el ambiente tenso que prevalecía entre los participantes.

A diferencia del primer día, todas las competencias tendrían lugar en la mañana, las competencias individuales darían inicio a las 10 de la mañana, finalizando con la competencia de relevos a las 3 pm.

—¡You-chan veo que las cosas con Riko-chan van viento en popa! —dijo Mari emocionada.

La noche anterior había notado ese cambio entre las dos pero debido a que su atención había estado puesta en Kanan y su pequeña crisis no pudo comentarle mucho a su pequeño cachorro que se fue a dormir con una gran sonrisa pegada a la cara.

You y Riko llegaron al lugar tomadas de la mano, gesto que fue evidente para todas aunque nadie dijo nada. Mari aprovechó un momento en el que se quedaron a solas para poder picar un poco a su amiga.

—No diría que ha pasado mucho —respondió You sonrojada—, pero al menos me dió la oportunidad de hablar las cosas.

—Shiny! —expresó Mari con su tono de voz bastante elevado—. ¿Quieres decir que aún no robas un dulce beso de los labios de tu princesa?

—No, aún no —respondió cabizbaja recordando que estuvo a punto pero el destino se lo impidió—. No quiero abusar de esto que está pasando, quiero hacer bien las cosas con ella y para eso primero tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó.

—¿Ella quiere hablar de eso? —preguntó Mari frunciendo el ceño queriendo que las cosas se arreglaran ya—. Pensé que no quería saber nada de lo que pasó ese día.

—Pues, al parecer, enterarse que tienes un prometido me ha dado una oportunidad —You levantó los hombros—. La mente de Riko trabaja de maneras extrañas pero quién soy yo para juzgarla.

—Oh bueno, me alegro que ese bueno para nada al menos sirviera para ayudarte con Riko-chan —comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Pasa algo Mari-chan? —las reacciones de Mari siempre eran iguales cuando hablaba de su prometido y si le sumaba a las advertencias que le había dado Kanan, en definitiva algo no estaba bien.

—Nada, nada, creo que es hora de irnos, tenemos una carrera que ganar —cambió el tema de inmediato para no dar pie a una conversación que no quería tener.

Cuando salieron del vestidor, You se llevó una desagradable sorpresa, pues encontró a Riko platicando amenamente con nada más y nada menos que Chika. Prácticamente había olvidado a su examiga estando en la nube de amor del día anterior que no esperaba verla por allí rondando, eso le sentó mal y mejor fue a calentar para distraerse aunque no les quito un ojo de encima.

—Sigo pensando que es una locura que vinieras Chika-chan, te dije que estaría bien. Además Hamamatsu está bastante lejos de casa, debiste hacer un viaje largo —expresó Riko sorprendida de ver a su amiga en ese lugar, sin percatarse que You las observaba en la distancia.

—Quería darte una sorpresa Riko-chan —la abrazó con fuerza haciendo que Riko hiciera una mueca de dolor pues había tocado su hombro lastimado—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás lastimada?

—No no Chika-chan, estoy bien —mintió Riko tratando de disimular su molestia en el hombro—. Es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

—Umm… no mientas —insistió Chika tocando el hombro con un dedo.

—Estoy bien —rió Riko para restarle importancia—, no te preocupes. Tengo que irme, debo ir a calentar para la competencia, pero gracias por venir, te veré más tarde.

—Ok, está bien —no la dejó muy tranquila pero aún así debía apoyar a Riko—. ¡Buena suerte!

La chica hizo una leve reverencia yendose. La respuesta de Riko no la había convencido en absoluto pero no quiso insistir más por el momento. Si ella decía que estaba bien, así debía ser, ¿cierto? Aún así estaría al pendiente por si pasaba alguna cosa.

Riko se unió al equipo que ya se encontraba calentando y se dió cuenta del aura de molestia que rodeaba a You, seguramente por la presencia de Chika. Esto sería un problema a la larga que se tenía que resolver, sin embargo ya tendrían tiempo para hablar sobre ese tema, pues lo primero era que ellas arreglaran su situación antes de pensar en arreglar la de You y Chika.

La primera en competir para las finales nuevamente sería Mari que se encontraba afinando los últimos detalles con Kanan que le estaba dando algunas recomendaciones aunque más bien parecía ser lo contrario.

—¿Podrías relajarte? Ya te dije que no va a venir, seguramente papá estaba mintiendo solo para ver tu reacción —se quejó Mari al ver que Kanan seguía igual o más tensa que el día anterior.

—Tú ocúpate de la carrera mientras yo me preocupo de lo demás —suspiró algo quisquillosa.

—Voy a ganar esa carrera y como premio me voy a quedar con un beso de esos sexys~ labios —hizo un ademán tocando sus labios con su dedo índice y medio.

—¡Mari! —espetó Kanan alterada—, no puedes hacer eso aquí —bajó la voz aún nerviosa—, podrían oírte.

Mari solo le guiñó el ojo riéndose por la broma y se retiró para tomar su lugar en la línea de salida. Las acciones de Mari siempre eran inesperadas pero eso mismo es lo que hacía que Kanan perdiera el control de sus sentimientos por la rubia y estuviera loca de amor por ella.

A diferencia de las demás competidoras, Mari se veía tranquila, no había un atisbo de nervios en su rostro y su lenguaje corporal decía que estaba relajada y decidida con la vista en la meta. Eso era bueno aunque Kanan le pedía a los dioses que la chica no se confiara demasiado, porque podrían darle una sorpresa.

Con el sonido de la campana se dio inició la carrera, y desde los primeros metros Kanan supo que Mari tendría que dar todo su esfuerzo para poder ganar la competencia nuevamente. La chica que se encontraba a su lado, una competidora de segundo año al parecer, era muy veloz, por momentos parecía tomar la cabeza de la competencia pero Mari no se quedaba atrás, en todo momento parecía tener una sonrisa en el rostro aunque eso no era del todo posible, sin embargo conociendo a Mari cómo Kanan lo hacía, supo que estaba disfrutando el reto que tenía frente a ella.

En la vuelta de regreso la competidora de segundo año tomó una ventaja considerable usando lo que tenía de reserva para obtener la delantera, delantera que nadie pensó que se pudiera remontar. Mari se tendrían que conformar con el segundo lugar, sólo que la rubia no se había dado por vencida y sacando las fuerzas que aún no había usado, explotó alimentada por la adrenalina del cierre final. Nadó tan rápido como pudo y en los últimos metros logró darle alcance ante la mirada del público enardecido que gritaba emocionado por la final de fotografía.

Ambas chicas tocaron la meta casi al parejo para el asombro de todos los presentes. Fue necesario que los jueces se tomarán algunos minutos para determinar quién de las dos había sido la ganadora al ver los cronómetros y los vídeos del cierre de la carrera.

Los minutos parecieron una eternidad, Mari salió del agua y fue a pararse a un lado de su entrenadora, rodeada del resto del equipo, lo mismo que la otra competidora con quién apenas cruzó palabras. Todos estaban expectantes ante la determinación final de los jueces.

Mari empezó a sentir nervios por primera vez en el día, no estaba segura si su esfuerzo había sido suficiente para remontar el resultado y obtener la victoria. Kanan tomó su mano para darle ánimos y a nadie pareció importarle, todas estaban nerviosas esperando el resultado.

—La ganadora de la final de la competencia de 100 metros estilo libre es… —se anunció en el altavoz por parte de uno de los jueces—, O'hara Mari, de la preparatoria de Uranohoshi.

Todo el equipo saltó de emoción, y Mari abrazó a Kanan casi yéndose sobre ella, Kanan prácticamente la tuvo que cargar, quedando completamente empapada, aunque en el momento de emoción nada de eso era importante.

—¡Lo hicimos, lo hicimos! —gritaba llena de emoción aferrándose a su entrenadora.

—Lo hiciste Mari-san, felicidades —Kanan tomó nuevamente su postura de superior y la apartó un poco pero sin disminuir su alegría—. ¡Nos iremos a la competencia nacional!

Todas estaban tan metidas en la celebración que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de un par de personas que se les habían unido de pronto.

Todo pasó tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Dos grandes brazos rodeaban a Mari por la cintura y le dieron la vuelta para terminar plantando un beso en sus labios ante la mirada atónita de todo el equipo de natación que se quedó sin habla al ver la escena.

A pesar del ruido que había en el lugar, un fuerte sonido producto de la cachetada que le plantó Mari al hombre que la había tomado desprevenida hizo eco, silenciando el murmullo del público.

—¡Mari-chan, felicidades! —saludó el hombre sin inmutarse por el golpe que había recibido—. Yo también te extrañaba —remato con una sonrisa cínica y engreída.

—¡Nunca en tu asquerosa vida vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima! —Mari estaba hecha una furia y a punto de golpearlo de nuevo.

—¡Pero que rayos! —Kanan tomó a Mari por el brazo y la colocó detrás de ella para poner distancia entre Mari y Aris.

—Es un gusto verla de nuevo sensei —saludó el hombre manteniendo su sonrisa de burla.

—¡Mari-chan! Muchas felicidades hija —detrás de su arrogante prometido, se encontraba su sonriente padre que había abierto los brazos para recibirla en un abrazo.

Kanan no daba crédito a la actitud del hombre mayor, frente a él habían robado un beso a la fuerza de su hija y actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos seguiría sin creer que el padre de Mari consintiera tal cosa.

—Vamos, no es forma de recibir a tu viejo padre —expresó el hombre con tristeza bajando los brazos, Kanan aún no se quitaba de enmedio y Mari no tenía intenciones de ir con su padre—. Yo te traje está sorpresa —dijo sobre la presencia de Aris—, pero veo que como siempre no aprecias el esfuerzo que hacemos por tu bien.

—Sabes que lo odio papá. ¿Por qué lo has traído? —expresó Mari reprimiendo sus lágrimas a causa del enojo, aún sentía algo de asco por el beso que le había dado Aris.

—Me siento herido por tu desprecio mi querida Mari —dijo poniendo cara de sufrimiento.

Kanan se dió cuenta que todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos y le hizo señas a Yuchida sensei, que se había acercado al escuchar el alboroto que se había armado, para que apartara a las demás alumnas y les diera un espacio para terminar esto sin seguir llamando la atención.

—Vamos Mari, solo quería sorprenderte, no tienes por que ponerte así —dijo el hombre más joven tratando de relajar el ambiente tan tenso pero ninguna de las dos se tragó su cuento de víctima.

—Tú sabes que no es así —dijo Kanan con rabia, tenía ganas de golpear al tipo.

—Tenemos una plática pendiente sensei, O'hara-dono me dijo que usted también estaba dispuesta a aclarar nuestro malentendido —el hombre colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Kanan siguiendo su teatro.

Kanan le dedicó una mirada amenazadora que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos dejando a Kanan como la mala entre los dos a los ojos del padre de Mari.

—Tenemos una plática pendiente Griffin-san, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo —tomó aire tratando de calmarse—. Lo haremos más tarde, cuando termine la competencia y podamos hablar en privado. Ahora si me disculpan, mis nadadoras tienen una carrera dentro de unos minutos y necesito prepararlas —Kanan puso su mano sobre el hombro de Mari para indicarle que debían irse—, pueden ir al lugar designado para el público, aquí solo pueden estar participantes. Así que si nos disculpan nos veremos después.

Kanan guío a Mari dentro de los vestidores dejando al par de hombres sin molestarse en esperar una respuesta. Poco le importaba si era o no adecuado pero sabía que en ese momento, Mari la necesitaba y necesitaba un espacio para ella.

Afortunadamente encontraron su vestidor desocupado y ni bien cruzaron la puerta para ingresar cuando Mari ya la estaba abrazando por la cintura escondiendo su cabeza cerca de su pecho, Kanan pudo sentir el temblor del cuerpo de la rubia y la atrajo con fuerza en su abrazo.

—Todo está bien Mari, no dejare que se te acerque —Kanan sintió el aumento del temblor proveniente del cuerpo de Mari aunque no habían lágrimas presentes aún, solo era la rabia que estaba tratando de controlar.

—¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio con todo mi ser! —expresó la rubia mordiéndose los labios casi hasta sangrarlos.

—Lo sé cariño, yo sé que es así —Kanan le daba besos en la coronilla y acariciaba su espalda de manera comprensiva intentando calmarla—. Pero escucha, no dejaré que se salga con la suya, voy a quitarle esa careta de niño bueno que le muestra a tu padre para que vea la clase de calaña que es el tipo. Esto no puede seguir así, no puedes seguir viviendo de esta manera.

—Es que es así, para mi padre no hay nada más importante que sus negocios, y si le conviene que me haga esposa de ese maldito, entonces lo hará sin vacilaciones —dijo con tristeza—. Sólo soy una moneda de cambio para él.

—No será así, no lo permitiré —Kanan levantó el rostro de Mari tomándola con suavidad por la barbilla y depositó un suave beso en sus labios—. No te dejaré sola en esto hasta que seas libre de este torcido compromiso. No eres un objeto que se puede vender o comerciar sin importar tus sentimientos.

—Gracias por estar conmigo —se volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho y dejo que sus lágrimas fluyeran para apartar por un momento esas cosas negativas que la acosaban.

Se tomaron unos minutos antes de regresar con las demás, Kanan le pidió a Mari que no se separara de ella por nada, ahora más que nunca quería mantenerla cerca y no dar oportunidad de que Aris volviera a arremeter contra ellas.

La siguiente en competir era Riko y afortunadamente para Kanan, You ya se estaba encargando de controlar los nervios de la chica que tendían a ser su punto débil.

Nadie hizo comentarios sobre la escena que acababan de presenciar entre Mari, su prometido y su padre, aunque el ambiente había quedado algo extraño a causa de ello.

—¿Estás lista Riko-chan? —dijo You cuando terminó de ayudarle a calentar—. Tienes que nadar como siempre y estarás más que bien, yo confío en ti. Sé que vas a ganar.

—Gracias You-chan, lo haré, voy a ganar esta carrera, lo prometo —concluyó la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Riko caminó hasta el área de salida aún con ciertos nervios en su estómago pero al darse la vuelta y ver a You, sentía que podría lograrlo. Se acomodó en su lugar y dio unos últimos estirones que le confirmaron que el dolor en el hombro se iba agudizando conforme avanzaba el día, aún así decidió ignorarlos. Tenía que ganar por You y por ella para demostrarse que podía hacerlo mejor que en la competencia de piano.

Saltó al agua tan pronto escuchó la campana de salida, desde la primera brazada supo que en definitiva su hombro estaba mal. Cada que giraba la articulación sentía que algo se abría por dentro, como si tuviera algo en el brazo que no dejaba que se desplazara con normalidad. Después de los primeros 50 metros, al hacer el giro para enfilarse a la vuelta final sintió un dolor agudo que le sacó lágrimas y gritó, aunque su grito fue opacado por el agua y el bullicio del público, aún así no se detuvo. Estaba consciente que no alcanzaría algún lugar a esa velocidad, pero no le importó, siguió nadando llevada por su voluntad y su deseo de concluir hasta el final, casi llegó con el impulso de sus piernas pues sus brazos se habían prácticamente quemado por el esfuerzo.

Al salir del agua supo que había perdido, dos chicas habían tocado antes que ella, había fracasado nuevamente a pesar de haber dado todo. Se sintió mal.

You se acercó corriendo hasta donde estaba Riko y la ayudó a salir del agua.

—Lo siento mucho You-chan —se disculpó cuando estuvo frente a ella conteniendo las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Todo está bien Riko-chan, hiciste tu mayor esfuerzo —You colocó una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y la le dió un abrazo rápido para confortarla—. Además aún falta nuestra carrera de relevos, verás como todo sale bien y pasamos a las nacionales juntas.

—Si, tienes razón —dijo con una sonrisa ligera.

—¡Claro que sí! —la animó—. No lo hiciste mal, hiciste un mejor tiempo que en tu carrera anterior, lo único malo es que la competencia era fuerte pero diste una gran batalla, les costó bastante superarte.

El entusiasmo de You era muy contagioso y creyó un poco en lo que le había dicho sobre su desempeño, no lo había hecho tan mal. Ahora sólo tenía que nadar una vez más y todo estaría bien, confiaba en la velocidad de su equipo y aunque le doliera reconocerlo, tener a You y a Mari era garantía, ella sólo tenía que cumplir con su parte para que las otras dos hicieran lo suyo y ganarían el pase a la nacional en los relevos.

La siguiente competencia era la de You, así que la chica no podía despegarse de la zona de la alberca aunque hubiera deseado acompañar a Riko que decidió ir a los vestidores para averiguar qué es lo que le pasaba a su brazo. Le dijo que volvería para verla competir y se fue.

Riko se dió cuenta que el problema se incrementaba al girarlo, pero si abría un poco el ángulo entonces el dolor se volvía tolerable y podría nadar sin tanto problema. Sólo restaba una última carrera y después lo dejaría descansar para que se recuperara.

Dentro de su maleta había cargado algunos desinflamatorios desde el día anterior, y optó por tomar dos en ese momento para sentir mayor alivio en combinación de un gel deportivo que calentara su adolorida articulación y le ayudará a continuar.

Regresó al área de competencias en donde encontró a You aún en su calentamiento y optó por no acercarse para no romper la concentración de la chica. Sin embargo pudo notar que desde las gradas una chica de cabellera naranja hacía señas tratando de llamar su atención. Era Chika que le pedía se acercara para hablar con ella. Ante su insistencia no le quedó otro remedio que ir a verla.

—¿Qué tienes en el brazo Riko-chan? —preguntó Chika en cuanto estuvo frente a ella.

—Nada —se apresuró a negarlo pero la chica olisqueó el aire alrededor de Riko y se percató del aroma que desprendía la crema que se había colocado.

Chika levantó la mano para tocar el hombro de Riko pero Riko no lo permitió y dio un par de pasos para atrás.

—No sé qué le pasa a Kanan sensei que no se ha dado cuenta, pero es evidente que algo te pasa en ese brazo —frunció el ceño—. ¡No puedo creer que ni You se haya dado cuenta teniéndote frente a ella! —expresó exasperada por la falta de atención de su examiga.

—No se dieron cuenta de nada porque no pasa nada Chika-chan, solo me dió un calambre y por eso traigo un poco de dolor —explicó tratando de calmarla—, pero ya estoy bien, le puse un poco de ungüento y ya se está quitando la molestia —estiró su brazo derecho haciendo un círculo con él para demostrarle que era cierto lo que decía, y aunque el dolor estaba presente, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para disimularlo.

—No se ve bien Riko-chan, tienes que cuidar tus manos, tu eres pianista no nadadora —la quiso hacer entrar en razón—. Arriesgarte así es una locura y todo por ella —dijo refiriéndose a You.

El comentario de Chika hizo que Riko se enfadara de sobre manera, aún tenía el estigma de la derrota y las palabras de su amiga aunque no las dijo con intención de lastimarla, calaron en su interior provocando su enojo.

—Ya va a empezar la carrera de You-chan y voy a ir a apoyarla —estaba tan enojada que solo se dió la vuelta para dejarla con la palabra en la boca pero recordó algo—. Chika-chan, si valoras nuestra amistad no dirás ni una palabra de esto a Matsuura-sensei o a You-chan —lanzó la amenaza antes de retirarse por fin.

Chika estaba sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga, pero si algo le asustaba, era volver a perderla y prefirió guardar silencio antes de poner en riesgo su amistad aunque sabía que estaba mal.

Riko regresó hasta donde estaba You y antes de que llamaran a las competidoras, le dió un abrazo de buena suerte y un beso rápido en la mejilla, apenas un roce.

—Gra… gracias Riko-chan —no lo había estado esperando pero su cuerpo reaccionó por ella poniéndose caliente por lo inesperado del gesto.

—Esfuérzate You-chan, te estaré esperando —dijo con una amplia sonrisa y You se cuadró haciendo su saludo especial.

—¡Yousoro! ¡Por supuesto que sí! —casi gritó por la emoción.

Con semejante motivación no fue sorpresa que You arrasara con esa final, ganó como si fuera un paseo en parque para ella. Dejó muy en claro porque era ella la mejor nadadora del equipo y de la zona. Riko la recibió con un abrazo aunque fue cuidadosa de no usar su brazo lastimado para no delatarse. Con la euforia de la victoria You no se percató de nada y Riko supo guardar bien las apariencias.

—Será mejor que se preparen para la competencia final por relevos —Kanan las llamó—. You, no te preocupes, puedes ir a los vestidores para relajarte antes de iniciar el calentamiento para la carrera.

—¡Sí sensei! —asintió y dejo el área.

Cuando You se dirigía hacia los vestidores, fue sorprendida por el padre de Mari que la esperaba a la entrada para poder hablar con ella, cosa que se le hizo extraña.

—¡Muchas felicidades Watanabe-san! —la felicitó con una amplia sonrisa el hombre mayor.

—¡Muchas gracias O'hara-dono! —You hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento.

—Estoy muy interesado en tu carrera —comenzó la plática—. En mi empresa siempre estamos dispuestos a apoyar a las jóvenes promesas japonesas en las diversas disciplinas no solo de los deportes, y tú capacidad en definitiva ha llamado mi atención —expuso el hombre queriendo ganarse su favor.

—Oh vaya… muchas gracias —You no sabía ni qué responder, era la primera vez que alguien importante le decía algo así.

—¿Has pensado en tener un patrocinador? —cuestionó el hombre con interés.

—Pues… hasta ahora nadie se había interesado en mí —You fue honesta, sentía que el hombre estaba exagerando pero parecía ser bastante serio por la expresión que tenía.

—Me gustaría que discutieramos la posibilidad de un patrocinio —le entregó su tarjeta—. Dame una llamada cuando puedas, en verdad estoy muy interesado.

—Mu… muchas gracias O'hara dono —You tomó la tarjeta que le ofrecía y se inclinó en una reverencia.

El hombre ya se retiraba pero antes de hacerlo volvió a hablar.

—Watanabe-san, sabes soy un padre preocupado por mi hija y debido a mis ocupaciones a veces no puedo estar con ella como quisiera —puso una mano en el hombro de la chica—. Por eso me gustaría pedirte un favor —palmeo su hombro—, si en algún momento tuvieras alguna información de Mari-chan que consideres inapropiada o indebida o este haciendo algo que la ponga en peligro, ¿podrías avisarme? —suspiró con pesar—. Mi hija es mi tesoro más grande pero también mi mayor dolor de cabeza, ya debes conocer cómo es su carácter cuando se porta mal. Aún así la amo y solo quiero ayudarla si se mete en problemas.

—Yo… ehh… —dudo unos segundos preguntándose porque de pronto todos iban a ella para encargarle cuidar de Mari o pedirle que hablara si algo extraño ocurría. En definitiva no entendía porque todos actuaban así pero el hombre se veía genuinamente preocupado y siendo el padre de Mari tenía mayores razones—. Claro señor, yo lo haré —respondió You finalmente.

—¡Muchas gracias Watanabe-san! Mi hija es afortunada de tenerte como amiga, por lo que he visto eres una gran influencia positiva para ella —el hombre se inclinó y You de nuevo volvió a hacer una reverencia pues siendo el padre de Mari una persona tan importante sería grosero no corresponder como se debía.

Se despidieron poco después y You continuó su camino al vestidor.

Dieron un corto descanso antes de la última final, la tan esperada carrera de relevos por equipos. Kanan las llevó a todas dentro del área de vestidores en donde You ya las esperaba, para darles unas palabras motivacionales aunque no salieron como había esperado. Su mente estaba centrada por completo en la plática que tendrían más tarde con Aris y el padre de Mari.

La estrategia sería exactamente la misma que en el día anterior, Mari sería la primera y después de ella Kasumi, Riko y al final You. No variaría, sólo les dio algunos consejos y observaciones sobre su desempeño en la carrera anterior.

You se acercó a Mari tratando de averiguar cómo se encontraba por lo sucedido antes, solo que no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada porque reanudaron el calentamiento. Aunque la pose rígida tanto de Mari como de Kanan evidenciaba que algo malo estaba pasando y de nuevo sintió la necesidad de saber más al respecto puesto que todos estaban sobre ella queriendo averiguar sobre su amiga.

Mari se colocó en su lugar en cuanto llamaron a las competidoras, buscó entre las gradas y se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de Aris que le envío un beso con descaro. Eso solo la hizo enfadar de sobremanera y aumentar sus ganas de ganar la competencia. Una vez que tuvo la señal de salida, nadó motivada por la rabia que estaba conteniendo en su interior. Debido a eso su técnica estaba un poco descompuesta pero aún así su velocidad se encontraba al límite, era un torbellino sin control. Logró tocar siendo la primera.

La siguiente en nadar fue Kasumi, y todo iba bastante bien en los primeros metros hasta que al darse la vuelta para continuar con la recta final de su participación, algo pasó con ella y perdió velocidad, fue como si por un momento se perdiera dentro del agua y no supiera en qué dirección seguir, fueron fracciones de segundo pero fue suficiente para que perdieran la ventaja que Mari les había conseguido inicialmente.

—¡Tu puedes Riko-chan! —dijo You en voz alta cuando Riko ya estaba lista para saltar, tan pronto como Kasumi tocó la marca en quinto lugar.

Ella saltó al agua consciente de que estaban muy atrás en su aspiración de ganar la carrera y por eso mismo tenía que dar todo su esfuerzo para remontar y darle la oportunidad a You de ganar por ellas. Nadó en contra del dolor que estaba sintiendo en el hombro intentando ignorarlo lo más que podía. Cada brazada se había convertido en tortura pura, era como si estuviera rasgando su músculo por cada segundo que permanecía en el agua, pero aún a pesar de eso, no disminuyó su velocidad, no dejó de avanzar, decidió dar todo lo que tenía para cumplir su palabra. Su voluntad era más férrea que su dolor.

Al final, en los últimos metros, su brazo apenas y le respondía, sentía como si tuviera el hombro al rojo vivo y en cualquier momento se fuera a desprender de su cuerpo, siguió y con el último empuje pudo tocar la línea de meta.

You se lanzó al agua enseguida aprovechando la remontada de Riko y cumplir su labor para que el equipo ganará la competencia.

Una vez llegó a la meta, Riko debía dejar la piscina para que el carril estuviera libre para You. Al tratar de salir del agua, impulsandose con las piernas y recargando su peso sobre sus brazos para conseguir el empuje necesario para sacar su cuerpo, sintió un dolor tan intenso que la hizo gritar y resbalar nuevamente dentro de la alberca. Escuchó un fuerte chasquido que se produjo en su interior seguido del peor dolor que había sentido nunca jamás hasta ese momento en su vida. Cayó dentro del agua sin fuerzas casi perdiendo la consciencia debido al intenso dolor que no se dio cuenta que alguien más también había saltado dentro del agua para tomarla por la espalda y jalarla fuera de la piscina.

No pudo ver qué fue lo que pasaba a su alrededor, tenía los sentidos nublados y su pensamiento estaba incoherente. Sólo podía gritar sin control quejándose y llorando debido al sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo. Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su sensei que pedía que los paramédicos acudieran en su auxilio y apenas pudo distinguir su figura por encima de sus ojos llorosos. También escuchó el tenue sonido de la campana que anunciaba el fin de la competencia y cuando el altavoz anunció a Uranohoshi como el ganador del primer lugar de la carrera. Quiso celebrar que al menos su esfuerzo había servido para obtener la victoria aunque todo en lo que se podía concentrar en ese momento era el dolor que le desgarraba el brazo del resto del cuerpo.

Kanan estaba a su lado, revisando su estado de consciencia y sus signos vitales, esperando a que la ayuda llegara y tratando de evitar que cayera en estado de shock. Sin embargo la expresión en el rostro de Riko le hizo saber que algo bastante grave le había pasado y que estaba perdiendola rápidamente pues su rostro pálido y la sudoración fría la tenían en temblores sin control debido al impacto del dolor.

Los paramédicos se acercaron e intercambiaron unas palabras rápidas con Kanan que Riko no alcanzo a entender, usaron términos desconocidos para ella, y después uno de ellos se acercó a verificar lo que había pasado sujetándola para ayudarla a salir del shock. Le pidió que respirara hondo o eso entendió aunque no hizo caso de su indicación, trato de mover su brazo pero desde que había salido del agua no tenía fuerzas en él y con horror vio una protuberancia en donde se suponía debía estar su hombro.

Entró en pánico y aunque trataron de calmarla poco pudieron hacer. Le pidieron seguir las indicaciones nuevamente y a regañadientes apretando la mandíbula para concentrarse asintió. El hombre que al verla preparada, tomó su brazo e hizo con con él una serie de rápidos movimientos antes de regresar la articulación a su lugar, el tiempo era clave. Había sufrido una luxación y tenían que actuar rápido para evitar que se dañaran más tejidos debido a la lesión.

Había escuchado que algunas veces el dolor puede llegar a ser tan intenso que incluso puede hacerte perder el conocimiento, pero nunca lo había experimentado en su vida, no hasta ese momento. Lo que sintió, fue probablemente la peor experiencia que jamás hubiera deseado tener. El movimiento fue tan rápido que le pareció una ilusión el oír su nombre siendo pronunciado con angustia por la voz de You. Fue una fuerte descarga que la sacudió y la dejó inconsciente casi al instante, oscureciendo todo a su alrededor.

~•~


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32.

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _NdelA: Traemos capítulo nuevo para que el inicio de semana no sea tan pesado. He leído algunos comentarios referentes a la Chika de OMS y lo mucho que empieza a desagradar el personaje. Siento si su actitud es un tanto detestable, sin embargo considero que siendo una adolescente, estamos tratando de retratar esa conducta pasional y un tanto descuidada que se tiene cuando estamos enamorados. Chika, al igual que las demás, tendrá que pasar un duro camino para adquirir un tanto de madurez, pero valdrá la pena por el resultado final (creo yo). Y lo de Dia pues ella si no tiene justificación, su camino tendrá que ser aún más espinado para que saquemos algo bueno de ello._

 _Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio es genial leerlos y saber que lo que escribimos puede despertar sentimientos en ustedes. Saludos y feliz inicio de semana._

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: Nuevo capítulo, aclaro con anticipación que tal vez me pasé un poco pero aún sigo con malestar por el capítulo de ayer de Sunshine. Me dueles You-chan. Ahora sí vamos a empezar a escribir ese capítulo final de Deber de familia._

* * *

Todo había salido tan perfecto que You no lo podía creer, por fin veía luz al final del oscuro túnel en el que se había metido desde que Riko había terminado con ella. En tan sólo unas horas, ella y Riko arreglarían las cosas y regresarían a lo que eran antes de todo ese embrollo. Esa era su principal y única motivación cuando saltó al agua, ganar para obtener la oportunidad de hablar con Riko y arreglar su relación. Nadó tan rápido como pudo, sentía que entre más rápido terminara la carrera, más rápido tendría a su novia de regreso y eso le hizo prácticamente deslizarse en el agua como si de un tiburón se tratara, fuerte, ágil, certero.

Tocó la meta en primer lugar, lo supo incluso antes de salir a la superficie. Había remontado el tramo que les hacía falta frente a sus competidoras y las había dejado atrás en el despliegue de velocidad que había dado. Estaba tan contenta que sólo quería correr y abrazar a Riko, sólo que... no había celebraciones afuera de la alberca, algo había pasado y tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando vió a todo su equipo con caras de angustia en lugar de victoria. Busco con la mirada a Riko pero no la vio por ningún lado, su corazón se encogió de miedo pues había muchas personas alrededor de alguien que yacía tendido en el suelo.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo, su alma dio un vuelco cuando escuchó un desgarrador grito que de inmediato identificó como el de Riko. Empujó a todos los que estaban a su paso para llegar hasta ella, no le importaba nada más que saber que le estaba pasando. Mari la sostuvo para que no se acercara más pues ya estaba alterada. Grito el nombre de Riko varias veces para que la chica supiera que estaba ahí pero no podía alcanzarla. Kanan la estaba sosteniendo y Riko había perdido el conocimiento. Comenzó a llorar de pura frustración sin dejar de decir el nombre del amor de su vida.

Mari trato de calmarla diciéndole que si seguía así no podría ayudarle en nada. You reaccionó a medias y tuvo que tragarse su miedo para poder hacer algo. Dejó de forcejear y Mari bajó la guardia, cuando sintió el afloje de la rubia se escapó de sus manos para ir donde Riko.

Al verla ahí Kanan dudo en si permitirle o no estar junto a Riko pero tampoco tenía corazón para apartarla. Los paramédicos siguieron haciendo su trabajo mientras ambas veían cada movimiento. Uno de ellos preparó la camilla para transportarla y el otro seguía revisando el estado de la chica. Kanan fue a hablar con ellos y junto con You los ayudaron a disponer todo para el traslado. En ese momento nada importaba, You solo quería saber qué le había pasado a su Riko pero nadie decía nada. Escuchó partes aisladas de la conversación que tenía Kanan con los paramédicos aunque no alcanzaba a comprender los términos que utilzaban. Sólo sabía que sería necesario su traslado al hospital a causa de la lesión.

Unos segundos bastaron para que el día de Kanan se saliera de control. Kanan tenía que resolver el problema de Riko, su responsabilidad era acompañarla al hospital tal y como cuando Mari tuvo su accidente, pero también estaba la situación con el prometido de Mari, no podía irse así como así y dejarla sola en este momento. Empezaba a sentirse ahogada entre tantas situaciones, estaba dividida entre su deber como maestra y entrenadora y lo que sea que tenía con Mari. Sin embargo, Yuchida sensei se ofreció a acompañar a Riko al hospital y encargarse de la situación, mientras ella terminaba con el papeleo de la competencia, que a su parecer era lo que más agobiaba a Kanan, aunque distaba mucho de la realidad. Eso le ayudó a no dejar a Mari sola.

Entre el ajetreo de los paramédicos y el tiempo que había pasado, la consciencia de Riko se fue recuperando. El dolor que la había noqueado había disminuido lo suficiente para que con el movimiento al acomodarla en la camilla la despertara.

—¿You-chan? —preguntó Riko cuando abrió los ojos siendo este su primer pensamiento.

Los paramédicos ya habían terminado de acomodarla en la camilla y la estaban asegurando para poder subirla a la ambulancia.

—Estoy aquí Riko-chan —tomó su mano, la del brazo que no estaba lesionado, para darle seguridad pues se veía bastante asustada y pálida.

—¡Me duele You-chan! ¡Tengo miedo! —el dolor era casi insoportable y aunque tratara de contener sus lágrimas, estas salían sin que tuviera el control sobre ellas.

—Todo estará bien Riko-chan, todo estará bien —intentó animarla sosteniendo un ligero apretón en su mano para transmitirle un poco de calma.

Subieron a Riko a la ambulancia y sólo dejaron que la profesora responsable de la alumna se fuera con ella. Sólo que You no iba a dejarla sola. Después de rogar y rogar, uno de los paramédicos se compadeció de ella y le dejó subir a la ambulancia aunque tuvo que hacerlo en el área de la cabina.

Con rapidez las chicas del equipo de natación le habían traído su ropa deportiva, la cual se puso encima del traje de baño, y le secaron el cabello pasándole una toalla. La armaron en menos de un minuto para irse en la ambulancia.

Lejos de poner objeciones a lo de You, Kanan le pidió que le informara lo que dijeran los médicos una vez llegarán al hospital. La profesora se sentía mal por no hacer ese viaje con su alumna pero era la única forma en la que podía afrontar ambos problemas.

Acudieron al hospital más cercano en un tiempo que a You se le hizo eterno pero había sido de al menos 20 minutos. Tanto Yuchida sensei como You tuvieron que permanecer en la sala de espera mientras atendían a Riko y les dieran alguna noticia sobre su estado de salud.

Por lo menos pasó media hora hasta que uno de los médicos se acercó a darles informes. Riko había sufrido una luxación humeral, lo que significaba que básicamente la articulación del hombro se había salido completamente de lugar. Afortunadamente los paramédicos habían regresado la articulación a su sitio casi inmediatamente cuando se produjo la lesión. Sin embargo, tenían que efectuar una serie de estudios porque al parecer se habían presentado complicaciones y había la probabilidad de que necesitara una cirugía si se confirmaba que había rotura de alguna de las estructuras que brindan soporte al hombro.

En pocas palabras, el estado de Riko era delicado y tendría que pasar algunos días hasta que le dieran un diagnostico final. Todo eso le parecía demasiado malo a You, ella conocía sobre ese tipo de lesiones y las repercusiones que podrían traer a un nadador. Sólo que Riko no era una nadadora, antes que eso era una pianista y del mismo modo está lesión ponía en peligro su carrera en ese rubro.

Por el momento, como había explicado el médico, permanecería en el área de urgencias algunas horas mientras controlaban el dolor, así que por ello, no estaba en condiciones de recibir visitas.

Según la información que proporcionó el doctor, todo sucedió porque Riko había tenido una lesión previa que no se había tratado y al seguir nadando terminó lesionando su hombro de esa manera. Lo que muy probablemente esa había sido la causa por la que ella perdió su carrera final y You sentía que se quería morir, había estado tan emocionada que no se percató de ningún comportamiento extraño por parte de Riko y ahora estas eran las consecuencias de ello. Aunque no es como que no se hubiera dado cuenta. Si noto que Riko había disminuido su paso en la recta final de su competencia pero lo atribuyó a una mala administración de su fuerza y dado que Riko no dio muchas señales de dolor o molestia más allá de las normales, no le tomó importancia. Estaba más metida en ganar y pasar a lo siguiente que pasó por alto esos detalles.

Si hubiera puesto atención real a Riko aquello no hubiera sucedido, la habría detenido pero la chica se había encargado de ocultarlo de ella. Aunque eso no la hacía sentir menos culpable, ella era la que tenía más experiencia en eso y había ignorado todas las alertas. You se culpaba por no darse cuenta, porque después de ésta lesión Riko no podría seguir su pasión, la música, el piano, ella necesitaba su motricidad fina para tocar y You sabía que luego de lesiones como estas, era muy difícil recuperarse si lograba hacerlo al cien por ciento. Su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos y culpabilidad, lo cual empeoró cuando la persona a la que menos quería ver en ese momento se plantó frente a ella.

—¿Cómo está Riko-chan? —la encaró Chika con evidente molestia y mirándola con algo de desprecio.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —respondió You a la defensiva también enojada de verla.

—Vine a ver a Riko-chan, Kanan-sensei me dijo a qué hospital la habían llevado —explicó con su tono de voz despectivo.

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí, no eres parte del equipo y estamos bastante lejos de casa, vete de aquí —espetó You con un pie adelante queriendo hacerla retirarse.

Chika frunció el ceño al ver la actitud de la nadadora y prefirió conseguir información por otras fuentes, bien sabía que no obtendría mucho de You. Fue entonces a hablar con Yuchida-sensei quien le informó todo lo que los médicos habían dicho sobre el estado de Riko. Conforme oía lo que su sensei decía, dentro de Chika iba creciendo un enorme sentimiento de rabia. No dijo mucho a Yuchida-sensei después de eso despidiendose y sin más se fue de nuevo directo hasta donde estaba You. Sin mediar palabra, la tomó del brazo y la llevó fuera del edificio con bastante violencia.

—¡Suéltame! —se zafó You en cuanto dieron un pie fuera del hospital.

—¡Esto es tu culpa! —arremetió Chika contra ella encarandola de frente casi a ras, muy cerca de su cara para intimidarla.

—¡Fue un accidente, no fue culpa de nadie! —respondió You tratando de conservar la calma aunque ya estaba bastante alterada y la empujo para alejarla.

Manotearon por algunos segundos con Chika tratando de someter a You y está pocas ganas tenía de pelear, más bien sentía que si la golpeaba lo tendría merecido. Sin embargo aún estaban fuera del edificio, seguían estando en el hospital y no podía darse el lujo de perder la calma y llegar de nuevo a los golpes con Chika, las terminarían expulsando y no podría estar con Riko, se rindió y dejo que Chika la tomara del cuello de su camisa.

—¡Un accidente es caer y lastimarse! ¡Qué te atropelle un carro, qué te muerda un perro! Esos son accidentes, pero lo que le pasó a Riko no fue ningún accidente, fue tu culpa por llevarla al límite de esa manera —Chika temblaba a causa del coraje estrujando la tela en sus manos.

Ella también se estaba conteniendo para no causar una escena más grande. La soltó pero no había evitado apuntar con el dedo a You hundiendolo en el esternón causando un leve malestar en la chica.

—¡No fue mi culpa... ella estaba bien... no sé qué pasó! —la idea que se había formulado en su mente desde el principio acosandola, se materializó con Chika allí de pie frente a ella—. Yo...

—¡Ella estaba mal incluso antes de que nadara la primera vez hoy! ¡Lo sabías! O, ¿me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta? —Chika estaba tan enojada y con sus ganas de golpear a You por no haber hecho algo para detener a Riko de su locura.

Parte de su molestia radicaba en el hecho de que ella sí se dió cuenta aún sin estar cerca y no había podido hacer nada debido a la amenaza de Riko. ¿Quién era más culpable de las dos? ¿Una por no verlo o la otra por no insistir más para detenerla? Concluyó que You, porque ella al menos lo intento.

—No, ella estaba bien…—You no quería creer que fuera verdad pero lo que decía Chika tenía mucho sentido, había fallado en no cuidar de Riko—. Yo la vi, yo estuve con ella ayer, todo fue normal, ella hasta tocó el piano sin problemas —explicó más para sí misma que para Chika tratando de encontrar algún indicio antes de todo.

—¿Y no hubo nada extraño? —inquirió Chika.

—No… bueno, no recuerdo que pasara algo raro, ella no parecía tener dolor —los recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaban a gran velocidad por su mente pero no había nada que llamara su atención.

—¡La viste nadar hoy! ¡No fue normal, ella puede nadar más rápido que eso! —volvió a tomar a You del cuello y la llevó consigo para alejarse más y ocultarse detrás de unos arbustos—. ¡Carajo You-chan! Tú la has visto desarrollarse como nadadora, ¡¿cómo es posible que no lo notaras?!

De nuevo repaso sus recuerdos y se dió cuenta de algo. Era cierto, Riko había modificado su técnica, al principio había considerado que fue por los nervios de la final y estaba tan emocionada por lo que vendría en la tarde para ellas, que no se detuvo ni un momento a pensar que algo podía estar mal y mucho menos que estuviera lastimada.

—Yo no… no me di cuenta —bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota, no quería admitir nada frente a Chika.

—¡Ella se sentía mal! Cuando yo llegué la noté extraña y lo confirmé más tarde, pero no tenía idea que fuera tan grave, pero tú… tú estabas a su lado y no lo viste. ¿Qué clase de persona eres? —arremetió Chika contra ella.

—¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Debiste detenerla, debiste hacer algo por ella! —le recriminó quitándosela de encima.

—¡Y lo hice! —se defendió Chika—. Pero no me escuchó, ella sólo quería impresionarte, quería dejarlo todo en esa carrera por ti, y al final lo hizo, dejó su futuro ahí. ¡Por tu culpa!

You se quedó sin argumentos para defenderse. ¿Qué clase de persona era si no se había podido dar cuenta de algo tan simple que ahora era tan evidente? Había estado tan emocionada pensando en sí misma que muy probablemente tuvo las señales en las narices y jamás se percató de ellas. Sí, tenía la culpa, toda la culpa.

—No te conformaste con romperle el corazón —continuó Chika descargando su ira sobre You volviendo a empujarla para hacerla caer al suelo—. Ahora le destrozas su carrera, ¿tienes una idea lo mucho que ella ama la música?

—Lo sé, lo sé… la música es todo…—su voz salía temblorosa del coraje—, todo para ella —respondió You enfurecida golpeando con el puño cerrado contra el pasto.

—No, la música era todo para ella, hasta que llegaste tú y te hiciste su mundo, entonces le destrozaste el corazón y la dejaste vacía, no conforme con eso, ahora vienes y le rompes su sueño, ¿quién eres? La You que yo conozco jamás haría algo así, ¿en qué momento te convertiste en esta persona egoísta? —siguió arremetiendo sin piedad.

—Yo no quería... yo sólo quería lo mejor para ella —You apenas podía contener las lágrimas de impotencia que amenazaban con empezar a salir y nunca detenerse.

—Tú no eres buena para Riko, sólo la lastimas, y te aferras a ella para terminar de destruirla —se agachó para quedar a su altura—. ¿Cuándo será suficiente para ti? ¿Cuando le quites absolutamente todo, hasta las ganas de vivir? —la chica en el suelo negó lo que decía Chika—. Entiéndelo You, eres la perdición para Riko y entre más te aferres a ella, más profundo la hundes. Si de verdad la quisieras tanto como dices, te alejarías de ella y dejarías de traer tanta mierda a su vida —Chika estaba tan enojada, que temblando de rabia alzó su puño con la intención de golpearla.

You luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra las palabras de Chika que realmente no se percató del puño levantado amenazandola. El enemigo real estaba dentro de ella, la culpa, ese demonio oscuro que estaba alimentándose de sus entrañas destrozándola desde dentro, abriéndose paso en su interior, derrumbando todas sus defensas, permitiendo que las afiladas palabras de Chika cumplieran su propósito.

—No tienes derecho a decir eso... tú no sabes lo que yo he sufrido estando alejada de Riko —fue el vano intento de You de defenderse con lo único que le quedaba.

—¿Acaso tú sabes lo que sufrió ella con tu traición? Mientras tú estabas llorando en los brazos de la rubia esa con quién la engañaste, Riko caía destrozada por haber puesto su confianza y su corazón en tus manos. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? ¡¿Para eso me la robaste?! —terminó rompiéndose al fin descargando su furia y su rabia sobre el rostro de You.

—¡Yo no te la robé! —dijo sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

—¡Sí, lo hiciste! —Chika empujó a You con bastante fuerza haciendo que su cabeza pegará con el suelo pero no tuvo respuesta, la mirada de You se encontraba vacía.

—Esto no es sobre ti… —sollozó empujándola para que la dejara cuando al fin reaccionó.

—No, claro que no lo es, es sobre Riko, siempre ha sido sobre ella. Tú no tienes siquiera derecho a estar parada en este hospital fingiendo preocupación, cuando eres la causante de todos sus males —Chika se levantó sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa—. Como te he dicho en varias ocasiones, si en verdad la quisieras, te alejarías de ella y dejarías que alguien que en verdad la quiere y sobretodo, alguien que no la va a lastimar esté a su lado.

—Y ese alguien supongo que eres tú… —también se incorporó poniendo distancia entre ellas.

—A estas alturas, ese alguien podría ser cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente, pero sí, yo me encargaré de cuidarla y protegerla, a diferencia de ti que sólo llevaste dolor y desdicha a su vida —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Ahora vete porque Riko-chan no necesita más de ti destruyendo su vida.

Fue todo, You no pudo defenderse más, Chika tenía razón, una pequeña voz en su interior se lo dijo y Chika vio la derrota en los ojos azules de su ex amiga. No fue necesario intercambiar más palabras. Chika regresó al interior del hospital, dejando a You perdida, en medio de una tormenta interna que amenazaba con hundirla en lo más profundo del abismo.

* * *

Después de tomar todos los datos del hospital a donde trasladarían a Riko, Kanan tuvo que hacer algunas llamadas, porque aunque Yuchida-sensei se hubiera ofrecido para ayudar, no quiso dejarle toda la responsabilidad, y prefería ser ella quien avisara a la directora del suceso. Era desafortunado que pasaran este tipo de cosas en las competencias aunque tampoco era raro, solo no deseado.

Se sentía terrible por no haberse dado cuenta que su alumna estaba lidiando con una lesión, particularmente porque ese tipo de cosas no se produce de la noche a la mañana y era su responsabilidad haberlo visto, pero por estar con la mente ocupada en otro lado, no pudo hacer nada para prevenirlo.

Tuvieron que esperar a que pasara la premiación para poder abandonar el lugar. Se sentía especialmente inquieta porque tanto el papá como el prometido de Mari ya se encontraban más que listos para tener esa plática que había quedado pendiente, sólo que en ese momento no podía irse y dejar al equipo colgado, tenía que llevarlas de vuelta al hotel y entonces si encargarse de lo demás.

—Sensei —la voz de Mari la sacó de sus pensamientos—, hablé con papá, le dije que se adelantara al hotel en lo que usted terminaba de arreglar todo lo que acaba de pasar. Podremos verlo más tarde.

La noticia le dió un poco de oxígeno. Tendría un poco de tiempo para poner orden y calmarse lo suficiente para afrontar las cosas.

—Gracias Mari-san, siendo así entonces las llevaré al hotel y después me acompañaras al hospital —respiró con alivio.

—Shiny~ sensei, le informaré a las demás que ya nos vamos para que empecemos a subir todas las cosas a la camioneta —le lanzó un beso y se fue con el resto.

Kanan solo la vio irse mientras fruncía el ceño, esas cosas la sacaban de sus casillas pero solo suspiró, tratar de decirle a Mari que no hiciera ese tipo de cosas solo provocarían que la chica las hiciera con más descaro.

Tuvieron que esperar al menos otra media hora en lo que Kanan terminaba con la engorrosa papelería de la competencia antes de que pudiera regresar a todas al hotel y continuar con las diligencias.

Se aseguró de dejar a las chicas en las instalaciones del hotel antes de dirigirse al hospital, y por supuesto no iba a dejar a Mari con ese hombre rondando, así que se la llevó con ella con la excusa de ser la capitana del equipo. Nadie puso objeción pues todas estaban preocupadas por la situación de Riko.

Una vez que estuvieron en el hospital, Yuchida sensei les explicó todo lo que los doctores habían dicho, aún seguían sin permitir visitas pero quedaba papelería por llenar la cual requería la firma de Kanan así que fue a hacer toda la burocracia del hospital.

Fue raro para Mari no encontrar a You en la sala de espera, marcó en un par de ocasiones a su celular, pero no obtuvo respuesta; fue aún más raro encontrar a Chika en un rincón muy atenta a todo lo que pasaba. La ausencia de su amiga se podría deber a eso y buscaría respuestas aunque tuviera que obtenerlas de la chica esa.

—Takami-san, ¿podría hablar contigo? —inquirió Mari acercándose a Chika que no la vio con alegría sino todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió de mala gana.

—Acompáñame afuera por favor —pidió Mari manteniendo la calma, no se iba a alterar tan fácil sólo por las malas maneras de la chica, ella podía ser peor en ese aspecto.

Chika se levantó de su asiento y la siguió hasta el mismo patio a donde había tenido la conversación con You antes.

—¿En dónde está You-chan? —Mari no se anduvo con rodeos yendo directo al grano.

—¿Cómo esperas que sepa eso? —respondió Chika a la defensiva cerrándose de inmediato.

—You-chan debería estar aquí, ella jamás se separaría de Sakurauchi-san en momentos como estos y no logro localizarla —explicó Mari y volvió a preguntar con voz intimidante—. ¿En dónde está ella?

—Yo no sé nada y no la he visto —dijo tajantemente cruzándose de brazos.

—Fine… está bien si no quieres decirme nada de ella, pero yo sí tengo cosas que decirte a ti —Mari empezaba a perder la paciencia—. No sé que estás haciendo aquí y realmente no me importa, pero no tienes nada que hacer en este sitio. Debes entender de una buena vez que You y Riko se aman y que van a estar juntas aunque tú no quieras…

—¡Ja! Mira quien lo dice —interrumpió Chika con gran sarcasmo en la voz—. Tú eres la menos indicada para hablar O'hara-san, siendo tú la culpable de todo y ahora fingiendo preocupación por ellas. ¡Qué hipócrita eres!

—Puedes decir lo que quieras de mi, no me importa, pero te advierto que no toleraré que te sigas metiendo entre You y Riko —sentenció Mari molesta.

—¿Me estas amenazando? —Chika no se dejó intimidar.

—Tómalo como quieras —Mari dijo como si no le importara— ¿Sabes? Estos días ellas estuvieron muy felices, y así van a seguir, porque el amor que existe entre ellas es más grande que tú o yo, y estoy segura que estarán juntas sin importar que tanto intentes en contra de su relación.

El comentario de Mari había cumplido su cometido y encendió a Chika que quiso permanecer tranquila pero el simple tono de voz de Mari la hacía perder la calma, pues era ella quien debía estar con Riko, así debió ser desde el inicio.

—Eso no es verdad, una relación en la que una de las partes sólo lastima a la otra está destinada al fracaso y yo se los demostraré —habló decidida—. A diferencia de You, no voy a lastimar a Riko, me dedicaré a protegerla y hacerla feliz, y en poco tiempo se habrá olvidado del mal rato que pasó con ella.

—No sé si eres estupida o demasiado ingenua —se burló Mari—, pero está bien si te quieres engañar de esa manera, sólo te digo que no podrás hacerlo, incluso alguien como yo se puede dar cuenta del gran amor que siente Riko por You y eso no lo podrás cambiar aún si dedicas cada momento de tu vida a ella —le contestó Mari recobrando la calma.

Con lo poco que dijo Chika en definitiva había pasado algo con You, y ahora necesitaba saber el paradero de su amiga con urgencia. Podría sentir que algo muy malo le había sucedido y necesitaría a alguien para hacerla entrar en razón.

—Riko-chan se quedará conmigo, eso no lo dudes O'hara-san —sentenció Chika cuando se percató que Mari se retiraba.

—Es curioso que digas esas cosas cuando semanas atrás se te veía muy… empalagosa con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Derramando miel, besos y abrazos en el salón del consejo. Se te acabó muy rápido el amor, ¿no crees darling? —le guiño un ojo mandándole un beso que solo mosqueó a Chika.

—Eso… no es verdad —la mención de Ruby fue inesperada y terminó deshaciendo sus argumentos—. Las cosas no funcionaron entre nosotras.

—Y no me extraña —Mari se cruzó de brazos sabiendo que había dado en un punto débil en la otra chica—. ¿Cómo esperabas que funcionaran estando tan enamorada de Sakurauchi-san? Eres una mentirosa Takami-san, en verdad compadezco a esa chica por haberse fijado en alguien como tú. No vales la pena si la trataste tan mal engañandola de ese modo.

—¡No hables de cosas que no sabes! —gritó Chika molesta con el control perdido—. ¡No tengo porqué darte explicaciones!

—No las necesito sweetheart, por tu reacción sé que es verdad. Las explicaciones puedes guardarlas para Kurosawa-sensei que al parecer está bastante interesada en tu desarrollo académico —concluyó en tono burlón dejando a la chica sulfurada.

Mari regresó con Kanan para informarle sobre You, sólo que no la encontró a simple vista, únicamente a Yuchida-sensei a quién preguntó sobre el paradero de Kanan. La encontró enmedio de un mar de papeles en la oficina administrativa del hospital completamente atareada.

—Sensei, sé que está muy ocupada —se sentó a su lado aprovechando que se encontraban a solas en la oficina y se recargó en su hombro—, pero You no está en el hospital.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no está? —preguntó exaltada dejando los papeles de lado.

—No sé qué ha pasado pero al parecer tuvo un altercado con Takami-san y terminó dejando el hospital —Mari le dió un apretón en la mano para tratar de tranquilizarla.

—¡Genial! Sólo me faltaba perder a una estudiante para que mi día fuera perfecto —espetó con sarcasmo mirando al techo llena de exasperación.

—Tranquila sensei, iré a buscarla, no creo que haya ido tan lejos, podría estar a los alrededores —dijo, tanto para ayudarla como para averiguar qué había pasado con su pequeño cachorro.

—No quisiera que te alejarlas —se sinceró, no le agradaba esa idea—, pero no puedo darme el lujo de perderla. ¿Podrías buscarla por algún parque cercano? You no es de las que actúa sin pensar, y estamos hablando de Riko-san hospitalizada, no creo que se quisiera alejar tanto.

—Bien, iré —eso era suficiente para tener un punto de partida para su búsqueda.

—Mari —la detuvo abrazándola por la cintura—, cuídate por favor.

Afortunadamente la puerta estaba cerrada y nadie podía verlas, aunque sí escucharlas. Antes de soltarse Mari le dió un rápido beso en los labios para aliviar un poco la mente de su querida profesora y se fue para comenzar su pequeña odisea.

Mari buscó en su teléfono los parques más cercanos al hospital y encontró uno que estaba a un par de cuadras. De cualquier manera continuó llamando al teléfono de You esperando que su amiga respondiera debido a su insistencia, pero no había suerte con ello.

El parque era bastante grande solo que no le costó tanto ubicarla después de caminar un poco. Había seguido insistiendo con las llamadas y en algún punto escuchó el timbre del teléfono de You y por fin la pudo localizar sentada en uno de los columpios del parque ignorando deliberadamente su celular.

—You chan, ¿por qué no me respondes las llamadas? —le habló con ternura sentándose en el columpio que estaba a su lado.

—Lo siento, no lo escuché —respondió la chica con la voz plana. Se encontraba con la mirada perdida y no se molestó en voltear a ver a Mari.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el hospital? —preguntó Mari inspeccionando su rostro tan desprovisto de cualquier brillo.

—No pasó nada —dijo sin apartar sus ojos de la nada.

—No mientas You-chan, me encontré a Chika y se que te dijo algo que te puso así, dime ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —no había cambiado su tono calmado y apacible pero si You seguía así tendría que cambiar de estrategia.

—Ella sólo me abrió los ojos Mari, no dijo nada que fuera mentira —expresó You con pesar y sus ojos se aguaron.

—Esa niña es una manipuladora You-chan, está obsesionada con Riko, no puedes creer nada de lo que te diga —Mari no quería ver a su amiga de esa forma, lo que fuera que Chika le dijo, había cumplido su cometido.

—Eso no importa Mari, yo no puedo seguir dañando a Riko-chan de la misma forma que lo he hecho hasta ahora —gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas—. Desde que estoy con ella sólo he traído desgracias a su vida, incluso ahora, apenas nos estábamos reconciliando y mira lo que le pasó.

—Lo que pasó ahora no fue tu culpa, fue un… —se calló de pronto al ver que You la había volteado a ver al fin y se dió cuenta del moretón en el borde de sus labios.

—Un accidente —la interrumpió—, un accidente que pude haber prevenido si tan solo hubiera estado más atenta a ella, pero mi egoísmo no me permitió percatarme —intentó golpearse en la frente pero Mari la detuvo y se arrodilló frente a ella para abrazarla.

—Honey no puedes decir eso —You no permitió que el abrazo se prolongara, separándose casi de inmediato—. Esto que pasó no fue culpa de nadie, le pudo pasar a cualquiera. Ni siquiera Kanan-sensei se dió cuenta. ¿Cómo ibas a saber lo que le estaba pasando? —Mari tomó su barbilla para mirar mejor el golpe y frunció el ceño—. Esto lo hizo Chika, ¿verdad?

You movió el rostro para apartarla y se levantó caminando hasta recargarse en uno de los árboles cercanos. Mari no tuvo una respuesta inmediata pero era evidente que había sido Chika quien había hecho eso.

—Lo merezco por lo que hice —se mordió los labios aún lamentándose—. ¡Yo debí saberlo! ¡Debí saberlo maldita sea! —golpeó el árbol con fuerza.

—No puedes castigarte por no darte cuenta de lo que pasaba You-chan —de nuevo Mari evitó que siguiera lastimándose—, eso no es justo para ti, tu felicidad está al lado de Riko y estabas tan cerca de arreglarlo todo, ¿por qué alejarte ahora? —dijo refiriéndose a su partida del hospital.

—Porque ya me di cuenta de lo dañina que soy para ella Mari-chan, no puedo seguir pretendiendo hacerla feliz a sabiendas de que todo lo que hago es llevarle desgracias, simplemente no puedo —bajo los hombros rindiéndose y Mari la recibió en un abrazo.

La rubia no alcanzaba a entender la lógica de su amiga pero ahora mismo lo que necesitaba era una amiga más que alguna otra cosa.

—¿Y entonces qué vamos a hacer? —la acunó con fuerza—. ¿Ya no vamos a seguir luchando por recuperarla?

—Por ahora necesito tiempo, necesito pensar las cosas, ya no puedo seguir arruinando su vida —habló desde el costado de Mari donde estaba recargada.

—Pero You-chan, ella te va a necesitar ahora más que nunca, no la puedes dejar así —trató de convencerla mientras acariciaba sus lindos mechones grisáceos.

—Chika estará con ella, no estará sola —dijo You con simpleza terminando de exasperar a Mari que la tomó de los hombros para hacer que la viera.

—¡Ya te dije que esa niña tiene una obsesión! ¡No la quiere You-chan! No como tú, esto no es lo correcto —la agitó un poco para hacerla entrar en razón de la cosa tan ilógica que estaba diciendo.

—No sé si es correcto o no, pero es lo único que puedo hacer por ella Mari-chan, no me presiones más por favor y dame tiempo de pensar que es lo que haré —retiró las manos de Mari.

—Bien darling, dije que te apoyaría y lo haré aún estando en desacuerdo con tus decisiones —dijo queriendo no sonar tan molesta—. Al menos acompáñame al hospital para avisarle a Kanan-sensei que estás bien y que te llevaré al hotel, la pobre anda muy estresada por todo.

Mari la abrazó nuevamente sintiendo la tensión en el cuerpo de You. La chica no quería volver a ese lugar pero no tenía más remedio.

Regresaron al hospital en medio de una escasa conversación, Mari no quería decir nada que incomodara a su amiga aunque en su cabeza tenía el discurso perfecto solo que no iba a funcionar realmente, You se sentía culpable y nada de lo que dijera podría sacarla de allí.

Encontraron a Kanan en la sala de espera enfrascada en medio de una conversación telefónica, al parecer estaba hablando con los padres de Riko y se le veía bastante estresada. No les había prestado atención hasta que colgó el teléfono y fue consciente de su presencia.

—¿En dónde estabas? —le preguntó a You algo molesta aunque siendo honestas, el verla ahí con Mari, le hizo sentir alivio.

—Sólo fui a tomar un poco de aire sensei —explicó You escuetamente bajando la mirada para evitar que viera su pequeño moretón que Mari le había ayudado a disimular.

Kanan volteó a ver a Mari para que le diera alguna explicación y ésta le respondió con una mirada, algo parecido a "no presiones".

—Bien… bueno, me alegro que hayas vuelto, el doctor me informó que ya están subiendo a Riko a su habitación, así que es probable que nos dejen verla pronto —explicó Kanan positivamente para alegrar a You—. ¿Te gustaría pasar a verla primero? —le ofreció la tentadora propuesta y You se debatió entre ir o no.

—Yo si… no, no me gustaría —se negó You—. Me gustaría ir al hotel si no es mucha molestia.

—¿Eh? Pero… ¿Por qué no? Pensé que estarías desesperada por ver a Riko-san —preguntó la profesora desconcertada ante la actitud de su alumna.

—Ejem —carraspeó Mari para llamar la atención de Kanan—, creo que lo mejor será que acompañe a You al hotel sensei, ella en estos momentos se siente un poco indispuesta —la mirada de Mari era bastante expresiva y aún Kanan siendo tan densa como era, se pudo dar cuenta que algo malo estaba pasando.

—Pero no puedes ir al hotel ahora, tenemos un asunto pendiente —ahora era Kanan la que hacía miradas expresivas a Mari diciéndole que no rotundamente y está insistía.

—Asunto que podremos atender cuando usted regrese al hotel sensei —respondió Mari en un tono que trataba de tranquilizar a Kanan, You aún mantenía la cabeza agachada así que no podía verlas.

—No pero es que no puedes ir al hotel ahora… ya sabes porqué no —Kanan odiaba que no pudieran hablar con libertad estando You ahí y solo se comunicaran en gestos silenciosos que las hacían ver demasiado cómicas.

—No pasa nada sensei, llevaré a You-chan a la habitación y ahí esperaremos su regreso, ¿está bien? —habló pero sus gestos decían "tengo que llevarmela y no digas que no" mientras Kanan gesticulaba muchos no molesta.

Incluso en su estado You se dió cuenta que algo pasaba entre ellas. Las miró con una ceja alzada y Kanan y Mari sonrieron nerviosas ocultando su pelea.

—Si gustan puedo esperar afuera para que hablen en privado —ofreció al sentir el ambiente tenso que se había creado viéndolas de ida y vuelta.

—No será necesario You-chan, iremos al hotel y estaremos seguras, yo te cuido, tú me cuidas, ¿está bien con eso sensei? —vio a Kanan de tal forma que tenía que aceptar a regañadientes.

No estaba bien con eso, pero no quería armar un escándalo frente a You, que ya de por sí era extraño el comportamiento que tenían y la chica podría comenzar a sospechar.

—Si, esta bien, vayan al hotel, pero se encierran en el cuarto —dijo como si fuera una orden—. Se los encargo mucho.

—Shiny! —Kanan tomó a Mari del brazo antes de que se diera la vuelta.

—Espera Mari-san, permíteme un momento —la soltó cuando You se giró.

La tensión que había entre ellas era tal que You prefiero continuar su camino para darles algo de privacidad esperando afuera del hospital.

—Ten cuidado —dijo casi en forma de suplica—. Iré a buscarte en cuanto pueda.

—Tranquila —trató de tomar la mano de la profesora pero se arrepintió en el último momento terminando con su mano en el pecho—, estaremos bien, me encerraré en el cuarto con You-chan y esperaré tu regreso, después hablaremos con papá y terminaremos con esto de una vez por todas —bajó su voz suavizando su tono.

—No creo que sea así de fácil, pero al menos espero poder quitarle la venda de los ojos a tu padre —también habló en voz baja.

—Eres mi príncipe azul acuático —se acercó para darle un beso, apenas un toque ligero.

Ambas chicas se retiraron al hotel dejando a Kanan bastante preocupada y algo desconcertada por la actitud de su alumna, no entendía porque razón You no querría estar junto a Riko en este momento.

No tuvieron contratiempo alguno de camino al hotel. Aunque You no quiso decir nada referente a lo que había pasado, estando en la habitación fue algo diferente.

—Mari-chan, ¿está pasando algo con Kanan-sensei? —no se anduvo con rodeos y fue directa con su pregunta.

—What?! —la pregunta la tomó desprevenida y no supo moderar su reacción—. ¿A qué te refieres con algo, You-chan? —se compuso pero aún se oía nerviosa.

—Pues no lo sé, por eso pregunto. Me dió la impresión que ustedes tenían una especie de… umm como decirlo… —trató de poner en palabras lo que había visto sobre su comportamiento extraño—, secreto, o bueno, no secreto secreto —se corrigió desechando la absurda idea que había llegado a su mente—, sólo me dió la impresión que se traen algo entre manos.

—Umm… secrets? Well… siendo sincera algo de eso que dices es verdad, pero es por las cosas que nos ha tocado vivir por casualidad —Mari quería ser honesta con You pero no podía contarle toda la verdad, una verdad a medias no se podía considerar como una mentira, ¿cierto?—. Ella me salvó de vivir un muy desagradable momento a manos de mi prometido, que la terminó poniendo en aprietos, es por eso que ahora tenemos que hablar con mi padre al respecto y es la razón por la cual está un tanto aprehensiva conmigo. El estar en el mismo lugar que ese hombre me pone algo nerviosa y supongo que a ella también.

—Oh vaya… lo siento mucho Mari-chan, yo no sabía eso… —dijo apenada.

—No es que me guste andar contando esas cosas, pero quería que lo supieras, para que entiendas el proceder de Kanan-sensei —concluyó Mari.

—Lo entiendo… gracias por contarme Mari-chan, ahora entiendo porque Kanan-sensei andaba tan nerviosa —Mari la recompensó sacudiendo su cabello.

—Si bueno, es porque se preocupa demasiado, es una buena persona —dijo Mari mucho más dulce de lo que planeaba sonar.

—Si que lo es, se preocupa mucho por sus alumnas —estuvo de acuerdo You sin percatarse del detalle—. Iré a tomar un baño, pero antes me aseguraré de que la puerta esté bien cerrada.

—Okey! —Mari sonrió dejando a You de encargarse de eso.

Hizo una llamada rápida a su padre explicándole que aún tardarían un rato más antes de estar libres para poder platicar con él y con Aris.

Un par de horas más tarde, después de que se quedaron dormidas a causa del estrés y del cansancio, un suave toque en la puerta despertó a Mari que estaba en un sueño poco profundo a diferencia de You que prácticamente estaba roncando. Antes de abrir se aseguró de ver por la mirilla en caso de que fuera alguna treta de Aris, sin embargo se sintió feliz de ver que era Kanan la que estaba del otro lado.

—Welcome! —exclamó Mari sin alzar mucho la voz cuando abrió la puerta para no despertar a You.

—Disculpa la demora, esperé en el hospital hasta que llegaron los padres de Riko —también cuidó de no levantar la voz pero no sirvió de mucho.

—¿Cómo está ella? —interrumpió You que se había despertado de sopetón al escuchar la puerta ser abierta y las voces.

—¡Oh You-chan! —saludó Kanan—. Pues, tiene una lesión seria en el hombro y le han programado algunos estudios. Mañana será evaluada por el traumatólogo para que la puedan trasladar a Uchiura y pueda seguir su tratamiento allá.

—¿Qué dijeron sus papás? ¿Están molestos conmi…—se corrigió al percatarse de su error—, están molestos?

—You-chan —Kanan puso su mano en el hombro de You para hablarle directamente y con voz severa—, esto no es culpa tuya ni de nadie, fue un accidente por desgaste, es duro pero suele suceder, y lo sabes bien. Para responder a tu pregunta, no, los padres de Riko no están molestos, en todo caso están preocupados y me preguntaron por ti.

—¿Y que les dijo? —se apresuró a preguntar angustiada.

—Que como capitana del equipo te ordené tener que permanecer en el hotel con el resto del equipo encargándote de ellas, aunque después hablaron con Takami-san y ya no supe qué más pasó —concluyó Kanan.

—Ya veo… —respondió You cabizbaja, seguramente Chika se habría encargado de decir lo demás.

—Creo que es hora de ir a atender ese asunto sensei —interrumpió Mari—. Hablé con mi padre y le dije que hablaríamos en cuanto usted volviera.

Kanan se sorprendió de que Mari hablara con tal naturalidad delante de You, aún así no diría mucho.

—Esta bien, vamos —Kanan sacudió a You para sacarla de su estupor—. Lo digo en serio You-chan, no tienes porqué sentirte culpable, lo que tienes que hacer es apoyar a Sakurauchi-san en su recuperación, que es ahí donde te necesitará.

—Sí… —respondió la chica escuetamente.

—Espera —Kanan se percató de un detalle—, ¿qué pasó allí? —señaló su mejilla.

—Nada —le restó importancia y pidió ayuda a Mari.

—Kanan-sansei tenemos que irnos —Mari dijo para apresurarla.

—Lo que sea que te haya pasado, hablaremos largo y tendido después —miró su reloj y lo tarde que era, no podía demorarse más.

Era frustrante para Kanan ver a su alumna de esa manera, pero en ese momento no podía hacer más, aunque ya se daría el tiempo para conversar mejor con ella.

Acudieron a la habitación del padre de Mari quien estaba en compañía de Aris charlando de negocios.

—¡Bienvenidas! —saludó el hombre mayor dejándolas pasar a la amplia habitación—. Es una pena lo que pasó con su alumna, ¿cómo está ella? —preguntó por cortesía.

—Si, es una pena —Mari y Kanan pasaron a la habitación, hasta una sala que había dentro de la misma, una especie de recibidor muy elegante en donde encontraron a Aris que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones—, aún siguen evaluando su condición y probablemente el día de mañana la trasladen a un hospital local, sus padres ya se están encargando de ella.

—Es lo mejor —respondió el hombre con seguridad—, que los padres se encarguen de sus hijos, ellos saben que es lo mejor para sus hijos.

Kanan vió la ventana para externar aquella vieja molestia que aún rondaba en su cabeza y no perdería la oportunidad.

—Es lo que los padres deben de hacer, es su responsabilidad, cuidar a sus hijos —expresó mordazmente.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo —dijo el hombre invitándole a tomar asiento—, no entiendo cómo existen padres que pueden dejar a sus hijos a su suerte, yo jamás le haría eso a mi Mari-chan, es por eso que tengo su futuro más que asegurado.

Escuchar esas palabras fue como si le dieran un puntapié en el hígado, ¿cómo es posible que el hombre pensara que "asegurar el futuro de su hija" era casarla con un malnacido como Aris? Kanan simplemente no lo podía entender.

—Los hijos tienen el derecho de decidir su camino, y los padres tienen la obligación de apoyarlos y guiarlos en el camino que ellos elijan —respondió Kanan irritada.

—Eso lo dice porque no tiene hijos —dijo el hombre entre carcajadas lo que terminó de hacer enojar a Kanan—, porque muchas veces no saben ni lo que quieren y para eso estás tú como padre para ayudarles a decidir qué es lo mejor para ellos aunque no lo vean así en un inicio.

—Pero no puede decidir algo así sin tomar en cuenta lo que ellos piensan —espetó Kanan.

Mari y Aris solo estaban como espectadores, aunque Aris tenía esa sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara que molestaba demasiado a Mari.

—Se puede cuando son herederos de un imperio sensei, condición que estoy seguro usted no tiene ni idea de la responsabilidad que conlleva —el tono del hombre no se había alterado en lo más mínimo, al contrario, parecía disfrutar el debate con la profesora.

—Precisamente en situaciones así es cuando más necesitan de su apoyo y protección, porque existen personas que se aprovecharan de ellos abusando de su posición —dirigió su mirada a Aris.

El hombre mayor estalló en una sonora carcajada.

—Mi Mari-chan se sabe defender sensei y estoy más que seguro que conoce cuando alguien tiene intenciones ocultas con ella —dijo con cierto orgullo—. Mi niña se ha llevado tragos amargos por toparse con personas que no están a su nivel —se sentó a un lado de Mari que sólo trataba de contenerse ante los terribles comentarios de su padre—. Personas que quisieron desviarla de su camino aprovechándose de su juventud e inexperiencia.

—Con todo respeto O'hara-dono, los valores de las personas no son determinados por cuánto dinero tienen en su cuenta bancaria, existen cosas mucho más importantes como los valores que les fueron inculcados —defendió su punto de vista.

—Es una forma de ver la vida sensei, lamentablemente yo tengo mi propia forma de verla y es lo que he estado tratando de enseñar a mi hija —con ese comentario cerró la oportunidad de que Kanan respondiera algo más.

Al notar que se había terminado la plática, fue el turno de Aris de intervenir, él no se había molestado en levantarse cuando llegaron Kanan y Mari, se limitó a terminar la bebida que tenía en su vaso y esperar a que O'hara dono le diera la palabra.

—Bueno, creo que Griffin-san tiene un asunto que aclarar con ustedes señoritas, y es momento de hacerlo —dejó que su socio entrará en la plática.

El hombre se puso de pie y terminó de un sorbo el resto del líquido ámbar que quedaba en su vaso, una bebida alcohólica supuso Kanan por el color en sus mejillas y el ligero aroma.

—Me da mucho gusto que haya accedido a hablar conmigo sensei, creo que las cosas quedaron un tanto… tensas en nuestro último encuentro y siendo usted una persona tan cercana e importante para mi prometida, es mi deber aclarar lo que sucedió ese día —se dirigió a Kanan montando su falso teatro.

Kanan no podía creer el cinismo con el que el hombre hablaba. Ya lo conocía, ya sabía cómo era su proceder, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra verlo en acción, la manera en que sus elegantes gestos y sus elocuentes palabras envolvían a cualquiera que no lo conociera, era impresionante, un verdadero maestro de la desfachatez estaba ante ella. Lamentaba haber caído en un inicio en sus mentiras, aunque agradecía que Mari le mostró la clase de hombre que era.

—Si estoy aquí es porque quiero saber que tiene que decir al respecto de la falta que cometió —espero su respuesta.

—Lo primero que debo decir es que me disculpo por mi comportamiento, lamentablemente esa fue una semana muy complicada para nosotros, el estrés estaba a tope, teníamos una negociación tambaleándose, pocas horas de sueño acumulado con gran tensión y sumando unas cuantas copas que me tomé esa noche, fue la receta para el desastre —explicó el hombre como si fuera una blanca oveja que había sufrido a causa de las circunstancias—. Había extrañado tanto a mi novia, moría de ganas por verla, y no me pude resistir más cuando llegue a su cuarto y ella me recibió tan efusiva y cariñosa a su manera —le guiño un ojo a Mari—. Estaba tan bella que no me pude contener… soy un hombre después de todo y ella mi prometida, es normal que sucedan esas cosas.

—Espera, ¿que yo qué? —Mari estaba indignada—. Yo jamás haría algo como eso, jamás te recibí de ninguna manera, fuiste tú quien se fue sobre mí tan pronto como abrí la puerta…

—Mari-chan, por favor deja que termine de explicarse, si lo interrumpes no vamos a entender lo que pasó —intervino su padre callando a su hija.

Kanan no podía creer tal muestra de machismo. El tipo se estaba justificando con el argumento más cínico que podría existir y el padre de Mari lo estaba solapando.

—Bien… como decía —continuó el hombre más joven—, me recibiste de manera efusiva y vestida como estabas o podría decir, que tu falta de vestimenta me dió a entender que querías algo más de mí y no pude soportarlo más Mari-chan, tú me provocaste, yo solo respondí como corresponde a un hombre enamorado con su prometida.

Lo que estaba escuchando parecía una mala broma pero el padre de Mari parecía complacido y conforme con la inverosímil excusa del hombre y no pudo soportarlo más.

—¡Ella no provocó nada! —defendió Kanan poniéndose de pie para encararlo—. Ella estaba en su cuarto, había tenido un mal día, cuando lo encontramos en el elevador yo misma le expliqué que ella se encontraba indispuesta. ¿Por qué volvió?

—Porque la amo, y me preocupé por ella, conozco los impulsos de mi prometida y se que se puede poner pesada en esas… condiciones —concluyó el hombre con una media sonrisa.

—No estaba sola, yo estaba con ella —Kanan sentía que su cabeza estaba por estallar tratando de contener toda la rabia que esa situación le despertaba.

—Una desconocida prácticamente —contestó con tranquilidad el hombre—, una desconocida que bien pudo abusar de ella en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Fue el turno de Mari de perder los estribos.

—El león cree que todos son de su condición, pero ella no es como tú, que eres una maldito abusador —Mari se paró a un lado de Kanan.

—No te metas Mari-chan, esta plática es solo entre tu profesora y yo, respeta a tu prometido porque cuando seas "mi esposa" —hizo énfasis—, no voy a permitir que hagas estos desfiguros. Tu deber es ser sumisa y complaciente con tu esposo o de lo contrario deberé disciplinarte.

Fue suficiente para los oídos de Kanan y terminó perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba y con toda su fuerza tomó al hombre por el cuello de la camisa.

—Que sea la última vez que te escucho amenazarla, puede que su padre no tenga los suficientes pantalones para defenderla pero Mari-san no está sola y no voy a permitir que hagas con ella lo que se te pegue la gana —Kanan temblaba a causa de la rabia y no ayudaba la sonrisa que esbozaba el hombre.

—¡Sensei! —alzó la voz O'hara-dono—. ¡Es suficiente, sueltelo! —dijo con tono autoritario.

Kanan se negaba a hacerlo y Mari trató de tomar su mano para que lo dejara ir, sabía que estaba a punto de soltarle un golpe en la cara y no quería que la situación se complicara más.

—¿Es que acaso ha olvidado usted cuál es su posición y con quién está hablando? —dijo severo el hombre mayor completamente indignado—. Usted es solo la profesora de mi hija, yo soy su padre y ese hombre al que tiene tan salvajemente sometido, es su prometido que por caballerosidad no ha respondido a sus agresiones.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso después de lo que ha dicho este hombre que ha admitido la falta que cometió y encima culpa a Mari-san por ello? No entiendo cómo puede estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que usted mismo le ha otorgado la mano de su hija a un… degenerado retrógrada como este —concluyó despectiva sin soltarlo.

—Lo que ha pasado, mi hija se lo buscó, le he dicho hasta el cansancio que no se vista tan provocadoramente porque se podía poner en una situación como está y nunca me hizo caso y, he aquí las consecuencias —era obvio que el padre de Mari defendería al prometido en lugar de a su propia hija.

—¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?! Mari no provocó nada, fue él el que la busco y estuvo a punto de abusar de su hija —Kanan se sentía asqueada con lo que estaba oyendo, era como estar en uno de sus peores sueños. ¿Cómo podría defender a Mari si el hombre encargado de hacerlo estaba tan ciego?

Era tanto su desasosiego que Aris terminó soltándose del fuerte agarre de Kanan.

—Entiendalo sensei, le guste o no Mari-chan es mi prometida y me voy a casar con ella, no hay nada que usted pueda hacer para evitarlo, ¿O hay algo que no nos está contando? ¿Cual es su interés en mi prometida? Me parece que se está tomando todo esto demasiado personal —atacó en el punto débil.

—Es personal desde el momento en el que que casi abusa de ella en mi presencia, y no dejaré de luchar por hacer lo correcto para ella —habló fuerte yéndose sobre el hombre de nuevo.

—¡Suficiente! —vociferó O'hara-dono para detener la acción—. Este asunto ha llegado demasiado lejos y es hora de que tenga una plática con mi hija.

Kanan temblaba de coraje, solo quería tomar a Mari y sacarla de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, no había forma de razonar con hombres de esa calaña que jamás tomarían en cuenta los deseos de la chica.

—Aún no hemos terminado —no se rindió Kanan.

—¡He dicho que es suficiente! —de nuevo habló tajante O'hara-dono—. Griffin-san nos ha dado sus razones, razones que considero válidas y usted no ha querido aceptarlas, ahora necesito un momento con mi hija a solas si no les importa —se dirigió también a Aris señalando la puerta para que abandonaran la habitación.

Mari le pidió a Kanan con la mirada que aún estaba con los ojos rojos a causa de las lágrimas que habían acumulado, que hiciera caso y la dejara a solas con su padre. Al principio Kanan dudó pero terminó aceptando abandonar la habitación seguida por Aris.

—Estaré afuera Mari-san —dijo antes de salir.

Al final del pasillo en donde se encontraba la suite presidencial en la que se estaba hospedando el papá de Mari, había una pequeña sala y Kanan se fue a esperar a uno de los asientos.

—Es usted una descarada sensei —dijo Aris sentándose frente a ella con ganas de seguir arremetiendo—, sé que mi prometida es jodidamente irresistible, pero al menos podría disimular un poco más sus celos, ¿no cree?

—Mi interés en Mari-san dista mucho de lo que usted piensa pero siendo una persona tan podrida como usted lo está, dudo mucho que lo pueda entender —prácticamente le gruñó.

—Sé bien lo que le interesa de ella, no soy ciego sensei, me doy cuenta la manera en que la mira —se cambió de lugar para sentarse a su lado—. Ese deseo reflejado en su mirada no pasa desapercibido, pero no sé preocupe, soy un hombre generoso. Creo que nos podríamos arreglar de manera conveniente para todos —sonrió maliciosamente—, podría compartirle a mi mujer si participó en sus actividades íntimas. Ambos terminamos ganando.

—Es usted un cerdo —Kanan se cambió de lugar no podía soportar estar con ese tipo—, y no se me acerque de nuevo porque le aseguro que ha llevado al límite mi capacidad de contenerme, una palabra más de las estupideces que dice y le aseguro que no dudaré en destrozar a golpes esa sonrisa que tiene en estos momentos.

—Vaya y yo que pensé que usted quería lo mejor para Mari-chan —se mostró herido fingiendo dolor—. Sabe que lo mejor para ella soy yo, un magnate que le dará su futuro en bandeja de oro, que podrá satisfacer todas sus necesidades terrenales y físicas que una simple mujer profesora como usted jamás podrá ofrecerle ni en sueños —respondió el hombre—, sin contar que tengo algo que usted no —señaló su zona íntima.

—Le prometo que esta simple mujer profesora, como usted me llama, hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para asegurarse que Mari-san no termine casada con un cerdo como usted, no me importa el precio que eso me pueda costar —Kanan tenía los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa.

—No diga cosas que no podrá cumplir sensei —se burló Aris—, pero en definitiva me divertiré viendo cómo falla una y otra vez en cumplir esa promesa —concluyó el hombre poniéndose de pie y abandonando el lugar, dejando a Kanan trabada del coraje.

* * *

—¿Y bien padre? ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó Mari cuando se quedaron a solas.

—Quiero que dejes el equipo de natación —sentenció el hombre para después sentarse en uno de los sillones dejando a Mari estupefacta.

—¿De qué es estás hablando? ¿Por qué? —la boca de Mari se había quedado seca de repente.

—Lo que oyes, quiero que dejes el equipo, suficiente me has puesto en vergüenza hoy frente a tu prometido y ahora quiero que me obedezcas —explicó el hombre masajeandose las sienes.

—No lo voy a hacer, estoy en la preparatoria y tengo derecho a pertenecer a un equipo, no voy a dejar el mío ahora que llegamos hasta la competencia nacional, padre, y mucho menos por un capricho tuyo —la voz de Mari le temblaba pero no estaba dispuesta a acatar las absurdas disposiciones de su padre.

—No es un capricho mío, he hablado con tu prometido y ambos estamos de acuerdo con que tu prioridad ahora debe ser tu próxima boda —explico como si eso fuera un hecho—. Queremos que se lleve a cabo tan pronto sea tu graduación y para poderte dar la ceremonia que mereces, necesito que te ocupes de ello con tiempo. El equipo y todas esas cosas son una distracción que ahora no necesitas.

Mari hervía de coraje, " _¿es que acaso esta pesadilla nunca va a terminar_?" Resonaba en su mente.

—No puedes decidir eso por mi, tenemos un trato… —alegó aferrándose a eso.

—Trato que te has encargado de romper de mil y un maneras Mari-san, que no soy un estúpido para no darme cuenta de que algo está pasando entre tú y esa profesora —le echó en cara el hombre molesto.

—¿Algo está pasando padre? —Mari se mostró ofendida—. ¿Algo como qué? Porque si lo dices por su reacción déjame te digo que es lo mínimo que yo podría esperar de ti, que eres mi padre y deberías cuidarme y protegerme como tu única hija que soy, pero no, siempre has sido un cobarde que nunca supo luchar por su familia y por eso vive solo, huyendo del recuerdo de la única mujer que alguna vez te hizo feliz...

Mari no pudo terminar de hablar porque una fuerte cachetada la había callado, el hombre había arremetido contra ella sin contemplaciones.

—¡Cállate y no digas cosas que no sabes niña insolente! Eres una O'hara y harás lo que yo te diga, y si te digo que vas a dejar al equipo, es porque lo vas a hacer y punto —el hombre estaba prácticamente gritando, estaba muy exaltado, como pocas veces lo había visto Mari.

Su mejilla punzaba de dolor, su padre jamás le había puesto una mano encima y se sentía conmocionada por el hecho además que la sacudida apenas le dejaba pensar con coherencia por lo que tardó en reaccionar.

—Nunca pedí nada como ésto, nunca pedí ser una O'hara —la voz de Mari se quebró.

—Nunca lo pediste pero lo eres y ahora dejarás de ponerme en vergüenza y harás lo que yo te digo si quieres que cumpla mi parte del trato y te devuelva la estúpida herencia de tu madre.

—¡No! ¡Es suficiente! —espetó Mari—. Nunca podré ser la O'hara que deseas y a partir de ahora no intentaré serlo más. ¡Renuncio! Renuncio a ser tu hija, renuncio a mi estúpido matrimonio arreglado, renuncio a todo lo que me has dado, no quiero saber nada más de un hombre tan cobarde como tú, que no tiene la suficiente hombría para defender a su hija. ¿Escuchaste? Renuncio a todo lo que me ata a ti —Mari sabía las implicaciones de lo que estaba diciendo, pero en ese momento nada le importaba. Ninguno de los dos O'hara estaba pensando claramente en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

—¿Qué renuncias? ¿A qué estás renunciando exactamente hija? Vives prácticamente en un palacio, tienes la vida que cualquier chica de tu edad podría desear, tienes la oportunidad de ser lo que tú quieras. ¿Qué más quieres? —ambos estaban gritando.

—¡Ser feliz! —respondió Mari en medio de las lágrimas—. Por una vez en mi vida quiero ser feliz, pero es algo que tú no puedes entender.

—La felicidad es subjetiva Mari-chan, ya lo entenderás cuando crezcas —el hombre había desechado la rabieta de su hija con esas pocas palabras pero Mari no se iba a quedar tranquila.

—No necesito crecer para saber que si me caso con ese hombre estaré cometiendo el peor error de mi vida. No lo haré padre y si es necesario en este momento renuncio a ser tu hija y renuncio a todos los beneficios de serlo también —dijo Mari decidida limpiándose las lágrimas.

—No seas ridícula —expresó el hombre con una sonrisa incrédula—, no durarías un día viviendo fuera de mi cobijo.

—Lo haré padre, si eso es lo que necesito para alejarme de está porquería de vida en la que me quieres meter entonces lo haré con todo gusto, escúchame bien si aún no lo has entendido. ¡Renuncio a ser tu hija, renunció a ser una O'hara! —ratificó su decisión.

—¿Crees que es tan fácil? ¿Crees que es fácil vivir en un mundo como este sin tener dinero? Quiero ver que tus "amiguitas" permanezcan a tu lado cuando no tengas un solo yen. Quiero ver qué harás cuando te des cuenta que la sensei a la que tanto proteges está cerca de ti solo por tu dinero y los beneficios que esto conlleva, quiero ver qué harás cuando te des cuenta que no tienes nada que comer y tienes que trabajar para conseguir tu propio dinero, y si eso quieres entonces eso tendrás hija mía, pero de mi casa no te llevas nada —expresó el hombre con furia.

—No lo necesito, no necesito nada de lo que puedas darme, yo sola me basto para cubrir mis necesidades y verás cómo salgo adelante sin tenerte cerca —dijo con dignidad, no iba a dejarse doblegar por las amenazas de su padre.

—Muy bien Mari-san, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces eso tendrás, pero en el momento en el que recurras a mi por ayuda entonces todo se acabó, te casaras con el prometido que he elegido para ti y dejaras de hacer mi vida tan jodidamente difícil —concluyó el hombre agarrándose el puente nasal.

—Pero si por el contrario yo gano mi competencia nacional sin recurrir a ti o cualquier ayuda que me puedas dar, entonces mi compromiso con ese hombre queda anulado —de algún lado Mari sacó el coraje para ofrecer ese trato, había pocas probabilidades de que su padre aceptara pero ahí estaban y no podía dejarlo pasar.

—No llegarás ni a la esquina sin mi ayuda —expresó el hombre confiado—, así que no tengo nada que perder.

—Tenemos un trato entonces —concluyó Mari.

Abandonó la habitación en medio de una tormenta de sentimientos. En parte sentía que había hecho lo correcto pero otra parte de ella estaba en completo pánico, una cosa era decir que podría salir adelante sola pero otra muy diferente hacerlo.

Iba caminando tan ensimismada que ni cuenta se dió cuando pasó a un lado de Kanan.

—Mari —la llamó y ella ni se inmutó—. ¡Mari! —la llamó nuevamente yendo tras ella—. Espera por favor.

Kanan la detuvo tomándola apenas por el brazo y fue cuando se dió cuenta del golpe que traía la rubia en la cara, la mirada perdida y los ojos enrojecidos. Este día parecía ser una pesadilla interminable donde todos estaban saliendo no solo heridos sentimentalmente sino físicamente también.

—Mari, dime ¿qué pasó? —la miró con preocupación y con el corazón angustiado.

La única respuesta de la chica fueron lágrimas que empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y Kanan sabía que no la podía consolar en ese lugar. La tomó de la mano y con diligencia guío su camino. Mari no opuso resistencia y empezó a caminar a su paso.

Esperaba que siendo la hora que era, casi la medianoche, el mirador que se encontraba en la azotea del hotel estuviera libre y así fue, en cuanto llegaron no encontraron a nadie que les hiciera compañía, sintiéndose libres para hablar.

—Mari, dime por favor. ¿Qué pasó? —con cuidado colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica para darle a entender a lo que se refería.

—Papá me pidió que dejara al equipo —dijo Mari tomando la mano de Kanan entre la suya—, y yo me negué.

—Pero… ¿Por eso te pegó? —pocas veces Kanan se había sentido tan impotente en su vida como ese día, no lograba comprender lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Esto? —señaló el lugar del golpe que hasta ese momento había olvidado—. No, esto me lo gané por imprudente —explicó minimizando el incidente y dejando en claro que no diría más al respecto.

—Cuéntame entonces, ¿saldrás del equipo? —preguntó con el miedo claro en su voz.

—No, no lo haré, he decidido renunciar a ser la hija de mi padre antes de acatar sus estúpidas órdenes —suspiró desanimada—, el problema es que ahora me he quedado sin un lugar en donde vivir —sonrió sacando la lengua pero sus ojos se notaban con esa tristeza que opacaba su brillo natural.

Kanan se veía bastante confundida por las palabras de Mari y la chica le aclaró.

—He hecho un trato con él, me fui de su casa y no recibiré más su ayuda de cualquier índole, incluyendo la económica por supuesto, si logramos ganar las nacionales sin que yo le pida ayuda ni una sola vez, entonces mi compromiso con ese idiota se terminará, si por el contrario terminó pidiendo la ayuda de mi padre, entonces no pelearé más y tendré que aceptar todas sus condiciones —terminó de explicar.

Una sonrisa se había formado en la cara de Kanan, había una esperanza en todo este problema.

—Pues entonces es muy simple Mari —le habló con la felicidad a flor de piel—. ¡Lo único que tenemos que hacer es ganar esa competencia! —Kanan estaba tan contenta que casi levantaba a Mari de la emoción.

—Bueno… sí, aunque primero tengo que averiguar a donde voy a vivir, no tengo muchos ahorros, por no decir que no tengo nada que esté a mi cuenta… —se puso a hacer cálculos mentales de lo poco que podía decir era suyo.

—Eso es aún más simple Mari, te irás a mi casa, tengo espacio más que suficiente para que te quedes conmigo —se ofreció Kanan gustosa, poco le importaba lo que eso significaba, estando tan feliz nada más le preocupaba.

—Pero… ¿No te estaré metiendo en problemas con la escuela? —preguntó Mari contrariada, no es que no le agradará la idea, pero esto iba más allá de las precauciones que habían tenido antes.

—No tendría porque, es mi vida privada y serias una huésped en mi casa —explicó Kanan con suficiencia—, además así estaría tranquila de saber que no estarás a merced de ese maldito hombre asqueroso.

—Bueno… si que le puedo ver muchas ventajas a ser tu huésped, pero… no quiero meterte en problemas —aún estaba preocupada por esa parte.

—No lo harás, si mantenemos nuestras distancias y somos cuidadosas, todo estará bien —Kanan abrió los brazos ofreciéndole un gran abrazo.

—Pues… creo que podría funcionar —dijo finalmente Mari, yendo hacia Kanan para que la abrazara con fuerza, por un momento ambas pudieron ver la luz al final de ese oscuro túnel que les agobiaba sin dejarlas ser felices.

~•~


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _ **NdelA:**_ _We are back! Tomamos algunas semanas de hiatus, siento no haber avisado pero entre el trabajo, la escuela (xD no es cierto ninguna de nosotras va a la escuela) y las ocupaciones, tuve un pequeño o más bien un largo bloqueo que no me dejó escribir nada en 3 semanas. Pero creo que ya ha pasado y espero el capítulo sea de su agrado. Que por fin traemos noticias de Dia y compañía. Un saludo a todos y muchas gracias por sus reviews. Cuéntenos qué les parece la actitud de Dia, ¿La colgamos o qué?_

 _ **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes:**_ _Ya hay nuevo capítulo luego de un pequeño hiatus de descanso que se tomó la autora y de paso yo también, tenía que atender el trabajo, pero ya estamos de vuelta. Espero disfruten el capítulo y nos cuenten qué les parece._

* * *

Estando de regreso en su habitación, después de haber dejado a Mari más calmada en la suya, Kanan por fin tuvo tiempo de analizar todos los acontecimientos del día.

Habían logrado su pase a las nacionales, sí, pero una de sus alumnas había sufrido una seria lesión en el proceso lo que aún si no fue su culpa, no hacía que se sintiera mejor al respecto.

Seguía estupefacta por el comportamiento del padre de Mari. Si bien la rubia ya le había advertido de su mentalidad machista, el haberlo vivido en carne propia fue una experiencia diferente. Ser testigo de cómo desestimaba el sentir de su hija, estando más que claro que no era un accidente lo que había pasado, todavía la hacía sentir asqueada. Era bastante desmotivante ver que existieran personas que fueran así, tan cerradas y retrogradas.

Ahora además, se sentía abrumada por el giro de acontecimientos. Había ofrecido a Mari hospedarla en su casa sin pensarlo, pero ya que podía tener su mente un tanto más fría, se daba cuenta que no sería tan fácil como lo había pintado o creído en un principio. Realmente no era incorrecto lo que había hecho, Mari necesitaba a alguien y ella siendo su maestra era una figura que estaba en la posición de ofrecer esa ayuda. Pero tendría que ser muy cuidadosa, mucho más de lo que había sido hasta ahora, porque con un paso en falso, todo podría caer abajo debido a lo complicado de su relación.

Tener a Mari viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ella era a la vez una tortura y una bendición. Por un lado la mantendría segura de cualquier "venganza" que su prometido pudiera tramar sobre ella, y por el otro, sabía que Mari poseía toda la capacidad para ganar esa final que la libraría de su matrimonio arreglado. Simplemente necesitaba entrenarla como era debido y teniéndola bajo su tutela y en su casa, se aseguraría de pulir todas sus habilidades al máximo.

La única desventaja de este "arreglo" es que tenía que asegurarse de mantenerse alejada románticamente hablando de Mari, pues seguramente, en cuanto su padre se enterara que su hija se quedaría bajo su resguardo, entonces tendrían una especie de vigilancia sobre ellas 24/7. No podía por ningún medio echar a perder esta oportunidad que con tanto trabajo Mari había conseguido por un deseo carnal. Tenían que ser más listas que eso, aunque sabía que sería muy complicado y difícil resistirse.

Al día siguiente, despertó muy temprano pues sería un día muy ocupado. La lesión de Riko había retrasado el regreso del equipo a casa y habían tenido que pasar una noche más en la ciudad. Yuchida sensei se había encargado de arreglar el regreso al día siguiente muy temprano, dejando libre a Kanan para que terminara de encargarse del asunto de Riko, que aún estando ya en compañía de sus padres, era su obligación darle el seguimiento debido, no solo por ser su entrenadora y la responsable, sino porque también le importaba su alumna.

Antes de empezar su ocupado día, se tomó unos minutos para hacer una llamada rápida a Aoi-san, la nana de Mari. Afortunadamente habían intercambiado teléfonos en la ocasión en la que pasaron la noche en el hospital y si Mari iba a quedarse en su casa, necesitaría cosas esenciales como su uniforme y útiles escolares, cosas simples que no rompían el arreglo que tenía con su padre.

Kanan fue muy cuidadosa con sus palabras, sin dar tantas explicaciones, solo las suficientes para que la chica pudiera empacar lo necesario para Mari y enviarlas a su casa antes de que otra cosa sucediera.

Acordó con Mari encontrarse en Numazu, ya que la rubia quería acompañar a You a su casa más que nada por el triste estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba y a Kanan le pareció perfecto porque de esa manera no dejaba a Mari sola y podía enfocarse a concluir sus asuntos con mayor tranquilidad.

Tan pronto como el equipo partió de regreso a casa, ella quiso buscar al papá de Mari antes de salir hacia el hospital. Quería agradecer sus atenciones e informarle que Mari se quedaría a partir de ese día en su casa, sin embargo, le informaron que había partido muy temprano y que no sería posible que hablara con él. Siendo así, no tenía nada más que hacer en el lugar.

Llegó al hospital aún pensando en todos los problemas que traía encima, pero tan pronto como vió a los padres de Riko, entró en el papel que le correspondía, empujando todos sus pensamientos al fondo de su mente y adoptando un semblante serio fue a su encuentro.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó Kanan al preocupado padre de Riko haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Un hombre delgado, bastante alto con profundas ojeras y un semblante oscuro le respondió el saludo.

—¡Buenos días Matsuura-sensei! —dijo el hombre—. Pensé que ya estarían de regreso en Uchiura.

—El resto del equipo está en camino —explicó Kanan—, pero no podía irme sin saber cómo estaba Riko-san. ¿Dijeron algo más los doctores?

—Estamos esperando unos estudios que le van a realizar el día de hoy, para que el traumatólogo nos de la autorización para el traslado, aunque nos han dicho que es probable que tengamos que esperar hasta mañana —concluyó el hombre apesadumbrado.

—¿Cómo se encuentra ella? —preguntó con preocupación sintiendo empatía con el hombre.

—Hemos hablado con ella, de hecho a mi esposa le permitieron pasar la noche en su cuarto, y nos ha explicado lo que pasó, aunque pidió hablar con usted en cuanto pudiera, la pobre se siente muy apenada con el equipo —concluyó el papá de Riko, a su parecer era un hombre centrado y consciente de la situación.

—Si claro, lo entiendo aunque no tiene porqué sentir pena, esto es parte de las competencias y todos los atletas están expuestos a sufrir lesiones —el hombre asintió a lo que Kanan decía.

—Se lo dijimos pero creo que sería mejor que lo escuchara de usted, después de todo ella la admira y la respeta —Kanan no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada, todavía sentía extraño el que la vieran como un modelo a seguir.

Kanan esperó a que fuera la hora de la visita matutina para poder subir a ver a su alumna, aunque la espera no fue muy larga. Mientras estaba en la sala de espera del hospital se encontró con Chika que seguía aún vistiendo la misma ropa que el día anterior por lo que dedujo que había pasado toda la noche en el lugar.

Caminó hasta estar cerca para platicar con ella y ya teniéndola a cierta distancia pudo notar las ojeras bajo sus ojos, se le veía bastante cansada. Un gruñido en el estómago de su alumna delató que no había desayunado aún y Kanan sintió la responsabilidad de ayudarla aunque sólo fuera ofreciéndole el desayuno esa mañana.

Ellas se conocían de muchos años atrás y, aunque se alejaron un poco cuando ella se fue a estudiar a Tokio, tenía un cariño arraigado por la chica y había visto de lejos el sufrimiento que había tenido por la joven Sakurauchi y con You. Nunca quiso tomar partido en lo que había pasado y prefería que las cosas siguieran de ese modo, a pesar de que le apenaba toda la situación.

La llevó a desayunar a la cafetería del hospital, en lo que se llegaba la hora de visita. Mientras platicaban y se ponían al día en temas no referentes a la escuela, Chika le contó que había terminado con Ruby, no le dió todos los detalles pero fue fácil saber que los viejos fantasmas de su amiga habían sido los causantes de la ruptura. El amor juvenil, tan tempestuoso y dramático.

—Supe que después de tu castigo con el equipo vas a ¿otro castigo? —preguntó Kanan recordando que quería hablar con Chika de ello anteriormente.

—Oh sí… he tenido problemas con Kurosawa-sensei y bueno, me lo he ganado supongo —respondió cabizbaja jugando con el café en sus manos.

—¿Tan mal te has portado? —Kanan levantó las cejas con extrañeza, podía entender que Dia fuera severa pero sentía que algo andaba mal.

—No es por la escuela, es por lo que pasó con Ruby… —reconoció Chika y Kanan torció la boca, sin duda algo andaba mal.

—¿Dia no está siendo justa contigo? —ya Kanan había sospechado que su amiga pudo haber tomado represalias contra Chika, y era mejor saber que estaba pasando para así poder ayudar a ambas sin que nadie saliera perjudicada.

—¿Justa? Pues, si llamamos justa a darme un castigo por según ella haber "copiado" el trabajo de Riko-chan… Si está siendo muy justa —dijo con sarcasmo apretando el vaso en sus manos.

—Ya ya, tranquila —extendió su mano para tocar su hombro y distraerla—. Dime, ¿qué más te ha hecho?

Chika meditó si debía o no contarle a Kanan. Si bien habían sido amigas en el pasado, le quedaba más que claro que siempre se iría del lado de Dia, todos sabían que habían sostenido una relación y era evidente que aún eran bastante cercanas. Así que temía que eso la perjudicara de alguna manera.

—No sé si sea bueno decirle —dudó Chika—. No quisiera que esto se haga más grande o que piense que miento o que soy una cobarde por no enfrentarla sola.

—No haré nada que te dañe, si es eso lo que piensas, sólo quiero saber si Dia esta… sacando las cosas de proporción —explicó intentando transmitirle tranquilidad y confianza para que hablara.

—Creo que todo tiene que ver con Ruby, cuando empezamos a salir, ella… bueno ella me amenazó con que no me atreviera a lastimar a su hermana —suspiró—, y yo terminé haciendo justo eso de la manera más tonta.

—Umm… bueno eso suena como algo que Dia haría, sin duda —dijo Kanan pensativa—. ¿Ella te ha lastimado o ha hecho algo más?

—No no —negó Chika enérgicamente con la cabeza—. Kurosawa-sensei ama a su hermana pero es muy recta, creo que su acoso sólo se limita a la cuestión escolar —se rascó la cabeza riendo.

—Se lo pones muy facil tambien Chika-chan, tendrás que poner un empeño especial en sus clases si quieres salir bien librada de esta. De cualquier manera yo hablaré con ella, no es correcto lo que está haciendo y alguien tiene que recordárselo. En caso de que llegara a pasar algo más con Dia, ¿me lo contarías primero? —la actitud de su amiga distaba mucho de lo profesional y Kanan no iba a permitir que Dia terminara metida en un problema más grande por no saber controlar ese carácter suyo tan especial.

—Si sensei, aunque como le dije antes, preferiría que esto se quedara entre nosotras, en verdad no quiero que esto se haga más grande, porque al final terminaría afectando a Ruby-chan, y es lo que menos quiero, ya la he lastimado tanto que no quiero que siga sufriendo por mi culpa —concluyó derrotada, de todo eso lo que más le dolía a Chika era la parte de su mal proceder con Ruby.

—Eso está bien Chika-chan —volvió a apretar su hombro—, es bueno que apesar de todo cuides a la pequeña Ruby, ojala pronto puedas aclarar tu cabeza y resolver las cosas con ella.

—Creo que ya lo he hecho sensei —una sonrisa se formó en rostro de Chika al recordar el rostro de Riko—, en cuanto a aclarar mi mente, lo de Ruby… bueno eso es más complicado.

Estando en el desayuno con Chika, se dió cuenta que el tiempo se había ido volando y que la hora de la visita por fin había llegado y podía entrar a ver a su alumna. La encontró con un vendaje bastante aparatoso que tenía prácticamente inmovilizado todo su torso. Agradeció que You no estuviera en ese lugar, porque seguramente al verla, su corazón terminaría más lastimado de lo que ya estaba y poco podría hacer para ayudarla a quitarse ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que ya tenía.

El ánimo de Riko no era depresivo como pensó que sería, al contrario, estaba expectante e impaciente, quería ver a You y fue la primera pregunta que le hizo en cuanto la vió. Tuvo que mentir para no lastimarla ni darle falsas esperanzas de que You aparecería, aunque no tuvo corazón para contarle toda la verdad. Sólo le dijo que envió a You de regreso con el grupo porque tenía esa labor como capitana, pero que la chica había estado muy ansiosa por verla también. Riko no creyó del todo su explicación pero al menos se quedó un poco más tranquila.

Después de explicarle qué fue lo que había pasado, fue el turno de Kanan de llamarle la atención por no haber sido honesta con ella y haber precipitado la situación. Riko estaba bastante apenada y aceptó el regaño sin objetar. Según lo que les había explicado el médico hasta ese momento, lo que había pasado era que la articulación se había salido de lugar y al hacerlo terminó lesionando algunos músculos. Estaban aún por determinar qué tan grande había sido la lesión y cuál sería el tratamiento a seguir, que podría ir desde inmovilización y rehabilitación hasta dolorosas cirugías, todo dependía de los estudios que estaban pendientes por hacerse luego del fin de semana.

Estuvo un rato platicando con su alumna, hasta que fue el turno de Chika de subir a verla. Kanan les dió privacidad mientras ella hablaba nuevamente con los padres de Riko. Al parecer habían arreglado el traslado entre el martes y miércoles, después de la serie de valoraciones que estaban pendientes. Y afortunadamente, las vacaciones de verano estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y Riko no perdería casi nada de clases además de que tendría el tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo su recuperación con tranquilidad aún si había cirugía de por medio.

De regreso a casa se llevó con ella a Chika, que al principio se negó a hacerlo pues quería esperar hasta que Riko volviera también pero no se lo permitió, porque seguramente eso pasaría hasta mediados de semana y conociéndola como lo hacía, seguramente terminaría metiéndose en un problema mayor en la escuela.

Llegaron en el mismo tren hasta Numazu, en dónde se tuvieron que separar pues Kanan aún tenía que ir a recoger a Mari a casa de You tal como habían acordado.

Miró su reloj y se dió cuenta que estaba aún a buena hora para regresar a casa. Quería llegar antes de que Aoi-san llevara las cosas que Mari necesitaría, además de darle tiempo a la rubia de hablar con su nana por si requería algo más.

Mari ya la estaba esperando con impaciencia y tan pronto la vió, su mirada se iluminó. You estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido, al menos lo que Mari le había dicho, así como de que ahora viviría con su sensei. Sólo se saludaron y se despidieron rápido, Kanan tenía prisa. El camino de regreso lo hicieron sin mucha plática de por medio. Las dos parecían estar asimilando todo lo que había pasado. Hasta ese momento pudieron entender el significado de lo que había ocurrido y las repercusiones que tendría.

Anduvieron con relativa tranquilidad, cada una inmersa en sus propios pensamientos y la tormenta debajo de esa calma, sin embargo existían cosas que quedaban pendientes por hablar y no podían hacerlo hasta que estuvieran a solas.

—You estuvo preguntando sobre nosotras —dijo Mari cuando bajaron del autobús y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Kanan.

—¿Qué cosas estuvo preguntando? —Kanan se tensó de inmediato pensando que estaban siendo demasiado obvias.

—Tranquila, no es para tanto —respondió Mari divertida al ver la reacción de Kanan—. Dijo que le parece que entre nosotras guardamos algún tipo de secreto. Le conté un poco sobre las cosas que pasaron con Aris para desviar su atención y parece que entendió bien las razones por las que me iré a vivir contigo —concluyó con suficiencia.

—Umm… You-chan no es tonta Mari, debemos tener mucho cuidado y no sólo lo digo con ella, debemos tener cuidado en general, este arreglo de que vivas en mi casa hará que estemos en la mira de muchas personas, empezando por tu padre cuando se entere y hasta la directora podría estar sobre mí más adelante —explicó Kanan con preocupación, estaba contrariada y su rostro reflejaba esa tribulación.

—I know, estoy conciente de todas esas cosas y sé que tendremos que ser cuidadosas en extremo, sin embargo —su inicio serio derivó a una sonrisa traviesa que se asomó en su cara—, lo que hagamos dentro de tu casa, eso es otra historia darling~ —el tono de Mari había cambiado a esa picardía que volvía loca a Kanan y que de inmediato la hizo sonrojar.

—E… eso… ya lo veremos —respondió la profesora de manera atropellada mirando a otros lados menos a Mari—. Por cierto, creo que olvidé decirte que hablé con Aoi-san —desvió la conversación—. Le pedí que trajera algunas cosas que necesitarás para la escuela —fue el turno de Mari de exaltarse—, y antes de que me mates, sólo le pedí lo indispensable, nada que viole el acuerdo que tienes con tu padre —se apresuró a explicar al ver el miedo y la molestia en el rostro de Mari.

—No quería traer nada de casa —suspiró—, pero sería genial tener por lo menos las cosas de la escuela. Estuve platicando con You-chan sobre mi nueva situación, ya sabes… —repentinamente Mari sonó apenada—, sobre el dinero, por ahora no tengo mucho con que pagarte el que me hospede en tu casa…

—Espera Mari, yo no te estoy pidiendo que me pagues algo —interrumpió Kanan su perorata porque era evidente que Mari estaba yéndose por caminos equivocados.

—Bueno yo sé que no, eres demasiado buena para hacerlo —dijo Mari con una media sonrisa—, pero yo quiero que sea algo justo y he pensado en tomar un empleo durante las vacaciones para tener un ingreso y no ser una carga.

—No tienes que hacerlo Mari, yo cubriré tus necesidades —Kanan no entendía de dónde venía está preocupación pero desde que se ofreció a darle un lugar en donde quedarse, comprendió que ahora ella tendría la responsabilidad de Mari y no había pensado en que a la chica le preocuparan esas cosas—. Además de que no eres una carga para mí, todo lo contrario.

—That's why I love you so much! —se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un gran abrazo poniéndola completamente roja y antes de que Kanan dijera algo se alejó con la misma rapidez—. Pero no puedo aceptarlo, buscaré algún trabajo y contribuiré a los gastos de la casa —fue ahora Mari la que se sonrojó y terminó soltando un risita al ver la expresión de confusión en la cara de Kanan—. Mira nada más, parecemos una pareja de recién casadas.

—Eso… —iba a refutar.

—It's joke! —la interrumpió Mari riéndose de sus reacciones.

* * *

La casa de Kanan estaba tan acogedora como la recordaba. No era muy grande pero tenía ese aire hogareño que te invitaba a permanecer en ese lugar. Kanan le mostró toda la casa a Mari y le asignó la habitación en la cual se estaría quedando mientras estuviera allí.

Mari nunca se había preguntado si Kanan tenía familiares o si vivía con alguien más, simplemente daba por hecho que tenía la casa para sí misma y ahora se sentía algo incómoda o más bien como una intrusa que llegaba de improviso donde no se le esperaba. Kanan la llevó de la mano sin soltarla dándole la seguridad que había perdido al dejar que esos pensamientos la dominaran.

La casa contaba con tres habitaciones, de las cuales Kanan le mostró la suya y la que se encontraba frente a ella que era la de huéspedes y sería la que ocuparía a partir de ahora. Le llamó la atención que al final del pasillo parecía haber otra habitación, pero Kanan no se la mostró o le mencionó algo al respecto.

Le daba la impresión de que había otra persona habitando la casa pero hasta el momento Kanan no había dicho nada sobre algún familiar o algo por el estilo. Ya le preguntaría por ello cuando tuviera la oportunidad o quizás en ese momento para no darle largas.

Kanan fue hasta la sala para trasladar las maletas de Mari a su nueva habitación y la chica no quiso seguir conteniendo sus dudas.

—Kanan~, ¿vives sola? —preguntó Mari para saciar su curiosidad haciendo que dicha pregunta sacará de balance a Kanan que dejó lo que iba a hacer.

—Umm ahora vivo contigo —respondió Kanan evasiva.

—Bueno si… pero antes de mi, ¿vivías sola? —Mari la vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Se podría decir que sí —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿No tienes hambre? Creo que mejor iré a preparar la cena.

La respuesta de Kanan no la había dejado muy conforme y no quería dejar ir el tema aunque Kanan estaba buscando la forma de escabullirse.

—¿Hay algo que me esté ocultando sensei? —Mari se fue sobre ella acorralandola contra la pared, haciendo que Kanan cortará sus pasos quedando a su merced.

—¿Ocultarte algo? —Kanan se sentía abochornada por estar con Mari de esa manera, estando en un lugar tan privado, no había nada que las detuviera si querían cruzar la línea de lo permitido y aventurarse a darle rienda suelta a sus instintos. Tragó pesado—. No tendría porque hacerlo.

—Me parece que hay algo que no me está diciendo sensei —las manos de Mari comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa de Kanan dejando su torso expuesto.

Kanan le estaba diciendo adiós a su cordura y su poca determinación de mantener las cosas tranquilas entre ellas.

—Algo… ¿Cómo qué? —las manos de Mari de metieron dentro de la camisa y comenzaron a hacer suaves círculos sobre la espalda de Kanan haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriera por completo.

—No sé… me parece que —Mari se acercó hasta la oreja de Kanan en donde dio una mordida con suficiente presión para producir un leve gemido de parte de su profesora—, usted no está siendo muy honesta conmigo.

Las uñas de Mari se enterraron en la piel de Kanan y está no pudo evitar buscar los labios de su alumna para besarla con ansias. Tenía una pobre fuerza de voluntad si se trataba de ceder a esos deseos con la menor.

El sonido del timbre las detuvo en su entretenida plática haciendo que Kanan casi saltara del susto y del paro cardíaco que le dio el repentino ruido que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, lo que hizo que Mari rompiera en su estridente risa.

Entre la "plática" y demás, se había olvidado de la visita que tendría por parte de Aoi, pero afortunadamente se alcanzó a recomponer perfectamente antes de recibirla. Mari la había hecho un desastre y apenas tenían minutos solas.

La mujer llegó cargando una maleta discreta, nada demasiado llamativo o lujoso, así que supuso lo había hecho pasar por su propio equipaje para no levantar sospechas frente a los demás empleados del hotel o los de seguridad.

Dejó que Mari fuera la que explicara lo que estaba sucediendo y prefirió dejarlas a solas para darles más privacidad. Aprovechó ese momento para ir a preparar algo de cenar. Necesitaba enfriar sus pensamientos porque su cuerpo en ese momento se sentía verdaderamente caliente y su mente revuelta. Invitaron a Aoi a cenar con ellas y compartieron la charla con comida.

Pudo escuchar a medias la conversación de Mari con Aoi. Le contó a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado y su nana se escuchaba algo mortificada por el curso de los acontecimientos. La mujer mayor trataba de justificar al hombre para que Mari no sintiera rencor por él y quiso hacerle ver que solo estaba preocupado, aunque Mari se mantuvo firme en su enojo con su padre solo que con Aoi no se exaltaba porque entendía que ella no vería mal lo que él hacía.

Después de un rato la conversación se dio por terminada y ella regresó para despedir a su invitada.

—Sensei estoy muy agradecida con usted —hizo una reverencia profunda—, Mari-san es mi niña, la he visto crecer y tal como en la vez que se fue al extranjero, siento que se va con una parte de mí, pero estoy convencida que en estos momentos tan duros, usted es la persona que le puede dar mayor seguridad y estoy en deuda por ello.

—No tiene nada que agradecer Aoi-san —correspondió su reverencia—, Mari-san se ha ganado mi aprecio gracias a la dedicación que le ha puesto a su entrenamiento y al progreso personal que ha hecho, ahora me siento más que honrada de poder ayudarla en estos momentos tan difíciles para ella.

—Muchas gracias sensei —reafirmó su agradecimiento con otra reverencia.

El momento de la despedida fue conmovedor. Pudo ver que Mari dejó salir algunas lágrimas con la partida de su nana y sintió ganas de confortarla aunque aún no podía hacerlo.

—Entonces Matsuura-sensei, ¿con que ha sido mi dedicación lo que ganó su corazón? —Mari se limpió los restos de las lágrimas que aún permanecían en sus mejillas y reinició su ataque sobre ella.

—Entre otras cosas, si, tu dedicación tuvo algo que ver —espetó Kanan algo avergonzada con las mejillas rojas.

—¿Qué otras cosas sensei? —Mari retomó el juego que habían tenido previamente y empezó a caminar rumbo a Kanan cual leona en plena cacería acorralandola nuevamente, aunque Kanan no busco detenerla.

—Umm… creo que… eres hermosa sí —Kanan respondió yendo de frente hacia Mari, tomándola por las caderas y empujándola sobre el sofá para ser ella quien se pusiera a horcajadas sobre la rubia—, pero además eres inteligente, gentil, noble, aunque un tanto caprichosa, —dio una caricia sobre su mejilla, pasando un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja y acercándose para devolver la mordida que le había dado anteriormente en la oreja—, y tienes algo que me hace perder la razón.

Mari se fue sobre los labios de Kanan besándola con desesperación, sentía la necesidad de despojarla de toda su ropa pero la profesora detuvo las manos curiosas de Mari y las llevó por arriba de su cabeza sujetándola para someterla.

—Creo señorita, que seré yo la que se encargue de llevar esta… plática —la voz de Kanan sonaba diferente a lo que Mari había escuchado antes y eso solo hacía que su necesidad se viera incrementada—, me gustas Mari, me gustas mucho.

Con una mano Kanan continuó sosteniendo las de Mari mientras con la otra buscaba deshacerse de la molesta ropa que se interponía entre ellas. Su razón se había ido de vacaciones y sus bajos instintos estaban dominando su cuerpo.

Aún estando en un estado de excitación tan alto como se encontraban y con ambas dejando que se comieran a besos, Kanan escuchó que una serie de carros se estacionaron en la entrada de su casa seguido de varios portazos que anunciaba que tenían una visita algo numerosa, lo cual fue confirmado cuando escuchó el sonido del timbre de la casa.

—Stay with me! —exigió Mari rodeando la cintura de Kanan con las piernas pero el sonido del timbre volvió a resonar por toda la casa seguido de fuertes golpes.

—Tengo que atender Mari, espera aquí —muy en contra de su voluntad Kanan se levantó tratando de componer nuevamente su ropa que ya se encontraba bastante afectada por lo que estaban haciendo.

Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo para cerciorarse de su estado y fue a abrir la puerta. Su sonrisa se esfumó de golpe, era nada más y nada menos que el padre de Mari el que se encontraba parado en la puerta de su casa.

—O'hara-dono, buenas noches —saludó Kanan algo nerviosa—. Buenas noches caballeros —también saludo a los guardaespaldas que lo acompañaban.

—Matsuura-sensei —respondió el hombre dejando de lado aquella actitud gentil y sociable con la que Kanan lo había conocido—, necesito hablar con usted.

Kanan había abierto la puerta a medias afortunadamente, esperaba que Mari ya se hubiera percatado de la presencia de su padre para que borrara los rastros de lo que habían estado haciendo. De reojo pudo ver que la chica se paraba detrás de la puerta dándole a entender que todo estaba en orden para poder dejarlos pasar.

—Claro, ¿gusta pasar? —preguntó Kanan.

—Aquí estoy bien, lo que tengo que decir es breve —no hizo ni siquiera el intento de dar un paso, no tenía una actitud agradable.

—Bien —Kanan se cruzó de brazos para escuchar lo que el hombre tenía que decir imitando sus maneras—, dígame entonces.

—Se que mi hija está aquí, y no se moleste en negarlo —se apresuró a agregar el hombre que estaba evidentemente molesto.

—No, no pensaba hacerlo —respondió Kanan de inmediato—, lo busqué en el hotel por la mañana para poder decirle que Mari-san se estaría quedando en mi casa pero no me permitieron verlo para hablar con usted.

—Bien… de cualquier manera —no comentó sobre eso—, ¿en dónde está mi hija?

—Aquí estoy papá —Mari apareció saliendo de atrás de la puerta encarando a su padre.

—No esperaba menos de ti, hija, no eres del tipo de las que se esconde así que terminaremos con esto de una vez y se los diré a las dos —dijo sin esperar nada más, yendo directo al trato en plan de hombre de negocios.

Kanan pudo sentir lo tensos que estaban los O'hara pero al mismo tiempo pudo reconocer esa mirada de superioridad que les estaba dedicando el hombre pues era la misma que Mari solía usar para intimidar a la gente, no cabía duda que era hija de su padre.

—La única razón por la que permito esta locura es porque conozco lo testaruda que puede ser mi hija, pero no se equivoquen ninguna de las dos en pensar que por no estar bajo mi techo ustedes podrán hacer lo que les venga en gana —claramente el hombre estaba lanzando un amenaza y Kanan empezaba a mosquearse—. Se de las preferencias de mi hija y también conozco los rumores sobre usted sensei y no está demás decirle que si en algún momento de este "arreglo", se atreve a tocar un solo cabello de mi hija, la cárcel se quedaría corta para describir el castigo que me encargaría de imponer sobre usted —dejó ir su amenaza contra Kanan que estaba aguantando contestarle—. No hay lugar seguro para usted si se aprovecha de su posición con mi hija, no tiene ni idea de lo lejos que puedo llegar para proteger a mi Mari.

—¿Su Mari? —Kanan se había estado conteniendo lo más que pudo pero la actitud del hombre la terminó sacando de sus casillas—. Me da tanto gusto escuchar que defienda a su hija con capa y espada, es una lástima que su cólera este mal dirigida señor O'hara. El enemigo no soy yo, el enemigo lo tiene en casa con ese tipo que acosa a su hija y espero en algún momento se de cuenta de la injusticia que está cometiendo —Kanan prácticamente temblaba de rabia—. ¡Oh! Y lo que ha escuchado no son rumores, soy una mujer lesbiana, es verdad, sin embargo mis "preferencias" como usted las llama, no determinan mi calidad como ser humano y si usted fuera un poco más comprensible con su hija se daría cuenta que lo único que está haciendo es condenarla a ser infeliz por el resto de su vida atandola en matrimonio con ese mal hombre.

—No se extralimite con sus "buenas intenciones" sensei, usted no es nadie para criticar las decisiones que he tomado con mi hija —se defendió el hombre que estaba bastante irritado por las palabras de Kanan.

—Lo que es aún más patético para ti padre —interrumpió Mari entrando a defender a Kanan—. Ella solamente siendo mi profesora, se ha podido dar cuenta del problema que llevo años acarreando contigo y tus decisiones sobre mi vida y que tú, ni porque has estado "a mi lado" todo el tiempo, has podido entender o aceptarme por quien soy y como soy. Solo espero que no rompas el trato que acordamos padre.

—No lo haré —respondió el hombre también conteniendose de no salirse de control—, aunque estoy seguro que perderás en esta ocasión Mari —dijo casi en son de burla—, y terminarás aceptando mis condiciones.

—Ya lo veremos padre —la voz de Mari sonaba muy confiada y eso terminó de encolerizar al hombre pues no dejó que le afectará su menosprecio.

—Jamás pensé que mi noble hija terminaría siendo una prostituta cualquiera —habló iracundo sin medir sus palabras—, pero siendo tan parecida a tu madre, no sé porqué me sorprende tanto. No debí esperar nada bueno de ti de cualquier manera, eres una golfa como ella —concluyó el hombre dándose la vuelta—. Espero no verme en la necesidad de terminar con su pequeña e insignificante carrera sensei o con su intento de compañía, tras la advertencia no hay engaño.

Las palabras del hombre dejaron tanto a Kanan como a Mari temblando de cólera. Mari sentía que se quería ir sobre su padre y agarrarlo a golpes reclamándole por lo que acababa de decir, una cosa es que la insultara a ella, pero meterse con su madre, eso iba más allá de algo que hubiera hecho antes y le caló demasiado profundo haciendo daño en sus sagrados recuerdos.

Kanan se dió cuenta que Mari no estaba bien y con delicadeza la jaló para que entrara a la casa, fuera de la vista del hombre que tanto la había lastimado y en privado para poder sostenerla como lo necesitaba.

—¿Mari, estás bien? —preguntó Kanan preocupada después de cerrar la puerta.

—¡Lo odio! —tenía los dientes tan apretados que apenas y se entendía lo que decía—. ¡Lo odio! No por lo que dijo de mí. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de mamá de esa manera?!

—Todo estará bien Mari —trató de tranquilizarla pero no era fácil sabiendo lo que debió doler escuchar a su padre expresarse de esa manera de su madre y de ella.

—¡No no lo estará! —dijo aún con la voz ddesencajada por el enojo—. Yo sólo sé que lo odio…

Kanan intento abrazarla pero Mari se negó alejandola.

—Necesito un momento a solas —pidió la chica en un tono extraño que Kanan apenas reconoció, aún así no quería dejarla sola—. ¿Esta bien si me voy a mi… tu… bueno a la habitación por favor?

—Tu habitación Mari —aclaró Kanan que comprendía los sentimientos que embargaban a su alumna—. Y sí, está bien por mi, estaré en mi habitación si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa.

—Gracias —dijo de modo escueto.

Kanan dejó a Mari retirarse sin decir más. Sólo la vio ir sin ánimo a su nueva habitación y aunque quería ir tras ella, le daría su espacio. Sabía que tendrían que hablar de lo que pasó pero ahora no era el momento de hacerlo.

La inesperada visita trajo con ella un nuevo mar de preocupaciones que difícilmente la dejarían dormir, afortunadamente las vacaciones estaban bastante cerca y un poco de presión sería liberada en esos días de sus hombros, pero hasta entonces aún la llevaría cargando. Más que nunca debían tener cuidado.

* * *

La semana empezó con algunas novedades, la noticia de la victoria del equipo de natación se extendió como pólvora e incluso habían colocado un gran anuncio a la entrada de la escuela felicitando a todas por su gran desempeño. Aunque también corrió la noticia del accidente de Sakurauchi Riko y debido a su ausencia supieron que lo que había pasado había sido grave.

Para Dia las cosas no eran nada fáciles. Cada que veía a Hanamaru ya fuera en los pasillos o en clase, podía encontrar en la mirada de la chica el reflejo del daño que le había hecho. No había un segundo en el que no se sintiera como la peor basura del universo, sin embargo, aún sintiéndose de esa manera, el poder admirar a Hanamaru cuando ésta no la veía, era lo único que traía algo de paz a su alma así como la culpa después.

La tortura más grande llegaba a la hora del taller, en donde por lo general debía permanecer más cerca de ella y podía casi sentir el dolor que emanaba de la chica por su presencia. Era algo notorio su lamentablemente estado.

En ese día todo había transcurrido con relativa calma en la sesión del taller, durante la primera hora en la que Tsushima-san se dedicó a leer un par de capítulos de algún libro que Chika no hizo ni el menor esfuerzo por entender y eso fue evidente para todas.

El desvelo del fin de semana aunado al estrés del día apenas y la dejaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Prácticamente pasó toda la hora luchando contra sí misma por no quedarse dormida. La literatura no era su fuerte. Pensó que había sabido disimular sus constantes cabeceos, sin embargo Dia estaba más que al pendiente de cada movimiento de Chika, como un águila al acecho de su presa.

Con los acontecimientos del fin de semana Chika había olvidado por completo la tarea que había quedado pendiente del club y cuando Dia le pidió leerla, no le quedó de otra más que confesar su olvido.

—¿Es que acaso no somos lo suficientemente importantes en su itinerario Takami-san? —preguntó Dia con sarcasmo.

—No es eso sensei… —Chika se sentía avergonzada de tener que explicarse frente a todas aunque ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a estas situaciones un tanto humillantes.

—Hablaremos al término de la sesión —la interrumpió no dejando que se excusara—, suficiente retraso hemos tenido con tu falta de compromiso.

Chika sentía que su cara ardía en parte por la vergüenza de haber quedado como una tonta nuevamente y en parte por el coraje que le producían los constantes embates de su sensei.

Sintió que era una tortura tener que esperar a que el taller terminara, quería salir para poder averiguar si Riko había sido trasladada o no. Apenas y puso atención a lo que las demás decían, haciendo que Dia terminara de exasperarse por su actitud.

—Bien chicas —dijo Dia cuando la última chica terminó de leer su ensayo—, fue una sesión enriquecedora que ha llegado a su fin. Pueden retirarse todas menos Takami-san.

Chika ya esperaba que le tocara una nueva lluvia de regaños cortesía de su sensei pero su paciencia estaba al límite ese día con la preocupación por Riko.

—Y bien… ¿Cuál es la excusa ahora? —preguntó Dia cuando estuvieron a solas.

—Lo siento mucho sensei, pase el fin de semana lejos de casa, en Hamamatsu, apoyando a una amiga que tuvo un accidente —trató de evitar entrar en detalles sobre la identidad de su amiga pero olvidó que ella había sido la encargada de explicar la ausencia de Riko al inicio de la clase de literatura y era más que obvio a que amiga se refería.

—Oh vaya… pero que buena amiga es usted Takami-san —expresó la profesora con su ya usual sarcasmo hacia ella—. Debería ganarse un premio por ser la mejor amiga del año, ¿no cree?

Chika recordó la plática que había tenido con Kanan el día anterior y decidió que era el momento de dejar las cosas en claro con su profesora y acabar con ese acoso de una buena vez.

—Mire sensei, si esto es sobre mi ruptura con Ruby-chan…

—No te equivoques Takami-san —la interrumpió—, esto no tiene nada que ver con Ruby-chan, esto tiene que ver con tu falta de compromiso con tu educación, tu escuela y el consejo estudiantil del cual formas parte.

—¿Cuando he faltado a mis responsabilidades con el consejo estudiantil? —preguntó más exaltada de lo que pretendía—. He tratado en la medida de lo posible de cumplir con mis obligaciones para con el consejo —explicó Chika tratando de conservar la calma.

—¡¿Cuando?! ¿Quieres saber cuándo? —estalló Dia también.

La mujer mayor del mismo modo estaba bastante estresada y estaba dejando que sus sentimientos negativos dominaran su proceder y se estaba desquitando con su alumna todas sus frustraciones.

—¿Qué tal cuando dejaste a la presidenta enfrentar sola a todos los representantes de los clubes? —le echó en cara—. Tú le prometiste que llegarías y no lo hiciste, ¿te parece poco?

—Pensé que había dicho que esto no era sobre Ruby —le respondió a su acusación, sabía que había fallado en esa ocasión y aún le dolía recordarlo porque fue el momento en que Ruby la dejó.

—Esto no es sobre Ruby… —Dia atropelló sus palabras aún queriendo justificarse pero era demasiado obvio—, estoy hablando de la presidenta del consejo.

—¡Es Ruby! ¡Todo esto es sobre Ruby! Atrévase a admitirlo —Chika se sentía exasperada y empezaba a perder el poco control que le quedaba, que ya era mínimo.

—¡Por supuesto que esto es sobre mi hermana! —Chika pudo ver cómo la profesora perdía la compostura y de estar sentada elegantemente ahora empezaba a acorralarla contra la pared de manera intimidante—. Yo te la confié, ¡te confié a la persona que más quiero en el mundo!

Chika tragó pesado ante la imponente figura de Kurosawa Dia. Aún así no se amilanó y le mantuvo la cara.

—¿Sabes lo que hiciste con ella? ¡Le destrozaste el corazón, maldita sea! Tomaste su inocencia y después la desechaste como si no valiera nada, como si fuera basura. ¿Que clase de monstruo eres? ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?! —Dia temblaba a causa del coraje, sus palabras salían entrecortadas de la ira contenida y poco le importaba que su discusión fuera escuchada por todos los pasillos.

En el fondo estaba no solo diciéndole eso a Chika, sino a sí misma.

—No fue así, no fue así… —el enojo de Chika también había llegado a un punto crítico y ya no se iba a contener más.

Lo que su sensei acababa de decirle le llegó a la herida como si fuera sal pura. No podía decirle eso, ella no había hecho tal cosa, ella no era así. Ella había amado a Ruby, al menos eso creyó. Las cosas se habían complicado pero no era un monstruo, no, ella no.

—Así no pasaron las cosas —retomó su defensa—, en el corazón no se manda y usted más que nadie lo sabe —Dia la miró confundida—. ¡¿Me va a negar que usted está enamorada de Kunikida-san?!

Kanan terminó la práctica temprano, estaban a unos días de salir de vacaciones y aunque las motivaciones para ganar las nacionales eran enormes, todo se trataba de resistencia, no podía desgastar a su equipo tan rápido. Les daría un poco de descanso para estar al cien por ciento cuando se requiriera.

Recordó que había prometido a Chika tener una plática con Dia y también necesitaba contarle a su amiga la nueva situación en casa. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y la única que le podía ayudar en esos momentos era ella.

Pudo ver cómo salían algunas de las estudiantes del club de literatura que dirigía Dia del edificio, señal de que la clase había terminado, así que lo más probable es que su amiga aún se encontrara en su salón de clases y hacia allá se encaminó.

No era raro encontrar los pasillos prácticamente vacíos a esa hora y gracias a ello pudo escuchar las voces alteradas de Chika y Dia que aún sin distinguir bien lo que decían, en definitiva estaban teniendo una discusión y debía intervenir de inmediato.

Se apresuró para averiguar qué estaba pasando y conforme se acercaba, las palabras se escuchaban con mayor claridad y eso la hizo entrar en pánico.

—¡¿Me va a negar que usted está enamorada de Kunikida-san?! —era Chika la que había hablado, reconoció la voz.

Justo cuando entraba al salón fue testigo de cómo Dia soltaba tremenda cachetada a la estudiante, haciendo que resonara el golpe por todo el pasillo.

—¡Niña insolente! ¡¿Como te atreves?! —Dia estaba completamente fuera de sí, los ánimos estaban muy caldeados.

Kanan pudo ver el rostro desencajado de su amiga que estaba temblando de cólera y se apresuró a detenerla antes de que se fuera sobre Chika nuevamente.

—Dia… detente —la tomó por los hombros interponiéndose entre ambas.

—¡Dejame Kanan! ¡Tengo que darle una lección a esta estudiante que no sabe respetar a sus profesores! —Dia luchaba para zafarse del agarre de su amiga.

Chika se había quedado petrificada aún parada sobre el mismo lugar, sin atreverse a mover. Tenía la mejilla enrojecida y un feo moretón comenzaba a formarse. Un par de lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

—¡Chika! ¡Chika! —la llamaba Kanan aún deteniendo a Dia—. ¡Chika, sal de aquí!

El llamado de Kanan la sacó de su estupefacción y aún sin saber bien qué hacer, terminó por escuchar a su profesora y abandonar la habitación en medio de esa tormenta. En definitiva había firmado su sentencia de muerte, pensó, habían sobrepasado los límites.

—¡No te metas en esto Kanan, esto es entre esa chica y yo! —habló Dia aún luchando contra el agarre de Kanan.

—Calmate Dia, necesito que te calmes primero —pidió Kanan sin liberar a su amiga—, necesitamos hablar, pero estando así no podemos hacerlo.

—¡Suéltame Kanan! ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo? ¡Esa engreída dijo que estoy enamorada de Hanamaru! ¡Lo dijo! —Dia luchaba para liberarse del firme agarre de Kanan pero ésta sabía que si la dejaba ir, seguro se iría a perseguir a Chika y terminaría metida en un problema más grande del que pudiera imaginar y de donde no podría sacarla.

Con fuerza Kanan la llevó hasta la pared y la empujó sobre ella sosteniendo sus hombros para hacerla entrar en razón. Dia estaba como un animal salvaje.

—Lo dijo, lo escuché pero tú eres su profesora, no puedes perder los estribos como si fueras una estudiante dándole la razón con tu descontrol. ¡¿Que rayos te pasa?! —alzó la voz.

La mirada de Dia cambió, saliendo del estado alterado en el que se encontraba y volviendo a la realidad. Dejó de forcejear contra Kanan y empezó a calmarse poco a poco.

—Yo... lo siento, no sé qué me pasó… lo siento —se llevó una mano a la cara para ponerla en su frente.

—Eso es… calmemonos y vamos a hablar. ¿Esta bien? —le hablo con comprensión.

—Si… necesito hablar —pidió Dia más tranquila.

Kanan poco a poco fue soltando a su amiga sin bajar la guardia del todo, en parte esperaba que está volviera a intentar salir corriendo y terminar la discusión que habían iniciado con Chika pero no fue así, Dia simplemente se quedó parada con la mirada perdida.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa para que podamos hablar? —la abrazo para confortarla pero no hubo una reacción de ella.

—No yo… prefiero ir a casa —aun estaba ausente inconsciente en su mundo.

—No puedo dejar que te vayas en ese estado Dia, vamos a mi casa, necesitamos tener una plática. Sé que me has estado ocultando cosas y esas cosas ahora mismo te están consumiendo y explotando en la cara y temo que no salgas bien de esto —presionó Kanan.

—¿Tan obvio es? —los ojos de Dia miraron por fin a Kanan y pudo ver la miedo en ellos.

—Solo para los que te conocen tanto como yo —sujeto sus mejillas y Dia tomó sus manos.

Kanan emprendió el camino de regreso a casa en compañía de Dia y de la mano como estaban se dispusieron a dejar la escuela.

—Gracias —dijo Dia rompiendo el silencio una vez que había recobrado la calma por completo y estaban caminando por la calle—, creo que perdí el control allá adentro.

—¿Tu crees? —respondió Kanan con sarcasmo—. Te he visto tener muchos tipos de ataques pero ésto fue completamente inesperado. ¿Qué pasó allá adentro? —Dia solo atinó a encogerse de hombros.

* * *

Ambas caminaban en silencio aunque Kanan iba pendiente de cualquier reacción de su amiga. Esperaba que no se encontraran a Chika en el camino porque sería difícil controlar otro ataque como el que había tenido minutos antes. Aún con su calma aparente, Dia seguía alterada en el fondo.

Afortunadamente Mari le había dicho a Kanan que llegaría un poco más tarde porque quería platicar con You-chan, lo que le daba el espacio para hablar con Dia sin presiones y a solas.

Al llegar a casa el ambiente se tensó mucho más entre ellas, Dia tomó una actitud cerrada y Kanan tuvo que romper el silencio que reinaba para que pudiera conversar sobre lo que estaba pasando.

—Y bien, ¿me vas a contar qué está sucediendo? —preguntó mientras caminaban hacía la sala.

—No pasó mucho realmente, solo estaba disciplinando a Takami-san —dijo Dia sin dar mucha importancia, menospreciado el problema que la tenía alterada.

—No me pareció que no pasara nada —puso sus manos en la cintura esperando una mejor respuesta pero no llegó—. Tal vez un té vendría bien para hacerte hablar, o ¿quieres unas cervezas?

—Un té estaría bien —Dia se sentó en el sofá de la sala.

Kanan preparó un poco de té para ayudar a calmar los nervios de su amiga que aún si se negaba a admitirlo, seguían bastante crispados.

—Escucha, he tenido algunos problemas con Takami-san y el día de hoy terminaron explotando de la peor manera, lo admito —Dia había retomado su estoica figura como si nada pudiera perturbarla.

—¿Estas segura que esto no tiene nada que ver con Ruby-chan? —preguntó Kanan que conocía demasiado bien a su amiga cómo para saber lo que motivaba su inusual proceder.

—No podría mentirte ni aunque quisiera —dijo Dia con una media sonrisa casi histérica—, tiene todo que ver con mi hermana, Takami-san la usó y al final la desechó, no puedo permitir que se salga con la suya.

—La relación que Ruby tenga con Chika no es de tu incumbencia, puedes apoyar a tu pequeña hermana todo lo que quieras pero, siendo una profesora no puedes darte el lujo de abusar de tu posición —le hizo ver y Dia ensombreció su semblante.

—No lo estoy haciendo, eso no, tan sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo corrigiendo a una alumna tan problemática como Takami Chika —se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Eso implica llegar hasta los golpes Dia? —siguió intentando que entendiera de razones.

—Me faltó al respeto, es lo menos que merecía —respondió Dia molesta, en su lógica ella creía tener la razón.

—Hay algo de lo que he querido hablar y no me has permitido, pero creo que es momento de que lo hagamos —el tema del viaje a Tokio aún estaba pendiente, y Kanan tenía la corazonada de que de alguna manera, estaba relacionado al inusual comportamiento de su amiga pues había sido después de eso que todo se fue a pique—. ¿Qué pasó en Tokio?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Dia se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva pues sabía a lo que se refería Kanan y no estaba lista para hablar sobre eso con ella.

—Cuéntame lo que pasó en tu viaje a Tokio y no me digas lo mismo de siempre, que no pasó nada y que todo esta bien, por que no te creo ni una palabra de eso Kurosawa Dia, sé muy bien cuando algo te pasa, y a raíz de ese viaje has estado cambiada —suspiró—. Estoy aquí para escucharte, no para juzgarte —agregó Kanan para tratar de suavizar la situación y que cediera.

—Ya te dije que no pasó nada… —respondió Dia con nerviosismo acorralada como un animal asustado.

—Te conozco y sé que detrás de esa actitud alzada, está una Dia muy asustada por algo que pasó o que hizo —presionó Kanan segura de que en efecto algo había pasado—. Confía en mí —sujeto su mano para darle ese último empujón.

—Yo es que… aún no sé cómo sentirme al respecto —la tenía allí a punto de que la barrera final cayera y pudiera confesar la verdad.

—¿Es por Hanamaru? ¿Qué pasó con ella? He estado observándola y en definitiva algo también cambió con la chica —Kanan vio que se apresuró pues de nuevo Dia se retrajo como un animal herido.

Dia se puso de pie pues no soportaba la mirada inquisidora de su amiga, así lo sentía ella, no es que fuera la realidad. Quería hablar pero a la vez no quería saber lo que Kanan tuviera que decir al respecto, ya sabía que todo había sido su culpa. " _¿Para qué echar más sal a la herida?"_ , pensó, suficiente tenía con la cruz que ya cargaba en sus espaldas. Se aferró a su miseria y apartó a Kanan.

Algo le llamó la atención a Dia, se dió cuenta que había algunas maletas que en definitiva no le pertenecían a su amiga, pues conocía bastante bien sus pertenencias, y esas eran demasiado lujosas para el gusto de la nadadora.

—¿Tienes visitas? —preguntó Dia extrañada tratando de cambiar el tema desviando la atención de manera desesperada.

—¡Oh! Eso… bueno, sí —Kanan se puso nerviosa. Quería platicarlo con Dia pero no había encontrado el momento de hacerlo y ahora se sentía extraño hablar de ello, su prioridad era ayudar a su amiga—. Es Mari-san… ella está viviendo conmigo ahora.

—¡¿Qué ella qué?! —exclamó exaltada. Dia no podía creer lo que escuchaba. El avance de Kanan se vino al suelo.

—Ella tuvo algunos problemas en casa y ahora está viviendo aquí —explicó Kanan y trato de volver al tema anterior—, pero...

—Pero eso… eso está mal Kanan —la corto—. ¿Cómo puedes tener a una estudiante viviendo aquí? Y aun peor, a "esa estudiante" —hizo énfasis pues sabía parte de la historia de su atracción.

—No es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo. Yo no voy hacer nada indebido con ella —se apresuró a explicar a la defensiva y de inmediato notó la reacción que sus palabras tuvieron en Dia.

—¿Indebido? ¿En qué estás pensando Kanan? —Dia hilo el comentario de su amiga con su propia situación y terminó perdiendo el control, sacó las garras para salir huyendo—. ¡¿Estás insinuando que yo hice algo indebido con mi alumna?! —sin querer Kanan había dado en el clavo y Dia terminó delatándose sola.

—¡¿Qué?! Yo no dije eso, pero… —dudó al caer en cuenta del resbalón de su amiga—. ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Lo hicieron? ¿Fue eso lo que pasó con Hanamaru? —presionó Kanan sabiendo que la mentira que Dia había erigido para su protección empezaba a quebrarse desde la base.

—Yo no… no… ¡No tengo por que contestar esa clase de preguntas! ¿Qué rayos piensas que pasó entonces? —solo que sus otras barreras estaban de nuevo arriba.

—¿Qué que pienso? —frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su amiga, empezaba a molestarse—. Bien, te lo diré —Kanan se había ido por las ramas ya durante bastante tiempo y la actitud de su amiga empezaba a ser desesperante, era el momento de que le diera una sacudida para centrarla otra vez—. Pienso que tuviste un "acercamiento" con Hanamaru durante tu viaje. ¿Qué tanto? —dijo haciendo énfasis—. No lo sé realmente, pero por tu actitud tan hostil hacia Chika, pienso que estás proyectando tus sentimientos sobre tu estudiante y enfocandote en su "falta" con Ruby para perder de vista la tuya, pero lo que se te está olvidando es que Chika sólo es un año mayor que Ruby y por lo tanto son sólo adolescentes sin embargo tú…

—¿Yo qué? ¿Yo soy una maldita desgraciada que abusó de su posición para tomar a su alumna en un momento de debilidad? —gritó completamente fuera de sí—. No necesito que me digas eso Kanan, yo sé la clase de basura de persona en la que me he convertido y no necesito que alguien como tú, que está en la misma posición que yo, me lo venga a recriminar —Dia estaba siendo irracional y ya ni siquiera cuidaba lo que estaba diciendo.

—No estoy recriminandote nada Dia, al contrario, estoy tratando de entenderte y ayudarte —se defendió Kanan.

—¿Entenderme? —rió con hilarante locura—. ¡Qué hipócrita eres! Es fácil decirlo si por las noches tienes a tu nueva conquista calentando tu cama.

—¡No pases el límite Dia! —la reprendió Kanan que ya empezaba a molestarse por las palabras de su amiga.

—¡No lo estoy haciendo! Si te incomoda es porque es verdad Kanan, mientras tú estás viviendo en el paraíso con tu princesa es mucho más fácil venir a juzgarme por lo que he hecho o no he hecho bien —exclamó Dia también haciendo perder el control a Kanan.

—¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando! Deja de decir cosas de las que después podrías arrepentirte —le dio una última oportunidad de retractarse pero Dia la tiró por la borda.

—¡No! ¡Estoy cansada de callar, estoy cansada de guardar todo para mi y estoy cansada de ser juzgada! ¡Esto se acabó Kanan! Pensé que eras mi amiga pero me doy cuenta que eres justo como las demás personas —sentenció Dia con la voz entrecortada y las lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos.

Por estar envueltas en la discusión, ninguna de las dos escuchó que tenían compañía, hasta que un ruido proveniente de la entrada las alertó. Mari se encontraba en la puerta con el ceño fruncido a causa de la preocupación por los gritos que se escuchaban.

—Sigue viviendo en tu cuento de hadas, yo ya tuve suficiente —espetó Dia dando por finalizada la discusión al darse cuenta de la nueva presencia.

—¡No hemos terminado de hablar, Dia! —reclamó Kanan.

—Yo sí —dijo aun temblando de cólera mientras abandonaba la casa dejando a Kanan y de paso a Mari contrariadas, esta última no sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

Dia caminó a casa a toda velocidad, casi corriendo, no podía creer lo que su amiga había dicho. Cómo era posible que se atreviera a juzgarla cuando ella misma estaba haciendo lo mismo. " _¡La tiene viviendo en su propia casa!"_ pensó enojada. Claro que estando tan molesta, en ningún momento se le vino a la mente la razón por la cual O'hara Mari estuviera viviendo en casa de Kanan, eso era irrelevante. " _¿Cómo puede ella hacer eso con su alumna? Esta mal."_ Sus pensamientos la acosaron sin parar.

Llegó a casa aún hecha una furia y fue directo a la habitación de Ruby sin importarle nada más. Abrió la puerta intempestivamente encontrando a su hermana frente a la computadora que dió un respingo del susto que le provocó la inesperada visita.

—¡Ruby-chan! —dijo sin disculparse por entrar de esa manera—. Necesito que alistes tus cosas, el viernes al término de las clases nos iremos a Tokio, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar y no te quedaras sola.

—Pero onee-chan… —la noticia la descolocó por completo, no sabía de donde venía a aquello tan de pronto.

—Sin excusas Ruby, ahora no por favor —no la dejó terminar y siendo tan dominante Ruby solo agachó la cabeza.

—Si onee-chan.

Dia se encerró en su habitación y antes de que otra cosa pasara, sacó su teléfono para hacer una llamada que había estado posponiendo desde hacía días. Estaba lista para eso.

—¡Hola, buenas noches! Habla Kurosawa Dia, ¿me estoy comunicando con Toyama Yuma de editorial Kiseki? —le habló a su interlocutor con voz que mantenía aún su dureza y aspereza.

—Si, ella habla —respondió la mujer al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Qué se le ofrece Kurosawa-san?

—Es respecto a esa entrevista de trabajo que tenemos pendiente, ¿quería saber si podríamos concertar una cita la próxima semana?

Estar en Uchiura era asfixiante y Dia cada vez tenía menos razones para quedarse. Había tomado la determinación de acabar con su sufrimiento cuanto antes y apresurar ese cambio de empleo tan pronto como le fuera posible.

—Me parece perfecto, déjeme checar la agenda para ofrecerle un día, Kurosawa-san.

.

~•~

.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _ **NdelA**_ _: ¡Buenas! Traigo Capi nuevo por fin. Ahora sí que tardó la edición, pero creo que es justificable con un capi largo como éste. Es martes, aún se siente la flojera del lunes, así que espero les alegre su semana. Debo decir que cuando escribí ésto, me costó muchísimo trabajo, ya verán por qué… aunque la pista es… YohaMaru. Espero les agrade por donde van las agitadas aguas de ésta historia._

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, amamos leerlos y más amamos leer sus teorías que no diré cuales pero algunas se acercan bastante a lo que va a pasar, aunque claro, nada está escrito (aún), quizás solo matemos a Dia en un accidente, como algunos están pidiendo (?) No no, no somos tan malas (hoy me siento graciosa), en fin, gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo a la historia._

 _ **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes:**_ _En verdad que no le veía fin a este capítulo. Me tarde bastante en editarlo y mira que empecé desde el domingo. Si está un poco larguito y el final casi me hace ponerme a llorar como pussy. Amo el YouRiko._

* * *

Dia había salido de la casa hecha una furia dando un fuerte portazo que hizo saltar a ambas mujeres del susto por tal actitud tan agresiva.

—¿Qué fue todo eso Kanan? —preguntó Mari con preocupación, ya estaba dentro de la casa, y con total confusión sobre qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Nada, no fue nada —respondió aún molesta por lo que acababa de pasar, también estaba sumamente enojada—. Creo que necesitaré un minuto —respiró profundo tratando de calmarse y retomar el control para no increpar a Mari que no tenía la culpa de ese problema.

—¿Quieres hablar? —la miró e intentó hacer algo para ayudarla—. Pensé que tenías una buena relación con Kurosawa-sensei —agregó Mari para motivarla a contarle lo que había pasado hacía unos segundos.

—La tenemos —aseguró—, es solo que Dia es a veces una persona muy… muy… —se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza con frustración y con ganas de estrangular a su vieja amiga—, muy exasperante.

—Si bueno —rió Mari buscando aliviar la tensión—, no es la única.

Mari se fue a sentar a uno de los asientos de Kanan y dando palmaditas a su lado la llamó para que se sentara con ella y de ese modo hablarán con más calma.

—Talk to me honey! —pidió Mari en tono alegre—. Quiero saber qué pasa con ustedes.

—No puedo contarlo todo —advirtió Kanan aún renuente en ir a sentarse con Mari—, pero —suspiró dándose por vencida—, supongo que un poco no hará daño —se acercó al sofá y tomó asiento—. Dia está pasando por un momento un tanto complicado y se acaba de enterar que estás viviendo aquí.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ¿En qué le afecta que yo viva contigo? —preguntó Mari frunciendo el ceño y con un poco de celos en su interior, solo un poco.

—No es lo que piensas —sonrió, pocas veces Mari se había mostrado celosa y era una linda imagen para Kanan verla así—. No es que le afecte esto —hizo el ademán de señalarse y señalar a Mari—, es más bien que lo relaciona con su situación y termina sintiéndose peor, aunque si te soy honesta aún no descubro exactamente lo que ha pasado con ella del todo.

—¿Kurosawa-sensei también es de las que rompe las reglas? —cuestionó Mari con picardía jugando con Kanan.

—Ella… sí bueno, un poco —Kanan se puso nerviosa.

Sabía que no podía decir tanto para no exponer el secreto de su amiga. De por si Mari era bastante perceptiva y aún diciendo poco podría terminar delatandola y era algo que no podía permitir. Dia había reaccionado mal a esto, podría ser peor si se enteraba que alguien más sabía sobre su situación sea cual fuere.

—¿Qué cosas indebidas está haciendo Kurosawa-sensei? ¿Podría ser que es igual que tú y se ha enamorado de alguien que no debía? —dijo al tanteo Mari pero Kanan casi se atraganta con sus palabras que estaban acertando a la cuestión.

—¡Bueno! —tosió para ganar tiempo y decir algo para desviar el tema—. Creo que tengo un tema pendiente contigo —trató de abrazar a Mari pero está se puso un tanto rígida, cosa que llamó la atención de Kanan—. Quería hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer, con tu padre.

El buen humor de Mari se esfumó de inmediato, sus facciones denotaron el malestar que el tema le causaba y fue como si un aura oscura se instalara a su alrededor nublado su existencia.

—Todo está bien, no tengo nada que decir sobre eso —respondió cortante alejándose de Kanan poniendo distancia al levantarse del sofá.

—Oh vamos, tenemos que hablar sobre ello —era el turno de que fuera presionada, solo que Kanan no sabía hasta dónde podría hacerlo.

—No hay mucho que hablar sobre ello —quiso sonar despreocupada—, lo escuchaste. Soy una puta —exclamó con rabia perdiendo su compostura—, como mi madre —Kanan la siguió para tomarla por los hombros y jalarla contra su pecho con fuerza.

—No vuelvas a decir eso —la reprendió con suavidad envolviendola con cariño—. Tu padre está equivocado, jamás podrías ser esas cosas horribles que dijo. Tú eres buena Mari, eres maravillosa, un poco terca si, no lo niego, pero eres tan hermosa por dentro como lo eres por fuera.

—Gracias… —era un poco vergonzoso escuchar eso sin embargo las palabras de Kanan siempre tenían la habilidad para hacerla sentir mejor no importando lo mala que fuera su situación, aunque no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas.

—He pensado lo que me dijiste sobre trabajar —Kanan trató de desviar el tema para mejorar el estado de ánimo de la rubia con una idea que había tenido para ella—. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte —la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

—¿Sobre qué? —se limpió las lágrimas.

—Durante el verano, el flujo de visitantes se incrementa y por lo general el trabajo administrativo en los muelles se rezaga un poco, bueno yo soy la que me rezago —agregó con un poco de vergüenza—. Me gustaría que trabajaras conmigo, serías algo así como mi asistente —explicó con entusiasmo—, y por supuesto te pagaría un sueldo —se apresuró a añadir al ver el ceño fruncido en la cara de Mari que no parecía muy convencida.

—¿Tu asistente? —preguntó con tono sombrío—. ¿Que cosas pervertidas tiene usted en mente Matsuura-sama? —inquirió Mari juguetona recobrando su lado pícaro—. Una adorable asistente… umm… suena como un buen fetiche —la picó en las costillas con una gran cara de burla.

—Yo… eso no —Kanan se puso roja de imaginar lo que Mari decía—. ¡No es así! —se defendió toda avergonzada—, pensé que estarías feliz si encontrabas un trabajo pronto.

—Mejor trabajo que ese no puede haber —Mari se había puesto de ánimo y empujo a Kanan sobre el sofá para sentarse su regazo.

Sin embargo de la nada, las palabras de su padre comenzaron a retumbar en sus oídos y terminó acomodándose de nuevo en donde estaba antes cortando el momento.

—¿Eso es un sí? —Kanan había notado el arrepentimiento y aunque se le hizo raro que hiciera eso, prefirió no presionar a Mari con el tema, sabía que el comportamiento cambiante de la rubia estaba relacionado por completo con lo que había pasado el día anterior solo que tendría que buscar otra forma de abordarlo para que Mari no se volviera a encerrar en sí misma como acostumbraba.

—Si, eso es un sí —Mari se recargó sobre el hombro de Kanan, todavía su rostro se veía algo molesto—. ¿Cuándo puedo empezar?

—¿Te parece el lunes de la próxima semana? Para entonces ya estaremos de vacaciones y podría ir enseñándote poco a poco lo que tienes que hacer—explicó Kanan.

—Me parece perfecto —concluyó Mari tratando de alejar ese malestar que le producía recordar a su padre llamándole de manera tan despectiva.

* * *

Ruby apenas y había logrado dormir algo durante la noche, aunque en realidad había estado durmiendo mal desde días anteriores, pero había algo con mayor peso que le había robado el sueño la noche anterior. Su mente estaba llena del evento que le había acontecido y se repetía una y otra vez reviviendolo para su pesar.

Después de tantos días tratando de evitarlo, al fin tuvo un "encuentro" con Chika y no era lo que había esperado, aunque en realidad no sabía bien qué esperar. Todo había pasado por la tarde del día anterior.

Había estado tan inmersa en el trabajo rezagado del consejo estudiantil desde que terminó su relación con Chika, y ésta cumplía sus múltiples castigos, que todo recaía sobre ella. Era cierto que los demás miembros le ayudaban, incluso You ponía su granito de arena, pero al final, ella absorbía toda la responsabilidad y luchaba por sacar las cosas adelante. Era pesado y sumamente cansado pero le ayudaba a ignorar ese sentimiento por su ruptura enfocándose en otras cosas.

El día anterior se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde, el atardecer le dijo que era tiempo de ir a casa. Sin embargo el destino le hizo una jugada, justo cuando iba de camino a la salida de la escuela chocó de frente con Chika, quien iba prácticamente corriendo por el pasillos y no la vió hasta que fue muy tarde.

Se quedó helada al verla, no supo cómo reaccionar en un inicio y no fue sino porque le llamó la atención que una de las mejillas de Chika se encontraba bastante irritada y traía los ojos acuosos, al punto de las lágrimas, que salió de su estupor. No pudo evitar preocuparse por ella y lo que fuera que le había sucedido.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó Chika que no había visto con quién había chocado.

Cuando la chica levantó la mirada y posó sus ojos sobre los ojos aquamarina, pudo ver cómo el color se perdía de las mejillas de Chika, aunque aún se notaba roja una de ellas.

—¡Ruby-chan!—dijo exaltada, más bien asustada—. Disculpa, no te vi.

Algo estaba mal, Chika se estaba comportando extraño, algo impropio de ella fueran las circunstancias que fueran y eso puso inquieta a Ruby.

—¿Estas bien Chika-chan? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Si si Ruby, todo está bien —se apresuró a responder y Ruby vio que sus manos temblaban.

Chika no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás, como si alguien la viniera persiguiendo, pero no sé escuchaban pasos tras ella, de hecho a esa hora era difícil que alguien más estuviera en la escuela.

—¿Estás segura? —Ruby se acercó a ella tratando de tocar su mejilla pero Chika de inmediato dio algunos pasos hacia atrás evitando el contacto.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo Chika nerviosa sin dejar de voltear a sus espaldas—, fue bueno verte Ruby-chan, adiós.

Salió corriendo antes de que Ruby pudiera decir algo más. Era la primera interacción que tenían desde que habían terminado su relación y todo fue francamente muy extraño y casi surreal. Quiso seguir a Chika pero la imagen de Riko se apareció en su mente recordándole que ya no era su lugar estar al lado de ella, aún si eso le partía el alma tenía que respetarlo.

Había vuelto a casa llena de dudas y aunque había intentado hacer algunas tareas para distraerse no estaba teniendo éxito. Se encontraba revisando algunas cosas en su computadora con su mente reviviendo la imagen de Chika, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de manera intempestiva revelando a una Dia que desconoció. Su hermana prácticamente le estaba avisando que harían un viaje a Tokio la siguiente semana y no dio opciones a elegir, Ruby iría con ella quisiera o no.

Ruby había deseado hablar con su hermana desde que Maru estuvo en su casa, pero por lo poco que le contó su amiga, las cosas habían salido terriblemente mal en esa ocasión. Maru había quedado devastada por completo y no quería saber nada de Dia ni nada que tuviera que ver con ella, lo que lamentablemente la incluía también. Hanamaru había estado distante, apenas y le devolvía el saludo, aunque en general su amiga se había sumido en un agujero de depresión donde no podía ayudarla y evitaba a todos a su alrededor.

No era de extrañar que su hermana estuviera precipitando su viaje ahora, sin embargo no tenía ganas de seguir callando, si Dia se quería ir de Uchiura entonces era mejor que se lo dijera de frente y dejarán estos dramas innecesarios de lado.

Decidida a hablar con ella, fue con rumbo a la habitación de Dia en donde escuchó que su hermana estaba al teléfono, tal como pensó, estaba arreglando los últimos detalles para ese trabajo que le estaban ofreciendo y eso la puso triste, no quería perder a lo que quedaba de su familia ahora que sus padres estaban lejos.

—Onee-chan —tocó Ruby a la puerta de Dia, quien le abrió de inmediato, al parecer iba de salida—, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Qué pasa Ruby? —inquirió Dia molesta de ver a su hermana ahí y además entrar a su cuarto sin su permiso.

—Onee-chan, yo te quiero mucho. ¿Entiendes? —suspiró moviendo sus manos de forma nerviosa yendo directo al grano—, pero tienes que dejar de hacer cosas a mis espaldas.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Dia por la espalda al recordar el desafortunado evento que había pasado la tarde anterior y sobre el cual Ruby tendría todo el derecho a reclamarle.

—¿A… a qué te refieres? —preguntó atragantándose antes de poder decir algo.

Ruby se fue a sentar sobre el tatami, esperando que Día hiciera lo mismo, sin embargo su hermana se notaba aún bastante ansiosa y no paraba de caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación.

—¿Me… me puedes decir de qué se trata este viaje a Tokio? —solicitó Ruby aún armándose de valor.

—¡Oh… eso! —respiró Dia volviéndose un poco el alma al cuerpo.

Aunque le tensaba el hecho de que Ruby había tenido una plática con Hanamaru y no estaba segura de que tanta información tenía conocimiento su hermana, no quería resbalar y revelar algo que no debía.

—No te presionare con lo de Hanamaru porque ella misma me ha dicho que no hay nada que hablar al respecto y... respeto el espacio de ambas —Dia se relajo al oír esto—. Pero Onee-chan, ¿por qué te quieres ir a Tokio? —inquirió Ruby con cierta desesperación.

—Me han hecho una buena propuesta de trabajo en una editorial prestigiosa —explicó Dia escueta.

—Pero Onee-chan, eso es en Tokio. ¿Eso significa que me dejaras aquí? ¿Sola? —la voz de Ruby sonaba, ahora, asustada.

Dia suspiró viendo a su hermana menor tan indefensa en ese estado. Entendía el temor, ya había tenido que dejarla atrás en una ocasión cuando se fue a estudiar la universidad, en esta oportunidad no lo haría de nuevo.

—No Ruby-chan, de hecho, yo había estado pensando, que dadas las circunstancias, tal vez te gustaría irte a Tokio conmigo —explicó Dia.

Fue a buscar algunos papeles que habían llegado en la correspondencia y estaban sobre su escritorio y se los entregó a Ruby que se había quedado sin palabras al ver de qué se trataba.

—Pedí informes sobre Otonokizaka, en Tokio, y pienso que sería la escuela ideal para que te transfieras. Claro, si estás de acuerdo con ello —se apresuró a agregar—. Pero es una genial escuela, de allí son tus School idols favoritas, ¿no sería increíble asistir allí?

—¿Es en serio Onee-chan? —Ruby no lo podía creer.

Había estado lista para reclamarle a Dia por querer dejarla atrás, sin embargo su hermana que nunca lo había considerado, en esta ocasión al contrario de lo que pensaba, quería llevarla con ella y justo al colegio al que siempre quiso asistir. Todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Era demasiado sospechoso que de pronto hablará de esto.

—Si Ruby-chan, no te lo dije antes porque no estaba segura de que te pudieras transferir, pero he hecho algunas llamadas y pedido algunos favores y gracias a eso tengo todo casi listo para que lo podamos hacer al término del año escolar, pero... solo haremos eso si tú quieres —tomó la mano de Ruby sonriendo de una manera que a Ruby le pareció un tanto escalofriante. Todo parecía tan surreal.

—¿Y qué pasa si me niego? —preguntó la pequeña con recelo retirando la mano de entre las de su hermana.

—No te obligaría Ruby-chan, si quieres quedarte entonces hablaría con nuestros padres para precipitar su regreso y que ellos se hicieran cargo de ti cuando yo me fuera —Dia quería dejarle en claro que su partida no era negociable y que además si no se iba con ella regresaría con sus padres y todas las restricciones y obligaciones que venían con ello—. ¿Entonces? ¿No quieres ir conmigo a Tokio? —preguntó con cierta inocencia pero sabía que había provocado resquemor en el ánimo de Ruby.

—No yo… —lo pensó por unos segundos, aún estaba indecisa.

Por un lado tenía la oportunidad de ir a la escuela que siempre soñó y por el otro estaba quedarse en Uchiura con sus padres dominantes que seguramente la rechazarían en cuanto supieran que ella era diferente, del mismo tipo de diferente que Dia, y además tendría que ver a Chika junto a Riko aún cuando se graduarán al fin del año, quedarse ahí con todos esos recuerdos sería demasiado doloroso. Dia la tenia contra la pared.

—¡Claro que quiero ir a Tokio Onee-chan! —contestó por fin— ¡Estamos hablando de Otonokizaka! No podría perder una oportunidad como esta —Ruby estaba prácticamente saltando de emoción, emoción que era en parte fingida.

Dia suspiró aliviada al ver que su treta había resultado a su favor. El hecho de que su querida hermana estuviera dispuesta a acompañarla en esta locura que quería hacer, le hacía sentir un poco de tranquilidad en esa tormenta en la que se había convertido su vida, aún cuando fuera obtenido de esa forma.

—Onee-chan —llamó de nuevo la atención de Dia—, ¿puedo preguntar otra cosa? —el tema de Chika aún le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza y no podía desaprovechar está oportunidad para averiguar qué estaba pasando, era ahora o nunca.

—Claro Ruby, dime —Dia estaba tan contenta y relajada que había bajado su guardia dando lugar a que Ruby hablara.

—Me ha llegado el rumor de que Chika-chan ha estado teniendo problemas contigo en clase, ¿es por mi culpa? —su pregunta fue muy concisa haciendo que Dia se pusiera nerviosa de inmediato y la tomara desprevenida, no esperaba eso.

—Claro que no Ruby —se mostró indignada como si fuera una falsa acusación—. No te voy a negar que he tenido que imponer algunos castigos a esa estudiante, pero nada que no se haya ganado por sí misma —tragó pesado pero montó bien su mentira.

—¿Estas segura Onee-chan? —presionó Ruby que no creía nada de lo que Dia decía.

—Cla… claro que sí Ruby, ¡¿Estás dudando de mi?! —trató de dar la vuelta a la situación para ponerla de su lado y reponerse del resbalón.

—No, claro que no —respondió Ruby de inmediato—, es solo que es un tanto sospechoso, antes de que supieras que terminé mi relación con ella, no se había presentado algún problema entre ustedes y de la nada, hasta está castigada en el club de literatura.

—Bueno, no me negarás que Takami-san es bastante despreocupada y algo… descuidada con sus estudios. Esto que hago es por su bien, es para ayudarle a aprobar las asignaturas —Dia estaba rayando en el cinismo para explicar lo que había pasado—. Si está cumpliendo ese castigo es para evitar que repruebe mi materia, le hacen falta créditos extra y le estoy ayudando a conseguirlos para antes de que se gradúe —armó su defensa mostrando que no había malas intenciones.

¿Desde cuando le mentía a su hermana para justificarse? Poco a poco Dia se iba perdiendo entre sus mentiras, era como cavar un pozo sin fondo del cual no tenía ni idea de cómo salir, solo cavaba más profundo hundiéndose más con cada palabra y cada acción.

—Me encontré a Chika-chan por la tarde, ayer, en la escuela. Estaba bastante alterada y creo… de esto no estoy segura porque solo es una idea mía —explicó estudiando la reacción de su hermana—, que llevaba un golpe en la mejilla. ¿Sabes algo de eso Onee-chan? —Ruby quería respuestas y no le importaba incomodar a Dia para obtenerlas, no iba a dejar que Dia dañará de algún modo a Chika.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?¡ ¿Cómo voy a saber yo que es lo que le pasa a esa chiquilla? —se defendió exaltada y sobreactuando.

—Solo preguntaba —respondió Ruby con calma, la reacción de Dia le había dado la respuesta que buscaba obtener y esperaba que no hubiera sido así pero sabía que su hermana mentía—. Estaré esperando nuestro viaje Onee-chan, estoy emocionada —aunque lo decía, su cara no reflejaba eso.

El cambio en la actitud de Ruby la desconcertó pero si se había terminado el interrogatorio incómodo, entonces le seguiría la plática para quitar esa sombra que estaba sobre ellas.

—Si… si claro Ruby-chan, será una buena oportunidad para dejar nuestros fantasmas atrás —dijo Dia tratando de mostrar emoción.

—Espero que ese cambio de aires sea porque quieres avanzar onee-chan y no porque simplemente quieres huir —concluyó Ruby dejando que sus palabras calaran de algún modo la necedad en la que se empecinaba su hermana—. Debo irme ahora.

Ruby abandonó la habitación dejando a Dia en silencio. ¿En qué momento su hermana se había vuelto más madura que ella? Lejos estaban aquellos días en los que la pequeña Ruby dependía de su hermana mayor.

* * *

La plática con Dia dejó a Ruby con bastante que pensar. Había estado lidiando con la idea de quedarse sola una vez que Dia se fuera a Tokio, pero nunca consideró el poder irse con ella y mucho menos que la escuela de transferencia fuera "Otonokizaka", era su sueño el poder ir a la misma escuela a donde habían asistido las idols a las que tanto admiraba. Sólo que sabía que no era la manera correcta el como Dia lo estaba haciendo.

Si bien vivir en Tokio le daría la oportunidad de un nuevo inicio, alejándose de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, sentía que no era para ella. Aún cuando fuera no más Chika que le recordara su fracaso amoroso, no más Riko que hiciera que su corazón se encogiera al saber que ella es la mujer a la que no le pudo ganar en el amor, aún así extrañaría a Hanamaru demasiado. Sólo que no se podía comparar esto último con la tristeza que la afligía.

Sin embargo, no podía pensar en irse así nada más, a diferencia de su hermana, ella no estaba huyendo. Simplemente iba a iniciar de nuevo en otro lugar donde pudiera tener una nueva oportunidad, quizás incluso de enamorarse otra vez. Sólo que antes debía averiguar qué es lo que estaba pasando realmente con Chika y Dia y arreglarlo.

Esa mañana buscó la oportunidad de hablar con Hanamaru, aún cuando está fuera algo esquiva. Odiaba tener que seguir inmiscuyendo a su amiga en sus problemas pero no podía confiar en nadie más que le ayudara en esto, no tenía tanta confianza en otras personas, quizás Yoshiko pero Hanamaru siempre sería su primer opción.

Empezó a dudar de hablar con su amiga cuando la vio llegar al salón de clases. Se le veía un semblante terrible y quizás fuera una mala decisión recurrir a ella. Tenía ojeras profundas bajo los ojos, su piel estaba pálida como si llevara días oculta de los rayos del sol, incluso su cálida mirada, en este momento se encontraba inexpresiva, había perdido el volumen de sus mejillas, lo que la hacía ver aún más demacrada y ni hablar de su uniforme, que se veía mucho más holgado de lo usual, su amiga estaba mal y seguía negándose a hablar del tema con nadie.

Ruby prácticamente la estuvo acosando durante toda la mañana buscando una oportunidad, pero Yoshiko no le hacía el trabajo fácil. La chica estaba pegada con Maru incluso cuando iban al baño. Al final Ruby terminó abordando directamente a su amiga para pedirle hablar en privado.

—¿Qué pasa Ruby-chan? —preguntó Maru cuando estuvieron a solas, Yoshiko había aceptado a regañadientes dejarlas.

Ruby la había llevado hasta el tejado del edificio para que nadie las molestara y pudieran hablar con calma.

—¿Cómo estas? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Estoy bien, muy bien —mintió esbozando una falsa y forzada sonrisa que Ruby no le compro.

—No lo estás Maru-chan, no mientas por favor —presionó Ruby sobando el brazo de Maru.

—Tienes razón, no lo estoy, pero en verdad, no me hagas hablar de lo que pasó, por favor —dijo casi suplicando con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

Ruby no pudo soportar ver a su amiga de esa manera y se apresuró a abrazarla. Maru inicialmente se tensó por el abrazo e intentó separarse pero Ruby no se lo permitió y la abrazó con más fuerza no dejándola ir.

—Esta bien Maru-chan, yo estoy aquí —dijo Ruby tratando de calmarla pero Maru se seguía revolviendo haciendo lo posible por soltarse.

A Ruby le dolía ver hasta qué punto su amiga estaba herida y sabía bien que era culpa de su hermana.

—Déjame Ruby-chan, no quiero, no puedo —decía la chica con la voz entrecortada.

—Estoy aquí Maru-chan, estoy contigo —Ruby pudo sentir cómo las fuerzas de su amiga iban disminuyendo y sintió cómo su blusa empezaba a mojarse del lado de donde Maru estaba recargada.

—Me duele, me duele —empezó a decir entre sollozos—. ¡Todo es tan injusto! —gimió de dolor, casi con voz desgarrada.

Ruby sabía que Maru estaba enamorada de Dia, pero con esto, confirmaba que efectivamente, algo había pasado entre ellas y había terminado muy mal.

—Todo estará bien Maru-chan, todo estará bien —la siguió consolando sin aflojar su abrazo.

—No será así… ella no me quiere —Ruby apenas y podía entender lo que su amiga pero captaba algunas palabras de entre sus sollozos.

Quería decirle que Dia la quería pero la verdad es que no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que ellas dos estaban pasando y no quería empeorar las cosas para nadie dando falsas esperanzas, no cuando su hermana estaba tan cerrada.

Después de un rato de estar abrazadas y con el llanto disminuído, escucharon el sonido del timbre que anunciaba que el descanso había terminado pero Ruby no quería forzar a Maru a regresar en esas condiciones y prefirió no moverse de su posición, ya se encargaría de justificar su ausencia. Maru parecía estar mejor.

Minutos después escucharon pasos apresurados que se aproximaban por las escaleras hasta que Yoshiko abrió intempestivamente la puerta llegando al lugar.

—¡Mis little demons no pueden faltar a clases sin mí! —reclamó la chica divertida haciendo sus típicas poses dramáticas, sin embargo su semblante cambió al percatarse del estado en el que Maru se encontraba y corrió hacia ellas.

—Maru-chan, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó con preocupación queriendo apartar a Ruby.

—Ella solo está teniendo un mal día —explicó Ruby pues Maru seguía sollozando abrazada a ella.

—Ya han sido muchos malos días, ¿no crees Maru-chan? —dijo con sarcasmo enojada con Ruby.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —repetía la chica mas para si misma que para las otras dos.

Maru estaba más que consciente que no podía darse el lujo de quebrarse en la escuela, era un error que no quería cometer. Ruby simplemente la había tomado desprevenida y no pudo levantar su coraza a tiempo para no mostrar ese lado vulnerable y herido, pero era hora de tomar nuevamente el control de todo gracias a la intervención de Yoshiko que le estaba dando el tiempo para recuperarse.

—Estoy bien Ruby-chan —fue soltándose lentamente para que no se viera muy abrupto y forzó una mueca que intento fuera una sonrisa.

—No tenemos prisa Maru-chan, de cualquier manera ya no llegamos a la clase —Ruby la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Voy a sacar un pase de la enfermería para todas y de esa manera no tendremos problemas.

—Eso es un poco… —Yoshiko entrecerró los ojos—, un poco extraño viniendo de ti, pero quién soy yo para reclamar —concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ruby-chan, tú querías hablar conmigo de algo antes de que tuviera mi lapsus, podemos aprovechar este tiempo para platicarlo —con calma se limpió el rostro con ayuda de un pañuelo que Yoshiko le entregó y Maru regresó a la máscara de tranquilidad que últimamente usaba todos los días para disimular la tristeza que la invadía en sus entrañas.

—No era nada importante Maru-chan, podemos dejarlo para otro momento —la pequeña se arrepintió y dio un paso atrás.

—¡No zura~! —lo dijo tan fuerte que tanto Ruby y como Yoshiko dieron un salto del susto—. Yo quiero escucharte, así como tú lo hiciste conmigo, se que estas pasando por un mal momento también y haré lo que pueda para ayudarte —habló con tal vehemencia que Ruby se sorprendió.

—En serio, no es nada Maru-chan —se rehusó nuevamente avergonzada.

Maru la tomó de los hombros y la forzó a que le sostuviera la mirada.

—No me mientas Ruby-chan —le devolvió el argumento que ella había usado antes.

—Ya Ruby, dile, porque si no algo me dice que nos pasaremos toda la mañana en la azotea y el calor está insoportable —se quejó Yoshiko abanicándose el rostro con una mano.

Ruby dió un profundo suspiro debatiéndose entre hablar o tratar de seguir evadiendo la plática, pero si quería resolver sus propios problemas antes de irse, tenía que hacerlo.

—Es sobre Chika-chan —dijo finalmente, bajando la cabeza derrotada.

—¡Bien zura~! —dijo con victoria Maru—. Dime, ¿qué pasa con ella? Pensé que ya no hablaríamos de Chika-san —la miró extrañada.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —agregó Yoshiko con sarcasmo, revirando los ojos.

—¡Sht! —le llamó la atención Maru—. Deja que Ruby nos diga que es lo que pasa ~zura.

A regañadientes Yoshiko guardó silencio y ambas chicas regresaron su atención a la consternada Kurosawa.

—¡Piggy! —se sobresaltó al tener a ambas viéndola tan de repente—. Bueno, es que sí es sobre Chika-chan, pero también involucra a alguien más —dijo Ruby con aprehensión porque ese alguien más era Dia.

—¿Sakurauchi-san zura~? —inquirió Maru tratando de adivinar.

—Umm… no —dudó Ruby pero se armó de valor—, es… es Onee-chan.

La cara de Maru dió un cambio radical, el poco ánimo que había ganado se había desplomado de nuevo. Por más que quisiera, el solo nombrar a Dia hacia que perdiera el poquito control que iba ganando.

—¡Ash! ¡¿Por qué todo siempre tiene que ser sobre Dia y Chika?! ¡¿No pudieron fijarse en personas que valieran la pena?! —dijo Yoshiko exaltada e irritada—. Ustedes merecen alguien que las valore y no esas dos…

—¡Yoshiko-chan! —gritaron Maru y Ruby al mismo tiempo.

—¡Yohane! ¡Yohane! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles? —se cruzó de brazos toda iracunda.

Ruby y Maru empezaron a reír nerviosamente. No querían recalcar el hecho de que era un tanto escandaloso que Maru aceptara que sus problemas del corazón estaban ligados a Dia.

—Bueno, entonces Ruby-chan, ¿qué es lo que conecta a tu pesada hermana con tu horrenda exnovia? —al ver la reacción de Maru, Yoshiko decidió tomar las riendas de la situación para ayudar a su amiga a salir del paso sin tantos problemas.

—Cuando Chika-chan está en el club cumpliendo su castigo, ¿Dia la… —le era difícil ponerlo en palabras—, la maltrata?

—Umm… —Yoshiko hacía memoria tratando de recordar los momentos relevantes de Chika en el club.

Más que maltrato físico, salvo la ocasión de los libros que Chika estuvo cargando durante más de una hora, Dia se había encargado de humillarla frente a todas en repetidas ocasiones, pero no sabía bien cómo decir aquello sin que fuera muy horrible.

—No es así zura~ —se apresuró a responder Hanamaru antes de que Yoshiko hablara—. Di… Kurosawa-sensei sólo hace su labor como profesora.

—Maru-chan —interrumpió Yoshiko poniendo una mano en su hombro—. ¿No crees que los castigos han sido un poco exagerados?

—Ella está haciendo su labor, para educar se necesita mano dura —continuó Maru justificando a Dia, a pesar de todo lo mal que se había portado con ella seguía aferrándose a su imagen intachable como maestra.

Recordar a Dia hacía que su pecho doliera, pero escuchar que la acusaban de algo y no hacer nada al respecto, se sentía mucho peor.

—Bueno si —razonar con Maru no serviría de nada, de eso se dieron cuenta—, pero a mi parecer —recalcó Yoshiko—, pienso que si ha sido un tanto exagerada con los castigos que le ha impuesto a Chika-san.

—¿Exagerada cómo? —cuestionó Ruby con preocupación.

—El primer día que Chika-san llegó tarde, Kurosawa-sensei la tuvo cargando unos pesados libros durante todo el resto de la sesión, ese fue el único día que las cosas fueron un poco físicas por así decirlo —Ruby ya se temía que algo así hubiera pasado y ahora se lo estaban confirmando—. Despues de eso fue un poco más psicológico el asunto, sensei preguntaba algo y, siendo honestas Chika-san no es la persona más inteligente del mundo, nunca sabía las respuestas así que terminaba siendo humillada frente al resto.

—Pero es que… —trato de intervenir Maru.

—No la defiendas Maru-chan, sabía que Onee-chan estaba haciendo cosas pero esto es demasiado, no pensé que sería capaz de hacer eso —interrumpió Ruby parando a su amiga.

—Ella te quiere mucho Ruby, siempre lo ha hecho, sabes que eres su adoración —Maru se colocó a su lado tocando su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Ayer pasó algo entre ellas, pero no estoy segura que —Ruby continuó ignorando un poco a Maru—. Me encontré a Chika por los pasillos y estaba bastante afectada, incluso ví que traía la cara enrojecida, podría ser por algún golpe aunque no puedo asegurarlo. Ella traía mucha prisa y se fue de inmediato, como si alguien la persiguiera. Por la noche Onee-chan llegó también muy alterada a la casa —Ruby prefirió dejar fuera el hecho de que se iría Tokio, ya tendría tiempo para informarle a Maru cuando las cosas se fueran calmando—. Traté de hablar con ella pero naturalmente no me dijo mucho, necesito que me ayuden por favor, necesito saber qué pasó ayer.

Maru y Yoshiko se habían quedado sin palabras. Al fin entendían para qué es que Ruby requería su ayuda y sus respuestas no se hicieron esperar.

—Yo te ayudaré zura~...

—Olvidalo, no… —al escuchar la respuesta de Maru, Yoshiko sintió una molestia que le invadía desde sus entrañas—. Espera, ¿qué? Pensé que querías alejarte de esa mujer, no indagar más sobre ella —se golpeó la frente con desesperación.

—Me estoy alejando zura~, pero Ruby-chan nos necesita —defendió Maru su postura y Yoshiko sintió que esa era la gota que derramó a su vaso.

—¿Saben qué? Pueden quedarse con sus problemas amorosos, en serio que no logro entenderlas, como es que las han lastimado tanto y aun siguen ahí, buscando más dolor —expresó Yoshiko enojada a ambas.

—Yoshiko-chan, espera… —dijo Ruby viendo como la chica se alejaba.

—Déjala ~zura, ya hablaré con ella —la detuvo Maru.

Ruby sabía que por sí sola Maru poco podría investigar sobre Dia, pero sabía que Yoshiko le ayudaría más usando sus encantos de "ángel caído" que habían hecho que se convirtiera en alguien bastante popular entre las chicas de la escuela y confiaba que alguna estuviera gustosa de compartir información con ella.

Cuando Ruby y Hanamaru regresaron al salón de clases justo en el cambio de hora, pudieron ver qué Yoshiko ya se encontraba sentada en su lugar, pero las estaba ignorando por completo y lo siguió haciendo por el resto del día con total descaro incluso platicando con algunas de las muchas chicas que solían seguirla.

Con la tarea pendiente de hablar con Yoshiko para ayudar a Ruby, Maru entró al taller de literatura sin embargo su mente se distrajo en el momento en el que Dia ingresó al aula.

Era terriblemente doloroso ver los ojos gélidos de Dia que no se posaban en ella ni una sola vez ni por error, pero en parte, prefería que así fuera, de lo contrario sería demasiado el dolor para poder continuar fingiendo que nada pasaba ni había pasado entre ellas si cruzaban sus ojos.

Su suplicio debió haberse reflejado en su rostro pues Yoshiko se apiadó de ella y empezó a hablarle para distraer su atención, no soportaba verla así. Cosa que agradeció Maru porque de no ser así, probablemente no se hubiera podido contener y alguna lágrima se le hubiera escapado durante esas largas horas.

Estuvo esperando el momento en que Chika llegara, sin embargo, terminó la sesión y no hubieron señales de su senpai. Sentía curiosidad por preguntar, pero acercarse a Dia estaba fuera de cuestión y su amiga pudo reconocer su disyuntiva o al menos pareció hacerlo.

—Dia sensei, disculpe, ¿Takami-san ya no estará con nosotros? —preguntó Yoshiko con curiosidad y descaro.

La pregunta tomó a Dia con la guardia baja, pues había pasado prácticamente toda la sesión tratando de calmar sus agitados pensamientos, la tormenta en su interior no menguaba y trataba de repetirse cuales habían sido sus "lógicos" argumentos para dejar a Hanamaru y francamente, cada vez le pesaba más mantener su decisión.

Tenía puesta la mira en las vacaciones, confiaba que la distancia haría que las cosas se fueran enfriando y se dejara de torturar viendo el daño que había causado en el corazón de la chica que amaba y la tortura que representaba estar en el club de literatura viéndola cada día.

Tan inmersa estuvo en sus pensamientos, que ni había caído en cuenta de la ausencia de su "dolor de cabeza", Takami Chika, aunque tampoco es que la extrañara, no después de lo sucedido el día anterior.

—Oh… ella, no no, ya no vendrá, su castigo ha terminado —dijo sin ahondar mucho y Yoshiko sólo pronunció un ah y el tema murió allí.

No sabía bien qué decir, realmente no había puesto una fecha para que terminara el castigo, pero dados los acontecimientos recientes, prefería mantenerla lejos para evitar perder el control nuevamente, así que el hecho de que no hubiera llegado, terminó siendo benéfico para ambas. " _¿Tendría algo que ver Kanan con ello?"_ Pensó era bastante probable, pero seguía tan molesta con su amiga, que no tenía deseos de cruzar palabras con ella, prefería dejarlo todo como estaba y terminar de una buena vez su fatídica semana.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta? —se dirigió al resto de la clase.

—No sensei, ninguna —respondió Yoshiko con suficiencia y ninguna otra chica se atrevió a decir nada.

Para Dia, Yoshiko era otra de esas estudiantes con las que tenía un problema de índole personal, pues al ser tan cercana a Hanamaru, no podía evitar que sus sentimientos intervinieran cuando se trataba de interactuar con ella y terminaba siendo menos amable de lo que pretendía.

Existía una repelencia natural entre ellas, en ocasiones no era necesario hablar, con la simple mirada se notaba el poco aguante que la una le tenía a la otra. En el fondo Dia sabía que le había dejado el camino libre y esa idea comenzaba a producirle un gran dolor en el fondo de su pecho.

A diferencia de la semana anterior, que Maru buscaba cada oportunidad para establecer contacto visual con ella, se dió cuenta que durante toda la sesión, ni una sola vez lo hizo y aunque era lo que había buscado diciendo tan duras palabras, no dejaba de ser doloroso, casi como caminar sobre brasas ardientes.

Peor fue cuando se dió cuenta de que de los ojos de la chica empezaron a brotar lágrimas y fue la misma Yoshiko la que la tomó de la mano y la sacó del aula sin pedir permiso, la clase ya había terminado en realidad.

Cada que era testigo de una escena así sentía como el puñal que ella misma se había clavado dentro, iba más hondo y más hondo. Se preguntaba si alguna vez el dolor disminuiría porque en momentos así sentía que poco valía su vida miserable.

* * *

—Suéltame Yoshiko-chan —rogaba Maru mientras era arrastrada a la salida del edificio.

—¡Yohane! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte? —replicó exasperada, soltandola finalmente cuando estuvieron en los jardines de la escuela—. No puedes seguir así Zuramaru —explotó la chica ya cansada de verla de ese modo—, quiero ayudarte pero no me dices cómo hacerlo y es… es…. ¡Desesperante! —espetó casi arrancándose los cabellos.

—No hay nada que hacer… —dijo Maru mientras se limpiaba las pocas lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas.

—Haremos un trato —dijo Yoshiko exasperada—. Yo te voy a ayudar con el asunto de Ruby, pero tú me tienes que contar que fue exactamente lo que pasó con esa… esa mujer —dijo esto último con desdén.

—No… en verdad, no quiero hablar sobre ello —respondió casi suplicante negándose a hablar de ello.

—Entonces estás sola con lo de Ruby, no voy a meter las manos por ninguna de las dos —replicó decidida cruzándose de brazos—. Favor con favor se paga.

—Pero… eso es injusto —reclamó Maru pero Yoshiko se mantuvo firme.

—No, no lo es, si quieres mi ayuda, más te vale empezar a hablar —insistió presionándola al ver su reloj—, ahora.

Enfrascadas en su negociación como estaban, no se dieron cuenta cuando Dia pasó caminando hacia la salida, pero ella sí que pudo verlas. No le quedó otro remedio que ignorar el creciente dolor que se acumulaba en su pecho y se repetía su letanía absurda de las razones para hacer lo que hacía.

Después de tomarse unos minutos para deliberarlo, Hanamaru llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba desahogarse un poco y ya que no podía contarle nada a Ruby, Yoshiko era la mejor opción para hacerlo. Tal vez eso le ayudará a superarlo.

—Esta bien… pero, no podemos hacerlo en mi casa, mis padres no pueden saber zura~ —se rindió al fin.

—Entonces vamos a la mía —ofreció la chica con una sonrisa radiante al saber que había ganado el primer round de una larga noche que tenían por delante.

Tuvieron que ir al templo para pedir permiso a los padres de Hanamaru para que la chica pasara la noche en casa de su amiga, argumentando que tenían trabajos que entregar antes de las vacaciones como coartada.

—Mi madre está haciendo inventario en la tienda, probablemente regrese muy tarde —explicó la chica cuando entraron a su casa—. Así que no tendremos problemas de interrupciones.

Era un pequeño pero acogedor departamento el cual siempre que lo visitaba, le daba la impresión a Maru de que se encontraba en una de esas tiendas exóticas que poseían objetos extraños con fines desconocidos, algo bastante diferente a lo que tenía en casa pero que no dejaba de llamar su atención por lo extravagante.

Como ya era bastante tarde y la madre de Maru les había empacado un par de obentos para cenar, no tuvieron inconvenientes en comer antes de entrar de lleno a la plática. Conforme el alimento se iba terminando, la pesadez empezó a llegar a Maru que ya se notaba intranquila. Entendía porqué su amiga quería saber sobre lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo no dejaba de ser difícil tener que traer todo de nuevo a su mente y contar las cosas, sobre todo los detalles.

Yoshiko levantó los platos sucios y se encargó de hacer la limpieza, dejando que Maru se refugiara en su habitación, entendía que era un momento difícil el que debía estar viviendo su amiga pero era la única manera que conocía de ayudar, aunque fuera un tanto forzado.

Cuando entró en la habitación se encontró con que las ventanas habían sido abiertas, y su amiga se encontraba recargada en el balcón.

—¡Zuramaru! Sabes que odio tener las ventanas abiertas, es tan… luminoso —expresó con desagrado acercándose al balcón.

—Estaba todo tan oscuro, que no me pude contener zura~ —dijo la chica antes de darse la vuelta.

Yoshiko pudo ver cómo limpiaba sus mejillas con rapidez, probablemente secando algunas lágrimas, y no pudo evitar ir y ella misma retirarlas de su rostro con cuidado.

—Ven Zuramaru —la tomó de la mano y la llevó al interior de la habitación, ofreciendo uno de sus pañuelos para que terminara de limpiarse. Probablemente necesitaría más de uno así que se aseguro de tener algunos repuestos cerca—. Déjame poner todo para estar en ambiente, ¿si?

La petición de la chica le dió algo de risa y dejó que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, no es que eso fuera a cambiar en algo lo que iba a decir y ganaba tiempo para calmarse.

Yoshiko abrió su closet y sacó algunas cosas extrañas de él. Cerró las cortinas y encendió la luz de la habitación, pero no era una luz blanca normal, era un tipo de luz cálida que daban la impresión de ser iluminada la habitación por velas. Después sacó una especie de tapete el cual tenía inscripciones rúnicas y lo acomodó en el suelo. Puso a su alrededor cojines y para la sorpresa de Maru, también encendió algunas veladoras creando el "ambiente" que deseaba.

—Yoshiko-chan no vine aquí a hacer algún hechizo —dijo Maru entre risas ante el teatro montado.

—Tengo en mente un par de personas que merecen una de mis maldiciones, pero Yohane no va a perder el tiempo con ellas... por ahora —aclaró guiñandole un ojo—. Ven Zuramaru, aquí estaremos más cómodas.

—¿Segura que no me lanzaras ningún hechizo? —repitió sólo por si las dudas pero su risa delataba que no se tomaba en serio su pantomima demoníaca.

—¡Que no! —dijo exasperada—. Sólo quería hacer un ambiente cómodo para ti —esto último lo dijo algo avergonzada.

Maru se fue a sentar a donde su amiga le indicó colocando uno de los cojines en su regazo, el momento había llegado.

—Bien, ahora que esto está más decente, puedes hablar —expresó satisfecha del trabajo que había hecho.

—Esta bien zura~ — Maru tomó el cojín y lo lanzó fuerte a la cara de su amiga que recibió el golpe cayendo de espaldas.

—¡¿Eso por qué fue?! —se quejó aun de espaldas en el suelo haciendo un poco de berrinche.

—Eso es por el "regalito" que metiste en mi maleta —expresó Maru entre divertida y enfadada—, no había tenido tiempo de reclamarte.

—Oh… si es por eso... —Yoshiko se sentó nuevamente, con todo lo que había pasado, hasta se había olvidado de la pequeña broma que le había jugado a su amiga—. Yo había olvidado eso, pero, supongo que te metió en un problema.

—Un problema, no no, fue más como una situación incómoda… —sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordar cómo había usado todo aquello.

Maru le contó todo lo que había pasado desde el día que llegaron, él que tuvieron que dormir en la misma cama desde el primer día, que el hallazgo de su pequeña broma lo terminó haciendo Dia, y que gracias a eso pudieron romper el hielo. Le fue relatando con detalle cada cosa que había sucedido, y conforme avanzaba su relato, se fue dando cuenta cómo todo sonaba como un cuento, una historia irreal, pero no lo era, era su historia y la de Dia también.

—Cuando iba de camino al hotel, me dí cuenta que había sobreactuado y que no le dí tiempo de decir nada, estaba algo arrepentida de haberme ido así, quería regresar, y fue entonces cuando ella me encontró y me abrazó —dijo con la voz entrecortada—, se disculpó conmigo y no me soltó hasta regresamos al hotel —suspiró—. Y después… nosotras… dormimos —mintió.

—¿Que ustedes qué? —entrecerró los ojos no creyendo eso último—. ¡No te creo nada! —expresó exaltada agitando un cojín en contra de Maru—. ¡No mientas, puedo ver que algo más pasó!

Maru se sonrojó desde las orejas hasta los pies, o eso le pareció, sentía que el calor le quemaba la cara, no podía ni sostener la mirada inquisitoria de su amiga y terminó jalando uno de los cojines y, haciendo un ovillo, se cubrió la cara bajo él. Maru dijo algo pero fue inteligible para Yoshiko quien empezaba a perder la paciencia con su amiga.

—No entiendo nada si lo dices así Zuramaru —dijo enojada tratando de quitar el cojín de la cara de su amiga y después de batallar logró agarrarlo para quitárselo.

—Dije que… —Maru terminó perdiendo el cojín y dejó que su amiga se quedara con él para encararla de frente—, dije que nosotras… lo hicimos —estaba tan avergonzada que podrían prender fuego en su cara en ese momento con el calor que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Tú y … espera… ustedes? ¡Oh por Dios! —al darse cuenta que sólo ponía más nerviosa a Maru con todo su griterío, bajó la voz y trató de controlarse—. ¿Ustedes lo hicieron? —le preguntó casi en un susurro.

—Nosotras… si bueno… un poco —escondió su rostro entre sus manos—. ¿No era esa la intención de tu "broma"? —se fue sobre Yoshiko levantando los puños en reclamo.

—Bueno si… pero no pensé que ustedes realmente… ¡Vaya! —exclamó cubriéndose del ataque—. No pensé que la santurrona de tu sensei fuera a hacerlo realmente.

—¡No le digas así! —la defendió Maru dando un último golpe en la coronilla de Yoshiko.

—¡Auch! —se sobó el golpe mientras Maru hacía un puchero—. Me sorprendes Maru-chan —le dio palmaditas en la cabeza condescendiente—. Bueno, supongo que fue un mero impulso nada más.

—Un poco más que eso diría yo —completó Hanamaru.

—¡¿Pasó más de una vez?! —no lo podía creer, simplemente parecía que le habían cambiado a su amiga por otra.

—Si… algunas veces más —dijo Maru en un hilo de voz.

—¡Zuramaru! ¡Por todos los demonios del inframundo! No me digas que… ¿Usaron lo que les envié? —grito de nuevo escandalizada.

—¡Zura! —Maru no quiso responder más, se puso de pie y trató de encerrarse en el baño, pero Yoshiko fue más rápida y la detuvo.

—Perdón, perdón Maru-chan, no quería exaltarme, es sólo que… ¡Rayos! Tienes que entender que es un poco shockeante tu relato —se disculpó, jalandola para que se sentara de nuevo con ella pero Maru se resistió—. No entremos en detalles sobre su intimidad, ¿te parece bien? —dijo haciendo como si un escalofrío la hubiera recorrido, en verdad no quería saber eso.

—Si zura~, mejor así —estuvo de acuerdo Maru y se dejó guiar para volver al lugar donde estaban previamente.

—Pero si ustedes se hicieron tan… "íntimas" —pronunció con cuidado de no ofender a su amiga—, entonces, ¿cómo es qué acabaron las cosas tan mal?

—Sigo sin entender bien qué es lo que pasa en la mente de Dia, nosotras estábamos bien zura~, todo era tan… perfecto —dijo aún recordando los mágicos momentos que pasaron juntas con un dejo de triste melancolía.

Traer a su memoria la tarde que pasaron en cada uno de los lugares que visitaron y conocieron en su estancia en Tokio había sido el marco perfecto para una experiencia de ensueño. Dia se había comportado como el príncipe, bueno princesa, que en sueños tanto deseaba… sin embargo, en algún punto su príncipe se convirtió en un terrible y despiadado tirano que había destrozado su corazón.

—Todo era increíble ~zura, solo... algo cambio de un momento a otro. Cuando volvimos a casa, ella empezó a ponerse rara, al principio no lo noté —sus ojos se nublaron—. Pensé que era porque estaría triste después de los días tan hermosos que vivimos, pero ahora que revivo mis recuerdos, creo que ella… ella siempre tuvo dudas —se mordió los labios—, y sólo terminó de confirmarlas cuando estuvimos de regreso.

Yoshiko ofreció un pañuelo limpio pues por el lenguaje corporal de su amiga, venía lo más duro para ella.

—El día que regresé a casa, no podía dormir, estaba tan emocionada, sentía que éramos nosotras dos luchando contra el mundo por defender nuestro amor, porque ¿sabes? Ella me dijo que me amaba, me dijo que era su princesa, me lo dijo tantas veces y con tanta seguridad que yo le creí —su voz empezó a quebrarse nuevamente y de sus ojos, las lágrimas comenzaron a emanar, Yoshiko trato de disimular su rabia—. Y entonces… entonces ya era pasada la medianoche cuando recibí su llamada. Su voz sonaba distante, fría, no se parecía en nada a la forma en que cariñosamente me había estado llamando antes —las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos pero se obligó a continuar—. Recuerdo que ella dijo que no podíamos seguir, que había sido muy lindo pero que no tenía nada que ofrecerme, que yo merecía mucho más de lo que ella podía darme y que lo sentía mucho… —las palabras comenzaban a complicarse debido al flujo de las lágrimas que ya no podía controlar—, que lo sentía mucho pero que no podría continuar con nuestra relación —concluyó la chica sollozando—. Terminó conmigo esa noche.

Yoshiko la dejó hablar sin interrumpirla, escuchando su relato atentamente antes de tomarla de las manos y jalarla hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza. Maru dejó que sus emociones empezaran a salir, en parte se sentía liberada de haber estado cargando esto durante tantos días sin poder externarlo, ponerlo en palabras era el primer paso para comenzar a superarlo pero también sentía algo de vergüenza de la opinión que su relato podría haber generado en su amiga.

Dejó que Maru descargara todo lo que necesitaba sacar, espero paciente acariciando su espalda y su cabello castaño sin decir palabra alguna. Fue hasta que la chica se calmó que atinó a hablar de nuevo.

—¿Y después de eso que pasó entre ustedes? Noté que habías estado rara en los días siguientes pero no creo que sea el final de la historia —dijo atinadamente y Maru se revolvió en el pecho de Yoshiko.

—No lo fue —Maru se limpió la cara con el pañuelo que su amiga le había ofrecido incorporándose un poco—. Yo la estuve buscando para que habláramos. Odio cuando alguien toma decisiones por mí sin tomar en cuenta mi opinión y se lo hice saber —frunció el ceño al recordar los eventos posteriores—. Ahí fue cuando Ruby-chan se dió cuenta que algo raro pasaba entre nosotras, o supongo así fue —levantó los hombros—. Después de eso Ruby-chan escuchó que a Dia-sensei le ofrecieron un trabajo en Tokio y me pidió hablar con ella para evitar que se fuera. Al principio me negué a hacerlo porque sabía que no me escucharía, pero no podía dejar que se fuera sin decir nada. ¡Nos es justo! —las lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente y Yoshiko tomó su mano para darle fuerza recargándose en su hombro—. Cuando hablamos nuevamente, ella dijo… ella dijo que…

El dolor en su corazón había regresado, sentía nuevamente cómo había quedado fragmentado en pedazos después de aquella plática y como aún cada trozo quemaba al rojo vivo como una brasa ardiendo en su pecho.

—Dijo que no me amaba, que sólo tuvo una confusión y que sus sentimientos estaban con aquella otra mujer, Kazuno Sarah —sollozó hipando con sus propios lágrimas—. Yo le pedí, le suplique que recapacitara, pero ella solo… solo me dijo que no fuera patética...

—¡Maldita! ¡Canalla! —exclamó Yoshiko enojada—. ¡Que vulgar se ha visto esa mujer! —tembló de ira—. Sabía que era una mala persona, pero jamás me imaginé que se atrevería a hacerte pasar por eso… ¡Kurosawa Dia es de lo peor! —Yoshiko estaba tan molesta que no pudo censurarse—. ¡Le voy a hacer una maldición que le dure toda la vida y que incluso la persiga en el mismísimo infierno de donde jamás deberá salir!

Se levantó a toda prisa y fue nuevamente a su closet rebuscando en su interior con vehemencia, Maru estaba mirándola sin entender qué estaba haciendo del todo.

—¡Esa mujer que se ha creído! Esto no se va a quedar así, no se puede quedar así —la vió que estaba sacando algo que no supo identificar inicialmente pero en cuanto supo que era se levantó para detenerla.

—¡Yoshiko-chan, ven por favor! —Maru se apresuró a jalarla—. ¡No hagas una tontería!

Su amiga estaba sacando esos libros viejos, gordos y polvosos de brujería, que ya en alguna ocasión Maru le había reñido por haber comprado, pues en su opinión eran bastante peligrosos por la temática demoníaca de la que trataban y la reputación que los precedía.

—¡No soy Yoshiko! ¡Soy Yohane! Y en esta ocasión no me vas a detener, ella se lo ha ganado Zuramaru, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo cómo sufres por su culpa —alejó a Maru y acomodó el pesado libro en medio de su habitación, justo en el centro del tapete en el que estaban sentadas. Había empezado a levantar los cojines cuando sintió los brazos de su amiga rodearla por la espalda obligándola a detenerse de súbito.

—No necesito que le des una lección Yoshiko-chan, ella ha tomado su decisión y nada puedo hacer para cambiarla, necesito que me apoyes,no hagas nada y solo abrázame... por favor —Maru se pegó a su espalda y la agarró con todas sus fuerzas casi sacándole el aire en el proceso.

Las palabras de su amiga no hicieron más que desarmarla y terminó dejando de lado su pequeña "venganza". Ahora no era el momento aunque ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo después, está no se la iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. Nadie tocaba a su amiga Maru de esa manera tan dañina y saldría viva para contarlo.

Se dió la vuelta y fue ella la que la sostuvo, la necesitaba en ese momento y había decidido estar para ella todo el tiempo que lo requiriera para salir de esto.

* * *

El ambiente en la casa de Kanan aún no regresaba a la normalidad. Mari seguía evitando hablar de la visita de su padre y Kanan tampoco es que hiciera mucha presión, prefería que fuera la rubia la que acudiera a ella cuando se sintiera lista para hablar del tema.

Así habían pasado los días y no fue sino hasta la mañana del miércoles que le informaron que Riko ya se encontraba en Uchiura. Al parecer se habían tardado un poco más en hacer el traslado al hospital local pero, según los médicos, esperaban que pronto pudiera estar en casa. Por lo mismo creyó conveniente ir a visitarla al día siguiente aprovechando que iría a ver a su padre.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Mari sacándola de sus pensamientos, ambas estaban en el comedor, Mari haciendo algunas tareas y Kanan simplemente leyendo.

—En que tengo que ir al hospital —respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Why? Are you sick? —cuestionó Mari tocando su frente para poder sentir si Kanan estaba presentando fiebre.

—No Mari, no estoy enferma, iré a ver a… —recordó que no le había contado sobre su padre y aún no decidía si quería hacerlo en realidad—, a Riko. Llegó ayer, según me informaron, pero sigue en el hospital. Sus padres dicen que es probable que regrese a la escuela pronto.

—Entonces, ¿ella está bien? ¿No necesitará cirugía o algo? —preguntó Mari interesada ni tanto por Riko sino por You.

—Eso no me lo dijeron pero mañana que vaya le preguntaré. ¿Sabes si You-chan la ira a visitar? Esta vez quiero estar preparada para las preguntas que seguramente me hará —explicó Kanan, aún no sabía bien qué haría You con respecto de ese tema.

—You-chan está algo perdida, pero espero lograr hacerla recapacitar pronto y que se de cuenta del error que está cometiendo —concluyó Mari con el ceño fruncido.

Un gruñido proveniente de su estómago las interrumpió y Kanan la vio con confusión para reírse poco después.

—I'm hungry~ —dijo entre risas Mari—, ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

—Pues… vamos a ver —Kanan se puso de pie y empezó a buscar entre los ingredientes que tenía en el refrigerador en la cocina.

Kanan casi siempre preparaba sus alimentos ya que prefería llevar una dieta saludable debido a las demandas que su cuerpo exigía por el ejercicio que realizaba. Le gustaba cerciorarse de que lo que comía fuera realmente lo que necesitaba, costumbre que había adquirido desde su tiempo como participante en las piscinas y las competencias.

—Salmón —dijo con emoción cuando encontró unos filetes que venía esperando comer desde hace tiempo—. ¿Te gusta el salmón?

—Yes! —respondió Mari poniéndose de pie—. ¿En qué te ayudo?

—Yo… será mejor que yo lo haga sola —Kanan no estaba segura de las habilidades culinarias de Mari pero prefería no arriesgarse.

—Déjame ayudarte —pidió Mari acercándose hasta donde estaba Kanan.

—Emm… no es que, bueno… —Kanan buscaba una manera de decirlo sin herir sus sentimientos pero simplemente no le salían las palabras.

Agradeció al cielo cuando fue práctica y literalmente salvada por la campana. El sonido del timbre de la puerta de entrada las interrumpió y al tener las manos ocupadas, Mari se tuvo que hacer cargo de ir a atender.

—Fijate quien es antes de abrir —gritó Kanan.

—Si si… —dijo Mari refunfuñando—, no soy una niña chiquita.

Al asomarse por la mirilla de la puerta se dio cuenta que era You la que estaba parada delante y como últimamente, no parecía tener un buen semblante.

—¡Es You-chan! —le informó a Kanan y abrió la puerta para recibirla.

—¡Buenas tardes Mari-chan! —saludo haciendo su característico gesto con la mano en su cabeza—. Perdon por molestar a esta hora.

—No te preocupes por eso, por el contrario me agrada verte por aquí —Mari la hizo pasar a la sala jalandola del brazo—. Te quedarás a cenar, ¿verdad?

—En otra ocasión Mari-chan —sonrió gentilmente—, tengo el tiempo bastante justo.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede You-chan? —preguntó Kanan desde la cocina y You se acercó hasta allá.

—Lo que sucede es que vengo a entregar mi justificante, quería que Mari se hiciera cargo de entregarlo mañana en la escuela por mí —explicó ante la mirada atónita de Mari y de Kanan.

—¿Justificante? ¿De qué? —enseguida la saltó Mari con preguntas.

—Mi padre ha vuelto por fin a casa por unos días y me ha invitado a un viaje que realizará durante mis vacaciones, hace mucho que lo estamos planeando y por fin se dieron las cosas para que sucediera —le entregó el documento a Mari—. Ahí viene la solicitud especial firmada por papá, quería que me hicieras el favor de entregarla mañana.

—Of course but… ¿Qué pasará con el equipo? —preguntó Mari preocupada, no le gustaba la idea de You yéndose fuera de Uchiura.

—No me iré tanto tiempo, de hecho también vine para hablar con usted, Kanan-sensei —se giró para ver a su entrenadora.

—Espera You-chan —dijo Kanan desde el otro lado de la cocina yendo a lavarse las manos antes de acercarse—, ahora sí, te escucho.

—Solo serán unas cuantas semanas sensei y prometo regresar lista para dar el 1000%, es sólo que ahora mismo necesito un tiempo para mí y es la oportunidad perfecta, además, entrenaré todos los días nadando en mar abierto, verá que regresó aún en mejor forma que la que estoy ahora —terminó de explicar emocionada.

Kanan y Mari se miraron por unos segundos, en la mente de las dos estaba la idea de negarle el permiso pero ciertamente Kanan sabía del deseo de You de compartir un viaje en barco con su padre desde hace mucho tiempo, en parte le alegraba que al fin se diera pero en parte no le gustaba por las circunstancias en que se estaba dando.

—Ciertamente me pones en un aprieto —suspiró dejando de ver a Mari y viendo a You ahora—. Tenemos mucho en juego y si fueras otra persona, no te dejaría ir, pero, sabiendo lo que sé y por como están las cosas, también entiendo que necesites un tiempo, el mar siempre ayuda a calmarme y probablemente si estuviera en tu lugar haría lo mismo.

Kanan se puso a un costado de You dándole pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza y de pronto recordó algo.

—Espera un momento, hace algunos años estuve en una concentración de natación en mar adentro, tengo un programa bastante bueno que te ayudará a mantenerte en forma ahora que vas a altamar —salió de la habitación dejando a Mari y a You a solas.

—Ella ya está en Uchiura. ¿Al menos irás a verla antes de irte? —no hacía falta decir su nombre, ambas sabían a quién se refería.

—Es mejor así —respondió You bajando la cabeza entre enojada y triste.

—Es que simplemente no puedo creer que te hayas rendido —zarandeo el aire con frustración—. ¿Cómo es posible que unas cuantas palabras de esa… Chika —pronunció el nombre con desdén—, fueran suficientes para que tiraras tus esperanzas a la basura?

—Es por que ella tiene razón Mari, ya hablamos de esto —hablo enojada—. Mi amor no hace más que lastimar a Riko y prefiero alejarme ahora que seguir a su lado haciéndole daño —explicó por enésima ocasión—. Puede que no me entiendas pero quiero que respetes mi decisión —Mari refunfuño—. Cuando termine el verano, regresaré y las cosas serán diferentes, yo seré diferente, ya lo verás.

—En verdad no te entiendo pero no diré más por ahora y espero, You-chan, que lo que quieres lo logres —Mari se acercó a ella para estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo dejando de lado su enojo—. Cuídate mucho mi pequeño cachorro marinero y entrena muy fuerte porque no podremos ganar las nacionales sin ti —dijo en tono bromista alborotándole el cabello.

Kanan regreso y le entregó algunos papeles a You, en uno de ellos venía un programa de ejercicios que podría hacer en cubierta, en otro venía un programa de nado, bastante exigente pero que Kanan estaba segura que podría completar sin problemas y en el último venía una guía nutricional en la que Kanan hizo mucho hincapié en que You siguiera, no quería que descuidara ningún detalle.

—Cuidate mucho, entrena mucho y sobretodo, disfruta tus vacaciones —concluyó Kanan jalando a la chica para darle un abrazo de despedida—. Cuando vuelvas, te enfrentarás al entrenamiento más fuerte que hayas tenido en tu vida, así que más te vale venir preparada para ello.

—¡Yousoro! —se despidió con su acostumbrado saludo militar cuando Mari y Kanan la despidieron desde el umbral de la puerta.

Mari se sentía triste de ver la nueva postura que había tomado su amiga, pero estaba segura que con un poco de tiempo podría valorar las cosas y seguir luchando por la mujer que amaba o ella la obligaría de ser necesario.

* * *

Riko jamás pensó que los días en los hospitales pudieran ser tan aburridos, particularmente en aquellos en el que son tan prohibitivos que incluso restringen el uso de los celulares o cualquier otro medio de entretenimiento o comunicación. Prácticamente había estado incomunicada sin saber nada de nadie y era desesperante porque deseaba saber cómo estaba You.

Después de varios días en los que la sometieron a diversas pruebas y valoraciones por distintos médicos, por fin el día martes fue enviada a Uchiura en donde su médico de cabecera les informó sobre su diagnóstico final.

Para su alivio, el médico había dicho que todo se había reducido a una luxación que tuviera en su hombro y que había derivado en una lesión menor sobre algo que ellos llamaban "manguito rotador". El hombre explicó que no era una lesión seria, que más bien fue producida por forzar demasiado una articulación debilitada y que tendrían que hacer un procedimiento menor sobre él. Procedimiento que aún siendo menor era bastante doloroso, además tendría que llevar algunas semanas de recuperación con rehabilitación. El doctor les aseguró que difícilmente tendría secuelas si se cumplía al pie de la letra el esquema de rehabilitación.

Con tan buenas noticias, poco le importó que le hicieran el doloroso procedimiento menor, que básicamente consistió en inyectar un potente medicamento desinflamatorio directo sobre su articulación dañada. Sí, había dolido mucho pero con su mente puesta en que después de eso podría ver a su querida You, no le importó nada más.

Luego de la pequeña intervención solo restó vigilar su evolución y si el dolor pasaba, la podrían dar de alta y regresaría a hacer su vida casi de manera normal. Cosa que sucedió poco después.

Riko no podía esperar a contarle a You lo que había pasado, todo estaba bien y ella probablemente sí tenía una buena recuperación, podría volver a nadar con el equipo para la competencia nacional junto a ella.

El único problema fue que, a pesar de que sus padres le aseguraron que habían informado a su sensei y que ella se encargaría de avisar a sus estudiantes, entre ellas, You-chan, no recibió noticia en absoluto de ella. Eso la inquietó.

Todo se le hacía tan extraño. Antes del accidente, las cosas iban tan bien entre ellas y de repente, no había tenido noticias ni una sola vez, ni siquiera le había contestado el teléfono cuando intentó contactarse con ella desde el celular de su mamá, aunque lo atribuyó a que probablemente era muy tarde cuando lo hizo, la noche del martes.

La mañana del miércoles le informaron que el médico había firmado su alta, por lo que podría regresar por fin a su casa, cosa que la tuvo de buen humor.

Antes de salir, sin embargo, tuvo que pasar por su primera sesión de rehabilitación. Fue la hora más extenuante de su vida. Ninguno de los entrenamientos de su sensei habían sido tan dolorosos como eso. Los movimientos aún le generaban mucho dolor, pero el médico le aseguró que si los realizaba al pie de la letra, muy pronto estaría recuperada, como si no hubiera tenido ningún problema.

Pudo ir a casa después del almuerzo, que fue cuando sus padres llegaron por ella. Estaba ansiosa por conectar su celular que ya llevaba varios días apagado y además estaba en resguardo de su madre, y así poder llamar por fin de su celular a You y pedirle, no, exigirle una explicación de su ausencia.

Tan pronto como su celular encendió esperaba que le llegarán montones de mensajes de You, pero se decepcionó al encontrar sólo eran muchos mensajes de Chika. No era que no quisiera saber de su amiga, es solo que esperaba que fueran de la chica que amaba.

Un toque a la puerta la distrajo de su decepcionante actividad en su habitación.

—Riko-chan, tienes visitas —era su madre la que había tocado la puerta.

—Un momento mamá —se incorporó de inmediato y se dió un vistazo rápido al espejo, tal vez You-chan no le había escrito pero la había ido a ver tan pronto como supo que había salido del hospital, eso debía ser, se dijo emocionada.

Solo que no fue así. Sintió el alma caer al suelo cuando en lugar de ver el cabello grisáceo de su amada, encontró a su amiga Chika esperándola ansiosa con un puñado de mandarinas en un cesto como presente por su recuperación.

—Eh… Chika-chan, hola —dijo tratando de disimular su decepción.

—¡Riko-chan! —Chika estaba tan contenta de verla que prácticamente saltó sobre ella para luego recordar la lesión en su brazo—. Lo siento lo siento —se disculpó al ver la expresión de dolor en la cara de Riko—, es que estoy tan feliz de verte.

—Yo también —no era una mentira, pero tampoco es que fuera la persona que necesitaba en ese momento, pero agradecía a su amiga por la visita.

—Tu mamá me contó lo que dijeron los médicos, son excelentes noticias, podrás volver al piano dentro de poco —dijo Chika emocionada pero su emoción no contagiaba del todo a Riko.

—Lo se, lo sé, no puedo esperar a contarle a You-chan que podré asistir a las nacionales con el equipo, estoy tan feliz —Riko no lo notó, pero la sola mención de You hizo que Chika se estremeciera en su interior, no le gusto que Riko dijera su nombre.

—Oh… si bueno, mañana podrás verla en la escuela —respondió Chika un tanto apática.

—¿Sabes algo de ella? ¿Te ha preguntado por mi? —oír que You estaría en clases mañana si la emocionó y de inmediato quiso saber más.

Chika trataba de disimular la molestia que la mención de su ex amiga generaba en su interior pero sentía que estaba perdiendo la batalla si dejaba que las cosas siguieran así.

—No no Riko-chan, no he hablado con ella, ya sabes cómo están las cosas entre nosotras —trató de sonar lo más normal que pudo—. Pero no te preocupes su amiga Mari se ha encargado de cuidarla muy bien estos días —soltó el comentario malintencionado—. ¿Irás a la escuela mañana?

—¡Claro! —expresó Riko emocionada ignorando las palabras de Chika—. Mañana veré a You-chan y por fin arreglaremos las cosas entre nosotras —poco le importaba lo de Mari en realidad—. ¿Sabes Chika-chan? Todo este tiempo que pasé a solas en el hospital, me ha servido para reflexionar y darme cuenta que no puedo vivir desperdiciando el tiempo, un segundo basta para arrebatarnos aquella persona amada y no vale la pena desperdiciar la vida por cosas como las que nos pasaron a nosotras.

—¡Pero ella te engañó! —refutó Chika exaltada pasándose la mano por la cara con frustración—. No puedes perdonarla así como así.

—Me tomé mi tiempo para pensar las cosas, así como me dijiste, y estoy convencida que nuestro amor es más fuerte que eso que pasó —dijo para disgusto de Chika—. Estoy dispuesta a escuchar la versión de You-chan para poder al fin perdonarla —la felicidad de Riko no le permitía darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía a Chika con todo aquello.

—Me alegro por ti Riko-chan —Chika hizo un esfuerzo monumental para callar a su demonios y no pelear en ese momento, ya buscaría el cómo arreglar las cosas a su favor.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Kurosawa-sensei? —preguntó Riko al recordar los problemas que Chika había estado teniendo con la maestra de literatura.

—Umm… bien supongo, se ha calmado un poco —lo cual era una verdad a medias y no pensaba contarle sobre su último desencuentro.

Después de lo que pasó, Kanan le pidió como favor personal que no hiciera las cosas más grandes con Dia, le explicó que estaba atravesando un momento difícil y le aseguro que haría lo posible por detener el acoso de la profesora hacia ella, por lo que decidió dejar de asistir a sus castigos en el club de literatura.

—Tengo que irme Riko-chan, Shima-neechan me ha pedido cocinar la cena y ya estoy algo atrasada —cambio el tema—. ¿Te parece si vamos juntas mañana a la escuela?

—Por supuesto Chika-chan —le respondió casi de inmediato, de nuevo la perspectiva de asistir a clases y ver a You la puso feliz.

Chika estaba algo envalentonada probablemente por la rabia que hervía en su interior que terminó colocando un beso en la mejilla de Riko antes de despedirse en lugar del simple abrazo que su amiga quería darle, eso solo dejó a Riko algo confundida pero no mencionó nada. Lo justificó diciendo que es únicamente porque le alegraba verla de nuevo.

Si quería llegar a algo con Riko, Chika tenía que darse prisa o alguien más tomaría el lugar que poco a poco se había ido ganando a su lado y no iba a dejar que fuera You quien la desplazará de nuevo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Riko se levantó temprano, podía sentir como su corazón hacia cosas extrañas ante la expectativa de volver a ver a You-chan. Tenía tantas ganas de escuchar su voz, ver su sonrisa, hablar con ella y decirle todas las cosas que había estado pensando en ese tiempo que prácticamente corrió todo el camino a la escuela.

Al estar las vacaciones tan cerca, las prácticas matutinas del equipo de natación se habían pospuesto, por lo que no se le hizo extraño no encontrar a You a la hora acostumbrada. Sus alarmas comenzaron a sonar cuando, ya estando en el salón de clases, su primera profesora se hizo presente, tenían clases de matemáticas y no había rastro de You-chan por ningún lado. Eso la inquietó de mala manera.

Chika trataba de platicar con ella para distraerla y algunas otras chicas se habían acercado para preguntarle sobre su estado de salud y su lesión, pero simplemente no lograba distraer su mente de lo que estaba pasando. " _¿Porqué You-chan no llegaba?"_ Incluso vio llegar a Mari pero no hubo rastro alguno de su You.

La maestra dio inicio a la clase y al empezar a pasar lista de asistencia, realmente pensó que You solo se había retrasado, era su última esperanza a porque no aparecía, solo que se llevó una sorpresa.

—Watanabe You —dijo la profesora en voz alta.

—Ella no va a venir —se escuchó la voz de Mari desde el fondo del salón. Acto seguido se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba la profesora para entregarle un papel que Riko no pudo distinguir de qué se trataba.

La profesora lo leyó rápidamente, hizo algunas anotaciones en su lista y agradeció a Mari por entregarlo.

La curiosidad picaba a Riko por saber qué había sido aquello y que había pasado con You, particularmente porque esa escena se estuvo repitiendo en todas las clases del día.

Por mucho que hubiera decidido perdonar a You, O'hara Mari estaba fuera de cuestión aún cuando ya no le preocupaba tanto como antes, aún no se sentía preparada para hablar con ella y ni su ansiedad por saber sobre You pudo contra su orgullo.

En su lugar preguntó a Chika si sabía algo sobre You, pero ésta también parecía sorprendida por su ausencia. Le explicó que el día anterior había asistido a clases y no había notado nada extraño.

De camino de regreso a casa, a la salida de las clases, Riko pensó en pedirle a su madre que la llevara a casa de You, necesitaba hablar con ella con urgencia y las llamadas no servían de nada pues el teléfono de You parecía estar apagado. Debía averiguar de una vez que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Ya llegué! —anunció Riko en cuanto entró por la puerta de su casa.

El delicioso olor de la comida de su madre le dió la bienvenida y ella sintió un poco de hambre, tanta angustia la tenía ansiosa.

—Buenas tardes cariño —la recibió su mamá—, que bueno que llegas, trajeron algo para ti.

—Oh, ¿para mí? ¿Quién mamá? —preguntó mientras se cambiaba los zapatos.

—You-chan —dijo su mamá con simpleza y fue como una bocanada de aire a su fuego moribundo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Ella vino aquí? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo? —inquirió la chica con urgencia, si acababa de irse quizás pudiera verla en la parada del autobús, aunque ella venía de allí tal vez no la había visto.

—Umm, fue hace un par de horas —eso mató sus esperanzas—. Dejó algo para ti y se fue, no dijo mucho la verdad —aseguró su mamá.

—¿Y dónde está lo que trajo? —preguntó ansiosa.

—Lo dejé en tu habitación cariño…

Ni bien terminó de escuchar lo que dijo su madre y Riko subió a toda prisa a su habitación. Casi se tropieza en las escaleras pero nada la iba a hacer detenerse.

Sobre su escritorio encontró lo que parecía ser un cuaderno, lo reconoció de inmediato pues era del mismo tipo de los que You-chan utilizaba para hacer sus dibujos y diseños.

Lo tomó entre sus manos tratando de controlar el temblor que la expectativa producía. En el momento en el que lo abrió para ver su contenido, sintió como su corazón se estrujó tan fuerte que un par de lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos.

Era el cuaderno de dibujos del que You le había hablado hace tiempo. Era cierto todo lo que le había dicho. Esos eran los dibujos donde Riko era la protagonista de cada una de las imaginaciones de You. Eran muy bellos, tanto que la hacían ver a ella como una modelo hermosa posando con diferentes atuendos, incluso había algunos que se podrían considerar algo subidos de tono pero que no perdían la calidad de un trabajo impecable de arte.

Recordó los trajes que había en aquella habitación en el hotel O'hara esa noche fatídica y se dió cuenta de que eran réplicas exactas de lo que estaba viendo en ese momento. You había mencionado algo acerca de que Mari los había hecho como una broma para ella o algo por el estilo.

También se dió cuenta de que debajo de cada dibujo habían pequeñas notas que hicieron que irremediablemente las lágrimas empezaran a salir de sus ojos sin control.

" _¿Puede existir en este mundo alguien más hermosa que ella?"._

" _Nunca pensé que de amor se pudiera vivir, pero ella es mi razón de vivir cada día en este mundo"._

Siguió hojeando el cuaderno hasta llegar al final, en donde casi termino soltandolo al ver el último dibujo que You había realizado.

Era una réplica exacta de la visita que habían hecho al museo de música en Hamamatsu. La había dibujado a ella, sentada frente al hermoso piano retratando de manera increíble esa escena que contenía tantas emociones, y al final, venía escrita la frase que terminó de hacer temblar su corazón.

" _Viéndote ahí solo puedo pensar en cuanto te amo, sin importar el tiempo que me tome y la distancia que nos separe, nunca dejaré de amarte."_

.

~•~

.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _NdelA: Traemos capítulo nuevo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y no dejo más nota porque muero de sueño. Saludos a todos._

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: ¡Ya por fin! Disfruten..._

* * *

Un mar de pensamientos empezaron a invadir a Riko, pero el más importante era el saber porqué You había dejado su libreta de dibujo en su casa y no se lo había dado a ella directamente como debía ser, como debió ser. No podía entender qué estaba pasando, se suponía que todo iba viento en popa entre ellas porqué ahora sucedía eso. No podía pasar un día más sin saberlo, tenía que ver a You.

Bajó la escaleras a toda prisa importandole poco lo que el agitado movimiento le molestara a su lesión, eso era lo de menos en ese instante.

—¡Mamá necesito que me lleves a casa de You-chan! —dijo cambiándose los zapatos con rapidez y agarrando sus cosas para salir de inmediato.

—Eso es en Numazu Riko-chan, tenemos que esperar a que regrese tu padre —respondió la mamá de Riko mirándola sin entender la urgencia que su hija estaba sintiendo y que la parecía tener al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

—Lo siento mamá, no puedo esperar —Riko tomó sus llaves y salió casi corriendo de la casa abriendo y cerrando la puerta en un fuerte portazo.

Su madre trató de detenerla pero Riko la tomó con la guardia baja y no le pudo seguir el paso, cuando reaccionó y salió de casa, Riko ya estaba varios metros lejos.

Afortunadamente para la chica el autobús pasó bastante rápido y emprendió camino antes de que su madre le diera alcance y la detuviera. Entendía que tenía que cuidarse en su rehabilitación pero en ese momento nada era más importante que hablar con You y nada la iba a detener, aunque después se ganara un gran regaño por esa forma tan impulsiva de actuar.

Numazu jamás había estado tan lejos como ese día, los minutos parecían horas y las cuadras interminables para llegar a su destino. Pensó en mil y un discursos para decirle a You, tan variados y estrambóticos. Sus sentimientos estaban encontrados, por una lado quería reclamarle por haberse ausentado después de su accidente, pero su corazón le pedía también a gritos que le dijera lo mucho que la amaba y que la extrañaba, algo así como darle una cachetada y luego abrazarla y besarla. Al final concluyó que eso es todo lo que necesitaba hacer, no quería reclamos innecesarios en ese momento, solo quería sentir el abrazo de You y sus suaves labios en los suyos diciéndole cuanto la amaba y le hacía falta.

No supo exactamente cómo, pero llegó a su destino, la casa de You. Tocó a la puerta casi con desesperación, con el alma en cada golpe, en cada timbrazo, aún sabiendo que era de mala educación, en ese momento no le importó.

—¡Un momento! —se escuchó que gritaron del otro lado de la puerta y ella tuvo que dar un paso atrás esperando que se abriera.

Riko estaba impaciente, se acomodó la falda del uniforme, se alisó un poco el cabello que ya estaba bastante despeinado por el viaje presuroso y respiró tan profundo como sus pulmones se lo permitieron luego de la carrera desde donde bajó del autobús hasta la casa de You.

Una mujer cuya apariencia era muy similar que la de su novia, bueno ex novia, abrió la puerta y reflejó sorpresa en el rostro al verla parada en su puerta con las mejillas sonrojadas y su apariencia nerviosa.

—Buenas tardes Riko-san —saludó la mujer con una amplia sonrisa tratando de ser cordial—. No pensé verte por aquí en estos días.

—¡Buenas tardes señora! —hizo una reverencia con la educación que le había faltado antes—. Lo que sucede es que necesito hablar con You-chan… con urgencia —agregó enseguida cuando vio titubear a la mujer mayor.

La mamá de You parecía deliberar las palabras de la chica antes de decir algo, eso lleno aún más de ansiedad a Riko.

—Ella no está aquí —dijo y eso fue como un balde de agua fría.

—¿Ella regresara pronto? ¿Dónde está? Tal vez pueda alcanzarla o esperarla aquí, ¿podría esperarla en su casa? —habló a toda prisa y la señora quiso tranquilizarla pero estando en la puerta no podría hacerlo.

—Pasa, te explicaré adentro —le indicó haciéndose a un lado para permitir que Riko entrará en la casa.

Riko estaba confundida, totalmente perdida. " _¿You había salido? ¿Quería decir que regresaría pronto? ¿Qué sucedía con la mamá de You que parecía verla así? ¿You le había contado sobre todos sus problemas? ¿Qué estaba pasando?_ _¿Por qué los adultos tenían que ser tan misteriosos?"_ pensó.

La mamá de You invitó a Riko a pasar a la sala mientras ella preparaba té para las dos. Riko se sentía terriblemente ansiosa todavía, en realidad no había disminuido ni un poco, solo aumentado. " _¿Quién podía pensar en tomar té en un momento como este?"_

—¿Te gusta el té verde o prefieres el té negro cariño? —preguntó la señora amablemente desde la cocina y Riko reprimió un grito de desesperación.

—Té verde está bien —respondió Riko manteniendo la compostura—. ¿Sabe si You-chan tardará mucho en regresar?

Al parecer la madre de You no comprendía lo que la palabra urgente significaba, y no le quedó más remedio que respirar profundo y esperar a que la mujer regresara con ella pues no le había contestado su pregunta.

Una vez que el té fue servido y entregado en sus manos, entonces por fin podría obtener las respuestas que tanto necesitaba.

—Emm… gracias por el té señora Watanabe, pero... disculpe, sobre You-chan —dijo Riko aún sin dar un sorbo a la bebida que humeaba entre sus manos.

—Ella no está —repitió tranquilamente después de degustar su té, Riko estaba a punto de arrojar el té y exigir una respuesta distinta a esa—. You-chan salió de viaje con mi esposo, pensé que mi hija te lo había contado, pero veo que no fue así, aún no logran resolver sus diferencias por lo que veo —concluyó la mujer sin alterarse dando un hondo suspiro como de resignación—. Mi hija heredó el carácter melancólico de mi marido y encima es tímida para expresar sus sentimientos, lo que le ha llevado a complicar las cosas es más de una ocasión. Sólo espero que puedan arreglar sus problemas pronto, ha estado decaída últimamente y no es bueno para ella estar así.

—Yo… es lo que intento señora —dijo bajando la cabeza apenada, aunque no iba a discutir con la madre de You sobre ello—. ¿Sabe a dónde fueron? —inquirió Riko en su nueva duda.

—Su padre prometió llevarla a navegar en cuanto sus vacaciones coincidieran con alguno de sus viajes y "casualmente" —expresó la mujer con algo de disgusto—, esta fue la ocasión en que lo hizo.

—¡Oh…! Entonces, ¿cuándo volverá? —preguntó Riko evidentemente desilucionada.

—Eso no lo sé —se encogió de hombros—, este tipo de viajes siempre toman más de un mes aunque, conociendo a mi esposo, estará tan emocionado por ser el primer viaje en que You-chan está con él, que seguramente hará el viaje más largo —dijo la señora tan triste como Riko, se notaba que la soledad no le estaba sentando bien.

Hizo una nota mental de que bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría que You se fuera de esa manera dejándola sola por periodos largos de tiempo cuando al fin se casaran y You decidiera seguir los pasos de su padre. Si de algo estaba segura es de que quería pasar el resto de su vida con su marinera de tierra firme.

—Y, ¿sabe alguna forma en que pueda comunicarme con You-chan? —una punzada de decepción se había clavado en su pecho y buscaba alguna forma de quitársela. Si bien era incierto cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que pudiera ver a You y la incertidumbre la quemaba por dentro. ¿Qué era lo que You estaba pensando como para irse sin decir nada? No entendía porque había hecho algo así.

—La única forma de contactarlos es directamente a la embarcación, pero hay que hacerlo desde una radio especial —suspiró jugando con su taza de té, Riko nunca antes había caído cuenta de ese aspecto triste de la madre de You—, honestamente es mejor dejarla que se pierda un rato con su padre en lo que se calma la tormenta que trae en la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —cuestionó Riko con preocupación, le picó la curiosidad, quizás ella supiera algo.

—Si tú no lo sabes, menos yo —le dedicó una sonrisa amable y melancólica—. De pronto es un poco complicado lidiar con mi hija cuando se pone como su padre —un nuevo suspiro seguido de un sorbo a su taza la acompañó—. Ella lleva unas cuantas semanas deprimida y no ha querido decir mucho. Una vez que se cierra de esa manera, no se puede hablar con ella, umm… —dudó dando otro sorbo a su té—. Ya sospechaba que algo tendrías que ver con lo que le pasaba —Riko se movió incómoda y la señora se apresuró a continuar—, no te estoy recriminando nada cariño, me alegra que estés aquí tratando de buscarla para que puedan arreglar sus problemas. Sin embargo tendrás que esperar un poco más para hacerlo.

—Yo… si… es mi culpa señora —bajó la cabeza Riko toda avergonzada—, tuvimos algunos problemas que aún no hemos podido resolver y yo esperaba poder hacerlo ahora pero —suspiró profundo—, bueno, ya no se podrá.

—Tranquila cariño —dejó a un lado su taza y le dió un apretón de manos.

La madre de You se levantó e hizo algunas anotaciones en un pedazo de papel mientras Riko esperaba impaciente a que se lo entregara.

—Aquí es a donde lo contacto —le dió el papel a Riko quién lo tomó enseguida—, solo que necesitarás una radio satelital para hacerlo —explicó.

—Muchas gracias señora —vio el número escrito y lo apretó contra ella con fuerza.

—Los pequeños desacuerdos entre las parejas son comunes pero siempre hay que saber dejar de lado las diferencias para solucionar las cosas, al final el amor que se tienen es más importante que cualquier otra cosa —la señora le dedicó esas palabras y Riko asintió dándole la razón.

Se sentía tan deprimida y confundida que ese día solo regresó a casa, después de acompañar a la mamá de You por un rato más, y se encerró en su cuarto. Nada quiso saber de la reprimenda que le dió su madre ni de las llamadas perdidas de Chika a su celular, en un día tan malo como ese nada era tan importante, You se había ido y tendría que pasar todo un mes para que pudiera hablar con ella de nuevo a menos que pudiera contactarla antes.

* * *

La mañana siguiente su ánimo no había mejorado en absoluto, al contrario, no se podía sentir más miserable aún si lo intentara. Para ella era un despertar agridulce, lo cual fue notado de inmediato por Chika quien pasó por ella a su casa antes de ir a la escuela.

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar de parte de su amiga pero Riko prefirió esquivar el tema para no sentirse peor. Chika desistió en ese momento solo que no dejaría pasar el asunto tan fácil, ya lo abordaría de nuevo después de clases, pero podía suponer que se debía a You.

Inició la primer clase del día con Kurosawa-sensei y aún estando tan ensimismada como se encontraba, Riko pudo notar que algo había cambiado entre su estricta maestra y Chika. Contrario a otras ocasiones, en donde la profesora no desperdiciaba la ocasión para arremeter contra su amiga, ahora la ignoraba por completo. Cosa por lo demás extraña, no es que quisiera que siguiera atosigando a Chika, pero sin duda podría decir que algo había pasado. Era como si en clase de literatura Chika simplemente no existiera, lo cual despertó su curiosidad y quiso saber de qué se había perdido en su ausencia.

Ya durante el descanso Riko se encontraba un poco más relajada, dejando de lado parcialmente su nivel gris gracias a que se podía respirar en el ambiente el síndrome prevacacional, ni siquiera los docentes tenían muchas ganas de trabajar, se notaba que todos tenían la mente puesta en las próximas semanas de descanso. Eso fue bueno para las alumnas y para ella que solo quería que el tiempo corriera rápido para volver a ver a You.

—¿En serio tu brazo no está lastimado? —preguntó Chika ayudando a Riko sentarse en el suelo, era el descanso entre clases.

Habían decidido no quedarse en el salón para almorzar y fueron a hacerlo a los jardines, de esa manera querían contagiarse, o al menos intentar hacerlo, del ambiente casi festivo que se sentía entre todas. A ambas les hacía falta.

—Mi brazo está bien, eso que me hicieron al final, la inyección que pusieron aquí —señaló un espacio en su hombro—, aunque fue muy dolorosa, fue bastante efectiva. Ahora ya casi no tengo dolor y puedo hacer bien mis ejercicios de rehabilitación.

—Umm… aún así deberías tomarlo con calma —Riko había empezado a mover su brazo en círculos pero Chika la detuvo nerviosa de que en algún momento se le fuera a zafar el brazo nuevamente—. Estas cosas pueden ser muy engañosas y no quisiera que te volvieras a lastimar.

—Estaré bien, estaré bien —dijo Riko riendo ligeramente dejando de mover su brazo y continuando con sus alimentos.

—¿Ya me vas a contar qué fue lo que te pasó ayer? —preguntó Chika con interés mirándola con ojos expectantes—. Estuve tratando de localizarte pero simplemente no estabas por ningún lado.

Riko meditó unos segundos antes de responder, trato de ordenar sus ideas para contarle todo lo sucedido, solo que Chika también tenía cosas que decir.

—Lo haré —dijo generando una sonrisa en el rostro de Chika—, pero primero me tienes que contar que fue lo que pasó con Kurosawa-sensei —concluyó acorralandola para hablar y haciendo que la sonrisa de Chika se esfumara.

—¿Cómo sabes que pasó algo? —rebatió buscando algo en su bento sin querer ver a Riko.

—Porque no es normal el comportamiento que están teniendo en clase, hace unos días Kurosawa-sensei —bajó la voz cuando pronunció el nombre para que solo Chika la oyera y luego volvió a hablar normal— estaba sobre ti a cada segundo, no te quitaba la vista de encima, era como un tiburón cazando a su presa —Chika rió con la comparación que era irónicamente cierta—, y ahora… ella sólo pareció haber olvidado que tú existías y eso… eso no es normal —concluyó Riko con satisfacción de haber dado un buen argumento.

—Muy observadora Riko-chan —respondió Chika con una media sonrisa dándose por vencida en ocultar lo que había sucedido—. Esta bien… —no quería hablar de lo que había pasado pero sus ganas de saber más sobre Riko pudieron contra su orgullo—, pero lo que te diga, tienes que prometer que no le contarás a nadie ni harás nada al respecto o si no no hay trato —dijo con total seriedad y eso preocupo a su amiga.

—No suena nada bien lo que me estás diciendo… —dudó Riko.

—Si no lo prometes, no te digo nada —se cruzó de brazos Chika completamente decidida.

Riko lo medito unos segundos pero al final tuvo que aceptar la condición de Chika.

—Umm… bien… no diré nada, pero eso no quiere decir que no te reñiré por ello —concluyó frunciendo el ceño.

—Entonces, empieza —dijo Chika con una sonrisa ganadora—, cuéntame lo que pasó ayer.

Riko respiró profundo antes de hablar, sabía que lo que iba a decir, no le iba a gustar mucho a su amiga pero tenía que hablarlo con alguien y Chika era a quien más confianza le tenía.

—Fui a ver a You-chan —comenzó y con la simple mención del nombre de su exnovia, la sonrisa en la cara de Chika se esfumó.

—¡Oh…! ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Ya sabes por qué no viene a clases? —preguntó tratando de controlar el malestar que se instaló en su pecho y el evidente desagrado.

—Si, su madre me lo ha contado —continuo con un ligero escalofrío al recordar el momento que compartió con ella—. You-chan se fue de viaje con su padre, a altamar —aclaró—, por eso se fue repentinamente.

—Ah… ya veo, bueno, ese siempre fue su sueño, ser marinero como su padre, es bueno que lo esté cumpliendo… pero, ¿por qué tan bajos los ánimos Riko-chan? —codeo a su amiga—. Tenemos las vacaciones por delante y un mundo de posibilidades se abre frente a nosotras —expresó emocionada—. Tú también tienes que disfrutar este verano. ¿Para qué estar mortificandote por ella?

—Porque quería aclarar algunas cosas con You-chan, aun no entiendo porque no me fue a visitar en Hamamatsu y mucho menos porque se fue sin decir nada —tenía presente el cuaderno que le fue a dejar a su casa antes de irse, pero por alguna razón, esa información no la quiso compartir con Chika, sentía que era algo íntimo entre You y ella y no quiso romper eso.

—Ella es así, siempre tan… melancólica cuando empieza con su tema —dijo Chika con disgusto recordando algunos otros eventos que tuviera You cuando eran más chicas.

—Sí, eso dijo su madre —estuvo de acuerdo Riko y se desinfló enseguida—. Ahora sólo me queda esperar a que vuelva para que podamos hablar.

—Si bueno… falta un poco de tiempo para eso —respondió Chika subiendo sus manos a la cabeza luego de dejar su bento en el suelo.

—Y bien, ahora es tu turno de hablar Chika-chan. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Dia-sensei? ¡Y no te atrevas a mentirme! —levantó el puño para amedrentarla ganándose una risa de su amiga.

—No lo haría —dijo Chika, sonando más seria de lo que pretendía—, no te mentiría —suspiró, quería añadir que no cometería el error de You de engañarla pero se abstuvo—. Tuvimos una discusión, que escaló de tono y terminé diciendo algo que… —se detuvo—, es algo que no te puedo decir porque prometí a Ruby no repetirlo nunca y... le he fallado de nuevo —agachó la cabeza recordando a su exnovia, había algo que aún dolía dentro—. Como sea, lo dije y terminé haciéndolo con quien menos debía.

—¿Y qué pasó en esa discusión? —inquirió Riko ansiosa, parecía ser algo serio.

—Pues que Dia se enojó mucho por lo que dije y terminé ganando una bofetada —lo último lo dijo con un hilo de voz avergonzada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ella te pegó?! —Riko había hablado tan fuerte que Chika se fue sobre ella de inmediato para cubrir su boca y evitar que alguien más escuchara, era un tema delicado.

—¿Que parte de tienes que guardar el secreto no entendiste Riko-chan? —le recriminó aún estando casi sobre ella.

Si hubiera alguien viéndolas hubiera pensado que estaban haciendo otra cosa.

—Ya ya, perdón, es solo que me sorprendiste —se disculpó la chica empujando cuando su amiga la soltó y Chika se retiró muy a su pesar—. Pero es que ella es una profesora, no puede hacer eso… eso es maltrato, podrían correrla si alguien dice algo.

—Pero nadie dirá nada —la miró con firmeza y Riko entendió porque tanto secretismo.

—¿Porque la defiendes tanto? —dijo Riko sin entender porqué hacía eso Chika.

—Porque lo que le dije fue algo que Ruby me confío y si esto se hace más grande entonces ella sabrá que la traicione y la terminaré lastimando más de lo que ya lo he hecho y no quiero darle más problemas —su confesión terminó sorprendiendo más a ella que Riko.

—Bien, no insistiré más con eso pero lo que hizo Kurosawa-sensei está muy mal, por mucho que le molestara lo que dijiste ella no tendría porque haber reaccionado así —reflexionó la pianista molesta por lo sucedido.

—¡Oh si… si tenía! —dijo Chika un tanto divertida—. Creo que hasta se ha quedado corta, fue gracias a que Kanan-sensei nos interrumpió y me dijo que se encargaría de la situación, que no pasó a mayores.

—Vaya… si que la armaste grande ese día Chika-chan —estaba sorprendida pensando que podía ser tan grave para su maestra hiciera aquello—, no me extraña entonces el comportamiento que mostró Kurosawa-sensei hoy. ¿Y el castigo? —recordó eso último que aún no le quedaba claro.

—Pues al parecer estoy libre ya de ambos castigos —alzó las manos al cielo feliz por ello pero las bajo al poco—. Ahora tengo que ver si me aceptarán de vuelta en el consejo estudiantil o tendré que buscar otro club, aunque eso tendrá que ser cuando volvamos de vacaciones, porque ¿hueles eso? —se puso de pie y olisqueó alrededor de Riko que seguía sin comprender qué hacía Chika—. ¡Es el olor de las vacaciones! —gritó con alegría—. Así que no quiero más depresión rondando —picó las costillas de Riko para hacerla reír.

Jugaron un poco, entre Riko defendiéndose del ataque de cosquillas y Chika aprovechando para abrazarla y hacerla sonreír. Estando así, una idea cruzó la mente de Chika y la llenó de emoción. Tal vez el universo conspiraba de maneras misteriosas y había acomodado las cosas para que ella pudiera confesar sus sentimientos de una buena vez y todo retomara su curso, como debió haber sido en un principio. Tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad para ir en serio con Riko.

—¡Tengo una idea! —dijo emocionada cuando ambas pararon de reír—. En vista de que la perspectiva para tu verano implica secarte como pasa esperando el regreso de You-chan —que espero no regrese, omitió esa parte—, y que yo no quiero pasar todo el mes sirviendo en el ryokan. ¿Qué te parece si inauguramos las vacaciones con una pijamada en mi casa? La cena corre por mi cuenta.

Riko rió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga, y pensándolo bien, no era tan mala idea. Un poco de distracción que le ayudaría a sobrellevar las ansias de los próximos días le caía muy bien.

—Me parece una buena idea Chika-chan… —le contestó ya con un mejor ánimo.

—¿En verdad? —Chika estaba tan contenta que se fue sobre ella abrazándola con todas su fuerzas y Riko la dejó contagiándose con su entusiasmo.

—Si si, vamos a pasar un gran fin de semana —Riko correspondió el abrazo de su amiga, rodeándola también, se sentía cómoda y reconfortada estando con una Chika rebosante de alegría.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que a lo lejos, después de todo, alguien las había estado viendo. La menor de las Kurosawa había contemplado toda la interacción, la escena fue muy dolorosa y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al ver aquello. Al menos le sirvió para darse cuenta de que no importaba lo mucho que sufriera por Chika, su corazón ya estaba con alguien más y ella tenía que dejarla ir para no sufrir más. Ya no existía ninguna esperanza para el amor que alguna vez creyó que Chika sintió por ella.

* * *

La imagen de Chika riendo y abrazando a Riko la acompañó durante todo el resto de la mañana. " _Si tan sólo yo hubiera sido capaz de despertar eso en ella… tal vez no hubiéramos terminado"_ pensaba una y otra vez martirizando y lastimando más su magullado corazón. Sentía que después de todo había sido su culpa al presionar a Chika a ir más rápido con ella y terminar haciendo lo que había hecho al íntimar las dos tan temprano en su frágil relación. Había creído de manera ilusa que con eso sus lazos se afianzarían y se volverían más unidas.

Fue tan evidente su tristeza que incluso llamó la atención de Yoshiko, que en los últimos días pasaba todo su tiempo pegada a Maru. Se le hacía gracioso ver como el " _ángel caído"_ , como ella exigía que la llamaran, parecía un lindo gatito que merodeaba alrededor de su amiga Hanamaru como si fuera el centro del universo. Tenía que darle crédito pues desde que empezó a pasar casi todo el día junto a su amiga, el ánimo de la chica había mejorado enormemente.

Eso le hacía sentir un poco mejor, pues ella tenía a su hermana que le ayudaba a hacer sus días menos tristes, pero Maru-chan no tenía a nadie más. Era su mejor amiga pero en esos momentos no se sentía fuerte como para apoyarla y de alguna manera Yoshiko le estaba ayudando con eso y se lo agradecia, al menos si ella se iba, Maru tendría con quién pasar sus días.

No quiso contar a sus amigas la verdadera razón por la que iban a Tokio, sentía que al hacerlo sólo lastimaría más a Hanamaru y no quería eso. Escasamente les contó, omitiendo muchos detalles y modificando otros, que irían de visita con unos familiares. Probablemente no le creyeron del todo pero no quiso decir mucho.

Dia le había pedido que tuviera sus cosas listas con anticipación para cuando terminaran las clases, pues viajarían en el tren de la tarde para estar por la noche en Tokio. Una vez que estuvo fuera de la escuela, sus pensamientos fueron alejándose de sus preocupaciones, y empezaba a sentir la emoción de un nuevo comienzo. Tenía que superar a Chika, esa era su nueva meta.

La idea de empezar en otro lugar con personas diferentes era a la vez emocionante y aterrador en extremo. Tenía tanto tiempo que no tenía a su hermana disponible para ella que se sentía afortunada de poder pasar este tiempo así, en familia. Sentía que podrían recuperar el tiempo que perdieron años atrás cuando Dia se fue de la casa. Habían sido días duros para Ruby teniendo que recibir la atención de sus padres, atención demasiado severa que la obligó a madurar a la fuerza pues las responsabilidades de un Kurosawa recayeron sobre ella para bien o para mal.

No culpaba a Dia por dejarla, entendía que por su situación había tenido que hacerlo, sin embargo se había sentido sola por mucho tiempo por lo que ahora le resultaba emocionante compartir esta nueva aventura con su hermana. Habían pasado tanto para ganar esa cierta libertad o más bien no tener el yugo Kurosawa oprimiendo sus cuellos del mismo modo que antaño.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos como iba, apenas y escuchó a la distancia la conocida voz de Kanan. Parecía estar discutiendo con alguien o por lo menos levantando la voz y estaba parada justo en la entrada de su casa. Eso la alarmó y se acercó a prisa para ver qué sucedía.

—¡Pero es que usted no entiende, necesito hablar con ella y sé que aquí está, yo la ví llegar! —exclamó la profesora molesta.

Ruby casi corrió el último tramo para llegar a casa pues su profesora se veía lista para golpear al que estuviera hablando con ella y no quería saber que la que estaba al otro lado era su querida onee-chan.

—¡Kanan-sensei! —gritó Ruby llamando la atención de Kanan que se giró para verla llegar—. ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó asustada al ver a la profesora inusualmente alterada.

—¡Ruby-chan! Que bueno que llegas —dijo aliviada olvidándose del sirviente con quién discutía.

—Ruby-sama —se escuchó la voz de la ama de llaves de la casa Kurosawa—. Lo que sucede es que Matsuura-san insiste en ver a Dia-sama, pero ella ha dejado específicas instrucciones de no dejarla pasar, usted sabe que no puedo desobedecer sus órdenes —hizo una reverencia dirigida a ambas mujeres y Ruby la disculpo, entendía la posición en la que se encontraba.

—Esta bien, no te preocupes, yo me encargo —respondió Ruby regresando la reverencia.

—Pero… —quiso replicar la ama de llaves.

—Yo me encargó —reafirmó Ruby con seguridad—. No te preocupes, no haré que nos metamos en problemas —aseguró para tranquilizarla.

La mujer se retiró aún con reticencia, tenía miedo que Ruby dejara que la profesora pasara y terminara ganandose un regaño por parte de Dia, pero Ruby no volvería a meter en problemas a la servidumbre al desobedecer las indicaciones de su hermana.

—¿Qué sucede sensei? ¿Desde cuándo onee-chan se rehúsa a hablar con usted? —inquirió Ruby preocupada.

Kanan bufó molesta haciendo un poco de aspaviento para controlarse después, o al menos intentarlo, Ruby no tenía la culpa de las necedades de Dia.

—¡Ah! ¡Desde que tu hermana perdió la cabeza! —respondió aún exasperada.

—¿Tuvieron una pelea? Ustedes no han peleado desde… —quiso hacer memoria.

—Nunca —completó Kanan molesta—, al menos no a este grado, pero ambas sabemos lo terca que Dia puede ser y me temo que está cometiendo un error garrafal.

—Lo sé —dijo cabizbaja la pequeña.

—Lo siento Ruby-chan —se disculpó por su temperamento—, solo necesito hablar con tu hermana y hacerla entrar en razón.

—Nosotras viajaremos a Tokio —informó Ruby para que Kanan supiera cuales eran los planes.

—Sí, me enteré de eso y no por ella —completó enojada—, hay un rumor corriendo de que le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo y que irá a una entrevista.

—Es cierto —respondió Ruby sin pensar y se censuró de inmediato pero no tenía sentido ocultarlo de Kanan—, Onee-chan va a una entrevista de trabajo —dijo con tristeza.

Kanan rechistó frustrada, de nuevo Dia huiría de sus problemas.

—¡No te lo puedo creer! ¡Es que es…! ¡Ah! —gritó muy enojada—. ¡Una cobarde… eso es lo que es! —Kanan estaba tan molesta que no le importaba si Ruby entendía o no lo que decía.

Al ver la confusión en la cara de Ruby tuvo que dar algunas respiraciones profundas para calmarse. Estaba haciendo una escena enfrente de la chica.

—¿Qué piensas de eso Ruby-chan? —cuestionó Kanan, al menos si no podía con la mayor de las Kurosawa, vería si podría tener de aliada a la menor para hacer entrar en razón a la primera.

—Pues al principio me opuse porque no quería quedarme sola aquí en casa —confesó y eso hizo crispar los puños de Kanan—, pero después Onee-chan me pidió que me fuera con ella y pues…

—¡¿Que ella qué?! —Kanan pateó una piedra que estaba cerca para desquitar su frustración.

—Si… —titubeo Ruby—, ella incluso ya ha visto una escuela para que me traslade una vez hayamos terminado el ciclo escolar —la chica cada vez hablaba con más temor debido a la reacción de Kanan pero no quería ocultarle nada, sabía el papel tan importante que jugaba la profesora en la vida de su hermana y aún si Dia la quería dejar fuera de la jugada, ella no se lo permitiría del todo, ambas eran su familia.

—Vaya… —suspiró llevándose una mano al puente nasal—, Dia ahora sí ha perdido el norte.

—Yo no la voy a dejar sola Kanan-sensei, no importa lo que Onee-chan haga, yo la quiero y haría lo que fuera por ella —expuso la chica con honestidad.

—Yo sé Ruby-chan, es lo que me preocupa, eres una buena hermana y Dia podría terminar lastimandote en este camino tan escarpado que está recorriendo —respondió poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña, Ruby también era parte de su preocupación.

—Todo esto es por Maru-chan, ¿verdad? —se atrevió a preguntar Ruby para tantear qué tanto Kanan sabía sobre el tema.

—¿Ma… ma… Kunikida-san? —rectificó al final para tratar de disimular su nerviosismo—. No… no sé de qué hablas Ruby-chan —Kanan fingió demencia.

—Umm… —Ruby entrecerró los ojos decidiendo si debía insistir o dejarlo ir—. Si no quiere decirme la verdad está bien, solo quiero que las cosas se arreglen y nadie más siga lastimando a nadie.

—Que cosas dices Ruby-chan —rió Kanan nerviosa, sabía que Ruby tenía derecho de saberlo pero no le correspondía a ella contarle—. No habrá forma de que hable con Dia hoy así que mejor me voy —levantó los hombros dándose por vencida.

—Sensei… —la detuvo Ruby tomando fuerza para hablar—. Yo sé que Onee-chan está tomando decisiones equivocadas, pero por favor no te alejes de su lado aunque ella te empuje, si lo haces probablemente se termine perdiendo del todo y no sabré como traerla de vuelta —concluyó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por segunda ocasión en el día.

Kanan se acercó a la pequeña y la abrazó con fuerza sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Más que nunca Ruby necesitaba consuelo.

—Eres una buena hermana Ruby-chan —depositó un beso en su coronilla mientras los sollozos iban en aumento, solo la dejó desahogarse—. No tienes de qué preocuparte, no importa que tanto me aleje Dia, estaré ahí para ustedes, siempre.

—Gracias —correspondió Ruby una vez su llanto fue disminuyendo—. Tengo miedo porque a veces siento que somos nosotras contra el mundo, pero es bueno contar con alguien como t… usted, sensei.

—Hoy solo soy tu amiga Ruby-chan, más que eso, somos como una familia. Tú y Dia son importantes para mí, muy importantes. ¿De acuerdo? —la chica asintió dándole la razón—. Además ya estamos de vacaciones —completó sonriendo, soltando a Ruby que se limpiaba las mejillas—. Aprovecha el tiempo con tu hermana, que buena falta les hace, y esperemos que no siga haciendo locuras. Ya hablaré con ella a su regreso, no se podrá esconder por siempre —dijo esto último en voz alta con la intención de que si Dia estaba cerca, la pudiera escuchar. Tenía que saber que no se iba a librar de ella tan fácil.

—Gracias Kanan-chan —dijo Ruby de manera más informal.

La plática con Kanan la dejó un poco más tranquila pero aún persistía los sentimientos encontrados. Ruby siempre había pensando que si existía una persona en la que podía confiar ciegamente, esa era Dia, su hermana. Aquella que había sido su guía, su ejemplo a seguir y la medida con la cual sus padres la comparaban desde siempre. La heredera Kurosawa que puso a su familia por delante incluso de ella misma, al final de su pequeña revuelta, y se había convertido en la persona más centrada e inteligente que conocía. Entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando ahora?

Las señales de alarma cada vez más se iban encendiendo a su alrededor. Al inicio de todo esto pensó que su hermana sólo estaba siendo cautelosa pero ahora que todo se había descontrolado y que además de alejar a Hanamaru lo había hecho con Kanan, ya sólo faltaba que se lo hiciera a ella para que entonces terminara su camino de autodestrucción, o así lo veía Ruby. Sólo que no se lo iba a permitir, ni ella ni Kanan.

No podía decir de Hanamaru, pues lo que hubiera sucedido entre ellas había sido lo suficientemente grave para que desatara toda esta locura. Además de que Maru había salido demasiado dañada ya.

Ella era el último eslabón antes de que Dia se perdiera por completo. Fue en ese momento que tomó la determinación de aprovechar el tiempo que tendría y recabar lo más que pudiera de información para poder ayudarle a salir del embrollo en el que se había metido su hermana. Si Dia estaba perdida, era su turno de ayudarle a encontrarse.

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano en el templo no eran algo que entusiasmara a Hanamaru en lo absoluto, debido a que el aumento en el número de visitantes era proporcional al aumento a la carga de trabajo que tendría. Siendo la hija del monje encargado del templo tenía una responsabilidad como una de las sacerdotisas principales. Así que poco tiempo le quedaría para hacer sus actividades favoritas como leer o escribir, aunque en parte era bueno, pues de esa manera podría estar distraída de sus pesares manteniéndose ocupada.

Casi siempre aprovechaba su tiempo libre en las vacaciones para pasar algunos días en la casa Kurosawa, disfrutando del verano en compañía de su mejor amiga, pero en este año, las cosas serían diferentes. Ruby se había ido a Tokio y eso era lo más doloroso, pues la razón de su pesar se iba junto con ella. Dia seguía estando dentro de su corazón hecho pedazos. Ni aún todas las cosas horribles que había hecho Dia para ganarse su desprecio habían sido suficientes para sacarla de allí. Había calado tan profundo que ni toda la vida bastaría para olvidarla.

En el fin de semana que da inicio a las vacaciones, los padres de Maru, por lo general, le dejan dormir todo lo que quisiera, para así poder recuperarse y entrar con energías en los ajetreados días que venían después de clases, en el trabajo del templo en el verano. Sin embargo en esa mañana, las cosas fueron algo inusualmente diferentes.

Su plácido sueño se vio interrumpido cuando, de la nada, empezó a escuchar ¿un órgano? ¿cantos gregorianos? ¿Es que acaso su padre había perdido la cabeza y empezaría variar los rituales del templo? ¿Desde cuando oían música sacra?

—¡Despierta Zuramaru! —un fuerte resplandor terminó de sacarla del sueño y casi se cayó de la cama producto del susto que se había llevado.

—¡Pero qué demo…! ¡¿Yoshiko-chan?! —la luz proveniente de la ventana no le dejaba distinguir bien, junto a sus aún adormilada ojos que se estaban acostumbrando a la luz del día, pero la voz de su amiga era inconfundible.

—Ku ku ku —dijo en una mezcla extraña de una risa críptica y su japonés disparatado—, estás equivocada mi querida little demon, no soy un demonio, soy un ángel caído que ha venido a reclamarte… ¡Yohane ha llegado! —hizo una pose extraña que sólo hizo que Maru rompiera en estridentes y sonoras risas con todo el teatro montado por su amiga.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación de Maru intempestivamente y Yoshiko terminó llevándose un golpe en la cabeza al tratar de… de hacer algo para ocultar su ridícula pose.

—Tsushima-san, ya le habíamos dicho que si quería ayudar a Maru-chan con sus labores no podrías traer ese tipo de música al templo ni ninguna de sus excentricidades —era el padre de Maru que había entrado alarmado al escuchar la estridente música que había roto la tranquilidad de la mañana en aquel lugar sagrado.

—Si señor, disculpe —Yoshiko cambió su porte de "ángel caído" y empezó a actuar de manera normal disculpándose con muchas reverencias, haciendo que Maru terminara de reír por lo divertido que le parecía la escena. Se apresuró a apagar la música para que las pudieran dejar a solas de nuevo.

Era difícil dejar de lado a Yohane siendo una parte de ella misma. Debía recordar que frente a los adultos tenía que disimular eso al menos por el tiempo de su estancia en el templo.

—La estaré vigilando señorita —dejó como amenaza y Yoshiko chilló un poco.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Maru cuando su papá abandonó la habitación y se recuperó de todo lo hilarante de la escena.

—Yo… —recuperó su pose de ángel caído—, he venido a salvar tus vacaciones —habló con voz grave, aún recuperándose de la vergüenza que había pasado, aunque se sentía bien de hacer sonreír a su amiga, su trabajo estaba hecho por esa mañana, ella estaba determinada a encargarse de proteger esa sonrisa a toda costa—. Ya lo escuchaste —volvió a su tono normal y chillón de voz—, trabajaré en el templo como toda una sacerdotisa.

—¿De verdad? —Maru no lo podía creer, jamás consideró que su amiga quisiera hacer algo así, sus intereses eran muy distintos—. Pero… ¿qué hay de tu trabajo en la tienda? ¿No es en verano cuando te toca atenderla? ¿Qué locura es esta?

—Oh sí… eso, bueno, mamá ya había contratado a alguien más y no necesita mi ayuda en estos días —no era mentira del todo pero tampoco es que fuera la verdad en realidad.

Yoshiko le había pedido permiso a su madre para pasar las vacaciones en el templo argumentando que su amiga estaba pasando un muy mal momento y quería estar ahí para ayudarla, cosa cierta. Sin embargo su mamá no se lo dejo tan fácil. Siendo Yoshiko una persona que pocas veces había mostrado interés por alguien en general que no fuera su amada Yohane, su madre estuvo más que feliz de contratar a alguien que ayudara en la tienda para dejar que su hija fuera a pasar las vacaciones al templo. Sólo que había una condición para darle el permiso, así que a cambio de firmar un pacto con ella en el cual Yoshiko dejaría de lado todo ese asunto de Yohane por un tiempo, podría ir a hacer su deseo. Pataleó por ello. ¿Cómo dejar de lado su oscuridad de ángel caído? Al final terminó aceptando porque Maru era más importante que su alter ego, solo que aprovecharía la letra pequeña del trato para comportarse igual mientras no hubiera un adulto cerca que pudiera echarla de cabeza con su mamá. El que Yoshiko aceptará el trato sorprendió a su madre y prácticamente la corrió de la casa para que fuera a hacer una vida de chica normal.

Al principio el padre de Hanamaru no estaba muy contento con la idea de tener a la excéntrica chica ayudando, era demasiado raro y fuera de lugar, puesto que ya conocía los antecedentes profanos de Yoshiko. Pero dada la tristeza que venía reflejando Maru en los últimos días, al final terminó accediendo a tenerla todo el mes viviendo con ellos fungiendo como una sacerdotisa más del templo, eso y una llamada de su madre suplicando la aceptaran.

—Pero pensé que odiabas nuestros ritos religiosos —argumentó la chica mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

Yoshiko era, por así decirlo, católica, mientras ellos sintoístas. Así que no había una forma de que encajaran del todo, sobre todo por sus tendencias casi satánicas de jardín de niños.

—Lo hago —respondió con honestidad desinflándose un poco—, pero quiero estar contigo —por alguna razón empezó a sentir calor en sus orejas y su rostro—. A… además, es mi responsabilidad vigilar a mis little demons y tú… —se paró sobre la silla frente al escritorio de la chica haciendo otra de sus exageradas poses—, tú eres mi favorita Zuramaru.

La declaración confesión de Yoshiko hizo que Hanamaru volviera a soltar una carcajada, lo cual relajó a la chica que se había tensionado un poco por su alocada y sincera respuesta que no supo ni de dónde había salido. Había hablado de más pero agradecía que Hanamaru no la hubiera tomado en serio.

—¿Entonces, eso quiere decir que te quedarás todas las vacaciones aquí zura~? —cuestionó Maru con temor de que aquello fuera parte de una fantasía producto de su sueño y que despertaría dándose cuenta de que estaba sola y se deprimiría de nuevo.

Había planeado pasar los días trabajando lo más que pudiera en el templo para distraerse y no tener que pensar en nada, sin embargo la perspectiva de tener a alguien con quien compartir los días la hacía tan feliz que quería asegurarse que fuera real antes de ilusionarse de manera tonta otra vez.

—Solo si tú aceptas —respondió Yoshiko yendo a sentarse a su lado en la cama—, aunque tengo una condición.

—¡Oh! Eso ya lo esperaba zura~ —dijo entre risas al comprobar que aquello era real.

—Me tienes que llamar Yo-ha-ne ¿Entendiste? —la miró con total seriedad— . ¡Yohane! —casi gritó con su voz chillona.

—Umm… ¿Yo… -chan? —dijo Maru más para molestarla que por otra cosa.

—¡Yo-ha-ne! ¡Yohane! ¿Por qué es tan difícil? —se tiró en la cama acostándose a los pies de Maru de forma dramática.

—Es broma Yohane-sama —Maru se revolvió saliendo de debajo de las sábanas y acostándose a su lado **.**

—¿Yohane-sama? —Yoshiko soltó una risa frenética mientras tomaba de la mano a Maru e intentaba abrazarla con su lloriqueo—. ¡Al fin! ¡Mi little demon ha caído rendida a mis pies!

Lo natural del gesto puso un poco tensa a Maru que se incorporó de inmediato poniendo distancia entre las dos. Aún se sentía un tanto reticente a tener contacto físico con alguna persona diferente de Dia, no quería que la volvieran a lastimar.

—Yo-chan tenemos que darnos prisa, las tareas inician a las 9 y ya tengo hambre zura~ —el estómago de Maru había empezado a protestar por la tardanza del desayuno y Yoshiko ignoró lo intempestivo del distanciamiento.

—¿Yo-chan? ¿Qué pasó con el Yohane-sama? —cuestionó la chica acomodándose en el regazo de su amiga buscando de nuevo el contacto con Maru.

—Nada —rió Maru convenciendose de que no había porqué ser cautelosos con Yoshiko, ella era su amiga y no había cosas extrañas entre ellas—, pero Yo-chan me gusta más —concluyó acariciando los cabellos oscuros de su amiga—. Gracias por estar aquí —le sonrió a Yohane que se incorporó por lo repentino de la acción y Maru la abrazó con fuerza como quien se aferra a su única tabla en medio de un naufragio.

El rostro de Yohane se tiñó completamente de rojo. Al parecer, frente a ella estaba el mejor verano de su vida y no pensaba desperdiciar ni un minuto que pasara al lado de su amiga. Iba a lograr que su Zuramaru recobrara esa sonrisa que le habían robado así tuviera que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer, ella se encargaría de ir al fin del mundo solo por eso.

* * *

Chika amaba las pijamadas con Riko, siempre se divertía tanto que olvidaba cualquier otra preocupación que tuviera en su mente, sin embargo en ese día en particular, se dio cuenta que su amiga no era la mejor compañía del mundo y era su turno de hacer que las cosas fueran a mejor.

—Riko-chan, Riko-chan —le habló despacio para despertarla pero no pudo evitar pellizcar sus mejillas—. ¡Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre!

Riko se había quedado a dormir en el ryokan desde el día anterior y aunque habían planeado hacer un maratón de películas, realmente sólo estuvieron platicando de trivialidades y cosas de la escuela hasta que fue bastante tarde y se quedaron dormidas. Chika había omitido cualquier comentario sobre You y Riko tampoco la había traído a colación aún, lo cual era bueno para ella.

Así esa mañana mientras Riko tomaba un baño, Chika se apresuró a hacer el desayuno para ambas. Bajaron al comedor familiar y comieron amenamente en compañía de las hermanas de Chika que se encontraban todavía en la casa. Estando en medio del desayuno, Mito, una de sus hermanas, recordó que tenía algo pendiente que comentarle.

—Chika olvidé decirte pero ayer llegó un paquete para ti —dijo Mito sin darle mucha importancia.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Chika se levantó de inmediato totalmente exaltada casi tirando su plato—. ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

—No soy tu recadera —respondió Mito mientras comía ignorando su exabrupto.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —Chika se fue sobre su hermana zarandeandola del cuello tan fuerte que casi se ahoga con la comida que aún tenía en la boca.

—¡Yo que sé! ¡Lo guardó Shima! —respondió Mito quitándose a Chika de encima, tragando con fuerza y golpeándose el pecho.

Shima era como una madre para ambas, aunque en realidad era la hermana mayor, y disfrutaba cuando tenían ese tipo de peleas tontas y absurdas que le hacían regresar a su infancia con sus hermanas menores peleando y haciendo berrinches.

—Espera Chika-chan, ya lo traigo —intervino divertida.

Riko sólo observaba toda la interacción familiar mientras terminaba de comer. Era lindo toda la cosa de hermanas que tenían entre ellas, siendo hija única nunca tuvo la oportunidad de vivir algo así. Chika se fue siguiendo a Shima como si de un perrito se tratara y eso la hizo reír todavía más. En cuanto Shima le entregó el paquete a su muy ansiosa amiga, por un momento pensó que se iba a desmayar, Chika se puso completamente roja antes de soltar un grito que al parecer era de emoción.

—¡Ya llegó! ¡Oh cielos! ¡Ya llegó! —expresó saltando de alegría como si fuera lo máximo en el mundo.

Cuál huracán se tratara, Chika corrió hacia Riko y casi se la llevó a rastras a su cuarto sin importarle que aún estaba con lo último de su desayuno. Aquello debía ser muy importante como para reaccionar de esa manera.

—¡Ya llegó, ya llegó! —canturreaba de camino a la habitación dando pequeños brincos cada dos pasos.

—¿Qué es lo que llegó Chika-chan? —cuestionó Riko mientras su amiga abría su paquete con desesperación una vez llegaron a la habitación en tiempo récord.

—¡Es impresionante Riko chan, ya lo verás, te va a encantar! —dijo escuetamente mientras continuaba con su labor desgarrando el empaque usando uñas y dientes. Tal salvajismo sorprendió a Riko y en cierto modo se le hizo tierno él como estaban iluminados los ojos carmesí de Chika.

Después de abrir su paquete y prácticamente bailar con él por toda la habitación, Chika quitó todo lo que tenían enfrente y prendió su televisión y su Blu-ray.

—Acomodate Riko-chan. ¡Será un viaje alucinante! —dijo con la voz extasiada por el tesoro visual que estaban por presenciar.

—Eh… si… bueno, esta bien Chika-chan —respondió Riko tratando de acomodar un poco del desastre que había causado Chika en la habitación y aún sin entender a qué venía tanta emoción.

—¡Por fin llegó! ¡Es el memorial box de "Love Live: Infinity edition"! —explicó casi gritando y Riko solo alzó una ceja y luego la otra.

—¡Ahhh…! ¿Ahhh? —Riko no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que Chika estaba hablando— ¿Qué es eso?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó ofendida—. ¡¿No sabes que es "Love Live"?! —Riko creyó por un segundo que Chika se iba a desmayar de la impresión—. ¡Es simplemente la mejor batalla de school idols del universo! ¿En qué mundo vives Riko-chan? Tienes mucho que aprender, pero, afortunadamente para ti, dentro de mi memorial box viene todo un documental en dónde explican desde la concepción del primer Love Live hasta nuestros días. ¡Esto será emocionante! —Chika se sentó a un lado de Riko jalando algunos cojines para que estuvieran cómodas y sin preguntarle si quería o no ver eso, le dio play al Blu-ray.

Y así, empezaron las 5 horas más aburridas en la vida de Riko. Sabía que Chika tenía gran afición por las "School idols", pero una cosa era saberlo y otra muy distinta vivirlo en carne propia. Después del documental de una hora en el que explicaban el origen de ese tipo de Idols y de cómo se habían hecho tan famosas en Japón, le siguieron 4 horas de diversos conciertos que sólo abarcaron la mitad de los discos que contenía el infernal paquete de Chika.

Riko trató de prestar atención, al menos en la primer hora lo intentó, pero después de la tercera hora, todo empezaba a ser terriblemente repetitivo y hasta aburrido, para la cuarta hora ya estaba cabeceando de sueño producto del aburrimiento que la invadió. Tanta fue su falta de interés que terminó quedándose dormida cerca del final.

—¡Oh vaya…! Eso sí que no lo esperaba —la voz de Chika la sacó de su sueño alertandola de que algo había pasado, por lo que trató de disimular que se había quedado dormida y se recompuso de inmediato—. ¿Tú lo esperabas Riko-chan? Pensé que las ganadoras serían las chicas de "A-Rise".

—Ah… si, si pensé lo mismo —disimuló Riko medio bostezando.

—Y bien, ¿qué te pareció el mundo de Love Live? —preguntó Chika girándose a verla conservando el mismo tono emocionado con el que había estado todo el día, tal parecía que su entusiasmo no disminuyó ni un poco.

—Muy… muy interesante Chika-chan, es divertido —respondió Riko poco convencida pero tratando de ser amable, aunque el estado de Chika era de éxtasis total así que poco se daba cuenta de la mala actuación de su amiga.

—¡¿Verdad?! —Chika se puso de pie de un brinco—. ¡Yo sabía que te iba a gustar! ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? —Riko tembló de pensar que había todavía más de esa tortura—. Pues que aún nos quedan 3 discos más por ver, ¿no te entusiasma?

—¡¿Eh?! ¿3 discos más? —Riko sacó la cuenta de cuánto tiempo equivaldría esos 3 discos y definitivamente no podía, ni quería, pasar otras 5 horas sentada frente a la televisión—. ¿Podemos hacer otra cosa? Estoy algo cansada de estar sentada —no quiso sonar grosera pero en definitiva no quería seguir haciendo eso.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó Chika algo decepcionada del repentino revés—. Bueno… supongo —suspiró dándose cuenta de la realidad, las School idols no son para todos—. No te veo muy entusiasmada con las idols, no como… —" _Ruby"_ pensó de inmediato pero se calló su nombre.

Ese paquete especial lo había pedido en compañía de su entonces novia, tan solo haberlo pedido, además de la odisea de juntar el dinero para poder comprarlo, lo había hecho con ella. Recordó como Ruby la había apoyado en los días en que había tenido que trabajar extra en el ryokan para conseguir la paga e incluso la misma Ruby había trabajado con ella aportando una parte. Habían estado contando los segundos para que sacaran la preventa del paquete y como lo habían hecho juntas con la emoción de darle al botón de comprar al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo entre todo lo que les había pasado simplemente olvidó que lo habían pedido y ahora que había llegado quiso compartir su emoción con Riko pero al parecer la chica no lo estaba disfrutando tanto como esperaba y ni qué decir de qué sentía que había traicionado de nuevo a Ruby al verlo sin ella.

Riko pudo ver la decepción en la cara de su amiga y de inmediato supo en quien estaba pensando, ella misma tenía ese tipo de episodios en repetidas ocasiones, y sabía que necesitaba ayudarla a levantar su ánimo de nuevo. Aunque Chika no lo dijera y se hiciera la fuerte, Riko podía ver que la extrañaba y la amaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir abiertamente.

—¿Quieres ir por un helado Chika-chan? —preguntó Riko queriendo devolverle el buen humor—. Hace algo de calor y me gustaría ir a estirar las piernas.

—Suena bien… si si ¡vamos! —estuvo de acuerdo Chika desechando de su mente aquel sentimiento que la había invadido.

Riko llevó a Chika a caminar por la ciudad hasta el muelle, anduvieron un buen rato hablando de lo que se les ocurriera mientras el sol de la tarde hacía sudar sus cuerpos. El helado ayudaba a refrescar y era como la gloria cuando se sentaron en la sombra a disfrutar de la brisa marina del océano. Riko puso su mayor esfuerzo en distraer a su amiga y a la vez le ayudó a sacar un rato a You de su cabeza aunque todo le recordaba a ella estando tan cerca del mar.

Después de disfrutar su helado, les llegó la hora de la comida y Chika quiso invitar a Riko a un pequeño karaoke que estaba ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad. Era un pequeño lugar que no se podía comparar a los que había en Tokio, ni siquiera a los de Numazu, pero aún así era un lugar que guardaba un sitio especial en las memorias de Chika. Anteriormente le había dejado gratos recuerdos pues tanto Ruby como ella amaban pasar las tardes cantando y comiendo en ese lugar, y esperaba que con Riko tambíen lo pudiera hacer del mismo modo. Tal vez esto si entusiasmara a Riko tanto como a ella.

A diferencia del fiasco con su "memorial box", en ésta ocasión ambas chicas disfrutaron mucho el lugar. Riko encontró divertido el poder cantar una vez que superó su vergüenza, con Chika haciendo payasadas para animarla cualquiera podía perder el pudor.

Chika estaba muy contenta y feliz teniendo a Riko riendo tanto que eso le ayudó a hacer a un lado los recuerdos que tenía de ese lugar con Ruby y prefirió hacer espacio para crear nuevos recuerdos que ahora incluirían a Riko. Si bien era cierto que tenían gustos musicales diferentes, eso no influyó a la hora de cantar y terminaron quedándose más tiempo del que planeaban.

El ambiente era más relajado cuando salieron del karaoke y ambas estaban tan de buen humor que poco les importó que la tarde siguiera calurosa. El atardecer estaba llegando al firmamento y se podía ver la puesta del sol sobre la playa. Chika se apresuró a llevar a Riko hasta allá de nuevo para que lo pudieran apreciar mejor caminando sobre la arena.

—Me divertí mucho —expresó Riko dejando que sus pies se hundieran en la granulosa arena.

—Yo también me divertí mucho Riko-chan, el tiempo contigo es genial —Chika se aventuró a tomarla de la mano mientras jugaban con las olas de la playa.

—Me gusta estar aquí, Uchiura es más divertido en verano —expresó la pianista emocionada—. En Tokio siempre suele haber más gente en esta época y prefería recluirme en casa para evitar el bullicio de las calles —correspondió a su amiga apretando su mano y recargándose sobre su hombro con algo de nostalgia.

—Entonces prepárate porque tengo los planes justos para hacer de estas vacaciones las mejores de tu vida —respondió Chika decidida y Riko se rió. Era lindo ver a Chika con esa determinación.

Regresaron al ryokan después de la puesta del sol, ya era la noche. Habían tenido tanto calor en el día y traían la ropa húmeda de estar jugando con el agua de mar, que prefirieron tomar un baño y cambiarse la ropa antes de encerrarse al maratón nocturno de películas que en esta ocasión si planeaban ver. No más idols le hizo prometer Riko a Chika y está tuvo que aceptar muy a su pesar.

—¿Con cuál empezamos? —preguntó Chika cuando ya se encontraban listas para dar inicio a su marató de películas.

—Ya está la película puesta —informó Riko quien no se quiso arriesgar a que a su amiga le volvieran las ganas de continuar con su "memorial box" y le pidiera que lo vieran aunque ya le había dicho que no.

—¡Oh muy bien! —dijo algo desilucionada.

Habían dispuesto algunos cojines sobre la cama para que estuvieran más cómodas y el aire acondicionado en una buena temperatura para no sufrir el calor de la noche. La película era una especie de musical que aún siendo entretenido, Chika no encontró tan divertido como las otras películas que había seleccionado para la ocasión. Era ahora Riko quien estaba entusiasmada con la película. Iba sobre un chico pianista que tenía el sueño de abrir su propio club de jazz y su torrido romance con una chica aspirante a actriz.

Para cuando terminó la película de Riko, Chika ya se había acomodado en el regazo de su amiga mientras está acariciaba su cabello. Era una sensación tan apacible y relajante que ambas habían caído en una especie de letargo. Estando tan cerca la una de la otra, Chika no pudo evitar que su corazón empezara a hacer cosas extrañas como acelerarse cada vez que Riko pasaba sus manos sobre su cabello. Tanto eran sus ansias que llegó el momento en el que tomó una de las manos de Riko entre las suyas y comenzó a acariciarla.

Riko estaba tan inmersa en su película que ni se percató de ello, era algo natural cuando lo hacía con You y se sentía tan bien que se olvidó que quien hacía eso no era su exnovia, pero Chika si que era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. De un momento a otro la película dejó de ser el centro de atención y dirigió su atención completa al rostro de su amiga para contemplar la luz del televisor sobre sus rostro haciendo sombras en cada una de sus expresiones.

Riko estaba profundamente conmovida por lo que fuera que estaba pasando en la película y Chika no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Estar así con ella le despertaba el deseo de protegerla, de limpiar sus lágrimas y hacerla feliz, muy feliz. Por un momento su mente le jugó una mala pasada cuando una lágrima todo por la mejilla de Riko por algo que había pasado en la película y esa expresión de dolor le hizo recordar el rostro de su pequeña pelirroja. Abrió y cerró los ojos con rapidez dándose cuenta que todo había sido una alucinación quizás producto del cansancio y la ensoñación. El instante fue roto cuando una canción empezó a sonar de fondo anunciando que la película había terminado y Chika hizo a un lado sus pensamientos sobre Ruby.

—¡Wow fue hermosa! —expresó Riko limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Si, si que lo fue —estuvo de acuerdo Chika aunque ella tenía otra cosa hermosa en mente que nada tenía que ver con la película—. Bien, ahora es mi turno —se puso de pie de un brinco y fue a buscar una película a su gusto.

Buscando entre la selección, se topó con una que hacía tiempo ella y Ruby habían visto, una de esas películas románticas cliché de las que rara vez disfrutaba pero que en aquella ocasión le encantó y no podía dejar de pensar que seguramente Riko la disfrutaría también. Ruby había llorado bastante con ella y había sido un pretexto perfecto para consolarla y terminar besándose al final.

Una vez que inició la pelicula regresaron a sus lugares iniciales, Riko sentada a la izquierda y ella recargada contra la pared cerca de la chica. Conforme la película fue avanzando, Chika sintió que el ambiente a su alrededor iba dirigiéndose hacia donde esperaba que lo hiciera.

En determinado momento sintió la necesidad de tomar la mano de Riko, y sin vacilar más tiempo, se arriesgó. Sintió la mano caliente de Riko contra la suya y aunque al principio su amiga pareció vacilar, solo le tomó unos segundos entrelazar sus dedos entre los suyos y afianzar su posición. Al parecer iba por buen camino, pues después de eso Riko se recargó sobre su hombro, cerrando la distancia entre ellas.

Su corazón estaba latiendo a toda velocidad y podía sentir aumentados todos sus sentidos. De un momento a otro la música en la película cambió, se suavizó ya que los protagonistas estaban teniendo por fin su primer encuentro romántico. A media luz Chika pudo ver el rostro de Riko y supo que si no lo hacía en ese momento, entonces probablemente nunca tomaría el valor para hacerlo. Era el ambiente perfecto, el entorno ideal, Riko está dispuesta y después de todo lo que había hecho por ella y la forma en que está había respondido bien a sus avances, era su oportunidad dorada.

Le dió un beso en la coronilla tratando de llamar su atención y funcionó, Riko volteó su rostro hacia ella preguntándose a qué había venido aquello y sin dilación, Chika tomó su rostro entre sus manos y unió sus labios. Sintió el toque tibio y suave de su boca y el aliento cálido de Riko sobre ella pero no duró mucho su cuento de hadas pues Riko se separó de inmediato casi de un empujón.

—¿Qué… qué te pasa Chika-chan? —reclamó Riko confundida abriendo demasiado los ojos.

—No pasa nada Riko-chan —Chika sonrió con calma.

Tomó por la blusa a Riko y la jaló hacia ella tratando de besarla nuevamente, pero en ésta ocasión la chica no fue nada gentil con ese gesto de aproximación y terminó plantandole tremenda cachetada en el rostro.

—¡¿Por qué haces esto?! —la voz de Riko estaba entrecortada y alterada, las lágrimas empezaban a juntarse en sus ojos—. ¿Por qué me besaste?

Chika no entendía bien qué había pasado, todo iba bien, excelente, y de un momento a otro había hecho llorar a la mujer que quería hacer feliz. ¿En qué se había equivocado?

—Riko-chan yo solo… yo pensé —trató de justificarse pero no encontraba cómo hacerlo pues no entendía que había hecho mal.

—¡Tú sabes que amo a You-chan! Pensé que ya habíamos superado esto —expresó con frustración levantándose de la cama.

—Pero es que yo te amo a ti Riko-chan —Chika la siguió—, quiero estar contigo y sé que tú me quieres también, solo estas confundida —trató de tomar su mano pero Riko la retiró con brusquedad.

—No Chika-chan, no malentiendas las cosas, si alguien está confundida aquí, esa eres tú —suspiró exasperada, no podía creer que estuviera pasando aquello—. Yo fui honesta contigo desde el primer momento, confié en ti así como tú lo hiciste conmigo, y no entiendo en qué momento pensaste que yo podía… que nosotras podríamos...

—¡Ví las señales! —refutó Chika también perdiendo la calma—. Hasta hace un momento todo era tan claro, pensé que tú lo querías tanto como yo.

Riko la miró sin dar crédito a lo que decía.

—¿Señales? ¿Qué señales? —la increpó enojada—. Te considero una gran amiga, alguien de confianza y con quién me sentía cómoda para permitirle acercarse de esa forma, pero no en un plano romántico.

—Pero Riko-chan, no puedes negar que hay algo entre las dos —Chika se aferró—. Yo te quiero y tú me quieres, nos sentimos bien estando la una con la otra y si eso no es amor no sé que lo sea. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Riko-chan si yo te lo puedo dar todo?

—¡Es que ese es el problema Chika-chan! Ni tú sabes lo que quieres y lo que yo quiero tú no me lo puedes dar porque a quien yo quiero y amo es a You-chan. El amor no es así como tú crees, es más… ¡Tú estás enamorada de alguien más! —espetó poniendo más distancia.

—Eso no es verdad Riko-chan, yo te amo, siempre lo hecho y pensé que teníamos una oportunidad real —explicó Chika queriendo acercarse de nuevo.

—¿Qué tu me amas? No no no —negó con la cabeza enérgicamente rechazando a Chika—. Eso no es amar Chika-chan, lo que sientes por mí no es amor, estás obsesionada con la idea de que estemos juntas pero ni siquiera has podido sacarte a Ruby de la cabeza.

—¿Ruby? Ella no tiene porqué entrar en esta conversación. No hay más Ruby en mi vida si eso es lo que quieres —Riko la miró incrédula.

—¿Pero qué diablos dices? —la chica estaba completamente exasperada—. ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta que a la persona que realmente amas es a Ruby?

—No yo… eso no es así Riko-chan, yo te amo a ti, siempre lo he hecho y quiero estar contigo, pensé que ahora que ya no hay obstáculos podríamos hacerlo —se justificó Chika llegando al límite en esa discusión.

—El mayor obstáculo lo tienes dentro de ti Chika-chan, no pudiste dejar de pensar en Ruby en todo el fin de semana, date cuenta. Además ya te lo dije, yo amo a You y lucharé por estar con ella pase lo que pase —respiró profundo explicando su punto—. ¿Sabes una cosa? Siento tristeza por ti. Por no dejar esta estúpida obsesión que tienes conmigo has perdido a tu mejor amiga, me has perdido a mi y lo peor es que perdiste y lastimaste a la persona que verdaderamente te ama y lo peor es que ni cuenta te has dado de ello.

—¿Yo te perdí? —fue lo único que atinó a decir Chika con la voz entrecortada.

Riko reviró los ojos, no podía creer que Chika no entendiera lo que estaba haciéndose a sí misma y de paso a la persona que si la amaba.

—Espero que te des cuenta a tiempo de lo que estás haciendo y no sea demasiado tarde para luchar por quién realmente debes —dijo por último, no tenía caso seguir hablando con Chika.

Riko se levantó y tomó apresuradamente sus cosas, se tenía que ir de ese lugar de inmediato antes de que su relación de amistad se volviera a romper.

—¡Pero es que You no te quiere Riko-chan! —Chika arremetió desesperada recurriendo a su último recurso para retener a Riko—. Solo bastaron unas cuantas palabras para que renunciara a ti. ¿Es ese el amor que dice tenerte? —Chika se cubrió la boca sabiendo que había cometido una indiscreción.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué le dijiste? —Riko se fue sobre Chika dejando de lado la amabilidad, necesitaba respuestas y ella las tenía y sino, se las sacaría a la fuerza de ser necesario.

Chika continuaba cubriendo su boca negando todo y Riko tuvo que sacudirla un par de veces para hacerla hablar.

—¡Dime! ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? —insistió Riko molesta—. ¿Cuando hablaste con ella?

—No no… yo no hablé con ella —trató de negarlo pero Riko no estaba de humor para mentiras.

—¡Dimelo Chika! —pedía Riko con la voz enérgica—. ¡Tú me dijiste en un principio que no habías hablado con ella y ahora sales con esto! ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿Qué es lo que le dijiste?

Los reclamos de Riko taladraban sus oídos. " _¿Cómo llegamos a esto?"_ Se preguntaba sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, debatiéndose entre confesar o permanecer callada.

La dulce mirada que amaba de Riko se había transformado y en ese momento solo la miraba con ¿odio? Si, eso es lo único que le transmitía, no había amor, no había ni siquiera lástima, era odio lo que sus actos habían generado en la chica, se había equivocado y lo había arruinado todo de nuevo. Lo había arruinado de forma monumental.

—You estuvo contigo en el hospital cuando todo pasó —confesó cabizbaja dándose cuenta de que no podía seguir sosteniendo su error—. Ella estaba preocupada por ti, de hecho no se había despegado un segundo de tu lado desde el incidente hasta el hospital —Riko negó con la cabeza tapándose la boca y con sus lágrimas derramándose sin control—. Pero yo sabía que todo lo habías hecho por ella —se justificó—, que competiste a sabiendas que estabas lastimada y yo pensé… bueno, los médicos habían dicho que era algo muy serio y yo solo quería que ella se alejara de ti Riko-chan. You no es buena para ti, ella es la causa de todas tus tristezas, y no me arrepiento de haberle abierto los ojos, que se diera cuenta que estando a tu lado solo te traería desgracias.

—¿Le dijiste eso? ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz?! ¡Ella era tu amiga! —recriminó Riko dándole una mirada de desprecio.

—¡Ella lo entendió! ¡Yo tenía la razón y al irse de tu lado, me la dió! ¡Mírate Riko-chan! Desde que ella se fue, tú estás mejor, eres más feliz así, estando conmigo… yo te hago feliz...

Chika no pudo terminar su argumento porque Riko le había dado otra cachetada para que terminara con sus absurdos argumentos. Todo parecía un mal guión de una horrible película.

—¿Y dices sentir amor por mí? —espetó Riko, su mano aún se sentía pulsante por el golpe—. ¡No quiero saber más de ti! Yo voy a luchar por You, ¿lo entiendes? Y cuando vuelva a estar con ella, no trates de meterte nuevamente entre nosotras, porque no te lo voy a permitir —le advirtió ardiendo en rabia.

Riko junto su ropa y las cosas que había llevado a casa de Chika y jaló su maleta saliendo a toda velocidad de la habitación sin darle más oportunidad de decir algo más. No le importaba que fuera media noche y que sus padres la cuestionaran por volver a casa de esa manera, ella no podía permanecer en ese lugar un minuto más, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba hablar con You y no estaba dispuesta a esperar un maldito mes para poder hacerlo. No ahora que sabía la verdad de su alejamiento.

* * *

Riko regresó a casa sin importarle mucho si despertaba o no a sus padres cuando azotó la puerta de entrada. Ni bien iba subiendo las escaleras cuando su padre ya se encontraba a la defensiva pensando que era algún ladrón que se había metido a su casa.

Ambos se llevaron un buen susto pero Riko lo tranquilizó diciendo que tuvo que volver porque había tenido una pequeña discusión con Chika. Debido a la hora el hombre poco quiso saber de lo que pasaba y regresó a dormir.

Riko entró en su habitación sintiéndose como león enjaulado. Tenía un remolino de sentimientos en su interior que no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Sentía una profunda ansiedad que la consumía por no poder hablar con You.

Se fue a sentar frente a su piano tratando de canalizar sus sentimientos, necesitaba pensar con claridad y tocar era la única forma que conocía de hacerlo.

Empezó primero tocando lo que se vino a su mente. Era una melodía que reflejaba perfectamente la tormenta que rugía en su interior, sabía que no era buena hora para hacerlo pero en ese momento no importaba. Estaba desquitando su frustración contra las teclas del piano que no tenían descanso en su incesante melodía.

¿Cómo resolver el problema? ¿Cómo comunicarse con You? ¿Como pudo Chika hacer eso y ella ser tan ingenua para no sospecharlo? Sentía que se iba a volver loca de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

De repente, la respuesta vino a su mente en un instante de lucidez. Sí, existía alguien con quien podía hablar y que, si tenía suerte, podría darle algunas de las respuestas que necesitaba.

Se apresuró a buscar su teléfono celular y revisar en su lista de contactos un número que no había pensado volver a marcar en su vida. Pulso el botón de llamada y dejo que el tono se escuchará hasta que al fin esa persona descolgó.

—Umm... Hello? —se escuchó una voz adormilada del otro lado del teléfono, Riko cayó en la cuenta de la hora, casi la una de la mañana.

—¿Mari-san? Emm, buenas noches —trató de sonar amable, sabía que era una pésima hora para hablarle a cualquiera pero no podía esperar un segundo más—. Soy Riko.

—¿Riko? —escuchó el bostezo del otro lado del auricular—. ¡Espera! ¿Sakurauchi Riko? —preguntó Mari incrédula, saliendo de su somnolencia de golpe al darse cuenta de quién le hablaba.

—Si si, escucha —minimizó su respuesta—, sé que no es una buena hora para llamarte y me disculpo por eso, pero en verdad necesito hablar contigo —hasta para sus oídos se escuchaba patética pero nada de eso le importaba.

—Well, I'm awake now, tienes mi atención —Mari sonaba asombrada, no esperaba recibir una llamada en la madrugada y mucho menos de Sakurauchi Riko.

—Necesito que hablemos de You-chan —dijo firme—. Yo necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó, Chika-chan le dijo cosas que no debía y yo… Rayos, yo quiero arreglar las cosas con ella —explicó y Mari se quedó en silencio unos segundos asimilando todas sus palabras.

—Umm entiendo… escucha, esto lo necesitamos hablar en persona —Riko oyó ruidos que no identificó—. ¿Nos podemos ver mañana temprano?

—Yo esperaba que pudiera ser ahora… —poco le interesaba que fuera de madrugada.

—Umm…—se escuchó un silencio al otro lado de la línea—, no no, tendrá que ser mañana, es más de media noche, no puedo salir ahora —explicó Mari escuetamente aún con más ruidos extraños del otro lado.

—¿A primera hora? —presionó Riko, no iba a dejar pasar mucho tiempo.

—Bien, te veré a las 7 de la mañana junto al muelle —respondió finalmente Mari después de cuchichear algunas cosas con alguien o eso le pareció a Riko, en realidad seguía sin identificar nada.

—Esta bien, gracias —dijo colgando.

La calma no vino a Riko a pesar de la llamada, lejos de eso sentía urgencia porque llegara la hora en la que pudieran hablar y luego de dar más vueltas por su cuarto se fue a acostar en su cama.

El cansancio y la intensidad con que habían pasado las cosas le ayudaron a conciliar el sueño aunque estuvo lejos de ser un sueño reparador. Ni bien había salido el sol y ella ya se encontraba en el muelle esperando la llegada de la rubia con varios minutos de anticipación.

—Good morning~! —saludó Mari cuando llegó al lugar indicado y la vió.

—¡Buenos días Mari-san! —correspondió Riko con amabilidad que pronto se iba a agotar si no obtenía respuestas.

—¿Y bien? Dime, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Mari recargándose sobre el barandal del muelle que estaba cerca de ella.

—Yo quiero saber sobre You, necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó en Hamamatsu después de mi accidente —Riko no se anduvo por las ramas y fue directo a lo que quería.

—¡Oh… eso! —suspiró Mari—. Pues creo que ya lo sabes, tuvo una plática con Takami-san y las cosas no salieron bien —dijo escueta.

—Si si, pero ¿qué fue lo que Chika le dijo? —inquirió Riko empezando a perder la paciencia y Mari se dio cuenta de eso.

—Umm… pues básicamente la hizo responsable por tu lesión. Le dijo que la razón por la que te pasan tantas cosas es porque ella está contigo, porque solo ha traído desgracias a tu vida y por supuesto le restregó lo miserable que te ha hecho sentir —dijo esto último con coraje.

—Pero que… —Riko gruñó con molestia— ¡¿Como pudo decir eso?! Nosotras… bueno, yo pensé que podríamos arreglar las cosas —confesó a Mari que vio la oportunidad de hacer algo por su cachorrito.

—Ella también lo creía así —no sabía que tanto podía decir pero si la chica estaba hablando con franqueza, tal vez ella también debía hacerlo—. You estaba muy emocionada, pasó todo el viaje hablando de lo mucho que habían avanzado y de la bonita cita que habían tenido, en verdad estaba muy feliz por eso.

—Pero es que es… una idiota, You idiota —bufó Riko exasperada—. Si tan solo lo hubiera hablado conmigo… yo le hubiera dicho, no la hubiera dejado ir.

—¿En verdad? —cuestionó Mari extrañada.

—Si… —dudó—, bueno si, aún tenemos cosas por resolver pero en definitiva lo íbamos a lograr —espetó convencida—. Yo la amo y ella a mí.

—Eso es bueno, tal vez cuando ella vuelva lo puedan hacer, resolver sus problemas y volver a su cauce normal —eso eran buenas noticias para Mari.

—No… no puedo esperar tanto tiempo —Riko se negaba a esperar un mes antes de ver a You, tenía que hablar con ella antes y acabar con todos los malos entendidos—. Necesito que me cuentes qué fue lo que pasó en aquella fiesta, yo quiero estar preparada para escuchar lo que You tenga que decir y creo que eres la mejor persona para contarmelo, por mucho que me pueda doler tienes que decirme la verdad.

—¡Oh¡ Esa fiesta —suspiró Mari. No había estado esperando que Riko tocará el tema pero está era su oportunidad para saldar su deuda con You, tal como lo había prometido—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hablar de ello?

—Si, estoy lista para saber qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente —habló con determinación.

Mari trató de evocar los recuerdos de aquel día para explicar el panorama completo a Riko y que entendiera bien que fue lo que había pasado para quitarse esa carga por fin.

—Pues verás, ese día You estaba algo triste por tu ausencia. Ella me había contado que ustedes habían estado teniendo algunos problemas y yo decidí ayudarles a resolverlos —suspiró—, creo que te encontraste con los trajes que mande a hacer para ustedes, todos siendo un diseño de You.

—Umm si… los vi —respondió Riko avergonzada al recordar que la chica frente a ella había visto todos los dibujos que su entonces novia había hecho inspirada en ella.

—Bien—continuó—, debes saber que You no sabía que había empezado a beber alcohol. Yo fui la que se lo dió, en forma de gelatinas y claro, la inocente You-chan ni cuenta se dió cuando el alcohol empezó a correr por sus venas. Quise hacerle una broma que se me fue de las manos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —cuestionó Riko molesta.

—No tengo una buena respuesta para eso —se encogió de hombros—, al menos no una de peso, solo tonterías de adolescente. You estaba triste porque no llegaste y fue lo único que se me ocurrió para animarla. Realmente todo fue mi culpa —dijo sinceramente apenada—, no pensé que todo se me fuera a salir de las manos.

La respuesta era honesta, eso lo comprendió Riko, Mari quería dejar en claro que todo había sido su culpa por un tonto capricho.

—Incluso estando ebria, You hablaba de ti… bueno no, particularmente cuando estuvo ebria, no paraba de hablar sobre lo mucho que te ama y lo mucho que te extrañaba… Ella en verdad no dejo de pensar en ti en ningún momento —rodó los ojos—. A veces puede ser un poco fastidioso ver la devoción que te tiene.

—Pero entonces… ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a… eso, el baile y el beso? —era doloroso recordarlo pero también era de suma importancia que supiera de una buena vez qué las llevó a eso.

—Fue enteramente mi culpa —respondió Mari con pesar—. You en verdad ya se encontraba bastante bastante ebria, y bueno yo también. Además si le sumamos que estaba enojada y algo despechada —Riko la vio con cara de pocos amigos y se apresuró a aclarar—, pero por razones totalmente ajenas a You. En realidad no entiendo de donde saqué esa idea y mucho menos porque hice lo que hice, pero puedo decirte que You… vaya, que difícil es hablar de esto… —inhaló con pesar—. Ella aun estando tan alcoholizada como estaba, no me correspondió cuando la besé, contrario a lo que puedas pensar. Quisiera decirte que tuve una buena razón para hacerlo pero la verdad es que no la tengo y entiendo que nunca en la vida me puedas perdonar por lo que les hice, pero por favor, You-chan te ama y en ningún momento te traicionó. Fue mi error y la arrastre a ella en mi tontería.

—Umm… entiendo… al menos lo intento —sopesó—. ¿En verdad quieres ganarte mi perdón? —y aquí estaba la verdadera razón por la que Riko había citado a Mari.

La rubia esperaba que con sus palabras Riko se enojara, que le gritara o incluso le diera algún golpe, estaba preparada para todo eso, sin embargo la chica permaneció tranquila, con la mirada firme y sin perder el control.

—Pues… sí supongo —respondió al darse cuenta que no había dicho nada y Riko esperaba una respuesta.

—Hay algo que necesito de ti, y si quieres ganarte mi perdón, entonces lo harás —dijo la chica permaneciendo impasible.

—¿Qué es? —Mari levantó la ceja esperando la petición de Riko.

—Necesito ver a You-chan, pero no puedo esperar a que vuelva de su viaje y eres la única persona que conozco con los suficientes… —trato de buscar una palabra más amable pero no la encontró—, recursos para hacerlo.

—Pero yo no sé dónde está You-chan, sólo se que esta en altamar con su padre —explicó Mari, no podía disponer de sus "recursos" en ese preciso momento.

—Yo necesito hablar con ella y tú puedes hacer que suceda, llévame a ella en barco, helicóptero, avión o lo que quieras, pero llévame con ella y entonces te podré perdonar por lo que nos hiciste —exigió Riko poniendo sus condiciones y el precio por su perdón.

Terrible momento para que estas cosas pasaran, justo cuando no podía usar nada de las comodidades de su padre, pero entonces recordó que él no era el único con el que contaba, necesitaba un bote y conocía a la persona justa que lo tenía.

—Lo haré —dijo Mari decidida.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Riko confundida—. ¿Así como así?

Riko por su parte había estado preparada para seguir dando argumentos de porqué a Mari le podía convenir ayudarle. En el pasado había sido tan grosera con ella que pensó que a la rubia poco podría interesarle si la perdonaba o no. En realidad podía pasar de ella si quería, no es que tuvieran una amistad o algo.

—Yes! o… ¿esperabas que dijera que no? —alzó las cejas.

—No… bueno, si, esperaba tener que rogar un poco —confesó Riko apenada.

—Seré franca —Mari se puso seria—, ahora mismo tengo algunos problemas en casa y no cuento con los recursos de mi familia, pero haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para localizar a You-chan, y cuando lo haga, te llevaré hasta ella.

—¡Estupendo! —Riko saltó emocionada—. Quiero decir… gracias —se corrigió recobrando su postura. Sacó el papel en donde la madre de You había anotado los datos para poder contactar la embarcación y se la entregó a Mari—. Estos son los pocos datos que pude conseguir, espero te sean de utilidad.

—Shiny! —Mari tomó el papel y lo guardó en la bolsa de su pantalón—. Creo que empiezo a entender qué es lo que la pequeña marinero ve en ti —expresó divertida—. Pues tenemos un trato entonces, en cuanto sepa algo sobre You-chan, te lo haré saber.

—Gracias por contarme lo que pasó —suspiró aliviada—. Pensé que escucharlo sería demasiado doloroso y por eso me negaba hacerlo, pero ahora me siento mejor después de hacerlo. Aunque si estoy algo ansiosa, necesito hablar con You-chan, no puedo esperar más tiempo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que la perdonas? —pregunto esperanzada Mari.

—Eso quiere decir que la amo y que lucharé por nuestro amor —respondió Riko convencida.

—Es suficiente para mí —dijo Mari sonriente—. Nos veremos en cuanto tenga información para ti. ¿De acuerdo?

—Tenemos un trato —levantó la mano ofreciéndola para que la estrecharán.

—Lo tenemos —concluyó Mari feliz de que por fin pudiera hacer algo para resarcir su error.

~•~


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

* * *

—¡Estoy en casa! —anunció Mari contenta cerrando la puerta de entrada.

Un rico olor la recibió indicando que Kanan ya se encontraba haciendo el desayuno para ambas y llegaba justo a tiempo.

—¡Bienvenida! —le respondió Kanan con voz animada desde la cocina mientras Mari se cambiaba los zapatos.

Llevaba apenas una semana viviendo con Kanan, producto de su nuevo arreglo, pero Mari se sentía tan cómoda, que por momentos se preguntaba cómo es que había podido vivir de otra forma hasta ese día. Era muy distinto de su vida en el hotel o en los internados, se sentía como un verdadero hogar y eso hacía que cualquier otra cosa fuera solo una frívola nimiedad. La mejor parte del día se había convertido cuando llegaban de la escuela y se podían relajar de estar cuidando cada detalle que pasaba entre ellas y dejaban que las cosas fluyeran de manera espontánea en la intimidad del hogar. Claro, no habían llegado a una instancia más sexual debido a que las palabras de su padre seguían calando fondo, pero eso no evitaba que picara a Kanan en ocasiones. Para su fortuna su sensei jamás había pasado el límite aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Ella respetaba su espacio.

Se dirigió hasta la cocina y abrazó a Kanan por la espalda admirando el perfecto y delicioso desayuno que le aguardaba. Ni siquiera sus mejores chefs podían igualar ese sabor que Kanan le daba a su comida. Su ingrediente secreto el amor que sentía por la rubia.

—¿Cómo te fue con Riko-san? —preguntó Kanan dejando las cosas que estaba haciendo y girándose para dedicar toda su atención a Mari. La miró de arriba a abajo como buscando algo que no encontró—. Veo que no te pegó —concluyó al terminar su revisión en tono de broma.

Mari frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero y luego empezó a reír.

—No, no me pegó —confirmó tocándose por todas partes para simular hacer una revisión también—. De hecho —apuntó con su dedo a la nariz de Kanan que estaba viendo sus pechos—, estoy bastante sorprendida por la plática.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Kanan regresando a su actividad después de tallarse la nariz.

—Bueno al parecer Chika confesó lo que le dijo a You en Hamamatsu —Mari le había explicado a Kanan lo que había pasado con su amiga para que Kanan fuera condescendiente y no le pusiera trabas en el viaje que You quería realizar—. Eso obviamente para Riko fue como un balde de agua fría y ahora quiere hablar con You con desesperación.

—¡Ah Chika! Yo no sé en qué estaba pensando —respiró profundo era extraño ver como estas dos chiquillas que se habían querido tanto en su niñez ahora actuarán como enemigas—, siempre termina metiéndose en éstos problemas por ser tan impulsiva. Pero bueno, ya podrá hablar Riko con You cuando esta vuelva.

—Not on my watch honey~ —expresó Mari divertida—. Aquí es a donde entro yo. Riko me pidió ayuda para localizar a You antes de que vuelva, ella quiere alcanzarla en dónde sea que ella esté y poder arreglar este problema.

—Aja… ¿y cómo piensan hacer eso? —preguntó mientras vertía los ingredientes al sartén apenas sin mirar a Mari.

Kanan sintió cuando los suaves brazos de la rubia la rodearon por la cintura para después sentir el aliento de Mari sobre su oreja produciéndole escalofríos.

—Yo esperaba que me pudieras ayudar con esto~ —dijo hablando muy bajo, en tono seductor, afianzando su abrazo y Kanan derritiéndose en sus brazos.

—Ma… Mari, espera, estoy viendo la comida —respondió Kanan nerviosa ante las manos curiosas de la chica que estaban acariciando su abdomen.

—No te estoy tapando los ojos sensei~, puedes seguir en lo que estás, de lo demás me encargo yo —las manos de Mari se fueron sobre la camiseta de Kanan subiendolo un poco y empezando a jugar con los botones de su pantalón.

—¿Qué… qué tipo de ayuda quieres? —preguntó Kanan tratando de detener su avance con las dificultades de tener un sartén en la mano y una espátula en la otra.

—Necesito algo de tu grande y poderoso… —mordió su oreja de manera provocativa.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿En qué estás pensando Mari? —Kanan prácticamente tiró lo que tenía en las manos y se terminó separando para poder pensar con claridad **,** era demasiada tentación para soportar.

—...barco —dijo entre risas—. Necesito tu barco.

—Vas a hacer que me de un paro y no precisamente cardíaco —le respondió ligeramente molesta mientras se volvía a abotonar el pantalón.

—Oh my god! —expresó sorpresa un tanto fingida poniéndose una mano en el pecho—. Me encantaría ver eso —de nueva cuenta Mari se fue al frente con sus manos sobre Kanan.

—¡No Mari! —chilló Kanan y la rubia rompió en carcajadas al ver sufrir a su maestra de esa manera, era divertirlo molestarla—. Sabes que no tengo eso, solo es un decir.

—Ya ya tranquila —Mari regreso al tono serio luego tanta risa—. Necesito que me ayudes a contactar a You-chan —le entregó el papel que Riko le había dado—. No sé qué es esto pero Riko me dijo que con esto la podríamos contactar.

—Es una frecuencia radial—explicó Kanan y Mari hizo cara de asombro—, puedo usar la radio del barco para contactarlos, ¿y después qué?

—Oh yes! —Mari depositó un beso en su mejilla pero ya no de manera lasciva sino tierna—. Después solo tendría que ver la manera de arreglar a estas dos y así cumplir mi promesa. ¡Y Mari será un elfo libre~! —celebró con felicidad.

—¿No crees que sería mejor dejar que ellas se arreglen por su cuenta? —preguntó Kanan alzando una ceja—. ¿Darles su espacio y que al terminar el verano y You vuelva de su viaje puedan hablar?

—No, creo que en esta ocasión si necesitan ayuda, Riko me preguntó sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta y ahora si creo que por fin ha dejado de culpar a You-chan sobre lo que pasó —suspiró poniendo todo su cuerpo en modo drama con una mano sobre su frente fingiendo un desmayo en los brazos de Kanan—. Y claro una parte egoísta de mi quiere ganarse su perdón, así que ésto también lo hago un poco por mi. ¡No me culpes por eso~!

—Tienes que dejar de latiguearte por lo que pasó —Kanan la abrazó depositando un beso en su mejilla y luego en sus labios acabando con su teatro dramático.

—Lo haré cuando esas dos se reconcilien —Mari correspondió a sus besos con ánimo.

—¡Entonces te ayudaré! —Kanan depositó un último beso en su mejilla antes de regresar a su actividad culinaria—. Pero no hoy, tengo hambre y está comida no se cocinara sola.

—Thank you sweet heart~! —brinco de alegría—. ¿Quieres ayuda con el desayuno? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? —preguntó Mari después de su pequeña celebración al ver lo atareada que estaba Kanan.

—¡Oh…! No no, nada, ve a acomodar los platos, ésto ya casi está —informó ya dándole unos últimos toques antes de dejar que terminara de cocerse—. Quiero que desayunes bien porque te llevaré a entrenar más tarde.

—¿Desde hoy? —preguntó Mari con pesar haciendo una cara de flojera acumulada que no podía con ella—. Es domingo, pensé que empezariamos el lunes. ¡No es de Dios iniciar los domingos! Los domingos son de descanso.

—¡No Mari! Ya hemos perdido una semana y no me arriesgaré a que perdamos esa carrera —respondió Kanan un poco regañona y de nuevo Mari volvió a reír a carcajadas.

—It's joke! —se acercó a darle otro beso en la mejilla—. Iré a cambiarme para salir a entrenar, pero por la tarde podemos ir a dar un paseo, me gustaría ir a Numazu —pidió Mari con ojitos de cachorrito para convencerla.

—No, lo siento, tengo que salir por la tarde y estaré ocupada por algunas horas Mari, tendremos que dejarlo para otro día —la expresión juguetona inicial de Kanan había cambiado a una más seria en esta oración y Mari sintió el cambio brusco en el ambiente.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde irás? —Mari fue nuevamente sobre ella para picarle las costillas y calar su estado de ánimo pero Kanan ya no parecía tener ganas de jugar.

—Tengo que atender algunos asuntos del negocio, nada serio —dijo escuetamente yéndose a buscar los platos para servir el desayuno.

—Pero mañana los puedes atender, today is sunday! —trató de negociar la rubia forzando un poco a ver hasta dónde llegaba Kanan.

—Lo siento, ésto no puede esperar —el tono de su sensei se había vuelto tajante, incluso malhumorado y Mari prefirió no seguir presionando, era obvio que Kanan no iba a ceder por alguna razón que no comprendía.

—Shiny! —respondió la chica dejando a Kanan a solas en la cocina no sin antes dar un último vistazo a ese ceño fruncido en su rostro.

* * *

Después de ese momento incomodo, las cosas poco a poco fueron volviendo a la normalidad en el transcurso del día. Kanan llevó a Mari a correr al circuito que acostumbraba hacer en la ciudad, cosa que dejó a la rubia francamente exhausta pero satisfecha pues le pudo seguir el paso a pesar de ser la primera vez que corría una distancia tan larga. Eso fue bien recibido por Kanan que la felicito por ello.

Al regresar a casa se ducharon, cada una por separado, hicieron un almuerzo rápido y después de eso Kanan se fue como dijo que lo haría. Aunque seguía intrigada de a donde había ido Kanan, Mari no quiso insistir para no generar otra molestia en la mujer mayor y repetir la situación de esa mañana.

Era la primera vez que Mari se encontraba sola en ese casa pero a diferencia de lo que solía sentir en el hotel, no se sentía vacía. Con todo y que no era una casa muy grande, era una casa muy cómoda. Tenía tantos recuerdos en ella que era imposible no sentir nostalgia aún cuando no fueran sus recuerdos. Era esa sensación de hogar que le había hecho mucha falta mientras crecía y en parte se preguntaba cómo Kanan sola podía haber hecho tan entrañable aquella casa. No es que creyera que su sensei sola no fuera capaz de darle ese matiz, pero se sentía que había algo más allí. Una presencia que le había conferido esa cualidad y Kanan se esforzaba en mantener día a día.

Dio un corto recorrido por la casa y se percató de que la ropa limpia que Aoi le había llevado ya se había terminado, y tendría que hacer algo que nunca en su vida había tenido que hacer… lavar su ropa.

" _¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?_ " pensó. " _Muchos hacen esa tarea todos los días, ¿por qué no podría hacer lo mismo?"_ Con eso en mente fue a su cuarto y tomó toda la ropa sucia e incluso fue por la ropa que se encontraba en la habitación de Kanan, quería darle la sorpresa de que había hecho la lavandería para ambas y ganarse un nuevo cumplido. Era satisfactorio sorprender gratamente a Kanan haciendo esas pequeñas cosas que la gente creería no es capaz de hacer por sí misma.

El cuarto de lavado era un lugar curioso, así lo calificó. Mari realmente nunca había tenido que entrar a uno y el espacio se le hizo demasiado pequeño para la tarea, pequeño y algo incómodo, algo nuevo y desconocido por descubrir. Frente a ella se encontraban dos grandes máquinas, supuso que una era la lavadora y otra la secadora. Se acercó a leer las etiquetas que venían inscritas en los aparatos para darse una idea de cómo hacerlo, incluso pensó en buscar un tutorial en Youtube pero creyó que era demasiado estúpido hacer algo así, por lo que se conformó con lo primero. Era sencillo.

Según la etiqueta, la lavadora podía lidiar con hasta 10 kilos de ropa así que a su parecer, el monton de ropa que poseía no era más pesado que eso, por lo que todo saldría en una sola lavada. Depositó toda la ropa dentro de la máquina y después buscó en el lugar el jabón, pero no lo encontró tan fácil. Al parecer estaba en un lugar secreto, bueno no secreto pero no estaba a la vista. Rebuscó en los estantes y armarios hasta que lo halló y lo vertió dentro.

—That was so easy… podría acostumbrarme a esto —dijo satisfecha al ver que la máquina había empezado la labor cuando le dió encender.

Como Kanan le había dicho que ella se encargaría de llevar la cena, entonces Mari pensó que sería su turno de preparar los obentos para el día siguiente. Se dió a la tarea de buscar algunas recetas en los blogs de cocina que encontró para hacerlo. No es que nunca hubiera tenido que cocinar, lo había hecho en algunas ocasiones; aunque siendo honesta, siempre era Aoi la que le decía que hacer, era un trato más personalizado, pero nuevamente pensó que no podía ser tan complicado si ya tenía experiencia previa en la cocina.

Buscó en la despensa todo lo que requería para ver con qué ingredientes contaba y en base a eso ideó algunas modificaciones a las recetas que encontró y que podía hacer, nada demasiado complicado para que le diera tiempo de prepararlo por la mañana, aunque ya dejaría todo listo solo para cocerlo. Sin embargo se dió cuenta que le faltaban algunas cosas por comprar y decidió ir a la tienda que no se encontraba tan lejos de la casa para comprarlas.

Se tardó más de la cuenta por que no se decidía ante las diversas opciones. El dinero que había llevado consigo empezaba a escasear, así que tendría que elegir entre unas y otras y sobre todo las que cupieran en su presupuesto. Afortunadamente ese problema quedaría resuelto una vez que empezara a trabajar así que no le importó gastar lo poco que le quedaba con tal de adquirir lo más que pudiera y de buena calidad.

Al llegar a casa se dispuso a pasar la ropa a la secadora, pues el ciclo de lavado ya había terminado.

—¡Qué sencillo es lavar! —exclamó emocionada—. No sé porque la gente se queja tanto de esto.

Hizo el cambio de la ropa hacia la secadora y puso a andar el aparato. Regreso a la cocina y guardó lo que había comprado secretamente para que todo permaneciera como una sorpresa para Kanan al día siguiente. " _That's amazing!"_

Una vez terminó se fue a sentar en la sala y prendió la tv para entretenerse. Al escuchar la alarma de la secadora fue al área de la lavandería y se dispuso a sacar la ropa para poder doblarla, fue ahí cuando se dió cuenta que algo había hecho mal.

Muchas de las playeras deportivas de Kanan parecían haberse encogido, por un momento dudó en si era la misma ropa que había metido pero se dio cuenta que no había duda. Era la misma, pero en versión mini. Peor fue cuando sacó sus uniformes escolares y se dio cuenta que se habían manchados de todos colores, las blusas blancas no lo eran más, habían adquirido unos tonos medios extraños.

Mari estaba horrorizada al ver lo que había hecho a la ropa de Kanan y de paso a la suya. No entendía donde había estado el error. Tuvo la idea de lavarla nuevamente para ver si de esa manera regresaban a la normalidad, pero al termino de todo el proceso se dió cuenta que no, lo que había hecho era irreversible. Tenía su uniforme listo para ser usado como trapo y ropa para una Kanan niña.

Dobló toda la ropa en espera del regreso de Kanan. Ahora encima de que se había acabado todo su dinero comprando en la tienda, había arruinado toda la ropa que lavó, ya no tenía más ropa para usar. Justo en ese momento Kanan había decidido regresar, no dejándole más tiempo para que pudiera resolver el problema ni pensar en una solución.

—¡Estoy en casa! —anunció Kanan a su llegada.

—¡Bienvenida! —respondió Mari desde el cuarto de lavado con algo de culpabilidad.

Al escuchar la voz de Mari proveniente desde ese inusual lugar y debido a que la rubia no hacía su aparición, Kanan decidió ir a buscarla. Podía sentir que algo raro había pasado y se preocupó por ella.

—Hola… —la saludó con una sonrisa que se esfumó al ver a la chica tirada en el suelo y eso la alarmó sobremanera—. Mari… ¿qué pasa? ¿estás bien?

Mari no quería ni mirarla a los ojos, se sentía muy apenada y sentía que quería llorar de la vergüenza. Kanan se acercó con cuidado pensando lo peor.

—I'm fine… —mintió sin levantar la cabeza casi sollozando.

—Vamos Mari, puedo ver que no estás bien —la tomó de los hombros para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —repetía Mari con un nudo en la garganta.

Kanan levantó el rostro de la chica por la barbilla y con suavidad depositó un beso en sus labios para tranquilizarla de lo que fuera que la tenía así.

—Ven conmigo y me cuentas qué es lo que pasó, ¿si? —le dijo en un tono dulce y con una sonrisa cálida.

Al estar tan cerca de Mari se dió cuenta que la chica estaba algo sucia aunque olía a una mezcla de suavizante con detergente.

—¿Lavaste ropa? —preguntó extrañada al ver el montón de ropa que estaba alrededor, al fin dándose cuenta del entorno.

—Em… si, lo hice —Mari levantó la mirada por fin y abrazó a Kanan llorando amargamente ganándose una risa leve de la chica—. Pero lo hice mal, todo salió mal.

Kanan no entendía a qué se debía tanto drama de la rubia pero no dudó en abrazarla y reconfortarla aunque quería reír con ganas.

—Tranquila Mari, tranquila —le repetía dando palmaditas en su espalda—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó una vez que Mari se tranquilizó.

—Pues… —Mari se limpió las lágrimas y tomó una de las playeras que habían quedado arruinadas por acción de la lavadora, poniendosela en las manos—, yo metí todo a lavar y cuando saqué la ropa de la secadora… ¡Se encogió! —Mari se fue sobre Kanan para abrazarla lloriqueando con más fuerza.

Kanan la recibió y la abrazó, podría haberse molestado como podría haberse le hecho la cosa más absurda y tierna del mundo, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Por un momento quiso reírse con fuerza, pero afortunadamente algo dentro de ella la siguió deteniendo de hacerlo al ver que la chica estaba verdaderamente afectada por su error.

—No pasa nada Mari, sólo es ropa, podemos comprar más después —la trató de tranquilizar frotandole la espalda.

—No… no podemos… yo… me gasté mi dinero y ya no tengo nada —continuó en su llanto dramático que ya rayaba en lo extremo.

Kanan no pudo contenerse más y empezó a reír descontroladamente. Siendo una escena bastante rocambolesca con una llorando y otra riendo sin parar.

—Perdón, perdón Mari, pero es que es muy gracioso —se disculpó de inmediato al ver con incredulidad tal desfachatez de Kanan al burlarse de ella y le dirigió una mirada de enojo.

Mari se levantó molesta, completamente indignada al ver la reacción de Kanan pero ésta la detuvo antes de que abandonara el cuarto. Respiro profundo para calmarse.

—Todo estará bien Mari —se limpió los ojos—, apuesto que es la primera vez que haces esto, ¿verdad?

—Pues… si… es la primera vez —se sonrojó Mari—. Creí que no tendría ninguna ciencia hacerlo y veo que no, y es que no es sólo la ropa la que se encogió —rebuscó entre el montón de ropa, buscando las blusas que habían quedado manchadas—. Mira, estas también se arruinaron.

—¡Oh vaya! ¿Eso es de tu uniforme? También tendremos que comprar nuevos —Kanan la abrazó nuevamente porque Mari de nuevo quiso echar a llorar—. Pero no pasa nada Mari, sólo tienes que aprender a hacerlo, debiste esperar a que yo volviera para que te enseñara, es sencillo pero tiene su gracia como todo en el mundo.

—¡Te quería sorprender! —dijo Mari haciendo un puchero que a Kanan se le hizo la cosa más adorable del mundo.

—Bueno, lo hiciste —tomó su rostro entre las manos y depositó un beso en sus labios—. ¿Podemos cenar? Tengo hambre —dijo casi suplicante—. Después de comer podremos ver qué hacer con esto, anda ven —la jaló para llevársela.

—¿Y qué haremos con esta ropa? —preguntó Mari con temor.

Kanan busco entre la muda de ropa seleccionando un atuendo.

—Esta está bien mira, es mi pijama y la usaré hoy —depositó otro beso en su mejilla—. Gracias Mari.

Después del drama de la ropa mal lavada, la cena transcurrió en relativa calma. Kanan no había hecho ningún comentario sobre lo que fue a hacer y Mari estaba lo suficientemente apenada como para preguntar algo sobre ello en ese momento. Sin embargo hubo una cosa que la sacó de su vergüenza. Kanan llevo de cenar una selección de onirigis y sushi que antes de que Mari se diera cuenta habían prácticamente desaparecido del plato.

—¡Oye! —dijo enojada—. ¿Donde está la comida?

—¿Cómo? —Kanan levantó la mirada mientras su boca estaba llena de arroz sin entender a qué se refería Mari.

—¿Donde está la comida? —volvió a repetir enfurruñada viendo las mejillas de Kanan con restos de pegajoso arroz—. Sólo he comido un onirigi y ya no hay más.

Kanan acababa de dar la mordida al último y viendo la molestia de Mari se dió cuenta de que los que había comprado se los había comido casi todos ella sola.

—Te doy el mío —le ofreció el mordido y Mari se lo arrebató de las manos.

—¿Qué clase de cordialidad es esa? —sacudió el onirigi frente a su cara—. Encima de que te los acabas todos y no dejas mi parte de la cena me das las sobras mordisqueadas.

—Lo siento Mari, es que tenía hambre —dijo con la cara roja de vergüenza—. Además creí que estabas comiendo igual que yo.

—Lo hubiera hecho pero el plato no se regenera solo y únicamente has estado agarrando uno tras otro sin darme oportunidad a mí —frunció el ceño indignada.

Ahora fue el turno de Kanan de poner ojitos llorosos y sorber la nariz como si fuera a llorar, lo cual en cierto modo asustó a Mari que nunca había visto a su sensei actuar así.

—Lo siento Mari, si quieres te preparo algo más de cenar —gimoteo y Mari rodó los ojos.

—No, me comeré esto —colocó el onigiri en su plato así como el resto de lo que quedaba en la charola que Kanan había traído—, y esto también.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó Kanan viendo como ya no quedaba nada más para comer.

—Tú ya te comiste tu parte —Mari le saco la lengua y Kanan refunfuño un poco pero lo acepto, no había medido de manera adecuada sus porciones y con todo el entrenamiento de la mañana ambas habían quedado hambrientas aún cuando almorzaron al medio día.

Para resarcir su error, por la ropa, Mari se ofreció a lavar los platos mientras Kanan tomaba un baño y al término de éste, fue su turno de hacerlo. Kanan por su parte ofreció hacer la comida el día siguiente, suficiente comida para ambas.

Mari se tomó su tiempo en la ducha, luego de todo el estrés del día, se quiso relajar con el agua caliente y un pequeño masaje corporal con una rica crema humectante. Cuando Mari salió del baño, se encontró con que Kanan ya estaba en su recamara y no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionada pues no quería pasar la noche sola pero tampoco quería cansar a Kanan de su presencia así que se fue a su habitación sin decir nada.

Ya cuando se encontraba acostada, con las luces apagadas y en la labor de conciliar el sueño, escuchó un leve toque en la puerta que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ya te dormiste? —preguntó Kanan desde el otro lado con cierta timidez.

—No… puedes pasar —respondió Mari de inmediato incorporándose como un rayo.

Mari encendió las luces de la mesa de noche y Kanan se fue a sentar junto a ella en su cama, se le veía algo nerviosa.

—Sólo quería decirte buenas noches y bueno… me preguntaba si ibas a poder dormir hoy… ya sabes, por las pesadillas y eso… quizás quieras… —traía una cara que parecía un poema y Mari no se pudo resistir.

Para esto, el día anterior Mari se había levantado muy agitada a media noche a causa de una pesadilla que tuvo. Tanto fue el ruido que hizo al despertar, que Kanan se alertó con el grito que dio y, al ir a ver qué sucedía, terminó acompañándola para dormir.

—¡Oh! Pues, no lo sé, esperaba que no volviera a ocurrir —dijo con sinceridad y también jugando un poco con ella.

—Bien… bueno… me alegro —respondió Kanan depositando un beso en su frente con algo de decepción—. Si es así entonces iré a dormir a mi habitación.

Kanan se puso de pie con desánimo pero sintió un jalón en la manga de su playera y al voltear vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Mari.

—¿Y si mejor me haces compañía? Sólo como precaución —los ojos de Kanan se iluminaron al encontrarse con esa mirada dulce y casi suplicante de Mari que le impedía retirarse.

—Si… yo creo que sería bueno… sólo como precaución —respondió alegre—. Espera un momento, iré por mi almohada.

No tardó nada en ir por su almohada y su sábana, tanto que hasta Mari pensó que ya lo tenía preparado afuera de su habitación pero no quiso indagar más. Apenas le había dado tiempo de hacerse a un lado para darle espacio en la cama.

Después de acomodarse, Kanan extendió su brazo, permitiendo que Mari se acunara en su pecho y de esa manera ambas pudieran conciliar el sueño tranquilamente. Era una posición cómoda para ambas y sobre todo natural entre ellas, se sentía como si fuera de toda la vida.

Solamente que la noche fue todo menos tranquila. Al principio Kanan pensó que le había picado algún bicho en la espalda, porque empezó a sentir una comezón enorme, pero conforme la noche avanzaba, la picazón se iba extendiendo en el cuerpo. Primero la espalda, luego el pecho y el vientre, incluso las piernas y brazos, llegó el momento en el que hasta la cara le picaba.

—¿Kanan que pasa? —preguntó Mari preocupada al despertarse debido a todo el ajetreo que la mujer estaba haciendo.

—No sé… me pica todo —se quejó rascándose por todos lados con desesperación—. Creo que hay algo en la cama.

Mari se levantó de inmediato a encender las luces temiendo que algún insecto se hubiera colado entre las sábanas lo cual le producía mucho pavor. Cuando lo hizo casi saltó de la sorpresa al ver el rostro de Kanan.

—¿Qué... qué te pasó? —preguntó asustada mirando con ojos desorbitados.

La cara de Kanan se encontraba roja en su totalidad. Los labios y los párpados se habían inflamado, desfigurando su bello rostro. Mari hasta pensó que era un horripilante sueño producto de sus pesadillas, pero no, se dió cuenta que todo el cuerpo de Kanan estaba completamente inundado por pequeñas ronchitas que lo cubrían todo.

—¡¿Que tengo?! —Kanan se tocó el rostro al ver la cara de susto de Mari y como está no podía hablar porque se puso las manos en la boca, así que corrió al espejo a ver qué era lo que tenía.

—¡Aaahhhh! —gritó del susto al verse en el espejo sin dar crédito a su apariencia.

—¡Tenemos que ir al hospital! —dijo Mari asustada reaccionando al fin—. Eso se ve serio.

—No… no es tan ser... —trató de discutir Kanan intentando mantenerse calmada luego de su exabrupto inicial pero de repente empezó a quedarse sin voz.

Abrió la boca sin poder emitir sonido alguno y pudo sentir como su garganta se cerraba impidiéndole casi respirar.

—Yo creo que sí… —Mari se cambió de ropa rapidísimo, en realidad apenas y se puso un pantalón y una chaqueta, y ayudó a Kanan a vestirse también a toda velocidad, tenían que ir al hospital enseguida.

La respiración de Kanan se había ido dificultando poco a poco hasta que Mari vio que la mujer empezaba a palidecer. Sin saber que otra cosa hacer, tomó su teléfono y llamó al número de emergencias con pánico.

Llevó a Kanan hasta la sala a esperar a que los paramédicos llegaran mientras trataba de decirle cosas para calmarla pero solo hacían que Kanan se sintiera más inquieta. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando las sirenas anunciaron que la ambulancia ya estaba afuera de la casa.

Todo parecía salido de una serie al más puro estilo de Urgencias o algo así, de ese modo se sintió Mari. Kanan fue atendida de inmediato haciéndose Mari a un lado para dejarlos trabajar. Vio como la revisaron y le pusieron una inyección rápidamente antes de trasladarla al hospital.

Mari no se despegó de su lado en todo momento. Creía que se moriría de la preocupación, siempre había sido ella la que estaba del otro lado y el ver a Kanan luchando por respirar la había dejado muy afectada.

Los minutos en la sala de urgencias comenzaron a pasar con una pasmosidad lenta, Mari no sabía ya qué hacer pero gracias al cielo llamaron a los familiares de Matsuura Kanan justo a tiempo pues estaba más que decidida en ir y tirar el módulo de las enfermeras para que le dieran alguna noticia.

Kanan estaba ya mucho más desinflamada de la cara cuando la pudo ver por fin. Traía una mascarilla de oxígeno, lo que hizo que Mari se preocupara más y su ansiedad volvió, aunque no se había ido del todo.

El médico le explicó que lo que había pasado era que Kanan había tenido una reacción alérgica muy severa y por esa razón es que había tenido problemas para respirar. Afortunadamente la habían controlado bastante bien y al término de su nebulización se podría ir a casa sin mucho problema más que guardar reposo y estar atentos a cualquier síntoma que pudiera revivir la alergia.

Salieron del hospital sobre las 5 de la mañana, poco antes del amanecer. El médico les recomendó que por lo menos ese día no sé agitara mucho para que no se sintiera sofocada así que tendrían que posponer el entrenamiento. Mari la amenazó en dejarla amarrada a la cama si siquiera sugería hacer la rutina normal.

Ya en casa, un poco más tarde, se dispusieron a dormir nuevamente, por lo menos para recuperar algo de sueño perdido en lo que terminaba de amanecer y un poco más. Kanan entonces recordó que el médico le había recomendado encontrar lo que pudo haber detonado la alergia y ya tenía una idea de lo que podía haber pasado.

—Emm… Mari, ¿qué fue lo que pusiste en la ropa? ¿Con que la lavaste? —preguntó aún rascándose la cabeza.

—Usé uno de los jabones que estaban en el cuarto de lavado —explicó la chica sin entender a qué se refería.

—¿Me podrias mostrar cual fue?

Mari fue a buscar lo que había utilizado para lavar. Debió haberlo dejado por allí en la lavandería cuando lo uso o más bien se lo acabo ya que había usado casi todo lo del envase. Cuando lo vio, el alma se le fue a los pies. ¡Ella había sido la causante del problema de Kanan!

—¡Fue mi culpa! —dijo tan pronto la vió y fue a la sala donde estaba Kanan—. No utilice jabón de ropa, fue esto —se lo entregó a Kanan para que viera el envase vacío.

Tan pronto como Kanan leyó la etiqueta del bote supo que, efectivamente, Mari no había utilizado jabón para ropa, lo que usó fue "Ant-stop plus", un polvo para eliminar las hormigas.

—Perdón, perdón —se disculpó la chica—, yo creí que era el jabón. Cuando la lavadora pidió poner el jabón, yo fui a buscarlo y ese fue el único jabón en polvo que encontré. Pero ahora veo que no era eso.

Kanan soltó una tremenda carcajada que asustó a Mari que esperaba una reprimenda en su lugar.

—Está bien Mari, no sabías que ya no usamos jabón en polvo —dejó de reír regresandole el bote—. Ni que esto era insecticida en realidad.

Kanan fue hasta el cuarto de lavado llevándola de la mano para mostrarle cuál era el jabón de la ropa y nada tenía que ver con el polvo que había usado.

—Ya se me hacia raro que el detergente se llamará "Ant stop", lo siento mucho —se disculpó nuevamente haciendo una reverencia.

—Venga, ya olvidemos esto —la atrajo para un abrazo—. Mejor vamos a dormir que tengo mucho sueño —bostezo y Mari asintió.

Fueron a dormir ahora teniendo más cuidado de no utilizar la ropa que Mari había lavado, y solo para ser más precavidas, terminaron durmiendo en la habitación de Kanan con ropa que aún quedaba limpia de la última lavada y a la cual Mari no le había puesto las manos.

Debido a las altas dosis de medicamentos que le habían inyectado en el hospital, Kanan pasó durmiendo casi toda la mañana. Mari sin embargo, se levantó sobre las 10 ya que su estómago empezaba a demandar comida y el sol de la mañana no la había dejado seguir durmiendo.

El rostro de Kanan había regresado a la normalidad afortunadamente, pero aun se podían ver los rastros que el rascado intenso habían dejado. Algunos arañazos aquí y allá y un poco de enrojecimiento leve en ciertos lugares.

Habían decidido que postergarían un día el inicio del trabajo para que Kanan se pudiera reponer por completo de toda la travesía, así que la dejo descansar.

De mientras la rubia se dedicó a hacer otras cosas. Recordó que siempre que se enfermaba, era Aoi-san la encargada de cuidarla. El mejor recuerdo de su niñez que tenía era la sopa milagrosa de su nana, sopa que era capaz de levantar a cualquiera sin importar lo enfermo que se encontrara. Era algo que muy a menudo su nana le preparaba cuando estaba triste por la muerte de su mamá.

Así que decidió resarcir el error del día anterior preparando la sopa para Kanan, seguro la haría sentir mejor más rápido. Como no quería cometer errores como los de la lavada, le hizo una llamada a su nana para que le diera la receta detallada y le fuera explicando paso por paso que es lo que debía hacer.

Afortunadamente contaba con todos los ingredientes en casa para poder realizarlo y a cómo Aoi se lo explicó, no parecía nada difícil preparar la comida. Puso manos a la obra con su tarea "aliviar a Kanan con una sopa de pollo".

Anotó todo lo que su nana le dijo y empezó su labor de enfermera. Una hora después, todos los ingredientes se encontraban ya en la lumbre de la estufa y la casa empezó a impregnarse de un delicioso aroma que terminó por sacar a Kanan de la cama toda hambrienta. Porque habría tenido todo el cuerpo lleno de ronchas pero aún así su apetito seguía siendo el mismo.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó Kanan muy animada entrando en la cocina aún en pijama—. ¿Qué es eso que duele delicioso?

—¡Buenos días! —respondió Mari halagada por el cumplido velado—. Es solamente la sopa milagrosa que te hará sentir como nueva— explicó con suficiencia orgullosa de su trabajo—, y ya casi termino para que puedas comerla.

—¡Oh! No sabía que supieras cocinar —confesó Kanan extrañada—. ¿Sabes hacerlo?

—Well that is my secret darling~ —respondió Mari guiñandole un ojo sin ofenderse por el comentario de Kanan—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas mejor? ¿Te sigue picando el cuerpo?

—No, ya estoy bien —la tranquilizó Kanan echando un ojo a todo lo que había ahí—. Esas medicinas si que fueron efectivas.

—¡Oh! Mi sopa hará que te sientas mucho mejor —concluyó Mari sonriente cogiendo un plato para servirla.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, Kanan a la mesa, el plato humeante sobre el mantel y ella colocada en un extremo para ver como su creación hacia efecto una vez que Kanan la comiera.

En verdad que el sabor de la sopa era delicioso, fue la conclusión de Kanan. Mari no había exagerado cuando dijo que haría que se sintiera mejor. Era una mezcla de sabores que hacían explosión en su boca y que la hacían sentir feliz instantáneamente. Podía seguir y seguir.

—Vaya Mari, tengo que reconocer que me equivoqué al dudar de tus cualidades culinarias, ésto está muy bueno —continuó comiendo con singular alegría.

Ya que no habían podido trabajar por la mañana en el muelle, y a que prácticamente Mari se había quedado sin ropa para usar debido a su trágico encuentro con las labores domésticas, Kanan decidió llevarla a comprar algunas mudas de ropa para que pudiera usar en los siguientes días en el trabajo, además de uniformes nuevos.

Al principio Mari no quería aceptar el ofrecimiento de Kanan, pero realmente no tenía otra opción ya que sólo tenía la ropa que estaba vistiendo, esa había sido de las pocas que se habían salvado y no podía presentarse al trabajar vistiendo lo mismo todos los días, al menos no de forma seguida.

Fueron a una pequeña tienda que se encontraba en Uchiura y para Mari fue sorprendente la cantidad de ropa que pudo adquirir con "poco dinero" en relación con lo que ella gastaba cuando salía de compras. Prácticamente era un guardarropa nuevo con lo que le costaba uno solo de sus vestidos. Eso la tenía estupefacta, cosas de ricos que no comprenden de los pobres, solo que eso no lo externó.

Kanan también tuvo que adquirir algunas prendas pues su ropa deportiva fue la que había sufrido más daños y no se sentía tan cómoda utilizando otro tipo de ropa, no se sentía ella misma. Mientras se encontraban aún en el distrito comercial Kanan empezó a sentir un poco de nauseas, pero supuso que era normal a consecuencia de los medicamentos que estaba tomando, así que trato de ignorarlo.

Sin embargo estas no se fueron, las náuseas iban aumentando y fue entonces que prefirió precipitar su regreso a casa aunque no le explicó a Mari la razón, no quería preocuparla de más. Iban de camino en el autobús cuando un sudor frío empezó a invadir a la mujer y las nauseas ya eran casi insoportables. De un momento a otro jaló a Mari y se bajó en la parada más próxima. Ni bien bajaron del vehículo, cuando Kanan empezó verter el contenido de su estómago con grandes arcadas sobre la jardinera que estaba a un costado de la parada.

Mari estaba bastante espantada, había notado que Kanan se había puesto pálida pero no pensó que fuera para tanto. Creyó que solo era por el cansancio.

El vómito de la mujer estaba incontenible. Mari la llevó hasta uno de los botes de basura más cercano para que pudiera terminar con lo que estaba haciendo sin seguir estropeando más el pobre arbusto, era increíble la fuerza con la que estaba volviendo el estómago con grandes arcadas.

La piel enrojecida de Kanan del día anterior había regresado pero en esta ocasión se habían quedado pequeñas manchitas como puntos alrededor de sus ojos y en general en toda su cara.

—Mari… creo que …. —continuaba tratando de controlar las arcadas sosteniendo su estómago—, la comida me hizo mal.

—What? No no —negó Mari con la cabeza enérgicamente—, no hay forma, esa sopa es milagrosa y además mírame, yo estoy bien y también la comi… —la rubia buscaba una explicación para lo que estaba pasando que no fuera que su comida había enfermado a Kanan—. ¡Oh! Ya se que pasó, debe ser el medicamento que estás tomando, seguramente te hizo alguna reacción extraña.

—Yo no creo… —una nueva arcada y una nueva descarga de su estómago—, que eso sea... pero de cualquier manera, quisiera que fueramos a casa por favor.

—No honey! Te llevaré al hospital, esos medicamentos que estás tomando te están poniendo peor, será mejor que los cambiemos de una vez —insistió tomándole del brazo.

—¡No! Quiero ir a casa Mari, en serio, necesito que me lleves —una nueva arcada se hizo presente y nuevamente el contenido de su estómago empezó a verterse aunque ya solo era bilis.

Mari la guió sin hacerle caso a su petición. Tomaron el primer taxi que pudieron y aún con la renuencia de Kanan fueron hacia allá. Llegaron al hospital que empezaba a ser ya de visita frecuente.

De nuevo hicieron todo el protocolo en urgencias para que pudieran atenderla. Una vez que pasaron con el doctor y le hicieron una valoración, el médico les informó que Kanan había tenido una intoxicación alimentaria y que tendría que quedarse un par de horas en lo que lograban controlar el vómito.

Mari empezaba a preparar sus argumentos para refutar lo que habían dicho los médicos, cuando una mezcla de olores llegó hasta su nariz, era el olor metálico de la sangre combinado con algo parecido al yodo y ese desinfectante que caracterizaba a los hospitales, no pudo evitar sentir ese sudor frío bajar por la espalda seguido de una tremenda arcada que le hizo volver el contenido de su estómago en un bote de basura del consultorio. Otra vez había hecho algo mal.

Los médicos tenían razón, ambas se habían intoxicado con la sopa y lamentablemente para Mari, no encontró más argumentos para seguir negando su parte de culpa. Fue hasta pasada la medianoche cuando terminaron el tratamiento y les dieron la alta del hospital.

Al llegar a casa las dos pudieron apreciar el daño que su cuerpo había sufrido una vez estuvieron frente al espejo. Las dos llevaban una especie de máscara alrededor de los ojos que se había formado por el esfuerzo que habían hecho al vomitar. Estaban en condiciones deplorables, aunque ya un tanto mejor, al menos ya no seguían vomitando.

Mari se sentía terriblemente apenada con Kanan, de nada había servido el esfuerzo que realizó para sorprenderla de buena manera si en dos días seguidos había mandado a la mujer que le había brindado su ayuda al hospital. Que clase de persona era si no podía hacer nada bien, eso le hacía sentir bastante inútil.

Con eso en mente se metió a la cama, dándole la espalda a Kanan quien ya la esperaba para que se acomodara nuevamente entre sus brazos pero tal cosa no sucedió.

—Mari, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó incorporándose al ver que la rubia le había dado la espalda.

—No… nada, solo estoy algo cansada —dijo tratando de disimular su tristeza pero era bastante notoria.

—¡Oh vamos! Déjame sostenerte —pidió Kanan tratando de voltearla para ponerla sobre su hombro.

—It's time to sleep now —anunció Mari quitándose con el pretexto de apagar las luces, más que nada quería impedirle a Kanan que viera las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

Kanan hizo un ágil y fuerte movimiento para, de alguna forma, lograr voltear a Mari. Una vez lo consiguió puso su brazo bajo el cuerpo de la rubia y acercándola la atrajo hacia su pecho.

—Dime que es lo que pasa, puedo escuchar en tu voz que no estás bien —la voz de Kanan no era incriminatoria, era más que nada comprensiva pero dejando en claro que quería la verdad de las cosas.

—Es solo que… me siento inútil —confesó Mari en voz baja reprimiendo un sollozo—. Llevo apenas unos días en tu casa y ya te he mando al hospital dos veces. ¡Dos veces! ¡Casi te mato! —dijo eso último con la voz entrecortada llorando—. No sirvo en nada de lo que hago, todo me sale mal últimamente, creo que deberías sacarme de tu casa.

Kanan se acercó hasta su rostro y calló su boca con un dulce beso. Mari había retomado ese tono dramático del día anterior y aunque no quería reír no podía evitar sentir una gran y enorme ternura por la chica.

—No haría eso nunca —acarició su rostro dando otro beso en su frente—, y no eres una inútil. Lo que pasó fueron simples accidentes que le pudieron ocurrir a cualquiera.

—No cualquiera lava la ropa con polvo para hormigas y después, al día siguiente, te manda al hospital de nuevo ahora intoxicada —dijo con la cabeza agachada escondiéndose en el pecho de Kanan.

—Eso es porque eres una persona particular —sentenció levantando el rostro de Mari por la barbilla para dar un nuevo beso en sus labios—. Todo estará bien Mari, aprecio lo que has querido hacer por mi, en verdad, es solo que tienes que aprender poco a poco, pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a aprender a hacer todas estas cosas. ¿Esta bien?

—Solo si tú te encargas de cocinar a partir de ahora —pidió la chica casi en una súplica todavía sollozando.

—Puedes apostarlo —concluyó Kanan con una sonrisa—. Sin embargo me ayudarás con ello para que poco a poco sepas como valerte por ti misma en la cocina sin mandar a nadie al hospital.

—No creo que pueda —dijo aún con los ánimos caídos.

—Claro que puedes Mari —la sacudió con energía—. No conozco a nadie que tenga tu fuerza y entereza para afrontar la vida y una simple sopa o cómo lavar la ropa son obstáculos para ti. Eres increíble y por eso me encantas —le picó las costillas.

—Bueno si tú lo dices… —una pequeña risita empezó a asomar en los labios de Mari.

—No lo digo yo, es un hecho —volvió a besarla en la frente y luego en los labios.

—Esta bien —dijo más alegre—, lo tomaré pero tendrás que ser mi conejillo de indias y aguantarte si algo no sale bien.

—Lo haré —exclamó convencida.

—Aunque es probable que termines de nuevo en el hospital, quizás debamos obtener una de esas tarjetas de descuento por visitas frecuentes —bromeó la rubia.

—Esperemos que no tengamos que usarlas —se rió con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, conseguí una en la última visita y ya tengo el primer sello —busco en la bolsa de su pijama como si en verdad trajera algo allí—. Me darán una comisión por llevarte tres días seguidos.

—¡Mari! —le llamó la atención.

—It's joke —gritó cuando Kanan la asaltó con un ataque de cosquillas que no paro hasta que Mari solicito piedad.

Ambas se durmieron más tranquilas y relajadas después de eso. Mari se sentía mejor y su confianza había vuelto al menos un poco. Las dos se sentían afortunadas de tenerse mutuamente a pesar de todos sus problemas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kanan no quiso posponer más el entrenamiento, que ya se había retrasado bastante en el programa que tenía planeado. Debido a que aún estaban en recuperación optó por un circuito corto de trote, seguido por algunos ejercicios de fuerza y un poco de calentamiento para estirar los músculos. Mari aceptó entusiasmada pues también creía que era necesario un poco de ejercicio para desentumecerse y ponerse en acción en su nuevo propósito.

Llegaron a a oficina de Kanan cerca del muelle pasadas las 9 de la mañana. Era un lugar un tanto rústico para el gusto de Mari y bastante desordenado también, por alguna razón se había imaginado una de las tantas oficinas pulcras e inmaculadas que manejaba la corporación de su padre.

En el lugar apenas habían algunos empleados, aunque Kanan explicó que en ese sitio básicamente se llevaba la contabilidad y algo de papelería, ya que todo lo demás estaba en las zonas operativas. Antes de llevarla a conocer las oficinas satélite en los muelles, quería que Mari fuera conociendo un poco del negocio que realizaban y algunas cosas de la rutina.

La impresión que la rubia tenía sobre Kanan es que era una persona muy ordenada en cuanto a su trabajo, puesto que así es como se comportaba en los entrenamientos y en la escuela, sin embargo en ese lugar orden era lo que menos se respiraba.

Los libros de contabilidad se encontraban esparcidos por las largas mesas que había en el lugar, el escritorio que dedujo era el de Kanan se encontraba inundado de pilas y pilas de carpetas y papeles sueltos por todos lados, los estantes que supuso eran para ordenar los expedientes se encontraban en desuso, entre otras cosas más que le estaban dando un gran dolor de cabeza. En conclusión el lugar era un completo caos.

—Y bien, aquí es donde trabajarás —explicó Kanan tratando de hacer espacio en una de las sillas para que Mari se pudiera sentar junto a su escritorio—. Está un poquito desordenado, pero nada grave, en esta época del año trato de ocuparme del trabajo rezagado así que espero poder controlarlo antes de que terminen las vacaciones —se justificó.

Mari miraba por todos lados tratando de entender cómo es que Kanan podía mantener la calma viendo cómo estaba todo de cabeza.

—Claramente necesitas ayuda —dijo la chica sin un atisbo de broma—. ¿En dónde quieres que empiece?

A Kanan le fue curiosa la actitud seria de Mari, al parecer estaba tomándose en serio su nuevo trabajo, lo cual era bueno.

—Pues… no sé —dudó—. ¿Te gustaría revisar un poco de los expedientes para que veas que es lo que hacemos aquí? —sugirió

—Si, esta bien —Mari busco con la mirada en donde podrían estar esos expedientes en el mar de papeles.

La chica se puso manos a la obra en la tarea de forma inmediata mientras Kanan iba a atender algunos asuntos con otro de los empleados para revisar los pendientes. Mari empezó a hojear las carpetas que se encontraban regadas sobre la mesa y a ordenarlas por fechas. Para Kanan fue sorprendente lo bien que Mari parecía adaptarse al trabajo de oficina, lo hacía con gran facilidad, y con mucho más interés del que ella misma le ponía.

Las horas empezaron a transcurrir y llegó el tiempo en que Kanan debía ir a supervisar algunas cosas fuera de la oficina por lo que tuvo que dejar a Mari sola por un buen rato muy a su pesar. A su regreso le sorprendió encontrar la mesa completamente despejada y a la rubia inmersa entre los grandes libros de contabilidad.

—Volví —dijo Kanan asombrada de ver su escritorio libre desde… pues desde que había llegado a tomar el control de la compañía.

—¡No entiendo cómo habías podido estar trabajando de esta manera! —dijo Mari mientras cerraba uno de los libros con fuerza levantando un poco de polvo—. Tienes la contabilidad hecha un verdadero desastre, apenas y cuadran las cuentas, lo cual es decir mucho, me sorprende que no hayas quebrado ya —se llevó los dedos al puente nasal molesta—. Es una verdadera pesadilla.

—¡Oh… vaya! Ni un buenas tardes recibo y ya me estás regañando —se quejó la mujer haciendo un puchero.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Mari pero aún se mantuvo enojada—. Es sólo que me asombra como éste lugar funciona estando todo tan… pues…. fuera de control.

—Eso solo es el papeleo —se defendió Kanan—. El verdadero trabajo está en los muelles, en donde organizamos a los barcos, las entradas, las salidas, ahí es en donde está la diversión. Pero… eres muy buena con estas cosas —admitió Kanan dándole su crédito—. ¿Has trabajado en algo así antes?

—Bueno, no le llamaría trabajar pues no recibía paga por ello —levantó los hombros indiferente—, pero papá siempre me ha mantenido cerca del área administrativa de los hoteles, dice que necesito aprender el negocio familiar así que desde siempre recuerdo estar revisando este tipo de cosas —explicó.

—Ya veo… Bueno, parece que serás de mas ayuda de lo que pensé —confesó la mujer ganándose un golpe fuerte en el hombro por parte de la rubia.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¿Pensabas que no sería de ayuda? —cuestionó Mari indignada.

—Espera espera —dijo Kanan entre risas por su mal uso de las palabras—, no es que pensara eso, es sólo que creí que tendría que irte enseñando que hacer con calma y al parecer la que me enseñará serás tú.

—Los cambios son buenos —Mari empezó a arrinconar a Kanan contra el escritorio—. Por una vez la gran Matsuura-sensei tendrá que tomar el lugar de alumna —Kanan dió unos pasos atrás—. O'hara-sensei se hará cargo de su linda discípula.

—Supongo que tendré que ser una estudiante muy aplicada entonces —respondió Kanan siguiendo el juego de Mari alzando una ceja traviesa.

Al topar con el escritorio, Kanan jaló a Mari por las caderas para quedar aún más juntas, casi al ras.

—No creas que lo pondré fácil —los brazos de Mari rodearon a Kanan por el cuello—, puedo ser aún más exigente que tú. ¿Podrás estar a la altura de mis exigencias?

—Umm… ¿Tú que crees? —estando tan cerca, Kanan no pudo resistirse, los suaves y atractivos labios de Mari la llamaron y terminó besándola en un arrebato.

El sonido del teléfono las interrumpió y se separaron de golpe por lo inesperado de la llamada. La sonrisa en el rostro de Kanan se borró de inmediato al ver el número en la pantalla y con prisa salió de la oficina para contestar sin oídos curiosos. Mari quedó dentro a la espera, le extrañó ver esa actitud de Kanan y se temía que fueran malas noticias.

Al colgar el teléfono regreso de inmediato a la oficina y le dijo a Mari que tenía que retirarse. No dio muchas explicaciones, sólo que había un problema con uno de los barcos y tenía que ir a resolverlo con urgencia. Le pidió que llegada la hora de la salida, Mari se fuera a casa pues difícilmente podría regresar a tiempo por ella.

La salida de Kanan fue por demás extraña pero Mari supuso que así eran las cosas en éste tipo de trabajo y que poco a poco se iría adaptando. Su padre hacía cosas parecidas cuando a mitad de la nada surgía algo que le hacía dejarla a cargo del personal del hotel en turno para irse. Eso la puso un tanto triste.

A la hora de la salida a Mari no le quedó más remedio que regresar sola pues no hubo señales de Kanan por ningún lado. Sólo que, durante todo el camino de vuelta a la casa le pareció como si alguien la hubiera estado siguiendo, pero realmente no había nadie alrededor, al menos nadie que ella se diera cuenta pues la sensación persistió como una sombra tenebrosa detrás que la acosaba. Esa sensación le recordó la amenaza de su padre y que tanto ella como Kanan habían empezado a bajar la guardia con el paso de los días pues apenas se estaba percatando de ello.

¿Podría ser su padre capaz de mandar a vigilarlas? " _Por supuesto que sí"_ , pensó. De hecho era justo el tipo de cosas que el hombre hacía con sus enemigos, y en ese momento, se sentía como eso, como un enemigo de su propio padre. Los juegos con Kanan tenían que parar, por lo menos fuera de casa, o las cosas se podrían complicar para ambas si resultaba que era cierto y el servicio de espionaje iba por así decirlo con el chisme.

Kanan regresó tan tarde, que llevó la cena lista como forma de disculpa por su demora, solo que era una abundante cena dentro de lo que si podían comer luego de su malestar estomacal. Mari seguía curiosa de lo que fuera que la mujer había hecho fuera, pero las explicaciones de Kanan eran tan escuetas y cortantes, que la dejaban con más preguntas que respuestas. Así que no hablaron gran cosa mientras cenaban.

Un mensaje de Riko a su celular le recordó que aún no había hecho nada de lo que dijo que haría.

—¿Cuándo me ayudarás a contactar a You-chan? —preguntó Mari cuando ya se encontraban listas para dormir luego de cepillarse los dientes.

—Umm pues… —soltó un gran bostezo acomodando las sábanas para meterse a la cama—. ¿Qué te parece mañana? Podemos salir por la tarde a dar un paseo y aprovechamos para hacer eso—se giró sobre su costado quedando frente a Mari.

En esta ocasión no había habido permisos para dormir una con la otra, tal parecía que se estaban acostumbrando que era ya normal hacer esa rutina nocturna.

—Me gustaría eso… sí —los ojos de Kanan empezaba a cerrarse anunciando que se quedaría dormida pronto y su atención se estaba perdiendo.

Mari sintió el impulso de besarla pero al verla tan agotada sólo quiso ayudarle a conciliar el sueño y no seguir hablándole pues cada vez respondía más perdida.

—Hasta mañana Mari —Kanan le dió un rápido beso abriendo los brazos para apretarla contra su pecho.

—Descansa —dijo Mari antes de acurrucarse y cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Al día siguiente la rutina se repitió. Kanan dejó a Mari en la oficina mientras ella se fue a atender otros asuntos en las oficinas cercanas según se justificó. Mari aún seguía explorando los libros de contabilidad y tratando de poner en orden la desastrosa oficina de su "jefa" cuando Kanan volvió a la hora del almuerzo para hacerle compañía a la rubia. Estaban empezando a comer, cuando nuevamente una llamada telefónica las interrumpió. Al igual que la vez anterior Kanan palideció al escuchar el timbre y ver la pantalla. Repitió los mismos movimientos y Mari estuvo atenta y notó como su semblante cambió por completo por lo que sea que le estaban diciendo. Eso no parecía algo simple de trabajo.

Tan pronto colgó la llamada, Mari salió de la oficina y se acercó a ella para tratar de averiguar que es lo que había pasado.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Mari colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Kanan para llamar su atención.

—Si… si, todo bien Mari, sólo que debo salir de nuevo, creo que tendremos que posponer nuestro paseo un día más —anunció con la voz vacilante y nerviosa, esas llamadas la alteraban demasiado.

—¿Estás segura que estás bien? —presionó Mari con la preocupación en su rostro.

—Si si, es sólo un nuevo problema, nada serio, pero tengo que atenderlo de inmediato —dijo y Mari no le creyó del todo—. ¿Nos vemos en la casa?

—Shiny… —Mari quiso robar un beso para ver si lograba distraerla así pero Kanan estaba tan ensimismada que se volteó dejando a Mari con el beso en el aire sin darse cuenta de nada.

—Yo llevo la cena, no te preocupes por eso —dijo Kanan mientras tomaba sus cosas para salir a toda prisa.

—Yes… está bien —respondió Mari que apenas se pudo quitar antes de ser atropellada por Kanan en su salida.

La oficina se quedó en silencio y ella de nuevo con esa sensación de abandono que experimentaba de manera común desde su niñez. No le quedó más remedio que volver a lo que estaba antes de todo eso y ver si podía distraerse así. No tuvo mucho éxito y solo vio como los minutos pasaron sin pena ni gloria.

Camino a casa, ya bien entrada la tarde, el sentimiento de ser observada regresó a Mari. Había olvidado discutir el tema con Kanan el día anterior pero en esta ocasión no lo dejaría pasar de nuevo. En cuanto la viera le pediría que tuviera cuidado e incluso que ambas dieran una revisión a la casa porque conociendo a su padre, seguramente jugaría bastante sucio contra ellas.

Casi llegando a la casa se dió cuenta de que algo había cambiado, no supo identificarlo en un principio pero sabía que había algo extraño. Puso atención a su alrededor para descubrirlo y se dió cuenta de que la casa que se encontraba frente a la de Kanan, que siempre había estado deshabitada, ahora se encontraba con luces en su interior que indicaban que nuevos vecinos habían llegado. Generalmente eso no sería de extrañar, suele pasar en muchos lugares que vecinos llegan o se van y no es señal de alarma, pero siguiendo su instinto y conociendo a su padre, lo primero que pensó Mari es que sus temores estaban justificados, en definitiva las estaban vigilando.

Entró en la casa y no se molestó en cambiarse de ropa, tenía que averiguar enseguida si era verdad lo que sospechaba. Empezó a buscar por todos lados señales de que alguien hubiera entrado a invadir su privacidad, que alguien hubiera abierto la puerta y buscado entre sus cosas para encontrar señales de que pasaba algo retorcido para su padre. ¿Paranoia? Podría ser, pero no estaba de más hacer una revisión exhaustiva, y si Kanan no estaba en ese momento para hacerse cargo, ella también podía hacerlo.

Rebuscó en todos los rincones de la casa sin dejar un cajón sin ver incluso debajo de la mesa, el sofá, todos lados. Sólo que no había señales de que alguien hubiera entrado y dejado algún aparato de espionaje al más puro estilo de las películas pero aun así quiso estar segura aunque pareciera exagerado. La idea de que alguien más podría estar observando lo que pasaba detrás de esas paredes la dejaba complemente intranquila. Todas las habitaciones de la casa fueron revisadas, menos una, la habitación que Kanan se había rehusado a mostrarle desde que llegó y que se encontraba cerrada con llave de manera permanente.

Se debatió entre si debía entrar o no a ese lugar. Claro era parte de su investigación, se justificó, pero también era parte de la curiosidad que sentía por ese lado oculto que Kanan no le dejaba ver y que comenzaba a asustarla. Estaba tratando de llevar las cosas con calma, respetando la intimidad de su sensei en medida de lo posible, pero esa falta de información empezaba a sacarla de quicio y a hacerla pensar en mil y un tonterías.

Dentro de las habilidades que Mari había adquirido durante sus constantes cambios de residencia y en particular de escuelas ultraconservadoras, elitistas y herméticas, era aprender a abrir una puerta cerrada. Cosa que la había salvado de ser castigada en incontables travesuras que había realizado en el pasado y ahora le ayudaría a llevar a cabo una más de ellas aunque en esta ocasión difícilmente podría considerarlo como una travesura.

Con gran habilidad ayudada de un par de pasadores logró violar la cerradura y abrir la puerta. Esperaba que fuera una especie de habitación secreta o algo sacado de una historia de ciencia ficción o de una serie de asesinos como las que había visto por la tv, pero no, lejos de ser algo como eso, era una habitación normal, muy parecida a la de Kanan con la única diferencia de que era evidente que pertenecía a una persona de sexo masculino pues todo, desde la ropa, los zapatos, los accesorios en el tocador, lo indicaba.

Mari se sintió aún más intrigada por esto e intentó averiguar más sobre la identidad de esa persona, quizás Kanan tenía algún fetiche raro o alguna fijación extraña de la que no tenía la más remota idea o simplemente era la habitación de un familiar. No sabía mucho sobre Kanan, eso era verdad, ni sobre su pasado realmente. Lo único que supo es que fue la pareja de Dia por algun tiempo en su adolescencia, pero, aquí venían más ideas locas, ¿si ella tenía algún tipo de relación con un hombre? ¿Y si esa era la razón por la que se escabullía de la manera en que lo hacía? Porque era obvio que no quería que Mari se enterara y sincera así es porque debía ser algo muy malo.

Fue allí que se percató de una cosa. Ciertamente en la casa no había una sola fotografía de Kanan o de alguien más y nada pudo encontrar sobre la identidad de la persona a la que pertenecía la habitación, pero lo que era claro es que esa persona aun se encontraba viviendo en esa casa, la ropa no tenía un olor a "humedad" o a "guardado", no había polvo en la habitación, incluso se percató de que hacía falta una maleta en el closet de la habitación pues el juego se encontraba incompleto y habían zapatos faltantes en la zapatera. El misterio se hacía más grande conforme más lo pensaba y estaba decidida a interrogar a Kanan una vez que estuviera de regreso para acabar con ese secretismo estúpido.

Con el correr de las horas su ansiedad se iba incrementando, hasta que llegó el momento en que se hizo insoportable, fue entonces cuando decidió hacerle una llamada a Kanan. La cual ignoró en un principio pero como insistió, Kanan terminó respondiendo luego de varias llamadas. Le dijo que tardaría un poco más de tiempo en volver pero que había comida en el refrigerador por si tenía hambre, cosa que hizo que Mari se molestara sobre manera. ¿Acaso Kanan no entendía que se preocupaba por ella? ¿Por qué seguía sin decirle la verdad? Algo estaba pasando y no tenía ni idea de que era. Lo que más le molestaba y dolía era que si no se lo decía es porque no confiaba en ella.

Quiso esperar despierta a su regreso, pero perdió la batalla cerca de las 3 de la mañana cuando se quedó dormida sin remedio.

Esa mañana, el rico aroma del desayuno y del café la sacó de su profundo sueño. Pudo ver que ella había sido la única que había ocupado la cama en la noche y eso la hizo terminar de despertar. Corrió casi con desesperación hacia la cocina para encontrarse con Kanan.

—¡Oh Mari buenos días! —saludó Kanan con una amplia sonrisa que no ocultaba las bolsas debajo de sus ojos signo de su desvelo—. Hice té y café, ¿qué prefieres?

—El té está bien —respondió Mari con recelo, estaba enojada pero no sabía muy bien cómo abordarlo sin que riñeran por ello—. ¿Por qué no llegaste ayer?

—Tuve un contratiempo que se prolongó más de lo debido, pero ya está resuelto —informó con tranquilidad siguiendo en lo que estaba apenas sin prestarle atención.

Mari la abrazó por la espalda aunque lo que quería realmente era golpearla por mentirle.

—Si algo estuviera ocurriendo, ¿verdad que me lo dirías? —dijo Mari con temor aferrándose con más fuerza.

—Claro Mari, todo esta bien, no pasa nada, son solo cosas del trabajo… —trató de calmarla—. ¡Oh por cierto! ¿Sabes cuando se mudaron los nuevos vecinos? No me había percatado de eso pero hace rato pude ver que hay gente en esa casa —desvió la conversación con total descaro.

—De eso quería hablar contigo, creo que papá nos está vigilando —informó Mari aún sin soltarla—. Debemos tener cuidado.

Kanan agarró las manos de Mari que la sostenían por la cintura y las retiro para poder moverse.

—Eso quiere decir que ni en casa estamos seguras, tal como él dijo —Kanan fue hasta la estufa para servir el desayuno ignorandola.

Mari respiró profundo, esa actitud de Kanan estaba sacándola de sus casillas.

—Lo siento, siento haber traído tanta complicación a tu vida —dijo con pesar.

—No tienes que disculparte Mari —dejo los platos sobre la mesa—, yo quiero cuidarte, yo… lo necesito, no puedo estar tranquila si no estás conmigo —diciendo tal confesión Kanan se sentía apenada y de nuevo Mari se fue sobre ella abrazándola, pudo sentir el temblor proveniente del cuerpo de Mari lo que le dijo que había hecho lo correcto en ser sincera en ese aspecto—. No estamos haciendo nada malo y no permitiré que se acerquen a nosotras.

—May I ask you something? —aprovechando ese momento de sinceridad Mari quería hacer la pregunta temida.

—Puedes —respondió Kanan con dulzura aún sosteniendo con suavidad el cuerpo de la rubia.

—¿Tú… estás con alguien más? Quiero decir… umm… —sentir celos no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada y lidiar con ellos podía ser más molesto de lo que había imaginado—. ¿De manera sentimental?

—¡¿Ah?! ¿De dónde sacas eso? —Kanan la miró de frente alzando su rostro que permaneció agachado mientras hablaba, pues Mari se sintió muy avergonzada por haber preguntado algo así cuando en su corazón sabía que Kanan sólo tenía ojos para ella.

—Bueno… no es que lo haya sacado de ningun lado, es sólo que… no has venido a casa y has estado extraña… —balbuceó.

—Entiendo, pero no tienes que preocuparte por algo así. Es cierto que no tenemos una… relación … estable digámoslo así —bajó la voz en eso último sólo por si las dudas, ya se había contagiado de la paranoia de Mari—, pero tampoco es que no tengamos nada, tenemos una especie de algo complicado, pero… estamos juntas, ¿no es verdad?

—Well, we are but… —dudó cabizbaja.

—Pero nada —Kanan le dió un rápido beso en la mejilla—. ¿Podemos comer ya? Muero de hambre.

—Bien, comamos entonces —respondió Mari con una sonrisa sabiendo que no obtendría más allá de eso.

* * *

Mari se hubo hecho el propósito de averiguar un poco más sobre las extrañas obligaciones de Kanan por las cuales se había estado ausentando en las tardes, esto debido a que todo pintaba a que por tercera ocasión hiciera lo mismo. Si la mujer no le daba información entonces ella estaba dispuesta a encontrarla así tuviera que ir al fin del mundo.

Justo cuando creyó estar encontrando algo, ya había planeado una estrategia de actuación, Kanan la llamó para que la acompañara, al parecer iban a salir a navegar.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó Mari emocionada.

—Tengo que ir a Numazu a hacer unas entregas de un material que me solicitaron —le mostró una gran bolsa que iba cargando—, pero también quiero aprovechar para que contactemos a You-chan, se que prometí que lo haría ayer y no lo pude cumplir.

—¡Ah, eso es genial! Pensé que no lo recordarías —Mari se colgó del otro brazo de Kanan entusiasmada.

Fueron al muelle y abordaron un barco que, aunque era pequeño para los estándares de Mari, era bastante bonito y funcional. Kanan lo encendió y salieron a toda velocidad rumbo a Numazu. Mari conocía ya algunas facetas de Kanan pero aún existían algunas otras que desconocía. Como ahora, viendo a Kanan tan feliz y apacible navegando libre en mar abierto, como si el barco fuera una extensión de su propio cuerpo y disfrutará del viento y la brisa salada del océano, eso era algo que poco había mostrado en estos días, esa felicidad y tranquilidad.

Fue hasta su regreso que se detuvieron cerca de una isla algo alejada de tierra firme para que Kanan pudiera utilizar la radio satelital con la que contaba el barco.

Estuvo algún tiempo probando con las frecuencias hasta que recibió respuesta de alguien que Mari supuso, por la reacción de Kanan, que era de donde You estaba. Había tenido éxito con la misión.

La radio se quedó unos minutos en silencio hasta que una conocida y muy animada voz las saludo con su cordial modo.

—¿Kanan-sensei? —se escuchó la voz sorprendida de You del otro lado del parlante.

—Hola You-chan —respondió al saludo Kanan y le dejó la radio a Mari para que pudieran hablar.

—You-chan, ¡te escuchas tan "shiny"! —fue el turno de Mari de saludar.

—¿Mari-chan? ¡Oh vaya! ¡Hola hola! —dijo You explotando de felicidad—. Me siento muy bien, estar en altamar es genial, papá es genial y su trabajo es más que genial. El sol, el mar, todo es increíble.

—¿En serio? ¿Hasta donde has ido mi pequeña marinero? —preguntó Mari contagiándose de su entusiasmo.

Lo que iban a hacer para no levantar sospechas es averiguar toda la ruta que You seguiría y de esa manera Kanan podría calcular cuando y en donde la podrían encontrar sin levantar sospechas. Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

—Pues hemos estado por todos lados, ahora mismo estamos por dejar mercancía en ¿adivina dónde? —preguntó You jugando un poco—. ¡Guam! Vamos a desembarcar mañana en Guam, eso es otro país Mari. Nunca he estado en otro país. Recogeremos mercancía y emprenderemos el regreso. Cuando sea grande quiero hacer esto.

Kanan de inmediato sacó un mapa que colocó en una mesa a lado de la radio y marcó el punto en donde estaba You con la fecha y empezó a hacer anotaciones en el mapa a la par que seguía la conversación.

—Oh my god! You-chan eso suena genial, ¿a qué otros lugares irás? —preguntó Mari con perspicacia.

—Pues, pasado mañana saldremos de Guam, pararemos dos días en las Islas Marianas del Norte umm… ahí creo que solo haremos una pequeña parada de un día y después nos enfilaremos a la isla de Ogasawara —hizo una pequeña pausa en la que Kanan aprovechó para hacer todas las anotaciones restantes en el mapa—. Dice papá que eso espera que sea dentro de 1 semana y después haremos una pequeña escala en la isla de Hachijo para terminar el viaje en la bahía de Tateyama.

—¡Wow! You-chan tienes una agenda muy apretada. ¿Irán a otro lado después de eso?

—Si, bueno, papá dice que tiene otro cargamento que entregar pero aún no me ha dado detalles de ese —expresó pensativa—. Aún así esto es genial, amo la vida en el mar, es… liberador.

—Me da tanto gusto You-chan, solo espero que quieras volver y estés pensando en quedarte desde ya viviendo en el mar —bromeó Mari.

—Claro que volveré, tenemos una competencia que ganar, ¿recuerdas? Dile a Kanan-sensei que he estado entrenando todos los días, ese programa que me dió es impresionante —expresó la chica con suficiencia.

—Ella te escuchó y está sonriendo, dice que espera lo puedas demostrar en el agua a tu regreso —se oyó la risa de You.

—Lo haré Mari-chan, me siento mejor, más fuerte y más rápida, ya lo verán —un ruido se escuchó del lado de You seguido de un espacio de silencio que inquieto a Mari—. Me tengo que ir Mari-chan, no sé cómo me encontraron pero me dió mucho gusto hablar con ustedes.

—Solo queríamos asegurarnos que estuvieras bien You-chan, eso y que te extraño mi pequeña lobita de mar —dijo en tono cariñoso—, te escucho mejor que bien y eso me hace estar más tranquila.

—Lo estoy Mari, creo que esto es lo que necesitaba, estar lejos para poner mis sentimientos en orden y creo que ahora lo están, pero ya hablaremos de eso a mí regreso. Cuidate Mari y saludame a sensei, nos vemos —la comunicación se cortó dando por terminada la plática.

—¿Y bien? ¿Podremos hacer algo por estas dos? —preguntó Mari viendo cómo Kanan trazaba una serie de líneas en el mapa y hacía anotaciones por todos lados.

—Pienso que sí, aunque tendremos que esperar a que estén más cerca —Kanan encerró una pequeña isla en el mapa—. ¿Ves ésto? Aquí es en donde podremos alcanzarlos, la isla de Hachijo se encuentra a unas 4 horas de aquí, ellos estarán pasando la próxima semana, aunque tendríamos que viajar desde el viernes sólo por precaución. ¿Crees que Riko-san quiera?

—No es cuestión de que quiera mi dulce capitán, ella estará ahí, no tengo la menor duda~ —concluyó la rubia en tono cantarín.

Tan pronto como llegaron a tierra, Mari se encargó de llamar a Riko para informar la noticia. Acordaron en verse el viernes muy temprano por la mañana para viajar a esa isla en donde probablemente pasarían todo el fin de semana. Kanan se había ofrecido a llevarlas, aún si ella no tenía nada que ver en lo que había pasado con You y Riko, ella se seguía sintiendo responsable por haber contribuido al desastre y quería hacer su pequeña aportación para resolverlo de la mejor manera para todas.

No era tan tarde cuando volvieron a la oficina. Retomaron las labores y el resto del día transcurrió en relativa calma. Estuvieron en la oficina hasta bastante tarde en lo que Mari le mostraba a Kanan los avances que había hecho con sus desordenadas finanzas.

—¿Hoy no tienes trabajo fuera? —preguntó Mari al ver que ya era más o menos la hora en la que Kanan había estado ausentandose en los días anteriores.

—No, hoy no tengo ningún pendiente —dijo Kanan sin quitar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Irás conmigo a casa hoy? —preguntó Mari con recelo sin creer que fuera verdad.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Kanan, quizás era la felicidad contagiosa de You o el tiempo que habían estado en altamar que tenían de tan buen humor a Kanan.

—¿No quieres que lo haga? —preguntó alzando las cejas en tono seductor.

—No lo sé… may be —respondió Mari para tocar el orgullo de Kanan.

—¡Oh muy bien! Entonces cancelaré la cena que había planeado para ambas… —tomó su teléfono fingiendo marcar un número.

—No… no tienes que hacerlo —la detuvo Mari—, me gustaría eso.

—¡Perfecto! —Kanan se puso de pie y le ofreció su brazo para que se incorporara—. Me parece que hoy hemos trabajado lo suficiente.

Mari dejó lo que estaba haciendo y tomó el brazo de Kanan para abandonar el lugar, debía aprovechar ese buen humor. Ya por la hora que era, ellas eran las únicas que se encontraban en la oficina, pero desde que habían iniciado las sospechas de que estaban siendo vigiladas, sus muestras de afecto se habían reducido considerablemente no solo en público.

Kanan quería invitar a Mari a un restaurant que amaba aunque apenas se le podía llamar así, pues era una especie de cocina casera a donde Kanan amaba ir a comer por las noches ya que está era como la comida que su padre le preparaba.

Estando en la cena y con la conversación fluyendo de manera normal, Mari quiso saber otro tema importante que tenía pendiente.

—Emm odio ser una molestia y todo eso —dijo Mari una vez que ordenaron la cena—, pero quería saber cuándo me llegará mi primer pago, ya casi llevo una semana trabajando.

—Umm… tres días —aclaró Kanan de manera molestosa para hacerla enojar—, solo has trabajado tres días y bueno considerando el día del mes en el que estamos, yo diría que tú cheque te llegará dentro de —hizo una pausa para hacer las cuentas—, 20 días —concluyó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿20 días? Pero… ¿Como se supone que viva de aquí a fin de mes? Para entonces ya estaremos casi de regreso en clases —dijo Mari decepcionada—. ¡Qué horrible es ser asalariado!

—Tampoco es que te haga falta algo —rebatió Kanan indignada—, te dije que no necesitarías trabajar.

—No es que me haga falta algo, pero… bueno yo quería no tener que depender tanto de ti —confesó Mari exhalando con desánimo.

—Supongo que algo podemos hacer al respecto —Kanan encogió los hombros y dejó que la señora que atendía el lugar les dejara la comida en la mesa—, déjame hablar con el jefe.

—Pero el jefe eres tú —respondió Mari divertida tomando los palillos—. ¡Sólo estás jugando!

—¡Es cierto! —fingió sorpresa—. En ese caso entonces tendrás que convencerme a mí —le guiñó el ojo coquetamente.

—Veo que quiere jugar rudo sensei~, pero no estamos en un lugar en donde podamos hacerlo —expresó la rubia con desagrado—, supongo que tendremos que dejarlo para la casa.

—Supongo que así será —le dió la razón Kanan.

La cena transcurrió tan amena y divertida que ambas se relajaron bastante de las presiones de los días anteriores. Tenían un viaje en puerta que les serviría para alejarse de los problemas que las rodeaban y ambas tenían la esperanza que eso les ayudara a acercarse un poco más y a quitarse los fantasmas de la paranoia que les había asaltado en los últimos días.

Esa sensación de estar siendo observadas se incrementaba cuando estaban en casa y aunque esa era la principal razón por la que no tenían mayores acercamientos, ninguna de las dos había renunciado a dormir en compañía de la otra, aún si no tenían intimidad del tercer tipo, era agradable y cómodo el dormir abrazadas toda la noche.

Muy temprano cuando aún el sol no hacía su aparición, Mari alcanzó a escuchar a Kanan tomando una llamada. Supo que algo malo pasaba al ver, con la poca luz que llegaba a la habitación, la expresión rígida en la mujer, era casi inexpresiva.

Supo entonces, que nuevamente Kanan se ausentaría pero en ésta ocasión, a diferencia de las anteriores, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y averiguaría que rayos estaba pasando con sus salidas misteriosas. No más secretos.

Apenas Kanan abandonó la habitación, ella se puso de pie y se cambió de ropa de manera sigilosa. Salió casi corriendo tratando de adivinar hacia donde había salido Kanan siguiéndole los pasos de cerca pero sin ser descubierta.

Afortunadamente pudo encontrarla caminando a lo lejos en la calle y empezó a caminar manteniendo distancia suficiente para evitar delatarse.

Miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza. ¿Por qué Kanan era tan misteriosa y no podía simplemente explicarle lo que fuera que pasaba? ¿Siempre era así o solo es desde que ella se quedaba en casa?

Mari se lamentaba por no haberse interesado más en estos detalles antes. Siempre estaban centradas en los problemas referentes a ella que Kanan en muy pocas ocasiones le había compartido cosas referentes a su vida privada. Mari estaba más que decidida a cambiar eso a partir de ese día.

Sólo que, la caminata de Kanan las había llevado ¿al hospital?

—¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué? —se preguntó, pero no había nadie que le diera una respuesta.

* * *

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: ¡Albricias! ¡Albricias! ¡Al fin acabe! Se me hizo eterno este capítulo pues si lleva un poco de trabajo. Debo decir que, bueno más bien que este capítulo fue basado en algunas partes en historias reales que cuenta la leyenda les pasaron a las autoras de este fic, así que espero al menos se hayan reido con las peripecias que sufrió Kanan y Mari._

 _Ahora los dejo con la notita de mi querida novia, además de que dado que ya muero de sueño, publicaré la primera parte del final de Deber el día de mañana sin falta._

 _Gaby: ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero se hayan divertido con las aventuras de Mari y Kanan. Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo porque en verdad que pusimos algunas experiencias personales._

 _Dejo la notita al final para agradecerles todo el amor que le han dado a este pequeño fic. Y dado a que ya nos encontramos con el espíritu navideño y las fiestas a cuestas, hemos decidió publicar un capítulo especial navideño. Esperamos poder publicarlo antes de Navidad o esa es la intención al menos._

 _Como parte de la dinámica navideña, si tienen alguna duda o pregunta referente al fic que les gustaría saber o algo que quisieran se aclarara (porque estamos conscientes que tenemos fallos y puede ser que algunas cosas quedarán algo raras o complicadas de entender), estaremos respondiendolas en el especial navideño y con eso despediremos el año esperando retomar la historia como hasta ahora en el mes de enero._

 _¡Gracias por todo!_


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37.**

 _Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _NdelA: Este capítulo es doloroso porque es el capítulo final de esta historia. Ha sido difícil llegar a esta decisión pero después de meditarlo por un tiempo, creo que es lo correcto…_

 _It's joke!_

 _No es cierto, ya me picaba por volver a publicar pero novia chan estaba ocupadisima terminando "Deber" y había que esperar, así que tardamos un poquito más de lo que habíamos previsto. La historia sigue y va viento en popa, no se preocupen por eso._

 _Quiero agradecer a mi hermosa novia por mi regalo de cumpleaños, fue el final de deber y lo amé en cada palabra así que si no lo han leído, ¿Qué están esperando? Y muchas gracias también a todos los que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños._

 _Hace un año, justo en mi cumpleaños se me ocurrió empezar a escribir esta historia y ayer, ha pasado oficialmente un año desde el inicio de OMS y ha sido un camino genial llegar hasta acá, con altibajos claro pero lleno de aprendizaje. Gracias por seguir la historia y gracias por todas sus muestras de amor a la historia también, los fanarts que han hecho me roban el corazón, los amo._

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: ¡Ya estamos de vuelta! Luego de un ratito fuera, volvemos a la carga con esta historia. Ahora que ya terminó Deber, estoy empezando a retomar las cuentas atrasadas y vamos poniéndonos al día con cada historia. Ya terminé la edición de este capítulo y ahora se viene retomar Wildo para esta semana que viene, aunque quizás antes haga otro capítulo corto del YouRiko NTR. ¡Ah! Me acaban de pegar unu si si, sigo con Wildo._

* * *

Kanan había caminado directo a la entrada del hospital sin vacilaciones ni desviaciones. No iba al área de urgencias sino al área de hospitalización y para la mala fortuna de Mari a esa hora cualquier persona que quisiera entrar tendría que tener un pase autorizado para hacerlo, cosa que ella no poseía.

Los misterios de Kanan cada vez le intrigaban más pero al menos en esta ocasión tenía una pista sobre en donde debería empezar a buscar. Aunque era de lo más extraña, eso la asustaba. Miles de posibilidades se barajeaban en su mente. Kanan podría estar enferma con algo más serio de lo que había pensado y a lo mejor sus descuidos al inicio de la semana habían precipitado su padecimiento, sería su culpa si Kanan muriera por su causa. Pero eso no podía ser. Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que tuviera algún novio que había estado en coma y recién despertaba. Bueno eso era absurdo, pensó.

Mari sacudió su cabeza y golpeo sus mejillas. Tenía que pensar con claridad si quería llegar al fondo de todo el misterio que rodeaba a su querida sensei y pensar en tonterías no le iba a ayudar a resolverlo.

Antes de abandonar el hospital, fue a averiguar a qué piso había subido Kanan. Afortunadamente para ella, el guardia que se encontraba en la entrada era bastante descuidado y pudo engatusarlo fácilmente para echar un vistazo a la libreta en donde se registraban las visitas a los pisos restringidos. De ese modo Mari supo que el destino de Kanan había sido el ala de Nefrología del hospital.

Eso la había dejado con más preguntas que respuestas. Sólo que no podía hacer mucho por ese día. Por lo que decidió regresar a casa. Yendo de camino de vuelta recibió un mensaje de Kanan que se apresuró a leer.

De: Kanan

Buenos días, tuve que salir, hubo una situación en el trabajo que tenía que atender urgente. Te veré en la oficina.

—Si claro, situación en el trabajo —farfulló Mari con sarcasmo—. Llegaré al fondo de todo esto y no podrás seguir ocultandome cosas —expresó decidida.

Kanan no llegó a la oficina hasta pasado el mediodía para disgusto de Mari. Su semblante era terrible, nada que ver con el del día anterior, en esta ocasión se le veía preocupada y cabizbaja, tanto que Mari no tuvo corazón para reclamarle nada aunque tenía ganas de hacerlo, sin embargo, ya había colocado las piezas en su lugar para que pudiera investigar más al respecto sin que Kanan se diera cuenta de ello y la descubriera.

Kanan estaba sentada en su escritorio viendo a la nada, perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando Mari le puso una taza de café enfrente para ayudarle con su evidente pesadez.

—Te ves cansada —dijo la rubia preocupada—. ¿Arreglaste la emergencia?

—Si, creo que ya quedó arreglado —soltó un suspiro profundo tomando la taza con ambas manos—. Siento haberme ausentado así esta mañana —le dió un sorbo al café haciendo una mueca de disgusto—. Esta muy amargo.

—Lo siento, pensé que te gustaría un poco cargado para que te ayudara a despertar —Mari trató de quitarle la taza de las manos pero Kanan la jaló del brazo para abrazarla en su lugar.

—Está bien, sólo… dame un abrazo —dijo casi suplicante afianzándose con fuerza a su espalda y escondiendo el rostro en su vientre.

—¿Segura que todo salió bien con ese trabajo? —preguntó Mari con recelo sin apartar a Kanan quien se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

—Si, todo salió bien, es sólo que hay días en que me gustaría escapar de mis responsabilidades —habló desde donde estaba.

—May I help? —preguntó Mari sentándose en su regazo apartándola un poco para hacerlo.

—Gracias pero no, esto es algo de lo que ni yo podría escapar aunque quisiera —concluyó Kanan tomando las manos de Mari para después depositar un beso sobre ellas—. ¿Hay algo que requiera mi atención el día de hoy? —cambió el tema.

—Yo —respondió Mari tocando su nariz de forma pícara.

—Del trabajo —aclaró Kanan entre risas, al menos la había hecho reír y con eso Mari se sintió un poco mejor.

—¡Oh! Si bueno... —Mari se puso de pie y fue hasta su mesa, de donde tomó una carpeta que le puso en las manos a Kanan.

—Trajeron esto hoy, es del grupo O'hara, dijeron que son las modificaciones al contrato que negociaron hace un tiempo, el encargado dijo algo de que nunca recibieron las copias firmadas por el dueño —explicó tomando un aire profesional.

—¡Oh vaya! Debí haberlo olvidado —Kanan se rascó la cabeza regañándose internamente por omitir algo como eso.

—Ya lo revisé y lo comparé con el contrato anterior, me parece que está correcto, pero de cualquier manera podrías revisarlo antes de firmar —informó Mari y Kanan sonrió de ver que Mari se tomaba tan en serio sus tareas—. De cualquier manera, están pidiendo que a más tardar mañana les lleves el documento.

—¿Mañana? —Kanan se recargó en su asiento exhalando el aire de sus pulmones—. Vaya… parece que es imposible tomarse un descanso.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —se ofreció Mari inocentemente.

—¿Al hotel O'hara? No Dios, no… ni loca, no quiero que vayas a ese lugar, no después de todo lo que ha pasado —se negó rotundamente.

Mari ya sabía que Kanan no le iba a permitir ir con ella, de hecho contaba con que no lo hiciera, pues su plan era que mientras Kanan se iba a Awashima, ella podría ir al hospital a la hora de la visita a investigar un poco más del tema secreto. Contaba con que pudiera encontrar una buena distracción para forzar a Kanan a irse a esa hora.

—Pero quisiera ir contigo —presionó Mari.

—No no no, lo siento Mari pero ésto no está a discusión, estás como huésped en mi casa y eres mi responsabilidad, no voy a ponerte en riesgo por nada —sentenció Kanan tajante para darle fin al tema.

—Fine fine… —se rindió finalmente la rubia.

—Bien —una vez terminada la discusión, Kanan se centró en revisar el contrato y hacer las firmas correspondientes mientras Mari hacía alguna otra tarea pendiente de la oficina.

Ya cerca del término del día, antes de que se retiraran a casa, Kanan se acercó a Mari que se encontraba bastante concentrada en su trabajo y estaba sentada en su mesa de escritorio.

—Emm… hablé con el jefe —dijo Kanan en tono juguetón—, y me dijo que debido a que has estado haciendo un estupendo trabajo —señaló a la pila de libros que Mari ya había puesto al corriente—, podemos autorizar un adelanto de tu pago —le entregó un sobre con solemnidad.

—Seriously? —los ojos de Mari se iluminaron asombrada—. Mi jefa es bastante benevolente, tal vez debería buscar una manera de agradecerle —dijo en tono sugerente que hizo que Kanan se pusiera algo nerviosa pues aún no estaban solas en el lugar.

—Creo que podemos esperar un poco para eso —tragó duro—, aún hay gente aquí.

—¡Oh Kanan traviesa! —la molestó—. ¿Quieres dejar que todos los demás empleados se vayan para aprovecharte de mí?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó alarmada con la cara roja de vergüenza—. ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

—It's joke —Mari soltó una carcajada, le gustaba jugar con Kanan.

—Mejor sigue en lo que estabas —se rindió dejando a Mari antes de que siguiera molestándola.

Mari estaba tan contenta de recibir su primer pago que insistió en invitar a Kanan a cenar, se sentía tan orgullosa de haber conseguido su por primera vez un sueldo por desempeñar un trabajo común como toda la población normal, aún si tuvo que hacer algo de trampa para conseguirlo. Podía sobrevivir con eso.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, algunas bromas más de Mari hacia Kanan para distraerla de sus preocupaciones y todo fue bien. Regresaron a casa y se despidieron para ir a dormir. Al día siguiente el plan de Mari empezó a marchar viento en popa cuando, ya en el trabajo y antes de medio día, Kanan le anunció que haría la visita que tenía programada a Awashima. Eso la hizo dar un brinco interior porque tendría vía libre.

Tan pronto como se quedó sola en la oficina, Mari agarró sus cosas y salió con rumbo al hospital a donde tendría aún que encontrar la manera de ingresar para buscar lo que sea que tenía que descubrir sobre lo que Kanan hacia allí.

Después de hacer uso de su astucia y perspicacia, logró hacer que el guardia la dejara pasar argumentando que su familiar se encontraba ingresado en el área de nefrología, que era la poca información que tenía puesto que acababa de llegar del extranjero para visitarlo. Para su fortuna, el guardia no parecía muy interesado en corroborar su historia y la dejó pasar. Una cara bonita con un acento extranjero puede hacer muchas cosas.

Ahora solamente tendría que investigar a quien es que Kanan visitaba con tanta frecuencia. Ya por su estancia previa en el hospital conocía a qué lugar tendría que dirigirse para conseguir la información que necesitaba y fue a hablar con esa persona.

Una trabajadora social de la cual se hizo amiga durante su corta estancia en el hospital le ayudó a localizar al único paciente que tenían registrado bajo el apellido Matsuura, que efectivamente se encontraba en el servicio de nefrología. Todo una coincidencia que le comenzaba a saber mal, si estaba allí era por algo realmente grave.

Llegó a la habitación que le indicaron y al ver al hombre que se encontraba dentro, no le cupo la menor duda que era familiar de Kanan. Poseían la misma mirada amable y el mismo color de cabello aunque el hombre ciertamente tenía un semblante bastante demacrado, indicativo de que algo estaba mal con su salud.

—¡Buenas tardes! —saludó Mari apenas entró a la habitación para hacerse notar y el hombre se giró a verla.

—¡Buenas tardes! —le devolvió el saludo mirándola algo extrañado.

Mari ingresó con cierto temor pues hasta ese momento no había pensado que haría una vez que llegara hasta ese paso, su plan se había terminado en el momento en el que encontró lo que buscaba y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

—Mi nombre es O'hara Mari —se presentó haciendo una reverencia.

—Mucho gustó O'hara Mari —respondió el hombre con amabilidad y cierta curiosidad—. Dime, ¿cómo está el viejo O'hara?

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Usted conoce a mi papá? —Mari no había estado esperando eso, realmente no sabía ni que había estado esperando pero al menos eso le dió algo para poder llevar una conversación sin que el ambiente se tornaba extraño, pues ni siquiera había pensado en como explicar su presencia.

—Claro, nosotros hemos hecho negocios por muchos años, te conocí cuando eras muy pequeña y puedo decir que eres la viva imagen de tu madre —dijo el hombre esbozando una gran sonrisa que la tranquilizó en parte y que, además, abrió nuevas interrogantes.

—¿Usted… conoció a mi madre? —las sorpresas solo seguían aumentando, quería saber quién era ese hombre y cómo es que conocía a su familia.

—Un poco sí… —dijo dubitativo—, pero pasa pasa —le hizo la señal con la mano—. Me supongo que mi Kanan tuvo algo de trabajo y te mandó en su lugar para verificar mi estado de salud.

Mari le hizo caso y se fue a sentar a la silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cama. Quería ganar tiempo para tener algo que contestar a lo que había dicho el hombre pero su mente no le estaba dejando pensar en nada.

—Ella no sabe que estoy aquí —confesó Mari cabizbaja decidiendose finalmente por ser sincera.

—¡Oh vaya! —rió el hombre—. Seguro que mi hija debe estar pasando un tiempo agradable contigo en casa —dijo con picardía recordando ciertos detalles que había notado recientemente en Kanan.

—¿Kanan es su hija? —mari parpadeó perpleja con tal noticia.

—¡Claro! Pensé que eso era obvio —respondió el hombre con fingida indignación—, el parecido es irrefutable, quizás tenga algunas canas ya, pero ese delfín lo hice yo y con muchas ganas y amor.

—Si si tiene razón —rió nerviosa al ver que el hombre era llevadero.

—Entonces Mari-san, ¿a qué debo tu visita? —el padre de Kanan se había incorporado para denotar que hablaba con seriedad dejando de lado las bromas.

—Yo bueno… —Mari no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa, la verdad es que ese parecido con Kanan la ponía así—, pues… es que estaba preocupada por Kanan.

—¡Umm! Mi hija y su tendencia al hermetismo, ¿verdad? —el sentimiento era bastante familiar para el hombre que ya se había acostumbrado a lidiar con ese difícil carácter que siempre había tenido su hija.

—Si, hay algo de eso —le dió la razón Mari—, es solo que estaba preocupada porque últimamente ella se ha ausentado mucho de casa y se ha negado a explicarme qué es lo que pasa —suspiró—, se que hice mal en venir aquí sin su consentimiento, pero en verdad estaba asustada, pensé que ella podría estar muy enferma o algo así.

—Eres una buena chica Mari-san —el hombre tomó un momento para deliberar y poder continuar—. Te preocupas por mí hija y eso no lo puedo pagar con nada, sin embargo, si Kanan no ha querido compartir mi situación de salud contigo, no voy a contradecirla. Ella es muy terca, como ya sabes, y probablemente no me perdonaría si hablara de más, así que solo te diré que ella se encuentra bien. Todas sus visitas al hospital han sido por mi causa pero si quieres saber más, tendrás que seguir insistiendo hasta que ella decida compartir un poco de toda la carga que lleva encima.

Mari quiso refutarle, quizás suplicarle que le contara la verdad, pero entendía lo que decía el papá de Kanan. Así que al final prefirió no insistir.

—Se lo agradezco mucho Matsuura-san, el que me considere así, y me gustaría que supiera porque he hecho esto —comenzó a explicar—. Kanan se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mí y mi deuda con ella es tan grande que mi único deseo es apoyarla de la misma forma en que ella ha hecho conmigo.

—Y tú también eres muy importante para ella Mari-san, eso no lo dudes —el comentario hizo que Mari se sonrojara—. Ella siempre habla sobre ti, tenía muchos años que no la veía entusiasmada con alguien —suspiró—, es solo que ella suele guardar sus preocupaciones para no molestar a los demás.

—¿Ella habla sobre mi? —preguntó Mari con algo de vergüenza y sorpresa.

—¡Si! Lo hace todo el tiempo desde que empezaron las clases —dijo el hombre entre risas.

—Seguramente le ha contado la cantidad de veces que solíamos discutir, bueno… que solemos discutir por todo —ante esa declaración el papá de Kanan echó una fuerte carcajada que tuvo que tomar algunos minutos para controlar.

Al menos el hielo había sido roto casi desde el inicio y ahora la plática se derivó en temas menos sensibles pero bastante amenos para ambos haciendo que el tiempo pasara rápidamente.

* * *

El viaje de Kanan a Awashima le había llevado mucho menos de lo que pensó que lo haría así que al regresar antes de lo pensado a Uchiura se dió cuenta que aún podría llegar a la visita del hospital, pues tenía algunos asuntos referentes al negocio que quería discutir con su padre.

Le sorprendió cuando al llegar al hospital le informaron que su padre tenía una visita, lo cual era bastante raro porque muy pocas personas eran las que visitaban al hombre con frecuencia y una de ellas, Dia, ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad.

Al acercarse a la habitación escuchó la última voz que pensaba oír en ese lugar y se apresuró a entrar irrumpiendo en la habitación con bastante brusquedad.

—¿Mari? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó molesta interrumpiendo la amena conversación que transcurría entre las dos personas en la habitación.

Mari se levantó de la silla un tanto asustada por el evidente tono enojado que mostraba Kanan y por haber sido descubierta. Esperaba tener un poco más de tiempo pero había perdido la noción del mismo enfrascada en la conversación.

—¡Hola Kanan~! —saludó la rubia disimulando su sorpresa.

—Dime, ¿ qué haces aquí? —insistió Kanan en voz profunda y severa.

—Yo solo pasaba por aquí y…

—No mientas, eso no es lo que pasó —interrumpió Kanan casi con un grito.

—Hija mía no te molestes con ella, Mari-chan sólo estaba preocupada por ti —intervino el hombre para evitar que la ira de su hija saliera de proporciones.

Kanan estaba muy molesta por la presencia de Mari en ese lugar pero las palabras de su padre solo la hicieron enojar más pues la familiaridad con que trataba a Mari solo le indicaba que seguramente habían tenido largo tiempo para platicar.

—¿Mari podrías permitirme un momento a solas con mi padre? —las palabras de Kanan eran frías y Mari sabía que se había metido en un problema grave pero si eso es lo que tenía que hacer para que Kanan hablara con ella, entonces no le importaba.

—Está bien… —respondió la rubia—. Creo que es hora de retirarme —se dirigió al padre de Kanan—. Fue un placer conocerlo Matsuura-dono, y no dude que volveré a visitarlo pronto —dijo esto último aún más fuerte para que no pasara desapercibido por Kanan cuya mandíbula temblaba de lo tensa que estaba.

—Te espero en la salida —dijo a Kanan colocando su mano en el hombro de la mujer quien no respondió nada pues su cabeza era una maraña en ese momento de enojo y confusión.

* * *

Mari estuvo esperando sentada en la entrada del hospital lo que le pareció una eternidad de tiempo. Kanan había tardado demasiado y eso sólo aumentaba su ansiedad, la cual no se calmó ni siquiera cuando vio a Kanan salir por la puerta principal y dirigirse hacia ella. Por unos segundos tuvo miedo de que su atrevimiento le costara más de lo que debía. No quería dejar a Kanan pero si luego de esto le pedía irse de su casa no tendría como oponerse.

Kanan no dijo nada y solo le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera a lo que Mari se puso de pie de un salto y empezó a caminar tras ella como los acusados al patíbulo. Se fueron caminando en un silencio tenso e incómodo que solo aumentó el temor de Mari. Pararon hasta llegar a un parque cercano en donde Kanan la invitó a sentarse en una de las bancas.

—¿Cómo llegaste con mi padre? ¡Y no quiero que me mientas, solo dime la verdad! —advirtió con dureza Kanan rompiendo el silencio sin disminuir el tono de molestia con el que le había hablado en el hospital.

—Yo estaba preocupada —inició Mari sabiendo que tenía que ser sincera pues Kanan no admitiría nada que no fuera la verdad—, porque en estos días te habías estado ausentando mucho y no me decías a dónde ibas…

—Eso no te daba el derecho de venir aquí… —respondió Kanan apretando los dientes.

—Pero, ¿qué tiene de malo que haya venido? Tu padre es una buena persona que comprendió la situación —se defendió Mari—,además yo creí que estabas enferma, pensé que yo te había hecho enfermar —dijo aguantando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—Es que no tenías ningún derecho… ¿Cómo supiste que mi padre estaba aquí? Acaso, ¿me seguiste? —preguntó indignada —. ¿Ya lo habías visitado antes?

—No, hoy fue la primera vez que lo veo —respondió Mari cabizbaja, tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

—¿Y? Me seguiste, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo supiste a donde ir? —rebatió molesta sin contenerse.

—No te enojes Kanan~ —Mari intentó abrazarla pero Kanan no se lo permitió poniendo distancia entre las dos levantándose de la banca—, yo solo quería saber si estabas bien y tú no me dabas respuestas.

—¡¿Pero es que no se te ha ocurrido que si no te daba una respuesta es porque no me da la gana compartir qué es lo que me pasa?! No todo se trata sobre ti, esto es sobre mi y no tenías ningún derecho a investigarme y mucho menos a ir a visitar a mi padre, eso es un asunto privado que no quiero compartir con nadie… ¿Entiendes? ¡Esto es privado! —le espetó perdiendo el control mientras daba pasos de un lado al otro.

Mari trató de tomar su mano pero Kanan la alejó sin darle oportunidad.

—Yo no quería… —Mari estaba al borde del llanto.

—Pero lo hiciste —Kanan fue a descargar su frustración dando un fuerte golpe con el puño cerrado sobre un árbol que estaba cercano a ellas y Mari comenzó a llorar—. ¿Sabes que? Necesito un momento para pensar las cosas —respiró profundo tratando de guardar la calma al ver que Mari estaba en mal estado por su culpa—. Ve a la casa y espérame ahí por favor, déjame calmarme y hablamos las cosas más tarde.

—But Kanan…

—¡Por favor! —pidió casi suplicante.

—Bien, it's ok, lo siento mucho si sentiste que te acorrale, esa no era mi intención —Mari se dió la vuelta e hizo lo que Kanan le pidió, regresó a casa a esperar a que estuviera lista para hablar con ella de nuevo.

El camino a casa fue bastante amargo para Mari, se sentía confundida y frustrada. No lograba entender porque razón Kanan seguía estando a la defensiva, pensaba que esas barreras ya no existían entre ellas, pero estaba equivocada y apenas se daba cuenta de ello.

Al revisar su teléfono se dió cuenta que su amiga, una ejecutiva del hotel, a quien había pedido el favor de entretener a Kanan lo más que pudiera en Awashima, le aviso que Kanan no había permanecido tanto tiempo como habían acordado y se había regresado antes de lo esperado.

Esa era la razón por la que Kanan había llegado al hospital, probablemente quiso ver a su padre antes de volver a la oficina. La verdad es que hasta antes de ese momento, no había tenido ni idea de que Kanan tuviera algún familiar o alguien cercano a ella. Tal y como lo dijo su padre, era una persona hermética y bastante terca.

Al llegar a casa todo se sentía tan vacío pues estando en malos términos con Kanan, ni siquiera sentía como que pertenecía a ese sitio. Todo se sentía tan ajeno.

Preparó algo de comer, más que nada para ayudarle a pasar el tiempo en lo que Kanan volvía pero conforme pasaban las horas, empezó a desesperarse. El reloj no ayudaba a calmar sus ansias.

 _¿Por qué tarda tanto?_ Pensaba tratando de mantenerse tranquila, cosa imposible. Al principio no era tan complicado pero poco a poco su cerebro empezó a hilar teorías que justificaran la tardanza de Kanan.

Se propuso no preocuparse hasta que fueran las 10 de la noche, si llegaba esa hora y aún no tenía noticias entonces pensaría que hacer.

10:00 pm

La hora había llegado y no hubo ningún cambio. Mari buscó su teléfono y empezó a marcarle a su celular, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna, la mandaba directo a buzón. Ya se encontraba poniéndose los zapatos para salir a buscarla aunque no sabía dónde hacerlo para empezar, cuando escuchó que había llegado un mensaje a su celular.

De: Kanan~

Estoy bien, no me esperes despierta, llegaré más tarde.

El mensaje era bastante escueto y falto de emoción, pero fue suficiente para que Mari entendiera el mensaje. No quería pensar en que el hecho de acosar a Kanan de la manera en que lo hizo había dañado la confianza que ya habían construido entre ellas, pero con esa reacción que había obtenido, empezaba a quedarle claro que había hecho las cosas muy mal, terriblemente mal.

El pánico empezó a invadirla como una plaga que se instaló en su cuerpo. ¿Qué pasaría si Kanan ahora se sentía incómoda de tenerla en casa? Ciertamente ella se había ofrecido a dejarla permanecer en su casa pero nada la obligaba a ello, es más, en ese momento, ella dependía por completo de su profesora, trabajaba para ella, vivía en su hogar y de repente su vida había comenzado a girar alrededor de Kanan.

" _¿Y si lo que pasa es que Kanan no sabe cómo decirme que me vaya de su casa?"_ Al principio la idea se le hizo francamente ridícula pero pensándolo nuevamente no sonaba tan descabellado. ¿Por qué otra razón Kanan no quería volver a su propia casa? Eso la estaba comiendo viva.

Tenía todo en su contra. Haciendo recuento, había puesto la vida de Kanan de cabeza, de un momento a otro casi la mata en dos ocasiones por sus descuidos que terminaron en la sala de urgencias, se inmiscuyó en donde no debía y terminó rompiendo la confianza que tenían entre ellas, si lo ponía así, era bastante factible que Kanan la quisiera fuera de su vida. Fuera de su casa.

Guardó la calma lo mejor que pudo pero cuando se dió cuenta que pasaba de la media noche, decidió que había entendido el mensaje de la mujer mayor y como no quería ser una molestia para ella, prefirió empezar a empacar sus pocas cosas en su maleta. No es que fuera mucho porque aunque se tardó, acabo antes de darse cuenta.

No tenía ni idea de a donde ir, pero tendría que hacer algo así que retomó su plan original. Con el dinero que le quedaba del adelanto que Kanan le había dado, le alcanzaba para costear algún cuarto en los alrededores por un par de días y tendría que empezar a la mañana siguiente a buscar un nuevo empleo fuera de la supervisión de Kanan para no seguir siendo una carga.

Con eso en mente y dado que pasaban de las 2 de la mañana, Mari decidió dormir un rato para ayudarle a despejarse pues en ese momento se sentía demasiado ofuscada para ver la cosas con claridad. Aún guardaba una cierta esperanza de que Kanan regresará y le dijera que todo estaba bien, pero sabía que eso era algo muy difícil. Se durmió intranquila apenas con el sueño ligero que pronto se volvió pesado por el cansancio que le dió el haber estado llorando casi todo el rato.

Algunas horas después, una caricia sobre su mejilla la despertó, para encontrar el desvelado rostro de la mujer mayor que la miraba con preocupación.

—Mari… Mari… —decía Kanan en voz baja—, ¡buenos días! —la saludó cuando abrió los ojos aún con algo de sueño pegado a sus párpados.

—¿Ya es de mañana? —preguntó la rubia buscando el sol por la ventana aunque aún estaba oscuro.

—Ya casi —respondió Kanan sentándose a la orilla de la cama—. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó con preocupación como un niño regañado.

—Bien —mintió la rubia incorporándose en la cama.

Ya que se había despertado, Mari fue consciente del olor que emanaba Kanan, a cigarro y alcohol lo cual se le hizo tan poco congruente con la imagen que tenía de ella. Tal parecía que le habían cambiado a su Kanan.

—¿Estuviste bebiendo? —preguntó Mari acercándose a olisquearla.

—No… bueno, sí un poco, pero no demasiado —aclaró Kanan avergonzada.

—¿En donde estabas? —cuestionó Mari sin disimular su molestia, de pronto unos pequeños celos hicieron su aparición.

Tenía suficientes malas experiencias con el alcohol o con personas a su alrededor alcoholizadas que hacían cosas malas en ese estado. La imagen de Aris vino a su mente, también la de su padre cuando era niña en las pocas ocasiones en que podía estar con él y sólo era cariñoso con ella cuando estaba ebrio y lloraba la muerte de su madre y eso sólo la hizo enojar más.

—En un bar cercano —respondió sin vacilar.

—Ya veo… —dijo por lo bajo con tristeza—. Are you drunk?

—No, solo tomé un poco, no tengo la costumbre de hacerlo de cualquier manera, solo necesitaba pensar algunas cosas —Kanan evitaba la mirada de Mari, ya que se sentía avergonzada de la escena que había montado antes en el parque.

Las maletas al pie de la puerta llamaron la atención de Kanan y se levantó para verificar lo que veía. Un pequeño dolor cruzó su pecho.

—¿Y estás maletas? ¿Vas a algún lado? —preguntó extrañamente adolorida.

—No lo sé —Mari encogió los hombros y se abrazó a sí misma sentada sobre la cama—, pensé que tal vez era lo que tú querías.

—¿Qué? No Dios no… yo no querría eso —refutó Kanan de inmediato acercándose a Mari para abrazarla con fuerza—. Siento que hayas pensado eso —le dijo aferrándose con desesperación a su espalda.

—¿Entonces por qué no volvías? —preguntó Mari mordiéndose los labios de ansiedad.

Kanan la liberó del abrazo y la tomó de las manos depositando un suave beso sobre ellas.

—Por que soy una tonta —inhaló profundo tratando de llenar al máximo sus pulmones—. Tengo algo que contarte, pero antes necesito tomar un café o algo.

—Entonces vamos —dijo Mari que no tardó en levantarse para ir a la cocina.

Mari preparó lo que Kanan solicitaba mientras esta se cambiaba de ropa para disipar un poco el mal olor que emanaba, cuando volvió a la sala, Mari ya la esperaba con su humeante taza de café y un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Estaba lista para dar inicio a la conversación.

—Escucha Mari —comenzó—, en primera, necesito disculparme contigo, reaccioné mal cuando te ví en el hospital y fui por demás grosera, lo siento mucho de verdad —expresó con arrepentimiento sujetando su taza con fuerza que Mari temió que fuera a romperla.

—Yo también lo siento —respondió Mari tomando la mano de Kanan para evitar que la taza sucumbiera entre sus manos—. Me metí en tu intimidad sin tomar en cuenta tus deseos y al final te force a contarme algo que tal vez no estabas lista para compartir, al menos no conmigo.

—No es así —negó Kanan moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro tajantemente—, no es que no estuviera lista, es simplemente que es difícil para mí hablar de mi padre porque cuando lo hago, recuerdo que solo tengo miedo… tengo miedo todo el tiempo cuando se trata de él.

—¿Miedo? —preguntó Mari sin entender.

—Si, tengo miedo, miedo de perderlo, de no hacer lo suficiente para ayudarlo a superar su enfermedad, ni siquiera soy suficiente para él —sentenció molesta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Mari frunciendo el ceño. Odiaba que Kanan se expresara de esa manera menospreciando su esfuerzo y que no pudiera hacer nada para ayudarla.

—Mi papá tiene una enfermedad que se llama poliquistosis renal, básicamente significa que sus riñones se llenaron de quistes y dejaron de funcionar —Mari tomó la mano de Kanan para transmitirle su apoyo porque vio como la mujer que amaba estaba quebrándose y mostrándose vulnerable con ella—. Fue diagnosticado hace algunos años y sólo ha ido empeorando desde entonces. Cuando él enfermó, yo me encontraba en Tokio y en cuanto supe, volví a casa para hacerme cargo de todas las cosas para ayudarlo a recuperarse.

—¿Es por eso que él vive en el hospital ? —preguntó Mari.

—Él no vive en el hospital siempre —Kanan rió discreto con amargura—. Aunque últimamente pareciera que así es, lleva más de 6 meses ingresado, pero es porque se ha puesto peor —suspiró con dolor—. Su tratamiento actual es de hemodiálisis debido a que su cuerpo rechazó la diálisis que le estaba haciendo en casa y desde entonces es que su estado se ha vuelto tan inestable, obligándolo a permanecer en el hospital la mayor parte del tiempo —se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación.

—¿Y su enfermedad tiene cura? —era una pregunta indiscreta pero Mari quería saber todo lo que pudiera pues Kanan parecía muy dispuesta a hablar después de tanta secrecía.

—¿Cura? No diría que cura, pero si tiene un remedio en cierto modo permanente —movió una de las manos a la barbilla pensando en como explicarlo—. Sus riñones ya no sirven para nada, pero existe la posibilidad de hacer un trasplante —explicó con poco entusiasmo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no se ha hecho —preguntó Mari sin comprender cómo funcionaba eso.

—No somos compatibles —dijo Kanan cabizbaja—, me hicieron las pruebas y no soy compatible como donadora, además de tener un riesgo altísimo de padecer la misma enfermedad que él en un futuro ya que es de esas cosas genéticas, según me explicaron los doctores.

—¿Y algún otro familiar? ¿Alguien más que pueda ser su donador? —quiso saber.

—No hay nadie más, solo somos papá y yo —sentenció Kanan.

—Pero debe haber alguien, un pariente lejano… no se… —trató de pensar pero Kanan negó todo lo que decía.

—No, no hay nadie más, papá lleva más de dos años en lista de espera para conseguir un trasplante pero hasta el momento no hay nada —se encogió de hombros frustrada.

—¿Y qué fue lo que pasó en estos días? —preguntó Mari recordando todas las salidas urgentes de Kanan.

—Papá está muy anémico y cuando le hacen la hemodiálisis hay ocasiones en que se pone mal. Hace unos días tuvo una hemorragia porque hubo un problema con el catéter o algo así explicaron los médicos y desde entonces no ha tolerado las sesiones completas, es por eso que me han llamado de emergencia, le han tenido que hacer algunas transfusiones y se ha deteriorado bastante —concluyó con los ánimos en el suelo.

—Pero no entiendo porqué no me has querido contar esto antes, yo podía apoyarte, quiero hacerlo… esto es mucho para que lo cargues tu sola —Mari jaló a Kanan hacia ella para abrazarla contra su pecho y Kanan no opuso resistencia refugiándose en su abrazo.

—Porque hemos sido tanto tiempo solo papá y yo que me cuesta trabajo abrirme con algo como esto y compartirlo —se aferró a Mari con fuerza—. Siento mucho miedo todo el tiempo, miedo de perderlo, me da pavor cuando suena el teléfono y veo el número del hospital reflejado en la pantalla, cuando me dicen que necesitan que acuda al hospital y no explican qué fue lo que pasó y sientes un vuelco en el corazón porque sabes que es grave, siempre lo es —la voz de Kanan comenzaba a quebrarse—. No quiero perderlo Mari —se apretó a su pecho—, no sé cómo estar en un mundo sin él, mi padre es mi guia y mi compañero, toda la familia que tengo, además de Dia, y siento que cada día que pasa, su tiempo se va agotando.

Mari sentía que un nudo se formaba en su garganta, abrazó a Kanan con fuerza dejando que se desahogara y que sintiera lo mucho que la quería y deseaba ser su pilar.

—Lo siento mucho Mari —dijo Kanan finalmente cuando se calmó—. Siento mucho que sintieras que te aparté, yo solo… no sé cómo abrirme con alguien de esta manera, no suelo hacerlo.

Mari depositó un beso en su frente en comprensión. Una parte de ella estaba más tranquila después de la conversación y otra ahora estaba preocupada al saber lo que había realmente detrás.

—Pues siempre hay una primera vez ~silly. ¿Qué acaso no tuviste una novia antes de mi? —dijo curiosa.

—Si pero… bueno era diferente, ella ya vivió todo esto conmigo, no tuve que contarle nada pues ya lo sabía, abrirme a alguien nuevo es en esencia aterrador para mí —confesó apenada.

—No soy tan nueva —Mari depositó un beso en su coronilla—, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir, aún así me hubiera gustado que me contarás desde un principio. Tú has estado ahí para mí desde que nos conocimos, aún si fui una bitch contigo, me apoyaste y me guiaste hasta que pude abrir mi corazón. Yo también quiero hacer eso por ti —Mari tomó a Kanan por la barbilla y la acercó hasta ella para depositar un beso en sus labios—. Yo te… te quiero Kanan —iba a decir algo más pero al final se arrepintió, pues no creía que fuera lo más adecuado, aún era muy pronto—, te quiero mucho, solo quiero ayudarte así como tú lo haces por mí.

—Yo también te quiero Mari —Kanan estaba ruborizada. Tomó ambas manos de la rubia entre las suyas y las besó con suavidad—. Siento mucho que pensaras que yo quería que abandonaras mi casa, pero no es así y no lo será, esta es tu casa también y sólo te irás el día que así tú lo decidas, yo quisiera tenerte conmigo… toda la vida —concluyó avergonzada por decir esa última parte.

—¿Es esa una propuesta? —preguntó Mari sugestivamente claramente tratando de picar a Kanan para aliviar la tensión.

—No lo sé, tal vez lo sea —respondió jalando a Mari hacia ella para besarla en los labios con pasión.

—Entonces tal vez acepte tu propuesta —concluyó Mari entre risas y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad entre ellas otra vez.

* * *

—¡No lo haré! Dije que no lo haría y no pienso hacerlo ahora —estalló Yoshiko molesta.

—¡Oh vamos Yohane-sama! ¿Es que acaso le tiene miedo a unos cuantos niños zura~? —presionó Maru tratando de tocar un punto sensible en su amiga y hacerla unirse a ella.

—¿Miedo? ¿Yo? ¡¿Pero quién crees que soy?! —espetó Yoshiko temblorosa e indignada cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos "señora", sólo queremos demostrar que los niños somos mejores que las niñas cuando se trata de volley ball —dijo un pequeño de no más de 10 años en tono burlón a Yoshiko.

—¿Eh? ¿Señora? ¡¿A quien le llamas señora?! —expresó con molestia toda alterada—. Mocoso insolente, te voy a enseñar lo que esta señora puede hacer contra tu pequeño equipo de bribones —se arremangó la blusa y jaló a Maru para acomodarse en la lugares que les correspondían.

Como cada verano, el templo llenaba sus días de actividades para entretener a los muchos visitantes que recibía, y particularmente a Maru siempre le tocaba organizar actividades para los grupos de niños que acudían en las mañanas a los recorridos guiados.

En esta ocasión había llegado un pequeño grupo de 6 niños y 4 niñas que tenían entre 10 y 12 años y necesitaban algo de actividad física para sacar las energías. Los pequeños se habían aburrido de las actividades de siempre y le habían pedido a Maru que organizara algún juego para entretenerse y lo único que se le había ocurrido era un partido de volley ball.

Como los niños se negaban a hacer equipo con las niñas, hacían falta dos jugadoras para emparejar ambos equipos y Maru no dudó en llamarle a Yoshiko, quien aún se encontraba realizando labores de limpieza, para que cubriera el espacio.

—Me las vas a pagar por esta Zuramaru… aún estoy muy atrasada en lo que me puso a hacer tu papá —dijo la chica refunfuñando pero acomodando a todas las niñas en su lugar y tomando ella el lugar de la capitana.

—No sé porqué te quejas tanto zura~, si te encanta jugar —respondió Maru divertida dejando que Yoshiko la acomodara donde quisiera.

—Porque no tendríamos que estar haciendo estás cosas tontas, pero tenías que acceder a los deseos de estos…

—Niños —la interrumpió Maru—. Son niños Yoshiko-chan y además no nos hace mal divertirnos un rato.

—Espero que estén preparados para sentir la ira de Lucifer caer sobre ustedes, el Ángel Caído descenderá para darles su merecido —dijo en una voz profunda y alta para llamar la atención de los chicos que solo empezaron a reír al ver su pose característica—. Rían todo lo que quieran, acabaré con todos ustedes en un segundo —regreso a su voz chillona y eso los hizo reír todavía más, incluida Maru.

—Es un templo budista zura~, recuérdalo —le llamó la atención entre risas.

—Si ya sé, ya sé —sacudió la mano con fastidio—. Nosotras sacamos primero. Muestrenme que tienen niños.

Jugaron el partido entre risas. Al parecer toda la negativa de Yoshiko por participar, se diluyó en el momento en el que tocó el balón y se movió por la improvisada cancha. Yoshiko pasó de ser la chica aburrida y negativa a ser el centro de atención cuando empezó a realizar toda clase de movimientos extraños simulando invocaciones de demonios para castigar a los chicos del otro equipo que solo hacían que todos se doblaran de la risa.

Maru sentía tanto dolor de barriga de tanto reír que no se percató cuando uno de los chicos del equipo contrario remató el balón en su dirección con tal fuerza que probablemente la hubiera lastimado.

Yoshiko que estaba más que pendiente de todos esos detalles, no dudó en proteger a Maru aún haciéndolo con su propio rostro.

—¡Zuramaru! —gritó antes de recibir el golpe de lleno en la cara.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que la chica cayó al suelo de inmediato.

Maru apenas estaba entendiendo que había pasado pero corrió hacia ella para auxiliarla en su caída, Yoshiko estaba en el suelo prácticamente noqueada.

—¡Yoshiko-chan! —se arrodilló a su lado alarmada para ver cómo se encontraba.

—Zuramaru… creo que… voy a morir —con trabajo se llevó la mano a su nariz para encontrar un hilito de sangre que escurría de ella y chilló al ver el líquido rojo—. ¡Oh Dioses del Inframundo reciban a esta sierva que hoy abandona este mundo!

—No seas exagerada Yō-chan, solo fue un pequeño golpe —rió Maru por la exageración de su amiga que se comportaba dramáticamente como si estuviera a punto de morir.

—¿Escuchas eso? Son las puertas del Inframundo que se abren para mí —exclamó con voz profunda—. El ragnarok me invita a cenar esta noche con los guerreros.

—¡Calla ~zura! —le pasó un pañuelo por la nariz para detener la pequeña hemorragia.

Tanto los chicos como las chicas se arremolinaron a su alrededor con bastante preocupación para ver cómo estaba y alguno que otro se creyó que realmente iba a morir.

—Onee-sama no mueras —dijo uno de los chicos apenado—. No era mi intención lastimarte.

—Tranquilo zura~, ella estará bien, es solo que es un poquitin exagerada con estas cosas —Maru trató de calmarlo porque el niño iba a comenzar a llorar.

Hanamaru ayudó a Yoshiko a ponerse de pie para llevarla dentro del templo y terminar de encargarse de su nariz lastimada.

—¿Por qué no hacen un equipo entre ustedes y continúan jugando? —dijo Yoshiko cuando se incorporó—. Es hora de que me despedida y descienda al lugar que me corresponde en el infierno donde está dulce doncella del templo me llevara —el comentario hizo que Maru le diera un golpe en la cabeza por asustar a los pequeños.

—E… está bien onee-sama —respondió el chico con una sonrisa viendo que todo era parte de su teatro—, y disculpeme por haberla lastimado.

—¡Ku ku ku! —rió Yoshiko de esa forma extraña que solía utilizar cuando dejaba que Yohane se encargara de la situación—. Es broma, se necesita mucho más que eso para eliminar al Ángel Caído. ¡Yohane desciende! —concluyó haciendo una de sus poses con el trozo de pañuelo en la nariz.

—Si si zura~, pero ahora mismo necesito llevarme a Yohane —la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta su habitación.

El pequeño gesto ruborizó a Yoshiko que no soltó la suave mano de Hanamaru. Tomó un poco de hielo de la cocina antes de continuar al cuarto en donde la sentó sobre su cama y le colocó el hielo en su nariz envuelto en un paño de tela.

—Estas exagerando Zuramaru, no es para tanto, solo fue un pequeño golpe —dijo Yoshiko refunfuñando con todas las atenciones.

—No zura~, el golpe fue fuerte, casi te noqueó —rebatió Maru mientras buscaba algunas gasas en el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Se necesita más que eso para vencerme —dijo la chica intentando restarle importancia pero Maru le lanzó una mirada amenazadora—. Bueno si fue un poco fuerte, pero tenía que evitar que te golpeara —hizo un puchero apenada por la forma inquisidora en que la veía su amiga.

—Aún así, gracias por salvarme de ese golpe —Maru se sentó junto a ella y retiró el hielo de su nariz y limpió la poquita sangre que aún escurría de ella—. Gracias Yō-chan —depositó un suave beso en su mejilla que hizo que las orejas de su amiga se pusieran sumamente rojas.

—Yo...Yohane… —la corrigió escondiendo su rostro volteando hacia el otro lado, no quería que Maru viera su cara ruborizada.

—Y gracias por hacer mis días tan divertidos zura~, si no fuera por ti yo… —la voz de Maru se quebró ligeramente y Yoshiko volvió a mirarla.

—Hey, hey… todo está bien —la chica abrazó el cuerpo de Maru que empezaba a temblar y depositó un beso en su frente para confortarla mientras tallaba su espalda—. Gracias a ti por permitirme estar aquí.

—No zura~… si tú no estuvieras aquí… —Maru se aferró con fuerza a su pecho sollozando un poco—. Gracias…

Sostener a Maru se había convertido en una de esas actividades que amaba tanto como hacer sus pantomimas de Yohane, así que no dejaba pasar cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo. Estos días en el templo eran sin duda un peligro para su corazón pero no le importaba si eso significaba hacer más llevaderos los días de su amiga. Porque después de todo eso hacían las mejores amigas, estar allí para apoyarse mutuamente, claro, eso es lo que se decía.

Y aunque su corazón en el fondo ciertamente anhelaba llegar a algo más con ella, por lo pronto se conformaba con estar ahí así, de ese modo para ella, a cada momento para volverse indispensable. No sabía si en el futuro su Zuramaru le daría la oportunidad de ser algo más que una amiga pero por ahora, eso era suficiente para ser feliz.

* * *

Otra llamada rechazada, ¿Cuantas iban ya? ¿20? ¿30? Chika había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había sido rechaza por Riko ya. Llevaba días evitandola y aún sacando sus métodos más creativos para disculparse con su amiga, ni siquiera había logrado que hablara con ella.

Después de pasar prácticamente todo su fin de semana llorando y lamentándose por todos sus errores, cuando llegó el inicio de semana tomó la decisión de que no dejaría que todo se fuera al traste, iba a luchar por aclarar las cosas y ganarse el perdón de su amiga, aún si consideraba que Riko estaba siendo muy exagerada pero estaba dispuesta a suplicarle si era necesario, ese traspié no iba a cortar sus esperanzas.

El problema fue que ya habían pasado varios días y seguía sin poder contactar a su amiga a pesar de las muchas cosas que había intentado.

Empezó llamando a su teléfono celular, para darse cuenta de que Riko la había bloqueado de todos lados, redes sociales incluidas y no habría forma de utilizar el teléfono para comunicarse con ella. Entonces pensó en acudir a su casa y acabar con esto de una buena vez, pero no fue tan fácil, al parecer Riko había contado a sus padres lo que había pasado con Chika y no la dejaron pasar como en otras ocasiones, e incluso el trato que le dieron lo sintió bastante tenso, muy diferente a cómo la habían tratado en otras ocasiones. Por ese lado no iba a lograr nada.

Aún bajo esas circunstancias Chika no se dió por vencida, estando tan cerca de Riko, a sólo unos pasos de distancia, no podría ser tan complicado encontrar la manera de disculparse y que pudieran retomar su "relación" en el punto en el que estaban antes de que todo se complicara para ambas. You aun se encontraba lejos y no tenía para cuando volver, así que lo único que tenía que hacer era acercarse a Riko lo suficiente para que ésta la perdonara, aún cuando tuviera que usar medidas más drásticas.

Por la noche era más fácil saber si Riko estaba en su habitación o no pues las luces la delataban. Chika estuvo un buen rato desde su casa gritando el nombre de Riko para que está saliera a su balcón pero la única respuesta de la chica fue cerrar su ventana y sus cortinas, sin embargo Chika no iba a dejarse vencer por una simple cortina, e ideó una forma de "saltar" desde su casa hasta el balcón de Riko.

En alguna ocasión, Riko hizo tal hazaña cuando se encontraba huyendo de Shiitake, y ahora Chika lo único que necesitaba para saltar era…

Una buena motivación…

Y esa ya la tenía. Así que tomando aire y agarrando pista, se perfiló en el pasillo y corrió a toda velocidad. Sin dudar ni un segundo, y usando toda la fuerza de sus piernas, dió el salto más largo que pudo, lamentablemente para ella, las cosas no fueron tan fáciles como Riko las había hecho ver en aquella ocasión y apenas se alcanzó a agarrar del barandal del balcón antes de caer.

—¡Riko-chan! —gritó con desesperación—, por favor, ¡Ayúdame!

Sus brazos apenas tenían la fuerza para sostenerla y el barandal empezaba a resbalar de sus manos.

—¿Chika-chan? —preguntó Riko abriendo la ventana. Por mucho que quería ignorar el llamado de su amiga, el ruido que había provocado el golpe había sido tan estruendoso que no lo podía pasar por alto.

—¡Hola Riko-chan! ¡Estoy aqui! ¿Te importaría ayudarme? —pujó desde el borde del balcón.

Riko no daba crédito a la escena, su amiga estaba apunto de caer al suelo y apenas y llegó a tiempo para ayudarla antes de que sus manos sudadas terminaran por resbalarse.

Subir a Chika fue una labor bastante difícil pues aunque ya su brazo estaba mucho mejor que en los días anteriores, su rehabilitador había hecho especial hincapié en evitar cualquier actividad que jalara la articulación y este era un caso de esos.

Ayudada de su otro brazo y con Chika impulsandose con las piernas, de alguna forma la pudo subir, terminando finalmente de espaldas contra el suelo y con el cuerpo de Chika sobre ella en una mala posición.

—Lo siento Riko-chan —Chika se incorporó de inmediato, no quería hacer enojar más de lo debido a Riko.

—¿Que locura es esta? —preguntó Riko molesta, incorporándose también.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo —dijo Chika—, y no encontré otra forma de hacerlo.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Saltar por la ventana fue la mejor idea que tuviste? —preguntó Riko con voz irritada.

—Bueno, quería demostrarte que estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para que me perdones —respondió Chika con suficiencia.

—Estas muy mal Chika, yo no necesito que te tires de un tercer piso para demostrar algo, es más —le aclaró—, ni siquiera tienes algo que demostrarme, con tus acciones previas has dejado las cosas bastante claras para mí y ahora quiero que te alejes, y lo digo en serio. No quiero saber nada de ti, no quiero que me busques —suspiró molesta—. Pensé que había dejado las cosas claras anteriormente pero parece que no ha sido suficiente. Entiéndelo, You-chan es el amor de mi vida y voy a luchar por ella y mientras tú sigas queriendo meterte entre nosotras, yo no puedo dejar que seas parte de mi vida.

—Pero es que yo te amo Riko-chan, quiero que me des la oportunidad…

—¡No! ¡No tienes derecho a pedirla!

—Pero Riko-chan…

—No Chika, tuvimos la oportunidad de retomar nuestra amistad después de todos los problemas que tuvimos antes pero lo terminaste arruinando —le dejó en claro—. Por el momento no tengo nada más para darte, pero puedo decirte algo por el aprecio que aún siento por ti. Arregla ese desastre que tienes en tu vida, mientras no pongas en orden tus emociones, seguirás cayendo en ese pozo profundo en el que decidiste saltar y no encuentras el final.

Chika quiso argumentar algo más pero Riko se cruzó de brazos y le dió la espalda.

—Necesito que salgas de mi casa y no me busques más, no quiero más locuras para demostrar nada, solo quiero que te vayas y nos dejes en paz a You-chan y a mí —dijo Riko con voz severa.

Con un nudo en la garganta Chika abandonó la habitación, quiso decir más pero realmente se había quedado sin palabras ante los duros embates de Riko contra ella.

Quería hablar con alguien, necesitaba a alguien que escuchara el dolor y el desasosiego tan grande que sentía en esos momentos pero nadie venía a su mente. No tenía a nadie. Había perdido a su mejor amiga, al resto de sus amigos e incluso, a la chica que la había amado sin condiciones. Se preguntó porque la vida era así de injusta.

Chika siempre fue muy llevadera y verdaderamente tenía una cantidad de conocidas bastante grande, era muy popular en la escuela por sus ocurrencias pero aún así, amigas tenía muy pocas y con You y Riko fuera de cuestión, la otra persona con la que amaría hablar en esos momentos era Ruby pero sabía que no podía llegar a contarle sus problemas así como así, eso sería ser demasiado cínico.

Caminó con rumbo a su casa pero al final no se decidió a entrar, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que había dicho Riko y su casa no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

Anduvo sin rumbo durante largo tiempo hasta que sus pasos la llevaron a un lugar al cual, cuando era niña, acudió en numerosas ocasiones por refugio y diversión, y esperaba que en esta ocasión por lo menos pudiera encontrar palabras de aliento o un oído que la escuchara y orientara ante su difícil situación.

~•~

Desde aquella pequeña pelea que habían tenido Kanan y Mari, las cosas se habían relajado mucho para ellas. Kanan había llevado a Mari con su papá para hacer una presentación formal de ellos. Platicaron durante bastante rato entre los tres, siendo Kanan el principal tema de conversación, sin embargo, lejos de sentir incomodidad, Kanan se sintió feliz, con un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad que había dejado de sentir muchos años atrás cuando su padre había enfermado.

La presencia de Mari en su vida, le hacía sentir que no se encontraba sola, al contrario, se sentía apoyada y querida, sentimientos que eran ya lejanos también. Su padre evitó hacer algún comentario que pudiera incomodarlas pero Kanan conocía bien al viejo hombre y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando cuando las miraba.

Ya cuando se retiraban del hospital, el padre de Kanan le pidió a Mari unos minutos a solas con su hija, para unas pocas palabras que tenía que decirle. La rubia no puso objeción y salió dándoles la privacidad necesaria.

—¿Entonces? ¿Ella es la famosa Mari? —preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa amplia.

—Si… pero eso ya lo sabías —respondió Kanan con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos.

—Si bueno, es una chica bastante osada y a mi parecer es la perfecta horma para los zapatos de una obstinada Matsuura como tú —rebatió el hombre con suficiencia y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Deja de decir tonterías padre, no puedo estar con ella y lo sabes, es mi alumna —bajó la voz en esa última parte.

—No lo será por siempre —dijo el hombre tambien con voz baja—, además —le pidió que se acercara—, no me puedes decir que no ha pasado nada entre ustedes porque lo puedo ver en la forma en que se tratan, las miradas que comparten de complicidad, y claro hija mía, a mi no me engañas con esa sonrisa enorme que llevas desde el día en que se fue a vivir a tu casa.

—No… no hemos hecho nada —se sonrojó salvajemente Kanan—. Y deja de decir tonterías, yo sólo la quiero ayudar por la difícil situación que está pasando y después de eso…

—Después de eso… si la dejas ir, serás miserable por el resto de tu vida —dijo el hombre con una nota de severidad en la voz dejando de lado el juego—. Sé que la quieres ayudar, sé que ahora mismo el panorama para ambas parece muy oscuro, pero no lo será por siempre, tampoco digo que te metas en problemas, que me queda claro que es tu alumna y una menor de edad, debes tener cuidado con eso —advirtió—, pero puedes plantearte planes a futuro con ella.

—No lo sé padre, ahora mismo todo es muy complicado y yo sinceramente no tengo cabeza para nada más que no seas tú y tu salud —se escabulló de lo que decía su padre.

—Debes pensar tambien en tu vida hija, yo ya estoy grande y no se cuanto tiempo más esté aquí contigo… —dijo esto cabizbajo, si algo le preocupaba era precisamente el futuro de Kanan—. Pero no quiero que por mi culpa te olvides de vivir.

—No es así padre, yo estoy bien, las cosas están bien y ahorita lo único que importa es que te puedan hacer ese transplante para que te mejores, despues de eso podré ocuparme de lo demas —Kanan regresó a abrazar a su padre para dar por terminada la plática—. No quiero que te preocupes más por eso, ¿si? Mari y yo estaremos bien.

—Si, eso es lo que quiero, que haya un Mari y tú —respondió el hombre abrazando con fuerza a su hija—. Ahora ve, no la hagas esperar más tiempo.

—Ay papá… —ya no quiso contradecirlo y simplemente se despidió.

* * *

Kanan alcanzó a Mari que se había ido a sentar en el mismo lugar en donde la había encontrado el día anterior. La chica se entretenía viendo pasar a la gente a la espera de Kanan.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quería tu padre? —preguntó Mari con interés en cuanto estuvo con ella.

—Umm… molestarme supongo —respondió Kanan esbozando una sonrisa sin darle una respuesta clara.

—¿Se ha dado cuenta del gran amor que me profesas? —cuestionó Mari tratando de picar a Kanan al ver que evadió su pregunta.

—¡Quién sabe! —Kanan encogió los hombros—. Tal vez lo hizo o simplemente se dió cuenta que estas perdidamente enamorada de mí —le devolvió de manera casual.

Mari no esperaba esa respuesta y terminó sonrojada hasta las orejas por lo inesperado.

—Did he? —se obligó a hablar aún con la vergüenza.

—Puede ser~ —respondió Kanan divertida al ver la reacción de la rubia.

—¿No está molesto? —preguntó preocupada.

—Mi padre no ve las cosas como la mayoría de la gente, y puedo asegurarte que no está molesto —explicó Kanan para calmarla.

—Entonces, ¿él sabe? —tanteó Mari.

—Él hace sus conjeturas locas —rió Kanan por la forma en que lo preguntó.

—Oh… bueno… supongo que está bien entonces —la rubia jugó con el borde de su blusa, realmente le importaba mucho la opinión del padre de Kanan.

Kanan tomó la mano de Mari.

—Papá está bien con eso, es sólo que es un poco loco lo que dice —se río—, pero no debes preocuparte por ello, ya hablé con él y le dejé las cosas claras.

Dejar las cosas claras distaba mucho de lo que había hecho Kanan realmente. Si algo había causado la plática con su padre, era sembrar más dudas en su cabeza. Quería a Mari, quería estar con ella más que nada en el mundo, pero no quería arruinar las cosas para nadie, había mucho en juego y no podía darse el lujo de cometer algún error con sus ideas románticas. Si algo de iba a dar entre ellas, aún había tiempo de averiguarlo.

Siendo todavía algo temprano para cuando llegaron a la casa, decidieron cenar mientras veían alguna película, pues aún no tenían deseos de dormir.

La televisión estaba en la sala y Kanan llevó la cena hasta la pequeña mesa de centro para que cenaran mientras disfrutaban de la pelicula. Mari sin embargo, tenía otras ideas en mente, que pronto Kanan descubriría eran mucho más interesantes que ver películas.

Estaban recostadas en el sofá una en cada extremo de tal forma que sus pies estaban cruzándose en medio del asiento. Mari comenzó a jugar con las piernas de Kanan haciendo suaves toques con las puntas de sus dedos a lo largo de la pierna y muslo, dejando que Kanan los regresara a su lugar quitándolos de encima suyo cuando hacían cosquillas o iban más allá de los límites.

Kanan estaba usando un pantalón corto mientras que Mari usaba una falda por lo que ambas tenían buena visibilidad de las extremidades de la otra.

Poco a poco el juego fue subiendo de nivel hasta que Mari se acomodó de tal manera que uno de sus pies tocó la intimidad de Kanan, lo que le hizo dar un sonoro respingo y casi saltar fuera del sofá.

—¡Mari! No… no hagas eso —se quejó avergonzada de su reacción.

—Why not? I like it… I like you... a lot —dijo Mari sentándose en cuclillas sobre ella para acorralarla.

—Porque… nos están espiando, ya lo sabes —respondió Kanan nerviosa tratando de contener y quitarse a Mari de encima.

—Tú viste que no había nadie cuando veníamos —dijo Mari seductoramente a su oído, finalizando con una mordida incitadora en el lóbulo de la oreja que estaba haciendo sucumbir a Kanan.

—Pe… pero eso es lo que ellos quieren, que nos confiemos para que bajemos la guardia —respondió nerviosa, aunque cada vez ponía menos esfuerzo en quitarse a la rubia de encima y por el contrario dejaba que su deseo empezara a tomar el control.

—¡Oh vamos Kanan~! Yo se que tú lo quieres tanto como yo —dijo Mari recargando su cuerpo por completo sobre Kanan y tomando su rostro entre sus manos para darle un fogoso beso.

Pronto los labios de Mari tocaban con profunda lascividad los de Kanan, los dientes y la lengua no tardaron en aparecer y con ellos las ansias de tener más cada vez. Las manos también querían su parte, querían tocar la piel, exigían ir por esa suave y tersa piel de la rubia que tanto quería recorrer con sus dedos.

Las palabras de su padre comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza. _¿Podría ser tan malo dejarse llevar y entregarse a ese amor imposible?_ pensó Kanan por encima de la nube de excitación. En ese momento sólo estaban ellas dos, y cualquier situación externa estaba fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Quería a Mari, la necesitaba y cada vez era más difícil seguir negándose el placer de tenerla para sí y amarla sin medida.

No pudo contenerse más.

Tomó las riendas de la situación y le dió la vuelta a Mari sin despegarse de ella, acomodándose entre las piernas de la chica. Sus manos comenzaron a hacer el trabajo sin detenerse, moviéndose con el ansia de sentir cada centímetro. Con desesperación despojó a Mari de su blusa, dejando una hermosa vista de los pechos de la rubia y de su rostro visiblemente acalorado. Kanan se tomó un par de segundos para admirarla, los senos de Mari se encontraban cubiertos por su brassiere, que la invitaba a retirarlo pues era lenceria en color negro que resaltaba el color lechoso de la suave piel de Mari. Eso sólo aumentó su deseo y arremetió de nuevo para besarla con pasión.

Mari, por su lado, continuaba tocando a Kanan por debajo de la ropa. Era embriagador sentir esos músculos firmes y sus manos querían tocar tanto como pudieran. Sus uñas se arrastraron ligeramente por la carne dura de su espalda tratando de quitar lo que estorbaba, sentía que iba a explotar por la excitación que estaba sintiendo, y nada importaba tanto como quitar a Kanan de toda su ropa.

La mano de Kanan fue a los bellos muslos de Mari y empezó a levantar la falda pasando la yema de sus dedos por la piel aterciopelada, ganándose un respingo en cuanto sus dedos pasaron a tocar la parte interna de los muslos de la rubia.

—Kanan~ —profirió Mari más como un ruego pidiéndole que fuera más a fondo, más arriba, más donde la necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas.

La voz de Mari era seductora y la incitaba a no detenerse, quería escucharla más, quería seguir provocando esos sonidos sensuales y haría lo que fuera por ello, sin embargo, el sonido del timbre las interrumpió.

—Rayos… —profirió Kanan molesta aún sin quitarse de su preferencial lugar entre las piernas de Mari.

—No abras —Mari jaló su rostro para seguir besándola pero Kanan se había puesto ya bastante tensa, fue como el recordatorio de la realidad.

El timbre volvió a sonar en tres ocasiones seguidas, y Kanan no pudo continuar ignorándolo. Por algo pasan las cosas, se dijo.

—Lo siento —le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Mari y con un rápido beso se incorporó arreglándose la ropa para ir a abrir.

—Kanan… why? —respondió la rubia evidentemente frustrada al perder el contacto con la piel de Kanan.

—Lo siento… lo siento —se disculpó nuevamente terminando de acomodarse la ropa y siendo apresurada nuevamente por el sonido del timbre—. ¿Te importaría vestirte?

—¡Ash! —bufó Mari molesta por la inoportuna interrupción—. I will do it, but you owe me… big one! —sentenció.

—Ya, ya… lo siento —se disculpó nuevamente colocando un rápido beso en la frente a la rubia.

Kanan ya se había terminado de acomodar la ropa y esperó hasta que Mari se encontraba vestida para abrir la puerta. Por la mirilla de la puerta pudo ver que era Chika la que estaba parada esperando a que le abrieran y eso le extrañó.

—Who is it? —preguntó Mari al ver la cara de sorpresa de Kanan.

—Chika.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué hace esa aquí? —preguntó Mari con desdén, si ya estaba molesta, saber quién era la que provocaba la pérdida del cuerpo de Kanan la hizo enojar aún más.

—No lo sé, tenía mucho tiempo que no me visitaba —explicó Kanan en voz baja.

—¿Por qué habría de visitarte? —cuestionó Mari pero Kanan ya no le respondió pues el timbre sonó nuevamente haciendo que la rubia se exasperara y Kanan optara por atender al llamado y dejar las explicaciones para después.

—Kanan-chan —saludó Chika cuando ésta abrió la puerta—. Buenas noches, disculpa la hora —hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—¡Ah! ¡Hola Chika-chan! No te preocupes, ¿pasa algo? —Kanan no quiso abrir la puerta del todo porque prefería que Chika no se encontrara con Mari, aún le era difícil explicar la presencia de la rubia en su casa y prefería no tener que hacerlo.

—No… nada —negó con la cabeza aunque para Kanan era evidente, por su semblante y ojos rojos, que algo le pasaba—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Emm… —Kanan volteó hacia donde estaba Mari para verificar que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar—. Si si, pasa.

Chika ya conocía el camino hacia la sala así que no esperó a que Kanan la guiara pero se sorprendió al encontrar a Mari plácidamente recostada en el sofá viendo la televisión como si nada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó al cruzar su mirada con la rubia que le hizo un gesto despectivo—. ¿Kanan-chan? —se giró a ver a su sensei que llegaba con ella.

—Emm… es largo de explicar —respondió masajeando sus sienes.

—¡Hola Takami-san! —saludó Mari con una amplia sonrisa sardónica.

—Jum… hola —contestó Chika de mala gana—. No sabía que tenía visitas, mejor vuelvo otro día.

—No… no lo hagas —Kanan la detuvo, en su estado prefería que hablaran en un lugar seguro—. Mari, ¿podrías ir a tu habitación? —le dedicó una mirada suplicante a Mari para que no hiciera las cosas más grandes, que ya sabía que la rubia tenía un pique con Chika y no quería que las cosas se salieran de control entre ellas.

—Bien… pero después seguiremos viendo la "película" —el tono de voz que utilizó Mari hizo que un escalofrío bajara por su espalda, ya sabía bien a lo que se refería pero tenía que distraer sus pensamientos o no podría prestar atención a lo que fuera que Chika quería decirle.

Chika esperó a que estuvieran a solas para hacer las preguntas pertinentes que saciaran su curiosidad.

—Kanan-chan, ¿qué hace O'hara Mari aquí? ¿Por qué tiene una habitación en tu casa? —cuestionó Chika molesta—. ¿Esta viviendo contigo?

Kanan se llevó ambas manos a la cara cansada de tener que seguir explicando eso a las personas y se decidió por la versión corta para salir del paso.

—Ella se está quedando aquí. Está pasando un mal momento en casa y la estoy ayudando —dijo sin mucho ánimo.

—¿Eso está bien? —preguntó Chika con el ceño fruncido—. Quiero decir… es tu alumna, ¿puedes hacer eso?

—Tú también lo eres —se defendió Kanan—. Y no dudaría en darte asilo si así lo necesitaras —con eso dio por zanjado el asunto—. Así que… dime, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—Ah… lo que me pasa —Kanan cambió el tema a propósito y Chika mordió muy bien el anzuelo pues no hizo más preguntas, no le interesaba realmente nada de lo que sucediera con la rubia—. Es que… siento que la cabeza me va a explotar.

—No me digas… ¿Sakurauchi-san? —ya sabía Kanan por donde iba el problema. De alguna forma ella misma parecía estar tan inmiscuida en el asunto como Mari, You o Riko aunque fuera de manera indirecta.

—Pues… si… es ella. ¿Cómo lo supiste? —cuestionó Chika entrecerrando los ojos.

—Intuición —mintió Kanan.

—Si claro —Chika no se lo creía pero le daba igual, necesitaba desahogarse y por el momento, ella era la única que la podía escuchar—. Es que todo es tan injusto.

—¿Injusto? —preguntó Kanan—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo amo a Riko-chan, y he hecho todo lo que ha estado a mi alcance para hacerla feliz, para que ella esté conmigo pero las cosas simplemente me siguen saliendo mal —exhaló frustrada como un infante regañado—. Y ahora ella ni siquiera me quiere hablar y yo le quiero explicar pero simplemente me mantiene alejada. ¿Cómo puedo explicarle mis razones si no me deja hablar con ella?

—Bueno, podría fingir que no sé a lo que te refieres, pero lamentable o afortunadamente para ti me he enterado de lo que pasó en el hospital —confesó Kanan.

—Seguramente You-chan vino de chismosa —espetó Chika molesta frunciendo el ceño, pues había habido un tiempo atrás en que las tres eran buenas amigas.

—No fue así —respondió Kanan sin perder la calma.

—Entonces debió ser la insoportable de O'hara —pronunció con desdén.

Aunque Kanan se sintió molesta por el tono con el Chika se refirió a Mari, sabía que ella estaba dolida y por esa razón hablaba de esa forma, si quería ayudarla, tenía que hacerla entrar en razón.

—Seré franca contigo Chika, porque nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y porque te aprecio —respiró profundo haciendo una pausa que se sintió un tanto dramática o al menos Chika así lo sintió—. Odio lo que te estás haciendo y lo que estás haciendo a las personas a tu alrededor.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Chika enfurruñada—. Yo no estoy haciendo nada, son los demás los que se empeñan en meterse en mi relación con Riko, yo la amo y estoy segura que ella me ama a mi.

—¿La amas? —preguntó Kanan—. ¿Pero aún así hiciste todo lo que hiciste para alejar a You de su lado? Siento ser quien te diga estas cosas pero no me queda más remedio que hacerlo. Lo que hiciste para que You se alejara de Riko, eso no estuvo bien. Jamás debes construir una relación basada en la desdicha de alguien más, y hacer que You se sintiera culpable por lo que le pasó a Riko no estuvo nada bien.

—Yo solo le dije la verdad, no dije ninguna mentira —espetó Chika a la defensiva—. Ella fue la que no pudo soportarlo y terminó alejándose, no es mi culpa que sea tan cobarde.

—Ella es tu amiga Chika y no solo eso, ella es tu mejor amiga y lo ha sido desde que tengo memoria de conocerlas, ustedes dos siempre estaban juntas, parecían hermanas y el amor que se tenían era tan grande como eso. ¿Cómo es que llegaron a esto? ¿Cómo permitieron que su amistad se arruinara de tal forma?

—Ella dejó de ser mi amiga el día en que me robó a Riko —sentenció Chika cruzándose de brazos.

—No se puede robar algo que no te pertenece —la sujetó de los hombros—, tienes que entender que Sakurauchi-san no es de tu propiedad ni la de You-chan, ella es quién debe decidir con quién quiere estar y si su corazón le pertenece a You y tu la amas así como dices, entonces no debes meterte entre ellas porque solo estarás lastimando a la persona que quieres —explicó Kanan pacientemente.

—Pero es que no es justo, yo la quiero y solo estoy pidiendo una oportunidad para demostrarlo, estoy segura que si me deja amarla, yo puedo hacer que se olvide de You-chan, mi amor todo lo puede conquistar —dijo desesperada, esto último casi con la voz quebrada.

—El amor es una cosa complicada que aún no he logrado entender —puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Chika aplastando su ahoge—, pero si algo he aprendido hasta ahora es que se necesitan dos para mantener una relación que lleve a la felicidad, ya que si una de las dos personas no está comprometida, entonces todo puede desmoronarse fácilmente, y solo con el amor de una de las dos no será suficiente para mantenerlos a flote.

Las palabras de Kanan remontaron a Chika a aquella tarde en la que Ruby terminó con ella, palabras más o palabras menos, eso era lo que Ruby le había dicho, su amor no había sido suficiente para mantener la relación y aunque en aquel momento no pudo entender las palabras de su exnovia, justo ahora empezaba a entender lo profundo de las heridas que había dejado en la pequeña.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kanan al ver que Chika se quedó inmersa en sus pensamientos y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

—Nada, nada —respondió Chika saliendo de su estupefacción limpiándose la cara—. Es solo que recordé algo… bueno, a alguien.

Kanan se recargó en el mueble llevando las manos detrás de la cabeza para relajar un poco la tensión.

—En verdad pensé que las cosas con Ruby-chan te funcionarían mejor —dijo Kanan despreocupadamente, como si hubiera leído la mente de su alumna.

—¿Que tiene que ver Ruby-chan en esto? —se quiso hacer la desentendida.

—Nada, nada, es solo que, cuando estabas con ella, te veías más feliz o al menos esa era la impresión que me dabas, pero realmente nunca hablamos de esa relación —explicó Kanan encogiéndose de hombros mirándola de reojo.

—No hay mucho que decir al respecto —Chika bajo la mirada al suelo—, soy una idiota que no supo hacer las cosas bien con ella, me precipité y pagué el precio —también se recargó en el sofá dejando que el peso de su culpa con Ruby la aplastara.

—Bueno, al menos ahora que ella no estará aquí, podrá empezar de nuevo —expresó Kanan dejando caer el comentario.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿A qué te refieres? ¡¿Cómo que ella no estará aquí?! —reaccionó alterada.

En ese momento Kanan se dió cuenta que había cometido una indiscreción a propósito. Seguramente Ruby no le había dicho nada a Chika sobre sus planes de mudarse a Tokio y ahora había hablado de más, pero era algo necesario después de todo, Chika tenía que saberlo.

—Bu… bueno ya sabes, porque ahorita se fue a Tokio... de vacaciones —Kanan trató de componerlo pero ya había hablado.

—¿Sabías que eres pésima mintiendo? —dijo Chika con molestia—. Ya dime, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Kanan se encogió de hombros y volvió a su posición con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Es verdad lo que dije, ella fue a Tokio con Dia de vacaciones, pero si tiene planes más allá de eso, no soy quien para decirtelos, ella te los dirá cuando se sienta preparada para hacerlo —de nuevo la vio de reojo.

—¿Qué clase de explicación es esa? ¡Dime! ¿Ella se irá? —Chika se mostró indignada con tal respuesta, necesitaba explicaciones.

—Ella… en verdad preferiría que lo hablaras con Ruby —respiró profundo, en verdad necesitaban hablar y Kanan estaba haciendo lo posible para que Chika se decidiera—. Pero.. ¿qué más da si ella se fuera? Tú no tienes nada que ofrecerle a Ruby, ¿por qué te interesa tanto? —le soltó las preguntas para que la chica comenzará a pensar en ello.

—Pues… yo… no lo sé, es solo que… me duele, me duele aquí —señaló su pecho dejando que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla y sus sentimientos terminarán de aflorar después de tanto reprimir sus sentimientos por la ruptura con Ruby—. Y no lo entiendo, yo amo a Riko-chan, ¿por qué me duele así lo de Ruby?

Tal vez era cierto lo que todos los demás decían, lo que Riko le había insinuado. Rompió a llorar allí en medio de la sala de la casa de Kanan y está la atrajo a su pecho para abrazarla. Chika no se opuso, sólo quería desahogar su dolor por todas las decepciones que se había llevado en tan poco tiempo y al menos por ese día, no estaba tan sola como creyó en un inicio.

~•~


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38.**

 _Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _NdelA: ¡Hi! Hoy no hay mucho que decir salvo que me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: Bonito YouRiko fluffy : 3_

* * *

—¿Estás segura que le diste bien la hora? —preguntó Kanan exasperada—. El sol está por salir y quería que partieramos antes de eso.

—Dijiste 6 am y yo le dije 6 am —respondió Mari mirando su reloj—, además que aún faltan 15 minutos para eso, ¿podrías calmarte? —ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—Ya ya, dejame revisar los instrumentos una vez más —Kanan ingresó nuevamente al navío para terminar con las preparaciones.

—Estás más nerviosa que la misma Riko, hasta parece que la que irá a luchar por el amor de You-chan eres tú —picó Mari ingresando a la embarcación tras Kanan.

—Eso es… absurdo —respondió Kanan deteniéndose un momento en su ir y venir para ver a Mari—. Es sólo que la plática con Chika me dejó algo alterada, odio estos problemas de amores adolescentes y sus indecisiones.

—But Kanan~, ¿si sabes que también soy una adolescente? —picó Mari.

—Tú no… —no terminó la frase y se sonrojo violentamente dejando caer los brazos para alzarlos de nuevo—. No seas ridícula, lo nuestro es diferente.

Con tantas cosas que sucedían, a veces era fácil olvidar que Mari era menor que ella, y aunque no era propiamente una adolescente, no se podía negar la diferencia de edad entre las dos. Mari iba a argumentar algo pero pudieron ver a lo lejos que Riko había llegado.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó la chica al acercarse a la embarcación—. Espero no sea muy tarde.

—¡Buenos días Riko-chan! No, no es muy tarde, estás a tiempo —habló Mari antes de que Kanan dijera algo.

—Si, es buena hora —estuvo de acuerdo Kanan más que nada para dejar la discusión sin sentido que habían estado teniendo antes—. ¡Buenos días! ¿Está todo bien con tus padres? ¿No vinieron a dejarte?

—Si sensei, ellos confían mucho en usted y bueno, les expliqué a donde es que iremos y estando You-chan de por medio, ellos no se opusieron a mi viaje —explicó Riko haciendo una ligera reverencia—. Estaré bajo su cuidado.

—Bueno… —miró a Mari luego a Riko—. Es hora de irnos —respondió Kanan mientras daba los preparativos finales para que pudieran zarpar del puerto.

Mari y Riko se quedaron a solas y el ambiente entre ellas se sentía algo tenso. Habían hablado sobre los problemas que habían tenido antes pero eso no las hacía ni casualmente o remotamente amigas, la distancia entre ellas se podía sentir todavía. Mari decidió que trataría de acercarse a la chica, de esa manera su amistad con You no peligraría una vez que las cosas entre ellas se arreglaran. No quería perder a su adorable cachorrito y mucho menos deseaba causarle algún otro problema y haciendo que Riko confiara en ella era la mejor manera de lograrlo.

—Are you excited? —preguntó Mari ayudando a Riko a guardar su pequeña maleta en uno de los compartimientos de la embarcación.

—Si, bastante y algo nerviosa —respondió Riko mientras terminaba de colocar su maleta en el compartimiento.

Mari la vio por algunos segundos esperando que continuará pero Riko parecía debatirse entre hacerlo o no.

—Puedo entenderlo —dijo animándola a seguir.

—Es sólo que siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que vi a You-chan y ahora quisiera que el tiempo volara para estar a su lado y que podamos dejar este episodio atrás —se mordió los labios para exhalar después con un poco de frustración.

—Pronto será así, You-chan te ama y se dará cuenta que ha cometido un error al alejarse de ti —palmeó su hombro para tranquilizarla y Riko sonrió levemente.

Kanan que había terminado de soltar los amarres se dirigió al segundo piso de la embarcación pasando junto a las chicas. Riko se sonrojo, ya conocía bastante bien el área del barco hacia donde iba Kanan, se sentía algo apenada de estar ahí pues recordó el tipo de cosas que estuvo a punto de hacer con You cuando tuvieron su cita.

Mari siguió a Kanan para iniciar el viaje y Riko prefirió permanecer abajo para no incomodarlas. En parte se sentía algo intimidada por las otras dos mujeres y un tanto fuera de lugar. Era evidente que Kanan y Mari se sentían cómodas estando una con la otra y ella no quería hacer mal tercio aunque cuando lo volvió a pensar se le hizo extraña la idea. ¿Su sensei y Mari? Rió ante lo tonto que sonaba eso. Ese tipo de cosas no pasaban, Kanan era su profesora y Mari sólo una alumna, no había más que pensar y desechó la absurda idea.

El viaje pudo ser hermoso, si tan solo Riko hubiera estado concentrada en eso, pero en su mente repasaba una y otra vez el discurso que le diría a You cuando la viera. Era algo de vital importancia que no podía dejar pasar.

Una par de horas después Mari bajó a entregarle algo de comida y a avisarle que se encontraban próximas a llegar. Con los nervios y el mareo del barco tenía poco apetito, así que prefirió salir de su encierro y mejor acompañar a Mari para al menos disfrutar del último tramo del camino.

Poco tiempo después pudieron ver la costa de la isla. Hachijo era un lugar de paso, con poca población, realmente no esperaban encontrar grandes atractivos turísticos pero los tenía. En algún tiempo fue nombrada la Hawaii de Japón y muchos turistas visitaban sus playas. Kanan conocía el lugar debido a que había ido alguna vez a practicar buceo. Sin embargo lo más importante era localizar a You y estaban tan cerca de lograrlo que el corazón de Riko dió un vuelco de felicidad al ver el puerto.

El muelle era aún más pequeño que el de Uchiura aunque era bastante parecido. Tan pronto como atracaron y desembarcaron del barco, Kanan las llevó hacia las oficinas del muelle de carga, en donde rápidamente se dieron a la tarea de investigar sobre las embarcaciones que llegaron o llegarían ese día. Lamentablemente les dijeron que no había llegado ningún tipo de embarcación con la descripción que buscaban o donde hubiera un capitán Watanabe, aunque les comentaron que para el día siguiente tenían programado recibir un cargamento proveniente de Guam, así que muy probablemente ese era el barco que estaban esperando.

Kanan ya había previsto que tuvieran que pasar la noche en ese lugar por lo que se dispusieron a hospedarse en un ryokan que se encontraba cerca del muelle para que no se tuvieran que alejar demasiado. El hospedaje no fue problema, la isla, aunque pequeña, tenía bastantes hostales o ryokanes para los turistas.

Después de instalarse en el modesto ryokan, se dispusieron a salir para matar el tiempo y conocer un poco del pequeño pueblo para ayudar a Riko a pasar las horas más rápido, porque la pobre se veía como si fuera a explotar de la angustia que reflejaba su rostro. Kanan que conocía la isla les sirvió de guía para su pequeña expedición. Caminaron bastante recorriendo el pueblo y algunas playas cercanas muy hermosas. Riko pudo ver cómo era una playa volcánica, con su arena negra y la lava cayendo en el mar para endurecer emitiendo vapor mientras se enfriaba. Después de todo el recorrido, llegaron a un pequeño restaurante local en el que tomaron el almuerzo. Todo el ejercicio había producido que el hambre apareciera y aún con los nervios Riko tuvo que aceptar que tenía hambre.

—Sensei, muchas gracias por hacer esto… —Riko tomó la palabra una vez estuvieron satisfechas por la comida—. No entiendo sus razones para inmiscuirse en toda esta situación pero tampoco es que necesite saberlo, solo quiero que sepa que estoy muy agradecida con usted… bueno con ambas, por haberme ayudado a llegar aquí —dijo esto último mirando también a Mari y dándose cuenta que la angustia y los nervios habían vuelto de nuevo.

—No es secreto que aprecio mucho a las integrantes de mi equipo, y en parte soy algo responsable por el desorden de esa fiesta —Kanan no lo dijo para hacer sentir mal a Mari, que agachó la cabeza apenada, simplemente quería compartir que ella también cargaba parte de la culpa por lo que había pasado y quería resarcir su error—. Yo le prometí a You que ayudaría en lo que pudiera y esta es mi mejor manera de hacerlo.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad —Riko hizo una ligera reverencia inclinando la cabeza—. Hay otro tema del que quería hablar con usted —dijo cambiando el curso de la conversación y Kanan levantó las cejas sorprendida—, y aprovecharé que una de las capitanas del equipo está aquí presente para hacerlo.

Riko lo dijo con tal solemnidad que la sorpresa no solo se dibujó en el rostro de Kanan, sino en el de Mari también.

—Quiero tomar mi lugar en el equipo para la competencia nacional —expresó Riko decidida.

—Pero… con la lesión que tuviste, no puedo dejarte nadar así —explicó Kanan frunciendo el ceño.

—Mi lesión no fue tan grave sensei, solo fue muy aparatosa. Ya usted vio el dictamen médico final en donde dice que sólo debo cumplir la rehabilitación para concluir mi tratamiento —rebatió Riko, no iba a darse por vencida.

—Aún así, la rehabilitación lleva tiempo y si la apresuras o no le das el suficiente reposo a tu hombro podrías dañarlo de forma permanente —eso le preocupaba a Kanan, sabía muy bien que el futuro de Riko no estaba en las piscinas sino en el piano con su música y está lesión ponía en peligro ese futuro.

—Mi rehabilitador dijo que voy muy bien, le he estado poniendo muchas ganas para estar en forma para esa competencia, creo que me he ganado el derecho de participar en ella —insistió usando esto último como su desesperado intento final.

—El lugar es todo tuyo, de hecho aún no he puesto a alguien a cubrirlo —confesó Kanan que comenzaba a ablandarse con la tenacidad de su alumna—. Pero no esperaba que pudieras volver antes de la competencia.

—Tengo tiempo sensei, la competencia no es hasta finales de octubre, aún falta para eso y creo, bueno no… yo estaré lista, no importa lo que me tenga que esforzar para ello, estaré lista para esa competencia —expresó Riko con decisión.

Kanan estaba contrariada. Por un lado le daba felicidad que su alumna luchara con tal empeño para acompañarlas a esa carrera. Era eso lo que necesitaba justamente, una guerrera que creyera en el sueño tanto como ellas lo hacían, sin embargo, estaba el tema de su lesión que lo complicaba todo. ¿Y si terminaba más lastimada después del arduo entrenamiento al que se someterían? No se perdonaría eso.

—Pues a mi me parece bien sensei —dijo Mari sacando a Kanan de sus pensamientos y la miró extrañada—. Quiero decir, si su rehabilitador dijo que estaría lista y ella tiene claramente todo el deseo de competir, no veo porque no pueda tomar parte en una competencia en la que si no fuera por ella, no hubiéramos logrado llegar hasta donde estamos.

Las palabras de Mari tomaron tanto a Riko como a Kanan por sorpresa. Riko, al ver la expresión en el rostro de su sensei, entendió que Mari dijo tales cosas para abrirle la oportunidad de convencer a Kanan que ahora parecía que estaba considerando sus palabras realmente y no solo una forma de rechazar su petición.

—¡Si! Yo quiero que ganemos, quiero que nuestro equipo logre ganar esa última competencia, tengo todo el deseo y la voluntad de luchar hasta lograrlo, yo estaré lista para entonces —concluyó, esperando que fuera suficiente para convencer a su sensei pero Kanan aún seguía royendo el tema en su mente.

—No lo sé Riko-san, creo que es muy arriesgado. Sé que si te empeñas estarás lista pero, para ser sincera, yo sé que tu pasión es la música y no quisiera que por esforzarte de más en esto, terminaramos truncando tu carrera en el piano —habló con sinceridad para hacerle ver su punto.

—No será así sensei, he vuelto también a las clases de piano y no pienso dejarlo —suspiró—. En todos estos días de espera, me he estado llenando de actividades para ayudar a pasar el tiempo más rápido y se cual es mi prioridad ahora. Es por eso mismo que quisiera llegar con ustedes hasta el final. El próximo año pienso dedicarme al piano y no estaré más en el equipo, es por eso que no quiero desperdiciar esta oportunidad y arrepentirme después por ello —explicó las razones que había estado sopesando.

—No veo cuál es el problema sensei, podemos ayudarle a entrenar para que esté lista, de por sí íbamos a tener entrenamiento especial, creo que podríamos adaptar las cosas para fortalecer su hombro —nuevamente Mari intervino para ayudar a Kanan a tomar la decisión, tanta insistencia de las dos estaba abriendo una oportunidad.

—Umm… —Kanan se talló la cara con frustración y esperaba no arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer—. Esta bien, esto es lo que haremos —las miró a las dos—. En septiembre, cuando inicien las clases nuevamente, iré a hablar con tu rehabilitador y dependiendo de tu avance para entonces, determinaremos si estarás apta para competir o no —la cara de Riko se iluminó con la respuesta de Kanan—. No estoy diciendo que sí —aclaró—, pero…

—Está diciendo que hay una posibilidad —agregó Riko emocionada—. Eso es mejor que un no. ¡Muchas gracias sensei!

—Espero no arrepentirme de esta decisión —concluyó Kanan recelosa—. Este tipo de cuestiones puede ser un tanto engañosa.

—Everything will be fine, don't worry sensei —dijo Mari para calmar el estrés que emanaba su querida profesora.

—Eso espero… eso espero en verdad —suspiró.

La ciudad, o más bien, pueblo era tan pequeño que no tardaron tanto tiempo en recorrer el camino hacia el ryokan de nuevo. Al final regresaron más temprano de lo que habían pensado.

Kanan estaba agradecida de que su ryokan contara con un onsen, por lo que tomó un relajante baño antes de dar por terminado su día. Con las carreras de los días anteriores sumado al estrés del viaje, su cuerpo empezaba a reclamar un merecido descanso y no dudó en irse a la cama temprano.

Cuando Mari y Riko regresaron a la habitación, ellas se habían tomado más tiempo, Kanan ya estaba profundamente dormida. Aún era bastante temprano para que ellas se durmieran así que prefirieron salir de la habitación nuevamente y quedarse en una de las áreas comunes del ryokan. Mari pensaba quedarse a leer un rato en lo que el sueño llegaba a ella.

—Gracias por lo que hiciste —dijo Riko cuando estuvieron a solas.

—¿Que cosa? —preguntó Mari extrañada dejando a un lado su libro.

—Por apoyarme con Kanan-sensei, si no hubieras intervenido, probablemente ella ni siquiera hubiera considerado darme una oportunidad —habló con sinceridad, aunque aún se sentía algo incómoda estando con Mari, eso era algo que no desaparecería tan rápidamente.

—Creo que tienes tanto derecho como cualquiera de nosotras de nadar esa carrera y es injusto que no lo puedas hacer cuando te estás esforzando tanto —expresó Mari cruzando las piernas, dedicándole toda su atención, ella también estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para arreglar las cosas.

—Pues… gracias, aún me siento un tanto extraña cuando estoy en tu presencia, pero al menos ya no me siento enferma —Riko se rió un tanto nerviosa.

—No dudo que eso es lo que sientas en mi presencia —Mari le devolvió con una media sonrisa—. Espero que poco a poco tu percepción sobre mí vaya cambiando.

—¿Y la mía que? ¿Dejaré de ser una bruja entonces? —intentó bromear Riko pero no salió como esperaba.

—Oh my god! —Mari se llevó las manos a la cara simulando sorpresa, la broma había salido algo forzada pero puso de su parte para aligerar el ambiente—. May be…

—¡Que descaro tienes! —Riko le arrojó uno de los cojines de los sillones donde estaban sentadas en la sala común, el cojín fue a dar en el hombro de la rubia quien soltó una carcajada y Riko también se rió.

—Ya ya, lo siento por eso —Mari pensó que era un buen momento para disculparse por haber dicho eso antes, en varias ocasiones.

—Tampoco es que yo no haya dicho cosas malas sobre ti, igual lo siento —suspiró Riko aceptando las disculpas y ofreciendo las suyas—. Después de toda esta travesía, en verdad me gustaría dejar aquel problema atrás, entonces, después de que lo hable con You-chan, no quiero volver a saber de él. ¿Te parece si empezamos de nuevo? —propuso y Mari sonrió con alivio.

—No lo arruinaría de nuevo —prometió la rubia—. Y si tú quieres dejarlo atrás, no hay nada que me gustaría más. You-chan es una amiga importante para mí, de hecho es la primera amiga que he tenido en toda la vida y por eso mismo le tengo un cariño especial, aunque no es nada de lo que piensas —se apresuró a añadir—. Yo no veo a You-chan de esa forma, ella sólo es mi preciada amiga, es todo.

—Si, ahora lo entiendo, quiero decir… ¡Tienes un prometido! —dijo Riko emocionada y Mari solo se revolvió incómoda—. No sabía eso, sí yo lo hubiera sabido pues…emm, ¿Cómo es?

—¿Qué cosa? —el tema del prometido ponía a Mari bastante mal y ahora Riko estaba tomando sus decisiones basada en esa información que no podía ser más falsa, ella en efecto estaba comprometida con un hombre pero eso no cambiaba su preferencia sexual, aunque no sabía si era mejor aclararlo o no.

—Pues eso, estar comprometida —repitió Riko no comprendiendo la reacción de Mari.

—Umm… supongo que debe sentirse diferente cuando amas a la persona con la que estás comprometida, pero en mi caso, solo me siento atada —trató de explicarlo lo más claro que pudo poniéndose seria—. Nuestro compromiso es un acuerdo comercial para nuestras familias, el cual estoy haciendo todo lo posible por romper lo más pronto posible.

—¡Oh vaya…! Lo siento, yo pensé que… bueno, no importa —dijo avergonzada por asumir algo que no era.

—No tienes porque, pronto podré terminar con esta estupidez y podré por fin amar libremente a quien mi corazón ha elegido —Riko le dió una mirada extraña que hizo que aclara mejor lo que acababa de decir—. Que no es You-chan por supuesto.

Riko rió por la aclaración de Mari, no podía evitar sentirse un poco celosa, sólo un poco.

—Ya me ha quedado claro, gracias —concluyó aún sonriente.

Después de esa plática, Mari se quedó mucho más tranquila, pues al parecer había logrado hacer las paces con Riko y solo quedaba que You se quitara esa aura depresiva que llevaba cubriendola y tomara a la chica que amaba de regreso y entonces todo el desastre que había hecho en esa fiesta, por fin quedaría enmendado.

* * *

Al día siguiente Riko se despertó muy temprano, cuando el sol aún no salía en el horizonte, pero eso de dormir solo era un decir pues en realidad apenas había podido pegar los ojos de los nervios y la ansiedad. Se levantó no pudiendo aguantar más y fue hacia la parte más alta del ryokan para admirar el amanecer. Aunque en realidad eso no le importaba, lo que quería era otra cosa. El Ryokan tenía una vista privilegiada de los muelles y podía ver si había llegado algún barco por la noche, esa era su razón real.

Para su decepción, no había nada aún pero no pudo regresar a dormir. Su corazón latía muy rápido ante la expectativa de ver a You pronto y se quedó viendo cómo el sol salía por el horizonte y el movimiento del muelle comenzaba a cobrar vida. Estuvo así como una hora o más hasta que decidió volver a la habitación con la luz del día iluminando todo.

Habían dormido en futones que estaban alineados en la habitación y se le hizo curioso que las manos de Mari y Kanan parecían estar tan cerca como si hubieran dormido tomadas de la mano, pero claro eso era ridículo, y terminó desechando la idea de inmediato.

Desayunaron en el restaurante del ryokan y desayunar era decir mucho para Riko pues prácticamente solo jugó con la comida en su plato, los nervios la iban a matar de inanición a ese paso.

—El ayuno no hará que You-chan llegue antes darling~ —la picó Mari para tratar de que Riko comiera algo.

—Ya lo sé… es que… no tengo hambre —se defendió la chica dejando sus palillos de lado.

—Dudo que puedas apresurar el tiempo si no te alimentas bien Riko-san —fue el turno de Kanan de picarla.

En lugar de responder Riko bufó enojada y tomó sus palillos de nuevo para empezar a comer de mala gana y que no la siguieran molestando.

Un fuerte sonido proveniente del muelle casi hizo que se atragantara, estaba justo pasando un bocado, eso era indudablemente el sonido que emitía un barco al atracar en el muelle.

Riko salió corriendo dejando su plato de comida sin importarle si Mari o Kanan la querían detener, nadie hubiera podido hacerlo de todos modos así que con calma las otras dos dejaron de lado su desayuno para alcanzarla.

La idea que Riko tenía del barco en el que viajaba You, distaba mucho de lo que estaba en el muelle. Ella pensaba que sería una embarcación apenas más grande de la de Kanan, sin embargo, el barco era enorme, o eso le pareció. La desesperación por la proximidad inminente la tenía casi al borde de las lágrimas y con los nervios crispados.

Quiso acercarse al muelle pero le impidieron el paso argumentando que estaban en zona de descarga y que tendría que esperar para poder acceder al lugar hasta que no hubiera riesgos en la zona. Las grúas estaban comenzando a trabajar en la descarga de la mercancía.

Kanan y Mari por fin la alcanzaron y Riko les informó casi jalándose los cabellos lo que pasaba. Aún si no podía pasar, estaba muy atenta a la cubierta del barco tan cerca como se lo permitían, sentía que en cualquier momento You podría aparecer y entonces no dejaría que nadie la detuviera para ir a su encuentro.

Los minutos pasaron y no había señales de You por ningún lado. Había mucha gente, eso sí, que iba y venía descargando cajas y cajas pero You no estaba entre ellos. Eso empezó a hacer mella en su corazón que creyó que tal vez se habían equivocado de barco.

Estaba por darse vencida cuando de repente a lo lejos, en la parte más distal del barco, pudo ver una pequeña silueta en comparación con la de los demás qué iba y venía totalmente desenvuelta dando indicaciones a los otros mientras las grúas trabajaban y los hombres cargaban o arrastraban tarimas cargadas de cajas. Riko fue invadida por la emoción y corrió a toda velocidad, tomando por sorpresa a los encargados de la seguridad del muelle que tarde fueron tras ella.

—¡You-chan! —gritó emocionada cuando pudo ver a la chica con claridad—. ¡You-chan!

Los de seguridad tuvieron que ordenar que detuvieran los trabajos para evitar que algo pudiera caer y ocasionar un accidente por la imprudencia de la chica.

—¡You-chan! —siguió gritando armando tal alboroto.

El padre de You la había dejado encargada de la descarga en el muelle mientras el iba a arreglar toda la papelería en la aduana, y estaba tan entretenida en su trabajo que casi maldijo el abrupto paro que habían ordenado desde el muelle. Se acercó al barandal del barco para ver de qué se trataba cuando escuchó aquella voz que la llamaba. Por un segundo pensó que se estaba volviendo loca al escuchar la voz de Riko en aquel lugar, tanto que hasta se sacudió la cabeza un par de veces pero la voz de su exnovia seguía llamándola y no sólo eso, a lo lejos también escuchó la voz de Kanan y de Mari que corrían hacia Riko con los de seguridad por delante.

No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, en el muelle estaba una escena un tanto graciosa e increíble. Por una lado estaba Riko que estaba huyendo de los chicos que se encargaban de la seguridad del muelle, Kanan estaba tratando de ayudarla y Mari solo se reía de ellas dos, pero todas la estaban llamando.

—¿Riko-chan, qué haces aquí? —preguntó parándose en el borde del barco.

—Vine a verte You-chan, necesito hablar contigo —gritó Riko antes de que le dieran alcance los guardias del muelle.

—Espera un momento, voy a bajar —dijo You dejando todo para ir a su encuentro y evitar que se la llevaran detenida.

Kanan discutía con los guardias mientras Mari trataba de evitar que se llevaran a Riko. You corrió por la cubierta hasta las escaleras prácticamente volando hasta que llegó con ellas.

Riko, con ayuda de Mari, se soltó del guardia y corrió al encuentro de You abrazándose a ella con tal emoción que casi cayeron al suelo por el choque de sus cuerpos. Por unos segundos se olvidaron de todo lo demás.

You no podía creer que estuvieran allí, que ante ella estuvieran presentes las tres mujeres y tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto de que Riko estuviera entre sus brazos aferrándose a ella con tal vehemencia. Por una lado estaba más que feliz de ver a Riko y todo, pero ¿Kanan y Mari? ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí? ¡Y todas juntas! Eso era algo que nunca pensó que vería.

Los guardias seguían molestos y no les permitieron hablar entre ellas, en su lugar You y Kanan se pusieron a conversar con ellos pidiendo disculpas por toda la escena montada, al final los hombres decidieron no levantar cargos pidiéndoles que abandonaran el muelle de inmediato. Kanan y Mari se llevaron a Riko a rastras y You se apresuró a dejar arreglado el desembarque y apenas dio explicaciones a su padre para poder ir en su encuentro lo más pronto posible.

—¡You-chan! —Riko se abalanzó sobre ella cuando por fin las alcanzó algunos minutos después ya fuera del muelle.

—¡Eh! Riko-chan… que… que gusto verte —el recibimiento de Riko fue más que efusivo y You no sabía bien que actitud tomar por cómo había dejado las cosas con ella.

—¡¿Qué gusto verme?! ¡¿Tienes idea la difícil que fue encontrarte?! —reclamó Riko en cuanto la soltó golpeándola en el proceso.

—Yo… lo siento —You se protegió de los golpes de Riko—. Lo siento, lo siento.

—¡Tengo que cruzar el océano para verte de nuevo y sólo me dices lo siento! —continuó con su afrenta y You decidió volver a abrazarla para evitar que siguiera.

—¿Lo siento? —dijo casi riendo de lo linda que Riko era en ese momento—. ¡Eso fue increíble! —terminó riendo a carcajadas sujetando a Riko con fuerza que solo hizo pucheros—. Por un momento pensé que realmente acabaríamos en la cárcel.

—¡Eres mala You-chan! —Riko la rodeo con sus brazos y hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello.

You suspiró, se sentía tentada a besarla pero creyó que aún no era tiempo y prefirió cambiar un poco el tema.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Kanan y Mari—. No es que no me de gusto verlas pero es demasiado extraño.

—Hello to you too darling~! —dijo Mari tomando la palabra—. Venimos a traerte una sorpresita mi querida marinero, y si que fue complicado encontrarte, si no fuera por las habilidades de navegante de nuestra sensei, dudo que hubiéramos podido llegar aquí.

—¿Usted fue sensei? —preguntó You apenas atando los cabos para entender.

—Si bueno —Kanan se llevó las manos a la nuca por la repentina atención—. Lo hice por una buena causa, así que espero ustedes dos se puedan arreglar para que todo esto haya valido la pena.

Con la emoción del encuentro, You se había olvidado del brazo de Riko, pero fue aún más grande su sorpresa cuando se dió cuenta que no estaba inmovilizado y que contrario de lo que espera, éste tenía un movimiento bastante normal.

—¡Riko-chan, tu brazo! —dijo tomando la mano de la chica incrédula—. Pero… el accidente… ¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

—Bien, creo que esa es la señal para irnos —Mari anunció guiñandole un ojo a Riko.

—Tomense el tiempo que necesiten, nosotras iremos a visitar algunos lugares que quedaron pendientes ayer, cualquier cosa nos llaman por el celular —explicó Kanan mientras Mari empezaba a empujarla para alejarse y darles privacidad.

—Si gracias —Riko les agradeció contenta.

You aún estaba procesando lo que estaba viendo. Riko estaba ahí, en una isla en medio de la nada, la había ido a buscar y parecía estar bien, además de eso, estaba hablando con Mari, todo era tan extraño que se sentía algo torpe. ¿De que se había perdido? Se preguntó.

Riko tomó de la mano a You para guiarla hasta un bonito parque que se encontraba a unos pasos de ahí y por el cual habían pasado de camino del ryokan al muelle. Ninguna habló durante la caminata.

—¿Cómo estas You-chan? —Riko se sentó en una de las bancas y prácticamente jaló a You para que se sentara a su lado.

—Algo confundida la verdad —se rascó la cabeza—. ¿Cómo está tu brazo? —el asunto de la lesión de Riko era lo primero que saltaba a su mente y necesitaba respuestas.

—Mi brazo está bien, la lesión no fue tan grave como parecía en un inicio, de hecho he estado haciendo muchas horas de rehabilitación para regresarle la fuerza —Riko movió su brazo en todas direcciones para demostrarle a You que lo que decía era cierto pero la chica aún no podía creerlo.

—Pero… Chika dijo…

—Chika dijo muchas cosas que no tuvo que haberte dicho —interrumpió Riko con voz severa al recordar lo que había pasado con su amiga que hasta You tragó saliva.

—No —sacudió la cabeza—. Ella tiene razón Riko-chan, aún si tu brazo está bien ahora —You estrujó sus manos con frustración—. Yo debí darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, yo debí hacer algo, pero no pude, porque estaba tan cegada con mi propia felicidad, que no fui capaz de ver dos palmos más allá de mi nariz —expresó molesta, pero Riko de inmediato tomó su mano para llevarla a sus labios y besarla con suavidad.

—Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa You-chan, si tuviéramos que dictar culpables sería yo solamente —la miró a los ojos y You hizo un rictus de molestia con su boca—, porque sabía que algo no estaba bien, tenía mucho dolor, pero no quería rendirme. Yo quería seguir nadando, estaba muy feliz y nada me importaba más que estar contigo. Yo también estaba muy emocionada You-chan —confesó Riko pero You seguía negando—. Sabía que si decía algo, ni tu ni Kanan sensei me dejarían competir y entonces probablemente no llegaríamos a las nacionales. Sé que fue algo egoísta pues alguien pudo tomar mi lugar, pero yo quería hacerlo, quería nadar contigo y ganarme ese lugar junto a ustedes. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? —suspiró, You aún estaba reticente—. Fue mi culpa, me deje llevar por mi propio ego que no me dejó dar un paso atrás aún cuando me sentía mal y al final terminé lesionándome por ello.

—Aún así Riko-chan —You soltó la mano de Riko—. En todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntas, sólo te hice sufrir, fue una tras otra y en ningún momento pudimos ser felices.

Riko se levantó de la banca y dio algunos pasos antes de hablar, esa que hablaba no era su You, eran las palabras de Chika.

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo, porque a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvimos, yo no puedo decir que no fui feliz estando a tu lado —suspiró dándole una sonrisa que sonrojo a You—. Cuando empecé a salir contigo, mis días se llenaron de luz, mis días eran divertidos, la vida era diferente, pude empezar a entender el mundo de manera diferente. Me estabas enseñando a verlo a través de tus ojos, y creo, que al mismo tiempo yo trataba de llenar tu mundo de música, de sonidos diferentes, estábamos creando nuestros hermosos recuerdos —caminó hacia ella y la abrazó contra su pecho situándose en medio de sus piernas—. No todos nuestros problemas fueron tu culpa You-chan, yo también cometí errores y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para enmendarlos.

—Pero tú no hiciste nada Riko-chan —You trató de alejarla empujándola de la cadera pero Riko la afianzó con más fuerza contra su pecho—. Todo fue mi culpa, yo te lastimé, siempre lo hago y tengo miedo de estar contigo y seguirlo haciendo —la voz de You estaba entrecortada pero dejó de luchar contra Riko y sólo la abrazó con fuerza escondiendo su cara en su estómago—. No quiero lastimarte más Riko-chan, yo sólo quiero que seas feliz.

—Y lo seré estando a tu lado You-chan, tú eres mi felicidad —Riko se arrodilló para quedar frente a ella y con suavidad tomó el rostro de You entre sus manos para hacer que la mirara—. Entiéndelo, tú eres mi felicidad así como yo soy la tuya, quiero estar a tu lado y nada me importa más que eso en este momento.

You no podía soportar la mirada de Riko sobre ella, sentía que no merecía que la chica de sus sueños, la mujer que amaba, su musa, su inspiración, todo lo que había soñado y más, estuviera ahí frente a ella, casi suplicándole después de todas las cosas por las que la había hecho pasar, ella no se sentía merecedora de esa amor.

—Yo no puedo Riko-chan, no quiero lastimarte de nuevo, no te merezco —dijo desviando la mirada ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No puedes decir eso You-chan, el amor no es de merecer, el amor es de sentir —Riko agarró la mano de You y la colocó sobre su pecho a la altura del corazón—. Siente como late mi corazón, late de amor y es sólo por ti, tú me haces sentir así... tú me haces sentir plena y no quiero estar a lado de nadie que no seas tú. No me importaría tener que cruzar el océano mil y un veces con tal de estar contigo.

—No… —negó aún sin querer creer—, yo sólo te lastimo —You quiso alejar a Riko pero ésta no se lo permitió—. No puedes estar con alguien como yo, no soy suficiente para ti.

Con los dedos de su mano Riko apartó las lágrimas que caían en las mejillas de You y la sujetó con cuidado y ternura atrayéndola hacia ella para después depositar un beso en sus labios. You se estremeció con el contacto, sus labios temblaron aún con cierta negatividad pero Riko estaba guiando el paso y no la iba a dejar ir. El beso se prolongó, fue lento al principio pero firme para no permitirle separarse. You sintió como si los labios de Riko apagaran un incendio en su interior que atormentaba sus días y en su lugar depositaran un rayo de esperanza.

Los sentimientos que había estado conteniendo por todo ese tiempo empezaron a desbordarse y las lágrimas siguieron brotando de sus ojos pero en esta ocasión solo eran de felicidad que empezaba a invadir su cuerpo y a disipar todas las dudas que había tenido antes. Riko la amaba y ella amaba a Riko con todo su corazón y si You tenía la posibilidad de hacerla feliz, no podía desperdiciarla, tenía que tomarla y luchar contra quien fuera por ese amor.

—Lo siento tanto Riko-chan, lo siento mucho —tan pronto como rompieron el contacto, You empezó a llorar acunada entre los brazos de Riko—. Perdoname por favor, por todo, por haberte lastimado, por haberme ido, por ser tan tonta, por creer cosas que no eran —la voz de You sonaba desesperada pero Riko la abrazó con mucho amor envolviendo su cuello y dejando que sus dedos disfrutarán de enredarse en los suaves cabellos cenizos de You para ayudarla a desahogarse.

—Ya no hay nada que perdonar You-chan, he hecho las paces con todo lo que pasó anteriormente, sé porqué te fuiste y sé que te dijeron para que te fueras —le dió un nuevo beso en los labios contenta de que estuvieran arreglando todo—. En cuanto lo supe te intenté buscar pero —suspiró dejando otro beso—, es mejor no hablar de eso más. Estamos juntas y nos amamos, el pasado ya no importa, lo único relevante es qué haremos con nuestro futuro.

—Yo aún tengo que aclararte lo de la fiesta Riko-chan…

—Ese asunto también lo he resuelto —la interrumpió Riko—. Tuve una charla con Mari y puedo decir que he quedado tranquila con eso, pero si tú tienes algo que decirme, puedes hacerlo, no por mi tranquilidad sino por la tuya.

You la separó un poco poniéndose de pie junto con Riko y sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó en esa fiesta, no debí haber ido sin ti, lo siento mucho —You regresó a los brazos de Riko en donde por primera vez después de muchos días, se sentía a salvo y tranquila, era como si su alma le hubiera sido devuelta y ahora todo lo podía ver con otros ojos más optimistas.

—Esta bien You-chan, eso ya quedó atrás y no quiero que volvamos a pelear por ese tema, ya quedó a partir de hoy en nuestro pasado. Yo lo he superado y dejado atrás y espero que tú también puedas hacerlo —Riko volvió a tomar las manos de You y las besó antes de abrazarla nuevamente.

—Gracias Riko-chan, gracias por amarme y perdonarme. Me siento muy feliz, muy muy feliz de tenerte conmigo —por primera vez desde que había salido de Uchiura, You sentía que todo su viaje había valido la pena, se sentía plena y no quería que nadie le arrebatara su felicidad.

You estaba tan contenta que se limpió las lágrimas con su propia camiseta, cargó a Riko por la cintura y le dió vueltas por los aires. Este era probablemente el mejor día de su vida y sentía que el amor que tenía por la chica que sonreía delante de ella en cualquier momento estallaría dentro de su corazón.

—Te amo Riko-chan, gracias, gracias por todo —la besó nuevamente, besos cortos, otros más largos que terminaron con un profundo beso que las mareo por completo de lo intenso que fue.

Aún así les tomó un poco de tiempo poder dejar de besarse. Afortunadamente para ellas nadie en el parque parecía importarles mucho lo que hacían, aunque no había realmente gente alrededor que estuviera curioseando, por lo que pudieron dedicarse algunos besos y mimos más para saciar la larga espera que habían tenido que pasar para volver a estar juntas.

—No es que no esté muy feliz por tenerte conmigo —dijo You llevando a Riko a sentarse en su regazo—. Pero, ¿cómo supiste lo que pasó con Chika?

—Umm… es una larga historia, pero, digamos que Chika tenía segundas intenciones y terminó delatándose a sí misma cuando se dió cuenta que no pasaría lo que quería —trató de explicarlo de una manera que no levantara una nueva molestia en You aunque no quería ocultarle nada.

—¿Ella intentó algo contigo? —preguntó You preocupada frunciendo el ceño.

—Si… lo hizo —confesó Riko acariciando el cabello de You para calmarla si se enojaba—. Pero la detuve. Fui honesta con ella desde un principio, y ella dijo que no quería nada conmigo, por lo que no ví mal que retomaramos la amistad, pero en el momento en que quiso cruzar la línea, tuve que dejarle muy en claro que no pasaría nada más entre nosotras.

—Vaya… —las cejas de You se alzaron en asombro—, ya esperaba que hiciera algo, me dejó en claro que lucharía por ti y bueno... lo hizo —dijo You tomando la mano de Riko y depositando un beso sobre ella para que la chica la quitará disgustada en el acto.

You sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y se sobó quejándose del daño.

—¡¿Sabías que ella haría algo más y aún así le dejaste el camino libre?! —dijo Riko molesta.

—Yo… bueno… si, así fue —se escuchaba ridículo ahora que Riko lo decía—. Me amas aún así, ¿verdad? Aunque sea una tonta idiota.

—Sabes que si, te amo aunque a veces seas una tonta mi querida marinera —Riko bufó apretando fuertemente las mejillas de You y depositó un nuevo beso en los labios que fueron recibidos de manera gustosa.

—Eso lo sé, es por eso que tengo a la novia más inteligente del mundo —dijo orgullosa.

—¿Eso quiere decir que soy tu novia de nuevo? —preguntó Riko con una media sonrisa.

—Nunca dejaste de serlo —respondió You riendo pero luego lo pensó un poco—. Bueno… si… pero…

—Ya ya… no lo arruines por favor —dijo Riko y ambas rompieron a reír felices.

—¿Te sorprendió encontrarnos aquí? —preguntó Riko cuando las risas cesaron.

—¿Estas bromeando? Por un momento pensé que me había vuelto loca al escuchar tu voz en este lugar y la cosa se volvió aún más rara cuando escuché a Mari-chan y a Kanan-sensei —explicó You divertida—. ¿Me vas a contar qué fue lo que pasó con Mari? ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos hablaron?

—Umm… —dudó Riko, rascándose la barbilla—. Eso te costará.

—¿Ah sí? —rió You—. ¿Cuanto?

—Un beso… ¡No! Dos, dos besos —se corrigió y señaló sus labios en espera de recibir su paga.

You se inclinó para dar dos largos y profundos besos a su novia que fueron tan intensos que hicieron que ambas se sonrojaran.

—¿Así está bien? —dijo You con suficiencia cuando se separaron, su cuerpo se sentía inusualmente cálido.

—Cre… creo que sí, si así está bien —se recompuso Riko pues había quedado algo temblorosa y con ganas de probar más de ellos pero no estaban en el lugar apropiado.

El parque ahora empezaba a llenarse de niños que acudían a divertirse en los juegos o simplemente a pasear con sus padres y eso hizo que ambas chicas tuvieran que dejar los mimos de lado y mantener un poco sus distancias para evitar miradas indiscretas sobre ellas.

—Cuando volví a la escuela, justo ese día fue el primer día que te ausentaste, y Mari se encargó de avisar a los profesores sobre eso. Después de eso recibí tu libreta —Riko notó el súbito sonrojo en la cara de You—. Tus dibujos son hermosos —depositó un rápido beso en su mejilla.

—Riko-chan, nos van a ver… creo que ya hay demasiadas personas.

Riko le guiñó un ojo y siguió con su relato.

—Trate de buscarte en tu casa pero tú mamá me informo que te habías ido y pensé que no habría forma de contactarte, hasta que, el día que tuve la discusión con Chika y me dijo lo que había pasado, supe que la única persona que me podía decir algo más era Mari, así que, no tuve más opciones —encogió de hombros—. Tuve que tragarme mi orgullo y hablar de frente con ella. Pudimos dejar las cosas claras referentes al asunto de la fiesta y le pedí que me ayudara a encontrarte —suspiró—. Los días pasaron lentamente hasta que me avisó que había logrado localizarte con ayuda de Kanan-sensei y fue entonces cuando planeamos este viaje —concluyó contenta.

—¡Oh vaya! Si que me han sorprendido con esto y me alegra tanto que lo hayan hecho —fue ahora You la que le dió un beso rápido en la mejilla sorprendiendo a su novia.

—¿Y ahora qué pasará con nosotros? —preguntó Riko jugando con el cabello de You.

—Nos amaremos por supuesto Riko-chan —You tomó su mano y depositó otro beso sobre ella—. Nos amaremos de aquí hasta el fin del mundo.

* * *

—¿Crees que estén bien? —preguntó Kanan por enésima ocasión a Mari que ya estaba exasperada de tantas preguntas.

—Yes yes! —reviró los ojos la rubia—. Venimos al onsen para que te relajaras, no para que siguieras con lo mismo.

—Ya, lo siento, es solo que me preocupan esas dos —confesó Kanan cabizbaja.

—Pareces un papá preocupado —dijo Mari entre risas—. Tal vez lo que necesitas es un masaje.

Estaban en el onsen del hotel, era un bello lugar al aire libre que tenía una atmósfera por demás relajante, pero lamentable o afortunadamente para Kanan, no estaban solas, era un lugar público y habían algunas personas compartiendo el baño con ellas.

—Espera Mari —las manos de Mari habían empezado a masajear su espalda pero Kanan respingó, casi saliendo del agua al sentir que esas manos iban a otros lugares más abajo.

—Tranquila Kanan~ —se acercó nuevamente pero sin tocarla—. No pienso hacer nada arriesgado, solo relájate —guiñó un ojo y Kanan dudó entre sí confiar o no en ella.

Al final se acomodó nuevamente para que Mari continuara con su discreto masaje pero siempre quejándose si sentía que las manos de Mari hacían algo extraño.

—Así está mejor —dijo Mari a su oído—. Ves como si estás muy tensa, a veces solo tienes que relajarte y dejar que el mundo gire darling~. No puedes ponerte los problemas de todos encima porque te terminan aplastando.

Kanan suspiró profundo dejando que la sensación se apoderara de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que de sus músculos saliera la tensión.

—Lo sé, gracias por esto —respondió dando un suave suspiro por las caricias de las manos de Mari.

Estuvieron un rato más sólo dejando que el agua caliente, el vapor y la tranquilidad del lugar las relajara, hasta que su estómago empezó a reclamar comida y hubo que atender esa necesidad también.

—Creo que es hora de salir —dijo Kanan tratando de disimular el gruñido proveniente de su estómago.

—I'm hungry too —dijo Mari entre risas pues Kanan se puso un poco roja por su estómago imprudente—. Vamos a llamarle a Riko-chan para ver si se nos unen para el almuerzo.

—Si, está bien —concordó con Mari—. Ya quiero tener noticias de ellas.

Salieron del onsen, se vistieron con las batas de baño y regresaron a su habitación para cambiarse.

Ambas se vistieron con ropa normal de calle, dispuestas a salir a comer pero Kanan estaba olvidando algo cuando vio a Mari sacar su celular. Busco el suyo y revisó su celular, encontró notificaciones de al menos diez llamadas perdidas en la última hora de un número del que prefería no tener llamadas nunca, pues eso sólo significaba malas noticias.

Mari, que se había salido de la habitación para llamar a Riko, cuando regresó sólo encontró a Kanan apurada guardando sus cosas en su maleta como si fuera un huracán arrasando todo a su paso. La relajación anterior parecía no haber servido de nada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Mari preocupada sintiendo la vibra alterada de Kanan.

—Tengo que irme, tenemos que irnos, ya —dijo sin detener su actividad histérica.

—Si, eso es evidente, pero explícame, ¿qué está pasando? —Mari detuvo a Kanan sujetando sus manos entre las suyas para forzarla a mirarla y darle una razón.

—Es papá —dijo con un nudo en la garganta y Mari vio en los ojos de Kanan cómo el mundo estaba a punto de colapsar—. Llamaron del hospital y dijeron que algo pasó, que necesitaban que alguien acudiera lo más pronto posible y eso sólo pasa cuando algo muy malo ocurre.

—Kanan —Mari no sabía qué decir y solo atinó a jalarla para darle un fuerte abrazo—. Acabo de hablar con Riko-chan, dijo que nos encontrarían en la entrada del hotel en 10 minutos, están muy cerca de aquí, podremos partir en seguida.

—Tengo miedo —confesó Kanan sin soltar el abrazo de Mari—. Tengo miedo de que cuando llegue, sea demasiado tarde. No sé qué hacer sin él Mari, no lo quiero perder —las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas aunque realmente no quería hacerlo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía a alguien que la sostuviera en estos momentos de debilidad y Mari no la dejó caer de sus brazos.

—Todo estará bien, llegaremos en un momento y entonces podremos hacer algo al respecto —Mari depositó un beso sobre sus labios—. Estoy contigo, no tienes porque pasar por esto sola, ya no lo estás.

—Gracias Mari, de verdad, muchas gracias —Kanan fue ahora la que la besó.

Encontraron a You y a Riko tal como les habían dicho y Kanan les explicó la situación. Riko tendría que volver con ellas pues no podía abordar en el barco del papa de You y Kanan no podía dejarla, pero You les pidió unos minutos para arreglar las cosas con su padre y poder regresar con ellas a Uchiura, además de que en el estado alterado de su sensei creyó prudente ser ella quién llevará el barco en su lugar.

No le tomó mucho tiempo hablar con su padre y explicarle la situación, le pidió permiso y enseguida regresó con las chicas que ya la esperaban, no se molestó siquiera en recoger sus cosas, ya tendría tiempo después cuando el barco de su padre llegara Uchiura un par de semanas después.

Tan solo media hora después, se encontraban en el camino de regreso. En esta ocasión se notaba que Kanan llevaba el bote tan rápido como le era posible e incluso les pidió a las demás que permanecieran en la parte interna de la embarcación para su seguridad aunque Mari siguió su indicación a medias pues se puso de acuerdo con You para apartar a Kanan del timón o terminarían volcadas en el mar. Decidió subir con el pretexto de dejarle algo de comer, que con las prisas apenas y habían comprado algo a la salida pero Kanan se mostró renuente a comer.

—Será mejor que yo llevé el barco por un tiempo, es necesario que te calmes —You secundó a Mari mirando preocupada a Kanan—. Estando así no lograrás llegar antes y sólo nos pones en peligro a todas.

—¡Por favor Kanan! —Mari le suplicó y con dificultad cedió el volante a You que lo tomó enseguida disminuyendo un poco el avance del barco que golpeaba las olas de manera temeraria.

—Yo… lo siento —dijo apenada cuando bajó al camarote y vio a una Riko agarrada hasta con los dientes de donde podía.

—Tranquila, llegaremos pronto —Mari la abrazó y permanecieron así el resto del camino.

Riko se sintió extrañamente fuera de lugar y prefirió, aunque su instinto le decía que permaneciera allí, salir a ver a You. Su joven novia se veía hermosamente espectacular haciéndose cargo del barco sin ningún problema. Las llevaba a toda velocidad pero al no estar tan alterada como Kanan, podía maniobrar de mejor manera. Parecía que esas semanas en altamar con su padre le hubieran dado una gran experiencia navegando. En parte se sintió inquieta de pensar que You amaba tanto el mar que algún día la dejara por él.

—Riko-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo cuando se percató de su presencia.

—Creí que querrías compañía —mintió un poco pero poco importó al ver la gran sonrisa en el rostro de You.

—Ven, ven aquí —le pidió que se pusiera a su lado y sujetará su cintura—. Agarrate bien —dijo apenas dándole tiempo a sujetarse cuando acelero de golpe para pasar unas olas. Riko gritó asustada cuando cuando gotas de agua salada salpicaron su rostro.

El camino del muelle de Numazu al hospital jamás le había parecido tan lento como ese día. Mari, You y Riko la acompañaron en todo momento aunque tuvieron que permanecer afuera mientras Kanan entraba a toda velocidad seguida por Mari.

La habitación de su padre estaba vacía aunque eso ya se lo esperaba pues a esa hora usualmente el se encontraba recibiendo su terapia de hemodiálisis.

Las noticias no fueron buenas, el médico les informó que su padre había tenido una complicación durante su tratamiento y había perdido mucha sangre, él ahora estaba en cirugía pues uno de los coágulos que provocó el incidente, se había alojado en su pierna y lo estaban removiendo, pero por el momento necesitaba varias transfusiones para poder recuperarse.

El problema era bastante serio, más que nada por lo debilitado que se encontraba el hombre. Su condición era muy grave y no les quedaba más que esperar al término de la cirugía para saber el dictamen final.

De un momento a otro, todo el panorama se había ensombrecido para Kanan y sentía que estaba cayendo en un pozo de desesperación que no tenía fin. Sin embargo, aún dentro de toda esa negrura, sintió que un rayo de sol alumbraba su oscuridad y la llenaba de calor y amor. Mari permaneció a su lado sin dejarla un solo momento, impidiendo de ese modo que Kanan se dejara perder en la oscura desesperación que angustiaba su corazón.

~•~


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _Nota de autor: Por fin terminó de editar la Cosita. Ahora sí se tardó muchos días y realmente no consideraba que estuviera largo el capítulo pero bueno, ya está aquí. Espero lo disfruten._

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: Yasta, así junto porque me costó editar este capítulo y aún así quedó media fea la edición. Tanto cansancio en mis ojitos y el poco tiempo disponible más las muchas ocupaciones fueron retrasando el trabajo. Pero ya está aquí, así que espero lo disfruten. YouRiko zukulento, uff!_

* * *

La cirugía tardó muchas más horas de las que Kanan había esperado, una eternidad era más corta que el tiempo que estuvo en espera. Para el momento en el que le dieron informes, empezaba a sentir que perdía la cabeza de la desesperación.

Mari había enviado a You y Riko a casa, aunque ambas chicas se habían comprometido a llevar un donador de sangre para ayudar a su profesora y You además dijo que se encargaría de avisar al resto del equipo para contar con su apoyo en ese momento tan difícil.

La cirugía había sido exitosa, según lo que el médico informó, habían podido remover un pequeño trombo, un coágulo que se formó durante la hemodiálisis y que se había ido a alojar a una vena profunda en la pierna del hombre. Además de eso tuvieron que colocar un catéter central pues con toda la pérdida sanguínea, tuvieron que tomar medidas drásticas. En definitiva, la situación era más crítica de la que alguna vez hubiera presentado antes, pero por el momento al menos el peligro había pasado.

Kanan se negó a despegarse del hospital y se quedó durante toda la noche en guardia esperando, envió a Mari a casa para que descansara sin embargo la rubia tampoco quería dejarla sola pero Kanan terminó convenciendola alegando que necesitaba que alguien la relevara por la mañana para que ella pudiera dormir entonces. No tuvo más opción que aceptar.

La noche fue dura, pues el hombre seguía bajo los efectos de la anestesia aunque tenía fluctuaciones en sus signos vitales que mantuvieron a los médicos casi toda la noche ajustando su medicación y cada sonido de los aparatos, alertaba a Kanan pensando que algo malo pasaba. Fue una pesadilla minuto tras minuto, que no disminuyó ni siquiera cuando amaneció.

Mari llegó muy temprano cargando un obento para que Kanan comiera algo al menos, pues supuso que no habría comido nada y sumado al cansancio podría enfermar. Aún así Kanan se negaba a retirarse del lado de su padre a pesar de los esfuerzos de Mari. Podía entender que no quisiera irse, pero no era bueno que permaneciera allí en esas condiciones.

Fue pasado el mediodía que lograron estabilizarlo pero decidieron transferirlo a la terapia intensiva para mantener estricta vigilancia sobre su evolución, y en ese lugar, los familiares no estaban permitidos, por lo que tuvieron que retirarse a la sala de espera.

—¿Cómo estas? —preguntó Mari acercándole la comida a Kanan que en un inicio no la aceptó pero terminó cediendo ante la insistencia de la rubia.

—Umm… preocupada y algo cansada —dijo la mujer, dando un bocado a la comida que había llevado Mari.

—¿Él despertó durante la noche? —preguntó.

—No, ni una sola vez, por eso decidieron pasarlo al área de intensiva, me preocupa un poco pero dicen los médicos que en cuanto esté estable, lo llevarán a su terapia de diálisis —explicó Kanan—. ¡Oh esta comida está rica! ¿La compraste?

—Of course not! —respondió Mari con falsa indignación—. Lo preparé yo.

—¿De verdad? —con las pasadas experiencias Kanan no tenía mucha confianza en las habilidades culinarias de Mari—. Has mejorado mucho Mari-chan. ¡Gracias!

—Lo hice pensando en animarte un poco —dijo la rubia inflando los cachetes—. ¿Funcionó?

—Si, gracias —Kanan continuó comiendo dándole una sonrisa cansada.

—Contacté a las chicas del equipo, hemos conseguido 5 donadores de sangre y estamos por conseguir unos cuantos más para mañana —informó Mari con suficiencia—. Como somos menores de edad y no podemos donar, algunos padres de las chicas se ofrecieron a hacerlo.

—Muchas gracias por eso Mari, me quitas un peso de encima —Kanan apretó la mano de la rubia en agradecimiento y dejó que fuera la chica la que hablara de otros temas para ayudarla a lidiar con sus demonios y olvidar un poco su alrededor.

* * *

—Riko-chan, paso por ti en una hora, ya voy saliendo de mi casa —dijo You al teléfono.

—Estaré lista no te preocupes. Oye You-chan… —Riko cambió su tono a uno dulce en esa última parte.

—Dime —la chica le correspondió en el mismo tono.

—Te amo —dijo Riko contenta con una sonrisa en el rostro que, aunque su interlocutor no podía ver, podía percibir.

—También te amo —respondió You con la misma sonrisa de felicidad, eran un par de enamoradas empedernidas.

Después de una leve interacción en la que ninguna quería colgar la llamada, no hubo más remedio que hacerlo o You perdería el autobús. Se habían quedado de ver para visitar a su entrenadora, querían mostrarle su apoyo además que aprovecharían para ver a las demás chicas del equipo y conseguir al menos dos donadores más de sangre.

Estaba por salir de casa cuando de nuevo el teléfono de You sonó y al ver en la pantalla, encontró un número que desconocía pero no dudó en responder, tal vez era alguna de las chicas del equipo.

—¿Hola? —dijo dubitativa.

—¿Watanabe You? —era la voz de un hombre mayor del otro lado de la línea.

—Si, soy yo, dígame —respondió You extrañada.

—Hola You-chan —dijo el hombre suavizando su tono—. Soy el padre de Mari.

—O'hara-dono… disculpe, no lo reconocí —se disculpó apenada—. Dígame, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

—No te preocupes pequeña, seré breve —el hombre rió afable—. El motivo de mi llamada es para que hablemos sobre el patrocinio que te ofrecí en Hamamatsu, iba en serio cuando lo dije y esta oferta que te hago también es muy seria.

—¡Oh por dios! Esto si que no lo esperaba —respondió You sorprendida.

—Sucede que hay un espacio disponible en el equipo olímpico de natación —la mandíbula de You cayó al suelo al oír eso—, y te he recomendado para el puesto. De hecho he arreglado todo para que te hagan una entrevista lo más pronto posible y quedes seleccionada. El trato incluiría por supuesto un cambio de domicilio a Tokio que es donde entrenan, pero no creo que eso vaya a ser problema, ¿o si?

—Estoy… sin palabras O'hara-dono, es una gran oferta, una fantástica oferta, y realmente no sé qué decir —siendo honesta consigo misma, eso parecía completamente surreal, como si fuera una broma que le estaban jugando y en cualquier momento saldrían las cámaras de televisión para terminar la broma.

—No tienes que decidirlo ahora, pero sí me gustaría que lo pensarás y me dieras una respuesta pronto, para que tengamos tiempo de mover toda la papelería para la transferencia a tu nueva escuela y esas cosas —explicó el hombre—. Tómate tu tiempo pero no demasiado —se rió.

—¿Nueva escuela? Pero… estoy en último año, ya casi termino la preparatoria —se jaló el cabello nerviosa.

—Bueno, si irás a Tokio, es lógico que tendrás que cambiar de escuela, no hay ningún problema en que lo hagamos a medio ciclo escolar, todo sea por pertenecer al equipo olímpico —explicó el hombre con suficiencia.

—Creo que… necesito un poco de tiempo para pensarlo —suspiró, era demasiado para asimilar en unos segundos—. Es una oferta muy generosa, pero… bueno, son muchos cambios y me ha tomado por sorpresa.

—Lo entiendo, dejaré que lo pienses y lo platiques con tus padres —le dió la opción—. ¿Puedo esperar tu respuesta para la próxima semana? No más allá de eso pues hay otros que están en lista de espera.

—Si… lo llamaré para entonces —You se sentía inquieta, ansiosa y sobretodo confundida, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre esto y Riko era la persona indicada para ello, pues esto podría afectar su relación.

La oferta había sido muy sorpresiva y tentadora y eso le generaba ansiedad. Estas son de las oportunidades que solo llegaban una vez en la vida, y que no debía desperdiciar pero irse de Uchiura justo en ese momento no era para nada lo que quería y tenía que pensarlo bien antes de tomar una decisión.

Riko ya estaba esperándola con impaciencia y lo demostró con su recibimiento que le sacó un marcado sonrojo a You, la chica se había lanzado sobre ella para darle un gran abrazo.

—¡Riko-chan! —dijo la chica exaltada tratando de despegarla con suavidad—. Tus padres nos pueden ver.

—Es sólo que te extrañaba —respondió Riko sin darle mucha importancia, estaba feliz de ver a You y no se iba a contener—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Emm… si, vamos pero, ¿podríamos hacer una parada en la playa? Tengo algo que hablar contigo —dijo algo nerviosa y Riko se preocupó.

La playa a la que You se refería era su lugar especial, ya que ahí podían hablar con más libertad sin que las molestaran y You se sentía cómoda frente al mar.

—Recibí una llamada del padre de Mari antes de venir por ti —dijo You sin andarse por las ramas yendo directo al punto—. Básicamente está ofreciendo patrocinarme para entrar en el equipo olímpico de natación.

—¡Oh vaya! You-chan, eso es genial —respondió Riko emocionada sin comprender qué significaba eso.

—Si bueno… no te emociones tan rápido —sabía que la noticia de irse de la ciudad tampoco iba a ser muy bien recibida por su novia pero aún así necesitaba contarle para que le pudiera dar un consejo—. Él me está ofreciendo que ingrese al equipo olímpico de natación… en Tokio.

Riko se llevó las manos al rostro con sorpresa.

—You-chan, eso es… eso es… ¡Magnífico!

—¿Eh? No no no Riko-chan, creo que no estás entendiendo —You sacudió su cabeza para ordenar las ideas que al parecer no estaba explicando bien—. Hay una plaza disponible para el equipo, que se tiene que ocupar de inmediato, y es la que O'hara-dono me está ofreciendo, eso significa que tendría que irme a Tokio pues… ya —concluyó You esperando que en esta ocasión si se entendiera lo que quería decir.

—Pero… ¿y la escuela? —preguntó Riko contrariada dándose cuenta de lo que significaba.

—Él quiere que me transfiera lo más pronto posible a una escuela en Tokio, dice que arreglarían los papeles enseguida para que no perdiera tiempo —explicó y Riko comenzó a entrar en pánico.

—¿Y aceptaste? —la cuestionó alarmada conteniendo la respiración.

—No… —Riko volvió a respirar cuando escuchó a You decir eso—. La verdad no sé qué hacer, necesitaba hablarlo contigo, me siento… confundida —confesó dando un profundo suspiro—. Estoy conciente que esta es una oportunidad de esas que suceden pocas veces en la vida y que no debería desperdiciarla pero…

—¿Pero? —Riko se recargó sobre su hombro.

—Pero yo no me quiero ir, no ahora que estamos juntas por fin. Aunque también soy consciente de que ya no podremos ganar las nacionales, siento que está es mi otra oportunidad para conseguir la beca que necesito —dijo apesadumbrada.

—¿Por qué no podremos ganar las nacionales? —Riko frunció el ceño molesta con la declaración de You—. Hasta donde sé, todos estamos dando nuestro mayor esfuerzo para hacerlo, nada ha cambiado.

—¿Qué nada ha cambiado? —You tomó de los brazos a su novia—. El equipo de relevos no está completo sin ti Riko-chan, sabes que es la prueba más importante y ahora nos falta un miembro y ninguna de las demás chicas está a nuestro nivel.

—¿Y por qué no habría de estar completo? Yo estoy bien para participar —Riko se levantó e hizo una demostración de lo mucho que había avanzado su rehabilitación, girando su brazo con energía.

—¡No hagas eso! —You la detuvo de inmediato asustada—. Aún no estás bien, ¿no me digas qué estás pensando en competir así?

—Pues claro You-chan, yo he estado trabajando durante todos estos días para recuperar mi fuerza y mi movilidad. Mi rehabilitador dice que podría estar lista a fin de mes para regresar a los entrenamientos —explicó Riko con suficiencia había estado trabajado mucho en eso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Eso no pasará, tú aún no puedes volver hasta que estés bien, no quiero que te lastimes de nuevo —You se alborotó sus cabellos frustrada—. Además, Kanan-sensei no permitiría esta locura.

—En eso te equivocas —aclaró para que no hubiera dudas—, yo he hablado con ella ya y acordamos tomar la decisión en base a lo que diga mi rehabilitador a fin de mes.

—No pero es que no puedes participar Riko-chan, te puedes lastimar de nuevo —los miedos de You empezaron a aflorar y la tensión se formó entre ellas, estaban discutiendo.

—No es algo que tú puedas decidir You-chan, Kanan-sensei está de acuerdo en darme una oportunidad y si me lo permiten, entonces daré mi máximo en esa carrera —concluyó Riko con decisión—. No quiero que peleemos por esto, por favor.

—No vamos a pelear, pero Kanan-sensei tendrá que escucharme —respondió You molesta—. Están haciendo las cosas muy a la ligera y no quiero que te pase nada malo de nuevo por una negligencia.

—Puedes hablar con ella todo lo que quieras, eres la capitana del equipo y estás en tu derecho pero esta decisión no está en tus manos. Estoy dando todo mi esfuerzo por recuperarme y quiero participar con ustedes en la competencia —Riko respiró profundo para intentar calmarse—. No sé por qué lo tomas así, pensé que estarías feliz de que pudiéramos nadar juntas en esa competencia.

—Es porque te amo que me preocupa tu bienestar y si lo que tengo que hacer para que no nades es retirarme de la competencia, entonces lo haré —sentenció You más que molesta.

—No te atrevas a hacer algo así You-chan —le advirtió su novia.

—Es por tu bien Riko-chan —exclamó tajante—. Haré lo necesario para que estés bien y si para que dejes esta locura me tengo que retirar de la competencia lo haré. Aceptaré la oferta de O'hara-dono.

Estaba tan enojada que decidió ir en ese momento y hablar con su sensei enseguida, ese tema estaba fuera de discusión, no iba a permitir que Riko se expusiera me nuevo de manera innecesaria. Riko, por su parte, quiso seguirla pero también se sentía molesta con la actitud que You había tomado y con todos los problemas por los que habían pasado, prefirió darle un poco de espacio para que no terminaran chocando nuevamente. Ya hablaría después con ella cuando estuvieran más tranquilas. Las dos estaban alteradas y así no podían entender a la otra.

* * *

You llegó enojada al hospital. Su juicio se había nublado por el temor que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Busco a Kanan y la encontró platicando con Mari en los jardines de alrededor del hospital, al parecer algo bueno había pasado pues se le veía de mucho mejor humor que la noche anterior.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó You guardando un poco su malhumor—. ¿Cómo está su padre, sensei?

—¡Buenos días You-chan! —respondieron Kanan y Mari al mismo tiempo aunque Mari se fue sobre You para darle un largo abrazo que solo hizo que Kanan revirara los ojos, esas muestras de afecto la ponían un poco celosa—. Pues, él está mejor aunque lo trasladaron a la terapia intensiva. Nos han informado que ya pasó el efecto de la anestesia y que estuvo preguntando por mí, tal vez por la tarde pase a recibir su hemodiálisis y podré verlo por fin.

—Son buenas noticias entonces, me alegro mucho de escucharlo… —al principio You había llegado con todas las ganas de discutir con su sensei, pero viéndola de esa manera, con grandes bolsas bajo los ojos, semblante cansado y francamente vulnerable, no pudo más que recordar que ella también es humana y estaba pasando por un momento muy duro.

—¿Pasa algo darling~? —preguntó Mari al ver la actitud vacilante de su amiga—. Te noto algo… rígida —Mari la sacudió por los hombros con fuerza y eso devolvió su molestia.

—Detente… detente Mari —dijo You tratando de contenerse y mantener la calma—. Es sólo que… necesito hablar con Kanan-sensei pero sé que este no es el mejor momento para tratar los asuntos del equipo.

Kanan, que se encontraba sentada cruzada de piernas en la banca aún comiendo, al escuchar esto no pudo evitar meterse en su papel de entrenadora y busco atender a su alumna, ya había dejado de lado por bastantes días su labor como docente y era tiempo de retomarla.

—Dime You, ¿qué pasa? —se rectificó en su asiento dejando su obento a un costado.

—Es sobre Riko-chan sensei, ella me dijo que piensa competir en las nacionales —planteó la chica molesta y eso preocupo a Kanan.

—Bueno, aún no es un hecho, acordamos que la última palabra la tendría su médico, si la considera apta entonces regresará a los entrenamientos —explicó Kanan con seriedad.

—Pero es que ella no puede regresar a nadar tan pronto, no después de una lesión como la que tuvo. ¡Los médicos podrían equivocarse! —rebatió You enérgica.

—No es tu posición decidir eso You-chan. A decir verdad tengo mis dudas de si es muy pronto para dejarla volver, pero para eso hay profesionales de la salud que nos dirán si está lista o no —continuó en su pose seria—. No es mi intención poner en riesgo a un miembro de mi equipo, su seguridad es lo primero, de eso puedes estar tranquila.

—Pero ganar las nacionales también es su prioridad, ¿no es así? ¡Eso también es una prioridad para usted! —exclamó You molesta.

—Como lo es para todo el equipo You-chan, no tienes porque exaltarte —Kanan se puso de pie y colocó su mano en el hombro de su alumna para calmarla—. No estamos tratando de dañar a Riko, queremos lo mejor para todos.

—Pero no puede negar que con Riko nadando, tenemos más probabilidades de ganar que sin ella —presionó You, incomodando a Kanan.

—No lo niego pero no es cómo piensas —quiso razonar con ella pero You se alejó—, estamos siendo cuidadosas, y si los médicos lo autorizan entonces, ¿por qué no dejarla nadar?

—¡Porque podría lastimarse de nuevo y terminar de una buena vez con su carrera de pianista! ¿Por qué no lo entiende? —espetó You perdiendo la compostura por completo—. ¡El piano es su vida no las piscinas!

Mari que se había mantenido hasta el momento a raya en la discusión, al ver que poco a poco iba escalando en decibeles decidió que no podía seguir ignorando que estaban perdiendo los estribos las dos personas que más quería.

—You-chan —Mari se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo—. No creo que este sea el lugar adecuado para discutir esto.

—Lo siento, sé que no lo es Mari —se disculpó con su amiga—. Pero Riko-chan es importante para mí y no quiero poner en riesgo su futuro de nuevo —miró a Mari para que la entendiera—. Si tengo que ser yo la que renuncie al equipo para que ella no participe entonces lo haré, no me importa con tal de que ella esté a salvo.

—Seriously You-chan? ¿Dejarías el equipo por cumplir tu capricho? —ahora era Mari la que estaba molesta por la actitud de su amiga.

—No es un capricho. Si fuera necesario, no dudaría de hacer todo lo que pudiera por que este bien, Riko-chan es mi prioridad y no me pesa demostrarlo —sentenció decidida tanto para Mari como para su sensei.

Kanan no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando de You, tenía ganas de darle un golpe a la chica para que espabilara, pero se limitó a apretar los puños y contenerse lo mejor que pudo. Podía entender su miedo pero estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo.

—Será mejor que te vayas You-chan, no quiero hablar más, no aquí y no ahora —dijo la profesora con voz grave—. Pero piensa bien lo que vas a hacer y si consideras que la mejor opción es traicionar a tu equipo por algo que no te corresponde decidir a ti sino a Sakurauchi-san, entonces no quiero volver a verte.

—¡Bien! —You se sentía culpable por lo que había dicho pero no se arrepentía.

Le resultaba doloroso tan solo decir que dejaría el equipo después de todo el esfuerzo y el trabajo hechos, pero por Riko y su futuro lo iba a hacer. Sin embargo le dolía ver la cara que su entrenadora le estaba dando, así que creyó que era mejor si abandonaba el lugar de inmediato. Se retiró dejando a Mari y Kanan sin más que decir.

—¿Ella hablaba en serio? —preguntó Mari a Kanan, cuando You se fue.

—No lo sé… —respondió Kanan con un nudo en la garganta—. No creí que You fuera a hacer algo así, pero si ella quiere irse entonces sólo tendremos que encontrar otra manera de ganar —Kanan se acercó a Mari pues conocía hacia donde se habían derivado los pensamientos de la rubia. Si bien no podía confortarla con un abrazo como hubiera preferido, no dudó en tomar su mano y darle una breve caricia—. No temas Mari, yo lo resolveré, no dejaré que perdamos esta competencia.

* * *

La discusión con You había dejado a Riko inquieta, pasó toda la tarde dándole vueltas en su cabeza a lo que habían hablado. La oportunidad que le había llegado a su novia era demasiado buena, tanto que hasta dudaba de su veracidad y le producía desconfianza.

Nuevamente tendría que usar el recurso de recurrir a Mari para aclarar un poco sus ideas, además de que era la persona indicada para hablar de ese tema en específico. Al principio le había daba demasiado repelencia hablar con ella pero poco a poco ese sentimiento se volvió menos complicado.

Marcó el número del celular de Mari esperando a que la chica le respondiera.

—¿Mari-san? Habla Riko —dijo en cuanto escuchó que entró la llamada.

—Riko-chan, ¡qué sorpresa! —exclamó Mari extrañada—. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

Mari se había quedado en el hospital montando guardia, esperando a tener noticias sobre el estado del papá de Kanan. Después de haber pasado toda la noche en vela, Kanan estaba muy cansada y Mari consiguió que accediera ir a descansar un par de horas al menos a casa.

—Necesito hablar sobre You-chan —dijo Riko preocupada.

—¡Oh! —pronunció con pesar—. Si... ella vino hace un rato a hablar con Kanan-sensei. Estaba muy molesta con tu decisión de querer participar en las nacionales —explicó Mari y Riko se mordió el labio.

—Tuvimos una discusión sobre eso en la mañana y supongo que fue a sacar su frustración contra ustedes —suspiró con tristeza.

—Ella amenazó con dejar el equipo con tal de que tú no regreses… aunque honestamente, no sé cómo funciona su lógica. You-chan is crazy… —bufó molesta.

—No está loca, solo preocupada, aunque yo también —a Mari no le gusto oír eso—. Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte —el misterioso tono en la voz de Riko alertó a la rubia, quizás You la había convencido de no participar—. Tu padre le ha llamado y le ha ofrecido integrarla al equipo olímpico de natación en Tokio, de inmediato. Lo que significaría que You-chan tendría que transferirse antes de terminar el año escolar.

—Eso explicaría el porqué de su actitud —expresó Mari enojada, su padre estaba metiendo las manos en eso.

—¿Crees que sea real esa oferta de tu padre? —preguntó angustiada—. ¿En verdad le está ofreciendo esa oportunidad a You-chan?

—Of course he is! —Mari quería maldecir pero se contuvo—. Si se lo dijo es porque es cierto, papá nunca bromea con esas cosas… y ahora menos que nunca —agregó Mari con rabia.

Sabía perfectamente que esa generosa oferta no era por qué su padre hubiera visto el talento de su amiga, eso le daba igual, lo que realmente le interesaba era quitarles su principal arma para que no pudieran ganar la competencia. Su padre estaba jugando muy sucio contra ella.

—Vaya… no sé qué decir. Creo que una parte de mi esperaba que no fuera una oferta real —suspiró—. Siento que debería apoyarla a tomar esa oportunidad pero a la vez es tan injusto que nos abandone antes de ganar esa competencia como habíamos prometido —era extraño hablar con Mari sobre esas cosas, pero no sé sentía incómoda hablando de ello con la rubia, después de todo, las dos tenían gran cariño por You aunque fuera de formas distintas.

—Yo no puedo apoyarla en esta ocasión, los motivos de mi padre son francamente torcidos, y siento si no te los puedo explicar pero lo que me queda claro es que You-chan solo esta siendo usada por él. ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir! —Mari casi gritó con todo el enojo acumulado que tenía contra su padre.

—Esto no es sobre You-chan, ¿verdad? ¿Es sobre ti? —Riko era sumamente perceptiva e inteligente y con lo poco que Mari había dicho, le quedaba claro que algo estaba mal con esa oferta.

—Lo es Riko-chan, pero hablaré con You-chan sobre eso —le dijo para tranquilizarla—, es necesario darle un poco de perspectiva antes de que tome una decisión equivocada.

—Entonces habla con ella —pidió Riko—, espero que You-chan no se empeñe en eso solo porque piensa que si ella no participa con nosotras entonces yo tampoco lo haré, no estoy dispuesta a ser chantajeada de esa manera —molesta como estaba bufó en esa última parte.

—You are bold Riko-chan, no conocía ese lado tuyo, pero me gusta, creo que eres perfecta para el pequeño cachorrito —dijo Mari emocionada—. ¡Un poco de disciplina para You-chan!

—Pues gracias… supongo —el comentario de Mari le sorprendió pero le sentó bastante bien escuchar que era perfecta para su You-chan, particularmente viniendo de alguien con quien había tenido problemas con los celos anteriormente—. Ella no me ha llamado desde la mañana que nos vimos, aunque ya esperaba que se hubiera ido a pelear con nuestra sensei por lo que le dije. Sin embargo creo que dejaré que hables con ella antes de hacerlo yo, honestamente no quiero pelear de nuevo pero si es necesario para que entre en razón lo haré.

—Esta bien Riko-chan, hablaré con You-chan —suspiró—. Gracias por llamarme, no tienes una idea de lo importante que es para mí que ganemos esa competencia y gracias también por tu esfuerzo en querer regresar al equipo, en serio… thank you very much!

—De nada Mari —correspondió sintiéndose un tanto extraña de que la rubia le estuviera agradeciendo, en definitiva ya no era tan terrible hablar con ella.

Al final, la llamada salió mejor de lo que había pensado y Riko se sintió tranquila de haberlo hecho. Esperaría hasta que Mari hablara con You para contactar a su novia si es que ella no lo hacía primero y por primera vez, sentía plena confianza en la rubia para que le ayudara a resolver el nuevo problema que se había presentado.

* * *

La plática con Riko había aclarado el panorama para Mari. Esperaba que su padre jugara sucio pero no había considerado que podría hacerlo de esa manera, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, es justo la forma en la que a él le gusta actuar. Acorralarla hasta eliminar sus opciones por completo, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de ganar en esta ocasión, lucharía hasta el último aliento para ser ella quién ganara y librarse del compromiso que le había impuesto.

Logró contactar a You que aún estando molesta, no le pudo negar a Mari su petición para hablar, estaba en deuda con ella y la rubia no dudó en recordárselo para terminar de convencerla.

Kanan regresó al hospital ya entrada la tarde, casi la noche. Las noticias fueron escasas durante todo ese tiempo pero por lo menos supieron que había recibido ya su terapia de hemodiálisis y la había tolerado bastante bien. Ahora era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera recuperando sus fuerzas y se estabilizara nuevamente.

Como no había más que hacer por el momento en el hospital, Kanan y Mari regresaron a casa luego de una pequeña visita rápida con el señor Matsuura para asegurarse de su estado. Ahora, después de pasada la tormenta, Kanan tenía que encargarse del trabajo que había quedado rezagado en esos días, entre el viaje y la estancia en el hospital, poco había hecho realmente.

Después de explicarle a Kanan lo que había pasado con You, ella y Mari decidieron que lo mejor era que You estuviera enterada de lo que estaba pasando con el padre de la rubia. Obviamente no le dirían todo, pero si la parte de la probabilidad de anular el compromiso de Mari, ella confiaba en que su amiga no la dejaría sola sabiendo esa situación, o al menos quería pensar que no la defraudaría dándole la espalda.

Fue a verla hasta su casa, en Numazu, tal como habían acordado y You ya la estaba esperando con cara de pocos amigos, aún estaba molesta.

—Y bien... —dijo la chica cuando se acomodaron en la habitación de You, su madre se encontraba preparando la cena así que por el momento tenían la suficiente privacidad para poder conversar—. ¿De qué querías hablar?

—Seré directa contigo You-chan, porque somos amigas y no necesitamos perder tiempo adornando nuestras palabras —explicó Mari a lo que You solo asintió aún con la postura rígida y sus brazos cruzados—. Esto es sobre la oferta que te hizo mi padre, tengo que explicarte de dónde viene tanta generosidad de su parte.

You había estado esperando un sermón por parte de la rubia relativo a su posición con respecto a Riko y no sobre ese otro tema pero si Mari lo sabía entonces solo había una persona que se pudo haber contado.

—Hablaste con Riko-chan —le dijo enojada no como pregunta sino como afirmación.

—Yes… tuve una plática con tu novia You-chan y me explicó lo que pasó con ustedes —con eso se confirmaron sus palabras.

—¿Desde cuando son tan cercanas? —preguntó You alzando una ceja.

—Desde que la llevamos hasta el otro lado de Japón cruzando los mares solo por ir a buscar a su terca y testaruda novia —dijo Mari en broma poniendo su dedo en la nariz de You y ayudar a relajar el ambiente—. Calma cachorrito —le revolvió el cabello—. No vengo a pelear contigo. Necesito que hablemos en serio, quiero mostrarte el panorama completo para que tomes tu decisión sabiendo exactamente cómo están las cosas, solo eso.

—Está bien Mari —exhaló revirando los ojos—. Dime, ¿cual es el panorama completo? —las palabras de Mari habían logrado que bajara la guardia recordándole que a pesar de todo no son enemigas y podían hablar para solucionar los problemas.

—Te recomiendo que te sientes porque esto va a ser largo —dijo Mari acomodándose sobre la cama de su amiga e invitándola a sentarse con ella, a lo que You se colocó a su lado después—. ¿Recuerdas el último día de la competencia, antes de que Riko se lastimara?

—Si, recuerdo que dijiste que Kanan-sensei y tú tenían una plática pendiente con tu padre —si bien, las cosas eran confusas de ese día porque toda su atención estaba puesta en Riko, no podía olvidar que muchas otras cosas le habían parecido curiosas del comportamiento de Mari, de su sensei e incluso del padre de Mari.

—Bien —continuó Mari—, en ese día, mi padre quiso confrontar a Kanan con Aris, mi prometido —aclaró de mala gana haciendo un gesto de desagrado—. Todo respecto a la situación que tuvimos cuando fue aquella fiesta en el hotel —Mari tomó aire para poder seguir—. Cuando Aris intentó propasarse conmigo y Kanan-sensei lo detuvo —You crispó los puños al oír eso—. Él fue de cobarde a defenderse con mi padre argumentando que yo lo había provocado y Kanan-sensei era la que quería aprovecharse de mi borrachera —recordarlo hacía que Mari sintiera un nudo en el estómago, lo que la llevó a apretar la mandíbula conteniendo su enojo—. Por ello ese día, Papá y Kanan pelearon por culpa de él. Para papá no soy más que una puta barata —esa parte fue la gota que derramó el vaso para You—, que utilizaría cualquier medio para conseguir mi objetivo que en este caso es librarme del estúpido compromiso con ese asqueroso hombre y es por eso que terminé saliéndome de la casa de mi padre. Porque ya no toleraba la situación, pero en ese proceso, logré una especie de acuerdo con él, que, si lo logramos, entonces podría terminar con el compromiso y dejarme seguir mi vida en libertad.

El relato de Mari había hecho que el enojo de You cambiara, ahora estaba enojada con el padre de la chica y con su dichoso prometido.

—¿Y cual es ese acuerdo? —preguntó You con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que todo surgió porque papá perdió la cabeza, pero básicamente el acuerdo es que si logramos ganar la competencia nacional sin que yo le pida ayuda de ninguna índole, ni reciba nada de su parte, entonces el compromiso quedará cancelado —concluyó Mari.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Así nada más? —el acuerdo era algo tonto en la opinión de You, tanto que hasta pensó que era broma pero Mari parecía bastante convencida.

—¿Ganar una competencia nacional te parece poco honey~? —preguntó Mari con picardía golpeándole con el codo en las costillas.

—Bueno… no… no es eso —You se rascó la cabeza ya que no sabía cómo explicarlo sin sonar presumida—. Es sólo que me parece un tanto… emm… ¿cómo decirlo? Simple, sí sí, eso, un tanto simple para el significado que tiene ese compromiso para tu padre.

—Bueno sí tienes razón en eso, suena un tanto loco que quiera dejarme romper mi compromiso si ganamos esta competencia, pero dentro de todos los defectos que tiene mi padre, ser mentiroso no es uno de ellos —Mari se cruzó de brazos—. Creo que esto lo hace porque realmente no cree que tenga la capacidad de vivir sola sin su ayuda y muchos menos de ganar una competencia de ese nivel y sólo por si las dudas, se está asegurando de quitarnos todos los recursos, para tenerme contra la pared y rendirme.

—Vaya… y yo que pensaba que mis padres eran complicados —bromeó You.

—¡Tonta! —Mari le jaló un mechón del cabello y You se quejó.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso duele! —ese pequeño intercambio las relajó a las dos.

You no podía creer lo que Mari le había dicho, se sentía asqueada de que ese hombre que le había ofrecido una beca, fuera el mismo que permitiera que su hija fuera vulnerada de tal forma, y ahora las piezas empezaban a encajar en su lugar. Para ella también había sido un tanto extraña la propuesta del hombre, pero ahora tenía sentido el porqué lo hacía.

—No estoy orgullosa de cómo era antes de venir a este lugar, era solo una niña rica y caprichosa, pero desde que estoy con ustedes, creo que he cambiado, aunque no por eso he cometido menos errores —dijo Mari con pesar, recordando los malos momentos que le había hecho pasar a las que ahora podía considerar sus amigas—. Sin embargo mi padre no cree en mí, nunca lo ha hecho y creo que nunca lo hará. Es por eso que aceptó un trato tan "simple", porque durante toda mi vida, cuando me ha tocado enfrentar la adversidad yo simplemente me doy por vencida, pero no ahora… no ahora que hay tanto en juego —sujetó de las manos a You para que sintiera su convicción—. Yo estoy decidida a luchar con uñas y dientes para conseguir ese primer lugar, y… una parte de mí, esperaba poder hacerlo a tu lado.

—Es que si lo pones así Mari-chan, no hay forma de que tome la oferta de ese hombre… ¡Eres su hija! Y solo me está ofreciendo esa beca para… ¡Para joderte! —dijo You exaltada y totalmente indignada.

—Lo sé, eso es lo que él hace. Nunca le ha importado jugar sucio para obtener lo que desea, es por eso que se lleva tan bien con el cerdo de Aris —expresó Mari con desdén.

—No me voy a ir, voy a luchar hasta el final con ustedes para ganar esa carrera Mari-chan, yo confío en nuestro equipo y podemos hacerlo. No permitiré que se salgan con la suya y te dañen, no a ti, no a mi preciada amiga —ni bien terminaba de hablar y Mari ya se había lanzado a sus brazos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Gracias You-chan… en verdad muchas gracias —dijo Mari soltando a You y limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos—. A veces me cuesta trabajo creer en mí misma, pero es lindo saber que alguien más lo hace.

—Para eso son las amigas Mari —You la abrazó nuevamente aunque Mari se resistió un poco en esta ocasión.

—No… ya no me abraces, creo que esto es mucho más contacto del que tu novia permitiría que tuviéramos —Mari trató de alejarla pero a You eso no le importó.

—Riko-chan confía en ti y en mí, además que no estoy haciendo nada malo —You insistió con su abrazo y en esta ocasión Mari se lo permitió.

—¿Y qué pasará con Riko? —preguntó Mari cuando se separaron.

—Bueno —You respiró profundo antes de hablar—, estando las cosas como están, creo que tengo que hablar con ella de nuevo. La verdad sólo me exalte y no deje que me explicara nada sobre su rehabilitación.

Mari le dió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—Tonta You… debiste escucharla, la verdad es que está muy emocionada por nadar contigo de nuevo y se ha esforzado mucho para estar en condiciones de hacerlo. Sabes —recordó lo que Riko le había dicho a Kanan—, ella le dijo a nuestra entrenadora que al término de la preparatoria ella buscará dedicarse de lleno en la música, esta carrera podría ser la última vez que nade, al menos en competencia —aclaró—. Pienso que deberías darle una oportunidad, así como Kanan lo hizo.

—Vaya… no la dejé explicarme, no deje que dijera nada de esto —se golpeó la frente con rudeza.

—Kanan-sensei dijo que su rehabilitador sería el que nos diga si Riko está lista o no para entrenar y solo le dió de plazo hasta fin de mes —suspiró—. Ella es una parte importante del equipo, y si queremos ganar esto, en verdad las necesitaré a ambas —Mari tomó de las manos a su amiga.

—Hablaré con Riko-chan, tengo miedo también por todo lo que ha pasado pero dadas las circunstancias, tienes razón, la necesitaremos para ganar —You también suspiró pero se dió cuenta de algo y alzó las cejas—. En todos estos días, ¿has entrenado algo? Te noto un poco fuera de forma Mari-chan —le agarró la cintura buscando algo de grasita aunque no encontró nada y solo le provocó una risa nerviosa a Mari.

—No… llevamos días sin entrenar, entre mi trabajo de medio tiempo y la enfermedad del papá de Kanan, no hemos hecho nada —explicó Mari tratando de librarse del manoseo de You entre risas.

—Entonces estamos muy atrasadas, tenemos que empezar mañana mismo —se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por su cuarto—. La competencia es a inicios de octubre, lo que nos deja muy poco tiempo para entrenar —dijo You alarmada—. Espera un momento, ¿en que estas trabajando? No me habías contado de eso.

Mari le contó todo sobre su nuevo trabajo como asistente de Kanan y algunas de las cosas que habían pasado hasta entonces, aunque sin ahondar en los detalles íntimos de su relación más que amistosa con Kanan.

Después de hablar por un buen rato acordaron iniciar los entrenamientos al día siguiente, tenían que notificar al equipo que lo harían y también tendrían que hacer una petición oficial al consejo escolar que harían llegar de inmediato para que les autorizaran el uso de las instalaciones aún en vacaciones. Tenían aún varias cosas por hacer y el tiempo apremiaba.

You tenía urgencia por hablar con Riko y aclarar las cosas, no quería perder más tiempo y decidió hacerlo esa misma noche. Pidió permiso a su mamá de salir y acompañó a Mari de regreso a la casa de Kanan y después se dirigió a la casa de su novia.

Llegó mucho después de lo que se consideraría una hora prudente para visitas, pero en ese momento solo quería que arreglaran las cosas por el bien de todas y no se iba a ir sin haberlo logrado.

No queriendo importunar a la familia de Riko, decidió llamar a su celular antes de tocar el timbre, con la esperanza de que Riko estuviera despierta y atendiera enseguida. Afortunadamente Riko lo estaba y parecía estar de buen humor también, eso facilitaba las cosas.

Riko bajo de inmediato, le abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar a su cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido para no levantar a sus padres que ya estaban en su habitación durmiendo. Eso en cierto modo se le hizo emocionante a Riko, escabullirse las dos a su cuarto a solas.

Tan pronto como cerró la puerta, You jaló a Riko para atraparla con sus brazos y la besó con fuerza. Era un beso intenso, lleno de euforia y pasión. Los sentidos de Riko estaban acelerados por la adrenalina de saber que estaban haciendo eso sin permiso y que You estaba siendo tan pasional después de tanto tiempo en que se había frenado. Sin embargo, Riko aún mantuvo un destello de lucidez y aunque quería seguir adelante, antes debían aclarar algunas asuntos.

—Espera You-chan… —se separó apenas lo suficiente para poder hablar, You continuó besando la línea de su mandíbula yendo hacia su cuello—. Espera… —sostuvo las manos de su novia que ya estaban sobre su cintura.

—Lo siento Riko-chan —dijo You con la voz entrecortada cuando Riko intentó soltarse.

—Esta bien You-chan... es mejor… es mejor que hablemos —respondió la chica abrazando a su novia, también estaba afectada por la súbita excitación.

—Me exalté demasiado esta mañana y terminé haciéndote pasar por un mal momento, lo siento mucho —se disculpó entrelazando sus manos con las de Riko y poniendo su cara de perrito regañado con la cual Riko no tenía escapatoria, aún así debía mantenerse firme.

—¿Me vas a explicar qué está pasando? —cuestionó Riko prácticamente arrastrando a You hasta su cama para que se sentaran.

—En primera, pasó lo de siempre, que soy una tonta que no sabe medir sus reacciones —agachó la cabeza recargándose en el pecho de Riko—. Lo siento por eso. En segunda, pasa que tenemos que ganar esa carrera si o si, y quiero saber todo sobre tu recuperación para ayudarte a estar lista —se incorporó para mirar a Riko a los ojos y esta estaba al punto de las lágrimas.

—¿Es en serio? —por la postura inicial que tenía You sobre su regreso a los entrenamientos, Riko realmente se sintió sorprendida de verla decirle eso—. Quiero decir, no es que no me alegre… pero, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de idea?

—¿No puedes solo sentirte feliz porque cambié de idea y contarme sobre tu rehabilitación? —dijo You arremetiendo de nuevo con su cara de cachorrito.

—Sabes que no funcionó así You-chan —le acarició la cabeza, desordenando su cabello como recompensa para hacerla hablar—. Así que, empieza a contarme —depositó un beso en su frente para alentarla.

—Bueno —You hizo un puchero, definitivamente si fuera un cachorro tendría las orejas abajo—. Es sólo que tal vez te moleste… un poco...

—Hablaste con Mari —la interrumpió Riko.

—Sí… ¡¿Cómo supiste?! —You saltó de la sorpresa cortando la caricia de Riko en su cabello revuelto.

—Es porque yo le pedí que hablara contigo —explicó Riko con tranquilidad.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Tú hablaste con Mari? ¿Sobre mí? —You puso una cara de incredulidad que terminó haciendo que Riko soltara una carcajada pero se calló rápidamente pues podría despertar a sus padres.

—No eres la única que tiene aliadas You-chan —la picó en las costillas y You se rió, se sentía mejor de que las dos personas que apreciaba pudieran llevarse mejor—. Tenía algo de dudas con la oferta que te había hecho O'hara-dono y aunque Mari no me explico realmente mucho, si que dijo que su padre tenía un motivo oculto para hacerte la oferta. Así que preferí que ella fuera la que hablara contigo y aclararan esa situación, supongo que todo salió bien.

—Si, tuvimos una platica sobre eso, y… ¿esta bien si no te doy detalles? ¿No te molestas? —preguntó You con temor—. Es algo delicado sobre Mari.

—Te mentiría si te digo que no me siento mal por saber que tienes un secreto con Mari, aunque entiendo que el tema que hablaron es sensible y no soy quien para obligarte a contarme. Creo que puedo sobrellevarlo, así como tú estás luchando contra tus demonios, yo también quiero hacerlo para que podamos seguir avanzando juntas —expresó Riko decidida y You se emocionó con sus palabras, se fue sobre ella en un abrazo.

—Te amo tanto Riko-chan, me hace muy feliz escuchar eso —apretó sus brazos alrededor de su novia.

—Yo… yo también te amo You-chan, quiero hacerte feliz y que tú me hagas feliz a mí —correspondió a su abrazo y se quedaron por algunos segundos unidas.

—Con lo de Mari, bueno, no te puedo contar qué fue lo que le pasó pero si te puedo decir cual es la meta de todo esto —aflojó su agarre—. Creo que de esa manera entenderás porque me hizo cambiar de opinión —explicó You—. Es de conocimiento de todo el equipo que Mari está comprometida con un… "importante hombre de negocios" —dijo con desdén—, pero ese hombre no es tan bueno como parece. Él ha hecho cosas no muy buenas con nuestra amiga, y claro, está comprometida a la fuerza —Riko se cubrió las manos con la boca, ciertamente ya sabía que Mari no estaba feliz con ese compromiso, pero no podía imaginar hasta donde lo detestaba y porqué—. Mari es… bueno… ella es como tú y como yo —se señaló y señaló a Riko.

—Le gustan las chicas, ¿no es así? —eso ya lo sospechaba y You de lo confirmo.

—Como su padre no lo quiere aceptar, la comprometió a la fuerza aprovechando para hacer un arreglo de negocios o algo así… cosas de ricos.

—¡Ah…! Ya decía yo que no veía a Mari muy emocionada con su compromiso —expresó Riko interrumpiendo a You—. Además que si me daba esa… vibra gay —dijo entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Ves como sí tenía razones para estar celosa? —expresó con fingida indignación y You la beso en la mejilla riendo.

—Si bueno… de cualquier manera, Mari está enamorada de alguien aunque aún no me ha dicho de quien… —You se rascó la cabeza—. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca hemos hablado de eso. Sobre quién le gusta.

—Esa chica está llena de misterio, pero apuesto lo que sea a que la respuesta está a la vista, sólo que no has sido perspicaz para verlo You-chan —Riko puso un dedo en la punta de su nariz—. Tienes que ser más astuta.

—Es que no me interesa nadie más que no seas tú, Riko-chan. No necesito saber de nadie más cuando tú ocupas todo mi mundo —la besó con suavidad uniendo sus labios en un tierno toque.

—Pero y todo eso que me cuentas, ¿qué tiene que ver con que yo regrese a nadar? —preguntó Riko cuando se separaron.

—¡Ah si…! —You se acomodó nuevamente en sobre el pecho de Riko—. Tu belleza me distrae Riko-chan —dijo la chica para apenar a su novia que lejos de hacerlo, se acercó a besarla nuevamente apretando sus mejillas por lo cursi que era en ocasiones—. Pues… Mari tuvo una pelea con su padre, bastante fuerte, razón por la que está viviendo en casa de Kanan-sensei, y en esa pelea llegaron a un acuerdo, si ella logra ganar las nacionales sin recibir ayuda alguna de su padre, entonces, podrá librarse de su compromiso con ese hombre.

—¿De verdad? ¿Así de fácil? —preguntó Riko con el ceño fruncido, parecía sencillo.

—Lo sé, suena un poco… raro, pero Mari me explicó que es porque su padre la subestima, y cree que no puede lograr nada por sí misma —explicó You recordando las palabras de su amiga—. Así que si queremos ganar, te necesitaremos Riko-chan. Necesitamos al equipo completo para poder ganar, no hay nadie que lo pueda hacer por ti.

—¿Eso quiere decir que rechazaras la beca que te ofrecieron? —la miró con sorpresa.

—¡Por supuesto! —You se cruzó de brazos mostrando suficiencia—. No podría tomarla por ningún motivo. Ese hombre sólo me la ofreció para dañar a su hija. Aún si Mari no fuera mi amiga, sabiendo eso… no puedo aceptarla. No me importa si es una oportunidad única. Es una oportunidad que viene por malas razones y eso siempre termina mal.

—Eres rara You-chan, pero así te amo —Riko la abrazó nuevamente.

—Entonces… ¿qué tan lejos estamos de la rehabilitación? —preguntó You tocando el hombro de Riko con cuidado.

—Vamos bastante bien. Creo que estaré lista para la próxima semana, que es el plazo que me dió la entrenadora —explicó Riko—. Ya casi no siento dolor y la fuerza ha regresado, de hecho, escucha —Riko se levantó de la cama y se fue a sentar frente a su piano para realizar algunos movimientos con su brazo lastimado antes de empezar a interpretar una de las melodías favoritas de You, al menos algunos acordes—. He podido volver a tocar esta semana, ya no me molesta ni me duele cuando lo hago.

—¡Eso es maravilloso Riko-chan! Me siento tan feliz de escucharte. Yo pensé… pensé que había dañado tu carrera para siempre —confesó You cabizbaja yendo a abrazarla por la cintura poniéndose de rodillas a sus espaldas.

—Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no fue tu culpa You-chan… —entrelazaron sus dedos—. Bueno, eso ya no importa, ya no lo diré más, prefiero demostrarte que no es así, que estoy bien y que soy feliz estando contigo —Riko la invitó a sentarse con ella y You se recargo en su hombro sano.

—Gracias Riko-chan, gracias por todo, por haberme ido a buscar y por mostrarme el error tan grande que estaba cometiendo —Riko levantó la cabeza de su novia para encontrarse con esos labios que tanto amaba y tanto deseaba poder besar por el resto de su vida—. Te amo, muchas gracias por luchar cuando yo ya me había rendido.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme mañana a mi rehabilitación? —preguntó Riko recargándose sobre You que aún no la soltaba—.

—¿Puedo ir? —preguntó You emocionada.

—Si, de esa manera puedes estar segura de mi estado de salud e incluso podrás hablar con mi médico para que te explique en qué parte del programa me encuentro —se dieron un piquito en los labios—. Creo que eso podría ayudar a calmar tus ansias.

—Me encantaría ir contigo Riko-chan. De hecho quería pedirte el favor de que me dejaras quedarme hasta el fin de semana en tu casa… bueno… claro que hablaría con tus padres para pedirles el permiso —se apresuró a añadir, no quería que se sintiera obligada a aceptarlo sin que sus padres supieran—. Mari irá a pedir el permiso a la escuela mañana mismo para que iniciemos las prácticas lo más pronto posible y sería genial que me pudiera quedar en Uchiura para ayudar en lo que se requiera.

—No creo que sea un problema You-chan, creo que mis papás estarán más que emocionados de tenerte con nosotros —dijo Riko con una amplia sonrisa—. Aunque… ya sabes que sólo tengo una cama —dijo ésto último con picardía—. No te vayas a aprovechar de esta indefensa damisela.

La cara de You fue un poema, al principio tenía cara de confusión pues no entendía bien las implicaciones de la broma que le hacía su novia, pero en cuanto lo hizo, su cara se tiñó de rojo hasta las orejas.

—Yo no… no lo haría Riko-chan… ¡Están tus papás! —se defendió con vergüenza bajando la voz en esa última parte.

—Bueno si… pero no todo el tiempo —Riko se giró levemente, ahora era ella la que tenía abrazada a You y no le permitiría retirarse.

—Que… que cosas dices Riko-chan —You se sentía abochornada y no entendía cómo es que habían llegado a eso.

Riko se levantó del asiento del piano y jaló a You con ella. Aprovechando el empuje, llevó a su novia hasta la cama y la tiró sobre ella. Acto seguido Riko se montó a horcajadas sobre su cintura, recargando su peso sobre su abdomen se inclinó para atrapar el rostro de You y besar sus labios con fuerza.

En un inicio You se desubicó y presa de la vergüenza y la timidez no supo responder. Riko se separó levemente solo para lamer el labio inferior de You que tembló sin poder controlarlo, ya que se sentía realmente bien. Eso despertó el impulso y la excitación que tenía cuando llegó a la casa de su novia. Se levantó ligeramente para volver a probar la boca de Riko y esta vez las dos se enfrascaron en un intercambio de besos que estaban muy subidos de tono.

La lengua de ambas exploraban el interior de la boca tocando y acariciándose cada espacio. Riko había puesto sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de You enredándose con su cabello y su respiración se había vuelto agitada y pequeños gemidos empezaron a salir de sus labios. Sin embargo se intensificaron cuando las manos traviesas de You acariciaron su espalda bajando hasta su cintura, todo esto era por encima de la ropa.

Riko se sintió caliente y la ropa comenzaba a estorbarle de forma alarmante. Tenía que deshacerse de ese calor o moriría sofocada. Exasperada por ese sentimiento, se alzó para sentarse de nuevo y se quitó la blusa de la pijama que llevaba. Los ojos de You se ensancharon al ver los hermosos pechos desnudos de su novia. Eran lindos, no muy grandes pero tampoco eran pequeños, y con ansiedad apretó la cintura desnuda de Riko. La imagen terminó de calentar su mente.

El rubor apareció en el rostro de Riko al ver la manera en que You la miraba. Su joven novia la estaba devorando con los ojos y no ayudaba a Riko el que You se mordida los labios. Una ligera vergüenza hizo que Riko se inhibiera y ahora fue You quien ahora diera el siguiente paso.

Incorporándose, You se sentó en la cama manteniendo a Riko entre sus brazos y sobre su regazo. Beso sus labios acariciando con sus manos la espalda desnuda, Riko estaba gimiendo debido a la sensación eléctrica de la yema de los dedos de You sobre su piel sensible. Hacía demasiado calor y a Riko le desesperó el que You aún mantuviera su ropa intacta. Con urgencia despojó de la sudadera a su novia olvidándose al fin de la vergüenza, aunque su rostro siguió ruborizado. Después de la sudadera le siguió su camiseta y al fin Riko pudo tocar la piel caliente de You.

La sensación de sus pieles rozándose y la suavidad de los pechos de Riko sobre los suyos estaba poniendo en un precipicio a You. Los besos no se hicieron esperar de nuevo y esta vez los labios de You fueron al cuello dejando pequeñas marcas de chupones. Poco a poco bajó hacia la clavícula y sus manos fueron subiendo hasta el borde inferior de sus senos. La suavidad y tersura hormigueo en la palma de las manos de You que apretó para poner a prueba la buena consistencia. Riko gimió sonoramente sobre su oído y eso pareció romper el hechizo sobre You.

—Yo… lo siento… —se disculpó quitando de inmediato sus manos para ponerlas sobre la cama—. No debemos estar haciendo esto.

—¡¿Qué?! —Riko reaccionó sujetando la cara de You para volver a besarla con pasión.

—No, espera Riko-chan… —giró el rostro rompiendo el beso—. Tus padres están en el otro dormitorio y no está bien.

—Pero You-chan —Riko hizo pucheros—, no haremos ruido… no mucho.

—No Riko-chan, no está bien —insistió You y busco su camiseta para volver a ponersela—. Estamos traicionando la confianza de tus papás.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo contigo, quiero dar el siguiente paso —la abrazó aferrándose a ella—. Te amo You-chan.

—Te amo también Riko-chan pero… yo quiero que cuando esto suceda sea en un momento especial, quiero hacerlo único —You la rodeó con sus brazos y buscó la blusa para ponérsela—. Sólo que no es ahora, dame algo de tiempo para preparar todo y darte la noche especial que mereces.

—You-chan… —Riko dejó que You le pusiera de nuevo la ropa y volvieron a abrazarse.

—Se que puede ser difícil, pero quiero hacerlo muy especial —le dió un beso en la frente—. ¿Podrás esperarme?

Riko asintió escondiendo el rostro. Le disgustaba esto, ella quería continuar pero tampoco deseaba forzar las cosas con You, al menos no demasiado.

—Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana hay muchas cosas por hacer y debo levantarme temprano para salir antes de que tus papás me descubran aquí —de nuevo colocó un beso sobre su cabeza.

—Esta bien —a regañadientes Riko se quitó de encima de You y ambas se acostaron en la cama, una al lado de la otra—. Vamos a dormir.

Se recostaron abrazadas con Riko durmiendo sobre el pecho de You sujetándose a su cintura. Trato de calmar todo pensamiento escandaloso y sólo dejar que el sueño la invadiera. Era complicado hacerlo después de tremendo calentón, pero por ahora no podía hacer nada más. Aún en su oído resonaba el latir acelerado del corazón de You y decidió que debía encontrar la forma de que eso sucediera. You por su parte respiro de alivio de convencer una vez más a Riko, aunque ciertamente lo que frenaba su deseo de entregarse había desaparecido, aún le resultaba tremendamente difícil. No podía seguir negando que también lo quería con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que le daba miedo. Sólo debía cruzar esa línea y entregarse por completo.

* * *

Tal como había acordado con You, Mari se encargaría de llevar la petición del equipo de natación a la escuela para que fuera autorizada por la directora y pudieran empezar a entrenar a la brevedad.

Cuando Mari le contó a Kanan lo que harían, ésta se disculpó con ella, pues con tanto ajetreo en los últimos días, sentía que había descuidado al equipo, aún si en su mente seguía siendo una prioridad. Mari en ningún momento había dudado del compromiso de la entrenadora con el equipo, al contrario, entendía la situación en la que estaba y quería ayudarle en lo que pudiera, y si por el momento lo único en lo que podían ayudarle era tomando las riendas del equipo, entonces eso es lo que harían. Kanan no estaba sola.

Mari hizo un escrito detallando los horarios de práctica que fue firmado por Kanan como entrenadora y por ella como co-capitán. El horario abarcaba parte de la mañana y parte de la tarde. No había pensado en que tuvieran algún problema para que les fuera autorizado, sin embargo, no contaba con que su padre ya había hecho su movimiento también en la escuela.

—No puedo autorizar ésto —dijo la directora al ver el escrito que Mari le entregó.

Había sido un verdadero golpe de suerte encontrar a la directora en la escuela en ese día, pues al ser vacaciones, no era muy probable que la encontrara, sin embargo, la mujer tenía actividades de planeación escolar y esa era la razón por la que se estaba atendiendo en su oficina.

—Pero… ¿por qué no? —preguntó Mari extrañada con la actitud tan cortante de la mujer—. Somos el equipo que llegó a las nacionales, no es raro que entrenemos en vacaciones.

—El horario del equipo de natación ha sido recortado y no tengo porqué darte explicaciones O'hara-san —dijo la mujer tajantemente casi arrugando el papel.

—Pero… ¡¿Cómo es que ha sido recortado, si estaremos participando en las competencias nacionales en menos de dos meses?! —reclamó Mari alterada—. Esta escuela nunca ha logrado algo así, no pueden hacernos ésto.

—Este no es un tema que tenga que tratar con usted O'hara-san, sin embargo, tengo una plática pendiente con Matsuura-sensei referente a su equipo de natación —la mujer tomó su lapicero e hizo algunas anotaciones en el oficio que tenía sobre su escritorio—. Esto es todo el tiempo que les puedo autorizar para practicar durante la próxima semana, y de una vez les informo que las cosas van a cambiar cuando reanudemos las clases nuevamente. Sólo que este tema lo trataré con la entrenadora directamente. Por ahora puedes llevar ésto con el consejo estudiantil para que lo registren y puedan empezar a entrenar mañana —explicó la mujer con molestia y le devolvió la petición.

Mari tomó el oficio y revisó la anotación que había hecho la directora. Únicamente les estaba autorizando el uso de las instalaciones por dos horas al día, cosa que hizo que le hirviera la sangre, porque sabía que la restricción les había llegado por órdenes de su padre y de nada serviría que peleara con la directora, eso podía terminar agravando la situación del equipo.

Como era de esperarse, no encontró a nadie del consejo estudiantil en la escuela. Mari llamó a You para informarle de la situación, y claro tambien para descargar un poco la molestia que estaba sintiendo. "¿Es que su padre no les iba a dejar de poner obstáculos?" pensó con pesar.

You le pidió que le diera algunos minutos para que localizara a Ruby, seguramente ella podría atender su petición con rapidez para que pudieran empezar a aprovechar esas dos horas, lo más pronto posible.

Mari se quedó en la escuela esperando alguna respuesta del consejo estudiantil en lo que su amiga le ayudaba a resolver el problema.

* * *

Haber platicado con Kanan le ayudo a Chika a desahogar un poco esos sentimientos confundidos que traía en su interior pero también le sembró nuevas incógnitas que ahora le quemaban la razón por la incertidumbre que generaban.

Había pasado sus días trabajando en el Ryokan, pues era la temporada en donde más gente atendían y eso mismo no le dejaba mucho tiempo libre, lo que en parte agradecía porque no permitía que su cabeza se perdiera entre sus tribulaciones adolescentes.

Tuvo el primer golpe de realidad, cuando por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, vio a You entrar a la casa de Riko. No necesitaba ser muy inteligente para saber lo que eso significaba, ellas habían arreglado sus problemas y ella no tenía más que hacer ahí. You había ganado.

Se encontraba aún tratando de digerir los nuevos acontecimientos, cuando recibió una llamada a su teléfono. Era una de las chicas del consejo estudiantil que le estaba pidiendo que se encargara de un asunto con urgencia pues la presidenta no se encontraba en la ciudad y ella era la que estaba más cercana a la escuela y con la facultad suficiente para atender. La chica no le dió muchos detalles pero con tal de escapar un rato de sus responsabilidades en el Ryokan, una caminata a la escuela no estaba nada mal. Le vendría bien para distraerse.

Su sorpresa vino cuando encontró a O'hara Mari sentada fuera del aula del consejo estudiantil esperando.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Chika con el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia, si hubiera sabido de quién se trataba probablemente se hubiera negado.

Mari levantó el papel que traía entre las manos y se lo entregó a Chika.

—It was about time! Llevo mucho rato esperando al consejo estudiantil —dijo de mala gana.

—Son vacaciones, y tienes suerte de que estuviera libre porque si no tendrías que esperar hasta el lunes —respondió tajante medio leyendo que decía el papel.

—Es tu obligación —la espetó y Chika pareció ponerse colorada del enojo.

No es que Mari realmente tuviera ganas de pelear, pero cada que veía a Chika, sentía que sus entrañas se revolvían al recordar lo que había pasado con You y Riko. Si bien ella había sido la responsable de que la pareja tuviera el problema inicialmente, Chika era la que había movido cielo, mar y tierra para que ellas no se pudieran entender en ningún momento y mucho menos arreglar, pero estaba más que feliz de haberle cerrado la boca la última ocasión que discutieron.

—Si bueno, la presidenta no está ahora así que bien podría hacerte esperar hasta que ella vuelva —dijo Chika con la intención de devolver el papel para alargar el proceso, no es que lo pensara hacer realmente porque sabía que le buscaría un problema a Ruby, era sólo que la presencia de esa chica hacía que la quisiera golpear.

Sacó su llave y se las arregló para abrir la puerta e ingresar al aula sin darle oportunidad a Mari de replicar algo.

—You are a pain in the…

—A veces pienso que tienes retraso mental O'hara-san, en serio, ¿por qué tienes que mezclar el japonés con el inglés? —la interrumpió Chika con tono molesto acercándose al escritorio en donde usualmente la presidenta, Ruby, guardaba los sellos del consejo—. No te entiendo O'hara-san vengo en un día de vacaciones, a procesar la solicitud de tu estúpido club, y todavía sales con esos comentarios… No sabía que había alguien que podía ser más molesta que You.

Mari quiso replicar pero algo de las palabras de Chika le llegaron y prefirió dejarla por el momento, en parte tenía razón, era una especie de favor que alguien del consejo estuviera disponible para ellas en vacaciones y no tenía caso seguir una pelea que no iba a beneficiar a sus intenciones.

—Te dejaré por hoy Takami-san. Creo que has tenido un mal día y sí, agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de venir —respondió Mari dándose la vuelta para darle un poco de espacio a Chika, ya que el ambiente entre ellas se sentía asfixiante.

Chika se limitó a revirar sus ojos y hacer su trabajo para que esa mujer no tuviera que estar más tiempo ahí. Rebuscando entre el cajón de los sellos, encontró dos sobres que le llamaron la atención ya que pudo reconocer la letra de Ruby en ambos y no tenían razón para estar ahí.

Se apresuró a terminar el asunto con Mari para poder indagar sobre el contenido de dichos sobres. Una inquietud se instaló en su pecho y tenía urgencia por abrirlos, algo no le daba buena espina. Sin ponerle más trabas a Mari, le devolvió el oficio para que se fuera.

—Ahora sólo necesitas llevarle esto a Kanan-sensei… —bufó por lo bajo—, claro que ese no es problema para ti, ¿verdad O'hara-san? —sacudió su cabeza sin esperar respuesta de la rubia—. Con esto ya podrán practicar por el resto de las vacaciones.

Mari prefirió dejar ir ese mal intencionado comentario y sólo tomó el oficio e hizo una ligera reverencia en agradecimiento antes de retirarse, dejando sola a Chika. Salió mascullando en contra de la joven pero en realidad ya no le importaba, su papel estaba firmado y aceptado y debían aprovechar ese poco tiempo.

Chika se quedó en el salón del consejo y una vez que se cercioró de que nadie más estuviera alrededor, colocó el seguro en la puerta del aula y casi con desesperación sacó los sobres del cajón. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero su ansiedad la estaba matando, tenía un temor que se había instalado en su corazón en cuanto vio las cartas que no se iba a perdonar sino averiguaba de qué se trataba. Abrió el sobre que iba dirigido a la directora y comenzó a leer. No fue necesario leer tanto pues las primeras palabras hicieron que su corazón diera un vuelco…

" _Carta de renuncia…"_

~•~


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _Nota de autor: Lamento la espera. Han sido días duros, llenos de trabajo y estrés, espero pronto las cosas se normalicen y todo regrese a su curso._

 _Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a AniKamia, mi hija postiza, por su hermoso fragmento de audiofic de esta historia, en serio me emocionó hasta las lágrimas. Y si no lo han escuchado se los recomiendo, no sé cómo dejar enlaces aquí pero la pueden buscar en Youtube como: Anahi Kamia P._

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: Lamento la espera, al inicio fue porque tenía mucho trabajo que requería mi atención. Sin embargo después me dió por andar azul, hasta la fecha, con lo que ahora estoy en una pequeña crisis de fandom. El estúpido sensual BanG Dream está seduciendome y Roselia está haciéndose mi favorita. ¿Podré tener ambas franquicias en mi corazón? Espero que sí, aunque mi cartera no soportaría eso._

* * *

Las manos de Chika temblaban mientras leía el contenido de la carta. Tuvo que leerlo un par de veces para asegurarse que era real y no producto de una mala pasada de su mente. En el primer sobre encontró la carta de renuncia de Ruby como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, dirigida a la directora, mientras que en la segunda, una exposición de los motivos por los cuales había decidido abandonar el consejo.

Estaba perfectamente redactada, con una hermosa caligrafía reflejando el orgullo de la menor de las Kurosawa y realmente, con lo que ahí decía, nadie podría reprocharle nada por abandonar su puesto antes de tiempo, dejaba bastante claro para todos sus motivos, menos para ella que se sentía confundida con eso. ¿Por qué Ruby renunciaría a aquello que tanto había deseado?

Ella misma se había encargado de motivar a Ruby para fuera su sucesora cuando dejara el puesto vacante de presidente del consejo, estuvieron juntas en cada paso del camino. Fue testigo de lo ilusionada que Ruby estaba cuando logró vencer sus inseguridades y se postuló logrando obtener el puesto al igual que su hermana en su tiempo de estudiante, todos los alumnos confiaban en ella, después de todo su apellido la respaldaba y no había nada que hiciera a la pequeña más feliz.

Sin embargo, ahora era su culpa que Ruby decidiera abandonarlas, seguramente no quería seguir por evitar toparse con ella. " _Pero ahí es donde Ruby está mal"_ pensó Chika, " _en tan sólo unos meses, yo habré terminado la preparatoria, y ella no tiene porqué abandonar esto que tanto le gusta",_ concluyó para sí misma.

Las cartas estaban firmadas y selladas, pero Chika no le dejaría entregarlas hasta que hablara con ella y le hiciera ver su error. Era cierto que la había lastimado, pero no permitiría que su exnovia siguiera perdiendo cosas que ama, por su culpa. No lo iba a tolerar en ésta ocasión.

Con eso en mente, acomodó todo nuevamente en su lugar, sin regresar las cartas. Sabía que Ruby podría redactar otras en cualquier momento, pero de ésta manera al menos sentía que estaba haciendo algo para evitar que la chica renunciara antes de que hablaran, era su única esperanza.

Pasó la tarde tratando de comunicarse con Ruby, pero, como era de esperarse, jamás le contestó al telefono ni le respondió ninguno de los mensajes que le había enviado. Parte de su corazón sintió alivio de que la chica no contestara, quería hablar con ella sí, pero también tenía miedo, Ruby tenía todo el derecho de irse y sabía que la culpa iba a ser algo que la podía consumir si no lograba detenerla.

Después de muchos mensajes y muchas llamadas sin respuesta, Chika entendió que por el momento no había nada que hacer, tendría que esperar a que terminaran las vacaciones de verano antes de poder hablar con Ruby y para eso sólo faltaba una semana, tiempo suficiente para pensar bien las palabras que iba a decirle. Si algo quería hacer bien Chika, era ésto y no estaba dispuesto a arruinarlo, estaba convencida que podría hacer que Ruby cambiara de parecer.

* * *

Mari y You habían dejado todo listo para iniciar las prácticas al día siguiente. Habían planeado hacer todo el calentamiento y el acondicionamiento fuera de la escuela para que no perdieran el tiempo limitado que tendrían para usar las instalaciones. You se encargaría de avisar al resto del equipo o por lo menos a las que eran requeridas para la competencia.

Mari alcanzó a Kanan en el hospital; con la mejoría relativa de su padre, las cosas poco a poco estaban regresando a la normalidad, aún tenía algunas transfusiones por delante antes de que estuviera restablecido, pero los donadores ya no eran problema gracias al apoyo que le habían brindado los familiares de las chicas del equipo.

Deliberadamente Mari dejó afuera el tema de la directora hasta que estuvieran en casa, ya que esperaba que Kanan se alterara en cuanto se lo contara y prefería que eso sucediera cuando estuvieran en privado y la mujer pudiera externar su molestia sin tener miradas indiscretas sobre ellas.

—¡Ah… esa mujer! —golpeó Kanan con fuerza la pared de la sala cuando escuchó las novedades—. Ya me esperaba que tu padre hiciera presión pero no pensé que la misma directora se prestaría para ello hasta ese punto.

—Es lo que él hace —suspiró Mari tomando la mano de Kanan que había sufrido el daño contra la vieja pared entre las suyas—. Seguramente le ha dado una buena cantidad de dinero para seguir arrinconandonos —gruñó en esa última parte.

Kanan la atrajo en un abrazo y se puso a sopesar la situación por algunos segundos disfrutando de la calidez que Mari le proporcionaba.

—No te preocupes Mari, tu padre cree que el dinero lo es todo, pero no es así y se lo vamos a demostrar —expresó decidida depositando un beso en la frente de la rubia antes de soltarla y dirigirse a su habitación—. Tengo algunos amigos que nos podrán ayudar, lo que necesitamos es un lugar para entrenar y lo encontraré sin duda —habló en voz alta mientras caminaba con Mari un poco atrás.

Kanan sacó una vieja caja que estaba bajo su cama para rebuscar entre su contenido.

—What are you looking for? —preguntó Mari intrigada al ver todo el ajetreo que tenía Kanan en su cuarto.

—Tu padre piensa que está compitiendo contra principiantes… —tomó un pedazo de papel que se veía bastante maltratado pero parecía que era lo que buscaba pues se incorporó de inmediato—, pero ha olvidado que llevo prácticamente toda la vida inmersa en el mundo de la natación y he hecho algunos buenos amigos en el camino. Al paso al que vamos, seguramente ya nos ha quitado el patrocinio del equipo y hasta es probable que haga que la directora nos quite los fondos que la escuela ya ha destinado para que no tengamos dinero para poder viajar a la competencia. Sin embargo siempre existe la posibilidad de buscar nuevos patrocinios en otros horizontes y es lo que vamos a hacer ahora —terminó de explicar ante la mirada atónita de Mari y una sonrisa de confianza en la cara de Kanan.

—Ciertamente —respondió Mari con preocupación, tenía el ceño fruncido analizando las palabras de Kanan—. No lo había pensado detenidamente pero creo que tienes razón, si él nos va a arrinconar para dejarnos sin opciones, más bien para dejarme sin opciones, se valdrá de cualquier método para hacerlo. Lastimosamente, incluso de mala manera.

Mari se alejó y se paró frente a la ventana con los brazos cruzados y un gesto de disgusto en el rostro. Le dolía pensar en su padre siendo tan despiadado con ella, su propia hija, actuando de esa forma para… destruirla… eso era demasiado para asimilar. No creyó que fuera a hacerle algo como eso.

—No te preocupes Mari, todo va a salir bien —dijo Kanan al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su amada—. Escucha, sé que he estado un poco ausente como entrenadora del equipo —se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda—, pero no olvido lo que tenemos que hacer y no dudes que haré todo por ganar esa competencia —Mari se recargo en ella—. Es solo que han pasado tantas cosas que a veces siento que todo se sale de control y me rebasa… —suspiró—, pero ahora que papá está mejor, entrenaremos como nunca para ganar las nacionales.

Mari se apresuró a cerrar la cortina, sin que Kanan la soltará, antes de darse la vuelta y besar a la mujer mayor en un casto beso sobre sus labios.

—No tienes que sentirte culpable por estar ocupada cuidando a tu padre silly… —le dijo cuando terminaron el beso—. Yo sé lo preocupada que estás por esto y por eso mismo es que You-chan y yo hemos decidido tomar las riendas de las prácticas hasta que tu padre esté mejor, pero por ahora prefiero que estés enfocada en él y dejes que nosotras ayudemos. Somos un equipo y estoy aquí para apoyarte.

Kanan abrazó a Mari en un agarre aún más apretado sobre su cuerpo y recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—No sé qué hice para merecer a alguien como tú —hundió su rostro en los rubios cabellos—, pero estoy muy agradecida porque estés a mi lado en estos momentos.

—Me siento de la misma forma —respondió Mari afianzando el abrazo y acariciando la espalda de Kanan.

—Vamos a lograrlo Mari, no dudes de ello —la besó nuevamente esta vez más profundo.

—I know —respondió sobre los labios de Kanan—. Por cierto, ¿ya hablaste con You-chan?

—Sí, hablé con ella por la tarde. Está mucho más tranquila y parece que arregló las cosas con Riko —explicó Kanan recordando que de eso quería hablar con Mari inicialmente—. You estará al pendiente está semana de la rehabilitación de Riko y para el viernes las acompañaré a la terapia para que tomemos una decisión, de cualquier manera espero que hayan citado a todo el equipo para la práctica de mañana, porque necesitamos al menos dos suplentes, ya tengo los nombres en mente pero me gustaría darle la oportunidad a todas.

—Entendido, y me alegra que las cosas estén mejor con You-chan, aunque me siento algo mal por no dejarla que tome la oportunidad que mi padre le ofrece… es una gran oferta —confesó Mari sentándose sobre la cama de Kanan un poco abatida.

—Es una oportunidad mal habida, ese tipo de cosas nunca salen bien para nadie y con el talento que tiene esa chica, estoy segura que le lloverán ese tipo de ofertas cuando llegue a la universidad —explicó Kanan sentándose a un lado de la rubia.

Mari iba a decir algo más pero su estómago se hizo presente, reclamando todas las horas pasadas sin alimento.

—Esa es la señal para que hagamos algo de cenar —dijo Kanan divertida—. Prepararé la cena mientras te das un baño, ¿esta bien?

—Esta bien —Kanan se estaba poniendo de pie pero Mari la abrazó nuevamente sorprendiéndola con lo que diría a continuación—. Te quiero…

Kanan se quedó estupefacta.

—Yo… yo también te quiero —respondió algo nerviosa, esa declaración la tomó desprevenida.

No es que no lo sintiera, simplemente no esperaba que Mari y ella se lo dijeran en esas circunstancias, al menos no aún. A pesar de eso trato de decirlo lo mejor posible.

—Iré a tomar mi baño —dijo al fin Mari sacando a Kanan de sus pensamientos.

La chica sólo asintió y dejó ir a Mari.

Durante el fin de semana Kanan logró ponerse en contacto con algunos amigos en Numazu y consiguió que les prestaran una alberca para que tuvieran sus entrenamientos por la tarde. Sería un poco complicado debido a los traslados, pero confiaba que lograría elaborar un horario que fuera cómodo para todas y asegurar su asistencia.

Mari y You por su lado iniciaron los entrenamientos en la escuela. La respuesta del equipo fue bastante favorable e incluso Riko, que aunque no podía entrenar con ellas, acudió al entrenamiento para dar su apoyo y sobretodo para estar inmersa en el movimiento del equipo, cosa que You agradeció ampliamente. Tener a Riko a su lado era la mejor cosa del mundo.

Para el lunes, Kanan le pidió a Mari que se quedara con su padre después del entrenamiento, pues ella tenía pendiente hablar con la directora y no quería esperar hasta el regreso a clases ya que aún estaba a una semana de distancia. Quería tomar el toro por los cuernos para saber a qué se enfrentaba con su principal apoyo, que seguramente dejaría de serlo por como iban las cosas.

Como el trabajo en el muelle estaba un tanto rezagado, Mari tuvo que ir a la oficina muy temprano para después cumplir con el horario de entramos y finalmente acudir al hospital tal como había acordado con Kanan. Fue una mañana ocupada, pero nada que Mari no pudiera llevar a cabo.

Se encontraba en la habitación del padre de Kanan, que había tenido una mejoría significativa durante el fin de semana debido a las múltiples transfusiones a las que fue sometido y, ahora, estaba prácticamente recuperado. Aunque ahora la prueba sería que se mantuviera estable mientras recibía sus tratamientos. Cosa que no estaba segura pero que sin duda pintaba a ir a mejor.

Por los parlantes del hospital pudieron escuchar que la hora de visita había iniciado, lo que no generaba un cambio para ellos pues no estaban esperando a nadie, por lo que siguieron platicando amenamente. Esto gracias a que tenían un pase permanente que les permitía estar con el paciente con un poco más de libertad.

Un toque en la puerta los interrumpió. Inicialmente Mari pensó que sería alguna enfermera, sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver a una mujer de cabellera oscura y ojos aguamarina parada en la puerta dedicándole una mirada bastante afilada y severa. Mari viró los ojos esperando ya el inminente ataque.

—Kurosawa sensei… buenas tardes —saludó Mari, aunque no quería sonar titubeante, no pudo evitar que su voz saliera así.

—¡Buenos días Matsuura-dono! —Dia hizo una profunda reverencia ignorando deliberadamente el saludo de la rubia que se cabreó con la actitud de Dia.

—¡Oh Dia-chan! —exclamó el hombre emocionado esquivando las hostilidades a su alrededor—. Estoy tan feliz de verte, Kanan me dijo que estabas de viaje y no pensé que te vería hasta el fin del verano.

Dia caminó hasta donde estaba el hombre y le dio un efusivo abrazo, Mari pudo ver que estaba genuinamente emocionada por ver al padre de Kanan. Al menos parecía que esa mujer amargada tenía algún tipo de sentimiento fuera de sus modales estrictos y el palo en el culo que parecía traer siempre.

—O'hara-san, te importaría esperar afuera… —dijo Dia sin dirigirle la mirada siquiera y así volvía a ser la de siempre.

—Oh… si claro, bueno, regresaré más tarde —exclamó Mari sacudiendo un poco su cabeza, no quería iniciar una pelea en presencia de su casi suegro.

Aún así, ver a Dia actuar de esa forma con el hombre enfermo era algo diferente, contrastaba demasiado con su habitual cara, incluso podría jurar que la vio temblar cuando abrazó al padre de Kanan.

Mari salió de la habitación para darles algo de privacidad. Difícilmente se dejaba intimidar por alguien, pero por la voz con la que Dia le habló, le dejó en claro que no debía permanecer ni cerca de la habitación o habría problemas. Mejor no crear más innecesarios. Tenía algo de sed así que prefirió salir del hospital y tomar algo mientras esperaba la salida de su profesora, no le informó a Kanan para no interrumpir su reunión con la directora, ya le contaría sobre la visita de Dia por la tarde cuando la viera.

Le llamó la atención encontrar a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil sentada en una de las bancas fuera del hospital, probablemente estaba en espera de su hermana. Rápidamente su mente ideó una treta. Iba a aplicar la técnica milenaria del profesor Snape y sacar su dosis de "Verita serum" para obtener respuestas de Ruby. Así que se dirigió a la máquina expendedora de refrescos y sacó dos, sabor mandarina, con algo de dobles intenciones. Pronunció su encanto muy al estilo de su libro favorito, respiró profundo y se dirigió hasta donde estaba la pelirroja.

—¡Buenos días Ruby-san! —saludó Mari con una gran sonrisa amigable.

Sin embargo, la voz de Mari sobresaltó a Ruby que se encontraba inmersa en su celular, olvidándose de su alrededor, y terminó emitiendo un sonido que para Mari sonó muy parecido a un "piggy" escandaloso que le obligó a retroceder levemente y casi tirar los refrescos en sus manos.

—¡O… O'hara-senpai! ¡Buenos días, no te ví llegar! —Ruby guardó su celular para prestar atención a la rubia ocultando lo que hacía.

—Estaba con Matsuura-dono cuando Kurosawa-sensei llegó —explicó Mari teniendo cuidado de hablar con respeto sobre su hermana.

Le ofreció la bebida de mandarinas que había sacado para Ruby y que la chica aceptó de buena gana para no ser descortés cayendo en la trampa de Mari.

—Gracias por la bebida —había algo de calor a esa hora del día por lo que agradeció la atención y abrió la lata para darle un sorbo.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente pero tuvo que disimular su felicidad. Ahora era tiempo de obtener las respuestas que estaba buscando.

—¿Por qué no entraste a verlo? —retomó la conversación—. Supongo que estas esperando a que tu hermana haga su visita a Matsuura-dono.

—Pues, mi hermana es la que es realmente cercana con Matsuura-dono, yo realmente lo conozco poco y supuse que onee-chan quería un tiempo a solas con él —dió de nuevo un sorbo a su bebida, el hechizo o más bien ilusión, estaban dando resultado—. Se asustó mucho cuando se enteró que había estado enfermo.

—Ya veo. Creí que estaban en Tokio —dijo Mari tratando de sonar casual, llevando la conversación.

—Lo estábamos, pero You-chan me llamó para preguntar sobre el papel que necesitaban entregar y ahí fue cuando me contó lo que había pasado con Matsuura-dono, en cuanto se lo dije a onee-chan, arregló las cosas de inmediato para que volvieramos hoy. El plan era quedarnos hasta el fin del verano —concluyó Ruby dando la información que necesitaba Mari.

—Si si, lo entiendo —la rubia había olvidado que You se había hecho cercana a Ruby gracias al castigo que la misma Kurosawa-sensei le había puesto—. Gracias por ayudarnos con eso Ruby-san.

—Hubiera querido hacerlo yo misma… pero bueno, supongo que Chika-chan hizo un buen trabajo —dijo eso último con pesar. Mari pudo notar como se nublaba su mirada en cuanto habló sobre su exnovia.

—Si, ella lo hizo... bien… —estuvo de acuerdo Mari para no entrar en detalles—. ¿Cómo lo llevas? —se aventuró a preguntar a sabiendas que Ruby podría incomodarse pero tenía curiosidad y hasta ahora su suerte estaba brillando.

—Lo llevo… supongo —Ruby no había querido responder realmente pero fue casi por inercia que lo hizo. Durante todas sus vacaciones había evitado hablar del tema con Dia y luchaba por fingir que estaba bien, pero ya se sentía agotada de eso. Emitió un sonoro suspiro antes de continuar—. Me es dificil hablar de ella pero en parte tambien extraño escuchar su voz… es algo un tanto masoquista si me preguntas, pero aún no descubro cómo evitar sentir dolor.

Mari puso su mano en el hombro de Ruby para mostrarle su apoyo.

—Sé que no somos amigas ni nada Ruby-san, y mi trato con Takami-san ha sido más que desafortunado por decir lo menos, sin embargo me queda claro que eres una buena chica y mereces algo mucho mejor que ella, you can talk to me —cambió su idioma para relajar un poco el ambiente tenso entre ellas y Ruby sacudió la cabeza con las lágrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos—. No te voy a juzgar por lo que digas y mucho menos divulgarlo. Veo tu mirada llena de pesar y creo, sin temor a equivocarme, que es por estar guardando tus sentimientos. No lo hagas más, ya que la única forma en que podrás seguir adelante es dejando de cargar el equipaje viejo, creo que es hora de comprar new baggage. Además —añadió guiñando un ojo—, soy buena con las compras.

—Gra… gracias por eso Mari-san —respondió Ruby con sinceridad y una pequeña sonrisa por esa última parte—. No sé qué tanto sabes de lo que paso pero imagino por quien lo sabes, así que, gracias por tus palabras.

—Eres la presidenta del consejo Ruby-san, el chisme corre bastante rápido cuando son personas interesantes —se acercó a ella para hablarle más bajo—. Eres una celebridad entre las chicas aunque no lo creas y además admiro el hecho de que hayas podido estar con la cabezota mandarina, eso es mucho decir… —interrumpió su charla de forma abrupta—. Y creo que mejor será que dejemos esta conversación para después porque presiento que a Kurosawa-sensei no le gustará verme por aquí —Mari señaló hacia las puertas del hospital en donde se podía ver, a lo lejos, que Dia iba saliendo y estaba buscando a alguien.

—Onee-chan no es mala, es sólo que está pasando un momento difícil —la defendió Ruby aunque entendía a la rubia—. Pero sólo por si las dudas, mejor lo dejamos para después —terminó dándole la razón a Mari.

Durante toda el tiempo que estuvieron en Tokio, Dia no paró de decir lo mal que Kanan estaba al tener a Mari viviendo bajo su techo. Claro, Ruby sabía que lo decía porque era ella y le tenía confianza y no había posibilidades que lo que fuera a decir saliera de los labios de Ruby y fuera a ser contado en otro lado, pero aun así no dejaba de estar mal la actitud hostil que su hermana había tomado hacía su mejor amiga.

—Fue bueno hablar contigo —se despidió Mari rápidamente—. Nos veremos en otra ocasión. ¡Ciao! —le guiñó el ojo descaradamente ante la mirada atónita de Dia que ya se encontraba bastante cerca y pudo ver toda la acción de la despedida.

Mari alcanzó a escuchar algún tipo de reclamo que Dia le hacía a Ruby, ya que había elevado la voz bastante aunque era evidente que la pequeña sabía manejar bastante bien a su hermana. Tan sólo enunció algunas palabras y logró que Dia moderara el volumen de su voz, en definitiva Ruby era una experta controlando la "furia Kurosawa" o al menos eso pensó Mari.

De regreso a la habitación del padre de Kanan, esperaba que le hiciera algún comentario sobre la corta visita de Dia, pero el hombre no dijo nada al respecto y Mari prefirió no sacar el tema a colación aunque se moría por saber. Matsuura-dono no le dió la oportunidad tampoco.

Kanan llegó al hospital un par de horas después, se encontró con Mari en la cafetería pues habían llevado a su padre a realizar algunos estudios y se sentó con ella pidiendo un té frío en el mostrador.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Mari preocupada al ver el rostro tenso de la mujer.

—Espera, deja que al menos tomé algo para poder hablar —le dió un sorbo a su vaso mojando su garganta, no traía el mejor semblante.

Con la convivencia diaria, ambas mujeres habían empezado a entender el lenguaje corporal de la otra. Mari sabía cuando Kanan estaba estresada con tan sólo ver la pose que tomaba la mujer. Ceño fruncido y quijada apretada significaba problemas, enojo o frustración; por el contrario, brazos doblados sobre la nuca y pierna cruzada significaba relajación. Y así mismo Kanan entendía a Mari tan sólo por la forma de hablar, si ella utilizaba muchas palabras extranjeras significaba que estaba en un estado tranquilo o feliz, pero si empezaba a hablar muy formal implicaba enojo o tristeza.

Kanan dejó la taza casi vacía sobre la mesa con algo de enojo y de inmediato cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño mostrando aún más su discordia.

—Pues bien, si por bien podemos decir que no pasó absolutamente nada —resopló molesta—. Me hizo esperarla por más de una hora afuera de su oficina, para después hacerme pasar y ni siquiera prestarme atención —Mari le ofreció su taza de té para que las hierbas ayudaran a calmarla en vista de que el que había tomado no había sido suficiente—. Cuando le dije que quería hablar sobre el equipo, no me dejó decir más, me detuvo ahí mismo diciendo que no era momento de hablar de eso, que cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando se discutiría hasta que regresaramos de vacaciones, que ella únicamente estaba en esos momentos para casos de "urgencia" y lo nuestro no calificaba como tal, ¿puedes creerlo? —Kanan dió un gran sorbo a la taza que le había ofrecido Mari, la cual estaba más caliente que el suyo.

—¡Esto está caliente! —se quejó cuando pudo pasar el líquido por la garganta, a veces olvidaba que Mari prefería las bebidas calientes y ella las frías.

—Se supone que así debe ser —se rió Mari quitándole la taza de las manos y terminando con lo que quedaba—. Entonces supongo que mi padre ha movido sus influencias también con ella, ¿o siempre ha sido daughter of a bitch?

—¡Mari! —la reprendió Kanan, Mari sólo sacó la lengua en disculpa y luego pasó sus dedos por sus labios haciendo la mímica de cerrar la boca—. Pues, sus modos siempre han sido algo toscos conmigo, pero las cosas empeoraron desde que tu padre habló con ella, cuando me amenazó y eso.

—Si, eso suele pasar cuando mi padre mezcla su dinero con las personas, no es la primera vez que pasa —dijo la rubia con pesar contemplando su taza como si fuera lo único interesante en ese momento.

—Ahora estoy más que convencida que nos van a dejar sin fondos, es por eso que no lo quiso discutir conmigo ahora y seguramente se tomará su tiempo para "darme la noticia" —agregó con bastante sarcasmo—. De esa manera nos quedaremos sin tiempo para conseguir alguna alternativa.

—¿Podremos hacerlo? ¿Cuánto dinero necesitamos? —preguntó Mari agobiada apartando sus ojos de la taza y mirando a Kanan en su lugar.

—Estoy en eso —dijo Kanan con suficiencia, sacó su teléfono celular y le mostró todas las llamadas que había estado haciendo en el día—. Tengo bastante trabajo para esta semana. He contactado a unos cuantos chicos que tienen empresas propias para buscar refuerzos y ahora es cuando tengo que ir a vender lo talentoso que es nuestro equipo —Kanan le guiñó el ojo a Mari—. No te preocupes, tengo esto controlado, por lo menos dos de ellos estoy segura que nos ayudarán. Aún estoy sacando cuentas de todas las cosas que necesitaremos, sin embargo todo va a depender de que tanto apoyo nos será cortado de la escuela.

—Es bueno que tengamos a una entrenadora tan calificada como usted —Mari se recargó en su silla y cambió el tono de seriedad con el que le estaba hablando a Kanan a uno bastante seductor que de inmediato hizo que la piel de la profesora se erizara en respuesta.

—Es aún mejor que tengamos tanto talento en el equipo, ¿no lo crees O'hara-san? —alzó las cejas de manera galante devolviéndole el cumplido.

Aún cuando Mari lograba poner nerviosa a Kanan, habían ocasiones en las que prefería seguirle el juego y relajarse un poco. Ese tipo de interacciones se habían vuelto bastante divertidas para ambas y cada vez las buscaban más, así que tontearon otro poco más hasta que Mari recordó lo que quería hablar con Kanan.

—I forgot to tell you some… olvidé decirte algo —se corrigió al ver que Kanan levantaba la ceja con duda—. Dia-sensei vino al hospital.

—¿Dia? Como en... ¿Kurosawa Dia? —cuestionó Kanan extrañada, eso sí era algo que no esperaba oír.

—En serio… a veces siento que tu cerebro se desconecta un poco silly —replicó Mari entre risas—. ¡Sí! ¿Qué otra Dia-sensei conoces?

—Bueno, si lo pones asi… —Kanan rectificó su postura al darse cuenta lo tonta que se había escuchado—. En fin, ¿ella vino? ¿Hoy?

—Sí, vino a ver a tu padre. Ella no estaba muy contenta de verme en la habitación y tampoco es que se haya quedado mucho tiempo —agregó con algo de desdén recordando las maneras ásperas de la Kurosawa—. Los dejé a solas para que pudieran platicar así que no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que han hablado.

—Bueno, conociendo a Dia, seguro le habrá metido alguna idea loca a mi padre —Kanan dobló los brazos sobre su nuca de manera despreocupada, si Dia había estado allí, quizás no todo estaba perdido con ella—. Aún así me alegro que haya venido, independientemente de lo desubicada que pueda estar en estos momentos, ella sabe cuales son las prioridades.

—¿Hablarás con ella? —cuestionó Mari extrañada de la actitud de Kanan.

—No es tiempo aún. Sí, lo tengo que hacer, pero cuando se muestre un poco más receptiva. Por la manera en que se dirigió a tí, puedo saber que sigue tan cerrada como el día en que discutimos —explicó con tranquilidad y eso desconcertó aún más a Mari.

—No logro entender el tipo de relación que tienen, pero supongo que se conocen bien —concluyó para cerrar ese tema.

—Es simple Mari, somos amigas de toda la vida, éstas cosas… éste tipo de desacuerdos los hemos tenido antes, pero no importa lo disgustadas que estemos, sabemos que debemos estar ahí cuando la otra nos necesite —dijo con vehemencia y Mari no tuvo objeción—. Es por eso que ella vino a ver a papá, es su manera de decirme que está al tanto de la situación.

—Es una manera complicada de hacerlo —replicó la rubia cruzando los brazos.

—Es la manera Kurosawa de hacerlo —dijo Kanan entre risas.

—Me gusta más la pequeña Kurosawa, es más agradable —comentó Mari recordando la plática que había tenido con Ruby.

—¿Así es? —preguntó Kanan divertida—. Bueno, supongo que lo tuyo son más las pequeñas kouhais, ¿no es así?

—A decir verdad, prefiero la experiencia de las senpais —rebatió Mari en el mismo tono juguetón de Kanan—. Me gusta el trato rudo que pueden darme —le guiñó el ojo con descaro.

—No recuerdo haber sido ruda contigo —Kanan se hizo hacia adelante.

—Eso es porque no te lo he permitido… aún —lanzó un beso al aire.

Kanan iba a replicar pero se dió cuenta que se había quedado sin palabras y al final terminaron las dos con sonoras risas que acabaron llamando la atención de todos en la cafetería.

* * *

—¿Me puedes explicar otra vez por qué tenemos que estar haciendo esto? —preguntó Yoshiko exasperada, estaba a punto de abandonar la tarea tediosa.

—Porque somos las sacerdotisas del templo zura~, y tenemos que estar listas para el Matsuri, es el último del verano y es cuando más visitantes tenemos en el templo —respondió Maru pacientemente, la chica estaba colocando una fila de amuletos en el estante de la tienda del edificio principal.

Ambas chicas habían estado trabajando en preparar todo en el templo para el festival del verano. Como cada año, el templo tenía que estar más que reluciente para recibir a los muchos visitantes que se daban cita en el festival, que después del año nuevo, era el evento más importante. Necesitaban tener listos no solo la parte estética, además tenían que checar que los amuletos estuvieran disponibles en suficiente variedad para satisfacer la demanda que seguramente tendrían.

En ese día en particular era precisamente esa actividad la más delicada, por lo que Maru tenía que poner doble atención puesto que Yoshiko ya había intentado lanzar algunos hechizos sobre ellos, lo cual era inaceptable, pero lo único que terminó causando fue que se llenaran de cera derretida y tuvieran que gastar el doble de tiempo limpiandolos.

—Si tan sólo me dejaras utilizar mi magia, podríamos volver éste aburrido trabajo en algo mucho… mucho… ¡Mucho! —se levantó haciendo la pose de un ángel en ascenso—, más interesante.

Maru no levantó la vista de su actividad y se limitó a jalarla de la ropa para que regresara a la su tarea. Así no iban a terminar pronto.

—Ya dije que no Yoshiko-chan, y si no te apuras me comeré tu cena de nuevo zura~ —amenazó Maru ante la mirada atónita del ahora literal "ángel caído" que se enfurruñó.

—¿Otra vez? —se quejó la chica cruzándose de brazos—. Pero ya van tres noches que me dejas sin cenar Zuramaru. ¡Eso es injusto!

—Eso es porque te la pasas jugando. Te lo advertí, si no te apuras a terminar e ir a cenar con el resto al mismo tiempo, entonces me comeré tu cena —respondió Maru divertida de poner en jaque a su amiga que ahora hacía su labor enojada.

Maru pasó a la siguiente caja para empezar a seleccionar y acomodar los amuletos por colores, quedándome menos por hacer.

—Pero… pensé que estabas bromeando, no pensé que lo fueras a hacer de verdad —jaló también la siguiente caja para ponerse a la par con Maru.

—Esto es en serio zura~, con tanto trabajo, no hay tiempo de jugar —exclamó seria y Yoshiko tragó saliva.

—Pero es tan injusto, yo quería ir al festival y si estamos trabajando, no tendremos tiempo de nada… —siguió quejándose.

—Umm… creo que nunca me ha tocado ir al festival… —Maru trató de hacer memoria de algún festival en el que no hubiera trabajado pero nada se le vino a la mente—. No, en definitiva creo que siempre me ha tocado estar trabajando y no he muerto aún por no asistir, así que a ti no te pasará nada si no asistes.

—¡Pero Zuramaru! —hizo cara de derrota.

—Aunque, debo confesar que mi parte favorita del festival es cuando se ven los fuegos artificiales, es como… si por un segundo el mundo se detuviera y todos nos conectaramos con la calidez que transmiten esas hermosas luces, o así lo siento al menos —se encogió de hombros para seguir con su tarea—. Esa es la única cosa del festival que he podido ver ya que es en el cielo y desde el templo puedo apreciarlo.

—Vaya… bueno, si creo que… si lo pones así… es lindo y triste, lindo por los fuegos artificiales y triste porque debemos estar trabajando —Yoshiko pensó imaginó lo bonito que sería poder disfrutar con Maru ese momento y sacarla de su rutina del templo.

—Si zura~, así que si te esfuerzas lo suficiente ese día, quizás podamos estar libres cuando empiecen los fuegos artificiales —exclamó Maru decidida sin percatarse del pronunciado bochorno que su amiga estaba sintiendo por la propuesta.

Por más que pensaba en la manera de escaparse al festival con Maru, Yoshiko no encontraba la forma de hacerlo, al menos no con el consentimiento de su amiga y dejando el trabajo tirado. Sin embargo vió su oportunidad un par de días después cuando el padre de Maru empezó a asignar los horarios para todos en el día del festival, era su oportunidad de obtener aunque fuera un mínimo de esperanza.

Antes de que dijeran el de ellas, Yoshiko se acercó a hablar directamente con el papá de Maru que estaba revisando sus anotaciones en una hoja y no se percató de su presencia hasta estar cerca de él.

—Disculpe señor —dijo tímidamente la chica, tratando de utilizar esa voz de seriedad que tenía reservada para ocasiones especiales, y ésta era una de ellas—. ¿Existirá la posibilidad de que nos asigne nuestro descanso a Maru y a mí en el último turno?

El hombre la ignoró aunque la había escuchado. Aún así Yoshiko no se amedrentó y continuó, después de todo no le dijo que se callara.

—Es que nunca me han dejado asistir al festival y he escuchado que es muy bello, en verdad me gustaría poder asistir aunque sea poco tiempo y se que Zu… Maru le encantaría poder asistir de primera mano a verlos —expuso con todas las ganas de obtener un si que no parecía llegar.

El papá de Maru se tomó algunos segundos haciendo anotaciones y tachones en el horario que ya tenía arreglado, considerando las petición que la amiga de su hija le había hecho, pero antes de dar el visto final, levantó la vista y mirando a Yoshiko habló por fin.

—Tomando en cuenta que has desobedecido casi todas las reglas del templo, has lanzado maldiciones e insistes en oír esa música horrible, no debería siquiera prestar atención a tu petición —su voz severa hizo flaquear la voluntad de Yoshiko—. Aunque, considerando que el humor de mi hija a mejorado mucho desde que estás aquí y parece que eso la hace feliz, les colocaré el descanso en el último turno —le mostró dónde había puesto sus nombres y Yoshiko casi brinco de la alegría.

—¡Muchas gracias señor Kunikida! —dijo regocijada.

Maru que se había acercado hasta donde estaban, pues se le hizo extraño que su amiga fuera con su padre sin una razón aparente, miraba atónita a Yoshiko y su petición. No sabía que tenía tantas ganas de asistir al festival, ya que si se lo hubiera dicho antes, ella misma le hubiera pedido a su padre que acomodara el horario de diferente manera. Sin embargo se le hizo un gesto muy lindo de parte de Yoshiko el considerarla también.

Al final con el horario acomodado de tal manera que ellas dos fueran las últimas en tomar su descanso, tendrían casi tres horas para explorar el lugar y disfrutar del cierre del festival con el espectáculo de luces artificiales como plato principal.

Esa noche, cuando Maru estaba casi apunto yo de quedar dormida, escuchó que la otra chica se revolvía en el su futón incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Le dió curiosidad y se levantó para verificar el estado de su amiga, quizás estaba teniendo una pesadilla o alguna otra cosa.

—¿No puedes dormir zura~? —preguntó Maru encuclillada a su lado.

—Emm… no, lo siento, ¿te desperté? —preguntó Yoshiko apenada mirándola en la oscuridad de la noche.

—No zura~, aún estaba quedándome dormida. Pensé que estarías teniendo una pesadilla —la vio con preocupación.

—Umm… no, solo… solo tengo algunas cosas en la cabeza que no me dejan en paz —confesó la chica incorporándose para sentarse—. ¿Podríamos dar un paseo?

—¿Ahora zura~? —dijo extrañada—. ¿Es porque quieres hacer uno de esos conjuros raros de medianoche? —preguntó Maru con los ojos entrecerrados y recordando la última vez que su amiga le pidió que la acompañara a medianoche, ese día terminaron haciendo una especie de ritual extraño que fue descubierto por su padre y les hizo ganar una fuerte reprimenda.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Solo necesito algo de aire fresco. Prometo que no es nada malo.

—Siendo así, está bien zura~, pero no podemos hacer mucho ruido, ya sabes que papá se enojará si nos descubre —advirtió Maru poniéndose de pie para buscar un par de abrigos ligeros.

Caminaron un rato en silencio por el patio y el jardín del templo, acompañadas con el sonido de la noche, algunos grillos a la distancia, el aire que mecía las ramas de los árboles cercanos y la luz de la luna que daba una mística iluminación al edificio del templo y los árboles alrededor, haciendo que se viera muy diferente a lo que estaban acostumbradas con la luz del día.

—Me tomó por sorpresa que pidieras el cambio de horario zura~, no sabía que tenías tantas ganas de ir al festival —confesó Maru rompiendo el silencio.

—Yo no las tenía —respondió Yoshiko algo nerviosa—. No soy muy afecta a estar rodeada de personas… lo sabes bien.

—Lo sé, por eso se me hizo extraño, pero ¿entonces? —inquirió Maru deteniendo su paso para permitir a su amiga que la alcanzara pues ya se había quedado atrás.

—Pues yo… —sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Estaba nerviosa, tenía que admitirlo, tenía tiempo que no se sentía tan llena de adrenalina como en ese momento, ni siquiera alguno de sus más locos hechizos la habían puesto tan nerviosa, pero ya estaba ahí y no quería acobardarse—. Yo quiero ir al festival porque tú estarás conmigo, solo quiero… veresosfuegosartificialesatulado —dijo es último tan rápido que a Maru le costó trabajo entender la última parte pero lo hizo.

—¡Claro Yoshiko-chan! —Maru se colgó del brazo de su amiga sin entender porqué estaba tan nerviosa—. Si así lo quieres, veremos los fuegos artificiales, comeremos muchas cosas deliciosas y tendremos montones de diversión, ¡Será un gran día! —exclamó la chica emocionada.

—¡Yohane! … —la corrigió exasperada casi tartamudeando—. No, creo que no me estás entendiendo… —dió un hondo suspiro antes de continuar—. Lo que quiero decir es que… —Maru la miraba expectante con un gran signo de interrogación en la cara—, lo que quiero decir es que… —hizo un silencio dramático y lo soltó—. ¡¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo en el Matsuri?! —con la voz temblando rumbo al final de la pregunta y el corazón latiendo muy rápido, Yohane encontró la determinación para decir las palabras que tanto le habían estado perturbando.

—¡Zura~! —Maru emitió un sonido de asombro aún procesando lo que acaba de oír de su amiga—. ¿U… una... cita zura~? Como… ¿una cita de amigas? —preguntó con temor y con ganas de no oír la respuesta.

—Yo… no… eso no... bueno, sí, somos amigas pero —Yohane se encontraba escasa de palabras tratando de explicarse y ya no sabía si rascarse la nuca o agarrarse el brazo o el dobladillo de su pijama—, a lo que yo me refiero es que... me gustaría tener una cita contigo como algo más que amigas —casi se oyó suplicante esa última parte y los ojos de Yoshiko miraron a Maru con esperanza.

—Pero… Yoshi… Yohane-chan —se corrigió al ver la mirada de su hasta entonces amiga—. Yo no sé si estoy lista para algo como eso, aún no sé cómo me siento con todo lo que ha pasado.

—No tiene que pasar nada entre nosotras —la tomó de la mano—, solo quiero hacerte feliz un día y poder olvidarnos de todo lo demás. Al menos permíteme intentarlo.

—No lo sé zura~ —dudó Maru—. Después de lo que pasó con Dia, yo no estoy lista para experimentar de nuevo, yo no te quiero dar esperanzas de nada y mucho menos lastimarte, no mereces que haga algo así.

—Yo sé, yo sé todo eso, estoy consiente que tu sigues enamorada de esa mujer y que probablemente no me puedas corresponder. Tampoco estoy segura de mis sentimientos, es algo nuevo para mí todo esto que estoy sintiendo, pero… me gustaría intentarlo, me gustaria que me dieras una oportunidad —insistió pero Maru aún se resistió.

—No quiero lastimarte Yohane-chan, no sé qué es lo que vaya a pasar si acepto algo así zura~... —intentó zafarse del agarre en su mano pero Yoshiko no se lo permitió

—No tienes que responder ahora mismo Zuramaru —Yoshiko le dió un beso en la mejilla y soltó su mano al fin—. Puedes pensarlo y después me das tu respuesta —concluyó con una sonrisa aunque su mirada decía algo diferente.

La petición de Yohane tomó a Maru completamente por sorpresa. No sabía si se sentía bien o mal, lo único que tenía claro es que ante todo, no quería lastimar a su amiga y esa última mirada que le dedicó fue lo suficientemente intensa para estremecer su lastimado corazón y considerar sus palabras.

Yoshiko iba de regreso a la habitación de Maru y había avanzado algunos pasos cuando sintió los brazos de su amiga rodearla por la espalda.

—Lo haré zura~ —exclamó un poco más alto de lo que había estado hablando con su rostro enterrado en la espalda de Yoshiko.

El ángel caído se detuvo sintiendo que su estómago estaba listo para voltearse o que, quizás había ido demasiado rápido al cielo y caído de nuevo sin remedio. ¿Había escuchado bien o era producto de su imaginación?

—¿Zu… Zuramaru? —se giró para mirarla.

—Tenemos una cita para el matsuri… —le dió un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de soltarla y salir corriendo—. Ahora vayamos a dormir o mañana te quedaras sin desayunar zura~.

—Eso no Zuramaru, otro día sin comida no lo permitiré. ¡Mi little demon tramposo! —exclamó con voz profunda y una gran sonrisa que no podía desaparecer de su rostro, ¡tenía una oportunidad!

De regreso en la habitación no pasó mucho tiempo para que Maru escuchara la respiración acompasada de su amiga anunciando que había entrado en el mundo de los sueños feliz de tener una esperanza, sin embargo, ahora era ella a quien le resultaba la tarea de conciliar el sueño prácticamente imposible.

Su cabeza era un mar de sentimientos y emociones que no lograba entender. Se sentía confundida. Aún estaba dolida por lo que había pasado con Dia y esos sentimientos ahí estaban, convertidos en parte de su día a día, sin embargo, ese cosquilleo que sintió cuando su amiga le pidió una cita, fue algo que no pensó volviera a sentir y mucho menos tan pronto. " _¿Que está mal conmigo?"_ Se preguntó tratando de comprender de dónde habían salido esas nuevas sensaciones que no deberían existir.

Yoshiko era su amiga, la quería mucho, era, aparte de Ruby, la persona en quien más confiaba y en los últimos días, se había convertido en un gran faro que había evitado que perdiera el rumbo. Lo que la estaba haciendo sentir era mucho más que simple agradecimiento, lo entendía, aún si no podía ponerle un nombre, al menos no todavía.

Poco a poco su tormenta empezó a menguar y el sueño la fue reclamando hasta que no tuvo control sobre sus pensamientos. Tenía algunos días por delante antes de que llegara la cita y confiaba que las cosas se fueran aclarando poco a poco ayudándose con el transcurrir del tiempo.

* * *

Todas las integrantes del equipo de natación respondieron al llamado de sus capitanes y acudieron a las prácticas a pesar de encontrarse de vacaciones. Aunque Kanan no acudió a todos los entrenamientos, se las había arreglado para dejar un régimen bastante estricto que tanto You como Mari se encargaron de hacer cumplir al pie de la letra. Era un entrenamiento intenso.

Antes de poder nadar en la escuela, iban a correr en distancias variables. Habían iniciado corriendo 5 kilómetros que se habían ido incrementando con los días. Para el jueves corrían 9 kilómetros, aunque la meta de Kanan era correr 15 kilómetros diarios, lo cual era bastante exigente para alumnas de preparatoria, pero se le hacía poco para el nivel de resistencia que tenían que manejar en la competencia.

Después de correr, seguía una serie de ejercicios de flexibilidad y fuerza, los cuales realizaban en un parque que se encontraba cerca de la escuela, y para finalizar, tenían múltiples ejercicios de nado ya en las instalaciones de la escuela.

Para la siguiente semana Kanan ya había conseguido instalaciones en Numazu para poder entrenar en la alberca por las tardes, ya que estaba más que segura que no le darían acceso fuera del horario escolar normal una vez regresarán a clases. En cuanto a los patrocinios aun no lo había resuelto del todo pero las cosas iban viento en popa, probablemente tendrían que hacer algunas actividades extra para conseguirlos, pero eso no les iba a quitar mucho tiempo. Estaba determinada a arreglarlo y lo haría sin duda alguna.

Al término de cada entrenamiento, You, Riko y Mari se quedaban hasta el final para guardar todo y dejar las cosas en orden, sin embargo, al verlas el resto de las integrantes también se quedaron a ayudar. Todos estaban poniendo de su parte para conseguir la meta.

Ese día, Riko se adelantó a las regaderas con las otras chicas, pero se tardó un poco para esperar a You y Mari que todavía estaban terminando de guardar el equipo que se había utilizado.

Cuando Riko iba llegando al vestidor, se dió cuenta que había olvidado jalar su toalla del área de la alberca por lo que se tuvo que regresar a buscarla. Cuando iba entrando de nuevo a la zona de la piscina, la voz de You platicando con Mari dentro de la bodega donde guardaban los utensilios llamó su atención.

Se debatía entre quedarse a escuchar la conversación o retirarse y darle a su novia su espacio. Le tomaba mucho trabajo controlar sus celos, aunque iba paso a paso existían días en que eran más difíciles que otros, y éste parecía ser uno de ellos.

—¡You-chan! ¡Pero que traviesa andas hoy! —escuchó la voz de Mari hablando bastante fuerte y lo que dijo prendió sus alarmas y no pudo irse, tenía que escuchar.

—¡Shhhh! Mari… callate, alguien nos va a oír y moriría de vergüenza si es Riko —ahora era You la que hablaba.

No hubo más debate interno para Riko, por ese día, había perdido la lucha contra sus celos y tenía que escuchar la conversación sí o sí.

Se acomodó en un ángulo en el que pudiera ver aunque sea un poco y escuchar mejor lo que pasaba en la bodega pero cuidando que ni You ni Mari la vieran. Estaba bastante consciente que cualquiera que pasará y la mirara desde el otro lado se moriría de la risa por la pose tan ridícula que tenía en ese momento, pero le daba igual, la curiosidad era más grande que la vergüenza.

—Well darling, that is true… —Mari bajó la voz y se sentó en una de las cajas que había por allí—. Pero entonces, pregunta… ¿Qué quieres saber?

Riko pudo ver aún a la distancia que You estaba sonrojada de las orejas, aunque estando de espaldas a ella, no podía ver su rostro, pero su voz era bastante expresiva y audible, por lo que supone que estaba así.

—Pues yo quiero saber… cómo… bueno, ¿cómo es que se llega a eso? Ya sabes... ¿Hay algún tipo de umm… movimiento que daba hacer para saber si ella quiere hacerlo conmigo? —dijo nerviosa.

—Eres tan adorable cuando haces esas cosas —dijo Mari entre risas burlonas—. Creo entender lo que estas preguntando —se llevó las manos a la barbilla meditando como si fuera algo profundo pero sólo le tomaba el pelo a You—. Pues no, no existe un lenguaje secreto para saber si ella lo quiere o no, la verdad es que esas cosas sólo se dan, pasan cuando tienen que pasar y si no sabes, preguntas.

—¡Pero Mari, debe haber alguna forma de saberlo! —espetó You un poco molesta por la respuesta—. Una señal, algo… no es sólo así.

—Tienes que conocer a tu pareja a fondo You-chan, y adivina cual es la mejor manera de hacerlo… —alzó las cejas sugerentemente.

—Pero es que… —hizo un mohín.

—No pongas más excusas, si quieres tener una noche inolvidable con tu querida pianista entonces tienes que ser atrevida y dejar tus miedos atrás —Mari hablaba como una verdadera profesional. Riko se preguntó qué tanta experiencia tenía la rubia para poder hablar de esa manera tan suelta.

Los celos que había sentido inicialmente se habían disipado por completo, sin embargo, la plática era mucho más interesante de lo que había previsto en un inicio.

—Bueno, digamos que me atrevo a hacerlo —Riko quería abrazar a su novia, se le veía tan linda cuando estaba apenada que la hacía morir de ternura—. ¿En dónde lo podemos hacer?

—¿Lugares? Esos hay muchos, en una mesa, en la cocina, el baño de un bar, el baño de un avión umm… ah sí claro, el clásico en la cama que nunca falla, es el más co... —You no la dejó terminar.

—¡No me refiero a eso! Quiero decir, bueno… yo quiero que sea especial, ¡Es nuestra primera vez! No la voy a llevar al ryokan de Chika, ¿verdad? —dijo con sarcasmo.

Mari empezó a reír con sonoras carcajadas. Molestar a You por esos temas era bastante divertido.

—Eso… eso estuvo muy bueno —dijo apenas controlando la risa—. Me encantaría ver la cara de Chika cuando llegue a hacer el servicio al cuarto.

—¡Estoy hablando en serio Mari! —habló con enojada desesperación—. No puedo hacer eso… —se quejó You recargándose en la pared—. ¡No sé qué hacer!

Riko tuvo que modificar su escondite porque desde ese ángulo You podría verla si se daba la vuelta.

—¿No te gustaría que tu primera vez fuera en una habitación de lujo del hotel O'hara? —sugirió Mari mirando sus uñas, sin dar mucha importancia a lo que decía.

—Eso… ¡eso es Mari! Ese es el lugar perfecto, me encanta la idea —You casi saltó de la emoción—. ¿Tú puedes hacer que me den una habitación?

—Puedo reservarte una… eso no es problema, pero hay que pagarla por supuesto —Riko pudo ver cómo la emoción de You se había diluido.

—¿Cómo cuánto cuesta una noche? —preguntó temiendo la respuesta que sabía sería una locura.

—Umm… una sencilla está en 30 mil yenes sweetheart —informó Mari casi sin inmutarse—. La de lujo...

—No ya no me digas —la interrumpió—.Pero no puedes… ya sabes, usar tus influencias para conseguirme esa habitación sin pagar —dijo You temerosa, sabía que era abusar mucho pero tenía que intentarlo.

—Of course! —respondió Mari nuevamente elevando la voz, tanto You como Riko se sobresaltaron por su respuesta aunque por causas diferentes—. Déjame hablar con papá para pedirle el favor… —hizo la mímica de buscar su celular.

—¿Es una broma verdad? —preguntó You de mala gana.

—Yes! No esperaras que le hable a papá para romper el acuerdo que tenemos y acepte casarme con ese desgraciado, ¿verdad? —dijo y You se jaló los cabellos.

—No yo no… lo siento —agachó su cabeza abatida—. No sé en qué estaba pensando —Mari acarició la cabeza de You rascando su oreja.

—Creo que lo mejor es que dejes que las cosas sucedan, el lugar no es lo que hace ese momento especial —You levantó la cabeza para ver a Mari con su ojitos de cachorro—. Es la persona con la que lo compartes lo que hace ese momento inolvidable You-chan.

—Si… bueno... tienes razón en eso —You se recargó en la pared con sus esperanzas aún en el suelo—. Creo que lo mejor será que lo deje hasta después de la competencia, Riko-chan aún no está bien de su brazo y no quiero arriesgarla en su recuperación.

—Deberían hacerlo y terminar con todo el misterio de una vez. Después de todo, una vez lo hagan estoy segura que no podrán parar y andarán como conejos por todos lados —Mari le guiñó el ojo y se levantó de la silla—. Aunque por ahora será mejor que alcancemos a tu novia o pensará que te estoy haciendo algo raro y es mejor evitar malentendidos.

—Cierto… ya demoramos bastante… —dijo You y se apresuró a terminar de guardar.

Riko al ver que ya estaban moviéndose para salir de la bodega, se apuró a regresar a las duchas. Por estar distraída en lo que estaba escuchado, olvidó que esa conversación era algo que no debió haber oído, aunque se alegraba de haberlo hecho. Ahora sabía que You si quería llevar su relación a otro nivel, pero su novia no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Mientras se bañaba fingiendo que ya llevaba un buen rato en el baño, una idea empezaba a formarse en su mente. Tal vez lo único que You necesitaba era un empujón y ella era la única que podía ayudarla con ello.

* * *

El día acordado había llegado. El viernes por la mañana, después del entrenamiento, You y Kanan acompañaron a Riko a su terapia de rehabilitación. Era una clínica sencilla pero bastante moderna, si consideramos que se encontraba en un pueblo como Uchiura, o eso pensó Kanan. En los tiempos en los que ella nadaba, se encontró visitando ese tipo de lugares en algunas ocasiones, por lo que tenía parámetros para comparar.

Dejaron que Riko tomara su terapia de la manera usual, ambas guardando silencio y poniendo atención a cada movimiento que la chica realizaba.

Como en los días anteriores, lo que más llamaba la atención de You eran las caras de dolor que su novia podía hacer durante la terapia. Ciertamente habían ido disminuyendo sustancialmente, sólo que aún estaban presentes. En particular cuando realizaba algún movimiento que requiriera de más fuerza de la usual.

Kanan por otro lado tenía un ojo clínico mucho más experimentado, y ella poco valor le daba al dolor que los movimientos causaran; para ella lo que más importaba era el rango de movimiento que la chica había recuperado. Conocía el mecanismo de la lesión y sabía lo limitante que podía llegar a ser si no se ejercitaba como era debido.

A su juicio, la recuperación de Riko iba bastante mejor de lo que había considerado, sin embargo, si quería estar lista para la competencia, se tendría que esforzar el doble que las demás para poder estar a su nivel.

Al término de los ejercicios, Kanan se acercó a hablar con el rehabilitador, dejando que You se quedara con Riko. La chica acompañó a Riko para que cambiara su ropa mientras esperaban a que su entrenadora acabará de platicar con el terapeuta y evaluaran la recuperación de la lesión.

Los minutos les parecieron eternos a ambas chicas, inicialmente habían estado conversando, pero los nervios terminaron con la charla, dejando que el sonido del reloj fuera lo único que pudieran escuchar. Era una espera agonizante que iba a determinar si Riko podría o no continuar en el equipo para la competencia.

Kanan volvió esbozando una gran sonrisa y al menos eso eran buenas noticias.

—¿Y bien sensei? —preguntaron You y Riko al mismo tiempo impacientes.

—Vamos afuera y hablemos —les dijo Kanan guiando el camino haciendo más larga la agonía.

Apenas se encontraron fuera del centro de rehabilitación cuando ambas chicas abordaron a Kanan nuevamente reflejando la ansiedad en la voz. No podían esperar más, Kanan les sonrió y fue directo al grano.

—Puedes regresar al entrenamiento Riko-san —ni bien terminó de decir eso cuando Riko se fue sobre You abrazándola emocionada, ambas agradecieron que no les diera más rodeos—. Pero… —interrumpió su felicidad—, aquí viene la mala noticia —suspiró Kanan odiando ser la que rompiera el momento de la pareja—. Vas a retomar el entrenamiento, sí, pero tengo que advertirte que será muy duro. Ahora que tu brazo está mejor, tenemos que regresar la fuerza que tenía antes de la lesión y superarla, y eso será más doloroso que la primera vez, requerirá mucho esfuerzo y tiempo de tu parte.

—Eso no me importa sensei, quiero hacerlo, quiero ser un eslabón fuerte para el equipo y no débil como lo fui… —bajó la cabeza avergonzada al recordar su error en las regionales.

—Necesito que dejemos ese incidente en el pasado, sólo hace que ambas sientan culpa y con eso no vamos a llegar a ningún lado —intervino Kanan para que las chicas no bajaron las animos—. Será un largo camino hasta que estemos listas para esa competencia, tengo que trabajar extra contigo —se dirigió a Riko—, y lo tendremos que hacer por las mañanas para estirar bien los músculos y que puedan resistir el entrenamiento, y al final del día probablemente el dolor sea más intenso que al inicio de todo ésto, ¿crees estar lista para eso?

—Lo estoy sensei —respondió Riko de inmediato con determinación—. No tengo miedo al dolor y estoy dispuesta a poner todo de mi parte.

Kanan asintió en respuesta satisfecha con su joven alumna, con esa actitud podrían lograr los objetivos.

—¿Y tú You? ¿Estas bien con esto? —se dirigió a la otra chica.

—No les voy a negar que siento temor con todo esto, aún me da miedo, pero escuchar a Riko-chan con tal pasión sólo me hace querer apoyarla, así que, está bien por mí —You tomó la mano de Riko y depositó un beso sobre ella que hizo sonrojar a ambas chicas—. Te voy a apoyar en esto y en todo.

—Bien, no quiero más reproches sobre este tema —sentenció Kanan colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Riko—. Por mi parte estén seguras que daré lo mejor de mí para que lleguemos en el mejor estado a esa competencia.

—Gracias sensei —respondieron las chicas al unísono.

—Disfruten su fin de semana, por ahí escuché que hay un festival el domingo, así que tienen mi permiso para divertirse y hacer travesuras —les guiñó el ojo pícaramente—. Las veré el lunes.

—Sí sensei —un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de las dos chicas.

Kanan emprendió su camino dejando a You y Riko algo confundidas.

—¿Soy yo o como que a Kanan-sensei se le está pegando la forma de hablar de Mari-chan? —preguntó You contrariada.

—No, no eres tú nada más —negó Riko enérgicamente con la cabeza—, a mi también me lo pareció.

—Supongo que pasar tiempo juntas les está afectado —You encogió los hombros justificando la actitud de Kanan.

—Si… si, eso debe ser… —concluyó Riko guardando esa idea loca que le había llegado resultado de esa respuesta de su sensei.

* * *

Hablar con Mari hizo que los pensamientos de Ruby regresaran a su exnovia. Seguramente en su ausencia se había regado el rumor de lo que había pasado con ella y su fracaso amoroso. Ruby no era del tipo que disfrutara de la atención extra que eso podría traerle, al contrario, había logrado controlar su timidez pero casi siempre con la ayuda de Chika y ahora que se veía sola en su vida escolar, la carga empezaba a resultar más pesada de lo que había imaginado. Sus viejos temores estaban acechandola.

Las cosas en Tokio marcharon bastante bien para las dos hermanas. Dia había tenido su proceso de entrevistas y demás para su nuevo trabajo y aunque no le quedó claro a Ruby cuando es que su hermana debía volver a Tokio, sabía que todo había salido muy bien y el puesto estaba prácticamente asegurado.

Ella por otro lado había asistido a Otonokizaka y fue, en una frase, un sueño hecho realidad. No hubo algo que no le gustara de la escuela. Fueron muy amables con ella y le mostraron todo lo que quiso ver. Las cosas estaban prácticamente listas para que al término del ciclo escolar, hiciera su transferencia.

Los días de vacaciones les dieron un respiro de los problemas en Uchiura, pero ahora que estaban de regreso, era muy notorio que su ánimo había decaído. Llevaban casi una semana en la ciudad, y salvo de la visita que hicieron al hospital, habían optado por no salir a ningun otro lado. Dia se encerraba en su habitación casi todo el día y Ruby hacía lo mismo. Sólo se veían para tomar sus alimentos que ni siquiera se estaban molestando en cocinarlos, en esos momentos prefirieron aislarse del mundo en espera del regreso a clases.

El domingo por la mañana, Dia llamó a Ruby para que desayunaran juntas. Ya que el personal de la casa estaba de descanso, se vieron obligadas a cocinar algo sencillo e interactuar un poco más de lo que lo habían estado haciendo en la semana.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas Ruby-chan? —preguntó Dia cuando acabaron de comer.

—Pues… bien onee-chan, normal supongo —se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir.

—¿Ya estás lista para mañana? —Dia sirvió el té para ambas y puso una humeante taza frente a Ruby.

—Gracias —Ruby dió un sorbo al té. Nadie era tan buena preparando el té como su hermana—. Tan lista como se puede estar... supongo —su voz tenía una nota de tristeza que no pasó desapercibida para Dia.

—Escuché que hoy es el festival de verano… ¿tienes planes de ir? —cuestionó Dia tratando de sonar casual.

—Umm no onee-chan, no tengo mucho animo de salir, además de que Maru-chan estará ocupada trabajando en el templo y no tengo con quien ir —explicó Ruby sin notar la mirada de Dia cuando mencionó a su amiga.

—Te acompañaré —dijo Dia decidida dejando su taza de té en la mesa—. Nos hace falta salir, tomar algo de aire y hoy es un buen día para hacerlo.

—¿De verdad quieres ir al festival onee-chan? —preguntó Ruby dudosa, no es que no le gustará la idea pero no pensó que su hermana quisiera hacer algo como eso—. Tiene muchos años que no vamos juntas a uno. Desde que te fuiste a Tokio de hecho —no era un reclamo pero Dia lo tomo como tal.

—Claro Ruby, el día está despejado y los fuegos artificiales del festival serán un gran espectáculo. Realmente me gustaría compartir el último día del verano con mi hermana favorita —Dia extendió su mano hasta sujetar la de Ruby y le dió una ligera sonrisa esperanzadora para convencerla.

—Soy la única hermana que tienes —espetó Ruby fingiendo molestia al tiempo que apretaba la mano de Dia—. ¿Usarás tu yukata?

—¡Por supuesto! Es el mejor día para hacerlo —dijo Dia sonriente, ya tenía el sí en la bolsa—, y espero tú también planees usarlo.

—¡Que emocionante! —Ruby se puso de pie y abrazó a Dia con efusividad—. Será un gran día onee-chan. Ahora debo ir a buscar mi yukata.

—Claro Ruby —la vio correr a su habitación no sin antes levantar sus platos vacíos y dejarlos en el fregadero donde Dia se dispuso a limpiarlos.

En verdad, Dia esperaba que este festival fuera una distracción y un aliciente para los días posteriores. Sería duro regresar a la vida que llevaba antes, ver a Hanamaru y fingir como lo venía haciendo. Al menos si podía mantenerse alejada del templo esa tarde, entonces estaría bien, aunque secretamente no había nada que deseara con más fuerza que ver a Hanamaru, aunque sólo fuera por un segundo y a la distancia. Se sentía perdida como nunca antes en su vida.

~•~


	41. Chapter 411

**Capítulo 41.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _NdelA: Después de unas buenas vacaciones, estamos de regreso. No fueron verdaderas vacaciones, tuvimos algunas situaciones familiares que nos tuvieron muy lejos de la escritura. Sé que parece que abandonamos la historia, pero creanme que lo tenemos presente todo el tiempo. Gracias por seguir leyéndonos y gracias a los que se preocupan por nosotras y nos enviaron mensajitos para darnos ánimos, siempre se aprecian esas muestras de afecto._

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: Ah… no vean lo feo de que ha tardado mucho la actualización, mejor disfruten del capítulo. Quedó un poco largo y la Cosita y yo decidimos partirlo en dos para que no se les hiciera cansado leerlo. Así que tendremos algo de calma antes de la tempestad y vaya que va a caer una tormenta. Algunas parejas felices y otras… pues… no tanto… #pray4Maru #pray4Ruby #pray4Mari_

 _Espero que el rush me ayude a escribir y actualizar mis otras historias, además de algunos oneshots que quiero llevar a cabo._

* * *

Darle un empujón a su novia era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. Desde que Riko había escuchado aquella plática entre You y Mari, la idea seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza pero no sabía cómo llevarla a cabo. En primera porque conociendo a You, debía ser muy sutil para que la chica no se diera cuenta de su "trampa", ya que de hacerlo, seguramente se iba a negar a que las cosas avanzaran entre ellas, más por miedo que porque realmente no tuviera ganas y aunque Riko entendía el porqué no quería seguir esperando cuando las dos querían eso tanto.

En segunda, tenía que pensar en algún lugar para que eso sucediera, para que tuviera un poco de intimidad, y es que lo único que llegaba a su mente era su habitación, pero estando sus padres en casa se complicaba todo. Se quedaba sin muchas opciones de entre las diversas que podía manejar, o eso pensó.

—¿Papá también trabajó hasta tarde hoy? —preguntó Riko cuando su madre le informó que cenarían solas esa noche.

—Está preparando una presentación importante porque su compañía está por ganar una licitación y lo necesitarán en Tokio toda la siguiente semana —explicó con pocos ánimos apenas tocando la comida de su plato.

—¿Pero? —preguntó Riko al ver el nulo entusiasmo de su madre y tratando de hacer plática para saber qué estaba pasando.

—No hay peros Riko-chan —respondió la madre de Riko, acomodándose en su silla.

—¡Oh vamos mamá! Te conozco, tu mirada triste debe ser por algo. ¿Qué sucede? —Riko tomó su mano comprensivamente, animandola a hablar.

—Es sólo que tu padre tendrá una cena de gala a mitad de semana y me había pedido que lo acompañara pero no puedo, tengo que estar aquí para ti hija —le apretó su mano—, apenas vas saliendo de ese terrible accidente y ninguno de los dos se siente cómodo dejándote sola en estos momentos.

—¿Sola? Mamá no tengo 10 años, ya estoy bastante grandecita para cuidarme incluso si no están aquí —reclamó Riko indignada—, además, la otra semana iniciará la escuela y con las prácticas de natación tan intensas que tendremos, apenas y estaré en casa, no veo razón por la cual no puedas ir.

La verdad era que Riko había visto en esa salida, la oportunidad que tanto estaba esperando con You, no habría nadie en casa y estaba justo a tiempo para lo que planeaba, lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era convencer a su madre de que lo mejor para ella sería que acompañara a su padre y no quitó el dedo del renglón hasta que lo logró días después.

—¿Estás segura que estarás bien Riko-Chan? —preguntó su madre preocupada mientras su padre cargaba las maletas en el auto.

—Si mamá, ya se los dije, todo estará bien, mi hombro está bien y yo estoy bien, es sólo una semana, ¿es que acaso no confían en mí? —soltó Riko de una manera casi cínica por lo que estaba pensando hacer con su novia.

—No es que no confiemos en ti hija —fue su padre el que respondió—, es que nos preocupa dejarte sola, la última vez que te dejamos ir sola a algún lugar tuviste el accidente con tu hombro, no nos gustaría llevarnos una sorpresa así de nuevo.

—Lo sé padre, pero en serio, todo estará bien —aseguró Riko tratando de calmar a sus nerviosos padres y quiso bromear diciendo que no iba a quedar embarazada de su novia o algo parecido, así que realmente por eso no tendrían que preocuparse de que algo sucediera, pero era demasiado para decir.

—No lo sé… —a pesar de todos los argumentos de Riko, su madre no parecía muy convencida y tuvo la chica tuvo que hacer uso de todos sus recursos de buena hija para dejarlos tranquilos.

—Mamá, papá —Riko los tomó de las manos—, yo sé que ustedes me han cuidado como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo que puede romperse con cualquier viento —les dijo mirándolos a los ojos—, pero aunque les cueste creerlo, todas estas cosas que me ha tocado vivir, me han hecho más fuerte y dentro de poco tiempo, tendré que ir a la universidad en donde no podrán seguir cuidandome de la misma forma. Creo que es hora de que empiecen a tomar tiempo para ustedes y confíen un poco en mí, para que la separación más adelante no sea tan dolorosa para todos. ¿Pueden entender eso? —concluyó Riko apostándole a lo único que sabía que sus padres no podían negar, su madurez.

—Si lo pones así… —los ojos de su madre se habían llenado de lagrimas—, esta bien, si si, estaremos bien y todo estará bien —abrazó a Riko con fuerza depositando un beso en su frente antes de soltarla.

—Supongo que eso es un sí entonces —dijo el padre de Riko emocionado por las palabras de su hija—. Ya te dimos todas las recomendaciones Riko-chan, volveremos la próxima semana —le dió un rápido abrazo antes de acompañar a su esposa a subir al auto.

Riko los despidió con una gran sonrisa y con su mente trabajando rápidamente porque si quería que todo estuviera listo para cuando You llegara por ella para ir al Matsuri, aún tenía cosas que hacer.

Riko siempre pensó que You sería quien iniciara todo para que pudieran tener algo más, y así había sido en los pequeños escarceos que tenían, el problema era que no llegaban más allá de sólo besos y abrazos. Por lo que tendría que ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa esta vez de ir hasta el final, así que esa cuestión poco le preocupaba. Pensaba que cuando ese momento llegara, las cosas se irían dando entre ellas, pero ahora se sentía como You cuando le preguntó a Mari cómo es que se llegaba a eso, aunque ella no tenía a quien recurrir con ese tipo de dudas, supuso que su experiencia con los mangas sería suficiente para hacer que las cosas pasaran como debían pasar.

" _Sólo necesito una chispa"_ pensó Riko, o al menos eso era lo que decían las protagonistas de sus historias. Tener un ambiente romántico, hacer algunos movimientos seductores y como por arte de magia, una cosa llevaba a la otra y todo terminaba entre sábanas revueltas y una buena charla. " _¿Será tan fácil como eso?"_ Se cuestionó antes de llamar a You, fuera como fuera tenía que arriesgarse.

—¡Hola You-chan! —saludó Riko emocionada a su novia cuando respondió el teléfono, se notaban sus nervios y debía de calmarse—. ¿Vendrás por mí a las seis?

—Hola Riko-chan, ¿a las seis? —preguntó You extrañada desde el otro lado del auricular—. Pensé que habíamos quedado más tarde.

—No You-chan, mejor a las 6, es que emm… —los intentos por tranquilizarse no estaban siendo muy efectivos—, qui… quiero que tengamos tiempo de ver todos los puestos con tranquilidad.

—¿Si? Bueno, supongo que está bien —a You la voz de su novia le pareció bastante ansiosa y no entendía de dónde venía esto—. ¿Pasa algo Riko-chan? Te noto un poco rara —la cuestionó.

—¿Pasar algo? No no You-chan, todo está bien —respondió de inmediato casi mordiéndose la lengua para no seguir mostrando su nerviosismo—, tengo algunas cosas que hacer pero te veo por la tarde.

—Si Riko-chan, te veo en un rato más —You no se había creído mucho las palabras de su novia pero la vería en unas horas más y bien podría encontrar la causa del nerviosismo de la chica cuando la viera. Riko siempre era muy transparente para esas cosas y no le costaría trabajo dar con el clavo.

Escuchar la voz de You había puesto más nerviosa a Riko. Quería estar con ella, anhelaba tocar su cuerpo de maneras que antes no se habían permitido, dejar que las cosas fluyeran y llegar al final, pero nada de eso hacía que las cosas fueran más fáciles.

Después de dar muchas vueltas al asunto, llegó a la conclusión de que no quería hacer las cosas más raras de lo que ya eran, no pondría un "ambiente" como tal en su habitación, dejaría las cosas como siempre y trataría que todo fuera muy "natural", tan natural como el sexo debía ser.

Vistió su yukata favorita, una que llevaba sus colores preferidos, el rosa pálido que tanto amaba contrastando con el azul que le recordaba los ojos de su amada. You por otro lado también vestía su yukata aunque para sorpresa de Riko, en esta ocasión no parecía un apuesto jovencito como la mayoría de las veces. Había acomodado su cabello en pequeñas coletitas que la hacían ver terriblemente adorable y Riko casi se fue sobre ella cuando la vio parada en la puerta de su casa, estaba adorable, tanto que quería llenarla de besos en ese mismo lugar sin importarle el festival.

—You-chan, te ves… muy… hermosa —dijo Riko apenas recuperando el habla cuando soltó a You de su abrazo.

—¿Estás segura? Yo creo que me veo algo… ridícula —dijo You apenada desviando la mirada visiblemente sonrojada, sus manos jugaban nerviosas con la manga de su traje.

—No… te ves diferente, pero, diferente bien, muy guapa —aseguró Riko contemplandola con sus ojos llenos de la visión de ese ángel.

Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para salir del hechizo o terminaría pidiéndole a You que entrarán en su casa y se olvidarán del festival. Así que se giró y cerró la puerta de la casa.

—Pues… gracias Riko-chan, yo quería verme bien para ti —lo último lo dijo en un hilo de voz avergonzada.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan penosa You-chan? —Riko movió su mano para tomar el mentón de su novia y hacer que la mirara.

La chica estaba más que contenta de ver esta faceta de You que hasta ese momento no había podido disfrutar realmente.

—Yo... bueno… —aunque lo intentaba, You no podía mantener la mirada de Riko sobre ella, no se sentía mal, pero, ser el centro de atención estaba haciendo que se mareara.

Riko estaba disfrutando del sonrojo de You y quiso ver hasta dónde podía avanzar antes de que su novia sucumbiera. Se acercó poniendo sus labios sobre su boca y comenzó a besarla de manera lenta, quería disfrutar de los suaves y rosados labios de su novia, pero fue subiendo de intensidad hasta el punto en que sus lenguas se encontraron en un acalorado beso.

—¡Riko-chan! —reclamó You revolviéndose entre los brazos de Riko para separarse—. Tus papás… nos pueden ver.

—Oh… creo que olvidé decírtelo —respondió Riko divertida al ver lo apenada que estaba You pero sin liberar su apretado abrazo—, ellos no están, se fueron a Tokio —le dijo Riko al oído mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que You temblara.

Aprovechó ese titubeo y arrinconó a You contra la puerta de su casa.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! —si You había estado nerviosa hasta ese momento, ahora lo estaba probablemente el doble o el triple pero por razones diferentes, tenía a Riko sobre ella presionando su cuerpo contra la pared y una de sus manos junto a su cabeza recargándose en la puerta y con la otra sujetaba su rostro.

—Así que… será un festival muy interesante, ¿no lo crees? —la voz de Riko sonaba aterciopelada, seductora y con un toque de travesura que provocó que las piernas de You se tambalearan desde su base.

—Yo creo que… sí, será un interesante festival —atinó a decir You tragando pesado.

Intentaba liberarse pero estar entre los brazos de su amada era embriagante y a la vez alucinante, su cabeza no quería pensar con claridad y Riko estaba disfrutando el momento demasiado que no quería acabarlo. Volvió a besarla provocando que sus respiraciones se agitaran a tal grado que el calor empezó a hacerlas sudar, aún así You parecía querer más que sólo un beso.

Satisfecha con el efecto que había provocado, Riko la liberó depositando un rápido beso en su mejilla y con una gran sonrisa por haber jugado bien sus cartas.

—Es hora de irnos You-chan —dijo con un toque de malicia rompiendo el encanto bajo el cual ya tenía a You.

La cara de la chica había formado un poema épico, su mirada aún estaba perdida y parecía que le tomaba tiempo recuperar el control de su cuerpo abochornado y deseoso.

—¿You-chan? —Riko tuvo que llamarla nuevamente pues la chica seguía parada en el mismo lugar sin moverse.

—¡Va… vamos! —respondió finalmente saliendo de su estupefacción y recuperando el gobierno de su cuerpo.

La tarde sería mucho más que sólo interesante y aunque aún no sabían cómo hacer las cosas, ambas tenían la misma idea en mente. Esto era algo que ya no podían seguir postergando.

* * *

Un impulso es la tendencia que experimentamos los seres humanos al menos una vez en la vida, que implica actuar movido por alguna emoción sin dar oportunidad a la deliberación previa de la razón, y para Dia, actuar por impulso ya era algo más que una tendencia, se había convertido en su manera de hacer las cosas.

Ella que durante tanto tiempo había cuidado metódicamente todos sus movimientos, estaba consciente que hubo una primera vez que se dejó llevar por el impulso y ahora, todo se había salido de control y lo peor es que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo recuperarlo.

Haber tomado a Hanamaru de la manera en que lo hizo, haberla lastimado de la forma tan cobarde como lo hizo, pelear con su mejor amiga, arremeter contra la exnovia de Ruby y después mentirle sobre ello, cambiar de trabajo y residencia sólo para huir de todo el caos que había formado en su vida. En algún punto de todo esto, Dia dejó de ser quien era para convertirse en un ser que no lograba reconocer.

Pensó que el tiempo en Tokio le ayudaría a aclarar su cabeza, a alejar esos sentimientos tan fuertes por su gran y prohibido amor. Sin embargo, no consiguió hacer nada de eso. Al contrario, en cada rincón de Tokio veía la sonrisa de Hanamaru, en cada lugar, no importaba a donde fuera, había algo que le recordaba a su pequeño sol, no había cómo esconderse; porque la amaba, la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie y ante esos fuertes sentimientos no existe forma de escapar, y ahora ella estaba pagando las consecuencias de tratar de huir de la fuerza imparable que era.

Fue por un mero impulso que llevaría a Ruby al festival con ella, porque detrás de todo, tenía la esperanza egoísta de ver a Hanamaru. Ese sentimiento sin sentido que le pedía al menos verla a la distancia y seguirla amando de la manera en que lo hacía. Porque ese amor no había cambiado dentro de ella, pero era todo a su alrededor lo que había cambiado por su culpa. Se había encargado de hacer pedazos el corazón de Hanamaru, lo hizo de la manera más cruel y despiadada. Aún sentía náuseas al recordar las terribles palabras que pronunció ese día. Aún podía ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Maru, el cuerpo derrotado de la chica tendido frente a ella y su corazón desgarrado. Desde ese día, no había noche que no soñara con esos ojos, con esa mirada, con esa voz diciéndole que no le creía todas sus palabras hirientes y ella, ella sólo arremetiendo con más ahínco contra la pequeña.

En sus sueños, en muchas ocasiones llegaba a tomar el lugar de esa Dia que estaba diciendo todas esas cosas tan terribles y trataba de sustituir su discurso. En lugar de eso, le confesaba a Hanamaru lo cobarde y ruin que había sido, las mentiras que había dicho en su estupidez y terminaba pidiendo el perdón arrodillada frente a ella. Aunque para su desgracia, nunca alcanzaba a escuchar la respuesta de la chica. Lo que con total seguridad era un castigo que su subconsciente le daba a cada oportunidad que tenía, sin embargo todo eso no era más que un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla que se repetía constantemente como una tortura a su alma.

Mientras estuvo en Tokio, su mente se mantuvo ocupada. Ruby fue de gran ayuda, pues no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, lo cual fue benéfico a la hora de escapar de sus letales y agobiantes pensamientos. Lo otro que le sirvió de ayuda, fueron las entrevistas en su nueva editorial, porque ahora ya era prácticamente su nueva empleada, tan sólo esperarían al término del año escolar para que firmara el contrato en su nuevo puesto como editora en jefe.

Era uno de sus trabajos soñados, de esos que había deseado tener al terminar la universidad, pero aún así se sentía vacío. Sentía que lo había obtenido sin mérito alguno, porque claro, la razón por la cual voltearon la atención hacia ella, era precisamente por aquella historia de la cual no quería ni recordar cómo fue creada y el precio que le hizo pagar a Hanamaru por ella. Se sentía absolutamente miserable.

Llevaba una semana prácticamente encerrada en su habitación huyendo de todo recuerdo de Hanamaru, sin embargo, su mente era frágil y ahora se encontraba al borde de la completa locura. Quería verla, aunque fuera de lejos, quería oír su voz, aunque fuera en la distancia, quería… quería tantas cosas pero la principal era asegurarse de que la chica estaba bien, que había seguido con su vida y así hacerse ver que había hecho lo correcto con sus acciones, que ahora que Maru no estaba con ella, un abanico de posibilidades se abría ante la pequeña y entonces, no importaba el daño que le había causada, todo habría valido la pena por asegurar un futuro mejor para ella.

La semana fue intensa, emocionalmente, librando una batalla que terminó perdiendo cuando escuchó a uno de los sirvientes hablando sobre el festival del matsuri que se realizaría en el templo. No había forma de que Maru no estuviera en él, siendo una sacerdotisa del templo, y recordando las pláticas que habían tenido al respecto del tema, era seguro que estuviera allí. Sus ganas de verla terminaron rebasando su razón y fue entonces que maquinó la manera de ir. Se lamentó que nuevamente tuviera que usar a su hermana de excusa pero siempre había una buena justificación para ello y en esta ocasión era que Ruby estaba muy estresada y necesitaba distraerse antes de volver a la escuela. Viles excusas, lo sabía.

No pretendía hablar con Maru, ni siquiera acercarse a ella, le bastaba con observarla a la distancia sin que ella se percatara de su presencia, sólo quería asegurarse de que estaba bien, o eso se decía. Viles mentiras, se repetía.

El mejor lugar para acercarse a Hanamaru sin ser vista era en el Matsuri, en donde podría esconderse detrás de los muchos visitantes que se daban cita ese día y de esa manera no levantaría sospechas, incluso si se la topaba de frente.

Ya había considerado llevar a Ruby para que la chica también tuviera un rato de diversión. Naturalmente, cuando se lo dijo, Ruby se emocionó ante la perspectiva de una tarde divertida con su hermana antes de volver a la rutina escolar. Pero en su interior Dia se sentía sucia por utilizar a su pequeña hermana de esa forma. Realmente se había convertido en una persona despreciable para sí misma y probablemente si Ruby supiera todo lo que había hecho, se sentiría de la misma manera.

La mañana del Matsuri llegó y los nervios y la tensión la hicieron despertar desde muy temprano. Se encargó de preparar el yukata para ella y para Ruby. Estar ocupada hacía que el tiempo pasara mucho más rápido y de esa manera no se sintiera como una adolescente con el corazón desbocado, aunque fue en vano.

Conforme los minutos pasaban, la expectativa de ver nuevamente a Maru, después de casi un mes, hacía que su corazón latiera demasiado a prisa, tanto que se creyó mareada. El día no iba a ser tan fácil como lo había pensado pero no podía, no quería, renunciar a ver a Hanamaru aunque fuera de esa mañosa y sucia manera.

Ruby por su lado, estaba tranquila. Durante todo ese mes se dió a la tarea de asimilar lo que le había tocado vivir con Chika, los sucesos que habían desencadenado su ruptura y sobretodo, había reflexionado sobre su futuro. El saber que dentro de poco tiempo ya no sería parte de los estudiantes de Uchiura le hacía sentirse apartada y distante de los demás, pero no era un sentimiento incómodo, al contrario, le gustaba pensar que esa separación era lo que le ayudaría a sanar su corazón y eso de alguna manera era reconfortante dentro de todo ese mar de angustia.

Tenía ganas de volver a la escuela y ver a sus amigas nuevamente para poder despedirse de ellas, de renunciar al consejo estudiantil y, siendo egoísta por primera vez en su vida, dedicarse a ella y a lo que la haría feliz. Que ya no estaría en esa ciudad, estaría a muchos kilómetros de distancia y no podía seguir esperando a iniciar su nueva vida.

Durante su estancia en Tokio notó que su hermana evadía con astucia el tema de Hanamaru cada vez que quería hablar de algo relacionado con la chica. Ruby le quería ayudar, pero era muy complicado hacerlo si ni por un segundo Dia quiso compartirle algo de información respecto a lo que les había pasado. Se sentía mal con Kanan porque prometió ayudar a su hermana pero poco había podido hacer a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasaron juntas. Al menos esperaba que Maru estuviera mejor ahora que el tiempo había pasado y sus sentimientos se hubieran ordenado. Supo por los mensajes que se enviaron, que Yoshiko había pasado todo el verano con ella, cosa que prefirió no compartir con su hermana para evitar alterarla pues ya sabía que eso pasaría si se enteraba.

Se vistió con su yukata, uno que iba a juego con el de Dia, al fin y al cabo Kurosawas, y esperó con paciencia en su habitación a que su hermana estuviera lista y fuera a buscarla.

—¡Ruby-chan! —la llamó Dia al otro lado de la puerta, desde el pasillo—. Es hora de irnos.

—Estoy lista en un segundo onee-chan —Ruby fue hasta la puerta y salió de su habitación abrazando a Dia fuertemente por la cintura—. Estoy emocionada, tiene mucho tiempo que no me llevabas a un festival.

El gesto de Ruby tomó por sorpresa a Dia pero de inmediato correspondió a su abrazo y depositó un beso en la coronilla de la pequeña. Eran esos pequeños momentos los que apreciaba de su relación de hermanas.

—Yo también estoy emocionada —confesó Dia con serenidad, dándole a Ruby una sonrisa tranquila y feliz, tanto como el recuerdo de Hanamaru se lo permitía—. Será nuestro último festival de verano como residentes en Uchiura, así que será mejor que lo disfrutemos mucho y hagamos recuerdos hermosos antes de irnos.

* * *

—¡Vamos! —insistió Mari jalando a Kanan hacia la puerta aún en contra de su voluntad.

—No podemos ir Mari, tengo mucho trabajo rezagado, bueno mejor dicho, tenemos mucho trabajo rezagado —hizo la aclaración señalando las pilas de papeles que tenían sobre la mesa resistiéndose a la rubia.

—Trabajo que bien podemos hacer mañana, no se va a ir a ningún lado —respondió Mari ya algo molesta por la necedad de Kanan—. No es como que el dueño realmente lo vaya a necesitar todo hecho mañana —la picó.

—Mañana inician las clases y con todas las cosas que tenemos que hacer con el equipo apenas y nos daremos abasto —explicó Kanan sin ceder ante el berrinche de Mari ni sus palabras. Se sacó su agarre y puso distancia entre ellas.

—Pero Kanan, precisamente por eso debemos ir —Mari cambió la estrategia y se acercó de nuevo hasta donde estaba Kanan poniéndose a sus espaldas y usando sus encantos para sonsacarla— **.** Con todas las cosas que han pasado, creo que necesitas relajarte, mira nada más cómo estás de tensa —empezó a masajear sus hombros con lascivia.

La reticencia de Kanan comenzó a flaquear con la sensación de los dedos de Mari sobre su cuerpo. Era algo demasiado agradable como para ignorar, se repitió que aún así no podía ceder, no debía…

—No me vas a convencer con esa treta sucia —susurró Kanan tratando de sonar severa pero su voz delataba su poca voluntad a sus palabras. Un ligero gemido terminó por traicionarla y salir a último minuto debido al buen trabajo que Mari estaba realizando derribando su falsa fortaleza.

—¿Segura que no? —le dijo sugerente la rubia en tono suave, directamente sobre su oído, finalizando con una mordida en su lóbulo dejando que sus dientes se arrastrasen ligeramente por la piel sensible y enrojecida—. Yo pienso que necesitas relajarte, lo puedo sentir justo… aquí —concluyó deslizando sus manos con astucia y velocidad desde sus hombros hasta la espalda y masajeando sus pechos antes de que Kanan pudiera impedírselo.

—¡Ma… Ma… Mari! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suelta suelta! —intentó liberarse desesperada pero Mari la abrazaba con la suficiente fuerza para no permitírselo.

—Lo haré hasta que me lleves al festival —amenazó la rubia con total severidad aún forcejeando sin dejar que Kanan se escapase.

—No… ya… ya te dije que tenemos cosas que hacer —Kanan se revolvía entre los brazos de Mari pero no podía evitar que las reacciones de su cuerpo la traicionaran, realmente no estaba haciendo mucho para quitarse a la rubia de encima.

—Veo que alguien está emocionada con su masaje —dijo Mari divertida al notar ciertas protuberancias que se estaban irguiendo bajo su tacto—. Tal vez tienes razón y sólo deberíamos quedarnos en casa —apretó los pezones—, podrías hacer otras cosas más interesantes...

—¡Ya… basta! —pidió Kanan prácticamente como una súplica casi sin fuerzas.

—Si nos quedamos en casa, prometo hacer esto mucho más placentero —Mari dió un fuerte apretón a sus senos que hizo que Kanan chillara de una mezcla de dolor y placer.

—¡Está bien! —gritó a todo pulmón—. Vamos al festival —se rindió Kanan.

Mari aflojó su agarre con una sonrisa triunfante y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Kanan, que tenía una cara de enfado, antes de soltarla por completo.

—Eres muy fácil de convencer darling~ —dijo Mari ante una frustrada Kanan que gruñó mientras se acomodaba la ropa y la dignidad mancillada.

—Y tu juegas muy sucio —reclamó airada, podía percibir la molesta sensación de su zona íntima y su ropa interior, aunque esto no podía decírselo a la rubia porque sería demasiado vergonzoso.

—Entonces… ¿ya nos podemos ir? —Mari le guiño un ojo inocente, ya estaba más que lista para salir, aquel gesto hizo sentir a Kanan que la rubia la sabía manipular demasiado bien.

—Algún día… algún día me vengaré de esto —dijo Kanan antes de ser arrastrada hasta la puerta por Mari apenas dándole tiempo a coger las llaves.

—La venganza no nos lleva a ningún lado sensei, es mejor hacer el amor que la guerra, ¿no lo cree? —dijo esto último de manera tan sensual, que poco pudo rebatir Kanan con su cara enrojecida.

—Hacer el amor dices —Kanan bufó queriendo sonar sarcástica pero salió más como un suspiro—. Eso…

Mari lo había dicho sin doble intención realmente pero cuando lograron procesarlo, terminaron sonrojándose ambas y evitaron hacer algún comentario extra que se pudiera malinterpretar.

Hablar de amor entre ellas era complicado y preferían evitarlo lo más que pudieran. No porque no lo sintieran, era más bien por todas las implicaciones que éste sentimiento tenía en una situación tan delicada como la que se encontraban.

—¿Nos vamos? —fue el turno de Kanan de insistir pues ahora era Mari la que se había quedado sin palabras.

—Yes! —exclamó Mari saliendo de su pequeño lapsus—. Vamos —concluyó tratando de dejar el asunto de lado.

Era mejor ignorarlo a ahondar en esos terrenos inestables donde no podían pisar sin el peligro de salir lastimadas aunque ninguna de las dos lo quisiera.

* * *

—¡Chika, si no te vas ahora, cuando llegues ya no habrá a quien repartir volantes! — se escuchó el grito de Mito desde la recepción del ryokan.

—¡Ya te dije que ya voy! —respondió una voz de mala gana con otro grito desde el pasilla que daba a las escaleras para subir al primer piso.

Chika bajó las escaleras casi siendo arrastrada por su hermana, si había algo que odiaba del verano, era tener que trabajar en el ryokan, aunque eso no se comparaba a cuando le tocaba entregar publicidad a los visitantes en lugar de estar disfrutando el bonito festival.

—No sé porqué siempre me toca hacer esto a mí, deberías de hacerlo tú de vez en cuando —replicó Chika molesta a su hermana de quién tomó los panfletos arrebatándolos de las manos con un gesto agresivo y los acomodó en su bolso.

—Ya te lo dije Chika, Shima es la gerente general, ella se encarga de las provisiones, yo soy la ejecutiva en jefe del ryokan y tú eres la jefa de publicidad, entonces tu trabajo es… —se calló para hacer que Chika respondiera completando su oración.

—Traer más gente al Ryokan —replicó en tono monótono—. Esos puestos ni siquiera son reales —se quejó mirándola con desprecio—. Para el próximo festival, tú irás a entregar publicidad y yo me quedaré a cuidar el ryokan.

—Suerte con eso —dijo Mito divertida de molestar a su hermana con grandes carcajadas—. Ya deja de pelear y haz tu trabajo, anda…

—Ya voy, ya voy… —bufó Chika siendo empujada por Mito hacia la salida.

Cada año, el ryokan aprovechaba el flujo de visitantes, en su mayoría provenientes de las ciudades vecinas, que se daban cita para asistir el matsuri, pues era entonces cuando se registraba el mayor número de huéspedes en el modesto ryokan, lo que nunca estaba de más en el negocio y que servía para desahogar algunos gastos con esa entrada de efectivo.

Chika era la responsable de entregar la publicidad y promocionar entre los asistentes a los eventos, pero en su estado de ánimo actual, pocas ganas tenía de estar rodeada de muchas personas y mucho menos de estar fingiendo una sonrisa para atraer clientes y hablarles. Aún así tenía que hacerlo, al menos no iba sola.

Su compañera de trabajo siempre era su leal amiga Shiitake. Al ser una perrita tan grande y adorable, se le hacía más fácil llamar la atención de la gente y de esa manera engancharlos con la información del ryokan, que además de todo era pet friendly, esa estrategia nunca fallaba.

Al llegar al festival se encontró que todo estaba lleno de gente, personas que pasaban de un lado al otro, comiendo y disfrutando de todos los puestos que estaban distribuidos a lo largo de la amplia plazoleta. Tan atiborrado que no podía andar con libertad por ningún lado, era casi imposible abrirse paso.

—No lo repetiré Shiitake, pero creo que en esta ocasión Mito-nee tenía la razón, debí haber venido más temprano y así ya hubiera terminado este trabajo —se lamentó molesta por su propia tardanza, aunque al final pensó que no sería tan malo, quizás podría terminar pronto con tanta gente allí.

Tan distraída como era y con tanto ajetreo por el lugar donde se encontraba, empezó a caminar entre el río de personas hablando con todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino para invitarlo a hospedarse en el ryokan. Sin darse real cuenta, aflojó el agarre que tenía en la correa y la terminó soltando cuando su fiel amiga se echó a correr entre el montón de gente.

—¡Shiii-ta-ke! —corrió tras ella tratando de alcanzarla sin perder la pista y aunque la llamó, el animal no le hizo caso. La perra era tan grande que iba quitando a todo el mundo del paso y eso la dejaba pasar entre los demás con cierta libertad. Chika se iba disculpando con los desplazados por Shiitake pero no era fácil al ver todo el relajo que su amiga había armado.

Más de una comida había caído al suelo, algunas chicas habían gritado por la sorpresa del enorme perro corriendo sin dueño e incluso algunos ancianos le regañaron por su descuido. Las disculpas no eran suficientes para hacerse cargo de todo. Al final, luego de la persecución, pudo ver qué Shiikate se había detenido. La perra estaba prácticamente sobre un pequeño cuerpo y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda pensando en cómo saldría de esta y si la persona accidentada estaría bien. Al acercarse se dió cuenta de quién se trataba por la cabellera que reconoció de inmediato.

—¡Shiitake-chan, a mi también me da gusto verte! —chillaba la chica bajo el inmenso animal tratando de contener los lengüetazos sobre su rostro.

—¡Ruby-chan, quítalo de encima! ¡Estamos haciendo una escena! —reclamó una mujer de cabellera oscura que trataba de ayudar a la pequeña y que Chika también reconoció para su desfortuna, eran las hermanas Kurosawa.

—Es una perrita juguetona, onee-chan, no le hace daño a nadie, pero espera que estoy tratando de calmarla para poder quitarmela de encima —justificó Ruby la conducta del animal que comenzó a ladrar contento de haberla encontrado.

—¡¿Quién puede ser tan tonta para traer a un animal tan enorme a un festival?! ¡Esto es inaudito! —se quejó la Kurosawa mayor queriendo do jalar a Shiitake pero la perra no le permitió acercarse pues le ladró y Dia tuvo que retroceder.

De todas las personas a las que Shiitake pudo importunar, Chika no podía creer que eso le estaba pasando. Ahí frente a ella estaba su exnovia y para empeorar la situación, no estaba sola, su horrible y abusadora hermana mayor estaba con ella, quien dicho sea de paso, era también su profesora más odiada en la preparatoria. Definitivamente no era su día de suerte y no podía solo quedarse viendo en la distancia.

—¡Shiitake! Deja a Ruby en paz —Chika se acercó al lugar tratando de jalar a la perra que estaba sobre la pequeña Kurosawa aún lamiendola.

—¡¿Es tu perro Takami-san?! —preguntó Dia indignada y alterada—. ¡¿Que esperas?! ¡Quita a ese monstruo de encima de mi hermana!

La exigencia autoritaria de Dia ya estaba siendo atendida por Chika, pero era complicado controlar a Shiitake siendo tan grande.

—Shii-ta-ke… sueltala… —peleaba Chika con el animal tratando de jalarlo, pero este se resistía con fuerza hasta que Ruby poco a poco le ayudó a controlarlo, más que nada porque Ruby le acarició las orejas haciéndola dócil.

Chika logró apartar finalmente a Shiitake y le colocó nuevamente la correa de la que había logrado zafarse mientras Dia ayudaba a Ruby a incorporarse del suelo y limpiarse de los pelos y la suciedad.

—Ruby-chan, lo siento mucho, no sé cómo fue que se soltó Shiitake de mí agarre, cuando me di cuenta ya se había lanzado lejos corriendo, aunque supongo que debió percibir tu presencia y se emocionó tanto que por eso fue a buscarte. En verdad, lo siento mucho —Chika hizo una reverencia profunda, que si bien era para que Dia no se ensañara demasiado con ella, también era porque realmente lamentaba que Ruby tuviera que verla después de todo lo que paso, podía sentir la herida pulsando de dolor ahora que miraba a su exnovia.

—Eres una inconsciente Takami-san, ¡Pudiste haber causada un accidente con ese animal tan… tan desobediente y atrabancado que tienes! ¡Es justo igual a ti! —Dia se había puesto delante de Ruby y sin dilación empezó a atacar a Chika sin darle un respiro. Ya se esperaba algo así pero era bastante humillante que lo hiciera delante de Ruby.

—Lo siento mucho Kurosawa-sensei, nosotras estábamos trabajando y Shiitake se emocionó tanto por querer ver a Ruby-chan que salió corriendo sin control, ella realmente es muy dócil y tranquila todo el tiempo —mantuvo la mirada en el suelo sin levantar la cabeza, pues sabía que merecía el reproche aunque no quisiera oírlo.

—Es verdad Onee-chan, Shiitake-chan es una perrita muy linda todo el tiempo y está encariñada conmigo —Ruby dijo tratando de callar a su hermana y justificar al animalito que no tenía culpa de nada. La chica se acercó a acariciar la cabeza de la perra que meneó la cola gustosa al recibir el contacto.

—Aún así… los animales son peligrosos y no deberían estar en un festival tan grande donde fácilmente se pueden poner nerviosos y lastimar a alguien si se asustan —rebatió Dia visiblemente molesta aunque ya con menos intensidad por tratarse de su hermana.

—Lo siento mucho Kurosawa-sensei —Chika se inclinó nuevamente disculpándose para que no riñera a Ruby pues no era su culpa—. No volverá a pasar.

—Eso espero Takami-san, no quisiera presenciar una escena así nuevamente —la miró con desaprobación.

—No lo hará —aseguró Chika apenada—. Tendré más cuidado.

Dia evaluó por unos segundos si seguir arremetiendo o no contra la chica pero estando su hermana allí, no quería que tuviera una impresión equivocada. Simplemente lo mantendría como que era muy severa por la falta que acababa de cometer Chika.

—Bien, es hora de irnos —Dia jaló a Ruby discretamente del brazo para guiar el camino e irse ya—. Procura mantener a tu perro bajo control —agregó antes de comenzar a caminar.

—¡Espere! —gritó en un impulso que no supo definir, aunque realmente no tenía tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello cuando ya había pronunciado la palabra.

Las dos Kurosawas se voltearon a verla extrañadas y la timidez y la vergüenza se apoderaron de Chika, un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar de inicio, pero se obligó a hacerlo. Recordó las cartas que encontró en el salón del consejo estudiantil y con eso obtuvo lo que necesitaba para que las palabras comenzarán a fluir.

—Ru… Ruby-chan… podría… ¿Podrías concederme un momento? Necesito hablar contigo de algo… —pronunció haciendo uso de todo su valor, Chika no quiso perder la oportunidad que tanto había estado esperando para hablar con Ruby y poder aclarar de una vez lo que estaba pasando con su posible renuncia al consejo estudiantil.

—No es el momento Takami-san —se apresuró a responder Dia interponiéndose entre las dos—. Después de la terrible escena que acabas de montar, ¿todavía quieres importunar más a Ruby? ¿Es qué no has aprendido nada sobre el respeto a las demás personas? —espetó molesta y queriendo con urgencia ahuyentar a la chica que no dió un paso atrás.

—Lo siento Kurosawa-sensei, sé que no es el mejor momento pero necesito hablar con Ruby de algo importante —recalcó Chika plantandole cara, aunque su cuerpo temblaba no iba a ceder.

Su último enfrentamiento con Dia le dió el valor para sostener sus palabras, aún si sus piernas apenas la pudieran sostener, sus manos sudaran en extremo y su voz sonara entrecortada, ella no iba a dar un paso atrás.

—Ruby está muy ocupada ahora para hablar contigo Takami-san —sin embargo Dia tampoco iba a ceder.

—Onee-chan… —la interrumpió Ruby viendo el enfrentamiento entre las dos—. Creo que... me gustaría hablar con Chika.

—¿Qué tu qué? —Dia toda estupefacta dirigió su atención a su hermana dejando a Chika de la misma forma, Ruby había aceptado hablar con ella.

—Que me gustaría hablar con Chika-chan —recalcó Ruby ganando seguridad, miró directamente a los ojos de su hermana Dia para hacerle entender que ese era su deseo y no deseaba una discusión en ese momento.

—Pero Ruby… —aún así Dia no lo iba a permitir.

—Por favor Onee-chan —insistió—. Estaré bien, todo estará bien, solo escucharé lo que tenga que decir y volveré contigo.

Ambas Kurosawa se vieron a los ojos dejando que fuera la intensidad de su mirada la que dijera todo. Chika estaba impresionada con ese diálogo silencioso, más bien batalla sin palabras, en la que Ruby luchaba por su petición.

—Bien —dijo Día finalmente después de tomarse un momento para considerarlo y rompiendo el contacto visual—. Si eso es lo que quieres, está bien —frunció el ceño mirando a Chika con odio por encima del hombro.

—Y no se vale espiarnos —agregó Ruby al ver la actitud hosca de su hermana y el hecho de que seguramente haría algo así—. Estaremos bien, solo tomara unos minutos.

Dia viró los ojos en desacuerdo, pero no sé seguiría oponiendo si Ruby se mostraba tan firme.

—Iré a buscar un lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales —informó molesta y además agregó—. No es como si pensara quedarme alrededor para escucharlas o algo así —concluyó de mala gana indignada.

Irritada como estaba y a regañadientes por la petición de su hermana, a Dia no le quedó más remedio que abandonar el lugar para darles la privacidad que Ruby le solicitó. Este tipo de cosas eran las que le recordaban a Dia lo que todo el mundo le había dicho con anterioridad, Ruby había madurado mucho y tenía que empezar a aceptarlo aunque no le gustara.

La vieron marchar y Chika y Ruby se quedaron a solas con Shiitake, relativamente a solas, porque aún estaban las personas que habían asistido al festival alrededor de ellas. Ruby caminó hacia un costado donde había menos personas y Shiitake la siguió llevando a remolque a Chika que aún no podía reaccionar. Cuando al fin lo hizo, luego del pequeño silencio entre las dos, tosió levemente para llamar su atención.

—Es bueno verte —dijo Chika acercándose donde Ruby acariciaba las orejas de la perra—. Shiitake también está contenta de verte.

La perra estaba tan feliz de ver a Ruby que no dejaba de pasearse frente a ella para ganarse esas caricias que la chica le daba gustosa. Chika se sintió un poco celosa.

—Y… ¿de qué querías hablar? —preguntó Ruby finalmente al ver que Chika no decía más y de nuevo el silencio se había hecho presente.

Ver a su exnovia no estaba dentro de los planes de la pequeña Kurosawa y mucho menos lo era hablar con ella. Hubiera preferido no tener que hacerlo más o por lo menos hacerlo lo menos posible. Cuando la escuchaba, sentía un dolor en su pecho que se acrecentaba sin querer menguar a pesar del tiempo que había pasado sin verla. Era mucho más fácil evadir esos sentimientos que tener que enfrentarlos.

—Ah sí… —dudó Chika sintiendo sus dedos pegajosos contra la correa de Shiitake—. Supe que fuiste a Tokio —se rascó la cabeza para apartar esa sensación en una de sus manos, no sabía cómo romper el hielo con Ruby.

La situación se sentía muy tensa, incómoda. Los ojos verdes de Ruby parecían inquietos y a punto de llorar mientras la trataba de ignorar. La culpa de hizo presente en el pecho de Chika.

—Si, fui con onee-chan —explicó Ruby escuetamente sin despegar su atención del can que parecía estar disfrutando mucho más que ella el fortuito encuentro.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente y la tensión estaba en un punto rígido que estaba lastimando, así que tuvo que ser ella quien animara a Chika a ir al meollo del asunto.

—Y bien… ¿de qué querías que hablaramos? —preguntó Ruby dirigiendo su atención a Chika, quien ahora desvío la mirada incapaz de sostener en sus ojos los de Ruby.

—Oh… sí, eso —rió nerviosa mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro de la boca—. Quería preguntarte algo —cambió su tono de voz nervioso a uno más seguro para denotar su preocupación y el que iba en serio con sus palabras, dejó que el escozor de la herida por las cartas se hiciera cargo—. El día que fui a atender el asunto del equipo de natación, mientras buscaba los formatos en el cajón de tu escritorio encontré unas cartas… bueno, ya se que no debí verlas, pero… lo siento, la curiosidad pudo más que yo y terminé leyendolas —bajó la cabeza como disculpa pero se mantuvo firme—. Y, esas cartas, son… son tu renuncia al consejo. Yo quería saber si… —su voluntad titubeó un poco al ver que los ojos verdes de Ruby la fulminaba con la mirada—. ¡¿Realmente vas a renunciar al consejo estudiantil?! —escupió eso último con enojo.

—Sí, lo haré —respondió Ruby con tranquilidad, recobrando la compostura, no había un atisbo de molestia en su cara o alguna emoción, se había puesto una máscara de hielo al más puro estilo Kurosawa.

—Pero Ruby-chan, ¿por qué harás algo así? —Chika reaccionó casi queriendo arrancarse los cabellos—. Tú amas el consejo, querías ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil para aportar algo a la escuela, para cambiar las cosas y lo estás haciendo, lo has hecho muy bien, no tienes porque dejar el consejo ahora —exclamó apasionada, siendo el opuesto a lo que Ruby estaba interpretando—. Si esto es por lo que pasó entre nosotras, yo soy la que debe abandonar el consejo, no tú —argumentó finalmente tratando de hacer entrar a Ruby en razón.

—No renuncio al consejo estudiantil porque no quiera estar contigo ahí, la razón por la que lo hago es porque me voy a transferir de escuela al término del ciclo escolar —la cara de Chika no pudo evitar mostrar la sorpresa que la información le causaba, además del dolor por la estocada que se estaba enterrando en su corazón.

—Pero… ¿de qué estás hablando Ruby? ¿Te irás de Uranohoshi? Pero… ¿por qué lo harás? ¡Yo estoy a punto de terminar la preparatoria! Sé que te hice mucho daño pero no tienes que irte, en unos meses más no tendrás que verme de nuevo, podrás estar tranquila en la escuela haciendo lo que más te gusta —aquello sonó desesperado pero Chika no podía comprender las razones de Ruby—. Yo no estaré y tú podrás estar bien.

—No has cambiado mucho —respondió Ruby con amargura, sus ojos decidieron ver más allá de Chika, su corazón se sentía desgarrado pero lo ocultaba lo mejor que podía—. Esto no es por ti Chika-chan, no eres el centro de mi vida ni de nada. Me iré a Tokio con mi hermana, iré a la preparatoria de mis sueños y después de eso dudo mucho volver a poner un pie en Uchiura, y no es por ti que lo hago —aclaro con la voz serena y fría que heló la sangre de Chika—. Esto lo hago por mí, lo hago porque quiero ser feliz y aquí no puedo serlo, así que, puedes estar con la conciencia tranquila, me voy para estar mejor pero no me voy por alejarme de ti.

—No puedo aceptar eso y mucho menos creer que hablas en serio —Chika negó con la cabeza incrédula por lo que estaba escuchando.

—Puedes o no aceptarlo, o creerlo, no me importa —el desdén en su voz fue un golpe muy profundo del que no se pudo reponer—. Me iré y no hay nada que me detenga de hacerlo. Adiós Takami-san.

Dicho eso último y dejando a Chika sin palabras ni cara para responder, Ruby dio un abrazo a Shiitake antes de retirarse e ir en busca de su hermana. Evitó por todos los medios ver hacia atrás o llorar mientras Chika estuviera cerca, se sentía rota y destrozada por dentro, pero aún así no podía dar marcha atrás.

Chika, por su lado, se quedó allí, inmóvil, aún procesando en su cabeza lo que acababa de suceder. La chica sintió un escalofrío recorriendo desde la nuca hasta su espalda, y fue entonces que las palabras de Riko la golpearon con fuerza, como un puñetazo de realidad. Ella había perdido a Ruby, no la tendría más, ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de hacer algo, de luchar por ella, aunque aún no sabía si eso era lo que quería realmente. Su cabeza dolía, su corazón también y no entendía nada, solo que la pequeña Kurosawa había decidido seguir su camino y por supuesto, ella no estaba en sus planes. Ni siquiera las cachetadas que le dió Riko cuando trató de besarla, ni sus duras palabras, le dolieron más que lo que Ruby le había dicho, ella se iba, se iba para ser feliz, cosa que Chika nunca pudo darle.

* * *

Dia dejó a Ruby y a Chika a solas, aun iba molesta por lo que había dicho su hermana, pero su molestia fue rápidamente reemplazada por ansiedad y algo de miedo cuando llegó a los pies de las escaleras del templo en donde seguramente podría encontrar a Hanamaru. Sin darse cuenta, o quizás sí pero decidió ignorarlo, había llegado hasta allí.

Se decidió a subir las escaleras más guiada por el impulso imperante de ver a la protagonista de sus sueños que por otra cosa. Pronto se dió cuenta de que era un error en cuanto escuchó, por sobre todas las voces de las personas a su alrededor, esa risa que amaba con todo su corazón, era la risa de Hanamaru que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar. Se escuchaba feliz, como lo recordaba.

Sintió verdadero pánico recorrer su cuerpo cuando fue consciente de las cosas, pues aunque no quería encontrarsela de frente tampoco es que hubieran muchos lugares para esconderse. Afortunadamente para ella, un numeroso grupo de personas iba subiendo las escaleras a la par, y pudo esconderse o al menos tratar de hacerlo, entre ellas. El sonido de la risa de su princesa se escuchaba como el canto de una sirena e irremediablemente estaba yendo hacia ella.

Hanamaru pasó muy cerca de donde estaba, y cielos, ella se veía hermosa. El corazón de Dia saltó de emoción al ver a la chica vestida con su traje de sacerdotisa. Iba con su cabello amarrado en una trenza alta y llevaba puestos sus lentes, seguramente más por descuido que por otra cosa. Dia se sentía tan feliz de verla, como si estuviera caminando hacia la entrada del paraíso, que sintió que su alma caía sin remedio en el inframundo cuando vió que el motivo de la risa alegre de Hanamaru iba caminando a su lado. Tsushima Yoshiko, vestida de la misma forma que Hanamaru estaba con ella, las dos juntas en complicidad. Tsushima parecía contarle algo que era demasiado gracioso y provocaba que Hanamaru se riera, pero de una forma que no había visto antes, de un modo diferente a cuando se reía con ella. Dia incluso se preguntó si realmente Hanamaru se había sentido así cuando estuvieron juntas. Un dolor aguijoneante se clavó en su pecho haciéndolo sangrar.

En ese momento, decidió que no quería irse sin saber qué es lo que estaba pasando entre ellas, porque era obvio que algo estaba pasando y, aunque sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a sentir celos por la vida de Hanamaru, no podía dejarlo pasar. Al verla tan… sonriente, su corazón herido le exigía saber cuál era la causa de la felicidad de la chica. No es que esperara verla sufrir, pero era un golpe verla así, como si lo suyo jamás hubiera sucedido.

—¡Tengo hambre zura~! —se quejó Maru al escuchar el ruido de su estómago.

—¿Hambre? Pero si comimos hace un par de horas Zuramaru —replicó Yoshiko entre molesta y asombrada de la capacidad de comer de la chica—. Tenemos que ir a que encontremos un lugar cerca del lago antes de que todo esté lleno. Quiero que tengamos la mejor vista del espectáculo y no hay tiempo que perder, pues ya vamos tarde.

—¡Pero yo quiero comer zura~! —hizo un puchero en su berrinche—. Ver a tanta gente comiendo cosas deliciosas ya me abrió el apetito —replicó Maru jalando a Yoshiko hacia los puestos de comida, del lado contrario del lago.

—¿Es qué acaso no tienes llenadera? —alzó las cejas sabiendo la respuesta—. El Hades es apenas un pequeño agujerito del demonio comparado con tu apetito.

—¡Eres una tonta Yoshiko-chan! —la risa no se hizo esperar, así como un pequeño golpe sobre el brazo escuálido de Yoshiko—. Soy una adolescente que está en crecimiento zura~, debo alimentarme bien.

—¡Yo-ha-ne! —le corrigió con voz chillante.

Tanto Yoshiko como Hanamaru iban tan entretenidas en su discusión, que ninguna de las dos notó que Dia iba tras ellas a cierta distancia, escondida como si de un ninja se tratara, aunque no podía escuchar con claridad su conversación.

—Bien Zuramaru, dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres comer? De esa manera sólo vamos a ese puesto y no perdemos tiempo y podemos ir al lago —propuso Yoshiko tratando de no sonrojarse pues Maru la había tomado de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y la llevaba a remolque sin soltarla desde que salieron del templo.

—¡No zura~, no me limites! —se detuvo de golpe volteando a verla con su carita enojada y Yoshiko se murió de ternura—. He visto muchas cosas deliciosas y quiero comer de todo. ¡Esto es parte de la experiencia del matsuri! —se emocionó— . Nunca puedo comer estas delicias y ahora es el momento de hacerlo —emprendió el camino nuevamente sin soltar a Yoshiko de la mano—. Además, si es una cita, entonces la comida es obligatoria —soltó ese último comentario sin pensarlo pero el efecto en Yoshiko fue instantáneo, empezó a caminar a su lado sin rechistar como si hubiera sido la palabra mágica para quitar su reticencia.

—Si… si lo pones así… creo que… tienes algo de razón —balbuceó tomando la delantera para ser ella la que llevara a Hanamaru ahora, eso hizo reír a la chica, le gustaba ese modo lerdo de Yoshiko.

Juntas, tomadas de la mano, recorrieron cada puesto de comida que encontraron. Para Yoshiko, la comida no era particularmente importante, pero cuando estaba con Maru, aún las cosas más simples, tenían un sabor mucho más delicioso.

Compraron yakisoba, yakitoris, pan de noppo en cantidades industriales, tanto que Maru había sacado una bolsa de algún lugar para llenarla de pan. También compraron dulces de muchos sabores, menos de mikan porque era el único que no toleraba y aún así, estaba segura que si Maru se lo ofrecía, no podría negarse a comerlo.

—¡Estuvo delicioso! —una emocionada y contenta Maru exclamó aún con la boca manchada de helado.

Habían caminado hasta sentarse en una de las bancas que encontraron desocupadas para poder descansar un poco. Los zapatos de su traje de sacerdotisa podían ser muy cansados después de un rato.

—Si, muy delicioso —estuvo de acuerdo Yoshiko sentándose junto a ella.

Al ver a Maru notó que la chica se había manchado la nariz con el helado sin darse cuenta y no pudo evitar acercarse a limpiarla. Lo hizo sin pensarlo pero se dió cuenta que fue un error cuando vio los ojos de Maru tan cerca de los suyos. Su cara se pintó de rosa con la cercanía pero intento disimularlo.

—Déjame limpiarte —le dijo desviando la mirada y queriendo sonar irritada—. Parece que comiste con la nariz —se quejó pasando la servilleta para quitar la pegajosa mancha.

—Gracias Yohane-sama —Maru sonrió divertida al ver el sonrojo en la cara de su amiga—. ¿Crees que aún estemos a tiempo de esos fuegos artificiales? —la miró de una forma que hizo que Yoshiko tragara saliva nerviosa.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estamos! —se puso de pie y con renovadas energías jaló a Maru para dirigirse al lugar prometido.

Era lindo para Hanamaru ver a Yoshiko comportarse así. Eso despertaba en ella un sentimiento extraño que le gustaba y que quería seguir disfrutando, aún a costa de la salud de Yoshiko que parecía al borde de un ataque cardíaco cada vez que hacía una de sus travesuras sobre la pobre chica.

Yoshiko ya había pensado a donde ir, de hecho, en días anteriores estuvo recorriendo la orilla del lago para poder encontrar el mejor asiento para presenciar los fuegos artificiales con la mejor vista. Confiaba que no estuviera muy lleno de gente aún, a pesar de que ya era algo tarde.

Para su suerte, encontraron un sitio libre que si bien no era donde originalmente quería, no estaba tan mal. Yoshiko acomodó una sábana en el suelo y ayudó a Maru a acomodar el resto de la comida que traía en las manos. Estaban a tiempo para disfrutar del espectáculo.

—¿No crees que es mucha comida la que traemos Zuramaru? —pregunto Yohane al ver que casi toda la superficie de la sábana estaba ocupada por los múltiples alimentos, todos ellos prácticamente alrededor de Hanamaru que ya estaba sentada en su lugar.

—Para nada zura~. Es necesario traer botana para este tipo de eventos —respondió la chica emocionada devorando un plato de takoyaki.

—Si, pero apenas y dejaste lugar para que nos sentemos —se quejó al ver el pequeño cuadrito en donde tendría que sentarse.

—Claro que no zura~ —Maru hizo a un lado su takoyaki y palmeo el sitio a su lado—. Mira, aquí hay suficiente espacio —no le dió tiempo de reaccionar cuando la chica jaló con fuerza la ropa de Yoshiko haciendo que ésta trastabillara y finalmente perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.

—¡Zuramaru! —gritó cerrando los ojos esperando el dolor causado por el golpe pero este nunca llego, al contrario, una superficie suave la recibió contra su cara.

Había caído justo sobre los pechos grandes de Hanamaru. Su cara se hizo un poema y el pervertido que llevaba dentro murió desangrado de la nariz.

—¡Zura! Ya van a empezar Yo-chan, acomódate bien —la chica ignoro todo lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Yoshiko y ésta trató de componerse lo mejor que pudo.

La música ambiental que se escuchaba en el fondo había cambiado a una más moderna, indicando que el espectáculo estaba próximo. Se sentía en el ambiente, pues otras personas parecían expectantes y el movimiento se volvió casi nulo en la espera del inicio.

Yohane aún luchaba contra su corazón acelerado y sus pensamientos impuros, pues su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate y no sabía ni cómo disimularlo apropiadamente.

—Me tiraste Zuramaru —masculló escondiendo su rostro para disimular.

—Claro que no zura~, te estaba ayudando, mira ven, colócate aquí —Maru le ofreció su pecho para que se recargara y aunque al principio no quería, la apuración de su amiga hizo que cediera y se acomodara como ella quería.

Maru la rodeo con sus brazos y la cabeza de Yohane quedó cómodamente entre los suaves pechos de Maru. Pequeñas caricias de las manos de la chica jugaron con su cabello oscuro y Yoshiko estaba muriendo lentamente de una hemorragia nasal interna. Si aquello no era felicidad, no sabía lo que era. La suavidad era tal que pensó que cada vez que fuera a dormir sus almohadas le serían nada. Era como alcanzar el nirvana.

—¿Así está mejor zura~? —preguntó Maru cuando su amiga se dejó de mover.

—Creo… creo que sí —respondió embobada por la sensación.

Tal vez Maru no tenía ni idea cuantas cosas estaba causando dentro del cuerpo de Yoshiko con sus atenciones pero para la chica, está probablemente había sido la cita más bella que había tenido en toda su vida, y no por las cosas que potencialmente pudieran pasar, sino porque estaba viendo un lado de Maru más relajado y tranquilo y, al menos por unas horas había logrado que el aura de tristeza, que ya era parte de ella, la abandonara para dar paso a su calidez usual, era como un solecito que calentaba todo a su alrededor y ella disfrutaba estar bajo su luz. Aunque era consciente de que no debía acostumbrarse a ello, porque las cosas no estaban tan claras entre las dos.

—¡Ya está empezando! —anunció Yoshiko cuando las primeras detonaciones se escucharon.

Maru quiso retirar sus brazos pero Yoshiko no se lo permitió, sostuvo sus manos con las suyas y las aprisionó. No quería abandonar su privilegiada posición, al menos por ese instante quería tener ese pequeño pedazo de paraíso con ella.

Las luces empezaron a iluminar el cielo haciendo caprichosos patrones que no hacían más que maravillar a todo el que los viera. Había una perfecta coordinación entre la música de fondo y las detonaciones, todo parecía una armonizada danza de colores que ofrecía un espectáculo sin igual.

Estaban tan relajadas, que Yoshiko empezó a acariciar las manos de Maru sin darse cuenta y la chica lejos de sorprenderse, correspondió a su gesto. Poco se acordaban de la comida que tenían a su alrededor o de todas las personas que estaban, al igual que ellas, viendo el show. En ese momento, sólo existían ellas dos, disfrutando de un maravilloso espectáculo privado y nada más importaba en el mundo.

En un punto en que los fuegos artificiales explotaban en el firmamento, Yoshiko dirigió su vista hacia Hanamaru y se entretuvo viendo un espectáculo aún mejor. La expresión de la pequeña estaba llena de asombro y un gran "Mirai zura~" podía leerse en su rostro. Su objetivo se había cumplido, Hanamaru estaba feliz y no parecía existir ni un atisbo de tristeza o dolor. Aquello hacía que todo su esfuerzo valiera la pena. Hanamaru se dió cuenta de que Yoshiko la estaba mirando y le dió una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero apretón en las mejillas haciéndola que regresara sus ojos al firmamento.

—Vaya, es muy diferente verlos de cerca que estando en el templo —expresó Maru cuando se terminó el espectáculo y las luces dejaron de volar en el cielo.

—Si que lo es —Yoshiko se incorporó muy a su pesar pues era obvio que la magia había terminado y era tiempo de volver a la realidad—. No comiste nada Zuramaru, seguramente ya se enfrió toda tu comida.

Se lamentó al ver todo aquello.

—No pasa nada, estaba tan emocionada que ni recordé que teníamos comida zura~ —sacó la lengua y se dió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Poco a poco el lugar empezaba a vaciarse y nuevamente se estaban quedando a solas.

—¿Quieres que compremos algo más de cenar? No creo que esto sepa muy bien —volvió a hablar Hanamaru inspeccionando los takoyakis que ya parecían una plasta horrible de mayonesa y salsa poco apetecible.

—No Zuramaru —Yoshiko se había levantado y quedado de espaldas a Maru tratando de encontrar algo de valor para dar un paso más con su amiga—. Puedes… ¿puedes venir? —le extendió su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse su rostro de pronto se había vuelto serio y eso preocupo a Maru—. Me gustaría caminar un momento.

—¿Pero y las cosas zura~? —preguntó contrariada, no le gustaba ver a Yoshiko así.

—No te preocupes, estarán aquí cuando volvamos —les restó importancia.

~•~


	42. Chapter 41 (Segunda parte)

**Capítulo 41.**

 _Segunda parte._

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

* * *

Como el espectáculo había terminado, el lugar estaba ya mucho más desahogado, así que pudieron caminar con tranquilidad por la orilla del lago. Ambas chicas iban nerviosas, aunque por razones diferentes. Yoshiko sabía que tenía que confesar sus sentimientos, era la última parada de sus vacaciones, al día siguiente regresarían a la escuela y las cosas probablemente se complicarían si dejaba pasar la oportunidad, era ahora o nunca. Maru por otro lado sentía una mezcla de ansiedad y nerviosismo, siendo honesta consigo misma, el hecho de saber que Yoshiko tenía sentimientos por ella la había hecho feliz, sin embargo, su corazón aún se sentía muy lastimado para poder dejar entrar a otra persona en él. Estaba confundida y no quería lastimar a alguien a quien quería mucho.

—Sabes Zuramaru… —se aventuró a decir Yoshiko cuando ya se encontraban más alejadas del ruido del festival—, la razón por la que quise venir a pasar el verano contigo fue para ayudarte a salir de esa horrible… ruptura... por así llamarlo —se apresuró a añadir—. Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, me fui dando cuenta de que lejos de ayudarte, tú eres la que me ha ido cambiando a mí. No sé qué pasó o cómo pasó. ¡Por qué rayos! Yo nunca había sentido algo así, ni siquiera sé bien lo que siento, pero cuando estoy contigo, cuando te siento cerca de mí... yo sólo... me siento feliz... Soy feliz cuando estamos juntas y no sé qué hacer al respecto, yo sólo me siento bien a tu lado… no… me siento más que bien, ¿tiene algo de sentido lo que estoy diciendo?

Maru la había escuchado atentamente. Ese era el momento que más había estado temiendo porque no sabía qué es lo que podría responderle o cómo se iba a sentir si escuchaba algo así. Ante todo no deseaba lastimarla dándole falsas esperanzas sobre algo que no sentía, sin embargo, tal y como Yoshiko lo estaba diciendo, ella también sentía algo especial, no podía decir si era amor o algo parecido pero en definitiva iba mucho más allá del cariño que se siente por una amiga, se sentía tanto identificada como desconcertada por ese sentimiento que se abría paso en su interior. Sin embargo no sabía si estaba bien, la sombra de Dia aún la perseguía aunque debía reconocer que estando al lado de Yoshiko era cada vez menos.

—Creo que lo tiene Yo-chan… de alguna manera, entiendo lo que estás diciendo —dijo finalmente Maru cuando el silencio se hizo muy extenso y Yoshiko la miraba esperando una respuesta—. Quiero dejar en claro que yo aun no me siento lista para ningún tipo de relación, si algo tengo en este momento es miedo de que me lastimen y también tengo miedo de lastimarte por mis inseguridades zura~. Aún así hay algo que no puedo negar, y es que cuando estoy contigo me siento en paz, me siento bien, me siento segura —oír eso le dió esperanzas a Yoshiko—. Con el paso de los días también he sentido esa especie de conexión que se fue formando entre nosotras, pero no estoy segura de poder corresponder a tus sentimientos Yo-chan… yo tengo mucho miedo —concluyó Maru casi en un hilo de voz y las esperanzas formadas por el corazón de Yoshiko parecieron sucumbir.

—Yo sé que es así Maru-chan, yo sé que tienes miedo… ¡Yo también tengo miedo! —confesó la chica atragantándose con sus palabras—. Nunca me había sentido así por nadie, pero si algo me queda claro, es que quiero cuidarte, quiero devolver el brillo a tu mirada, quiero hacerte sonreir, quiero hacerte compañía y que tú me la hagas a mí. Yo sé que una relación no se puede basar en eso solamente... ni siquiera sé bien lo que implica tener una relación, ya que yo… —paso saliva para sacar esa confesión—, bueno, nunca la he tenido con nadie…

—Pero tú habías dicho que… —interrumpió Maru estupefacta, tanto ella como Ruby sabían de las aventuras amorosas del Ángel caído y su séquito de pequeños demonios.

—¡Sé lo que dije! —alzó la voz avergonzada—. Yo sólo… les mentí —confesó cabizbaja—. No quería ser la única que no tenía a nadie como tú o Ruby, no quería quedarme atrás de ustedes y es por eso que inventé todas esas cosas.

—¿Ninguna de tus novias fue real zura~? —preguntó Maru intrigada y aún asombrada.

—Umm… no, ninguna lo fue —Yoshiko estaba completamente roja hasta las orejas, pero no quería mentirle a Hanamaru, no ahora, este era el momento de ser valiente.

—Vaya… eso si que no lo vi venir zura~ —expresó Maru con sorpresa—. No tenías por qué mentirnos.

—Yo sé que no, pero no quería ser solo una perdedora, no ante tus ojos —Yoshiko comenzó a caminar nuevamente para tratar de aliviar la tensión que estaba creciendo en su garganta—. No quería sólo ver que mis amigas se enamoraban y tenían novia o lo que sea y experimentaban y yo solo era una virgen patética sin pretendientes.

—Eso no zura~ —Maru negó rotundamente—. Nunca has sido una perdedora, yo siempre te he admirado y no precisamente por tu talento con las chicas, aunque siempre fuiste algo rarita, pero asi te quiero —completó Maru juguetona, alcanzando a Yoshiko que ya iba unos pasos adelante.

—Tú… ¿me quieres? —las palabras de Maru habían hecho que le diera un vuelco al corazón, tal vez si había esperanzas para ellas después de todo.

Maru lo había dicho sin pensarlo, al menos no de la forma en que la chica delante suyo esperaba, pero ahora Yoshiko la había tomado de las manos y la miraba con intensidad y sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

—¿Me quieres? —repitió la pregunta mirándola a los ojos con intensidad, sus manos temblaban y Maru se dió cuenta de lo crucial que era responder aquello.

La chica empezó a sentir que su cara estaba ardiendo, se había puesto roja hasta las orejas y sentía que no podía sostener la mirada de su amiga que seguía con el corazón en vilo esperando su respuesta.

—Yo… te quiero zura~ —sostuvo la mirada de Yoshiko—, pero…

—¿Pero? —un atisbo de tristeza se dibujó en los ojos carmín de Yoshiko.

—No es de la misma forma en que tú me quieres a mí —el corazón de Yoshiko se estrujó a tal grado que sus ojos se hicieron agua—. Yo… no sé si eso sea suficiente para ti —Maru sostuvo sus mejillas limpiando un par de lágrimas que habían escapado—. No quiero lastimarte, no quiero que ninguna de las dos salga herida —confesó Maru en un hilo de voz.

Yoshiko acunó las manos de Maru con las suyas y besó una de ellas para apartarlas.

—Yo lo sé, sé que tu corazón aún es un lío y no quiero forzarte a nada, entiendo eso. Yo sólo quiero hacerte feliz y ayudarte a sanar, mi mayor deseo es que tú estés bien —Yoshiko se aventuró a devolver la caricia sosteniendo las mejillas de Maru, quien se sorprendió por el movimiento pero no se retiró—. Quiero hacerte feliz Maru-chan —le dijo viéndola a los ojos y esperando que en esta ocasión no desviara su mirada—. No me importa nada más.

—Yo-chan… tengo miedo zura~ —una lágrima salió de los ojos de Maru y Yoshiko no le permitió terminar su recorrido pues la detuvo antes de que arruinara el bello rostro de su hasta entonces amiga.

—No puedo prometerte que todo estará bien, porque eso no lo sé, pero te prometo que haré todo cuanto sea posible para hacerte feliz, quiero estar contigo mi Zuramaru. Quiero… —suspiró profundo—, quiero ser egoísta con la vida porque aunque quiero que seas feliz, quiero ser el motivo de tu felicidad, permíteme intentarlo, permíteme ayudar a sanar este corazón herido —tomó la mano de Maru y depositó un beso sobre ella, para después llevarla a su pecho—. No te fallaré, puedes estar segura de ello.

—Yo-chan… —Maru estaba sin palabras, quería dar el paso, pero el miedo era más grande que ella.

Las palabras de Yoshiko habían logrado llegar muy adentro, en ese lugar en donde había reinado la oscuridad desde que Dia se había ido y ahora parecía que un rayito de luz lograba colarse, ¿debía aceptarla? Aún a sabiendas de que su amor por Dia no se había ido a ningún lado, ¿era eso correcto?

Maru no tuvo más tiempo de pensarlo, Yoshiko empezó a acercar su rostro lentamente, esperando tener alguna reacción de su parte y dándole el tiempo a retirarse o apartarla, pero dicha reacción no llegó. Maru solo cerró los ojos esperando el contacto y cuando llegó, fue dulce, muy dulce. Yoshiko estaba temblando tanto como ella, en general fue un beso torpe, atropellado, pero tierno y suave, muy diferente a los que había compartido con Dia, pero no por eso fue malo, la hizo sentir que su cabeza se nublaba y sin poder contenerse, terminó correspondiendo el beso dejando que fuera su necesidad de amor la que se hiciera cargo.

—Wow…

Dijeron ambas chicas al separarse.

—Eso fue… —dijo Yoshiko mirando lo sonrojada que estaba Hanamaru.

—Diferente zura~ —respondió Maru apenada ocultando su cara en el pecho de Yoshiko.

—¿Diferente? —la respuesta de Maru no fue lo que ella iba a decir, pero ahora quería saber a qué se refería—. ¿Cómo diferente?

—Pues… no lo sé, solo fue diferente —Maru se sentía abochornada y habló desde su escondite, no sabía cómo explicarle lo que había sentido.

Los besos que había compartido con Dia habían sido apasionados, arrebatados en algunas ocasiones y muy dulces en otras, pero la inexperiencia de Yoshiko combinada con su nerviosismo, habían hecho de esta una experiencia única y muy placentera.

—¿Diferente bien o diferente feo? ¡¿Cómo se supone que debo tomar eso?! —Yoshiko estaba exasperada, la cara de Maru seguía enterrada sin ni siquiera la mirarla a los ojos.

—Fue… diferente bien… se sintió bien —Maru abrazó a Yoshiko por la cintura tomándola por sorpresa antes de que la chica le correspondiera el abrazo.

—¿Zuramaru? ¿Estás bien? —el cuerpo de Maru temblaba y Yoshiko sintió pánico de haber hecho las cosas mal y haber presionado antes de tiempo.

—Estoy bien zura~ —Maru seguía escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Yoshiko—. ¿Tú… estás bien? ¿Te gustó? —preguntó Maru con temor.

Fue el turno de Yohane de sonrojarse. No era la primera vez que se besaban. Tiempo atrás habían tenido "besos de práctica" como le llamaron en aquel entonces, que apenas y habían sido simples toques en los labios, pero fue en una situación diferente y no se podía comparar a lo que había sentido en esta ocasión. El cálido aliento de Maru, el toque suave de sus labios, el aroma irresistible, tener su cuerpo tan cerca de ella, todo había sido perfecto o al menos así le pareció.

—Si, estuvo bien… bastante bien —dijo tratando de sonar casual y que su enorme sonrisa no la traicionara.

—¿Sólo bien zura~? —preguntó Maru aprehensiva aún sin aflojar su abrazo.

—Ya bueno… fue más que bueno, fue perfecto —Yoshiko estaba tan sonrojada y se sentía tan cursi que le daban ganas de salir corriendo y echarse un balde con agua fría.

—Eres graciosa —Maru empezó a reír de las reacciones de su amiga y ambas se contagiaron y descargaron el nerviosismo con un ataque de risa.

Era una sensación nueva, cálida, que la llenaba de tranquilidad y alegría de un modo distinto. Quizás no era tan malo, quizás era la decisión correcta.

—Pero entonces Zuramaru, ¿esto en donde nos deja? —preguntó Yohane con temor aún limpiando las lágrimas nerviosas que la risa había sacado.

—No lo sé zura~, no sé qué es lo que se hace después —confesó Maru limpiando también su cara de los estragos de la risa.

—Tampoco es que tengamos prisa por averiguarlo, creo que podemos ir dejando que las cosas vayan fluyendo, me gustaría que hicieramos eso —explicó Yohane más tranquila ahora que los nervios habían pasado, al menos ahora se sentía más segura de que lo que tanto deseaba era una realidad.

—Es una buena idea, creo que es lo mejor zura~, sólo dejemos que las cosas sucedan y ya veremos a dónde nos llevan —Maru depositó un beso en la mejilla de Yoshiko antes de soltarla.

Los colores se acumularon en su cara y si era posible, humo empezó a salir de su cabeza casi literalmente. Maru la ponía a tope.

—Creo que es hora de volver, nuestro descanso ya casi termina —la chica se volvió a reír, le encantaba provocar a Yoshiko, podía acostumbrarse a eso.

Yoshiko tomó la mano de Maru y de esa manera volvieron a recoger sus cosas para poder dirigirse al templo, ajenas a todos a su alrededor. La felicidad que irradiaban las dos era palpable a distancia y poco les importaba el resto del mundo cuando las cosas estaban tan bien.

* * *

Dia se había quedado escondida detrás de un árbol que estaba muy cerca de ellas, desde donde pudo escuchar y ver todo lo que había sucedido. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, podía sentir como sus extremidades estaban hormigueando, quería correr, quería gritar, quería destrozarse, pero su boca estaba seca, ella estaba seca, no podía articular palabra o siquiera moverse o reaccionar ante lo que acababa de suceder.

¿Cómo fue que pasaron de las risas a los besos? ¿En qué momento pasó eso? Tan sólo había transcurrido un mes desde su ruptura con Hanamaru, ¿cómo es que su princesa la pudo olvidar tan rápido? Todo le parecía una mala broma. El monstruo de sus pesadillas estaba aquí, era real y estaba devorando sus entrañas. Los celos quemaban su corazón como una brasa ardiente y estaba muriendo en vida.

Dia las había seguido porque no le gustaba la familiaridad con que Yoshiko estaba tratando a su Maru, y siendo honesta consigo misma, los celos que siempre había sentido por la chica, aún estaban presentes sólo que ahora parecía que se habían multiplicado por millones, eran insoportables agujas lloviendo por todo su cuerpo.

Tan pronto como vió que Yoshiko iba a besar a Maru estuvo a punto de salir corriendo para separarlas, impedir lo que iba a suceder y llevársela lejos, la sangre le hervía en el cuerpo. Aún así, no se movió, en el fondo no esperaba que Maru correspondiera el beso y rechazara a la chica por el amor que decía tener hacia ella, sin embargo cuando no lo hizo, cuando correspondió, sintió que su alma la abandonaba. Fue como si de un sólo golpe la hubieran mandado al mismísimo infierno.

Por supuesto que ella quería que Maru fuera feliz, había hecho todo lo que hizo para asegurarse que así fuera, pero no esperaba que las cosas pasaran así, tan rápido y en su cara, no estaba lista aún. Tan sólo había pasado un mes, y a ella le seguía doliendo como si hubiera sido ayer. No sentía que había avanzado nada en todo ese tiempo. El amor que sentía por Maru estaba intacto, no se había ido a ningun lado, ni siquiera se había diluido un poco. Seguía recordando cada momento que vivió con la chica con la misma intensidad. ¿Cómo es que ella podía estar besando a otra persona con esa tranquilidad?

Se quedó parada, en la oscuridad, esperando a que aquella escena salida de sus pesadillas por fin terminara para que pudiera razonar consigo misma. Quería reclamar a Maru por hacerlo, por olvidarla, por traicionarla, por seguir adelante sin ella, pero ¿cómo hacer algo así cuando fue ella misma la que la orilló a hacerlo? No tenía ningún derecho, eso lo entendía, su lado racional lo tenía claro, sin embargo, el otro lado, el pasional, estaba fuera de control, tenía todo tipo de pensamientos que sin duda terminarían en una tremenda escena que dañaría tanto a Maru como a sí misma.

Respiró profundo, trató de calmar el temblor de su cuerpo, intentando apartar de su mente todos esos pensamientos que le gritaran que fuera a reclamar lo suyo, porque Hanamaru era suya y de nadie más. Tuvo que sentarse un momento en el suelo ya que sus piernas parecían perder la fuerza para sostenerla, se estaba volviendo loca, la razón escapaba de su mente. Golpeó el árbol más próximo con todas sus fuerzas tratando de desquitar algo de su frustración, pero nada parecía funcionar, algo se había salido de control en su interior y no encontraba la forma de calmarlo. Tanto era su despecho que por un instante no quiso calmarlo, quería dejarlo libre y que hiciera lo que quería hacer.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y fueron empapando todo. Poco le importaba que alguien pudiera verla o escucharla, el dolor que sentía era insoportable y llorar parecía ser la única manera en que podía mitigarlo. Lloró por mucho tiempo, entre sollozos y temblores hasta que su cuerpo no fue capaz de producir más lágrimas y el nudo en su garganta se había aflojado lo suficiente para poder hablar.

Se había encargado de hacer un desastre con su vida y ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de seguir adelante con el dolor a cuestas. Por el momento no podía darse el lujo de romperse, aún tenía que ir en busca de su hermana y regresar a casa. Cuando volvieran a su hogar, podría desmoronarse tanto como quisiera, pero por ahora sólo tenía que aguantar un poco más, interpretar su papel de hermana y luego dejar que la oscuridad se apropiara de ella.

Para cuando se alejó del lago, la fiesta que prevalecía en el festival se había diluido un poco, al menos había menos gente cerrando su paso en el camino. No recordaba en donde es que había quedado de encontrarse con Ruby, así que sólo caminó sin rumbo hasta que se la pudiera topar.

Después de mucho andar, terminó hallándola donde menos quería estar, pero sus pies traicioneros la llevaron. Ruby estaba sentada al pie de las escaleras del templo y su semblante tampoco parecía muy alegre, su hermana estaba apesadumbrada, había una sombra bajo sus ojos que indicaba que algo había sucedido.

—¿Ruby-chan? —preguntó Dia acercándose hasta donde estaba ella y colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Onee-chan, no te pude encontrar antes, lo siento —se disculpó la pequeña mientras se ponía de pie, sus ojos se veían rojos e hinchados de llorar—. ¿Podemos irnos ya? —preguntó esperanzada, no quería estar más allí.

—¿Ya? Pero… aún no hemos comido, ¿quieres algo de cenar? —Ruby no le sostenía la mirada, quería evitar que su hermana viera el estado de su cara, y eso terminó preocupando más a Dia que ya se había dado cuenta de su estado.

—No, sólo llévame a casa por favor —Ruby se recargó en el hombro de Dia buscando algo de consuelo.

—¿Pasó algo? ¡¿Se atrevió a lastimarte de nuevo esa… Takami?! —Dia levantó su barbilla para encontrar sus ojos vidriosos a lo que Ruby sólo la abrazó por la cintura, Dia no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella.

—No —negó con la cabeza—, ella no hizo nada, es sólo que no quiero estar más aquí —dijo Ruby casi en un hilo de voz.

—Oh… eso… bueno, si, está bien, vayamos a casa —Dia pasó su brazo por los hombros de Ruby guiando el camino—. ¿Qué hacías en el templo?

—Como no te encontraba, fui a ver si podía encontrarme con Maru-chan —Ruby lo dijo tranquilamente pero se dió cuenta que había cometido un error cuando sintió que el cuerpo de su hermana se había puesto rígido—, sólo que no la encontré —agregó rápidamente tratando de cambiar el tema.

—No, ella no está en el templo… ella estaba ocupada —expresó Dia con un dolor amargo que alertó a Ruby.

—¿Onee-chan? —preguntó asustada al ver que unas lágrimas empezaban a bajar por las mejillas de Dia.

—Estoy bien Ruby, vayamos a casa —Dia estaba luchando contra sí misma para no quebrarse en ese momento, no podía hacerlo, no frente a su hermana, no en ese lugar.

Ruby percibió todo el dolor y la agonía de Dia y la abrazó con fuerza. Usó sus brazos para arropar a su hermana lo más que pudo, con toda la fuerza que poseía para evitar que su querida hermana se rompiera, solo que la pequeña Kurosawa ignoraba qué Dia hacía mucho que estaba rota.

—Ya quiero que vivamos en Tokio Onee-chan, no quiero estar más aquí —expresó Ruby con pesar y a punto de llorar.

—Yo tambien Ruby —Dia correspondió su abrazo depositando un beso en su cabeza—, ya verás que el tiempo pasa rápido y podremos salir de este lugar. Sólo debemos aguantar un poco más.

Ruby sabía que algo había pasado con Dia y su querida amiga pero como siempre, poco podía preguntar al respecto porque no obtendría ninguna respuesta y Dia aún sintiendo el dolor que le había provocado el ver a Maru besando a Yoshiko, no podía dejar de sentir odio hacia Takami Chika por seguir lastimando a su pequeña hermana.

* * *

Durante el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, You y Riko habían escogido un lugar bastante apartado del resto de los demás, ni siquiera era un lugar en donde se tuviera una buena vista, pero eso es lo que Riko había estaba buscando para poder tener un poco más de privacidad con su novia.

Los besos y las caricias no se hicieron esperar y ambas estaban dejándose llevar, aunque llegó el momento en el que todo estaba demasiado subido de tono, los besos eran rotundos y prolongados y las ganas de ir a más eran palpables y You tuvo que detener a Riko en sus avances antes de que cruzaran el límite en un lugar público.

—Riko-chan, espera... —dijo You tratando de arreglar su ropa que ya estaba escandalosamente desarreglada e intentando apartar a su novia.

—No quiero esperar —respondió Riko sin detener sus avances, se pegó al cuello de You succionando la suave piel de esa zona y You tuvo que reprimir un gemido.

—Este… no es lugar para hacer esto —explicó You tratando de calmarse un poco, sus manos empujaron a Riko de los hombros para que dejara de provocarla, estaba acalorada y húmeda en los lugares más incómodos.

—Entonces vamos a mi casa —propuso Riko sin detenerse del todo—. Allí podemos...

—¿Ahora? —You tragó pesado y con pánico.

—Ahora —Riko la besó con pasión para que You no pusiera más excusas y aceptara su propuesta, pero el nerviosismo a causa de su pánico estaban haciéndose cargo.

—Pero no pedí permiso a mamá —explicó You cuando se separaron a lo que Riko respondió con otro beso.

—Podemos llamarle, no creo que se niegue —dijo Riko guiñandole un ojo seductoramente.

—Pero no traje ropa —expuso You casi con las piernas temblando por la adrenalina, parecía un perrito asustado.

Riko sonrío coquetamente, como de quién sabe que a su presa se le agotan las opciones, y se acercó a su oreja para decir con una voz que a You le pareció la cosa más sensual del mundo.

—No la necesitarás —decir que se en ese instante se derritió, era quedarse corto, You podía sentir claramente que ciertas partes de su cuerpo se habían literalmente hecho agua y toda ella era una masa caliente, húmeda y excitada.

Riko se puso de pie y prácticamente jaló a You para no siguiera negándose, no iba a esperar un día más sin pasar la noche con su novia, no quería esperar más y You estaba lista para ser tomada por ella. Sus fantasías más insanas producto de todos esos doujin que amaba consumir estaban por ser llevadas a la vida real.

You se había quedado sin excusas y francamente no sabía si quería seguir poniendolas. Su voluntad estaba doblegada a los deseos e instintos más primarios y dejo que Riko la guiara.

Iban caminando tomadas de la mano, Riko iba señalando el camino y You solo caminaba con ella a su lado. Cada una luchando contra sus inseguridades pero siendo el deseo por el otro lo que predominaba.

Casi a la salida del festival, se aglomeró la gente y tuvieron que caminar entre el mar de personas incluso a contracorriente, sin embargo, como era obvio, chocaron con algunas para poder abrirse paso. Sólo que por una casualidad de la vida, en una de esas chocaron nada más y nada menos que con su entrenadora. Riko se la topó de frente y por el impacto casi cayó al suelo, sólo que You alcanzó a reaccionar y la detuvo en su caída.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó Kanan cuando se dió cuenta, llevaba un delfín de peluche gigante en los brazos que le había impedido ver quién estaba delante.

—¡Sensei! —dijo Riko cuando reconoció con quien había chocado—. Lo siento, yo no la ví —hizo una ligera reverencia a modo de disculpa.

—No pasa nada, yo venía distraída de cualquier manera —informó Kanan con una amplia sonrisa al ver a dos de sus alumnas—. Que bueno encontrarlas divirtiéndose.

—¡You-chan~! —una voz cantarina las saludó también y la rubia se tiró a los brazos de You—. Riko-chan is so shiny! ¿Qué le has estado haciendo?— Mari picó las costillas de You cuyas orejas ya estaban en un tono escarlata—. O más bien, ¿qué te ha estado haciendo Riko-chan? —la miró con picardía al ver que su cuello tenía un gran chupetón que rápidamente You ocultó con su mano.

—Que… que cosas dices Mari —You se talló el cuello tratando de disimular su vergüenza pero ya era muy tarde.

—Naughty girls! —la rubia siguió picando a su amiga.

—Por cierto Riko-chan —Kanan desvió la atención para alivio de las otras dos chicas menores—, es bueno que te encuentre, quería hablar algo contigo respecto a tu entrenamiento, ¿me la permites un momento You-chan? —preguntó Kanan pidiendo el permiso de You.

—Ah si si sensei, está bien —asintió aunque eso la dejaba a merced de las bromas de Mari.

Kanan empezó a platicar con Riko sobre algunas cosas que necesitaría llevar extra al entrenamiento y algunos permisos que sus padres tenían que firmar.

—Veo que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo mi pequeño cachorrito —Mari alborotó el cabello de You para burlarse aún más.

—¡No me molestes! —se quejó You apenada, su cara se había puesto roja—. ¿Có… cómo lo sabes? —todavía estaba ocultando el chupetón en su cuello.

—Esta pequeña marquita te delata —respondió Mari divertida señalando el moretón que You se empeñaba en tapar.

—¿Qué? Ay no… —si ya estaba nerviosa ahora no sabía cómo acomodarse para que no se viera la horrible marca, todos la verían al día siguiente en la escuela.

—So funny —rió Mari a sus costillas.

—Mari-chan… ¡Ayuda! —You trató de jalar disimuladamente a Mari para que se alejaran un poco de Kanan y Riko y así poder hablar con ella sobre su gran problema—. Riko-chan me quiere llevar a su casa… ahorita… —le dijo en voz baja—. Ella quiere… hacerlo...

—¡Oh! ¡Sexy time! —Mari saltó casi gritando a lo que You la pisó con fuerza para que se callara, no quería llamar la atención.

—¡Ca-lla-te! —le dijo molesta llevándola más lejos todavía—. Mari… eso va a pasar.. hoy… —la mirada de You era una mezcla entre súplica y ansiedad.

—¿Y eso no es bueno? —preguntó Mari entre intrigada y divertida.

—¡No estoy lista! —se quejó You al borde del llanto—. ¿Y si lo hago todo mal y Riko me termina dejando porque soy terrible?

—Tranquila —Mari rascó sus orejas—. No es la gran cosa, ya verás que todo sale bien, la señorita Sakurauchi estará más que complacida con tus servicios —le picó las costillas—. ¿Estudiaste todo lo que te enseñe?

—No juegues conmigo Mari, esos sólo eran videos porno y doujin R-18 —la miró enojada—, eso no me ayudó en nada y ahora solo pienso en si Riko quiere hacerme todo eso y es peor todavía

—No es juego You-chan, aunque no niego que es divertido —pasó su brazo por los hombros de You en actitud relajada—. Sólo tienes que relajarte, en serio, estás muy tensa —Mari se colocó detrás de ella y empezó a masajear sus hombros—. Todo saldrá bien, tienes que tener confianza en ti y en tu pareja. Y claro que te sirvió de algo lo que te pase, al menos ya sabes dónde meter la mano y los dedos —terminó con una gran carcajada que sólo alteró a You aún más.

You inhaló profundo tratando de calmar sus nervios o Mari la terminaría matando.

—Creo que tienes razón, yo… es que… ¿Y si Riko-chan lo odia? ¿Si hago algo que no le gusta o que es demasiado pervertido o que simplemente no funciona?

—No lo hará, créeme, no lo hará —le sacudió los cabellos grises—. Aunque si es su primera vez quizás sea torpe al inicio, pero eventualmente se hará mejor porque tienen algo que lo hará espectacular, ustedes se aman y ante eso, todo el sexo se hace mejor —la alentó y después de todo lo que había dicho antes eso fue lo único que sí tenía sentido para You.

Riko estaba terminando de hablar con Kanan y se giró a buscarlas encontrandolas en un extremo del camino hablando muy entretenidas. Kanan y Riko caminaron hacia ellas y Mari las saludo con una sonrisa en la cara y You con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Sensei~ será mejor que nos vayamos, Riko-chan y You-chan tienen una noche interesante por delante —les guiñó el ojo para terminar de molestar no solo a You sino a Riko también—. Solo espero que mañana no estén muy desgastadas para entrenar —concluyó con sus burlas al ver el sonrojo en la cara de sus dos amigas.

—¡Mari-chan! —chillaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Esta bien Mari-chan, de cualquier manera, también tenemos cosas que hacer —replicó Kanan entre risas al ver la reacción de sus alumnas y aliviada de no tener que ser ella el objeto de las burlas para variar—. Las veré mañana y… usen protección —bromeó la profesora uniéndose al bullying haciendo que Mari empezara a reír de forma desmedida.

—Esas dos… —se quejó You todavía apenada cuando se quedaron a solas por fin.

—Es un poco raro, ¿no crees? —preguntó Riko pensativa y You no supo a qué se refería—. La relación de ellas dos quiero decir —le aclaró al ver su cara de confusión.

—¿Raro? No entiendo, yo siempre las veo bien, desde que Mari-chan vive con Kanan-sensei la veo más contenta que antes —aún con la aclaración siguió sin entender.

—¡Ja! Exactamente mi punto You-chan, y ¿has notado que nuestra sensei ahora es mucho más bromista que antes? Hace un par de meses apenas y le conocíamos la sonrisa y ahora mirala, haciendo bromas sobre… bueno… —carraspeó avergonzada, no quería repetir la insinuación que habían hecho—, haciendo bromas en general.

—Pero eso es porque están en confianza —explicó You—. Kanan sensei siempre ha sido bromista —You la conocía desde pequeña y eso le parecía normal.

—Si si, pero ahora lo es más, es como… no sé, me da un aire extraño —Riko llevó la mano a su barbilla—. Hace rato, ¿no viste que justo antes de que chocaramos, Kanan había ganado un premio para Mari y ella casi se colgó de su cuello emocionada?

—¿Eh? ¿Eso cuando pasó? —preguntó You rascando la cabeza—. Yo no ví nada.

—Eso fue justo antes de que chocara con ella —explicó Riko.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo pudiste ver todo eso y terminaste chocando con ella? —la mayoría de las veces You no lograba entender las habilidades de su novia que en algunas ocasiones le parecían hasta sobrenaturales.

—Es obvio You-chan, ¿a poco no te has dado cuenta que hay algo más entre esas dos? —Riko lo dijo en voz baja pues sabía lo delicado del tema y no podía dejar que nadie escuchará algo así.

—No… no, eso no es de esa manera Riko-chan, ellas llevan una buena relación de amistad, nada más —explicó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, le parecía inconcebible que Kanan hiciera algo como eso.

—Ya veremos You-chan, ya lo veremos —Riko no quiso seguir discutiendo porque necesitaba pruebas que pudieran sostener su punto, pero la idea ya se había metido en su cabeza y ahora no podría dejar el tema en paz hasta que tuviera respuestas.

El camino de regreso a la casa de Riko fue como un paseo extremo en una montaña rusa, cuando vas subiendo lentamente hasta el punto más alta desde donde te lanzarán al vacío. You sentía un nudo en el estómago al pensar en lo que iba a suceder.

Descendieron del autobús y anduvieron hasta llegar al frente de la casa. Era el instante antes de que todo en su relación cambiará. El paso previo a una relación íntima, a conocerse de una manera nueva, a explorar el cuerpo de la otra sin que existieran de por medio las barreras físicas de la ropa… y eso la tenía aterrada.

Riko que sentía su temor, la había tomado de la mano durante todo el camino y no la había soltado. Tenía su mano sudorosa y pegajosa y ni aún así Riko la había dejado. "Eso era una buena señal, ¿cierto?" Pensó con algo de esperanza. Quizá sí dejaba su miedo atrás y se relajaba las cosas serían mejor.

—Tomaré un baño —Riko la sacó de sus pensamientos—. Buscaré una pijama para ti, aunque por mí puedes dormir desnuda —guiñó un ojo y You casi se desmaya en el piso del recibidor.

Una risita salió de los labios de Riko antes de besarla en un pequeño toque que incluyó el arrastre de sus dientes por su labio inferior.

—Si quieres acompañarme te espero en la ducha.

You asintió apenas por impulso y empezó a mover sus pies detrás de Riko como los ratones embobados tras la flauta de Hamelin.

Solo el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Riko la sacó de su hechizo. Se vio en el espejo de la cómoda y se asustó de lo blanca que estaba. Riko buscaba en su armario algo de ropa y al girarse a verla entorno los ojos con algo de ternura.

—No tienes porque estar así —se acercó a ella acariciando una de sus mejillas—. Ten, no es de tu talla pero creo que podrás usarla por esta noche —You tomó la muda de ropa—. Lo lamento si estoy siendo demasiado osada, no quiero presionarte y aunque por me muera de ganas no quiero hacerte nada que tú no quieras.

Los ojos azules de You se desviaron apenados, esta vez no era la vergüenza normal que había estado sintiendo.

—Iré a tomar mi baño en el cuarto de mis papás, tú puedes hacerlo aquí —el silencio fue la única respuesta—. No tienes porqué preocuparte.

Riko se dió la vuelta y You pudo sentir que su novia estaba triste, solo que antes de que pudiera reaccionar la chica ya había salido de la habitación.

El agua fría de la regadera le ayudó a pensar más claramente. Al menos tanto como podía. Se dió un duchazo rápido queriendo estar lista antes de que Riko regresará. Aún tenía miedo pero tenía que dejarse ya de tonterías o de lo contrario sentía que perdería a Riko y esta vez iba a ser completamente su culpa.

Entendía a su novia, ella también tenía unas ganas inmensas de entregarse al deseo que sentía, pero todavía debía destruir un par de barreras antes de hacerlo. Aunque siendo honestos, la principal ya había caído, y esa era su obstinada reticencia por lo sucedido con Chika cuando comenzaron a andar. Esa barrera ya no existía y las otras eran demasiado endebles para ser realmente consideradas una barrera.

Estaba completamente segura del amor de Riko, de su deseo mutuo y de la paciencia que había tenido hasta ahora. Si no habían informado antes había sido solo por ella, así que no podía seguirse negando, no cuando también tenía el mismo deseo y las mismas ganas por hacer todo eso. La timidez y la vergüenza estaban haciendo todo complicado cuando no había porqué hacerlo así.

Se sentó en la cama de Riko vestida con la pijama que le diera su novia, era una camisa enorme que le llegaba a los muslos y un calzoncillo que alguna vez dejara allí por casualidad. Los minutos pasaron y Riko no volvía y eso la comenzaba a desesperar. No sabía si ir a buscarla o esperarla en la habitación. Para su fortuna no tuvo que decidirse, pues escuchó pasos y luego, la puerta abrirse.

Su débil determinación se transmutó al ver lo que tenía delante.

Riko entró vistiendo nada más que una fina y pequeña toalla que apenas le cubría la parte frontal de su cuerpo. Su piel desnuda aún tenía gotas de agua corriendo hacía sus pies y su cabello mojado le daba un aspecto salvajemente sexy. La mente de You hizo cortocircuito.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con el rubor presente en su rostro—, salí a la carrera y olvidé llevar mi pijama.

You sólo balbuceó algo ininteligible y Riko sólo se pasó un mechón de cabello húmedo hacia atrás de la oreja. You permaneció inmóvil llenándose la pupila con la imagen de su novia. Riko dió algunos pasos hasta su armario intentando sostener la pequeña toalla con una mano y buscando su ropa con la otra.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera encontrarla, un par de brazos la rodearon por la espalda y su toalla cayó al suelo sobre sus pies. Las manos de You estaban sobre su estómago, se sentían calientes y pesadas. Un aliento entrecortado le sopló en el oído y un beso se posó en su hombro seguido de un lenguetazo.

—No quiero esperar más, te necesito…

Un sonido ronco y lleno de deseo, en eso se había convertido la voz asustada de You. En fuerte escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Riko reflejó de la intensidad que de pronto estaba proyectando You.

Los dedos se aferraron a la piel de su estómago y cuando las deslizó hacia las caderas, Riko no pudo evitar gemir en respuesta. La boca de You arremetió de nuevo chupando su hombro y hacia la nuca donde Riko había apartado su cabello para darle vía libre.

—Me tienes loca por ti…

La lengua de You subió hasta su oreja y con sus dientes mordió el lóbulo de la misma. Su pequeño gatito asustadizo de pronto se había convertido en un tigre queriendo devorar a su presa. Sonrió por encima de las caricias con satisfacción, amaba esta nueva faceta de su novia y quería más todavía de ella.

You empujó a Riko contra el armario y la giró para que quedaran de frente, sin perder tiempo se hizo con pasión de los labios de su novia, un ligero sollozo emergió de la boca de Riko y arremetió con más ímpetu. Sus bocas estaban llenas de necesidad, de urgencia por desfogar todas esas ganas reprimidas.

Las manos de Riko se aferraban al cuello de la camiseta estorbosa de You y entre besos quiso deshacerse de ella. La prenda le impedía poder sentir la piel de su novia y disfrutar de la firmeza de sus músculos que, en secreto, le encantaban y la volvían una maldita cosa gay sedienta de ellos. Frustrada por no poder quitarla, bufó molesta o al menos lo intentó. Su respiración estaba tan agitada que incluso para bufar no tenía suficiente aire.

Viendo su molestia You sujetó sus muñecas y la echó hacia la puerta del armario haciendo que la espalda de Riko pegará contra la madera. You la soltó y posicionó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica jadeante y enfurruñada, y se quedaron así unos segundos recuperando el aliento.

—No es justo si sólo yo soy la única desnuda en esta habitación —fue la queja cuando al fin pudo hablar.

—No es justo si sólo yo soy la única que se sonroja con las burlas —devolvió en venganza por la manera en que Riko había estado provocándola toda esa tarde noche.

Se acercó a ella de nuevo haciéndose de la piel de su cuello para devolverle el favor que anteriormente Riko le había dado. Succionó con avidez, no escatimando en la fuerza, para dejar una marca roja sobre la blanca piel. Riko se mordió los labios para no gemir, pues aunque era una sensación dolorosa, le encantó sentirla.

Viendo que You no iba a dejarla tomar las riendas y volver a su yo tímido y avergonzado, decidió ser más atrevida. Quería su premio e iba a conseguir dejar desnuda también a su novia.

Sujetó los cabellos cenizos tirando de ellos para retirar la cabeza de You del hueco de su cuello. La chica protestó aunque antes de poder decir algo, Riko la empujó echándola hacia atrás hasta topar con el borde de la cama. Aún así You quiso jugar otro poco y levantandola por la cintura la tiró sobre la cama sentándose a horcajadas encima.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi You-chan? —la molesto Riko tratando de apenarla.

You se rió por su comentario.

—Antes de seguir adelante, sólo… sólo quiero decirte lo mucho que te amo y lo increíblemente feliz que estoy de tenerte conmigo —se echó hacia adelante poniendo sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Riko y depositando un beso suave llenó de amor—. Esta es mi primera vez y soy muy feliz de que sea con la persona que amo. No voy a negar que tengo miedo pero si es contigo yo quiero ir hasta el final Riko-chan.

—También es mi primera vez y estoy inmensamente feliz de que sea con mi amada You-chan —correspondió con otro beso—. Mi corazón late con fuerza de saber que al fin vamos a dar este paso y que nuestro amor será uno de aquí en adelante. Por favor You-chan, quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mía.

You se incorporó sentándose en sus talones para subir la camiseta que llevaba y alzando sus brazos la levantó para deshacerse de ella. Riko también se sentó para ayudarla a quitársela. Al fin estaban las dos desnudas, bueno casi, la ropa interior de You aún estaba en ella pero no por mucho tiempo.

Volvieron a besarse con el hambre del deseo atenuada con la ternura de las palabras que acababan de profesarse, aún así la calidez de sus cuerpos mantuvo el fuego ardiendo con suficiente fuerza para que el calor les exigiera tener lo mejor de la otra. Los besos, las caricias, los susurros de placer se sentían tan bien, pero el deseo que se construía en el interior de cada una necesitaba ser saciado con algo más.

Los dedos de Riko se extasiaron tocando los músculos de los brazos de You, delineando el bien trabajado abdomen y enterrando sus uñas en la espalda para poner a prueba su firmeza. Había soñado tantas veces poder hacer eso, que ahora quería besar cada uno de esos músculos que la habían hecho fantasear tantas veces.

—Dejame probarte You-chan… por favor —suplicó mendigando el contacto con tal vehemencia que su amante no pudo negarse.

Riko se posó encima de You besando sus pechos, eran generosos y aunque ya había tenido ocasión de tocarlos antes, jamás lo había hecho de esta manera. Eran suaves, con el tono justo entre la blandura del seno y la dureza de sus pezones erguidos por la excitación. Se apoderó de uno con su boca chupando y lamiendo con su lengua, primero uno y luego el otro. You gimió sensible por las atenciones, su rostro estaba arrebolado con la sangre agolpándose en ciertas zonas de su cuerpo pidiendo su parte del placer.

—Riko-chan…

Soltó su nombre como una súplica y sus manos se enredaron en el rojizo cabello de Riko. La joven interpretó aquello como la urgencia pidiendo a gritos ser saciada.

Dibujo con su lengua los surcos de su vientre mientras éste se estremecía con cada paso. Sus manos tiraron de la tela del calzoncillo y su boca beso la frontera entre la zona íntima de You y sus deliciosos abs. La mata de pelo cenizo le dió la bienvenida y, por lo que podía observar, estaba brillante por la humedad que habían provocado sus burlas.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios en anticipación del plato que estaba por degustar.

Unió sus labios a los labios rosados introduciendo su lengua entre ellos para probar el dulce sabor del néctar del núcleo de You. Jugó con los pliegues pasando por ellos una y otra vez hasta llegar al preciado premio, el bulto hinchado que parecía hacerse más y más grande con el paso de su lengua.

—Eso se siente bien…

Los pies de You se enterraron en las sábanas haciendo que sus caderas se levantarán levemente para luego volver a caer. Se sentó abriendo sus piernas para dejar que Riko siguiera trabajando en su intimidad, pero tenía tantas ganas de grabarse la imagen de su novia entre sus piernas que al observarla allí la excitó tanto que un nuevo flujo bajo a los labios de Riko.

No pudo aguantar mucho y volvió a echar la espalda en la cama. Repitió el nombre de Riko con vehemencia sin poder resistir más tiempo. Su orgasmo estaba cerca, la lengua de Riko golpeaba su clítoris empujándola más y más al borde.

—No pares… no pares… Riko…

La venida de You cayó en la boca de Riko bañando su rostro con sus fluidos liberando todo su clímax. La chica lamió queriendo tener todo de You y se mantuvo allí hasta que el temblor de las caderas y piernas de su novia cesaron hasta ser una ligera agitación.

—Eso… eso fue… muy bueno —habló entrecortada con la respiración aún alterada.

—Ya lo creo que sí —Riko se sentó lamiéndose los labios como un gato después de comer y vaya que lo había hecho.

—Si es así de bueno, voy a querer hacer esto todo el tiempo —dijo entusiasmada ya casi recuperada—. ¡Ahora entiendo lo que decía Mari!

Riko sonrió riéndose con satisfacción de eso. No sé quejaría si You quisiera hacerlo con frecuencia.

—¿Riko-chan puedo hacerte lo mismo? —sus ojos azules brillaron y se podría decir que casi rebotaba de la emoción.

Parecía un cachorro juguetón y ansioso y no dejo que Riko le respondiera. Se levantó de un brinco jalando a la chica llevándola hasta la banca de su piano, la miró como un perrito que estaba pidiendo algo.

—Hay algo que siempre he querido hacer…

—¡¿Eh?!

You sentó a Riko en la banca frente al piano, no sin dejar un pequeño espacio entre ésta y el instrumento.

—¡Quiero que toques para mí! —exclamó con fervor.

—¡¿Qué?! —abrió los ojos sorprendida pero se recuperó rápido—. ¿Y qué estarás haciendo tú mientras yo toco? —levantó una ceja.

—Algo que leí —explicó escueta y con las mejillas rojas.

—Espera… ¿algo que leíste? —se tapó la boca incrédula y asombrada—. ¿Leíste el doujin de Yamada-sensei?

Ambas se pusieron rojas hasta las orejas.

—¡Mari me lo presto! —se excusó.

—¡Yo se lo preste a Mari! —gritó Riko.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijeron las dos al unísono para romper a reír por la trampa que la rubia les había puesto.

—¡Oh cielos! ¿Vamos a hacer eso? —ahora fueron los ojos de Riko los que brillaron con la expectativa—. Pero después haremos otra escena que yo quiero —el fuego ardió en sus pupilas y con determinación abrió la tapa de su piano y se colocó en posición.

—¡Yousoro! —hizo su saludo marinero y se ubicó debajo del piano entre las piernas de Riko.

—¿Alguna canción en especial? —preguntó Riko mirando a You a sus pies.

La chica lo pensó un poco.

—¿Qué tal esa canción de aquella película que te gustó mucho, la de los dos enamorados separados por el tiempo?

Riko lo sopesó y dió su visto bueno.

Una primer nota sonó cuando presionó una de las teclas del piano. You hizo lo mismo presionando uno de sus dedos contra la intimidad de Riko. La chica respingón pero no se apartó del toque. Aquello le emocionaba y You se dió cuenta de cuánto por lo mojada que estaba. Sus vellos rojizos estaban húmedos y su dedo se deslizaba con facilidad.

La primera parte de la melodía salió apenas de manera decente, You se movía dentro y fuera de Riko y eso complicaba que pudiera coordinar correctamente su cerebro, lleno de endorfinas placerosas, y sus manos apretando las teclas de cada nota.

Los susurros de sus labios se volvieron cada vez más sonoros cuando You agregó un segundo dedo a su labor y el piano se hizo difícil de seguir. El ritmo era lento, llevando el compás de la canción, sin embargo al llegar al coro la intensidad subía y sus piernas se acalambraron, siendo un reto continuar, pero no se detuvo.

Podía sentir los espasmos musculares y sus gemidos ya no eran simples sollozos para el final de la canción.

You se movió debajo del piano y no pudo seguir tocando cuando la boca de You se apropió de su clítoris succionando levemente acompañado del paso de la lengua y el vaivén de sus dedos dentro y fuera de Riko.

Las manos de Riko se asieron del teclado en un desesperado intento de aferrarse a algo porque sentía que iba a caer en cualquier momento. Su piel sudaba y sus extremidades se sacudían con cada arremetida. No iba a aguantar mucho más.

—You… You…

Repitió su nombre sujetando sus cabellos presionando para mayor contacto olvidándose por completo del piano. Lo único que se escuchaba era el ritmo de su respiración agitada y sus gemidos llenando la noche y su habitación.

Se rompió al fin en un profundo espasmo conteniendo el aliento, suspendiendose en la sensación de los dedos de You rozando su interior que se contraía con deseo. La lengua de su amante se movía con rapidez imitando los movimientos que había hecho en ella antes.

—¡Oh diablos! —exclamó en un balbuceo—. ¡Esto se siente… demasiado… You-chan… estoy… llegando!

Las uñas de Riko se clavaron en el cuero cabelludo de You y un gemido gutural vino desde lo más hondo de su pecho regándose como un orgasmo extasiado.

El vaivén de You se fue deteniendo hasta cesar por completo permitiendo que Riko recuperara poco a poco el control sobre sí misma. Aquella había sido una experiencia increíble. Le parecía impresionante la forma en que Riko había atrapado sus dedos y los había apretado tanto que pensó que iba a quedarse sin ellos. Estaba asombrada.

—¡Wow! ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo? —recargo su rostro en uno de los muslos de Riko y esta se estremeció con el contacto.

—Por supuesto que sí... pero tengo… que tomar aire… primero —su pecho aún subía y bajaba agitado.

—¡Oh! Creo que esto está bastante pegajoso —miró su mano, un líquido espeso y pegadizo bañaba sus dedos—, y… ¿esto es sangre? ¡Oh! —la sorprendió la información que su cerebro conectó al unir los cabos.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Riko completamente roja se echó atrás avergonzada—. Debo ir a limpiarme.

—No sin mí —You la siguió levantandola del suelo para cargarla en estilo de novia—. Tienes una bañera, creo que podemos hacer más cosas allí —dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—En serio, ¿quién eres y qué hiciste con mi tímida novia? —Riko le pellizcó la mejilla.

—Calla y solo disfruta —hizo el intento por morder los dedos de Riko pero la chica retiró la mano antes.

* * *

—Deberíamos volver a casa —dijo Kanan sentándose a un lado de Mari.

Ambas estaban frente al lago, el espectáculo ya había terminado hacía una hora y sólo había algunas parejas aisladas por aquí y por allá, se podía decir que estaban prácticamente a solas. Una música se podía oír en el ambiente, gracias a los altoparlantes del lugar y eso daba una atmósfera más confortable.

—Sólo un poco más honey~, quiero estar aquí contigo y la tranquilidad de la noche —expresó la rubia jalando a Kanan para que ella pudiera recargarse en su hombro.

Habían caminado un buen rato mirando todos los puestos que pudieron en el festival, incluso Kanan había ganado un bonito delfín de peluche que le había regalado, estaba un tanto deforme, pero aún así lo había amado y ahora solo quería disfrutar una bella noche de verano a las orillas del lago, y era mejor en ese momento porque no había miradas indiscretas sobre ellas, sólo eran las dos y el lago calmo.

—Me divertí mucho hoy —confesó Kanan recargándose en la cabeza de Mari—. Tenía mucho tiempo que no pasaba un rato tan agradable. Debo reconocer que me alegra que me hayas sacado de casa.

—Yo tambíen me divertí mucho —Mari se revolvió feliz sujetando el brazo de Kanan—. Me gusta cuando estamos juntas, it's wonderful!

—Estoy de acuerdo con esto, a mi también me gusta mucho —Kanan tomó su mano y empezó a acariciarla en un gesto que se sentía tan natural y normal entre ellas.

—¿Podremos hacerlo? ¿Podremos ganar la competencia y detener mi matrimonio? —preguntó Mari volteando a mirarla con sus ojos gatunos esperanzados.

No había querido hacer esa pregunta antes porque era un signo de debilidad y ella en verdad quería ser fuerte, pero en presencia de Kanan y esa noche tan especial, sentía que podía permitirse ser vulnerable para que fuera su querida profesora la que la confortara.

—Lo haremos Mari, no tengas duda de eso, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos y aún lo que no para impedir ese matrimonio —depositó un beso en su mano—. No temas.

—Es agradable tener a alguien como tú, my princess charming —sonrió, no solo con los labios, sino con su corazón, Kanan era todo lo que alguna vez quiso para sí.

Estuvieron un rato más sentadas en esa posición hasta que el sueño empezó a invadir a Mari, era ya bastante tarde y después de un día entretenido, el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella. La rubia emitió un sonoro bostezo que atrajo todo lo que había en el aire a su alrededor.

—¡Iu! —se quejó Mari tosiendo sonoramente—. ¡Me tragué un mosquito!

Kanan empezó a reír pero al ver que Mari no dejaba de toser cómicamente, se preocupó, así que se levantó a conseguir una botella de agua para que pudiera deshacerse de esa sensación.

—Espera Mari, ya vengo —salió presurosa al puesto más cercano para conseguir el vital líquido y aliviar la molestia de la rubia.

Mari amaba los gestos principescos de Kanan. Siempre atenta a sus necesidades, simplemente no había nada que no amara de la mujer mayor. Era hermosa, fuerte en muchos sentidos, pero también vulnerable, no de mala manera, más bien era empática con las personas y podía fácilmente entender lo que los demás estaban pasando. Tenía una sonrisa cálida y unos brazos confortables y seguros que la hacían sentir protegida y amada. Había tantas cosas en Kanan que no podía describirla con pocas palabras y era afortunada de tenerla con ella.

Perdida en sus pensamientos como estaba, no se percató cuando alguien llegó tras ella y le cubrió los ojos. En un principio se sobresaltó pero pensó que quizás era una broma que le estaba jugando su príncipe encantado.

—¿Kanan~? —preguntó Mari en tono juguetón—. Pensé que te tardarías, silly.

—Es gracioso que me confundas con ella —escuchar esa voz tan cerca de su oído la hizo temblar de terror puro.

—¡Déjame en paz! —Mari empezó a forcejear para librarse de las manos de Aris que no estaba en la labor de dejarla ir—. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?¡Suéltame!

—Esas no son formas de recibir a tu prometido Mari-chan, ya te lo he dicho, tienes que ser más cariñosa —el hombre liberó los ojos de Mari para sujetarla en un abrazo grosero—. Tanto que te he extrañado y es así como me recibes.

Mari estaba estupefacta de la situación en la que estaba y no podía hacer mucho para defenderse. El hombre la tomó del rostro y la besó como salvajidad, provocando que Mari se revolviera con todas sus fuerzas, aún si con ello se lastimada en el proceso, tratando de liberarse de él.

—¡Suéltame maldito! —gritaba Mari.

Apenas pudo escaparse o más bien Aris la soltó, como un gato que juega con su presa, pues volvió a tomarla cuando Mari se levantó de su asiento. La sujetó de sus costados quedando él detrás de ella aprisionando sus brazos y dejándola a merced de la fuerza bruta que poseía. Mari luchó por zafarse mientras el hombre empujaba con su cuerpo la pelvis de Mari frotando su inmundicia contra ella.

—Es tan divertido cada encuentro que tenemos Mari-chan que no puedo esperar a nuestra noche de bodas —el hombre empezó a tocar con lascivia los pechos de Mari y está no pudo soportarlo más, lo mordió con fuerza y le dió una patada en la entrepierna, que no dió de lleno ahí sino en el muslo, para poderse liberar. Pero aún así Aris apenas aflojó su agarre.

—¡Kanan! ¡Kanan! —gritaba Mari con toda la fuerza desesperada que sus pulmones le permitían mientras luchaba por quitarse el cuerpo del hombre de encima.

—Grita todo lo que quieras amor —Aris se burló de ella—. Nadie vendrá por ti.

Kanan no había ido lejos, había caminado hasta donde había una máquina expendedora, pero con las luces del festival, todo lo que estaba en la orilla del lago prácticamente no se podía ver. Fue hasta que escuchó la voz de Mari llamándola con desesperación que supo que algo no estaba bien con la rubia y corrió a toda prisa hasta su encuentro tirando las bebidas que llevaba en sus manos.

Conforme se acercaba pudo ver la silueta de un hombre forcejeando con Mari y una descarga de adrenalina se apoderó de su cuerpo haciéndola correr más rápido que nunca. Tenía miedo de que lastimaran a la chica.

—¡Mari! —gritó Kanan para hacerle saber que estaba allí.

Había corrido con tanta desesperación que en ningún momento se percató que el hombre no se encontraba solo, justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar hasta donde estaban, se llevó un fuerte golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire y la dejó tirada en el piso apenas con el suficiente aire en su pecho.

Sintió confusión, quiso levantarse de inmediato pero unos brazos la sujetaron para ponerla de pie por la fuerza y con inusitada violencia. Su falta de oxígeno a causa del golpe, hacía que apenas pudiera ser consciente de su entorno.

—Vaya vaya… hasta que nos honra con su presencia mi querida sensei —Aris se regodeó de su ventajosa posición con Mari y veía con emoción como Kanan estaba aún desorientada debido al golpe que le había propiciado uno de sus guardaespaldas.

Un hombre, de los guardaespaldas, sostuvo a Mari para que esta no se fuera sobre Aris mientras esté iba a encarar a Kanan.

—¡Eres un maldito cerdo! —le gritó Mari tratando de liberarse del agarre del hombre.

—Eso ya lo sé querida, deberías decirme algo nuevo —respondió el hombre con cinismo—. Estar con esta mujer te está volviendo más tonta de lo normal.

Tan pronto como Kanan empezó a salir de la neblina y recuperó el ritmo de su respiración, trató de zafarse del agarre, pero era inútil, dos hombres bastante más grandes y altos que el mismo Aris se encontraban sujetándola, uno en cada brazo.

Kanan trató de patear a Aris cuando vio que se acercaba pero se llevó un nuevo golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire otra vez y frustró sus intenciones, al menos esta vez no perdió la consciencia.

—No entiendo cuál es el afán de pelear conmigo —se burló Aris con descaro—. Yo solo quería hacerles una visita de cortesía y ambas se ponen francamente insoportables. ¿Es qué acaso debo enséñales cómo deben comportarse frente a un hombre?

—¡Cállate maldito imbécil! ¿Qué sabes tú de ser hombre? Sólo eres un cobarde que se escuda detrás de sus gorilas —la rubia no se rindió en enfrentarlo—. ¡Suéltala idiota!

—Veo que tienes a esta mujer en alta estima Mari-chan —Aris levantó el rostro de Kanan que lo miró con odio, poco podía hacer estando tan firmemente sujetada—. Es una lástima que dentro de poco, cuando seas mi esposa, no la verás más.

Kanan no podía creer que se encontraran en esa situación, era terrible que no hubiera nadie cerca que las pudiera ayudar alertando a la policía o algo, pero era su culpa por no haber previsto que algo así pudiera ocurrir. No había pensado en esto.

—¡Me das asco! —dijo Kanan cuando pudo hablar de nuevo—. ¡Eres un cerdo! —así como estaba, lo único que pudo hacer fue escupirle en la cara con todo su desprecio.

El hombre, molesto por la agresión, respondió con una cachetada que plantó en la cara de la mujer. El golpe realmente no le dolió demasiado, lo que si le dolía era la posición en la que estaba Mari.

—Te dije que ibas a pagar la humillación del otro día y yo cumplo todo lo que prometo —le espetó con rabia.

—¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! ¡No la toques! —Mari estaba desesperada y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para librarse del hombre que la mantenía agarrada, era tanta su desesperación que un segundo guardaespaldas tuvo que ayudar para mantenerla en el lugar.

—¡Eres un cobarde! —contestó Kanan cuando se recuperó del golpe—. La única razón por la que puedes hacer esto es porque estás con estos gorilas, de otra forma ya te hubiera respondido como te mereces. ¡Eres un asco de persona!

—¿Asco? —el hombre soltó una risa cínica, realmente estaba disfrutando de aquello—. Asco me dan ustedes dos con sus desviaciones, pero eso está por terminar.

—El único desviado aquí eres tú —respondió Mari molesta—. Cuando me libre de esto, te juro que lo vas a pagar.

—Mi linda y poco inteligente Mari, ¿crees que es tan fácil? —Aris se giró para dar su atención a la rubia—. A mí no me importa cualquier estúpido trato que hayas hecho con tu padre —la señaló yendo hasta ella—. Tú eres mía desde el momento en el que sellamos el compromiso y yo no voy a perder eso. ¡Yo nunca pierdo! Y no voy a empezar a hacerlo con una insignificancia como tú —Aris tomó el rostro de Mari y le plantó un beso rudo y violento en su labios, Mari no pudo hacer nada se quedó helada cuando los dientes de Aris le mordieron el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar—. Ustedes dos están en mis manos y tomen esto como una advertencia, el viejo O'hara no sabe con quién está tratando y no dejaré que rompa nuestro trato por un capricho de su molesta hija —amenazó a ambas—. Yo te compre O'hara Mari, tú eres mi propiedad y que no se te olvide eso —sujetó sus mejillas con brusquedad y enterró sus dedos con tal fuerza que Mari creyó que su mandíbula se dislocaría—. Sólo yo puedo jugar contigo.

—Lo vas a pagar Aris, te lo juro que lo vas a pagar —fue Kanan la que hablaba ahora, estaba tensa con toda la furia contenida contra aquel tipo.

—No me preocupan las amenazas vacías de una don nadie como tú —el hombre se dió la vuelta e hizo una seña a los hombres que lo acompañaban—. Consideren esto una advertencia. No me hagas perder más mi tiempo Mari, déjate de estupideces o esto será lo mínimo que sucederá si sigues de necia con esta mujer.

A la señal de Aris los guardaespaldas que sujetaban a Kanan la soltaron para irse sobre ella. La golpearon sin piedad tanto en el abdomen como en la cara antes de dejarla caer en el suelo casi sin conciencia. Mari estaba en shock, la sangre estaba sobre el rostro de Kanan y apenas respiraba. Dejó de forcejear viendo cómo Aris se daba la vuelta para irse.

Cuando al fin la soltaron, Mari corrió a socorrer a Kanan hecha un mar de llanto.

 _~•~_


	43. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _NdelA: Celos de tus ojos cuando miras a otra chica, tengo celos, celos ~..._

 _No sé por qué siento que van a terminar con la misma canción en mente cuando terminen de leer._

 _Disfruten el capítulo._

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: Perdón por la tardanza pero es difícil luchar contra mis pocas ganas de escribir._

* * *

Lo que parecía un bonito paseo de domingo por la noche se había transformado en una auténtica pesadilla de la que sentía que no iba a salir a corto plazo. Tan pronto como los guardaespaldas de Aris soltaron a Mari, está corrió a auxiliar a Kanan que yacía en el suelo en un estado bastante deplorable. La rubia aún podía escuchar las risas de Aris y temblaba de impotencia por las amenazas de este.

Se arrodilló con urgencia tratando de ayudar y tuvo que aguantar un grito al ver el rostro de Kanan, sintió que la fuerza la abandonaba, pero no podía flaquear. Del labio de Kanan brotaba sangre copiosa y brillante, tenía su párpado bastante inflamado desfigurando su rostro y moretones donde los golpes no habían roto la carne pero si dejado la huella de su paso. La mujer estaba doblada, respirando con dificultad tratando de recuperar el aliento que le había sido robado a punta de puñetazos.

—¡Kanan! ¡Kanan! —hablaba Mari con desesperación, aún no podía serenarse, seguía temblando—. Please, talk to me.

—Estoy bi… bien, estoy bien Mari —dijo Kanan con bastante dificultad, aunque eso era una mentira que desesperaba más a la rubia.

—Iré por ayuda… solo aguanta un poco —Mari estaba demasiado asustada y no sabía cómo proceder. Justo antes de que saliera corriendo, Kanan la detuvo tomándola de la mano impidiéndole irse.

—No, espera por favor… no te vayas —pidió Kanan sentándose con dificultad y agarrándose el tórax—. No quiero que te alejes de aquí, ese hombre… podría estar... esperando… —su respiración seguía agitada.

—No iré lejos, solo necesito que alguien nos ayude, tenemos que ir al hospital —Mari intentó soltarse suplicándole pero Kanan aún así no se lo permitió.

—Mari… mírame por favor, yo estoy bien, no es nada, sólo un poco de sangre, es todo. He tenido peores días —realmente Kanan estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para disimular el dolor que los golpes le estaban causando pero estaba más preocupada por el estado de shock que Mari podría estar presentado, se le veía muy asustada, con los ojos desorbitados, Kanan nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando tuvo su accidente en el que casi muere ahogada en la piscina.

—Kanan… entiende, tengo que hacer algo… tengo que ayudarte, no puedes estar así... déjame ir por favor —dijo esto último con la voz quebrada y las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Haciendo acopio de su fuerza, la poca que le quedaba, Kanan jaló a Mari a su pecho para ayudar a reconfortarla, aunque ese gesto le provocó un gran dolor que tuvo que disimular. Si bien Kanan había recibido los golpes, Mari había recibido algo mucho peor, ese hombre estuvo a punto de ultrajarla y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Mari no se relajó con el abrazo de Kanan pero al menos se tranquilizó lo suficiente para no querer salir corriendo.

—Tenemos que volver a casa —dijo Kanan al darse cuenta que Mari ya estaba menos alterada—. Es peligroso que sigamos aquí, si a esos tipos de les ocurre regresar.

—El hospital… —insistió Mari—, tenemos que ir al hospital.

—No —dijo tajante—, necesitamos llegar a casa. Ven Mari, ayúdame a ponerme de pie, vayamos a casa que todo estará bien —aún sin estar muy convencida, Mari ayudó a Kanan a incorporarse, lo primero era moverse.

Los golpes que recibió habían sido en el rostro y el tórax, eso hacia que al menos pudiera caminar sin tanta molestia, salvo cuando respiraba que era cuando una punzada cruzaba su cuerpo haciendo que esto fuera difícil.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente para ellas, no encontraron a nadie conocido en el camino, que tomó algo de tiempo. Al llegar a casa, Mari pudo apreciar por completo el daño que había recibido Kanan. Se veía escandaloso por la sangre derramada pero tampoco era algo simple.

La herida que había sangrado era un corte que tenía en el labio, probablemente cuando Aris le dió aquella bofetada, terminó rompiendo el labio con su propio diente. La herida no era muy grande, pero aún continuaba manando sangre de ella y la ropa que traía ya estaba bastante manchada.

El párpado del lado derecho, se había inflamado y dentro del ojo se podía ver una pequeña hemorragia que daba un aspecto mucho más aparatoso y siniestro.

Lo peor vino cuando Kanan se descubrió el torso al quitarse la camisa manchada de sangre, pudieron apreciar el daño que le habían infligido los golpes a sus costillas. Tenía grandes marcas moradas que abarcando gran parte de sus costado, aunque uno de ellos se veía más maltratado que el otro. Tan solo de verlo era doloroso, Mari no quería imaginar lo que había sido recibir todos esos golpes.

—¿Ves Mari? Todo está bien, solo son golpes —Kanan trató de fingir una pose despreocupada pero el dolor al moverse le disparó nuevamente la molestia haciendo que se doblara.

—En verdad te voy a llevar al hospital Kanan, no puedes quedarte así, ¿qué pasaría si te hubieran roto algo? No puedo quedarme tranquila —Mari se acercó y con un dedo tocó uno de los moretones en su costado, el más horrible, a lo que Kanan se retiró al instante impidiéndole que la agarrara.

—No Mari, ha sido demasiado por esta noche. Mañana tenemos que volver a la escuela y no quiero que esto se haga más grande —ella tampoco estaba tan segura que todo estaba bien con su cuerpo pero le preocupaba más la seguridad de Mari que la suya, así que no había discusión —. ¿Crees que me puedas ayudar? Necesito curarme esta herida del labio para que deje de sangrar —desvió su atención para que de ese modo olvidará en algo la idea de hospital.

—Quiero que vayamos al hospital Kanan~, I'm serious —exclamó Mari acercándose hasta donde estaba Kanan sin morder el anzuelo del todo.

—Yo tambien lo digo en serio, no vamos a ir a ningún lado porque no tengo nada, mira —Kanan tomó el rostro de Mari entre sus manos e intentó besarla pero la chica no se lo permitió.

—¡Tienes sangre! —se quejó Mari apartando a Kanan con cierto asco—. Déjame ir por el botiquín para ayudarte con eso —sacó la lengua enojada.

La reacción de Mari hizo reír a Kanan quien se terminó doblando a causa del malestar que eso generaba, mover el pecho era bastante doloroso. Tuvo que volver a retomar la compostura pues Mari volvió unos minutos después cargando el botiquín de primeros auxilios que Kanan guardaba en la cocina por motivos de seguridad implementados para cualquier eventualidad causada por Mari más que nada.

La chica lavó y desinfectó las heridas antes de cubrirlas. Afortunadamente la herida del labio no era muy grande, que necesitara puntos, ni profunda, aunque sí lo suficiente para todo el desastre de sangre que había provocado, y con un pequeño vendolete fue más que suficiente para detener el sangrado. Para la inflamación en el párpado Mari consiguió algunas compresas frías del congelador, Kanan las usaba para relajar los músculos luego de las prácticas, y ayudó a Kanan a colocarlas sobre su ojo adolorido. Y en cuanto a los golpes en las costillas, sólo pudo colocar hielo y darle algunos desinflamatorios, nada tópico porque Kanan no le permitió tocarla. Por el momento se sentía tranquila al ver que pudieron contener los daños aunque al día siguiente estaba más que decidida a llevar a Kanan al hospital para una revisión si no mejoraba.

Después de toda la curación, Mari ayudó a Kanan a recostarse para que pudiera dormir, anduvieron hasta el dormitorio paso a paso. Aunque para la rubia realmente no iba a ser tan fácil conciliar el sueño luego de lo que había pasado, pues todavía podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó Kanan al notar que Mari no se quedaba quieta en la cama, aunque realmente no podía dormir tampoco por el dolor presente aún.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté? —preguntó Mari preocupada incorporándose para ver a Kanan.

—No, aún sigo despierta también —Kanan tomó la mano de Mari que respingo al sentir que entrelazaba sus dedos, la rubia podía sentir el temblor ligero que acompañaba ese apretón.

—Es que sigo pensando que deberíamos…

—Ir al hospital, ya lo sé —interrumpió Kanan con una sonrisa trémula, ya más consciente de que debían hacerlo—. Mañana iremos, lo prometo, es sólo que por ahora necesitas estar tranquila tanto tú, como yo —acercó la mano de Mari a su boca y depositó un beso sobre ella.

—Es una promesa, mañana iremos —Mari apretó la mano de Kanan para hacer énfasis—. ¿Sabes? Creo que mi padre no fue el que mandó a espiarnos, ha sido ese canalla el que ha montado todo esto —Mari explicó lo que había andado revoloteando en su mente.

—Yo también lo creo, tu padre puede que juegue sucio, pero esto que ha hecho este… cabrón —espetó con rabia—, solo ha sido una muestra de lo miserable y poco hombre que es.

—Me preocupa lo que ha dicho, sobre lo del acuerdo con papá —confesó Mari angustiada—. ¿Y si al final no hay forma de librarme de él? —dijo lo último en un hilo de voz.

—La habrá Mari, y si ellos no cumplen su palabra, yo sí cumpliré la mía —respondió Kanan con firmeza, la mirada era intensa y Mari no podía desviar sus ojos de ella, amaba ese lado seguro y determinado que tenía su maestra—. Encontraré el modo y haré todo lo que tenga que hacer hasta librarte de ese compromiso, y no me importa el precio que tenga que pagar por hacerlo.

Las palabras sinceras de Kanan hicieron que Mari sintiera un vuelco en su estómago, aunque no supo en ese momento la razón de ello, aquella muestra de coraje y decisión le hacía sentir mal porque realmente no deseaba que Kanan tuviera que hacer un sacrificio demasiado extremo que la pusiera en peligro. Eso era lo que menos quería. Sentía culpa por cómo había tenido que sufrir Kanan los golpes de ese malnacido de Aris y sus esbirros.

Finalmente Mari abrazó a Kanan, tratando de disipar sus pensamientos, teniendo cuidado con su costado lastimado. Aunque el sueño siguió sin llegar para ella, en cambio, su mente no podía despejarse, pasó toda la noche pensando en lo que debería hacer ahora que la amenaza de Aris estaba en el aire.

En la mañana, cuando los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a colarse por su ventana, decidió que no podía esperar más para hablar con su padre, se sentía demasiado insegura sobre las palabras de Aris y necesitaba algo que le dijera que estaba haciendo lo correcto y por alguna razón, la persona que podía hacerlo era, precisamente, su no tan adorado padre. Al menos así podría saber si Aris mentía o no.

En cambio, la noche para Kanan fue bastante agitada. Su cuerpo estaba cansado, sin embargo mientras dormía, cada vez que se movía el dolor agudo se disparaba desde sus costillas y terminaba despertandola, lo que hizo que pasara muy mala noche. Ya rumbo al amanecer, el cansancio pudo más que ella y entró en un sueño profundo que fue interrumpido cuando escuchó la voz de Mari hablando o, más bien, casi gritando con alguien en la casa.

Se despertó agitada, tratando de incorporarse rápidamente, estaba alarmada por Mari haciéndose mil historias en la cabeza, sólo que al hacer el esfuerzo para levantarse, el dolor no la dejó hacerlo con facilidad y cayó de nuevo en el colchón.

—¿Mari? —la llamó desde la cama esperando alguna respuesta de la rubia que se escuchaba estaba en la sala de la casa, sin embargo no la obtuvo.

Luchando contra su dolor, se apretó con fuerza las costillas y se levantó casi sin vacilar avanzando hasta la puerta del cuarto donde se sostuvo en el marco. Lo único que le tranquilizaba es que la voz de Mari no se había vuelto a elevar y además no se escuchaba alguien más con ella, ninguna otra voz, debía ser una conversación telefónica.

—¡Te lo dije, entre nosotras no hay nada y no me importa lo que tú o ese malnacido crean, yo voy a cumplir con mi parte del trato y tú tienes que cumplir con la tuya, padre! —Kanan escuchó que Mari alzaba nuevamente la voz y con eso supo cuál era la causa de ello.

—¿Mari? —preguntó Kanan cuando escuchó que la rubia colgó el teléfono resoplando del coraje—. ¿Estas bien?

—¡Kanan! ¿Qué haces levantada? —se giró a verla, Kanan estaba entrando en la sala—. Aún es muy temprano, quería dejar que durmieras un poco más —dijo Mari tratando de esconder su frustración tras su preocupación, pero ya era muy tarde.

—¿Hablabas con tu padre? —preguntó a la rubia directamente sin dar rodeos al asunto.

—Si… —Mari se fue a desplomar en el asiento de la sala con algo de frustración contenida—. Necesitaba hablar con él, que me diera la cara por lo que pasó ayer.

—Y, ¿supongo que no fue nada bien la plática? —expresó Kanan sentándose a su lado con mucho más dificultad que ella, todavía llevaba el brazo sosteniendo el tórax.

—Pues no… él dice que no sabe nada de eso pero que no puedo culpar a Aris, que sólo está siendo un emm… ¿cómo dijo? —se llevó la mano a la barbilla para enfatizar su sarcasmo—. Es un prometido enamorado que se ha puesto celoso por mi cercanía contigo.

—Ay no… —Kanan se cubrió la boca para evitar decir lo que realmente pensaba—. ¿Es que qué clase de persona es ese hombre? Lo siento Mari, sé que es tu padre pero… ¡Agh! —bufó con molestia—. ¿Cómo puede justificar lo que hizo Aris de esa manera? Y no lo digo por los golpes, eso me da igual pero… ¡El hombre te acosa! ¡Pudo abusar de ti! Y él sólo dice eso… ¡Rayos!

—Los dos son una basura… cortados con la misma tijera… en verdad los odio —Mari estaba reprimiendo sus sentimientos porque su padre había dicho ciertas cosas que la dejaron inquieta, más bien asustada y que prefería no compartir con Kanan.

—De cualquier manera Mari, eso no cambia nada —como pudo a pesar del dolor, Kanan se acercó a Mari para abrazarla—. Yo te voy a proteger, no importa lo que tenga que hacer.

El corazón de Mari dió un vuelco pues esas palabras de Kanan eran justamente lo que le preocupaban. Ella estaba dispuesta a ponerse en peligro para ayudarla pero Kanan no sabía el tipo de peligro que estaba enfrentando, estando cerca de Mari, su vida era lo que podía perder y tal vez eso es lo que no entendía aún.

El rostro de Kanan amaneció mucho mejor que el día anterior pero todavía estaba bastante inflamado así que Mari tuvo que usar su talento con el maquillaje para ayudarle a cubrir un poco los golpes, no se veía bien que Kanan llegara de esa manera a la escuela y menos si en ese día tendría reunión con la directora para discutir el futuro del equipo, aunque eran evidentes los golpes que había sufrido.

Llegaron juntas a la escuela aunque manteniendo mucho más distancia de lo normal o eso trató de hacer Mari. Sin embargo unas pocas de las alumnas que solían llegar antes, al ver a Kanan se sorprendieron, realmente no lucía del todo bien.

Como era muy temprano cuando llegaron, Mari se quedó en el salón de clases esperando que todo diera inicio nuevamente, solo que, en su mente, las palabras de su padre seguían haciendo estragos.

" _No tengo porque andar haciendo ese tipo de cosas Mari-chan, puedo intervenir de otras maneras pero sabes que ese tipo de métodos no son de mi gusto, sin embargo tu prometido está en todo su derecho de dejar en claro a quién le debes lealtad y si tuvo que hacer algo como eso, no lo culpo. Agradece que tu maestrita no ha cruzado la línea contigo por que de otra manera la historia hubiera sido muy diferente."_ Mari conocía el cinísmo de su padre, pero eso… eso que le había dicho, era una barbaridad, era vil misoginia y machismo. Le dió asco comprender que su padre era así.

Sin embargo, las palabras brutalmente honestas del hombre le habían dejado algo en claro, estaban siendo vigiladas, y muy de cerca, probablemente su corazonada sobre los vecinos era cierta. No creía que tuvieran cámaras en la casa porque los besos que se han dado ya hubieran sido descubiertos o tal vez eso no les interesaba.

" _Esta es una lección que tienes que aprender Mari-chan, el mundo de los negocios es un mundo cruel y despiadado en donde una equivocación puede ser fatal. Sería muy lamentable que tu maestra terminara pagando por tus errores, ¿no lo crees?"_ Eso fue lo que hizo que Mari perdiera los estribos. Eso era una amenaza o tal vez el peligro siempre estuvo latente sin embargo ahora era mucho más tangible.

Fue hasta ese momento que comprendió el verdadero peligro al que Kanan se estaba exponiendo con su determinación de ayudarla, no solo eso, también le hacía abrir los ojos a tantas otras cosas que habían sucedido en su pasado donde otras personas que a las que quiso y la quisieron a ella, simplemente se habían alejado sin explicación. Había sido ingenua al creer que, como su padre dijera en aquel momento, sólo estaban tras su dinero. Siempre pensó que el mayor riesgo que corrían era que no lograran detener su matrimonio y terminara casada con ese hombre, sin embargo, ahora tenía una preocupación mucho mayor. Por lo que el mismo Aris había dicho y lo que dijo su padre reafirmando las intenciones del primero, le quedaba más que claro, la vida de Kanan se encontraba en peligro y en sus manos estaba no arriesgarla más.

Una pesadez aplastó a Mari cuando cayó en cuenta de esto. Lo peor era que estando ya hasta donde estaban, no había forma de desistir, lo único que podía hacer era mantener su distancia con Kanan y evitar realizar alguna acción que pudiera ser malinterpretada y que desencadenara represalias en contra de ella.

Estando así, tan adentrada en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando dos frías manos cubrieron su rostro con sigilo.

—¡Ma-ri-chan! —pudo reconocer una muy animada voz de su pequeño cachorrito que la llamaba.

—¡You-chan! —le respondió el saludó con efusividad aunque cuando You retiró sus manos, fue a Riko a quien vió parada frente a su pupitre con una amplia sonrisa. Algo bastante inusual para la Riko que conocía—. Y… ¡Riko!

—Buenos días Mari —la saludó Riko con su particular tono solemne pero cálido.

—¿Eh? Cuánta amabilidad señorita Sakurauchi —Mari volteó a ver a You tratando de comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando pero no le costó mucho trabajo deducirlo cuando pudo distinguir una pequeña pero significativa marquita en la base del cuello de Riko.

—¡Buenos días Mari-chan! —la saludó You acomodándose a un lado de Riko y tomando su mano—. Te estoy saludando desde hace rato y no me respondes Mari-chan, ¿te pasó algo? Estabas ausente.

—No —negó Mari—. Todo está bien —asomó una sonrisa pícara—. Pero… creo que ustedes dos están más que bien —picó a You en las costillas—. Creo mi querida marinera, que se te pasó la mano con el amor que le diste a Riko-chan ayer.

—¡¿Eh?! —Riko se puso nerviosa—. Nosotras no… bueno… qué cosas dices.

Mari soltó una carcajada, era inusual ver a Riko avergonzada, aunque You también se puso colorada de la cara.

—No tiene caso que lo nieguen —se colocó en medio de ellas dos, poniendo sus brazos sobre el cuello de ambas—. Creo que tuvieron un matsuri con final feliz —el color rojo de sus mejillas subió hasta las orejas de Riko y You.

—¡Mari! —se quejó You—. Nosotras no...

—¿Me vas a decir que no lo hicieron? —preguntó Mari divertida acercándose a You—. El cuello de Riko-chan dice lo contrario —señaló la prueba del delito—. Tal vez en la próxima ocasión se puedan moderar cuando se trate de marcar territorio, ¿no lo creen?

Mari estaba tan alegre con la reacción de ambas que poco le importó controlar su volumen de voz y probablemente para entonces todo el salón se enteró sobre las travesuras que había estado haciendo la pareja en la noche anterior, aunque a nadie le dolió tanto escucharlo como a Chika, que aún teniendo a Ruby en sus pensamientos, enterarse de ese tipo de cosas se le hacía doloroso.

Para fortuna de Chika, la plática fue interrumpida por Dia quien llegó a dar su clase de manera puntual, y aunque no era la persona a la que quería ver en ese momento, al menos logró que You y Riko no entraran en detalles sobre su "matsuri con final feliz".

Chika temía que su encuentro con Ruby el dia anterior tuviera repercusiones en la clase, ese tipo de represalias que su sensei le aplicaba con regularidad, sin embargo Dia parecía ausente. Prestaba poco interés a todas en realidad, lo que al menos dejó que Chika diera un respiro a sus tribulaciones.

* * *

Tal y como habían previsto, la directora había cortado los fondos al equipo de natación, no por completo, pero todo lo que tenían presupuestado para "las competencias" por el resto del año había cambiado de destinatario y ahora se iría para el equipo de atletismo de la escuela. Afortunadamente el horario de práctica del equipo no fue recortado, por lo que podrían seguir entrenando dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela. Probablemente el padre de Mari no pudo intervenir en eso o simplemente no consideraba que tuvieran lo que se necesitaba para ganar.

Kanan se sentía molesta aunque no lo suficiente como para reclamarle algo a la mujer. Sabía quién estaba detrás de todo así que los reclamos no iban a servir o arreglar nada. Para la mala suerte, la directora también mostró interés en el aspecto maltratado de la profesora, en un inicio pareció contrariada solo que recuperó la compostura pronto. Kanan se limitó a explicar de forma escueta que la habían asaltado el día anterior y que no había pasado a mayores. La directora no quiso saber mucho tampoco y el asunto quedó zanjado con un "trate de atenderse" y eso fue todo. La despidió de su oficina y se fue a atender sus clases.

Estaba esperando a que llegara la hora de la práctica con el equipo para informarles sobre la nueva situación. Ya tenía el plan de respaldo claro, pero sólo funcionaría si el resto del equipo estaba dispuesto a destinar un poco más de tiempo para el bienestar colectivo. Era consciente de que les pediría mucho más, pero era necesario si la meta que tenían estaba en ganar las nacionales.

Agobiada como estaba y con el dolor punzante y latente en cada paso, planeaba tomarse un descanso de las clases de la mañana ya que éstas no serían tan exigentes. Apenas tenía un par de grupos pasado el descanso y después la práctica por la tarde, así que podía permitírselo por ahora. Tenía el aula de profesores para ella sola y mientras tomaba su desayuno, Dia entró en la habitación disponiéndose a hacer lo mismo.

Inicialmente pensó que Dia la ignoraría como lo había estado haciendo últimamente, pero la mujer tomó su obento y se fue a sentar frente a ella para su sorpresa.

—Fui a visitar a papá —le dijo mientras desempacaba sus alimentos abriendo la conversación como si nada—. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que había estado mal? —aunque no por mucho tiempo, eso último salió como un reclamo.

—Porque no lo preguntaste —respondió Kanan con tranquilidad, no quería exaltarse—, pero me alegra que lo visitaras, se pone feliz cuando lo vas a ver.

Dia levantó la vista de su comida y entonces se dió cuenta de los golpes que mostraba Kanan en su rostro y de su aspecto general bastante maltratado.

—¡¿Qué rayos te paso?! —preguntó alarmada poniéndose de pie para revisarla más de cerca.

—Nada, nada —Kanan intentó retirarse pero Dia fue más rápida y cuando se quiso levantar de su silla, Dia ya estaba a su lado—. Tuve una situación ayer… es todo —trató de restarle importancia pero con Dia eso no servía de mucho.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —dijo en tono severo y autoritario—. Y no te atrevas a mentirme —sentenció Dia cruzándose de brazos.

—No fue nada… ayer intentaron asaltarme. Sólo eso —explicó Kanan secamente queriendo que Dia dejara de escudriñarla.

—¿En el matsuri? —preguntó Dia frunciendo el ceño—. Eso es muy raro, no es común ese tipo de violencia en el pueblo. ¿Lo reportaste a las autoridades?

—Bueno… fue cuando iba de regreso a casa y… Espera, ¿cómo sabes que fui al Matsuri? —reaccionó de pronto.

—Porque te ví —respondió Dia con fría calma sin quitar el dedo del renglón, que la explicación de Kanan aún no la dejaba satisfecha—. Ibas con esa niña.

—¿Tú? ¿Fuiste al matsuri? ¿Kurosawa Dia? —picó Kanan tratando de distraer a su amiga.

—Ruby tenía ganas de ir y yo sólo la acompañé —se encogió de hombros—. Pero no intentes salirte por la tangente. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Kanan intentó ponerse de pie pero Dia estaba al pendiente de sus movimientos y no pasó desapercibido el gesto de dolor que hizo su amiga al realizar el esfuerzo. Dia se acercó hasta ella y le tocó las costillas justo en donde más le dolía.

—¿Realmente te asaltaron o más bien te golpearon en un ajuste de cuentas Kanan? —dijo molesta al ver que su amiga se encogía a la presión con un rictus de dolor—. ¿Es por O'hara Mari? ¡Rayos Kanan! ¿En qué te has metido? ¿Desde cuándo participas en peleas callejeras?

—No… no fue así —negó Kanan con la cabeza—. No sé de donde sacas tus conclusiones pero no fue lo que pasó.

—Pues si me contaras que fue lo que pasó entonces no tendría que sacar conclusiones apresuradas —espetó Dia con molestia—. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—¡Ya te lo dije! Intentaron asaltarnos y no lo permití, es todo —cuando Dia llevaba a Kanan contra las cuerdas, ésta terminaba sacando su actitud más borde para tratar de alejarla.

Dia se acercó más a ella hasta quedar a un palmo de su nariz tratando de usar toda su figura imponente para amedrentarla y hacerla hablar.

—Tú a mí no me engañas, lo puedo ver en tu mirada. Lo que sea que haya pasado tiene que ver con esa rubia. ¡Ella tiene la culpa! Y no trates de negarlo —bufó Dia casi con rabia—. Desde que apareció sólo has tenido cosas malas tras cosas malas por querer hacerte el príncipe azul y mírate ahora —señaló lo obvio—. Pero está bien, no me digas más si no quieres —se alejó de Kanan que estaba prácticamente recargada contra la pared después de ese arrebato—. Sólo escúchame bien Matsuura Kanan, esa chica te trae problemas...

—¡No más problemas de los que tú tienes en la tuya! —molesta como estaba, Kanan respondió sin pensarlo—. ¡Qué no olvido el desastre que has estado haciendo en las últimas semanas! Así que será mejor que te abstengas de darme consejos sobre como debo o no llevar mi vida, porque antes de fijarte en la vida de los demás deberías componer la tuya. Que el camino que estás tomando va a terminar dañando a la persona que más quieres sino es que ya lo has hecho.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Lo único que estoy haciendo es preocuparme por ti —dijo con total indignación.

—¡Déjame en paz Dia! —le pidió de mala manera—. Puedes meterte tu preocupación por donde más te apetezca.

Kanan empujó a Dia para quitarla de su camino dejándola estupefacta con su respuesta. Dia había llegado en son de paz para tratar de hacer las paces con Kanan, aunque jamás se imaginó que las cosas saldrían de ese modo y ahora tenía ganas de responderle, pero poco podría decir sabiendo que su amiga tenía toda la razón.

—Y ni se te ocurra tomar represalias contra Mari, porque eso si que no te lo voy a permitir —espetó Kanan antes de abandonar el lugar poniendo una última advertencia a Dia—. Tienes que dejar de ser tan inmadura, aún cuando tratas de actuar como una honorable Kurosawa terminas comportandote como una adolescente molesta, es hora de cambiar Dia, ya no somos niñas, ni tú quieres ser como tus padres.

Las palabras de Kanan fueron bastante duras, pero justamente describían el comportamiento de su amiga y aunque había evitado decirlo tan crudo en las últimas ocasiones en que se habían visto, su enojo terminó hablando por sí mismo.

* * *

Molesta como estaba por su plática con Dia y luego de darle bastantes vueltas a la escuela para intentar calmarse, Kanan llegó a la práctica del equipo en donde tenía que explicar la nueva situación a la que tenían que enfrentarse con los fondos reducidos.

Para su fortuna, Mari ya la estaba esperando en su oficina. Necesitaba un momento con ella para terminar de tranquilizarse y mentalizarse para enfrentar al equipo y darle las malas noticias y lo que harían con ellas.

—Darling, ¿cómo te fue con la directora? —preguntó Mari cuando Kanan entró a la oficina y si desplomó en la primera silla que encontró.

—Pues… justo como pensamos que sería —se cubrió el rostro denotando frustración—. Nos quitaron todos los fondos para el viaje, ya no tenemos nada, apenas y dejó suficiente para que podamos seguir dando el mantenimiento a la piscina por el resto del año y es todo.

—Entonces podremos seguir practicando aquí —dijo Mari animada, de lo que esperaba que sucediera al menos no les quitaron eso.

—Pues si, eso no lo tocó al menos, aún conservamos nuestro horario de práctica entero, no nos limitó el tiempo —explicó Kanan asintiendo—. Pero aún así necesitamos conseguir los patrocinios para solventar el resto de los gastos. Ahora le iré a explicar al equipo qué es lo que pasa y ver si podemos seguir adelante.

—Sabes qué dirán que si al final, ellas están comprometidas con la meta, espero; y después de eso, iremos al hospital —Mari se acercó hasta donde estaba Kanan para revisar la herida de su labio.

—No tengo nada Mari, en serio, si tuviera algo, ya para estas horas hubiera muerto o algo así —dijo Kanan tratando de soltar una broma que no fue muy bien recibida por Mari.

—No es gracioso Kanan, tú lo prometiste y vamor a ir, that's all —concluyó la rubia.

—Iremos más tarde —Mari se estaba levantando cuando sintió que los brazos de Kanan la rodeaban por la espalda antes de que se retirara—. Déjame estar así, necesito… un respiro nada más —solicitó Kanan casi suplicante hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de Mari.

Con los temores nuevos comiendo su cabeza, Mari no sabía cómo manejar la situación con Kanan. Tenía miedo de estar cerca de ella y era mucho peor que se tocaran, las pequeñas demostraciones de afecto tenían que terminar, no importaba si estaban en la escuela o en un lugar que consideraran privado o donde fuera, todo le parecía demasiado arriesgado ya que podrían estar observandolas sin que lo supieran a ciencia cierta.

El timbre sonó anunciando que las clases habían terminado y por ende, la práctica estaba a punto de iniciar, por lo que Kanan rompió el contacto y se fue a preparar al igual que Mari quien prefirió no hacer mayores comentarios al respecto, ya tendrían que hablarlo después, o tal vez simplemente se lo guardaría y esperaría que Kanan lo entendiera de la misma forma.

Mari se encargó de sacar el equipo para entrenar mientras que Kanan terminaba de juntar la información que le daría al equipo. Unos minutos después, el equipo completo se encontraba escuchando lo que su entrenadora tenía que decirles.

You y Riko se habían encargado de juntar al equipo para que escucharan a Kanan. En cuanto la vieron, fue más que evidente que algo le había pasado a su entrenadora, pero no hubo tiempo de preguntas pues se colocó en el centro del círculo, mientras Mari se integraba con You y Riko.

—Estamos en la recta final de cara a la competencia nacional —anunció Kanan con su voz firme—. Falta muy poco tiempo, un poco más de un mes es lo que nos queda para prepararnos, y aunque estamos dejando una huella sin precedentes en esta escuela, tengo que informarles que nuestro equipo está atravesando dificultades que hacen peligrar nuestra participación en la competencia.

Inicio su discurso Kanan, solo que en un rincón, donde Mari se había unido a You y Riko, ésta última llamó la atención de la rubia

—Pst… Mari —se acercó Riko a hablarle en voz baja—. ¿Qué le pasó a Kanan-sensei?

—¿Qué le pasó de qué? —respondió Mari sin despegar la vista de Kanan que seguía hablando al grupo.

—¡Sht! —las calló You para parar su plática que empezaba a molestar a las demás.

Riko tuvo que guardar su curiosidad para más tarde pero no lo dejaría pasar.

—Durante las vacaciones se tuvieron algunos problemas con el presupuesto del equipo, por causas ajenas a nosotros claro está, y esencialmente nos quedamos sin dinero para poder realizar el viaje a la competencia nacional —informó finalmente Kanan, desatando el descontento de las chicas que lucieron asombradas.

—Pero si somos el primer equipo en la escuela en llegar tan lejos, ¿cómo es posible que nos dejaran sin presupuesto? —expresó Fumie molesta.

—Si Sensei, además, teníamos el apoyo de O'hara Corp. Mari-chan, ¿podrías hablar con tu padre para que le dé más dinero al equipo? —preguntó una de las chicas que no entendía qué pasaba.

Mari se sintió con la obligación de explicar que ella era la causa de todo, no se le hacía justo que Kanan cargara el problema a cuestas.

—Escuchen chicas, tengo que ser honesta con ustedes —Mari tomó la palabra y aunque Kanan quiso detenerla, ella continuó hablando—. La razón por la que estamos teniendo este tipo de problemas, soy yo. Mi padre ha tornado este asunto personal y terminó afectando a todo el equipo. Así que si hay alguien a quien deben culpar por esto, es a mí. Kanan-sensei ha hecho todo lo posible por defendernos pero hasta ésto es a donde han llegado las cosas.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer entonces? —preguntaron molestas y contrariadas—. Si no hay presupuesto y no hay patrocinadores, ¿ya no participaremos en la competencia nacional? ¿Todo nuestro esfuerzo se fue a la basura?

—Es cierto sensei, si la escuela no nos está apoyando entonces qué se le puede hacer, si ellos no quieren tener campeones nacionales pues es una pena en verdad —dijo Fumie y compañía, el desconcierto estaba abriéndose paso.

—Esperen esperen —You levantó la voz pues no podía creer la postura que sus compañeras estaban tomando—. ¿Están diciendo que si la escuela no nos apoya entonces tiraran todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho para llegar hasta donde estamos por la borda?¿Es eso lo que quieren? —hizo la pregunta bastante irritada—. Las que hemos estado en el equipo desde el principio hemos visto los grandes avances que hemos tenido y no me da pena decir que el mérito de todo esto es de nuestra sensei, sin la guía de ella no habríamos podido ganar ni la primera competencia y también tienen que aceptar que gracias a Mari-chan logramos balancear el equipo, además del empeño y trabajo que cada una de nosotras ha puesto. Así que no podemos rendirnos ahora.

—Es cierto You-chan —intervino Riko quien también estaba molesta por la actitud del equipo—. Yo no estuve desde el primer año como muchas de ustedes, sin embargo he sido testigo de lo mucho que han y hemos crecido como equipo gracias a la adición de estos dos miembros —señaló a Kanan y a Mari—. He tenido mis diferencias con Mari, no lo niego —agregó dedicándole una mirada de sinceridad—, pero eso ha quedado atrás y no se me hace justo que cuando nuestra entrenadora nos está pidiendo el apoyo, sea el momento en el que decidamos darles la espalda —Riko tomó la mano de You quien entendió lo que su novia quería hacer y tomó la mano de Mari que también lo hizo con la de Kanan.

—Este es el momento de estar unidas —agregó You dando un paso al frente levantando la mano de Riko y la de Mari unida con las suyas—. Es el momento de demostrar porqué razón es que somos el mejor equipo que Uranohoshi ha tenido en la historia, ¿van a dejar que una pequeña tormenta haga aguas nuestro barco y todo lo que hemos hecho no valga nada? ¿Es eso lo que quieren? —preguntó al aire intentando infundir un poco de vergüenza a sus compañeras—. Yo no lo haré —se dirigió a Kanan para demostrarle su apoyo—. Estoy dispuesta a ayudar sensei, no me daré por vencida en este gran sueño que es ganar la competencia nacional —se giró a ver al resto—. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Están dispuestas a entregar el corazón a su equipo y demostrar su valía?

Kanan estaba impresionada por las palabras de You y Riko, pero más impresionada estuvo por la reacción de las demás al término del discurso de su capitana.

—Tienen razón —respondió Fumie y las demás chicas al unísono le dieron la razón—. No vamos a dejar que unos cuantos obstáculos malogren todo lo que hemos hecho.

—¿Sensei, puede decirnos si tiene algún plan para que podamos conseguir el dinero? —preguntó Riko emocionada al ver el cambio a positivo del resto del equipo.

Hacer deportes por equipo era muy diferente a sus solitarias competencias de piano, de alguna manera la carga se repartía y se sentía cobijada por las demás, era un sentimiento diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

—He estado platicando con algunos amigos, compañeros con los que competí en algún momento y conocidos que están muy inmiscuidos en el mundo de la natación —comenzó a explicar Kanan—. Podemos conseguir patrocinios a cambio de pequeños favores con los comercios que nos darían el dinero, como organizar algún tipo de festival y darles promoción, utilizar sus marcas en los uniformes por lo que habría que modificar un poco los que ya tenemos, ese tipo de cosas que más que nada implican tiempo extra de su parte —concluyó Kanan.

—No es muy difícil —dijo You contenta para animar a las chicas—. Será algo maratónico porque tendremos que dedicar tiempo extra al tiempo extra después de los entrenamientos, pero creo que vale la pena completamente.

—¿La directora está de acuerdo con que hagamos eso? —preguntó Riko preocupada pues aún tenían que enfrentarse a eso—. ¿No violamos alguna regla?

—Es legal, podemos conseguir cuantos patrocinios necesitemos siempre y cuando no interfieran con los horarios escolares, mantengan sus calificaciones, no reprueben materias… ¡Oh! Y no pongamos dinero de nuestra bolsa, todo lo que puede financiar al equipo son patrocinios —concluyó Kanan.

—No es difícil entonces —expresó Riko.

—Y, ¿cuando empezamos? —preguntaron las chicas de primero emocionadas.

—Probablemente organicemos algo para el fin de semana —respondió Kanan—. Dejaré a You y a Mari encargadas de informarles todos los avances que tengamos con eso y probablemente tengamos que hacer que sus padres firmen algunos permisos…

Después de afinar detalles con las chicas sobre las actividades extraescolares y los horarios que tendrían para entrenar, por fin pudieron tener una práctica completa y enriquecedora para todas.

Al término del entrenamiento, Kanan y Mari, más bien Mari porque Kanan aún tenía dificultades para moverse, estaban recogiendo las boyas de la alberca cuando Riko se acercó hasta ellas seguida por You.

—Sensei, ¿está usted bien? —preguntó Riko ante la mirada atónita de Kanan que no entendía a qué venía la pregunta—. Es por su rostro —aclaró Riko—, el día de ayer se veía normal y ahora… bueno… algo pasó —concluyó algo apenada pues le dió la impresión que no debió preguntar nada.

—Oh… esto —Kanan se tocó el labio herido, que eso y su ojo eran lo más visible—. No es nada, el día de ayer tuvimos un pequeño… desafortunado encuentro —no pasó desapercibido para Riko que Mari se había puesto estresada ante la explicación de Kanan, era como si su rostro perdiera el color por un segundo aunque trató de disimular la molestia—. Cuando íbamos de camino a casa trataron de asaltarnos y bueno, esto fue lo que pasó.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Riko expresó con sorpresa llevándose las manos a la boca.

—Pero, ¿está bien sensei? —fue You la que preguntó también alarmada por el terrible suceso—. Esos golpes que trae en la cara se ven bastante feos.

—Todo esta bien chicas, pero gracias por preocuparse —las tranquilizó Kanan—, justo estoy por ir a que me revisen en la clínica, nada grave, sólo para estar seguras —agregó ante la sorpresa de las dos chicas y las plegarias de Mari.

—Yo me encargaré de llevarla —habló la rubia terminando su actividad—. No se preocupen por ello.

—Esta bien Mari-chan, cualquier cosa que necesiten, avisen por favor —solicitó You mostrando su disponibilidad.

Tanto Kanan como Mari agradecieron su preocupación y les aseguraron que si llegaban a requerir algo o sucedía alguna cosa, serían las primeras en saber. No muy convencidas de ello, You y Riko las dejaron para ir cada una por su rumbo. Mari se quedó con Kanan, quien ya no podía seguir huyendo de ir al hospital y You acompañó a Riko de regreso a casa. Sólo que el tema del asalto no abandonaba la cabeza de Riko.

—Es feo lo que le pasó a Kanan-sensei —expresó Riko haciéndole la plática a su novia.

—Es muy feo Riko-chan, pero me alegra que no pasara a mayores —You la abrazó por la cintura y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

—Pero es raro ¿no? —Riko correspondió el beso de You—. Quiero decir, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que asaltaron a alguien por aquí? Y más en un asalto violento.

—No es común que suceda pero no es que sea imposible, esas cosas pasan —You no entendía a donde quería llegar Riko con eso pero usualmente eso le pasaba con el tren de pensamiento de su novia que iba mucho más rápido que el suyo.

—No es por que sea imposible, es sólo que… ¿te diste cuenta lo que dijo Mari al respecto? —Riko miró a You que se rascó la cabeza por que no recordaba qué había dicho su amiga.

—Pues… no sé, no me acuerdo.

—¡Exacto! No dijo nada You-chan, ella no hizo comentarios —explicó Riko para la confusión de You—. ¿Notaste lo rara que estuvo hoy? Desde la mañana que la vimos estaba como ida y esa misma expresión fue la que hizo cuando Kanan-sensei nos contaba lo que les había pasado, ¿no se te hace raro?

—Emm… pues… no lo sé… es que no me di cuenta de nada de eso —confesó You apenada riendo nerviosa.

—Eres un poco lentita You-chan —Riko la tomó del rostro y depositó un beso sobre sus labios—, pero así me gustas.

—Y yo así te amo —respondió You con otro beso sobre los labios de su amada mucho más profundo y menos inocente—. Un poco loca y todo —dijo cuando se separaron ganándose una buena reprimenda de Riko la que concluyó en más besos y risas.

Aunque Riko en definitiva estaba sospechando que algo raro había pasado, no tenía más pistas sobre ello, aún así no dejaría ir el tema hasta averiguar qué misterio escondían esas dos.

* * *

El regreso a la rutina normal hizo que Ruby sintiera un poco de malestar. Su próximo cambio de escuela la hacía sentir como que ya no encajaba del todo con sus compañeras, como si fuera una extraña que nada más estaba de espectadora viendo como todas desarrollaban sus vidas y ella no tenía derecho a hacerlo, o al menos no se sentía con las ganas de hacerlo.

Al principio se sentía apenada por haber dejado a Maru en un momento en el que la necesitaba, pero pronto se dió cuenta que en su ausencia, su amiga recibió todo el apoyo y tal vez algo más por parte de Yoshiko. Era notorio que se habían vuelto muy cercanas durante las vacaciones, de ese tipo de cercano que tenían las parejas. Aunque trataban de actuar discreto, Yoshiko estaba más feliz de lo normal para su estilo oscuro y demoníaco.

Estaban actuando extraño entre ellas, pero al menos, esa aura de tristeza que había estado rodeando a Maru antes de que se fuera, había desaparecido. Incluso en las clases de su hermana, Maru ya no estaba tan apesadumbrada. Aunque una cosa es lo que veía y otra lo que su amiga realmente sintiera. Con Yoshiko haciéndose cargo de la situación parecía que las cosas iban bien. Cada que notaba un cambio de humor en Maru, de algún lado conseguía algo de comer y se lo daba a su amiga o hacía alguna tontería muy a su estilo que la hiciera reír, sin importarle si hacía el ridículo frente a otras personas.

Era gracioso ver como de la nada con algún truco de magia, Yoshiko conseguía algún dulce y lo ponía en la boca de Maru quien lo recibía gustosa. Pero no nada más Yoshiko era la que tenía detalles con Maru, Maru también se esmeraba en sus atenciones con ella y eso era bueno. Ciertamente tenían sus desacuerdos regulares sobre el "Satanismo" de Yohane pero era más que nada por diversión, realmente se les notaba cómodas juntas.

—Entonces… ¿qué está pasando entre ustedes? —se animó a preguntar Ruby en el almuerzo después de ser testigo de cómo Maru le entregaba un obento a Yoshiko, quien lo recibió bastante apenada pero feliz.

—¿Pasando de qué zura~? —Maru comía felizmente sin entender a qué se refería Ruby.

—Pues… entre ustedes claro… que algo está pasando y no son muy buenas ocultandolo —le guiñó el ojo a Yoshiko—. Últimamente las veo un poco… raras, por así decirlo, más bien muy "cercanas".

—¿Raras? ¿Cercanas? No no Ruby-chan, aquí la única rara es Yoshiko-chan pero eso no es nuevo zura~, ella es rara todo el tiempo —respondió Maru entre risas—. Y cercanas pues siempre lo hemos sido.

—¡Oye! no soy rara —reaccionó indignada—. Soy un ángel caído, hay una diferencia —Yohane hizo su pose característica y terminó picando las costillas de Maru para hacerla reír, lo que terminó en una guerra de cosquillas entre ellas.

—¿Ven? Están raras —expresó Ruby cuando ambas pararon de reír.

—No es nada zura~ —respondió Maru un poco apenada por su comportamiento y con un cierto rubor en el rostro que se había contagiado a Yoshiko.

Lo que pasaba es que últimamente tanto ella como Yoshiko se sentían nerviosas en la compañía de la otra y las risas les ayudaban a relajarse, aunque no fuera lo único que hicieran cuando estaban juntas, también estaban esas otras cosas que implicaban un contacto físico, como tomarse de las manos, darse besos en las mejillas, en los labios y hasta ahí pues aún no sabían qué clase de relación tenían y sólo lo estaban dejando fluir las cosas.

—¿Ya nos vas a contar cómo estuvo Tokio? —cambio el tema Yoshiko para evitar explicar y Maru la consecuento.

Ruby deliberadamente no había hablado mucho sobre su viaje, precisamente porque sabía lo sensible que era el tema para Maru, pero en vista de que las cosas habían cambiado en su ausencia, se sentía más cómoda para hablar del tema.

—El viaje fue genial —expresó Ruby con una gran sonrisa—. Conocí muchos lugares nuevos y además… tengo algo que decirles.

—¿Encontraste ya alguien mejor que la perdedora de Chika? —preguntó Yoshiko de manera ruda pero con buenas intenciones.

—¡Yoshiko-chan no seas grosera zura~! —Maru le dió un golpecito en la cabeza que la chica exagero como si la hubiera golpeado con todo y Maru la atrajo para sobarla y que no se quejara.

—No.. no fue eso —dijo Ruby entre risas por su pequeña escena—. La verdad es que voy a transferirme a Otonoki el próximo ciclo escolar.

—Otonoki… Otonoki… eso me suena zura~ —se llevó una mano al mentón, el nombre era conocido para Maru pero no lograba recordar de dónde.

—Por supuesto que te suena Zuramaru, es de Otonokizaka… Ruby ha hablado de esa escuela hasta el cansancio. ¿Cómo es que no te acuerdas? —habían terminado de comer y Yoshiko empezó a acariciar la espalda de Maru sin darse cuenta.

—¡Ah! Es verdad… la escuela de School Idols que te gusta tanto Ruby-chan —por fin Maru pudo recordar el lugar pero también cayó en cuenta de algo—. Pero eso es en Tokio Ruby-chan, ¿te vas a ir? —dijo con tristeza.

—Umm, si Maru-chan, saben que Onee-chan se irá pronto y quiero irme con ella —expresó Ruby con algo de temor porque ya sabía el efecto que tenía el tema de Dia cuando lo mencionaba con sus amigas.

Maru se había quedado sin palabras. Era triste saber que Dia se iría pero el que Ruby tambíen lo hiciera era aún más doloroso, aunque era algo de esperar después de todo.

—Supongo entonces que tendremos que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda con mi little demon número cuatro —Yoshiko se puso de pie y abrazó a Ruby para mostrarle su apoyo—. Yo creo que te irá muy bien en Tokio y… —bajó la voz para que sólo ella la pudiera escuchar—, no te preocupes por Maru-chan, yo me encargare de cuidarla.

Ruby agradeció el gesto de su amiga y correspondió el abrazo al que se unió Maru unos segundos después.

—Me alegro mucho por ti zura~, sé lo mucho que te gusta esa escuela y es parte de tu sueño poder asistir ahí y al fin lo vas a hacer —trato de sonar emocionada pero aún su voz se notaba poco feliz.

—Gracias Maru, gracias Yoshiko-chan y claro aún no me voy —dijo sonriente de sentir que sus amigas tenían buenos deseos—, tenemos mucho tiempo que llenar antes de despedirnos.

—Por supuesto que sí —Yoshiko le pellizco un cachete y Maru el otro.

—¡Eso duele! —las agarro pasando sus brazos por sus hombros para apretar su cuello aunque no con mucha fuerza—. Hagamos muchos recuerdos bonitos.

Continuaron platicando amenamente hasta que llamaron a Ruby informando que una senpai la buscaba en la puerta del salón a lo que acudió sin dilación sin saber de quién se trataba. Cuando llegó, se encontró a Chika parada en la puerta.

—Ruby-chan… ¿puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó Chika con algo de temor al verla fruncir el ceño con disgusto.

—Ya casi termina el descanso —era una excusa por que Ruby no tenía muchos deseos de hablar con ella, pero ante la mirada insistente y casi suplicante de Chika, terminó cediendo—. Esta bien… dime…

—¿Puedes acompañarme un momento? —la joven la tomó de la mano para sorpresa de Ruby y comenzó a caminar sin esperar la respuesta aunque tampoco es que se negara a ello.

Chika la llevó al aula del consejo estudiantil y cerró la puerta tras ellas quedándose a solas.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí Chika-chan? —preguntó Ruby cruzándose de brazos para mostrar firmeza.

—Ruby-chan, sé que no quieres verme, y estas en todo tu derecho, también sé que te irás el próximo ciclo escolar y no puedo hacer nada para cambiar tu decisión, pero si hay algo que estoy empeñada en lograr, es evitar que renuncies al consejo estudiantil, por lo menos en lo que termina el ciclo escolar —Chika se recargó en una de las mesas frente a Ruby—. Yo sé cuánto te gusta este lugar, todo lo que has hecho por la escuela y el empeño que pones cuando trabajas aquí, es por eso que no puedo permitir que renuncies.

—No es decisión tuya si yo elijo hacerlo o no, es algo que haré aunque no te guste —respondió Ruby con el ceño fruncido. La actitud de Chika la descolocaba, no espera ésta reacción por parte de su exnovia y mucho menos que fuera tan insistente con eso.

—Sé que no lo es, es tuya, pero te he traído aquí para recordarte lo mucho que amas este lugar, los buenos momentos que vivimos en él y sobretodo que quiero asegurarme que si te vas el próximo año, no te vayas con remordimientos —dijo esto ultimo sintiendo toda la culpa del mundo, ella era la que había orillado a Ruby a hacerlo y no había nada ni nadie que le pudiera quitar ese pensamiento de la cabeza, era su culpa.

—Ya te dije que me voy porque así lo quiero y yo lo he decidido, no es culpa tuya ni de nadie —respondió Ruby con decisión, no quería que Chika interviniera en esto.

Se aproximó a su escritorio y sacó las cartas que había vuelto a escribir con su renuncia, pues Chika se había quedado con las primeras que había hecho. En esta ocasión las firmaría y las sellaría ante la mirada atónita de su exnovia.

—No tengo más que pensar, mi decisión está tomada y…

—Espera Ruby-chan —Chika se acercó hasta ella y tomó sus manos entre las suyas para evitar que usará el lapicero en aquellos papeles—. Por favor no lo hagas, yo sé que amas este lugar y sé lo mucho que te duele dejarlo, sólo faltan unos meses hasta que se termine el ciclo escolar y no es justo que tengas que dejarlo desde ahora. Yo ya he renunciado al consejo, no estaré más aquí para molestarte, me alejaré de ti para hacer las cosas más fáciles, pero por favor… no lo dejes, sólo termina el ciclo escolar y ayuda a las chicas del Consejo a que la transición sea más fácil. Si tú no estás, ¿quién las va a guiar?

El acercamiento de Chika la tomó desprevenida, sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la tenía tan cerca de ella, no recordaba lo bien que se sentía tocarla, el olor de su perfume, la calidez de su cercanía, se sentía abochornada pero al mismo tiempo le molestaba no poder controlar sus reacciones, sabía que sus orejas ya la habían delatado y seguramente estaban tan rojas que no iban a pasar desapercibidas para Chika. Era detestable que sus sentimientos la traicionada así.

—No… yo... tengo que hacerlo Chika-chan, no quiero estar más aquí —dijo Ruby casi en un hilo de voz que se quebró por momentos.

—Tú no quieres hacerlo —Chika depositó un beso en sus manos y tomó de ellas las cartas que aún sostenía Ruby—. Sólo no te precipites, ¿puedes por lo menos pensar en lo que he dicho? Si lo haces y aún así decides que quieres abandonar el consejo, entonces yo misma te acompañaré a entregar estas cartas.

—No es justo Chika-chan… sólo quiero hacer esto… no puedes interferir… —las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Ruby pero ésta se negaba a dejarlas caer.

—Por favor Ruby-chan, sólo te estoy pidiendo que lo pienses un poco más, sólo eso —Chika levantó el rostro de Ruby por la barbilla y depositó un beso en su frente.

—No hagas eso… no por favor —la voz de Ruby empezó a quebrarse con más fuerza, Chika estaba aprovechándose de sus sentimientos mientras besaba su rostro.

Su cuerpo temblaba en los brazos de la chica mandarina, se sentía tan agridulce el toque de sus suaves labios sobre su piel que no sabía si quitarla o no. Extrañaba tanto eso, extrañaba tanto a Chika, pero no podía rendirse no cometer un desliz que no debía permitir suceder. No importaba si el olor de Chika la tenía embriagada, no importaba si sus besos estaban yendo peligrosamente hacia su boca, no podía ceder y caer de nuevo en un callejón sin salida.

—Chika… no puedes... No puedes venir después de todo este tiempo a decirme… —un beso en la comisura de sus labios le robó el aliento—, y luego… —otro beso en el otro lado de su sus labios—, no puedes… no es justo —sintió el aliento de Chika golpeado el suyo—. Me duele —concluyó Ruby alejándose de Chika y haciéndola retroceder con un suave empujón para evitar que culminará el beso en su boca.

—Ruby-chan… —dijo sorprendida, no por la acción de Ruby, sino por la suya, había estado a punto de hacer algo que no debía.

Su intención nunca fue hacer sentir mal a Ruby, pero ahora las palabras que le había dicho en su rompimiento, empezaban a resonar con fuerza en su mente. No sólo esas, también las de Riko. Quiso disculparse pero las palabras no podían salir de su boca, estaba asustada por lo que habría hecho si la chica no la hubiera detenido.

Ruby tomó aire por unos segundos en lo que recobró la compostura. Chika pudo ver cómo afloraba el duro carácter de una Kurosawa y la voz de la pequeña se transformó.

—Lo pensaré, pero no te aseguro nada —concluyó Ruby antes de retirarse sin que Chika la detuviera.

La petición de Chika y su intento de besarla la habían dejado con un nudo en la garganta y un cúmulo de sentimientos que querían desbordarse en lágrimas pero no podía hacerlo en la escuela. Ruby no sabía qué hacer y lo único que estaba en su control era sacar valor y continuar con su día, había prometido pensar la petición de Chika pero eso era algo que fuera realmente lo quisiera hacer.

Cuando Ruby volvió al salón, las clases ya habían comenzado y se llevó una reprimenda de su profesora que aceptó en silencio. Ni Maru ni Yoshiko se atrevieron a preguntar qué es lo que había pasado, pues por el semblante que llevaba, era evidente que había tenido una nueva pelea con Chika y no estaba con ánimos de hablarlo porque se aisló de inmediato.

Al final del día, Ruby se despidió de sus amigas y se fue directo a casa. No tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie, necesitaba estar sola y llorar para aclarar su confusión.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde el regreso a clases, Maru y Yoshiko habían faltado en los días anteriores al taller de literatura. No porque lo hubieran hablado, sino porque Yoshiko había insistido en que necesitaban hablar de algunas cosas y Maru no opuso resistencia. No habían hablado de nada relevante pero Yoshiko quería que Maru se fuera preparando para su encuentro con Dia. La habían visto en las clases habituales, pero no era lo mismo a hacerlo en el taller de literatura. Solo que no podían seguir evadiendo eso y en ese día no les quedó más remedio que ir, pues no podían tener más de tres faltas en una semana o se meterían en problemas.

Antes de entrar al salón Maru estaba bastante nerviosa, no fue hasta poco antes de la hora de la clase que todo se derramó encima de ella y el temor de ver a Dia otra vez en un ambiente más cerrado que las clases normales la tenía así. Yohane tomó las riendas de la situación y se encargó de distraer a Maru para que finalmente se relajara tanto como pudo. Ambas tenían sus propios temores que enfrentar, el de Yoshiko era básicamente que Maru quisiera dejar lo que estaban intentando.

Llegaron temprano, cuando apenas había algunas chicas dentro del aula y Dia no estaba todavía.

—¡Yohane ha llegado! —Yoshiko saltó dentro del aula haciendo su característica pose y ganándose la risa de las presentes que saludaron a las dos chicas.

—No empieces Yo-chan —se quejó Maru mientras andaban al interior del salón.

—¿Sabes Zuramaru? A veces siento que se te pegó lo aguafiestas de…

—¡Yo-chan! —se quejó Maru dedicándole una mirada asesina, ese tipo de bromas no podían hacerlas allí.

—¡De tu padre! —respondió Yoshiko para tranquilizar a su amiga.

—Ah… si si —Maru entendió que la estaba molestando nada mas—, de mi padre —la pellizco como castigo.

—¡Oye! —se sacaron la lengua mutuamente y rompieron a reír.

Eso ayudó a que las cosas fueran llevaderas, con Yoshiko, Maru sentía que podía superar el tema prohibido. Yoshiko fue a una de las bancas vacías y dejando su mochila llamó la atención de sus otras compañeras subiéndose al asiento.

—¡El día de hoy están de suerte! —hizo su pose datten hablando en voz grave—. En especial tú, mi querida Zuramaru —la señaló—, porque Yohane hoy, ¡va a leer tu fortuna!

—No es necesario zura~ —Maru empezó a reír junto con las demás chicas que estaban en el aula y otras más que se iban uniendo pues ya se acercaba la hora de iniciar el taller.

—¿Qué no es necesario? —chilló indignada—. ¡Ja! Es más que necesario —dio un salto desde el asiento al suelo y fue a su maleta—, es mandatorio saber lo que los astros te deparan —expresó Yoshiko mientras se colocaba una capa negra que traía en su mochila y sacaba también sus cartas de tarot.

—Ya va a empezar la clase zura~ —se quejó Maru cruzando los brazos.

—No, llegamos temprano. ¡Vamos Zuramaru! ¿O es que acaso tienes miedo de saber lo que las cartas tienen que decir? —la retó Yohane—. ¿Quién de ustedes cree que Zuramaru es miedosa de unas simples cartitas? —las otras niñas rieron.

—¿Miedo? ¿Me hablas a mí zura~? —respondió Maru en una media sonrisa, no iba a dejar que Yoshiko la hiciera ver cómo gallina—. Vamos a ver quién tiene miedo cuando sus demonios se manifiesten.

Maru aceptó el reto de Yoshiko y apagó las luces del salón de clases. Era raro que ella se comportara de esa manera pero no quería cortar el juego de su amiga, ella sabía que lo hacía por animarla y extrañamente se sentía bien, era divertido dejarse llevar de vez en cuando en estas locuras.

Las demás chicas estaban muy interesadas en la extraña práctica de "brujería" de la que serían testigos y se sentaron a su alrededor después de cerrar las ventanas y ayudar a crear el ambiente de oscuridad mientras Yohane encendía una veladora que estaba colocada entre ella y Maru.

—Iniciemos entonces —dijo Yohane en voz profunda.

La chica empezó a hacer invocaciones o eso parecía, la verdad es que esa parte era innecesaria pues Maru conocía bien la rutina aunque a veces a Yohane le gustaba exagerar y está era una de esas ocasiones.

—¡Ángeles que han caído en desgracia, demonios de las profundidades del Averno, espíritus errantes en la tierra! ¡Vengan aquí y ayúdenme a descifrar las suertes del destino! ¡Denme su poder satánico para conocer lo que el futuro le depara a esta hermosa chica! —explicó Yohane ante la mirada atónita de las demás chicas que ya no reían, estaban expectantes de lo que iba a suceder.

Una brisa movió la llama de la veladora y algunas de las compañeras de Maru y Yoshiko se abrazaron con algo de miedo. La luz hacía que las sombras se proyectarán de maneras tenebrosas dándole mayor dramatismo al asunto.

—¡Yo, el ángel caído Yohane tengo su aprobación! —exclamó asustando a las otras chicas, Maru tenía cara de seriedad, aunque por dentro quería reírse sin parar—. Es tu turno Zuramaru, escoge tres cartas de este mazo maldito —le ofreció el juego de cartas.

—Bien bien… —respondió Maru tomándose su tiempo para elegir cuales tomaría.

Una vez que las obtuvo, Yohane se encargó de acomodarlas frente a ella una tras otra. Pasó su mano sobre ellas haciendo una pantomima para terminar volteando de golpe la primera, pero poniendo su mano sobre ella para que no la vieran aún.

—Zuramaru, Zuramaru… mira nada más lo que ha salido —expresó la chica con una sonrisa sardónica—. ¿Estás lista para saber?

—Ya zura~ —se quejó Maru exasperada, en el fondo sentía curiosidad—. Ya dime que salió.

—Muy bien, muy bien… la primera carta representa tu pasado y han salido… los enamorados invertidos… eso… bueno, claramente es el significado de un corazón roto a causa de las malas decisiones de ambas partes —explicó Yohane sin querer ahondar mucho en el tema que ya sabía era doloroso para la chica y no quería poner más sal a la herida.

—Eso… lo entiendo… ¿Qué dice después? —preguntó Maru descartando el dolor en su pecho y continuando con el juego.

—Tu presente es representado por la Luna… esta es la carta de la intuición, tienes un camino difícil por delante lleno de cambios, sin embargo tienes a los astros a tu favor para que puedas tener un mejor juicio en el rumbo que vas a tomar —explicó Yohane.

Maru frunció el ceño tratando de aplicar el consejo a su vida y no era necesario que se lo dijeran las cartas, ella sabía que el camino frente a ella era difícil y escarpado pero no se sentía sola para andarlo.

—¿Y el futuro zura~? ¿Que dice el futuro sobre mi?

—El futuro es… incierto —respondió Yohane de manera críptica.

—Eso ya lo sé zura~, pero ¿qué dicen las cartas? —dijo Maru irritada porque su amiga no le hablaba con claridad.

—Pensé que no creías en esto… —dijo Yohane entre risas que fueron respondidas por un ligero gruñido de Maru que francamente se le hizo adorable—. Ya, ya con calma, no hay que apresurar a las cartas. Dije que es incierto porque tu carta es la rueda de la fortuna invertida… —suspiró—, eso quiere decir que la transformación se llevará a cabo, sin embargo, será más difícil de lo que piensas, tienes aún cosas por aprender y vendrán nuevos guías para ayudarte en tu cambio…

Escucharon un fuerte golpe detrás de ellas producido por la puerta que se azotó al cerrarse seguido de un fuerte destello producido por las luces al encenderse.

—¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo?!

Todas gritaron del susto incluida Yohane que se fue encima de Maru por el sobresalto y tiró la veladora apagándose cuando se derramó la cera en el suelo.

Todas las chicas prácticamente corrieron como las cucarachas cuando enciendes la luz de la cocina, huyeron despavoridas hasta sus asientos. Fue una escena bastante cómica si no fuera por la cara de enojo de Dia que parecía ser capaz de fulminar a Yoshiko y Maru con la mirada.

—¡¿Qué estaban haciendo?! —preguntó Dia cuando todas habían vuelto a sus lugares menos las implicadas.

Ninguna se atrevió a responder y cuando Maru estuvo a punto de hacerlo, Yoshiko habló antes que ella.

—Estábamos haciendo una lectura de tarot sensei —respondió la chica con la respiración aún alterada por el susto que se había llevado.

—¿Tarot? ¡Oh no jovencita eso no va a pasar en este taller! —la voz de Dia estaba muchos decibeles por encima de lo que se consideraba "hablado" y rayaba en el borde de los "gritos".

—Estábamos en nuestro tiempo libre sensei y no hacíamos nada malo, tampoco es que esa práctica esté prohibida —argumentó Yoshiko con temeraria tranquilidad viendo como su profesora perdía rápidamente la paciencia.

—No está prohibida en eso tienes razón, pero no se puede realizar dentro de la escuela, eso ya lo debería saber alguien de segundo año —bufó Dia, la vena de su sien estaba saltando con fuerza—, en particular alguien como usted Tsushima-san que tiene predilección por… "las prácticas oscuras" —dijo eso último con cierto desdén.

—¡No es magia oscura zura~! —objetó Maru para sorpresa de todas. Yoshiko se sintió respaldada por Maru y Dia contrariada porque la enfrentara para defender a esa niña.

—Oscura o no —Dia evitó la mirada de Maru y dirigió su atención nuevamente hacia Yoshiko a quien hizo el blanco de su ira—. No está en posición de argumentar conmigo, en particular después de haber faltado dos días consecutivos sin justificación.

—Oh… eso… si tengo una justificación —Yoshiko no estaba dispuesta a ser silenciada por los malos modos de Dia pero sintió la mano de Maru que apretaba la suya y supo lo que la chica quería decir, que lo dejara pasar.

—Y bien… ¿Cuál es su justificación? —Dia levantó la ceja a modo de reto esperando una respuesta.

—Yo pues… tuve que… umm… cuidar a Zuramaru, ella estaba enferma… —balbuceó torpemente.

—¡Basta! Eso es una mentira —espetó Día molesta—, las he visto a ambas asistiendo a clases de manera normal, así que no toleraré una mentira para justificar su irresponsable comportamiento. No puedo interferir en la vida privada de mis alumnas, sin embargo, cuando su comportamiento afecta a las demás en la escuela, tengo todo el derecho a hacerlo y usted está más que afectado a mi clase. Una cosa son sus posturas extrañas y sus creencias religiosas, pero hacer una sesión espiritista en plena clase es pasarse de la raya Tsushima-san y no voy a permitir que su errático comportamiento afecte a estudiantes modelo como Kunikida-san —Dia habló tan rápido y tan molesta que tuvo que tomarse un respiro para poder continuar con su regaño—. Por favor tome sus cosas y acompáñeme a la dirección, es hora de hacer un ajuste a su comportamiento.

—Pero Dia sensei… —Maru iba a suplicar, pero Dia ya había salido del salón esperando que Yoshiko se le uniera.

—No te preocupes Zuramaru, volveré en un segundo, no es la primera vez que pasa —Yoshiko trato de calmar a la chica y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Maru ante la mirada atónita de Dia que en ese momento había tomado una coloración entre escarlata y púrpura debido al coraje y terminó adelantándose sin esperar a que Yoshiko saliera del salón, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para que Maru no se diera cuenta de la acción.

" _¿Qué fue eso?"_ Se preguntó Maru cuando su amiga salió del aula y acompañó a Dia a la dirección. Fue solo un segundo, pero no había forma en que no reconociera esa mirada, " _Eso parecían…¿Celos?"_

 _~•~_


	44. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _NdelA: Mil siglos después, por fin tenemos actualización. Sentimos muchísimo la tardanza, pero juramos que fue por una buena razón. ¡Nos hemos casado zura~! Así que todo ha sido un poco caótico en los últimos meses para nosotras pero poco a poco vamos retomando el ritmo de las cosas y antes de que lo piensen, no, no hemos pensado abandonar Oh my shiny! O terminamos o terminamos. Gracias a los que aún nos leen ^^ y a los que no, no los culpamos, la espera ha sido larga, esperamos que los próximos capítulos no tomen tanto tiempo. Saludos~_

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: Yasta, por fin el nuevo capítulo. Cuídense._

* * *

Maru no podía sacar la mirada de Dia de su mente, fue todo tan rápido, un pestañeo, pero sabía que allí estaba, la conocía lo suficientemente bien, y no vió otra cosa reflejada en esos ojos esmeralda que no fuera dolor y celos. Estuvieron esperando al menos una hora hasta que ambas mujeres regresaron al aula. Para entonces Dia sólo dió por terminado el taller antes de tomar sus cosas y retirarse sin dirigir la mirada a Maru ni una sóla vez. La chica tuvo el impulso de ir tras ella, pero se detuvo, por su propio bien era mejor no hacerlo y en su lugar su atención la volcó en Yoshiko.

—Yo-chan, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Maru cuando por fin se quedaron a solas, el resto de las chicas habían salido del salón.

—¡Esa mujer! —bufó Yoshiko molesta dando rienda suelta al coraje que acababa de pasar—. Estuvimos todo ese rato hablando con la directora, creo que nunca había escuchado a alguien quejarse con tanto ahínco sobre mí —rechistó como fiera, pero al ver la cara de angustia de Maru se trató de calmar—. No sé si sentirme halagada o sólo lanzarle un hechizo a esa mujer —se sentó junto a Maru y le tomó la mano para la sorpresa de la chica—. Emm… bueno… como lo digo... ella quería que me dieran de baja del taller, pero la directora no lo creyó pertinente, al parecer estaba de buenas, y me rebajó la sentencia a una suspensión por una semana, mandandome a ayudar al consejo estudiantil. Parece que Ruby tendrá ayuda extra en estos días.

—¡Oh Yo-chan! Esto es mi culpa zura~ —dijo Maru cabizbaja, aún podía sentir los ojos celosos de Dia quemándola por dentro.

—¿Tu culpa? —Yoshiko tomó a Maru por la barbilla se acercó para tocar su nariz con la suya—. Esto no es culpa tuya Zuramaru y de todas maneras… —la miró a los ojos—, no me hace mal un descanso —se retiró poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza y recargándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Maru la vió con dolor, tomó sus cosas y se levantó a toda prisa no sin gritarle un poco.

—¡Yo-chan baka! —dijo antes de abandonar el aula.

—¿Yo? Espera Zuramaru, ¿ahora qué hice? —Yoshiko tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo detrás de Maru hasta alcanzarla a medio pasillo, no entendía qué bicho del demonio le había picado a Maru—. Espera, espera… —recuperó el aliento al sujetar del brazo a la chica para detenerla—. ¿Cómo es que esa mujer me castiga y yo termino siendo la idiota?

—Porque… porque… —la voz de Maru empezaba a cortarse y a llenarse de sollozos quebrados que Yoshiko, que estaba completamente despistada sobre lo que había hecho o dicho para poner a Maru de esa manera, sólo atinó a abrazarla—. Por que yo no voy a poder… si tú no estás conmigo, yo no voy a poder —dijo finalmente Maru afianzándose a la espalda de Yoshiko, abrazándola como si fuera la última persona en el planeta.

—Yo solo bromeaba Maru-chan —Yoshiko empezó a dar suaves caricias en su espalda para calmar su llanto, no le gustaba verla así—. Sé lo duro que es para ti todo esto y lo valiente que eres al encarar a esa mujer aún cuando tu corazón duele tanto… Yo lo siento mucho por haber permitido que Yohane nos trajera tantos problemas, pero no voy a abandonar el taller Maru-chan… no voy a dejar que ella me eche así como así, no cuando sólo me uní a él por… bueno, por ti, para estar contigo —terminó confesando algo que no había querido admitirse ni a sí misma porque en ese entonces pensaba que nunca tendría una oportunidad con su querida amiga.

—¿De verdad Yo-chan? —la confesión de Yoshiko la sorprendió y un extraño revoloteo en el estómago apareció, pero no supo definir a qué se debía—. ¿Tú entraste al taller por mí?

—¡Ku ku ku! —Yoshiko estaba tan nerviosa que dejó mejor a Yohane hacerse cargo de la situación—. Mi querida little demon, Yohane siempre ha buscado estar a tu lado, necesitaba que fueras parte de mi legión de ángeles caídos. ¡Por supuesto!

—Yo-chan… —se quejó Maru apretando sus cachetes—. Dime la verdad o no te suelto —apretó con más fuerza las delgadas mejillas de Yoshiko.

—Zura… Maru... duele… —se quejó con voz chillona, manoteando al aire.

—Entonces responde zura~ —Maru empezó a retorcer sus dedos sobre los cachetes de Yoshiko para hacerla hablar.

—¡Si! ¡Ya detente! —la tortura de Maru terminó siendo muy efectiva y obtuvo la respuesta que quería.

—¡Zura! —Maru la soltó dejando sus cachetes pulsando de dolor.

—Te pasaste Zuramaru… duele mucho —la chica empezó a masajear su rostro aún con cara de sufrimiento.

—Eso fue por no decir nada —Maru habló entre risas—. Y esto por… bueno… por ser tú zura~ —se acercó depositando un beso en cada una de las enrojecidas mejillas.

Yoshiko se quedó embrujada por los besos de Maru quien tuvo que sacudirla para sacarla de su lapsus, aunque disfrutó verla así.

—Eso era algo vergonzoso de decir y me daba pena admitirlo —Yoshiko tomó una de las manos de Maru y la jaló con ella.

Ambas empezaron a caminar juntas hacia la salida.

—Pero nunca dijiste nada… ni siquiera antes de que pasara lo de… bueno, lo de ya sabes quien zura~ —Maru entrelazó los dedos con los de Yoshiko, la sensación de confort la inundó y se sintió bien y segura.

—Porque no pensé que tuviera una oportunidad contigo Maru-chan… —suspiró—, yo siempre supe a quien le pertenecía tu corazón, pero aún así no me quise alejar de ti… ya sabes, era más fácil estar cerca aunque doliera que estar lejos sin ni siquiera ser tu amiga, me había conformado solo con mirarte así —decir esas cosas en voz alta era tan vergonzoso que rogaba a todos los demonios no se escuchara tan patético para los oídos de Maru como lo hacía para ella.

—Aún así… si yo hubiera sabido… —"tal vez", pensó Hanamaru, pero Yoshiko rápidamente la corrigió.

—No hubiera pasado nada Zuramaru, sé lo que pasa aquí —señaló el pecho de Maru—, y también sé cómo me he ganado mi oportunidad —depositó un beso en la mano de Maru—. Pudiera parecer de lo peor y que me estoy aprovechando de las circunstancias, pero soy afortunada de poder estar contigo porque realmente me quieres a tu lado y porque me tienes cariño y por eso voy a hacer todo de mí para no defraudar tu confianza.

El corazón de Maru había empezado a latir con rapidez ante las palabras de Yoshiko, era un sentimiento agradable que le hacía no querer separarse de ella. Yoshiko la amaba tanto y quería amarla de la misma manera, aún si no podía describir lo que sentía por ella ahora, había algo en su interior que empezaba a calentarse en su presencia y por el momento, estaba cómoda con ello.

—Gracias Yoshiko-chan —Maru se recargó en su hombro sin soltar su mano—. Te quiero.

—Yo también Zuramaru —sonrió abrazándola contra ella.

* * *

Al final Mari terminó saliéndose con la suya y haciendo que pasaran toda la tarde del lunes en el hospital mientras hacían miles de pruebas a Kanan para verificar su estado de salud. La mayor no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad por fin la dejaron ir, con tan sólo una prescripción por analgesicos y algo de descanso. Parece que al final Kanan tenía razón y todo estaba bien con su cuerpo, al menos no había nada roto, pero Mari no se arrepentía de nada pues ahora podía estar tranquila sabiendo que la golpiza que le había propiciado su maldito prometido, no había tenido mayores consecuencias aunque no estaba dispuesta a permitir que tal acto se repitiera.

Para el martes Kanan tuvo que dejar la práctica vespertina en manos de sus capitanes para poder ir a hablar con los potenciales patrocinadores. Tenía que resolver ese problema a la brevedad porque el tiempo, aunque parecía ser mucho, no lo era realmente y necesitaba tener el dinero disponible para poder hacer las reservaciones del viaje que harían a Tokio, a la competencia Nacional. El tiempo era precioso.

Pasó toda la tarde de un lado a otro hablando con sus amigos, buscando la manera en obtener su favor, y no regresó a casa hasta tener un plan de acción.

Cuando llegó, el dulce olor de la cena la recibió. Mari se había encargado de preparar la cena para ambas. Las habilidades culinarias de la rubia habían mejorado bastante en esas semanas, aún seguía preparando cosas sencillas, pero su sazón estaba mucho mejor ahora. Su estómago lo agradecía.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —anunció Kanan cerrando la puerta tras ella y dejando sus zapatos en la entrada.

—¡Bienvenida! Estoy en la cocina —le contestó Mari en voz alta.

—¿Qué tal la práctica? —Kanan camino hacia la cocina echando un vistazo a lo que sería la cena que estaba aún en la estufa.

Un apetecible curry veía su último hervor en la olla acompañado de sopa de miso y el delicioso aroma del arroz terminado de cocerse hicieron que su estómago rugiera de hambre y se escuchará en la habitación robando una risita proveniente de Mari.

—¡Someone is hungry~! —dijo la rubia contenta de la reacción que su comida había provocado—. Ya voy a servir ¿Puedes acomodar los platos en la mesa?

—Si si… —escapó avergonzada al comedor para hacer lo que le habían pedido.

Después de acomodado todo y servida la cena, ambas mujeres se sentaron a comer con singular alegría. Los ánimos estaban mucho mejores que los del fatídico fin de semana.

—Entonces, ¿qué novedades tenemos con los patrocinadores? —preguntó Mari cuando los platos estuvieron limpios y con las ansias ya en su punto más álgido.

—Todo fue bastante mejor de lo que esperaba —respondió Kanan con suficiencia y una hermosa sonrisa—. Tenemos patrocinadores, muchos... pero no nos regalaran dinero así como así. Hay mucho trabajo para el equipo esta semana, y si todo sale bien, para el fin de semana habremos juntado la mayoría de lo que necesitamos.

—Really? —preguntó Mari emocionada por las buenas noticias, era genial que las cosas se dieran a pesar de los obstáculos—. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? —brincó ansiosa.

—He ahí el detalle, hay un festival que se celebrará en Numazu el domingo, es algo sobre locodols —Kanan frunció el ceño recordado la poca información que tenía sobre eso, ya que por la cara de Mari tendría que explicar qué era eso—. Las locodols son grupos de idols locales de diversos tipos que se presentan en eventos como estos promocionando sus pueblos y nuestro trabajo es armar un grupo de estos para una presentación donde se promuevan las marcas de nuestros patrocinadores en el festival local.

—¿Locodols? No entiendo que es —Mari trato de comprender exactamente qué era eso, a pesar de ser japonesa, poco conocía de ese tipo de cosas.

—Pues es eso... espera —Kanan sacó los folletos que había recolectado durante el día y se los entregó a Mari para que los fuera revisando—. Supongo que son una especie de embajadoras de localidades o pueblos, algunas cantantes, otras haciendo bailes o actividades deportivas o de ayuda a la comunidad.

—Creo que lo podemos hacer —dijo Mari cuando terminó de revisar la información—. Será entretenido y ayudará a distraer la tensión, aunque nos tendremos que dedicarnos a esto por el resto de la semana para prepararnos.

—Si, lo sé —dijo Kanan—, pero después del festival, el dinero ya no será un problema y podremos concentrarnos en lo importante. Entonces, ¿crees que lo puedas organizar con You-chan?

—Si, ella es de Numazu, seguro podremos armar las cosas bien, tú déjalo en nuestras manos —concluyó Mari con suficiencia.

—De cualquier manera mañana lo hablaremos con las demás chicas para organizarnos de la manera más adecuada —Kanan se levantó de la mesa e intentó dar un beso en la mejilla de Mari pero ella se puso de pie más rápido dejando la acción en el aire .

—Iré a tomar un baño —informó Mari apresuradamente—, puedes ayudarme con esto —señaló los platos.

—Terminaré de limpiar y ya te alcanzo —respondió Kanan contrariada por la acción, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto lo justificó pensando que Mari aún estaba nerviosa por el encuentro con su prometido.

Kanan terminó de hacer la limpieza en la cocina mientras Mari se duchaba y aunque lo hizo bastante rápido para tratar de alcanzar a la chica, cuando llegó al baño, ella ya había salido y no pudo hablarle.

Algo decepcionada, Kanan tomó su baño tratando de relajarse, pero había algo en la actitud de Mari que no le estaba gustando y terminó apresurandose también para ir en su busca y ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—Sabes Mari, me siento muy optimista con… —Kanan iba hablando desde el pasillo hasta su habitación, pero al llegar se sorprendió de encontrarla vacía.

Se le hizo raro pero supuso que Mari había ido a buscar algo a su cuarto, así que siguió su rutina de limpieza. Terminó de secar su cabello y peinarlo, pero Mari no había regresado aún a la habitación. Eso la preocupó y se dirigió a la otra habitación, la que se suponía era de Mari. Cuando intentó abrir la puerta, ésta se encontraba con el seguro puesto y eso ya la hizo entrar en pánico.

—¿Mari? —preguntó Kanan dando algunos toques a la puerta tratando de mantenerse tranquila—. ¿Estás ahí?

Esperó unos segundos a que la chica respondiera pero no escuchó ruido dentro, por lo que insistió tocando a la puerta con más fuerza e intentando forzar la chapa.

—¡¿Mari?! ¡Abre la puerta por favor! —siguió forzando la manija pero obviamente eso no iba a funcionar.

Kanan empezó a desesperarse y muchas ideas terribles empezaron a pasar por su mente.

—¡Mari! —tocó con más fuerza sin obtener respuesta.

Se estaba preparando para derribar la puerta a patadas como última opción cuando escuchó la voz de Mari del otro lado.

—Todo está bien Kanan, sólo necesito estar sola —dijo Mari con voz serena.

—Eso está bien Mari —trato de mantener la calma—, pero necesito verte, abre la puerta por favor —Kanan empezó a pensar en dónde había dejado sus llaves para poder abrir, no estaba convencida de lo que Mari decía.

—No… sólo quiero estar sola... por favor —pidió Mari suplicante—. Déjame sola.

—¿Por qué haces esto Mari? ¿Qué pasa? —Kanan no entendía de dónde salió todo esto.

Las cosas estaban bien entre ellas, más que bien, genial, eso creía ella, pero algo había cambiado en ese momento raro en dónde pensó que Mari se había retirado algo apurada.

—No pasa nada, es sólo que hoy quiero pasar la noche sola —explicó Mari sin elevar su tono de voz, aún conciliadora.

—Mari abre la puerta por favor… déjame verte —la paciencia de Kanan empezaba a agotarse, particularmente porque su mente estaba jugando en su contra y muchos pensamientos la acosaban a gran velocidad—. Sólo necesito saber que estás bien, sólo eso.

—Estoy bien Kanan, iré a dormir ahora… —se siguió negando.

—¡Rayos Mari! —Kanan dió un fuerte golpe a la puerta por el puro impulso de la frustración—. ¡Abre la puerta!

Luego del estruendo del golpe, todo se quedó en silencio y unos segundos después escuchó que destrabaron el seguro de la puerta.

—No tenías que hacer eso —se quejó Mari enojada cuando abrió la puerta.

El primer instinto de Kanan fue apartarla para entrar a revisar que todo estuviera bien en la habitación. Al asegurarse que no había ningún peligro en el cuarto, volcó toda su atención a Mari, tomándola desprevenida y rodeándola en un estrecho abrazo que la sacó de su papel de enojo.

—No me asustes así por favor —le dijo dándole besos en la frente—. Pensé que ese hombre había vuelto y te había obligado a encerrarte o algo peor —confesó Kanan, Mari podía escuchar su corazón acelerado en su pecho.

—¿Qué? No no… eso no… lo siento —se disculpó, realmente no quería que Kanan se exaltará así—. No fue nada como eso… —se separó del abrazo de Kana—. Es sólo... que ahora quiero dormir aquí… no hay nada más.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo que te molestó? —la miró a los ojos con esa mirada que rompía el corazón a Mari y le hacía flaquear su resolución.

Mari negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es por algo que hayas hecho, es sólo que esto es lo mejor para las dos —la apartó rompiendo el abrazo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Kanan frunciendo el ceño sin dejarla ir, no le gustaba cuando Mari tenía ese tipo de pensamientos.

—Kanan, debemos mantener nuestra distancia, te estoy poniendo en peligro —la voz de Mari empezó a quebrarse.

—¿De qué hablas Mari? —Kanan intentó abrazarla pero la chica se negó a hacerlo.

—Sólo respeta mi decisión por favor Kanan, no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, pero eso no quiere decir que te seguiré poniendo en riesgo, quiero mantenerte segura de ese malnacido, y esta es la única forma en que puedo hacerlo —explicó Mari.

—Pero esta es mi casa Mari, aquí podemos…

—No… Incluso estando aquí, ellos podrían… Prefiero que lo hagamos de esta manera por favor —ver tan indefensa a la rubia fue un golpe bajo a sus intenciones de estar cerca de ella.

—Pero Mari… no… no es justo —Kanan no quería entender el razonamiento de Mari ya que le parecía absurdo, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no la haría cambiar de parecer.

—¡Por favor! —a Mari no le importaba sacrificar lo que fuera si con ello evitaba que se repitiera la pesadilla que vivieron el fin de semana.

—Pero… ¿y si las pesadillas vuelven? —preguntó Kanan en un último intento de hacerla desistir—. No podré ayudarte.

—Estaré bien, lo siento... pero no quiero seguir durmiendo contigo, prefiero estar sola —Mari se paró a un lado de la puerta indicándole a Kanan que debía irse.

—No entiendo porqué lo haces pero respeto tu decisión aunque no es lo que yo quiero —Kanan le dió un beso en la mejilla antes de abandonar la habitación a pesar de que Mari trató de rechazarlo—. Lo que ese hombre haga me tiene sin cuidado, y no voy a permitir que siga entrometiendose en nuestra vida de esta manera.

—No te pongas en más peligro del que ya estás, hago esto por el bien de las dos y tú debes aceptarlo y respetarlo —expresó Mari molesta por la actitud de Kanan.

—Lo hago, respeto lo que tú sientes por mí y lo que yo siento por ti —dijo Kanan antes de salir de la habitación—. Simplemente no acepto que me alejes así, pero está bien, ya hablaremos mañana Mari, descansa.

Kanan fue hasta su propia habitación y cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe sintiendo la frustración y el enojo crecer en su interior. Odiaba lo impotente que se sentía. Odiaba no poder resolver toda esta situación de una vez por todas para poder darle a Mari todo el amor que su corazón sentía por ella. Odiaba todo eso, pero sabía que no sería para siempre de esa forma. El día en que eso acabara se acercaba, pronto todo eso no sería más que un mal recuerdo que formaría parte de su historia pasada con Mari. Estaba convencida que así sería.

* * *

La molestia de Kanan no había disminuido a la mañana siguiente y ésta sólo se hizo más grande cuando se dió cuenta que Mari se había ido a la escuela sin esperarla. Tan sólo le dejó un mensaje en la mesa del comedor diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer y que la vería más tarde, sin especificar nada.

El día no hizo más que empeorar para Kanan cuando se encontró con Dia a la hora del desayuno en el salón de maestros, ambas mujeres traían el peor humor de la vida y sólo se dirigieron miradas asesinas durante toda la hora que estuvieron ahí. Finalmente Kanan decidió que la mejor manera de sacar todo ese estrés era de la manera física, así que pasó todo el resto de la mañana corriendo con cada una de sus clases para la tortura de sus estudiantes.

Sus pobre alumnas terminaron muertas después de las maratónicas carreras que Kanan organizó con ellas y no era para menos, el final de cada clase era como un campo de guerra con cuerpos rendidos tirados en el suelo. Para el término del día, al menos ya no se sentía tan ansiosa gracias al cansancio de su cuerpo, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder hablar con Mari con más calma para poder convencerla de desistir de esa locura que estaba haciendo.

Al llegar a la práctica con el equipo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula pues se encontró con que todas estaban yendo y viniendo de un lado al otro organizando lo que sería el evento del fin de semana. Mari y You se habían encargado de poner a todas al corriente con los acontecimientos y las chicas lucían bastante emocionadas con el evento de recaudación. Su entusiasmo era contagioso pero Kanan no se dejó llevar pues no podía permitirse olvidar la nueva idea equivocada de Mari.

La rubia se acercó a Kanan y la saludó como si nada hubiera pasado, claro, en el plano estudiantil.

—¡Buenas tardes sensei! —se inclinó ligeramente y le dió una linda sonrisa.

—¿Por qué te fuiste en la mañana sin decir nada? —preguntó Kanan sin ocultar su molestia ni caer en la tentación de su rostro alegre.

—Le avisé —Mari hizo un puchero jugando su carta de niña bien portada—. Tenía cosas que hacer desde temprano y por eso me adelanté, sensei.

—No es la forma de hacer las cosas Mari, tenemos que hablar sobre eso —dijo Kanan sin importarle mucho si alguien las escuchaba.

—No hablaremos de eso aquí sensei —dijo Mari tajante, pues la dulzura no había funcionado—. Por el momento tenemos cosas que hacer tanto usted como nosotras —volvió a sonreír al ver que algunas chicas estaban mirandolas.

—Tienes razón —Kanan se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño, no podían tener una escena en ese lugar sin levantar sospechas, así que mejor volcó su atención al movimiento que estaba sucediendo frente a ella—. Ahora no lo hablaremos, pero por la noche me vas a escuchar.

—Si… hablaremos por la noche —respondió Mari con la voz afectada y apagada viendo cómo Kanan iba con otras de las chicas para ver qué estaban haciendo.

Después de un arduo día de trabajo, las comisiones quedaron integradas y el trabajo repartido. Cada una tenía sus tareas asignadas y el animó que les había hecho falta, ahora se desbordaba.

Mari se encargaría de la tesorería, ella administraría los recursos y llevaría el control de los gastos. You sería la encargada de organizar los stands de comida en conjunto con las chicas de primero, Riko era la responsable de la publicidad del evento y de coordinarse con los organizadores en Numazu con ayuda de las chicas de segundo año.

El único detalle con el que no habían contado, era que todo evento que sucediera fuera de la escuela, tenía que ser autorizado y supervisado por el consejo estudiantil y por supuesto, ninguna de las tres chicas se encontraba en buenos términos con el consejo o por lo menos con parte del consejo, pero al menos You se sentía con la suficiente confianza para hablar y convencer a Ruby de su aprobación para poder participar en el festival. Tenía la encomienda de elaborar el permiso y conseguir el sello de autorización a como diera lugar. Riko la acompañaría para darle apoyo.

Kanan y Mari volvieron juntas a casa, aunque ninguna de las dos dijo nada durante el trayecto. Ambas estaban absortas en sus pensamientos y se limitaron a simples intercambios de palabras que realmente no eran de más de una frase. Pasaron a comprar algo de cenar y comieron solo platicando cosas sobre el festival en el pequeño local de comida. No hablaron de lo que debían hablar pues había personas ajenas alrededor de ellas y debían aparentar para el enojo de Kanan de verse atada de manos así.

—Iré a dormir —anunció Mari poco después que llegaron a la casa y la rubia quiso escabullirse ahora que ya estaban a solas.

—¿Vas a seguir con ésto? —preguntó Kanan molesta y con la voz fuerte—. No podemos estar así Mari, tenemos que hablar sobre este absurdo comportamiento.

Kanan trató de acercarse pero Mari se alejó de inmediato huyendo como si Kanan quisiera hacerle daño.

—Te lo dije ayer y lo sostengo hoy darling, estando conmigo tu vida corre peligro, no voy a permitir que te vuelvan a lastimar por mi culpa —la voz de Mari sonaba apagada pero decidida.

—Pero Mari, no pasó nada. ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy bien! —Kanan se levantó la blusa, mostrando cómo habían mejorado sus moretones en esos días—. No tienes porqué temer por mi vida, Mari, yo me puedo cuidar sola —hizo el intento de acercarse otra vez, pero Mari volvió a hacer espacio entre ellas.

—¡Es que ese es el problema! Tú no tendrías porque cuidarte de nada… It's because of me that you are in danger! —Mari empezaba a perder la calma ante la necedad de Kanan y sus ojos estaban rojos de contener las lágrimas.

—No Mari, escucha —Kanan al ver su estado entendió que no podían alterarse, así que bajó la voz y se mostró más conciliadora, se acercó a ella y tomó su mano con cuidado—, estaremos bien, yo estaré bien y cuando anulemos tu compromiso podremos pensar en nuestro futuro, ellos tendrán que entenderlo. No tendrás que volver a sufrir por esto.

—No Kanan —quitó su mano, alejandola—. ¡Ellos no van a entender nada! Tú no escuchaste a mi padre… él lo dijo, ellos… ellos no están jugando —Mari se abrazó a sí misma—. Para Aris solo somos una pieza más en su estúpido tablero de ajedrez y no durará en sacrificarnos cuando él lo crea conveniente —las lágrimas llenas de dolor no pudieron seguir siendo contenidas y Mari se dió la vuelta para darle la espalda a Kanan y evitar que la viera llorar.

—No debes tener miedo Mari, sé que es un hombre peligroso pero no es como que me vayan a matar —rebatió Kanan, solo que Mari la interrumpió.

—¡Eso es precisamente lo que harán si no me alejo de ti! —un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Mari y su quijada se tenso de sólo pensar en perder a Kanan—. Yo no puedo permitirlo… no puedo —se llevó las manos al rostro para ocultar su llanto.

—Eso no va a pasar Mari —Kanan la abrazó a la fuerza pues la chica se resistió—. No tienes que temer por mí, soy yo quien se debe preocupar por esas cosas. Aún si lo intentan no se los dejaré fácil.

Mari intentaba zafarse del abrazo de Kanan pero los fuertes brazos de Kanan no se lo permitieron.

—Suéltame… —pidió la rubia llorando—. ¡Suéltame!

—¡No, no lo haré Mari! No te voy a soltar… ¿es que no me quieres como yo te quiero a ti? —preguntó Kanan afianzándose al cuerpo tembloroso de Mari.

—¿Tú… tú crees que no te quiero? —la voz de Mari estaba quebrada por completo pero aún tenía una nota de indignación en ella—. ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Todos los días tengo miedo de perderte! No he dejado de pensar... —Mari sorbió su nariz bajando la intensidad de su voz—. Tu vida está en peligro por mi culpa y si en algo tienes razón es en eso… Yo no te quiero Kanan —el corazón de Kanan se comprimió en su pecho al oír esto—. Yo te amo… ¡Te amo! Como nunca he amado a nadie. Te amo tanto que el pensamiento de que te dañen por culpa mía es tan doloroso que se vuelve insoportable y si para protegerte tengo que contener dentro de mí todo lo que siento por ti, lo haré, lo haré hoy, lo haré mañana y lo haré todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Prefiero mil veces el dolor de no poder amarte a el riesgo de perderte para siempre.

—Mari… —Kanan se había quedado sin argumentos pero no aflojó su agarre.

Kanan también amaba a Mari, había querido decírselo en muchas ocasiones anteriores, pero ninguna le había parecido adecuada. Siempre pensó que el día que se confesaran lo que sentían, ese sería el día más feliz para ambas, sólo que irónicamente la vida de los hacía difícil.

—Mari... yo tambien te amo… —Kanan la apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo, aferrándose para no renunciar a ella—. Yo… no quiero perderte tampoco… por favor, no me alejes de ti.

—Sólo será hasta que logremos echar abajo todo y pueda librarme de mi padre, ¿no? —Mari se retiró un poco para verse a los ojos y limpió las lágrimas que caían sobre el rostro de Kanan—. Tienes que respetar mi decisión, no es como si nos fuéramos a separar, sólo tenemos que mantener nuestra distancia… siempre, en todos lados. Al menos por ahora.

—Pero es que… —Mari sostuvo el rostro de Kanan y depositó lo que consideró sería el último beso que se darían en mucho tiempo.

Ambas estaban conscientes de ello y dejaron que sus sentimientos se transmitieran en ese toque que, aunque sabía a sal y dolor, también era una promesa de que todo ese sufrimiento acabaría en poco tiempo.

Ninguna de las dos escatimó en sus sentimientos, los labios de Mari y Kanan se besaron con dulzura salpicada del agrio y salado sabor de sus lágrimas mezcladas. Sus lenguas traspasaron la barrera y se tocaron anhelando continuar para siempre bebiendo todo de la otra, sus temores, sus alegrías y sobre todo, su amor. Sin embargo no podían permanecer así para siempre y Mari rompió el contacto alejándose de Kanan aún cuando su cuerpo le exigía seguir disfrutando del amor que se estaban dando.

—Respeto tu decisión Mari —Kanan acarició la mejilla de Mari antes de dejarla ir del todo y llevó uno de sus mechones rubios atrás de su oreja para finalmente depositar otro beso en su frente—. Solo que eso no quiere decir que me voy a quedar sin hacer nada. Yo también voy a luchar por esto, voy a encontrar las armas que nos hacen falta para poder defendernos de ese ser rastrero que se hace llamar Aris. Confía en que podré hacerlo, voy a hacerlo. Por favor, sólo confía en mí

—What? ¡No! —Mari sólo quería que Kanan se quedara tranquila hasta que todo terminara pero claro, siendo tan terca, eso era muy improbable—. No quiero que hagas nada, no te pongas en riesgo innecesario. Ellos… él...

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! —la volvió a abrazar—. Tranquila, no me voy a exponer, no voy a echar por la borda todo, sólo voy a corresponder al sacrificio que tú estás haciendo con otro que tendré que hacer por nuestro futuro juntas —Kanan le dedicó su más amplia sonrisa—. Y cuando tengamos todo resuelto, entonces tendrás a la novia más empalagosa que hayas visto jamás y tendrás que soportarme.

—¡Oh! Eso es porque no sabes cómo soy yo —rió Mari por encima de sus lágrimas—. No me despegare de ti ni un segundo.

—¿Es una promesa? —preguntó Kanan regresando a su tono serio.

—Es una promesa —Mari levantó la mano ofreciendo el dedo meñique a Kanan que lo tomó con su propio dedo meñique—. Cuando todo esto termine, yo seré la mejor novia que hayas tenido —dijo Mari decidida—. ¡Best girlfriend ever!

—Yo seré quien juzgue eso —concluyó Kanan jalando el dedo de Mari.

Un nudo estaba en su garganta, pero aún así estaba haciendo uso de toda su entereza para hacer las cosas menos duras para ambas.

De esta manera fue como ambas llegaron al acuerdo de respetarse mutuamente y formar una distancia evidente entre ellas no solo frente a los ojos de los demás, sino incluso, en la privacidad donde probablemente también eran vigiladas. Se había terminado el tiempo juntas en la cama, no más baños juntas ni demostraciones de afecto, ni siquiera cuando se encontraban en la intimidad del hogar, eran conscientes de lo que acontecía a su alrededor y se mantendrían firmes hasta lograr su propósito.

* * *

Ayudar en el consejo estudiantil no era tan malo como Yoshiko había pensado en un principio. El trabajo no era del todo aburrido, al contrario, se divertía viendo como Ruby evitaba a Chika y esta otra andaba tras ella en una clase de ritual que era doloroso pero divertido de observar cuando eras lo suficientemente cínico y atrevido para, en ocasiones, obstaculizar a uno o a otro en sus vanos intentos.

Sólo que esa diversión acababa cuando, ni bien terminaba su tiempo asignado al castigo, salía corriendo para esperar a que Maru saliera de la sesión en el taller de literatura. Trataba de recibirla con una broma para cambiar su rostro apesadumbrado y de paso veía como se retorcía Dia con su presencia. Porque si bien había logrado que la suspendieran del taller, nadie le podía prohibir que esperara a Maru fuera del salón.

El jueves trajo consigo la oportunidad que Yoshiko estaba esperando para por fin dar el paso final con Maru, o al menos eso es lo que planeaba hacer, poco a poco iría encajando las cosas para llevar su plan de acción.

Se encontraban archivando papeleria, cosa que se le hacía por demás aburrida si no fuera porque se dió cuenta que por enésima ocasión, Chika estaba tras de Ruby acosandola con alguna cuestión de la que hasta el momento no había podido escuchar casi nada.

—Ruby-chan, ¿pensaste en lo que te dije? —preguntó Chika tratando de ser discreta para que nadie las oyera aunque eso era difícil estando en un aula tan pequeña y que la atención de todas estaba sobre ellas.

Para nadie era un secreto que las cosas entre la presidenta y la vicepresidenta estaban en máxima tensión. Incluso hasta existían apuestas entre las estudiantes sobre quién de las dos renunciaría primero al puesto, apuesta que había organizado Yoshiko nada más llegar al consejo, era algo cruel pero ambas chicas eran muy populares y tenían cada una su apoyo, sobretodo en aquellas estudiantes con las que compartían clases y Yoshiko aprovechó esto para obtener una diversión extra.

—No quiero hablar de eso Chika-chan —respondió Ruby sin despegar sus ojos de los papeles que estaba organizando.

—Vamos Ruby-chan, hemos estado así toda la semana —Chika pusó sus manos sobre los papeles con los que Ruby trabajaba para así obtener su atención completa—. No me puedes decir que no te gusta estar en el consejo, eres una reina aquí, todas te aman y haces muy bien el trabajo… no renuncies por favor.

—Aún no he decidido Chika-chan, ¿podrías dejar de presionar con eso? —inquirió Ruby molesta quitando la de encima de sus papeles.

—Sabes que… —quiso retirarle Chika pero su plática fue interrumpida cuando un toque en la puerta interrumpió la habitual "calma" del drama del consejo.

—¡Ohayousoro! —saludó You con familiaridad asomando su cabeza por detrás de la puerta.

El tiempo que había pasado en el consejo cumpliendo su castigo, le había ganado una buena relación con la mayoría de las presentes y varias se emocionaron de verla llegar.

—¡You-chan, buenas tardes! —saludó Ruby con una amplia sonrisa yendo hasta ella para huir de Chika.

La joven mikan sólo rodó los ojos hacia un lado y prefirió quitarse del camino de You. Ella era la última persona a la que quería ver en ese momento y él sólo timbre de su voz hacía que se le revolviera el estómago.

—¡Ruby-chan! ¿Cómo te fue en Tokio? —You simplemente ignoró a Chika y entró en el salón.

Riko iba con You pero se quedó al margen en la puerta del consejo, no quería importunar a Ruby y su tarea de apoyo llegaba hasta ese punto. Ahora la encomienda de You era conseguir la autorización y una pelea con Chika no era la mejor forma de conseguirla. Yoshiko la vio y cruzaron miradas por unos segundos, mostrándose Riko sorprendida de verla ahí, aún así la ignoró.

Las viejas amigas se habían visto toda la semana en clases, en donde era claro para You que Chika tenía una mirada asesina para ella todo el tiempo, pero al menos no había buscado a Riko en ninguna ocasión y por el momento, con eso se conformaba. Su relación iba tan bien con su novia, que no quería que fuera manchada por ninguna pelea absurda con su examiga. Tenían asuntos pendientes pero no tenía prisa por resolverlos, pues ahora su prioridad era otra.

—Muy bien You-chan, me divertí mucho —respondió Ruby con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tu verano?

—Oh… fue… ¡Increíble! —You estaba tan feliz, que era imposible no contagiarse de su buen humor—. Fue sin duda el mejor verano de mi vida.

Yoshiko miró a Chika y vio cómo su cara se crispó de puro enojo, se rió por su reacción y Chika le dió la espalda no sin quitar oído de la conversación de Ruby y You.

—Me alegro mucho You-chan —respondió Ruby con sinceridad—. Dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

—Oh sí… —You extendió a Ruby el oficio que habían elaborado para que fuera revisado por el consejo—. ¿Un festival? —Ruby lo leyó rápidamente cambiando su semblante al usual de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil—. ¿Este domingo? —Ruby se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensando en todo lo que se debería hacer en tan poco tiempo—. ¿Por qué lo traes hasta ahora? Sabes que todo evento fuera de la escuela debe ser programado con por lo menos una semana de anticipación.

—Yo lo sé Ruby-chan, pero es que esto apenas salió esta semana. Los fondos del equipo fueron cortados y ahora estamos haciendo una recaudación externa con patrocinadores nuevos —explicó You en tono suplicante—. Por favor Ruby-chan, ustedes no tendrán que hacer mucho, nosotras nos encargaremos de todo.

—Pero el equipo de natación no tiene tantas integrantes You-chan y sabes que todo evento fuera de la escuela debe contar con la supervisión del consejo estudiantil —explicó Ruby con la mejor de las intenciones.

Ella sabía lo mucho que el equipo había estado trabajando y no estaba enterada de un corte en su presupuesto pero eso era bastante injusto para un equipo que estaba dando tan buenos resultados para la escuela.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué podemos hacer Ruby-chan? Este evento está coordinado con un festival que habrá en Numazu. ¡Hasta tendremos idols! —exclamó You tratando de aprovechar un poco lo que sabía sobre Ruby y su debilidad por las idols. Situaciones desesperadas requerían soluciones desesperadas.

—¿Idols? —los ojos de Ruby brillaron de inmediato—. ¿Qué tipo de idols?

—Oh… son idols… de las que cantan —dijo You tratando de salir del paso.

La verdad es que no tenía idea de que tipo de Idols había, esa nunca fue su área de especialidad, siempre fue la de Chika, pero ahora no tenía a Chika.

—Si… claro que de las que cantan —dijo Ruby entre risas—. Pero, ¿serán school idols?

—Eso… no lo sé Ruby-chan —You se dió por vencida porque no tenía ni idea de lo que Ruby hablaba—. Pero si que las habrá y tenemos que montar un festival alrededor de ellas.

—Eso suena interesante —expresó Ruby emocionada—. ¿Habrá otras escuelas involucradas?

—No, sólo nosotros, es un favor que están haciendo unos amigos de Kanan-sensei para ayudarnos a recaudar los fondos suficientes para poder llegar a las nacionales —explicó You.

Ruby leyó nuevamente el papel considerando todas las cosas que tendría que realizar si lo aceptaba pero al final, su amor por las idols pudo más y terminó poniendo su sello de autorización en el documento. Chika no abrió la boca y Yoshiko se quedó pensando.

—Necesito hablar con la organizadora del evento a más tardar mañana para que coordinemos las cosas —dijo Ruby con voz seria pero por dentro estaba contenta de poder participar en algo que estaba relacionado con su afición más culposa—. Les vamos a ayudar en todo lo que podamos.

—Muchas gracias Ruby-chan —You estaba tan contenta que casi taclea a Ruby con un gran abrazo hasta que sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

—Ya ya marinerito, que la vas a romper —era Yoshiko la que había terminado por separar a You de Ruby que de la emoción no midió su fuerza y casi la tira, además de que evitó que Chika la asesinara por su efusividad.

—Oh… lo siento Ruby-chan —dijo You apenada cuando la soltó—, y… ¿tú eres?

—Además de tu salvadora —señaló hacia Chika que estaba empuñando un lápiz de manera amenazadora—, Yohane —respondió la chica con molestia—. Soy amiga de Ruby-chan y nuevo miembro del selecto club de castigados por Dia-sensei y enviados a purgar condena al consejo estudiantil, y estaba escuchando toda su plática sosa sobre su bla bla bla y bueno, quisiera ayudarles con esto. Tengo algunas buenas ideas para su festival —expresó emocionada finalmente.

—¿De verdad? ¡Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos encontrar! —You trataba de recordar a la chica sarcástica, aunque realmente no tenía ni idea de quién era, pero lo importante es que les quería ayudar.

—¿Quién está a cargo del entretenimiento del festival? —cuestionó Yohane emocionada—. Tengo tan buenas ideas que necesito hablarlas de inmediato.

—¡Oh bueno! Esa sería mi novia, Riko —You se sentía orgullosa al decirlo en voz alta y en esta ocasión lo dijo aún con más ímpetu para que llegara a oídos de Chika.

—Tú deseas morir aquí, ¿verdad? —Yoshiko alzó una ceja.

—Te daré su número para que te pongas de acuerdo con ella —sacó su celular ignorando su comentario.

Ruby sólo las miró sorprendida de este radical cambio de los acontecimientos. No sabía que Yoshiko tuviera interés en las cosas de idols.

Al final Yoshiko en su papel de Yohane dijo que contactaría a Riko para darle, en sus palabras, "todas sus brillantes y demoníacas ideas". You estaba muy contenta pues había cumplido su misión y de paso había conseguido ayuda extra para el equipo, rara ayuda había que decirlo, pero ayuda al fin y al cabo.

—La gran Yohane-sama va a ayudar al equipo de natación, ¿qué mosca te picó ahora? —Ruby la encaró en cuanto You dejó el aula.

Había sentido un poco de curiosidad de la motivación de su amiga, ya que era algo raro que se ofreciera a ayudar a alguien que no fueran sus "little demons", y mucho menos a los deportistas cabeza de chorlito que tanto detestaba.

—¿Mosca? No no, tengo un plan y todo tiene que salir perfecto —respondió Yoshiko con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Un plan? —Ruby entrecerró los ojos y le picó las costillas—. ¿Tu plan tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de que últimamente andas babeando atrás de Maru-chan?

—¡Yo no babeo! —se quejó Yohane en voz alta haciendo que todas en el aula se rieran, todas menos Chika—. Pero… si quieres saber… bueno, si tiene algo que ver con Maru —completó avergonzada y en voz baja sólo para ellas dos.

—¿Ya me vas a decir qué está pasando con ella? ¿O seguirás diciendo que sólo quieres ser su amiga? —le dió un ultimátum.

Aunque, la verdad es que no había necesidad de que Yoshiko le explicara, se veía a kilómetros que estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga, y aunque al principio eso le había causado algo de conflicto porque en parte sentía que le estaba dando la espalda a su hermana. Así que después de meditarlo, Ruby llegó a la conclusión de que Dia había salido de la vida de Maru debido a esos acontecimientos de los que ninguna había querido hablar, y sus dos amigas tenían derecho a ser felices, así que quería dejar ese punto claro con ella antes de que pasara algo más.

—Escucha Ruby… —Yoshiko se debatía entre ser honesta con ella o no, pero no tenía más remedio, después de todo eran amigas.

Tomó a Ruby de la mano para escándalo de Chika, y la llevó afuera para que pudieran hablar con más libertad sin que ninguna mandarina estuviera de metiche.

—Yo sé que tú quieres mucho a Zuramaru, y no sé qué tanto sepas de lo que pasó entre ella y… bueno, ya sabes —no quería decir su nombre y Ruby también lo prefería de esa manera, por lo que asintió entendiendo a quien se refería—. Pero ella lo ha pasado muy mal, fue un verano muy difícil para Maru y yo la quiero… la quiero mucho, de esa manera… romántica —dijo esto último casi en un hilo de voz—. Estoy deseosa de hacerla feliz y no quisiera que por esto tú te alejaras de nosotras, si es que ella decide aceptar mis sentimientos.

Ruby colocó su mano en el hombro de Yoshiko para calmar a la chica que estaba toda nerviosa con esa confesión.

—Yo entiendo Yo-chan, sé que Maru la ha pasado mal y no quiero que pienses que estoy del lado de alguien, porque lo que haya pasado entre ellas, fue cosa de ellas dos —suspiró—. Onee-chan tampoco la ha pasado nada bien, pero entiendo que es su decisión y la respeto, así como también respeto si tú y Maru-chan deciden iniciar algo y ella deja atrás lo que le hace daño —una gran sonrisa se asomó en su rostro—. Sé que la quieres Yo-chan, puedo ver como se te ilumina la mirada cuando hablas de ella, eso es muy lindo, y espero que Maru te corresponda para bien.

Yoshiko abrazó a su amiga feliz de que está pensará así y que no hubiera visto malas sus intenciones con Hanamaru. Eso le aliviaba.

—Yo también espero eso, Ruby-chan. La verdad estaba nerviosa por lo que pensaras sobre nosotros, eres su mejor amiga y tenía miedo de que no estuvieras de acuerdo —la soltó del agarre y Ruby le dio palmadas en los hombros.

—Mientras no la lastimes, yo estoy feliz con lo que ustedes decidan —le jaló una mejilla con fuerza—. Tratala bien pequeña bribona.

—Eso duele —se quejó Yoshiko manoteando para que Ruby la soltara.

—Tú también eres de mis mejores amigas y te conozco bien —la miró con severidad—, así como a todo tu historial de chicas. Pórtate bien con Maru.

—¡Ah, yo siempre! —se sobo la mejilla y no podía culpar a Ruby de reclamarle, ella sabía muy bien la fama que tenía—. Entonces, pues permíteme estrenar mi nuevo título como mejor amiga de Ruby-chan —aún quería hablar un tema con Ruby y aprovechando que este era el mejor momento para hacerlo, lo iba a abordar—. ¿Me puedes explicar qué era eso que Chika decía de qué piensas renunciar al consejo?

—Eso… es un asunto privado —Ruby tragó duro.

El tema era de por sí incómodo y no quería darle más vueltas al asunto. Además sabía muy todos los rumores que circulaban al respecto y no se sentía en la labor de aclarar ninguno.

—¡Ja! Privado para cualquier otra, pero me acabas de decir que soy… y cito tus palabras "de tus mejores amigas" —se quejó Yohane—. Así que habla ahora antes de que decida usar a mis demonios para obligarte a hablar.

—Eso no será necesario —se rió de su ocurrencia—. Pues... es eso, que voy a dejar de ser presidenta, no le veo el caso a seguir en el consejo estudiantil si el próximo año no estaré aquí —Ruby odiaba sentirse acorralada, se ponía nerviosa y terminaba hablando de más, como ahora.

—Eso es cobarde Ruby-chan, ¿desde cuando huyes de tus problemas? —la picó Yoshiko, tenía que asegurar su propia apuesta, después de todo había elegido la opción de que ninguna se iría—. Esta bien si ya decidiste transferirte, pero no se vale que dejes al Consejo estudiantil colgado a mitad de año, tú no eres así.

—Es para que no sea tan difícil el cambio —trató de justificar—, así la nueva presidenta tendrá tiempo de llevar las cosas desde ahora y...

—Y tendrán que hacer elecciones extraordinarias —exclamó escandalizada—. ¡Vamos Ruby-chan! Bien sabes que esa Chika no es demonio de mi devoción, pero por esta vez, creo que estoy de acuerdo con ella, termina todo el ciclo escolar en tu puesto. ¡No seas cobarde!

—¡No estoy siendo cobarde! —se excusó—. Es solo que…

—Ella también se irá el próximo año Ruby-chan, puedes tratar de llevar las cosas en paz hasta que ambas tengan que irse —le dijo de manera comprensiva sabiendo cual era el verdadero problema—. Al final estos son los últimos recuerdos que te llevarás de Uranohoshi, ¿por qué no disfrutar el tiempo que te queda aquí antes de que inicies una nueva página en Tokio?

Ruby se quedó analizando las palabras de su amiga y luego de unos segundos de meditarlo la vio con recelo.

—A veces no eres tan tonta como aparentas —dijo Ruby con una sonrisa irónica—, pero no me voy a creer que sólo lo dices por buena persona —Yoshiko se encogió de hombros—.

—¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? —dijo indignada—.

—El ángel caído —hizo una pose daten—, con una pésima reputación, pero tomaré en cuenta esta plática Yoshiko-chan, gracias.

—Omitiré ese último comentario Little Demon y me quedaré con tu agradecimiento —respondió Yoshiko con suficiencia.

—Entonces… ¿te vas a declarar a Maru? —preguntó Ruby emocionada de saber el plan de su amiga.

—¡Oh si que lo haré! Pero necesitaré tu ayuda…

* * *

Yoshiko pasó toda la tarde planeando lo que quería hacer junto a Ruby inicialmente y después a solas puliendo su idea. Estaba decidida a regalarle un día bonito a Maru y no le importaba perder un poco de "dignidad" para hacerlo, después de todo qué clase de amor sería si no podía descender al Inframundo de la vergüenza social y emerger de nuevo de la mano de su amada.

Al día siguiente se aseguró de llegar temprano y hacer algunos arreglos para estar libre cuando fuera a buscar a Maru después del taller. No quería dejarla a merced de Dia así que antes de que la clase acabara, ya estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

—Kunikida-san, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —escuchó desde la puerta mientras veía al resto salir y se alertó enseguida.

—Yo… —Maru se había puesto nerviosa y estaba dudando, pudo ver el temblor en sus labios y el titubeo en su mirada.

Le hirvió la sangre, Yoshiko no iba a permitir que esa mujer se aprovechara de su debilidad.

—¡Zuramaru! —le gritó desde la entrada haciendo que la chica saltara y Dia volteara a verla con odio por la interrupción—. Es hora de irnos… ¿Recuerdas que tenemos entradas para ese concierto?

—¡Zura~! —Maru se sobresaltó al escuchar a su amiga, pero su intervención le ayudó a salir de su estupefacción—. Yo… ya voy Yoshiko-chan.

—Espera Kunikida-san, necesito hablar contigo —Dia se acercó hasta ella para que lo que dijera no fuera escuchado por nadie más.

—Ya terminó la clase sensei... debo irme… —respondió Maru con algo de temor dando un paso atrás que Dia avanzó para no dejarla ir.

—Así es, la clase ha terminado Kurosawa-sensei —Yoshiko había llegado hasta donde estaban ellas y tomó a Maru de la mano para llevarla a la salida lejos de las garras de la mujer mayor.

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí Tsushima-san, aún estás suspendida —se quejó Dia tratando de agarrar a Maru de la otra mano para evitar que se la llevara, pero Yoshiko fue más rápida y puso a la chica detrás de ella.

—Como dijo Maru-chan, la clase terminó sensei, así que si nos permite, tenemos una cita —recalcó la palabra solo para molestarla—, y no queremos llegar tarde. Que tenga buen fin de semana —concluyó Yoshiko haciendo una reverencia a modo de burla antes de salir con Maru dejando Dia con la rabia acumulada.

—¡Tsushima-san! —se alcanzó a oír, pero Maru y Yoshiko ya corrían por el pasillo lejos del aula del taller.

Después de la carrera, caminaron sin detenerse hasta la salida.

—Gracias Yo-chan, creo que si no hubieras llegado… —habló sofocada debido a su falta de condición.

—Hubieras terminado hablando con ella y quién sabe qué diabólicos planes tenía pensados para torturarte —alzó el puño enojada—. Quisiera darle una sopa de su propia cucharada.

—Si zura~, gracias —Maru se rió—. Y es una cucharada de su propia sopa —siguió riendo apretando la mano de Yoshiko con fuerza, le gustaba ver ese lado tonto de su amiga.

—Si si, ya sabes a qué me refiero —se avergonzó.

—¿Qué boletos son esos de los que hablaste? —preguntó Maru recordando lo que su amiga había dicho.

—¡Oh bueno! Pues verás... eso fue una mentira Zuramaru, solo lo inventé para salir del paso —explicó Yoshiko.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no habrá cita? —hizo un puchero muy tierno que Yoshiko no pudo resistir.

—Toma todo mi dinero ángel del cielo y hazme pecar —habló metida en su alter ego de Yohane—. ¡Iremos por helados! —terminó con su voz chillona.

* * *

—Me salvaste allá adentro —dijo Maru lamiendo su cono de helado, traía el estrés acumulado de toda la semana de estar tan cerca de Dia y este respiro era un alivio.

Hasta ese día, Dia se había limitado a mirarla con intensidad o eso fue lo que a ella le parecía, era demasiado evidente para todas las chicas pero nadie decía nada o hacia algo al respecto. Conocía muy bien muchos de los matices de su profesora y podía reconocer cuando la ansiedad la invadía, muchas veces fue ella quien se vio en la necesidad de ayudarla a detener sus arranques distrayéndola con preguntas sobre la clase, pero hasta ese día, no le había hablado directamente.

Una parte de ella quería quedarse, pero sabía que si lo hacía, la herida se abriría de nuevo, y no estaba segura de poder lidiar con el dolor de nuevo. Yoshiko había sido una tabla de salvamento, pero ahora era mucho más que eso y tampoco quería hacer nada que pudiera cambiar las cosas entre ellas y sobre todo lastimarla. Se sentía cómoda con el rumbo que estaban andando y quería seguir adelante.

—¿Era en serio lo de la cita zura~? —preguntó Maru insistiendo en el tema y Yoshiko se rió nerviosa.

Iban de camino a la parada del autobús para que Yoshiko volviera a casa.

—Pues no realmente —respondió avergonzada—, ya te dije que fue algo que me inventé en el momento.

—Ya veo… —dijo Maru con algo de decepción en la voz, realmente le apetecía estar un poco más de tiempo con su amiga.

Yoshiko se dió cuenta de su ánimo, pero no podía ceder ahora, tenía cosas que hacer, cosas importantes para las dos y no podía justo en ese momento torcer el brazo. Aún así podía avanzar un poco en sus intenciones.

—Tengo que volver a casa Zuramaru. Hay algunas cosas que debo hacer, pero, ¿escuchaste sobre el festival que sucederá este domingo en Numazu? —Maru se quedó pensando—. Lo está organizando el equipo de natación de la escuela… bueno eso escuché —agregó al final para no delatarse.

—Creo que Ruby dijo algo al respecto zura~, aunque no pensaba ir —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo? —soltó Yoshiko con algo de indiferencia.

—¿Una cita zura~? —Maru entendió enseguida lo que Yoshiko trataba de hacer.

—¡Ku ku ku! ¡Una cita Zuramaru! —respondió Yohane con suficiencia en su acto—. ¡Prometo que será la mejor cita de tu vida!

—¿Quién sabe? —Maru levantó los hombros jugando con ella—. Podría ser la mejor cita de tu vida en realidad —rebatió Maru divertida al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de Yoshiko—. Pero acepto, sorpréndeme mi ángel caído.

El resto del helado de Yoshiko cayó al suelo y la chica hecha un manojo de nervios entró en pánico.

—¡Es hora de irme! —con una buena y oportuna sincronización, el autobús llegó y Yoshiko apenas pudo levantar el helado para tirarlo en un cesto cercano, para luego volver al lado de Maru y depositar un beso en su mejilla antes de subir al bus—. Te llamaré para ponernos de acuerdo Zuramaru —le gritó desde la puerta antes de que se cerrara.

Maru observó al autobús irse y cuando ya no estuvo en su vista, tocó su mejilla en donde aún podía sentir el calor del beso de Yoshiko. Se sentía bien, ese sentimiento, la sensación de cariño y algo más, parecido a la calidez que quería seguir conservando dentro de ella y que poco a poco empezaba a echar raíces en su pecho.

* * *

—¡Hey Riri! —Yoshiko se había acomodado en su asiento del autobús y estaba llamando desde su celular.

—¿Por qué siquiera me estás llamando? —exclamó algo enojada Riko desde su lado del celular.

—Tsk, necesito un favor —rechistó.

—¿Cómo es que conseguiste mi número? —la chica había reconocido la voz y esa manera de llamarla que la hacía salirse de sus casillas.

—Tú me lo diste, ¿es que acaso lo olvidaste? —le respondió también irritada.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Mi madre se lo dió a tu madre para que nos hiciéramos amigas, pero no estoy interesada —gruñó—. Tengo novia.

—Oye campeona eso ya lo sé, no pasa desapercibido el hecho de que te besuquees con la estrella del equipo de natación. ¿En serio te gustan atléticas Riri? Teníamos potencial aunque lo nie… —no terminó de hablar cuando la llamada se colgó, o más bien dicho, Riko la corto—. ¡Pero qué rayos!

Enojada Yoshiko volvió a marcar pero Riko la mandó a buzón, así que insistió hasta que la chica se hartó y le contestó de nuevo.

—¡Deja de molestarme! —le gritó con la suficiente fuerza para que Yoshiko tuviera que retirar el celular de su oreja.

—Oye, oye, lo siento ok, relájate. Sólo era una broma —trató de calmarla—. De todos modos no eres mi tipo.

—Voy a colgar de nuevo Tsushima-san —la amenazó sin miramientos.

—¡Hey! No te apresures. ¡Qué chica, infiernos! —murmuró—. Mira necesito un favor…

—¡No! —iba a oprimir el botón de colgar pero Yoshiko habló antes.

—¡No cuelgues! —gritó desesperada—. ¡Es sobre Maru! ¿Okay? Necesito tu ayuda en algo importante con ella, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Hanamaru? —eso picó su curiosidad y Riko le dió una oportunidad a Yoshiko de explicarse.

—También de Ruby, pero eso puede esperar, lo importante aquí es lo mío con Zuramaru. ¿Me vas a ayudar? —espero una respuesta que pareció no llegar.

—No lo sé.

—¡Agh! ¡Vamos! Si lo haces, prometo alejar a mi mamá de la tuya... por un rato —dijo cruzando los dedos.

—¡Qué no hay nada entre ellas! Mi mamá es feliz con mi papá y tu mamá puede irse por donde vino —le respondió airada.

—Quien soy yo para decir algo sobre los gustos de mi madre, además son buenas amigas que toman el té juntas y salen juntas y hacen…

—¡Está bien! Habla, di lo que quieres y solo encárgate de lo otro.

—¡A sus órdenes capitana! —exclamó en burla—. Porque ya sabes, tu novia se siente marinera y eso…

—¡Cállate!

—Bueno… sólo necesito que me ayudes con…

* * *

Las nuevas condiciones que había dictado Mari estaban haciendo que ambas mujeres enloquecieran de las ganas como nunca antes. Tan solo llevaban unos días y aún les costaba trabajo limitar sus interacciones al mínimo y sólo en el plano maestra-alumna.

No se habían dado cuenta cuánto necesitaban el contacto la una de la otra, hasta ahora. Era una tortura estar tan cerca y tener que reprimir las ganas de dar una simple caricia y ya ni hablar de besos. Aún así, Mari se mantenía firme y no había flaqueado ni una sola vez, ni aunque la suave y firme piel de Kanan la invitaba a romper su convicción con un sencillo roce de sus dedos. No, tenía que resistir.

Se mantuvieron ocupadas planeandolo todo para el improvisado festival y de esa manera tratar de apartar sus ansias y hacer la tortura soportable. El problema venía cuando llegaban a casa y no existían barreras que les impidieran saciar su sed de contacto, pero el temor de Mari ganaba y está se encerraba en su habitación para evitar tentaciones que no podía permitirse.

Kanan no lo quería admitir, pero se había acostumbrado en poco tiempo a la presencia de Mari en su cama. Sólo que no era una necesidad de índole sexual pues, aunque no negaba que en más de una ocasión tuvo que reprimir ese deseo, lo que más extrañaba era la compañía de Mari. Su simple presencia lograba calmarla, el olor de su cabello recién lavado, el aroma de su piel suave, el tacto de sus manos juguetonas y por encima de eso, la calidez que irradiaba y que le daba esa tranquilidad a tal grado que se perdía por completo en sus sueños. Cosa que no había podido hacer desde que volvió a Uchiura por la enfermedad de su padre.

Para Mari no era muy diferente la batalla, había perdido la seguridad que sentía estando al lado de Kanan, la protección de sus fuertes brazos acunandola por la noche y el abrazo reconfortante que le hacía sentir en casa, era una sensación de tranquilidad que le hacía saber que todo estaría bien, que Kanan cuidaba de ella aunque estuvieran durmiendo y aún en sus sueños seguía cobijandola con cariño; y en esos días, el sueño no llegó con facilidad.

Pasaron el sábado trabajando a marchas forzadas con el resto del equipo para tener listo todo para el día siguiente, al menos solo para afinar detalles ese día.

El domingo llegaron al lugar en donde sería el festival. Un parque que se encontraba frente a la plaza principal de la ciudad. Afortunadamente, para cuando llegaron, ya estaban los stands armados así como el escenario principal. Las primeras en arribar al lugar fueron You y Riko, ya que Riko se había quedado en la casa de su novia para encargarse de recibir el equipo de sonido a primera hora pues debían hacer las debidas pruebas.

Un poco más tarde llegó el resto del equipo que vivía en Uchiura, pero no iban solas, estaban acompañadas por Chika, Ruby y un par más de niñas del consejo estudiantil. Yohane se integró al resto de las chicas un poco más tarde metida en su personaje gótico. Eso la hizo resaltar enseguida en cuanto apareció. Levantó miradas a su paso mientras se dirigía directo a su destino.

—¿Riri, ya está listo todo para el concurso? —se acercó altanera a Riko que estaba platicando con You y Kanan ultimando detalles y vieron a la chica como si tuviera cuatro brazos.

—¡¿Riri?! —Riko reviró los ojos molesta—. Ya te dije que no soy Riri, me llamo Riko.

—Si, como sea, ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? —preguntó ansiosa ignorando a You y a Kanan.

—Si ya está listo, el concurso será después de la presentación de las locodols, aproximadamente a medio día —informó Riko aún algo molesta por la forma en que Yohane se dirigía a ella—. Ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta —le habló en voz baja para evitar que You pudiera escucharla.

—Gracias Riri, es bueno contar con una little Demon tan eficiente como tú —Yohane hizo una pose daten y siguió su camino dejando a Riko sulfurando y a Kanan y You estupefactas.

—No sabía que eras tan cercana con Yoshiko-chan —dijo You entre extrañada y algo celosa, pero esto último se despejó al ver la cara de molestia de su novia.

—¡No lo soy! Ni siquiera lo consideraría, es solo que mi mamá y su mamá se hicieron amigas y me obliga a hablarle. Lo peor de todo es que desde que hablamos no deja de decirme Riri esto y Riri aquello. ¡No sé qué se piensa! —concluyó molesta.

—Tsushima-san tiene una manera particular de ser pero me parece que es buena chica —agregó Kanan al ver la inusual escena—. Está trabajando muy duro aunque no le corresponde hacerlo.

—¡Oh sí! Pero no lo hace por su bondadoso corazón —dijo despectiva Riko.

—Está castigada en el consejo estudiantil —informó You a Kanan para explicar ese duro trabajo—, supe que tuvo un problema con Kurosawa sensei.

—No me digas —Kanan reviró los ojos—. ¿Y ahora qué pasó?

—Eso ya no supe —respondió You encogiéndose de hombros—, pero tampoco es que se le vea incómoda, que está muy emocionada planeando su concurso… ¿de qué es Riko-chan?

—De canto, haremos una especie de karaoke por sorteo, pero que no será tan sorteo al parecer —explicó Riko murmurando la última parte—. Como sea, ya tiene todo listo, ella trajo la música, los vídeos y todo.

—¿Y quién va a participar? —preguntó Kanan curiosa.

—Pues… ella, yo, todas, supongo… no lo sé —los colores se le subieron al rostro y no quiso seguir hablando.

—Oh no, eso sí que no —se quejó Kanan jugando con ella—, más les vale que no me hagan pasar a cantar y si lo hacen, me llevaré conmigo a ustedes dos.

—Todas somos parte del equipo sensei, no sea cobarde —la picó You riéndose pero tuvo que parar al ver la cara de Riko—. Ejem… por cierto, ¿en dónde está Mari? Hoy si no la he visto para nada.

—Fue a hacer compras de último minuto con las chicas de segundo —explicó Kanan y su buen humor se fue al traste, así que decidió cambiar el tema—. No sabía que también vendrían Ruby-san y Chika-san —exclamó sorprendida al verlas andar cerca organizando algunas cosas del festival, le preocupaba la pequeña Ruby y su reciente ruptura con la otra chica—. ¿Cómo están llevando las cosas?

—Pues… —You le dirigió una mirada a Riko para ver hasta dónde era prudente hablar, pero optó por ser sincera—, no hemos hablado con ellas ni una vez sobre el asunto.

—¿Cuál es su comisión? —preguntó Kanan, entendía que ni You, Riko o Mari estaban en buenos términos con Chika, así que ella ayudaría a encargarse de la chica.

—Ellas atenderán a las idols y dirigirán el programa —se rascó la cabeza You—, ese fue el acuerdo que hicimos con Ruby, aunque inicialmente solo era ella y no Chika.

—Ya veo —Kanan suspiro profundamente, amores adolescentes se repitió hacia sus adentros—. De cualquier manera estaré al pendiente de las dos, no me gustaría que hubiera falta de comunicación entre ellas y las cosas salieran mal por ello.

—Gracias sensei —respondieron You y Riko al unísono.

* * *

Tal como dijo Kanan, se encargó de organizar las cosas con Ruby y Chika. Les asignó la comisión de conducción del evento ya que todas las chicas del equipo estarían ocupadas supervisando lo que les había tocado en los stands y siendo ellas las máximas representantes de la escuela, contaba con que se pudieran hacer cargo de ello.

Para pesar de Ruby, se vió forzada a trabajar en conjunto con su exnovia, más que nada porque ella se propuso y ninguna de las otras chicas del consejo quiso sustituirla. Lo peor venía en el hecho de que la invadía un sentimiento extraño de familiaridad al estar cerca de Chika compartiendo algo como las idols, puesto que ambas las amaban tanto.

Sin embargo existía algo que la tenía aún más intranquila que el hecho de estar cerca de Chika, hablar en público era una de sus principales debilidades. Siempre que lo hacía, le invadía el pánico escénico y poco había avanzado en ese tema a pesar de las numerosas veces en que se había enfrentado a ese miedo.

Como presidenta del consejo, tuvo que hacer discursos frecuentes frente al cuerpo estudiantil, y era precisamente Chika la que se encargaba de tranquilizarla para que pudiera llevar a cabo esa tarea, así que en cierto modo contradictorio, estaba agradecida que fuera Chika su compañera una vez más como lo habían sido en muchas ocasiones anteriores.

No podían negar que estar rodeadas del mundo de las idols era emocionante para ambas, aún estando las cosas tan raras como estaban entre ellas.

—¿Estas bien Ruby-chan? —preguntó Chika colocando su mano en el hombro de Ruby al ver el nerviosismo de su compañera de conducción.

—¡Piggy! —respondió Ruby sobresaltada.

Tan nerviosa como estaba, se encontraba tronándose los dedos de las manos y había entrado en modo introspectivo con lo cual olvidaba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, y eso incluía a Chika, por lo que se llevó tremendo susto cuando ésta la tocó.

—Si… todo esta bien… ¿por qué habría de estar algo mal? Quiero decir, sólo vamos a conducir un evento —habló nerviosa.

—¡Es un evento de idols Ruby-chan! —Chika la corrigió desbordando emoción—. ¡Idols!

—Si, un evento de idols, frente a miles de personas —agregó Ruby, sus manos estaban temblando.

—¿Miles? No no —negó Chika con la cabeza—. Dudo que acudan miles, en esta pequeña plaza apenas entran unos cientos de personas.

—¿Ci...cientos? —la cabeza de Ruby empezaba a procesar la imagen de la plaza llena de personas, y el resto de su cuerpo empezó a temblar involuntariamente al igual que sus manos.

Una cosa era dirigir un discurso para un grupo de chicas de la preparatoria que quizás no pasaban de cierta cantidad mínima, a hacerlo frente a completos desconocidos en cantidades mayores. El miedo se hizo aún más agudo y tuvo el impulso de agacharse y llorar como cuando era niña y tenía que enfrentarse a sus estrictos padres. Chika notó el estado en el que estaba y trato de calmarla. Ruby salió de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió la mano de Chika tomar la suya y apretarla.

—Todo estará bien Ruby-chan, yo estaré contigo —sus miradas se encontraron y Chika sonrió para ella—. Además esto es como los discursos que has dado en la escuela, tan sólo serán unas cuantas personas más —dijo Chika para tranquilizarla—. Yo sé que tú puedes.

—No es lo mismo. En la escuela son personas que conocíamos de antes, amigas incluso, pero aquí… —los ojos de Ruby empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas al sentir el pánico invadirla.

Chika conocía muy bien el pánico escenico que sufría su exnovia y la abrazó con fuerza para transmitirle confianza. Lo hizo casi en automático, no se detuvo a pensar si era correcto o no, solo actuó porque así lo sintió y no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Ruby se tensara entre sus brazos.

—Sé que es difícil para ti Ruby-chan, sé que ahora mismo no soy la mejor persona para apoyarte —inhalo el dulce aroma de la chica—, pero… el día de hoy, soy tu persona —exclamó tratando de mostrarle sus sentimientos—. Soy la persona en la que puedes confiar de verdad de que estará siempre a tu lado y que estoy aquí para ayudarte a sacar esto adelante. No me voy a ir, ¿puedes confiar en mí? —Chika se sentía mal al decir esas palabras, no porque no las sintiera sino porque sabía de lo rota que estaba la confianza entre ellas, pero no encontraba otra forma ayudar a Ruby que no fuera siendo sincera con ella y esperaba que eso le transmitiera un poco de seguridad.

—¿No me dejarás sola? —preguntó Ruby con temor aún algo tensa por la cercanía—. Siento que voy a colapsar y que no puedo respirar bien —confesó enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Chika—, pero me da mas miedo pensar en hacer esto sola.

—No Ruby-chan, no estás sola, yo estaré contigo —la apretó contra ella—. Por azares del destino, hoy estamos unidas —dijo con una gran sonrisa apartándola un poco para tomar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos—. Créeme, no hay nadie más con quien me gustaría hacer esto.

—Gracias Chika-chan —respondió Ruby con sinceridad—, pero...

—Escucha Ruby —la interrumpió—, sé que estamos pasando por muchas cosas, sé que te lastimé y ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso y que estoy siendo egoísta como siempre, pero… —se rió entre dientes—, siempre hay un pero, sé que podemos. Sólo por hoy —aclaró—, solo por hoy dame la oportunidad de tratar de llevar las cosas como antes. Quiero decir, no que seamos una pareja sino sólo llevarnos bien y tratar de disfrutar esto que tanto amamos las dos. Es difícil para ambas por distintas razones, pero eres la única persona con la que me gustaría compartir algo así, por favor —agregó en tono suplicante sin soltar su mano.

—Creo que… creo que entiendo lo que dices, y me sentiría mejor si el día de hoy lo pudiera compartir con una amiga —Ruby suspiró—. Pero esto no quiere decir que algo ha cambiado entre nosotras, las cosas son lo que son, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo sé Ruby-chan, eso lo sé —las palabras de Ruby le dolían, pero no estaba en posición de pedir más, aún así su esperanza de arreglar las cosas volvía a arder con fuerza—. ¿Sólo por hoy? —insistió utilizando su mejor mirada de cachorrito mimado.

—¡Sólo por hoy! —Ruby la corto o iba a terminar cediendo porque habían cosas a las que no se podía negar y esa mirada de Chika siempre podía conseguir mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

—Esta bien, solo por hoy. Mañana ya veremos —jugó Chika con los dedos de Ruby y está la empujó ligeramente. Al menos por ahora estaba más relajada.

* * *

Maru tenía tiempo que no se sentía nerviosa por una "cita". Es decir, no es que hubiera tenido muchas realmente, las pocas que tuvo con Dia y la anterior con Yoshiko eran toda la experiencia que tenía y aún así, en la cita anterior con Yoshiko, no había alcanzado a sentir nervios, tal vez un poco de curiosidad por saber cómo es que se llevaba una cita "normal", pero no más que eso.

Sin embargo, había algo diferente en la forma en la que Yoshiko le había pedido salir en esta ocasión. Tal vez fue la forma en que lo dijo, o la felicidad que irradiaba, o tal vez solo la emoción que era contagiosa, pero de alguna forma, se sentía nerviosa y emocionada por su cita.

Buscó un atuendo sencillo, pero que la hiciera ver linda. Quería verse bonita para Yoshiko y con eso en mente, eligió un una falda en tonos pastel combinada con una bonita blusa que la hacía ver un poco más grande de lo que era, o esa impresión le daba.

Llegó a la hora en que habían acordado y Yoshiko ya se encontraba esperandola en la parada de autobuses para llevarla al festival. Desde la lejanía parecía nerviosa, al menos Maru no era la única que se sentía así y eso la alivió un poco.

—¡Zuramaru! —la saludó con una gran sonrisa en cuanto la vio bajar del autobús—. Te ves como un ángel, dime que no he muerto y subí al cielo, porque sé que soy un ángel del infierno —el rostro de Maru se iluminó al escucharla, haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran.

—Gracias… —respondió algo apenada—. Tu tambien te ves bien, Yohane-sama.

—¡Yo-ha-ne sa-ma! —exclamó asombrada sin poder recobrar la compostura hasta que la risa de Maru la hizo indignarse—. ¿Te burlas de mí, little demon? Será mejor que nos apresuremos —tomó del brazo a Hanamaru y la llevó consigo.

Ciertamente Yoshiko se había esmerado en su atuendo. Llevaba su mejor vestido gótico, el que sólo utilizaba para invocaciones importantes, pero que de paso, le daba ese aspecto de reina del inframundo provocativa. No podía fallar con ese atuendo, era el ideal para lo que planeaba llevar a cabo.

—¿Qué haremos hoy zura~? —dijo Maru rompiendo la tensión que se había generado en el ambiente por lo nerviosas que estaban ambas, ya habían llegado las puertas del comienzo del festival y no habían hablado—. No sé qué tipo de festival es este.

—No te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo dispuesto. ¿Tienes hambre? —Yoshiko ya sabía la respuesta por lo que hizo que ambas llevarán sus pasos hacia los stands de comida.

—Claro zura~, vamos a comer —respondió Maru con una gran sonrisa siguiendo a Yoshiko a la par, era agradable ir de su mano.

Anduvieron entre los stands buscando cosas para comer, Yoshiko ya conocía los gustos culinarios de Maru así que tuvieron que hacer tour por prácticamente todos. A pesar de que era algo parecido a la cita que habían compartido anteriormente, el sentimiento que reinaba entre ellas era diferente, se sentía bien, las dos estaban cómodas aunque Yoshiko ciertamente tenía más razones para estar nerviosa.

Se detuvieron en uno de los stands que más fila tenía. Estaban vendiendo algo que se llamaba "Youkisoba" y al parecer estaba muy bueno porque la fila era enorme y claro, tenían que conseguir uno.

Resultó que la nueva amiga de Yoshiko, Watanabe You, preparaba el más exquisito platillo y valió la pena cada minuto que tuvieron que esperar por el. La cara de satisfacción de Hanamaru al dar el primer bocado y al terminar el plato en tiempo récord, valía el esfuerzo.

Terminaron de comer justo a tiempo para que Yoshiko le mostrará algo que llamó su atención, el evento principal estaba por iniciar y tenían que ir a verlo. Se acercaron al escenario y lograron ver a Ruby a un costado.

Se quisieron aproximar hasta donde estaba ella, pero al final se dieron cuenta que no se encontraba sola, Chika estaba platicando animadamente con ella y no sabían si era bueno interrumpirlas o no. En su titubeo, fue Ruby la que las vió a lo lejos y se acercó a saludarlas.

—¡Maru-chan veniste! —dijo Ruby emocionada lanzándose a abrazarla.

—¡Ruby-chan! —Maru correspondió su abrazo—. Si si claro, Yo-chan me invitó y no podía faltar.

—Me da gusto Maru-chan. En unos minutos nos toca iniciar el evento, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Somos las presentadoras! —señaló a Chika que se había mantenido lejos de ellas y solo saludo con la mano a la distancia.

—¡Vaya! —fue el turno de Yoshiko de hablar—. Que sorpresa que estén juntas… ya sabes, ustedes dos, creí que esto sería una carnicería y… —Maru le picó las costillas.

—Kanan-sensei nos pidió hacerlo y no nos pudimos negar, pero estoy muy nerviosa —dijo Ruby sin darle importancia a lo que Yoshiko insinuaba.

—Me alegro por ti, Ruby-chan —Maru la felicitó—. Da tu mejor esfuerzo.

—GambaRuby… ya sabes —completó Yoshiko haciendo la mímica y ambas chicas le dieron un zape—. ¡Oigan! Qué agresivas, mejor me voy y las dejo platicar.

Indignada, dejo que Maru se encargara de darle ánimos a Ruby, mientras ella aprovechó para cruzar algunas palabras con Chika. Si Ruby la consideraba una amiga importante, entonces tenía cosas que hacer como mejor amiga y como buena apostadora que era. Tenía que ir a asegurar el gané y para ello debía tener una plática con la ex de su amiga. Alguien debía ensuciarse las manos, se dijo.

Aprovechando su habilidad de escurrirse entre la gente, Yoshiko no tardó en llegar hasta Chika. Ambas se vieron con cierta hostilidad y Chika se preparó para recibir algún tipo de reclamo.

—Takami Chika —la saludó tratando de sonar amable aunque su tono de voz la delató.

—Hola Yoshiko-chan, ¿cómo estás? —respondió Chika con amabilidad pero alerta.

—Escucha, yo sé que la vida amorosa de Ruby no es de mi incumbencia, pero soy su amiga y me duele ver cuando la lastiman…

—¿Vienes a amenazarme también? —preguntó Chika al ver que la plática iba rápidamente hacia donde temía—. ¿Me vas a golpear?

—No, por supuesto que no. Ruby es bastante madura ya, probablemente más que tú y ella sabe cuáles son sus decisiones —iba a seguir con su discurso cuando cayó en cuenta de algo—. Espera… ¿quién te golpeó?

—Nadie —la cortó tajante Chika.

—Como sea —no había que ser adivino para saberlo y no era algo que le interesará de momento—, yo solo quiero decirte que si piensas llegar a algo en serio con Ruby entonces lo hagas, no des más vueltas, pero si solo es un juego para ti este ir y venir con el corazón de mi amiga te pido que no la lastimes más. Es mejor que te alejes de ella —concluyó Yoshiko satisfecha de haber entregado su mensaje.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, hoy solo estamos trabajando juntas, es todo —por mucho que le molestaran las palabras de Yoshiko, ella tenía razón.

Chika estaba consciente de que aún no estaba segura del todo de sus sentimientos, estaba actuando más por instinto que con la cabeza fría y no quería que Ruby se fuera a confundir y saliera lastimada, debía ser cuidadosa con sus acciones, pero algo sí tenía claro, no quería perderla ni siquiera como amiga.

—Bien, si prefieres mentirte diciendo eso, por mí me da igual. Ruby es una gran chica y sé que te ama más de lo que debería y aún estás a tiempo de corregir las cosas por la felicidad de las dos. No puedo decirte lo que tienes que hacer, bueno aunque estoy diciéndotelo —se trabó en sus palabras—. El punto es que tienes que esforzarte para conseguir su perdón y que puedan estar de nuevo juntas como debe ser y no solo por un día haciéndole al tonto —Chika la miró extrañada, la chica estaba hablando demasiado—. Bueno eso es todo lo que tenía que decir —Yoshiko suspiró al voltear a ver si reloj y recordar que ya casi era tiempo para su "actuación especial"—. Adiós.

Yoshiko regresó a toda prisa por Maru justo a tiempo cuando le anunciaron a Ruby que era hora de iniciar el evento.

La poca calma que Ruby había logrado recuperar platicando con su amiga, se esfumó en el momento en el que escuchó su nombre para subir al escenario. Chika quien ya sabía cómo era esto, tomó a Ruby de la mano y dándole un apretón, trató de transmitir la confianza que le hacía falta para sacar el evento adelante.

Tan pronto como se encontraron frente al público, los nervios de ambas se diluyeron y sorprendentemente, se desenvolvieron como si fueran verdaderas profesionales. Estuvieron tan emocionadas que hubo un momento en que las idols locales, "Numazu girls" las invitaron a cantar con ellas, ya que estaban con algunos covers famosos de otras idols más importantes.

Tan inmersas estaban en la "fiesta" que habían armado en el escenario, que ninguna de las dos recordó sus problemas y se divirtieron como en los viejos tiempos. Todo se sentía tan normal, tan natural, que Ruby le sonreía con tal fuerza y calor que Chika se derretía por dentro.

—Eso fue divertido —dijo Chika cuando bajaban del escenario, estaba muy animada todavía—. No pensé que fueras a cantar y bailar Ruby-chan.

—Tú tampoco lo hiciste nada mal Chika-chan —respondió Ruby con una amplia sonrisa y abrazándola del cuello—. Me divertí mucho también —Ruby se mordió el labio, estaban tan cerca y estaba tan eufórica.

—Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido —se atrevió a decir Chika tratando de aprovechar el momento entre ellas y se acercó más, el olor dulce del sudor de Ruby estaba tomando su razón.

—Si, ya lo creo —susurro Ruby casi en la boca de Chika, podía sentir el aliento rozar su rostro, solo las separaban unos milímetros.

Las chicas de Numazu girls descendieron del escenario y con cierto pesar tuvieron que separarse, las saludaron felicitándolas por ayudarlas en el espectáculo y las despidieron quedándose nuevamente a solas, relativamente.

—Fue divertido, la pasé muy bien y tal vez deberíamos repetirlo y… —de pronto se sintió torpe y agarró la mano de Ruby.

—Sé lo que quieres decir Chika-chan, pero no, prefiero que las cosas continúen como hasta ahora —Ruby soltó la mano de Chika, sabía que había estado a punto de caer de nuevo y no podía permitírselo—. Gracias por ayudarme en esto y en verdad lo disfruté también, pero por ahora prefiero que las cosas sigan igual.

—Entiendo… al menos dime, ¿te quedarás? —Chika comprendía la posición de Ruby pero no iba a perder ninguna oportunidad para presionar—. Como presidenta del Consejo quiero decir.

—Yo… Lo estuve pensando Chika-chan... creo que lo mejor es que no lo haga —Chika agachó la cabeza derrotada—. Es decir, que no me vaya. En verdad no quiero que mis malas decisiones afecten a los demás y tampoco pretendo poner a todas en aprietos por mi culpa —no quería mostrarse alegre, pero Chika al menos podía respirar tranquila—. Me quedaré al frente del consejo hasta que termine el año escolar… y espero tú también puedas hacer lo mismo —agregó esto último sin pensarlo realmente y la respuesta de la chica no se hizo esperar.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Quieres que siga trabajando contigo?! —Chika no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Solo si tú así lo deseas —respondió Ruby apenada por la reacción de Chika, ya que había llamado la atención.

—¡Por supuesto que sí Ruby-chan! —de la emoción Chika se fue sobre Ruby y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que la levantó del suelo, aunque solo le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de su error al sentir lo tensa que se había puesto Ruby y la bajó de nuevo al suelo completamente apenada—. Lo siento Ruby-chan —las dos estaban llenas de vergüenza.

—E… está bien, yo creo que… iré a ver a Maru-chan —no es que le desagrada el abrazo de Chika, más bien porque lo hacía quería alejarse para calmar su corazón que estaba latiendo demasiado a prisa y temía que fuera demasiado obvio para Chika la razón de su sobresalto—. Te... veré mañana.

—Si… nos veremos mañana —Chika le sonrió con el sonrojo aún presente en su cara.

* * *

El escenario estuvo libre al fin y era el momento de que iniciará el concurso de karaoke que estaba anunciado. Yoshiko supo que era su turno. El punto de no retorno había llegado y la chica estaba sudando de los nervios, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, debía lanzarse al frente y tener su salto de fe para ganar por fin el amor de Hanamaru.

—¿Donde está Ruby-chan? —busco entre la multitud y la joven pelirroja no se veía por ningún lado—. Ya vengo Zuramaru, tengo que hacer algo y… bueno, solo no te vayas de aquí… quédate —le dijo acariciando su cabeza en un tierno pat pat.

—Eres graciosa Yo-chan —se dejó mimar—, ¿a donde iría si no estas? —respondió Maru entre risas.

—Bien… bien… ya vengo entonces —se volteó justo para ver a Ruby correr hasta ella—. ¡Ah, Ruby-chan! —le hizo señas para que fuera hasta ellas—. Te la encargo, que se quede aquí —le pidió a la chica antes de ser ahora ella quien saliera corriendo.

—¡Suerte ángel caído! —levantó los pulgares Ruby.

Yoshiko subió al escenario con las manos sudorosas y temblorosas. Estaba a punto de dar el paso que había estado esperando y nada la iba a detener. Arriba en el escenario estaba Riko esperándola con impaciencia y sin miramientos le entregó el micrófono y la dejó sola para enfrentar ese monstruo que era el público, al menos lo que quedaba después del show de las idols.

Respiró profundo e inclinó la cabeza al dj cuando estuvo lista. Por las bocinas empezó a sonar música del "Inframundo" como Yoshiko le llamaba y avanzó al escenario.

—Ku, ku, ku —Yohane apareció a mitad del escenario usando una capa oscura y una pluma negra como adorno en su peinado—. El día de hoy, tendrán la oportunidad de ver al ángel caído en acción —estaba utilizando su voz más profunda—. Sé que se anunció un concurso de karaoke pero antes de iniciarlo, voy a secuestrar su atención con mi petición infernal. Ku, ku, ku —humo salió desde los costados haciendo que todo se viera más tétrico—. Y para eso, necesitaré un par de ayudantes que me apoyaran en esto.

Yohane empezó a mirar entre la multitud pero realmente ya sabía a quién iba a llamar.

—¡Little Demon Riri! ¡Te necesito! —exclamó a través del micrófono y varios se miraron entre sí para ver quién era—. ¡Te invocó pequeño demonio Riri! ¡Sube ya al escenario!

Riko casi se desmaya al escuchar su nombre pero prefirió ignorarla, tal vez si lo hacía desistiera de todo ese montaje y siguió como que no escuchaba nada. En ese momento Mari se acercó a ella y empezó a reír por la cara tan graciosa que había puesto Riko.

—Honey creo que te hablan —le dió un codazo mineras trataba de controlar su risa—. Es tu turno.

—¡Claro que no! Yo no sé quién es esa… —dijo exasperada, pero las luces del escenario ya habían ido sobre ella.

—¡Riri! ¡Tu maestra te llama! ¡Ven aquí! —la llamó Yohane nuevamente y Riko estaba muriendo de vergüenza, esperaba que You no la estuviera viendo—. Sakurauchi Riri sube al escenario ya, no vamos a esperar eternamente por ti.

—Riko-chan… —Mari se doblaba de risa al ver las reacciones tan graciosas de Riko—, creo que sí es a ti a quien le hablan.

—Amiga rubia de Riri, ¿podrías ayudarme a traerla aquí? —le dijo a Mari y Mari no dudó ni dos segundos en jalar a Riko y llevarla prácticamente arrastrando hasta el medio del escenario.

Por más que Riko se negaba, Mari era más grande que ella y entre su vergüenza y su sorpresa, terminó parada en el escenario entre Yohane y Mari.

—¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Que quieres Yoshiko-chan? —preguntó Riko molesta arrebatándole el micrófono para apagarlo y que pudiera decirle sus cosas sin que toda la plaza se enterara—. Quedamos que te ayudaría fuera del escenario, no en el escenario.

—Riri… —la miró con cara de cachorro.

—¡No me llames Riri! Soy Riko —la corrigió con su enojo saliendo por cada poro de su ser.

—Wow! No sabía que había alguien que le podría hablar así a Riko-chan —dijo Mari divertida al ver la interacción de las dos chicas frente a ella.

—¿Cual es tu nombre little Demon? —preguntó Yohane desesperada—. Es que se me olvida.

—Mari —dijo con simpleza y Riko reviró los ojos.

—Hemos practicado contigo estos días y ¿no puedes aprenderte el nombre de Mari? —Riko estaba aún enojada—. Esto es inaudito.

—Bien… bueno, entonces… —ignoró la rabieta de Riko—. Riri y Mari necesito de ustedes, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. No me gusta pedir favores y no tengo necesidad de pedirlos, pero todo el mundo nos está observando y yo de verdad quisiera hacer esto bien —Yoshiko se sentía estresada por no haber planificado mejor las cosas pero ya que estaban ahí frente a todos, las cosas tendrían que funcionar de alguna forma.

—Honey, don't worry —respondió Mari enternecida por la actitud de Yoshiko.

—¿Eh? —el inglés de Yoshiko no era particularmente bueno y no había entendido nada a Mari.

—Que no te preocupes —tradujo Riko.

—Oh… bien, solo necesito que canten conmigo con todas las ganas —puso su mejor sonrisa—. No es algo complicado, es sencillo, la música empezará y en la pantalla pondrán las letras —señaló a la gran pantalla que estaba al fondo de la plaza—. Es muy simple, hasta para ti Riri.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! —se quejó Riko negando con la cabeza—. No soy tan tonta como tú. Sé cuál es mi parte, gracias. Solo haz la tuya y terminemos esto antes de que me arrepienta.

—Riri, por favor… Es por una buena causa —Yohane estaba cayendo en desesperación, volteó a mirar entre el público y vió a Maru atenta a toda su discusión—. Ayúdame Mari.

—Ya ya, cálmense —pidió paz la rubia—. Mejor dime quién es la pequeña cosita a la que le vas a dar tu corazón.

—¡No lo digas así, es vergonzoso! —se quejó pero aún así le señalo —. ¿Puedes ver a la chica castaña que está junto a Ruby-chan? —Maru estaba platicando con Ruby cuando Yoshiko la señaló, ella las saludó con la mano, agitandola desde su lugar a lo que Mari y Riko correspondieron el saludo de la misma forma—. He querido confesarme desde… pues desde siempre pero ella estaba enamorada de alguien más y ahora… esta es mi oportunidad, le escribí una canción pero necesito sus voces para que se escuche espectacular, sé que lo vamos a hacer increíble —concluyó con la cara roja.

—Awww that's so sweet! —Mari fue la primera en hablar emocionada por las palabras de Yohane—. It's like… puppy love. Riko-chan vamos, deja la antipatía. ¡Todo esto es tan tierno!

Si bien Riko había dicho que si en un inicio, ahora dudaba si hacerlo o no, más que nada porque sentía mucha pena de cantar en público y exponerse así, pero su venita romántica no le dejaba estar en paz y terminó cediendo, después de todo ya estaba ahí y todo el trabajo que habían hecho se iba a desperdiciar.

—Sé que me arrepentiré de esto pero está bien —dijo finalmente dando su brazo a torcer—. Hagámoslo antes de que me eche para atrás.

—¡Yei! —gritó Mari entusiasmada.

Se tomaron algunos minutos para prepararse en lo que el público las miraba expectantes hasta que estuvieron listas y se acomodaron en el centro del escenario. No había vuelta atrás. Una vez más Yohane tomó el micrófono y habló.

—Esta canción la escribí para una persona muy especial, alguien a quien quiero mucho y por quién recorrería mil veces el infierno para estar a su lado, little Demon Zuramaru, esto es para ti —parada en el centro, Yohane se acomodó con su pose característica, a la derecha de ella Mari y a su izquierda Riko.

La música comenzó a sonar con los toques eléctricos y Riko comenzó los coros iniciales.

" _Shadow gate, shadow gate_

 _Oh baby shadow gate!_

 _Mi sombra quiere tragarse_

 _ese sueño tuyo._

 _Está bien enamorarse,_

 _he puesto una trampa en mis suspiros_

 _probablemente esté haciendo efecto ahora,_

 _¿No te sientes entumecida?_

 _Tú y yo somos tan diferentes_

 _Como las dos caras de una moneda._

 _Lo vamos convirtiendo en amor,_

 _si es una hermosa mentira_

 _Debería ser perdonada_

 _Y entonces susurraste,_

 _«aún te amo» como un sueño._

 _Shadow gate, shadow gate_

 _Oh baby! Shadow gate!_

 _Esta bien enamorarse_

 _Oh baby! Shadow gate!_

 _Está bien enamorarse."_

Hanamaru se tapó la boca con ambas manos emocionada y asombrada por lo que Yoshiko estaba haciendo. No había podido evitar moverse al ritmo y mirar con intensidad a la chica que se había colado en su corazón.

Yohane bajó del escenario y caminó hasta donde estaba una muy sonrojada y apenada Maru, dejando que los últimos acordes de la canción se fueran apagando.

Cuando se paró frente a ella, se arrodilló, y aún con el micrófono en la mano, le ofreció una rosa negra que tenía en las manos a Maru quien la miró temblorosa.

—Mi ángel del cielo, ¿Aceptarías como novia a este ángel caído que solo vive para conseguir tu amor?

Maru estaba emocionada hasta las lágrimas. Jamás se imaginó, ni por un segundo que Yoshiko fuera a hacer algo así, algo tan público, algo tan notorio, pero no podía rechazarla, no cuando había hecho todo eso para ella y no cuando su corazón también estaba emocionado y pidiéndole ir hacia adelante. La canción era muy linda y al ver la expectativa y el temor en la cara de su amiga de la infancia, supo lo que tenía que hacer, estaba en el punto de no retorno.

—Yo-chan, yo… si… acepto zura~ —sujeto la rosa negra llevándola a su pecho.

Yohane soltó el micrófono y se abalanzó sobre Maru para abrazarla con fuerza y depositar un beso en sus labios, poco importó el reto del mundo.

Aún así, la gente que estaba a su alrededor estaba igual de emocionada con la declaración de amor y adornaron la escena con aplausos y vítores. Ruby, que estaba a su lado, estaba llorando de la pura emoción. Para Maru, la escena parecía sacada de una película de amor romántico, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvía a sentir que su corazón latía con fuerza por amor.

~•~


	45. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44.**

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

 _NdelA: No puedo con esto. No sé en qué momento llegamos, pero siento horrible ;-;_

 _#Gopats_

PD. Feliz inicio de clases hija mia 3

 _Mag Max Kuv Bigotes: Pobre Ruby y pobre Maru ;-; esto es tan triste._

* * *

Cada día era más difícil para Dia acudir a trabajar, pero ese día en particular sería aún más complicado y doloroso que los otros, pues nada la había preparado para lo que le tocaría escuchar.

Llegó a la escuela temprano, como todos los días, iniciando su rutina. Desde su pelea con Kanan, la hora del té matutino en la sala de maestros se había vuelto bastante solitario. Lo continuaba haciendo más por costumbre que por otra cosa ya que Kanan no se tomaba la molestia de pasar por el aula de maestros con mucha frecuencia, la gran mayoría de las veces, ella daba su práctica matutina con el equipo y se quedaba en su oficina hasta el inicio de las clases.

Así que como cualquier otro día, debió de su té sola y luego dejó el salón para comenzar sus clases. La primera clase que tenía, como todos los lunes, se la daba al grupo de las niñas de tercero y ésta transcurrió sin eventualidades. Tal vez lo único extraño y estrambótico era el buen humor con el que todas estaban, parecían rebosar energía. Había escuchado sobre un festival que se había llevado a cabo el día anterior en el cual la escuela había estado participando, pero poca atención prestó a ese detalle a pesar de que había visto a Ruby apurada con ello.

Antes del descanso tuvo dos clases más, todas parecían estar compartiendo la plática y sin quererlo realmente, logró escuchar el cuchicheo que había sobre una nueva pareja que se había formado en el festival, pero de nuevo, no prestó la suficiente atención para enterarse de quién hablaban.

En el descanso, mientras se encontraba en el sanitario, distinguió las voces de dos chicas que formaban parte del mismo grupo en el que estaba su hermana. Hablaban sobre su fin de semana y su asistencia al dichoso festival tan concurrido y le había dado importancia a su cháchara, hasta que escuchó un par de nombres entrar a la conversación. Su corazón dió un brinco y su curiosidad pudo más que su razón y se quedó en silencio dentro del baño para escuchar bien el resto del chisme. Una tercera chica se unió a ellas, acababa de entrar en los sanitarios y después de saludarla, una de las que ya estaban le preguntó.

—¿Fuiste ayer al festival?

—No, no tuve tiempo, ¿pasó algo interesante? —respondió la recién llegada.

—¡Eso quiere decir que no te enteraste de la nueva parejita! —la otra chica que ya estaba ahí se unió a la conversación—. ¡Fue todo tan lindo!

—¿Cómo no saberlo? Es de lo que todas hablan esta mañana, que Hanamaru está saliendo con Yoshiko. Las vi llegar esta mañana tomadas de la mano —dijo con emoción—. Era algo obvio, yo creí que tenían ya tiempo juntas.

Si hubo un momento en el que Dia recibió un balde de agua fría, fue este. Se mordió los labios para no emitir ninguna queja y a pesar de que quería salir y encarar a las chicas que estaban chismeando, su curiosidad sobre que más había pasado pudo más, al menos de momento.

—Cierto, creo son amigas de la infancia, ¿te imaginas? ¡Qué bonito! —oir eso provocó que las entrañas de Dia se contrajeran.

—No es que no sólo están saliendo, son la cosita más tierna del universo —dijo una de las chicas en voz melosa—. Yoshiko-chan es como...

—¡Yohane! —dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo como si fuera la cosa más lógica.

—Sí sí, como Yohane el ángel caído, todo oscuro, y Hanamaru parecía como un ángel de luz. Son como una pareja de anime —las ganas de vomitar vinieron a Dia—.

—¿Y cómo le pidió que fueran novias? —tuvo la duda la chica que no había ido al festival.

—Pues de la nada Yohane llamó a otras dos chicas al escenario, tuvieron una especie de sketch gracioso que realmente no entendí para qué era, pero después cantaron una canción muy genial, creo ella escribió esa canción para Maru-chan.

El corazón de Dia dolía mucho, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba respirar bien, pero no quería salir aún de ese lugar hasta escuchar todo lo que había pasado.

—¡¿Y qué pasó después?! —preguntó la otra chica emocionada esperando el final de la historia.

—Cuando terminó la canción, Yohane se fue a arrodillar frente a Hanamaru y le pidió que fuera su novia. No está de más decir que Maru-chan estaba conmovida hasta las lagrimas y aceptó los sentimientos de Yoshiko-chan —concluyó el relato la chica.

—¡Oh vaya! Ya decía yo que se les veía muy lindas. Es que son como dice Yuki, es como ver a un ángel de luz enamorada del mismísimo "Lucifer". Son esa unión perfecta de la luz y la oscuridad. ¡Me encanta esa pareja! —concluyó emocionada.

—¡Ya sé! Fijate que siempre me había dado la impresión de que ellas terminarían juntas…

El resto de la conversación Dia ya no lo pudo escuchar porque las chicas salieron del baño dejándola con el corazón hecho pedazos y la cabeza llena de miles de pensamientos que no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer con ellos. Lo peor del caso es que su siguiente clase, sería precisamente con las personas que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

Por pura rabia golpeó la pared del sanitario y dejó que el dolor del golpe sirviera para tratar de calmarla. Necesitó minutos encerrada en el baño para que su cerebro terminara de procesar lo que había escuchado, y aunque lo intentó, sintió que su cabeza seguía nublaba con enojo, mucho enojo que la consumía desde adentro.

Salió del baño para ir a la clase y no tuvo mucho tiempo para procesar las cosas cuando la realidad la abofeteó con fuerza, al dirigirse al salón se topó con ambas chicas, Hanamaru y Yoshiko, justo en la puerta. Iban tomadas de la mano, felices, hasta que los ojos ámbar de Maru se cruzaron con los duros ojos esmeralda de Dia. La gran sonrisa que llevaba la chica en el rostro se esfumó en el instante en que sus miradas se encontraron.

Dia trató de reprimir sus sentimientos pero no pudo, éstos eran más fuertes que su compostura. Probablemente en ese momento un aura oscura emanaba de su ser rodeándolo todo a su alrededor, o eso creía ella, y Hanamaru era el blanco de ese dolor.

Yoshiko se dió cuenta y jaló a Hanamaru al interior del salón de clases tratando de apartar a su novia de la ira de Dia, ésta se sentó en su lugar y esperó unos segundos a que todas se acomodaran en su lugar. Su cerebro estaba fundido. Hirviendo entre la rabia y la desesperación. Apenas pasó lista al grupo y dejó un ejercicio que ocupara toda la hora. No tenía ánimos de pararse frente a todas y hablar, mucho menos de leer algo.

Desde su escritorio se dedicó prácticamente toda la clase a mirar a la chica castaña con intensidad, tenía los ojos rojos inyectados de sangre por las ganas contenidas de echarse a llorar o simplemente de la presión que su corazón ejercía sobre su razón. Dejó que su mente vagara por esos rincones oscuros que se había negado a visitar en los días anteriores, pero que en ese momento no había forma de contenerlos.

El amor era una cosa misteriosa, incomprensible en algunas ocasiones. Cuando ella tomó la decisión de terminar con Hanamaru, pensó que no había mejor opción para la chica que estar lejos de ella. Que de esa manera Hanamaru podría tener la vida por delante para que alguien que pudiera darle todo lo que se merecía llegara a su vida, y ahora que había pasado sentía que se quería morir.

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, observar cada movimiento suyo, ver cómo Maru temblaba y su lápiz parecía errático sobre el cuaderno. Sabía que estaba mirándola con demasiada insistencia, pero si despegaba la mirada de ella el pánico se apoderaba de su ser. ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer con todo eso que estaba sintiendo? Peor era que Maru no la miró ni una sola vez, la chica batallaba para trabajar con tranquilidad hasta que Yoshiko la tomo por la mano y la hizo verla diciéndole algo casi al oído. Después de eso Maru pareció calmarse y comenzar a disfrutar la lectura como siempre y no había un atisbo de tristeza en su mirada, al contrario, su aura estaba tranquila, su sonrisa era honesta y sus ojos reflejaban felicidad. Dia estaba roja de ira porque sabía quién era la causa de esa felicidad y eso lo hacía demasiado doloroso para soportar.

Al final terminó la clase de pronto antes de tiempo, sentía que estaba por asfixiarse y no podía seguir aguantando más. Dejó que Ruby se encargara de recoger los trabajos al final de la clase para que se los entregara por la tarde, ya que estuvieran en casa.

Tenía otras dos clases antes de que llegara la hora del taller de literatura y en ese tiempo debía averiguar cómo controlarse sin matar a nadie en el intento. Labor titánica había que decirlo, más que nada porque varias alumnas se lo pusieron difícil.

Estuvo a punto de ir a buscar a Kanan para contarle su pena, pero recordó que aún no habían arreglado las cosas y prefería morir antes que doblar su orgullo. Terminó cancelando el taller de literatura porque no encontró una solución a su problema que fuera lo suficientemente buena para sacarla del apuro y alegó que se sentía mal de salud.

Caminó de regreso a casa más temprano de lo usual, pero con los ánimos estando por los suelos como los tenía, no había nada más que deseara que esconderse en su habitación y no salir de ahí jamás. Su cabeza estaba descolocada, su corazón deshecho y su cuerpo se movía por inercia.

Estando a solas en su cuarto, cuando llegó a casa, su mente era un caos y en momentos así, sólo había algo que la podría ayudar. Sacó su Yamatogo y empezó a dejar que sus sentimientos fluyeran a través de la música. Una triste melodía inundó el hogar de las Kurosawa. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí? No lo supo, pero Ruby llegó a interrumpirla cuando volvió de la escuela, ya algo tarde.

—Onee-chan… —la llamó Ruby desde la puerta—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Pasa Ruby —respondió Dia regresando a la realidad.

—Traje los trabajos de la clase Onee-chan —se los mostró antes de colocarlos sobre su escritorio.

—Gracias Ruby-chan —Dia iba a regresar a su actividad, pero se dió cuenta que Ruby aún no se retiraba—. ¿Necesitas algo más Ruby-chan?

—No… nada —negó con la cabeza, parecía dudar en cómo entablar una conversación—. Es sólo que tenía muchos muchos años que no te escuchaba tocar el Yamatogo, eres tan buena con eso.

—Tenía ganas de tocarlo —dijo Dia brusca para cortar su intento—. Ahora, si me permites…

—Onee-chan… ¿puedo preguntar algo? —la interrumpió Ruby antes de que Dia prácticamente la echara.

—¿Qué pasa? —no era el mejor momento para que Ruby la interrogara, tan sólo quería estar sola y no saber nada del mundo exterior, tenía que levantar su coraza de nuevo y no contaba con mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

—El día de hoy, en la clase, estabas algo extraña —inició Ruby con tono serio y preocupado—. ¿Te pasó algo en particular? —preguntó tanteando el terreno, ya tenía una idea de porque su hermana estaba así.

Dia dió un hondo suspiro. Su hermana era tan receptiva que cada vez le era más difícil ocultar sus sentimientos. Sin embargo no podía sincerarse con ella.

—No, no pasó nada Ruby-chan, estoy bien y todo está bien —mintió descaradamente y luego trató de retomar el instrumento.

—Tú dices eso Onee-chan, y yo por lo general te creería, o más bien te dejaría en paz, pero… —Ruby se acercó hasta donde estaba Dia y se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos—. Tu mirada dice otra cosa Onee-chan, estás sufriendo y puedo verlo, yo quiero ayudarte...

En la garganta de Dia se hizo un nudo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener dentro de ella, era demasiado lo que estaba sintiendo y ya no era capaz de seguirlo controlando. Por una vez, se quebró frente a su hermana y Ruby solo atinó a abrazarla con fuerza antes de que se derrumbara en el suelo. Dia lloró y lloró hasta que no hubieron más lágrimas en su interior que pudieran calmar el escozor que sentía en su alma. Estaba desgarrada y se aferró por algunos minutos al cuerpo de su pequeña hermana para intentar acabar con el dolor.

Ruby sabía exactamente cuál era la razón del llanto de su hermana, pero no quería nombrarlo siquiera, eso sólo haría que las cosas fueron más dolorosas y no había que explicar lo que era obvio. Dia se había enterado de la nueva relación entre las amigas de su hermana y estaba sufriendo por ella. Nadie mejor que Ruby para entender esa situación. Iba a apoyar a su hermana de manera incondicional tanto como lo necesitara.

Aún cuando el llanto cesó, Dia se recostó sobre las piernas de su hermana como siempre lo hacían, sólo que en esta ocasión era ella quien estaba del otro lado y ahora era Ruby la que la consolaba.

—Gracias Ruby-chan, necesitaba esto —dijo finalmente Dia cuando el nudo en su garganta le permitió hablar, su voz estaba todavía afectada.

—De nada onee-chan, tú siempre lo haces conmigo, así que es bueno ser útil por una vez —respondió Ruby acariciando la cabeza de Dia.

—Siempre eres útil —Dia se incorporó—. No me gusta que hables así —depositó un beso en su frente—. De verdad muchas gracias Ruby-chan —la abrazó con fuerza—. No sé qué haría si no estuvieras conmigo.

—Estoy aquí onee-chan, estoy aquí.

Si no fuera por Ruby, Dia no sabía si iba a poder seguir soportando la situación, pero al menos habiéndose desahogado con su hermana, la presión que sentía en el pecho se había aligerado un poco y podía seguir respirando, un día más, un día a la vez, así es como sobrevivía ahora… sin Hanamaru. La había perdido definitivamente.

* * *

El evento de recaudación había sido un éxito. Mari había hecho las cuentas finales para entregarlas a los encargados del evento y Kanan se encargaría de recibir la donación final de ellos para que pudieran integrarla a la escuela y de esa manera les fuera destinado el presupuesto. Era la manera correcta de hacerlo aunque se arriesgaban a que el dinero pasara nuevamente por las manos de la Directora, pero de otra manera, era Kanan la que tendría problemas.

Por la tarde se reunió con la organizadora del evento. Era una amiga de la universidad que además de tener su negocio en Numazu, se había graduado como abogada y ejercía en un bufete local.

— ¡Vaya que me han sorprendido! —dijo la mujer emocionada cuando Kanan le entregó las cuentas finales del evento—. Siendo honesta, no pensé que fuera a tener tanto éxito el evento. Creo que fue un acierto tenerlos en el festival.

—Vaya forma de demostrar tu confianza Erena-senpai—respondió Kanan entre risas—. No por nada somos el mejor equipo de natación de toda la zona y pronto lo seremos de todo Japón.

—Ya te dije que dejes eso de senpai. Ya no estamos en la universidad —la reprendió—. Y sí, me queda claro que lo son —dijo refiriéndose al comentario de Kanan.

La mujer era unos años más grande que Kanan, se conocieron en la universidad siendo ella su senpai. Durante un par de años al menos fueron vecinas de dormitorio, es por eso que se conocían tan bien. Era una mujer sofisticada, cabello oscuro y mirada interesante, su porte atlético además de su intrigante personalidad la hacían ser el centro de miradas. Por algún tiempo Kanan mostró interés en ella, pero al final nada llegó a pasar porque Erena encontró el amor en otra persona a la que también tenía en estima.

—Creo que con todo lo que han recaudado será más que suficiente para que puedan hacer su viaje sin problemas —expresó la mujer mirando el cheque frente a ella—. Haremos la donación por la mañana.

—Gracias, estaba temiendo que no fuera suficiente y aún tuviéramos que buscar más patrocinios —se sinceró Kanan aliviada—. Con tantas cosas que están pasando ya tenemos el tiempo encima para la competencia y me gustaría que nos enfocamos en el entrenamiento.

—Han hecho un estupendo trabajo y ahora pueden enfocarse en lo importante —dijo Erena mientras guardaba los papeles que Kanan le había entregado.

—Eh… está no es la única razón por la que quería hablar contigo senpai —Kanan necesitaba su ayuda y aunque le daba algo de pena pedirla, era la única persona que conocía con la que se sentía con la suficiente confianza para contarle el predicamento en el que estaba y, además, que poseía los medios para ayudarla.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que soy la mujer de tu vida y vienes a robarme de los brazos de Anju? —dijo burlonamente mostrando en su mano su anillo de matrimonio—. Temo decirte que a mi esposa no le gustará cuando sepa lo que estás haciendo —su tono era claramente bromista.

—¡Quisieras! —respondió Kanan entre risas—. No tienes tanta suerte senpai, además de que por ahora, mi corazón tiene una dueña —le devolvió la broma—. Pero puedes darle mis saludos a Anju.

—¿Tiene ya una dueña? —la mujer frunció el ceño molesta—. ¿No me digas que regresaste con la estirada de Kurosawa?

—¿Dia? No no —negó con la cabeza—. Ella es arroz de otro costal —dijo entre risas.

—¡No me asustes de esa manera! —exclamó más aliviada—. Yo pensé que con las dos trabajando en el mismo lugar iban a regresar a su antigua relación —Erena hizo una mueca de asco que le dibujó una sonrisa a Kanan—. Es guapa y todo pero es demasiado… mojigata para ti.

—Dia ha cambiado mucho —la defendió Kanan—. Te sorprenderías si te contara cuanto… ¡Que no lo voy a hacer por supuesto!

—Bueno bueno, ya tendré tiempo para sacar tus secretos después pequeña Kouhai —Erena acarició la cabeza de Kanan en un gesto muy común entre ellas cuando estaban en la universidad—. Entonces, ¿qué tipo de ayuda necesitas?

—Necesito que investigues a alguien —dijo en voz baja acercándose a ella—. Ya investigué yo algunas cosas pero no tengo mucho y sé que tú tienes muchos más medios que yo para hacer algo así —Kanan sacó otro folder y se lo entregó para que le echara un vistazo.

—¿De qué tipo de investigación estamos hablando? —el tono de Erena denotaba seriedad, las bromas habían terminado y de inmediato revisó la información que Kanan le proporcionó—. Griffin Aris… ese nombre… me suena… —siguió leyendo el informe de Kanan hasta que se topó con otro nombre conocido—. Fue muy sonado que el grupo O'hara inauguró recientemente una serie de hoteles en Japón asociados con el grupo Griffin, supongo que este es el hombre.

—Es el heredero de la familia Griffin —aclaró Kanan—, y prometido de la heredera de la familia O'hara.

—Oh sí… ya veo —al final del informe Kanan detallaba lo que sabía sobre el compromiso de ambos—. Explícame, ¿con qué estamos tratando y qué es lo que quieres que haga?

Estaban en la oficina de Erena, en donde se contaba con la suficiente privacidad para que hablaran del tema sin temor a oídos indiscretos, y aún así, Kanan sentía cierta aprehensión a hablar del tema abiertamente, Mari le había hecho volverse demasiado cautelosa, pero necesitaba explicar todo para recibir el favor de Erena.

Kanan le contó desde que conoció a Mari hasta los detalles que la llevaron a darle asilo en su casa. Omitiendo algunos detalles sobre la naturaleza real de su relación, puesto que existía el pequeño detalle de su diferencia de edad.

—Entonces… ¿O'hara Mari está viviendo contigo? —preguntó para clarificar la situación, Kanan asintió—. Y tú eres solo su profesora… ¿verdad? —Erena conocía bastante bien a Kanan y se daba cuenta que había más en la historia que Kanan no le contó.

—Si, soy su profesora… sólo eso…

—Escucha Kanan, quiero ayudarte, en serio, pero si no me dices la historia completa no voy a poder ayudarte. No sé a qué nos estamos enfrentando, esto podría ser muy riesgoso. Hablamos de peces gordos y si quieres mi ayuda tendrás que ser honesta conmigo… no quiero secretos —Erena se mantuvo firme mirando a Kanan directamente a los ojos.

Kanan dudo por algunos segundos, deliberando internamente en si debía hablar o no. Exponer de manera tan abierta lo que pasaba entre Mari y ella era algo demasiado peligroso. Cómo Erena había dicho, los nombres Griffin y O'hara pesaban lo suficiente para que cualquiera quisiera venderse, sin embargo conocía a Erena lo suficiente para confiar en ella, ¿no?

Finalmente Kanan terminó doblegandose, tenía que arriesgarse.

—Bueno… —Kanan suspiró—. Estoy enamorada de ella —un ligero sonrojo se asomó en su rostro—. Y ella… también de mí.

—¿Estás saliendo con tu alumna? —Erena no lo dijo alarmada, pero algo en la manera de verla le hizo sudar a Kanan.

—No, no estamos saliendo, no hay nada entre nosotros más que una fuerte amistad —aclaró Kanan recordando la última plática con Mari—. Tenemos sentimientos la una por la otra, pero no hemos actuado en consecuencia de ellos. Ambas conocemos nuestros lugares y el como ella se arriesga si algo llega a suceder.

—Si tú lo dices… ¿De verdad nada ha pasado entre ustedes con ella viviendo en tu casa? —Volvió a hacer la pregunta escudriñando el rostro de Kanan, buscando la señal de debilidad que le mostrara que estaba mintiendo.

—Pasó más entre nosotras antes de que Mari se fuera a vivir a mi casa que ahora que estamos viviendo juntas —dijo con honestidad—. Se lo que está en riesgo y ella tiene miedo.

Kanan exhaló recordando la última visita de Aris y decidió que también era importante contar eso, quizás algo más tangible fuera necesario para hacer que Erena le creyera. Así que se levantó la playera para mostrar los rastros que quedaban de los golpes en sus costillas, cortesía de Aris y compañía.

—Esto fue del último encuentro que tuvimos con su prometido —bajó la playera después de que Erene viera lo suficiente—. Sé que no son personas que escrupulosas y que a pesar de sus juegos, no van a dudar en jalar el gatillo cuando así lo quieran.

—¡¿Él te golpeó?! —los moretones resultantes aún se veían bastante dolorosos, a pesar de los días que ya habían pasado, y fue esto lo que ayudó a inclinar la balanza—. ¡Kanan, con qué clase de personas te fuiste a meter! ¿Por qué te golpeó de esa manera?

—Fue sólo un macho resentido queriendo marcar su territorio —dijo Kanan con desdén—. Un recordatorio de que está ahí y que no va a dejar ir a Mari por nada. Temó demasiado que ese hombre le ponga las manos encima. Quiero evitarlo a toda costa y esto me dejó en claro que tengo que hacer más de lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

—Ya veo —Erena volvió a retomar el folder.

—No se puede confiar en personas como ellos dos —señaló la foto que sobresalía del folder—, no saben jugar limpio y no me confío en el trato que ofreció el padre de Mari. Aris dijo algo de que Mari era parte de su acuerdo comercial y eso es inaceptable —terminó levantando la voz de lo molesta que le hacía sentir la situación—. Erena, por favor, eres la única persona que conozco con los suficientes recursos para ayudarme —no quería sonar desesperada, pero su voz la traicionó.

—¿Y qué es lo que esperas que haga yo? —Erena echó a un lado los papeles—. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? —no era que no quisiera ayudar, pero esto era más grande que cualquier caso que hubiera tratado antes y era un riesgo innecesario en el que estaba a punto de involucrarse.

—Necesito que lo investigues —ese era el momento que Kanan había estado esperando para explicar lo que necesitaba—, ese hombre, Aris, está torcido y estoy segura que se maneja de la misma manera en los negocios. Necesito encontrar un cabo suelto en ese trato asqueroso que ha hecho con el compromiso de Mari, necesito algo que me ayude a librarla de ello si el acuerdo con su padre no funciona.

Lo que pedía Kanan era peligroso, Erena conocía bien lo poderoso que era el dinero y en manos de gente tan podrida como esa, el peligro de multiplicaba todavía más, pero no podía dejar sola a su amiga, iba a encontrar la manera de ayudarla o por lo menos de mantenerla a salvo.

—Lo que estás haciendo es muy riesgoso Kanan, te estás metiendo con gente que tiene mucho dinero y por lo tanto mucho poder, podrías salir muy mal parada de esto, ¿estás consciente de lo que podrías perder? —preguntó muy seria, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión—. Si sale mal, podrían quitarte todo y no hablo sólo de cosas materiales —aseguró **.**

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Lo supe desde antes de ofrecer mi casa a Mari —exclamó con energía—. Si tú vieras el trato tan denigrante que recibe, si escucharas cómo habla su padre refiriéndose a ella como pura mercancía y a ese otro maldito hombre propasándose con ella sin importarle nada… No lo puedo permitir Erena, sé los riesgos que estoy corriendo y los acepto —concluyó decidida y Erena vio fuerza y el empeño que estaba poniendo en esto, realmente estaba convencida.

—Bien… —la mujer guardó los papeles en su maletín—. Si es así entonces espera a saber de mí. Haré lo que esté en mis manos, pero no te garantizo nada. Esos hombres no tienen la fortuna que tienen por ser descuidados, tendremos que doblar algunas leyes por aquí y por allá si queremos conseguir algo —explicó la mujer y Kanan sintió la esperanza de nuevo en ella.

—¿Entonces me ayudarás? —dijo con ánimo.

—Sólo hasta donde mis medios lo permitan —dijo la mujer con tranquilidad—, y cuando no, ya veremos.

Kanan estaba tan emocionada que se levantó de golpe para abrazar a Erena, aunque fuera poco lo que pudiera hacer por ella y Mari, le iba a estar agradecida profundamente.

—Ya ya… tranquila —dijo Erena sonriendo al ver a Kanan contenta—. Esta chica O'hara sí que te ha cambiado pequeña kouhai.

—No me molestes y dejame abrazarte —dijo Kanan contenta—. Mari me ha cambiado pero sólo un poco —admitió.

—Debes tener cuidado Kanan, y esto te lo digo como amiga, esas personas son muy peligrosas y quien sabe hasta dónde son capaces de llegar —Erena separó un poco a Kanan para hablarle directamente—. Sabes que te aprecio mucho y me preocupas.

—Lo sé, y en verdad muchas gracias —Kanan hizo una ligera reverencia denotando su agradecimiento sincero.

—Te va a costar —dijo Erena amenazante.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó Kanan, aún podía pedir una hipoteca sobre su casa.

—¡¿Cómo que Kurosawa Dia ya no es tan santurrona como antes?! ¡Cuéntame sobre eso! —pidió cotilla y Kanan se relajó.

—Ella es todo un caso...

Fue así como Kanan consiguió tener el respaldo de su amiga, la abogada Erena Toudo. Aún si aparentemente se desempeñaba como abogada en un discreto bufete de una pequeña ciudad, sus contactos en el mundo empresarial eran los que más le valdrían en este tipo de investigación y Kanan tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en ella.

* * *

Los días en el consejo estudiantil empezaban a transcurrir en medio de un ambiente extraño, que más de un miembro del consejo se percató de ello.

Desde los momentos que compartieron en el festival, Chika y Ruby se sentían extrañas en compañía una de la otra. Estaban envueltas en una especie de incomodidad confortable, una tensión que se podía palpar y sentir a flor de piel.

Ruby trataba de mantenerse acompañada de alguien en todo momento, ya que quería evitar quedarse a solas con Chika y, aunque Chika tampoco estaba buscando la oportunidad con tanto ahínco, había algo diferente entre ellas que ambas parecían estar rehuyendo.

Cualquier confusión que Chika pudo sentir previamente, no se comparaba con la que sentía ahora. Haber estado tan cerca de Ruby y casi besarla, además del hecho de que fuera ella la que le dijera que no quería que se ausentara del consejo estudiantil solo hizo que los sentimientos que tenía por ella regresaran de golpe.

Era tan extraño para Chika sentir tanto al mismo tiempo. Era consciente de lo bien que estaba funcionando la relación de You y Riko, pero pasaba algo extraño con eso. Contrario a lo que podría pensar, no sentía dolor al verlas juntas, ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de entrometerse entre ellas, no como antes.

Su mente estaba pensando enteramente en Ruby. Estaba en un profundo dilema que no lograba comprender. No es como que hubiera dejado de sentir cosas por Riko, simplemente estás ya prácticamente eran nada frente a la idea de perder a Ruby para siempre, y cada día que pasaba era más evidente esto. Claro, la molestia que tenía contra You no se había ido a ningún lado, pero poco a poco empezaba a entender las palabras que tanto Riko como Kanan y hasta la misma Mari, le habían dicho en algún momento.

Sus sentimientos por Ruby empezaban a separarse de los sentimientos que tenía por Riko y cada vez se sentía más cerca de entender lo que su corazón verdaderamente quería.

Para ayudarse a entender todo con mayor claridad, en su mente se planteaba el escenario de luchar por el amor de Riko o luchar por el amor de Ruby, y le sorprendía que cada que tenía ese dilema, era Ruby la que salía victoriosa. Aún así, no se sentía cómoda con esto, porque sabía cuánto daño había hecho y no quería volver a lastimar a la chica otra vez, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que ir tras ella.

Después de pensarlo desde inicio de semana, se vió buscando la oportunidad para hablar con Ruby y no fue hasta mitad de semana que se dió el momento.

Había salido a buscar algo de tomar mientras Ruby terminaba una reunión pendiente. No esperaba que se quedara sola pues estaba en compañía de algunos representantes de clubes que estaban teniendo problemas con sus áreas de trabajo asignadas. Nada grave pero que Ruby tenía que resolver a la brevedad y en lo que creía se tardaría algún tiempo.

Cuando regresó a tomar sus cosas para retirarse, se sorprendió de encontrar a Ruby sola en el aula. Estaba de pie frente a la ventana mirando a través de ella, absorta en sus pensamientos y con el sol reflejado en su rostro y resaltando su lindo cabello rojo, sus ojos parecían estar en otro lugar muy lejos de allí y parecían refulgir con pequeños destellos jade. Chika solo pudo pensar en lo increíblemente hermosa que se veía de esa manera.

Recordó la primera vez que se percató de su atracción por Ruby, justo allí, en ese salón del consejo. También recordó las veces que besó a la chica en ese lugar, y no sólo eso, cuando fueron más allá rompiendo las reglas de las buenas costumbres, pero valía la pena por tener a Ruby entre sus brazos jadeando y pidiéndole detenerse pero empujando sus caderas para tener más, y todo eso le parecía parte de un pasado distante. Un lejano tiempo que realmente no lo era, sólo habían sido unos meses atrás cuando todo era diferente entre ellas.

Las palabras que Ruby dijo cuando terminó con ella resonaron en su mente. El problema no era si ella quería a Ruby, el problema era que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de estar en su corazón, Ruby no fue feliz y era su culpa. Justo en ese momento entendió todo el daño que le hizo, y se dió cuenta que aún si ella quería luchar por el amor de Ruby y estar con ella, el daño que ya le había causado por su estupidez, no habría forma de borrarlo jamás, ni siquiera si hiciera de todo para resarcir su error. Todos tenían razón, tuvo la felicidad en sus manos y la dejó ir. No merecía a Ruby, ella era demasiado buena para estar con alguien tan tóxico como ella.

Chika suspiró más fuerte de lo que pretendía haciendo que Ruby se percatara de su presencia y se girará a verla sorprendida.

—Chika-chan… me asustaste —dijo Ruby sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Chika.

Estaba recargada sobre el marco de la puerta pero sintió la necesidad de estar un poco, sólo un poco más cerca de Ruby así que se acercó hasta la ventana donde ella estaba, pero manteniendo un espacio entre las dos.

—Te ves hermosa hoy —le dijo sin pensar en lo que sus palabras podían despertar en la presidenta del consejo.

—Gra… gracias Chika-chan —Ruby no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ante las palabras de Chika, odiaba esa parte de ella, pero no podía no sentirlo, a pesar de todo su corazón seguía amándola.

—¿Recuerdas la primera tarde que pasamos en el consejo? —preguntó Chika imitando su posición mirando al horizonte por la ventana—. Estaba aún aprendiendo sobre todo lo que se hace aquí y terminé desordenando todos los expedientes de los clubes —una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro con la remembranza—. Era todo un caso perdido hasta que tú llegaste a ayudarme y fue que pude arreglar todo mi desastre. Creo que nunca te agradecí por eso —Chika tomó la mano de Ruby—. Gracias Ruby-chan, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por esta tonta, por todas esas veces que me salvaste del desorden que yo misma provocaba y me enseñaste a ser mejor persona, no solo en esas pequeñas cosas, sino en...

El corazón de Ruby estaba latiendo muy rápido y creyó que se desmayaría si dejaba continuar a Chika por donde parecía ir. No entendía qué estaba pasando ni porque Chika decía tales cosas, pero no debía dejar que fueran por ese rumbo y tomó la palabra para encauzar la conversación a terrenos menos peligrosos.

—Y...yo lo recuerdo, al día siguiente nos llevamos una regañiza de la directora porque desordenamos todo el presupuesto que ya tenían asignado —Ruby tenía en su memoria ese día, fue la primera vez que habló con Chika y se enamoró desde ese momento de su forma de ser tan despreocupada—. Terminamos castigadas una semana por eso haciendo horas extra de limpieza.

—Ese castigo valió la pena totalmente —Chika soltó la mano de Ruby, no porque quisiera hacerlo realmente, sin embargo no quería incomodarla, se había dado cuenta de la intervención de Ruby para evitar siguiera hablando cosas que no debía—. ¿Recuerdas lo bien que lo pasamos cuando nos escapabamos al karaoke?

—¡Oh sí! —dijo Ruby entre risas y no pudo evitar también recordar las veces que no solamente iban a cantar y se reprendió por pensar eso—. Me llevé también buenos regaños de mi hermana cuando se enteró que no iba directo de la escuela a la casa.

—Umm… sigo pensando que sobrereaccionó con eso —una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Chika—. No es como que hiciéramos algo indebido… al menos no en esas ocasiones —concluyó con picardía riendo aún más.

—¡Oye! —Ruby le dió un golpe en el brazo—. Eso dijimos que sería un secreto entre las dos —hizo un puchero que derritió el corazón de Chika y se encendiera como una brasa.

Se movió conteniendose, porque estuvo a punto de ir a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. No sólo eso, quería besarla y volver a probar sus suaves labios rosados. Se preguntó si aún sabían a ese lipstick que le gustaba usar, ese que le regaló alguna vez y sabía a mandarinas.

—No se lo he dicho a nadie Ruby-chan, eso es sólo entre nosotras —puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios juguetonamente y Ruby se mordió los labios en respuesta—. Es un secreto que guardo celosamente para mí —concluyó mostrando su lengua y guiñandole el ojo traviesamente.

Los nervios en su estómago parecieron tomar fuerza, tenía que desviar otra vez la plática o iba a terminar saltando sobre Chika y eso era algo que ninguna debía dejar pasar, pero lo estaban dejando.

—No es como si fuera la única cosa vergonzosa que hicimos en el Karaoke… creo recordar a alguien armando toda una coreografía tratando de imitar a "mius" —hizo énfasis en su mala pronunciación para meterse con ella.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a reírte de eso?! —fue el turno de Chika de darle un suave golpe en el hombro a Ruby—. No es mi culpa que sea tan difícil pronunciarlo.

—¡No es difícil! Sólo tienes que cerrar bien los labios y pronunciarlo "µ's" , es fácil —recordar todo eso era muy gracioso, Ruby no podía dejar de reír y Chika no podía evitar mirar esos labios moviéndose.

—Si claro… fácil. ¡Para tí! —se quejó Chika fingiendo molestía—. Pero, al menos mis tonterías sirvieron para hacerte reír —dijo esto último en un tono más suave dando un paso más cerca—. Extrañaba mucho esto, tu sonrisa y el sonido de tu risa.

Ruby había reído tanto que unas lagrimas habían escurrido por su rostro. Chika tomó una servilleta y se acercó a limpiarlas cerrando el espacio entre ellas. No lo pensó demasiado, sólo odiaba ver el rostro de Ruby arruinado por las lágrimas, aún si estás eran de felicidad.

—Ya está —dijo cuando terminó de limpiarlas.

Estando tan cerca, no pudo dejar de apreciar lo bellos que se veían sus labios y lo mucho que deseaba besarlos desde que había entrado en esa habitación. Ruby se había quedado paralizada con la cercanía de Chika, sus esfuerzos por evitar que se pusieran en una situación así se había ido al traste, su cabeza no estaba procesando bien la información y no sabía qué hacer, respiro con aprehensión.

—Chika-chan…

—Lo siento tanto Ruby-chan, siento tanto el daño que te hice —una lágrima solitaria resbaló por la mejilla de Chika.

No dejaba de mirarla con intensidad, quería besarla pero Chika sabía que estaba mal, estaba mal hacerlo porque aún no quería arrastrarla nuevamente a su desastre, estaba mal por todo el daño que le hizo y estaba mal por que a pesar de todo, ahí estaba Ruby, compartiendo esos momentos con ella cuando sabía que era doloroso para la chica, Chika se odiaba por ser tan egoísta, pero ¿estaba mal que la quisiera para ella?

Chika iba cerrando el espacio que había entre ellas y Ruby se mordió otra vez los labios esperando el contacto, pero al final Chika no la besó en donde su corazón anhelaba y el destino de su boca fue la mejilla de Ruby.

—De todo corazón estoy arrepentida de todo lo que te hice pasar Ruby-chan. Sé que es muy tarde para arrepentirse y aún más tarde para que me perdones, pero gracias por ser como eres —Chika la abrazó con fuerza, con ganas de sentir el cuerpo de la otra chica y de grabarse el aroma que desprendía.

Era egoísta por ponerla en esa situación, pero no lo suficiente para condenarla a orillas a volver con ella, no así. Una nueva resolución se formó dentro de Chika y un nuevo propósito iba a guiar sus pasos.

Ruby estaba estupefacta. No dijo nada porque más tiempo tardó en procesar todo lo que Chika había dicho que en darse cuenta de que ésta estaba dejando la habitación.

Quiso detenerla, pero no sabía que debía decir. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que es lo que sentía con lo que acababa de suceder. Era claro para ella que sus sentimientos por Chika seguían intactos, tan fuertes como al inicio, pero el daño que recibió también lo estaba y no podía solo desechar todo su sufrimiento por un momento "bonito" que habían compartido, eso lo entendía bien.

Trató de enfocarse y dejar que su lado racional se ocupará de las cosas. No era como que Chika le estuviera pidiendo que retomaran su relación. Se había enterado de lo bien que iban You y Riko, básicamente porque derramaban miel por toda la escuela y también sabía el duro golpe que probablemente Chika había recibido por eso, pero prefirió mantener su mente alejada de esos pensamientos precisamente para no llamar al dolor de regreso. Ella ya tenía sus planes y dentro de ellos no había lugar para volver a una vieja relación.

Pero si era así, no podía entender porqué razón es que anhelaba tanto que ese beso que Chika le dió en la mejilla hubiera terminado sobre sus labios. Se preguntaba cómo podría quitar ese sentimiento que estaba consciente solamente traería más dolor a su vida. Quería dejar de amarla y tenía que averiguarlo antes de que esos sentimientos crecieran como la espuma, antes de que Chika encontrara el camino de regreso y entonces tuviera que sufrir todo de nuevo por las indecisiones de su exnovia.

Se repitió nuevamente ese mantra que había usado hasta ese día, sólo unos meses más y entonces estaría en un nuevo lugar, rodeada de nuevas personas en donde nada le tendría que recordar su fallida relación. Tenía que seguir adelante.

* * *

Con la suspensión del taller de literatura terminada, Yoshiko regresó a tomar las sesiones con Hanamaru, pero a Dia esto no le dió gracia y no hizo las cosas nada fáciles para ninguna de ellas.

Inició haciendo comentarios sarcásticos sobre el ocultismo, y trayendo literatura bastante insultante hacia ese rubro en particular que en su mayor parte obligaba a Yoshiko a recitar. Ésta no se quejó ni una sóla vez de los ataques casi directos que estaba recibiendo y se mantuvo con calma al menos por fuera.

Al no ver reacción alguna de la chica, pasó de los comentarios sarcásticos a hacer burla de ella directamente. Dia no tenía piedad con Yoshiko y no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de sobajarla. La mayoría de las chicas prefería no comentar nada cuando Dia empezaba a arremeter contra Yoshiko porque eso solo incrementaba la tensión del momento.

Muy en el fondo, Dia sabía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto al ensañarse de esa manera con una alumna, sin embargo su mente estaba tan dañada, llena de amargura y celos, que hizo caso omiso de esa voz una vez más.

Yoshiko había hecho su mayor esfuerzo pero el ataque constante terminó por hartarla y le contestó finalmente. Esto ocurrió casi al término de la horrible semana que tuvieron que aguantar, Dia hizo un comentario que terminó tocando una fibra sensible de la alumna y se terminó ganando un castigo de los que Dia acostumbraba.

Pasó toda la clase cargando pesados libros en la esquina del salón. Maru estaba incrédula ante el trato que estaba recibiendo su novia. Ya había visto ese tipo de conductas vengativas en Dia anteriormente cuando era Chika el objeto de su enojo, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, ella se sentía directamente responsable del maltrato que estaba recibiendo Yoshiko, sabía que esto era su culpa y no podía soportarlo más.

En un principio guardo la esperanza de que la actitud de Dia disminuyera o cambiara. Quería creer que Dia no era esa persona horrible en la que se había convertido, aún se aferraba a esa idea. Sufría con cada golpe que Dia tiraba hacia Yoshiko, no sólo por Dia, sino por su novia. Yoshiko estaba en esa situación por ella y se culpaba por lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Aún así tenía miedo de mirar a Dia a los ojos y enfrentarla, sin embargo estaba llegando al punto de no retorno.

Aún faltaba más de media hora para que la clase terminara y la fatiga se empezaba a mostrar en Yoshiko, sus brazos comenzaban a doblarse y cada vez que bajaba alguno, Dia la reprendía con fuerza. No fue hasta que uno de los libros resbaló de sus brazos causando tremendo estruendo que todo estalló.

—¿Es qué acaso no puedes mantenerte en silencio Tshushima-san? —dijó Dia molesta por la interrupción a su lectura—. No puedo creer que incluso Takami-san tenía mejor comportamiento que tú, y mira que esa niña es problemática. Sin duda eres una vergüenza para tu familia —dijo esto último con claro desdén.

Yoshiko no le respondió, mordiéndose la lengua para no hacerlo, y se limitó a levantar los libros del suelo y a retomar su postura, a pesar de que ya no sentía sus brazos. Mal momento para ser una persona menuda y con poco músculo.

Dia se puso de pie y esperó a que Yoshiko terminara de acomodar los libros nuevamente sobre sus brazos y, posteriormente, tomó dos libros aún más pesados del escritorio y los colocó sobre la pila que se balanceaba peligrosamente en brazos de Yoshiko.

—Con esto estarás mejor —dijo con una sonrisa burlona antes de regresar a la lectura.

Maru trataba de estar tranquila y transmitirle esa calma con la mirada, sólo que realmente estaba todo lo contrario. Maru estaba angustiada y podía ver lo malhumorada que estaba Yoshiko por el maltrato, sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo y su rostro estaba enrojecido. Maru no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en el estómago, tenía que vencer su miedo y acabar con esa tortura.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar lentamente para Yoshiko quien trataba con toda sus fuerzas de mantener la postura para no llevarse otro regaño, porque estaba segura que sí Dia decía otra cosa, ella ya no podría mantener su boca cerrada y lo que menos quería era afectar a Hanamaru por sus arrebatos, pero esto ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos y sentía la necesidad de defenderse. Ella no le temía a Kurosawa Dia, no si Maru estaba de por medio, solo que ella en su forma humana no era tan fuerte y resistente físicamente.

Otro estruendo sorprendió a la clase cuando la pila de libros resbaló nuevamente de los brazos de Yoshiko y rebotaron en la mesa haciendo más aparatoso y ruidoso el incidente, pues un par de libros, del golpe, se deshojo.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! —exclamó Dia molesta viendo los libros ritos y las hojas regadas por el suelo—. No han pasado ni cinco minutos. ¿Qué clase de ser debilucho y pusilánime eres? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. Pienso que estás demasiado podrida para que la disciplina pueda hacer algo por tí. Eres un desperdicio de aire y espacio, deberías dejar la escuela porque es evidente que no estás hecha para estar aquí.

Yoshiko estaba roja de la furia, ya había llegado a su límite, no podía seguir soportando más e iba a explotar.

—¡Ya basta zura~! —la voz de Maru resonó en toda el aula, sorprendiendo a todas, Yoshiko se quedó con la boca abierta—. ¡Ya es suficiente Kurosawa sensei! —dijo con una seguridad que no había mostrado en algún tiempo—. No es justo que trate a Yoshiko-chan de esa manera, llevamos más de dos horas en la clase y no ha hecho más que regañarla en cada ocasión que se presenta sin motivo. Es normal que esté cansada, y usted no tiene porque humillarla de esa manera.

Dia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Jamás había visto a Hanamaru tan molesta como en ese momento y eso sólo hizo que el coraje que estaba sintiendo creciera de manera desmedida. Cómo era posible que defendiera a esa paria, fue la justificación de su ira y lo que terminó de cegarla a toda razón.

—¿Disculpa Kunikida-san? Esto es entre Tsushima-san y yo, sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo para tratar de corregir un árbol torcido —exclamó Dia indignada y con la mandíbula apretada del coraje.

—¡Claro que no! Ya deténgase Kurosawa-sensei… —su bravura inicial comenzó a menguar y un temblor apareció en sus manos al sentir todo el odio y rencor en los ojos de Dia—. No puedo más con esto… por favor...

Yoshiko sentía una presión en el pecho al ver a Maru tan afectada y a punto de quebrarse, sólo quería sacarla de ese lugar y alejarla de esa mujer que no hacía más que dañarla.

—No te metas en asuntos que no te incumben —respondió Dia tajante apretando los puños.

—¿Cómo puede decir que no me incumbe? —Maru tenía la voz entrecortada tratando de reprimir las ganas de llorar—. ¡¿Cómo puede decir que no me incumbe si todo esto es por mi culpa?! —exclamó tan fuerte que su voz resonó en el aula dejando a todas mudas y expectantes por lo inapropiada que se estaba tornando la conversación.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y eso pareció ser lo único en traer de vuelta a Dia al entorno en que estaban. El rostro de Dia se ensombreció y bajó la mirada, no le convenía atraer la atención. A Yoshiko no le importó nada más y dejó su lugar para ir al lado de Hanamaru. Tenía la necesidad de estar junto a ella y ser su apoyo antes de que se cayera y poco le importaba si por eso se ganara otro castigo más severo.

—¡La clase terminó! —exclamó Dia finalmente con la voz profunda, se podía ver su mandíbula rígida probablemente por la rabia que estaba conteniendo—. Se pueden retirar todas… —las alumnas salieron prácticamente corriendo no queriendo ser el blanco de la ira de su profesora—, menos Kunikida-san —sentenció, pero nadie hizo nada para ayudarla.

—¡Ella no se va a quedar! —exclamó Yoshiko molesta sosteniendo a Maru.

—Ella se va a quedar y tú te vas a retirar Tsushima-san —dijo con toda la autoridad y ferocidad de la que era capaz—. Necesito tener una plática con mi alumna —hizo énfasis en su declaración de propiedad—, así que lárgate.

Yoshiko iba a negarse nuevamente pero sintió la mano de Maru apretar su muñeca.

—Esta bien Yoshiko-chan, hablare con ella —Maru no queria que sucediera un nuevo enfrentamiento, así que accedió.

Ya de por sí la situación era sospechosa y lo que menos deseaba era empeorar la situación para su novia. Tenía que aclarar las cosas con Dia y sólo ella podía hacerlo.

—No quiero dejarte sola —le dijo Yoshiko al oído reticente a abandonarla—. Esta mujer está loca —apeló a algo que era obvio—. Ella ya perdió la cabeza, no dejes que te arranque el corazón.

—Todo estará bien Yo-chan, sólo dame unos minutos —pidió Maru—. No va a pasar nada malo.

—No deberías seguir confiando en ella —le susurro con desesperación—, esa mujer va a terminar destrozándose si se lo permites.

—¡Salga de aquí Tsushima-san! —Dia levantó la voz haciendo que se detuviera su conversación con Maru.

La chica se deshizo del agarre de su novia y la dejó ir.

—Está bien —cedió porque no tuvo más remedio—. Estaré justo afuera Maru-chan —exclamó Yoshiko hablando lo más fuerte que pudo para dejar en claro que Maru no estaba sóla y que estaría vigilando.

Dia caminó detrás de Yoshiko y cerró la puerta con fuerza en cuanto ésta estuvo afuera. Tomó una respiración fuerte antes de comenzar, tenía un aura sombría que le produjo escalofríos a Maru, esos ojos verdes se habían vuelto tan fríos.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Hanamaru-san? —dijo Dia mirando con intensidad a la chica que la esperaba frente a su escritorio—. ¡¿Qué fue todo eso?!

—¿Qué que fue? Mejor usted explíqueme, ¿por qué ha estado acosando a Yo-chan toda la semana? —rebatió Maru aún con algo de valor, dejando que su molestia se hiciera cargo y le ayudará a hablar.

—No he estado haciendo tal cosa —se defendió Dia—. Simplemente estoy corrigiendo a una manzana podrida que tengo en clase antes de que me contamine a todas las demás. Estoy haciendo mi labor de educarlas y guiarlas.

—No es necesario que mienta y se escude bajo ese argumento para decir esas cosas zura~ —respondió con entereza, estaba enojada por esa desfachatez de Dia—. Está haciendo con Yo-chan exactamente lo mismo que hizo con Chika-senpai cuando estuvo castigada aquí y en aquella ocasión fue por Ruby-chan, ¿o lo piensa negar? —cuando Maru estaba molesta, no medía sus palabras y la actitud de Dia despertaba sus ganas de luchar contra las injusticias que cometía, en particular ésta por la que se sentía responsable.

—Eso no es verdad… —se mantuvo en su posición.

—¡¿Por qué lo sigue negando zura~?! —la chica alzó la voz—. Yo la ví, la he estado observando toda la semana, las miradas que le dedica a Yo-chan, su tono de voz cuando se refiere a ella es tan frío. Al principio pensé que era mi imaginación, pero no es así, cuando ella volvió de su castigo, que por cierto fue muy injusta su suspensión, usted empezó a ser demasiado grosera con ella…

—¡¿Y qué otra cosa esperabas?! —Dia también levantó la voz furica—. ¡Estás saliendo con ella Hanamaru-san! ¡¿Cómo puedes reclamarme después de que te hiciste novia de… de eso… de ella?!

Los reclamos de Maru hicieron que Dia perdiera los estribos, aunque en ese punto ambas estaban igual, y su verdadero dolor terminó rompiendo la coraza que había estado tratando de mantener.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Me está reclamando por hacerme novia de Yo-chan? ¿Cómo puede siquiera atreverse a decir algo cuando usted fue la que terminó conmigo de la manera más cruel y despiadada posible? —Maru no lo podía creer, pero ahí estaba el reclamo de Dia después de todo lo que había pasado, y ella también tenía los suyos—. Tú… tú me engañaste…—las palabras que Dia le había dicho aquel día empezaron a regresar a su mente y la discusión estaba escalando demasiado rápido—. Tú me utilizaste y… ¡Me desecharse como si no fuera nada! Además de que… ¡Estuviste con alguien más mientras me ilusionabas! Me trataste como si fuera cualquier objeto inservible…

—Yo no… —Dia quería negar lo de Sara, porque no era cierto, pero aún si lo hacía, no tenía cómo probarlo, ella se había puesto la soga al cuello y había jalado de ella.

—No no no zura~, no puedes venir a reclamarme por eso cuando tú hiciste algo peor —exclamó Maru, tenía los ojos rojos de las lágrimas contenidas—. Yo te amaba, como a nadie y me rompiste el corazón…

Por un momento Dia dió un paso atrás consciente de que Maru tenía razón pero no iba aceptarlo.

—¿Dices que te rompí el corazón? Yo no creo eso —dijo con burla—. ¡No tardaste ni dos segundos en reponerte! —la interrumpió Dia molesta—. ¡No ha pasado nada de tiempo desde que terminamos, cuando te fuiste detrás de alguien más! —arremetió con odio—. ¿Y es así cómo dices que me amabas? —exclamó riéndose irónica.

—¡Tú me engañaste! —reclamó Maru subiendo su tono de voz—. Me engañaste vilmente aunque yo te amaba...

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir que me amabas con ese descaro?! ¡Qué ya sé que estás saliendo con esa! Porque justamente fuiste tras esa escoria… ¡Estás saliendo con ella! —señaló hacia la puerta—. ¿Cuántas veces me negaste que pasaba algo con esa chica? ¡¿Cuantas veces Hanamaru?! —Dia había perdido toda compostura y estaba prácticamente gritando en el salón de clases y casi encima de Maru.

—¡Me estas reclamando por salir con Yoshiko-chan desde antes cuando tú fuiste la primera en engañarme! —Maru estaba dejando salir toda la molestia que había estado reprimiendo, se estaba liberando de todo aquello que la había atormentado.

—Eso fue diferente —respondió Dia.

—Si claro que lo fue —Maru también uso el tono despectivo de Dia—. Tú me engañaste para… para… para que hiciéramos eso… —a pesar de todo, Maru estaba conciente del lugar en el que estaban y no quería decir algo que las terminara metiendo en problemas si alguien más escuchaba—. Te aprovechaste de mis sentimientos por ti para… para acostarte conmigo. Yoshiko no es como tú —uso a la chica para rematar el golpe.

—¡¿Lo están haciendo?! ¿Te has acostado con ella? —preguntó Dia apenas conteniendo que la pelea se fuera a algo más.

Maru frunció el ceño ante la pregunta indiscreta de Dia, ella no tenía ningún derecho meterse en eso.

—Si lo estamos o no haciendo, eso es cosa de nosotras y no te incumbe en lo más mínimo. ¡Tú ya no formas parte de mi vida! —sentenció.

—Claro que si, soy parte de ella —la tomó de la muñeca—, fui yo tu primer amor, tu primer todo… ¡Eres mía!

—¡¿Por qué razón?! Dejaste muy en claro que querías que me alejara de ti. No tienes derecho a reclamar nada zura~. No soy tuya —se trató de sacudir el agarre de Dia hasta que lo consiguió.

—¡Sé lo que dije! —Dia estaba perdiendo los estribos y las palabras salían sin pensarlas realmente—. ¡Pero tú eres mía y siempre lo serás!

—¿Qué tontería es esa ~zura? ¿Cómo puedes tener la desfachatez de decir tal cosa después de todo lo que te rogué? —lo que decía Dia era absurdo y Maru estaba estupefacta—. Te suplique que no me dejaras, me arrodille frente a ti pidiendo que recapacitaras por lo que nos estabas haciendo y ¿ahora me reclamas por seguir adelante?

—¿A eso le llamas salir adelante? —reclamó con desdén a un palmo de Maru—. No creí que fueras esa clase persona, ¿tan bajo has caído? Realmente no creí que correrías a los brazos de esa niña como una…

—¡¿Cómo una qué zura~?!

—¡Cómo una cualquiera! —pronunció Dia con rabia—. ¡No eres más que una puta que se va con cualquiera! No sé cómo me pude fijar en ti y en tu cara de niña buena que me engañó por completo. Fingiste amarme…

Una fuerte bofetada calló la boca de Dia y un silencio se estableció entre las dos, silencio a medias porque los sollozos de Maru era lo único que se oía. Maru no podía creer lo que acababa de decir Dia, un nudo en la garganta le impedía responder y sólo las lágrimas eran la respuesta. El golpe había hecho volver a la realidad a Dia y ver los ojos ámbar de la chica con su alma deshecha, había dicho algo atroz.

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras, pero mi amor por ti es… era real… jamás te engañe…

Maru hizo por ir hacia la salida pero Dia la detuvo sujetando su brazo, Maru la rechazó.

Yoshiko que había estado esperando afuera, intentó abrir la puerta desde que escuchó la manera en que Dia había llamado a Maru, pero estaba colocado el seguro por dentro del salón.

—¡Hanamaru! ¡Hanamaru! —golpeó la puerta con fuerza, incluso la pateó.

Un click se escuchó y la puerta se abrió revelándole lo que sucedía dentro. Maru estaba de pie frente a ella, aún con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

Lo que había dicho Dia había destrozado a Maru, lo podía ver en la mirada de su novia. Quería darle un golpe a la mujer que estaba detrás, pero no quería empeorar más todo para Maru, su prioridad era que ella estuviera bien.

—Zuramaru —la llamó cuando ingresó al salón y la sujetó por los hombros.

—¡Vete de aquí Tsushima-san, esta discusión no se ha acabado! —le ordenó Dia con desprecio cuando vió que la chica se acercaba.

—¡Oh no sensei, su plática ha terminado! —le dijo con decisión protegiendo a Maru con su cuerpo—. Usted no tiene ningún derecho a decirle todas las cosas que le ha dicho a Hanamaru —se acercó hasta ella con la expresión más amenazante que pudo poner—. Ella jamás le faltó el respeto, ni se aprovechó de nada, su único error fue haberse enamorado de alguien como usted.

—Yo...Yo-chan —dijo Maru saliendo de su estupefacción y fue a detenerla, gruesas lágrimas resbalaban de su rostro sin que las pudiera detener.

—Si hay alguien aquí que es una escoria y una manzana podrida, es usted solamente —escupió con todo el odio que le tenía—. No vuelva a acercarse a Hanamaru, ella no está sola y yo no voy a permitir que la vuelva a tocar o intimidar como una bravucona.

—No tientes tu suerte Tsushima-san —ambas se miraron en una callada batalla de palabras y miradas asesinas.

—Vámonos de aquí Maru-chan —Yoshiko la tomó de la mano dispuesta a llevarla a casa.

—¡He dicho que no! —Dia se interpuso en su camino.

—Y yo he dicho que esta plática terminó sensei —exclamó Yoshiko poniéndose como el cancerbero—. Me he estado manteniendo al borde de su discusión porque Maru-chan así me lo ha pedido y ya se lo dije, no voy a permitir que la siga lastimando a placer —se preparó para asestar el punto final—. Sé bien todo lo que le hizo y la única razón por la que no he hecho nada al respecto es porque a pesar de la salvajada que le hizo a Maru, ella sigue viendo por su bienestar porque todavía la ama. ¡Tsk! —escupió—. Y no me ha permitido abrir la boca, pero que le quede claro sensei, se soltó el perro del infierno. No dude que yo la voy a defender de quien sea, como sea si usted insiste en herir su corazón. Iré a tener una seria plática con la directora para tomar una taza de té y discutir las técnicas de enseñanza y las relaciones maestra-alumna —dejó caer su amenaza con total claridad—. No quiero que se acerque más a Hanamaru, no lo intente, porque este demonio va a desatar su infierno —concluyó con fría furia.

Dia estaba un grado más que enojada, estaba más allá de eso, quería explotar, quería gritar, quería pedir perdón a Maru, pero a la vez quería seguir reclamando. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera con esa niña? Ella le había jurado que no pasaba nada entre ellas y en tan poco tiempo se había arrojado a sus brazos. Sin embargo Tsushima-san le había dicho que Maru aún la amaba, ¿eso era verdad? Su mandíbula temblaba y la visión de Yoshiko rodeando a Maru con su brazo no hizo más que avivar la rabia que traía dentro. Sin embargo, la amenaza de Yoshiko había hecho efecto, aún más que la bofetada de Maru. Dia era un animal herido y se había comportado terriblemente con la persona que le había amado.

—Salgan… ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡No las quiero ver más! ¡Vayanse! —habló fuerte, habló con rabia, celos y miedo.

De reojo pudo ver cómo el cuerpo de Maru temblaba bajo el abrazo de Yoshiko y sabía que acababa de cavar su tumba, pues era ella y sólo ella la que había causado todo eso. Se odiaba, se odiaba más que nunca, en verdad en ese momento sólo deseaba desaparecer del mundo y no saber más de todo el daño que su estupidez había causado.

~•~


End file.
